Everywhere at Once
by KingofShallowynd
Summary: While Izuku Midoriya suffered as a Quirkless boy in a Quirked world, Doko Katayama suffered through the opposite: with his powerful teleportation abilities, he is scorned by his Quirkless parents for being different. But for the first time ever, he has formed a goal: he'll put these abilities to use by becoming a hero, at UA High. And he might even meet a friendly alien girl.
1. Chapter 1: Leaping the First Barrier

**All feedback is appreciated. **

Doko Katayama. Height: 5'9". Dark grey hair, violet eyes. Quirk: Teleport. He could teleport himself up to ten meters in any direction, more if he strained himself, and teleport small to medium-sized objects about the same distance.

Currently, he was washing the dishes.

Doko's father had just sat down at the breakfast table, scrolling through some news article on his laptop and placing his coffee mug down with a clink.

"M-morning, Father." _Quit with the stutter. Today is your day of confidence, remember?_

"Hmph." That was all he got in response.

"Morning, nii-san." His little sister emerged into the kitchen, yawning. "Morning, Dad."

"Good morning. What's my little girl doing up so early?"

"I've gotta see Doko off before he goes and gets himself killed, hehe."

"Shut it, you. I'm not going to die."

"Hmm." Their father narrowed his eyes, and Doko withered, letting a plate stay under the faucet a second too long before moving on. "So that's today, is it?"

"Yes. I mean, yes, Father."

His eyes fell back to the computer screen as he took another sip of his coffee. "Just finish the dishes first."

Doko nodded and turned back to the sink, scrubbing furiously. _At any moment he could change his mind. Can't ruin it now when I'm so close._

Convincing his parents to let him take the UA entrance exam had taken more confrontation than he'd ever had with them before - but luckily, he'd kept a lot of his true feelings under the lid.

_We've provided for your lazy ass for almost fifteen years, and now you ask for this?_

_I say let the boy give it a try if he wants to get himself good and killed. It's not like he'll succeed anyway._

_Then in that case, you may apply. But you'll be applying to at least two other high schools as well, of our choice. And you must get in to both of them._

Of course his parents had picked two prestigious schools that required a truckload and a half of work to get into, but Doko had done it. He'd worked so hard just to get to this point. Just for a _chance _to receive an education in heroism.

His mother had entered the room, and after ruffling his sister's hair with a gentle smile, she gave him a raised eyebrow. "Up early, I see?"

"Y-yes, Mother."

"So you still plan on going through with this farce. Well, you filled all our requirements, so I guess I can't stop you now. Just remember how nice we've been to you for all these years, how generous we've been. We'll probably have to pay your hospital bill as well, when this is all said and done." She sat down with a grunt, squeaking the chair back a bit.

Doko's sister made eye contact with him. Her eyes and hair were black, like his parents'.

Doko sighed and gave her a reassuring smile, although he still felt sad and scared on the inside.

She closed her fist on the table, and put steel into her gaze. _Go get 'em, _that face seemed to say.

He finished washing the dishes, and grabbed his backpack from the edge of the kitchen. "W-well, I'll be going now..."

His father gave another noncommittal grunt. His mother waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be put out when you fail. You've got those other high schools to lean back on, but I imagine your fool self is convinced that this suicide run is your only path. Well, so be it."

His sister rushed forward and threw her arms around him, taking him aback. It took Doko a moment to reciprocate. _It has been a long time since she has dared to hug me in front of them. _Indeed, his father was now glaring at him with reproach, as if he might taint her somehow through physical contact.

Doko patted her head awkwardly. "You can do it," she whispered, and then stepped away.

He left the house.

On the way to the train station, a number of things were circulating through his brain.

_Lazy!_

_Good for NOTHING!_

_You think you can just use that flashy Quirk of yours to do anything? It takes WORK to get through in life! Hard. Work._

_I bet you think you're real clever, huh? I bet you think you can cheat your way past anything. Well, news flash, buddy, you CAN'T!_

_Don't you DARE influence her with your tricks!_

_She's got a bright future ahead of her, and we can't have you knocking her off that path, you bum._

_But mom, dad, _she'd protested, while Doko cowered and trembled, _he was only showing me how he can move stuff from one place to the other. It's not a trick. It's real._

_Yeah, it's real, and it renders him unable to do anything the NORMAL way. You don't have what he has; you can't be deluded by strangeness. Doko uses his abilities to cheat and steal and be lazy, honey. Do you want to do those things?_

_N-no..._

_I don't do that, _he'd mumbled. _Not anymore. _For speaking out of turn, he'd received a slap to the face.

Indeed, it had been a long time since he'd used his Quirk in a normal place at all. Since that conversation, he'd started going to pick things up like a normal person, taking runs and walks like a normal person, fetching the mail and doing chores like a normal person. The only place his Quirk saw use was in the underground training he'd sneakily signed up for. _If they found out about THAT, I'd probably be confined to the house for the rest of my life._

But today was the day in which he could show off his ability with pride. An ability that could be of such use in disasters, lifting debris, getting to people in need of rescue. And in fights, as well, its potential was wide and varied. It was a hero's ability.

Doko Katayama wanted to become a hero.

His family had never much cared about heroism. The great fights between heroes and villains never showed on their television. There was no All Might merch in his or his sister's rooms. He didn't even care that much about All Might, or any of the other heroes, although he supposed he might start if he wanted to work with them.

All Doko cared about was putting his Quirk to use where it mattered. Not for his own lazy personal benefit, but for others. Apparently warping-type quirks were incredibly rare. If that was the case, then the world needed him. How could he end up in some dead-end salaryman's office when he had this power brewing in his insides? That wouldn't be responsible at all.

In any case, he'd only recently decided this, and was incredibly late to the hero game. What little he knew about fighting was what he'd learned in the underground training, but other than that, he was completely clueless on the inner workings of hero schools, hero agencies, the press, and any of the currently active villains.

He boarded the train that went to the city where UA was, and found a seat near the doors. He leaned back and shut his eyes for a moment, sighing. This was earlier than he was used to waking up, and he would need all his energy for whatever was to come. _A normal test, I know that much. With all the schoolwork I've been cramming to get into those other schools, that will surely be a breeze. And then...whatever comes next after that._

"Katayama-kun?"

Doko opened one purple eye to see who'd just sat down next to him. A floating set of clothes.

He started.

"Ah! Hagakure-san! What brings you here, I mean, why are you on this train, at such an early hour? Yes. Question. I asked it." The truth was that Doko's Quirk wasn't _truly _Teleport; rather, it was a purple energy that stewed inside him that _allowed _him to teleport things and himself. Another side effect of that purple energy, which was connected to adrenaline and hyper-activity, was that Doko talked very quickly and in a scatterbrained manner, even if his inner monologue wasn't reflecting such a mood at any given moment. It was like he opened his mouth and all the thoughts came spewing out at once. He usually held it under control around his parents and sister, but people from his middle school, like one Toru Hagakure, often got full blast of it.

She giggled. "You never change, huh Katayama-kun? It should be obvious. I'm going to the UA entrance exams, like you!"

"Huh? How'd you know I was going to...oh, I suppose you just reached it via conjecture, huh. You're smart, Hagakure-san, real smart."

"Aww, you flatter me, but I'm as dumb as they come, really. I'm more worried about the normal test than whatever practical thing they throw at us."

"Yes, well, let's hope it's a situation where your invisibility comes in handy. You gonna strip down or something?" _Why would I say that oh my god_

"Katayama-kun!" She punched him lightly, but she was giggling. "Speaking of which, I don't actually know what your Quirk is, even though we were in the same class." She was tilting her head; he could tell from how her shirt had shifted.

"Ah. Right. Well, I suppose you wouldn't know, would you." Unlike the mutant types, his Quirk was not inherently obvious, even though his looks were faintly exotic. And he never made a point to show it off at school or his parents would hear of it. A few of his closer guy friends in that class had known, but Hagakure was only a friendly acquaintance at the edge of his social circle, nothing more. "My Quirk is Teleport. I can teleport myself ten meters in any direction, and can teleport objects the same distance or so, up to the weight of like, a desktop printer. But those limitations are loose-ish, I guess. I can go past that in distance and weight, but it'll exhaust me pretty quick."

Hagakure appeared to suck in breath in an awed kind of way. "I had no idea. But hey, maybe you shouldn't have told me all that, huh? We're about to be competing, after all." Her tone was playful, but Doko frowned.

_What does she mean, competing? Is that what hero school is like? Will the students be set against each other?_

"Hey..." she seemed to notice his drop in attitude. "No worries, man. Your Quirk sounds way better than mine. I'm sure you've got a better chance of getting in."

"Huh? No way, Jose. Don't speak down about yourself like that for my sake, Hagakure. You wouldn't be doing this if you weren't confident. We're BOTH gonna get in, okay? For all the people back at middle school. We'll show 'em who's boss!" _I'd like to work together with the other students as much as possible. We'll all be heroes in the future, right? That means we have to collaborate, like in rescue operations and stuff._

Hagakure let out a squeak. "Ah...yes, of course," she mumbled. He couldn't see her face, but she seemed embarrassed. _Fuck. _"Uhh, yikes, that was kind of awkward, wasn't it? I mean, shit, I'm not supposed to call attention to how awkward it was...uh...sorry for embarrassing you, and erm...man I wish I could shut up..."

"It's okay," she interrupted, chuckling quietly. "That means a lot, actually. And you're right. Let's both do our best!"

"Aye aye captain." He gave her a ridiculous salute without a second thought. _Where does my brain get these smackhead-ass ideas?_

Hagakure kept laughing. "I never realised how funny you were, Katayama-kun. You must be in a good mood!"

"You mispronounced 'silly'. Also, I don't know if you can necessarily call my mood 'good' at this point. There are butterflies flapping around in my stomach. I feel like I'm going to puke."

"If you puke on my clothes, I'll kill you in your sleep. No one in your house will see me coming."

_Ha, as if they'd protect me anyway..._he actually managed to avoid saying that out loud.

"We're here. Would ya look at that."

The train stopped, and the two of them got off. It was just a short walk from there to UA, with its grand glass towers shimmering the morning daylight.

Doko almost walked past it.

"Katayama-kun, where are you _going_?"

"Huh?" He turned sharply, nearly tripping over himself, and immediately began walking up the steps. "I was just going to do my best in the UA entrance exam, like yourself. At UA. Yep, this is the place. I definitely knew that, and was definitely walking this direction the whole time."

Hagakure laughed again. "Did you actually not know what UA looked like? You didn't look at pictures or anything?"

"My parents don't let me use the Internet." Easily interpretable as a joke, right? Yes. Good. She was still laughing. "Did you abuse your privileges or something?" She asked in a teasing way.

"Yes. I overloaded the hard drive with Russian car crash videos. Oh, and porn. Lots of it."

"What the FUCK are you two talking about? Also, get out of the way!" A blonde boy broke through in between them, hitting both of them in the shoulder. He kept storming up the steps, hands closed into fists.

"Owww..." Hagakure rubbed her shoulder.

"You good?" Doko raised an eyebrow. That kid had been _solid, _like there was a lot of muscle going on under that uniform. _Something about him seemed familiar, though… _

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What an asshole though, huh."

"They do indeed exist. No worries, jerks like that can't get into hero school. Nice guys only beyond this point."

"Hehe...yeah you're probably right. We won't see him again."

They did, however, hear him again. Inside the big presentation room, he and some guy named "Deku" were arguing about something a few rows behind them.

"Deku kinda sounds like Doko," Hagakure whispered to him. They were still sat next to each other because the room had been organised by middle school.

"Yes, but Doko actually serves a purpose, for when foreigners need to ask where the bathroom is."

She giggled again.

"Excuse me," whispered a boy nearby, tall with blue hair so dark it was nearly black, and glasses impeccable placed on the bridge of his nose. "Could the two of you quiet down? They are about to start the presentation."

Doko turned to look at him. "Heya bud, there's some much louder idiots behind you. Why don't you bother them instead? Are we just much less intimidating?"

"Yes," said Hagakure plainly. "You are, at least." Doko made a show of pouting.

Glasses person was taken aback by this. "I do apologise for bothering you, it was not my intention. I would like you to quiet down, though, if you'd be so kind." He sat in his seat, suddenly appearing put out.

Doko's smile faltered. "Hey man, I was just kidding around. Haven't you heard a joke befo..."

Hagakure tugged on his sleeve. "Butt in the seat, Comrade Katayama! Present Mic's about to get this show on the road!"

"Who?" Doko sat down, confused.

Oh. Apparently it was that guy.

"WELCOME TO THE UA ENTRANCE EXAMS! LEMME HEAR YA SAY HEEYYYY!" The guy with the absurd blonde hair and booming voice threw a hand out toward the crowd.

No one replied. _It's too early for this shit bruh._

What followed was an explanation of the practical exam. They would be fighting robots in an arena. Small robots worth a point, medium sized ones worth two, big bois worth three. From the visuals, Doko judged that he would not be able to teleport any of them in their entirety. They were all too large.

Then there was some stuff about a zero point robot the size of an office building, complete with another cameo from Glasses. He also called out some kid with green hair who had apparently been mumbling the whole time, although Doko had not heard a thing. Green haired kid was sitting next to the angry boy from the steps, the one that seemed so familiar. "Deku has been spotted," he murmured absurdly.

"Huh?" asked Hagakure.

"Nothing."

They received their arena assignments. Toru and Doko were in different ones.

"It's probably to keep people from the same middle school from being able to strategize and tag team the robots," she explained. "So we'll both be surrounded by people with unfamiliar Quirks."

Doko frowned. "That's dumb. What's wrong with teamwork?"

"Aww, you're so wholesome. Anyway, I'm going now. See you after." She left with a wave.

Then they were off to take the normal test, which took at least a minute. Several hours, to be precise. Doko thought he did pretty well on it. He had always kept up decent grades, more out of fear than any desire to succeed, but it seemed that the recent cramming had really paid off.

Now it was time to fuck up some robots.

Doko stood outside the gates of the battleground with the others. Beyond the big walls appeared to be a cityscape, as he could see skyscrapers poking over the top. He didn't see Glasses, or the blonde haired guy that he _swore _he knew from somewhere, or "Deku" anywhere. There was a boy with white hair and jet black skin, a girl with pink skin and horns, some person with a speech bubble for a head...definitely some Quirky people. _Heh._

Doko cracked his knuckles, and then his neck on either side. He flexed his legs for a second. Adrenaline had started to course through him, as the examinees stood ready. He could feel the violet energy stirring inside.

"START!" Present Mic shouted, and Doko warped forwards with a lavender flash.

Teleporting was different than most people probably assumed, at least in his case. Each warp required him to sort of take a half-step forwards, and then _will _himself the rest of the way. It was all in the legs, alternating between left and right. One warp was like the equivalent of taking one running stride, expending about the same amount of energy. Only his "strides" were ten meters, and before he knew it he was near the front of the pack, only behind a couple of people with powerful speed Quirks. He continued warping forward in rhythm. Left, right, left right. At a junction, he turned down the side street, and found some robots.

Two one-pointers and one two-pointer. _A mouthful, that is. _He held out his hands, and a purple light emerged from his palms. The same light enveloped the head of the one-pointer as it came toward him. Doko clenched his teeth together, and _pulled _with his hands.

The head warped off, crashing to the ground some eight meters away. The robot fell, disabled.

Doko turned to the two pointer, which had a considerably larger body. No individual piece seemed light enough...so Doko opted to shred it instead. He flicked his hands in rapid succession, sending off purple flashes. Bits and scraps of metal teleported off to the sides of the robot, exposing its innards. Doko warped his body sideways to avoid the robot's swipe at him, and then he used his powers to pull out some vital-looking wires. The two-pointer made a sad noise and seemed to deactivate.

He turned to the other one-pointer, just as some shadowy bird monster thing came crashing through, destroying it instantly. "TOO SLOW!" It shouted at him, as a boy with a bird's head came running from behind it. They were tethered together.

Doko opened his mouth to say something, but bird boy and his shadowy friend were already gone. _I need to go faster. Three points won't be enough at all!_

Using his warps, he moved himself quickly through alleys and side streets, taking out more one and two-pointers with the same methods as before. The three-pointers were too big for a Quirk of his caliber, and he avoided them. But otherwise, he managed to get into something of a rhythm, although occasionally another examinee would come along and steal his kill. _Thirty-two. Thirty-four. Thirty-five._

Suddenly a three-pointer came bearing down on him, and he was pinned in an alleyway. Doko had never quite had the courage to try and teleport through solids, even if there was empty space on the other side. He was always worried he might cut himself in half. So the only option was to destroy this thing.

Doko looked to his left and saw a dumpster. His arms were already aching from all the heavy lifting (teleporting something was like lifting it for that amount of time, in regards to weight) but he had to try anyhow. With great effort, he slowly brought his arms up, closing them into fists up against his chest. The dumpster glowed violet. Light coursed through his arms. The robot beared down upon him.

With a cry of effort, Doko warped the dumpster up into the air, and it crashed down on top of the robot, crushing its head in and sending sparks flying. The robot shuddered, and began to sway.

Frantically, he tried to squeeze past it, in the small space against the alleyway wall. It was too thin to attempt a warp. He managed to squeeze through, but he'd taken too long. The robot fell...on top of his leg.

"ARGH!" The pain was immediate and intense, even through all the adrenaline. He was now pinned under a bunch of heavy metal.

He weakly tried warping the robot off of him, but that was no use even if his arms hadn't been worn out from the dumpster move. And he needed both his legs free to warp himself out. It was his left leg that was pinned and broken, but if he just used his right to warp, then he might end up amputating himself by accident. And that would be worse than a break.

_So that's it then. I'm stuck here for the rest of the test, with thirty-eight points. _Would that be enough? It didn't seem like it. And now he'd have to go to the hospital as well. Fear struck at his heart as he remembered his mother's words from that morning. _No...no! _He hit his head with his hand. _Stupid, stupid! How could I have let this happen!_

"Oh no, are you okay?" a voice called out from the alleyway entrance.

Doko turned as much as he could. It was the pink skinned girl with the horns. _She is pretty cute, isn't she?_

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he asked dryly.

"No. Lose the attitude, idiot. I'm going to help you." And then she was walking towards him.

Doko waved a hand. "Hey, don't waste time with me. This robot's already destroyed. You should go get some more points while you can."

"Don't be silly! Heroes are supposed to help those in need, right?" She leaned over him, smiling with her eyes closed. Her grin was dazzling.

"Uhh...errrr." He briefly lost the ability to speak. Incredibly rare.

She reached out and touched the robot with her pink hands. Immediately, Doko felt heat, and steam began to rise from the metal.

"My Quirk is Acid," she explained in an excited tone. "I've been making quick work of these bucketheads. What about you?"

"Ah yes, my Quirk is Chick Magnet, it allows pretty girls to come to rescue my useless ass." She giggled; her cheeks flushed purple. _Purple, huh? _"Nah, but seriously I'm a teleporter. Ridiculous, right? I got myself trapped under a robot when I can literally move in an _instant._"

"Hang on, you're a teleporter? Why am I even helping you then! Just get yourself on out of there!"

"You're not clear on the finer rules. I'd rather not accidentally cut my own leg off, thanks."

"Oh, is that how it is? In that case..." she traced her acid-emitting hands in a line around where his leg was pinned, and he felt the heat intensify. "Get ready to scramble backward fast. I might be the one who ends up cutting your leg off."

When the robot piece fell away, the heat briefly exploded tenfold, and then Doko was scrambling away like she said, dragging his broken leg with him. "Jesus, that's some strong stuff you got," he said as she backed away from the robot wreckage. "My name's Doko Katayama. What's yours?"

"Mina Ashido." She offered him a hand up. "I'll support you if you like. This doesn't mean we're dating, though." She had the fiery light of teasing in her strange black eyes.

"I appreciate it," he answered, his energy sapped by the wound he'd sustained. She put an arm over his shoulder, and helped him walk. "I guess this means I won't be getting any more points th...WATCH OUT!" At the exit of the alleyway, another three-pointer was bearing down on them. Mina let out a yelp.

He gave her a shove as the shadow of the thing covered them. She stumbled out into the clear, safe, as he fell, having lost his support.

Mina turned, confused, and her alien eyes widened as she saw the shadow cover him. "Katayama-sa..."

He willed himself to hold onto his broken leg, and warped with his right foot. The robot came crashing down on empty space, and he reappeared next to Mina in a purple flash.

"Arm. Shoulder. Now." He said, pained.

Mina started as if surprised to see him next to her, and then supported him again. The three-pointer must have fallen on them from quite a height, because it had been destroyed, no longer moving. Sparks flew from it.

"Someone operating from the rooftops, maybe?" Doko mused.

"You saved me," mumbled Mina. "You pushed me out of the way. Hey, why didn't you just teleport us both?"

"I can't teleport other people. Only myself and inanimate objects. I tried a lizard once, cut its tail off. Those grow back though. Friends tried to convince me to warp a cat. I'm not a monster, though. Who knows what would have happened. Plus, even if I'd tried to take you with me, I might have left your clothes behind, and then you'd be naked right now. Yup, that's right, every time I warp I have to put a small percentage of energy toward bringing my clothes with me. Exhausting, right? I'm so exhausted."

"Goodness, haha." Mina put her other hand on his chest to keep him from stumbling as they walked down the street. "You're chatty, aren't you? I'm pretty chatty too, most of the time. I seem to be out of my game today, though." She frowned. "This is intense stuff."

They were surrounded by destroyed robots and ruined buildings. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of battle.

Then, an alarm blared. "TIME'S UP!" Present Mic's voice shouted at them. "ALL EXAMINEES, CEASE ACTION IMMEDIATELY. IF YOU HAVE INJURIES, PLEASE STAND BY AND WAIT FOR RECOVERY GIRL. IF NOT, EXIT THE ARENA. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME."

"Who's Recovery Girl?"

Mina raised an eyebrow at him. "Do broken legs make you delirious?"

"No, but overusing my Quirk kinda does. Sometimes. Other times I just throw up."

"Recovery Girl is a healer. She kisses people and magically fixes their injuries."

"Ah. A hero, huh? Does that mean I don't have to go to the hospital?"

"I don't know, if I was in charge I'd probably check you into the insane ward." She was smiling, though.

They found a central area near the front where many injured students had conglomerated. There was general chatter all over the place. Mina helped Doko sit down on a slab of concrete, and then sat down next to him, legs swinging playfully.

"You can leave if you want. Magic kiss lady is coming for me."

"Show some respect and use her name. And no, I'm staying to make sure you're good. You saved me too, remember?"

"Exactly, so we're even. You saved me first."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and then they lapsed into a comfortable silence, waiting.

"Say," she said, "how many points did you get?"

"Thirty-eight. I'm mega screwed, I think."

Mina opened her mouth in surprise. "I only got thirty-one!"

"Oh...in that case, I'm not screwed. You're way too awesome to not get in, and I did better than you, so..."

She laughed musically, blushing lilac again. "Oh look, there's Recovery Girl!"

Doko blinked, baffled. "She's a senior citizen."

"Shutup and show some respect, like I said before."

The pint-sized old lady came hobbling over. "Oh dear, a broken leg, huh?"

"Very possibly. A large robot fell on me, you see," Doko explained.

"Yeah, yeah." She kissed him, and suddenly he felt the bones repair, felt the purple course through him again. It was like he'd been born anew. "Wow, that's amazing! Thank you, ma'am!"

"All in a day's work. What about you, missy? What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Mina blushed again, startled. "Nothing, I was just waiting...with him..."

Recovery Girl laughed. "Oh, so that's what it is. I can't heal that, I'm afraid. Good-bye for now." She hobbled away.

"Strange woman. Was she implying that she can't fix stupid, like the old saying? Was she implying that you're stupid? Rude. I'm sorry she said that. Anyway, I'm feeling good as new, so I'll be off." He stood up and stretched.

"Haha...I guess." Mina was somewhat flustered, and her brain was moving kinda fast. "Wait, you're leaving?"

Katayama nodded. "Yep. They told us to go, after all. And I promised a friend that I'd meet her afterward."

_Oh...he has a girlfriend...I see. _"Well...bye. It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll see each other at school!"

"Hopefully." He gave her a two-fingered wave, and walked off. She waited for another minute before following, in the same direction.

_Silly Mina, _she thought._You got distracted by some guy and didn't keep your eyes on the prize. He didn't even seem confident about his own score, and mine was even lower. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

Doko met back up with Hagakure, who seemed similarly unsure about her own results in the practical. He wondered to himself briefly how an invisible girl would even take out some big robots, but he did not voice this. She already seemed kinda down enough. "But hey," he told her as they parted at the home train station, "don't forget what I said. We're both gonna get in, alright?"

Toru might have smiled. Who knew. "Sure," she told him.

Doko arrived home and dropped his backpack by the door, exhausted. Right now he wanted to go to sleep for approximately forever, but he knew he had to face his family first.

They were in the living room; his mom spotted him before his dad. "That took a long time," she said with raised eyebrows. "Well, at least you're in one piece still."

"Nii-San!" His sister ran into the room, stopping short upon seeing him. _Wait, how does my face even look right now? _"How did it go?" she asked.

"It went. We'll find out in a few days."

His father grunted and turned back around. "Well, you gave it a try. We let you have your fun. May as well start thinking about those other high schools now." His mother nodded in agreement.

Doko said nothing; he only retreated to his room.

The next few days were uneventful. Doko exercised, he did chores, he kept his eyes down and his feet on the ground. It was like his parents had forgotten that he'd even taken the exam at all. He slowly came to realise that they had not once considered the possibility of him getting into UA. They already thought they'd won; that they'd gotten him into a useful high school for good. Soon he would be out in the regular workforce and out of their hair.

When the message came, Doko tried to keep his heart rate down, he really did. But it wasn't exactly working. He came back into the house with the letter in hand, and of course his sister spotted him.

She gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Chill out. It could be a rejection letter." Doko had come to the conclusion that his point value was probably very average, so it could really swing either way. In any case, he didn't want his sister to know just yet. "Stay out of my room for a minute."

He closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed, opening the letter carefully. When light erupted from it, forming a projection, he shrieked and dropped it onto his sheets.

"I am here...as a hologram!" It was All Might. Doko obviously knew the most famous man in Japan by sight, even though he wasn't big into heroes. Intrigued, he tilted his head and leaned closer.

"That's right, I, All Might, will be a teacher at UA this year! Doko Katayama! You passed the written exam very cleanly! And in the practical exam, you scored thirty-eight points...in the attack category, that is."

Suddenly, a video clip was playing. Doko recognised himself, and the girl Mina. She was cutting him free of the robot with her acid, and then the other one came flying down from the roof...and he shoved her out of the way before warping himself.

All Might again. "Both you and Young Ashido proved yourselves worthy of the higher ideals of heroism! What kind of school would UA be if we did not reward the acts of saving others? And so, both you and Ashido received thirty rescue points each, more than enough to not only pass, but put you both in the top ten!"

Doko's mouth fell open. His eyesight seemed to shimmer, or was that just the projection? He couldn't believe it. _I got in. I...I got in. _His parents had never entertained this possibility, but until this moment _he _hadn't really been entertaining it either. He'd always assumed deep down that he'd failed. But...this was proof, wasn't it? From All Might himself? _I must be dreaming. _He gave himself a pinch.

"A written letter is also within containing the finer details. Please share it with your parents. I cannot wait to see you in the hero course very soon! Go beyond! Plus Ultra!"

The projection flickered out. All Might was gone.

Doko felt like a zombie as he walked into the living room. His feet seemed to move on their own. He didn't even know what to say to them.

"Oh? Is that the letter?" His mom gave him a look. "Let's see it, then." His dad was watching his expression closely. _I look lost as fuck right now, which could go either way._

He silently handed the letter to his mother. She unfolded the paper, scanned the first couple of sentences, and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"You...you got in," she murmured.

His dad's head snapped toward her. "What?" he demanded.

"WHAT?" his sister echoed, and suddenly she was running at him, laughing and crying. She leapt into his arms and they spun, laughing together. Doko couldn't help it; she was infectious. "You got in," she sang. "You did it, you did it, Doko did it!"

"I...I can't believe it," his mom breathed.

His parents both turned to look at him, his sister still hanging from his neck by his arms. "That's right," he told them. "I got in. Your son got into the most prestigious high school in the country. Do you object to him attending?" He didn't know where he'd gotten this steel from, but he was going to hold onto it for all it was worth, dammit.

They exchanged glances. "The school doesn't make you pay, after all. All he had to do was pass," his father mumbled.

His mother sighed. "You're right. I suppose it won't be much of an extra burden on us, in the end. You may go, Doko."

"Ha HA!" His sister exclaimed, and jumped up and down in victory. "My brother's gonna be a HERO! The best hero there ever was!"

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Unsure about who Doko is going to replace in 1-A. In the first version I just went with Mineta, but that seems kinda safe. I might just randomize it (excluding the most important characters that obviously need to stay, of course). Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Quirky Classmates

**Looks like I'm just going to get rid of Mineta again. Also, Aoyama is now in Mineta's seat, so Doko can sit next to Mina. On with the chapter. **

Doko had never been so excited for the end of a school break. More information had been sent to his house about UA, and every new thing he learned got him more and more hyped. His parents were unsure about the whole situation, but they were going along with it, at least. And his sister seemed even more excited than he was.

One day he received a form in the mail - a costume request that he had to fill out. Doko hadn't given a single thought to a hero costume. He asked his sister about it, since she was slightly more knowledgeable about heroes, and she told him, "just tell them to make something cool."

In the end Doko just wrote "something purple and dark grey, with an inkblot design on the front." While his parents had limited his access to the Internet, he had always had books at his disposal, and he was fascinated by inkblots in psychology. They had very little to do with his powers from a thematic standpoint, but he liked the idea as something that people could identify with him.

He also wrote down to add some kind of metallic mask for his eyes and nose, which would help him focus better and get less nauseous when he warped too much. But that was all. "Do you reckon I'm being too vague?" he mused to his sister.

She looked it over and shrugged. "Heroes change their costumes all the time, and you're just a student still. You can always request changes if they make something butt-ugly or stupid looking."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're right; I didn't even think about that. Smart girl. When did you get so perceptive?"

"Maybe my Quirk, '10000 IQ', finally manifested."

They shared a laugh and ended the conversation.

Finally the day had come. Doko walked out the door of his home with a wave, while his parents stood in the hallway. "Good-bye, Mother, Father." He hadn't stuttered that time.

"Careful with that phone," was all his mother said. "We paid a lot of money for that." His father just remained silent.

Doko ran his fingers over his pocket, where his first-ever cell phone sat. Getting a phone had been the big storm of middle school, but he had never dared ask his parents for one, even as his friends bothered him about it and complained that they couldn't stay in touch very easily. But apparently having one was a requirement at UA, and his parents had actually caved. _Maybe they're coming around on all this...but I won't rely on that or anything._

He arrived at the train platform, and gasped. Hovering near the tracks was a floating UA uniform. "Hagakure?" he called out tentatively.

The uniform whirled, its skirt swishing around invisible legs. "Katayama-kun!" She squealed in delight. "Oh, look at that uniform, it's beautiful! You made it in too, huh?"

"That's right. Class 1-A." He grinned.

She gasped, and her sleeves went up as if she'd put her hands to her mouth. "Noooo way. Me too!"

"Haha, yes! Hooray for knowing at least one person!" They shared an over-exaggerated high five, and then walked onto the train, laughing. People on the way to work gave them curious looks.

"Looks like our worries were misplaced," said Doko as they sat down. "I've been kinda wondering about you, you know. Not in a weird way or anything! Just, ever since I got my acceptance letter, er...acceptance hologram, I was wondering what your results had been."

"It's okay. I was actually wondering the same after I got MY acceptance letter." She waved her hand, and then seemed pensive. "I looked through my contacts to call you and ask, but then I realised I didn't actually have your phone number."

"That would be because I didn't have a phone until like, today." Doko pulled out the device in question, brandishing it for her to see.

Toru paused. "That's an old looking phone. Are your parents just tech-ignorant or something?"

"I guess you could say that." He put the phone away. Toru let out a little noise, as if she was about to say something, but then stopped.

_I am no dense young man, unaware of the finer movements of social situations! I do believe she was going to ask me for my phone number! But then she cut herself off. Would it be rude to fill in the gap for her?_

He tossed the dice. "Did you...want my ph..."

"No, that's okay!" she interrupted hastily, waving her sleeves about. "I wouldn't want to be a bother..."

Doko pulled the phone back out and waved it in front of her face enticingly, grinning. "It's really no trouble at all...you'd get to be my first contact _ever..._besides my parents and sister, of course." His voice was singsong, teasing.

"Argh! Yes!" She practically snatched his phone from him, and then began putting her contact info into it.

"Hehehehe. I figured you might be the kind of person to gain satisfaction from being someone's first contact. Turns out I was right."

"You're evil, Katayama-kun," she whined as she handed him his phone back. "You should be going to villain school instead."

Doko blinked. "Is that a thing?"

"No, stupid! I swear you're a girl. You've got the perceptivity to know I wanted your phone number, but you don't seem to know anything about cool boy stuff like heroes and competing."

"Hmmph."

"You don't have a response to that? I just questioned your manhood, you know."

"I am choosing not to respond. A girl never reveals her secrets, after all." He smirked.

Thankfully Hagakure laughed. "She does to her closest girl friends."

"Hey, this goes both ways, Miss Invisible. For all I know, you could be a boy wearing a bra with lots of padding."

"These curves are one hundred percent authentic, I'll have you know."

_Are we flirting now? Is this happening? _For some reason, Doko didn't feel like pushing further. Toru was nice, but...he'd just been messing around, really. _I hope giving her my number didn't give her the wrong idea._

_Idiot! Of course she realises that we're just friends messing around. Giving a phone number to a friend is completely normal._

"Katayama-kun?"

"Hoh! I'm fine, everything's fine."

"Were you thinking about my curves?"

"No...just about...the concept of villain school, I guess." A lie.

"Haha, yeah! What would they even teach there?"

"Fighting to kill. Bypassing modern security systems. The intricacies of long-form tax evasion. The possibilities are endless, really." Now that Doko thought about it, the underground Quirk training that he'd been attending could have been almost like a villain school. It WAS illegal, after all, and not everyone training there could have had good intentions with their Quirk. _Something's nagging me about that, too..._

"We're here," she announced.

They got off the train and approached the shining glass of the school. Third and second-years were scattered about the steps, as if they were looking out for the fresh blood. "Don't speak to us, please," Doko mumbled, eyeing a group of older girls who were looking their direction and chatting and giggling. "Don't speak to us I swear to god I will throw a fit I will..."

"Katayama-kun, you good?" asked Hagakure.

"Never better. We're about to start our first class, things are just dandy. Woo-hoo, hero time."

"It's just...I couldn't really hear what you were saying, but...your mouth was glowing for a second."

That took him aback. "Glowing? Glowing how? Like I have makeup on or something? I'm so happy you noticed, I spent an hour in front of the mirror this morning."

"No. Shut up, idiot. It was glowing _purple._"

"Hm. Odd. Oh well, let's find Class 1-A." One thing Doko couldn't stand was when people asked him if there was something wrong, because it meant he'd slipped up the facade somehow. And when that happened, he made people uncomfortable. _I wouldn't want to drag her good mood down by making her worry. _So whatever she'd seen, he quickly dismissed it and moved on, re-energised.

They found their classroom after a bit of exploration. The door was massive.

"I feel bad for the people with Quirks that make them ten feet tall or whatever. Imagine the back pain."

Toru would have been giving him a funny look right now if she wasn't invisible. "Wouldn't their Quirks account for that?"

"I mean, one would hope so. Do you want to do a stupid entrance? All these classmates are gonna be hero kids, real weirdos. We've got to one-up them in weirdness, show who's boss right out of the gate."

"Hehehe..." she appeared to nod. "I have the perfect plan, too."

Thirty seconds later, the door to Class 1A slid open, and a boy with crew-cut dark grey hair and a floating girl's uniform came bursting in.

"Everyone shut up this instant," the boy said, striking a pose.

"We're here to rock your world and be cute and great," the girl, apparently invisible, said.

Then, in sync: "We're the Cloak and Dagger of Shinobu Middle!"

The students in the central-ish desks had been having a kind of group conversation, and they were the ones who reacted. Denki Kaminari started laughing his ass off. Kyoka Jiro and Eijiro Kirishima chuckled, and Hanta Sero cracked a smile. Most of the others just looked confused or irritated.

_Mission accomplished, _thought Doko, knowing none of the names, but a quick scan of the room revealed a diverse cast of faces.

"Wait," he said, confused. "I get why you're a cloak, but how am I a dagger, exactly?"

Hagakure was already skipping to the far side of the room, where there were two remaining desks open. One was in front of the angry blonde guy, which Toru sat down in, and the other was behind him...wait, the angry blonde guy?

"Hang on, I know you!" Doko declared, pointing. "From the underground Quirk traini..."

"Shhh!" The guy gave him a look of fury along with the shushing hiss. Then, he looked around frantically. The people in the center of the room had returned to their conversation. The pretty girl and the European-looking guy that made up the rest of the back row were arguing about something. And the others in the class were paying no attention at all.

Angry blonde guy sighed and scratched his neck. "Jesus, dude. Don't mention that training so casually. Are you an idiot or something? Scratch that, from that display earlier, you definitely are."

_I guess it WAS kind of illegal...but still, who actually cares? _Wait, was it a bigger deal than Doko realised? He didn't know enough about the hero structure to make a judgement!

"What are you guys talking about?" Toru asked, turning.

"Nothing," they said, in sync.

"What's your name, by the way? We never got to spar at the erm...thing. I only saw you from a distance."

"Katsuki Bakugo."

"Cool. My name's..."

"I don't care. You have some kind of warping Quirk, right? Pretty powerful in concept. It's a shame you're a fucking crackhead, although all the better for me. You won't be able to get in my way of being number one at this whole damn school."

Doko laughed nervously. He had been going to take the seat behind Bakugo, but now was thinking better of it. "I had no intention of getting in your way anyway. See you around." And then, with a brief glance at Toru that he hoped she would take to mean _sorry, _he walked back to the other side of the room.

Desks 1 and 2 had both been unoccupied when he'd entered, but the second one now contained another familiar face, one Mina Ashido. She stood out quite a bit in the classroom, in a good way. Doko found himself moving to Seat 1.

"You missed my grand entrance," he said plainly.

She pouted. "And you missed mine. You were too busy talking to people."

Doko grinned and held out a hand. "Good to see you here, Ashido. All Might laid out the situation for you too, I presume? It was good to know that we both got in thanks to our combined efforts."

Mina laughed. "It was all instinct, anyway. I couldn't leave your pathetic ass crying under a robot, now could I?" She did accept his handshake, though.

"Do you two know each other, ribbit."

Doko tilted his whole body cartoonishly to peer around Mina's back, where a girl was sitting in Desk 3. She had long green hair, big eyes, a wide mouth, and hunched posture.

"Yo. Were you the one who just spoke? Your voice is so soothing."

The girl's eyes got even wider than before. "Are you making fun of me?"

Mina laughed. "No, that was a compliment. He's just like that, I'm afraid."

"Don't apologise on my behalf. And yes, I was being genuine. Your voice sounds really cool. I'm Doko Katayama."

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, ribbit."

"And I'm Mina Ashido!" The pink girl gave a thumbs up and a dazzling grin. "And to answer your question, the two of us met at the entrance exam. Life or death situation type thing. You gotta make friends I'm desperate times, you know?"

"Thank goodness for that," said Doko, making a show of wiping invisible sweat off his brow. "Or else I would never make any friends."

That got a laugh out of both the girls, and Doko smiled upon hearing Asui's laugh. It was like a deep-throated chuckle, and it was super endearing. "Say, Asui-sa..."

"Call me Tsu, ribbit."

"Huh?" Doko blinked.

"Oh, that's adorable!" Mina brought her fists close to her face. "...Tsu-chan!"

Tsuyu nodded in approval, blushing slightly.

Doko frowned. "This isn't fair. If I call you a nickname, I should get my own nickname in return."

Tsuyu put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm..."

Mina clicked her teeth and snapped her fingers. "I know! Dokkun!" Tsuyu nodded again.

Doko grimaced. "I brought this upon myself. Hey, does that mean you're going to use it too, since you came up with it?" He turned to look at Mina, his purple eyes inquisitive.

Mina sputtered for a second, flushing lilac. "Ah, I mean..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I guess. But anyway, Tsu. You're like a frog, huh?"

"Yes, Dokkun. I can do most things a frog can. That's my Quirk. And what about you?"

"I can teleport myself and any object up to the weight of a printer ten meters in any direction."

"But not other people," Mina supplied. "I would know, since you PUSHED me."

"You're laboring hard feelings about that?"

"What about you, Mina-chan?" Tsuyu asked, tilting her head, blinking those wide eyes.

Mina let out a happy squeak upon being called "Mina-chan", and puffed out her cheeks, her eyes shimmering with emotion.

"Do try not to implode on our first day. She asked you a question," said Doko.

"Quiet, you. Anyway, Tsu-chan, my Quirk is Acid. I can emit it from my palms and my feet."

"Interesting. I can also secrete a sort of toxin as part of my Quirk, but it's very low-level. I imagine yours is quite powerful. But that it interesting, Mina-chan. Based on your unique appearance, I had you pegged as a mutant, not an emitter."

"Well, with more and more people with unique Quirks getting married, these weird fusions do happen." Mina ran a hand through her curly hair, seemingly unfazed by the idea of being a "weird fusion." _I can respect that, _thought Doko. After all, he genuinely had no idea where his powers came from, genetically speaking.

"I heard mutants? Toru Hagakure at your service."

"Oh, it's you." Doko turned to see the invisible girl's uniform hovering over their desks. "Decided to join the cool side of the room, huh?"

"Briefly. I tried to talk to that Bakugo guy, but it was like he didn't even notice I was there." She seemed to pout.

"Ah, yes, I saw you two enter the room and make that grand display, ribbit. I'm Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsu. How do you know each other?"

"We went to the same middle school," Toru explained.

Mina had been quiet for a beat, her facial expression curiously thoughtful, but she chose to re-insert herself at that moment. "I'm Mina Ashido! Good to see another girl here! The other two on the other side of the room don't seem much for conversation."

Doko spared a glance over there. The girl with short black hair was talking to some of the boys, while the girl with the longer black hair in some crazy ponytail was ignoring the European guy, who kept trying to get her attention.

"Dokkun," observed Tsuyu, "you seem to know a lot of people here already, ribbit. Notably girls."

"H-huh?" He gave her a frightened look, feeling a single drop of sweat go down his face. "How could you say something so brave?!"

While Mina and Toru were laughing at his overreaction, Tsuyu replied: "I just say what's on my mind, ribbit."

"Excuse me, could you take your feet off the desk? That is extremely insulting to the upperclassmen who sat here before us and the people who built the desk!"

"The hell?" Mina raised an eyebrow, looking across the room. The other three followed the voice as well.

"HA! You gonna make me? What middle school did you even go to, you supporting cast member?" It was Bakugo, and the uptight guy with the glasses from the entrance exam. Everyone else in the room had quieted down to look at the confrontation that was happening.

Glasses straightened himself. "I...I had the privilege to attend Somei Private Academy."

"Yeah, privilege is a good way of putting it. I'll enjoy leaving your rich ass in the dirt."

The green-haired kid had just appeared at the doorway, and he looked incredibly frightened. Doko had to admit that he was awfully confused by all this.

Suddenly, Glasses NOTICED green-haired kid, and zapped over to him an instant. "You!" he declared, making a scene at the front of the room. "I need to apologise to you! My name is Tenya Iida, by the way!"

"I-Izuku Midoriya!" the greenhead stuttered, waving his hands frantically.

"Bakugo still hasn't gotten his feet off my desk," mumbled Toru.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Midoriya..." Iida adjusted his glasses, and they went white over his eyes for a moment, indicating serious business. "You realized there was something more to that exam, didn't you? That's why you took out the zero pointer. I misjudged you, I confess it."

"Uhhhh...th-that's okay..."

"Oh hey, it's the nice person!" A girl with brown hair appeared at the doorway, which by Doko's count was the twentieth and last student. "The way you took out that zero pointer was awesome!" She punched the air intensely.

Midoriya was getting redder by the second. "Ohhh, it was n-n-nothing! I only got in thanks to you g-going and saying something, anyway, so r-really it was all because of yo..."

"How did you know about that?" She blinked, curious.

"If you lot are here to make friends, you've come to the wrong place," a voice droned from the hallway.

Toru quickly crept back to her seat. The three students at the front of the room backed off, confused. Doko tried to peek around to see who had spoken, but they came through the door anyway.

_A human in a sleeping bag. _Midoriya and the brown-haired girl had made comments, but Doko wasn't listening.

Whispers flooded the room as the sleeping bag walked to the front desk. Mina and Tsuyu were chatting about something behind Doko, and then they stopped as the human unzipped, revealing a disheveled man with long black hair.

"It took you all far too many seconds to quiet down. Time is of the essence here," he told them in a bored voice. "This is the hero course. I'm Aizawa, your homeroom teacher."

"HOMEROOM TEACHER?" All the students exclaimed together, aghast.

Aizawa's eyes narrowed. "That display was certainly cute, but we have no time. Put these on and head down to the field. Make it snappy." He procured a box of PE uniforms and put it on top of the desk.

_Huh? We're not going to go over anything? _Doko felt panicked for a moment, before looking around and seeing that everyone else looked pretty lost too. _So this isn't even normal for hero school. Okay. Good to know. _But there was nothing for it but to follow their teacher's orders.

A few minutes later, Class 1A gathered outside around Aizawa, near a ring in the grass. Sitting next to it was a box of softballs.

"We're going to do a Quirk assessment test," he announced.

"Huh?" The brown-haired girl tilted her head. "What about orientation?"

"We don't have time for such things when there is hero training to be done. Here at UA, they give us teachers freedom to do whatever we want."

_So this is hero school, _thought Doko. _Wild._

"Bakugo," Aizawa called. "You got the highest score on the entrance exam. What was your record for the softball throw in middle school?"

"How the hell would I remember that?"

The teacher rolled his eyes. "Just come try it again. But this time, use your Quirk, and don't hold back. The government prevents Quirk usage in middle school fitness, something I find to be extremely irrational. Why prevent students from using every advantage available to them? Anyway, go ahead. I'll be scanning." He held up a distance-reading device.

"Alright." Bakugo stepped into the ring and picked up a softball. He swung his arm in a circle a couple of times, and then...let it rip. "DIE!" he shouted, sending off an explosion as he threw the ball.

A few seconds later, Aizawa held up the device. "Over 600 meters."

The entire class gasped and started chatting.

"Wow!"

"We can use our Quirks? This school is on another level!"

"This is going to be fun!"

For the first time, Aizawa smiled. "Fun, is it? Hmm. Perhaps I should motivate you all to take things a bit more seriously, then. We will do a number of events, and the overall last place individual will be judged to have no potential and will be expelled on the spot."

Doko's mouth fell open. "What?" Mina snapped, incredulous. "You can't do that!"

"It's our first day!" cried the brunette girl.

Aizawa's sadistic smirk widened. "Welcome to UA. Freedom to run things how I want, like I said before."

"But that's unfair!"

"Unfair? Are villain attacks fair? Are natural disasters fair? This is only a hint of what's to come, if you walk the path of heroism. We'll see who can thread the gauntlet. That's plus ultra for you."

Doko exhaled slowly, calming himself. _I should have been prepared for something like this. _Unbeknownst to him at that moment, he was actually at an advantage here. The other students had all done more research and had spent more time in their lives anticipating hero school, so this threw them off hardcore. But Doko had no frame of reference at all, and that kept his mind more open.

The first event was a 50-meter dash. "Five warps," Doko mumbled. "Easy."

"Hehe, getting psyched out, Dokkun?" Mina cracked her knuckles. "All you gotta do is perform well in at least one event, and you should be fine."

"That makes sense, actually. Although surely each person here will have at least one event suited to their abilities. Ideally, you'd want to do well across the board, Ashido."

"No worries. I'm as sporty as they come! Also..." she took pause. "You can call me Mina, if you like. It's only fair."

"Alright then, Mina." _Hey, I guess I made another friend. _Two, counting Tsuyu. Things were looking up.

Tsuyu was one of the first two to compete, speaking of which. The other was the guy in glasses, Iida. Now that he was wearing shorts, Doko could see little engines in his legs. He got into a runner's position at the starting line, clearly well-suited for this sort of event. Tsuyu crouched down on all fours, as if she meant to leap.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Aizawa sent them off.

Iida blasted exhaust out of his engines and made it to the finish in an instant. Tsuyu was no slouch, either, still finishing after him but doing extremely well with a few powerful frog-hops.

"Iida, 3.1 seconds. Asui, 5.3."

The class gasped again. "Those times are insane!" said the guy with sharp teeth and spiky red hair, clashing his fists together. "We can't slouch, either! This is what it means to be a man!"

"Don't you mean a hero?" The girl with the headphone ears clarified in a dry tone.

"Er, yes."

Next up was Doko and Mina, surprisingly. _Oh, I guess we're actually going against the people next to us in class. _That made sense.

"Well, I'm going to lose," Mina said with a bitter smile, stretching her legs, "but at least I'll still get a better time than most of these others."

"Don't discount yourself," Doko said, getting his left foot ready to spring the first warp. "I could accidentally rip myself in half or something. You never know."

Aizawa readied the timer. "3, 2, 1, go!"

It was easier for Doko when he had a planned number of warps, and knew his exact destination. It took him only 1.4 seconds to make it across, although he stumbled and wavered as he stopped on the other side of the finish line, briefly nauseous. Mina came a few seconds later, sliding on acid that she'd emitted from her feet.

Doko's eyes widened. "Good thinking," he complimented.

She grinned. "What are you paying attention to me for? Look what YOU did."

"1.4 seconds, Katayama," Aizawa was saying, nodding in approval. "Very rational Quirk usage."

The class was cheering and whistling. Doko raised his eyebrows. "You can _teleport_?" the guy with spiky red hair said. "That's awesome, dude!"

"Flashy AND powerful," the guy with lighting-like yellow hair commented, giving a thumbs up. "Groovy."

"Did you seriously just say groovy?" the earphone girl asked incredulously, rolling her eyes.

"Well, y-yeah! It felt like a good descriptive word, okay!"

Doko got swarmed by a few more people, and then Aizawa quieted the class down. "We must continue," he pointed out.

The 50 meter dash went on with eight other heats. Bakugo achieved a very good time by using his explosions. The girl with brown hair, whose name was Ochaco Uraraka, appeared to make herself lighter, almost floating across the finish line. A boy named Mashirao Ojiro propelled himself forward with his tail. A boy named Shoto Todoroki iced the entire track and slid across on it. The European-looking guy named Yuga Aoyama shot a laser from his stomach to propel himself (although he had to pause, citing that using his laser for too long made him sick). And the girl with the crazy ponytail, named Momo Yaoyorozu, literally created roller skates to zoom across with.

The second event was grip strength, which Doko actually did pretty well in, one of the best among those who didn't use their powers for the event. Turned out that teleporting objects requiring him to physically flex his arms meant they had actually muscled up a bit over the years. Those that DID use their powers, however, were far and away more impressive. A boy named Rikido Sato downed a sugar packet and put on a superhuman showing. The red-haired boy, named Eijiro Kirishima, also did very well by hardening his hand. And the massive guy with the face mask, Mezo Shoji, used multiple arms to grip and got the best score.

Event number three was standing long jump. Doko teleported himself forward in mid-air and gained ten extra meters, purring him near the top, but both Bakugo and Tsuyu shined here. Uraraka floated herself as long as possible before falling and appearing to get sick for a moment. _I can relate. _It was at this point that Doko realised the green-haired kid, Midoriya, had not used his Quirk once in any event. He said as much to Tsuyu, who was standing next to him.

"I noticed that as well, ribbit. Perhaps Midoriya-chan hasn't gotten to an event where his Quirk is compatible yet."

In any case, the events continued with repeated side steps. Doko once again performed well, considering that the purple energy inside him that allowed him to warp also made him generally more hyperactive.

The next event was the softball throw from the beginning. Bakugo already had his result, so he didn't go this time. Yaoyorozu fired hers from a cannon. A boy named Hanta Sero attached the ball to the end of a length of a tape that he emitted from his elbows, and then spun, swinging it in a circle and releasing. Uraraka sent the ball floating up into the sky.

"Oh," said Aizawa, raising his eyebrows and then displaying the scanner to the whole class. It showed an infinity symbol.

"INFINITY?"

"That's manly as hell!"

"Way to go, Uraraka-san!"

Doko liked how supportive most of the class was. The exceptions were Todoroki and Tokoyami, the guy with the bird head. Oh, and Bakugo. They mostly remained quiet. So did a large boy named Koji Koda, but that seemed to be more out of shyness than anything. He didn't seem to be a brooder like the other three.

When it was his turn, he just threw the ball normally. Aizawa raised his eyebrows. "Unexpected. Couldn't you have warped it?"

Doko shrugged. "Maybe once, but my power gets very weak and unfocused outside the ten meter range. I might have ended up just making things worse by trying that, by accidentally pulling it closer to me or something."

"Hmm. I see. The notes on your Quirk were a bit vague, so..." Aizawa shrugged. "Your explanation is sound for now, but remember that it's always good to experiment. You'll want to find any advantage you can, and utilise it."

"Yes, sir. I'll keep that in mind."

Midoriya's turn came. He seemed to be mumbling to himself as he walked toward the ring.

"Midoriya hasn't used his Quirk once during the test. Surely he needs to go all out here if he doesn't want to place last," said Iida.

"Of course Deku hasn't used his Quirk, because he's a Quirkless loser!" Bakugo snapped.

"Quirkless? Did you not see what he did at the entrance exam?"

"What are they talking about?" Doko whispered to Hagakure. She shrugged in response.

Midoriya started to wind up, exhaling, and then he released the ball with a powerful grimace.

"Huh?"

"46 meters," Aizawa announced lazily.

Midoriya blinked, pale. "But...I swear I was going all in just then..."

"I erased your Quirk," Aizawa explained, and suddenly his eyes were glowing red, his hair and scarf floating up. "The entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a student like you was accepted!"

Midoriya's eyes widened. "I know you! You're the pro hero Eraser Head!"

The class began to chatter.

"Eraser Head? Who?"

"I think I've heard of him. He's like, an underground hero. Stays out of the public eye."

_Oh, cool, _thought Doko. _Not like I would have recognised him even if he WAS a big public celebrity hero._

Aizawa was reprimanding Midoriya. "How do you plan on being a hero if you can only use your power once, before it breaks your body? Congrats, you can save one person, and then you're utterly out of commission."

"But...I..."

"I will allow you to try again with the softball. I won't erase your Quirk this time; you can either put your full power into it or just throw it normally. I don't care anymore." Aizawa shook his head in disgust.

A few people in the class seemed angry about this turn of events, namely Uraraka. "This isn't fair at all..." she whispered. Most of the others just looked uncomfortable, confused. Doko didn't know how to feel, himself. _The guy did SOMETHING in the entrance exam, all right. But what is his Quirk if it destroys his body?_

Midoriya had a new steel in his eyes, and Doko took notice. The green-haired boy went into a windup, and then...released the ball with a flash of power and a gust of wind. It went flying.

When the smoke cleared, Midoriya was crouched in the ring, his fist closed. Doko saw that he had single broken finger. "Sensei," he said in a pained voice, although he was smiling. "Now I can save TEN people."

Aizawa smiled back, and the whole class seemed to relax. "400 meters," the teacher said. "Well done."

"WHAT!" An angry roar cut through their relief like a dagger, as Bakugo bounded forward in fury, his hands alight with fire. "DEKU, HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS THE WHOLE TIME, YOU PIECE OF SH..."

Eraser Head's scarf suddenly shot out and wrapped itself around the boy, and his explosions disappeared. "That's enough of that, thank you," said Aizawa, red-eyed. "Return to the sideline."

The next three events sort of floated by for Doko. He didn't really do well in the toe touch; he wasn't the most flexible person ever. For the long distance run, he made it into the top three by maintaining five meter warps the whole time, and conserving energy.

"That's all. Here are the end results." Aizawa showed them the scanner, which produced a holographic scoreboard. Everyone's eyes immediately went to the bottom to see who was in last. It was Midoriya.

"Oh, I was just kidding about the expulsion, by the way."

"WHAAAAAT?" The class shrieked in unison.

"Yeah, it was a rational deception to get you all to do your best. And I would say it worked, overall."

Midoriya sighed in relief, as the other students chatted about their placements. "It was obvious he was lying," scoffed Yaoyorozu. "Even though the teachers do have 'freedom', they don't have so much that they can expel someone on the first day."

"Easy to say when you're in first," whined Kaminari. "The rest of us had to stress a little, you know?"

Momo was indeed in first, followed by Todoroki, Bakugo, and Iida. Rounding out the top five was - Doko's eyes widened - _him. _"Great work, Katayama-kun," said Hagakure, slapping him on the back. "I came in _nineteenth. _If it wasn't for Midoriya, I would have...goodness. I've got my work cut out for me."

"The long jump was my only real standout event, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "I came in thirteenth."

"Tenth place," Mina said with a grin. "Middle of the pack. I've got people to leave in the dust, still. But good work, Dokkun. Really."

"Ha...yeah..." he didn't really know how to respond.

"Great job to the top five!" declared Kirishima. "I almost made it there, but not quite. Guess I need to work even harder, huh?"

_Am I really in fifth? _Doko had never really had any concept of how strong his Quirk would be compared to others; he just knew it would be really useful for rescue. But, fifth! Truly! He was only behind the super-powerful people...in fact, he was one of them! _Top five!_

On the way back up to the classroom, Mina and Toru and Tsuyu got to chatting, having hit it off in the way that only girls could. Doko lagged behind a bit, his head spinning. Mina took notice. "Hey, Dokkun, you better not be letting that placement go to your head! Hey!" She snapped. "Return to Earth immediately!"

"Ah! Yes, I'm here. Sorry."

She grinned. "Keep up, hey? It's not like we want to exclude you from the convo here."

"Yeah, Katayama-kun. I might just steal your friends from you if you're not careful."

"Ribbit."

"Yes, of course." He went back to his old self after that, or at least the facade of it. He responded to the girl's' comments here and there as they made their way back. Behind him, Midoriya was walking slowly, a pensive expression on his face. Doko briefly turned around.

"Hey. Midoriya, right? I'm Doko Katayama." He offered a handshake.

"H-hey." The boy returned the gesture. "You got fifth, didn't you? That's really impressive. Your Quirk is pretty powerful, and versatile, too. Wide array of application. It's no wonder you placed so high. I mean, you nearly beat Kacchan, even."

"Kacchan? Who is that?"

"Oh, ummm...Bakugo."

"Ah, right. I actually knew him from a...thing we both attended during middle school. Do you guys have a history or something? I heard him call you Deku."

"Yeah, you c-could say that. It's nothing worth troubling yourself over."

"I wasn't going to do any troubling. No worries. Your business is your business." Some of the day's events had put strange thoughts into Doko's mind, especially regarding Midoriya and Bakugo, but what would be the purpose of prying further, when there was hero stuff to learn? _Until I have a better grip on what the hell I'm doing here, it's best to just go with the flow and not make too many outlandish decisions..._

But it was nice to have some friends, at least. He rejoined Mina and Toru and Tsuyu, smiling contentedly.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Thanks for reading leave feedback**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Trial, Part 1

It was Day 2 at UA, or rather, their first "official" day. They'd already attended some normal classes that morning, taught by such heroes as..._what were their names? _Present Mic, Midnight, and Cement-something. Doko felt bad. All the heroes he'd known before coming here were like, the top five, and a few others. That was it. But it became very apparent that there were a LOT more heroes out there, all having done their part. And he could admire any hero that took the time to exit the public spotlight and teach the next generation.

Besides, this afternoon was hero class with All Might. It was hard to be in a bad mood.

Doko finished up with the lunch line and scanned the crowded, rowdy cafeteria. Most of the closest tables seemed to be occupied by third and second-years, or students in the non-hero courses. He thought he saw some people that might have been in 1-B, but his knowledge of them was extremely limited.

Then he saw a table of Bakugo, Sato, Kaminari, and Jiro. The latter three were talking fairly casually, with Sato trying to get the Angry Explosion Man involved. But Bakugo was seething, looking across the cafeteria to another table. Doko followed his gaze, and saw a table with Uraraka, Iida, Yaoyorozu...oh, and Midoriya. That was why he was so mad.

Then Doko accidentally made eye contact with Bakugo, and the blonde seemed to start, as if surprised. Doko quickly put his head down and moved on. _Don't want to get involved in all that. It might cause more trouble for Midoriya if I do._

Then, he came upon a nearly empty table, where Mezo Shoji was sitting alone. His mask remained on his face, but he was eating by creating a mouth on one of his arms and feeding it with another.

"Mind if I sit here?" Doko asked.

Shoji's arm-mouth was chewing, so he only shook his head. Doko took that as _I don't mind _and sat down.

Shoji swallowed. "Katayama, right?"

"That's me. In the flesh. And you're Shoji. You put on quite a showing in that grip strength test yesterday."

"And you, in the running events. I also took note of your natural strength, despite your Quirk not enhancing that. Unless I'm mistaken...?"

Doko laughed. "Kind of. My Quirk allows me to warp small objects from one place to another, which I do by sending this..._energy _through my arms and out my palms. It actually requires me to flex my arms, and bear the weight of whatever I'm warping, somewhat. So that kind of naturally strengthened me up over the years." He neglected to mention that most of that had been in his early years, and at the recent underground Quirk training. There had been a middle period in which he'd completely avoided using his powers at all.

Shoji nodded in understanding. "Very interesting. It appears there is a lot of complicated circumstances with such a strange Quirk."

"I could say the same about you, meaning no offense. Do you have a true mouth under there?"

Another nod. This guy didn't waste words, did he? "I would rather not show it in a place like this, if you take my meaning."

Doko shrugged. "That's fair enough."

"There you are, Dokkun!" Mina exclaimed in a pointlessly loud voice, drawing the attention of nearby students. Flanking her were Tsuyu and Toru. "We've been looking everywhere, didn't expect to see you here near the back with..." she looked toward Shoji. "I'm so sorry! I don't remember your name!"

"It's fine. I'm Mezo Shoji. Please sit, if you like."

Mina did so, in the open seat next to Doko. Toru took the seat on the other side, while Tsuyu sat in the booth side of the table with Shoji. "This food looks interesting, ribbit. I'd heard that Lunch Rush made all the food at UA, but to see it with my own eyes..."

"Indeed," said Shoji appreciatively. "It is surreal to see all these heroes we've known since we were kids use their powers in person. And for something so casual, as well..."

Doko voiced his thought from earlier. "I like the whole heroes-as-teachers thing. It's cool that they're willing to take a break to teach the future generation, you know?"

"It's nice that someone as dense to hero culture as you can recognise that," Toru teased. She was the only one who knew about how ignorant he was, but the others would find out through conjecture anyway. Doko stuck his tongue out at her.

"All Might isn't taking breaks!" declared Mina. "He's teaching classes AND doing hero work in the mornings and evenings! That's number one for ya."

"Busy guy. I wonder if it's just to keep up his public image?" Doko wondered aloud, chewing.

"It is as you say, Katayama, although the tone you put into it is not fair to All Might," said Shoji stoically. "I doubt he cares much about the fame and fortune, but he DOES know that he needs to be seen as active in the community so that the people feel safe. That's what it means to be the Symbol of Peace."

"Well put, ribbit."

"And we're gonna be taught by the guy," mused Toru dreamily. "Just a few more minutes! I wonder what we'll do?"

"Probably more introductory stuff," Mina said with a shrug. "It is funny to imagine All Might going over a syllabus behind a desk."

"Hmm..." Doko thought about the day before, how their homeroom teacher Aizawa had just thrown them right into it. "I think he may surprise us with this first day," he said aloud. "This is UA, after all."

"Perhaps, but it's best not to get too excited, ribbit. There's a lot of mundane stuff to be done in between all the excitement. Hero school is still _school, _after all."

"Ugh, don't I know it," Mina groaned. "I thought Cementoss's class this morning would NEVER end."

"And Present Mic, teaching English?" Toru shuddered. "I am going to understand that language even less now."

Doko winced. He'd never been great at English either. In middle school, his teacher had called his speech "rodent's chatter," whatever that meant. The purple energy that often made him start speaking in a scatterbrained manner in Japanese seemed to go even more haywire in other languages.

"So, what do you guys like to do in your free time?" asked Toru. "It gets kinda boooring just talking about hero stuff after a while."

Mina squeaked, as if she'd been jumping at the chance to talk about herself. "I'm big into break dancing, or dancing at parties, or any dancing, really! I'm a great dancer!"

Doko forcefully exhaled through his nose. "Go on then. Show us your moves. Get up on the table right now. Do it! You won't. Scared." _There I go again._

She grinned at him. "Shut it, you. I bet you can't dance."

"I choose not to."

Tsuyu was tilting her head in thought. "I suppose I don't have a lot of free time, ribbit. Most of the time I'm watching my two younger siblings, although I do like to go out on rainy days if I can."

"You have siblings? Must be nice. I'm an only child," said Toru.

"Nice to have _younger _siblings," Mina corrected. "I bet Tsu-chan is super reliable. I'm a middle child, myself. Nothing worse." She looked to the two boys. "What about you guys?"

"Only child," Shoji confirmed.

"I have a younger sister," said Doko shortly.

"Hmm? And I suppose all your free time is taken up by her, like Tsu-chan?" Mina's black-and-gold eyes were twinkling.

_Chores, _thought Doko. Aloud, he said, "I like reading, I guess. Nonfiction reading specifically. Space, travel, science, psychology, that sort of thing."

"Nerd alert," Mina snorted, although she seemed to be smiling at him.

"Sorry. We can't all be pro dancers. I just don't get on the Internet or watch TV much." _Not allowed to._

A sound came from near Toru that seemed to indicate that she'd snapped her fingers. "That's why you're so dumb when it comes to hero stuff."

"Heyyy..."

"I think your pursuits are admirable, Katayama," said Shoji. "I myself have limited material possessions. I'm more of a spare kind of guy, you could say. I do enjoy this takoyaki place on a nearby street corner to my house on occasion, though."

"What does Toru-chan mean when she says Dokkun is dumb, ribbit?" Tsuyu looked between the others with her vacant stare. "You seem plenty smart to me, Dokkun. A bit...spontaneous, maybe, but..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there and thank you for the compliment before you realise you want to take it back. See, because I don't watch much TV, and my parents aren't into the whole hero scene, I have very limited knowledge of how all this works. I obviously knew about All Might and most of the major incidents, because who doesn't, but until recently I didn't even know I wanted to be a hero, so it was never that relevant to me."

"Interesting," said Shoji. "I have wanted to be a hero as long as I could remember. It always seems like more of a child's dream, so to hear that you developed your goal later on..."

"What changed?" Mina asked with food in her mouth. "I mean, why did you suddenly decide you wanted to be a hero?"

"Fame. Women. Enough money to make incredibly specific expensive purchases that will make the news on slow days. Getting cozy enough with the government to avoid paying my taxes." Tsuyu and Shoji had begun to laugh.

"That's the second tax evasion joke he's made in two days," Toru muttered.

Mina rolled her eyes. "I was asking seriously, dork."

"Ah...um..." the violet seemed to stop his voice in his throat. _Do I really want to talk about this right now? _"Well, it's just, like, erm, think of it this way, Mina. Are you really okay with going into the deep reasons why you want to be a hero right now? Like, to the people at this table?"

The pink-skinned girl blinked. "Um, when you put it like that..."

"Okay. When you're ready to tell me your reasons, I'll be ready to tell you mine." There was a poignant silence at the table that lasted a few moments. Doko looked around at the other four. They all appeared solemn. "Oh no. I didn't mean to make the mood heavy like that. What's with the long faces? Do I need to do a flip or something? Quick, Mina, bust a move!"

"Sorry, ribbit," Tsuyu sighed. "It's just...never mind. You're right." Shoji nodded and hummed in agreement. It was hard to tell what Toru was thinking or looking like.

Mina grinned sheepishly. "You're a good guy, Dokkun. Sorry for asking."

"It's no problem."

Suddenly, the bell rang, and the other students were heading out. Doko stood with his tray, but Shoji stood. "I am the tallest one here and have enough arms. I will take everyone's trays back to the disposal. I can break through the crowd."

"Oh! Thanks a lot, man."

"Thank you, ribbit."

"A true gentleman," Toru sang.

As he took everyone's trays, a voice sounded off behind them. "Yo, Pinky!"

Doko recognised that voice. It was Kirishima, from their class. He turned to look. The boy had been following the flood of people out of the cafeteria, but he'd stopped in front of Mina, smiling.

Mina sighed. "Hey, Kiri."

"I was wondering where you'd sat down. You could have sat with us, you know?"

"Why? Who were you sitting with?"

Kirishima pointed. "Sato and Kaminari and some others." The group in question was leaving from their table. Bakugo was among them.

Mina snorted. "Bakugo? That chihuahua? Come on Kiri, where's your judge of character? You need it to be a good hero."

"Hey, Bakugo is manly as hell, and he seems alright once you get to know him," Kirishima said defensively.

"There is all that business with Midoriya though, ribbit."

"Yeah, that whole situation is a bit sketchy, huh?" Toru added.

"Pardon me for asking," Doko said, leaning forward, "but how do you two know each other? Old school buddies?"

Kirishima and Mina both nodded. "I was hoping we could be new school buddies too, but I guess you'd rather not talk to Bakugo." Kirishima smiled apologetically at the other people at the table.

"Listen, Kiri. It's important that I get to know the other girls in the class. With so few of us we gotta stick together. You'll understand when you're older."

"Well, one of the girls in question was sitting with us. And what about him?" Kirishima nodded to Doko. "Is he a girl?"

"Surprisingly, you aren't the first person this week to ask that question," said Doko. "But anyway, the bell rang and we gotta go. All Might's class, remember? Look, here comes Shoji."

The multiple-armed boy was fighting his way back to them through the crowd. His imposing presence caused many of the shorter students to part on their own.

"Right," Kirishima mumbled. "Well, don't be a stranger, Pinky. See you all in class." He waved and ran to catch up to Bakugo and them.

Toru scoffed. "Geez, what's _his _problem?"

"It seemed like he felt threatened by Dokkun's presence, ribbit."

Doko sweatdropped. "We gotta work on that bluntness of yours. Also, I think you're reading too much into the situation."

Shoji had just returned, and blinked, confused. "What happened?"

All eyes turned to Mina, who sighed. "Kiri means well. I apologise on his behalf if anything he said came off as pushy or confrontational. He's a genuinely nice guy, just a little dense to the atmosphere sometimes."

Doko nodded sagely. "An affliction which affects many a young Japanese male. Fortunately, I am immune."

"Yeah, right," Mina scoffed, as they all headed out of the cafeteria and toward class. "As if you could tell when a girl is dropping hints."

"Oh, Doko would definitely be able to tell," sang Toru. "And he'd intentionally play dumb and keep saying ridiculous stuff just to torture the poor gal. He's evil like that. I pity her, this hypothetical human."

"Hypothetical is where it stops, lest we forget," said the warping boy, joining the joke. "No real girl would be idiotic enough to catch feelings for me when there's hunks like Shoji-kun walking around." He gave the taller boy a gentle slap on the back.

"You flatter me, but my appearance repels more girls than it attracts."

"Hmm..." Mina scanned him up and down. "The right ingredients are there. Height, muscles, the mystery factor with the bangs and the mask...you're working with somethin' for sure. You just need to meet the right girl."

"And I suppose that's you?"

All of them laughed at that, Mina loudest of all. They weren't expecting Shoji to say something so bold, and it even seemed as if his eye was sparkling with mischief.

"Dream on, pal," said Mina. "I don't know how you came to that conclusion."

"You did just spend about fifteen seconds ogling me."

"Everyone shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut u..."

"We get it, Katayama-kun. What is it?"

"We're here."

Class 1A waited patiently in their afternoon hero classroom for All Might to appear, but they didn't have to wait long. Out in the hall, the words "I AM..." could be heard.

The whole class gasped and tensed up. Then, the door opened, and the man himself slid in. "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" he declared.

"Wow!"

"...*snicker*...was that his idea of a normal entrance?"

"That's his Silver Age costume!"

"So manly!"

"Welcome to Battle Hero Training!" All Might announced. "This is the class you've all been waiting for! And now..." he procured a clipboard that had a bunch of notes on it. "We shall waste no time! Today's activity will be practical battles!"

_I knew it! _Doko thought, as the class got hyped up. _Well, I didn't know it, but I suspected it. I kept an open mind for just this sort of situation._

"Oh, by the way, you might be needing these." All Might gestured to the back of the room, where boxes were sliding out of the wall. "Your hero costumes are ready for use!"

If the class had been hyped before, they were even MORE hyped now. Several immediately stood up to walk over and get their costume. Mina was beating some kind of rhythm on her desk while cheering "Woo-hop!" repetitively.

All Might's smile seemed to take on an exasperated look. "Change into those costumes and head on down to Ground Beta! I'll see you all down there!"

Doko was pleased by his costume. The material for the shirt was almost rubber: tough, but light and stretchy, meaning it'd be easy to teleport with him and not risk going naked by accident. It was also skin-tight, showing off his broad shoulders and modest muscles. The pants were baggy and made of polyester and nylon. Then there were some combat boots. The shirt stopped just past his elbows, showing a bit of forearm, and was mostly purple save for two grey stripes going down the sides of his chest from shoulder to hip, and the dark grey inkblot design in the center. He was happy with how the inkblot had turned out. The pants and the boots were also dark grey.

There were five more things in the uniform box, which were all black and slightly glossy. Doko knocked against them with his fist and heard a clink. They were metal, and closer inspection revealed two elbow-pads, two-shoulder pads, and the mask for his eyes and nose that he'd requested. _A bit of light armour to top me off. _He put on the pads quickly, but the mask came with instructions. He looked closer and read.

_You will find a button on the left side of the mask. Press it twice in quick succession. _Doko did so, and watched the mask impossibly compress and fold in on itself. _Is this some kind of magic metal substance, just for me? _He realised that the mask had folded into the shape of an earpiece. He tentatively picked it up and placed it over his left ear. It fit perfectly.

Gulping, Doko pressed the button twice more, and the mask folded out over his face, narrowing his vision and closing his nose off. Instantly he switched to breathing through his mouth, which felt less natural. _I'll have to get used to that. _But the narrowed vision already made him feel more focused and less likely to get sick or turn super hyper or delirious out of nowhere. He couldn't see to the sides as well, but that was okay for now. It was like his sister had said: costumes could always be updated. If those disadvantages from the mask became too much, they could always fine-tune it, or he could train himself to deal with the nausea and need no mask at all. Future thoughts for future times, however. Now he needed to focus on the present.

Doko pressed the button again to make the mask retreat off of his face before heading out the tunnel and into Ground Beta. The rest of the class was walking with him. Up ahead, All Might stood with a clipboard and a box, a look of pride slowly growing on his face. Behind him was a derelict building.

"Oh, look at you all!" he boomed. "Looking the part is one of the most important aspects of heroism, and you've already got that down!"

Doko glanced at his surrounding classmates and gasped. Everyone looked so impressive!

Iida was wearing some insane-looking white sci-fi armour. The boy Tokoyami wore a dark cloak. Bakugo and Kirishima were showing some skin, but their spare-ish adornments gave them the appearance of caged animals ready to strike. Uraraka was wearing a skin-tight bodysuit that reminded Doko of his own, except the pattern on it was pink and black where his was grey and purple. Also, she had bigger boobs than him. That was another thing.

Speaking of which, what the hell, Yaoyorozu?

"Katayama-kun!" Toru's voice cried. Doko looked wildly around in a circle, before zeroing in on some floating gloves and a pair of boots on the ground.

His eye twitched. "Are you...are you naked?"

"Is that a problem?" Mina's voice, behind him.

"GAH!" Doko jumped in surprise. "What're you..." he turned to look at Mina, and briefly lost his words.

She was wearing a skin-tight suit like Uraraka's, only it showed more cleavage. The colouring was purple/teal in a camouflage pattern, and she wore brown boots on her feet. Matching those boots was a brown waistcoat, unbuttoned, with white fur lining the top. And she wore a simple white mask over her eyes, made of fabric instead of metal like his.

Mina seemed to catch his eyes looking up and down, and spun in a seductive circle. "Like what you see?" she asked.

"Ha! It will take more than that to fluster me! You just surprised me by suddenly talking to my ear from behind, that's all. Yes." Indeed, Doko wasn't easily flustered, but this combined with Toru being naked combined with how much skin Yaoyorozu was showing combined with _Uraraka's _similarly skin-tight outfit...it was kinda overwhelming! _Just from a normal red blooded male standpoint. I am no pervert_.

Meanwhile, Kaminari was wide-eyed and dazzled, blood leaking slowly from one nostril. "Hero school is the best," he said vacantly. Jiro punched his arm.

Tsuyu and Shoji appeared. The former had a green bodysuit on with large white gloves and a pair of goggles strapped to her head. "You look cute, Tsu-chan!" Mina declared, and Toru hummed in agreement.

"Thank you, ribbit."

Shoji's costume was simple. The one noteworthy thing was the extremely wide arm holes, for obvious reasons.

Midoriya emerged from the tunnel last, wearing a greenish outfit with a mask that covered his face, along with some weird bunny ear attachment things. Doko noticed him walking over to Uraraka before returning to his own conversation.

"Hagakure-san, are you...immodest, right now?" Shoji was asking uncomfortably.

"Haha, yep! Gonna set all the villains on edge with the power of stealth!" her gloves closed into fists and she appeared to punch the air repeatedly.

"Dokkun, I like your costume, ribbit. What does the design on the front mean?"

"Hmm?" Doko looked down at the inkblot. "It doesn't mean anything, and that's the point. It's an inkblot design from psychology. You see what you THINK you see, and that reflects on your mental state."

"I see." Tsuyu put a finger to her chin. "It certainly could become a recognisable symbol, ribbit."

"That's the idea."

"Is everyone ready?" All Might called. "It's time to start Battle Training!" His eyes suddenly widened, and he turned to the side, whispering something under his breath. Doko looked around, confused. _What did he just see?_

Iida raised an armoured hand. "Sensei! What will we be doing? Why are we here in the cityscape?"

"This will be an indoor battle trial! Imprisonment, home invasion, black market deals...the smartest and most dangerous villains operate indoors from the shadows in a society filled with heroes. So, for this exercise, you will be separated into teams of two - Heroes and Villains!"

The class erupted. "Are we fighting each other?" asked Tsuyu.

"Am I allowed to kill?" Bakugo demanded.

"Will we be expelled if we lose?" squeaked Uraraka, timidly.

"How will the teams be divided?!" Iida shrieked.

"Doesn't my cape look fabulous?" asked Aoyama.

"I CAN'T ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS AT ONCE!" All Might shouted, his smile becoming more strained. Then...he pulled out a piece of paper, and began reading from it.

Some of the class was taken aback with shock; others snickered. All Might was having to recite the assignment from a piece of paper. _Is he entirely qualified to be teaching classes? _Doko wondered.

"This exercise will consist of a battle inside a building!" All Might recited. "The Villain team of two will guard a nuke that they intend on launching! The Hero team must stop them before it's too late! If the heroes capture the villains or touch the nuke before time runs out, they win! If the villains keep them from the nuke or capture the heroes before time runs out, THEY win!"

"How very American," commented Yaoyorozu.

"The teams will be decided at random!" All Might announced.

"Are you sure that's the best way to do it?" asked Iida.

"Of course! In an emergency situation, you may not always have the best options for allies in your immediate area! You will have to make do with whatever heroes are nearby, leading to some impromptu teamups! This will simulate such a situation!"

Doko was sure that if he could see Iida's face, his eyes would be glistening. "Right! I apologize for my ignorance!" the boy bowed deeply.

The teams were drawn as follows:

Team A: Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya

Team B: Denki Kaminari and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Fumikage Tokoyami and Toru Hagakure

Team D: Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo

Team E: Shoto Todoroki and Yuga Aoyama

Team F: Eijiro Kirishima and Tsuyu Asui

Team G: Mashirao Ojiro and Mina Ashido

Team H: Rikido Sato and Kyoka Jiro

Team I: Hanta Sero and Doko Katayama

Team J: Momo Yaoyorozu and Koji Koda

Doko looked around, searching for Hanta Sero. His eyes zeroed in on the boy, with his easy smile and lanky build. The tape user's costume was pretty cool, all white and black and yellow with shoulder pads and a cool helmet. Sero grinned back at him, and they approached each other, as the other pairs of students did the same around the same, chatting with their partners. "Glad you're my partner, to be honest," said Sero, scratching the back of his neck. "Our Quirks are both pretty compatible for this exercise."

"Are they?" Doko raised an eyebrow. _Shit, I don't have the brain for this at all! We need to come with a plan, tactics...but I'm drawing a blank! _Outwardly, he only returned Sero's easy smile and said, "I guess so, huh? Let's do our best, then." They both nodded and then stood there awkwardly for a moment. _Oh no. He's way too laid-back, and we've never talked before! I don't know what to say! Ohhhh, couldn't I have just gotten Mina or Hagakure or something? _Doko was starting to mildly panic.

"Okay, for the first exercise, Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains!"

Now, Doko wasn't the only one panicking. After All Might's announcement, Midoriya had suddenly gone very pale. "We're up first, Deku-kun!" said Uraraka happily. "Huh? Are you okay?"

"Heroes and Villains, get into your positions!" All Might was saying. "The rest of us will head back to the video room to watch."

Bakugo stormed through the front of the throng, heading for the building. As he passed Midoriya, the green haired boy tried to stammer out, "L-l-let's d-d-do our best, K-Kaccha..."

Bakugo only broke past him, Iida on his heels. "Bakugo-san! We must come up with a plan!"

All Might seemed nervous. "Anyway, let the rest of us get going to the video room!"

Doko frowned in Midoriya's direction. Uraraka was worrying over him, but the boy barely seemed to notice.

"What's all that about? What's with the weird nicknames?" asked Sero as they followed the others.

Doko shrugged. "All I know is that they went to the same middle school."

"I noticed Bakugo call Midoriya Quirkless yesterday. I mean, that's clearly, blatantly wrong, right? Midoriya's Quirk is so powerful that it breaks him."

"Maybe he's saying that because it breaks him like that then it's as bad as being Quirkless? Or perhaps Midoriya really did it hide it for years or something. That seems like a strat." _Partially because I kinda did the same thing._

"Speaking of strats," said Sero, "I'm glad we aren't going first. We'll be able to get a good idea of what to do from watching other matches, and what not to do as well."

"Yeah...listen, are you more of a tactics guy? As of right now, my strengths include thinking on the fly and being extremely irritating to my peers. I'm not cut out for coming up with elaborate plans, especially if we're in the Villain position and have to defend."

Sero laughed. "No worries. I'm sure we'll come up with something. Besides, your Quirk is really versatile."

"Yeah, and a side effect of it is that I'm incredibly scatterbrained. If I accidentally throw up on you during our match, I apologise in advance."

"Think of it like this," said Sero in a supportive tone. "Your Quirk is tailor-made for _getting _places. All we have to do if we're the heroes is to touch the bomb, which just means getting you into the room where it is, right?"

"I usually have to see where I'm warping, so yes."

"And if we're the villains, my Tape is perfect for capturing from behind while you do crowd control. No matter who it is, if you pester them long enough I can come in and..." he lifted his elbows and made a shooting sound with his mouth. "So for now let's just not worry, and watch the matches, yeah?"

Doko sighed, feeling the lavender relax deep in his system. "Aight. I wish I could be as unphased as you about all this. We're about to have knockout dragout fights with other students and be _graded on our performance. _All Might himself just read us our assignment from a damn clipboard. I'm just a little disassociated, if you get me. Like I'm in multiple places at once."

Sero raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that kinda fitting for you?"

"Huh...I suppose it is. Oh well, you're right. Let's just relax and watch this first fight." They gathered around the video screens with the others.

...

"Welp," said Sero, "that was a disaster."

Midoriya had broken an entire arm and was now being sent to the infirmary. Most of the building had been destroyed by Bakugo's explosions and Midoriya's massive smash. The class was chattering.

"Alright," said All Might, returning to the room, having just spoken to the two of them. "Can anyone tell me who the MVP of that match was?"

Yaoyorozu raised her hand. "Sensei? It was Iida."

A few noises of confusion and "Hmms" echoed through the room. "But the heroes won?" said Kaminari.

"Indeed, but they benefitted from the parameters of the exercise. All heroes had to do to win was touch the bomb within an allotted time limit. In a real situation with a real explosive, there would have been more steps to victory. Besides, their efforts aided in the destruction of the building, along with Bakugo, who seemed to let his anger get the best of him. Iida, on the other hand, genuinely tried to work with Bakugo and come up with a plan, and he played the part when Uraraka showed up, managing to delay her for a good while. It was a shame that he did not have a better partner, or else the villains might have emerged victorious."

The class all made impressed sounds. "Well put, young Yaoyorozu!" All Might praised. "I couldn't have put it better myself! _Literally, I don't think I could have."_ He said the last part through a closed smile, somewhat as an aside.

"She's so advanced..." Jiro muttered, wide-eyed.

"As expected of a student who got in through recommendations, ribbit."

"Okay!" All Might inhaled, as if he was re-energising. "Next match! Team G will be the heroes! Team E will be the villains!"

"Oop! I'm next!" Mina gave a two-fingered salute to Doko and Tsuyu standing nearby, winking. "Wish me luck!"

"Consider the luck wished," Doko told her.

"Who is your partner, ribbit?"

"The tail guy. I guess I should go talk to him." She skipped over to where Ojiro was standing, making an exaggerated greeting. The blonde boy seemed to sweatdrop, put off by her demeanour. _I get it, man. I get it._

Meanwhile, Todoroki, who made up one half of Team E, was already heading out the door. His teammate Aoyama was following him, chatting up a storm, but the boy with the scarred face said nothing. Doko briefly caught a look at his eyes, and saw only cold darkness. He shuddered. _Good luck, Mina. You're up against a shark with this one._

**Thanks for reading leave feedback**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Trial, Part 2

Shoto Todoroki and Yuga Aoyama stood deep in the building, in a large room with the bomb behind them. "Two minutes," Todoroki mumbled, staring straight ahead at the two entrances to the room, both in opposite corners.

"Don't you think this is a bad place to put the bomb, mon ami?" Aoyama asked, scratching his nose. "We are right in the center of the building. The foes will find us easily."

"It doesn't matter if they find us," the heterochromic boy said matter-of-factly.

"So...what is the plan?"

"I freeze the room up. They won't be able to get in."

"...You know Ashido's Quirk is Acid, right? She can likely get through ice."

Todoroki took pause, and Aoyama's eye twitched. _Did this garçon seriously not pay attention to the Quirks of any of the others? He probably doesn't even know mine..._

"It will take her a while," the taller boy decided. "And if she does get through, I'll just put another wall up. And I recall that the boy with the tail was barefoot. If I freeze his feet, he will be immobilised."

Aoyama felt left out. He wanted a chance to shine, too! "Yes, but..."

"If you're so worried, you can go out into the building and delay them for as long as possible. Or better yet, leave, for your own safety. I may just end up icing the whole place."

Aoyama frowned for a moment, and then quickly returned to his usual smile. "If you insist. Au revoir." He strode off toward the door, just as the alarm indicating that the match had begun sounded off.

"I'm closing up behind you," said Todoroki, putting up walls of ice as Aoyama left the room.

_Ugh! Why'd I have to get stuck with some cool-headed salaud! He will steal the spotlight from me with one flick of his hand, and he won't even get nauseous from it, either..._

_I'll have to find my own way to dazzle the others...to make a good first impression, to become a star! I just need to find Ashido and Ojiro first! Yes, I will do it! I don't need him!_

Smiling confidently, Aoyama skipped off into the darkness of the building.

...

"So, Todoroki can lay down ice, right?" Ojiro posited, as he and Ashido waited outside the building.

"Yeah, he seems crazy powerful!" Ashido shuddered. "If he freezes us with that..."

"Me especially," said Ojiro. "I have no shoes on."

"Huh? Why would you do a thing like that?" Ojiro opened his mouth to explain his interest in martial arts, but Ashido wasn't interested. "My shoes are special! I can secrete my Acid through them and be fine, which allows me to slide across floors like a dancing queen." She spun in a circle, striking a pose.

Ojiro sighed. "Do you reckon you could slide on Todoroki's ice floors?"

She grinned, giving him a thumbs-up. "Leave it to me. I'll melt through anything he throws at us!"

_Weren't you just worried about how powerful he was? _Outwardly, he said, "I suppose I'll deal with Aoyama then."

Ashido made a face. "He's the one in the crazy armor, right? What is his Quirk again?"

"He fires a laser from his belly. I don't think he'll be an issue."

The alarm sounded.

"Okay," Ojiro cracked his knuckles. "They'll expect us to just enter normally like the last match, so I'm gonna try something else. Let's split up and communicate through the earpieces. You good with that?"

"Huh? Sure! I can handle myself. No problemo, Oji-kun."

"Ah...yeah. Alright, you go in through the front door. I'm takin' a climb." He bit his lip, and then leapt up toward the second-floor ledge, using his tail to swing up onto it. Looking back down, he saw Ashido mouth the word "awesome" and then enter the door. Sighing, Ojiro moved on along the ledge, looking for a good window to go through.

...

Mina Ashido was feeling pretty good. First of all, she was getting a chance to face off against one of the top performers from yesterday's Quirk assessment, someone she had a good counter towards. And the whole class was watching, which meant she would get to show off. _Tenth place? Not for much longer after I burn through all of second place's defense! _On top of that, Todoroki was probably the hottest guy in class based on her immediate observations. She kind of wanted to show off to _him _a little bit, too.

_Oh, you could just FEEL the sparks fly between Midoriya and Uraraka in the last match! Yay! Class romance is already brewing, and I'll be the catalyst. Oh ho ho, I'm the queen pulling the strings._

Mina LOVED it when people got together, and she just knew this class would be perfect. _Hero school? The best opportunity to save your one true love, or fight alongside them! Nothing gets those feelings goin' like near-death experiences! _With that in mind, it stood to reason that she'd be disappointed upon learning that Doko and Toru weren't actually dating like she'd suspected. Toru WAS the friend Doko had wanted to meet up with after the entrance exam, but they were just friends from middle school, nothing more. _Like me and Kiri._

In any case, Mina HADN'T felt disappointed, and that confused her. She also wasn't feeling this whole impress-Todoroki-by-kicking-his-ass plan as much as she originally thought, and that confused her too.

These things ran through her head as she walked through the dark hallways of the building, and she wasn't focused on her surroundings. This had consequences.

"Huh?" She had tried to lift up her left foot to take the next step, but it didn't come up. It was stuck to the floor.

Mina tried to step forward with her right to yank it off, but it was stuck as well. "What the fu..."

There were bits and pieces of white tape all over the floor and walls. _The Capturing Tape!_

"Hehehehehe..." an accented voice cackled. Mina turned to look down the dark hallway...and got a blinding eyeful of laser.

"ARGH!" Aoyama must not have directly hit her, because she felt no heat-related pain, but it did feel like her skull was splitting open from the sudden flash to her eyes. When the laser stopped, she blinked hard, barely seeing Aoyama dance nimbly forward like a ballerina. "That's all the laser I've got before I turn sick, mademoiselle, so I decided to resort to more conniving efforts. Bwahaha! I hope everyone is watching!"

"Ugh! Creep!" Mina threw out a wide spray of acid from her left hand, but there were still glowing shapes moving across her eyes, and her aim was poor. He dodged easily. Mina swiped a fist at him, but he ducked, and was suddenly _behind _her, up against her back. She was so stuck that she couldn't turn her body all the way.

Aoyama pulled out the rest of his Capturing Tape and was now forcing her to lean forward so he could attach it to her back. Mina squirmed and shook as much as she could. "Gerroff me!" He wasn't very firm or heavy, so the movements did throw him off, but he kept coming back and trying again, trying to hold her down, running out of breath. "Stop...struggling...mademoiselle..."

Because she was now buckled over, Mina was forced to look at the ground, where there was some more tape, and...some partially disintegrated tape? Right in front of her?

_My acid can spray through the tape! Oh God, I'm such an idiot. _Setting her face determinedly, she secreted acid through her special shoes and burned through the tape on the floor. Immediately upon freeing herself, she spun in a circle, swinging Aoyama off of her. He hit the floor with a high squeak of pain.

"Impossible! How did you escape my snare?" He scrambled away in disbelief.

Mina gave chase. "Through the power of queen's acid, twerp!"

"Woe is me! This can't be happening! I..."

Something hit him in the back of the head, and Aoyama swayed, his eyes rolling. Then he fell to the ground, out cold.

The thing was revealed to be Ojiro's tail, which he now swung back around to his back, relaxing and sighing. "Sorry about that. It took me a minute to find you."

Mina blinked, staring at his tail. "Holy shit. How dense is that thing?"

"Come on. I found where they've put the bomb, but I need your help."

The hero team moved on forward, leaving the unconscious Aoyama behind.

...

Shoto had been less than thrilled about who he'd ended up with as a partner. Although he could do everything just fine on his own, having a bit of assistance from someone with an actual useful Quirk may have sped up the process a little.

_Eight more minutes, _he thought, watching the southeast entrance closely. He was pretty sure they'd appear at that one; in fact, he thought he had heard someone near the ice wall a few minutes before. Perhaps they had backed off to formulate a plan? It didn't matter. He wouldn't be letting them through.

Shoto wished he'd been on the hero team. With an objective to go after, he'd have ended this in less than two minutes. Instead, he had to defend, and wait it out.

All was silent on the comm. _Perhaps Aoyama really did leave the building. _Shoto was getting antsy; he wanted to see the faces of his opponents. _What could they be up to?_

Suddenly, a voice sounded from behind the northwest entrance ice wall. A male voice. "Ashido!" Ojiro was saying. "I'm in position!"

_Speaking into an earpiece. _Shoto's head whipped back toward the southeast entrance. _That's where Ashido is; they've split up and gone for both entrances together. Okay, I'll go for Ashido, she's clearly the bigger threat. Ojiro cannot break my ice with his tail._

Shoto dashed toward the southeast entrance and stopped short in front of the ice wall. _Melt through my ice, huh? I'll just have to beat you to the punch. _He'd shock Ashido by melting the wall in front of her, giving him time to freeze her so completely that she'd have no way to use her powers.

Shoto held up his left palm to the wall and used heat to melt through it. The wall, having already sat deep in a heated building for several minutes, melted quickly into water...revealing no one on the other side.

"Huh?" Shoto whipped his head around, and saw a burning hole forming in the northwest wall. _They were both over there the whole time! _"Heyyy, Todo!" Ashido's voice sang from through the growing hole. "Mind if we stop by?"

Shoto clenched his teeth in fury, and ran back toward the northwest entrance. The wall broke down just as he arrived, and he slammed his right foot into the ground, sending a wave of ice at Ashido.

She hopped aside nimbly, but she was in a bottleneck position at the edge of the hallway, and his ice was all-encompassing. Shoto watched it envelope her up to knee-level. He could have gone all out with a full freeze, but that was probably overkill to use on a fellow classmate.

Mina struggled, and tried to shoot acid at him from her stuck position. He dodged it easily. _Wait, where's the other? Where is Ojiro?_

She smiled upon seeing the look on his face. "We haven't lost yet, Icy-Hot!" Ashido hovered her palms over the ice that had frozen her legs, and began to burn through it with acid.

_That will take time; the ice is thick. _Meanwhile, Shoto dashed back to the other entrance. _Damn, he said that thing about getting into position and then immediately began running for this entrance? They predicted what I would do?_

It didn't matter. He just had to hold them off for a little longer.

Ojiro was coming up the southeast hallway, bounding forward with his tail. Shoto placed his right hand on the wall and his right foot on the floor, sending out a thin coat of ice over half the hallway. Ojiro bounced to the other side, running closer and closer, trying to reach him in time. Shoto switched sides, coating the other wall as well. The tail boy stopped short, shivering in his loose, light costume, his breath emerging as vapor.

Shoto flicked his mismatched eyes down at Ojiro's bare feet, now pressed against the ice. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you. Unless you want to lose some skin in a painful way."

Ojiro grimaced, shakily closing his eyes. "Damn you. ASHIDO! GO!"

Shoto turned, running back across the room for the last time. The acid girl had just gotten free of his trap, and in his rush to get over there...he accidentally got in close to her. Much too close.

He slid to a stop and tried to back-pedal. In that instant of turning point, Ashido smirked in victory, raising her hand to give him a faceful of acid...and faltered, her face falling in confusion.

In that moment, Shoto regained his bearings, and STOMPED the floor with his right. Another wave of ice enveloped her, this time up to her torso, and much thicker.

"You will not get free before time runs out," said Shoto plainly, even as she tried to melt it down like before. A minute later, his point was proved, and the timer sounded.

...

"Villains win!" All Might announced.

The whole class was put off.

"Todoroki is _that _powerful?" asked Kaminari, stunned.

"Even after all their strategy and running him back and forth, the heroes couldn't stand up to the ice..." Iida muttered, disquieted. He and Uraraka had returned to the video room halfway through the match.

"He's another recommended student, after all." Jiro shrugged.

Bakugo, who'd returned almost immediately, glared at the video screen with an angrily determined expression, watching the footage of Todoroki closely.

Doko swallowed, as the ice user freed Mina and Ojiro from their positions now that the match was over. "Does he have heat in his other hand?" he asked, gulping.

"He has _fire _in his other hand," said Sato, "and he didn't even need to use it once."

_Jesus H. Christ. That is power on another level. He doesn't even need technique! _Doko watched carefully as Mina walked out of the building, a certain spring having left her step. "She's not okay," he said frankly to the person standing next to him, who happened to be Tsuyu.

"Getting frozen twice in the span of five minutes will do that to you, ribbit."

"No, I mean..." Doko frowned. _She had the chance to beat him for a moment. I saw it! But she didn't take it._ She had hesitated.

Also, something about Todoroki seemed off to him. The way the boy just kept a straight face through all of that? It was like he didn't respect his opponents at all. _Mina was nothing more than an annoyance to him._

"Dokkun," said Tsuyu, poking him in the shoulder, "your fist is clenched, ribbit. Why might that be?"

"Sorry, Tsu." He relaxed.

"Is it because Mina-chan lost her match?"

"Gah!" The bluntness of the question took him off guard. "Noooooo. Whyyyyever would you think such a thing?"

"You're being extraordinary unconvincing. I've heard that when boys see something bad happen that's out of their hands, they get angry." Her face was still completely vacant as she did this analysis of him.

"I'm not angry. Really, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I'll lay off." She turned back forward.

"Anyone want to tell me who the MVP of that match was? ...Besides you two?" All Might shut down Yaoyorozu and Iida, whose hands had both shot into the air.

"Uhh, sensei? I'd say Ojiro." It was Doko's partner Sero speaking.

"Oh! And why would that be, young Sero?"

"Because he came up with the strategy to deceive Todoroki with the doorways. Mina's power helped a lot, too, but he was the real planner of the team. And same with Todoroki, all he did was use his Quirk. Ojiro showed the best critical thinking in the battle, and it would have worked if not for Todoroki's incredible power. And Aoyama...umm..." Sero trailed off.

"Wait," said Doko, "did anyone actually go to get him?"

In sync, everyone in the room turned to one of the cameras, where Aoyama was still out cold on the floor of the hallway.

All Might sweatdropped. "Well put, Sero-shounen!" he praised hastily. "In the meantime, I will go grab young Aoyama. After that we will start the next match. Team C will be the heroes, and Team H will be the villains!" Then he sped from the room.

"Let's get a move on, big fella," Jiro said to her teammate, Sato, jabbing him lightly with an earplug.

"Hoh! I'm up next!" Hagakure exclaimed. "Tokoyami-kun! We're the heroes! Let's go!"

"Indeed," the bird boy intoned with a sage nod, his arms crossed.

The four of them walked out of the door, just as Mina, Todoroki, and Ojiro re-entered.

Doko raised his eyebrows, and had to resist the urge to call out to her. For a moment she seemed super depressed, but he blinked and she was smiling again, giving him and Tsu a thumbs-up and walking over to them.

"Well, I lost, but it's no big deal!" she declared. "Anyone would have been up for trouble with that Todoroki." The boy in question had gone back to leaning against the wall, speaking to no one.

"You sure you're good?" Doko raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Yep! Just a little tired and cold. Getting frozen twice is zero out of ten, would not recommend." Her smile was indeed a bit weary.

"Just like I told you, Dokkun," said Tsuyu. "There was no need to worry."

Doko gave the frog girl a panicked _oh my god why would you say that face _just as Mina made a noise of surprise. "Oh! Were you worried about me, Dokkuuuun~?" She made a show of leaning into him, blinking excessively with her eyelashes.

_I refuse to be fazed like this. _Doko's eye twitched and he kept a straight face. "Slightly. People can die from being frozen like that, you know. Their nerves begin to wear down and such. Now, would you mind evacuating from my personal space?"

Mina giggled and backed off. "Whatever you say, Dokkun."

All Might had returned. "I have sent young Aoyama to the infirmary. Anyway, let us continue with the next match!"

...

Kyoka Jiro bent her knees up and down, flexing her leg muscles. There was a springiness to her feet. She was pumped. Ready to go. But unlike the boys in her class (especially that Kaminari) she knew the importance of keeping a cool top on it. Unfortunately, her partner did not share this knowledge.

Sato was currently tossing a sugar packet up and down, while punching the air with his other hand. After about fifteen seconds, he would switch hands. "Oh man!" he said breathily. "I'm getting hyped! What about you, Jiro?"

The two of them had sat at a lunch table earlier, meaning they were somewhat acquainted. Kyoka was glad about that, at least. It was better than some stranger. And Sato _was _strong...but she was worried about their opponents.

"We need a plan," said Kyoka.

"I got one! For me, at least. And that's beat 'em up until the time runs out!"

"Ideally we want to capture them."

"Easy to capture once they're knocked out." He bit his lip and punched the air again. "Say, I know Hagakure is invisible, but do you know anything about the bird guy's Quirk?"

"Not really. That's what I'm worried about." Tokoyami had placed high in Aizawa's field assessment yesterday, but Kyoka hadn't been paying any attention to him during the trials. "In any case, I think I have a plan. You good with letting me stand guard while you go look for them?" They didn't HAVE to split up, although every villain team had so far...it was just that Kyoka's plan would work best that way.

"Yeah, sure. So what's this plan of yours?"

...

The alarm went off; the match had begun.

Fumikage Tokoyami sweatdropped. "Is stripping down really necessary?"

"I gotta be totally invisible to sneak up to the bomb! Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable..." Hagakure's glove appeared to scratch the back of her head.

_Hehe...I don't mind..._

_Shut up, Dark Shadow._

"So, is this the plan, then? You distract them with your attacks while I go touch the bomb?"

"Hmm..." Fumikage scanned the dark hallway that they'd just entered. "Perhaps we ought to add another layer to it."

...

Rikido Sato was running through the halls, looking for the hero team. He hadn't eaten any sugar yet, but the packets were ready on hand. He knew that once he powered up, his time was limited. And who knew how long it would take to defeat the two of them? Best to power up as late as possible.

Meanwhile, Jiro was giving him callouts through the comms, supposedly knowing where their opponents were based on sound. She'd plugged herself into the wall just before he left the room. "Left," she told him through the device. "Another left, then a right. They're there."

He turned the corner, and there she was. Boots on the ground, a floating pair of gloves.

"Found you!" he declared.

Hagakure whirled. "Eek! Wait, wait, wai..."

Rikido tossed back some sugar, feeling the strength course through him. _Hype! Yeah! _His arms tingled with new energy, and he punched the air in jubilation. "Let's fight!"

Hagakure began to run down the hallway; Rikido chased her. _If I can capture her now, Jiro won't even have to deal with her back at the bomb._

"Chasing her down," he reported into the comm.

"...Her? I hear two of them...no, three! Is that you, Sa...SATO, WAIT!"

As Hagakure led him around a dark corner, a shadowy _thing _came rearing up, and Rikido froze solid.

The creature's eyes glowed red, and it let out an Earth-shattering roar, leaping over Hagakure as she retreated and attacking Rikido with talons sharp as razors.

"GAH!" The sugar had steeled his bones, making him too firm to knock away, but his feet did skid back a hair, and then the shadow was swooping in again, relentless. Rikido roared back and countered, trading blows once, twice, thrice. When he made contact, the skin of the beast felt strange under his fists.

The thing swiped at him. He ducked and punched, taking another hit to the torso. The talons sliced his uniform open, and he felt the slightest twinge of pain.

"Go, Hagakure," a cool voice whispered.

"YEAH! WE GOT THIS BIG BAG OF MARSHMALLOWS HANDLED JUST FINE!" The creature exclaimed in a juxtaposingly joyous voice.

Rikido watched as the boots and gloves went racing past, back the way he'd come. "No! Jiro, she's getting awa...argh!" The shadow creature attacked again, and he caught the talons with his two fists. They trembled, locked in place, eye-to-eye. Hagakure's running steps faded away behind them, and the fight continued.

...

Toru wasn't worried. She had one of the coolest partners ever in Tokoyami (although he was a little frightening) and so far their strategy had worked like a charm. Now it was just a matter of getting to the bomb room.

She had left her boots and gloves on to lure Sato into the trap, but she took them off now, leaving them in a well-marked intersection of hallways. To her left were some stairs. She supposed that if she were the villain, she'd put the bomb high up in the building. _Stairs it is._

The sounds of the fight were fading behind her. She was pretty sure that Dark Shadow, as she'd just learned it was named, could take care of Sato without too much trouble.

_I have to find this thing quickly; I don't know how much time there is left. _Poor Mina had run out of time in her match, but luckily there was no ice to deal with once Toru got to the bomb room. Just...Jiro, that was her name. The girl who'd sat with the boys. She had weird earplug things, but Toru knew nothing about what they did.

The invisible girl came upon an open door, and took pause. Beyond was a wider room, with sunlight filtering in through windows. _They left the door open? _Toru took a deep breath, and stepped inside. When she turned her head, she nearly gasped in sudden fright.

Jiro was standing next to the bomb, and was _looking right at her._

Toru stifled her breath, remaining very still. There was no way that the other girl actually saw her. She was just looking at the doorway.

"Come in, Sato," Jiro said into her earpiece, tapping it. "Where are you?"

Toru crept sideways, wide around the room. All she had to do was touch the bomb, and they'd be home free. Jiro continued to look straight ahead at the doorway, not noticing her presence. "Sato, is everything okay? Come in!"

Toru stepped forward to the bomb, getting closer to Jiro. Her angle of approach had been as careful as possible, but now she had no choice but to go for it. Another step. Then another. Just a little further. She reached her hand out toward the bomb, and...

"GOTCHA!" Jiro spun and leapt onto Toru messily, tackling the other girl to the ground. Completely shocked, Toru got the wind knocked out of her, briefly unable to breathe or move as Jiro began attaching the Capturing Tape to her.

Toru regained her senses and struggled, trying to throw the other girl off, but Jiro was wiry and sturdy, and had her pinned down at the thighs. She threw a punch, but Jiro jerked her head out of the way and used one hand to slam down onto Toru's face, forcing her down.

"How did you...know I was..." Toru gasped, still struggling to get out of the tape.

"I could hear your footsteps," Jiro replied with a smirk, and her little earplugs waved in the air.

Another twenty seconds and Toru was completely captured. She couldn't believe it. _I was so close, too! The bomb is right there! _Jiro dragged her to a corner of the room and left her there, wrapped up. _How could I have been so STUPID!_

Jiro spoke into the earpiece again. "Sato! Come back round and defend the bomb with me. The plan worked! We've all but won!"

Toru began to laugh.

Jiro raised an eyebrow and turned back to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"Hahahahaha...you think you won because you captured me?"

"There's only ninety seconds left. You're the only close threat to the bomb."

"I was just the scalpel. The hammer's coming now."

"Huh?" In the distance, they both heard a rumbling.

Jiro paused, going pale.

And then...Sato came bursting into the room, out of breath and delirious.

"Sato! Wha..."

"He's...comin'..." the huge boy fell to the ground, suffering a sugar crash.

Dark Shadow smashed through the wall around the door, racing into the room like some snake. Tokoyami bounded in behind him.

"AYE AYE AYE!" Dark Shadow declared, swooping in toward the bomb. "TIME TO DIFFUSE THE SITUATION!"

Judo stepped backward, putting her back to the bomb, and then plugged her earphone jacks into the speakers on her legs.

RRRRRRAAAAAAA! A roaring sound filled the room, and a concentrated series of waves pummelled Dark Shadow, causing him to recoil, pushing him back away from the bomb. Toru winced and covered her ears. Jiro clenched her fists, continuing to send out sound, tightening her body into a holding stance.

Tokoyami rolled out of the wave attack that was subduing his Quirk, and ran for the bomb. Jiro's eyes widened as she realised what he was doing, but it was too late. The bird boy leapt and dived, his palm smacking against the metal surface. A second later, the timer sounded.

"YES!" Toru shouted, as Tokoyami sank to the ground. They had won!

Jiro desisted with the sound wave, unplugging her earphone jacks. "Dammit." She clicked her teeth. "Well played. I was so focused on your Quirk that I forgot you were there."

"We are two," said Tokoyami stoically, pulling Dark Shadow back into his body, "and yet we are one."

"Can somebody please untie me?" asked Toru.

"Right, of course." Tokoyami came over and began to undo the tape, before touching...

"Ah!" Toru blushed. "Watch it!"

"Gah! I...I apologise!"

"Here," Jiro said, rolling her eyes. "Let me do that." She came over and finished unwrapping Toru. The invisible girl sighed. _Tokoyami means well, but I'm more comfortable if it's a girl._ But why was Jiro's face slightly red?

Tokoyami sheepishly took Toru's gloves and boots out of his cloak and handed them to her. "I took the liberty of picking this up on my way here. Sorry for taking so long to come. We almost lost because of my lack of haste."

"No worries!" Toru cheered, patting him on the shoulder. "We only won at all because of you! My strategy ended up totally failing! I've got a lot of work to do, haha~"

"Saaame," Jiro drawled, looking at her unconscious partner.

"We all shall find ways to improve," said Tokoyami.

...

"Heroes win!" announced All Might.

"Another match where strategy was overridden by pure power," Iida pointed out.

"Tokoyami's Quirk is something else, huh?" Kaminari shuddered.

"Yeah, but Sato put up a great fight!" declared Kirishima. "That was awesome to watch! I'm just getting more and more pumped for my match!"

"Hagakure kinda got jumped, huh?" said Doko, staring at the screens. "She seems happy she won, though."

"Indeed, ribbit."

Mina remained quiet next to them.

All Might was frowning at the screens. "Young Sato has crashed. This will be the third match in a row that I have to take someone to the infirmary."

The class froze. "...Sensei?" Sero asked.

"I understand that this time it was his own doing thanks to his Quirk. He overdid it in the battle against young Tokoyami, just as Midoriya overdid it in his fight against Bakugo. And last match, Aoyama was knocked out by Ojiro. I would like the last two matches to proceed without any such incidents. Am I clear? This is an exercise, not some final exam. No overexerting yourself, and no excessive use of force against others. Understand?"

The class all murmured their assent, frightened by All Might's change in demeanour.

"Good. Now, next match will be after I fetch young Sato. Team I will be the heroes. Team F will be the villains."

Doko's eyes widened. Sero, who was standing forward and to the right, turned around and said, "We're up, Katayama."

"Right."

"As am I, ribbit." Tsuyu put a finger to her chin. "I didn't want to be on the villain side. Oh well."

Doko offered her a hand. "Fair match. Let's do our best. But not too much of our best, ya know?"

The corners of her flat mouth may have turned up a hair. Who knew. "Of course, Dokkun." They shook hands.

"Who's her partner?" Sero asked as she walked away. "...Oh."

Tsuyu had walked over to Kirishima, who was in the midst of animatedly telling some of their other classmates something. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around, confused. "...We're up? Alright, Asui, let's do it! I'm pumped!"

Doko felt a hand grip his arm. Surprised, he turned to look at Mina. Her eyes were glued to the floor.

"Good luck," she told him. "_Win."_


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Trial, Part 3

Eijiro Kirishima cracked his knuckles, then his neck, both ways. Behind him stood the bomb. To his left was the frog girl, Asui. In front of him was the one door into this room. The timer had just begun; Sero and Katayama would be on their way.

"Asui-san, I'm not much in the way of plans. You cookin' up any fancy stuff behind that vacant stare of yours?"

"I think we should both stay in this room, ribbit."

Eijiro stopped. He'd just been stepping toward the door, and now he slightly slouched with disappointment. "I want to go meet them in battle! What's manly about standing around and waiting?"

"I'm not a man. You asked if I had a plan, and it's this. Every villain team so far has split up, ribbit. One goes scouting while the other stands guard. So that's probably what they'll expect us to do."

"Well...yea! What's wrong with playing into their hands a little? We're both at a physical advantage, I reckon. Katayama can zap around but he's got no strength enhancements. And Sero..."

"Sero-chan is who I'm worried about. If me or you go out there, he can capture us with that tape. And then we'll be split up permanently while the other will have to guard the room by themselves. Once Dokkun sees the bomb, it's all over, ribbit."

Eijiro ground his sharp teeth together. _Dokkun, huh? _"Well, that makes sense to me. Howabouts I go into the hallway, but keep my back to the door. Priority is keeping Katayama from getting through. You can handle Sero if he sneaks past me, right?" He was pretty sure Asui's Quirk enhanced her strength a bit, and she was no slouch in the agility department. _Being a man is great, but you gotta respect female power too! Even if we're the villains here._

Asui nodded. "I should be able to, ribbit."

Eijiro cracked a smile, and then smashed his fists together, hardening them and sending out sparks. "Let's do this!"

...

"Difficult to predict what they'll do," Sero muttered as the two of them crept into the entrance of the building.

Doko raised his eyebrows. "How's that?"

"If it were me against the two of us, I'd hang back and defend. First of all, you've got some of the highest speed in the class; you manage to get around the back of someone and it's all over. They're gonna want to keep themselves between you and the bomb as long as possible."

"But every villain team so far has split into a scout and a guard," Doko pointed out, feeling kinda useless next to his more strategically-minded partner.

"Right, but me and you have crowd control on lock. We could capture a scout easily while they're split up, and then the guard is left alone. Surely they've thought of this. However..." Sero clicked his teeth. "Based on how Kirishima has acted in response to the other fights, he may just ignore common sense."

"Right," Doko nodded. "If they do decide to split up, I'd say it would likely be Kirishima as the scout, and Tsu as the guard."

"Tsu?" Sero raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, Asui-san. She asked that we...me and Mina and Hagakure, I mean...call her that. Yeah."

"First name basis with Ashido too, huh?" Sero huffed out of his nostrils.

Doko felt heat rushing to his face. _What the hell? "_Whoa, I mean...it's nothing like that! Hey, what's your problem anyway?"

"I don't! I d-don't have a problem," Sero suddenly waved his arms defensively. "Sorry. It's just...you seem a lot more comfortable around girls. Some of us guys kinda formed a group at lunch, and none of us have really spoken to you...just an observation I made."

Doko was still kinda irritated, but he suddenly took pause. _Am I? More comfortable around girls? Is that a thing? _He thought about talking to Mina or Hagakure. Warm, comfortable, easy. Versus talking to this guy, or someone like Iida or Bakugo. Frantic. Panic. Feeling of inadequacy. _Gah! It is true! _His face had gone cold, and he felt a drop of sweat go down his neck.

"You good, Katayama? I'm sorry, man, I shouldn't have brought it up. I don't want there to be any hard feelings or anything, especially when we're about to fight."

"I'm fine. Everything's great. Good. Yes. No hard feelings, of course." _Is it because of my sister? Is this some weird complex that's never occurred to me? _But he'd HAD guy friends in middle school. He'd had female friends too, of course, but...

Suddenly he was trying to count. Did it skew horribly towards the female side without him realising? What was he doing, anyway?

The purple was stewing up inside him, threatening to froth about his throat. It was rising and rising and rising and...

_Focus, _Doko thought, closing his eyes, trying to get the violet energy to settle again. It wasn't working all that well. He was about to go into this fight high-strung to shit, and it was about some silly distraction!

_And I talked to Shoji at lunch, so really this is all some big joke. I can make guy friends if I want. I can make friends with you right now, Sero!_

"Hey, shouldn't we have found them by now?" Doko asked out loud. His voice sounded funny in his own ears. He had to swallow saliva to keep from drooling when he opened his mouth. His nerves were all tingly.

Sero turned and gave him a funny look. "You're not okay, man. You have a haze around you. It's the same color as when you teleport, I think. Is your Quirk going wild?"

"Very possibly," Doko squeaked, keeping his eyes toward the ground. He had to close his mouth quickly before it felt like he was going to puke.

"Okay, well...focus that shit on our enemies. I think we're..." they turned a corner, and there was Kirishima.

"Asui! They've arrived!" The spiky red-haired boy stood in a fighting stance at the end of the hallway. Beyond was a door. "Hell yeah! I'm pumped up!" Kirishima swung a fist at the air, and Doko saw that he was hardened all over. "Come at me, heroes! Let's brawl!"

"Keep him distracted," Sero muttered to his partner, and then sprang into action, shooting two lengths of tape down the hallway. Kirishima dashed forward, and the tape attached itself to him. Absurdly, battle music began to play in Doko's head. He tried to flash forward and whiffed, falling sideways against the wall, trembling for a moment. The purple wouldn't stop _brewing!_

Kirishima tried to tear the tape off, gave up with a resigned grin, and then yanked his arms back, pulling Sero towards him. The tape user let out a surprised yelp, skidding along the ground, and then Kirishima swung a hardened fist at his face. Sero's helmet took the main force of the blow, partially shattering, and the boy danced lightly out of the way of Kirishima's second swing, shaking his head as if dazed.

Doko had never been in a true Quirk fight before. He'd trained a bit at the underground lessons, of course, but this was different. None of those Quirks had been as strong as Kirishima's, and they'd been in an open ring, where Doko could maneuver a bit. This hallway was too tight.

Kirishima swung at Sero with his both his fists as the taller, longer-armed boy circled him, trying to increase the range between them. He was too lean and lanky for close range in a tight hallway, and kept running into the walls, taking glancing blows to the shoulder and elbows. He shot out a feathery flicker-like punch with his right, but it only bounced off of Kirishima's hardened skin harmlessly. With a frustrated yelp he blocked the next hit with his forearm, and then shot a short strand of tape backwards out of his elbow...right at Kirishima's face. Briefly blinded, the other boy staggered back, clawing at the tape, and Sero slid under his wild swing and bounced towards the bomb room.

Kirishima tore the tape from his face and lunged toward Sero, getting ready to bodily tackle him with Hardening to keep him out of the room...but then Doko was there in a bright lavender flash.

_Who cares about the energy going wild? Use it to your advantage! _Doko thought as he flashed in, getting right up in Kirishima's face and slamming into him. Hitting the hardened boy's body hurt like mad, but his momentum was enough to knock his opponent back against the wall. Sero scrambled away into the bomb room, leaving them to it.

"I can't let you go in there!" Kirishima yelled, springing back off the wall and throwing himself between Doko and the entrance. Panicked, Doko flashed back, avoiding a deadly hardened right hook.

_Say something cool, do it do it do it! _"Fine," Doko replied in an otherworldly growl, crouching forward like some beast, seeing purple dance around the edge of his vision. "Then I'll just go through you."

...

Mina Ashido was annoyed, and confused, and annoyed that she was confused.

First of all, she was annoyed that she'd lost her match, just because she felt like she could have won it if she'd just tried a little harder. _No complaints about it being unfair, no resentment to Todoroki. That's just how the dice rolled, but I could have done better with my lot. _Second of all, she was confused about who to root for in the match. Both Dokkun and Tsu-chan had been super nice and fun the past two days, and they were on opposing teams. Even worse, Kiri was also on Tsu's team. That meant Dokkun and Kiri were going to fight...and that felt weird to her. She didn't know WHY it felt weird, but it just did. And she was confused by that. Which just made her more annoyed. And thinking about Kiri made her remember how he'd bothered her at lunch earlier, and that made her even more annoyed. _What's wrong with the two of us spreading out a bit and making new friends? I mean, Toru and Dokkun both went to the same middle school but you don't see them getting attached to each other's hip in high school._ There was also an air she'd detected from Kiri that she hadn't liked one bit. An air of "why are you hanging out with THESE guys? A frog, an invisible girl, some dude with six arms? The friends I've found are much cooler, you should just come stick with us. Just take the easy way out, Mina!"

_No, _she thought, curling her fist. _I'm a freak with pink skin and horns and I'll hang out with the other freaks. Because they deserve a friend too._

"I wonder what Sero and Katayama are talking about," said Yaoyorozu, watching the screen.

"Yeah, maybe they disagree on strategy? Seems like it's getting kinda heated." Kaminari crossed his arms.

"Katayama-kun doesn't look so good, does he?" Toru mumbled.

Mina's eyes seemed to dart in that direction on their own. She'd been watching Kiri and Tsu in the bomb room, but now she was glued to Doko.

He was pale and trembling a little. There was also a funny light around him, like a shimmering glow.

"Wish we could hear what they're saying," Jiro complained, bouncing her earphone jacks.

"Patience, Young Jiro! We shall see the fruits of their planning in a moment!" All Might declared.

Then, the fight started. The class gasped as they watched Kirishima and Sero go at it, but Mina's eyes kept slinking towards a sickly-looking Doko who was hanging back. Then, she watched his eyes begin to glow, and he seemed to steady himself.

"What's Katayama waiting on...oh!"

"There he goes!"

Doko flashed in and landed a solid blow on Kiri. Mina's eyes widened. _I've never been able to do that._

"Mina-chan?" asked Toru. "Does Kirishima-kun's ability have a limit?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, like a timer. He's been lengthening it lately, though."

Then, words were exchanged. When Doko spoke, his mouth glowed purple. And the class gasped in sync.

"**Fine," **he growled, in a strange, echoing tone that hit their ears wrong. Otherworldly. Alien. "**Then I'll just go through you."**

The class buzzed.

"What the HELL was that?"

"Did he just teleport his _voice_?"

"It was glowing for a second when he spoke. I saw it."

"Quiet down, students!" All Might frantically waved a hand, not tearing his eyes from the screen. _I'm worried, _the Symbol of Peace thought to himself. _Voice teleportation was not something listed in young Katayama's Quirk notes. He may not even be aware that he can do it. It may only be possible during moments of high emotion._

_And after I went through the trouble of warning them, too..._

_But it's not fair to interrupt just yet. No one's gotten hurt. I have to see if he can sort it out on his own._

...

Hanta Sero heard the strange voice behind him, but didn't stop to react or check. No time for that. He could see the bomb, and it was straight ahead, wide open. Just had to get to it, and...

Another person suddenly crashed into him from above, in a messy heap that sent him to the floor. Hanta rolled, throwing them off. Whoever it was was light. _Wait, it's Asui. Duh. Of course._

Hanta sprang to his feet, and saw the frog girl now crouched between him and the bomb, a neutral, blank expression on her face. "No further," she croaked.

"Did you jump on me from above the door? You can climb walls and stick to them, huh?"

Asui only blinked her big eyes, and then she leapt at him.

Hanta sidestepped, but still took a glancing swipe from one of the girl's big hands. The slap stung the side of his face that was now exposed. _Damn you Kirishima, for breaking my helmet open. _Hanta backstepped, trying to put distance between them, but Asui came on, inexorable.

She leapt again, and this time Hanta ducked. She hit the wall behind them and bounced off it with her hind legs, flipping and turning in mid-air. Her kick landed against Hanta's shoulder, and then she used him as a launchpad, jumping up to the ceiling and sticking there.

Hanta looked up. "Impressive." He shot tape up at her with his right elbow. Asui sprang down out of the way, but he'd anticipated that she'd move between him and the bomb, and he shot out more tape with his left. It caught against her arm, and Hanta began to run in a circle, pulling her in and trying to wrap her. He shot more tape with his right to speed up the process.

He got most of her arm before she tried pulling it in towards her chest in an attempt to yank him. But she was not as strong as Kirishima, and Sero released the tape, letting it tear. Asui sprang forward again, newly free. When he brought his elbows up for a defensive tape attack, a pink thing came shooting from her mouth at impossible speed, hitting him in the face.

"Gah!" Hanta danced backward, avoiding her kick. "Was that your to..."

The tongue in question was coming again, swiping at him from left to right. Hanta ducked under it, but it still slapped the top of his helmet, and Asui was running at him on all fours now, jumping at him with her big palms outstretched. Her tongue killed out behind her, and Hanta saw his opening in that split second.

He rolled low just as she jumped at him, and shot tape upward as he rolled, feeling it hit the desired target. As he stood, he yanked his elbows and spun, pulling Asui by the tongue toward him.

"Arrrgh!" The girl winced in pain, her mouth still open. She tried to pull her tongue back in, but it was stuck to the tape.

"We've both got a mid-range attack attached to our body, huh?" Hanta said with a grin. "Just one problem, though."

"Arrrgh...mmph."

"I can cut mine away," he explained, breaking his tape off at the elbow as he finished wrapping her up. "But you can't."

...

Meanwhile, Doko's brain was going crazy.

_Jump! Back! Right! Left! Forward! Come on come on come on, lemme at him! Give em the ole one two! Fight fight fight! A brawl is SUUUURELY brewin'! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

The purple light glowing from his eyes and mouth and ears was impeding his vision. He'd forgotten to activate his new metal mask, and was paying the price for it. _I could always do it now. _Another swing from Kirishima, another warp dodge. _No, there's no time. _He mistimed the next flash, and took the hit with a grimace. Every fourth swing or so Kirishima actually would manage to land, and his blows _hurt. _In a physical fight, Doko had no resistance-related abilities. _Two pushes of the button, that's all. _He overestimated his next warp a little and ran into the wall.

None of his measly punches would do anything to Kirishima, which left him to either tire his opponent out or try and get past him. The former seemed like a good option, except Kirishima might knock him out first. The latter was all but impossible with Doko's brain going too crazy to focus on doing such a complicated warp. He would have to flash _through _Kirishima to get to the door, and without a second to pause and focus his overdriven mind, it could end in disaster. Kirishima seemed determined to not give him that second.

Doko gave a little bit of ground with each warp-dodge. Kirishima was driving him back, and although the hardened boy was clearly getting worn out and strained from all the swinging, he was grinning like he was having the time of his life. "Come on, Katayama!" he yelled. "Where's the beast from before? Fight me like a man!"

_Yeah yeah yeah let's do it let's fight him! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah nah nah nah man SHUT UP man_

_GOD, PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP! _Doko let out an exasperated, inhuman yell and reached up to activate his mask, pushing the button twice.

It folded over his eyes and nose, and as Kirishima saw it, he faltered and whiffed his punch. The mask closed over him with the sound of compressed air, and all senses seemed to dull like a warm haze. The purple relaxed, and Doko felt the glow leave his face. He'd done it; he'd calmed down. Doko let out a sigh.

Then, Kirishima punched him in the torso.

The warping boy staggered, suddenly trying to take in air through his nose and, failing due to the mask, wheezed in through his mouth. He was crumbling to the ground, all wind knocked from him. He tried to flash away, but his legs refused to flex. The purple had settled much too deep in him.

Through the mask, he saw Kirishima grin apologetically. "Sorry about that, man. I honestly thought you could take it. Hey, are you sure you're okay?" He heard a sound from the bomb room behind him, and whirled to look with a concerned face. "BRB," he told Doko on the ground, running away. Doko only whimpered.

...

Tsuyu Asui felt kinda embarrassed, in all honesty.

The fight with Sero had been going really well, until he'd targeted her tongue, and she'd paid for it badly. He'd rendered her immobile like that, because who would willingly tear their tongue just to keep fighting? It felt awfully violating, too, but it was her fault for trying to use it in battle anyway. With someone with a Quirk like Sero's, she'd basically been asking for it.

_And now he's just gonna walk over to the bomb and it's all over._

But as he finished wrapping her and stood up to go claim his prize, Kirishima burst into the room and tackled him.

Sero tried to fight him off, the two boys rolling on the floor in a kind of wrestling match. Tsuyu watched blankly, trying not to move at the risk of tearing her tongue on the tape. Then, the alarm sounded.

"Huh?" Sero stopped, looking at the bomb in confusion. "Was that...the timer?"

"YES!" Kirishima got off of him and jumped up and down, pumping his fist. "We did it! We won! High five, Asui!" He looked over at her, and his expression sank. He lowered his hand awkwardly. "Sorry. Let's get you out of that."

As the two boys unwrapped her, Dokkun came staggering into the room, clutching his stomach. Tsuyu saw that he was wearing a dark metal mask of some kind, but then he punched the side of his head twice, and the mask retracted, revealing weary purple eyes. "Was that it?" he asked weakly.

Sero finished tearing the last of his tape off of Tsuyu and stretched his arms with a yawn. "Yep. We lost. Ran out of time."

"Oh. S-s-sorry."

Sero gave him a laid-back smile. "It's chill. No biggie. Get 'em next time, right?"

Kirishima nodded and grinned, closing a determined fist. "The most manly outlook! It was good fighting you both!"

...

The class was, to put it curtly, mixed.

"Did Katayama just randomly put that mask on mid-battle? Why?"

"I think he must have forgot he had it or something. Still don't know what it's for, though."

"_Forgot? _Is he nuts?"

"He didn't seem okay most of that battle, actually. I thought he and Sero had it in the bag, too. All he had to do was flash forward to the bomb with his Quirk."

"Warping doesn't much help you if someone like Kirishima lands a hit, though."

"Whatever. Kinda lame, to be honest."

Jiro slapped Kaminari with her ear jacks.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Show some respect. We don't know the full circumstances of Katayama's Quirk. Besides, you're next."

"Oh right, I am. Let's go, Shoji!"

"Koda-kun?" Yaoyorozu called sweetly to the quiet rock-headed boy at the back of the room. "We're up."

The boy only nodded with a nervous face and followed behind her meekly.

Mina watched as the four combatants re-entered the room.

"Hey, Asui and Sero! Great fight, you two! Probably the best to watch so far!"

"Thanks!"

"Thank you, ribbit."

"Don't forget Kirishima. He was the MVP there. He took out both the heroes."

"No biggie! That's how you get stuff done as a man...or, err, a villain, I guess. Haha." The red-haired boy scratched at his neck sheepishly, enjoying being the center of attention.

No one complimented Doko on anything. Tsuyu was watching him closely with her wide eyes. Mina was too. It was hard to tell where Toru was looking. As Shoji left the room, the multi-armed boy also gave Doko a lengthy passing glance.

The warp Quirk user trudged to the back of the room and leaned against the wall, still clutching his stomach.

"Young Katayama," All Might called. "Are you alright? Do you need to see Recovery Girl?"

Doko looked up and saw that most of the class was watching him. Their expressions ranged from concern to confusion, but none of them were positive. _Fucking. Hell. _He was pretty confident he heard someone snicker.

"I'm okay, All Might. Thanks for asking." Obviously he wasn't going to talk about it in front of a crowd like _this._

Then, the last match was starting up, and they all turned their attention to that. Well, all except three.

"You should go talk to him, ribbit."

"Huh? Why me?" Toru asked. The three girls were standing a ways in front of Doko, the two visible ones backlit by the blue light from the screens. They were trying not to glance at him back against the wall, but he could definitely tell they were talking about him.

"Because you've known him the longest."

"Hardly! I think it should be Mina who talks to him."

Mina sighed. She'd sort of predicted this, in all honesty. "I'll do it." _Not like it should be someone's burden or anything. Kinda gross to treat it like that._

She walked over to Doko. When he saw her, his expression shifted a bit, but it was hard to tell what that meant in the low-lit room.

"I thought I told you to win," she joked gently.

"Well, you know me. I've got a rebellious streak. Don't want to do something just because someone told me." At least he was still being himself, she supposed.

"Listen, uh, Dokkun..."

"I didn't pity you after you lost your match. Show me the same respect."

"Wha...hey, that's not fair! You don't know what I'm going to say!" A few nearby classmates, notably Todoroki and Uraraka, heard her raised voice and briefly broke attention from the ongoing match.

Doko shrugged infuriatingly. "Sorry, Mina. I'm already over it. This is only our first hero class. I'm sure I'll get more chances to train and power up and not make a fool of myself. Here's to hoping." He pushed himself off the wall.

"Whoa. Hey. Don't shut me out like that. Friends support each other, remember? If you're going to focus on getting better, then I'm right there with you!"

He blinked at her. "Of course. You're going to be a great hero, Mina. Don't let me hold you back or anything."

His behaviour was confusing her. "Stop being...weird about it. Just come on and watch the match."

"Right. Okay."

Shoji and Kaminari had a unique two-pronged assault as the hero team, with Shoji's eyes and ears allowing them to locate the bomb very quickly. But Yaoyorozu had set up traps everywhere, and captured Kaminari in short order, right after he'd managed to electrocute Koda. Shoji, who'd been listening through several walls, ran in to provide backup, but Yaoyorozu captured him too with some difficulty. The villains won, although Koda was out for most of the match. It was pretty much a Momo solo show.

"That creation Quirk is scary, dude," mumbled Sato, who'd just returned from the infirmary to catch the last match. Midoriya had returned as well, though his arm was in a sling. When the four combatants returned, all twenty students were together again.

All Might closed the class by giving them all some pointers and giving general comments on each battle. There had been only two hero wins, which seemed kinda surprising to Doko. _There should have been three, _he thought, but he was not thinking of himself, but of Mina.

"The villains all had the advantage of having a clear thing to defend, and the time to come up with strategies for that!" All Might told them. "Meanwhile, the heroes had to think a bit more on their feet! As new students to the hero course, you all display a good mind for basic planning, but as far as the quicker instincts go, there's more that can be improved on. Most of the finest moments of heroism spring from pure instinct and lightning-quick thinking. Part of your education will be training your brain into coming up with all those elaborate plans within the span of a few seconds! And then, you can achieve much more! Plus Ultra, you might say!"

The class was eventually dismissed, and it was time to head home. Doko put his costume away and picked up his bag, shuffling his feet as he headed out of the building. For a moment, he felt a sudden strike of fear. _I'm going home now. What will my parents say when they find out how I lost? Will they laugh at me? _But then he realised that they would have no way of knowing unless he told them. He relaxed, feeling kind of ridiculous.

"Katayama-kun, wait up!" Toru's voice, catching up to his side. "Oh man, that class. Crazy, right? All Might is larger than life! Getting real pointers from him was like a dream! And those battles we had to do were so tense! I felt like my heart was going to burst, and we still have the whole year ahead of us!"

"Congrats on your win," Doko told her. They walked down the steps among the other leaving UA students, the sunset washing everything in orange.

"Ah, it was no thanks to me. Tokoyami did all the work. I served as bait and then got tackled. At least you fought Kirishima for a little while."

"I don't know if I would call that fighting. I mostly just zapped around like some kind of poser."

"Ha...well...you know..." Toru trailed off as they arrived at their train platform.

_Great. I just said the thing that she was going to leave unsaid, ruining not only her attempt at a safe compliment but also the atmosphere as well. You're such a fucking genius, Doko, really._

They boarded the train in an awkward silence. Sitting down in two seats next to each other, sensing everything and saying nothing. Doko could hear Toru's foot tap as they waited for the train to depart.

"Katayama? Hagakure?" A voice asked.

The two of them looked up in surprise. It was none other than his partner from the battle trial, Sero.

"You take this train, Sero-kun?"

"...Yeah. Do you guys?"

"...Yeah. We went to the same middle school. Shinobu."

"Oh neat. I had some friends at Shinobu. Did you know Tsukasa or Takuji, by any chance?"

"Oh yeah, vaguely. We weren't like close or anything."

"Yeah, fair enough. They would have mentioned an invisible girl to me." Sero eyed the seat next to Doko. "Do you mind?"

Doko looked up at him. "Nah. Go right ahead."

He sat down just as the train doors closed, and they began to move. The three students sat in silence for a moment. Toru got out her phone and began to listen to music.

"Hey," Sero whispered, leaning in a bit. "I really am sorry about earlier. I think it's my fault that we lost, honestly. I distracted you with that stupid question and put you off your game, and then I wasted time wrapping up Asui and let myself get tackled when I could have just bumrushed the bomb."

Doko gave him a look. "You're as frustrated as I am." It was all in his words, although that same easy smile remained on his face.

"Heh. I guess I am." Sero leaned back in his seat and scratched his neck with his long arm. "I try not to let it show too much, because I was always known as the laid-back guy in middle school, you know? The kind you could come to with your problems? I kinda wanted to keep that up at UA. Especially since we seem to have some...intense personalities in our class."

"Guilty," said Doko lightly.

Sero's grin widened. "Hey, chill out man. I was talking about Bakugo and Midoriya and Iida, mostly. And Kirishima too, I guess. Those four, as well as Todoroki and Tokoyami, were all anybody was talking about. They really commanded all the attention. Those last two seem kinda cold, but..."

"I guess it's inevitable that the people with the most powerful Quirks would be at the forefront of a hero class," said Doko. "I mean, it was like that in middle school, too, just because having some flashy power was a general flex. But at hero school it's even more pronounced." He left the other part unspoken, about how he didn't like it, about how he thought it might lead to unhealthy mentalities in a class of heroes-in-training who absolutely needed _healthy _mentalities to move forward in their desired career.

Sero seemed to chew on that for a moment. "Yeah, makes sense. My Quirk isn't anything special but it gets the job done. I was pretty happy with my fight with Asui, honestly. I feel like I can hold my own against the mid-tier students. And then there's..." he paused, unsure.

"Me," Doko finished for him. "By all rights I should be up there with the six you mentioned before. But...I'm not." _I pursued hero training so I could put the powers that were given to me to good use. But...they're being wasted on me._

_Those powers are wasted on you! _He remembered his mother saying that once, when he was younger and stupider and had teleported to go take out the trash. Bad moment. Bad memory.

Toru took her headphones out. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Doko's Quirk. How by rights it should put him up with the heavy hitters in the class, but due to the results of the battle trial, no one was really talking about him the way they talked about Todoroki or Midoriya."

"Well, yeah. Katayama-kun just isn't a showoff like that. He never once used his Quirk during middle school."

"Really?" Sero raised an eyebrow at him. "Warping is every lazy kid's dream, though. I often just used my tape to pull soda cans across the room. With teleportation, the possibilities only widen."

"It's not really healthy for me to think like that," Doko explained sheepishly. "I don't like using my powers on something I can just do normally, even if it's not in public." _My parents made sure of it._

"Ah, I see. Well, respect to you, then. But it may have helped to get a bit more training in? I mean, your Quirk could be super useful in both combat and rescue situations."

"Did you just seriously just say _it may have helped to get more training in_?" Doko asked dryly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What the _fuck _do you think I'm at hero school for? Just to sneak peeks at Midnight's changing room?"

Toru was giggling her invisible head off next to him, and Sero cracked a nervous smile in spite of himself. "Sorry, sorry. Dumb thing to say, I guess."

Doko grinned and punched him lightly in the arm. "Whatever, man. I'd be public hypocrite number one if I got mad at everyone who has brainless moments from time to time. I mean, you're looking at the guy who almost walked past UA on the day of the entrance exam."

"It's true, he did do that," Toru supplied between giggles.

The three of them kept talking as their train sped toward home, the sun setting on their long second day.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

**Yo. That's the battle trials done with. Sorry about not writing too much about Momo and Koji vs Denki and Mezo, but it felt more appropriate to skim over it based on the more depressed, absentminded tone of the scene. I also didn't want to get stuck in this arc for potentially another chapter.**

**Yeah, Doko lost his match, and his mentality has taken a bit of a hit. He's got a lot going on, from the way his Quirk messes with his insides, to how his past makes him feel and act around his classmates. We're going to see something of a shift in him going into the Sports Festival, one that I'm really excited to get into.**

**The romance will be a slow burn, at least until I change my mind and get impatient. More will develop on that end next chapter, though.**

**Other than that, next time will also be class elections, the press swarm, and probably the beginning of USJ. Stay tuned, leave feedback. It's very appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Vote

There was a crowd of reporters outside UA as Doko, Hagakure, and Sero arrived that morning. The three of them had to jostle their way to the gate in order to scan their ID's to be let in. "Excuse us, excuse us," Sero repeated, leading the way.

"Hey, students!"

"Oi! Kid!"

A reporter stopped Doko as he attempted to follow the others. "Excuse me, what is it like to be taught by All Might?!"

Doko blinked at her. "I don't know. I'm in general studies."

"Oh." The reporter made a sour face and left him alone, allowing him to get through the gate.

Safely on the other side, Hagakure wagged an invisible finger at him. "Katayama-kun, you can't just lie to reporters like that!"

"Oh, they lie to us."

Mina was waiting further up the steps. "Morning, Dokkun, Toru-chan. Oh, and...Sero too?"

The tape quirk user gave Mina a relaxed wave. "I take the same train as these two."

"Oh? That's great! Man, I wish I shared a train with someone!" Mina stretched and turned to look up the steps. "Let's get going!"

"Aren't we excited for class today," Doko commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you blame me? That class with All Might was awesome! I mean, sure, it may not have gone well for _everyone, _but..."

"Half the class was statistically destined to lose," Sero pointed out. "It's no big deal, though. We will have three years worth of chances to prove ourselves."

"Provided we don't die of exhaustion," Toru supplied, yawning.

"Yeah..." Doko became lost in thought as the four of them entered the school. _Mina and Sero were both pretty mid tier in the assessment, so they want to climb the ranks and show off a bit. I understand that, but..._

They'd all gotten a perfectly acceptable passing grade just for participating in the battle trial, regardless of the outcome of their match. As long as he got the education he needed to become a hero and save people with his power, did it really matter if he was the _best _hero ever? Why was it a competition in the first place?

Doko hadn't enjoyed the atmosphere of resentment that had slightly intruded into the class during the battle trial, especially from people like Bakugo and even Midoriya. _In a quest to be the best, you sacrifice..._he looked up at Mina and Toru and Sero, who were having a light discussion a few paces ahead. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves for now.

_Maybe I'm just paranoid. Maybe it's easier for everyone else to be super competitive and still be friends. That does seem spot on for Mina, in fact. _Doko shook his head, dismissing the troubled thoughts, and moved to catch up to the others.

...

When homeroom began, Aizawa looked out at the class and said, "Today we're picking a class representative. And by we I mean you. I can't be bothered." Then he sat back down.

The room erupted.

"MEEE, PICK ME!" Mina declared happily, doing a little jig.

"I'm the best for the job, clearly," said Kaminari.

"You're all too extra for this!" Bakugo snapped, his eyes filled with killing intent as if he was about to release an explosion.

Doko squirmed uncomfortably. _This is exactly what I was afraid of. _Suddenly, he made eye contact with Aizawa by complete accident.

The homeroom teacher raised his eyebrows, as if he was surprised by something. But he made no effort to quell the chaos in the room.

That fell to Iida.

"CLASS! CLASS!" The bespectacled boy got up in front of the room, waving his arms. "Instead of nominating someone directly, we should hold a vote."

Jiro rolled her eyes. "Everyone will just vote for themselves."

"Then whoever receives more than one vote will surely be meant for the job, no?"

"...I guess."

Iida looked to Aizawa for approval. The teacher sighed and pinched his eyes between his fingers. "Alright, sure, whatever. Just make it snappy."

"Alright. Everyone write your votes on a slip of paper and pass it forward."

Doko sighed in despair, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of him, then the pen. _It's just class rep, it doesn't matter. _But it, like everything else at this damn school, had been turned into a contest.

He ended up voting for Tsuyu and passing it forward. _When I don't get a vote, people will realise that it was me who did the right thing._

The results were written on the chalkboard.

Momo Yaoyorozu: 3

Izuku Midoriya: 2

Doko Katayama: 2

Denki Kaminari: 1

Mina Ashido: 1

Tsuyu Asui: 1

Tenya Iida: 1

Rikido Sato: 1

Shoto Todoroki: 1

Toru Hagakure: 1

Eijiro Kirishima: 1

Yuga Aoyama: 1

Ochaco Uraraka: 1

Hanta Sero: 1

Katsuki Bakugo: 1

Mashirao Ojiro: 1

Doko's jaw dropped. He'd gotten not one, but _two _votes? Who from? _Who in the fuck..._

"Okay, Yaoyorozu will be the class president, and..." Aizawa glanced at the two names on the board. "...Katayama will be vice president. Any objections?"

Doko raised his hand. "I object. I didn't vote for myself and don't know who voted for me. I would make an awful class rep. Let Midoriya do it."

Aizawa blinked at him. "Alright. Whatever."

Midoriya was now going up to the front of the room while stuttering under his breath and trembling. Standing next to the taller Yaoyorozu, he didn't look any more like class rep material than Doko did, but still.

Doko scanned the room. The class was muttering; a few were giving pointed glances his way. _Did people vote for me as a prank? Am I some big joke to them? _Maybe they'd voted for both him AND Midoriya as a prank...Midoriya didn't seem like the type to vote for himself. Quickly, Doko scanned the list for the people without votes at all. Jiro was one; was she the type to do that? Tokoyami, Koda, and Shoji all had no votes as well...it was hard to tell anything. _Those are three of the quietest students in the class, but I'm pretty sure Shoji is my friend, right?_

"Dokkun," Mina whispered from behind him. "What's the matter with you? Why did you turn it down?"

Doko raised an eyebrow at her. "What's the big deal?"

"Class reps at UA get noticed by pros and stuff. They have actual duties and it goes on their record. It's a lot better than being a rep at a normal school."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

Mina rolled her eyes, grinning. "Honestly, sometimes you just...I don't even know. It's a wonder two people voted for you."

"Huh? You weren't one of them?" Doko made a show of pouting.

"Hell nah. I voted for me, myself, and I." She pointed her thumbs at herself, eyes closed. "Didn't really work out, though."

In any case, Doko was determined to get to the bottom of this. _I know I made a piss-poor showing in the battle trial but was this really necessary? _He was certain that someone was pulling a prank on him. It was perfectly plausible that some people had gotten one vote from someone else, so it didn't necessarily have to have been one of the four who got zero votes.

At lunchtime, Doko went to sit with Shoji again, but now his heart was racing. The multi-armed boy only nodded silently in greeting, continuing to eat.

Doko picked at his food, feeling sort of confused about all this. "Hey, Shoji-san," he said, testing the waters. "It was pretty cool of you not to vote for yourself."

Shoji swallowed and cleared his throat. "It was the noble thing to do. It's a shame my vote ended up going to waste, though."

Doko's eyes widened. "You voted for me?"

"I did. There wasn't any particular reason behind it. I wonder who the other person was. I suppose you were telling the truth when you said you didn't vote for yourself, since you turned down the position. Who did you vote for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, uh, Tsu."

"Ribbit."

Doko nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. Tsuyu was right behind him, holding her lunch tray, that blank stare on her face. Her wide mouth stayed flat.

"Ahhhh, Tsu! I d-d-didn't s-see ya there...heyyyya, why don'tcha sit down, ehhhh?" Doko felt the violet energy stir up again, and his speech came out all garbled.

Tsuyu sat down next to him, not next to Shoji like she'd done the day before. "Dokkun, did you say you voted for me?"

"Uhhh...yeah." Meanwhile, Mina had sat down on the end of the table.

"Ah. I voted for you, ribbit." Her cheeks were faintly red, and she actually broke eye contact to look down at her food.

"Well, that solves the mystery," said Shoji. He turned to Mina. "Hello, Ashido-san."

"What's up, Sho? How are you?"

"I'm doing well...Sho?"

"Hehehehe."

Meanwhile, Doko and Tsuyu were trying not to look at each other, silent and awkward. _What's with this atmosphere?_

Hagakure showed up, with Sero in tow. "Hey, everyone! Is it okay if he sits here?" she asked perkily.

Sero scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah," Doko said, chewing. "Just let the man sit if he likes. Come on, Sero. No one's got a problem."

"I do. I hate Sero, a whole, whole lot," said Mina in a fake childlike voice.

"Silence, you."

Hagakure and Sero sat down, and now they were six. Doko felt a strange feeling inside him, different from the purple. A..._golden _feeling. Shoji and Tsu both looked up from their food in confusion, looking around the table. As if they'd sensed it too.

_Everything in its right place..._

"So," said Mina, breaking into the silence while loudly chewing, "whoooo did everyone vote for?"

"Myself," said Sero bashfully, at the same time that Toru exclaimed "Myself!"

"Same here," Mina sighed. "I guess we exposed ourselves with that. But heyyyy, Mr. Teleport here got _two votes_! Aizawa was fully ready to give you the position and everything!"

"It was these two," Doko said plainly, flexing his finger back and forth between Tsu and Shoji. "Can't imagine what their reasons were."

Shoji shrugged. "Like I said, no particular reason."

"Dokkun and I voted for each other, ribbit," Tsuyu said, more quietly than usual.

There was a moment of silence at the table, and then Toru gasped. "That's crazy! What are the odds? It's like, ohh..." she swayed back and forth in her seat dreamily. "Like you're meant for each other..."

Sero half-choked on his food, and Mina started laughing like a maniac. Tsuyu's blush deepened.

"Hagakure," Doko scolded. "You're embarrassing the poor girl. Now she'll be thinking of nothing but dating me, and how awful that would be."

"There he goes again with the self-deprecation." Mina rolled her eyes.

Tsuyu seemed to have regained her composure. "I wonder why Aizawa-sensei picked Katayama over Midoriya initially, ribbit."

Sero scoffed. "It's Aizawa. There probably wasn't any thought process behind it. He just picked the first name he saw."

"It is possible that his attitude is just a front, though," Shoji suggested. "You never know."

Doko swallowed, remembering how he'd made eye contact with his homeroom teacher in that moment. "Whatever. I'm sure Midoriya will do fine."

"Ehhhhhh..." Sero squinted his eyes and tilted his head in order to show indecision. "The verdict's still out on that, I think. At least Yaoyorozu will make an excellent president."

"Oh, definitely," Mina drawled. "She seems so refined and classy."

Toru began to say, "I don't know if..."

BRRRRRRRRRRRR.

All the students in the cafeteria began to look around wildly. The sound repeated.

BRRRRRRRRRRRR.

"It is the intruder alarm," Shoji said calmly. "We have to move."

Doko's heart skipped a beat. _Intruders? Truly? _The cafeteria had begun to go wild. The alarm continued to blare, and students surged toward the exit en masse.

Mina let out a little yelp. "We gotta go!"

The six of them abandoned their lunch and joined the crowd. Doko kept an eye on Mina, with her bright pink skin, jostling through other students ahead of them. _If I could just warp to the front..._

The crowd compressed, moving slower and slower. Doko had lost sight of Mina. All around him, students were chattering. He thought he recognised a few voices, but...

"Sero! Tsu! Is that y..." someone bowled past him, nearly knocking him over into getting trampled. Students were closing in all around.

The purple had begun to panic, threatening to burst out. Doko was sweaty and short of breath. _Am I having another panic attack? _He couldn't even see if they were out in the hallway yet. The alarm was so _loud. _And everyone around him wouldn't shut up. Just shut up, shut UP...

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" A voice RIPPED through the crowd, and suddenly everyone went silent.

Doko looked up. Iida was floating against the ceiling, pointing out the windows.

"IT IS ONLY THE PRESS! PLEASE FOLLOW PROTOCOL!"

Doko craned his neck to peer out the windows, just as everyone else did the same. Indeed, a stampede of reporters was approaching the school. That was all.

The crowd began to disperse, and Doko let out a gasp of relief. Iida had managed to calm them all down, just like that.

Later in class, Midoriya gave his class rep position to Iida. No one argued.

...

The teachers of UA stood in an arc around the destroyed gate. Beyond the school, the sun was setting. All the students had gone home.

Nezu, the animal hybrid that served as principal, stepped forward. He was _seething, _and every other staff member knew it. They all hung back warily, knowing how the principal could get when his emotions ran high.

"Does everyone understand how this happened?" he asked, quietly.

Midnight gulped. "...The press could have gotten a student ID somehow. That they dropped, or..."

Nezu shook his head. "There were no reports of a lost ID to the office today. And...did anyone have any absences in their classes?"

"Nope," said Eraser Head.

"Nada," Snipe echoed.

"Not me," said Ectoplasm. The other teachers all murmured agreement.

"That means..." Cementoss's eyes widened. "Every student used their ID to enter the building today. There were none the press could have used."

Power Loader was investigating the scanner. "It's been rusted through somehow," he announced. "Probably someone's Quirk."

"No one has a Quirk registered like that," said Midnight, confused. "Certainly no one from the press."

"Then we are dealing with an unregistered Quirk," Eraser Head declared. All the teachers went silent.

...

The next day, Class 1A boarded a bus to go to rescue training. Aizawa told them that All Might and a surprise teacher would be helping out.

Doko was pumped. Rescue was what he'd been wanting to do the whole _time! _There was no way it could possibly become a competition like battle trials. And he felt focused as well, the purple energy ready to spring in a collaborative way that wouldn't screw him over. He felt confident in his ability. _Saving people is where I will shine. People like Bakugo and Todoroki can handle fighting for all I care._

"Dokkun," Mina prodded as they sat down on the bus, "you seem really happy. You're smiling!"

"Rescue training is what I've been wanting to do this whole time." No sense in lying about it to her.

"Ohhh, I see. Your Quirk could be super useful in that kind of situation. You can get to trapped people really easily, and move debris, and stuff like that..."

"Hey, you'd be no slouch in moving debris as well. Just burn right through it."

"Hehehehe..." Mina had a glint in her yellow eyes. "We could be a rescue team, like the Wild Wild Pussycats!"

"The who in the what now?"

"Yo, let me in on this," said Sero, sitting on the other side of Doko. "I always thought my Quirk would be good for being a rescue hero."

"What's the matter with you guys?" asked Kaminari from across the aisle. "Afraid to fight villains or something?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "We were just joking around, you dummy."

_Oh..._Doko thought. _We were?_

"Ok, fine, whatever." Kaminari held his hands up in surrender. "Kind of presumptuous to decide what you want your hero career to look like this early, that's all I'm saying."

"What do you mean?" asked Jiro.

"Well...you know. Maybe not everyone here wants to really be a hero when they get out."

"Are you serious?" Yaoyorozu leaned forward incredulously. "After how difficult it was for everyone to get into this school?"

"It wasn't difficult for you," Sero mumbled, but only Doko heard him.

"Hey, you never know!" Kaminari exclaimed defensively.

"He does have a point," Sato put in. "If this hero thing doesn't work out I may just become a chef. That would be fine."

"And not everyone becomes a hero just to rescue people." Everyone whirled to look at Uraraka, who didn't usually speak up. She flushed red and squirmed in her seat, mumbling, "some people have other reasons, that's all."

"Well," said Doko, "my reason is to rescue people, because my powers work so well for it. Imagine you did become a chef, Sato-san. Think of all the people you COULD be helping with your super strength!"

Sato shrugged. "There's lots of heroes out there. With All Might active, there's a bit more choice in the matter, you know? Villains aren't as bold anymore."

"Speaking of All Might," Tsuyu croaked, "Midoriya. Your Quirk is really similar to his, isn't it?"

The green-haired boy practically jumped out of his seat, freaking out. "I don't know what you're t-t-talking about! They're completely d-d-different!"

"Yeah," Kirishima put in, slightly derisively. "All Might's Quirk doesn't destroy his body when he uses it."

Doko watched Midoriya closely. _He REALLY didn't like that line of questioning. Or maybe this is just his normal level of jumpy? _Tsu certainly did have a way of catching you off guard. _It's probably nothing._

"Still, Midoriya, you're lucky," Kirishima sighed, holding up a hardened fist. "Your Quirk is super impressive. You'll be a popular hero. My Hardening isn't really all that flashy."

"Huh? Hey, th-that's not true!" Midoriya declared. "I think your Quirk is super cool and versatile, Kirishima! You'd be a great hero with it! I mean, just off the top of my head, I can think of several uses..."

Doko sat up a little straighter. _It's like he just...turned on. And his stutter went away, too._

"Still," Hagakure was saying, "as far as flashy and powerful Quirks go, Todoroki and Bakugo take the cake."

"But Bakugo-chan gets too angry, ribbit."

"What the FUCK just came out of that flat mouth, Frog Face?!"

"See?"

Half the class laughed, Doko included. He gazed at Tsuyu for a moment. _Maybe she does realise what she's saying. There's a method to the bluntness._

"Dokkun," Mina mumbled next to him, under the shadow of the larger conversation still happening. "Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure."

"What do you think of Tsu-chan?" her face was bright and mischievous.

Doko blinked. "She's a good friend, so far. It's only been a few days." _This kind of shit doesn't work on me, witch! Begone with your foul tricks!_

Mina pouted. "It's just...yesterday you just kind of dismissed the idea of dating her...what if that had hurt her feelings? Are you really so against it?"

"I mean...like I said, it's only been a few days. I've never dated anyone before and have never given it much thought. Pushing it off as a joke is just kind of my default response. Why do you ask?"

"I mean, I..." she seemed taken aback, flustered. "Just...wondering, that's all. You know. It seemed w-weird to me."

Doko lowered his eyebrows, glancing back at the frog girl. "I seriously doubt I hurt her feelings. But if I did I might talk to her. Maybe. That would just make things awkward, you know! But if that would make you feel better, then..."

"Ugh! Never mind, it's fine!" Mina turned away from him in a huff, crossing her arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sero asked, leaning in and noticing.

"NOTHING!" they both exclaimed.

"Everyone shut up," Aizawa announced from the driver's seat. "We're here."

The class got off the bus, and many of them gasped. They had arrived at a huge glass dome, as large as a city.

"This is the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short," Aizawa explained. "The others will be inside. Follow."

_USJ? _Doko raised an eyebrow. "Oh man. Can't wait to ride Flying Dinosaur and Hollywood Dream."

"Shut it," said Mina. "That was the most obvious, easy joke you could have made."

"I liked it," Sero mumbled.

They followed Aizawa into the massive building, finding themselves on an entry bridge of sorts. It was decorated with red carpet and led to downward steps that went into the center of the dome. Surrounding them in a grand ring were various biomes and sets. At a glance, Doko saw a mountain, a jungle, a city on fire, a boat on a lake...

Standing at the edge of the steps was a person in a heavy space suit. _Who's that?_

"Oh my god," said Uraraka. "That's Thirteen!"

"They're a famous rescue hero!" Midoriya added.

_Thanks for being my exposition devices, you two. _They were really perfect for each other, weren't they.

"Greetings, Aizawa, Class 1A," Thirteen said in a warped, disguised voice. Their face was not visible through the space helmet. "Today we'll be doing rescue training."

"Where's All Might?" Aizawa asked. Thirteen held up three fingers. He nodded.

_The fuck was that? _Doko looked around wildly, to see if any of the other more hero-aware kids knew what that meant. Midoriya in particular had gone pale, but everyone else looked as confused as him.

"In any case," Thirteen announced to the whole class, "you are all aware of what my Quirk is?"

_No._

"It's Black Hole!" Uraraka jumped up and down excitedly. "It lets you vacuum up anything with the power of gravity!"

"Very good," they said, nodding approvingly at the brunette and perhaps giving a cursory once-over of her similar space-like costume. "My Quirk is very useful in disasters, but if turned on another person, it could be deadly. I'm sure many of you have similar powers. The goal of today's training, and many other sessions going forward during your time of UA, will be to focus your powers on doing what they're _good _for. Striking that balance between help and harm, do you understand?"

The class murmured agreement. They understood. Doko liked the idea as well. It was similar to his own ideals. Next to him, Mina also seemed excited and interested. _That makes sense. Her Quirk can BURN THROUGH people, after all._

"Now," said Thirteen, "if we could begin by..." a sound from down the steps broke her off.

They all turned to look. Doko's eyes widened.

A dark purple circle was forming in the plaza. It was opaque and cloudy, swirling like some foul soup. _Ummm..._

And then, _people _began to walk out of the circle.

They gasped. There were dozens of them, mutants and people in strange costumes. Leading them from the front was a man in all black, with blue hair and disembodied hands covering his face. To his right was a great hulking monster with an exposed brain.

"Get behind me," said Aizawa, stepping in front of them and sweeping his arm back.

"Is this part of the training?" asked Yaoyorozu.

"No. Those are villains."

END OF CHAPTER SIX

**A large part of the bus conversation was somewhat inspired by a Tsuyu-focused fic called "What Lies Beneath." It's served as something of a larger inspiration for some of the elements you see in this fic and if you haven't checked it out I really do recommend it. It's quite good.**

**Next time, the battle begins. See you then.**


	7. Chapter 7: Students to Heroes

The students stood there in shock as more and more villains came through the portal. Most of their eyes fell onto the approaching enemy, but Doko couldn't stop looking at the portal itself. _Dark violet brewing, _he thought. It looked scarily familiar.

Eraser Head lowered his goggles. "Thirteen, protect the students! Get them out of here!"

The villain with the bad posture and the hands approached the bottom of the steps. "The report we stole said there would be three teachers here." He scratched at his neck, as if irritated. "Tell me, where is All Might?" The massive hulking bird-creature came up beside him, standing silently.

The leader villain lowered his hand. "Hmmm. Will killing some kids make the symbol of peace show himself?"

The villains advanced. Eraser Head took another step forward. "How did they get in?" Kirishima asked in disbelief.

Yaoyorozu spoke up, sounding panicked. "What about the sensors that detect trespassers?"

"Huh?" Thirteen turned. "We have them, of course..."

"Did they just appear here, or around the whole school?" It was Todoroki, calm and determined. "This is an isolated area and they knew we would be here. They have some kind of plan. As for the sensors, they must have a Quirk that can disable them somehow."

"Kaminari!" Aizawa said suddenly. The blonde boy started in surprise. "Try contacting the school with your Quirk. Thirteen, begin the evacuation. I will hold them off."

"Sensei!" Midoriya cried. "There's so many of them! Even if you tried to erase some of their Quirks...can you hold off that many on your own?"

Eraser Head turned slightly towards the green-haired boy, and Doko thought he might have smiled a little. "You don't become a hero without a few extra tricks up your sleeve."

Then, their teacher dived into the throng.

The students gasped, and the villains rushed to meet him...and then the scarf went ham.

Doko could barely follow the combat. Aizawa's garment weaved and wrapped through multiple villains at a time, smashing them together or into the ground. He himself bobbed and waved as other villains got in close, landing well-placed hits whenever he could, and erasing their Quirks all the way through.

"Alright, enough spectating!" Thirteen declared. "Let's go."

The students turned and raced for the exit. Midoriya lagged behind, seemingly dazed by their teacher's fighting. "Midoriya, come ON!" Iida yelled, and the boy caught up. Doko's heart was racing. Next to him, Mina appeared similarly panicked. _I could just teleport out, maybe go tell someone...but I don't want to abandon anyone if I can help it. Especially her. _Hold up. Where had THAT come from?

A purple mass swirled into existence between them and the door. Thirteen stopped short, and the students skidded to a halt behind them.

The portal grew larger and darker. Doko swallowed, and suddenly felt his own energy begin to panic. _What...what is this? _Sweat dripped down his face.

"I am afraid I cannot let you pass," said the portal, and Doko suddenly noticed two slitted yellow eyes near the top. This was a _person, _and their Quirk...was frighteningly similar to his own.

"Nice to meet you," the portal continued, surprisingly polite and verbose. "I am Kurogiri. We are the League of Villains."

"Lame name," Mina muttered under her breath.

"We do not mean to presume, but we have invited ourselves in to UA High School in order to eliminate the Symbol of Peace, All Might."

The class gasped in sync. Doko saw Midoriya tense up even more out of the corner of his eye. Meanwhile, his warp energy was spinning in circles somewhere below his stomach.

"We thought he would be here with you. Has there been some alteration to the plan?" The portal began to grow outward in two tendrils, as if those were the villain's arms. "In any case...I shall play my part."

Thirteen opened one of their fingers to counterattack, and then...Bakugo and Kirishima jumped forward.

"NO!" Thirteen yelped, as the two of them leapt into the villain, letting out angry battlecries. _Idiots! _thought Doko.

Bakugo let off an explosion, and smoke and light blinded the class for a moment. The smoke continued to billow.

Kirishima and Bakugo stood firm. "Did you consider that we might fight back?" the former asked, grinning.

As the smoke cleared, the purple mass became visible again...standing right where he had before. "But of course," he answered. "I'm counting on it."

"GET BACK, YOU TWO!" Thirteen cried.

"Now we will see how good of a school UA is," Kurogiri said, and suddenly dozens of dark purple smokey tendrils were snaking out towards the class, enveloping them. "Put up a fight if you wish. But it will all be for nothing. My job is to scatter you." The tendrils wrapped around them, forcing Doko, Mina, and Sero to back up against each other, yelping in terror. "From there, our troops will torture you." The smokey darkness grew and grew, covering everything. "And then..." his voice seemed to surround them. "You will die."

_Fuck off. _In that moment, Doko's energy seemed to rear up with deadly focus, and he teleported _backwards, _getting clear of the portal. At the last second, he saw Shoji leap forward and cover Mina and Sero with a mass of created limbs. Next to him, Iida suddenly appeared, having zipped out into the clearing with Uraraka and Sato in tow.

The portal began to dissipate...and it was just the seven of them, and Thirteen. Everyone else was gone.

"My, my," Kurogiri said, regrouping himself in the original position. "Some of you are still here." For a moment, Doko saw his neck, covered by a metal brace. _He has a physical body, and it's not hundreds of miles away in some lair. He isn't projecting portals from another location, he's really here. He IS the portal._

_Would that work in our favour?_

...

Tsuyu Asui was surrounded by dark purple soup. Around her, her classmates were panicking in a lost swarm, and then all sounds faded. Her insides felt funny, like she was being flipped over and over. And suddenly, she was falling.

"Ribbit?" She looked down, and _yes! _The luckiest thing that could have happened in this lineup of misfortunes. Below her was _water. _She'd been scattered to the shipwreck zone.

Tsuyu folded into a graceful dive and hit the water with a splash, immediately kicking off with her powerful legs as bubbles crawled over her skin. She kicked, one-two, and propelled herself forward. The lake would have been dark, but she could see very well.

And what she saw directly in front of her was an unconscious Yuga Aoyama, sinking downwards in a limp position, his long blonde hair swaying back and forth.

Tsuyu swam forward and grabbed him; he was surprisingly light. _Please please PLEASE don't drown. _Up ahead, she saw two more entities, one swimming towards the other. A sharklike villain and Izuku Midoriya. Tsuyu swam up and over the villain, overtaking him, and as he opened his mouth to bite into Midoriya, she slammed down on him with both feet.

"Midoriya-chan!" she declared, her Quirk allowing her to speak clearly underwater. "Ribbit!" With both hands full with Laser Boy, she shot her tongue out and wrapped Midoriya up, slinging him towards the surface. He landed on the deck of the ship.

Tsuyu and Aoyama broke the surface, the latter gasping for breath, water dripping down his hair unceremoniously. "I am indebted to you, mademoiselle," he told her.

"No problem." She retracted her tongue, and then used it to sling him up onto the deck with Midoriya. Lastly, she used her Quirk to climb up the side of the ship.

"Th-thanks, Asui-san," Midoriya said, clearly shaken up.

"Call me Tsu."

Midoriya freaked out for a moment. Meanwhile, Aoyama was trying frantically to wring water out of his cape. _I might have to take control here. _"This has turned into a bad situation."

Midoriya's eyes narrowed. "Todoroki was right. Did you hear what the portal guy said? They knew All Might was supposed to be here. They stole information during the security breach yesterday. They DO have a plan."

Aoyama laughed derisively, all while frantically beating his cape out behind his back. "You must be aware of how silly you sound, monsieur. All Might shines the brightest of any hero. Even if he shows up, he will simply defeat the enemy."

Tsuyu put a finger to her chin, a nervous tic. She wasn't so sure, but it was difficult to say it. "Aoyama-chan..." she began. "Don't you think they've planned this so hard because they've _found a way to kill him? _They wouldn't want to get all the way here for nothing. And...that guy said we would die...even IF All Might comes, can we hold out that long?" She watched as the two boys faces grew more and more stressed, and knew she was freaking them out, but she couldn't help it. _Is it because of my expression? I really need to work on that._

Midoriya's face went dark, confused. "But...why?" He seemed lost and terrified, falling into his thoughts.

Tsuyu heard a noise from the water below. She and Aoyama whirled, looking down.

"Bastards! We'll kill you!" At least ten villains were swimming towards the boat, encircling it. From the looks of it, they all had aquatic mutant-type Quirks, like Tsuyu's own.

"This is bad, mon amis..." Aoyama stepped backward from the railing. "Their powers are compatible with our location."

_But so are mine, _Tsuyu thought. And that portal villain's Quirk reminded of her Doko's, just as Midoriya and All Might's Quirk were similar. It felt like there was a grand puzzle just beyond her reach, impossible to solve for now, but...there nonetheless.

"It doesn't matter," a cool voice said behind them. Tsuyu and Aoyama turned.

Midoriya had closed his fist. "If these people truly have a way to kill All Might, then...we have to fight them. We have to _win._"

...

"Shoji!" Iida declared. "Is everyone still in the building?"

Shoji had created a half dozen eyes, and was moving them all about behind himself, scanning the dome. "Asui, Midoriya, and Aoyama are surrounded at the boat. Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Kaminari are in a similar situation in the mountain zone. Todoroki is icing villains at the landslide zone. Ojiro is in the fire zone, Tokoyami and Koda are in the raining city. Kirishima and Bakugo are fighting in a ruined building. I do not see Hagakure, but considering that everyone else is here, I doubt they teleported her someplace special. It is likely that she has just taken all her clothes off."

Sero and Sato winced uncomfortably.

Ahead of them, the portal villain known as Kurogiri still stood firm, but he made no attempt to attack them again immediately. He stayed back, watching the students regroup behind Thirteen. Doko scanned the group that they had. Mina and Shoji and Sero were here; three people he'd gotten somewhat close with compared to the others. Uraraka, with her Zero Gravity. Sato had super strength but only if he ate sugar. _Hopefully he brought some with him. _And Iida, who was fast. Plus Sero with his versatile mid-range abilities, Shoji's wide variety of sensory abilities, and Mina's deadly acid.

Plus they had a pro hero with them. The portal villain couldn't possibly know all their Quirks...so he was hanging back.

"Damn, we can't really attack, can we?" Sero clicked his teeth. "Landing a hit on him is impossible."

The violet warp energy had risen up to just beneath Doko's throat. He needed to take action soon.

"Someone needs to get past him," said Thirteen, suddenly. "Aizawa is down there erasing Quirks, and we still can't use our communications. That means whatever person they have on their side that can block the comms...is hiding somewhere. It will take longer for us to find them than for someone to go for help. But...they have to get past him."

Then Doko knew. "I ought to go." He hated leaving them behind, but this was what it was all about, right? Using his powers in a beneficial way? "I can get around him and out of here and back toward the school the fastest. I don't want to abandon you guys, but..."

A hand fell onto his shoulder. "No, Katayama-san," Iida said, smiling sadly. "It must be me."

"Huh?" Doko looked at him, confused. They were of a similar height, he noticed randomly. "I mean, you're fast, but I'm faster."

"This is my duty as the class rep," Iida said, seeming to steel himself up. "And besides...based on your performance in the battle trial..."

Doko winced, and he felt heat rise to his face. "I see. You don't think I can do it. Go on, then. I'm not stopping you." He turned away from the boy.

"Iida," said Thirteen. "Are you prepared?"

Mina and Uraraka looked on worriedly.

"It's not like that, Katayama," the class rep said, turning to look back at Kurogiri. "It's like Sero said. For any of us to land a hit on him is impossible...but YOU may be able to."

Doko's eyes widened.

Sero stepped forward, getting into a fighting stance. "He's right, Katayama. With you, we can take him."

Sato lined up with Sero. "Go, class rep! If you get out, there's all sorts of things you can do to help us. Don't let it go to waste."

"I'll support you, Iida-kun!" Uraraka declared, stepping forward.

"Come on, Doko, let's do this." Mina came up beside him, smiling. "Just like the entrance exam!"

Kurogiri flared up for an attack. "Discussing your plans so openly? I thought UA raised their students smarter than that!" The purple tendrils leapt forward toward them gleefully, getting ready for another full scatter.

"It doesn't matter if you heard us or not," Thirteen growled. They raised their finger. "BLACK HOOOOOOLE!"

A rushing vacuum of air enveloped the villain's attack, and pieces of purple energy sucked in toward Thirteen.

The villain spoke again, and his voice sounded strangely warped under the rushing gravity. "I see. Black Hole is quite an impressive Quirk, isn't it? And yet...Thirteen, you are only a rescue hero. Your battle experience is...how should I put it?"

Suddenly, the purple darkness began forming up BEHIND Thirteen, and disappearing from where they were aiming their attack.

Kurogiri's yellow eyes narrowed from behind the hero. "...Lacking."

The class gasped. Thirteen tried to turn in surprise. "A warp gate!" The vacuum energy of Black Hole was going _through _the villain's portal...and tearing into Thirteen's back.

"THIRTEEN! NO!" Uraraka screamed.

The hero's costume began to tear into pieces, sucking backward into the portal. "And now you're dust," said Kurogiri.

The entire back of Thirteen's suit opened into darkness. "H-he got me..." they croaked, falling to the ground, the Black Hole attack diminishing to nothing.

Doko reeled. _Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. _Next to him, Mina and Uraraka were crying in despair. Iida and the other boys looked on, pale and disbelieving.

The villain began to turn. The yellow eyes began to fall upon Doko. The energy inside him focused sharp again.

"Iida," Doko growled. "If you're going to run, do it now."

The class rep's eyes widened in surprise, and then he closed them, gritting his teeth. His engines fired, and he dashed forward past the villain. _Damn it! _Tenya thought, his heart racing as the door grew larger and larger. _I am the class rep! Everyone is in MY hands! And I'll get help, and I'll save them ALL!_

"I don't think so," the villain said, and another portal began to form right in front of him.

Iida frantically turned to skid to a stop, his metal boots grinding sparks off the ground. But he was still moving...right into the portal...

Shoji leapt into the air, six arms splayed, and then he tackled the portal into a bear hug, suppressing it against the ground. "Go!" he croaked to Iida.

Kurogiri turned back, still standing next to the other students and Thirteen's body. "Why, you impudent little..." part of his body shot forward to pursue Iida, but some of him stayed behind. Mina and Uraraka looked up from Thirteen's body...and they both noticed his metal neck brace.

"I will not allow you to escape!" Kurogiri declared, snaking up over the running Iida, and then falling down upon him...

Uraraka touched the villain's neck.

"Huh?" Kurogiri suddenly went floating up, weightless, moving away from Iida without meaning to. "What is this?"

"I don't know how it works..." Doko turned to look at Uraraka, bewildered. She was gripping the brace tightly, looking angrier than he'd ever seen her. "...but if he's wearin' somethin', that means he IS somethin'!"

Doko sweatdropped. _What's with her accent and word choice?_

Uraraka flung the villain upwards into the air, sending him flying. Iida was at the door, forcing it open. Kurogiri regrouped himself and pursued, racing through the air.

"No you don't!" Sero shot out a length of tape, attaching it to the neck brace. He disconnected it, and Sato grabbed it, swung it in a circle, and released with a grunt of effort.

_That's right! _Doko thought with a rush. _Teamwork! _He may not have been the best planner, but in the heat of battle...everything came together.

As Kurogiri went flying, Doko warped into the air, and punched the villain's neck brace as hard as he could, downward. "HYAH!" He warped to the floor again before he could gain enough velocity to start falling, and the villain slammed into the floor next to him, hard enough to leave a dent. Doko stood back up straight from his landing, feeling the lavender energy course through his muscles.

Iida left the building, putting another burst on his engines, racing out of sight.

The remaining five formed a shaky circle around the fallen villain. Shoji returned, making six. They approached slowly, watching for sudden movements.

Kurogiri rose up from the floor ethereally, his corporeal body billowing up on itself. "Well," he said shakily. "It seems he got out, and is going to call for help. That is unfortunate. I should warn Shigaraki, but first..." Suddenly he shot up, and before any of the other five could do anything, he was right in Doko's face. Yellow eyes stared into violet ones.

"You're like me, aren't you child?" Kurogiri asked him.

...

In the landslide zone, Shoto Todoroki was freezing villains left and right. "Pathetic," he said, sliding forward on his ice and freezing another one up to the neck. "This League of Villains did a poor job of recruiting skilled troops."

"Sh-shut up, kid..." one of them stammered, trying to struggle free of the ice.

Shoto raised an eyebrow at him. "If I'm a kid, what does that make the lot of you? Not adults, that's for certain. I wouldn't struggle if I were you. That will only speed up the process. All your nerves are shutting down right now, one by one."

"You're training to be a hero," another said, a bit more confidently than the first, and remaining still. "You'd never dare to kill another human."

"Is that truly a chance you're willing to take?" Shoto asked. He took a step forward, and brought his right hand up to the villain's face. _There were only a few truly dangerous foes in this group, and none of them are here with me. In that case...I should try to get information._

He began to spread cold wind over the villain's face, threatening to freeze it. Tears began to swim in the villain's eyes. "Tell me," said Shoto. "What makes you think you can kill All Might?"

...

Momo Yaoyorozu felt strange. She was panicked and afraid, of course, but also strangely focused at the same time. The villains were closing in, and her mind raced. _Think. Think of a way out of this. My Quirk has nigh-infinite possibilities...there must be SOMETHING!_

The panic was threatening to take over. She swatted an enemy away with her staff, feeling the metal weapon connect with a solid CLANG. _I hope I didn't just kill you! _She flipped backwards, dodging the punch of another enemy, putting her back to Jiro again.

Kaminari rushed to regroup with them, ducking under the clutches of a massive villain. "My life just flashed before my eyes!" he squeaked. "Seriously, this is crazy!"

As he slid to a stop next to Jiro, she flicked her earphone jacks in annoyance. "Stop talking and focus! We need to come up with a plan to get away from all these losers."

_Yes, _Momo thought, kicking another villain away gracefully. _A plan, yes. But what?_

"Give me a weapon, then!" Kaminari pleaded.

"You're the electric guy, aren't you? Just attack them with that!"

"It doesn't work that wayyyy!" he complained. "I can't focus what direction my shocks go. I'll just end up hitting the two of you. And the signal is still jammed, so I can't even contact help! I can't do ANYTHING right now! I'm counting on you two!"

"Shut up and quit whining. I know just what you can do." Jiro gave him a kick towards the massive villain, and Kaminari panicked, running right into him with a SMACK. And then...electricity lit up the clearing.

Momo's eyebrows rose, and she gasped out of her mouth.

"Oh," Kaminari said nonchalantly, shocking the villain who was five times his size into submission. "I guess it does work."

Jiro rolled her eyes. "What an idiot." She plugged her earphone jack in and sent out a sonic wave, causing two more attacking villains to fall into Kaminari's electricity, getting shocked too. Another guy leapt towards her, but Momo instinctively created a net and tossed it at him at the last second. The net snared the villain and he fell to the ground, getting shocked as well.

"You both need to stop joking around!" Momo cried breathlessly, feeling her fear begin to take over.

Jiro gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Hey, Kaminari, you should have gotten something for your costume that lets you aim your damn attacks!"

Then Momo knew. _If he's afraid of hitting us...I've got it!_

"Jiro, give me twenty seconds!"

"Huh? Okay." She sent another sound wave out towards the approaching villains, taking out several more. Momo clenched her teeth in concentration. _Just a little more..._

A villain jumped off the cliff behind them to pounce onto Jiro and interrupt her sound attack, but Momo dives forward and kicked him away. "Done!" she declared, and sent the blanket erupting out of her back. "Sorry about the delay! I need more time to make something big!" The blanket spread out over her and Jiro.

"What the hell's this?" one of the villains snapped, getting close.

"It's an insulation sheet," said Momo, smiling now. _I managed to come up with something!_

Kaminari smirked. "I get it, Yaoyorozu. You're telling me that I can be..." he held his hands up, yellow sparks shooting out. "...INDISCRIMINATE!" He threw his hands into the ground, and electricity flooded the clearing, shocking all the villains into a smoking, charred mess.

When it was over, Jiro sighed from beneath the blanket. "That was pretty metal...uhmmMMM, your CLOTHES?!"

Momo made a sound of confused intrigue and turned to the other girl. "Oh?" Jiro was a frantic, blushing mess. "Oh right. I can just create my costume again. One second..."

Jiro had suddenly pounced on her, hugging her front. "Kaminari! Don't you dare look in this direction...huh?"

Both girls stood up, Momo having finished repairing her revealing uniform. Their electric classmate was walking around in dazed circles, holding two thumbs up, blood leaking gently from his nose. His eyes had gone all loopy.

Jiro rolled her eyes. "Typical."

...

Mashirao Ojiro had never really considered fire before.

When you were a kid, there were the standard fears. The dark. Falling from a great height. Tight spaces, perhaps. But fire? How come he'd never thought about it?

Because now, it was ALL he could think about.

A villain dashed forward to grab him, and Mashirao flipped sideways to dodge, using his tail to spring off the ground. But upon completing the flip, he skidded too close to the raging inferno that reared up on the sides of the street, and faltered, cringing back. The villain managed to land a blow in that moment, sending him flying...toward another fire.

Frantically, Mashirao flipped over in midair and dug his tail into the ground to slow down. It hurt his bare skin like mad to scrape against the pavement, but it was preferable to getting cooked. He had no intention of becoming Roast Tail today. _Where the hell is everyone else? Am I all alone in here?_

"You're out of your element in this zone, kid," one of the villains called from down the street. "This is a bad matchup for you, with all that loose cloth and exposed skin you've got. Just lay down and surrender and we might let your death go a little faster."

Mashirao winced. "Sorry, but I don't really feel like it. I've got my whole life ahead of me, see? Meanwhile, you guys are old and wasted your lives getting recruited into some lameass criminal club. Maybe you should be the ones to get burned."

"Gaaaaah...we're not THAT old! Get him!"

Two villains came rushing up, one of them running THROUGH the flames. _They sent those with compatible Quirks to the various zones. This was well planned. _Mashirao used his tail to swing up onto a lamp post, and then kept swinging, using his momentum to punch both villains away as they came at him. He straightened himself again...and a fireball filled his vision, lighting his eyes up, racing _right towards him._

Mashirao panicked and sprang backward off the lamp post just as the fireball blew it to pieces with a rushing crash. _Okay, that's new. _The wall of flames seemed to part into two as another villain walked towards him, their silhouette slowly resolving into a person, backlit by the fire. It was a woman, holding another floating fireball above her hand. She was grimacing in fury. "NO ONE calls me old and lives to get away with it." She threw the fireball.

Mashirao slid out of the way, but nearly fell into another fire, skidding to a halt as the villain's attack exploded next to him. Disoriented, he turned in a circle...and a third fireball grazed his tail.

Mashirao screamed in pain and fell to the concrete. The street was unbearably hot on his bare skin, and his tail was smoking, the hair on the end of it singed.

The female villain walked toward him slowly, laughing. "You children think you can put up a fight because you've been at hero school for a few days? Pathetic. It's already over for you, and you only lasted a few minutes. Consider that a last lesson before I silence you for good."

Absurdly, Mashirao noticed a floating piece of rebar behind the woman. He said nothing.

She raised her fireball up. "DIE!"

But as she brought it down, the rebar swung across the back of her head, colliding with a painful-sounding CLUNK. The woman's arm fell, her fireball dissipated, and she swayed, her eyes rolling back. Then she collapsed, out cold.

"Ojiro-kun, I saved you!" said a bubbly voice.

"Hagakure?" His eyes widened as he felt a hand close around his and help him up. "You've been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, I left my gloves and boots at the end of the street and just went beast mode on the other villains. They were all big dumb goons anyway."

Mashirao's eye twitched. "Are you sure it's okay for you to be naked with all this fire around?"

"Maybe not! That's why we should get on out of here, don't you think?"

"You have a point. Come on."

...

Koji Koda was terrified.

First of all, there'd been that awful situation on the bus. Everyone crammed into the same space, forced to socially interact? It was a recipe for disaster. How could they just start TALKING like that?

Then, things had gotten even worse when he'd discovered that they were doing rescue training. Sure, there had been a forest biome by the looks of it, but would there be any other animals for him to use in the other places? Would he even be able to rescue anyone? Probably not. He'd been less than useless during the battle trial, only getting lucky by having the smartest girl in class as a partner. Surely his classmates would start to look down on him soon.

Oh, and some villains had shown up. All those things added together built a terror inside Koji that was unshakeable, unremovable. When the portal guy had scattered them, he could have landed in the forest where there might have been something to work with, but no. He'd gotten sent to the _squall _zone. _This rain hurts! _And now he had no plan. No animals. Just...well. Maybe there was ONE animal.

As he got cornered in an alleyway by two villains, Dark Shadow came sweeping out from the building, slamming both of them into the wall hard enough to stay stuck there. Tokoyami emerged, following his Quirk out into the rain. "Taken care of!" Dark Shadow declared, giving a thumbs up next to the defeated villains.

"That was six," said Tokoyami, addressing Koji as if they were partners or friends or something. "They will keep sending foes at us. I can keep repelling them for as long as necessary. Dark Shadow thrives in this environment, after all. But it might be useful to find some kind of exit to the central plaza."

_It must be nice, having a Quirk that works here. Hold on, wait! _Because Koji had been warped to an area where there were unlikely to be animals, he'd assumed that the villains knew what their Quirks were and had deliberately crippled them. But...if Tokoyami was here too...

"They don't know our Quirks," he squeaked, barely perceptible.

"Huh? Speak up, lad!" Dark Shadow made a show of putting a talon up to his shadowy ear, as if listening hard.

"Stop it, Dark Shadow. You make a good point, Koda-san. That explains why these enemies have been unprepared to combat me." In the torrential rain, the cloaked Tokoyami looked like some kind of brooding warrior. "That info may be useful to some of our classmates as well, if they are similarly locked in the throes of battle. It may affect our overall strategy in a positive manner."

_I'm sure the others have figured it out anyway. I'm not that special._

"But as I was saying," Tokoyami continued, "let us find the exit. As good as this gloomy rain is for Dark Shadow...it is starting to ruffle my feathers a bit."

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

**Writing this was quite the challenge. I wasn't sure how much of the arc to retread and what I could comfortably add on to it. In the end, I decided to retread some things, changing a few details where I could and trying to use a fresh perspective for scenes that you've seen before. I hope it wasn't too much of a slog.**

**Next time, Kurogiri and Doko go head-to-head...and the other USJ stuff that you know will happen too. Probably. It will probably take two more chapters to finish this arc, not just one.**

**Thanks for reading leave feedback**


	8. Chapter 8: Legacy of the Warpers

**A-humble-random-reader: All in due time, my friend. I'll let you know now that you'll get most of your wishes, but you have to be patient.**

**Here's the next part of the USJ arc. We begin with the last few zone battles, and then move on to where things begin to fall inward.**

**Here we go.**

Yuga Aoyama stood trembling on the precipice of the ship, watching the villains get closer and closer. _They cannot be serious about this plan!_

But they were. Midoriya put one foot up on the railing, and let out a roar of rage, meant to intimidate. The villains hung back a moment. One of them manipulated a pillar of water and threw it at the ship. The structure buckled, and Yuga stumbled, trying not to trip over his own cape. Asui kept her footing, watching carefully.

Midoriya leapt off the railing, into the air. Below him, the villains gathered, and he seemed to charge up his fist.

"Ready?" Asui asked, wrapping an arm around Yuga. "One second for launching, one second for attack."

"Understood, mademoiselle." It was all happening too fast to argue.

Midoriya flicked his fingers in a snap, and a tremendous amount of energy erupted downward into the water, striking the villains and creating a whirlpool.

"NOW!"

"Ribbit!" Asui hopped upward with her legs, but both of their weights were too much. That was where he factored in! _My time to shine!_

Though he was sweating and shaking and terrified, Yuga let out his laser for one second flat, propelling them further into the air and bolstering Asui's jump. Her tongue wrapped around Midoriya in midair, and as they passed over the villains, Yuga shot again.

"ARGH!" one screamed in pain.

"MY EYES! MY FACE!"

They were all getting knocked together in the middle of the whirlpool that Midoriya had created.

Yuga let out a shaky exhale as they shrunk in his vision, as the three of them flew through the air towards the edge of the lake. He allowed himself to giggle, and then, slowly...returned to his former angular smile. "You're both amazing!" Asui declared, as their trajectory turned downward and they splashed into the lake close to the water's edge.

Yuga came up quickly, sputtering. The villains were not in pursuit. But ahead of them in the central plaza, something horrible was happening.

...

In the collapse zone, Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima were just cleaning up.

"DIEEE!" the former shouted, blowing up in a villain's face. Behind him, Kirishima chopped another with a Hardened hand.

_Is that all of them? How puny! _thought Katsuki.

"Is that all of them? How puny!" said Katsuki. He wasn't the type to keep such things to himself!

Tsk. Stupid fucking villains. They had a lot of nerve trying to pull this shit, although Katsuki had to admit that this was more interesting than rescue lessons.

"All right!" Kirishima turned to his comrade, breathing hard. "Let's hurry up and go save the others!"

"Huh?" Katsuki gave him a bewildered look.

Kirishima closed his fist. "They must still be in the building, and I'm worried about the ones who don't have as much combat ability. Besides...when the two of us went charging in on the portal guy like that...we got in Thirteen's way. We've got to take responsibility for that as men."

_What the hell is he talking about? Who's we? _"If you want to go so badly, then go, Shitty Hair," Katsuki told him, pretending to not know that his name was Kirishima. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna finish what we started and kill that portal guy." Currently there was some extra with a camouflage quirk crawling on the ceiling towards them, but what the fuck was he gonna do?

"Are you really gonna go for revenge at a time like this?" Kirishima demanded.

"Shut up! It's not revenge! I'm cutting off the enemy's escape route! The portal guy is there way in and out!"

"But we can't even hit him..."

The chameleon dumbass made a leap at the two students, but Katsuki simply caught his face with his hand and blew it the fuck up. "...as I was saying, we saw his physical body for a second there. He had some stupid ass collar on. So we CAN hit him. And besides..." he held up the unconscious villain as an example. "If THIS is the caliber of fighter that has been assigned to kill the students, then the others will be fucking fine."

Kirishima smiled nervously. "Since when did you get so rational? I thought you were more like...DIIIIIIE...DEKU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT...I'LL KILL ALL YOU DAMN EXTRAS, and so on, and so forth."

"I'M ALWAYS RATIONAL, SHITTY HAIRED PUNK!" _You've got to be in a battle situation like this, personal problems be damned. With that being said, don't you DARE bring up Deku's wet blanket ass. _"Like I said, if you wanna go help the others, go ahead." Katsuki turned to leave the building.

"Hey!" Kirishima yelled. "Believing in our friends to handle themselves, are you?"

"Shut up! That's not what I..."

"That's manly as hell, Bakugo!" He clashed his hardened fists together. "I'll do the same! Let's go with your plan, and take out their escape route."

...

The yellow eyes flashed at him, and suddenly all sound was gone, and Doko was surrounded by a deep violet void.

"A warper." Kurogiri's voice reverberated in every direction, as if he was completely surrounding Doko, as if Doko was INSIDE him. "You have summoned the energy of the void. You. A _teenager."_

_Just run with it. _"Technically I was a toddler. My Quirk manifested when I was four, after all!" As he finished the sentence, Doko warped forward towards the border of the purple soup, and then sideways. He swung an experimental punch, to see if it connected with anything. But the void swirled, the yellow eyes flashed again, and he was spun around, falling to the floor, disoriented.

"As cliche as it might sound, resistance is altogether meaningless. I can _sense _your energy, warper. Your powers are still in the larva stage. You can't even bring others along, can you?"

Doko growled in frustration and tried to escape again. In three warps, he saw the outside platform and the bright light of the dome, but Kurogiri opened another portal beneath him, and he fell...sideways, the change in gravity nearly causing him to puke as he slammed into the floor once again, surrounded.

"I received no orders to keep students alive, or to bring any back with us. But that was only because we did not know your Quirks. The boss will be quite pleased with you. Quite pleased."

Doko teleported in a circle, trying to get a read on the space. Everything looked the same; he had no depth perception.

"You can't recruit me, sir. Being a villain is sort of cringe, if you catch my drift."

"A warper working for the heroes is such a waste." Another portal opened beneath him, and then several more, making Doko fall with increasing velocity through a loop, until he was allowed to hit the ground _hard. _He ground his teeth in pain. He thought he might have felt one of his ribs crack.

"Do you know why there are so few of us, boy? In the great quirk wars, most warpers fought for the villains. We were cast out as being lazy, unpredictable, too frightening with our potential. And when the war was lost, our kind nearly died out."

"Seems like we picked the wrong side then." Doko struggled to his feet, holding his fists up to fight. He could feel bruises forming on his face. "I'll be the first one to remedy that. Starting by kicking your ass."

Kurogiri laughed deeply. "Who is kicking _whose _ass, exactly?"

Doko grinned, hoping they'd figured something out by now. "I didn't say I'd do it by myself."

...

Mina Ashido couldn't believe her eyes. One moment, they'd had Kuro-what'shisname surrounded, and then all of a sudden he'd had _them _surrounded. There were DOZENS of portals, dozens everywhere, but before they could react, they all seemed to close in on...

_Dokkun._

The portal villain had formed a sort of dome of dark energy around where the boy had been standing, and suddenly it began slashing and spinning around. She could hear grunts and shouts, as if they were fighting in there.

Uraraka looked down at her own hands frantically, realising they were clasped together. "Oh no! I released my Quirk!"

"Hurry!" Sato stepped toward the spinning mass of portals. "We've gotta help him out! Especially before my sugar rush runs out."

Mina blinked, dazed. Everything so far had been so hard to take in. The villains arriving, Aizawa going in to fight, the scattering of the students...and the worst, Thirteen's defeat. Her brain felt like it was sinking, and she couldn't stop trembling. _Dokkun's in there. Dokkun is getting tortured, for all we know._

She held up her hands.

"We've gotta find the neck brace! It's gotta be in there somewhere!" Sero dashed forward. "Come on!"

Uraraka and Shoji broke past Mina. She couldn't bring herself to follow. _I could have beat Todoroki, but I held back...because my Quirk is so DEADLY. I mean, I want to be a hero, but I can hurt people so badly with this!_

Bad memories flashed through her head, from preschool and beyond.

Mina closed her fist.

_Ahead of me is a man who DESERVES to be hurt. And a boy whose life is worth saving. A boy who is WITHIN MY POWER to save._

_..._

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN, STARGATE!" The peppy shout penetrated the depths of the void, and Kurogiri screamed in pain, the yellow eyes suddenly widening where Doko could see them. He teleported sideways, then forward, and he was free, the purple soup dissipating, the portals closing one by one around them.

He was back on the platform with the other students and the unconscious Thirteen. The portals continued to disappear, until it was just a single purple pillar with yellow eyes and a metal collar. An arc of acid was being sprayed onto it by Mina Ashido. Kurogiri buckled to the floor, steam rising from his "body." Shoji and Sato jumped forward, holding him down properly this time. Sero quickly leapt forward and trained his elbows onto the villain, ready to shoot. Mina had stopped her attack, but still held her hands up threateningly.

Doko looked at her, stunned. She turned her pink face toward him, and gave him the brightest, most authentic smile he'd ever seen. "That's two you owe me, idiot," she said.

Doko felt his heart skip a beat. He swallowed, and felt heat rush to his cheeks. _She's...she's amazing..._

Sero raised an eyebrow at Mina. "STARGATE? Seriously?"

"It was the best I could come up with at the time!"

"Sorry for taking so long, Katayama," Shoji said, still holding down the struggling villain with most of his arms. "We had to locate the metal brace again amidst all the false portals, and he kept moving around. It must have been hell in there."

"I'm sorry too, Katayama-kun!" cried Uraraka. "If I hadn't released my Quirk, he would still be floating, and wouldn't have been able to swallow you up like that..."

"It's fine, guys. Really. Thanks for saving me at all, to be honest."

"W-well..." Kurogiri stammered, struggling under the two boys. "This is an unfortunate outcome. I suppose it's time to get Shigaraki and pull out."

"And how do you plan on doing that, huh?" Sato taunted.

Kurogiri stopped struggling so suddenly that all the students froze cold. "Like this, you pathetic children," he snarled. And then...he simply sank, melting into the floor. Gone.

...

"Midoriya, we shouldn't get involved with that, ribbit," Asui told him as they popped up at the edge of the lake.

"I know, it's just..." Izuku gazed ahead. "We'll run away if it seems too dangerous, okay?" _But part of me thinks...no, KNOWS that Aizawa-Sensei can't hold out. How could he for much longer? It's been nearly twenty minutes..._

The pro hero Eraser Head was currently locked in battle with many villains, bobbing and weaving gracefully between them, spinning his scarf like a thread, capturing them one by one. His hair rose and fell periodically.

_Putting aside the question of whether he NEEDS your help_, another voice in Izuku's head said, _does he even DESERVE it? His ideals run contrary to All Might's, and he meant to shame you during the Quirk assessment. How is this battle a problem of yours, especially when he explicitly told the students to evacuate?_

_Because if I'm going to become the greatest hero, EVERY problem will become mine._

Izuku's eyes panned to the right, where the blue-haired man in black with the hand-mask was standing, watching. "24 seconds," he heard the man say. Aizawa's hair rose again. He dashed between two more villains, kicking one and punching the other. After a brief moment of battle, he had captured them as well. "21 seconds," the man said.

_What is he doing? _Izuku wondered...and then, as he recalled all he knew about the pro hero Eraser Head, he realised it...horrifyingly too late.

The hand villain was dashing forward to Aizawa, crouched low to the ground, arms outstretched. "17 seconds," he half-whispered, sounding almost giddy with excitement. Aizawa moved to counterattack, twirling and throwing his scarf around the hand villain with one arm, and driving his other elbow into the villain's stomach.

The villain reached out...and caught Aizawa's elbow. The two of them skidded to a stop, locked together.

"You do well to hide it, but...there's a moment when your hair falls." The villain's grip on their teacher's elbow tightened. Izuku's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"And that's when your Quirk becomes inoperable." Aizawa's hair fall, and he gasped in surprise...and pain, as the villain's touch suddenly began to turn his elbow to dust.

"Ribbit!" Asui exclaimed, and Aoyama submerged himself, whimpering in fright.

"You're tired, hero. The time between hair falls has grown shorter and shorter." The teacher's elbow had worn down to bare red tendon. "Don't push yourself, Eraser Head."

Aizawa pushed the villain away from him, scrambling back frantically, as more villains came at him. He took them out one-handed, but it took him too long, and Izuku could see his chest rising and falling. _Oh no. Nononono. What happened to his elbow? What on Earth is that power?_

"Long fights like this are beyond you, aren't they?" the villain taunted from a safe distance. "You'd rather attack an opponent by surprise and get rid of them quickly. But today you had to go outside your comfort zone to protect your students. It'd be admirable if it weren't so foolish."

A shadow fell over their exhausted teacher. "Oh my god..." Asui put a hand over her mouth. Izuku gasped, his blood running cold.

The hulking bird monster was bearing down upon Aizawa.

"Earlier you called me the final boss," the hand villain said. "You were wrong, I'm afraid."

Izuku's entire body froze in horror as the monster grabbed Aizawa by the head and slammed him into the floor, blood and debris spurting everywhere.

"The final boss is _him._" The villain's voice had slowly been filling with sadistic joy, but it threatened to burst forth now. "He's the symbol of _war, _of chaos. Built, not born. My glorious Nomu."

The thing opened its beak and squawked, showing sharp teeth. Its exposed brain jiggled. Izuku was vaguely aware of Aoyama puking next to him.

Aizawa's head was slammed into the floor again, and again. He managed to turn and flash his eyes...and the monster broke his arm.

"GAAAAAAH!" Aizawa was crushed toward the floor again, punished for the attempt.

The hand villain began to walk over. "You can erase quirks, hero. Seemingly an overpowered ability in our world, but meaningless...in the face of true natural power."

"Midoriyaaaa..." Asui sounded sick, croaking. "We need to _leeeave..."_

But Izuku couldn't. He couldn't move. _Aizawa-Sensei erased the monster's Quirk, and it still snapped his arm like a twig. It's as strong as All Might._

_As strong as All Might..._

A purple portal shimmered into reality next to the hand villain. Narrow yellow eyes appeared near the top. "Tomura Shigaraki," the portal said to the hand villain.

"Is Thirteen dead, Kurogiri?" Shigaraki asked.

"Out of action. There were a number of students I did not manage to scatter, however. They fought me into brief submission, and one was able to escape the dome."

Shigaraki turned. "Huuuuh?" He began to scratch his neck, compulsively. "Kurogiri, you..." the scratches went faster and faster. "If you weren't our way out, I'd..." he drew blood from his own skin, scratching so intensely. "I'D CRUSH YOU TO PIECES!"

He relaxed, pausing. "We aren't prepared to fight more pros, not when Eraser Head alone took out most of our troops. It's game over, unfortunately." He sighed and slumped his back, defeated.

Aoyama picked his head up slowly out of the water. "Did...did the monsieur say they were giving up? Are they departing?"

Shigaraki seemed to pick himself up a tad. "It's a shame, too. I really wanted to get rid of All Might for good. But, hey, before we leave..." he began to turn in a new direction, one he hadn't turned once in the past few minutes.

Towards the three students in the lake.

"...let's ruin his pride, and kill some of his students."

And suddenly he was upon them, hands outstretched, distance closing fast, with a rush of wind.

The world seemed to slow down as Izuku's eyes widened in horror, following Shigaraki's hand as its shadow fell upon Asui, bony fingers closing toward her frightened face, the power of disintegration contained within...

Shigaraki grabbed the girl's face, and nothing happened. He made a tsk sound of disappointment. "Damn. That was impressive..." he turned. "...Eraser Head."

Izuku whirled. Aizawa had barely lifted his head up, his gaze sharply focused on Shigaraki through his pained face, his eyes glowing red. Then, the monster slammed him down again.

_He bought us time! Go, now! _Frantically, Izuku burst out of the water, charging up a smash through his fist, one hundred percent power. He leapt toward Shigaraki.

_Save Asui, run away! All in one!_

"LET GO OF HER!" he declared, and Shigaraki looked up in surprise at the student bearing down on him.

"SMAAAAAAAAAASH!"

A rush of wind filled the dome, as the power of One for All reverberated over and over. The lights were blown out. The villains were pushed back.

Izuku looked down at his fist. _Huh? My arm isn't broken? I managed to control it?_

The smoke cleared...to reveal what his punch had actually hit.

It was Nomu. The monster. Standing between him and Shigaraki.

Unhurt.

_The symbol of war, of chaos. As strong as All Might._

_Asui's words...they've planned all this because they've found a way...they've found a way to kill him..._

This was it. The way. This _thing._

"A bold move," Shigaraki said. "And you even shouted SMASH, just like the great fool does. How touching." Nomu lurched forward and grabbed Izuku, lifting him up as if he were as light as a feather. "Such a shame," said Shigaraki. Izuku kicked and struggled. Beyond, Shigaraki was reaching for Asui and Aoyama, prepping to tear their faces apart. _No! No, it can't end like this! Nooooooo..._

The doors of USJ burst open, in a great explosion of smoke and dust.

The villains paused. Izuku let out a "Huh?" of confusion, still hanging in midair, but by Asui's tongue, not Nomu's grip. The monster and Shigaraki had turned to look up the steps.

There he was, imposing and glowing and..._furious. _"It's fine now," All Might growled, throwing his suit aside. "Because I am here."

Tears swam in Izuku's eyes. "All...Might..."

Shigaraki giggled. "Looks like we're staying for Round Two after all."

...

The exhausted students on the top of the steps watched in awe as he walked toward them, step by powerful step. Uraraka beamed, holding her fists closed. Sero and Sato both smiled too. Even Shoji's arm-mouths seemed to relax, breaking into grins. Mina's eyes filled with relieved tears, and she swayed. Doko caught and steadied her, barely believing his own eyes. They stood around Thirteen, watching the Symbol of Peace approach.

"Iida-shounen told me everything I needed to know," All Might said. "God, but does it make me angry. To think of how scared you've all been, how desperate you've all fought..."

"You could say that again," Doko mumbled. Mina let out a shaky laugh through her tears, sniffling. She gently lifted herself out of his arms.

All Might tore his tie off. "And how strong Thirteen and Aizawa have been, holding out against overwhelming odds. Keep protecting them," he told the six of them, nodding to Thirteen. "I will go get Aiza..."

"I've been waiting for this!" the hand villain sang from below. "To see you in person, Symbol of Peace."

The other villains were getting up. "That's All Might?"

"Come on, what are waiting for? Get hi..."

All Might dashed through all of them in an instant, effortlessly. Doko couldn't even keep up with his eyes. _He's faster than me. It's unbelievable._

In another instant, he'd saved Aizawa, and a few more people that Doko couldn't make out. When All Might placed them at the bottom of the steps, he saw that it was Midoriya, Aoyama, and...

"There's Tsu!" he shouted, waving his arms. "Tsu! Hey!"

The frog girl spotted them. All Might told the students to do something, and then they began to pick up Aizawa and carry him up the steps toward the others. Midoriya seemed to protest for a moment, but All Might waved him off. Beyond, the hand villain was freaking out, trying to reattach the hand that had fallen off his face.

Mina seemed to slump next to Doko. "Yep, there's Tsu all right. You seem awfully happy to see her."

Doko gave her an incredulous glance. Her eyes were shining with humor.

"Seriously? You're pushing this right now? It's only because they're fellow classmates in a life or death situation! Speaking of which, we ARE in a life of death situation here!"

Mina giggled, still crying a little. "I finally managed to wind you up." Her face was messy with emotions, and Doko's heart skipped another beat. _She looks...beautiful. _Mina sniffled again. "It's fine now, see? All Might's here. There's nothing left to worry about."

"Ah. Right." Below, he had begun to engage the monster in a brawl. Many of the punches were sending rushing wind up to their level. _I should really have followed the news more. I knew All Might was number one, but...is he truly so powerful that we no longer have to worry? All the danger, gone in an instant?_

Tsuyu and Midoriya and Aoyama were coming up the steps, carrying the unconscious Aizawa.

Uraraka looked up from the unconscious Thirteen, who she'd barely left the side of. "Oh? Is that Deku-kun?"

Doko turned to look at her. "Uraraka, let's go help them! You can make Aizawa weightless and we'll speed up the evacuation!" _Thought of that myself, too. Maybe I'm improving at this._

"Huh?" The brunette blushed. "But...All Might told us to protect Thirteen...I can't just leave them..."

"Thirteen will be fine, Uraraka-san. We'll take care of it," Shoji said stoically.

"Yeah!" Sato echoed.

Uraraka reluctantly followed Doko and Mina halfway down the steps to meet up with their friends.

"He's hurt bad, ribbit," Tsuyu said when they were within range. Aizawa whimpered in their arms, one arm limp, the other with exposed flesh that made Doko cringe.

"Are you guys okay, though?" Uraraka asked. "Deku?"

"Huh?" Midoriya had been looking back at the battle. "A bit scratched up, maybe, but..."

"Uraraka, mademoiselle..." Aoyama pleaded through gritted teeth, struggling to hold up their teacher by the shoulders, "if you would..."

"Oh! Right." She made Aizawa float, and Aoyama relaxed, taking in an embarrassingly deep breath, his arms hanging limp.

"Wimp," Mina mumbled.

"Anyway, let's get him back up," said Doko. "Come o..."

Midoriya was watching the fight again. All Might's punches weren't directly affecting the monster, so he had picked it up instead...and suplexed it.

A huge explosion of smoke erupted from the impact, clouding their vision of the fight.

Midoriya made a whimpering sound, and suddenly turned to the others. "Handle Aizawa-Sensei from here, in my absence!" he cried. And then...he dashed off into the smoke.

"MIDORIYA!" Doko shouted. "NO!"

"Is he stupid? What's the point of helping All Might? He'll just get in the way, or worse, killed." Mina scoffed, unable to believe it.

Uraraka had frozen up. "Deku-kun..."

"I don't know what Midoriya-chan is thinking, ribbit. That monster is really strong, but so is All Might. He's a perfect counter to it."

"I agree with Tsu," said Doko. "Come on, let's go."

"But...Deku..."

"We've gotta get Aizawa up and out of he..."

The smoke had cleared, and Doko's breath left him.

Midoriya was still running towards the battle, where All Might...was now holding the monster between two portals. Beyond, Kurogiri loomed next to the hand villain, his yellow slit eyes narrowed. He had trapped All Might in his gates.

Doko's face twitched. Mina noticed it first. "Oh, no you don't," she said. "No, Dokkun, n..."

He never heard her finish.

...

Izuku raced towards the battle, heart racing. _All Might didn't show up initially because his time was running out! He has little to no strength left, and that thing is designed to kill him! _Ahead, the three villains had trapped him in two portals, the monster still holding on. Izuku felt the memories flash through his head. _All Might...there's still so much I want you to teach me..._

"ALL MIIIIIIGHT!" he shouted, reaching his hand out to save his mentor...and a dark portal formed in front of him, yellow eyes angled downward in determination.

"Foolish boy," said the portal, as he grew forward to swallow Izuku up. Frantically, Izuku tried to slow down...but he had too much momentum. He was sliding right into the trap.

A flash of purple erupted next to them, and a metal-padded elbow collided into the portal villain's neck with a CLANG. The brace was obvious for a moment, and then a human hand grabbed it, slamming the villain into the floor.

Doko Katayama kneeled over Kurogiri, masked, his violet eyes glowing with fury. "**What do you think you're doing to my classmate and my teacher?"** he growled, and his otherworldly voice filled the dome.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

**Sorry about the cut off, but that seemed like a good stopping point if I want to make USJ a three-chapter affair. Next time, events will wrap up at the dome...and we'll see the aftermath.**

**Thanks for reading leave feedback**


	9. Chapter 9: USJ Finale

"**What are you doing to my classmate and my teacher?" **Doko growled, and his voice reverberated across the dome. Kurogiri struggled beneath him.

Shigaraki darted forward towards him, hands outstretched. "Katayama-kun!" Midoriya cried, getting to his feet.

Doko turned toward the hand villain, eyes widened...and an explosion came ripping through the air.

"You're in the way, extra!" Bakugo shouted as he blew Shigaraki sideways. The hand villain slid back, cat-quick, and suddenly Kirishima was there too, flipping in and swinging a hardened fist. Shigaraki darted out of the way.

Kirishima landed, half-pouting. "Damn it! I wanted to look cool!"

Ice spread across the Nomu, going up its arms and legs but stopping before reaching All Might. Doko followed the path of the ice, leading to...Todoroki's foot.

The ice user scratched his ear. "I heard you were trying to kill All Might. What makes you think you could do a thing like that?"

The Nomu's grip loosened, and All Might struggled free, flipping backwards to Todoroki.

Doko looked up at Bakugo. "Help me hold him down!" he told the explosion user, gesturing to Kurogiri's neck brace.

A half second too late, he realised that was probably the wrong thing to say to the hothead, and probably the wrong way to say it...but surprisingly, Bakugo only nodded, his eyebrows angled down in angry determination. "This foggy nobody is their way out. Can't let him get away." He knelt down and held onto the struggling Kurogiri with Doko.

For some reason, Midoriya was crying. "All of you..." he wiped his face off, and looked back toward the other two villains.

The Nomu was still submerged in ice and portals, while Shigaraki stood behind him. "Oh dear," the villain said. "We are in trouble."

Kurogiri tried to move, but Bakugo laid a few small explosions into him. "If you try anything, I'll blow you to pieces," he threatened, smiling sadistically. "You're just what I thought you were, idiot. A physical body hidden behind some foggy portals."

"He might sink through the floor," Doko warned. "He did that earlier, when fighting us."

"Tsk. Don't worry about that, Crackhead. If this fucker so much as twitches, he's dead as rocks."

Doko sweatdropped. "That's not really something a hero would say, right?"

Shigaraki was muttering obsessively to himself. When he turned back to the students, he said one word. "Nomu."

The monster sank out of one portal, standing up backwards out of the other.

Todoroki gasped. "He shouldn't be moving. I broke his body."

"Huh?" Midoriya's face went pale.

The ice on the monster's arm shattered...and red muscle and flesh began to emerge from the socket, regenerating. A new arm.

"His Quirk...wasn't shock absorption?" All Might muttered in disbelief.

Shigaraki cackled. "Oh, it is. But that's not his only Quirk. You see, Nomu has been modified to take you on...at 100 percent."

The five boys gasped. All Might took a single step backward.

Doko froze. _He's afraid. Wait...All Might is afraid. What does that mean? What is this?_

Shigaraki scratched his neck. "First, we need our ride out of here. Nooomuuu!" The name came out in a singsong way.

The monster dashed forward...right to where Bakugo and Doko were holding down Kurogiri.

Doko teleported backwards and sideways, avoiding the thing's attack, and when the blow landed, a rush of air and dust billowed outward, blowing him back even further. He landed next to Midoriya, Kirishima, and Todoroki.

"You dodged?" Todoroki asked him. "Good work."

The smoke cleared, and they realised Bakugo was next to them as well.

"You too, Kacchan?" Midoriya's jaw dropped.

"Shut the fuck up. I didn't dodge. All Might saved me." Bakugo looked frustrated. He was grinding his teeth.

"Huh?" They looked back toward the scene. Nomu had safely retrieved Kurogiri, and in front of a destroyed wall stood an exhausted, battered All Might.

_Holy shit,_ Doko thought. Midoriya's eyes were filling with tears again.

All Might's voice was shaky, emotional. "That was two children you just attacked. Is no horrible deed off the table for you, villain?"

Shigaraki snarled. "It was to rescue my companion. Would a hero not do the same? These very students have displayed similar aggression. The green-haired one was about to punch me with everything he had. The grey-haired and the blonde were ready to kill my friend here. No one cares when heroes get violent, because it's always _to save others. For the greater good._" He spat the last few words out mockingly, his voice filled with hatred. "Do you know what? I'm furious. This world deciding that the same sort of acts can be divided into good and bad, when they are all the SAME. They call you the Symbol of Peace, but the violence you enact towards criminals only breeds more violence." Shigaraki tilted his head downward, and Doko saw one psychotic eye peek out behind the hand, gleaming. "When we kill you, the world will know that as the truth."

All Might raised a fist. "You lie with every word. You're just a sadist, villain. And you want to enjoy knocking me down."

"It's three against six," said Todoroki, stepping up.

"And we know their weaknesses," Midoriya muttered.

Kirishima hardened his palms and slapped them together. "If we support All Might, we can win!"

Doko's eyes widened. _Are we fighting, then? Is this happening?_

"No," All Might told them, holding out a protective arm. "You boys must get away."

"If we hadn't saved you earlier, you would have been in trouble," Todoroki protested.

"You're bleeding," Doko murmured, staring at the pro hero's side. All Might's eyebrows rose at him.

"And besides!" Midoriya cried, "there's almost no ti..." he seemed to cut himself off.

All Might gave them a thumbs up, and smiled. "Young Midoriya, Young Todoroki, Young Katayama...thank you. But...it's fine. It's all going to be alright."

Bakugo growled, and Doko realised they were both thinking the same thing. _This isn't a hero doing his thing. This is a grownup lying to children to make them feel better. Or at least, that's what it feels like._

Shigaraki cracked his knuckles. "Nomu, Kurogiri, take on the big oaf. I will dispose of the children."

He was coming for them again, fast as lightning. "Let's do this!" Kirishima declared, holding up his hardened fists. Doko got ready to teleport. Bakugo raised his palms.

Then...All Might ran forward, and met the Nomu head-on.

Everyone besides the two of them was blown back by a shockwave of power. Shigaraki went flipping away, and Kurogiri was thrown backward by the gust of wind, his foggy tendrils flapping and dissipating.

Doko tried to teleport, but found that he couldn't exert any force over his own body. The wind emerging from the two titans fighting was too great. All he could do was brace himself and struggle to stand, next to the other four boys.

"If the Quirk is shock absorption..." All Might rumbled, "...then it has a LIMIT!" He was punching the Nomu over and over and over, at impossible speed.

The boys had been blown out of range. Midoriya was crumbled on the ground, his eyes widening as he watched All Might slowly beat the monster in submission. Doko suddenly felt a rush of energy, energy and _hope. He's doing it! He's going to..._

"IF YOU CAN TAKE ME ON AT 100 PERCENT, THEN I'll HAVE TO GO BEYOND THAT!" All Might threw the Nomu into the air, and then slammed it down. The monster struggled to its feet, and the Symbol of Peace seemed to conjure up a great energy.

"PLUS..." he punched the thing. "ULTRAAAAA!"

The Nomu went flying up through the dome, blowing out through the upper glass, and beyond that until it was a speck on the horizon. The whole structure of the USJ rumbled for a full minute, the reverberations of the impact. Doko cringed and braced himself, waiting for it to subside next to the other boys.

As it calmed down, smoke billowed around All Might. The five of them watched in shock. The hero was bloodied, his shirt torn. And yet...he was still smiling. "I really have gotten weaker," he told them, almost in a joking tone. "In my prime that would have taken about five hits, instead of nearly three hundred."

Across the way, Shigaraki was babyraging, scratching his neck obsessively. "He cheated! This can't be happening! I don't believe it! Do you see that, Kurogiri? He's not any weaker. Were we lied to?"

"What happened to all of your bravado, villain?" All Might smirked. "Come and get me if you can."

Doko relaxed, and Todoroki seemed to as well. "It seems he has it handled. There is no need for us to fight."

"Yeah, let's get moving before we get taken hostage or something," said Kirishima. Him and Todoroki began to walk back toward the steps. Doko followed them, and then Bakugo, more reluctantly.

_Is this what the world of heroism is really like? _he wondered. _I mean, obviously All Might is the best, but...could I ever reach those levels? _Doko couldn't deny that the display had been inspiring, but...it still felt like it was way beyond him. _This whole situation is insane, and I am in over my head. I still don't think racing for the top is a good idea. _This is what you got when you were at the top. An entire group of villains obsessed with killing you.

Doko noticed that someone wasn't walking with them. He turned. "Midoriya?" The green-haired boy was still standing there, watching All Might stand in that cloud of smoke. "Guys, hold up! Midoriya's not...what the hell is his problem?"

Bakugo clicked his teeth. "He's an obsessed loser who worries about everything, and right now he's trying to be the center of attention. Let's just leave him, come on."

"Bakugo..." Kirishima frowned.

Doko looked back at the explosion user, confused. "We can't do that."

The villains were having a conversation. Meanwhile, some of the League's underlings were beginning to stir. They were closing in on Midoriya and All Might.

"We have to go," said Todoroki.

Doko crouched. "I'll get him. It will only take a second." _I can do this much. I can. _Right now, he was standing next to the guy who had beaten him in the battle trial, and two others who had finished above him in the Quirk assessment. He couldn't deny that he wanted to prove himself. But also..._Midoriya came last in that assessment._

The villains were rushing toward All Might now, and Midoriya seemed ready to take a action.

_But he beat Bakugo in the trial! I may not want to be the best myself, but I want the other students to succeed too. Midoriya has so much potential..._

He warped forward, ignoring Kirishima's protests.

_...I can't let him throw his life away!_

He reached the other boy in a flash, grabbing him right before he could launch using his Quirk. Midoriya fell backwards into him, shocked from being stopped so suddenly. He turned and looked, surprised. "Katayama?"

"You were about to break your legs again, weren't you? That's not going to help anything." Some of the minor villains were closing in. "Come on. You've had every chance to get out of here and you keep running back into danger. I don't know if you have a death wish or what, but I'd like to keep you alive, thanks. So let's go."

Midoriya's eyes filled with tears. "Katayama...but, All Might's..."

They turned back to look. As Shigaraki and Kurogiri reached the Symbol of Peace...gunfire ripped through the air.

Shigaraki's hands erupted with blood, and the two villains fell back.

Doko and Midoriya's heads whipped around to look up the steps. A masked man in a cowboy hat fired more shots, hitting several of the League underlings as they tried to attack.

Midoriya's jaw dropped.

"Huh?" Doko raised his eyebrows. "What's happening?" _Are those more villains?_

"It's the pro heroes!"

"Sorry we're late!" a voice squeaked, and Doko gasped when he saw that it was coming from an animal, riding on one of the heroes shoulders. There were at least a dozen of them, and in front of them was Iida. "I've brought help, everyone!" The class rep shouted.

Doko and Midoriya retreated back to where the other boys were. The League minions tried to attack the heroes, but several of them charged, using their powers and dispatching the villains easily. Doko saw an alien-looking man eject slime from his mouth that turned into clones of himself. And there was Present Mic! He shouted a "YEEEEEEAHHH!" into the enemy ranks, causing them all to cringe into submission.

The boys began to run up the steps, back to safety. Doko saw Mina first, and then Sero and Sato, holding up Thirteen. Next to them was the cowboy hero. "DOKKUN!" Mina shouted.

The cowboy hero fired more shots into Shigaraki, and Kurogiri swept outward to protect him, putting a foggy barrier up. "We must capture them!" the hero said.

"I've got it." Thirteen's voice! They were okay! They opened their finger valves and sent out another Black Hole, but Shigaraki was already backing into the warp gate...and then it closed. They were both gone.

Stunned, the hero lowered his gun. Thirteen stopped their attack. "They...got away."

The animal looked at Present Mic and a few other heroes. "Go fetch the remaining students and bring the villains into custody. They will be scattered throughout the zones."

"Understood."

"Heard ya loud and clear!"

"Got it."

"Erm..." Doko leaned toward Mina. "Who is that...rodent?"

She gave him a look. "That's Nezu, the principal."

"...bullshit."

"They got away..." said Uraraka, staring off into the distance. Midoriya and Kirishima looked similarly pensive. Bakugo seemed upset.

"After they made such a show of trespassing, those two managed to escape, huh?" Midnight strutted her hip out to one side.

"They caught us off guard," the hero who was carrying Nezu mumbled. Doko was fairly certain he was the 1-B teacher, actually.

The furry principal stepped down to the ground. "Our priority is ensuring the safety of the students. We will catch what villains we can, of course." He was smiling and upbeat the whole time.

Doko's eye twitched as he stared at the principal. "I am uncomfortable," he muttered. Mina giggled.

Midoriya was still staring off in the distance, where the cement teacher guy had put up a wall in front of All Might, who'd still been standing there. _What's all that about?_

The other students on the steps were now talking, as the pro heroes got to work on the cleanup. Uraraka was explaining what else had happened excitedly to Iida. Bakugo was shouting at Kirishima and Todoroki for something. Aoyama was trying and failing to get the attention of Sato. Sero and Shoji were listening to Tsuyu recount what had happened to her at the shipwreck. "Let's go join them," Doko said.

"Hey, Dokkun?" Mina asked, dragging her toe along the floor in circles.

"I'm kinda getting tired of the nickname. You can just call me Doko." He stopped and looked at her. "Is there a problem? Besides the horrifying villain attack we just suffered through, of course?"

"Well...I am worried about Thirteen and Aizawa-sensei, but also..." Mina actually grinned, although it was weaker than her usual. "Doko, why'd you go back down there? You had me...us...worried sick."

Doko opened his fist, and then closed it, tighter. "I guess I'll just be frank with you. That portal guy...Kurogiri...he taunted me. He tried to get me to join their side."

Mina's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you serious? I figured it was because you had similar Quirks, but..."

"I suppose that was the reason. But...I don't know. I thought Midoriya was a fool for charging in the way he did, and I still think that. Only...when I saw that Kurogiri had trapped All Might, something changed. I didn't like seeing him get away with that. I wanted to stop him." Doko swallowed, suddenly unsure, unsteady. "I don't know what came over me."

"Well, whatever it was..." Mina swayed toward him with a grin and suddenly placed a hand on his chest. "It was pretty heroic."

Doko blushed. "I thought I'd worried you."

"You did. I suppose it would have been better if you'd let me come too. Then I could have made sure you stayed out of too much trouble."

"I had the strongest guys in the class with me. Plus, I wasn't exactly stopping you from coming along."

"Are you kidding? How was I supposed to keep up?"

"I dunno," Doko shrugged. "Sometimes it's hard to keep up with _you. _It's only fair that I get to return the favour."

She laughed, and then sighed, her black-and-gold eyes looking right into his. Doko felt his face heating up, but he made every effort to maintain eye contact. "Your hand is still on my chest," he pointed out.

"Huh? Oh!" She jumped back, suddenly flushing lilac. "...Sorry, I didn't realise." She broke first, looking away from him sheepishly.

The other students had been gathered up. "Toru!" Mina declared, suddenly breaking off and heading to the edge of the steps.

Class 1-A reunited there, most of them smiling with weary relief that they were all okay. There were a few notable exceptions. Midoriya, Bakugo, et cetera.

Shoji, Sero, Doko, Tsuyu, and Mina all gathered around Hagakure. "We're so glad you're okay," Mina told her.

"Right back atcha! I was with Ojiro-kun, so I had nothing to worry about! He was going ham in the fire zone!"

Sero looked over to the tail Quirk user, who was scratching his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I may have gotten carried away..."

"Ye, ye," Kaminari squeaked, giving everyone a thumbs up.

"What the hell happened to him?" Doko asked.

Jiro rolled her eyes, flanked by Yaoyorozu. "Overcooked himself. We had to save him from another villain."

"Actually, it was Snipe who saved us, with those shots," Yaoyorozu corrected, placing a prim hand on her chest. "Without that, we would have been toast for sure."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I was with monsieur Midoriya and mademoiselle Asui in the shipwreck zone!" Aoyama sang, twirling. "We all shined brightly, and disposed of the enemy, mmhmm!"

Tsuyu glanced at him flatly. "Midoriya pretty much came up with everything, ribbit."

Aoyama's smile seemed to tremble a moment, but then he just twirled away instead.

"...and then Doko said something like, what are you doing to my teacher, as he slammed the portal guy into the ground!" Kirishima was recounting the details of the fight with the main villains to the other students.

"Yeah..." Jiro stuck a finger in her ear, grimacing. "We all kinda heard that part."

Doko's face darkened. _Did my voice teleport again?_

"But anyway!" Kirishima waved his arms. "Me and Bakugo swooped in on the hand guy, making him squirm a little...well...he may or may not have dodged us, but...then Todoroki nearly got rid of that big monster himself! The one that ALL MIGHT had trouble with!"

"Wow!" Uraraka held her fists up, dazzled.

"Nice." Sato gave a thumbs up.

"Attention, students?" It was the principal. "If we could have you gather outside, please?"

...

The police had arrived, and were taking all the captured villains into custody, including the Nomu. It had been found in the forest, and was now completely docile. It allowed itself to be cuffed and taken in.

The adults explained the situation. Other than some bruises and scratches, all the students were fine. Aizawa was badly injured, but would survive. So would Thirteen and All Might. Doko could tell that Mina was relieved after hearing that; in fact, she almost went straight back to her usual self.

Kaminari returned to a normal state, and many of the students began discussing what all had happened in groups.

"Katayama, Sero," Shoji said, putting hands on both boy's shoulders. "We made a good team."

"I helped, too!" Mina exclaimed, butting in. "And so did Ura...oh she's over there, talking to Iida and Midoriya."

"It is frustrating, though," Sero smiled sadly. "If we'd held on to the portal guy, they would have caught _everyone. _But the boss guy slipped away."

"...that's why I went after him, instead of staying with you guys," Doko confessed. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's alright, dude," Sero reassured.

Shoji nodded. "Indeed. It may have been a different story had you injured yourself, but you came out fine."

"That's because All Might was there!" Mina proclaimed, pumping her fist. "Ain't none of us students getting hurt on his watch!"

"Ha...yeah..." _None of you were close like I was. For a moment there...it seemed like All Might was the one who needed help, not us kids._

"Hey, Katayama?" Doko turned. It was Midoriya.

"Hmm? One second, guys." Doko held up a finger to his friends, and then allowed the green-haired boy to pull him aside.

"Th-thanks," Midoriya stuttered. "For stopping me from jumping in and breaking my legs."

"Huh? I honestly thought you might have been mad at me for holding you back. Maybe if the pro heroes hadn't come when they did, your action would have made a difference there, but...I don't know."

Midoriya frowned. "Well, the villains were about to attack All Might...but thank you, seriously. I'd be in one of those ambulances if it wasn't for you."

Doko shifted uncomfortably. "Anyone could have done it. I was just the guy with the right power." _And that's why I'm here._

The green haired boy beamed, suddenly. "That's right! Taking responsibility for your what's within your power...is what being a hero is all about!"

"Ha...yeah." That had fired him up, for some reason. "Just...hey, try not to charge in so recklessly again. If your attack had failed, you'd have been dead on the ground. It didn't matter if you'd managed to buy All Might any time or not. I realise you're a fan of the guy, but...damn." Apparently Midoriya had been _really _moved by his "guy with the right power" comment, because he was still smiling, and tearing up. "Also...maybe work on the crying, a little..." Doko nervously patted the other boy on the shoulder. "I'm gonna head back now."

Midoriya sniffed, wiping his face. "Right."

"Alright, everyone!" The lead detective announced. "You're heading back to the classroom! Sansa, I have some business at the nurse's office. Take over here."

Another policeman who was literally a cat saluted him. "Yessir."

"It's a cat," Mina commented, disquieted.

"Indeed." Doko nodded sagely. _What's with the animals?_

...

Principal Nezu stood at the edge of the steps, looking out over the wreckage. Next to him on either side were Snipe and Midnight.

"The two that got away were the most dangerous," the cowboy hero said. "I shot a whole bunch into one of 'em, though. He'll be sulking and pained for a while."

"The other, the one with the portal Quirk..." Midnight frowned. "Warping and teleportation-type Quirks are already extremely rare. But for one to manifest in a suddenly active villain, so soon after we have a new student with one? It...unsettles me."

_The new student. The first year with the warping Quirk. _Doko Katayama, his name was. Nezu chewed on his thoughts for a moment.

"We will be needing to improve our security system," he said aloud, gesturing to the ruins. "Clearly, these past two incidents have proved that. I believe we can also proceed to the possibility that there is a traitor within the school."

The temperature around them seemed to drop several degrees. Snipe shuddered. "You can't mean..."

"Did the detective say he was questioning students?" Nezu asked.

"Hmm? I believe so, yes. Just after they've had some time to recover from the shock of the attack," Midnight told him.

"The boy with the warping quirk..."

"Katayama," she supplied. "Tall for his age, that one. And not bad looking." She had a glint in her eye. Snipe have her a glare. "According to Thirteen," the cowboy hero said, "the boy spent a great deal of time being singled out by the portal villain. He was saved by his friends."

Nezu's eyes narrowed, but his smile remained. "Ensure that the police question him. And at some point, I'd like to speak with him myself."

...

Doko arrived home exhausted. As he opened the door, he suddenly became acutely aware that yes, his parents existed. How would they react to this? Would they figure the attack as some excuse to pull him out of UA?

"You're back," his mother said when he entered the kitchen. She was cleaning the counter with a neutral expression. "That took a while."

"Ah yes, I was...held up a bit." _What the FUCK? She literally doesn't know about it! _Of course his parents barely watched the news, but surely the school had called? Were they ignoring calls from his school?

In any case, Doko wasn't about to mess up the situation any more than he had to.

"Well, I'm glad you're back now." She dropped the rag onto the counter and indicated for him to take over cleaning. "Hurry up with dinner. Your father will be home soon."

Later that night, Doko was laying in bed, thinking about everything that had happened, when he suddenly received a notification on his new phone.

"Hmm?" He picked it up and looked at it.

Toru Hagakure added Doko Katayama to the group

?: yo!

?: He's here. Is that everyone?

Toru: yep!

Doko's eyes widened. He'd been added to a group chat. Five others were within.

Toru: so basically katayama-kun this is a group chat for our lunch table. sorry you were added last, but no one else besides me knew your number

Doko: that's fine. who's who? I can add you lot to my contacts

?: im sero

?: Shoji here.

?: queen mina, at ur service!

?: Ribbit.

Doko added the four numbers in. He hoped they'd do the same for him.

Doko: got everyone. thanks

Toru Hagakure renamed the group to 1-A's Cool Lunch Club ft. Cloak and Dagger

Hanta: why

Tsuyu: every group chat must have a wacky name that changes every few hours. this is required

Doko: oh, the humanity

Mina: what is cloak and dagger

Mina: i dont get it

Toru: katayama, would u like to explain?

Doko: not in the slightest.

Toru: ok since katayama is being LAAAAME

Toru: me and him introduced ourselves as cloak and dagger. on the first day of class.

Hanta: oh, i remember that now. me and kaminari thought you guys were just idiots

Hanta: but i kinda get it now

Mina: KAMINARI thought they were idiots?!

Mina: who is he to talk

Hanta: lol did you see what his quirk did to him after the attack today

Mezo: I saw that. It seemed...unpleasant.

Tsuyu: perhaps we ought not to joke about the attack. no offense or anything sero

Hanta: oh fair enough yeah

Hanta: my b

Doko: some people deal with trauma through humor

Toru: like you for instance?

Doko: don't attack me like this

Doko: im the dagger, remember? you just handle the cloaking

Toru: i cannot make other people invisible, unfortunately

Doko: just like i cant teleport other people. our quirks are kinda similar huh

Mina: didnt u tell me u teleported a lizard one time?

Doko: yea but its tail fell off. not eager to test it on a human.

Toru: tsuuuuu

Toru: do ur limbs grow back

Toru: is that a frog thing

Tsuyu: if only the world were so kind.

Hanta: careful, though. in an urge to make katayama realize his full potential, aizawa may make him test his shit on other classmates

Doko: id straight up refuse

Doko: no meme

Mezo: Speaking of which, I do hope Aizawa-sensei will be alright. He seemed to be the worst off.

Mina: the detective guy said hed recover

Mina: i mean i was worried earlier but thinking on it its not like he needs to be completely better just to teach class

Mina: if ya know what i mean

Hanta: ye i get it. any long term effects of the injuries might affect his hero work but he can still teach and everything

Doko: does he even still operate as a hero? ik that all might still does, and some of the other teachers, but what about him

Mezo: I am unsure.

Tsuyu: he was an underground hero to begin with

Tsuyu: perhaps we'll never know.

Hanta: maybe he fights crime at night instead. since he has to teach us during the day

Hanta: that's why he always looks like he's about to pass the hell out

Tsuyu: that would certainly explain the sleeping bag.

Toru: adulting seems harrrrd

Toru: i feel bad that it was just the adults that got hurt. i mean, all of us students came out fine.

Doko: excuse me

Doko: i scraped my elbow

Doko: i am in excruciating pain how dare you

Mina: shutup

Doko: sorry, miss

Mina: anyway to answer your question toru

Mina: were super strong and awesome! so we put up a good fight!

Mezo: I agree, somewhat. Had we been completely passive and out of the fight as some of the adults might have liked us to be, things may have turned out far worse.

Hanta: yea, thats right. iida really came through by warning the school. mvp moment right there

Hanta: plus, we saved thirteen. and aizawa.

Tsuyu: All Might saved Aizawa

Tsuyu: you had very little to do with it

Hanta: ok well we carried him to safety

Toru: dont forget todoroki and them going in to help all might! he iced that big monster, and they all got really close to the main guy!

Hanta: oh yeah, bakugo and kirishima and them

Doko: hi. i was there too.

Doko: all might was down there with us, so there was never any real danger. I think.

Hanta: oh yeah you did go down with them

Hanta: and midoriya, too. he seems kinda unstable that guy

Mezo: But powerful. He has a lot of power. The potential to be up there with Bakugo and Todoroki if he manages to stop hurting himself.

Toru: mannnn that is a scary top three right there

Toru: i feel kinda inadequate. i mean, kirishima seems pretty down to earth, but then there's yaoyorozu...you boys haven't had to be in the same locker room as her. she's scaryyyyy

Toru: the whole top of the class is scary. i feel much better with us average people

Toru: meaning no offense to anyone!

Doko sat back from the group chat for a moment. _I was down there with who she'd call the top of the class. I faced the greatest danger. Heck, I saved Midoriya twice! And yet...I'm just being swept under the rug, for some reason. Even by my own friends?_

Hagakure meant well, though. Besides, it wasn't like he wanted to be at the top anyway. After having seen the villains target All Might so desperately...maybe it was better to be under the radar.

Another notification appeared on his phone, separate from the group chat. It was from Mina. Just Mina.

Mina: dont mind me or the acid shoes. im just using them to sliiiiide into ur dms

Doko: begone seductress

Doko: also, that line was awful. like, really. i hated it.

Mina: i know

Mina: i got excited about the concept and kinda botched the execution

Mina: but anyway i wanted to ask you something outside the group setting

Doko: ask away

Mina: r u not frustrated that toru's kinda discounting you?

Mina: and the others too kinda

Doko: nah. they all mean well. these are early friendships we've formed here and im not really trying to toss some tension in there that quickly

Doko: besides i gave it some thought and its probably better not to be too noticed

Doko: especially after today.

Mina: iiiii mean i see where ur coming from

Mina: but later on itll help a lot to be up at the top with todoroki and bakugo and them

Mina: gets you agency dealings and stuff

Mina: thats why im trying to aim for the top!

Doko: well, that and you like to be the center of attention.

Mina: i wont deny it

Mina: but anyway wyd rn?

He had to briefly break away from the convo to ask his sister the meaning of "wyd".

Doko: just sitting in bed. how about you?

Mina: saaaaaame. normally id be gaming n stuff, but im just super exhausted

Doko: you play video games?

Mina: yep! massive gamer girl alert

Doko: thats not as appealing to me as it may be to some other boys

Mina: do u not play games at all?

Doko: nope. dont own any.

Doko: well, my sister might. i dont know

Mina: nerd. imagine reading

Mina: couldnt be me

Doko: well, i'm pretty tired too. hope you don't mind if i go on to sleep.

Mina: nah i dont mind! i might try and do the same

Mina: gn doko

Doko: night mina. it was nice talking with ya

He shut his phone off and laid back in bed. _I just texted a girl! For the first time ever! _And she had initiated it, too.

He thought back to a few of the moments they'd shared in USJ. At first, he'd thought Mina was just messing around with flirting, like Toru had done a couple of times, but now he wasn't so sure.

And he'd started to think about how she looked. _Pretty. And cute. She's...really cute._

Oh no. No no no.

Doko put his face in his hands. As much as he'd wanted to focus on just hero training...he'd fallen for a girl.

_I am well and truly hopeless._


	10. Chapter 10: Looking Ahead

**Before we begin just a big thanks to everyone for the support and feedback. Means a lot!**

**I also realised that I never gave Doko's sister a name...whoops. It'll be revealed here.**

**We are now in season 2. New arc, new chapter! Begin!**

The day after the USJ attack was a day off. When Doko woke up, he saw an array of messages he'd missed in the group chat. Nothing overly important. Something about the news cycle delaying televised reports on the incident until today. Mina and Hagakure were excited about seeing themselves on TV, as the special report was supposed to happen tonight. Whatever. Doko yawned and got out of bed.

Oh. Another private message from Mina? It had been sent at three in the morning. _What in the hell was she doing up so late? I thought she was sleeping?_

Mina: yo doko weve got a day off. u gonna be up to anything in particular?

Doko typed out a one-word response: "chores."

His afternoon had a chance of being free depending on his parents' moods, but if it did, he wanted to use it revisit the underground Quirk training place. Just to let everyone there know how he'd been doing. Not like he wanted to actively avoid Mina or anything, but still.

As he went downstairs, Doko impulsively checked his phone to see if she'd replied. _There goes that crush again. _It was morning, and his feelings certainly hadn't faded. _If she catches wind of this, she'll think I'm a creep! She must suspect nothing. I've got to play hard to get._

With that being said, if Mina WAS trying to invite him out somewhere, he had no idea how he'd react.

Of course she hadn't replied yet, though. Doko made an educated guess that Mina was probably not a morning person, and it was only 7:30. She was passed out, more than likely.

His mother was downstairs in the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow when she spotted him. "Oh good, you're awake. Get your father's coffee ready before you leave for school, he has to go to work soon."

_Before you leave for..._Doko's eyes widened. _She doesn't know I have the day off. That means..._under the guise of going to school, he could go out into town and do whatever he wanted! _Got to be careful about it though. They can't suspect anything._

"Yes ma'am, right away." Doko got to work on coffee and breakfast, as his mom set the table. The two of them were alone in the room for several minutes, quietly attending to chores.

Doko's face twitched. This normally did not happen. His father was sleeping in a bit, apparently. Being alone with one of his parents for an extended period of time...he became acutely aware of the silence.

"So," his mom said, causing him to start. "How is that hero school coming along? What sort of things are you learning?"

Doko realised he'd begun to sweat. "Uhh...you know. There's facilities on campus that recreate disaster or battle situations. We kind of practice in those."

"Hmm. Is that for the full day, or...?"

"Oh no no no. Most of the day is in normal classes and stuff. Math, history, English, that sort of thing."

"Good. At least they know what's important. I suppose it's more like university, where you might take one class just for fun but the rest are all the required work."

"I...I s-suppose it is." _Sure, Mom, keep talking out of your ass why don't you. _His parents were at least consistent with their horribly skewed priorities. The hero class was obviously not just for fun. His dear mother had it all backwards.

His father came in soon after, and then his sister. She gave him a strange look upon entry that he didn't understand, but he ate breakfast anyway, not paying her much attention.

His father looked at his watch. "Erm...Doko? Don't you have school soon?"

"Huh?" _Shit! I've got to make it look authentic! _"You do have a point. Look at the time. Well, I'll be going now, family."

He made a show of grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. Halfway off the threshold, an arm grabbed him.

Panic shot through him like lightning. _Oh god it's dad and he figured it out somehow he figured it out..._but the grip was far too light. He turned. It was his sister.

"What is it, Akane?" he asked. "I kinda have to get to school..."

"No you don't." Her eyes were filled with worry. "There's no way you have school today." She held up her phone. On the screen was a written article...about the USJ attack.

Doko gulped. _I am an absolute knobhead. Mom and Dad don't have social media, but she does. Of course she found out._

"Why didn't you t-tell me?" Akane asked, clearly hurt about it. "I was really w-worried."

"Uhh...see," Doko scratched his head. "For one, I didn't really know how _they _would react to it, and for two, well...I kinda forgot. I forgot that you even existed, in all honesty. I'm sorry, Akane. The past twenty-four hours have been sort of intense."

"I can tell." She sighed. "I guess this is what you signed up for, though. It says only teachers were hurt, but...Doko, that's _scary. _You faced off against supervillains, for crying out loud! You can't just keep quiet about that stuff!"

"I haven't been," he said shortly. "I've been talking with my classmates about it. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to class. Where are you off to?"

"Don't tell Mom and Dad." He winked.

Akane grinned. "Fine. I guess you've earned a day off. Have fun."

...

Detective Tsukauchi stood in the center of the room. Around the edge was a rectangular table, where the pro heroes All Might, Vlad King, Snipe, and Midnight sat. As well as the principal of UA, Nezu.

"We've arrested 72 villains so far," said the detective. "They all have small back-alley backgrounds. Crooks, essentially. In today's hero-saturated society, it is no wonder they were drawn to a blatantly evil organisation such as the League."

"Their leader, Shigaraki..." All Might, in his emaciated form, stated. "...he exhibited immature behaviour, like that of a man-child."

"A powerful manchild," said Vlad King.

"The Quirks of Shigaraki and Kurogiri are not in the registry, and searching up their names has been a dead end," said Midnight. "If they were raised outside society, then this leader may not have been given the training that other children received in primary school."

"Leading to a more immature outlook on Quirks and their place in society," Nezu provided. "Yes, indeed...but I find it difficult to imagine such a man managing to recruit so many minor villains for the attack, even if the circumstances in the underworld were ripe for it. He must have had guidance of some kind. Like we teach our students, Shigaraki may be a student of evil."

"Kurogiri, perhaps?" Snipe suggested. "He protected Shigaraki from my bullets like one might protect a child or a student."

"Hmm...I doubt it," All Might muttered. "Kurogiri was obeying orders, not giving them." Nezu's prospect of Shigaraki having a master of some kind bothered him more than he could say. _It couldn't be. He can't be back. It's impossible._

The detective cleared his throat. "No matter how this man managed to recruit so many underlings, he will likely to attempt to do so again. We're going to be questioning our prisoners, and sweeping potential areas for small-time villains to operate, starting today. Suspected illegal training facilities, that sort of thing. Find out anything we can about how large this League's network has grown under our nose. If we're lucky, we might even get a lead toward their secret base."

"That all sounds wonderful, detective," said Nezu. "Thank you for your hard work, and for your time."

Tsukauchi nodded, and with a brief glance at All Might, took his leave of the room.

"D'you reckon he'll have to start from scratch?" Snipe asked. "After he recovers from what my bullets did, that is. I wonder if he's got more minions back at his base, or if he'll have to start recruiting again immediately."

"I doubt there are any more," said Vlad King. "The attack was of the variety that everything hinges on. He threw all of his cards into that one plan."

"In any case, he may still have a minion left," said Nezu, narrowing his eyes. "Inside this school."

...

Mina had apparently woken up by 10:30, because it was at that point that she finally replied to his message.

Doko stepped out of the middle of the sidewalk and leaned against a shop window to check his phone. He'd been sort of wondering aimlessly around the nicer districts of town for a few hours, popping into a couple of stores, not really looking to buy anything. But he planned to visit the facility before grabbing lunch.

Mina: awww damn. was hoping u could join me n tsu and mayb toru to just hang out later this afternoon

Doko half-smiled. Mina HAD been trying to invite him to do something, but...with some other people. Oh well. That was better than nothing, right? And it didn't make him feel weird or creepy for saying yes.

Doko: well, my workload is actually pretty light today. i'll be free for lunch if you lot wanna grab somethin and then we can hang out until 4ish

Around four was usually when he returned home from school. Any later and his parents might suspect something.

Mina replied back after about two minutes.

Mina: that sounds great! we'll just meet at u and toru's train station, she'll be there too. does 12:30 sound good?

Doko: works for me

He'd have to hustle a bit, since the Quirk facility was kinda far away, in a seedier area of town. But it'd be possible.

Doko: say, why didn't we just plan this in the group chat?

Mina: idk lol

Mina: it kinda seemed like it'd be a girls thing. but i figured i may as well invite u too. tsu and toru are fine with it

Doko: why not invite sero and shoji? I feel bad leaving them out...

Mina: idk. seems like its still kind of a girls thing.

Doko: fair enough then.

He briefly flashed back to his and Sero's conversation during the battle trial, how Sero had suggested that he only hung out with girls. Back then, it'd seemed like the connotation had been that Doko was some sort of slut, with a harem of women. But now? _It's taking on a new meaning. I'm being invited to a thing that was meant to be girls only, and Mina said she "may as well" invite me. That means...oh no._

The unthinkable had happened. Doko had been labeled in their minds as...one of the girls.

He actively facepalmed, catching the attention of some pedestrians. Was it better than being friendzoned? Maybe. Maybe not.

The thoughts were worrying enough to the point that Doko considered saying no to the plans. But he'd already said yes...and he didn't want to flake out on Mina like that. _I don't want to play THAT hard to get._

As his feet led him down a familiar path onto dirtier, narrower streets, Doko kept thinking. _What is it that I like about Mina anyway? I mean, she's really cute...that's what I thought last night before suddenly labeling my feelings as a "crush." But what is a crush anyway? Do I not really understand what's happening here?_

He thought he'd had crushes on girls before, but that was different. It had been in elementary and middle school, and nothing had ever come of them. Had his brain tricked him into thinking he had a crush just because they'd been through a life-or-death situation? Plus one practice life-or-death situation, if you counted the entrance exam. And just because they'd happened to share a few weird moments during those?

In the end, Doko reached the training building without coming up with any kind of answer. _I suppose the best way to find out would be to spend more time with her...which I have made plans to do, this very day! Ha! Doko, you are a genius!_

The unofficial Quirk facility was an old gymnasium, made of brown bricks and browner windows. On outsider's glance, there was definitely no one in there, ever. But Doko knew better.

He walked in, and there was old Simon, sitting in a metal chair in the entryway. Beyond was the open gym, mostly in warm darkness with a single yellow light beam spreading over a dusty boxing ring. Within, two guys were facing off, and other people were conversing in the shadows, laughing, talking casually. The atmosphere was normal, cordial.

Simon stood up from his chair. "Well, if it ain't Katayama!" he shook the boy's hand with his own wrinkled, bony one. Simon was a hunchbacked fifty-something who'd moved to Japan from America when he was twenty-two and had quickly run out of money. Somehow he'd gotten around to managing this gym for people who wanted to practice their Quirks on the downlow. His scraggly beard was more salt than pepper, and he'd tell his life story to anyone who'd ask...the details of which often seemed to change.

"Hey, Simon." Doko smiled at the guy. He was a nice enough guy, although something about him made one uneasy.

"Haven't seen you in a while, yknow. Heard ya went off to UA."

"I did. That's why I've not come back, and...honestly, this'll be my last visit. I'm just here to pick up some stuff and let you know I won't be coming back."

"Oh, for sure. You traded old Simon's facilities for them shiny professional ones. Anyone would make the same choice, I reckon." He spat. Doko flinched, knowing that spitting was kind of a rude gesture, especially in the West. _See how he makes you uneasy?_

Then Simon smiled, cackling. "Oh, I'm just messin' with ya. Another UA boy came by sayin' the same thing actually. Although I think he's stayin' for a bout before leavin' forever."

"Oh, is Bakugo here?" Doko craned his neck to look out into the open gym. Sure enough, Bakugo was standing outside the ring, watching the current battle. He'd be up next.

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I guess that's his name. You two in the same class up there?"

"...Yeah." _Unfortunately._

Doko walked on through the gym, briefly greeting some guys he had known as he passed them. He went to the far end under the old bleachers, where a few dusty lockers were kept.

It'd be perfectly valid if someone had stolen his shit, but it was still here. One of his hoodies, and a couple of paper and makeshift masks he had tried to use for fighting with his Quirk in the ring. _Before I got the metal one. _He folded and pocketed the masks, and tied the hoodie around his waist.

He passed Bakugo on his way out, and the blonde explosion user noticed him. "Crackhead," he sneered.

"Yo. Taking advantage of the day off? Getting some extra work in?"

Bakugo's face took on a complicated expression, as if he wasn't quite sure whether or not to be rude. _He doesn't know what to make of me, _Doko realised. _He's sizing me up. _They had never actually fought each other in the ring before, and rarely came at the same times, even.

The blonde settled on a sadistic smile. "You know it, warp wacko. This'll be my last time coming here, though. It ought to be yours too if you know what's good for you."

"Yeah, I'm just picking up some stuff. We really can't be seen here now that we're training to be heroes. I'm glad that you of all people understand that."

Bakugo's face twisted. "The hell does that mean? Me of all people?"

Doko narrowed his eyes. "I haven't forgotten how you threatened Kurogiri's life, or tried to convince me to leave Midoriya behind."

Bakugo seemed like he was going to blow up for a moment, but then he settled, cooling it...and grinned. "I saw you right before I came into the battle, Crackhead. You were threatening that warp gate's life right there with me, don't even try to deny it. You had revenge intent in those stupid purple eyes. And don't lecture me about bloody Deku. That's something you know NOTHING about, and could never understand."

Doko flushed red. He'd gotten him with the Kurogiri thing. "Yeah. Okay. Whatever."

Bakugo shrugged. "Hey, I don't judge. Just calling you out on some hypocrisy is all. You sure you don't wanna go a round?" he asked, holding up his palms. "This'll be our only chance to go all out without a teacher watching."

"Can't. Meeting up with some people from our class soon."

"Tsk. I bet you're scared. I saw how you fought against Spiky Hair in that battle trial. You've got a hell of a way to go if you wanna go anywhere in the Sports Festival."

Doko raised his eyebrows. "Sports Festival?"

An eyeroll from the explosion user. "God, you really are a dumbass. Yes, the festival's coming up. Big deal. Bunch of pro heroes there watching. All the best offers will go to the winner...and that'll be me."

"Oh. I don't really care about winning, or offers." _Seeing other people in the class succeed will be cool though. I'll be rooting for them._

"Tsk. And that's the difference between you and me, and why you'll always be an extra."

Doko frowned. "I'm gonna go now. I may have lost my battle trial, but you lost yours too, so..."

"WHAT was that?" He got ready to leap at him and attack in anger, but then the bell rang. Bakugo was up next.

The boy relaxed and went back up to the ring, barely turning his head round to give Doko some parting words. "Tsk. You got lucky, loser. You better watch your damn back."

"Certainly." Doko kept walking, back towards the door.

"Hey, I know you!" said a voice. Doko turned to look at the guy, standing somewhat in the shadows.

"Oh hey, I've seen you around. You've got a flexibility Quirk, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." The guy had a bad case of shifty eyes, and he was real skinny, like he hadn't had a proper meal in days. "Yo," said Doko, pointing a thumb towards the door, "do you want me to buy you something from the convenience sto..."

"Nah, that's alright." The guy waved his hands. "I just saw you in the newspaper, that's all. You're at UA, aren't you? You and that other kid." He pointed to the ring, where Bakugo was now getting ready to fight some other guy. "You guys were attacked by those villains."

Doko shifted uncomfortably. "Ah...yep."

"Listen, dude...I'm sorry. That could have been me out there, getting arrested and shit. Damn." He shuddered.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Me and a couple of other guys were hanging out outside the gym late one night, about a month ago. Some guy came up to us and asked if we wanted to join that League of Villains."

Doko's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Are you serious?"

The dude nodded. "My friends agreed to it, but I said nah. This recruiter guy threatened me a little, but my friends told him to respect my choice, it was no big deal, they'd go with him anyway. So off they went, and now they're all in custody. God, does it make me shake."

Doko's head was spinning. "This...recruiter. What did he look like? Did he have blueish hair?" _Could it have been Shigaraki?_

"Huh? Oh, nah. Brown hair. His Quirk was like, shooting bullets out of his fingers or something."

_Oh. Of course it wasn't Shigaraki. By that time he'd have gotten someone else to do his recruiting work. Used the underlings he already had. _"Thanks for letting me know," Doko said.

"Anyway, uhh...you sure you wanna be here right now? If you're tryna be a hero and all, I mean..."

Doko swallowed. "You make a good point. But hey, umm...you did the right thing, man. By not joining them. Keep your head above the ground, alright?"

"Yeah, g-got it."

"Alright, see you." He began to walk toward the door, suddenly faster. _I've got to get out of here. This was a mistake. _He knew that this place was illegal, but for the League to have been _recruiting _here? That was on another level entirely. _God, it could have been me! A month ago, before UA? I mean...shit! If they'd come around at a time while I was here, and found out I had a warping Quirk? _After how Kurogiri had acted towards him, Doko could imagine the recruiter acting a _little _more persistent towards him than he might have done to the guy with the flexibility Quirk. _And I told people here my NAME, too! Shit, shit, shit._

He briefly looked back at Bakugo, fighting in the ring. He debated warning him, too.

_...Nah. Let him figure it out on his own. _Doko had a habit of turning spiteful when his emotions ran high.

"Whoa, you good, Katayama? You seem pale."

"I'm fine, Simon." He briskly walked through the entryway. "See you around."

"No you won't," the American mumbled as Doko left the building.

...

At 12:27, Doko showed up at his train platform. He was the last to arrive; Mina and Tsu and Hagakure were already there.

"There he is, ribbit."

"Heyyyy, Katayama-kun!" Hagakure's sleeve waved at him. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming!"

Doko closed the distance. "I'm still three minutes early."

"Yeah, but don't you live around here?" Mina asked, twirling her house keys on a pink finger. She was wearing a peach-off-the-shoulder red shirt, showing off her bare shoulders...and her bra straps.

"Like I told you, I had...chores." _Or I would have had, if I'd stayed home and told the truth. _Maybe he really should have just done that, and stayed away from the facility. There was a possibility that he'd have received a light load and gotten to show up to this anyway. "So, where are we going?"

Mina narrowed her dark eyes, smirking. "I'm really beginning to think you don't actually live here at all."

"Weren't you the one who suggested lunch, ribbit?" Tsuyu stared blankly at him.

"Uh...well, Hagakure probably has a better grip on the local restaurants than I do."

"I know a cheap seafood place!" the invisible girl chirped. "Does everyone like seafood?"

"Yep," said Tsuyu.

"Are you kidding me?" Mina laughed. "I breathe seafood."

"Works for me," Doko said.

So they were off, Hagakure and Mina chatting in front, while Tsuyu and Doko walked behind. He became immediately aware of people turning their heads to look at them. Was it because of the news? Or perhaps the girls' odd appearances? Or...

"You look anxious, Dokkun," Tsuyu stated. "Could it be because you're with three girls?"

"Guh!" he gulped. Mina turned and grinned at him. "Wait, is that really it, Doko? Hmm? You must think you're pretty lucky, huh?" She slowed to match pace with him, and then suddenly wrapped herself around his arm, pushing her chest against him. "Do you want people to think we're dating?"

_No, I want us to REALLY be dating. And it doesn't help if you act all flirty with me like this! _Doko wrenched himself free. "It's not like I could be dating all three of you. And no, I'm just anxious that people are watching us at all."

"You're gonna have to get used to that if you want to be a hero, ribbit," Tsuyu told him. "Especially after tonight's special TV report, and the upcoming sports festival...we're gonna get recognised everywhere we go."

"It's gonna be so great..." Mina breathed in a dazed tone. "Rich and famous, here I come!"

"I hope I get to stand out!" Hagakure exclaimed. Tsuyu gave her a dubious look.

They arrived at the seafood restaurant, and sat in a booth. Tsuyu ended up sitting next to him instead of Mina, which caused him to feel a pang of disappointment. _Don't be so selfish. You're still not sure if you really have a crush on her._

They ordered food, and it arrived. "So," said Hagakure as they dug in, "how did your families react when you guys got home yesterday? Mine were worried sick!"

"Same here, ribbit."

Mina shrugged. "My dad made a big show out of crying hysterically, partially to make fun of my mom, and partially to mess with me. Then he made a big joke about it. Said I could handle myself just fine, and that he wasn't worried." She flashed a grin.

"Your family seems fun, Mina-chan," said Tsuyu.

"Well yeah, that's what they want you to think." She rolled her eyes. "Every friend I bring home says that. But they do get irritating after a while!"

"What about you, Katayama-kun?" asked Hagakure. "What did your parents say?"

Doko was chewing food, which gave him time to think of a response. _I suppose I can tell them part of the truth. _He swallowed, and said, "My parents don't really watch the news. They don't know what happened."

Mina's jaw dropped. "Seriously? But surely...I mean, my mom said the school called, and..."

"Yeah..." Doko coughed. "Like I've told Hagakure-san before, my family is kind of erm...technologically behind. They have a tendency to not answer phone calls."

"Don't you think you should tell them, Dokkun?" Tsuyu asked, her large eyes remaining neutral. "They deserve to know about it."

"I wouldn't want them to worry..."

"That's silly," said Mina. "What happens if they find out eventually anyway, and realise you never told them? Then you'll be in deep shit. At least, I would be with my parents, in that situation."

_More than you know, _he thought. "I guess you're right. I mean, it's not like I was intentionally holding out on them. I was really tired when I got home last night."

The girls all nodded and hmm'd, as if to say "fair enough."

After the meal, they went back out onto the street, and all eyes went to Hagakure...or where Hagakure's head was supposed to be. "Where to now?" Tsuyu wondered aloud.

"What do you gals wanna do?" the invisible girl asked.

Doko winced. _Am I included in the gals? Not shopping. Please. Anything but that._

Mina's eyes lit up. "Is there an arcade around here?"

"There is!" Hagakure exclaimed. "Follow me!"

Doko sighed and relaxed, following. "What's got you fired up about the arcade?" he asked Mina.

She turned to him, smiling. "Rhythm games!"

"Oh. Like, erm...Dance Dance Revolution, that kind of thing?" He'd heard about that from his middle school friends.

"Yep! I enjoy some more obscure ones too, but this arcade'll probably just have a basic DDR board. Still tons of fun. Now I'll get to show off those moves you were challenging me to do at lunch." A cheeky glint flashed across her eyes.

"Oh, brother. I'm about to eat my words, aren't I."

"You'll eat them so much you'll puke. I'm a seriously..." she twirled with one hand above her head, coming back to rest next to him. "...fantastic dancer."

"And humble, too."

"Bleh. Save humility for the heroism." She stuck her tongue out at him, and then laughed with Hagakure about something. Doko briefly spaced out. _She's such a goof. That's something I like about her. She's extremely expressive. Another thing. And not afraid to show off. That's...a really attractive quality. Okay. Okay, maybe this crush is legitimate. The real deal. Now what do I do._

"Dokkun," Tsuyu whispered as they arrived at the arcade. "Do you need any help?"

"Huh? Help with what?"

"Getting with Mina-chan, of course."

"GAH!" He whipped around, but the other two had already gone off into the arcade, taking stock of all the games and chatting loudly. Paying them no mind.

"Tsu, you gotta be more carefu...iiiiiiiIIIII mean, I don't know what you're talking about!" He suddenly reorganised himself, having forgotten to deny his crush.

The frog girl sighed. "It's kind of obvious, ribbit. To me, at least. I'm probably more observant than she is, so you got that going for you."

"Listen, Tsu. I'm still not really sure what I feel yet, okay? And...it may not even be a good idea to..._get _with her. Shouldn't we be focusing on UA and stuff?"

"Well, if that's how you feel, then sure." The frog girl blinked, giving him no tells. "I think you might have a chance, though. Kinda hard to say."

Doko blushed. "If I need your help, I'll ask for it. How does that sound?"

"Peachy." She croaked out another "ribbit" and then followed the other two. Doko went with her.

"I was right," Mina was saying at the back of the arcade. "Just a basic DDR board, as expected."

The machine was a lot of bright lights and colors. Doko had a pretty basic idea of how it worked. You stood on those pads, and stepped on the arrows as they came down the screen. Simple enough.

"Who wants to challenge me first?" Mina asked threateningly as she hopped up onto one of the pads. "Dooookoooo?" she gave him a wink.

"I'd rather watch for a turn. Not to throw these two under the bus or anything."

"Let's do it, Mina!" Hagakure stepped up.

"Alright," the pink girl pumped her fist. "I'm gonna set it to a medium difficulty, okay? Normally I'd go all in on hard, but..."

"Works for me. I've played this a few times before!"

"Awesome." She picked a song...and then they were off.

Doko's jaw dropped as he watched the girls move. It was kind of hard to track Hagakure because she was wearing shorts, making her legs invisible, but you could at least see her shoes as they stomped the arrows. Meanwhile, Mina moved like one possessed. Her hips gyrated. Her legs seemed to circle one another in a blur. And all the while, she had the biggest grin plastered on her face, lit up by the light of the machine. She was having the time of her life.

_Pretty..._

"Enjoying yourself?" Tsu asked him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"That's creepy, Dokkun."

"Whatever you say."

Tsuyu might have smiled. Hard to tell.

The round was over, and Hagakure drooped in exhaustion, breathing hard. "How do you do it like thaaaat?" she half-complained.

Mina wiped sweat off her brow, her chest rising and falling. She was still standing up straight. "Practice, and lots of it!"

Doko saw the scores. Mina had won handily. It wasn't really all that close.

"Okay," he said, stepping up. "I'll bite."

Mina wagged her finger at him. "Oh ho, wait a minute. I've got to catch my breath. Don't think you've got a better chance by waiting to go second and tiring me out."

He grinned. "I just figured I'd let you get a victory in before I crush your dreams."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "Have you played these before?"

"Not once."

She smirked. "Okay, Mr. Confident. Let's get going, then." She picked medium difficulty again, and another song. Doko took a stance on the board.

Time seemed to slow. _Oh energy within, _he thought.

It seemed to stir, like a growl. He remembered Kurogiri's words. Something about summoning the power of the void? _Is that what I'm doing? In any case, weird purple glowy stuff. Don't let me down now._

The energy served to make him more hyperactive. Doko had made a somewhat risky assumption that that would extend to a game like this.

As the arrows arrived at the bottom of the screen, he was proven to be correct.

Doko matched Mina's speed, getting a spray of perfect combos in a row, feeling his legs come alive. "Haha!" he cried, dancing around like a madman.

Mina's eyes darted over to his screen, and then back to hers. "Grrr, it's gonna take more than that to beat me!" she challenged.

They kept going, faster and faster and faster. Doko didn't look over at her screen. He just kept persevering on his own. _This is fun! Haha! Yes! _He felt free, untethered. That scared boy in the dark corner of the house would never have imagined this future. But here he was.

The song ended, and...Mina still won. But it was close, and she was clearly shot, sweating all over, and breathless. Doko was sweating too, but the energy had largely protected him.

"I thought you said you'd never played." Mina was giving him a daring smile.

"I haven't. That's the honest truth." He held up his right hand solemnly.

"Dokkun was using his Quirk, ribbit," Tsuyu pointed out from behind them.

Mina's head whipped to her, and then back to him. "What?! Is that true?"

"Well..." he scratched at his neck, chuckling. "Not explicitly, but...my performance is a side effect of my Quirk, yes. Hyperactivity and such."

"And you knew that." Mina's lip curled.

"I made an educated guess."

"You're clever, Doko. I thought you weren't that competitive."

"Well, I..." his face darkened for a moment. _Where DID all that come from? _"I'm usually not." The energy seemed to stir before settling again.

"Ya better get competitive fast!" said Hagakure. "With the sports festival coming up..."

They played some more games, ones that weren't as physically taxing as DDR. Then they DID end up going shopping, much to Doko's dismay. At around 3:45, as they were walking down the street through the shopping district, he bid them goodbye.

"Huh?" Mina gave him a look. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I said I had to go around four-ish, remember?" Doko tapped his phone. "I messaged you that."

"Oh, right..."

"I should probably go too, ribbit," Tsuyu stated. "My family will want me to help with dinner and all that."

"I guess we're calling it." Hagakure sounded disappointed. "Aww. It was fun though, guys! See you at school tomorrow!"

"Yep, see you." Doko waved, beginning to walk away, to turn away.

"Bye, Doko," Mina said, waving back. At him. Just him.

Doko had to turn to keep her from seeing his heated face. _I've got it bad. Damn._

And yet, it had been a great afternoon. He enjoyed Tsu and Hagakure's company a lot too, and he'd had the most fun that he'd had in a long time. _The facility thing that happened this morning...just forget it about it. It's fine, you got out, you're not going to go back there. Just don't worry about it._

He arrived home at about 4:08, which was fine. "I'm home," he announced when he walked in, taking his shoes off and then hanging his backpack on the hook. No one responded.

He paused. He could hear the TV going in the living room. The TV was on. Unusual, but not shockingly so. It wasn't out of the question behaviour for them.

He walked into the living room...and his parents both turned to look at him. Their faces were pale with fury.

Doko froze. Next to the TV stood his sister, looking extremely guilty. And on the TV? The news. The special report. Of the USJ attack.

"Umm..." he took a step backward, as his dad rose from the armchair, still glaring at him. "I...can explain."

"Can you now?" his mother raised an eyebrow. "Then please. Why didn't you tell us about this last night?"

"...because you didn't care." The truth.

"How DARE you!" his father rumbled. "You say we don't _care_? After we let you live under this roof, let you go to this foolish school?"

Doko's face twitched. _I just had one of the best afternoons of my life, and they are not going to ruin it with this. _"Don't kid yourself," he spat. "You could have found out easily without my help, if you bothered to answer my school's calls. They phoned everyone's parents before we even went home."

He had caught them off guard with that, he could tell. His mom seemed surprised for a moment, but she steeled herself again. "UA cancelled school today, according to this report. So where were you?"

"I, um..." he had not prepared any kind of excuse. "I went out with friends." He obviously couldn't tell them about the illegal Quirk training.

"Out with friends? That's rich," his father sneered. "Up to no good, more than likely. I wonder if those pro heroes know what kind of kid they're working with in you."

"I really was out with friends. Seriously." _At least for part of the day._

His mom's eyes narrowed. "If that was all it was, then why didn't you tell us? We don't have any problem with you going out with friends, you know. There's no reason to keep it a secret."

"Because, well, umm..." his mouth felt awfully dry.

"Because you knew if you told us about your day off, then we'd give you work to do." She ground her teeth in rage. "It all comes back to laziness with you, doesn't it? We give you one good thing with this hero course, and you just throw it back in our faces, reverting to your old ways."

"How many chances have we given you to prove yourself?!" his father roared. "How many? How many have you SQUANDERED?!"

"Wh-wha..." Akane stuttered from by the TV. "What are you g-going to do with him..."

"Hmm, what are we going to do with him indeed, sweetie," his mother nodded.

"You wouldn't dare pull me out of the school now," Doko hissed, and they both went silent, taken aback. "You can't. It's too late for me to start at any other school, and the last thing you want is for me to be some dropout. Force me to sleep outside, give me endless chores that I'll do PERFECTLY and still call me lazy, do whatever you want. But the only way you could truly punish me is to take me out of that school. That school is my everything. It's where I'll succeed far more than either of you ever have. It's where I've found my friends, and where I'll find my real family. And you can't take me out of it. So what's the point of having this confrontation? Just to make me squirm a little? I could take a steak knife from the kitchen and kill the both of you in a flash if I thought you were even one percent worth the effort. But you're not. Good night."

He stormed up the stairs.

...

Class, the next morning.

"Did you see the news report last night?" Hagakure asked Ojiro and Shoji. "Everyone was onscreen for a second! But I didn't stand out at all..."

"Unfortunate," said Shoji.

"Kinda hard to stand out when you look like that, huh?" Ojiro pointed out sheepishly.

"Rude, Oji-kun." Hagakure seemed to cross her arms and turn away in a huff.

"The media was making a hell of a big deal about it though, huh?" Kaminari commented, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"Is it surprising?" Jiro deadpanned at him. "If the number one hero course in the country gets attacked, that's a big deal."

Kirishima shrugged. "Makes sense."

Next to him, Sero laid his head down on his desk wearily. "Man, I'm still trying to calm down from all that. If the teachers hadn't shown up at that moment..."

"Aoyama, are you alright? You're trembling," Yaoyorozu commented, putting a hand on the French boy's shoulder from behind.

He jerked in surprise, that pointed smile remaining despite his face going nearly blue. "Of c-course, _mademoiselle_! What Sero is s-saying has no affect on me whatsoever!"

"I don't see how you guys could be afraid with All Might there," Sato chimed in. "He made quick work of those villains." He punched the air a couple of times.

"His strength and willpower is a marvel indeed," Tokoyami commented stoically, a rare occurrence.

Iida rocketed into the room, his arms chopping in a robotic manner. "To your seats, everyone! Homeroom is nearly upon us!"

"We're already in our seats," said Kaminari.

"You're the only one who's not," said Sero.

Iida slammed himself into his desk, fuming. "Blast it!"

Uraraka nervously patted his shoulder. "It'll be okay..."

Mina tapped Doko on the shoulder from the desk behind. "Do you know who's gonna be our sub?" she asked him.

"If you don't know, I don't know."

Mina gave the boy a curious look. He was slumped forward, twiddling his thumbs. She couldn't really see his face; he hadn't turned to look at her.

_Is he alright? Did he not enjoy himself yesterday? _she wondered. _No Mina, you're being silly. No one could fake having fun that well. He was having fun, because we're all fun and super awesome. No, something else must have happened. _In the back of her mind, she knew why she was so worried, but she didn't want to acknowledge it.

Instead, she turned to Tsu, leaning her chair all the way back and nearly falling over. The frog girl caught the chair with a large hand. "Who do you think we'll have as a sub, Tsu-chan?"

She did her trademark finger-to-chin. "Dunno. Aizawa-sensei is still in recovery, so..."

The door slammed open abruptly. "Morning, everyone."

Everyone gasped. It was Aizawa, and his face and arm were completely wrapped in bandages.

"AIZAWA-SENSEI, YOU'RE HERE TO SOON!" most of the class exclaimed at once.

"You guys really have to stop with the synchronised shouting. I don't know how you do it, and that makes me uncomfortable." He moved to the front of the room, behind his desk. "My well-being is insignificant compared to the progression of your education. Especially since there is another challenge coming."

The class began to murmur at this. Mina already knew, of course, as did most of them.

"The Sports Festival is approaching," Aizawa said, confirming all their suspicions.

What followed was an explanation of how important the festival was and what it would mean for their futures if they did well. Mina was fired up, of course. How could she NOT be? A chance to get noticed by the pros, as well as show some of her classmates who was boss? _Well, who's QUEEN is more like it! _She could hardly wait.

Later after Cementoss's class, the whole class was chatting in groups.

"Oh dear, what will I do, hmm? I shine so brightly just by standing still...the scouts won't be able to tear their eyes away!" Aoyama spun, almost running into a terrified Koda. "Riiiiight?" he asked the silent boy, getting up into his face. Koda nodded frantically.

"You're lucky, Shoji..." Kaminari praised. "You'll get by on just your brawny appearance!"

"It only matters if I make myself useful."

"Hey, Kaminari, don't discount yourself," Jiro told him solemnly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If you overcook your brain again and go Full Idiot, all the pros will be watching."

"I...that's not...geh!"

"Man, everyone's pretty pumped, huh?" It was Midoriya. Mina looked back beyond Tsuyu to the back of her row. Midoriya has gravitated over here because Iida and Uraraka sat back there. _They sort of formed a little trio, didn't they?_

"Are you not pumped?" Iida asked him, doing a strange dance.

"Well, I am, but..."

"You have a strange way of getting pumped, Iida-chan," commented Tsuyu, watching him dance.

Midoriya pushed his fingers together shyly. "It's just..."

"Deku...Iida..." Dark energy radiated from the back of the room. Their eyes fell upon Uraraka, who was glaring and smiling sadistically, a shadow across her face. "...Let's kick some ass."

"What the hell happened to you?" Mina asked plainly. "Your personality is all over the place."

Uraraka turned to Kirishima and the other boys. "Let's kick some ass," she repeated.

"Ha...yeah..." they all seemed confused.

Mina giggled and then turned back to Doko. He'd been watching the antics, but when he saw her turn to him, he blushed and whipped around, looking back forward.

"Dokooooo..." Mina tapped him on the shoulder. "Whyyyy are you avoiding me? Is it because you liiiiike me?" _Oh god, what if he says yes! What will I do then! _She had to fight to keep from blushing herself.

Doko's heart dropped. That hadn't been it at all, actually...he hadn't been giving much thought to Mina since last night. But he was thinking about her now. _She'd only say that as a tease if she was absolutely positive that those aren't my feelings. Which means...she suspects nothing. _"Well...remember how you told me yesterday that if I didn't tell my parents about USJ, I'd be in deep shit?" He gave her a sheepish smile.

Mina's face fell. "Oh god. You got grounded as fuck, didn't you? What did I say? WHAT did I say? Doko, you idiot!" She chided, rubbing his dark grey hair with her fist. _I like his hair. It's short, but really soft..._

_Dammit Mina, snap out of it!_

"Yeah..." Doko shrank away from her touch, like always. "I got pretty grounded. So no more fun outings like that for a while. Probably until after the sports festival."

"Well, that's only two weeks," she seemed thoughtful. "Not too bad."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Still, if you're disappointed, that means you enjoyed yesterday." She leaned in closer, smiling, her eyes glowing. "It must be fun, being surrounded by girls."

"I still think we should have invited Sero and Shoji."

"It's fine, we told them about it in the group chat and they didn't seem too fussed." Mina played with a stray curl on her messy head. "Sero and Shoji are like the two chillest guys in class. Besides maybe Todoroki."

"Hey, I'm chill. I can be chill."

"Haha, sure. If we'd invited Sero and Shoji to something and left you out, you'd be in tears."

"Well...yeah! Leaving people out isn't a very nice thing to do!"

Mina laughed. "You're funny, Doko. Honestly, I just wanted to rib on you a bit after nearly beating me in DDR."

"Yeah..." his purple eyes seemed to take on a distant quality. "Don't expect that competitive spirit to carry over."

...

Later, Doko was walking with Sero and Shoji out of the school. Hagakure had gone on ahead.

He made a point to personally apologise to them.

"Really, Katayama, it's fine," Sero said. "I mean...my parents weren't gonna let my leave the house yesterday anyway."

Shoji nodded. "I am similarly unfazed. I can't help but find it interesting how easily you hang out with girls though, Katayama."

"Gah!" To hear it from Shoji, of all people!

Sero winced. "Yeah, that's kind of what I didn't want to bring up. I mentioned it to him before our battle trial, and he kinda freaked out for most of the match."

"I deeply apologize, I was unaware."

"No problem, man. I think it's just because of my sister." Both boys looked at him funny. _I guess I'm telling them this. _"My sister's been my best friend for years. Because of her I guess I understand girls better? That's my best theory, at least."

"Hmm." Shoji nodded. "It seems sound enough. I'm glad to hear you have a good relationship with your sibling, Katayama. Sometimes I wish I had one, I confess it."

"Not a sister you don't," Sero said, stretching as they went down the steps. "My older sister abused me relentlessly for years. I guess in some cases it can turn out alright, but...Katayama, is your sister older or younger?"

"She's younger." Doko had forgotten that Sero wasn't there when they had initially discussed siblings.

"Right. I don't really know anything about that. Just be glad you didn't have an older sister." He shuddered.

Doko remembered when he was younger, how he often wished that Akane HAD been older, that their places had been switched. _Maybe then she would have received the genes, and I would have ended up the Quirkless one._

He'd lied to Mina about being grounded. He'd received no punishment. None at all. This morning, his parents had acted like nothing had happened.

_They realised that the status quo we'd been maintaining before had been healthy for everyone, and that pushing out of it was a bad idea. But they're too dense to have settled to that on their own. Akane must have convinced them. There's no other explanation._

How curious it was, that in a world of flashy and mighty heroes, his hero was a young girl with no powers at all.

END OF CHAPTER 10

**Good god this chapter was a chonker. Eight thousand words. To think that I wanted to get to the introduction of Shinso and 1-B, as well as some other things...I even thought I might get to the beginning of the Sports Festival. **

**Sorry for it being kind of massive and not getting into anything regarding canon progression. I just wanted to close up some loose ends regarding the first arc, and transition into the second by setting up more of the romance and Doko's development. Pretty much everything in this chapter had a point that was necessary to get through.**

**Next time will be the start of the Sports Festival I swear**


	11. Chapter 11: The Traitor

**Chapter 11. It's go time.**

"Katayama, Bakugo," Aizawa said as they walked out of class. "The principal has requested to see you both after fourth period."

The two boys froze. "The...principal...as in, Nezu? Like, in his office?" Doko asked.

Aizawa nodded. "And no, I don't know what it's about yet. I'm supposed to be there as well."

"Okay. Whatever," said Bakugo, trudging on out of the room, his back slouched, his bag strung over one shoulder.

Doko lagged behind. "Something else to say, Katayama?" Aizawa asked in a bored voice, looking down at the papers he was shuffling.

"No, sir."

"Good. Out with you."

Doko left the room, following Bakugo at the end of the trail of 1-A students. To his surprise, the other boy was seething, grinding his teeth nervously. He'd been putting on a show of disinterest to Aizawa.

Doko gulped. "Hey, you don't think it could be about..."

"Of fucking _course _that's what it's about!" Bakugo hissed, interrupting him. "There's no other reason for me to be grouped in with your extra ass! For anything!"

"So, uhhh...what are we gonna do?"

"Don't be dense. We're gonna do the only thing we CAN do. Try and lie our way out of it."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then me and you are toast, Warping Wacko. T-O-A-S-T. Hope you fucking had fun while it lasted. Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He seemed to swear at himself for the last part, breaking ahead of Doko somewhat.

Doko's face twitched. _He's seriously stressed. That's not good at all._

If the principal of UA had somehow found out about their illegal Quirk training, then they were in deep shit.

...

At the end of fourth period, Doko had calmed down a bit. _There's any number of things it could be. And if it DOES happen to be about that, then it won't do me any good to be all sweaty and stressed. That'll just make me look more suspicious._

A glance across the room at Bakugo seemed to confirm that the other boy was taking a similar strategy. He seemed like his usual scowling, mildly disinterested self.

As the bell rang, Mina tapped his shoulder. "Ready for lunch?" she asked with a bright grin.

"Sorry, can't. I have a meeting with, um...the principal." _Dammit, I am really bad at coming up with lies on the spot._

Mina's eyes widened. "Ooooh. Did Doookooo get in trouble for something?"

"No. Well, maybe. Shut u..."

"What's going on?" Uraraka was saying, standing in front of the door. Doko looked around to the doorway, where none of Class 1-A were exiting.

He stood. "What's the holdu..."

There were tons of students blocking the exit to the classroom. They were chatting to each other, but some were giving 1-A deadly looks. A few even had their phones out as if they were recording.

"What is this?" Iida demanded. "What business do you have with our class?"

"They're scouting out the enemy," Bakugo said in a bored voice, walking up. "We were the ones who got caught up in a villain attack, so we're a big deal right now. That makes us their biggest competition in the Sports Festival."

When Doko comprehended his words and realised what was going on, he facepalmed. _Oh my god, that's so stupid. The principal might be about to kick me out of the school, and I have to stand here and deal with beef between classes?_

"Move aside, please," he told the students in front. "I have an important meeting to get to before next period."

A few people glanced at each other nervously and jostled, but overall they refused to budge.

"Not gonna work if you ask nicely like that, Crackhead," Bakugo said, stepping up. "Outta the way, extras. Me and this guy here really do have somewhere to fucking be."

"You can't call people extras just because you don't know them!" Iida shrieked from behind.

"I came to see the glory of the famous Class A..." a bored voice said, pushing to the front. Doko looked at the guy. He had sleepy eyes like Aizawa's, and purple hair that stuck up. His eyes were also purple...the same shade as Doko's own. "But you seem pretty arrogant. Are all the hero students like this?"

"NO!" Iida shouted from behind. Uraraka and Midoriya shook their heads frantically. Doko's eyes narrowed. _This guy thinks he's all high and mighty about something, doesn't he?_

"Makes me kinda cynical about this whole thing, you know." The purple haired guy scratched his head. "Some of us in general studies and other courses only enrolled because we didn't make it into the hero course."

"Boohoo, too bad," Bakugo snarled. "You didn't make it in, and we did. Get over yourselves and stop crying about it. I could wipe the floor with all of you." He broke through the crowd forcibly, headed for Nezu's office.

Doko watched him go, a sickly expression on his face. _I should hurry and follow, but I don't want to have to break through them like that..._

Purple guy seemed to turn his focus to Doko. "The school has given us a chance, however. If we perform well in the Sports Festival, the school will consider transferring us into the hero course...and transferring other people out."

Midoriya gasped. Doko clenched his fist. _I really need to go...this guy is annoying._

"Scouting out the enemy? Nah. I just came to say that if you're in the hero course, don't think you're safe at the Sports Festival. I'm here to make a declaration of wa..."

Doko made up his mind. "I literally couldn't give less of a shit, dude. I have something genuinely important to get to that isn't dumb games. Now PLEASE get out of my way. I don't want to act like the other one, but I will if you make me."

Purple dude seemed nonplussed, his cheeks heating up at being interrupted. Clearly he'd been planning for some big intimidating speech. The rest of the group murmured and mumbled, giving Doko strange looks...and then parted the waters. He walked on, already tuning out the scene behind him.

_Why does everyone care so much about a sports festival? And why are we all enemies? This isn't some normal high school where you can afford to have factions and cliques. We're all working towards one goal of creating a safer world. If you focus so much effort on fighting each other...that just makes things worse._

But it felt like he was the only one who thought that. Was he the wrong one here, then? _The school enables this sort of behaviour, perhaps to bring out the highest potential in students. But for those of us without competitive drive...it's just kinda irritating._

Then again, maybe purple guy was about to get his wish. There might be two open spots in the hero course soon.

Bakugo was waiting outside the principal's office in the first of a line of wooden chairs. The boy was almost steaming. "I know," said Doko. "Those guys back there were super annoying."

Bakugo resisted agreeing with him and clicked his teeth. "Tsk. They said they wanted to talk to you first. Hurry up."

Doko turned toward the closed door that read PRINCIPAL on a foggy glass window. He couldn't see anything on the other side. "Did you see who was in the..."

"No. Like I said, hurry the fuck up."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

He walked into the office. Into the belly of the beast.

He was immediately aware of several things. First, the office was crowded with heroes. All Might, Midnight, the one in the cowboy hat, the 1-B teacher, and of course Aizawa, still wrapped in bandages. Nezu sat at their center, hands folded behind his desk. Secondly, Doko was aware of the detective guy from USJ standing there too, next to a TV that had footage queued up to play. Thirdly, he noticed that they all looked kind of pissed off.

"Young Katayama," said the principal, the only one who was smiling. That didn't make him feel any better, though. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Doko sat down on the green couch in the room. Nezu got down from the desk and came around nearer to him. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, sir." The purple energy within him was beginning to spin, frantic, as if telling him _teleport now now now escape now. _It was his fight or flight response, he realised. It wasn't just the energy on its own. Every cell in his body was resisting being here, in this place. With no outlet, Doko began to spit words that reflected the stream of his subconscious. "With no offense meant, all of you are really starting to frighten me. Can I know why I've been called here now, and why you all look so mad?"

The heroes exchanged glances. The detective rolled the TV over, and began to play the footage.

Doko gulped. It was as he feared. Footage of him from their day off two days ago, outside the Quirk facility. He was leaving in a hurry, looking extremely anxious. _Of course I was anxious, because that was right after that guy told me about the League recruiter..._

"That is indeed me," he squeaked. His throat was really dry, besides the purple that was swimming around in it.

The detective glared at him. "It is. And that's an illegal Quirk training ring."

"What were you doing there that day?"

"We'll ask the questions." The detective stopped the TV. Midnight and Aizawa were glaring daggers into Katayama. All Might was averting his eyes, as if ashamed. _Jesus Christ, All Might is disappointed in me. _"Listen, I can expla..."

"I'll know if you're lying," said the detective, his eyes flashing. "It's my Quirk."

_Oh God. His Quirk is a lie detector? That would make sense for a detective...wait, he might be lying himself to psych me out! To trick me into giving up and telling the truth!_

But that was a difficult dice to roll. Too difficult. Doko sighed.

"I swear to you, sir, that was the last time I planned to visit that place. I just wanted to go in there and say my goodbyes, as well as pick up some stuff."

"Pick up some stuff? I don't see anything on your person in that footage," Aizawa said, taking a step forward. Doko clashed eyes with his homeroom teacher, and suddenly all these moments came rushing back. _That time I didn't use my Quirk on the softball throw. That time I turned down the class rep position. All this time, Eraser Head has had no idea what to make of me, and he's been trying to figure it out. And now he thinks he's come to a conclusion._

Doko suddenly felt angry. He narrowed his eyes coolly. "The stuff I picked up were some paper masks that I put into my pockets and the hoodie you see wrapped around my waist." _That's one hundred percent the truth, if this detective guy's Quirk is what he says it is._

"The last time you meant to visit, you say?" asked Nezu, still smiling that creepy smile. "When was the first time? How long have you been going? How often?"

_Fuck it. I'll tell the truth. Don't see what else I can do, really. _"On average? Maybe once a week for the past year and a half, up until the UA entrance exam. I stopped after that, until two days ago when I made my last visit."

"I see," said Nezu. "And at what point were you approached by the League of Villains?"

"Wha..." his face flashed red. _The League? They know they were there? But..._his head spun. _But wait. I was never approached. I wouldn't..._

"You display a similar Quirk to the villain Kurogiri, who evaded our capture," Snipe growled.

"And the information on your Quirk in the registry is extremely limited. I was wondering why that was. You've been trying to stay lowkey this whole time, haven't you? Holding back." Aizawa's red eyes were filled with fury between his bandages.

"You even held back during my Battle Trial, allowing yourself to lose to Young Kirishima and Young Asui," said All Might. "You knew that would make the rest of the class disinterested in you. Maybe you thought you slipped up by scoring too highly in the Quirk assessment."

"Katayama, you see how we've arrived at this." Nezu spread his hands. "The League of Villains could not have pulled off this operation without help from inside our school. As such, we have reason to believe that you are a traitor to hero society. The League ordered you to take the UA entrance exam and infiltrate us. That is why you stopped visiting that place right after the exam. Unless he was lying about that...?" Nezu gave the detective the side eye.

The detective shook his head. "What he said was the truth."

"Then here's some more truth," Doko snarled, and the entire room of heroes froze. "I'm no traitor, and never have been. The only reason there's limited information on my Quirk in the registry is because my parents are Quirkless, and hate me for what I have. They wrote the limited sentences you see in those records, because they couldn't bear to think about my power any more. They also refused to ever let me train it, so I had to turn to illegal means if I ever wanted to get strong enough to pass your stupid exam. Apparently it didn't prepare me enough to fight against other people, though. So _sorry _for losing your Battle Trial, All Might. I'd say I'll try and do better next time, but I guess there won't be a next time, since all you clever people seem to have made up your mind."

The detective's face was blank with awe. "No lies at all," he announced to the room, although his voice was barely above a mumble. "That was pure, unbridled honesty."

Aizawa and Midnight looked shocked. All Might at least had the decency to look down in guilt. Nezu's facial expression remained the same as before, infuriatingly.

"Well then," the principal said after a silence, clapping his hands together. "I guess that rules you out. Do tell Bakugo to come in on your way back to class." He walked back toward his desk.

Doko sat up straight, confused. "You're...dismissing me?"

"Yes. You may go back to class. Or lunch, I suppose? Yes, it is lunch period right now. How silly of me."

"I'm not being expelled for breaking the law?"

"Under certain circumstances, perhaps. But from your outburst about your parents, I can only surmise that your reasons were not malevolent. We may have to look more into that." Nezu took a sip of tea.

_What the hell is with this guy?_ "If you mean you're going to talk to my parents, they'll just ignore you. They didn't even answer the call about USJ."

"Oh, I know," said Nezu. "I made the calls myself. Your parents not answering gave me another clue to the puzzle I was piecing together, but I could still see two solutions at once. We decided to interrogate you about the first solution, but you have just confirmed the second."

Doko's eyes widened. _He was playing me the whole time? _"But..."

"Like I said, you are free to go. I wouldn't want to cut too deeply into you or Bakugo's lunchtime."

Doko awkwardly stood up to leave. "One more thing," he said, looking at the detective. "I can only assume you were at that facility because you thought the League might have been recruiting there. Did you find anything, besides me and Bakugo?"

The detective seemed like he wouldn't answer for a moment, but curiosity won out. He shook his head. "We did not."

"There was a guy there with a flexibility Quirk who warned me about the League. Said a recruiter came along a while back and took two of his friends. The recruiter had brown hair, and a Quirk that let him shoot bullets out of his fingers."

The detective's eyes widened. "That..."

"...matches the description of one of the villains who was arrested," Aizawa finished. "I remember him, one of the first I took out during the attack."

"Did this man tell you anything else?" the detective demanded.

Doko shook his head. "Just that the finger bullet guy came and took his friends. Didn't say where they were going. If you want to question him more, he's probably still there. Real lanky guy, hair going a bit grey. Shifty eyes. Go easy, though. He seemed kinda nervous, and he did manage to say no to going with the League. I think he's a good guy, besides the whole lurking-around-illegal-training-ring thing. Anyway, that's all." Doko turned, and left, not giving the heroes another glance.

Bakugo looked up expectantly. "Did you..."

"Get expelled? No. I just told them the truth. The detective has a lie detector Quirk. I think you'll be fine."

Bakugo exhaled. "Jesus. Okay. Well, uh..." the blonde boy stood up, and stiffly went inside.

Doko's face twitched. _Well. That was insane._

Nezu might have been playing with the strings a bit, but some of the hero teachers seemed genuinely convinced that he was some kind of traitor. _Do I really give off that impression?_

And now he'd had two outbursts, one at his parents, and another at the heroes. _Anyone's forgiven if they think I'm a problem child, I guess. _And maybe he was. Would a problem child be self aware?

It suddenly occurred to Doko that maybe Bakugo really WAS a traitor, and that's why he'd been there at the facility the whole time. _Nah, I don't think so. He may be hot blooded, but it's...genuine, I think._

The warping boy exhaled as he entered the cafeteria. The past few days had been way too intense, and it had been affecting his mood. _Dammit, I just want to be chill and easygoing again, not some brooding angry loser! I want Mina to like me, dammit!_

He sat down at the table without getting any food, as it was already over halfway through the lunch period. The other five all gave him strange looks. Well, four. Impossible to know if Hagakure looked strange.

"Where've you been?" Sero asked, turning some noodles over his chopsticks.

"Being interrogated by the staff. They thought I was some kind of traitor to the school, and that I colluded with the villains to help them sneak in to USJ. Say, Tsu, could I have some of that pork?"

Dead silence. The frog girl gave him a look of blank shock, her tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth.

Then, Mina and Hagakure and Sero burst out laughing.

"Pffffft!" Mina wiped her eyes. "Doko, that was funny!"

"Dude," Sero breathed, "how do you make jokes like that with such a straight face?"

"That's just Katayama-kun for you," Hagakure chuckled. "His humor style is just...pfffft."

"Here you go, ribbit," Tsu mumbled, grabbing some pork with her chopsticks and dropping it into Doko's open hands. "Here," said Shoji, sliding his tray over slightly to let Doko use the surface. "You can have some of my rice, as well."

"Thanks, guys." Doko sighed. He supposed that if they took what he'd said as a joke, then he wouldn't argue. _Careful. You all may end up getting questioned next._

_..._

Two weeks passed until the sports festival. Apparently most of Class 1-A, and indeed all the classes, were spending all their free time training. Doko continued to stay low at home and did chores. Like he'd told Nezu, a consequence of his home life was that the only training he got was at the school. Of course, as a student he technically had permission to use the facilities whenever he wanted, but they were all intimidating and under use by the upperclassmen.

One thing was for sure. He'd stand by his promise to never go back to the illegal ring again. Bakugo had apparently not been expelled either, although he had no idea what the boy had said. _I guess he isn't the traitor, or else the detective would have caught on. _Weird how "a traitor" had become "THE traitor" in Doko's mind. _Is it possible? That there could be one? My subconscious seems to have accepted it. _Maybe it was the purple-haired guy from general studies. Or Koda, the quiet boy in his class. _Or Tsuyu, or Shoji. They're both quiet, and the way they reacted at lunch instead of laughing..._

No. He wouldn't think of his friends like that.

After finishing the dishes late one night, he picked up his phone off the counter as it lit up. The group chat, now known as "Super Sports Gang", was going wild.

Toru: mannnn i wish there was a way to know what the events are!

Hanta: keeping them secret is kinda the point. heroes gotta be ready for anything

Toru: yeahhhh but for someone like me whos just generally underwhelming from a physical standpoint

Toru: itd be great if i knew what i should focus on to get ready

Tsuyu: your quirk is a dream for any stealth or covert op-based hero agency, toru-chan

Tsuyu: im sure you will get offers no matter how well you do

Toru: grrrr but i still wanna do good!

Mina: today i practiced with ochaco btw. she floated rocks up with her gravity while i cut through them with acid! then that twerp aoyama stole a few of my shots, but whatev

Hanta: ochaco seems cool. we should invite her here

Mina: u just think shes cute ;)

Hanta: what about it

Mina: anyway naaahhh thats not necessary. can just talk w her thru the girls group chat

Hanta: THERES A GIRLS GROUP CHAT?

Doko: why wasnt i invited

Toru: hilarious.

Mina: oh hey doko

Mina: what have you been doing to train?

Doko: housework

Toru: booooo.

Hanta: cmon man. you know thats not gonna cut it. me n you gotta redeem ourselves after the battle trial

Tsuyu: ribbit.

Doko: i already redeemed myself by fighting villains and surviving.

Doko: dont need to fight other students to do it

Mina: wow. cooooool. haha jk ur being lame

Mina: doko u gotta be more motivated. bring some of that ddr spirit! cmon what happened to the guy who scored fifth in the quirk assmnt

Doko: What is a "quirk ass mountain?"

Toru: holy shit that was a terrible joke

Toru: delete your account

Doko: i'm here all week.

Mezo: Katayama, I can't say I understand your position at all here. It is BECAUSE of the villain attack we survived that everyone is waiting to see us do our best at the festival.

Mina: ^^ what shoji said 100%

Hanta: i dont see the point in wanting to be lowkey and not try to do well, with a quirk like yours

Hanta: its got insane potential and a lot of hero agencies that'll be watching deserve to know about it.

Doko: you make a good argument, but i still can't bring myself to get fired up about this. i just dont care about fighting other kids in the same way that i care about fighting villains, or natural disasters

Tsuyu: you'll never reach the point where you can do those things unless you fight some kids now. ribbit.

Doko: Yeah...but...

Mezo: I could understand if you are trying to hide your Quirk from the public. Perhaps you don't want more villains finding out about it? They'll be watching the festival too, no doubt about it.

Hanta: lmaooo shigaraki sitting in his dark lair getting all pissed while the students he failed to kill beat the shit out of each other on live television

Mina: stop. the very idea of that is srsly creepy.

Doko: i will admit that the enigmatic lifestyle of an underground hero like Aizawa is kinda appealing to me

Doko: but i wouldnt call that the full reason, shoji. you have every right to be confused by my position. im still figuring it all out myself.

Mezo: That is fair. I hope you arrive at some sort of conclusion in time for the festival. It would be unfortunate if you finished the day with any regrets.

Doko: so how have you guys been training, then?

Mezo: Lifting weights, mostly.

Tsuyu: swimming. i do my best work in water.

Mina: like i said, i been tearin' through some rocks!

Toru: did you just type that in a country accent

Toru: you really have been working with ochaco!

Hanta: LOL

Doko: hmm...as the guy who is literally not training, making him the least qualified one here, it seems like you guys are all training the parts of your body that are already your strongest.

Mina: and?

Mezo: What are you saying?

Doko: with the mystery of the events being what it is, wouldn't it be good to try and cover for some weaknesses instead?

Tsuyu: yeah but we're insecure

Tsuyu: we'd rather not think about our weak spots while we're trying to get hyped up

Mina: LOL tsu got it

Mezo: Katayama, I'll take that advice to heart for the time we have remaining. Only a few days to go.

Hanta: haha, yup...

...

The day had finally arrived.

When Doko left the house that morning, the interaction with his parents was...strange.

"Doko," his father called to him as he left the kitchen.

He turned. "Sir?"

"We'll..." he coughed. "We'll be watching the festival today. Or at least, I will when I get off work. And your mother as well." His mother nodded her agreement.

Doko kept a straight face. "Okay." _Do they want me to act all thankful?_

Akane gave him a parting hug. "Do your best, big bro. Knock em dead." She winked and made a thumbs-up.

"I'll...think about it," he replied. Then he left the house.

_Akane was going to be watching the festival anyway. She watches it every year, I think. On the living room TV. So my parents may happen to pop in and catch a few minutes out of boredom, but it's not some courtesy to me. They better not be thinking it is._

The campus had come alive. The paths were crossed by strings of coloured flags and lights, and lined with busy stalls. Crowds of people, including press, surged about, some unable to get in. Security had been tightened to a killing grip.

Deep in the innards of the first-year stage stadium, Class 1-A finished putting on their gym uniforms. "Damn," Mina pouted. "I really wanted to wear my costume."

"Well, all the costumes have stuff that helps us, right?" said Ojiro, stretching his arm across his chest. "Now everyone is equally disadvantaged."

_I do kinda wish I had my mask, though, _Doko thought. As much as he didn't care about winning, he didn't exactly want to puke on live television. With millions of people watching.

"Man..." Sato's leg shook under the table he was sitting at. "I wonder what the first round is going to be?"

"Whatever comes, we will have no choice but to take it in stride," said Shoji.

Iida burst into the room, causing several of the more nervous people to jump. "Is everyone ready?!" he demanded, acting the part of class rep as always. "We're up soon!"

"Ohhhh, dear..." Midoriya's voice shook, and he tried to take a deep breath. Aoyama was trying to keep his usual smug smile, but his whole body had begun to vibrate, and he'd turned extremely pale.

"Midoriya," said a voice.

Everyone turned to look. It was Todoroki.

The green haired boy stood up, the two of them now face to face. "Wh-what is it?"

Mina Ashido watched excitedly. _A standoff between two of the strongest guys in class? Oh man! What could this mean? _She almost wished she had some popcorn to chow down on.

"Looking at things objectively," said Todoroki, "I think I'm stronger than you."

"Huh?" Midoriya started. "I mean, o-okay..."

"But All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he? Don't worry, I'm not trying to pry about that. But...just so you know, I'm going to beat you today."

"Oh ho ho!" Kaminari chuckled. "Is the best in class declaring war?"

_Damn you, that was my line, idiot! _Mina thought.

"Hey," Kiri growled, standing up. "What do you think you're doing, picking a fight like this when we're about to start?" He put a hand on Todoroki's shoulder. Mina nearly rolled her eyes. _Kiri's always been like this, huh?_

"We're not here to play at being friends," Todoroki responded coolly, shoving Kiri off. "So it doesn't matter." He began to walk away.

Mina suddenly became acutely aware of Doko making a strange face next to her. When she cast her eyes that way, he seemed normal again. _What was that about?_

"Todoroki," Midoriya said, without a trace of stutter, and everyone turned to look, even Todoroki himself. "I don't know what you're talking about or why when you say you'll beat me...but, yeah. I think you're pretty amazing. Certainly better than me."

"Whoa, hey," Kiri raised his hands in good-natured discomfort. "Midoriya, maybe you shouldn't discount yourself like tha..."

"But just know," Midoriya interrupted. "The students from the other courses are aiming for the top, too. With everything they've got. And...I'm the same. I'll be going for it with all my strength."

"Yeah," Todoroki agreed.

Mina shivered. _Intense! The manly energy that just went between them..._

"HEY!" A shout came from the corner of the room, and all eyes turned to Bakugo. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Icy Hot? Challenging Deku when I'm in the damn room? You must really be dumber than you look." Small explosions flashed from his palms. "I'll be taking you both down, and all the other extras here, too!"

Mina had to look past Doko to see the explosion user, but when her eyes focused again on the warping boy, he looked...

Mad.

...

"Oh ho!" Hizashi shouted into the mic, gyrating his hips and throwing his hands around like a fool. "The moment you've ALL been waiting for! That's right, mass media! SWARM! It's time for the first years to enter the stage of this year's UAAAAA SPOOOORTS FESTIVAAAAAL!"

The cheering crowd was like a continuous firecracker, shuddering your very soul. Shota Aizawa was glad for the bandages, in that moment. They were probably muffling his ears a little.

Present Mic, his co-commentator, continued to dance around. _What's the bloody point in that? Does he think they can see him?_

"And here they come! The ones you've been REALLY excited about! The fledgling heroes who faced an enemy attack with their young noble hearts! It's the hero course, Class 1-A!"

Shota watched through the bandages as his homeroom students made their way onto the stadium green. His depth perception and focus weren't all that great right now, and they looked like little more than specks. _Bakugo...Katayama...we all misjudged you. I'll be watching. Or at least I'll try to watch. _He had no doubts that Bakugo would be someone to pay attention to in this event. Katayama was more of a wild card. _If he was never trying to be lowkey because he was a traitor, then he may just not believe in himself. I'll have to make a point to fix that in future classes._

That wasn't to say they were the only two of his students worth worrying over. There was also Todoroki. Shota knew very little about his home situation, but he DID know that Endeavor was present today. That would surely affect the ice-and-fire user's performance, though how Shota could not yet say. _He hasn't used his fire offensively at all since the start of the year. Some of the rest of the class may not even know he has it...maybe he was saving it for the event? Certainly a strategy._

Then there was that problem child Izuku Midoriya, who that great bumbling fool All Might so fawned over. _There are three rounds. Either Midoriya figures out how to control that damn Quirk of his, or he slowly runs out of bones to break._

Meanwhile, the loud idiot next to him was introducing the other classes.

...

Hanta Sero was really feeling the nerves, he had to admit. Being watched by so many people, surrounding him on all sides? The cheering and loud commentary by Present Mic? Not to mention the students from the other classes, who Class 1-A converged with on the center of the green. Many of them had sullen, or even spiteful looks on their faces. "Man..." Hanta whispered to Katayama next to him. "Those guys don't like us at all, do they?"

"Hmm." The grey-haired boy seemed kinda out of it.

"Oh no. Is this a repeat of the battle trial?" Hanta waved a long arm in front of his friend's face. "Come in, Station Katayama. I realize this is a nervous situation, but..."

"Chill out Sero, I'm fine." Katayama pushed the tape user's arm down in annoyance. "I was just wondering...Todoroki, he's related to someone, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. He's the son of Endeavor."

"The number two hero." Katayama narrowed his eyes. "I know about HIM at least. And his...reputation."

"Uh...yeah." Hanta rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and turned back forward.

"Now it's time for the hero pledge!" Midnight announced from the podium, doing a sensuous spin in her form-fitting hero outfit. Most of the men in the crowd sighed in happiness, and Hanta blushed red. He could see Kaminari and Kirishima and some of the other boys doing the same.

"Is she allowed to wear that?" Kaminari asked bashfully.

"Is she even allowed to be at a high school?" Tokoyami followed up, looking uncharacteristically thrown off.

"Quiet, everyone!" Midnight snapped her feathery thing down. "Representing the first years this year is from Class 1-A! Katsuki Bakugo!"

Everyone gasped and turned as Bakugo sauntered up toward the podium, hands in pockets, leaning forward, scowling. Next to Hanta, Katayama made a face. "Weird that they chose him, right?"

Hanta shrugged. "He did get the highest score on the entrance exam practical."

"Yeah," a general studies girl commented loudly, "in the HERO course." Some of her friends nearby snickered, while others shot Class 1-A dirty looks.

Kaminari rolled his eyes and looked back up at Bakugo, who was now standing at the podium. "It's _his _fault we have to deal with comments like that."

Next to Hanta, Katayama had clenched his fists. _What's he getting so worked up about? I mean, it IS annoying, but..._

Bakugo cleared his throat. "I pledge..." he began. "...that I'll be the winner."

"I KNEW HE'D DO THAT!" A bunch of Class A, including Hanta, exclaimed at once. Far away, Aizawa sighed. _I told them to stop syncing up like that._

The rest of the classes were booing and jeering at Bakugo.

"Eat sludge, you bastard!"

"How overconfident can you get?"

"Bakugo!" Iida's hands chopped the air furiously. "How could you say something so disgraceful!"

The blonde boy turned to the other students. "At least do me the courtesy of being a bouncy step that I can jump off with. I'll leave you all in the dust." He gave them a thumbs down, and walked off the podium.

"Well, umm..." Midnight flashed a smile. "Without further ado, let's get started! The first event is something of a qualifier! A culling, you might call it! Every year, many end up drinking their tears here." She smiled sadistically as she said it, and Hanta and some of the other boys shuddered. "Well...!" The prompter began lighting up and spinning words through in a blur, before settling on something. "The first event is an obstacle race!"

Indeed, the words on the prompter read "obstacle race."

"All classes will participate in this race!" Midnight carried on. "The course will be the track that circles the outside of the stadium, four kilometres in length! Be prepared for some surprises along the way, and..." she licked her lips, and gave the students a sideyed look. "Our school's selling point is freedom. As long as you stay on the course...you can do whatever you want."

...

The students formed up at the starting line, which was just inside the stadium in front of the tunnel that led out to the course. Three green lights were lit up along the tunnel roof.

"Stand by," said Midnight.

A LOT of things had been going through Doko's head in the past few minutes. Things about his classmates...the students in the other classes...and a few things beyond the scope of this competition. But he was tired of worrying and thinking about all that shit. He could tell that he'd been dragging the mood down in his friend group recently. He wanted to put a stop to that. And indeed, while Sero and Hagakure were elsewhere down the line, he had Mina to his left, and Tsu and Shoji to his right.

"Doko?" Mina asked, as she got into a crouching position, ready to run. "You good?"

He paused for a moment. _If I want her to like me...I've got to share her energy!_

He flashed the biggest grin he possibly could, and gave her a thumbs up. "Yep!"

"Katayama," Shoji intoned. "I am glad you seem to have arrived at some kind of certainty. I must say that I was worried about you."

"Worry about no one but yourself, Shoji my man. I want you guys to do well, because you're my friends. Now come on! You've all been training for this, haven't you?"

Shoji nodded in agreement, and Mina hmmm'd excitedly. Tsuyu gave him a puzzled look, however. "Ribbit."

One light flashed off. All the students seemed to take in a breath at once.

Doko got ready to flash forward. _Four kilometres. Take it five metres at a time, steady pace. Get ready to adjust for surprises._

Second light off. _Just keep an open mind, why not? See how I do. Don't focus on anything else. Don't think about the crowd, or ANY of your problems..._

Third light off. The horn sounded, the students surged forward, and Doko warped into the fray.

**Sorry, but I just can't help leaving you all on a cliffhanger. My villainous nature is too much. **

**Seriously though, the reason I cut it off there was to ensure that the next chapter had a full sequence in it: that being the obstacle race. Next chapter will also contain the preliminary, recruiting segments of the cavalry battle. Don't know if the actual cavalry battle will happen because I'm terrible at judging how many words it's going to take me to write something. **

**Not to worry. I am on Christmas break and am the opposite of busy, so you'll have all these things and more in just a couple of days time. Probably.**

**Also, a note on Detective Tsukauchi's Quirk: it remains officially unknown in the main story, but his sister (a character in the manga, not yet in the anime), has a lie detector Quirk, so I just gave him the same Quirk. It made it easier for the heroes to be convinced about Doko one way or the other. **

**How far do you guys predict Doko will go in the Sports Festival? Thanks for reading as always and don't forget to leave feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12: Racing for Glory

"ALLLLLLRIGHT, here's the play-by-play!" Present Mic boomed, leaning forward in the booth. He turned to Shota. "Come on, Mummy Man! Aren't you going to help me commentate?"

"You forced me to come."

"Well, what should we pay attention to in the early stages?"

"This part right now."

...

The first years of UA crushed together in a great mass, fighting to push forward through the crowded tunnel. People were getting stuck, trampled.

"Already, the first culling has begun," Shoto Todoroki said calmly, behind all of them.

Then, he stomped his foot down.

A great hill of ice surged out through the tunnel and beyond, creeping up the walls of the arena. Shoto slid forward on it, going up and over everyone, placing more ice behind him as he emerged at the front.

"What the hell? It's freezing!"

"Hey, I'm stuck!"

He ignored their pleas. _Just keep going._

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL, ICY HOT?" Bakugo shouted, using explosions to fly over the ice.

"Naive, Todoroki-san!" declared Yaoyorozu, vaulting over with a metal pole.

"Wink!" Aoyama declared, winking and shooting out over the ice, propelling himself with his laser.

Tokoyami was using Dark Shadow to propel himself. Ashido was sliding along the ice on her acid shoes, slipping for a moment before finding her footing and cracking a smile. "It's gonna take more than that to count me out!" she shouted.

Shoto had expected some of his fellow classmates to avoid it, having been in a villain attack and all. But many from other classes had dodged as well, more than he'd expected. "At least I'm still in fir..." _Huh?_

"GRRR, ICY HOT!" Bakugo was yelling. "AFTER I BEAT YOU, I'M GONNA OBLITERATE THAT CRACKHEAD!"

Shoto turned, not understanding who he was talking about. Then...his eyes widened.

Katayama was flashing forward around the first turn, a few meters at a time. Each time he would warp back into existence would be like a running step, then he would leap and flash forward again. He had a regular rhythm going, continuing to get further and further ahead of everyone else. And he had a determined expression on his face. _Of course, _thought Todoroki. _I haven't really paid attention to him, but his Quirk is made for doing well in events like this._

_I may have to adjust my strategy._

...

"OHHHH!" Present Mic was shouting. "SHOTO TODOROKI MADE A BIG OPENING STATEMENT AT THE TUNNEL, BUT DOKO KATAYAMA IS ALREADY PULLING AHEAD OF HIM!"

Doko blinked, confused. He was going around the first turn when he realised that he didn't see anyone ahead or around him. _I knew I was fast, but..._

He looked back and saw a great ice structure covering the first section of the course. At the front of it, Todoroki was sliding towards him. Bakugo and other Class 1A members were not far behind. _Everyone...got caught in the tunnel. But I flashed ahead and avoided the crowd, as well as Todoroki's attack...I'm...in FIRST?_

He couldn't believe it. Shaking his head hard, he continued to make his forward warps to finish out the first turn. _JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! JUST KEEP GOING! JUST KEEP GO..._

Something hard swiped him in the side of the head, and his rhythm was shattered. Doko went flying into the dirt, his head pounding. He sat up, confused. _Wha..._

The entrance exam robots loomed down over him, blocking the way to the rest of the course and victory. Their metallic green bodies clashed with the glow of their red eyes. Beyond, the rest of the race's frontrunners were arriving at the scene.

"Targets found," said a robot. "LOTS of targets!"

"The first barrier!" Present Mic exclaimed. "A robo-rampage!"

Doko's eyes became saucers as the shadow of a robot leg grew in size over him. He half-flashed, half-rolled out of the way, trying to regain his footing.

Todoroki came running forward and brought his right hand low to the ground, creating two ice pillars at once...that expanded into a great ice wall. The freeze travelled up the legs and sides of the robots, halting them where they stood. The one swiping at Doko stopped, as Doko warped backward away from it.

"He froze them!" a student shouted as Todoroki went running off past the bots. "We can go under the legs!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" the ice user's voice called back. "They're unbalanced in that position...and they'll fall."

Sure enough, the robots began to collapse in a great wave of dust and smoke. Doko warped out of the way of one falling, and the dust cloud blinded him. _I have to know which way is forward! _He'd gotten disoriented by Todoroki's attack, distracted. And now...

"SHOTO TODOROKI TAKES THE LEAD! ATTACK AND DEFENSE IN ONE ELEGANT MOVE! AMAZING! It's practically unfair, honestly."

"He made use of strategy." Aizawa's voice. "Despite being a recommended student, meaning he'd never seen the entrance exam robots before, he was able to analyse the situation and make the best of it."

"WOW!" Present Mic rumbled.

Doko coughed, trying to see which way to go through the dust. _There goes my lead, I guess. _One thing became clear in his vision. Well, multiple things. Huge dark things. The robots, having formed a wall. As the dust cleared, Doko saw that he was on the wrong side.

One of the robots began to rumble. "Huh? Someone's in there!"

"WHAAAT? Can people die during this competition?"

Kirishima burst out of the robot angrily, his body hardened. "LIKE I'D DIE!" he roared.

"EIJIRO KIRISHIMA FROM CLASS 1A WAS UNDERNEATH! THAT'S CRAZY!"

Another boy burst out next to him, also angrily...and shiny metal. "THAT CLASS A BASTARD DID THIS!" he roared. "IF IT HADN'T BEEN ME, SOMEONE MIGHT HAVE DIED!"

"TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU OF CLASS 1B WAS ALSO UNDERNEATH! THAT'S...CRAZY!"

"Wow, you can do better than that, right?" Aizawa's bored voice chimed in.

Someone from Class B began to speak. "We should work together to clear a pa..."

"As if I'd wait around for someone to get ahead of me!" Bakugo snarled, using explosions to propel himself upward over the robot barrier.

"Come on, Katayama!" Doko whirled. It was Sero. "Don't stand around!" His black-haired friend was using his tape to swing up onto the top. Tokoyami was following, using Dark Shadow as a hitch.

"Hurry up, Doko!" Mina slid forward and began trying to burn a hole through the robot rubble with her acid. "Ribbit!" Tsuyu was leaping past as well, using different flat parts of the fallen robots as platforms to leap up and over in steps. She hopped from surface to surface, using her tongue to swing up onto the top.

...

"As expected, most of the ones pushing ahead are in Class A," said Snipe.

All Might, in his shrunken form, grimaced. "It's not like the other classes are bad, but..." _When you've been attacked by villains, you know there's no time to waste by standing around. Well..._

All Might's eyes fell onto one Doko Katayama, who seemed to be standing there in a daze.

_Go, Young Katayama. _All Might had felt nothing but guilt for how they'd confronted the boy about maybe being a villain. _He may very well become one without proper guidance. He is just a boy with a troubled past that I can't comprehend, much like Midoriya...and he's got some things to work through._

_But he also has so much potential. Go, young Katayama! Use your strength!_

_..._

_Go, _the purple energy snarled, and Doko found his focus again. _My friends are getting through and going forward, so let me match them, maybe even help them if I can! _He followed Tsu's example, warping up onto the same surfaces she jumped onto, one at a time. In seven flashes he was up and over the wall of scrap metal that had once been the robots. One flash to the top would have been too much, but he could keep up his rhythm from before.

_The hyperactive energy I have makes me fast and instinctive, but also easily distracted. Anything like the swipe that robot gave me can throw me off for too long. _His head still felt fuzzy, but he was getting over it. _I don't care about regaining the lead; I don't want that responsibility. But I do...want to make it to the next round!_

More robots, including massive zero pointers, were alive behind the barrier. Doko flashed in a bob-and-weave manner, avoiding the shadows of their attacks and making progress all the time. Iida burst forward with his engines and kicked a small robot. Jiro took out another with a direct sonic wave via an earplug. Kaminari electrocuted two more. Ojiro crushed one with his tail. Uraraka floated up three one-pointers and then had them fall and explode. Midoriya sliced one's arm off with a piece of scrap metal, and then ran forward, keeping the metal on him. The line of zero pointers loomed, but a series of explosions took them out in succession. Doko glanced around in confusion. _Didn't Bakugo go on ahead?_

It was Yaoyorozu firing a cannon.

Doko grinned. _Our class is pushing ahead! All of us! _He was happy to be surrounded by them, to move forward as a group. With the path clear, the rest of the students were coming too, but they were behind. Iida was pushing ahead of him now, but Doko laughed, feeling free. His warps came more and more easily, as natural as if he were just running through portals. He'd never used his powers so much, but it didn't feel exhausting. This was the first time he'd ever gotten to show them off to the world!

...

"WELL, THE FIRST BARRIER IS CLEARED! BUT WHAT ABOUT THE SECOND?"

Shota wished he could rub his ears. "Do you have to shout everything at the top of your lungs? The mic is doing your work just fine, you know."

"Shoto Todoroki is already across, having frozen the ropes!"

Shota looked. Indeed, the second barrier was a wide pit, with spires that led up to platforms, connected by tightropes. Todoroki had already made it across, although Bakugo was not far behind. Neither were Kirishima or Sero or Tokoyami. Iida began to cross next, using his engines to balance himself precariously.

"That's so uncool!" Mic declared.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, all the buzz was about Todoroki.

"That guy's insanely powerful!"

"He's the son of Endeavor, I heard."

"Real shit? The number two hero? Only second to All Might?"

"Oh man. Every agency's gonna be fighting over him."

"Whatever happened to the other guy in the lead, the teleporter?"

"Oh look, here he comes now."

Shota watched as Katayama warped from platform to platform carefully, taking a short break inbetween. His face was patient, focused. Many of the platforms were ten or more meters apart, meaning each warp he was doing took all his effort. As a result, his pace was slow, although still faster than many of the others. He was still in the top ten, although Shota knew that if the boy really pushed himself he could have been done with the course already.

_I still have yet to truly get his gears turning. I will need to work on that. _What Katayama needed was a real challenge.

...

Mina Ashido stopped short in front of the pit, Uraraka and Tsu next to her. Several of their classmates had gone on ahead, including Doko, who was now about halfway across the pit.

"Dang, how do we get past this!" Mina exclaimed.

"When did they even have time to build this..." Uraraka wondered aloud.

"Ribbit." Tsu hopped onto the first tightrope and began to crawl her way across.

Mina's jaw dropped. "Hey, wait up Tsu!" _I can't let ALL my friends do better than me! I promised I would try for the top, and challenge Todoroki and them! This isn't going to cut it!_

Before she could get moving, though, a girl with pink hair leapt out into the pit, firing some kind of cable that swung her across. "Listen up all you support companies!" the girl sang. "I, Mei Hatsume, am here for you. This is my time to shine! Bask in the glory of all my wonderful babies!" She swung out of sight, laughing maniacally.

"WHAT! The support students can use their gadgets?" Uraraka asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah." The purple-haired boy Shinso came sauntering up, scratching his neck. "You hero students have your combat training that gives you an advantage, right? Those gadgets are the support students' equivalent of that."

Mina's lip curled. _This guy again. Who does he think he is? _"Tsk. That's misplaced equality, if you ask me!" She jumped onto the tightrope, using her acid to slide across. Thanks to years of dancing, her balance was great. It was like snowboarding! "Ha HA!"

"Mina, wait up!" Uraraka cried.

"Bite my dust, gravity girl! First place, here I come!"

...

Shoto Todoroki slid to a stop in front of the final stretch. Ahead was the re-entry tunnel back into the arena, and the finish line...but between here and there was a minefield.

"The final obstacle!" Present Mic's voice rang. "A field of land mines! Not powerful enough to hurt anyone, but one wrong step and they'll send you flying and make you wet your pants!

"That heavily depends on the person," Aizawa complained.

Shoto made his way carefully forward, avoiding the darker patches of dirt. _I understand that this is a televised event, and they want to make it entertaining. This obstacle is designed to put pressure on those in the lead. _Indeed, he was unable to use his powers to go faster over this, at the risk of setting a mine off. Behind him, he could hear many of them beginning to blow. _People are catching up to me._

"Bastard!" A shout. Shoto turned...and saw Bakugo rushing at him like a bullet, explosions keeping him afloat above the ground.

"This shit doesn't affect me!" Bakugo growled. "Don't declare war to the wrong person next time!"

He knocked Shoto out of the way, kicking up a mine explosion, and kept blowing ahead, taking the lead.

"Oh no! Katsuki Bakugo breaks into first! Are you watching, mass media? You guys love this kind of stuff!"

...

Doko had been forced to slow, both in this obstacle and the previous one. The gaps between the platforms had been wide enough to where he'd strained himself a little trying to warp across. _Maybe I should have taken a rope or two, gone the normal way. _He was tired now, and being forced to take more slow warps across the minefield, having to scope out and carefully pick places to flash to, avoiding the dark patches. There were so many of them, and densely packed.

People had begun to push ahead of him, people with Quirks more suited to this slow, deliberate progress. Even worse, a bunch of idiots were setting off the mines at all times, and getting other people caught in the explosions. One guy went racing past with some kind of battlecry, letting off a chain of explosions, and Doko warped sideways to avoid him...into an explosion himself.

The thing sent him flying into the air, but he managed to land on a clear spot. Shaking himself off, he looked back up...and at least a dozen people had pushed ahead. _Ugh! Screw this part of the race!_

Surely others were getting tired, too? He'd been warping most of the way, which snapped his energy in its own manner, but the others had all been _running, _or utilising their Quirks somehow. Surely they were getting exhausted.

_Wait, am I getting competitive?_

He focused all the violet within, like the last of a dying fire. It was coughing, sputtering, urging him to quit. He'd never had to use his Quirk for so long before, and in such an intense setting. USJ had been shorter spurts. The battle trial he'd barely used it at all. The Quirk assessment had been pretty low-stakes. But this?

_Next order of business is to work on my stamina, I think_. But Doko gathered the rest of his power, and set to warping forward. Picking safe spots came more quickly, as he narrowed his eyes, sharpening his focus. Each warp came faster and faster. There. Now, there. Over there. He passed one person. Then two more. He wasn't even stopping to see if he knew them, if they were among his close friends. No time for that, no energy to spare.

As the arena tunnel filled his vision, he took notice of Bakugo and Todoroki, grappling with each other near the end of the minefield. _The leaders. There they are. _They were still far away, and still making progress...but slower than he was.

_Should I try and catch up to them, or save my energy? I'm close enough to them to where I know I'll make it into the next round, and I may need strength for that...I guess I won't try it._

He ignored the two of them, and just focused on getting himself across. Steady.

BOOOOOOOM!

"What! There's a huge explosion at the back! What was THAT!" Present Mic sputtered.

Doko turned, shocked. _What the fu..._

Emerging from the pink smoke was a green-haired figure, flying through the air on a piece of scrap metal.

"IT'S CLASS A'S IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

_Holy. Shit. _Doko watched as the boy sailed over his head, and further on...past Bakugo and Todoroki.

"HE'S TAKEN THE LEAD!"

The two former leaders were now chasing Midoriya, sending up explosions and leaving a path of ice. A half dozen students came up behind them, the closest followers. Doko was among them, near the back. Todoroki was carving them a path. Behind, many stood watching in awe at the display, or following slowly.

_This is it._

Midoriya flipped in midair as Bakugo and Todoroki came up under him, slamming the shield into the ground and setting off the last line of land mines in their faces. The two were only briefly stopped before pursuing him, on foot through the tunnel. Others came up behind. Doko made his last warp over the minefield, breathing hard. His chest rattled. _I'm running the rest of the way._

He chased the others into the tunnel.

"THE THREE FRONTRUNNERS ARE GRAPPLING FOR THE LEAD! Eraser Head, your class is insane! What on Earth are you teaching them?"

"Nothing," Aizawa answered, with perhaps a hint of pride. "They fired each other up all by themselves."

"And the first person back into the stadium is...IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

As Doko ran through the tunnel, he heard the crowd erupt into cheers, with Bakugo's angry shouting topping it all off. _Midoriya took my advice...or he took SOMEONE's advice, at least. _Behind him, he could hear pounding feet, people catching up. _He never used his Quirk. He didn't break a bone. He got to the top with creativity, and ingenuity, and...perseverance!_

The light at the end of the tunnel filled Doko's violet eyes. _What am I doing? I have all these natural talents, yet I've been wasting them...Midoriya beat everyone with skills that he LEARNED!_

"AND HERE COMES THE REST OF THEM! FINISHING ONE BY ONE!"

With a last great cry of effort, Doko used one more warp to get him across the finish line and back into the arena, just as a group of people nearly caught up to him.

He let out a burst of an exhale, in relief and exhaustion. He keeled over in the green, hands on his knees. The cheering of the crowd washed over him. _I...did it. I made it through._

_...but I could have done better._

The warp-energy was swirling around lazily, as if it was sleepy. Every bone in his body ached. His weight felt like iron.

_Midoriya, you're more than I gave you credit for. _There were a lot of complicated emotions inside Doko right then, but one thing emerged above all else: _I don't want to look defeated._

He raised his head, and smiled at the crowd, waving, turning in circles. He could hear cheering and screaming, maybe not directed at him necessarily, but there nonetheless. He also saw the other students finishing as they came through the tunnel. Standing on the green were Todoroki and Bakugo, both appearing upset. Midoriya was off to the side, looking down at his fist.

Mina appeared next to him, gasping for breath. "Doko, you..." she coughed, bending over. When she stood back up, there was a glow in her eye and in her smiling teeth. "You did it! You beat me and Tsu and Shoji, at least. I don't know where Toru is, but..." she got up into his face and threw her arms around his neck. "You actually tried and didn't throw! We kind of all expected you to."

"Ha...yeah...I'm still a bit confused about it all..." Doko slowly returned her hug, and he could swear he heard some whistles break through the cheering crowd, directed at the two of them.

"It's fine. We're into the next round, and that's what matters!" she released him from the hug, her smile curling playfully. "That's the first time you haven't pulled away from my touch. Getting a bit too used to me, hmm?"

"I'm too tired to move." That felt like the honest truth.

"Well done, Dokkun, Mina-chan. Ribbit." Tsu and Shoji had appeared, both looking a bit worse for wear. Doko looked around for Sero, and saw that he was talking to...Kirishima and them. _Oh._

"Everyone who will be advancing to the next round has finished!" Present Mic announced. "Here are the results!"

1st: Izuku Midoriya

2nd: Shoto Todoroki

3rd: Katsuki Bakugo

4th: Ibara Shiozaki

5th: Juzo Honenuki

6th: Tenya Iida

7th: Fukimage Tokoyami

8th: Hanta Sero

9th: Eijiro Kirishima

10th: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

11th: Doko Katayama

12th: Mashirao Ojiro

13th: Yosetsu Awase

14th: Mina Ashido

15th: Tsuyu Asui

16th: Mezo Shoji

17th: Rikido Sato

18th: Ochaco Uraraka

19th: Momo Yaoyorozu

20th: Koji Koda

21st: Kyoka Jiro

From there it was a lot of 1-B students, as well as Kaminari in 24th. The purple-haired boy from general studies had managed to get 30th. Doko wondered what his Quirk was. Hagakure was in 38th. "I knew it," she told the four of them sadly. "My powers just aren't suited for this sort of thing."

Aoyama had come in 42nd, the very last to qualify. He was still smiling somehow, although he was pale and trembling, holding himself in fear.

"Forty-two people," Doko commented, looking around. "All twenty from our class, and all twenty from class B...plus two more?"

"The boy who's challenged us, from general studies," said Shoji. "Hitoshi Shinso."

"And that crazy support girl!" Mina added. "Mei Hatsume. Look, she's 41st. Grrr, she almost didn't make it. I wish she hadn't. She made me and Uraraka look bad!"

"You still managed to pass me in the end, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "I was honestly shocked, until I realised you were just trying to catch up with Dokkun."

"Huh?" Doko turned to the girls, confused.

"Hehe..." Mina rubbed her hair in an uncharacteristically sheepish gesture. "I don't know about that, necessarily...I just wanted to win!"

Doko blinked. _She's blushing a bit. I see the purple on her cheeks. That's the color she blushes. _He remembered that from the entrance exam. _Could...she share my feelings?_

There was no time to consider further, because Midnight was back up on the platform with a snap of her feathery tool. "The top 42 shall advance to the second round!" she announced, licking her lips. "The real competition begins now! The second game is...well, I already know it, but what could it be?" The prompter began to light up and spin once again. "It's this!" The prompter read "cavalry battle."

Murmurs of shock and confusion rang across the crowd of forty-two. "What's a cavalry battle?" Doko asked. Was this some childhood game he'd never been privy to?

Tsuyu glanced at him. "It's..."

"I shall explain!" Midnight declared. "The rules are simple. You will form teams of two to four at your discretion. Each competitor has been assigned a point value based on where they finished in the race!"

"Oh..." Mina nodded. "Basically, the teams are worth different points depending on who's on them."

"Yeah, but what exactly are we doing in these tea..."

Midnight's voice interrupted him again. "It's a free for all battle where Quirks are allowed! Each team will carry bandanas that represent the point values of each team member. The team with the bandanas that add up to the most points by the end will be the winner!"

The scoreboard that showed the students' race placements changed. Doko's eyes widened. Each person now had a point value next to their name. And next to Midoriya's name...the number 10,000,000.

"That's right! First place is worth ten million points!" Midnight announced.

All eyes fell silently upon Midoriya. Doko felt the air change to hostility.

"Ten million, huh?"

"That means..."

"If you take the first place team's bandana..."

"You win, no matter what."

The whispers surged in volume, and suddenly evil glares were being shot Midoriya's way.

Doko blinked, confused. _This isn't fair at all, is it?_

"It's survival of the fittest," Midnight drawled sadistically, "with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

Doko glanced at Mina. She, too, was looking toward Midoriya with killing intent. Even Tsu and Shoji's demeanors had changed. It was hard to know what Hagakure looked like. "Hey, stop that," he mumbled. "He deserves better than that..."

Mina gave him a look. "Are you kidding? Ten million points? Midoriya could be the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes upon and I'd crack his skull for a chance like that."

"But who's to say the third event won't have a similar switch-up. If you go into first now, it may be you getting targeted next time." Doko was confused, worried. He didn't know if he really believed anything he was saying, but..._Midoriya's gonna have trouble finding teammates. I feel bad._

Mina smirked. "I don't see getting all high-horsey and going over to join his team."

"Well...no, but..."

Midnight was explaining some more of the rules, regarding how the headbands were supposed to be worn. The rider of the cavalry group would wear them on their heads. You weren't out if you got your points stolen; you could just steal some more back before the fifteen minutes were up. More strategies began to circulate in Doko's head with each new nugget of info. _Wait, what am I doing? I've never been a strategist before...and why am I getting so into it?_

Within him, the energy seemed to growl. Apparently his Quirk was back up and running, having recovered from the race. _Are you...are you the one who's doing this to my mind? _Since when was his Quirk separate from him, anyway? It was HIS.

_Maybe it's my subconscious. _He swallowed nervously.

"You have fifteen minutes to decide your teams!" said Midnight, "starting now!"

"We should form a team!" Hagakure declared, looking around at the other four.

Doko nodded. "Between all of us the point values aren't as much as the top three. We could go relatively untargeted for a while."

"Umm, actually..." Tsuyu and Shoji exchanged a glance. "We, um, the two of us...ribbit." Tsu coughed.

Shoji put out an apologetic hand. "Asui and I have created a strategy...for the two of us, and one other person. But none of you would, umm...be suitable."

"...Oh." Hagakure was put off.

"We had to split up anyway, ribbit. Only teams of four are allowed, and there's five of us."

Doko clenched his fists. _Tsu and Shoji? Seriously? Of all people? I wanted to support them, to help them do well...but here they go on their own. All they care about is making it to the top._

"Sure, whatever, makes sense to me." Mina flashed a grin and gave them a thumbs-up.

"Alright...just...making sure." Tsu shot Doko a worried glance, and then the two of them began to walk away. "C'mon, Shoji-chan. There was a 1B guy I saw that looked suitable."

"Short?"

"Yep. Tiny."

Their conversation faded as they went into the crowd. The other students had all broken up and begun to chat, trying to form teams.

"Alright, guess it's the three of us then." Mina looked from Hagakure to Doko. "Hey, Doko, are you okay?"

He sighed and forced himself to relax. "Yeah, I'm fine." _Once again, I'm the only one who seems to be getting mad at this. They're all acting like abandoning your friends to gain an advantage is perfectly normal. _Did that MAKE it normal? Was he just weird?

"We should try and find Sero," said Hagakure. "That would make four."

"Good idea," said Mina. "Let's look around."

Doko followed the two girls, with another glance at his point value on the scoreboard. 160. Below him was Mina, worth 145. Hagakure's value was a mere 25. _330 altogether. But Sero is worth even more than me. If we add him, we could have a good base point value to start with and still avoid getting targeted too much...maybe._

There he went strategising again. Another gulp, and he kept following the girls.

They found Sero talking to Bakugo and Kirishima. "Sero-kun!" Mina sang with a wave. Want to be on a team with u...oh."

Sero glanced at the other two boys he was with. Kirishima was grinning, and Bakugo was scowling. Both looked incredibly intimidating. Doko's eye twitched.

"Umm, sorry guys," Sero told them, rubbing his elbow with his other hand apologetically. "I'm already...taken."

"Yo, Mina!" Kirishima exclaimed. "You want to go with us? We need one more!"

"Huh?" Mina's face seemed to slack with surprise.

"Yeah, it'll be just like old times!" he grinned at her.

"I could use you, Pink," Bakugo murmured in a frightening manner. "You'd complete our strategy."

"Uh, yeah..." Sero trailed off. "Me and Kirishima kinda told him about you, and how you'd fit, so...we were actually about to look for you."

"But..." Mina glanced at Hagakure, only to find her missing. "Huh? Where'd Toru go?"

She looked around at Doko, whose face was...neutral. Mina blinked. The warping boy had his hands in his pockets, looking straight forward at the boys. His violet eyes revealed nothing.

When he saw Mina looking at him, he turned to her in almost a bored kind of way. "If you want to go with them, you should," he said plainly. "Kirishima's your old friend, right? You guys should work well together. And you've got Sero as well."

"But..." Mina didn't understand. _He was just upset about Tsu and Shoji! Why are boys so stupid?! _"You'll be all alone..."

"I'll be okay. Maybe I'll team with Midoriya." His purple eyes flashed with a hint of spiteful anger, and then he walked off.

"Doko..." Mina held up a hand, watching him go.

"Don't worry about the crackhead," said Bakugo, stepping up next to her. "He's not worth it. He's an extra without the resolve to go for the top."

"C'mon, Pinky, it's fine." Kirishima gave her a friendly hand on the shoulder. "Let us tell you our strategy."

Reluctantly, Mina turned toward her new team.

...

Doko was incredibly frustrated. Frustrated at Tsu and Shoji for going off and making their own team, frustrated at Sero for not even considering them, frustrated at Hagakure for disappearing, frustrated at the UA staff for concocting all this drama for the entertainment of the masses, and mostly he was frustrated with himself.

He hadn't missed Tsu's worried glance. He knew now that his friends were being held back by him. They felt like they had to compensate for his different ideals. But he didn't want to be a burden, especially to Mina. Doko _hated _being pitied.

She'd do fine on that team. He didn't even want to let her make the choice. In the end, she'd have either picked them and hurt his feelings, or picked him and hurt her own feelings. So he removed those potential futures. And now...he was all alone.

Seriously, WHERE had Hagakure gone? He saw that Ojiro, Aoyoma, and Kaminari were talking to the purple-haired guy from general studies, Shinso. Where were the rest of his classmates? Surely Midoriya hadn't found three others yet. If he could find him, he'd at least have a team, even if it meant running away for the whole eve...

Hand on his shoulder. "Katayama," said a cool voice.

Doko turned. Looking at him were the three elites, the richest, most refined people in class. Yaoyorozu on the right. Iida on the left. And in the front, touching him, was Shoto Todoroki.

Doko's lip curled. "Yes?" _What do you want, son of Endeavor?_

"You'll complete our strategy. Join my team."

Doko glanced at Iida and Yaoyorozu. He'd barely talked to either of them, let alone Todoroki. They all had serious expressions on their faces. They meant to win.

_Fuck it._

Doko clenched one hand into a fist, and brushed Todoroki off his shoulder with the other. "Sure. I'll join your team."

**That's chapter 12 done! Next time is obviously the cavalry battle. I didn't want to change the teams around too much, and it turned out that positioning people so they ended up mostly on the same teams as canon provided a great chance for tension. The friend group of six could have easily made two teams, but I didn't really want that. Now they've split up to pursue their own goals in the competition, just like how Iida split up from Izuku and Ochaco. And Doko is on Todoroki's team! What does this mean...find out soon.**

**Regarding the cavalry battle and Doko's powers, there are a number of things to consider. Maybe the staff would have taken his Quirk into account and decided to change the event, since he can potentially teleport people's headbands off, and that's really overpowered...but I really couldn't be bothered to come up with a whole new event. Reiko Yanagi in Class 1B canonically has a Quirk that should allow her to pull headbands to her, but her team doesn't end up winning or doing well in canon...so basically it doesn't really matter. More about how Doko's Quirk works and its limitations will be revealed next chapter, as the team discusses strategy.**

**Thanks for all the feedback thus far. I'll see you all soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Cavalry Battle

Chapter 13: Cavalry Battle

A space in the green had been cleared out: a huge dirt clearing where the cavalry battle would take place. Twelve teams had been formed, now standing far apart from each other on all sides of the clearing.

Doko saw that Hagakure had joined up with Jiro, Koda, and Sato. Altogether that team wasn't worth very many points. _Did she want to go more unnoticed? I guess that fits for Hagakure. _They'd have to be on the offensive to accomplish anything, though.

Continuing to scan the other teams, Doko saw that Midoriya's team was interesting. He'd gotten Tokoyami and the lone girl from the support course who'd made it through. And of course, Uraraka.

"Iida," Doko said to the boy next to him. "I thought you might have joined Midoriya's team. Not trying to pry or anything."

"Ah, yes, well..." the normally excitable class rep seemed to be mellower, perhaps apologetic. "Midoriya has done nothing but surpass me since the beginning of the year. I felt like I needed to prove myself without following behind him. We are still friends, of course. At least I think so." Iida gave Doko a glance. "What about you? I thought you might end up teaming with Ashido or Asui."

"There was an attempt," Doko muttered sourly, "but it kinda fell through. It seems like we all had different priorities at this Sports Festival."

"I see," Iida nodded. "And what is your priority, if you don't mind me asking?"

Doko started. _What IS my priority? It's not like I'm trying to come out on top, or anything..._"To not make a fool of myself, I guess."

"Hmm." Iida adjusted his glasses. "Pardon me, Katayama, but it seems that your issue is a lack of drive. I noticed it slightly during the Battle Trial. Why did you come to UA, if not to be the best hero possible?"

"Well...I did come for that. I just don't see how that translates to fighting other students."

Iida's face twitched. "I could see why you would think that. The system in place for training new heroes encourages competition, due to heroes being so popular and prevalent now. Unfortunately, we are merely kids and cannot yet do anything about it, as I'm sure you're aware. All we can do is use the system to the best of our ability, and hope it will be better for the future."

Doko sighed. "I suppose it's a good problem to have, having too many heroes. Thanks, Iida. You may have given me something to think about."

Iida nodded and smiled. "As class rep, I want to make sure that everyone in our class is properly motivated. We cannot afford to drag our feet now that we know the League of Villains is out there."

Doko looked back out at the clearing. _Everyone's so competitive...and I guess I haven't heard a bad argument for it yet. And everyone keeps telling me that I need to stop being wishy-washy. Well, they're thinking it, and conveying it to me in nicer ways, at least. _He met eyes with Mina, whose team was off to the right. She made a surprised expression upon seeing what team he was on.

_Oh yeah. I suppose if I want to start being competitive, teaming up with THIS guy was a good way to go about it._

"Alright, you three," said Todoroki, gathering them to him. "I chose you all because I thought it would be a stable formation. I'll be the right wing, holding off enemies and blocking them with ice. Yaoyorozu, you'll be the left wing. You can defend and assist with movement by any means necessary. Create whatever you require. Iida, you'll be the front horse, as the main source of mobility and physical defense."

"Pardon me, Todoroki, but would it not be more prudent to put you in the front, or on top?" Iida asked. "If you're on the right side, your left hand will be focused on carrying the rider, and you won't be able to use your fi..."

"I'm not going to use my fire," Todoroki interrupted, glancing up at the stands. Doko followed his eyes...to where Endeavor was standing, watching. "And I never will."

The other three exchanged worried glances. _This guy is holding back, of all people? I thought he wanted to win, _Doko thought. But he couldn't think about the incident in the locker room right now. That would just make him angry.

"Besides," Todoroki said, turning back to them, "Katayama needs to be the rider."

Doko's eyes widened. "Huh? Me?"

"You cannot teleport other people, correct?"

"No. It would be a dangerous thing to attempt in a friendly competition like this."

"Right." Todoroki's eyes narrowed, showing what he thought of terms like _friendly competition. _"So there's no use in you carrying someone else. Instead we'll have you up top, wearing the headband. If we get close enough, you will be able to teleport other people's headbands off and claim them as ours. Namely Midoriya's."

Doko's eyes widened. _I...I could...in theory..._

He coughed. "Todoroki, it could work. However, these bandanas...people will WANT to keep them on their person. My Quirk is connected to willpower. If another person possesses the desire to hold on to something, it makes it much harder for me to warp it away from them." He'd learned that when he was younger, with his sister. Back before his parents had really put their foot down.

"I see," said Todoroki. "But it IS still possible?"

"Yes...but I will have to get closer than my usual. Perhaps as close as three or four meters."

"We can take care of that," said Iida. "We'll get you in."

Doko looked at the ground. "Also, I mean...I'm a bit nervous. You three are all much more impressive than me, but I'm going to be the one up top with the bandana?"

"Don't worry so much," said Yaoyorozu, smiling at him. "You're certainly impressive in your own way, Katayama. And we'll be there supporting you for all fifteen minutes." Iida nodded in agreement.

_Feels like empty praise coming from these elites. They all saw the battle trial, didn't they? They just want to make me feel better. _Yaoyorozu and Iida were being forced to put trust in Todoroki's plan just like he was, after all.

"Also, you're tall," Todoroki said flatly. "Taller than me or Yaoyorozu, and taking Iida off the ground would be counter-intuitive. It will be hard for other riders to reach up and grab your headband...even if I slip up and let them through." He clenched his right fist, and a cold gust seemed to emerge from it.

Doko sighed. "Alright. I apologise in advance if I let any of you down."

"It's okay," Yaoyorozu reassured, patting his shoulder.

"We have the highest point value besides Team Midoriya, by the way," Iida said, looking up at the scoreboard. "A smart team may choose to target us instead while everyone else goes for the ten million. That would put them cleanly in second."

"It doesn't matter who comes," Todoroki told him plainly. "I will not let them through."

...

"Alright, you've made your teams!" Present Mic announced. "Now it's time to begin!"

The twelve teams were formed up outside the great square.

...

"Tetsutetsu, no hard feelings, right?" Monoma asked.

"Of course not!" the steel user replied, holding up a fist.

"Good. Let's show that Class A what we're made of."

...

"Ready, Tokoyami?"

"Yes."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Dark Shadow echoed, holding up a thumb.

"Hatsume?"

"Hehehehehehe."

"Uraraka?"

"Let's do this, Deku-kun!"

...

"Is everyone ready?" Hitoshi asked his team members, three people from Class A.

"Yes."

"Of course, monsieur."

"Ready as I'll ever be...durrrrr." Kaminari made a blunt noise as Hitoshi triggered his Quirk, and then all three of them were his, their eyes going blank.

Hitoshi smiled.

...

"If you guys don't carry me to Deku straightaway, you're all dead after this," Bakugo warned from above.

Kirishima laughed. "Of course dude. We all want the ten million as much as you do."

Mina rolled her eyes, and looked across to Sero, peering under Bakugo's legs. "Did you see?" Sero whispered to her. "Katayama joined Todoroki's team. That's so unexpected!"

"...Yeah." Mina swallowed. _He's finally going off and trying to win, I think. Maybe he doesn't even realise it yet. _Somehow, she had upset him, or maybe they all had. _It's so stupid. The exact reason he wasn't competitive was because he thought it would make people mad at each other. But the only one who's mad is him. Oh, and Bakugo of course. He doesn't count._

But...was she really being fair? Did she just want to blame Doko? _If he's finally decided he wants to win, then...good for him. Fine. I don't care. _Heat rose to her cheeks, however. She knew deep down how unhappy she was that he might be upset with her. _No time to think about that, Mina! The game's about to start!_

"Bakugo," she said calmly, looking up at their rider. "I probably don't need to tell you this, but watch out for Doko's team."

"Who? Oh...well, no shit watch out for them! That's Icy Hot's team!"

"No, see...it's not just Todoroki. If Doko gets close enough..." she and Sero shared another nervous glance. "He can warp your headband off."

"Tsk. I'd like to see the crackhead try."

...

"Now, let's go!" Present Mic announced. Doko felt thousands of eyes on him. He knew that him being the rider was a surprise to all. They all probably expected Todoroki to take the main position. _But this was his idea. _Somehow, Doko had been forced out of a supporting role and into center stage. The scoreboard even read "Team Katayama" instead of "Team Todoroki," since he was the one wearing the band. And their point value was 670.

"You did your math wrong, Iida," Doko said down to the engine user. "Bakugo's team is worth 690, twenty more than us. And one of the Class B teams has more points as well."

"Oh, is it?" he glanced up at the scoreboard. "That's good. We'll be targeted even less, then."

"Yaoyorozu, I'm not hurting you, am I?" He looked down at the girl on his left, holding up the weight of his thigh.

"N-no, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She turned away from his gaze and blushed.

"Let the countdown begin!" Present Mic boomed. "Three!"

"We're aiming for one thing," Todoroki reminded them, glaring towards Midoriya's team.

"Two!"

Doko cracked his knuckles. "Energy within, don't fail me now."

"One!"

"STAAAAART!" Midnight shouted, twirling her feathery device.

All at once, the teams raced forward, converging onto Team Midoriya. Iida put a burst into his engines, Yaoyorozu rolled on skates that she created, and Todoroki laid down an ice slide, causing them to accelerate. Doko felt his body sway back, grimacing. He saw Midoriya's eyes widen.

"It's basically a battle for the ten million points!" someone shouted.

"I'll be taking that, Midoriya-kun!" Hagakure's voice.

"Katayama!" Todoroki's voice cut through him sharply. "Ready!"

Doko raised his hand toward the bandana on Midoriya's head. _He'll be wanting to keep that with all his might. _For the first time in a while, he flexed his arm, using the object side of his Quirk. He felt the energy race up through his muscles, as if excited to do this again. His hand began to glow purple.

As they got in closer, the other teams all around them, Doko heard Tokoyami's cool, dark voice. "An attack without delay, huh? The fate of the pursued."

One of the Class B teams, the one with more points than them, sent out some kind of attack on the dirt, causing it to shimmer and waver. Iida skidded up short, wary. "They softened the ground!"

Doko whipped his head round. It was the front horse of the team, a boy with exposed teeth like a skull. His Quirk was now causing Team Midoriya to sink...and there were other teams closing in.

"Back up for a moment!" Todoroki said, and they moved away from the quicksand-like substance. Then, an exhaust of fire burst from Midoriya's back.

Yaoyorozu looked up. "Huh? A jet pack?"

Team Midoriya had gone flying into the air. "It's the support girl's invention," Doko relayed to them. Jiro from Hagakure's team whipped her ear plugs into the air, but Dark Shadow deflected them.

"How is the jet pack holding all of them up?" Doko wondered aloud.

"It's Uraraka's Quirk," said Iida. "They lessened their weight."

"Tsk," Todoroki growled. "Come on, they're landing over there!"

The girls on Midoriya's team were slowing their descent via some sort of boots that vented out air. _Those inventions are crazy! _Doko thought, his eyes narrowing in on the pink-haired girl. "I could maybe remove some of that gear," he told his teammates as they closed the distance once again. "It might be easier than the headband, and they won't be able to escape after that!"

"Good!" Todoroki shouted back. "Come on!"

"Fights over the headbands are breaking out all over!" Present Mic's voice. "It's turned into something of a free for all!"

Looking around wildly, Doko saw a Class B team escaping with Hagakure's headband, led by a blonde boy with a smug face. Hagakure had given chase. The other Class B team that had softened the ground was staying in pursuit of Midoriya, just like they were.

"Bakugo coming in from the left!" Yaoyorozu warned.

"And Shoji to the right!" said Iida.

"Huh?" Doko looked. Shoji had grown his arms into a sort of shell behind his back. "Is he...by himself?"

A tongue whipped out of the gap above Shoji's head, slapping Midoriya and the steel user from Class B as they closed in. Doko's eyes widened, and as Asui's tongue swung towards him, he ducked, accidentally bucking some of his weight onto Yaoyorozu.

"Argh! Sorry!"

"It's okay!" she returned. "Is that...Tsu?"

"Ribbit." The frog girl peered out from within Shoji's arms, along with another short person, a boy with blue hair from Class B.

"Oh ho! Team Asui has made use of their difference in sizes! They're like a tank!"

Shoji dashed past them towards Midoriya, as the Class B team closed in as well. Midoriya frantically pulled out the button to activate his jet pack.

"Katayama, now!" Todoroki ordered.

Doko clashed his teeth together and held out both hands, as they closed the distance to about eight meters. Shoji was coming in, as was Tetsutetsu. Doko sent the energy out, and his hands glowed purple.

Just as Midoriya pressed the button to lift off, Doko warped the activation device to his left hand. Shoji swiped through open air, and the Class B guy sent out another quicksand attack, forcing all three teams to back up as Midoriya and them went flying into the sky.

"Damn, a second too late!" Doko said, holding the button that had just allowed their escape before he'd flashed it out. With his right hand, he had messily pulled off part of Uraraka's air boots. "They're gonna have a rough landing, at least."

...

"Ah! My babies are wrecked!" Mei was shouting, looking down at Uraraka's half destroyed boot.

Izuku looked down at them. "Huh? What happened?"

Uraraka was cringing. "It was Katayama-kun! He warped it off!"

"He..." Izuku's eyes widened. _Of course! _He quickly felt his forehead, to make sure that the headband was still there. _If he gets close enough, with just a flick of his wrist...there goes our points. That's power._

"DEKKUUUUUU!" a voice shouted, and a shiver flew up Izuku's spine. It was Kacchan, leaping up via explosions to meet them in midair.

"Tokoyami!" Izuku yelled frantically as Kacchan shot up towards him, snarling, an exploding hand reaching for the bandana...

Dark Shadow reared up, and took the blunt of the blast, forcing Kacchan to fall backward. Sero's tape caught him and pulled him down.

"Is that allowed?" Present Mic asked.

"It is! As long as he didn't touch the ground!" Midnight confirmed.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Tokoyami."

"Erm...Midoriya?" Mei asked. "Where is the activation button for my baby?"

"Huh?" Izuku looked down at his hands, realising both were empty. _I used it to lift us off...and then it..._

_Katayama._

"Oh."

The jet pack suddenly turned off, and Team Midoriya went hurtling towards the ground.

...

Doko took his finger off the button. "Oh. Apparently it does deactivate the gadget as well."

"Good thinking!" Yaoyorozu praised, as they closed in on the falling team.

"Wow. I'm glad I decided to teleport it to me instead of just away from Midoriya in general."

"They're landing!" said Iida.

A combination of Dark Shadow as a shield, Uraraka's Quirk, and their remaining boot gadgets slowed them enough to land gracefully, but then they were running again. "They can't use the air now, at least," Doko said, giving cha...

_Behind, _the energy told him suddenly.

Wordlessly, Doko teleported up and off of his team's shoulders and arms...as the blonde boy from Class B swiped at where his headband had been.

Immediately he felt himself begin to fall.

Iida's eyes widened. "Katayama, wha..."

"Hurry up and catch me!"

Iida and Todoroki and Yaoyorozu rushed forward and grabbed him, keeping him off the ground as the Class B team slowed to a stop. They stood to face-to-face. "Those were good reflexes," the smug blonde boy said. "It'd be neat to use that Quirk."

"Midoriya's getting away," Todoroki growled. "We don't have time for this."

Iida used his Quirk to burst them, and they made some good distance away from the Class B team, as Present Mic announced something.

"We're now seven minutes in! And...oh, Class A isn't doing so hot."

Doko looked up at the scoreboard. "Class B has moved up!"

"Tsk," Todoroki muttered. "They're using their lower positions from the obstacle race to come up from behind. It doesn't matter. Focus on Midoriya."

...

Katsuki clenched his fists in wordless rage as the stupid blonde from 1B twirled his stolen headband on his finger. "You Class A idiots just go go go, don't you?" he was saying with a smirk. "So focused on getting to the top, even in the first round where it doesn't matter that much. While you all fight needlessly, we strategised as a class on how to usurp you. And now it seems to be working."

"Bakugo, there's more Class B coming in from behind!" Sero warned. Katsuki wasn't listening. _Who the FUCK does this guy think he is? Who the FUCK..._his lip quivered. His eyes narrowed. His hands shook.

"Also, you're the boy from the sludge villain incident, aren't you?" the stupid fucking extra was saying. "Tell me, how does it feel to be such a target? Getting attacked by villains twice. Unlucky, isn't it?"

"Kirishima...change of plan..."

The red-haired boy looked up at Katsuki, and suddenly went slack-jawed in surprise and fear. "Uhh...Bakugo?"

"Before we get Deku...let's kill all these Class B losers."

...

"We're now halfway through!" Present Mic announced. "Class B has been making gains, but Team Midoriya still holds the ten million!"

Tsuyu looked up at her head. "Huh. That's weird, ribbit."

Shoda-san, the short blue-haired boy from 1B who'd joined her inside Shoji's shell, looked at her nervously. "What happened to your headband?"

"I don't know, ribbit."

"Urgh. I bet it was stupid Monoma." Shoda crossed his arms and pouted. "He had some grand plan to defeat you Class A guys in this event, and most of the class agreed. They're probably mad at me for 'betraying' them or something."

"In any case, we can't waste time, ribbit. Shoji-chan, full attack mode!"

"Aye."

...

They were closing the distance to Midoriya again...but more teams were doing the same. A handful from Class B, as well as Shoji, arms now unfurled, Tsu and another boy riding on his back.

Doko glanced ahead, and looked at Midoriya. The green-haired boy's eyes were darting between him and Todoroki. "I'll be taking that now," Doko called to him, raising his hands and focusing all in on the headband.

"Closer!" Todoroki ordered. Yaoyorozu rolled on her skates. Iida put short bursts into the engine. They closed in. The other teams converged, including Shoji and Tsu. Doko narrowed his eyes, feeling the pull with the headband grow stronger and stronger. It began to glow the same purple as his hand, and then...

Dark Shadow shot upward with a roar, and sliced its talons through Doko's hands. "ARGH!" Doko fell backwards in pain, and Yaoyorozu created a shield to catch him. Dark Shadow swooped again, and Iida backed them up, dodging.

_Shit, _Doko thought, clutching his bleeding hand and looking towards Team Midoriya with anger. _Tokoyami was watching the whole time. _"They're onto us," Doko reported. "With Midoriya's willpower, I'd have to get in close to warp it...and I can't get that close with Dark Shadow."

Todoroki glanced around at the other teams closing in. "We can always try this instead." He slammed his foot into the ground, and sent out ice in all directions, crawling up the feet of the other teams.

"OH! TODOROKI ATTACKS WITH MORE ICE!"

"Damn, I can't move!"

"He froze us again!"

The ice was weaker on the left, further from where Todoroki had stomped, and Shoji managed to break through it. "We'll be taking both you and Midoriya's points, ribbit!"

"Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki shouted, and the creation girl made a metal staff. Doko warped it across himself, from her hands to Todoroki's. The ice user froze up the staff and slammed it into the ground, sending out even more ice that enveloped Shoji further, to the point where he couldn't move.

Tsu shot out her tongue, but Yaoyorozu made another staff and deflected it.

"Now, Katayama," Todoroki said calmly.

Doko summoned all his strength, looking around at the teams they had frozen. He held out his hands, the violet energy emerging from them...and stole all their headbands.

Class B was shocked.

"Huh?"

"He warped them to himself!"

"They have that kind of power, along WITH the ice?"

"May as well take these," said Doko, twirling them on his fingers. "Oh dear, Midoriya's gotten away again. Shall we give chase?"

As his teammates carried him off, they passed the frozen Shoji, Tsu, and the other boy.

"Dokkun," Tsu muttered as they passed, "you're..."

"No hard feelings, right?" He narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "You did have a nice strategy, though. See you later."

They sped away. Todoroki sent up another ice wall as they went, further trapping the teams they'd just stolen from.

"That was well done, all of you!" Iida praised. "Team Midoriya's dead ahead!"

Doko met eyes with Midoriya, who grimaced. "Tokoyami!" he shouted.

Dark Shadow snaked out to grab their headbands, but Yaoyorozu created a shield out of her leg that went up in Doko's face, blocking the spirit and protecting him. Todoroki sent out more ice behind them. Midoriya backed up to the border of the clearing. They had nowhere to go. The distance shrank.

"Katayama!" Todoroki said. "No one can interrupt! They're backed into a corner, and we've trapped them! Get ready!"

Doko lifted up his hands, getting ready to send energy through them. "But...Dark Shadow..."

"We'll battle him! We'll create an opening!"

...

Katsuki pushed his hand out to blow it up in the Class B loser's stupid face, but the guy managed to dodge him, slapping his hand out of the way and sending their teams past each other.

"Hey, whoa!" Kirishima exclaimed, trying to right himself and turn.

Katsuki whirled, ready to attack again...and received a healthy dosage of his own Explosion back into his face.

The team skidded backward again. As the smoke cleared, the blonde was holding up his hand, grinning. "That was fun."

Katsuki's jaw dropped. "Bakugo? Someone has the same Quirk as you?" Kirishima asked in disbelief.

"ARRRGH! BASTARD!" Katsuki attacked again, sending his explosion up like a smokescreen as Kirishima leapt forward to hit the other boy with Hardening.

But this time, when the smoke cleared...the other boy was hardened too, and he was blocking Kirishima's attack. "Such nice Quirks, both of you. I still think I like mine better, though."

"WHAAAAAT?" Kirishima yelled as the Class B team backed up. "Mine TOO?"

"Idiot," Katsuki said calmly. "He copied it. His Quirk mimics other Quirks."

"Bakugo, watch out!"

Another Class B team had come in, led by a guy with a metal head. He sprayed a ton of glue between the other two teams, landing around Ashido and Sero's feet.

"Joining the fight, Bondo?" the blonde boy asked his classmate.

"Monoma, hurry!" One of the copier's teammates. "We should get out of here; right now we've got enough points for the top four!"

Both 1B teams began to turn and run. "AFTER THEM!" Katsuki roared.

"The glue is solidifying!" Sero cried.

"I'll melt it with my Quirk!" declared Ashido, spraying acid out of her shoe and onto the glue.

"Hurry! We've got zero points right now!"

Monoma turned to them, smiling. "There's no hard feelings, of course. You were the one who provoked us, after all. When you made that stupid pledge on stage."

Katsuki snarled in fury. _I pledged...to be number one. Not just first place...an INDISPUTABLE first place!_

...

"TEAM MONOMA IS NOW IN SECOND! TEAM KATAYAMA IN THIRD! TEAM TETSUTETSU IN FOURTH!" Mic shouted.

Shota leaned forward, watching Bakugo pursue the Class B team who'd just taken all his points. In fury, he'd leapt up off his team to grab the bandanas, but one of the B students had put up a wall of air. Bakugo shattered it in fury and ripped the headbands off. Sero pulled him back with tape. Monoma's team barely escaped with one left.

"HOOOOO!" Mic boomed. "Team Bakugo takes their points back and some to spare, putting them back in the top four! Monoma's team is now fifth!"

"Monoma..." Shota spoke up. "Class B certainly had a valid, reasonable strategy. However..." his eyes flashed back toward Katayama, ever so briefly. "He failed to count for the difference between those aim for the top..."

Sero shot out tape. Ashido shot out acid. Monoma's team tried to put up another barrier, but Bakugo shattered it again, taking back the last bandana.

"...and those who don't," Shota finished.

"Bakugo is merciless!" announced Mic. "He's gotten all the bandanas off Team Monoma!"

...

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!" Present Mic shouted.

From high in the stands, Endeavor frowned. His son's team had managed to trap the ten million points thanks to his ice, but the green-haired boy had managed to elude them the whole time. Shoto kept trying to send out ice attacks at the shadow creature, while the dark-haired girl (he believed she was from the Yaoyorozu family) created weapons to attack with. But the creature had them completely outmatched, and they had yet been unable to create an opening.

Endeavor's eyes fell upon the boy that his son was supporting. He was tall for his age, with dark grey hair cut short, like an old man's. His eyes were a furious violet. _A warper...my boy, you chose your teammates wisely, but taking on a supporting role? This Katayama may have a powerful Quirk, but it is NOTHING compared to yours._

You didn't become the number two hero without having a good knack for observation during combat. Through conjecture, he had figured out the shadow creature's weakness. _Light. Shoto, if you would only use your fire, you could create the opening you need. But yet...you chose to support the warping boy from the right, making your left arm unusable. This rebellious charade...will it never end?_

_..._

"Everyone, there is less than a minute left," said Iida, as the two teams stood facing each other down. Doko was bleeding from multiple spots thanks to Dark Shadow's talons. Yaoyorozu had kept the creature from taking any of his bandanas, but the ten million remained firmly around Midoriya's head. "I'm sorry," Doko told his teammates, grimacing in pain. "I just can't get close enough."

"I will get you there," said Iida. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu gasped.

The bespectacled class rep had a determined expression on his face. "After this, I will be unusable. Don't waste this opportunity, Katayama. Prepare yourself."

"Huh? Wha..."

"RECIPROBUUUURST!" Iida put EVERYTHING into his engines, and suddenly they were accelerating forward, faster than Doko could comprehend. His head pushed back, his cheeks flapped. Dark Shadow was trying to rise up but wouldn't get there in time. Midoriya's eyes became saucers of fear.

As they passed at lightning speed, Doko reached his right hand out and pumped all the energy into it. _Two meters._

He warped the ten million headband safely into his hands. Dark Shadow had swiped at him again, but they were getting away now, first place safely secured.

Iida came skidding to a stop, out of breath. "Yes!" Yaoyorozu sang in ecstasy. "Well done, both of you!"

Iida looked up at his teammates. "My engine has now stalled. That was a move I put everything into. A secret I hadn't told anyone in class yet." He looked back up towards the enemy team. "I told you, didn't I Midoriya?" he called to them. "That I would challenge you."

The crowd was screaming, going wild. "The tables have turned!" Present Mic shouted.

Doko held the ten million headband in his hands, slightly in shock. They were all cheering for _him. _He couldn't believe it. _Thousands of people...noticing me, for the first time. _It was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. _Is this why they're all so competitive? To get a taste of...this?_

"Here they come!" Yaoyorozu warned.

"I can't move very well...my engines..." Iida coughed.

"Katayama!" Todoroki called to him.

Doko looked up, and his blood ran cold. Uraraka and the support girl were boosting Midoriya towards him. Dark Shadow loomed up in front of Tokoyami. There was a look of brave desperation on the green-haired boy's face...and he pulled his fist back, charging lightning and energy through it.

Doko's heart skipped a beat. _He's going to use his Quirk on me. It doesn't matter if he breaks his arm, I am fucking toast. _Midoriya grew closer and closer. "I can't counter that!" Doko alerted his teammates. "Help me!"

Todoroki raised his right arm, ready to send out ice...

Dark Shadow got ready to attack...

Off to the left, Bakugo's team burst through the ice, headed towards them...

Midoriya opened his fist, and _swiped _with his powers, opening his palm and sending out a gust of wind. Todoroki was blown off course, and his ice went shooting out of bounds. Doko blinked in shock as the wind buffeted at him...and then Midoriya reached out, and ripped the ten million bandana from his throat.

"NO!" he roared, whirling. "IIDA!"

"My engine is still stalled!"

"ONLY SECONDS REMAIN!" Present Mic shouted.

"DEKU, HALF AND HALF, CRACKHEAD!" Bakugo roared, exploding off his teammate's shoulders and toward them. "THAT TEN MILLION IS MINE!"

"We still have enough points to advance!" Yaoyorozu cried.

"**I don't care." **Doko's teammates froze in shock as he reached out with both hands, pulling the ten million bandana to him with an eruption of violet light. It glitched in and out of reality in Midoriya's hand, threatening to flash. Dark Shadow shot out to attack Doko again. Todoroki sent out ice. Yaoyorozu created another shield. Bakugo grew closer and closer, like a human bullet.

"Three!" Midnight cried.

"AAAAARGH!" Bakugo shouted, reaching out an exploding hand.

"Two!"

Doko grimaced, pulling, _pulling. My willpower...can be as STRONG AS YOURS, MIDORIYA!_

"One!"

The band flashed from Midoriya's hand to his, just as Bakugo arrived, screaming with fury.

"Time's up!"

Bakugo halted his attack, falling unceremoniously on his face between the three teams.

The crowd erupted in cheers and screams. Doko relaxed on his teammate's shoulders, out of breath. "I...I got it..." he turned over the bandana, showing the number 10,000,325. "We're advancing."

"Well done, Katayama!" Iida praised.

"Yes!" Yaoyorozu cried, as the three of them put him down. Then, she threw her arms around Doko's neck. "We did it!"

Doko's eyes widened in shock as he realised she was hugging him. "Oh...um..." over Momo's shoulder, he made eye contact with Mina, standing next to Sero and Kirishima. She was staring at them.

Doko pushed Momo gently off. The creation girl blushed. "Sorry," she said. "I got a little caught up in the moment."

"That's...alright."

"That's the end of the cavalry battle!" Present Mic declared. "Let's look at the scores! In first place, Team Katayama, obviously!"

The three of them looked to Todoroki, who nodded in approval. "It seems my strategy was correct," he said.

_Huh? _Doko clenched his fist. _Not going to praise your teammates for helping you at all?_

"In second place, Team Bakugo!"

"Damn..." Kirishima was saying. "We were so close!"

"Yeah, it's a shame..." Sero looked down at his team leader on the ground, who was pounding his fist and kicking his legs. "Bakugo, you good?"

"Grrrrrr! NO!"

Mina blinked. She couldn't seem to stop looking at Doko.

"In third place, team Tets...wait, it's team Shinso? Where did they come from?"

Doko looked around for that team, which he recalled had some Class A students on it. He couldn't see anything over the ice walls Todoroki had built.

"And in fourth place...Team Midoriya? Wait, I thought they had zero!"

"Huh?" Doko's team looked at the scoreboard, and then over at Midoriya's team. Tokoyami was standing with his arms crossed. Dark Shadow rose up, a bandana in his jaws that read 670.

"Huh? My original headband?" Doko felt his head. Sure enough, it was gone.

"I stole it during one of our clashes, and kept it hidden, just in case!" Dark Shadow declared to him.

Behind them, Midoriya had begun to cry with happiness. Doko's eye twitched. "It's fine..." said Iida. "They may have stolen it, but we still got first."

"Sorry about cutting you up like that," Tokoyami told Doko.

"I'm not sorry!" Dark Shadow echoed.

"Shut up and be nice," Tokoyami ordered.

"These four teams will advance to the final round!" said Present Mic, over the crowd's cheers. "We'll now break for lunch! Come on, Mummy Man, I'm hungry."

...

Shoto Todoroki was confused. Around him on the green, his classmates were discussing the match, as they got ready to head back for lunch.

"Iida-kun, where did you come up with a move like that?!" Uraraka demanded.

"I was just trying to...ahem. Sorry. I was just trying to compete with Midoriya."

_Midoriya. I need to speak with him. _Shoto glanced back up at his old man, glaring down from the stands. _He probably thinks it's an easier win if I use my fire. For a moment there, I considered trying to use it to protect Katayama, but..._

"That's disappointing, ribbit. Well, at least you two advanced, Mina-chan, Sero-chan."

"Eh, Bakugo did most of the work," Sero was saying. "We didn't do much."

"Doko made it to the next round, too," Ashido muttered. "Hey, where is he?"

Shoto looked up. He'd barely been overhearing the conversation, and now...Katayama was standing in front of him. The warping boy was looking up at the cheering crowd, but he was definitely standing there with purpose.

"Do you have further business with me?" Shoto asked.

Katayama chuckled. "You...really are annoying, aren't you?"

Shoto froze. "What?"

Katayama turned to face him. "Back there in the prep room when you challenged Midoriya, I was ready to do nothing short of punching you in the face. The only thing holding me back was that it wouldn't be very heroic."

Shoto swallowed, confused. _He...what is he talking about..._

Katayama shrugged. There was a strange light in his eyes, yet unseen. "It takes a lot to get me mad, I guess. But lately I've been getting more and more upset, and I've figured it out. It's because people are more worried about being good heroes than good people. In their pursuits, they don't consider the feelings of others. You said yourself that you don't want to bother making friends. You don't respect Midoriya and Bakugo as rivals. And you didn't respect me and Iida and Yaoyorozu as teammates. Before you say anything, just know that I think you'll be a very talented hero. But you won't be a good person. A great hero, but a bad person." His lips curled into a smile. "Just like your father."

Shoto growled and stepped forward, trying to grab the other boy's shirt collar. _How DARE you! _But Katayama only slid back, not teleporting but moving very quickly.

"Don't touch me," he said in disgust. "I've made up my mind. Since you've decided to be a bad person in single-minded pursuit of your goal, then I'm gonna be a bad person as well." His fists were trembling, and his voice shook with fury. "I'm going to aim for the top. But not because I want to win. I just want you to lose. You challenged the wrong people, Todoroki. It's not Midoriya or Bakugo you should be worried about. It's me. I'll make sure you remember this as the day of your defeat. And it will be HUMILIATING." He stepped away, tears in his eyes. "See you soon."

**And that's it for the Cavalry Battle! Probably the longest extended action sequence I've ever written. Sorry for ending on such an angsty, foreboding note. I've sort of had this whole segment of the story in my head for a while.**

**I was not a big Todoroki fan when I first watched Season 2, but looking back on it, I can see why he acted the way he did. I like him a lot now, but I wanted to create a character that shared a similar initial outlook on him. Doko doesn't yet have the luxury of understanding Todoroki's circumstances; he is ignorant to them. I'm not trying to bash Todoroki at all, and Doko is not meant to be perfect. He's still got a lot of his ideals to work through and fine-tune. **

**I apologize if anyone is unhappy with how angsty things have become. They will start to turn around next chapter to something more hopeful. In canon, none of the characters are particularly happy or satisfied with the conclusion of the Sports Festival. That's going to be...somewhat different here.**

**I'm not changing the matchups up too much (besides the ones with Doko in them). The way some of them play out will be slightly different. But that will be all next time. See you then. **


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams and Desires

Chapter 14: Dreams and Desires

Mina Ashido sat down next to Tsuyu and Toru with a tray of food. Across the table were Shoji and Sero.

"Ashido, Sero," Shoji said through an arm-mouth. "Well done to the both of you."

The two of them exchanged a glance. "Like I said before..." Sero grinned apologetically. "Bakugo did most of the work. Hopefully we'll have a chance to show off in the finals, though."

"How did you end up on his team anyway? Ribbit."

"Oh, I was with Kirishima for most of the obstacle race, and he kinda convinced me, I guess. It didn't occur to me that you guys might have wanted to team. I'm sorry."

"No hard feelings, ribbit. Clearly what you ended up doing worked."

"But Tsu-chan, you and Shoji-kun's strategy was amazing!" Toru praised. "If only you hadn't gotten frozen in Todoroki's ice, you definitely could have finished in the top four teams!"

Shoji's arm-mouth swallowed a bite of food and then said: "Perhaps. But there were many other powerhouse teams as well. We had confidence in our strategy initially, but seeing the end results, it might have been more prudent to team with Katayama."

"Oh yeah, that team was crazy for sure," Sero commented, leaning back in his seat and stretching. "Both class reps are super smart, plus Todoroki's ice...and Katayama's Quirk is tailor-made for an event where you have to steal stuff from people. Any team with him on it was basically guaranteed finalist. No wonder Todoroki tried to snatch him up."

"I'd never seen him use it like that before, ribbit," said Tsu. "After Todoroki-chan froze all of us, he just...flexed his arms, and all our bandanas were his. Did he ever show it off like that in middle school, Toru-chan?" She placed a finger on her chin.

The invisible girl appeared to shake her head. "He never used his Quirk at all in middle school. I think only his close friends even knew what it was."

Mina continued to eat silently. _He forced me to join Bakugo and Kirishima's team...and ended up on Todoroki's team. _But she understood now. She'd hung out with Kirishima enough to know when a man was being a stubborn man. In that moment...he'd thought that he was holding everyone back, and in the eyes of a boy, that was unforgivable. So he'd freed her of himself.

"Hey guys," said Doko, sitting down next to Sero, directly across from her. He placed his tray down and began to eat.

The other five glanced at each other, and then to him. His face was completely normal. He seemed...fine. Like nothing was wrong.

"Dokkun...?" Tsu asked. "Are you...?"

"I'm okay. Sorry about stealing you and Shoji's headband. The smug comments were a little unwarranted, but I kinda got caught up in the moment."

"Ah. Right. Well, we aren't angry about it, ribbit."

Shoji nodded in agreement. "Congratulations on making it to the final event, Katayama."

"Yeah, it feels like you actually earned your place, unlike me," Sero complained good-naturedly. "You played the system, pretending you weren't a threat and then getting teamed up with three of the most impressive people in class, and being front and center no less. You really had me fooled."

"I didn't really do it on purpose," Doko said plainly. "Todoroki asked me to team with him. The strategy was all his idea. Seeing how I didn't have a lot of options at that point, I couldn't say no."

"Uh, yeah...sorry again about abandoning you like that, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "Looking back on the match, we probably made a mistake. And it hurt your feelings."

"I'm sorry too!" Toru put in. "When you and Mina were talking to Bakugo again, I got pulled aside by Jiro and...they already had three people, so..."

"It's okay," Doko interrupted. "I'm not mad."

"Huh?"

"You're not?"

"Nah. I was before, but I was just being ridiculous, honestly. I was the one causing all the tension and making you all worry, right? All you did was take the best chances you thought you had at the time, because you wanted to compete. But you're all so strong." Doko smiled. "You're strong enough to compete against each other without sacrificing friendships, because you understand how you're going to become heroes. I'm sorry for not getting it. I'm still very new to all of this. I was the weak one, for creating tension and getting upset where it wasn't necessary."

A warmth spread through Mina's chest. The corners of her lips turned up without her permission. _He...he came around..._

"D'awww!" Toru exclaimed. "Apology accepted, Katayama-kun! And I'm sorry too, still!"

"Thanks, ribbit."

"You are forgiven, of course."

"Hey, no worries man."

"Thanks, everyone." Smiling, Doko turned to Mina, who couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Does that mean you're gonna compete now? With me and Sero?"

"Of course, Mina. I wish the other three were coming to the finals too, but..."

"Good!" she interrupted, reaching over the table and putting her hands over his. "Because we still need to have a DDR rematch!" She winked.

He faintly blushed. "You won that, remember?"

"Not by enough points! I need to beat you harder!"

The others laughed. "Glad you've come around, ribbit," said Tsu to Doko. "You had us worried, but you ESPECIALLY had Mina worried."

She felt heat rush to her face. "Hey, sh-shut up, Tsu! Why single me out?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing that popped into my head."

Mina hurriedly retracted her hands from Doko's, blushing. His blush had curiously gone away, and he was looking at her in cute confusion, head tilted. _Goodness. No wonder I got all jealous for a second when Yaomomo hugged him. Actually, I want to know about that._

And she did it the only way she knew how. By teasing.

"Say, Doko..." Mina leaned toward him, blinking her eyes prettily. "What's the deal with you and Yaomomo, hmm?"

"Huh? What?" The boy seemed genuinely confused.

"She practically threw herself at you after the match was over." Mina's grin widened.

"Yeah, wwwaaait a second, I saw that too!" Sero turned to the boy next to him. "Katayama, you traitor!" He began shaking Doko violently.

"Gaaaaah! What in the everloving fuck are you talking abOoOoOut?!" Doko's voice went up and down in sync with Sero shaking him.

"You've somehow pulled the hottest girl in class during the sports festival, all while still advancing! Tell me your secrets! Spill!" All the while, Mina was laughing maniacally.

"Aaaargh! I don't know! It wasn't like thaAaAt! Yaoyorozu was just...she was happy about our victory...celebrating as teamAaAtes...let me GO!" He pulled himself free of Sero. "Also, the hottest girl in class? Where'd you get that from?"

"Yaoyorozu, obviously! And you can't lie to me! I see through you." Sero made his fingers into circles and put them over his eyes.

Mina's eye twitched. _Doko doesn't think Yaomomo is the hottest girl in class? Even I think that. _She gulped. _Could he...could he possibly think that it's ME?_

"Sorry to reign on your parade." Doko coughed. "There's nothing going on, Sero. Not to worry. If I got a girlfriend, you'd know. Probably via trumpets in the sky heralding the end of the world."

"There he is," Toru commented happily. "The old Katayama-kun."

"In any case..." Doko looked between Mina and Sero. "I'm happy that three of us are going into the finals, at least. Even if we compete...I support you guys fully!"

Sero sighed and relaxed. "Same here, I suppose. Oh, who am I kidding. Of course."

Mina flashed another grin. "I got it, Doko! Friends can still compete with each other!"

"And we will support you from the sidelines, of course," said Shoji.

"Yeah!" Toru echoed.

"Ribbit."

"I'm just glad you're all so mature, and wish I'd realised all of this sooner," Doko said. "I wasn't being competitive enough, but you guys were just the right amount of competitive." Something flashed through his eyes that Mina did not understand. "It's the people that are taking it TOO seriously that I suppose I still have a problem with."

...

"I'm gonna try and beat you, too!" Midoriya was saying.

Shoto looked back. Midoriya had an earnest, determined expression on his face. He'd just told the green-haired boy about his past. He still wasn't sure why he felt like he needed to. He wasn't sure about a lot of things right now...but Katayama's words flashed through his mind again.

_You'll be a good hero, but a bad person. Just like your father._

He realised he should say something to Midoriya. _This boy...whatever his connection to All Might is...I DO respect him. That's what Katayama has failed to see..._

_Maybe because I haven't ever conveyed it all that well. _He came off as cold, he supposed. "Right," he said to Midoriya stiffly, suddenly feeling awkward. "I...expect nothing less." Then he continued to walk away.

_Forget Katayama for now. What he said isn't relevant to the main issue. My old man._

_Regardless of the others around me, I have to show him...that I don't need his power._

...

"Alright, we've gathered up the cavalry battle participants on the field yet again! Let's have another round of applause for 'em!"

The crowd cheered as the students walked out on the green. Midnight stood up on the platform as they arrived. "Everyone here? Good. It's time to announce the final event...one on one matches!"

The crowd went nuts, but Doko noticed all the other students were silent. "Huh? What's going on?" he whispered to Sero.

"Erm...yeah. This was kinda predictable. They do matches like this every year. Not much point in building up to it in secrecy, but it always works on the crowd."

Midnight waved up at the big screen, which now became an empty bracket. "The sixteen students that were part of the top four teams in the cavalry battle will be set against each other in a tournament! The first matchups will be decided at random!"

Doko swallowed. _One on one fights. I'll have no one to support me, and no large group of other participants to potentially catch audience attention. All eyes will be on me, and one other person. _If THAT wasn't nerve-wracking...

"Excuse me?" It was Ojiro, stepping forward. Kaminari was behind him. "I...we...the two of us, I mean..."

"We'd like to withdraw," Kaminari said loudly.

The crowd went silent, whispering and murmuring. All the other students' eyes fell upon the two boys. Midnight raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We...um..." Ojiro's tail swished back and forth. "Neither of us remember anything in the cavalry battle."

"We didn't feel like we did any work," Kaminari supplied. Both of them had grave expressions on their faces. They meant it.

Other Class A members were urging them not to.

"Kaminari, are you serious?"

"Ojiro, this is a chance to show off your skills!"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter if you didn't get to last round! Just take the advantage you've gotten!"

"This is DIFFERENT, okay?" Ojiro erupted. "It's a matter of pride!"

Doko couldn't believe it. _They...they're willing to give up for the sake of their pride...shouldn't I be willing to do the same? _If he hadn't managed to actually accomplish things in the cavalry battle, he might very well have. _But I already promised Mina and Sero. We're all gonna compete, and support each other!_

"I still don't get what you mean when you say you can't remember anything."

"It was someone's Quirk..." Kaminari shook his head and shuddered. "Like we were put under a spell."

"In any case, we talked it out and decided we can't go through with this," Ojiro told Midnight.

The pro heroine sniffled. "The morals of youth...I love it! And I'll allow it!" She struck a pose, making an absurdly emotional face.

Most of the students sweatdropped. _She decided based on tastes._

Present Mic's voice cut in. "Well...this is highly irregular! There can't be a full bracket with only fourteen participants!"

"I'll allow the fifth place team to choose two people to move forward!" Midnight announced.

The 1B team chose Tetsutetsu and a girl with green, vine-like hair to represent them. Meanwhile, various students swarmed Ojiro and Kaminari to say that they respected their decision. Doko caught notice of Aoyama standing off to the side, smiling nervously. _He was on their team, wasn't he? And he decided to not speak up. Guess he really wants to "shine" or whatever._

Wait, hadn't they been on the team with the purple-haired boy, Shinso? Doko scanned the crowd for him, and saw him. The general studies boy looked...off-putting, to say the least. He was watching Kaminari and Ojiro in anger.

"Alright!" Present Mic yelled. "Here's the bracket for the first eight matches!"

Match 1: Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso

Match 2: Hanta Sero vs Shoto Todoroki

Match 3: Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume

Match 4: Fumikage Tokoyami vs Momo Yaoyorozu

Match 5: Doko Katayama vs Ibara Shiozaki

Match 6: Yuga Aoyama vs Mina Ashido

Match 7: Eijiro Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Match 8: Katsuki Bakugo vs Ochaco Uraraka

Midoriya was looking at the scoreboard in confusion and fear, and then looked back to Shinso, who grinned.

Sero made a noise of annoyance next to Doko. "Damn, I'm up against Todoroki. Guess that rules out me meeting you in any match. I should probably come up with some kind of strategy to not make a complete fool of myself."

Hatsume, apparently the girl from support, was approaching Iida and talking to him so quickly and energetically that even the boisterous class rep was having trouble keeping up.

Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami exchanged a serious glance.

"Who's Ibara Shiozaki?" Doko muttered aloud.

"The vine girl from 1B," Mina cut in, leaning in front of him and smiling. "Did you see who's after you? Me and Aoyama! I can beat him easily, and if you beat her, then we can fight each other in the quarterfinals!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's true." Doko smiled. "Here's to hoping we win our first matches, and get that second dance battle after all."

"Hehe. What if we actually turned it into a dance battle, though? Instead of fighting, we just start bustin' some moves."

Sero made an exasperated face. "Please do not do that, you two."

"GRRR! I'm fighting a guy with basically the same Quirk as me!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu roared, at the exact same time, with the exact same vocal inflection.

"Huh? Uraraka?" Bakugo was looking at the scoreboard in confusion.

Meanwhile, the brunette was shaking in fear. "_Why him, of all people?"_

Doko's eyes fell upon Ibara Shiozaki, his first (and potentially last) opponent. She was not paying any attention to him, talking instead to a bunch of Class B kids. Her hair was indeed made of vines, and he seemed to recall that she was ahead of him in the obstacle race. _What sort of Quirk is that? _If only he'd gotten someone from his own class, he might have been able to prepare.

"Let's get to the stands," Sero was saying. "They've got to set up."

...

Cementoss had created a platform/ring of sorts in the center of the arena. Midnight announced the rules of the matches.

"The rules are simple! Your opponent goes out of bounds, you win! If you immobilise your opponent, you win! If your opponent gives up..." she licked her lips. "You win. Forget your morals and hangups for a moment; use your Quirk to its fullest. With Recovery Girl on standby, we can handle any injury! With that being said, anything life-threatening is obviously off the table."

Cementoss created a cement throne for himself, on the opposite side of the ring from Midnight. "We will monitor to make sure things don't get out of hand. If they do...we will interfere."

"Ooookaaay!" Present Mic shouted. "That's the rules!"

Doko sat down in the second row of Class A's box. Mina sat next to him. Sero and Shoji sat on his other side. Tsuyu and Hagakure sat behind. "Man, Doko," Mina commented, grinning and grabbing his arm. "If only you were brave enough to use your powers on other people. You could end every match in an instant."

"If they let me get in close, sure. And that COULD fall under life-threatening injuries, like Midnight just said. If I became the guy that murdered another student at his first Sports Festival, I'd never become a hero."

Sero chuckled. "Bakugo could use that advice for his matches."

"Fuck did you say, Flat Face?"

"My name's Sero."

Uraraka and Iida were in the first row, right in front of him. Doko leaned forward. "Midoriya's up first, right?"

Uraraka glanced at him nervously as if she was afraid to speak to him, but Iida turned, all friendly. "Yes, Katayama. It's a shame we don't know the details of his opponent's Quirk."

Doko slumped. "Him and me both. I'm up against some broad from Class B."

Jiro's eye twitched. "Did you seriously just say _broad_?"

"You should ask her out if you win," Kaminari suggested. "She'll be so taken by your strength." A slap from the earplugs. "Ow!"

Ojiro came into the box last, meaning all nineteen of them were now here. Midoriya was obviously about to go on.

The tail user sat down next to Hagakure. "Ojiro-kun..." the invisible girl breathed. "Your display to Midnight was very noble!"

"Heh...thanks, Hagakure."

"Hey, I forfeited too! Give me attention!" Kaminari leaned forward.

"Shut up," Jiro said. "Is that the only reason you went along with Ojiro? So girls would think you're noble? You sicken me." Another plug-slap. "OWWW!"

"Where were you?" Doko asked.

"Huh?" Ojiro raised his eyebrows, as if surprised that Doko was addressing him. "Oh, I was just warning Midoriya about Shinso's Quirk."

"Hmm?" Uraraka turned, interested. "What is it?"

"I'm not too keen on the details, but I think if you answer his questions or respond to him, he can put you in a trance. But blunt force can knock you out of it. That's all I know."

"Huh. I guess that's how he did so well in the cavalry battle. He probably just asked some teams to hand their points over."

"In any case..." Ojiro clenched his fists. "I hope Midoriya doesn't fall for it. Since I withdrew...I'm counting on him, and the rest of you guys, to do your best in my place."

"Of course!" Mina declared.

"Got it," said Doko, smiling at him.

"HERE IT IS! THE FIRST OF EIGHT QUALIFYING MATCHES! On one side...the boy who made a splash in the obstacle race, from the hero course, it's Izuku Midoriya! Wait, why's he making that face?"

All eyes in 1A fell to the green-haired boy walking out of the opening, and up onto the platform.

Doko leaned forward. _That Shinso guy acted all high and mighty. He's another person who doesn't care about others in pursuit of his goal. He hasn't reconciled both dreams and friendships...much like Todoroki._

_Midoriya...show him what you're made of._

...

Izuku tried to smile as he made his way out, thinking of All Might's words.

"_I want you to tell the world...I am here!"_

The responsibility of One For All was on his shoulders. And now Ojiro and Kaminari's honor, as well. They were counting on him. _Plus...if I win this..._

_I face Todoroki._

"And on this side...he's done nothing to stand out so far! From general studies, it's Hitoshi Shinso!"

The other boy's eyes were tired, but he was grinning. The two of them stopped in the middle of the ring, facing each other.

Midnight looked between the two of them. "Ready?"

"Ready," Shinso said.

Izuku thought back to Ojiro's warning. _Don't talk to him, right? _But...

He thought back to Katayama, stopping him from jumping in to save All Might, when all it would have done was break his legs. And how Katayama had gone largely unnoticed for most of the festival, but still making it through. _That's right. Katayama knows when to hold back...to observe, and focus! To be careful!_

"Ready," said Izuku.

"First match!" Present Mic shouted. "STAAAAAART!"

Izuku began walking forward to Shinso, slowly and deliberately. The other boy had his hands in his pockets. "You hero students...you confuse me." He scratched an ear, as Izuku came on forward. "I thought you all wanted to show off a bit. Isn't that the point of this festival? But that monkey...he decided to waste his chance, don't you think?"

Izuku stopped short. _MONKEY? Did he just call Ojiro a..._he began to run, his emotions getting the better of him. He almost shouted "how DARE you!"...and stopped himself.

"Huh?" Shinso's eyes widened. "You...of course he warned you!"

Izuku kept running, not saying a word. _I'll push him out. I will._

The crowd was cheering, although many of them were confused. "Midoriya gets in close! What's Shinso's plan?" Present Mic asked.

"The entrance exam wasn't rational," Aizawa sighed, shuffling papers. "Shinso's Quirk is no good against robots, so of course he didn't make it into the hero course."

Izuku reached Shinso and grabbed him, shoving him back. _Just..._

"You're lucky, aren't you Midoriya?"

_Don't..._

"Born with a power like that."

_Talk..._

Frantically, Shinso punched Midoriya across the face, but Midoriya drove an elbow into his chest, driving him further to the boundary line. "Why isn't this working?!"

_Shinso...I understand...because I WASN'T born with this power. I understand your frustration. But you're right. I HAVE been blessed!_

Shinso tried to grab his arm and spin them around, but Izuku used the momentum...and performed the same grab-flip he'd done on Kacchan in the battle trial. Shinso's body slammed into the ground, half out-of-bounds.

The crowd went nuts. "Shinso is out of bounds!" Midnight announced. "Midoriya advances to the quarterfinals!"

Izuku stood up tall, his breathing coming a little faster. _I did it. I held back, I was careful..._

_Sorry All Might. I had to save the glory for next round. That's where my power will really be needed._

When Shinso stood, he looked sad, defeated. His mouth quivered, his teeth grinding in frustration.

...

"Shinso's Quirk could certainly be useful for a variety of situations..." Shota mused up in the box. "But he, like Monoma from Class B...failed to count for the drive found in my students."

...

"Shinso, why do you want to be a hero?" Izuku asked.

The boy sniffed and turned away. "You can't help the things you long for."

Izuku held a hand up as he walked off. _I...I don't know what to say..._

He was gone.

...

Doko looked down at his hands, suddenly feeling rather empty.

"He looked so sad..." he mumbled. Shinso had just disappeared into the opening under the stands.

"Gotta go, guys. Wish me luck," Sero was saying, as he stood up and stretched.

"You can't win against Todoroki, dude," Kaminari told him.

"Yeah...we'll see, I guess." The tape boy left. Todoroki was already below, getting ready to go on.

"Deku-kun won!" Uraraka said with an excited grin, holding up her fists.

Iida nodded, smiling. "And he has managed to hold off on relying on his Quirk so far. His restraint and creativity has been admirable."

"He heeded my advice..." Ojiro sighed, and relaxed. "I was kinda worried. Midoriya can let his emotions get the better of him sometimes, I think."

"It's like a victory for you too, Oji-kun!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"Ah...I wouldn't go that far."

"Doko?" Mina asked, leaning in. "Are you alright?"

"Man...I feel kinda bad, actually." Doko leaned back in his seat, smiling sadly. "I was being unfair to Shinso. He may have been too cold or abrasive in his pursuit...but it was because he was such an underdog. Now I feel sorry for him."

Mina turned her nose up. "Meh. I'm glad someone from our class won, anyway."

"Ribbit," said Tsu.

_Speaking of..._Doko narrowed his eyes. _Someone with the same personality problem is up next...and they're decidedly not an underdog._

...

"I mean, he's good, but he's gotta work on being so plain! From the hero course, it's Hanta Sero!"

"Damn, that's kinda rude," Hanta said, smiling and stretching his hands against each other. One of his advantages had always been his lankiness...now all his body felt loose, ready to spring. He was ready to go.

_I got into the top ten in the obstacle race. Don't let that have been the peak of my day! I may not have stood out much in the cavalry battle, but here I'm the underdog! Let me do my best!_

"And up against him, the cold warrior who's made quite a statement today! Second in the first event and first in the second! From the hero course, it's Shoto Todoroki!"

Todoroki walked out onto the platform, staring Hanta down. Hanta just grinned back at him.

_Second fight with another classmate, after Asui. Won that one. Let's see if I can keep up my winning streak! The odds are against me, but I want to challenge my friends! Ashido...and Katayama!_

"Second match!" Present Mic boomed.

"Man, I don't really think I can win..." Hanta scratched at his neck sheepishly, trying to briefly distract the ice user.

"STAAAAART!"

"BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE LOSING, EITHER!" He shot out tape with both elbows, wrapping Todoroki up and constricting him. Releasing one side, Hanta began to spin, trying to throw his opponent out.

"Oh! A swift attack from the underdog! Will this be the day's first upset?!"

As he was being spun, Todoroki locked eyes with his opponent, and Hanta froze, his heart skipping a beat. The boy's eyes had _killing intent._

"Sorry," he growled.

He drove his right heel into the ground, and the arena filled with ice.

...

The entire Class A box was stunned in silence. An ice wall had just filled their vision.

"That power is practically unfair!" Kaminari whined.

"The darkness only grows," whispered Tokoyami.

Doko leaned forward, his jaw practically on the floor. Todoroki broke the tape by freezing it and then shattering it. He'd sent out an ice pillar taller than the arena, and almost as wide. With just one heel.

Midoriya, who'd returned right before the match started, was muttering up a storm. Bakugo had a similarly analytical expression on his face.

All the pros in the crowd were stunned. "He did that much?"

"Such power..."

"Damn, man..." Sero's teeth chattered, trapped in the heart of the pillar. "Wasn't that a little overkill?"

"Sero, can you move?" Midnight asked.

"What does it l-look like?"

"Sero is immobilised! Todoroki advances to the quarterfinals!"

"Sorry again," Todoroki said as he began to melt the ice around Hanta. "I was...angry." He glanced up in the stands, where Endeavor stood watching.

_..._

Sero and Todoroki returned to the box as Iida and Hatsume got ready to face off. "Tough luck, Sero," said Doko as the tape user sat down.

"Ehh. It was just how the random bracket stacked. Shame we couldn't meet later on, though. My battle plan in such a scenario was to ask you about girls again."

"Gah!" Doko trembled, and Mina and Sero both laughed.

Tsuyu's vacant eyes followed Todoroki as the ice user went and stood behind the back row. "Sero-chan. What did he say to you when he was melting you? We can't hear from up here, ribbit."

"Oh...he said sorry, and that he'd gotten a little angry. I don't know if he was angry at me for bothering to try against him, or if it was something else."

Doko folded his hands under his chin. _If it was the former, I have all the more reason to fulfill my promise. If it's the latter..._Doko found Endeavor in the stands. It wasn't hard. The number two hero's flaming facial hair stood out like a sore thumb.

_Todoroki has been glaring up at him periodically. Perhaps his refusal to use his fire is connected to his dad? _When he'd said to the boy "just like your father," that had clearly pushed a button. _If he's angry like Sero says...good. I need him unstable._

He was really going all in on this, wasn't he? He almost chuckled to himself. _Go big or go home._

There was some confusion down below about Iida using support items.

"You have to sign a petition to use those!"

"I apologise! I forgot! I thought...since Aoyoma had a belt..."

"He signed a petition for that!"

"Prior planning, monsieur." Aoyama winked in his seat, as if anyone was listening to him.

"Iida's up against Hatsume, huh?" Shoji wondered aloud.

Sato nodded. "I wonder what sort of skills support students have that factors into this."

"She has those gadgets," said Doko. _If only I'd been up against her, I might have had objects to work with. _As it stood, the platform the fights were taking place on was completely bare. There was nothing he could warp via his arms.

Midoriya leaned forward, muttering. "Iida's best bet in any match is to attack right away, with his speed, but without knowing what he or Hatsume are wearing or what those gadgets do, it is impossible to truly tell...mutter mutter mutter..."

"Erm...Deku-kun..." Uraraka gave him a cute, nervous glance.

"Gah! Deku! Shut UP!" Bakugo roared from behind.

"Ah! Sorry, Uraraka, sometimes I get carried away..."

Doko leaned forward and pointed at the burned packet of paper he saw next to Midoriya. "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, Katayama! It's, um...my notebook. I have notes on heroes and Quirks and stuff."

"Why's it burned?" Doko asked plainly.

"Uhh..." Midoriya's frightened eyes flashed in Bakugo's direction, for half a second. Doko got the gist. _HE did it._

"Actually, I have notes on Quirks from people in the class as well..." Midoriya began to thumb through the pages. "Katayama, would you like to see yours?"

Doko's eye twitched. "I think I'm good, thanks." _He's written about me._

"Wow, Deku-kun, that's amazing!" Uraraka praised. "You're so logical and thoughtful!"

"Huh? Ah, it's n-nothing!" he sputtered, waving his arms around and turning the color of a tomato.

Mina leaned forward, smiling at Doko, and then looking at the antics of the two people in front of them. "Ah, young love."

Doko snickered. "This one's so obvious even I've noticed it." They weren't listening to them, of course.

Iida and Hatsume's match was a bit of a joke and a bit of a disaster. Hatsume utterly embarrassed Iida for the sake of showing off her gadgets, and then threw the match by walking out. Doko found himself getting mad at her as well. _Iida's a good guy under all that...personality of his. He deserved better! _He'd earned them the win in the cavalry battle.

"Doko, something wrong?" Mina asked.

"Oh, nothing. Besides the fact that I'm getting way too into this and getting upset about the result of every match in one way or the other, everything's fine."

Mina giggled. "You want justice for Sero and Iida, don't you? That's pretty heroic, you know."

"Good to hear. I don't feel particularly heroic." As Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami walked out onto the stage, he stood. "My match is soon. I'd better get ready."

Mina gave him a coy look. "Sure you don't wanna stay and cheer for Yaomomo?"

Doko looked down at Tokoyami, and shivered, rubbing the cuts on his arms. "It's no use. She's going to lose." _Dark Shadow is too much._

As he walked out of the box, Shoji and Tsu and Hagakure wished him good luck. He nodded to them. Todoroki was not present by the tunnel door like before. _Must have gone off somewhere._

He headed for the player waiting room. "Katayama, wait!"

Doko turned. It was Midoriya.

"Hey man. What is it?" The guy was holding the notebook. "Listen, whatever you've written in there, I really don't want to..."

"Just please listen for a second," the boy said, not stuttering at all. "You...when you saved me at USJ...I was thinking about that. During my fight with Shinso. I thought about your restraint and your strategy. How you know when to hold back. And that's how I managed not to fall for his Quirk. So...thank you."

Doko grinned. "Hey, that's all you, man. You didn't HAVE to take my actions into account. Besides...I don't know if..."

"You've really been holding back?" Midoriya finished. Doko's eyes widened.

"I don't know either. You've confused me for a while, Katayama. I just recently started your notes, along with everyone else's, but...I wanna know. Why do you want to become a hero?"

"Because, because I..." the old motivation, the old excuse, it wasn't cutting it anymore. Not for this competition, not for this school. Things had changed already in such a short period of time.

"Once I just thought I wanted to use my natural power where it could be of the most help. But...it's more than that. I...want to be a champion of the downtrodden. The underdogs. The people who don't believe they can win, but try anyway. People like Sero, who keep a smile on their face even in defeat. People like Shinso, who work through the disadvantages of their Quirk to achieve their dreams. People who understand what it's like to be at the bottom, who understand the value of things beyond powers and competition. Like friendships."

Midoriya was grinning, ear-to-ear. "I knew it. I won't ask what may have happened to you in the past, Katayama. I already heard enough of the darkness of the past today." He clenched his fist, and Doko wondered what he meant by that. "I don't know what your circumstances were with your Quirk, but someone put you down, didn't they?"

Doko could only nod. _I haven't even told Mina and them the truth about my parents, but this guy's nearly figured it out on his own._

"But...I, like you, was in some way part of the 'bottom' for a long time. That's how we can respect the top for what it is, in a different way than some who've spent their whole lives up there might. That's why...I just want to offer this one piece of advice."

Doko sniffed, barely keeping his emotions in check. "Go ahead."

"I don't know a lot about your powers, Katayama. But...the limits you've imposed on them? They may not be as hard as you think."

Then the boy turned around and headed back for the box.

Doko swallowed. _Midoriya...you really are amazing. I'll...think on your words._

As he went down the steps and across the hall to the waiting room, he encountered...

"Ohmygod." Doko stopped short. Looming over him was a massive muscular man with a flaming beard and piercing blue eyes. Todoroki's father. Endeavor.

"You. I have been looking for you," he said deeply, looking down at Doko. Doko was five-foot-nine, taller than all but three in his class, but Endeavor towered over him. The warping boy's face began to twitch uncontrollably. The purple energy sputtered. "I might begin to spit nonsense," he squeaked. "If that happens, sorry in advance."

Endeavor raised a confused eyebrow. "I expected you to be a strange one, but...I wanted to ask you something. How did you convince my Shoto to let YOU take the rider role in the cavalry battle?"

"H-huh?" Doko gulped. "Sir, he...um, yes. Endeavor, sir. He told me to be the rider, Endeavor. It was his, um, idea. Because I could warp people's..." he spontaneously circled a finger around his own head. _Damn it! Words! _"The headbands. I could warp them if I got close enough."

Endeavor narrowed his eyes. "I see. And did he explicitly volunteer to carry you from the right?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Grrr." The hero clenched his fists.

"I'm...sorry I couldn't be of more assistance."

"It's not your fault," the hero mumbled, already walking away. "Not your fault my most prized creation is rebelling."

_Creation? That's a weird way to talk about your son. _That almost spilled directly out of Doko's mouth, but he'd forced it down.

Endeavor looked back over his shoulder at him one last time. "You wouldn't happen to know where I might find Izuku Midoriya, would you?"

"N-no, sir." A lie, of course. But he didn't really want to send Endeavor up to the Class A box or even know if it was allowed. _I suppose the number two hero probably just does whatever he wants, but still._

The two of them parted ways.

When Doko walked into the waiting room, he accidentally stumbled upon Yaoyorozu, sitting alone at the table. Her face and eyes were faintly red, and she was sniffling.

"How many weird meetings am I going to have on the way to my match?"

"Huh? Ah!" Yaoyorozu started, leaping out of her seat upon seeing him. "Katayama-kun...you..."

"Hello. I didn't see your match because I kept getting held up by people in the hallway, but I assume you lost it?"

She sniffled again. "...Yes."

_Damn. _Other than Midoriya, pretty much everyone he'd rooted for had lost. Iida's win didn't count since Hatsume basically toyed with him the whole time.

"Dark Shadow is tough," Doko said awkwardly. "We found that out in the cavalry battle."

"Yes, but..." she put a hand on her chest, looking sadly down at the table. Her lip was trembling. "I was able to block and counter him then, because I had all of you with me. You and Todoroki and Iida. You're the wonderful ones, truly. All by myself, I couldn't do anything..."

"Well..." Doko felt really awkward. He'd never had a conversation with this girl before today, and they'd had several...moments over the course of the day. "Your Quirk is better suited to coming up with a plan beforehand, right? So you know exactly what to make. I'm not real good at planning, so I wouldn't get it too much, but..." he scratched his head. "If your instincts are your weaker side of things, then that's what you train to improve, I guess. And...have more confidence in yourself. A lot of the Creation you did in the cavalry battle _was _instinctual, and most of it involved saving my ass. I should be the one praising you, in all honesty."

Yaoyorozu rubbed her eyes and stood to face him, appearing surprised. "You...you can't mean it..."

"Why would I lie about something like that, Yaoyorozu?"

"You...you can call me Yaomomo, if you like." She smiled. "That's what all the girls call me."

Doko sweatdropped. _Fuck. Not this again. One of the girls indeed._

"Oh!" Momo's eyes widened in shock. "My match ended ages ago! You're probably up any second, Katayama!"

"Shit." She had a point. "Well, wish me luck. And don't stay in here crying forever. Everyone up in the box misses you, probably." He left the waiting room, giving her a parting thumbs up.

...

"It's time for the fifth match!" Present Mic shouted. The crowd went wild, ready to see another battle. The first match had been rather underwhelming, with no powers used. The second had been one massive burst of excitement before ending. The third had been a joke, and the fourth had ended too quickly. The crowd was starving for some real action.

"On one side, the graceful assassin of Class B! A recommended student, so her abilities are certified! From the hero course, it's Ibara Shiozaki!"

Crowd cheered. Doko let out a deep breath, and stepped from the tunnel to the open arena, afternoon sunlight shining in his eyes.

"On the other side...the flashy rider and star of the cavalry battle! His powers kinda confuse me! From the hero course, it's Doko Katayama!"

Doko smiled and waved at the crowd, playing the part a little. He spotted Mina's pink skin and horns high up in the box, and tried to wave specifically in that direction, hoping she got the message.

"Pardon me," Shiozaki was saying, raising a hand toward the announcer's booth.

The entire crowd fell silent.

"What did you mean by assassin? I come not to murder my fellow students, but to nobly challenge them in the field of battle, with the hope of a desirable result."

"Oh..." Present Mic mumbled, as the crowd whispered among themselves. "Sorry..."

A halo seemed to appear over her head. "I have entered UA High to become a shining light and help others, not to push others down. I do wish my introduction would reflect this."

"I said I'm sorry, okay?!"

_What the hell is her deal? _Doko wondered as she turned to face him, equidistant from the center of the platform. _Is she some kind of joke character?_

_And I still don't know how her Quirk works. Apparently she was a recommended student like Todoroki and Yaomomo. Which means...well, I don't know what it means._

In an empty open platform like this, without any objects to work with, Doko only had one option. Dodge attacks with his own warps, and warp in close enough to push the other person out. _I'll just have to give it my all, _he thought. _Like Midoriya, and Sero, and Yaomomo, and Iida...and most of Class A!_

"Are you ready, my loves?" asked Midnight.

"Ready," said Shiozaki.

"Ready," said Doko.

"Fifth match!" Present Mic yelled. "STAAAAART!"

**I've become increasingly obsessed with cliffhangers. Next chapter won't have one I swear**

**Thanks for reading as always!**


	15. Chapter 15: Doko vs Ibara

Chapter 15: Doko vs Ibara

Up in the box, the students of Class A watched Katayama and Shiozaki walk toward each other in the ring. The match was about to begin.

"Man, didn't that girl get fourth in the obstacle race?" Sero asked, stretching. "I certainly hope Katayama's got this, but...I don't know."

Mina and Aoyama had just left to prepare for their match, but Yaomomo and Tokoyami had just returned. "Has it begun yet?" the creation girl asked, sitting down.

"About to," Jiro reported. Midnight was walking out to ask the combatants if they were ready.

"Midoriya-chan," Tsu suddenly asked. "What do you think Dokkun's chances are?"

Ochaco watched as Deku leaned forward, a focused look in his green eyes. He'd been muttering a lot before, but now he spoke up to Tsu. "I don't know enough about Shiozaki's Quirk, but it seems that she can create vines from her hair. Depending on how fast she can grow them, she might be able to restrain her opponent...the only problem is that her opponent is Katayama. Other than maybe Iida, he's probably the hardest person to catch in the entire festival. Knocking him out of bounds isn't really an option. You have to try and knock him out or tire him out, without getting tired yourself. A disadvantage Katayama might have, though, is that his strength is unenhanced. If he truly can't teleport other people, then...HIS only options are to try and push them out of bounds or knock them out, physically."

"And that won't happen," a smug voice said, "because Shiozaki's Quirk protects her quite handily. Your little warper will never get in close."

They all looked up in confusion to the boy peering over the wall, from Class B's box. He was blonde, named Monoma if Ochaco recalled correctly.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jiro asked him, earplugs flicking in annoyance.

"This is where we'll show you you're not better than us!" The other boy, Tetsutetsu, had joined Monoma at the wall. "Shiozaki came fourth in the entrance exam! He can't beat her!"

"Oi!" Kirishima shouted back at him. "Have a little respect!"

"What, you wanna fight early? I was looking forward to smashing you into the ground in front of the crowd!"

Monoma laughed. "It's okay, Tetsutetsu. These Class A freaks aren't worth it. All they have is their pride. And Shiozaki is about to pull that out from under them."

"You," snarled Bakugo, and all of Class A froze. Ochaco especially. _Ah, I have to fight him soon!_

"Listen, extra. We have pride because we earned it in events, unlike you. You did poorly in both events and were eliminated. Unless I'm misremembering?" He gave Monoma a sadistic grin, lifting up a threatening palm.

Ochaco was stiff with shock. It was a side of Bakugo she hadn't seen, much more cold and calculating. _And he said we, including the other students in the class. Does that mean he acknowledges our accomplishments?_

"Fifth match." Present Mic's voice cut through them like a knife, turning all previously distracted heads back to the ring below.

"Here we go," Monoma whispered in giddy excitement.

"STAAAAAART!"

...

_Clearly the best option is..._

Doko flashed toward Shiozaki in three quick warps, his legs striding widely in what he called a "warp-sprint", stretching his distance limit as far as it would go.

_To attack quickly!_

The girl's pretty eyes widened in surprise, as if she'd forgotten what his Quirk was, and she turned her back on him as he arrived. Doko's vision was suddenly filled with swarming green, like writhing snakes, and he felt his arms get cut up by thorns. Panicking, he warped backward. _So that's what her Quirk does._

"SHIOZAKI'S HAIR COMES ALIVE! IT'S LIKE A MORE ENVIRONMENTALLY FRIENDLY DARK SHADOW!"

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Aizawa complained.

Doko warped sideways, keeping his eye out for the borders of the ring as he bobbed and weaved. The vines followed him whichever way he went, pursuing him across the platform at high speed. _Isn't this her hair? _The next time the vines swooped at him, he tried to block them with his forearms, which turned out to be a mistake. They were much stronger than he'd anticipated, and they tore through him like little daggers, cutting up his face and arms.

"EEEEK! YIKES! Shiozaki draws blood! That's...gruesome!"

"Are you afraid of seeing blood?" Aizawa asked, genuinely curious.

"NO! Well, it's just...my Quirk generally allows me to stop fights bloodlessly..."

"Oh, please. I've been practically bleeding from my ears this whole time I've sat next to you."

Shiozaki seemed to suck her teeth in and turned around to look at Doko, a shocked expression on her face. She'd been turned away for her entire attack, as if the hair had just been using a mind of its own. "I...cut you..."

Doko's eyes twitched, and he held a defensive position as the vines retreated back to the girl's head. The purple energy sputtered erratically within him. He felt a wetness dripping down his cheeks, and some of it spilled a bit into his mouth. He tasted the red iron of his blood.

Shiozaki was appalled. "I didn't realize..."

"Yeah? Well, you should have," Doko interrupted her. All his exposed skin was stinging. "Did you make the conscious choice to include thorns?"

The crowd seemed confused at the halt in their fight, just as the action had been picking up.

"What's the holdup?"

"The kid's bleeding kind of a lot..."

"She did that to him?"

"Normally I would root for the girl in this situation, but..."

"Root? Was that a plant pun?"

"Literally shut up."

...

In the Class A and B boxes, Monoma was laughing maniacally. "All the flashy powers of Class A can't stand up to Shiozaki's all-encompassing defense and offense! Your warper is toast!"

"He's not manly at all for this!" added Tetsutetsu.

Shoji stood.

All of Class A went into complete hushed silence as the massive, multi-armed boy walked over to the wall. A grim mouth formed on one of his arms.

"The powers of the girl down there do not belong to either of you, so stop taking ownership of them. And Katayama is stronger than you know. Insult him again and you'll wish you hadn't."

Monoma and Tetsutetsu both trembled with fear as Shoji quietly returned to his seat. Ochaco was practically trembling herself. When she turned back to the arena, she found herself thinking..._Katayama-kun, I don't know you very well, but you've got to prove those jerks wrong!_

"He doesn't look good," Yaomomo whispered. Sure enough, Katayama was bleeding from a lot of places.

"Hey," he called to Shiozaki, loud enough for most of the arena to hear as well. "I get the feeling that you don't want to hurt me. You're just nice like that. I can respect that. I like to be nice too. However...it's okay with me. Don't worry about the blood." Ochaco saw his fist clench. "Let's finish the fight properly."

The crowd erupted.

"YEAAAAH!"

"What an honourable child!"

"Both of them, honourable children!"

"I feel like this is the realest match so far, I'm getting pumped!"

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Kirishima roared from the back row of the box, standing up and pumping his fist. He looked across the wall to Tetsutetsu. "How's THAT for manly, huh?"

"He still has to live up to those words with his actions!" the steel user shot back.

...

Ibara had been afraid, deathly afraid. She knew that fear could lead down a sinful path, but fighting a boy just seemed like an insurmountable challenge. Plus, he was really tall for a Japanese person, and his looks were intense. All of that had come to a head when the match started, and he suddenly flashed toward her, holding up his hands as if he was about to do something _horrible. _Oh, she'd just had no choice but to turn and use her ultimate attack right away, with the thorns and everything! But then she'd realised...this boy didn't have any strength enhancements. His powers allowed him to flash around. But...in terms of attack...she was _stronger. _And she'd HURT him.

_I didn't want it to be like this!_

But here he was, giving her permission. Saying it was okay. "Let's finish the fight properly." Those were his words.

Well, alright then. She could do that.

Ibara gave him an enigmatic half-smile, and plunged her vines into the ground. The crowd gasped, and the cement of the platform cracked in long tendrils that raced toward Katayama at high speed. He flashed back and forth uncertainly, his purple eyes darting frantically across the ground. She tried to analyse his pattern.

_Up far left, now!_

The vine burst from the concrete, sending debris everywhere and snaking toward him. _His teleporting seems tied to his leg movements, as if he's running through spacetime. If I constrict his legs..._

But he was too fast. _Up now, middle right. In front of him, up. Turn, tie. Up together, both from the left. _The vines burst up in little explosions, making their attacks. Katayama bobbed and weaved and dodged, avoiding them all. She was catching him off guard with every attack, but his speed was such that it didn't matter.

The crowd was going wild now. "LOOK AT THEM GO!" shouted Present Mic. "FINALLY, TWO EVENLY MATCHED STUDENTS! I've...I've been kinda bored by every match before this one, in all honesty."

"Stop letting your bias show through," Class A's teacher snapped.

Ibara tried something else. _Detach. Go round! _She controlled half her currently deployed vines from the front while the others went around behind him. Katayama whirled, confused. _Front, attack now! _She managed to wrap one around his arm, but before she could get his legs, he struggled free. He stomped on one of the front ones with a boot, causing a brief pain that spiked all the way back to the roots of her hair. Ibara let out a small squeak of agony.

Katayama's violet eyes looked up sharply. He'd heard, and understood. _Oh no. Back! Attack now!_

If she could detach most of her vines, he'd be unable to cause her pain. _But you'll have less control, and you'll run out eventually, _another voice told her. But she ignored it, and sent in the surprise attack anyway.

The detached vines snaked up toward Katayama's legs. She watched as the boy's eyes widened...and then he lifted his hands, and did what he did to the cavalry bandanas. Purple energy erupted around her vines, and for a moment Ibara's head felt strange, as if there was another person in there. It was oddly...comforting.

The detached vines flashed out of the ring, falling harmlessly off the platform.

Panicked, Ibara detached more and sent them underground, bursting them up on all sides of the boy. He brought his glowing fists close to his chest, and then threw them outward. With a strange booming noise and a burst of purple light, her precious vines flashed away in a widened circle, as if blasted from an impact point with him at its center.

The crowd went nuts.

...

Deku leaned so far forward Ochaco feared he might fall from his seat. "They've covered each other's openings," he muttered.

Iida turned to Deku, inquisitive. "How do you mean?"

"I mean...Katayama tries to attack, and Shiozaki's hair will block him. Shiozaki tries to attack with her hair, and Katayama can exploit her pain. She attacks with detached vines and he can warp them away."

Kaminari and Kirishima had been listening in. "So..." the electric boy swallowed. "That means...what, exactly?"

"It means their only option is to exhaust one another," Tokoyami cut in, answering the question.

"One thing's for sure," said Kirishima. "The crowd is finally getting that prolonged fight they've been aching for."

Ochaco turned back to watching the fight, worry spreading across her face.

...

As soon as Doko realised he could teleport Shiozaki's vines when they were detached, he got more aggressive.

Two flashes forward, and a vine shield came up to block him out. More vines snaked toward him, detached. He warped them out of the way, but a third came and swiped at him, knocking him back. Another flash forward from another angle. _If I can just squeeze through an opening, push her out of bounds..._Shiozaki put up another shield, practically impenetrable. He flashed backward, avoiding more offensive vines, and then sideways in a circle, probing for his opening. She matched him, closing herself off.

"Doing that so much must be tiring you, sir," she called to him, completely unsarcastically.

"And you're running out of hair." For every detached attack she used on him, she had less base hair to work with. _Clearly she can grow more quickly, but that must sap her energy._

_Hehe. Sap. Trees. God, Doko, get a grip._

She had an excellent point about him. He WAS getting tired, and the sustained high adrenaline from both his Quirk's general hyperactive boost and the fight itself was making his heart beat too fast, making sweat pour down on his face and stinging his cuts. _It must end soon. I've got to end it!_

"Don't give up, Shiozaki!" a voice shouted from the stands.

"Show Class A that they don't rule the finals! They're not one ounce better than you!"

Was the crowd chanting more for the girl now? He couldn't tell. _I have to remove her defenses. I have to..._

_I have to try and warp her hair while it's still attached to her body._

Doko swallowed. He could only imagine the pain he might cause the poor girl. He didn't want to do this. If this was truly his only option, then wouldn't it be more noble to call off the fight? Wouldn't he rather lose honourably than win dishonourably?

_But then, everything I told Todoroki will have been for nothing._

Doko wiped sweat off his face with his forearm, and flashed forward again. Shiozaki put up her shield. Instead of blocking the incoming detached vines, he lifted both hands...and focused power toward the shield itself.

The crowd gasped as the core of Shiozaki's vines began to glow lavender, a light that crept its way up to the roots of her hair.

"WHOA!" shouted Mic. "Katayama tried a new strategy! But isn't that gonna hurt?"

"Does he mean for him or for her?" someone asked from the crowd.

"Hey, I don't know about this..."

Doko clenched his fists, flexing his arms. _I don't want to rip your hair out, just...MOVE!_

Ibara Shiozaki wailed in pain.

His arms fell. He stopped the attack instantly, and the light faded.

Her shield fell as well. For a moment they stared at one another, dumbfounded.

Tears swam in her eyes. "You...you stopped...I..."

"NO MERCY, SHIOZAKI!"

"HE'S FROM CLASS A!"

Sniffling, Shiozaki took on a determined expression, and closed her eyes. Doko took a wary step backward, confused.

And then...all the detached vines he'd teleported out of the ring came snaking back in. A rapidly closing circle of green, converging on him.

_What the hell? She can still control them with her mind after that? I..._he tried to warp back and out, but two vines met him where he flashed to, and snapped tightly around his torso. Confused, Doko struggled instead of trying to get away, and paid the price. More vines wrapped his legs. More around his arms. He thought about warping away at that point, but his panic was breaking over, and he knew that if he tried he might end up leaving a limb behind.

They spun and tightened and grew dense together, and then more came directly from her hair, bursting from the concrete and grabbing him, lifting him off the ground. She'd completely wrapped him up and was now _holding _him. The crowd gasped as Doko tried to kick his feet. His arms were tightly tied up at his sides. He couldn't flex them. He couldn't...move. He couldn't warp.

The crowd was in an uproar.

...

"HA! YES! GET HIM, SHIOZAKI!" Tetsutetsu swung his fist outward.

Monoma laughed. "See? He's gotten himself trapped. A warper, trapped. Ridiculous. I knew Class A wasn't up to it."

Ochaco clenched her fists, trembling with anger and frustration. Next to her, Deku was having a similar reaction.

"Ugh!" Jiro cried, her voice trembling. "Shut up, just...SHUT UP!" Monoma only laughed harder.

They all watched as Shiozaki's vines grew tighter and tighter around Katayama. There was nothing to be done.

...

Doko struggled and struggled, unable to do anything.

Midnight called to him. "Katayama, can you move? If you declare yourself immobilised completely, I will call the match."

Doko didn't want to answer her. The pressure from being squeezed so tight was causing more blood to leak from his cuts.

"Please..." Shiozaki asked him, her angelic voice reaching his ears. "I don't want to continue this, after you spared me pain so nobly. Please give up."

"..." Doko found that he couldn't even speak. His lungs were being punished now. Breathing was getting difficult. _No! If they can't hear me, then they won't call the match and she'll just suffocate me and I'll die and I'll die and I'll lose and I'll never see Mina aga..._

_The limits you've put on your powers? They may not be as hard as you think._

Midoriya's words.

"GET HER, DOKKUN!" _Tsuyu's _voice. He'd never heard her speak above normal volume before. Her croak-shout seemed to cut through all.

"YOU CAN DO IT, DUDE!" Sero.

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID!" Midoriya.

"AREN'T YOU A MAN?" Kirishima.

"Hey kid, can't you teleport? Getting out of that should be easy!" someone from the crowd.

"Don't hold back, kid! Just because she's a girl?"

"Show her the same respect she showed you!"

"She made you bleed! It's okay to try to win!"

"Go for it, kid!"

"You can do it!"

_The limits may not be as hard as you think._

_You can do it._

_It's okay...to try to win._

_If I can't warp myself out of the vines...then I'll warp the VINES OFF ME!_

"Ggh...HAAAAAAAAH!" With a roar of effort, Doko put all his remaining strength into his arm muscles, flexing them so hard that the vines partially ripped. Then the green mass he'd been wrapped up in...turned purple.

The crowd gasped in sync, and erupted, as all of Shiozaki's vines were blasted away. The girl slid backward in shock. Doko landed light on his feet...and ran at her.

Frantically, Shiozaki sent out her hair. Doko warped right. Another hair attack. Warp left. Closer and closer, until when she tried to put up a shield, he was already between her and it.

Doko ducked low as he arrived at Shiozaki, operating off a rush of pure instinct. He drove one elbow into her stomach and put the other open palm over her face, applying all his forward pressure into her pushing her back. Shiozaki skidded frantically, the two of them moving together towards the boundary line. In a last ditch move, she grew her hair out behind herself and created a vine-wall that they slammed into, right on the border. In that moment of recoil, she freed herself from his grasp, ducked low to avoid his swipe, and went on a sideways retreat along the boundary line.

Doko gave chase. She put up another hair shield, and he punched through it. He punched through the next one, too. As they reached the corner of the ring, she threw all her hair into one last attack, and he threw his arms out, warping all of it cleanly away, sending it flying into the stands.

Shocked, Ibara Shiozaki's eyes widened, and Doko teleported behind her, grabbed her under her arms, and lifted her up, leaving one arm where it was and putting another on her back. "You're..." he grunted with effort, all his muscles straining. "...OUT!" He flipped her and threw her over the boundary line, where she landed hard on her butt with a grimace.

The crowd fell silent, stunned.

Midnight chopped the air with her palm. "Shiozaki is out of bounds! Katayama advances to the next round!"

In that split second, Doko suddenly winced in embarrassment. He'd just raced up to a girl, pushed her, and thrown her on her ass. The crowd was going to hate him, right?

They all erupted into applause and cheers, the loudest for any match so far. Doko looked up, in confusion, exhaustion, and elation all at once. He saw Class A waving down at him, whistling and whooping. Panning his eyes downward, he saw...Mina, standing ready in the tunnel for her match, waving at him with a massive grin on her face.

"WHAT A MAAAAAATCH!" Present Mic screamed. "That felt like a final showdown right there, folks! That just means there's even craaaazier stuff to come!"

"Don't get their hopes up like that," Aizawa chided.

"Well done!" A pro hero shouted.

"Both of you, excellent! Exemplary!"

"Your powers and skills combined already make you some of the best I've seen!"

"Anyone would be happy to take them as sidekicks, don't you think?"

"Heck, I want both of them right now!"

Doko blinked, unable to believe it. The pros...wanted him? And her! The whole crowd was cheering for BOTH of them!

Ibara was still sitting on the ground, rubbing her head and grimacing. "Owww..."

Doko smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry about that." He offered her a hand. "It was an amazing fight, you know. Look how happy and impressed we made everyone."

Ibara looked up at him, and then around at the crowd, processing it. "I...see. Even if I lost, this is a desirable result." Then she saw his outstretched hand, blushed, and took it. "The apology is unnecessary, although my scalp and my...ahem, rear are in some pain. I do thank you for avoiding my chest when you came up and pushed me."

Doko felt heat rush to his face. His eyes had nearly gone down to her chest just then, as she'd mentioned it. _Bad. _"Uhh, well, you know. I was just kind of running on instinct at that point."

"I should be the one apologising, truly." Ibara suddenly lifted her hand up to his cheek and traced the cuts she'd made. Doko nearly recoiled in surprise; not even Mina had ever done something so intimate. "I was the aggressor. I wounded you first. That was unseemly."

"It's...no problem, really." He gently took her hand off his cheek with his own.

"You two!" Midnight snapped. "Stop flirting and get out of the arena! We have another match to get ready for!" Behind her, Cementoss was repairing the platform where Ibara's vines had broken up through it.

The two students blushed. Midnight had shouted loud enough to where everyone had heard.

Some people from the crowd whistled. "WHAT! Young love?!" Present Mic cried. "Is this a twist?!"

"I am incredibly upset," Aizawa grumbled.

"Dammit!" Kaminari swore from the stands. "I mean, I told him to ask her out, but still, dammit!"

Awkwardly, Doko parted ways with the 1B girl, as they had separate tunnels to exit from. Coincidentally, the one Doko left through was the one Mina was about to enter from.

He started as he saw her pink face materialise in the darkness. It was only the two of them in this tunnel, and the noises of the crowd suddenly seemed distant, echo-like.

Mina smirked. "Quite the display you put on out there."

"Uhhh..." Doko stuttered. "Listen, Mina, what just happened out there wasn't what you think, errrr..."

Mina tilted her head, all innocence. "What are you talking about?"

"Umm, me...and Shiozaki, uhh...we were just acknowledging respect for each other, as opponents. And apologising for the wounds we caused. That's it!"

"Hmm." Mina nodded. "Just one question, Doko. Why do you feel the need to justify yourself to me?"

Doko froze. _Fuck. _"Umm..."

Mina grinned, leaned forward, and kissed his cheek. He felt her soft lips brush against one of his cuts. "I'm no Recovery Girl, but perhaps that'll make you feel better?" she whispered in his ear. When she leaned back and away, her yellow-and-black eyes were glowing. "Well, gotta go kick Aoyama's ass. See you in our quarterfinal." With a final wink, She strutted out of the tunnel and into the daylight.

Doko stood there dumbly for another thirty seconds before realising he was about to collapse in exhaustion, and went to see Recovery Girl.

...

Back up in the stands, a full-on fight had been about to break out between Classes A and B, until Itsuka Kendo had returned from the concession stand and calmed everything down. She'd personally apologised to Class A, saying that if she'd been there at the time she would have put a stop to Monoma and Tetsutetsu immediately. The latter had slumped down to the waiting room to prepare for his match, along with Kirishima. Monoma was currently seething in his seat. Class A was joyous.

"Could you believe it?" Izuku asked Uraraka excitedly. "Katayama actually warped all the vines off of him, like...huh?" He turned. His brunette friend was no longer sitting there. "Hey, Iida. We should go find Uraraka."

"Hmm? Oh, okay." The two of them stood up. As Izuku walked past Kacchan, he gave the boy a brief glance. _Uraraka has to fight him. That's probably why she's left; she's feeling the nerves._

Mina wiped the floor with Aoyama in their match.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but this was a good stopping point. Next time - the quarterfinals. Battle of the two people who may or may not have feelings for one another. See you then.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Queen and the Jester

**Thanks for 100 followers, everyone. This story doesn't grow all that fast compared to others but that's okay. Those of you who ARE reading and showing support mean a lot to me. I hope I can keep writing it for you all.**

**With that being said, this chapter...is a toughie. I'll say now as a warning: it ends on an emotionally confusing note.**

Chapter 16: The Queen and the Jester

"Goodness, boy," Recovery Girl mumbled as she scanned Doko's arms, legs, and face. "What on earth cut you up like this?"

"Thorns. Oh, actually those on the wrist are from a shadow monster."

She sighed. "You know you've been working too long when hearing THAT doesn't surprise you. These are easily healable, at least." She gave him a kiss, and the cuts healed up quite cleanly. "Hmm..." the healer heroine scanned him over with a few more instruments, and then sat back. "Your muscles and tendons seem to be quite stiff and exhausted."

"This is the most I've ever used my Quirk in one day before," Doko explained.

"Right. I wish you were out of the tournament by now, but I know hot-blooded boys don't like to hear that. Just try and take your remaining fights more easily and work on improving your stamina. Also...well, maybe I shouldn't tell you this right now..."

Doko raised his eyebrows. "What? What is it?"

Recovery Girl seemed to consider a moment, and then shook her head. "Nothing. After the festival, perhaps. You need your focus."

Doko relaxed. "Sure enough." If it was something medically related to him, he DID want to know, but she had a point about it being a distraction.

He stood up to leave the infirmary as Recovery Girl moved over to do Ibara Shiozaki's checkup. The vine girl watched him go. When he caught her eye, she smiled. Awkwardly, Doko gave her a two-fingered wave and a half-smile before leaving.

...

Doko arrived back at the box as Kirishima and Tetsutetsu's fight was wrapping up. Just as he sat down, they knocked each other out.

"Oop. Holy shit," Sero breathed, as the crowd went silent.

"You must be joking," snorted Kaminari.

Jiro scoffed. "Those idiots."

Sato had stars in his eyes. "Incredible."

What followed was an explanation of procedure in the event of a draw. The two manly men would have a rematch...after the last qualifying battle.

The others seemed to notice Doko's return.

"Katayama, nice job!" Ojiro patted him on the back.

"You managed to overcome her weaknesses as well as some of your own, it seemed," Iida complimented.

Midoriya just smiled proudly at him.

"Yeah, plus you managed to get her to like you, I think," complained Kaminari. "The crowd seemed to eat it up. I'm obligated to be proud, but also angry."

Jiro chopped him on the head. "You're an annoyance."

"But you saw it toooo! There was so much chemistry between them! They produced more sparks than I do! The media's gonna be all over it!"

Jiro might have blushed for a moment, but then she turned back to Doko. "Those Class B jerks were talking you down the whole time, by the way." She pointed an earplug to the wall dividing the boxes. "Specifically the blonde twat and the one who just got knocked out by Kirishima. Their class pres came 'round and sorted em out. She seemed alright."

"Huh?" Doko furrowed his eyebrows. "They were talking me down?" His anxiety seemed to spike.

Worry must have shown on his face, because Jiro waved a hand as if to calm him. "It's just because you happened to be the one going up against their star classmate. I don't think it was you specifically they were targeting. But Shoji came to your defense. Kinda surprising. You've got good friends there."

Doko turned to Shoji, Sero, Hagakure, and Tsu. "Thanks, guys. For that and for the support. I heard you all from down there."

Shoji nodded. "Their behaviour was unbefitting for heroes in training. I had to put a stop to it."

"Mina won her match, by the way," Hagakure told Doko. "You two will be fighting in the quarterfinals!"

Doko scratched his arm nervously. "I'm quivering." _I still can't believe she kissed me. Was that just to mess with me? I mean, as much as I'd love to believe she does like me back, I have to entertain other possibilities. Don't want to get my hopes up that high._

_It may have just been to psyche me out before our match, _he thought darkly. _If she saw how I hesitated against Shiozaki she might be planning to use her...female-ness, somehow._

_Get a grip, Katayama. Do you have any idea how dense you sound? Just forget it for now, you're too clueless to work at any sort of deduction. Idiot._

"Hmm, Mina-chan should be back soon, ribbit." Tsuyu's big eyes scanned the back row of the box, where the door was. "I know she didn't want to miss Ochaco-chan's match."

"Oh yeah, Uraraka's fighting Bakugo, huh?" Doko leaned forward, to where Midoriya and Iida were sitting. "She got a plan of some sort?"

The two boys that were closest to the brunette looked oddly at each other, then back to Doko. "She s-said she had one," Midoriya sputtered. "When went d-down to see her, I m-mean." _Where'd this guy's confidence from before go? _"I was going to give her some advice like I wanted to g-give you, Katayama, but she ref-fused it."

Just then, Mina came back. "Heeyyy, everyone!" she sang. Doko went stiff, feeling heat rush to his face.

"Hey, Ashido."

"Good work, Ashido!"

"Well done, ribbit."

Mina slid back into the second row and plopped herself down next to Doko, grinning with glowing eyes. "Did you see any of it, Doko? Hmm?" She scooted up against him, causing their shoulders and hips to touch.

Doko looked down at his feet, embarrassed at the situation. "Sorry...no. I just got back at the end of the seventh fight."

She pouted. "Rude. I guess I'm gonna have to kick your ass even harder, then." Her fingers danced up his arm teasingly, and she scooted herself even deeper into him. _She's really soft. Argh. What is happening to me._

No one else in the box seemed to be paying attention to them, though. They were all looking down at the platform, where Bakugo and Uraraka were exchanging words. Doko wished he knew what they were saying. _What could the two of THEM possibly have to talk about?_

"What was the plan you were going to tell her, by the way?" Iida asked Midoriya.

"Well..." Midoriya looked down at the two opponents. "It wasn't anything all that special. Kacchan has incredible natural power, and no real openings. His reflexes and sense for combat are practically a Quirk in themselves, and since his explosions come from his sweat, he gets more powerful the more he moves. Uraraka, on the other hand...if she touches him once, she wins. With those things in mind, the best option for her is..."

"EIGHTH MATCH, START!" Present Mic yelled.

"...a swift attack!" Midoriya finished, just as Uraraka dashed forward, crouched low toward the ground. The crowd gasped.

Bakugo's eyes widened, and he set off an explosion in-between them. Uraraka disappeared in fire and smoke.

"Ah!" Hagakure squeaked, appearing to cover her eyes. "I'm so scared for Ochaco!"

"Is Bakugo TRYING to kill her?" Jiro demanded sharply.

"Surely not even Bakugo would stoop to something so low!" Iida declared.

Midoriya clicked his teeth. "_Weeeelll..."_

As the smoke cleared around Bakugo, Uraraka's gym uniform became visible, and he blew an explosion at it...but then Uraraka herself came round from the back, now just in a black tank top. The crowd whooped in shock. "Whoa!" Mina suddenly sat up in surprise, allowing Doko to breathe a little easier.

Bakugo whirled in an instant and blew her away anyway, and the crowd all winced collectively. "Like I said," Midoriya squeaked. "His reflexes are superhuman."

Uraraka tried again and again to touch Bakugo, but he stayed in the same spot, blowing her away with an explosion each time. She was clearly getting more and more worn out and injured with each attack. The crowd was rising in fury.

"Hey, buddy! Stop standing there and hurting her like that!"

"If you want to win, attack and throw her out!"

"Playing with the poor girl is not hero behaviour at all!"

"Was that a pro hero who just said that?" Aizawa's voice through the mic. "How long have you been a pro? If you really believe what you just said, you should consider a different career. Bakugo is being careful because he's acknowledged the strength of his opponent and doesn't want to give her an opening by attacking recklessly."

Doko looked at Bakugo's face. _He looks cool, focused. There's no anger or sadism there. He...he DOES respect her._

_More than I can say for Todoroki. But still, even so..._Doko looked down at Midoriya's burnt notebook, now tucked away under his seat again. _Someone does need to put you in your place too._

Uraraka ended up trying to use all the debris Bakugo had broken off the platform with his explosions. She'd been periodically floating it all up above the arena and had it rain down like a meteor shower. Even still, the explosion user blew it all away, seemingly effortlessly. Uraraka was blown back yet again.

"Oh no," Yaomomo gasped.

"Holy shit," murmured Sero.

"Arrgh!" Mina yelped and wrapped herself around Doko's arm, as if frightened. Doko gave her a annoyed side glance. _Taking another opportunity to psyche me out, when Uraraka is out there suffering? Really?_

Uraraka tried to get up and attack again, but collapsed. Midnight came out and pronounced her unable to continue. Bakugo had won.

"Mina," Doko said plainly as the crowd and Present Mic reacted to the results noisily. "Could you please get off of me now?"

Mina did so, although she gave him a confused glance. From behind them, Tsuyu watched carefully, although neither of them noticed.

"What?" the acid user asked him, forming an uncertain smile. "Do you not like it?"

"You're trying to psyche me out before we fight, and it's not going to work."

Mina's dark eyed widened. "That's...not..."

"Do you realise what these results mean?" he asked her. "Whichever of us wins has to go up against either Kirishima, aka the guy who kicked my ass in the battle trial, and your childhood friend, or Tetsutetsu, the guy with the same power as Kirishima, or Bakugo. _Bakugo._"

Mina swallowed. "You've gotten...all serious about this now, haven't you?" She attempted another grin and a chuckle, but there was fear in her eyes.

Doko shrugged. "You saw what just happened." Uraraka was being half-carried out by medical bots, while Cementoss repaired the decimated fighting platform. "This is the top. The only people who get this far are..." he swallowed. "The most serious people."

"But..." Mina laid a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't teasing or flirtatious, but comforting. "Remember. Whatever happens, we have no hard feelings! We're both gonna go in and do our best!"

"Of course." He smiled at her, and they turned away from each other, satisfied. The kiss was not addressed.

Kirishima beat Tetsutetsu in an arm wrestling match, meaning he'd be moving on to fight Bakugo.

"The qualifiers are over!" Present Mic announced. "That means it's time to begin the quarterfinals! The first match will be...Izuku Midoriya versus Shoto Todoroki!"

Doko froze. He'd forgotten all about this.

Midoriya stood, silent as a grave, and trudged out of the box. Class A all exchanged uncomfortable glances. Todoroki had left long ago.

"Forget our match," Mina whispered. "Whatever's about to happen...is the real big deal of the day."

Gulping, Doko could only agree.

...

"Welp," commented Sero. "That...was insane."

"My body feels all tingly," Kaminari said. "Todoroki made it super cold, but then he did that flash-explosion thing. Now I don't know whether I'm hot or cold."

"The answer is stupid," Jiro told him.

"What a display of power!" Sato gushed. Kirishima nodded. "Even though Todoroki won, Midoriya got him to use his flames so the match would be at its manliest! Mad respect there!"

Bakugo shot the redhead a glance, and then snorted. "Tsk. Stupid Deku. He played himself by making Icy-Hot mad at him. What's so impressive about that?"

Doko had a lot to think about. _Not only had Todoroki wanted to win without considering other people's feelings, he wanted to do it with only half his damn Quirk. What an ass._

_But...Midoriya's almost like a hero of heroes, isn't he? Helping me, trying to help Uraraka, even helping his own damn opponent. I really wish he'd won, but he probably wouldn't have been able to continue with all those broken bones._

"Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" Tsuyu muttered at him dryly.

"Huh? Ah! No!" Doko jumped.

"You were really deep in thought, ribbit."

"As if you aren't. All the time," he shot back at the frog girl.

"New drinking game," said Sero, grinning. "Take a shot every time Asui makes an observation about someone without their permission."

"I wouldn't want any of you to get alcohol poisoning, ribbit. Also I told you to call me Tsu."

"Oh right. Sorry...Tsu. But anyway, Midoriya did way better against Todoroki than I could have."

"Yes," said Shoji, "but you also did not break your body."

"He won't be back up here for a while, I'd guess," said Doko. "Recovery Girl has some work to do." Uraraka and Iida had left to go check on him, as well as fight in the next match in Iida's case.

"Next match is Iida vs Tokoyami," said Ojiro.

"Ooooh," Hagakure whistled. "That's interesting."

Doko shuddered. "I'm glad Tokoyami wasn't in my bracket."

Mina grinned. "Scared of Dark Shadow?"

"I got enough Dark Shadow to last an entire lifetime during the cavalry battle."

She shrugged. "I guess I'd throw acid at it. Maybe it would burn it, maybe not. Plus it's really fast, but..."

"Wait," Doko gave her a look. "Are you planning to hit me with acid?"

She smirked. "The Queen never tells."

...

Tenya Iida stepped out of the tunnel.

"He embarrassed himself last match, let's see if he can turn it around! From the hero course, it's Tenya Iida!"

Cheers of course, but laughter as well. Tenya felt frustrated. He'd been trying his hardest to compete with Midoriya, and now he'd gotten farther in the tournament than his friend...but Midoriya had gained respect in the eyes of many, while he remained a laughingstock. What would his brother think? _Tensei...I still have a chance to make you proud._

"And his opponent, offense and defense in one body! From the hero course, the dark samurai Fumikage Tokoyami!"

A lot of cheers erupted for him. Dark Shadow had become something of a festival favourite, it seemed. Tokoyami was unassuming on the outside but powerful, meaning he had a chance to be a real dark horse in the higher matches. That made him popular, Tenya supposed. _Not to mention how he wiped the floor with the girl who came first in the Quirk assessment. _Tokoyami was a formidable opponent. But unlike Hatsume, he had a semblance of honor. Which meant Tenya was looking forward to this match.

He called across to the boy with the bird head. "Tokoyami-san. Let us have a fair fight."

His opponent nodded. "Indeed. You are a noble adversary, Iida."

Midnight squealed. "Ohhh, I'm just so excited for this! Are we ready?"

"Aye."

"Ready," said Tenya. _Dark Shadow is fast, but I am faster. I will trick him by running right at him with my normal boost, and when Dark Shadow comes at me, skid around to the side and use my Reciproburst directly on Tokoyami. I'll push him out and end this quickly._

"Second quarterfinal, START!"

Tenya put his plan into action, boosting straight for Tokoyami. The other boy's eyes widened. "Dark Shadow!" he commanded.

The spirit came snaking out, claws outstretched to meet Tenya in the middle. "Aye, Aye!" Dark Shadow whooped. Tenya prepared to sidestep him, already charging up the Reciproburst. But as he continued the move...Dark Shadow quickly retracted toward Tokoyami.

Tenya's eyebrows rose, but it was too late. He had already begun the burst, and had no choice but to try and outrun the spirit. The creature had a massive hard start, though, and as Tenya bursted toward Tokoyami, Dark Shadow wrapped itself around its host like a protective shield. Tenya hit them hard, knocking them back a few meters, but not achieving the push he'd wanted. _Quick! I only have ten seconds before my engines stall!_

When Dark Shadow realised Tenya's charge had ended, he attacked for real, reaching out with his shadowy claws to strike at Tenya's face. Tenya leapt and did a sweeping kick at the spirit, but the thing ducked low...and grabbed him by his ankles.

Tenya was suddenly swept upside down, his engines sputtering and stalling. _No! No, dammit!_

Dark Shadow threw him past the line.

"Iida is out of bounds!" Midnight declared. "Tokoyami advances to the semifinal!"

Tenya sat up, grimacing, aching from the impact. "Arrrgh." He rubbed his glasses in frustration. "You got the best of me; you saw right through my plan. How?"

Dark Shadow hovered next to its host, as if they stood together. "We learned from the cavalry battle," Tokoyami said. "You used the same move to zoom past us and take the headband. I figured you might try something similar to get to me, so I had Dark Shadow make a feint attack and then immediately fall back to shield me. Then I had him go for your legs." The bird boy bowed. "It was a good strategy, though. Well fought."

Tenya had no choice but to bow back. _He is a respectable person, and clever too. I hope he gives Todoroki a challenge._

"Well done, kid!" someone shouted.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!"

"There's always next year!"

Tenya sniffed. They were talking to him.

"Damn, I feel bad for the guy..."

"Yeah, the girl from before just played with him. He seems pretty powerful, though."

"He won his team the cavalry battle with that charge if you ask me."

The comments from the crowd and the pros helped a little, but Tenya couldn't help feeling defeated. _Tensei...what will he think of me?_

_I think I'll give him a call._

_..._

"And now!" Present Mic sang. "The third quarterfinal. On this side, Class 1A's bubbly bubblehead! Don't let her get too handsy if you know what's good for ya...from the hero course, it's Mina Ashido!"

Shota sighed. "That was not appropriate."

"What? I was talking about her Acid!"

Ashido came strutting out of the tunnel, pointing at the crowd and positively beaming. The spectators were going wild for her. Shota didn't usually think about these things, but Ashido was made to be a popular hero. Her looks were instantly recognisable, and she seemed to thrive on attention.

"And on the other side, poor guy! He keeps having to fight girls despite being so nice! From the hero course, it's Doko Katayama!"

Shota was surprised at how Katayama had progressed today. Earlier in the day he'd been thinking about how to properly make the boy move forward in future classes, but he seemed to be working it out somewhat on his own, having made it this far. And he was waving and smiling too, engaging with the crowd.

_Of course. He hasn't figured it out on his own; he's got friends to help him. These two are somewhat close, aren't they? _At least, as close as two high school students could be after only a few weeks. _If they start getting all lovey-dovey in MY classroom, there will be hell to pay._

"What are you grumbling about, Eraser Head? That's two of your students out there! Be supportive!"

"Yeah, yeah." Shota leaned forward to watch.

...

Mina met Doko's eyes with the center of the platform halfway between them. The whole arena seemed to swallow them up. The space was terrifyingly freeing and oddly intimate all at once. And of course, the crowd would be watching the whole time. Mina felt thrilled, excited.

_Shiozaki may not have done it on purpose, but she gave me an idea. If I can push the two of us as romantics...the crowd, and the agencies, might eat it up! More publicity for the both of us!_

_Plus..._she stretched her arms behind her head, not breaking eye contact with the boy across the way. _I really want to beat him._

_He's tired, and unfocused. I've unfocused him. It's a shame that he caught on...and that he thought that's ALL I was doing. Oh well. For a different time._

Mina had known exactly what she was doing with all that flirting. She wanted him to not be confident about this, because...deep down, she didn't really think she could beat him. His Quirk was just too amazing. But she couldn't think about that right now!

Doko's eyes finally moved to the ground, and his face turned red. _I don't think he's even thought of a strategy yet. That's good._

Mina reckoned she could shoot acid about as fast as Shiozaki had shot vines, which meant it was possible to hit him...although she had to get in much closer than the vine girl. Plus, she was athletic enough to not let him just push her around if he got in close, like Shiozaki had done. If she could just land a light acid hit, burn him a _little _but not too badly...

She would make him lose his will to continue. There was certainly no hope in trying to knock him out of the ring. _If all else fails, I'll just uppercut him like Aoyama. A bit of tough love, that's all that is!_

Midnight looked between the two of them. Doko still seemed sheepish, embarrassed. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," the boy mumbled.

"As ever!" Mina reported, saluting the heroine.

"Third quarterfinal, start!"

"What's with the red face?" Mina asked him, loudly. "Still thinking about that kiss I gave ya?"

The crowd heard, and many of them gasped. Doko looked up at her in shock...and Mina skated toward him, sliding quickly on her acid.

She closed the distance, and not until she reached out and began to spray her hand acid did he warp backward, keeping away from her attack. _As I thought, no one wants to get burned. _She kept up the offensive, skating after him and shooting out sprays. He kept warping back and sideways, circling her and avoiding her. When she realised they'd just swapped places from the initial position, she hesitated a moment.

Doko's face was red as a tomato. "Why would you tell them about that?" he asked her, not very loudly.

The crowd was whistling and whooping.

"KISS?" Present Mic yelled. "WHATEVER IS SHE TALKING ABOUT? WE THOUGHT THERE WERE SPARKS FLYING BETWEEN KATAYAMA AND HIS LAST OPPONENT, BUT IT SEEMS WE SAILED OUR SHIP TOO EARLY!"

"Who's we?" Aizawa complained.

"DAMMIT!" Kaminari shouted, followed by the sound of a slapping earplug.

Mina smirked. This was all she could have hoped for, except...

Doko just stood still, watching her. His face had paled a bit, and his eyes had regained their focus. Only he did not attack.

"What's the matter?" Mina teased, although inwardly she was a little unsettled. "Afraid to hit your girrrrrlfriend?"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Present Mic shrieked. There was chaos in the crowd, and absolute war was breaking out in the Class A and B boxes.

"Hey!" someone shouted, a dissenting voice in the din. "Stop screwing around for the cameras and fight already!"

Mina took a step toward Doko, who remained still in his defensive position. Another step. And another. He didn't do anything.

"What's the problem?" Mina asked, suddenly annoyed. "Remember our promise? To not hold back?"

"Why are you doing all this?" he asked her, keeping an infuriatingly straight face.

"Ugh! It doesn't matter! Just fight me already, jerk!" She slid towards him, shooting more acid, but he warped to the left. She threw a punch, but he avoided that too. "URGH!"

Mina skated and sprayed and punched, but all she got was air. One after the other. Doko led her on a wild goose chase in circles around the platform, ducking and sliding back and warping when necessary. He was even being frugal with the teleports, often choosing to just dodge her manually. And not once did he attack.

The crowd was beginning to notice.

"Did he lose his confidence from before?"

"Why's he just playing with her like this? He's got enough power to throw her out if he wants!"

"Hey kid! She wants you to hit her back, you know!"

"You just gonna deny your girlfriend like that?"

"DOKO!" Mina cried, getting more and more desperate with every swing. She wasn't even using acid anymore. "JUST FIGHT ME ALREADY!" He kept backstepping, keeping that same straight face on.

"WHY?" she yelled, feeling tears form in her eyes. "Why...won't...you...fight...ba...huhhh?"

She gasped, as Doko suddenly warped..._forward._

Purple light filled her eyes, and Mina stumbled, confused. She had the briefest second to see that she was standing right in front of the boundary line.

Then, she felt the most rudimentary of impacts against the bend of her legs.

A kick, from behind. Doko had deadlegged her.

Mina tripped and fell...landing partially outside the boundary.

"Ashido is out of bounds!" Midnight declared. "Katayama advances to the semifinal!"

A mixture of cheering and booing erupted around the arena.

"He really was just leading her on the whole time! I wonder if that's their relationship, too?"

"What a jerk!"

"I thought it was a neat trick!"

"A cheap trick, more like!"

Mina turned over and looked up at Doko, feeling shock and disbelief.

He was smiling, and leaning down, extending a helping hand to her. "I'm so sorry, Mina," he said, his violet eyes glistening. "But two can play at the psychological game."

"What...did you _do_?" She didn't know if she was angry with him anymore or not. She certainly _wanted _to be, but...

"I had to get you near enough to the line to where I could warp through you and give you a push from behind. I knew I didn't stand a chance engaging you physically in any other circumstance. You can outpunch me, outkick me, and probably burn me too. It wasn't because I wanted to hold back. It was because I was _scared _of you."

Mina sniffed, her lip quivering. "You..." she grinned weakly. "You...jerk."

She stood up on her own, not taking his hand.

A bunch of "ooooohs" went up from the crowd.

Mina gave him a daring grin, her eyes alight. "I guess that makes us even, doesn't it? But just you wait. Tomorrow we're doing DDR again. Rematch, me and you." She winked, and turned on a heel, walking proudly off with her nose turned up.

...

Shota couldn't bear to watch any longer.

The crowd was in uproar. Some were laughing at Katayama for unwittingly making his "girlfriend" mad, while others were angry at him for playing with her during the fight. As Ashido walked off, Katayama stood there dumbly as the spectators continued to turn against him. Even Mic was silent for once, leaning back in his chair with an awkward grimace. _I cannot let this nonsense continue._

"Are you all blind, deaf, or just stupid?" Shota spat into the mic, causing the crowd noise to sharply zip out.

"Katayama wasn't _messing _with her, just like Bakugo wasn't _messing _with Uraraka. How many times must I explain this? As I am their teacher, I have all their results from the initial Quirk assessment that we did on the first day of school. I have them right here." He shuffled through the papers. "On any event where Quirks could not come into play, Ashido outclassed Katayama entirely. The boy KNOWS this. He knew he couldn't stand up to her acid or her physicality. He wasn't leading her around because he was in control. He was on the defensive! He kept it going for so long in order to lead her to the boundary line! And as for the romance nonsense, I know my students, and I am sure this was some invention of Ashido's. Katayama certainly didn't know what she was doing, and had no plans to play into it." _At least I hope._

The crowd murmured and hummed sheepishly. They seemed to still be on the fence about the whole thing.

Doko Katayama walked slowly off the platform and into the tunnel, putting an arm over his face.

"Awww..."

"Poor kid. I'd be embarrassed too."

"He's just trying to win and do well like the rest of them."

"Damn."

...

Up in the Class A box, Mina had returned.

"Yo, Ashido, you good?"

"What was the deal with all that?"

"Did you really kiss Katayama-kun?"

"I'm sorry, everyone..." she smiled as she sat down. _What do I tell them? _All eyes were on her.

"...No, I didn't kiss him. It was all just a show to try and throw him off and make it interesting for the cameras. I couldn't...think of another way to win."

They all seemed to accept this.

"Mm."

"Makes sense to me."

"Thank goodness. Maybe Katayama doesn't have game after all."

"Shut up, Kaminari."

"What?! I'm just saying!"

Mina leaned back in her seat, realising that eventually Doko would come back to sit next to her. Or he might move to a different seat. Or he might not come back at all.

_The crowd turned against him..._she'd only heard part of Mr. Aizawa's speech, but it only seemed like it had been partially effective. The spectators were all still murmuring amongst themselves.

"That match was the first that didn't really feel like it had a winner, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "And there have been some confusing matches."

"Well, the promise was kept, at least," Sero put in. "Even if the crowd might have gotten a little feisty, there's no hard feelings between us, the competitors...right?" He leaned sideways to look at Mina.

She shrugged. "I'm not upset with him, although I guess I was during the fight. Yeah, I suppose I broke the promise." She chuckled. "I HOPE he's not mad at me. I guess I kinda did embarrass him."

Tsu and Sero remained silent. Mina couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, like they were quietly blaming her. _Maybe it is my fault. Doko didn't actually break his promise. I was the one who got angry, but..._

_He's upset too! If he's not come back, he's probably moping around somewhere!_

_But that's because of the crowd reaction, which is a different matter entirely. As if he'd get upset about you. He didn't even take your flirting for what it was._

_He doesn't like you that way._

_You came on too strong and made him uncomfortable._

_He and his Quirk are so beyond you that he can defeat you while on the defensive and make it look effortless._

Mina's face twitched. She couldn't get like this right now, in front of everyone.

"I feel bad for Katayama-kun..." Toru mumbled. "He's probably just really embarrassed right now."

"I'm gonna go look for him, ribbit." Tsu got to her feet.

"I shall as well." Shoji followed her lead.

Sero turned to look at them. "Whoa, whoa, the next match is about to start! Katayama still has to fight the winner of this fight next, remember? Probably _Bakugo! _If he's not back here, then he probably needs some space!"

"At least, he might THINK he does," Toru corrected, standing up. "But in reality, he needs friends by his side!"

Sero winced. "That's cheesy. I still don't think you should go, but...if you find him, give him my regards."

"Understood," said Shoji.

"Guys..." Mina got up. "I'm coming too, obviously."

**I hope everyone had a good holiday, by the way.**

**Next time: Doko faces off against the Explosion King, Katsuki Bakugo. A round of fighting, long delayed.**


	17. Chapter 17: Reflexes

Chapter 17: Reflexes

Doko sat alone in the player waiting room, trying to calm down. His Quirk was acting up, causing him to flicker back and forth between two chairs like a glitch. He couldn't seem to stop trembling.

_They all hate me...I've ruined my reputation as a hero..._

_All because I tried to keep my promise._

He'd just been trying to use a strategy like Mina, but he'd failed to account for how it would make him look.

Aizawa had tried to negate it with that speech, but how much would the crowd really listen? They'd be more inclined to form their own opinions.

Tokoyami had come in earlier, and the two of them had made awkward eye contact before the shorter boy had silently left. Doko had half been hoping that the Dark Shadow user might have had some advice for him, but that wasn't really in Tokoyami's character, was it? He was more the type to just give an upset person their space.

He and Todoroki would be fighting by now. The first semifinal. Doko's own semifinal would be soon_._

_I must go out there and redeem myself. I HAVE to try._

The door flung open. Doko looked up from his knees, surprised.

"Katayama-kun!" Hagakure exclaimed. "There you are...ouhhh, what?"

It was hard to tell with her, but Shoji, Mina, and Tsuyu's eyes were all darting back and forth between the two chairs Doko was flickering between.

Doko tried to smile. "My Quirk is hiccuping. It used to do this when I was a kid, but it's been a long time." His words came out stuttering, a side effect of the minuscule delay between the flashes.

"Have you overused it?" Shoji asked. The three girls came further into the room.

Doko shrugged. "Possibly. Recovery Girl said I was fine, though."

"But you aren't fine." Tsu leaned down in front of him, or at least...one of the chairs. "You got jeered at by thousands of people, ribbit. Anyone would be upset."

Doko frowned sourly, and briefly stabilised himself in the chair in front of Tsu. "Yeah, but a _hero _shouldn't get upset."

Hagakure seemed to roll her eyes. "Oh, come on. Why are all boys like this? It's okay to be upset, you know! It doesn't feel like a burden for us. It's okay to look vulnerable!"

Shoji shifted uncomfortably. "I see your point, but I see Doko's as well. If we are training to be heroes, we must learn to go through life with a smile, like All Might. That is how you gain trust from the public."

"Even if some people out there in the crowd don't hate me, after what Aizawa-sensei said," Doko muttered, "then they probably pity me. Pity is the death of desire."

Mina's eyes widened.

Doko looked up at his confused friends. "I only mean, like...the pro heroes. They value strength. I'm not going to get any work from them if they just feel bad for me."

"No," Mina said, with such steel in her voice that everyone turned to stare. "You'll get work from them by being _yourself._"

Doko raised his eyebrows as the pink girl, the one he may or may not have feelings for, the one he'd embarrassed himself in front of during their match, the one he'd _defeated,_ leaned down in front of him, next to Tsu.

"Doko. These past two weeks and earlier today, you barely cared about competing in this festival. Even now you're still conflicted about it. And...even WITH all those feelings, you still made it into the _top four. _Do you understand what I'm saying?" Her black-and-gold eyes glistened with hope. "You're amazing, Doko. Your power is amazing. The pros would be idiots not to consider your potential. And unlike the rest of us, you still have a chance to turn it around. You've got another match."

"Yes," said Shoji, "against Bakugo. Whatever feelings you may have had before now, you will need to cast them aside in order to face such a powerful opponent."

"Yeah, and the crowd is mixed on Bakugo too!" Hagakure chirped. "I'll bet they'd rather root for you, and then you'll be good again!"

"I realise I can be blunt sometimes, and that probably doesn't help," Tsu croaked. "But please don't feel bad about us trying to support you. We're here because we want to be, ribbit. It's okay to rely on others. And I promise...for me, at least...that I don't pity you. I acknowledge your strength, Dokkun."

"As do I," said Shoji.

"Oh, and Sero said to send his regards!" Hagakure added.

Mina beamed as she and Tsu stood back up. "And I'm sorry for sort of causing this mess. I shouldn't have...messed with you like that."

Doko sniffed. "That's alright. I wasn't mad at you." _I could never be. _"Thanks, everyone. I feel like I need to repay you all somehow..."

All four of them protested at once.

"Goodness, Doko," Mina chuckled. "You never change, do you?"

"No, I do." The boy stood. "I will change for the better. And it starts now."

The acid user took a step toward him, and poked him in the chest, her eyes suddenly taking on a more seductive quality. "Just remember one thing, Mr. Confident. Now that you've beat me, you BETTER win this thing. I won't accept getting beaten by anyone but the winner, you hear me?"

Doko didn't recoil from her touch. He only smirked back. "Loud and clear."

...

As the four of them went back to the box, leaving Doko to await his match, Mezo Shoji felt a tug on his uniform.

Mezo looked back and downward. It was Tsu. Ashido and Hagakure were going on ahead, chattering happily. They had a shield of noise; whatever Tsu wanted to say, she wanted to only say it to him.

"Shoji-chan," she said in her low voice. "You're pretty observant, aren't you?"

"Not always by choice, but yes." He'd unintentionally eavesdropped on many a conversation over the years, thanks to his Quirk.

"I was wondering." She blinked her large, vacant eyes. "Do you think Dokkun has a bad home life?"

Mezo took pause, and swallowed nervously. "What gives you that idea?"

"When we brought up siblings, he only mentioned his sister briefly. He's the only one who hasn't divulged his parents' Quirks in the group chat. He's always talking about how he has chores to do. And he doesn't seem to be very connected to the hero world or the Internet, and not by choice."

Mezo felt his eye twitch. "I...have noticed all these things, but they mostly happened a while ago. Why bring this up now?"

"The way he acts when we try to support him. Like it's a bad thing that he has to rely on other people. He feels the need to pay us back for simple kindness. That sort of behavior...is the mark of someone who's been mistreated."

Mezo inhaled, and then exhaled. "Even so...what could we do with such info? If he doesn't want to talk about it, then...we can't exactly ask him, Tsu."

"No, I know. But...just keep it in mind, I suppose."

Mezo nodded forward to the two more bubbly girls conversing in front of them. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Toru-chan perhaps." Tsu's eyes seemed to focus on Ashido. "I think Mina-chan needs to figure it for herself."

...

Todoroki and Tokoyami stood across from each other on the platform, staring each other down.

"This is crazy," Kaminari breathed.

"The two most serious students in class, facing off," commented Sero.

Ojiro nodded. "It's like two samurai in a duel."

Izuku had finally come back to the box, only to find many people missing. Apparently Katayama had beaten Ashido, meaning he was facing off against Kacchan next.

_I wonder if Todoroki will use his flames on Dark Shadow. It would be the logical thing to do, but...did I really push him that hard, or did I only manage to bring it out for his fight with me?_

Surely that question would be in Endeavor's mind as well.

Iida seemed to shudder strangely, and both Izuku and Uraraka gave him strange looks. "Sorry," he apologised. "That's my phone." He stood up and walked up the stairs. "I've got to take this."

"Hmm. I wonder who's calling him," said Uraraka.

"It might be his brother calling back. Earlier Iida tried to call him, but he was busy with hero work at the time," Izuku explained.

"Oh. I see."

_..._

"First semifinal, STAAAART!"

Without delay, Tokoyami deployed Dark Shadow. The thing came racing at Shoto, its razor-sharp talons glinting strangely.

_Finally, an opponent that doesn't bloody talk. _Gritting his teeth, Shoto sent out a huge pillar of ice, meeting Dark Shadow in the middle.

"OOOOOH!" Present Mic shouted, and the crowd gasped.

As the ice slammed into Dark Shadow, the creature expanded and grew upward, creating a shield that blocked it from reaching Tokoyami.

Then the creature shook itself off, and came round again, practically unfazed.

"ICE IS INEFFECTIVE AGAINST TOKOYAMI'S QUIRK! COULD THIS BE TODOROKI'S FIRST MAJOR SLIPUP?"

_Okay, time to move. _As the creature came at him, Shoto dug his heel into the ground, and slid outward in a wide circle, creating a banked slope of ice as he went. The spirit gave chase, but Shoto was circling and closing in on Tokoyami himself. The boy's eyes widened, and he pulled Shadow back to protect himself.

The second that happened, Shoto stopped sliding and slammed his fist into the ground, sending out a spiky ice wall that erupted in a line right along the tether between boy and shadow. Dark Shadow was briefly delayed in getting pulled back, getting caught on the ice.

In that moment, Shoto slid forward on ice toward Tokoyami, his heart racing. _Must get there quickly quickly quickly..._

Dark Shadow had been freed_, _and was now behind Shoto. Shoto was between the two of them, but the creature was closing fast.

_Use your fire. _Was that his father's voice, Midoriya's, or his own?

Shoto reached out as he slid forward on his ice, getting ready to shoot another pillar directly at Tokoyami.

_That's its weakness. Use the light of the flames!_

Dark Shadow's claws grabbed Shoto's shoulders, and the boy slipped on his own slide. The crowd erupted in shock. Shoto whirled, holding up his left arm. Embers sputtered from it, inches away from Dark Shadow, and the creature pulled back for a moment, hesitating.

...but Shoto hesitated too.

Dark Shadow swiped with its claws, almost lazily. Shoto went flying out toward the boundary line, digging his right heel into the ground and forming up an ice wall behind him at the last second.

The crowd was going wild.

"OHMYGOD! Tokoyami nearly had him there!" Present Mic yelled.

_I...I'm confused..._

Dark Shadow came at him again, intending to finish the job. Shoto shook his head hard...and ducked low.

Dark Shadow slammed into the ice wall where Shoto had been a split second ago, as the boy rolled under and past him. This time, he didn't hesitate, sending out another wall of ice spikes that enveloped Tokoyami himself.

"OH! Tokoyami's been frozen from the waist down!" The bird boy struggled, shivering as cold raced up his body. "But can Dark Shadow continue the fight?"

The creature had re-oriented itself and turned to attack Shoto again.

Shoto lit his left arm up.

"OH! TODOROKI SHOWS HIS FLAMES AGAIN!"

But Shoto didn't attack. He only held his flaming arm out in front of him as his entire left side lit up with fire.

Dark Shadow paused, uncertain. The spirit shrank away from the light. _I don't want to attack with my flames...but when I have them ignited, you can't attack me either._

The crowd murmured, confused by the pause in the fight.

"Tokoyami-kun," Midnight called. "Are you incapacitated?"

The boy struggled a moment more, and then relaxed, sighing. "Come back, Dark Shadow." Smaller and wimpier, the spirit slunk away, retracting back into the boy's body. Tokoyami turned to Midnight. "I am. I cannot move myself, and Dark Shadow cannot fight a man on fire."

"Then it is decided!" Midnight snapped her hand down. "Todoroki-kun advances to the final!"

Shoto walked over and began to melt Tokoyami out of the ice. "You...nearly had me," he said to the other quiet boy, stiffly. "I hesitated with my flames."

"It seems you are most likely to fight Bakugo in the final," Tokoyami commented. "Bakugo has a heat-based Quirk as well."

The unsaid advice was left hanging in the air. _The only way to fight fire is with more fire._

_..._

Doko's heart was racing as he stepped to the edge of the tunnel. He'd seen Bakugo fight at the illegal ring, and had gotten further confirmation of his viciousness at the battle trial and in his match with Uraraka. _He's fast, and relentless. I'm fast too, but...what can I do against him, besides maybe tire him out? I'd be more like to tire out first._

"Second semifinal! On this side, the ball of fire who has steamrolled right through all his competition so far! From the hero course, it's Katsuki Bakugo!"

The crowd's applause and cheering was significantly lesser than it had been for other people. _Many of them are uncomfortable with how he fights. But do they feel any better about me?_

"And on this side...his bad luck continues. Having to play the bad guy against two girls, and now fighting one of the festival's deadliest opponents. From the hero course, it's Doko Katayama!"

Inhaling, Doko stepped out of the tunnel and waved at the crowd again, smiling like he'd done before. Like everything was fine.

The crowd did cheer and clap for him. About the same as they did for Bakugo. _Even if I don't win this...I WILL win them to my side again. And hopefully my top four placement will be enough from there._

The two boys stopped far apart. "You couldn't keep putting this off forever, crackhead," Bakugo called with a sadistic grin. "It's finally time."

"Dude." Doko scratched his neck, playing up the bit a little. "I don't know if this normal, but I kind of want to beat the shit out of you."

Some of the crowd heard that. Laughed. _Good._

And it wasn't entirely untrue, either. Bakugo had shown he was capable of begrudgingly respecting others in combat, but outside of fighting? He was still the same asshole. _And...I haven't forgotten Midoriya's notebook._

Bakugo had narrowed his eyes at the comment. "You're gonna regret those words, teleporter."

"And you're..." Doko paused. "...blocking my way to Todoroki."

Bakugo's eyebrows rose ever so briefly, but then he returned to a snarl.

_..._

In the Class A box.

"I'm scared, ribbit."

"Katayama's gonna do better than the others, at least," said Sero.

"I don't know about that," Kaminari snorted.

"Yeah..." Kirishima rubbed his hands together. "As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think Katayama has a chance at all. I beat him in the battle trial, and Bakugo beat me, so..."

"Feel free to take that back anytime," Mina growled through clenched teeth, and all eyes fell on her.

Kirishima's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa, Mina, I...I mean, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything..."

"I know. Just shut up already."

"I don't know if Katayama truly has the motivation to beat Bakugo," said Ojiro.

"I think..." Yaoyorozu leaned forward, puzzled. "I think his look is different from before."

"What do you think, Deku?" Uraraka asked him.

Midoriya folded his hands under his chin, resting his elbows on his knees. "Kacchan's reflexes are superhuman. I mean, he was able to keep you at bay no matter what."

Uraraka pouted. "Katayama is faster than me, though."

"Even so..." Midoriya's eyebrows furrowed. "Even if Katayama got within range of Kacchan, what could he do? Try and push him out? Kacchan can propel himself in whatever direction he wants in an instant, and that explosive power definitely overrides normal human strength. I just...I just don't think Katayama's odds are too good."

Iida still had not returned.

Todoroki quietly left the box to go get ready for his final. He was pretty sure Bakugo would win. _I must think about what I'm going to do._

...

"Ready?" Midnight asked them.

"Mmhmm." Bakugo's face was serious now.

"Am I ever," Doko said.

Midnight gave him a worried glance, and then backed up.

"SECOND SEMIFINAL!" yelled Present Mic. "START!"

Doko got into a defensive position, ready for Bakugo to blast toward him...and nothing happened.

The blonde boy just stood there, watching him solemnly.

Doko relaxed, confused. "What are you doing? We've started."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

Doko stepped slowly sideways. "You were so ready to fight me before. Not gonna attack?"

Bakugo shrugged. "Nah. I saw what you did with Raccoon Eyes. Just pulled her along on a string. I'm NOT letting you make a fool out of me that way." He might have smirked. "I'm not some girl like your last two wins. You want to fight? Fight like a man, crackhead. Come at me." He remained where he was.

Doko's face twitched. "Fine," he growled.

He cracked his neck both ways, and then took two steps forward, punching the air as if loading his fists. The crowd gasped. "OH!" Present Mic yelled.

Doko ran straight at Bakugo, not hesitating, an expression of absolute determination on his face.

"What's your plan, idiot?!" Bakugo swept up an explosion with his right hand as Doko came into range...and Doko flashed backward out of range just as the explosion went off. Before the smoke could clear, Doko warped again _through _the smoke, and swung an uppercut into Bakugo's chin as hard as he could. Bakugo staggered back, and the crowd roared in shock. Doko shoved him toward the line, pushing as fast as he could, but the explosion user regained his senses. Bakugo grabbed Doko with his left and hand and with his right sent out an explosion behind them both, propelling them forward into the center of the platform. Doko warped sideways out of his clutches.

"KATAYAMA OPENS STRONG! HE NEARLY HAD HIM THERE...damn it..."

"Wow, I wonder who you're rooting for," Aizawa said sarcastically.

Bakugo looked up, a wildness in his eyes. Blood was dripping from his face. "You're gonna pay for that tricky shit you just pulled," he growled.

Pretense had been abandoned.

Bakugo screamed in fury, and came launching right at him.

Doko warped out of the way of the first explosion, but Bakugo predicted which way he'd flash, and sent out a sideways impact with his other hand. Doko got a faceful of heat and ashes as he warped backward, frantically trying to escape.

Bakugo was relentless. He launched at him again. Doko feigned a flash, rolled under the next explosion, and landed a glancing punch on the other boy's shoulder. When Bakugo's open palm came around in a wide swipe from the left, crackling with fire, Doko nearly warped right to get out of the way...but time seemed to slow, and he saw Bakugo's right fist charging up an explosion at his side.

Doko ducked the left swipe and warped left, crossing Bakugo and punching him again. This time, he got _within _Bakugo's arm range, and the explosion went past both of them. In the split second before Bakugo grabbed him by the shirt, Doko landed four lightning punches to his stomach.

Doko got ready to flash out, thinking Bakugo was about throw him, but then the boy's other hand lit up toward the ground...and they both went flying, Bakugo carrying Doko several feet into the air. At the peak of their jump, Bakugo slammed down with both fiery fists, and Doko felt his back explode in burning pain as he zoomed back toward the concrete ground.

At the last second, Doko flashed sideways, changing his gravitational velocity and rolling somewhat messily away from where he would have impacted.

"OH! THAT FELT LIKE A FINISHING MOVE FROM BAKUGO, BUT KATAYAMA NARROWLY AVOIDED GETTING KNOCKED OUT!"

Doko got shakily to his feet, realising his gym clothes were partially charred and torn. Was his back smoking? There had been an explosion of pain, but now he couldn't tell if he felt anything.

Bakugo landed and smiled, his palms crackling. He looked Doko up and down. "I'll give you this much, you're a challenge to finish off," he said. "Come on, attack me again."

Doko wiped sweat off his face, shrugged, and obliged.

...

Class A watched in increasing shock and awe as the two boys charged each other. "OH, THAT'S A...YIKES, ANOTHER...OOOOOH!" Present Mic kept interrupting himself.

It was the fastest paced fight yet. Bakugo launched himself up and over Katayama, trying to blow the warper's back, but Katayama teleported and crossed him again, landing a kick to the back of Bakugo's legs. Bakugo briefly crumbled, but sprang off the ground with two more explosions as Katayama's fist swiped through open air. Bakugo turned as he went upward and launched two more explosions towards Katayama, who warped through their smoke to punch Bakugo in the face. The explosion user dodged left by blowing up his right hand out to the right, and brought his left hand up from below, nearly finally landing a conclusive blow on Katayama...but the warper flashed out of the way. This continued, on and on. They danced with each other at lightning speed. The crowd was going nuts. The constant explosions and smoke made it hard to see, but they could see enough.

"Holy shit," Sero muttered.

"This is insane," said Kaminari.

"Katayama's fighting completely differently from before," Ojiro pointed out. "In his fight with Ashido, he mostly warped backwards to dodge attacks...but now, he's mostly warping sideways, or even diagonally forwards. He's defending by attacking. He's...matching Bakugo's fighting style."

"Did you not hear their conversation?" asked Jiro.

"I did," Shoji piped up. "We were probably the only ones, due to our Quirks. Bakugo asked Katayama to attack him. Katayama is simply giving him the fight he desires."

Midoriya was leaning so far forward that it looked like he was keeled over sick. "I don't believe it."

"What?" Mina asked, talking over Uraraka, leaning toward the green-haired boy. "What is it?" She wanted any insight to what was happening.

"Kacchan's reflexes are insane, like I said before. I've never seen anyone match them consistently...until now."

Bakugo had just taken two more light blows from Katayama. He screamed in pain and frustration and sent out a flurry of explosions, like a less intense version of what he'd finished off Kirishima with. Katayama simply warped sideways and forward, only getting grazed by the heat, and kicked Bakugo in the stomach.

The crowd and Class A all gasped as Bakugo staggered back, briefly seeming vulnerable.

"Kacchan's not used to something this hard," Midoriya muttered, loud enough for only Uraraka and the leaning Mina to hear. "Obviously he was somewhat ready for it...but still. I was taken aback but how much he managed to keep cool during his first two fights. But now? I think he's getting frustrated. And that must be what Katayama wants."

Mina looked over at Doko...who didn't look too great either. He HAD taken hits here and there, and he was battered, his clothes burnt. His limbs seemed to hang limper than before.

"Hang in there, please..." she mumbled. She didn't notice that Tsu was listening.

...

"You think any of your little flurry punches are doing anything to me?!" Bakugo taunted, launching over his head again. Doko was getting tired, attacking less. He chose to warp backward this time, leaning out of the explosion just in time.

"Grrr! Come on, where's your attack!" Launched at him again. Doko warped sideways.

"DON'T START THIS NOW! I swear I'll blow you to smithereens!" Bakugo sent out another series of fast explosions, spinning as he did it to cover all his sides. Doko had tried to go sideways, and paid the price, getting the full blast of one and flying backward. He warped to slow himself, and skidded on his heels to a stop.

The crowd was murmuring.

"This is crazy."

"Did you hear what the blonde kid said?"

"I'm kinda rootin' for the grey haired kid now."

Doko's eyes flashed downward to the decimated platform. Pieces of concrete rubble had broken apart all over the place from Bakugo's explosions.

_Pieces._

_Uraraka...hope you don't mind, but I may refine your idea a little bit._

Bakugo launched himself forward again, and this time Doko stood his ground...lifting his arm up, and sending the violet energy out through his hand. The crowd all noticed at once. "OH?" from Present Mic.

Bakugo hesitated a moment...and Doko warped the concrete chunk over his head, dropping it.

"HOLY SHIIII..."

Bakugo nearly ran out of time, being forced to blast himself out of the way rather than blow the rubble out of the sky the way he'd done Uraraka's meteor shower. The concrete struck the ground loudly and broke into pieces.

_Damn, _Doko thought as he dodged Bakugo's next relentless attack. _His reflexes are still just too quick._

"Round Face's idea is gonna fail just as hard with you doing it!" Bakugo shouted at him.

Doko kept warping back away from the blonde boy's attacks, making sure he stayed oriented and far enough off from the boundary line. _My meter limit is my advantage here. Dropping them from less height than Uraraka...gives him less time! And I can do it an instant! _As the two of them danced over another section of rubble, Doko warped three more pieces over Bakugo's head, flinging both hands into the air, glowing violet. Bakugo blasted them to pebbles, and charged again. "This isn't going to work, useless extra!" he growled.

Doko dodged again, and again. He warped another chunk. Bakugo blasted it. "And next..." Doko held one hand behind his back, and flicked it, trying to mask that he'd dropped another rubble piece, but Bakugo blew it away too. "...you'll try some behind-the-back shit. Predictable!"

Doko warped out of the way a second too late, and got another faceful of hot embers. He stumbled backward, choking and waving a hand in front of his face.

Every part of his body ached and felt charred. His clothes were a ruin.

And the boundary line was right behind him.

"KATAYAMA'S LAST STRATEGY SEEMS TO HAVE FAILED! IS THIS IT?" Present Mic declared.

The crowd muttered.

"Look how tattered he is..."

"He can't go on like this..."

"Sure you don't want to give up?" Bakugo asked angrily, stepping forward slowly. "You may have started trying, thinking stupidly that you could compare to me, but you'll still be an extra," he snarled. "And you were too much of a little bitch for too long. You don't have my respect, Crackhead."

"No one respects YOU, so why should I care?!" Doko yelled back, and the closest crowd went suddenly silent. "Shout at people, talk down to them, do whatever you like! Every time you do, you make the chances of you having ANYTHING besides your stupid powers grow smaller and smaller. But sure, this fucking match matters. Putting me in my place matters, oh _of course. _We wouldn't want anyone realising they're better than the great Bakugo. So go ahead, come at me! Blow me out of this ring! I won't run!" He put all his fury and determination into his face.

Bakugo roared, and launched at him, corkscrewing in mid-air with spinning explosions, sending beams of smoke out in all directions.

"OH MY GOD!"

"He's gonna kill him!"

_Time it right._

"MIDNIGHT!" Cementoss shouted, getting off his throne. Midnight frantically ripped her sleeve.

_He'll land..._

Bakugo stretched his palms back for the final blow. "HOWITZER..."

_...there._

Half of Class A stood up at once. "DOOOOKOOO!" someone shouted.

"IMPAAAAAACT!" Bakugo swung his hands forward as he landed with a BOOOOM, and Doko disappeared in a great eruption of light. The explosion was massive, sending a rumble through the stands that reverberated through everyone's skin.

A single chunk of concrete, glowing purple, was dropped from the sky, landing hard on the top of Bakugo's head.

The crowd went from an uproar to complete silence, like all the air had just been sucked from them.

Bakugo's eyes seemed to bug out cartoonishly as the chunk slowly slid off his head. He swayed drunkenly, and then collapsed.

The smoke cleared to reveal Doko Katayama, standing behind the fallen boy with his arm up in the air, having warped completely clear of the blast.

A stunned Midnight took her hand off her sleeve. "Bakugo...is out of bounds! Katayama advances to the final!"

The purple light faded from Doko's hand, and he closed it into a fist, thrusting it further into the air in silent victory.

The celebrations from the crowd were deafening.

**Next time...the chapter you all (and I) have been waiting for. The final. The promised face off between Doko and Shoto. Also, there will be some other stuff, like All Might's reaction to all of this and an explanation from Midoriya as to how Doko managed to defeat Bakugo. Stay tuned...we'll end 2019 with the end of the Sports Festival.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Reckoning

Chapter 18: The Reckoning

Shoto Todoroki sat alone in the player waiting room, brooding.

_Do I use my fire against Bakugo or not? I...I'm just not sure..._

The sound of cheers stirred him. The semifinal was over. Shoto stood, and began heading toward the door.

"Bakugo is out of bounds! Katayama advances to the final!" he heard in the distance, a ringing shout through dozens of walls.

Shoto froze.

...

"YES!" shouted Toru.

"WOOOHOOO!" Mina stood and pumped her fist, shot full of energy.

"Holy shit..._how,_" Kaminari breathed.

"I thought he was done for sure," said Sato.

"Katayama just keeps pulling through...but he must be awfully exhausted by now," Ojiro pointed out. The grey-haired boy was slightly slumped, still holding his fist up to the cheering crowd as medical bots escorted the unconscious Bakugo off the platform.

Kirishima snorted. "He's sure not gonna be happy when he wakes up."

"Why didn't he see it coming?" Yaoyorozu wondered aloud. "It seemed like a pretty obvious trick to me."

"Because Katayama changed his tactics," muttered Midoriya.

"Hmm?" Most of the class turned to listen.

"Kacchan's reflexes and instincts in combat are incredible. He knew in an instant what Katayama was doing with the concrete, and even correctly guessed that he'd try to flick one from behind his back. Because that's _combat. _That's where Kacchan's brain puts all its work, and usually that gets him the victory. But...then Katayama tried something else. He attacked Kacchan's pride with _words. _Kacchan can't be physically tricked, but verbally? Most definitely. Katayama said he wouldn't run, so Kacchan believed him...and paid the price. All Katayama had to do from there was teleport behind like he did to Ashido, under the light of the explosion, and finish him off."

Everyone gazed at Midoriya in wonder. He glanced around nervously, squirming. "At l-least, I th-think so. Why's everyone staring at me?"

...

"Goodness, boy. I really wish you hadn't gotten this far." As Recovery Girl healed him, the burned and charred skin disappeared, replaced by new fresh skin.

Doko blinked, his vision suddenly getting all fuzzy.

"How do you feel?" the healing heroine asked.

"I was doing great until just now..." he moaned, rubbing his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Here." She tossed him an energy bar. "Eat that. Sorry, my Quirk only speeds up your own body's healing process. You're tired now, right?"

Doko chewed on the bar sullenly. "Yeah."

"Were you not before?"

He raised his eyes to the ceiling, considering it. "I don't think so."

Recovery Girl blinked. "You've been using your Quirk nearly nonstop for hours."

"Well yeah, but..." Doko swallowed the bite. "My Quirk IS energy, stored inside me. It's connected to hyperactivity and adrenaline."

She ruffled through some papers. "Goodness, lad. We've really got to work on the registry notes for your Quirk. I barely know anything about it."

"Sorry," he scratched his head, finishing the bar. "I mean, my muscles ached a bit, but I think you just healed 'em. I'm fine now."

She stared at him. "I'm not sure if your Quirk has somehow taken you past a threshold where you can be tired anymore, or if your adrenaline is just hiding it from you. In any case..." she sighed again. "I'm probably gonna be in for some more work after this bloody final. Sports Festival days are the worst."

Doko looked toward the door. "I believe it's time for me to go." As he stood up and walked out, he passed the unconscious Bakugo on one of the beds. "When that one wakes up, you may wanna restrain him," he called back to her.

Recovery Girl pinched her eyes in exasperation.

...

"The final match is here! From the hero course, it's Shoto Todoroki!"

Shoto walked out a bit faster than usual. barely paying attention to the cheers. _I thought it was going to be Bakugo, I was so sure...but Katayama beat him. Somehow he did, and I didn't see it. I was too busy...urgh!_

_He kept his promise, _Shoto thought, suddenly disturbed and worried. He had to snap out of this, and get focused. _Focus. Calm._

_..._

"From the hero course, it's Doko Katayama!"

Katayama was not doing his now-normal thing of waving to the cheering crowd as he came out. This time, he strode straight forward, his hands curled into fists.

Izuku swallowed upon noticing this. "Katayama's whole aura has changed," he whispered, but Uraraka heard him, and nodded. "He's angry about something," she said. "But Todoroki looks...wary. It's like the reverse of what I was expecting."

"What we were ALL expecting," said Kirishima.

Mina, Tsuyu, Toru, Shoji, and Sero were all sitting in the front row now, leaned forward. The group of friends was still newly forged, but Doko felt like their representative from this point forward. "I hope he has a plan, ribbit," said Tsuyu.

Shoji shook his head. "He's not much of a planner, he said so himself. I don't know how much that would even work on Todoroki, though."

Sero grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "Can confirm from personal experience. I thought I knew what I was doing when I went up against him, and then..." he made a poofing motion with his fingers. "It all comes down to instinct, with someone that powerful."

Mina bit her lip and muttered under her breath nervously, although only Toru noticed. The acid-emitting girl could not seem to tear her eyes away from the field.

...

The two boys faced each other. Todoroki had re-assumed his usual cold, determined expression. Doko could barely hold back a snarl.

Midnight strode out between them. "Let's have a nice fair match, okay?" She looked back and forth, as if she was anxious. Then, "Todoroki, are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Katayama?"

"Let's light this candle." He felt the purple rising up around his mouth again. It was possible, Doko supposed, that his voice might begin to teleport like it had when he'd gotten too excited during training. If that happened, everyone in the crowd would hear anything he said. _Good._

Midnight stepped backwards out of the ring, and waved her brush thingy that Doko didn't know the name of.

Present Mic's voice rang out. "FINAL MATCH, BEGIIIIN!"

...

Katayama immediately got into a prepared stance, but Shoto did not stomp right away. He considered a moment. _I have upset him somehow, I ought to try and make things right before I defeat him. _"You were lucky to get this far," he said, meaning it as praise, "but here it ends."

Katayama's mouth opened in shock, and then Shoto stomped his right foot down, sending out his massive ice attack.

The crowd gasped collectively. In the stands, a girl screamed. The ice enveloped the teleportation user, causing him to disappear. It was just like Shoto's first match against Sero, or the many ice structures he sent out against Midoriya. _That was quick. And now I've done it. _He sighed, cold breath vaporising in front of him.

Midnight opened her mouth to declare the winner...and then Katayama reappeared with a flash of purple, standing in front of the ice pillar. He was breathing hard, partially keeled over. And his violet eyes were glowing with fury.

...

The crowd went wild. "YES!" Mina shouted, leaping out of her seat. "Wow..." Izuku murmured. In another part of the stands, Endeavour leaned forward, interested.

...

Doko looked up at Todoroki. "I could just barely move my feet in there. You nearly had me," he growled. When he heard the shocked noises from the crowd, he knew his voice was teleporting again. "Either think of a different tactic, or surrender."

Todoroki's nostrils flared. He slammed his right palm into the ground, doubling the ice output by adding it to his foot ice. Another pillar shot out at Doko, its shining blue spikes bearing down on him. Frantically, Doko threw his hands out...and purple light enveloped the oncoming ice.

As the ice came at him, he teleported it to the side, its velocity sending it up toward the stands at a different angle from how Todoroki was shooting it. The crowd gasped again.

"HERE WE HAVE AN UNFORESEEN DEVELOPMENT! KATAYAMA IS THE FIRST COMPETITOR WHO IS ABLE TO _MOVE _TODOROKI'S ICE!"

The ice was heavy and plentiful, and Doko instantly felt his arms resist the effort, urging him to stop. It was more weight than they'd ever born before. But he grimaced and held out, sending the ice away from himself, until the attack ended.

Todoroki re-angled his hand, now sending out ice from two places at once. Doko threw his hands out in an arc, and the purple light crossed the ice as if cutting through it. Great pillars of ice teleported to the sides of the ring, crashing down and shattering in great explosions that caused the whole stadium to shudder. One nearly crushed Midnight, causing her to scramble out of the way. Present Mic was going wild. "WHAT A SHOW OF POWER! THIS IS TRULY WORTHY OF BEING THE FINAL MATCH, DON'TCHA THINK?"

Aizawa sighed. "If you're asking me, I..."

Present Mic just yelled over him. "OH? TODOROKI HAS STOPPED?"

...

Shoto stood up straight again, looking at Katayama carefully. The warping boy was bent over, his arms hanging limper than normal, and he was breathing hard. "Your abilities have a limit," he observed. "And that was from just three of my attacks. I don't need a repeat of Midoriya. There is no point in exhausting yourself."

When Katayama replied, the whole crowd heard.

"**Ohhh? I think a repeat of Midoriya is **_**just **_**what we need. I'll keep negating your ice as a threat to me, because it's **_**solid. **_**But do you know what isn't solid? Fire. I can't warp fire. Use your flames if you want to end the match."**

...

Mina was watching closely, chewing her nails with chattering teeth. Doko's eyes and mouth were now coursing with violet light, and his face looked positively _crazy. _That combined with his hunched posture made him look like some kind of creature, and the whole crowd felt similarly unsettled. It was in the _air._

Endeavour smiled.

...

Shoto was furious. _How many people in my class has my old man spoken to? _"Never," he snarled at Katayama. "Never for _you."_

Katayama let out an inhuman roar, and suddenly he was _charging._

The crowd began to scream and lose control. Shoto's eyes widened in panic, and he stomped out another pillar of ice, but Katayama only teleported lazily out of the way, and then re-adjusted his course, right for his opponent.

...

Doko was glad for their brief exchange, because it had given his legs that last bit of time to recharge their power. But that was the only thing he was happy about right now. All the rest of him was rage, pure rage.

Two-thirds of the way across the ring, he couldn't take it anymore, and warped the rest of the way to Todoroki.

The first hit was a punch connecting solidly into the ice-and-fire user's belly. "HOW **DARE** YOU SAY I WAS LUCKY TO GET HERE!" Todoroki tried to counter, but Doko had already warped to the side, landing another hit against his head. "I'VE WORKED SO HARD..." another warp, a kick to the back. "JUST TO GET TO THIS POINT..." warp, elbow to the face. "JUST TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Todoroki swung blindly again, whiffing, and Doko warped, punching him low near his liver. Todoroki nearly threw up, and, screaming with frustration, covered his right arm with ice and tried to freeze-grab Doko the next time he appeared in front of him. Doko warped back to avoid it, quick as a cat, and then forward again to keep up the assault.

...

The crowd was losing its collective shit. "KATAYAMA GETS IN CLOSE! NO ONE HAS MANAGED TO TOUCH TODOROKI LIKE THIS ALL DAY! OOH, THAT'S ANOTHER HIT! AND ANOTHER!"

Mina was clenching her fists and breathing very loudly, while most of the boys in the class were going "Whoa!" and "Holy shit."

Izuku leaned forward. "This is the fighting style of a warp Quirk user in all its glory. Katayama's strength is unenhanced, so none of the blows are very powerful on their own...but the persistence of it, and the constant changing of direction and placement...no one without some kind of resistance Quirk will hold out for very long. He's like a swarm of stinging insects."

...

Indeed, Shoto was beginning to lose his strength, and he kept trying to land a counter-attack, to no avail. Katayama appeared right in front of him, and Shoto finally managed to freeze part of the boy's elbow...but then Katayama LEAPT into the air, and disappeared in a purple flash.

Doko had warped right on target, and he landed on top of Todoroki's head, locking his legs around the other boy's shoulders and falling to the ground, pulling his opponent with him in a takedown. The crowd gasped.

Doko flipped over and pinned Todoroki to the ground before the other boy could react. He held his opponent's chest down with one hand and punched him in the face with the other, twice, three times. "GIVE UP!" He shouted, punching him again. "CONCEDE!"

Through all the pain, Shoto grimaced and slammed his right elbow into the ground, sending an ice pillar straight up into the air. Katayama went flying with it, off his chest and into the sky.

"OH NO!" shouted Present Mic, as the warp user went flying into the air like a ragdoll. Midnight and Cementoss got ready to take action. The crowd was buzzing. All Might's eyes widened. And Mina Ashido screamed.

...

_Wait..._thought Doko, still going up, watching the stadium shrink below him. Then, he slowed...slowed some more...stopped. At the exact moment he reached the peak of the arc Todoroki had sent him on, with no velocity left to hurt him on impact, he teleported down to the ground in sequence, five meters at a time. It took him fifteen warps to reach the ground, in lightning succession. When he landed, it was like he'd fallen no more than a few feet. He bent his knees lightly and hit a palm against the ground. When he looked back up at Todoroki, now gaping in shock from the other end of the ring, he smiled with determination.

Midnight and Cementoss relaxed, and the crowd went nuts. "A GENIUS MOVE AND A GREAT USE OF PHYSICS! DID YOU TEACH HIM THAT?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Aizawa.

...

Shoto was tired. He was _exhausted, _actually. And his whole body was in pain. His face was hot with forming bruises. His right side was starting to feel numb. And Katayama's whole body was now glowing violet, as if he'd somehow passed the point where overuse of his Quirk would weaken him, and he was even stronger on the other side.

The decision somehow felt much simpler this time. Shoto ignited his flames.

"OH! TODOROKI LETS THE FIRE SHOW ONCE AGAIN! HAS KATAYAMA SHOWN HIS WORTH AS AN OPPONENT?"

Endeavour's smile grew larger, and so did Katayama's. Shoto's expression remained grim, even though the warmth of the fire was spreading through him, healing him.

"Try and touch me now," he said.

Katayama shrugged. "Okay."

...

He repeated his charge from before. Todoroki sent out another ice pillar. He warped to the left to dodge it. Then there was a spurt of fire coming in, and he warped to the right. Another jump brought him in close range, but as he swiped a punch, Todoroki sidestepped him, and fired fire right into his face. Coughing, Doko warped backwards, feeling the sting of the heat and the smoke, filling his head with a dangerous lightness.

Todoroki suddenly took off on a right-foot slide, attempting to encircle Doko with a banked wall of ice. Doko tried to turn towards him to counterattack, but Todoroki shot fire inward into the circle, and Doko was forced to escape, skirting the closing ice wall by the skin of his teeth. Was his hair smoking?

Thinking on the fly, he flexed the purple energy through his arms and yanked off parts off the ice wall, warping them over Todoroki's head in rapid succession. The other boy dodged one by sliding out of the way on more ice, dodged another, and attacked the last one with fire, causing a burst of steam and boiling water to spray out.

Doko flashed backwards to avoid that, but still caught some glancing droplets that stung against his face. _Owww..._

"KATAYAMA TRIES THE DROPPING TACTIC AGAIN, TO NO AVAIL! OH? WHAT'S TODOROKI DOING?"

...

_Fine, _Shoto thought, grimacing angrily, spraying fire all over the platform, aiming at any and all remaining ice. _I'll get rid of all your solids. And then there will be fire. Just fire._

Bursts of steam and small floods of hot water were erupting everywhere. Shoto watched as Katayama frantically warped into the air to avoid them, sitting atop a piece of rapidly melting ice. _He can't teleport liquid either._

Shoto sprayed more fire, turning slowly in a circle and enveloping the place. The water had all but evaporated away. Katayama was standing clear on the platform again, but his uniform was once again tattered and singed. His purple eyes darted around frantically, as the flickering firelight danced in their reflection.

Shoto had turned the fighting ring into a hellscape.

...

"OOH! THERE'S FLAMES EVERYWHERE! WHAT WILL KATAYAMA DO?"

"Cementoss!" Midnight shouted frantically.

The cement hero got up out of his chair, ready to form up walls between the two boys.

All Might leaned forward in his seat. _Don't. Don't interrupt...like Midoriya and Bakugo before them, they must finish this business on their own._

Endeavor was chuckling as he watched the fire envelop the platform, giddy. _Finally._

...

Doko warped side-to-side in a zigzag, trying to confuse Todoroki, but the boy somehow seemed ready for everything he threw at him, and it was harder to maneuver with all the fire everywhere. _This is what I asked for, I suppose. _Another dodge, another shot of fire. Doko felt his arm get hit, and then his shoulder. His clothes were singed and torn. _Very well then, a straight on attack it is! _He charged forward, and Todoroki sent a swipe of fire out to the left, anticipating Doko to warp that way, but he stayed on his current course, putting both hands onto Todoroki's torso and shoving hard.

Shoto's eyes widened as he realised that his opponent wasn't warping, and was instead _pushing _him back.

_He's going to push me out of bounds oh no oh no no I can't..._

Shoto remembered what he did with Dark Shadow, and dug his right heel into the ground, sending up an ice wall behind himself at the edge of the ring. The two boys slammed into it, and then Shoto stepped to the side, making Katayama give chase. He put up another ice wall, this time in front of him, and he heard Katayama smack against it. The warp user tried to go around, and then Shoto reached out with his left and blew up the ice wall.

The crowd gasped again as the wall burst into steam and boiling water, raining down on both of them. Shoto was mostly unaffected, but most of the torrent was angled toward Katayama, and the boy had no resistance.

Doko felt blinding pain, more than he'd ever felt before. "AAAAAARGH!" he shrieked, clutching at his face, stumbling backwards. Somewhere behind him, Midnight was getting ready to call the match. The crowd was stirring up a storm. A girl was screaming. _No, _he thought. _No! I made a promise! Not just to this idiot that just scalded me, but to...but to MINA!_

The blinding red and white seemed to swirl and fade, darkening, until all was violet. Nothing but violet.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Doko went to his knees, and threw out both his hands.

...

As Shoto watched the warper crumble to the ground, the first thing he thought was _Recovery Girl will heal him, _and then, _I just did the same thing that my mother did to me, _and then, _oh my God. What have I done?_

Shoto suddenly saw a purple glow appear around himself, and then he felt a _tugging, _an unnatural force, almost lifting him off his feet.

Time and space turned inside out.

He blinked, and then he was falling flat onto the ground...just outside the boundary line.

Katayama had just teleported him out of the ring.

The entire crowd went silent. Midnight's mouth fell open.

"...Todoroki is out of bounds!" she announced. "The winner of the match...and the first year U.A. Sports Festival...is Doko Katayama!"

Doko lowered his hands, and the lilac light surrounding his body flickered out. Tattered and scalded and burnt, he collapsed forward onto the ground, unconscious.

He never heard the cheers.

…

The Sports Festival was over. Izuku watched as Ashido, Asui, and a few others attempted to go down to the hospital room to see Katayama, to no avail. Cementoss was blocking their way.

"What do you mean we can't go now?!" Ashido tapped her foot in annoyance, hands on her hips.

"Katayama is being treated so he may appear on the platform for the ceremony," Cementoss explained, unmoved. "The rest of the students shall gather out on the green for the final remarks. You are all required to go there now."

"Sensei?" Yaoyorozu raised her hand. "As class president, I will ensure that everyone goes where they need to…"

"Good. Handle it." Cementoss rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. "Off with you now."

"Yaomomo, please…" Ashido folded her hands and feigned begging.

"You cannot suede me. We should be getting down to the green!"

"Hurry up, Class A!" Tetsutetsu shouted, as Class B walked past toward the exit tunnel. Itsuka Kendo gave them an apologetic smile.

"I'm still on a high after that match," Kirishima was saying as Class A walked out together.

"I know, right!" Sato exclaimed. "Who knew Todoroki had that much fire in him? And who knew _Katayama could warp other people_?"

"I can't believe he saved that for the very last second," breathed Kaminari.

Jiro rolled her eyes. "I don't think he knew he could even do it."

"He deserved the win," said Shoji sagely. "Every victory he took was hard-fought, and in most of them the odds were stacked against him."

"The crowd eats that sort of stuff up, huh?" Sero commented, scratching his ear and glancing upwards. Through the ceiling and many walls, they could still hear the crowd cheering and whooping and applauding over the end of the festival, despite it having been several minutes.

"The media will be all over this," Aoyama swooned. "A brave _garcon _breaking every barrier that stands in his way."

"Deku?" Uraraka asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...fine." Izuku was lost in thought over what Iida had told the two of them.

_A villain attacked his brother… _

_Ingenium is hospitalized…_

_They don't even know how bad it is yet… _

Iida would have to hang in there.

…

Doko blinked his eyes sleepily, rising slowly out of the bed. "Easy there, lad," said Recovery Girl. "You got moderately burned, and pulled nearly every muscle in your arms and legs. I've healed you again, but you're low, low, low on energy."

Doko leaned back and groaned, moving his eyebrows up and down. The white light of the hospital room buzzed at him in a low tone. His Quirk was asleep, he could feel it. Violet matter settled low in his gut, not planning on moving anytime soon. _My Quirk knows that its work is done. It's over. I…I won. _

"Todoroki," Doko mumbled, turning over to face Recovery Girl. "Is he alright?"

She blinked. "You bruised him up pretty badly, but that I can heal. Otherwise, his body seems to be used to the difference in temperatures he subjects himself too, so…"

"No, I mean…he has all his limbs? He's…complete?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I warped him. I've never…warped another human before. The only other time I tried it on a living thing was a lizard, and its tail fell off."

Recovery Girl's jaw dropped. "You'd _never done that before_? And you tried it on another student without knowing if he would _survive_?" She slapped him.

"OW! I'm sorry! My mind…wasn't in the best place, at that moment."

"Clearly! Goodness gracious." She pinched her eyes. "Well, I suppose he did burn you up pretty badly, so I'd have to get mad at him too. Ugh, these young heroes. I just can't with them. Some of the older ones, too." She made to turn away from him, but then paused. "You know, boy, I didn't really expect you to make it this far. I know I've said that before, but I really…mean it. I did not expect you to win."

"Well…" Doko squirmed, feeling a little more awake now. "I didn't really want to. At least, not at first. But…I had a few promises to keep."

Recovery Girl opened her mouth to answer, and then a shadow fell over the bed.

"Huh?" Doko turned over again, and saw Todoroki standing over him.

Doko gasped and slid back a little, pushing himself against the back wall of the bed. "Todoroki, I…"

"I'm sorry," the other boy said, his mismatched eyes cast downward. He looked pensive, miserable. "I…I, um…"

Recovery Girl stepped back. "I'll give you two the room. I think they're busy tying that blonde boy up to the podium for the ceremony, maybe I can be of some help."

As she left the room, Doko glanced at Bakugo's empty bed. "He woke up?"

"Yeah, after you came back here unconscious. He was a bit upset." Out of someone else's mouth that might have been humor, but Todoroki just said it straight.

"What was it you wanted to say?" Doko asked him carefully, eyes glancing up and down.

"I…I told Midoriya this before, but…have you ever heard of Quirk marriages?"

Doko shook his head.

Todoroki's eyes widened. "You haven't? Well, it's…it's where two people are arranged to be married because their compatible Quirks may lead to…desirable children. It's a publically frowned upon practice, but…my father married my mother for her ice Quirk, you see. And he tried and tried to create a child that had both of our powers, because he wanted his offspring to do what he never could."

"Surpass All Might," Doko muttered. "You weren't his son. You were an experiment."

Todoroki nodded. "In his eyes, I was just a thing to be trained. My mother hated it. She grew to hate the sight of me, because I'd inherited my father's power. And then…she dumped a boiling kettle on my left side, giving me the scar you see today." He gestured to the red half of his face. "I haven't spoken to her in years. My father put her in a mental hospital. From that point on, I decided to be a hero to spite my father…but I was going about it in all the wrong ways. Midoriya showed me that holding back half my strength isn't fair to others. And _you_ showed me that by being unfair to others…I wasn't spiteing my father. I was being just like him." Todoroki stood up taller, recomposing himself. "So I'm not angry about the result of our match. I have been watching you somewhat, Katayama, and I've watched as you slowly came to realize that you wanted to do well. And then you just…did it. You beat the odds. That's a much better story for a victor than my own." He looked down at his fist, and closed it.

"Todoroki…" Doko's mind spun over and over itself, as the cold curtain of realization fell. "I had no idea. About any of it. I'm so, so sorry. I just wrote you off as some rich privileged kid, obsessed with yourself…but I hadn't known about any of your past…if I'd known I wouldn't have acted like such a…jerk."

"Your anger was righteous," Todoroki protested. "I was the one who really…messed things up, you see. When I blew up that ice wall and all that hot water rained down on you…I saw the kettle again. I realized I'd become the thing my mother feared. That I'm just some massive hypocrite."

"No," Doko mumbled. "I'm a hypocrite, too. I came all this way, getting first and everything…but I never had the motives like Midoriya, or Iida, or hell, even Bakugo. I'm only here because of the support of my friends. Todoroki…I never even once considered that you might have had a troubled home life, and even if I did, I didn't think too deeply into it. And that's the worst thing I could have possibly done, because…my parents are Quirkless."

The ice and fire user rose his eyebrows. "Come again?"

"They were two Quirkless mutations and they got married, planning on raising Quirkless kids who got normal jobs and lived normally. I came along, and then my sister…right as my Quirk manifested. They never told me where in the family it came from, but they resented me. When I used it to bring objects to me instead of just picking them up, or to get from place to place more easily…they called me lazy, good-for-nothing. They told me good people don't rely on their powers to do normal things." He sniffed, feeling tears flood his eyes. His voice grew faster and more airy. "They made me stay away from my sister, who remained Quirkless. They gave all their love to her. They forbade me from ever using my Quirk around them. I do most of the housework these days, all manually. The only reason I'm at UA at all is because I passed a bunch of other difficult high school entrance exams that they made me apply for. They didn't think I could do it. But now I'm here, and…" the tears flowed freely now. "I never once thought that other people here may have gone through just as bad. I'm not a hero, man. I told Midoriya I wanted to help the downtrodden, but all I've done is…is…"

Todoroki leaned forward, and hugged him.

Doko froze in shock, feeling his face go pale, his tears melt away. Slowly, he returned the hug. "I…I haven't told anyone about that yet. Not Mina, not Tsu, not anyone."

Todoroki leaned back awkwardly. "I'm no expert on such things…but they probably deserve to know."

"Yes, you're right." Doko wiped his face off and slowly stood up out of bed. "I'll start thinking of when and how I'll tell them."

"And, Katayama…" Todoroki put a hand on his shoulder. Even though the boy's face was awkward and uncertain, he seemed sincere with his next words.

"You are a hero. You and Midoriya opened my eyes. And…maybe there's kids out there, who watched the festival…you probably inspired them, you know."

Doko exhaled, his shoulders falling. "I…I don't know what to say. I mean, I already told you that you'd be a good hero…" he scratched the back of his neck. "But I rescind my other statement. I guess you are a good guy, Todoroki."

"...Yes. That's how I'll work past this. You said you won because of support from your friends? Maybe that's…part of why I lost. And…I may need to pay someone a visit."

…

"It's time for the closing ceremony!" Midnight declared, to the cheers and applause of everyone watching. "Here are your top four!"

The UA students watched as a podium rose from the ground. The lowest two pillars were of the same height, both with a golden 3 on them. Tokoyami stood cool and silent on the left one, while Bakugo raged on the right, complete with chains, ropes, and a muzzle to keep him from going on a rampage.

The pillar with a golden 2 on it stood slightly higher. Todoroki stood on that one, his eyes still cast somewhat downward. One arm gripped the other in a nervous gesture.

The top pillar in the center was where Katayama stood, his hands folded in front of him. He was leaning forward slightly, as if his body was hanging a bit limp. There were absurd bags under his eyes. He looked…exhausted. But when he managed a weak smile for the crowd, their cheering only grew louder.

"And now for the presentation of the medals!" Midnight announced. "Presenting the medals today will be…"

"I AM HERE!" All Might shouted, and the crowd went nuts as the Symbol of Peace leapt into the arena, landing in front of the podium.

As he stood back up straight, his eyes fell upon the top four of the first years. All from Class A, all boys. _Someone somewhere will write an article complaining about that, _he thought, straining his smile for the camera and the crowds.

All Might took the medals from Midnight and walked over to Tokoyami. _He'll be the easiest. _"Congratulations, Tokoyami-shounen! You sure are strong!"

"You are too kind," the cool bird boy responded.

All Might leaned in and gave him an awkward hug. "Your Quirk is incredible, but in order to improve, you must overcome its weaknesses…perhaps by improving yourself a little, separate from Dark Shadow?"

Tokoyami looked down at the bronze medal as they separated. "Yes, sir."

All Might stiffly moved on to Bakugo, who strained at the muzzle and chains, his eyes bloodshot with pure fury. "Ah yes, Bakugo-shounen…"

The crowd was a mixture of laughter and noises of discomfort. _You really do know how to make things difficult, don't you? _"You…have incredible natural power. Perhaps you should work on strengthening the soul and mind, moving forward…and then you'll get that number one spot you so desperately crave…"

Bakugo somehow spat the muzzle off. "I DON'T WANT THE DAMN BRONZE, YOU SMILING BASTARD! JUST LET ME AT THE CRACKHEAD! I WANT TO BE NUMBER ONE! NUMBER ONE, I TELL Y…" All Might stuffed the medal in his mouth, and his ranting became incomprehensible gibberish.

All Might stepped up to Todoroki. "And for you, Todoroki-shounen, the silver. Congratulations." The boy bowed and accepted the medal graciously. "I…assume there is a reason for how you used your fire so sparingly, but then began to somewhat turn to it later on?"

"I was unsure of myself," Todoroki said to his shoes…but then the boy looked up. "I'm no longer unsure of myself."

"The look in your eyes is different from before." All Might felt the warmth of pride spread through him, and hugged the boy. "I won't pry for details. Whatever it is you feel like you need to do, you will accomplish it. I believe that."

"Thank you, All Might."

Then, finally…All Might met eyes with Doko Katayama.

The boy seemed to straighten, as if briefly banishing the exhaustion that permeated in his limbs. It had been five years since the fight with All for One, and All Might knew the look of one who had strained themselves past their limits when he saw it. The boy's face still seemed to sag…but there _was _a light in his purple eyes.

"Katayama-shounen, my deepest congratulations," All Might said, bestowing the gold medal. "I…I wanted to apologize, as well. For assuming…certain things about you. That behavior…was truly unheroic of me."

Doko lifted up his head. "There's nothing to apologize for, All Might. If I'd really tried from the start, then you would have never assumed anything. But now…" he looked down at his hands. "I realize what I can do when I push my abilities instead of resting on them. I never thought getting first place was possible. Not once."

"And you deserved it, my boy." All Might hugged him. "I was worried about your lack of drive, yes. But somewhere along the way, you found your motivation…and watching you fight tooth and nail to the top from there tugged on the heartstrings of this old hero." _Even if that motivation may have been…spite. The desire to have others lose. What is brewing behind that face of yours, boy? You're even harder to read than Todoroki. _But All Might knew…his duty as a teacher. These students would continue to grow, and find the right path.

He'd help them do it, with all his heart…and one day, they'd replace him, and carry on the torch.

**Well…that's it. Last chapter of 2019, and the closing of the Sports Festival. I hope I concluded it in a way that was mostly satisfying. This has honestly been the sequence that's been in my head since I first conceived Doko as a character. Just…everything in this chapter. **

**Updates may begin to slow from here, I'm sorry to say. I'm about to get really busy again. But there will be more to this story…most immediately, Doko's hero name, Doko's internship, a resolution of some family tension…and resolution of some romantic tension as well. All that will be coming soon…just maybe not as soon as these past chapters have been coming in. **

**With that being said, have you guys been watching Season 4? Of course you have, why am I even asking. That's some crazy stuff. I'm already getting ideas as to how Doko might play an interesting role in those events…which means I'll be writing up to that, at least, and hopefully further on. There will never be a massive divulgence from canon, but hopefully I can still deliver enough originality to keep this interesting. Plus there's romance to look forward to, which the main story seems to avoid like the plague...grrr.**

**All of your support means a lot to me. Thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19: Stormcloud

Chapter 19: Stormcloud

Doko got to his house as the sun was making orange streaks in the west. He'd never been so utterly wiped in his life. _What a long, long day._

At least now they had two more days off, so the second and third-years could have their festivals. Aizawa had told them that, as well as telling them that they would receive internship requests from pros when they got back.

_Since I won, there's probably nothing to worry about. Probably. _Surely he would find himself with a few good heroes to choose from. The only problem was...he didn't know many heroes still!

_Maybe I can ask Midoriya for help? _He'd gotten the green-haired boy's number in the aftermath of the sports festival, along with a few others like Uraraka, Yaomomo, Kirishima, and Ojiro. But Midoriya was probably just as exhausted right now - he didn't want to be a bother.

No, what was truly worrying him as he walked through his yard to the front door was how this next part was going to go.

"DOKOOO! YOU DID IT!"

As soon as he opened the door, his sister had launched upon him in a tackle-hug, twirling and laughing. Doko couldn't help but laugh, too, although her attack had sent a shock of pain through his exhausted body. "Haha, yeah I guess I did..." he separated from Akane gently, and put his bag down. In the living room, his parents were standing and watching. Behind them on the TV, a recap of the festival was playing.

"_...quite the upset, as Shoto Todoroki was increasing in the betting polls throughout the day, with more and more people expecting the son of Endeavor to take home the victory. But the number one spot actually went to the boy's teammate in the second round, one Doko Katayama, who possesses a powerful warping Quirk that he mostly kept hidden over the course of the event. Here is what some spectators had to say about it!"_

"_Brave kid, he was. I started rooting for him when he was fighting the explosion guy. He had a lot of tough matches and squeezed through every one of 'em. Always a joy to watch these things, ya know? The kids have such spirit for what they're doin'..."_

"_OOOH, he was awesome! He went like, shoo shoo! And punched the ice guy like six times. And then the ice guy went like psssssh and then there was a BIG explosion..."_

"_He was so cool! Way cooler than my boyfriend...ugh..."_

"_And now from pro hero Kamui Woods, who ran security at today's festival!"_

"_Despite some slip ups here and there, Katayama displayed an excellent tenacity and sense of battle that really propelled him all the way through. And luck played a part, as it always does with these sorts of things. While he did lose his temper on occasion, he doesn't seem to possess much of an ego...which is a valuable quality in a sidekick. I think a lot of hero agencies will be quite interested. I know I am."_

"_What do you think about that last move he pulled, warping Todoroki out of the ring?" _the interviewer asked.

"_Many people seem to be praising him for the strategy, hiding a secret aspect of his Quirk and saving it for the last minute. But as a hero I can say this: he had no idea it was going to work. It was a matter of chance, and thankfully, it paid off. Quirks are strange things, and we heroes especially learn new things about our Quirks all the time. The intensity of battle only increases that likelihood."_

The anchor spoke again. "_That was pro hero Kamui Woods, along with some other spectators, voicing their thoughts on today's first-year victor. According to the limited information we received from the school, Doko Katayama does not appear to be descended from any major hero families, and the science community has acknowledged many times how rare a warping Quirk is these days. With those thoughts in mind, how will he, and the other first-years we saw in action today, move forward as heroes? Time can only tell...stay tuned tomorrow morning, as we begin exclusive coverage of the second-year festival!"_

Doko's father switched the TV off. His face seemed...sheepish. "Well...well done...Doko." He could not meet his son's eyes.

_Well isn't THIS interesting. _Doko shifted his violet gaze from his father to his mother. She shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet.

"You...um..." she coughed. "I had no idea that your Quirk could...do all of that. You haven't been practicing behind our backs, have you?"

"No," he said reflexively, then thought of an excuse. "I got all the practice I need from UA."

"Ah. I see."

Akane leaned against his arm, her eyes twinkling. "Do you know what this means? You're gonna be so popular, and famous!"

"Yeah. It's gonna be super annoying." He smiled at her mischievously.

She pouted. "Don't say that."

"Doko..." his father spoke up. "This festival...it's like an audition, right? For you and those other students to get job requests?"

"Umm..." Doko hadn't thought of it that way. "Yeah? Sort of. I mean, it's a lot of other things, too."

"But mainly that." His father considered a moment. "You'll be getting lots of job requests, won't you? And those hero agencies pay really well."

"As far as I'm aware." Doko narrowed his eyes.

"Well..." the man sighed. "You'll be successful, then. That's good. We're glad."

"That's all we've ever wanted, son," his mother added. "For you to be successful."

Doko's face twitched. He was too tired to deal with their bullshit right now. "...Yeah," he said emptily, and went up the stairs.

...

Later, in Doko's room...

His phone buzzed. He had several text messages, by the looks of it.

?: hey, katayama! this is uraraka.

He'd forgotten that he was the one to give her his number, not the other way around. He put the contact in.

Doko: got it. thanks for messaging

There were more messages.

Eijiro: yo!

Momo: Hello, Katayama. Just messaging to make sure you put the right number in.

Doko replied to Kirishima with a simple "what's up" and then sent to Momo the following:

Doko: of course I put the right number in. do you trust me so little?

Momo: I was just making sure! Hmph.

He laughed at the thought of her pouting in anger.

Doko: lol

Doko: trust me yaomomo. no ones ever gonna mess up your number.

Momo: And what is THAT supposed to mean?

Doko: u will understand when ur older

Momo: If you're going to make a statement about my appearance, you should at least compliment me directly.

Doko: compliment you say?

Doko: i was just referring to how scary you are. you practically interrogated my number out of me

Doko: i knew there'd be hell to pay if i messed up yours.

Momo: You're impertinent.

Doko: teehee

Momo: Now I see why you spend so much time with Mina. She acts much the same as this in the locker room.

Momo: How does Tsu tolerate the two of you?

Doko: that

Doko: is a very good question

He decided to check up on the last message he'd been sent. It was from Mina.

Mina: hey doko i assume ur grounding is over? theres no way ur parents could still be mad at u after what u did today

Doko: im no longer grounded.

(He'd never really been in the first place.)

Doko: why? trying to take advantage of our days off?

Mina: yes actually

Doko: we should invite sero and shoji this time

Mina: well...

Mina: id kind of like it to be just the two of us, if you dont mind

Doko's mind immediately flashed back. The kiss on the cheek. The moments they'd shared. The inspiration she'd given him before the match with Bakugo.

_Is she...asking me on a date?_

"Bro...is everything okay in there?" Akane knocked on his door.

"Uhhhmm...yes? Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you were emitting a low hum that I could hear across the hallway."

"Oh." His Quirk was still exhausted, but it appeared to have perked up a little. There was a faint purple glow around his eyes. "No worries, Akane. Sorry for bothering you."

He looked back at his phone as his sister's footsteps faded. _Is she...? I can't just outright ask, can I? _Did she share his feelings or didn't she? Was the kiss and the flirting just to throw him off for their match? Was all the bravado during their match just for the cameras? Or was there something more to her behavior?

_This is stupid! I finally get kissed by a girl and extenuating circumstances prevent me from even being able to know if it was legitimate!_

He finally came up with a response.

Doko: im not turning you down, but why tho?

Mina took a few minutes to reply, uncharacteristically. Doko wondered if he'd made her feel uncomfortable. _I hope so! I'm uncomfortable about this too! It's not fair that she's always the one pulling the strings!_

Mina: i just need to talk to you about some stuff in private, thats all.

Damn. Doko clicked his teeth. That could be about anything and everything, couldn't it? A private talk.

Doko: ok. how about i take the train to your area instead, and we hang out around there? let's say meet at 11:30 tomorrow?

Mina: that's too eaaarrrrrly

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. They were all a bit tired, he supposed.

Doko: 2:30 then.

Mina: great, thanks!

She sent him the name of her station and then said good night. _Likely crashing to sleep. Today was brutal for everyone._

Still unsure about what tomorrow would hold, he drifted off to sleep himself.

...

The next day, Doko went to his own train station at around 2. The town and station were bustling. Peeking into windows might reward you with a glimpse of a TV playing the second-year Sports Festival. It was all over people's phones as well.

"Oh hey, isn't that the guy who won?"

"Doko Katayama! Hey!"

"Nah, it can't be hi...oh wait I think it actually is."

People stopped him and spoke to him all the way through. While on the train, a little boy asked for his autograph. Several adults congratulated him and wished him good luck. Doko responded to all of them as best he could. It was surreal.

"Hey, Katayama-san," a teenage girl who may have gone to his middle school whispered to him, "are you and that Ashido girl really an item?"

"Is that the rumour?" he asked, keeping his face neutral.

She nodded and held up her phone. "It's all over the tabloids."

Doko scratched his nose. "Well, just between you and me...I'm going to meet up with her right now."

The girl's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Yeah, and I'm only comfortable saying that because she thrives on attention."

"Well, I won't say anything, don't worry." The girl crossed her heart. "You were always a nice guy at Shinobu, after all."

"You went to Shinobu?"

She pouted. "Mio Nishizono. You don't remember me?"

Doko winced. "I had a suspicion; you seemed familiar. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we only ever had one class together. But dude, I didn't even know your Quirk! You could have been the most popular guy in our year if that had been common knowledge! Did _anyone _know?"

"A couple of the guys did, yeah."

"Hmm. I mean, I knew Toru-chan was aiming for UA, but now we've got _two _people there, and one of them won the festival! Can any other middle school claim as much?"

"Possibly," said Doko, thinking of Bakugo and Midoriya. _I really do wonder what school they went to._

He bid goodbye to Nishizono as he disembarked and changed trains at a midway station. He arrived at Mina's platform at 2:25 and sent her a quick message.

Doko: I'm here.

Mina appeared shortly thereafter, in nearly skin-tight dark pants and a loose, billowing pink shirt tucked into them. The shirt read _PINKY _in English letters. Across her front on a diagonal was the strap of a brown purse, which went right between her boobs.

_The fabled seatbelt effect. _Doko gave her a brief innocuous once-over that he hoped wouldn't land him in any trouble, and then said, "you look nice."

Light seemed to erupt in Mina's eyes, and she grinned. "Thank you!" Aforementioned eyes looked him up and down, and for a moment they seemed..._hungry. _Doko's eye twitched nervously.

He was wearing a green sweater that he had rolled up to his forearms, normal blue jeans, and brown work boots. "You don't look half-bad yourself," Mina said in a lower voice, winking at him. "Come on." She whirled on the balls of her feet. "Let's go."

Before they'd even gotten off the platform, several people stared at them from a distance. Mina's unique looks drew anyone's eye, and of course...now they were famous.

"Hey, isn't that..."

"I think it is!"

"The media's gonna have a grand old time if someone snaps a photo of us," Doko muttered, following behind Mina.

The girl turned for a moment, hesitating, and then closed one eye, sticking her tongue out. "Let them," she said, and then grabbed his hand, dragging him along.

"Hey, whoa!"

They went out onto the street, and Mina pulled him up to her so they were walking side-by-side. She did not let go of his hand.

"So, what's the plan?" Doko asked her, his eyes scanning the shop windows they were passing.

"I haven't eaten, so we're gonna grab a late lunch from one of the stands in the park nearby. Then we're gonna hang out in the park. From there...you can decide something. How does that sound?" she leaned over a bit to look into his eyes, her own eyes twinkling.

Doko couldn't help but smile; she was so cute. "Sounds great. But...what was it you wanted to talk about, though?"

For a moment, Mina's smile faded. Her face seemed to recompose itself...and then she nodded, almost like a twitch. "We'll talk at the park, 'kay? While we eat. It kinda...has something to do with what just happened, actually."

_Hmm? Does she mean people recognising us?_

They arrived at the park, which was pretty large and well covered with trees. Walking paths formed intersecting webs, and inbetween them were large green spaces. Some were exposed to the sun, some weren't. Doko spotted a gazebo, and elsewhere, a fountain. Along one path there was a sandwich stand.

"There?" he asked Mina.

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "Finally. I'm starrrrving." Her stomach growled.

"Your insides have excellent dramatic timing."

"They're as dramatic as the rest of me!" she winked again.

When they ordered their sandwiches, Doko half expected the guy running the stall to recognize them, and then they would run into an awkward "Oh are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" situation. But the guy didn't appear to give a shit. _Not everyone watches the Sports Festival, thank god._

They sat down with their paper-wrapped food beneath a couple of trees, on a section of dry grass. There was a soft breeze blowing, ruffling Mina's pink curls. Doko's own hair was a little longer than he was used to, and he could see locks of dark grey dancing across the surface of his eyes.

"You should have brought a picnic blanket," he commented.

"Maybe you should have brought one. You're the man, after all. And you're letting me sit on this dirty grass!"

"I had no idea we were coming to the park."

"Hehe, I thought I might get you with that one." Her smile faded. "There...there I go again..."

"Hmm?" Doko leaned forward, noticing how melancholy she looked all of a sudden. "Whatever's going on, I'd like to know. Maybe I can help." _I want to be able to help you for once, instead of the other way around._

She took a deep breath. "Doko...what I wanted to say was...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He didn't understand.

"For embarrassing you in front of all those people." Her eyes were perfectly sincere. "I...that was wrong of me."

Doko raised an eyebrow. "That's what you're concerned about? I thought we established that you were just trying to do whatever you could to win, like we promised. And in psyching me out, the crowd thing was just an unfortunate side effect. That wasn't really in your control. I've long gotten over it, not gonna lie. And if other people in the class think worse of you, then I'm sure we can clear that up..."

"No, you don't get it," she interrupted him. "I...I didn't just do it to try to win, I think."

Doko suddenly felt uncomfortable. _Was she actually trying to make fun of me? _His face turned red. _Have I been made a fool of this whole time, getting led on by some girl?_

"Then..." he swallowed, trying to keep his emotions in check. "...why?"

"You see, umm..." she coughed. "I, uh..." her face was turning lilac. "I think when there's a guy that I, umm..."

Doko blinked. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to." _I don't know if I want to hear it. _"I accept your apology regardless, Mina."

She closed her eyes and sighed, mumbling something incomprehensible.

"What did you say?" Doko pricked his ears and leaned forward.

Mina opened her eyes again, and smiled. "...nothing. Basically what I mean is...I like to tease people, and you've been kind of a tough nut to crack in the past, so I really felt a need to get you good...and I took it too far this time. Teasing is how I've always expressed positive feelings towards people, but I don't want to make excuses."

_She still wants to be friends. She probably doesn't like me that way, but still...this is a relief_. "Mina, like I said..." Doko put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. "I'm over it. Much worse things have been done to me than that."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Like what?"

Doko froze. _Oh no. Is this where I talk about my parents? I know Todoroki said I should talk about it at some point but this is too soon and I don't know how I'm going to say it and the circumstances are weird and I..._his Quirk spun in low orbit, increasing his heart rate.

Mina's lips curled upward into a smirk. "Did you get teased by other girls in middle school or something?"

_YES! She suspects nothing, jump on it! _"Well, you know...I had my share of unrequited crushes, and stuff..."

She snorted. "Oh, man. I am SO asking Toru about this."

"She probably knows nothing. We weren't in the same friend group."

Mina gave him a side-glance. "You didn't _really _make a fool of yourself in middle school, did you?"

"...Nah, not really. I mostly stayed low. Didn't work ALL the time, obviously, but..."

"Good." She suddenly moved forward and poked his nose, sitting solidly on his lap. "All the guys who confessed to me in middle school just talked about how exotic I looked. It kind of grated on me after awhile."

"Okay. I'll be sure to never compliment you, ever."

She giggled.

"Say, Mina? You're still on my lap." She was warm and soft, and much too close. _A guy could fall in love if you're not careful. God, why is she so touchy-feely all the time? How am I meant to interpret this?_

"I know." She smiled.

"Erm..." Doko shifted. "Is this your solution to not sitting on the grass?"

"Mmhmm. I'll get off if you want..." she made a show of pouting.

"Here, let me eat at least." Doko lifted her up and stretched his legs out straight , letting Mina sit a bit further away past his knees. Then he picked up their sandwiches, handed hers over, and opened his own.

For a few minutes, the sounds of chewing and crinkling paper could be heard. "Doko," Mina said after a while, chewing, "you're kind of a hunk, you know."

"Hmm?"

"Well...you kinda lifted me up just now without even thinking about it. You wouldn't be able to tell at first glance...but your shoulders are really broad, and you've got nice arms." Her eyes twinkled.

"So you like hanging out with muscular guys, huh. Does your shallowness know no bounds?"

She giggled. "I'm not the one who went for the cutest girl in class."

"What ARE you talking about."

"You...and our resident rich girl..."

"Oh, Yaomomo. As I've said before, there is nothing there. You're seeing phantoms."

Mina suddenly snapped down to look at him, killing intent in her eye. "Since when do you call her Yaomomo? I thought only the girls called her that."

"She asked me to. Also, I'm one of the girls, remember?"

Mina snickered. "So that's how you've been feeling. No wonder you wanted Sero and Shoji along. But hey, Yaomomo ASKED you to call her that? Grrr, she may be attempting to use her feminine wiles. You mustn't fall prey to wanton women, Doko."

"Not to worry. If she tries to shove those knockers in my face, I will alert you immediately."

"What? Not gonna beat her up yourself?"

"I...can't do that."

"You didn't have a problem beating up Shiozaki."

"Come on...I just pushed her. And I even avoided her boobs!"

"Hehe...I noticed that. That was part of what motivated me to kiss your cheek."

"Noted."

"But wow, Doko. You must respect women a lot." She smirked. "We should go to the shopping district and buy you a fedora."

"I respect nice humans who are respectable. Which I'm beginning to think you are not."

"I mean..." she swallowed the last bite of her sandwich. "At least I'm not Yaomomo, attempting to use her feminine wiles on you."

That got him. Doko blushed. "Umm...what do you mean by that? You keep saying it."

She stood up from his legs and balled up the wrapping paper. "You don't get it? Most guys in our class are either plain or have some weird alteration to their appearance. You're one of four viable specimens. Before this everyone was after Todoroki, or Bakugo...but now they'll all be after you."

"I feel utterly objectified. Is this what you heard in the locker room? Plus, I'm pretty sure Uraraka likes Midoriya."

"Oh, certainly." She laughed. "Do you want me to help them get together?"

"Nothing would please me more."

...

They'd ended up walking around the park some more, occasionally stopping to pet dogs, which Doko found mesmerising. He'd never interacted much with animals before, and the dogs seemed to inherently trust him. They went nuts for Mina, too, and Mina cooed in adoration at all of them.

After that, they went roller skating after Doko had spotted the rink. He'd never done it before and made an utter fool of himself, while Mina was an expert, of course. She'd ended up holding his hand for a lap and helping him go a little faster, which only further flustered him on the inside. _Is this a date? She's kissed me on the cheek, held hands with me, sat in my lap, flirted with me (I think), and yet the status of our relationship remains unacknowledged. What am I supposed to do?_

As he waved goodbye to her at the onset of evening, watching her leave the train platform with a smile, another part of his mind answered the question.

_Not worry about it, and enjoy the fact that you have a good friend at all._

Maybe he should have been angrier about her actions during the Sports Festival. But with all the other things that had happened that day, it just didn't seem that important or worth getting worked up about. _Am I blinded by my own feelings? _Was he really ready for a relationship, or would he end up too forgiving, and let a girl walk all over him?

_Here I am, worried about girls. Ridiculous. _He tossed his phone onto his bedside table as he fell back into his bed, waiting a few minutes before he would have to head down and help with dinner. _I got first fucking place in the Sports Festival. My future as a hero, as far as I've been told, is practically secured. I have stable friendships and a stable education. Why bother muddying the waters with girl troubles? What else is there to worry about?_

His phone buzzed. Confused, Doko looked at the screen, expecting some sort of message from Mina saying that she'd enjoyed the day, but it was from Midoriya. Midoriya had texted him.

Izuku: I know you aren't that close with Iida, but it's probably important that you know about this. I know you don't keep up to date with hero news, so I just thought I'd make sure.

And then, a link to an article.

PRO HERO INGENIUM MORTALLY WOUNDED IN ENCOUNTER WITH THE HERO KILLER: STAIN STRIKES AGAIN

His eyes widened in shock. _A pro hero called Ingenium, real name Tensei...Iida?_

_Iida's father? No, too young by the looks of the photo...must be his older brother._

It began to sink in.

Iida's brother had been hospitalised by a villain attack. He was likely never working as a hero again.

Images flashed through Doko's brain. A decaying hand, opening wide toward his face. A monstrous creature bearing down upon All Might, the symbol of peace bloodied and battered and nearly defeated. And narrow yellow eyes, surrounded by a dark purple void, threatening to consume.

Doko dropped his phone, light-headed.

_I am the biggest dolt on the planet. Nothing to worry about? The villains are out there, and they have MARKED me._

_The struggle is only just beginning._

_..._

"I'm home!" Mina Ashido declared loudly as she slammed the door behind her.

"No one asked!" her older brother called from his room upstairs. Mina sighed, and deadpanned, her shoulders falling.

In the living room, her mom was watching the second year Sports Festival, while her younger sister played with toys on the carpet.

"You know any of these kids, honey?" her mom asked her absentmindedly, not looking away from the screen.

"The second years? No, not at all."

"Why not? You had older friends in middle school."

"Mom...it's only been like, a month..." Mina gritted her teeth. "Why are you watching that anyway? I'm not even in it!"

"Don't be full of yourself, honey. That teleporting boy wiped the floor with you."

"Ugh! Mom!"

"I think Oka-san was just joking," her little sister put in helpfully. "Where were you by the way, Mina-neesan?" She looked up from her toys.

"Oh..." Mina felt heat rush to her face, and she straightened the strap of her purse. "I was just out...with a friend."

Her mom actually tore her eyes away from the TV and gave her daughter a dry look. "It was a boy, wasn't it?"

"N-no!"

"It was the warping boy that won the festival and beat you, wasn't it?"

"HOW! How did you figure that out!"

Her mom's eyelids were halfway down. "Honey, when you get to be as old as me, you start seeing things that easy."

"It's kind of obvious," her little sister mumbled.

"Okay, well..." Mina traced her toe along the floor, mumbling. "He doesn't even like me like that, so you can both just _shove it, _to be honest..."

And then she walked out of the living room. "It's your turn to wash the dishes tonight!" her mom yelled after her.

Mina slammed her bedroom door and collapsed onto her bed, annoyed. _Why does my family have to exist and ruin a perfectly good day?_

She'd been terrified that Doko wouldn't forgive her. But of course he had, he was just nice like that. And funny, and brave, and stubborn with his beliefs. He'd won the Sports Festival with that tenacity.

_Ugh...I thought he liked me for sure...but even after I clarified my intentions with the apology, he still didn't make a move..._

Mina had no intention of asking him out directly, not yet. She enjoyed the thrill of the game, the cat-and-mouse. It was just like all those romance shows.

_Doko Katayama, you walking contradiction. How can you be so hard to fluster and yet so shy at the same time? Just ask me out already, grrrrrr! I'm GOING to say yes if you do!_

It was like...he'd trained himself to let all words, including any teasing or flirting, to just bounce off of him. Nothing was sincere. Everything was reflected with a counter-comment. An impenetrable shell.

Mina's eyes widened, and she lifted her face off her pillow. THAT was another thing. Alongside all the other attractive qualities...Doko Katayama was mysterious.

The way he'd acted around those dogs, like he'd never seen dogs before and was just...dazzled. It had been adorable, sure, but also off-putting. Then there was the fact that he'd never been roller skating...didn't know about any of the good restaurants in his own area...didn't know much about heroes despite applying to become one...

A worrisome thought began to grow in her head. _Did Doko...not have a childhood?_

Toru had mentioned multiple times that she'd rarely seen him around their middle school and that he never used his Quirk. No one had known about it.

Plus there was the cool-headedness he'd shown during USJ...the initial dismissal of fighting other students in the festival, claiming it to be frivolous...and the surprise combat ability in the 1v1 matches, seemingly from nowhere...

_Is Doko...some kind of child secret agent?_

Mina slapped herself in the face. _Don't be stupid. Something is definitely up with him, but it's certainly not THAT._

_...probably._

_._

_.._

_...right?_

_..._

Two days later, the sky unleashed fury on Musutafu.

The rain was such that it appeared dark as night in prime morning time as the heroes-in-training arrived on the grounds of UA. Fresh from their sports festivals, it felt like the first section of the year was over, and a new chapter was beginning.

Doko Katayama dropped his poncho and rain boots off at his locker and then walked to class in his mostly-dry uniform. The pitter-patter of rain could be heard through the walls. He wasn't a big fan of days like this.

He caught up with Midoriya and Iida in the hallway.

"Hey, Katayama."

"Katayama, good morning."

"Morning to the both of you." Doko eyed Iida carefully. The bespectacled class rep seemed perfectly normal, but it wasn't like Doko knew him well enough to notice anything.

Then he and Midoriya met eyes. The green-haired boy's face was an expression of worry...and then an imperceptible shrug. Doko just nodded back.

_Iida must be struggling on the inside, but he doesn't want to show it. That's fair enough, I guess. _Doko knew exactly how that felt.

Inside the class, all the talk was about the Sports Festival.

"People kept coming up and talking to me!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Little kids kept telling me 'don't worry about it.'" Sero sweatdropped, miserable.

Aoyama rested a prim hand above his chest. "One must be prepared for this sort of attention, hmm hmm."

"Yeah, I'll bet you were the talk of the town after getting uppercutted by Mina," Jiro muttered.

"For every person who came up and talked to me, it felt like six more just stared from a distance. I felt so...visible!" Toru shuddered.

Ojiro lowered his eyebrows. "Sounds normal enough to me."

Yaoyorozu remained silent, keeping her eyes down.

"Katayama..." Kaminari suddenly zapped next to his desk. "You traitor."

Doko made a show of turning around and looking behind him at the wall, as if Kaminari might be talking to someone else. "Me?" he pointed at himself.

"Don't play dumb." Kaminari lifted up his phone. "That's you and Ashido at the park. I thought there was nothing going on between you two!"

Doko's eyes widened. Mina wasn't here yet, but Tsu was, and she leaned forward to look with an interested croak.

It was the two of them walking together, taken from a distance. On a tabloid site.

"Kaminari...do you really frequent those websites? I thought better of you." Doko tried to play it cool.

"That's not the point! Explain yourself!" He began to grab Katayama's shoulders and shake them.

"AaAaAaAhhhh! StoOooop doing that! Stop!" Doko slapped his hands away. "There's nothing to explain! She had something to tell me! It was an outing between friends!"

"Was it now, ribbit?"

He shot Tsu a panicked glare. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Kaminari scrunched up his face in suspicion. "If you're lying to me, there will be hell to pay. You better reveal your secrets."

"Leave him alone," Jiro complained loudly. "He won the festival; he shouldn't have to deal with your tomfoolery."

As Kaminari slinked back to his desk, Doko looked around the room to see if anybody had been listening.

Uraraka was staring, her eyes wide. Sero was giving him a thumbs up and a grin. Momo was looking over for a moment before she jerked her head back down, a faint dusting of red across her cheeks.

"Yo..." Sero whispered to Kaminari. "Let me see the pic."

"Well done on your victory Katayama, by the way!" Kirishima shot him an air-fist bump and a grin. "You've improved a lot since our fight! I kind of wanna fight you again now!"

"Haha, maybe in a future class we'll get to have a rematch..." Doko reluctantly returned the fist bump.

Mina emerged into the classroom, chatted briefly with everyone, and then moved to sit behind Doko. Doko became aware of several pairs of eyes, especially Kaminari's, on the two of them.

"Ribbit," Tsu leaned forward. "Do you two have anything you want to share with me?"

"No," they both said quickly, at the same time. Looked at each other, surprised. Blushed.

Tsu blinked. She might have smiled, just a little.

Todoroki entered the room. Doko looked up at him, chancing it. "Hey, Todoroki."

The boy paused. "Hello," he said after a moment, pleasantly enough, and then moved onto his seat.

"Did Todoroki just acknowledge his greeting?" Sero whispered.

"That's respect between combatants!" Kirishima whispered back. "Manly!"

"CRAAAACKHEAD!" Bakugo blasted across the room, bearing down on Doko's desk with a face of pure rage. "DON'T think this changes anything! You may not be an extra anymore, but I'm still gonna become number one! I'll come up and steal your glory right out of your hands!"

"Oh, wow!" Doko raised his eyebrows at a blank piece of notebook paper he'd just placed on his desk, intending to use it for notes today, and then held it up to Bakugo. "Look! It's the list of everyone who asked!"

Mina belted out laughter. Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero chuckled. Even Ojiro and Jiro let out a snicker. Tsu's half-smile widened.

Bakugo's face got even redder and angrier, and he moved to snatch the paper out of Doko's hands and blow it to pieces...but then Aizawa entered the room.

"Back to your seat," the teacher said in a bored voice, and Bakugo trudged away, shooting Doko resentful looks.

"Aizawa-sensei, congrats on getting your bandages off," said Tsu.

Aizawa rubbed his eyes. "The old lady went overboard with her treatment, and now I'm even sleepier than usual. But anyway, today we'll be picking up where we left off. Since the sports festival, many heroes and hero agencies have called in requests for students. Usually they pay more attention to the second and third years, with their higher level of experience, so for any of them to be paying attention to you should be considered a privilege and an opportunity. Anyway, here are the results."

A graph flashed onto the board.

Shoto Todoroki: 3,261

Doko Katayama: 2,545

Katsuki Bakugo: 879

Fumikage Tokoyami: 448

Tenya Iida: 237

Eijiro Kirishima: 112

Ochaco Uraraka: 90

Mina Ashido: 54

Momo Yaoyorozu: 31

Mezo Shoji: 8

Hanta Sero: 2

The class buzzed.

"I got offers! Hell yeah!" Kirishima declared.

"Todoroki got the most and Katayama got the second-most," observed Ojiro. "The opposite results of the actual festival."

"It's probably because Todoroki was in total control for most of his matches, while Katayama often won by the skin of his teeth," Yaomomo explained.

Doko couldn't believe it, in any case. Mina was shaking his shoulders. "Over two and a half thousand, Doko!" she whisper-screamed. "And I got _fifty_! That's more than enough to choose from!"

"Shoji-kun," said Hagakure. "You got eight offers despite not even making it to the final round. Good job!"

The multi-armed boy nodded. "I'm as pleasantly surprised as you are. Perhaps it is because of Tsu and I's strategy in the cavalry battle?"

"Yet I didn't get any offers, ribbit," she muttered.

"...two..." Sero grumbled. "Two."

"Iida-kun, we got offers!" Uraraka exclaimed, shaking his shoulders much like Mina had just done to Doko.

"Yes, that's good." Iida's voice seemed distant, his smile false.

"Midoriya, you didn't get any!" Kaminari pointed out, as if incredulous for him.

"They're probably scared because of the crazy way he fights," said Jiro. Midoriya only looked down, a nervous smile on his face.

"He who chases two hares catches neither," said Tokoyami solemnly.

"Alright, settle down everyone," Aizawa called. "Only those on this list actually got requests, but every one of you will be doing an internship at a hero agency."

"Internship!?" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh my god...PLEASE stop doing that..." their teacher pinched his eyes. "I'll be passing out lists at the end of class so you can decide where to go, but in the meantime...to work with pros, you all need code names. So that's what we're coming up with today."

The class buzzed excitedly. _A hero name? _Doko had literally never thought about it. It was an aspect of the career he'd completely forgotten about. Based on the rest of the class's reaction, he imagined they all knew exactly what they were going to call themselves, and had known for a long time.

"Remember, these names are what the public will know you as, so they are extremely important," Aizawa said over the din.

The door slid open, and Midnight came strutting in. "If you don't pick seriously, there will be hell to pay!" she sang.

Doko shivered. "MIDNIGHT!" Kaminari and Sero shouted together, hearts appearing in their eyes.

"Midnight is better suited to this sort of thing than I am," Aizawa said. "She'll be deciding if your names are acceptable. In the meantime...I'm going to sleep." He procured his sleeping bag from nowhere and leaned against the wall, cocooned.

Midnight gave Doko a stack of five whiteboards and markers to pass back. "Congrats on your win, by the way," she whispered to him in a sultry voice, winking. Doko shuddered. "Write down your names on these boards," she announced to the whole class, as she distributed them to Ojiro, Shoji, and Hagakure at the front of the other three rows. "When you're ready, come up to present!"

"What? We're presenting these?" Kirishima suddenly seemed nervous.

"That's right!" Midnight grinned.

Doko passed the boards back, taking one for himself. "What are you going to call yourself?" he whispered to Mina.

"Alien Queen," she said with a smirk. "Like from the movie."

He sweatdropped. "I don't watch movies, but isn't that a scary monster? Midnight's going to reject that."

"And what would YOU know about it, Mr. Dense-about-heroes?"

"You should at least have a backup."

"...Pinky..." she mumbled. "That's the one I wanted when I was little, before I got into the Alien franchise..." she was clearly embarrassed about it.

Doko grinned. "That's adorable, but the Queen thing is kind of your thing, isn't it? Maybe combine them?"

Mina's eyes widened.

"Katayama-kun?" Midnight called after another minute or two. "Since you're in seat one, would you like to go first?"

"I haven't come up with anything," he said frankly. _I've literally never thought about this before!_

Midnight scowled. "Well, hurry up. We've not got all day."

"I shall go!" Aoyama did a pirouette on his way up to the front, before placing his board down. "Shining Hero: I can not stop twinkling!"

"It's a sentence!" multiple students exclaimed.

"Hmm, maybe remove some words, to just be Can't Stop Twinkling?" Midnight suggested.

"Excellent, madame!"

"SHE APPROVED IT!" They all exclaimed again.

"I'll go next!" Mina rushed to the front. "Acid Hero...Queen Pinky!"

"I love it!" Midnight gushed.

Mina beamed at Doko. He smiled back.

From there, the damn broke. Tsu became Froppy. Ojiro became Tailman. Sato became Sugarman. Kaminari became Chargebolt. Shoji became Tentacole. Jiro became Earphone Jack. Hagakure become Invisible Girl. Yaomomo became Creati. And Sero became Cellophane.

"Red Riot!" Kirishima exclaimed, holding up his fist.

"That wouldn't be an homage to the Chivalrous Hero, Crimson Riot, would it?" asked Midnight.

"It is! I know he's old fashioned, but...the hero image I'm going for is Crimson himself..."

"Bearing a name like that brings all the pressure of living up to it," she warned.

"I'm prepared!" Kirishima declared.

Near the back of the room, Iida stared intently at his board.

Koda simply showed a board that said "Anima," without actually saying anything. Midnight gave him a thumbs-up. Uraraka became Uravity, which was the coolest name so far in Doko's opinion. _Argh! I've been too busy paying attention to the others, and haven't come up with anything!_

Tokoyami became Tsukuyomi, the god of the night. Todoroki was simply "Shoto." His first name.

"Is that allowed?" Midnight wondered.

"Yes..." Aizawa groaned from his sleeping bag.

"Well, alright then."

Then Iida similarly just used his first name. "Tenya." Something about it seemed off and incomplete to Doko, but he couldn't worry about that right now.

"So all we have left is...Bakugo, Midoriya, and...Katayama, you still haven't gone."

"I know, I know."

Midoriya went up. "This is my hero name."

Gasps around the room.

"Dude...are you sure?" asked Sero.

"They'll call you that for the rest of your life, you know," Kaminari put in.

Bakugo growled upon looking at the board, while Uraraka beamed.

"I used to hate this title, but someone changed the meaning of it for me and..." Midoriya cast his eyes downward, and then back up, determined. "I'm Pro Hero: Deku."

"Katayama, Bakugo, you two better be ready now," Midnight warned.

"Alright, I'm coming." Doko had managed to put something together, writing the kanji on the board.

He turned to face the class at the front, pausing. His board still faced his chest. "I didn't know much about heroes before coming here, so I don't really have anything I'm trying to emulate...but I want to help people. I want to help everyone I can. Like, no matter where they are, I'll be there in a flash...but if you're up to no good, I can get to you in a flash, too. That's the sort of the image I'd like to cultivate."

The class hummed in understanding.

"So...this is my hero name." He turned the board, and grinned, violet light flashing in his eyes. "Warping Hero: **Everywhere**."

**And that's it! A bit more development for our central romance, and the reveal of Doko's hero name. Next time...we find out where he'll go for his internship.**

**I want to widen the focus a bit from here, and write more of the other students...but it's tough to do so without retreading ground. I think I'm gonna write some of the lesser-known internships for people like Shoji and Sero and Toru, just to see how they're going to develop. And Mina's internship will also be seen, obviously. Other than that, I can't get too much into detail about how I plan to use Hero Killer Stain, since I don't really want to focus on the internships in canon very much...besides one in particular. Stay tuned!**

**Also, interesting question: if I were to add someone else in the class to the group of six friends, who would you like to see? Preferably one of the minor characters outside the Dekusquad. Let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20: Interns in Turns

Chapter 20: Interns In Turns

After class, Doko received his extremely exhaustive list of agency offers. It was like a medieval scroll of paper, several feet long and covered with the tiniest print imaginable.

"Doko?" Mina asked. "Your face looks...dry."

"I think my eyes are glazing over..." he mumbled. "What about you? Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. But fifty is more than enough to choose from. Someone who sounds cool...hmm..." she returned to scanning her list.

"I'm gonna intern with Selkie, ribbit," Tsu said, leaning forward. "He and his crew work on a boat. I'd like to go someplace with water, y'know."

"What about you, Sero?" Mina called to the tape user teasingly. "Which of your _two_ offers are you gonna take?"

Kirishima and Kaminari both laughed. Sero, surprisingly, laughed too. "Well, one of them is from Kamui Woods, so..."

Midoriya's jaw dropped. "Kamui Woods wants you, Sero? That's amazing! He's super up-and-coming, and is predicted to be in the top charts at year's end..."

The green-haired boy began to babble, but then Shoji interrupted him. "Midoriya? Could I ask you something about this?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Midoriya walked over to Shoji's desk. The multi-armed boy was holding his short list of eight offers.

"Reflector Hero Agency...what kind of place is that?"

Midoriya tapped his chin. "Well, Reflector is a heroine who can turn objects she touches into mirrors. She's really good for stealth situations..."

Shoji nodded. "I see. I believe I'll take that offer."

"Oooh, Shoji-kun!" Hagakure sang, spinning towards his desk with a twirl of her skirt. "Stealth sounds good! And Reflector is one of my idol heroines! Please, please let me go with you!"

Shoji's eyes widened under his silver bangs. "I don't see what's stopping you."

"Dang, you guys are interning together?" Kaminari scratched his head. "Ugh...maybe I shouldn't have declined the third round...maybe now I'd have offers! As it stands, I'm stumped!"

"I don't think you'd have gotten any if you'd fried your brain on live television, though," Jiro giggled.

"Shut up about it! Where are you gonna go, anyway?"

"Death Arms."

"Man..." Kirishima leaned toward Shoji. "It's a shame you're not coming with me to Fourth Kind. Since, you know..."

"His Quirk is that he has four arms?" Shoji finished dryly.

"...well, yeah...haha..."

"I received an offer from the number three hero," Tokoyami piped up from the back.

"Whoa!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Hawks?" A dazzling glow formed in Midoriya's eyes. "Oh man, Hawks is..."

"Do NOT start babbling, Deku..." Bakugo seethed, interrupting his fanboying. "I'm having enough trouble focusing on this damn list as is."

"But...his agency is all the way down in Kyushu..." Tokoyami muttered.

"Dude?!" Mina waved her arms like a maniac. "Who _cares_? It's the number three freakin' hero!"

Right as she said that, something caught Doko's eye on his own list. His jaw dropped.

_No way._

_..._

"Where will you be going, Koda-kun?" Momo asked the quiet boy pleasantly.

Koda's mouth opened and closed rapidly, then he held up a finger that meant _wait_. He leaned over his desk and scribbled down a name in pen. Then he held it back up for her to see.

"The Wild Wild...Pussycats?" Momo made a face. "Koda, I..."

The boy turned red and made low squeaking noises, unable to find the words to explain himself.

"Yaoyorozu, don't get the wrong idea!" said Midoriya. "The Pussycats are a rescue team who work out in the wilderness! Perfect for someone like Koda-kun, who doesn't like fighting and whose Quirk works better outside!"

Koda blushed and nodded eagerly.

Momo sighed. "...Sorry for misunderstanding..." she sank back into her seat, and looked at her mediocre thirty-offer list again. _Koda was my partner in the battle trial, where I was able to win handily...but he's just intimidated by me. What's so intimidating? Since that trial, it's not like I've done anything notable at all..._

Katayama had praised her, but that was before he'd gone on to win the Sports Festival...surely he realised that she wasn't better than him now.

...

Meanwhile, Uraraka was explaining to Sato, Midoriya, and Ojiro why she was going to Gunhead's agency. Iida remained silent, quietly filling in one of the offers from his own desk.

The class began to clear out. "Catch up, Katayama!" Sero called to him, as he and Hagakure left the room.

"I'll do so," he called back.

Then, he turned to look toward the back of the room. Good, he was still there.

Doko walked up to the boy's desk. "Todoroki," he said.

Shoto looked up, having clearly been shaken out of deep thought. "What is it?" he asked neutrally.

"Your father...sent me an offer." Doko held up his list, which read in circled pen, _Endeavor Hero Agency._

For the first time outside of battle, Todoroki showed genuine surprise. "He...my old man..." Then, his eyes narrowed. "I see what he's doing now..." The comment did not seem directed at Doko, but just as an aside, so Doko chose to ignore it.

"Do you think it'd be okay for me to accept? You know Endeavor the best of anyone I could talk to."

Todoroki sighed. "He isn't number two for no reason. You would probably learn a lot."

"So I should take it?"

"Well, maybe if..." Todoroki grimaced, as if he was really struggling with something.

"Hey, man." Doko knelt down in front of his desk. "It's okay. You already told me about all that stuff, so just...say it. You know that I'll get it."

"The problem is that my old man also sent me an offer," Todoroki spilled like an exhale, "and I was planning on taking it."

Doko raised his eyebrows. "Oh cool. We can train together then."

"No, that's not..." Todoroki took a deep breath. "Don't you see what he's _doing_? He saw how much you challenged me, how well you provoked me into using my fire like he wanted. So he wants you there to, in his mind, help me reach my full potential. He's using you, Katayama."

Doko's Quirk curled up in malice inside his stomach. "So..." the warping boy muttered, "Endeavor doesn't actually care about my abilities, or my future?"

"I mean, probably not."

Doko looked back up, steeling himself. Purple eyes met two mismatched ones. "If what you're saying is correct, then I can't think of a better way to fuck up his plans than just going there and training cordially, as comrades. What do you say?"

Todoroki looked surprised for the second time that day.

...

"Alright, remember..." Aizawa warned them on the platform. "These are workplaces you are going to. Behave in a professional manner. That means you, Ashido."

"You ain't gotta worry about me!" Mina flashed him a grin.

"Speak properly. This is the exact sort of thing that is unbecoming of a pro."

Mina wilted. "Yes, sir..."

The group began to scatter, headed towards various platforms. Mina flashed back to their conversation in the group chat last night.

It had gone something like...

Hanta: obv im going to kamui woods. there aint a better option.

Toru: i think u will do rlly well there, sero-kun!

Hanta: o yeah

Hanta: arent u and shoji goin somewhere together

Toru: yep!

Mezo: The pro heroine Reflector. She requested me but also accepted Hagakure.

Toru: was there ever any doubt?

Doko: i just imagined that in your smug voice

Toru: shaddup

Mezo: Hagakure's pride isn't misplaced. Reflector is a stealth-based hero. Anyone like that would be foolish not to recruit an invisible girl as a sidekick.

Doko: how rare are invisibility quirks anyway?

Toru: rare, but not as rare as warping ones hehe

Toru: speaking of which, where ya goin katayama-kun?

Doko: ...

Hanta: oh god

Mina: go on, spit it out.

Doko: i may or may not have been recruited by endeavor

Doko: me and todoroki are both going

Hanta: WTF?!

Toru: OMG katayama thats awesome!

Tsuyu: won't it be weird to intrude upon a father-son dynamic, though?

Doko: dont worry, got it covered

Mina: i thought you and todoroki had bad blood or somethin.

Doko: nah, we vented a bit to each other in the infirmary after our match. we cool.

Mina: i guess that explains why you said hello to him in class

Mina: and then HE SAID IT BACK

Doko: where are you going for yours mina? made a decision yet?

Mina: switcheroo

Doko: idk why i asked i have no clue who that is

Mezo: Switcheroo is a male hero that can switch the placement of any two objects. He's more of a combat hero.

Tsuyu: that's a weird place for you to be going mina

Tsuyu: didnt you say you got a lot of offers from rescue agencies?

Mina: yea, but switcheroo just seems really cool!

Back on the train platform, a part of Mina was grateful that her friends hadn't pried further after she had dismissed the questioning with an excuse. But on the other hand...

_Do they really think I'm that shallow? That I'd just go somewhere because the hero seems cool?_

She'd chosen Switcheroo for one reason and one reason only: because Doko had wiped the floor with her.

As a hero in combat, Mina knew her options were limited. She had physicality and a potentially fatal Quirk. But what did it matter when her opponent had so many more options at their disposal?

Switcheroo's Quirk was a lot like Doko's, and based on footage she watched, he used it in a fluid, environment-based way that was almost like an art form. You wouldn't guess that someone who can just switch the places of two objects they touch would be great in combat, but Switcheroo was just..._creative._

And Mina wanted to learn how to get creative.

_I lost to Todoroki, and then Doko. I won't lose next time._

She closed her fist and boarded her train.

...

Mezo Shoji and Toru Hagakure arrived in front of a very out-of-place looking structure.

Shoji looked down at the address on the form, and then back up at the building. "This...can't be it."

It looked like a carnival funhouse. The walls were bright and garish red, with frightening green and blue swirls that seemed to jump out. And none of the structure was built with straight edges; everything was round and curvy. Stuck in between two drab office buildings.

Toru giggled. "I think it is. No one but a popular pro hero would be allowed to have a building like this in the middle of the business district."

The two of them walked in...and surprise surprise, they found themselves in a wide hallway, surrounded by mirrors on all sides. Shoji saw his many arms get reflected over and over. Toru obviously saw nothing but her clothes.

Ahead was either a physical desk with a receptionist or a reflection of one. The two of them walked towards it carefully. When the receptionist looked up, she smiled. "You must be Lady Reflector's pupils."

"Yep!" Toru chirped. "I'm Toru Hagakure, and this is Mezo Shoji!"

Shoji bowed. "It is a pleasure to be here." Toru wondered if he was getting uncomfortable with her personality. _If so, he'll just have to deal with it!_

The receptionist pointed in a direction that seemed to be another hallway, also surrounded by mirrors, and skinnier. "Lady Reflector is waiting for you in her office."

The two of them slowly made their way around the corner, Toru bumping her arm on the wall. She whispered out a little "ow" and rubbed her arm.

Shoji gave her a glance as they walked toward a solid door in the distance. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." One downside to being invisible was not being able to see cuts and bruises, and how bad they were. Toru has nothing to go off of but pain.

"This is...disconcerting," the tall multi-armed boy confessed, his eyes glancing around at the many reflections of themselves. "The hallway is not very wide, either. I feel cramped."

"Well, bein' six foot two and havin' more flesh than most people will do that to ya!" Toru joked. Shoji remained silent. _Sigh...he's already tired of me._

They entered the office and both let out a sigh of relief. Only one wall was a mirror; the other three were normal. The one at the back was a window.

In front of that window was another desk, where a tall, twiglike woman with silvery hair reclined, legs crossed. She was dressed in a leather biking outfit, skin-tight. _Hehe, my boobs are bigger than hers. _Toru kept that thought to herself.

"Welcome, young ones." The woman's eyes were the same silver as her hair. "I requested Shoji upon noticing some untapped potential, but I am glad that you have decided to join us as well, Hagakure." She stood and appraised them.

Both students bowed. "Thank you for having us," they both said.

"You can forgo the formalities for now. First, I want to ask you both...how much do you know about my operation?"

"I certainly didn't know it was in a funhouse," Toru blurted.

Shoji raised his eyebrows in alarm, but Reflector only laughed heartily. "Yes, the papers often call me an enigma. A stealth hero that likes to stand out. But what does it matter if criminals know when I'm coming?" She grinned sadistically. "They still won't see me when I arrive."

Both students gulped nervously.

Reflector put her hands on her hips. "Well? Anything else you know?"

"I confess that I had to ask a classmate of mine for information about you," Shoji said. Toru assumed he was talking about Midoriya. "But he said that you often are the first to enter a hostile area on large group operations. Drug busts, mafia raids, that sort of thing. You're a scout."

She nodded. "That's right. And looking at the two of you..." she bit her lip. "...I think I see the potential for one of the greatest stealth combinations the hero world has seen in years."

Toru glanced at Shoji, who glanced back despite not knowing where she was looking. The invisible girl could feel an excited smile grow on her vanished face. It was hard to tell how Shoji looked behind the mask.

"But anyway, before we do anything in the field..." Reflector clapped her hands. "Let us see what you can do. I shall take you both up to the second floor. To the labyrinth."

Toru shuddered. _Labyrinth?_

...

Hanta Sero looked up at the building, and then down again at his phone. _This must be the place._

It was a very nice apartment complex. Kamui Woods did not yet have a hero agency of his own, but considering how quickly he'd been shooting up in the rankings, there was no doubt in Hanta's mind that he'd be getting one soon. _And if I can get in his good graces now, before that happens? I'll be set._

"Excuse me?"

Hanta turned, surprised. Approaching him from the sidewalk was a girl he recognised. The girl with the vines from Class 1B, Ibara Shiozaki.

"You are from Class A, are you not? Are you here to intern with Kamui Woods?" she asked him. When she blinked, her long eyelashes seemed to flutter.

_She's pretty, _Hanta thought guiltily. He fought the heat in his face and gave her an easy smile. "Yep! I'm Hanta Sero. And you're...Shiozaki?"

She nodded. "That's right...oh!" She gasped. "You remembered my name but I didn't remember yours...oh, I feel so bad now..."

"Huh? Oh no, it's fine!" Hanta waved his arms frantically. "I'm not upset. We both got out in the first part of the third round, but your match was a little more...notable..."

"Ah, now I remember." She gave him a look of pity. "You were the poor boy who faced the ice user."

_Don't worry about it._

_Don't worry about it._

Hanta winced, as a flash of anger and frustration passed through him. _She's nice, but she just pities me like everyone else. _It was almost worse like that. At least his classmates had ribbed into him a little. He understood that kind of behavior, and it made it easier to keep up the smile. The easygoing persona. But...pity?

"You know," said Shiozaki, "now that I recall, you nearly restrained him, didn't you? It was a close thing." She smiled. "Imagine how differently things might have gone from there."

Hanta's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't stop the blush from forming this time. "Well..." he tried to brush off how much her comment had affected him. "I'd have probably lost to Midoriya in the next round anyway."

"You know, I requested you two in the hopes that you wouldn't just stand around and talk all the time," said a new voice.

Both students whirled to face Kamui Woods, who was walking toward them.

"Welcome, Sero and Shiozaki."

"Thanks for having me!" Hanta made a quick bow.

"You are most kind," Ibara echoed solemnly, bowing for significantly longer.

"Now, let's get inside," said Kamui Woods.

The two students followed him back toward the apartment complex, which was made of multiple buildings. Each one had a flat that took up an entire floor. Kamui Woods led them to one building and then up the stairs. "I have the fourth floor flat," he told them. "I apologise that I can't instruct you from an agency, but that is a little bit beyond me at the moment. The flat is spacious enough to accommodate us for the time being."

_For the time being? _Hanta wondered what that meant.

"I was glad of the extra money I received from doing security for your school's festival. There wasn't a lot of time to watch the matches, but I caught enough of a glimpse of both of you to know I would make an offer. I made a few other offers, too, but I guess those students had better places to go." He arrived at the door and began to unlock his apartment. "What made the two of you choose me, I ask?"

"Our Quirks are similar," said Shiozaki, folding her hands.

"You were one of two offers I got, and I didn't recognize the other one," Hanta said bluntly.

Kamui turned to give him a look. "I appreciate the honesty. In fact..." he took pause, and then opened the door. "...it makes me all the more glad that I requested you, Hanta Sero."

...

Koji Koda got off the train platform and looked around frantically.

"Koda-kun! Over here!"

He whirled. A very pretty woman with a blonde ponytail and civilian clothes was waving at him, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Koji angled his head and eyes down and walked toward her, his mouth taking on its trademarked sickly look. _She's so pretty and intimidating aaaaah she'll expect me to talk I can't I can't..._

"I'm Pixie-Bob!" she declared when he got close enough. "They told me you're not much of a talker, but that's okay! It just means you're a great listener, right?"

Koji nodded. He supposed that was true.

"Well, if you'll just follow me to the car..."

As they left the station, some people gave them looks. Pixie-Bob drew the eye with her loud personality, and Koji felt himself shutting down. _Just gotta get to the forest, and I'll be fine!_

"Oh, I'm just so excited to have a student with us! It feels like I'm young again!" Pixie-Bob sang with a laugh. "I wonder if people think we're dating, Koda-kun."

Koji turned tomato red and shook his head frantically.

She laughed again. "Okay, sorry for messing with you. It just seemed kinda easy." She winked and stuck her tongue out as they arrived at the car.

On the drive, Pixie-Bob talked more.

"Sorry that it's a bit of a trek out here. This isn't even as far as our mountain camp, though. Going out there for an internship would be insane, with all the back-and-forth. Yeesh."

"It's alright," Koji squeaked, and the Pussycat raised an eyebrow. "I don't mind...the distance."

Her eyes filled with hearts. "Oh my god. Your voice is adorable! And with your Quirk connecting you to animals and all...you'll be a popular hero with kids!"

Koji blushed deeply. "Th-thanks..."

"And of course, depending on your performance, you could always join us Pussycats. We could use a bit more cuteness on the team. We're already cute, of course. Don't you dare say that we aren't." She suddenly took an intimidating air, and Koji could only nod in frightened agreement.

"But you are familiar with what we do, right? You don't have to answer, I'll explain anyway while we've got the time. The Wild Wild Pussycats are a rescue team, specialising in mountain and wilderness operations. My Quirk moves land, which is great for clearing debris. My partners all have Quirks that are similarly suited to our job. And you, Koji...with your power, the possibilities only widen!"

Koji couldn't help but smile at that.

They turned onto a winding forest road, and around twenty minutes later, pulled up to a fenced-off property. The building itself was in a grassy clearing, but surrounding it were woods.

Pixie-Bob parked, and the two of them got out of the car.

Suddenly, Koji was set upon by music and sparkles, and bright colours flashed before his eyes. _WHAT the..._

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes!" A flash of brown, red, and yellow cane swishing past.

"We've come to lend a paw on help!" Spinning green, green and yellow.

"Coming our of nowhere..." an intimidating presence growled.

"STINGINGLY CUTE AND CATLIKE!" They all shouted, and suddenly they were posing in front of him, three of them. "We're the Wild, Wild Pussycats!"

Koji's mouth fell open in shock. Pixie-Bob pouted. "It's no fun when you guys do it without me."

The brunette straightened herself up. "Ah, it's alright. You'll get another chance with all the students later on." The woman seemed to notice Koji. "Oh, haven't you heard? We're going to host both UA's first year hero classes at our more remote training camp during the summer."

"And that's a secret, by the way! So don't tell your other classmates!" The green-haired one chimed in.

"Or else..." the man growled. "I'm Tiger, by the way."

"And I'm Ragdoll!"

"And I'm Mandalay." Mandalay seemed to be the leader, as she came up to greet him. "Don't worry about their threats. It IS a secret for now, but you aren't the type to go talking around, are you?"

With nothing else to do, Koji just shook his head.

Mandalay beamed. "Good!" Suddenly, her face changed, and she peered around the side of Koji to the side of the car. "Kota, stop hiding back there! Come introduce yourself!"

Koji turned and saw a little boy in a red cap. He looked angry about something.

"That's okay..." Koji whispered to Mandalay, trusting her intrinsically. "He doesn't have to if he's shy..."

"Nonsense. Kota, come meet Koda. See, your names are even similar! He's training to be a hero, you know."

Kota's eyes widened...and then he spat, storming back into the building.

Ragdoll gasped. Mandalay set off after him. "Why, you little...get back here this instant!"

Koji wilted. _He already doesn't like me. _He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Tiger.

"Don't worry about the little brat," the big man said. "Let's focus on how you can help us."

Koji's eyes widened.

"We were waiting on you two to get here, actually," Ragdoll added.

"What is it?" asked Pixie-Bob.

"There's a kid lost up near the cave entrance," Tiger said gravely. "A little girl."

...

Upon arriving at Switcheroo's agency, Mina was directed to a room at the back.

She opened the door with a creak. "Hello...?"

The light from the hallway cast a bright triangle into the room, but other than that it was dark. Mina could barely see rows of high shelves on the edge of her vision.

Suddenly, she heard a light switch turn on, and threw a hand over her eyes, blinded. The buzz of fluorescent overheads hit her ears.

Blinking, Mina lowered her arm and looked around the room. It was a massive space, with a wide thoroughfare down the middle and rows and rows of high shelves.

"Ohmygod!" she spilled. "It's like the warehouse from Indiana Jones!"

The person on the other end of the thoroughfare chuckled. "You know of Raiders?"

Mina beamed. "Yep! It's one of my favourite old movies, from the same era as Alien! Are you Switcheroo?"

"That I am." His hair was orange and cut in a fade, his eyes a pale green. He was taller than Doko, but built the same way - lanky but with broad shoulders. He wasn't wearing his hero costume.

"I'm glad you're here, Ashido. I sent offers to both you and Katayama, hoping you'd come together, but...this is acceptable. No doubt he got an offer from a hero much higher in the rankings than myself."

Mina's eyes widened. "You wanted us to come...together?"

"That's right. Your match was the one I found the most interesting." He was walking closer to her all the time, hands in his pockets. "You put on a good show, but there was no denying it...you felt hopelessly outmatched, weren't you Ashido?"

Mina's lip quivered. "I..."

"It's alright." Switcheroo smiled reassuringly. "Katayama is a person you admire, isn't he?"

She nodded, sniffling. "There's these two other boys in my class. They clearly have a past, you know? One of them gets super angry at the other one, while the other one gets really flustered and frightened...but power-wise, they're super close. The only time I've seen the second guy stand up to the first guy is in battle. He...admires the first guy, but he also wants to beat him. And...that's how I feel about Doko."

"First name basis too, eh?" Switcheroo winked. "Maybe all that talk for the cameras wasn't just talk."

Mina blushed lilac.

"But I didn't recruit you both in the hopes of stoking that...well, maybe if it seemed beneficial. Love is a powerful motivator, after all."

"I don't love him," Mina corrected quickly. "It's just some silly crush."

"Whatever the case, I didn't just ask for you both because I thought you'd be cute together. I wanted Katayama because his power..." Switcheroo turned to one of the warehouse shelves, reached into a crate, and pulled out a tennis ball. "...is like mine."

He activated his Quirk on the tennis ball, causing it to glow orange, and then threw it away toward a wall. Then suddenly he dashed forward and touched Mina.

Reality turned inside out. She blinked, and just like that, she was slumped against the far wall, while the tennis ball bounced up and down on the floor space where she'd just stood.

Mina's jaw dropped. "You can use your Quirk on other people, just like that?"

Switcheroo nodded. "I can only assume from watching the festival that Katayama thought he was unable to do it, or perhaps he feared killing someone by accident?"

Mina nodded.

"Just like him in his match against Todoroki, my abilities developed further in moments of high stress. But now, switching people is like second nature. I don't even worry about it anymore." He began to toss the tennis ball idly up, letting it fall back into his hand each time. "I wanted to help Katayama develop that further. Also, during all his matches he began to grasp the quick strategy that people with emitter Quirks like ours must use. Using displaced concrete to drop on someone's head, or even turn their ice against them…the possibilities of interacting with objects like that...is endless." He suddenly threw the tennis ball at Mina, and then knelt down and activated his Quirk on one of the floor tiles.

Suddenly, the ball flying at her was replaced by the much larger tile, and Mina slid sideways to dodge, spraying a graceful arc of acid that destroyed the tile cleanly. A bit of it landed on the floor and fizzled.

"Sorry for the damage," she said with a wince.

"That's alright." Switcheroo picked the ball up off the bare square in the floor where a tile was missing. "I did attack you unprompted, after all. But my point is that Katayama won't just unlock new evolutions of his abilities. He's slowly starting to think of new ways to use his already existing ones in a more tactile, kinetic way."

"That's what I saw you do on the videos!" Mina blurted. "The way you fought...was like a dance..."

"Oh, are you a dancer?" he grinned. "Actually, yeah, enough about Katayama. The reason I wanted you, Ashido...is basically the same, actually."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just in that I can teach Katayama new strategies with our emitter displacement-type Quirks..." Switcheroo's eyes glowed. "...I can teach you everything you need to know about countering them."

…

_Elsewhere, Tsuyu Asui set off on an aquatic journey with Selkie… _

_Best Jeanist began his taming attempt of Katsuki Bakugo…_

_Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Eijiro Kirishima received a rude awakening from Fourth Kind…_

_Fumikage Tokoyami arrived in Kyushu…_

_Kyoka Jiro set out on patrol with Death Arms…_

_Momo Yaoyorozu and Itsuka Kendo filmed a commercial, much to their chagrin… _

_Ochaco Uraraka began her sparring with Gunhead… _

_Izuku Midoriya knocked on an old man's front door… _

…_and Tenya Iida went to Hosu, the place where he would exact justice._

**Sorry that this chapter was mainly just setup! Next time, you'll receive payoff for all the cliffhangers in this chapter (except the italicized ones which are all just from canon). Sero and Ibara training with Kamui Woods! Koda joining the Pussycats on a rescue! Shoto and Doko going to Endeavor together! Mina, Shoji, and Hagakure training with my OC pros! **

**This is what I meant when I said I wanted to widen the focus. In canon, the internship arc is one where we lose sight of a lot of minor characters. Obviously I'm not covering everyone (missing Aoyama, Kaminari, Sato, and Ojiro) but it did help that the friend group I decided to form was mostly made up of people who didn't get their internships covered in the manga or anime. The only exception is Tsuyu, who got her own filler episode. So I won't be covering stuff that already happened in canon…except in the instance where things have changed, like at Endeavor's agency. Doko is now there with Shoto, so obviously you will see what happens there.**

**The reason for all this is because the main characters of MY story are the side characters in the canon story. Midoriya and Kirishima and the rest of the major canon characters will be re-integrated in a canon divergence that I have planned in the next couple of chapters, but for now…I'm just writing my main cast of six. Minus Tsuyu. Plus Koji Koda, because I have something planned for him. And also Ibara's there too, because I really enjoyed writing her in the sports festival. **

**The OCs are Switcheroo and Reflector. Switcheroo can switch the placement of any two objects by touching them, although he has to touch both of them within five minutes. He can't hold his Quirk active, fly across the country, and then switch two objects hundreds of miles apart. Reflector turns any objects she touches into perfect reflective mirrors. You'll see more of these in action next time. **


	21. Chapter 21: Portrait of a Man on Fire

Chapter 21: Portrait of a Man on Fire

"Welcome to the Endeavor Agency!" A young woman with yellow hair, shaped in a way that evoked flames, and sharp teeth spun in a circle, lifting her arms up. "You must be Katayama, the boy that bested Shoto! And of course Shoto himself is here too!"

Todoroki sighed. "Hello again, Burnin."

"Shoto already knows who we are, but to you Katayama, we're the Flaming Sidekickers!" Burnin said. "We serve the big man upstairs."

"That sounds vaguely like worship," Doko commented.

Burnin's fiery personality briefly sputtered, as she gave him a funny look.

Shoto waved a hand. "He likes to make observations. Don't let it get to you. Where's the old man?"

"In his office, of course." Burnin pouted. "He requested to see you both."

The two boys boarded the elevator silently. Todoroki pressed the floor button, and up they went.

"How respectful should I be?" Doko asked him.

"More than I'm about to be," was the ice user's answer.

The elevator opened, and they were faced with a large, spacious room. Sitting at a small desk on the far end was the number two hero himself.

"Welcome, boys!" he boomed, grinning. "Come in, come in."

Todoroki strided forward confidently with a grimly determined expression. Doko followed somewhat behind and to the side. The last interaction he'd had with this man hadn't been so great. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

"So, Shoto!" Endeavor exclaimed. "You decided to take the path of the mighty after all, huh?"

"My path is my own," Todoroki responded testily.

Endeavour hummed, and turned to Doko. "And you, boy. I confess I was not impressed with you outside of battle...but in it, you were something to behold! A force to be reckoned with! I am interested in cultivating that flame further!"

Doko bowed. "I'm honoured, sir." Inwardly, his heart was pounding. _Is he bluffing? What exactly does he think he can teach me?_

"Hehehehe." Endeavor grinned. "Now, I have something important for us to do, but first, let us go to the basement. I want you two to fight again."

...

"Where am I, Shojiiiii~"

Mezo winced. Reflector was using some kind of mic that connected to speakers in the walls. Normally, his Quirk allowed him to hear very well...not to the extent of Jiro, who could practically pinpoint people, but he was still normally able to nail someone's general location down. But Reflector was intentionally confusing him with the speakers.

Oh, and the labyrinth of mirrors didn't help.

The exercise was to find Reflector and take her out before she took _him _out. The problem was that she'd used her Quirk on every wall in the upstairs room, which was already designed as a maze.

As it stood, Shoji was using three of his arms for eyes and three for ears. He'd tried to make more eyes, but the mirrors actually made his panoramic vision less useful. The reflections confused him; he wasn't sure how to reconcile them with the circular view. He'd already run into several walls, not in a small part due to his size and the closeness that the labyrinth was built with.

All in all, it was a miserable time, and Shoji had begun to lose his cool.

"Shojiiiii, I see youuuuuuu~"

The boy whirled, and ran right into a mirror with a smash. He backed off, closing the eyes on his head and shaking them...but in his back two eyes, he saw Reflector running at him, her arms stretched low.

Shoji turned and swiped with two open palms to knock her back, but he remembered his ears too late. Her rushing footsteps were coming from the _side..._and those two hands struck another mirror, right as she leapt up and kicked him in the webbing between his limbs.

"ARGH!" Shoji staggered. She kept up the assault, punching his webbing again, and then kicking him in the gut. He turned and turned, trying to zero in on her sounds, but she yelled through the speakers again. "That webbing is sensitive, isn't it?" she taunted. "As an emitter going up against a brute like you..." she yanked on one of his arms, and drove an elbow into his back. "...I've got to exploit your weaknesses!"

"Guh!" Shoji swung a punch at her, and his knuckles hit another mirror. "You're too big for this place!" she shouted. Three more blows pushed him into the opposite wall, sending glass shattering everywhere.

"I'm everywhere, Shoji!" Reflector sang. "I'm everywhere..." Right as he thought he saw her, he realised he was looking at himself, and she kicked him in the back of the head. "...and nowhere!"

Time seemed to slow, as Shoji stumbled toward a corner of mirrors. _She really is everywhere. The speakers and the mirrors make it impossible to nail her down...my Quirk made it impossible for Hagakure to sneak up on me when we sparred earlier, but now...I've been neutralised._

But Reflector's taunts had stopped seeming like taunts. Suddenly, as time slowed to a crawl, Mezo Shoji began to think about them._  
_

_I'm everywhere..._

_Emitters have to expose weaknesses against brutes like you..._

_You're_ _too big for this place..._

Of course. Why was he trying to pinpoint her at all? He knew she was close enough to hit him...and that meant she wouldn't dodge this.

Shoji closed all his limbs into fists.

"OCTO-SPIN!" He roared and began twirling around, smashing mirrors and walls with his fists in a crazy chaotic radius. He felt himself strike human, and then strike it again. The eyes and ears on his limbs were gone, and he even closed the eyes on his head. _When someone's too quick for my senses...I'll just DESTROY!_

He landed a flurry of whirling blows on Reflector...and she collapsed backward,laughing joyously despite the bruises on her face. "I think you mighta knocked a tooth out or somethin'." She spat blood onto the floor, which was covered in broken glass.

"I'm..." Shoji realised all the damage he'd just caused. "I deeply apologize!"

"Nooo, haha. You did exactly what I wanted you to do. When you sparred with Hagakure I saw that your sensory skills are pretty much as fine-tuned as they're going to get. So..." she stood up slowly. "I created a scenario where they wouldn't do you any good!"

She swayed, and Shoji immediately moved to support her with his arms. "Show me the way out and we will get you medical attention," he said.

"Thanks...you're a real hero..." Reflector grinned. "I guess I should have been ready to take rapid punches from a six-footer, huh? We'll...delay Hagakure's turn...for the time being..."

...

"Ready?" Kamui Woods asked them.

"I'm prepared," said Ibara.

Hanta Sero took a deep breath, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He looked out at the series of rooftops that laid before him. To a casual observer, they were just normal rooftops. But to him, after hours of mobility training with Kamui Woods...he saw only laundry lines. Railings. Poles. Any surface could be used.

And now, he and Shiozaki were having a race.

"Ready," he said.

"Go!" Kamui Woods exclaimed.

Hanta shot out tape to the first railing, swinging in-between buildings. Ibara was already doing the same with her vines, detaching them from her hair and swinging by clinging to them. _I'm faster! _He shot more tape onto a clothesline, causing someone's swimsuit to flap up and down. _Wrong season for that anyway! _Ibara was barely visible for a second in the corner of his eye, then disappeared. _I'm ahead!_

In a thin gap between buildings, Sero shot out tape from both of his elbows and swung between them like a slingshot, flipping upwards and back a bit. He landed on the roof and took off running to the ledge. He could see the apartment complex across the gap! His heart soared. "HAHAHAHA!" he laughed joyously, taking the leap and making the last tape-swing over the finish line.

Ten seconds later, Ibara arrived, out-of-breath. "Well...done..." she said, forcing a smile.

Hanta beamed. "You've gotten faster, too."

She made a strange face.

Kamui arrived soon after. "It's lunchtime now. You two take a break. I've got something planned for the afternoon."

Hanta got ready to leap down via the fire escape, but a dainty feminine hand rested on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, but..." Ibara looked down at her feet. "I have enough lunch for two..."

So they ended up sitting on the sidewalk together outside Kamui's apartment, watching the passers-by, eating lunchboxes.

"Man, thanks Shiozaki," Hanta said while chewing. "Did you make this? It's amazing."

She winced. "You ought not to chew with your mouth full. And yes, I did. Thank you for the compliment."

Hanta made a point of swallowing before continuing to speak. "Sorry about that."

She let out a half smile. "It's alright. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. In Class B...Tokage calls me uptight."

"Well, maybe you are a little. But..." Hanta stretched a bit. "It's not a big deal to me, one way or the other."

Ibara put a prim hand over her mouth, as if she was trying not to giggle. Her eyes glowed. "You're quite...laid-back, aren't you? An outside observer may call us opposites."

"But we have similar Quirks," Hanta pointed out. "As far as uses go, I mean. Mid-range combat, capture, mobility, the works."

"Yes, but..." Ibara smiled sadly. "You are still much faster than me. Your elbow tape doesn't hurt to swing on like my vine hair does. I have to take the extra effort to detach." She paused a moment, ate another bite. "The races and mobility practice are for me, not for you. Woods-san already knows that you have those things. He told me in our private meeting that I needed to work on my _hesitation._" She sniffed. "When I battled the warping boy from your class, I became overwhelmed. First I was worried I'd hurt him, and then his tenacity surpassed my own. I started thinking about...what if that had been a villain? If there was a villain out there with more tenacity, wouldn't I have lost just as easily?" Her hands were shaking, Hanta realised.

"Whoa, whoa, hey." Without really thinking about it, he grabbed her hands in his own to steady them. "Listen. First of all, a battle at the festival is way different from fighting a villain, right? Of course you weren't invested in it as much as you would be in a real fight. You weren't supposed to be. Second of all..." he cast his eyes sideways. "Do you know what Kamui told ME in our private meeting? He told me that I might reach a skill ceiling with my Quirk soon. That once I master all the technical and tactical stuff, there isn't much more I can do, power-wise. So basically..." Hanta smiled bitterly. "I have to come up with a way to make myself stand out. And I don't really know what that is yet. I guess what I'm saying is...we're still in our first year, Shiozaki. We're not gonna get all the answers this soon."

Ibara blushed deeply. "But you...your class was attacked by villains...surely we must be prepared now more than ever."

"Then we'll get prepared," Hanta told her, looking into her eyes. "We'll do it together!"

Her blush deepened. Hanta realised he was holding her hands, and realised what he'd just said.

He pulled away quickly, blushing too. "I mean, umm, all of us! Both classes! All of us, together..."

"Of course," Ibara muttered, casting her embarrassed gaze downward. "That's what you meant."_  
_

"This 'eating' I told you guys to do sure looks a lot like flirting," said Kamui Woods from behind them.

Both students must have jumped six feet into the air, going pale with shock and whirling up to attention.

Their hero boss was standing behind them on the sidewalk, sipping languidly from a juice box. "Come on," he said after finishing the box and crumbling it. "Now that you two have connected so well, it's time for my afternoon plan. You're going to fight each other."

...

Mina walked between the shelves, gazing into all the crates on them. "It's just...junk!" she commented. "A broken light bulb, old rusty scissors, a freakin' Rubin Cube..." she tossed the toy in question up and down in her hands.

"Ever seen Wall-E?" Switcheroo asked her.

"No. What's that?"

"It's people from the 2000s envisioning the world of the 2800s. Weird, right?"

"Yeah, sounds nuts. Anyway, why do you have all this?"

"My power is to switch objects." Switcheroo held up his hands and let them glow orange, coursing his power through them. "You can find anything and everything at a crime scene. In this warehouse room is where I train. I train with my sidekicks, thinking of any way I can feasibly use any of these objects to my advantage. Some, like the Rubix Cube, are better as decoys. But don't forget that a switched object retains the velocity of what was in the position before it. I can send scissors at someone and do some real damage."

"So..." Mina placed the cube back. "You just use all this stuff to test any possible scenario?"

"That's right. It's only through practice and memorisation of many different combinations of objects that I have achieved what you call a _dance._" He suddenly took on a fighting position. "Now. I want you to come at me. No need for acid, we'll address that later. For now, just try and land a punch."

Mina knew where this was going. She'd seen enough shitty kung-fu movies. If this professional was baiting her with something deceptively simple like landing one hit...then she was probably about to get her ass kicked.

But she shrugged, and charged anyway._  
_

Switcheroo spun and kicked a crate off the nearest shelf, causing the objects to scatter everywhere. He picked up an old alarm clock and tossed it behind himself.

When Mina got ready to punch, he touched her again, sending her flying to where the clock had been. Mina slid on the tiles, re-orienting herself. _I've got to avoid his hands!_

She charged a second time, pretending to wind back a punch with her right hand. Switcheroo raised his forearms to defend, orange light glowing in his hands.

At the last second, Mina ducked and brought up her left fist in an uppercut. But Switcheroo slid back and grabbed her forearm as it came up to where his chin had been a second ago. He gave her arm a yank, and then used one hand to push her past him, downward to the floor. Mina hit the tiles with a grunt, and felt his knee on her back, keeping her down.

"I saw you use the uppercut on the laser boy," he told her while she struggled. "I really wish you'd been a bit more tricky."

Mina turned her head over to look, and saw him throw a porcelain spoon into the air over their heads. Then...he leaned over...and touched the heaviest object to have fallen out of the crate. An old _textbook,_ falling straight onto her.

Switcheroo got off of her at the last second, and Mina rolled, instinctively spraying acid upward to protect herself. The smell of burning pages filled the room, and the goo rained down on the tile.

"I'm not done!" she declared, springing up onto her feet. Switcheroo was holding a tennis ball as she charged again, but when he tried to throw it past her at the last second, she _caught _it and threw it back at his stupid face.

The pro's eyes widened for a split second, but he still slid out of the way as Mina arrived, and her fist swung through air again. But this time when he reached out with his fingers, she sucked in breath and slid back...before leaping over his clutches in a flip, aiming for a solid kick to his head.

Switcheroo reached up and activated his Quirk on her foot, sending her to the ground where the tennis ball had landed.

Mina skidded against the tile, her velocity used against her. "Your physicality and mobility is excellent," he commended as she stood up again. "But what happens when an enemy is fast enough to counter all your moves? You're doing the most predictable things to attack me and dodge my own attacks. You must think _outside the box!_"

Mina let out a frustrated growl and charged again.

This time, Switcheroo threw an old dart up into the air, and Mina rose her hand up to the ceiling to blast whatever he'd switch up there with her acid. _Like Bakugo did against Doko._

But then...Switcheroo slapped himself in the chest, and disappeared.

"HUH?" Mina looked up, gawking, as he fell on top of her in a cannonball, knocking her to the ground. For a moment, they struggled on the ground, wrestling for control, but Switcheroo managed to lock her arms behind her back, and she stopped, laying on her stomach.

Mina struggled, but he didn't get off of her. "I know I told you not to use your acid on me," he said. "But if I was a villain, that's how you'd get out of this situation, right?"

"Y-yes," she spat.

"Right then." He released her and allowed her to stand up.

Mina ached all over. Nothing she'd tried had worked. He was just too...versatile. _Some Quirks are just better than others._

"I see that defeated look in your eye," Switcheroo said. "Don't you dare give up on me. We'll take a break and try again in an hour. I _will _get you to land a hit on me before the week ends."

...

"How much further?" Pixie-Bob asked.

"Are you complaining when a child's life is on the line?" Tiger demanded.

"No, but..."

Koji sighed. The Pussycats had been chatting and bickering with each other all the way up the slope.

They'd been walking for several miles now, under the cover of pines and oaks and old gnarled spruce. Mandalay and Ragdoll were in front of him, while Pixie-Bob and Tiger were behind.

"I'm just asking how many kilometres there are..."

"Doesn't matter! I'd walk a hundred kilometres to save a child in trouble!"

Koji suddenly heard more voices over the bickering. He looked up at a tree branch and saw two birds.

_What are the skinwalkers doing this far up? Wishing they could fly, I bet, _one bird tweeted at the other.

_Sometimes they come up to see the earth-hole. I've seen them go in there before, _said the other.

_Pffft, you mean like that little girl earlier?_

_Excuse me, _said Koji. _By earth-hole, do you mean a cave?_

_WTF? The skinwalker's talking to me!_

_It must be the thing's meta ability or whatever. As to your question, skinner, I never heard of anything called a cave before. The earth-hole is another five minutes of flying time up the hill._

_And how fast can you fly? _Koji asked.

_Faster than you, I bet! _Both birds tweeted laughter. Koji sighed. Usually birds were easy, but these ones out here in the woods had attitude! It was almost as scary as talking to humans.

He turned back to Pixie-Bob and Tiger, who were looking on in awe at the exchange he'd just had with the birds. "They say it's five minutes flying time up to the cave," he reported quietly. "So not far."

The blonde Pussycat's eyes glowed. "That's your power in action?! Oh my god, it's amazing!"

Tiger smiled approvingly. "Mandalay!" he called up to the front. "We're close enough now!"

"Got it. Sorry for what you're about to hear, Koda-kun. Since I've never seen this little girl, I'm gonna have to make this a general announcement." Mandalay cleared her throat.

Koji gasped as he suddenly heard her feminine voice _inside_ his head.

_Rin, can you hear me? This is Mandalay of the Wild Wild Pussycats, a hero team. We are coming to rescue you, all right? If you're hearing this, just sit tight. We will be there soon. Don't lose hope._

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves at the cave entrance. It was a dark, gaping hole, framed by boulders. Moss and algae grew on the grey stone, and Koji could hear ethereal dripping inside.

"Don't like caves," muttered Ragdoll.

Her and Mandalay went in first. The layer of the two used her Quirk again.

_Rin! If you can hear me, yell as loud as you can!_

"_Aaaaaah..." _Koji's eyes widened as he realised he was hearing the girl's voice.

"That's her!" declared Tiger. "Let's go!"

Tiger and Pixie-Bob broke past him to enter the mouth of the cave. For a moment, Koji hesitated. The blonde Pussycat turned around and beckoned him. "Afraid of caves, Koda-kun? It's alright!"

He gulped and followed.

The Pussycats had little flashlights on their cat-ears, which caused dancing yellow beams to bounce off the dripping walls. The sounds of the water seemed to echo all around them. Koji had no light source on his own costume, so he stayed close.

_Yell again, _Mandalay messaged.

"aaaaaaaah..." the girl's voice seemed to whisper up at them from the depths.

"She's this way." Ragdoll took the lead and went down to the right, deeper and deeper.

A few minutes later they found themselves at a branch in the cave. Four different passageways led away from the room, and two of them were collapsed in with rubble.

Mandalay swore.

"HELP!" They could hear the girl's cries clearly now. "HELP ME!"

"I'll move this out of the wa..." Pixie-Bob placed her paws on the ground, aiming her Quirk at the rubble.

Mandalay threw up a hand in alarm. "PIXIE-BOB, WAIT!"

Too late. The entire cave shuddered, and dust and pebbles began to rain down on their heads.

Koji looked around wildly, along with the others. Pixie-Bob's jaw dropped. "I...oh no!"

"You compromised the integrity of the tunnel!" Mandalay snapped. The cavern was still shaking, and larger rocks were starting to dislodge and slide and fall.

"Now the whole thing is gonna collapse," Tiger growled. "We gotta hurry..."

"HELP!" the girl cried. "HELP, THE CAVE IS..."

"Which way?" Ragdoll's eyes darted between the passageways. "Which way is it?"

Without warning, something swarmed out of the furthest left tunnel.

"AAAAAH!" Pixie-Bob squealed, as dark, leathery wings enveloped the room, the bats squeaking and squawking and fleeing the chaos.

Koji panicked and fell to the ground, the bats flying over him. The cave continued to shudder, worse and worse.

_Aaah, this is it! I'm done for I'm done for I'm done for..._he closed his eyes to stop the tears.

"I can squeeze through the rubble with my Quirk, but I need to know for certain!" Tiger roared over the din. "Which way?"

"I..." Pixie-Bob's voice wavered. "I don't know..."

_The bats know the way, _Koji thought all of a sudden.

_But they're scary and angry and I've never talked to bats befo..._

_You idiot. If you think you're scared, how scared is that little girl, huh? Some kind of hero you turned out to be._

Koji got up on one knee, rising in the swarm of the bats.

_You! _he roared at them, with all the conviction he could muster. _There is a little girl in this cave! WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME!_

_Ah!_

_Scary biped!_

_Little biped, we saw her earlier!_

_She's down the way we just came, aye!_

_Aye!_

_Ah!_

"The direction the bats are coming from!" Koji cried, hoping it would reach Tiger's ears. "She's down there!"

"GOT IT!" The male Pussycat went running down the tunnel, Mandalay following.

"Pixie-Bob, get the kid out of here!" Ragdoll cried, as the bats finally swarmed out, leaving them with just the shaking earth.

"The kid? You mean Koda-kun?"

"We can't let him die on our watch!"

"I'm staying..." Koji managed to let out. "Gotta...make sure the others come back..."

Twenty seconds later, Mandalay and Tiger returned, the latter carrying a bloody, bruised, frail little girl in his arms.

"She was trapped under some rocks, but I used my Quirk!" he boomed. "Come on!"

Ragdoll used Search on the girl. "She's got a broken ankle! Take care!"

They all fled back upward, as the cave collapsed behind them.

...

Doko and Shoto stood forty feet apart, facing one another. The basement of the Endeavor Hero Agency was a massive empty space, designed specifically for sparring with fire Quirks.

"Now," said Endeavor from the sideline. "Shoto, I want you to focus on aiming your fire. Your attacks were imprecise at the festival; you ended up setting everything aflame. We fire heroes can not afford to cause more damage than we prevent. By the end of this week, I expect you to have worked towards getting your fire as refined as your ice. And as for you, Katayama...don't hold back against my son."

Doko made a face. _Don't you have any specific advice for me? _But outwardly he only said "Alright."

"Now, begin."

Shoto immediately came running at him on a path of ice, traversing the basement in a matter of seconds. Doko warped left to dodge the spurt of fire that came shortly after.

As Shoto turned, Doko warped the ice path out from under him, causing him to slip. In that moment, he warped forward to the other boy, cocking back a punch...but was forced to flash out immediately, to avoid another blast of flames.

Endeavor laughed. "Yes, that's it, Shoto! Katayama, don't give him a chance to breathe!"

_Be relentless. Right._

Doko warped from side-to-side in a zigzag, trying to close in on his opponent. Shoto turned his feet in a circle, sending out a ramp of ice, and then another fire blast. Doko backed up and sent his Quirk through his arms, lifting up the ice and dropping it on Shoto's head. The son of Endeavor lifted up his left arm and blasted the ice into steaming rain.

Doko warped backward quickly this time, wary of getting scalded like before. _Todoroki said he wouldn't do that to me again...is he angry right now?_

"Katayama, why are you falling back?" Endeavor demanded. "Attack!"

With a weary sigh, Doko charged forward again, warping left out of the way of an ice-shot and then closing in on Todoroki. He managed to land a hit, but then Shoto lit up his left side again, and Doko shrank back. Shoto slammed down his right foot, and a massive cropping of sharp ice cane rushing up between them. Doko threw his arms up to protect himself...and scattered the ice, warping it to all corners of the room.

But Shoto had been ready for that, and was leaping at him in the new open gap, sending flames his way.

Doko gasped and panicked, warping backward and sideways out of the fire.

"Boy!" Endeavor roared at him. "Why aren't you warping Shoto away! There's no need to retreat! Push your opponent back instead, like you did at the festival!"

"That...was a fluke..." Doko gasped, coughing up smoke. "I can't just warp other people all the time."

Shoto had stopped his attack, and was now just standing there.

"I was hoping that battling such an untouchable opponent would unlock my Shoto's full potential," Endeavor said coldly. "But if you are unable to stay at that level of power all the time..."

_Who the hell does this guy think he is? He was just using me after all? _"Would you rather me cut your son's leg off by accident?" Doko asked him, matching his steel. "Because that's what happens."

"Don't give me that tone like it's my fault. It's your Quirk, is it not?"

Doko blinked, suddenly confused.

"Part of what makes flame users like Shoto and myself so strong is that we _are on fire. _That makes us hard to touch, unless you have a very specific sort of Quirk. And you boy, are hard to attack as well...but only for an instant. You flash away and that's the end of your dodge. And you can't keep that up forever, can you?"

"No, I have a limit like everyone else," Doko muttered.

"I see the way you use your power. You send it through your limbs with each use, and then pull it back until you use it again. All that back-and-forth is such a waste of energy! Do you see me turning off my flames right now? No. They're always on. You should learn to keep YOUR Quirk always on as well."

Doko's eyes widened. He'd never thought about it like that before. _Keeping...the energy in my arms and legs? At all times?_

"But sir," he protested. "My Quirk may be emitter based, but it's not a fire Quirk. Leaving it on, like a light switch? What would that even do to me? Would I just disappear from reality?"

"It sounds to me," Endeavor said, "like you need to stop thinking. All great heroes do a lot of thinking at first - but it shouldn't last forever. Your abilities should become second nature, instinctual. So much that you can just release them at any moment. The first step to getting there is having them at your fingertips at all times. Which...like I said before, means keeping your Quirk active."

"I..." Doko swallowed. _This man...it's just like Todoroki said. He's not number two for nothing. Maybe...he knows what he's talking about._

"That's enough for now," said Endeavor. "Shoto has at least shown me that he is capable of integrating fire into his combat, although it is still decidedly less accurate than the ice is."

"We're stopping already?" Shoto asked.

"Yes, we have a more important engagement. The helicopter will set out for Hosu in twenty minutes."

_Helicopter? _Doko had never been in a helicopter before.

"What's in Hosu?"

Endeavor grinned. "It's time to show you boys what a real hero is. We're going after the Hero Killer."

**That's all folks. Next time: Toru vs Reflector, Sero vs Ibara, and our first look at the villains in a while!**

**Also, Burnin is a real canon character, not an OC. She's a sidekick of Endeavor introduced in the most recent arc of the manga. With that being said...I'm planning on introducing certain other manga elements early, so if you're not caught up, there will be spoilers in this fic. Not in this arc, but in the future. Just warning ya.**


	22. Chapter 22: Closing the Fist

Chapter 22: Closing the Fist

**Just a heads up: in this chapter, I alter canon to make Fourth Kind's, Switcheroo's, and Gunhead's agencies close to Hosu. Those characters are going to be involved in the arc.**

"Master...how many Nomu are there now?"

The voice from the TV was deep and dripping with authority. "There are six that are ready to respond to commands."

"Give them to me, Master." Tomura Shigaraki's gnarled fingers trembled as he gripped the wound in his shoulder, where Stain had cut him. "I will set them loose within Hosu and intrude upon the Hero Killer's plans. You said I can destroy the things I don't like, after all!" His voice curled with sadistic, boyish excitement.

"I won't have you playing all my available cards after the disaster at UA High," Master replied. "Only enough to cause chaos. You may have three."

Tomura growled. Kurogiri stepped forth from behind the bar.

"Sir," he addressed the television. "The latest stream of information we collected from our mole inside the school indicates that the first year students are currently taking part in internships at hero agencies. Some of them are even in or near Hosu."

"Including Izuku Midoriya," Tomura muttered.

"And Doko Katayama," Kurogiri added.

"Hmmm?" There was a curious tone to the master's voice. "Do you have a vendetta I did not know about, Kurogiri? I was unaware that that was possible. Need I remind you of your single task?"

"To...protect Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri shrank back a bit.

"Very good. Now, the information about the internships IS interesting, I'll grant. Very well. You may have four Nomu, but that is all. Use them wisely."

Later, Tomura and Kurogiri warped themselves to the top of the water tower, where the Hero Killer crouched, watching the sun set over Hosu City.

"What are you two doing here?" Stain growled. "Planning something?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact," said Tomura gleefully. "We figured we'd make your job a little easier."

Stain grunted. "The difficulty doesn't matter to me. Only the results. This society..." he closed a hand around the hilt of his longest blade. "...will be reborn, with only the strongest and truest heroes. All the rest of the scum will be nothing but ancient history."

He leapt from the roof.

"Man, what a nuisance..." Tomura scratched at his neck. "He's too idealistic."

"And yet, these results he speaks of cannot be ignored," said Kurogiri. "In every city where the Hero Killer has left his carnage...the crime rate has gone _down._"

"Lame," Tomura mumbled under his breath. "He thinks he can slash my shoulder and get away with it? No. Bring the Nomus in."

Kurogiri opened more portals, and the monsters came trudging through. Two were dark and two were light. One of the dark ones looked much like the USJ Nomu, while the other was misshapen and lean. One of the light ones had wings, while the other was lanky, crouching Ofer with long arms.

"Tonight, Stain will try to make a splash, but I'm going to steal his thunder." Tomura giggled. "And maybe kill a few heroes of my own along the way."

...

Earlier that day...

Toru crept through the maze naked, looking in every mirror for any sign of Reflector. The woman was nowhere to be found.

Mirrors had always been off-putting to Toru. She knew she was invisible, but seeing other people in them when they were standing right next to her was always strange. _A device designed to look at yourself. But I am immune._

Katayama had made some joke in the group chat one day that Toru was so bubbly and confident because she _literally _couldn't self-reflect. It was funny, of course...but there was truth to it as well.

Right now, being surrounded by mirrors that reflected nothing but more mirrors gave Toru a funny feeling. Like her skin was prickling. _Is that more than just my mind? _Her Quirk was a mutant variety where her skin naturally refracted light from every angle...much like mirrors. _Could this feeling be physical?_

"Hagakure-chan!" A sadistic voice hissed over the speakers.

"Eep!" Toru squeaked. _Stay focused! This is nothing compared to the fire zone at USJ! But then, I had Ojiro with me..._

_Calm down, girl! Ojiro would be calm in this situation! And so would Katayama and Sero and Shoji!_

Toru took a deep breath. She had every advantage here as long as she stayed quiet. There was no way Reflector would be able to detect her, right?

Something rolled around a corner up ahead, and landed at Toru's foot. She looked down, and then the thing belched out a steady stream of smoke.

"AAARGH!" Toru coughed, stumbling backward out of the awful haze. She heard the rushing footsteps, but it was too late.

Reflector slammed into her messily and tackled her to the ground. Toru struggled and struggled, but somehow the woman managed to pin one of her arms. "Sorry if I get too handsy, but you DID choose to fight in the nude!" the heroine declared.

Then Toru realised...her other arm was free, stretched out above her head. Reflector hadn't pinned it. The woman was feeling around, _looking for it. _FRANTICALLY, even. And was trying not to let Toru know.

_Her takedown was messy and incomplete because she can't account for my all limbs. I gotta take advantage! I may not be physically strong, but..._

Toru lifted her other arm off the floor, closed her fist, and punched Reflector's head as hard as she could. The woman yelped and loosened her grip for a split second, letting Toru slither free.

"You still have to take me down yourself!" Reflector called as Toru backed away. The heroine's eyes darted in every which direction. _She isn't sure whether I ran or what. _"You can't run away, Hagakure!"

Reflector got up and began to walk down the mirror hall, seemingly passing where Toru was without a second look.

Toru took a running leap and jumped onto the heroine's back.

"I FIGURED AS MUCH!" Reflector whirled, throwing Toru into one of the mirrors with a smash. "Argh!" The girl wailed in pain, her bare back striking the glass. The prickly feeling intensified. She shook her head and danced away, as Reflector turned in a circle, trying to grab air.

"You're a feistier little thing than I expected!" Reflector said. "But...I can hear your breaths!"

Her hands then turned to _right _where Toru was, and grabbed her under her armpits.

The weird tingly mirror feeling grew. Reflector grabbed Toru's arms and locked them behind her back. "Concede, girl!" she said. "Naked, you could really get hurt!"

Toru winced. _What is this sensation? _All her cells...were whispering...with one voice...

It seemed all of a sudden to her like the mirrors were _looking _at her. For a moment...she could almost see herself, just the faintest suggestion of an outline.

Then, beams of rainbow light burst from Toru Hagakure's body.

"WHOA!" Reflector shrank back, throwing an arm over her face, blinded. The light beams bounced all over the mirrors, going crazy, refracting back into Toru, and strengthening. It felt like all the light in the room was being sucked _through _her, like a conduit. It was warm and tingly...and bright, and terrifying. The very waves of photons themselves were bending to her will.

"The...mirrors..." Toru grit her teeth. "TURN THEM OFF!"

Reflector began to touch all the walls in quick succession, using her Quirk on all of them. One by one, the mirrors disappeared. The rainbow light beams grew dimmer and lesser, slowly bouncing around less and less. It seemed as if they slowly wilted and converged back into Toru, bending around her form and suggesting the shape of a young high school girl, standing proud. And then they were gone.

Reflector clapped, overwhelmed with joy. "That was brilliant, Hagakure-chan! In more ways than one..." she rubbed her eyes good-naturedly. "That was a latent ability, right? You didn't know you could do that!"

"I...didn't..." Toru felt numb.

"Haha, it was because of my mirrors! Oh, I just know what we'll be doing the rest of the week! This is the perfect chance to practice, too! And you can go back to your classmates and tell them all about it..."

Toru was barely listening. She looked down at where her hands were supposed to be.

_I never thought my Quirk would do anything else. I thought I'd be doomed to be the dullest, least noticeable person in the room. The shadow._

_But...shadows are always surrounded by light, aren't they?_

_..._

"Begin," said Kamui Woods.

They were in the back courtyard of his apartment complex. A few small gardens and bushes were the only obstacles in an otherwise fairly wide clearing. Above their heads were clotheslines.

Hanta attacked quickly like always, shooting out his tape in the same constructing move as he'd used on Todoroki, running in a circle to wrap up Ibara.

The vine girl grew out her vines with thorns, tearing up the tape into shreds as Hanta closed the circle. He shot his tape upward and diagonal, swinging off a clothesline to deliver a flying kick with his long legs.

Ibara's hair shot up in a defensive wall, while more vines came round to wrap around his leg. Hanta's eyes widened. _The instant she constricts me, I'm finished._

He lifted his elbow up backwards and shot tape out behind himself, finding another clothesline and swinging away just in time. He swung himself up onto the line, crouching briefly before the vines shot out at him again, and he was forced to leap away.

"Good, Shiozaki!" Kamui Woods praised. "Don't let up! Don't hesitate!"

"Ehhhh..." Ibara looked distressed. "I hate to ruin all the nice gardens back here..."

"Forget about it! I can grow them back!"

_She's certainly a character, isn't she? _Hanta tried to attack again, this time staying near the building wall and swinging on the ledges, trying to get around her.

Ibara sent vines creeping up the wall like weeds. Hanta kicked one away as it reached his foot, and lost his balance, tumbling downward to the ground. He shot tape to another clothesline, managing to somewhat break his fall, but he still crashed somewhat unceremoniously, getting bruises on his knees.

And the vines were upon him in an instant. He bobbed and weaved and swung, unable to do anything but dodge. When he went in for another attack, she put up another wall. He clicked his teeth. _Damn it! I have nothing strong enough to break through that!_

Hanta retreated again, out of breath. Ibara stopped for a moment politely, the two of them standing about thirty feet apart. Kamui Woods watched him. "Remember what I said, Sero." _You're doomed to hit a skill ceiling long before the others. If you don't find a way to stand out, you can't make it as a hero._

_Argh! I just can't figure this out. _He was quicker and more tactical than Shiozaki, but none of it mattered. She was just naturally more powerful and more impressive. _What can I do against the long line of others that are just like her? This is impossible..._

"Sero-san." It was Shiozaki's harmonious voice. "Please don't give up."

_Yeah? Feeling pity for me, aren't you? Just like the rest of them? Don't worry about it? DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT?_

"Fighting against someone difficult like you makes me feel like I'm improving," she called to him. "So...if you'll permit me to be a little selfish...I want to keep going!" She raised a fist excitedly.

Hanta's eyebrows went up. _She's already so amazing, but she still has areas to improve on, and more importantly, she WANTS to. I...I can't give up, either!_

Hanta gave her a grim smile. "Come at me, then!"

_Her defense is strong, while mine is practically nonexistent. I've seen how she fights; by standing in one place and letting her Quirk surround her, doing all the work. I'll force her out of that comfort zone. She'll have to...attack me!_

Ibara did not do so right away, however. First, she sent vines at him from the same spot, both attached and detached. Hanta swung up onto a clothesline. More vines burst from the ground, perking up at his ankles. He swung back down and away, forcing her to move forward a little. _Come on. Out of that spot with you. This way. _Hanta led Ibara and her vines on a goose chase, slowly forcing her forward through the courtyard. Kamui Woods let out an interested "Hmm."

For the first time ever, Hanta saw frustration flash across Ibara's face. "You're certainly...persistent, aren't you?" She shot out her main locks of hair.

Hanta's eyes widened. Two thick vines were bulleting straight at him. A blow to the face imprinted itself in his mind. _I can't let that happen!_

But he didn't dodge this time. _Sorry, Asui. _Hanta raised his elbows...and shot out tape that met Ibara's hair in the middle...and stuck to it.

With all his might, Hanta yanked.

"AAAAAAH!" Ibara squealed and was pulled forward by her hair, clutching her head in pain. Without hesitation, Hanta dashed forward, closing the twenty feet between them. Before she could recover and get her wall up again, he shot another round of tape low to her ankles, tripping her up, and then more onto her face, blinding her.

In the next second, he'd tackled her to the ground, the two of them landing in one of the gardens with a soft impact, kicking up dirt.

For a moment, the two students just laid there, breathing hard, Hanta on top of her, her blindfolded by his attack. Carefully, he unstuck his tape from her hair and ankles and face.

Kamui Woods walked over. "That was excellent, Sero. I'm proud of you."

Hanta looked up at him, smiling through the wave of exhaustion now passing over his body. "Thank you, sir."

The pro hero clapped his hands. "Now, let's go on patrol. Get out of that compromising position."

"Huh?" Hanta looked down, to where he realised that his shadow had fallen over Shiozaki. His hands were flat against the ground on either side of her head, and she was gazing up at him in a dazed, faintly blushing state.

"Eeep!" Hanta scrambled back, leaping to his feet. Ibara's chest was rising and falling, and she still seemed a little...distracted. Sweat poured down Hanta's face.

Kamui Woods chuckled to himself. _Ah, youth...shit, I'm not supposed to be thinking that yet. Fuck. Is this what they mean when they say you'll feel OLD?_

_..._

"_Come on, Uraraka-san. We're going on patrol."_

"_Ehhhh? Already?"_

"_Yep! We've gotta be careful though; the Hero Killer's been spotted around these parts."_

"_Oh...him..."_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Ehh? Oh, I was just thinking of a friend, that's all."_

"_Hoh? Is it your boyfriend?"_

"_NO! Gunhead-san, it's not like that!"_

_..._

"_Come, Ashido. I got a request from a big pro to help him patrol Hosu."_

"_But I haven't managed to hit you yet...also, Hosu? I mean, it's kinda close by...which pro?"_

"_Endeavor."_

"_Are...are you serious?"_

"_Yep, the number two himself! I assisted him in a villain battle last year and managed to earn his favour. Surprised?"_

"_No, it's just...that's where Doko is for his internship."_

"_Oooooh. I was unaware. This might actually turn out better than I expected."_

_..._

"_You boys STILL can't make a proper cup of tea!"_

"_Yes, Fourth Kind sir!"_

"_Sorry, Fourth Kind sir!"_

"_Geez...you two are as hardheaded as it gets..."_

"_SIR!"_

"_Huh? What did I say about bursting into my office unannounced!"_

"_It's Hosu sir, east of here! There's fires and sightings of strange creatures! It's an attack!"_

"_An attack, is it? Right then, maybe you two boys will be good for something after all!"_

"_Huh? We're going to help?"_

"_That's right! Come, Red Riot and Real Steel! Hopefully you're better heroes than you are office workers!"_

_..._

On the rooftop, Tomura Shigaraki grinned. "Game start," he breathed.

...

"There's trouble over this way!" Endeavor shouted. Several of his sidekicks flanked him. Doko and Todoroki ran somewhat behind.

Doko's heart was racing. It was nighttime, in an unfamiliar city, and there was fire on the horizon. _Who knows what could be happening? _He knew he could warp ahead of the rest of them, but Endeavor probably wouldn't appreciate that. _How did I get myself into this?_

His and Todoroki's phones buzzed at the same time.

Todoroki stopped and pulled his out. Doko ran a few more steps, and then turned. "What is it?"

Endeavor stopped even further ahead. "Shoto! Look at me, not your phone!"

Todoroki was frozen. Doko stepped toward him. "What is it?" he repeated, suddenly feeling his Quirk curl up in creeping fear.

"Midoriya..." Todoroki gasped. "He sent his location."

Then, he turned and began to run the other way.

"Hey, wait!" Doko held his hand out.

"SHOTO! Where are you going?" Endeavor demanded.

"An alleyway at 4-2-10 Ekou Street," Todoroki replied determinedly, still running. "When you're done up ahead, or if you find any more pros, send them there."

"Todoroki!" Doko cried. _Is Midoriya in trouble?_

"I'm leaving it to you," the boy called back. "I'm sure you can resolve it quickly."

"Tsk," Endeavor lowered his hand.

Doko whirled. "You're letting him _go_?"

"I trust my Shoto to get through most situations," Endeavor said. "He is the perfect fusion of Quirks, after all. You, boy. Stay with me. I can still teach you a thing or two."

Doko felt like he was being patronised, but Todoroki was already long gone, the address he'd shouted already leaving Doko's memory. He felt much better off sticking with the number two pro in this uncertain situation.

"Yes, sir," he said.

They kept running forward. As they rounded the corner onto the burning street, Doko's heart stopped.

Citizens were fleeing the area, clearing a space around a diminutive old man in a hero costume...and a pale monster with dazed eyes and an exposed brain.

"MOVE, SIR! THAT'S A NOMU!"

Endeavor attacked without hesitation, his flames engulfing the thing completely, setting the street alight. The Nomu squealed a horrible sound.

The flame hero walked closer, Doko treading more carefully behind him. "I do not know who you are, honoured elder," Endeavor said to the old man hero, "but leave the rest to me."

One fleeing woman stopped and glanced at Endeavor in distress. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Is it complicated?" he smirked. "It's because I'm a hero."

The flames cleared into smoke, showing the Nomu still intact, although it was crouched over and scarred.

"Hmmm? Even though I used lower temperature as a warning, this is the first time anyone's stayed conscious after being on the receiving end."

"Sir, that's a Nomu." Doko pointed at it as it rose up with a horrific screeching sound. "It's the same type of monster that attacked our school! It's the pet of the _League of Villains_!"

Endeavor's eyes widened.

The Nomu yelped...and released an explosion of fire.

Doko warped back. The older hero blasted away using his feet, he noticed. Endeavor redirected the flames, standing strong. "Absorption and release, huh? But since the damage from the absorption remains...it's just the Quirk of a small fry!"

Doko winced as the flames guttered out. "No, sir. If it's anything like the one that attacked us before..."

"It's got multiple Quirks!" The elder finished for him.

Doko looked around wildly. "The bystanders have fled!" He reached up with his fist and pressed the button on the side of his head, twice. His metal mask closed over the top half of his face with a smooth click.

Endeavor chuckled. "In that case..."

The Nomu grew in size, and leapt at the flame hero. As Endeavor raised up a fiery hand, the thing opened its mouth and exposed its monstrous, multi-branched tongue. _THAT'S NEW! _Doko thought with a frightened grimace.

The elder hero kicked off the ground and blasted straight through the tongue, to Doko and Endeavor's shock. In midair, he kicked his air blasts around, and slammed back into the creature from above, crushing it into the concrete.

"My control isn't as good as it used to be..." the old guy said as the smoke cleared on the defeated monster.

"You're not bad, honoured elder," Endeavor said with a grin.

Trembling slightly, Doko edged toward the Nomu. It was hard to imagine it being defeated like that, compared to the other one. _A less perfect design, maybe?_

_But it's from the League of Villains. That means they are somewhere..._

_Shigaraki and Kurogiri. THEM._

Doko glanced up at the surrounding rooftops, suddenly feeling like he was being watched.

"My sidekicks will handle this villain," Endeavor was saying. "Elder, go to this address: 4-2-10 Ekou Street. After I have finished up with the other trouble, I will meet you there."

Doko looked up at him. "Sir, what about me?" Behind the metal mask, his voice sounded distorted.

"Stay with my sidekicks and help," Endeavor told him. "You have intel about this type of creature. Cleanup is an important part of the process to learn."

"But I..."

"I'm going now." He began to run off.

"Sir, wait!" _I need to warn him about the two of them!_

But he was already gone, and the older hero had blasted away too. _What was the address again? 4-2-something? Aaaargh! Dammit!_

One of the sidekicks knelt over the Nomu. "Here, Everywhere. Help us out like the boss said."

_If Midoriya sent his location, and it's near here...he might have run into them! And Todoroki's going there too, and the old guy...my friends are in trouble, dangerous people are about, and I'm stuck here with..._

Doko grinded his teeth together. "Sorry. Don't care."

Then he warped upward onto a fire escape. Up again, onto the roof of the building. He could hear the cries of the sidekicks, but he ignored them.

He warped onto the next roof. Then the next. Looking around in circles frantically. _They'd either be watching or fighting themselves. Where. Where are they._

Fire and smoke and screams came up from one street, where Endeavor had gone. _I don't think that's them._

Doko's narrow vision suddenly zeroed in on a water tower. A purple flicker, barely visible against the black backdrop of night.

It was Kurogiri. And next to him, the pale blue hair that was unmistakably the League of Villains' leader, a hand masking his face. Tomura Shigaraki. Standing on top of the water tower.

Doko began warping toward them.

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter; it's for the sake of future structure. Next time, the rematch begins. See you then.**


	23. Chapter 23: Streets and Rooftops

Chapter 23: Streets and Rooftops

Two pairs of hero-and-students ran into each other as they came around a street corner.

"Kiri?"

"Pinky?"

The two childhood friends laughed and ran to each other, clasping their hands together. Both of them had been the last person the other had expected to see.

"Oi!" Tetsutetsu snapped. "It's the alien girl! You 1-A bastards are always around, aren't you!"

"Hey, that's my class you're talking about, bastard!" Kirishima snapped back.

"That's right! You better have pride in your class, or else you're not a man!"

Mina sweatdropped. "What's up with the relationship between the two of you?"

"Good to work with you, Fourth Kind," Switcheroo said smoothly, flipping his orange hair and giving the other pro a handshake.

The four-armed hero clicked his teeth and scowled. "There's no time. We need to get going."

"Huh? What's that?" Mina gave him a confused look.

"Strange creatures have been sighted," Switcheroo explained. "Their appearance resembles that of the Nomu, which attacked your school under the League of Villains."

Mina's eyes widened. Kiri had already known, it was written all over his worried face. "It took All Might to beat the Nomu last time!"

"Yeah, well, All Might isn't here right now, is he?" Switcheroo asked somewhat testily. "The citizens of Hosu are going to have to make do with us."

"Endeavor is here too," said Fourth Kind as they began running toward a lit-up street. Screams and sirens could be heard in the distance. Mina could see smoke as well. _Oh no._

Switcheroo clicked his teeth. "I know. He's going to make a royal mess of things."

Kirishima gave Mina another look. "Did you know about that?"

The pink girl pursed her lips. "Doko and Todoroki are interning with Endeavor," she said.

"What the hell? How many of you Class A freaks are here?" Tetsutetsu grumbled.

"Huh?" Both Kirishima and Mina's phones buzzed at that time. They took them out in sync.

"It's Midoriya..."

"Midoriya sent his location! And it's nearby, too!"

"GAAAH!" Tetsutetsu clutched at his hair. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Maybe he's interning with a hero that's responding to this as well?" Kirishima wondered aloud.

Mina punched the air excitedly. "This is good for us! Us Class A members know how to fight villains!"

"Grrr..." Tetsutetsu clenched his fists. "I can do it too!"

"None of you will be doing any fighting," said Switcheroo. "The three of you will stay back and help any civilians clear the area. This is a crowded street up ahead."

Mina looked forward and gasped quietly. The light of flames was rising up from behind the nearest buildings.

"But hey, anyway..." Kiri tapped her shoulder lightly. "We got split up at USJ, but this is our chance to work together! And Tetsutetsu, you too! We've got this!"

"Yeah!" The steel boy responded with equal fervor, somehow switching moods on a dime.

"Yeah..." Mina started to tuck her phone back into her boot, since her hero suit had no pockets. But then it buzzed again.

It was Doko. He'd sent messages in their group chat.

Doko: just letting you all know that in my internship, ive come into contact with the villains from the usj. the two of them we didnt catch.

Doko: midoriya sent his location to the whole class. he's here and in trouble too, although with what i don't know.

Doko: todoroki is with him. i am about to come into contact with these guys with no backup. if any of you are close by, any at all...i may need your help.

Doko: they're on the water tower in hosu city. goodbye.

.

A shadow fell over Mina's face. "I have to go," she said quietly.

"Huh? Yo, Ashido, wai..." Kirishima called after her, but she didn't listen.

Just as the two boys and two pros came onto the fiery street, Mina ran her own way. _The rest of them aren't in the area. It has to be me._

_Doko...I'll work towards your level of strength...by saving you._

...

When he finished sending the messages, Doko tucked his phone away. At the very least, one of them might be able to tell the hero they're interning with, or...

He didn't know how to send his location to the whole class like Midoriya had done. His knowledge of technology was still limited.

_It doesn't matter. I cannot let them escape this time!_

Doko flashed onto the last rooftop, and then took a running leap off the ledge, forcing all his energy into warping upward onto the water tower.

His boots hit the surface with a metal clang.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri turned around.

The blue-haired villain's eyes narrowed. He scratched at his neck compulsively. "You."

"Me," said Doko, breathing hard, getting into a prepared stance. His warping energy was crackling, eager to get going. _How do I turn it on all the time, Endeavor? How does that work?_

Behind the mask, Doko's glowing eyes fell to Shigaraki's shoulder, which carried a bloody gash. A sword? "You're wounded," he observed.

Shigaraki made a low growling noise. "Kurogiri, I've changed my mind. I don't want to watch the carnage anymore. Take me home." He took a step toward his companion's purple portal.

"No," said Kurogiri.

Shigaraki took pause, clearly shocked. "What did you just say?"

Kurogiri was silent for a moment, his shimmering yellow eyes unreadable. "We should capture this child and take him back to the master."

"And who might that be?" Doko asked him. A gust of wind blew across the water tower, rippling his and Shigaraki's hair. Kurogiri's foggy body also shimmered in the breeze.

"You'll find out soon enough," the portal user replied.

"Grrrrrr..." Shigaraki rubbed his shoulder and stomped his foot up and down. "Kurogiri, this isn't the kid I care about! Forget about him! We should go now!"

"But he's right in front of us," Kurogiri responded plainly. "And clearly has no plans to run. Are you afraid?"

"No," the hand villain responded, his voice suddenly dripping with malice. "Have YOU forgotten which of us is in charge? What the task that Master has given you is?"

_They're bickering_. Doko wiggled his fingers slowly, coursing the energy through his arm. _Shigaraki freaked out when All Might knocked that hand off his face at USJ. If I can warp it off of him..._

"My...task is to protect and guide you, Tomura Shigaraki," said the gateway. "But...I do not believe you require protection in this instance. This is only a child. He has no backup. We could easily capture him."

_It's resisting me...he has a lot of willpower to keep it on...but right now it's SUBCONSCIOUS power. He's too focused on arguing and isn't noticing me...just a little closer...just a little longer..._

"But I don't feel like fighting right now!" Tomura complained. "That's why I asked for the Nomus! Besides, if I were to fight, there'd be no capture! We'd destroy him!"

"I cannot allow that."

"Why not? Has Master told you something he hasn't told m..."

Doko flicked his wrist, and pulled the hand off of Shigaraki's face with his Quirk.

"GAAAH!" The villain's hands shot up to his face, covering it, while the hand clattered to the surface of the water tower and began skidding downhill toward the edge. Shigaraki scrambled after it.

Doko warped toward him quickly, one, two. _Kick him off the tower go go go!_ As he raised his foot to hit the villain's defenseless back, purple fog enveloped him.

"Naughty boy," Kurogiri growled.

For a split second, Doko blinked and thought he saw some kind of..._bar_...? But then he warped out frantically, returning to the water tower.

"You're such a nuisance," Doko snarled into those yellow eyes. "I'm not getting stuck in your nightmare world again."

"We shall see about that."

A portal opened at Doko's feet. He flashed out of the way, slightly tripping over the uneven surface of the water tower. He flashed again behind Kurogiri, but then the villain opened a portal behind him. They warped and circled each other, trying to gain the upper hand.

Doko flashed out from between two portals that the villain tried to crush him with, and threw his left hand up, pumping energy through it. He shredded a piece of metal off the water tower and tried to drop it onto Kurogiri. The villain simply opened a portal and let the metal vanish somewhere far away.

_He's wearing a suit, meaning that's his real body, but I..._

Kurogiri opened a portal below Doko while he collected his thoughts, and this time, he fell through. Panicked, Doko spun in midair, feeling wind rush by him faster and faster. He saw the villain's yellow eyes zoom by over and over. He got me into a two-portal trap!

Doko felt his velocity increase more and more. _Get out...now!_

He warped sideways, refocusing his velocity, and threw a hard punch right at Kurogiri's chest. The villain sailed away with him with a pained shriek, and the two of them crashed into the water tower near the edge.

Doko grabbed the villain's tie and tightened it, cutting off his circulation. "I'll ask again," he snarled. "Who is your ma..."

"Game over," an excited voice tittered next to his ear.

Doko warped backward on his toes, his heart skipping several beats as Shigaraki's deadly fingertips missed his head by milliseconds. The hand was firmly back on the villain's face, and he helped his foggy partner back to his feet.

"You've made a mistake, boy," Shigaraki said. "Before, I was prepared to leave you, but now that you've tried to separate me from Father..." He reached up and stroked the hand on his face. "You'll PAY!"

Doko reached up and tried to warp the hand away again, but as the purple glow lit up, Kurogiri rushed forward. A portal opened up around Doko's hand, and his Quirk's energy discharged far away. Doko gasped and tried to back off.

Unaffected, Shigaraki dashed forward, as Kurogiri opened up a portal behind Doko, trapping him. The warping boy ducked as the hand villain reached out toward his face, and punched Shigaraki in the stomach.

As the villain got pushed back from the impact, he reached forward to Doko's elbow with his hand, laughing maniacally. Doko hissed inward and pulled away, but Tomura's fingertips grazed him, and he screamed in pain as a long grey cut slashed across his forearm. Decayed skin rained away.

Kurogiri reared up behind him. Clutching his arm, Doko warped sideways...and fell off the water tower.

His heart jumped in fear as he went soaring downward through open air. Frantically, he turned himself over and managed to warp sideways again, somewhat breaking his fall as he crashed messily onto the lower rooftop.

"Aaaarrgh..." Doko grimaced as he laid on his back, clutching his arm. Everything hurt. His heart was racing. _I'm such an idiot. Why did I try to fight them?_

As he got to his feet, Kurogiri re-formed at the edge of the roof. Shigaraki jumped down next to him, landing lightly. The two of them stood side-by-side.

"Any regrets, Doko Katayama?" Kurogiri asked. "Now would be the time to make them known."

"Uhhh, well..." Doko stammered, smiling nervously. The chattery side of his Quirk began to act up. "I think I could have handled this better and probably would have stayed alive if I'd just stuck with Endeavor and them but at the same time I didn't want either of you to get away and if I had to say a regret it would probably that I didn't tell the girl I like how I feel about her but that seems kinda stupid to say to a villain, doesn't it? I mean, I tried to get some backup but it seems doubtful that any of them would be in a position to help but maybe just maybe I've stalled you long enough for a pro to get here but I guess that doesn't really matter if you can just portal away..."

"GAH! Shut up!" Shigaraki clutched his neck in agony. "I hate unpredictable character types like you!"

"Isn't that your character type, too?" Doko thought. Wait, no! He'd just said that out loud! His Quirk was crackling in his throat, his vocal box!

"Kurogiri, bring him to me. I'm going to kill him."

"No. We should take him alive."

"Don't care. Just capture him so I can finish him off. I'll just pretend he's the Hero Killer so we can get this miserable night done with."

Kurogiri sighed. "Fi..."

"FLOAT!" A feminine voice shouted.

Both villains gasped. Doko's eyes widened, and he went pale.

First, their clothes lifted up as if they were being pulled. Then, Shigaraki and Kurogiri slowly levitated off the ground, flailing and shouting in confusion.

Behind them, standing on the ledge, was Ochaco Uraraka, in her cute pink-and-black skin armour, and her spacelike helmet.

"Ura...URARAKA?" Doko had never been so surprised to see anyone in his life.

"Katayama-kun! Where's Deku?" Uraraka called to him, not taking her eyes off the villains as they lifted up higher and higher, bickering.

"I...I don't know!"

"Is he not with you? Gunhead and I were patrolling to the north, but I got his signal and thought he might have been in trouble, so I floated across the rooftops and then saw these guys...I assumed that's who he was fighting!"

"No, I haven't seen Midoriya. I saw his signal, though. Todoroki is responding to it. I've been fighting these guys alone!" _That explains why she found me, though...she's not in the group chat and couldn't have seen my message._

"Todoroki's here, too?" Uraraka's big brown eyes grew even bigger. "What the heck is going on?"

"Hehehe...the Hero Killer is out and about, while the Nomus wreak havoc..." Shigaraki said in midair. "This is just the beginning. You children can't even fathom the chaos that's coming."

"No, but I can fathom how hard your head is about to hit this roof," said Uraraka. Then, she released them.

The two villains began to plummet back downward. "Kurogiri!" Tomura shrieked, and the portal villain suddenly grew in size, enveloping both of them.

Doko teleported to Uraraka, getting to her side and slightly in front of her. The villains had teleported to the other side of the roof, both unscathed. Kurogiri's chest...or where on the suit that his chest would be...seemed to rise and fall, as if he was out of breath.

"Where's your pro hero?" Doko whispered to the brunette girl.

"Far away," she muttered guiltily. "I saw Deku was in trouble and kind of...ran off. But he should be coming this way!"

"We've got to lead them to the street with the Nomus and the other pros," Doko told her.

"Kurogiri..." Shigaraki clutched at his shoulder wound, which was bleeding again. "We really should be going. Neither of these kids are the one I want."

"They're not gonna take the bait," Uraraka whispered back. "See? He's trying to leave."

Those yellow slitted eyes narrowed again. "But both of them are ones that I want."

"Huh?" The two students went pale.

"You, girl who makes things float. You ruined my part of the plan during our attack. Your assault against me allowed the speedster to escape the facility." Kurogiri's voice had grown deeper, thicker. "Now that you are in front of me once again, that is something I am afraid I cannot forgive."

Uraraka let out a faint whine of terror. "Katayama-kun...we should run...it's not a matter of keeping anyone safe if they're planning on leaving too. There's no shame in it."

"Uraraka, you're a nice person, aren't you?" Doko asked her, more loudly.

"Huh, ahhh, yeS?"

"Then wouldn't you agree that it would be rude..." Doko got into a fighting stance. "If we didn't give this living witch's brew the rematch he wants so badly?"

Kurogiri snarled, and dashed forward to attack.

...

"BACK UP!" shouted Switcheroo, as he used his Quirk to drop a piece of rubble onto the largest Nomu. The thing batted it away effortlessly.

"Go, go, go!" Eijiro Kirishima waved his arms like a madman, ordering the remaining civilians out of the way. A blast of fire came at them, but Tetsutetsu jumped between it and two women, keeping them safe. "AAARGH!" he roared in effort as his steel body turned slightly red under the extreme heat.

Eijiro's jaw dropped. "You can take FIRE?! What the hell, I can't do that!"

"Hehe, I bet if I'd beaten you in the festival I could have taken out Bakugo! But hey, where's the fire coming from anyway? Shouldn't that Endeavor jerk be aiming it at the monsters?!"

"They can absorb and redirect attacks!" roared Fourth Kind, currently locked in a struggle with the misshapen Nomu. It was a weirdly curvy creature, with crooked posture and a leaner body than the one from USJ. The other two were being fought by Endeavor and Switcheroo in the distance. There was a massive USJ-like one, and one with wings.

Eijiro swallowed. _Shouldn't Tetsutetsu and I do something?_ Most of the civilians had fled.

Switcheroo switched another piece of rubble into the sky, which hit the winged Nomu and made it briefly descend, confused. The pro hero leapt up and used his Quirk on it, bringing it to the ground, and then grabbed its wings, holding them behind it. "Boy!" he shouted at Eijiro over the din. "Where did Ashido go?"

"I don't know! She just..." Eijiro and Tetsutetsu split to dodge another fire blast that the Nomu had redirected from Endeavor. "...disappeared!"

"Watch out!" the number two hero shouted at Switcheroo.

The huge Nomu was lumbering toward the orange-haired hero, raising a massive fist over his head like a shadow.

Switcheroo threw something back toward Fourth Kind, and then used his Quirk on himself, warping back to where he'd thrown the object. The Nomu's fist missed him and accidentally hit the winged Nomu, who screeched in pain. Endeavor shot a fireball at both of them, and they scattered, the one with wings taking to the sky again.

"They! Just! Don't! Take! Blows!" Fourth Kind spat, punching the misshapen Nomu with each word.

"I got this!" Switcheroo took some device out of his utility belt, and pressed a button on it. Then, he threw a tennis ball at the Nomu. "Get back, Fourth Kind!"

The Nomu reached up to swipe the ball away effortlessly, but Switcheroo used his Quirk, switching the ball with the device...just as the device blew up in the Nomu's face.

The heroes had scrambled out of the way, as the misshapen Nomu became enveloped in toxic fire, screeching and sinking to the ground.

"Ugh," Tetsutetsu said.

"Portable detonator," Switcheroo said proudly. "Always carry some gadgets with you, boys."

The Nomu looked as if it was melting, its warped form becoming even more claylike. Eijiro gagged.

"Wait a second," said Fourth Kind, alarm rising in his voice.

The Nomu's eyes suddenly focused...and the thing split.

Suddenly, there were a dozen small Nomus running toward them, straight through the fire and rubble, fangs bared in attack mode.

"AH! I didn't know it had that kind of Quirk!" Switcheroo cried.

Fourth Kind swept one arm back to his interns, as the Nomus closed the distance. "Red Riot! Real Steel! I give you both...permission to fight!"

Eijiro and Tetsutetsu looked at each other, and grinned.

They leapt into battle.

...

Ochaco's heart was fluttering.

"Now!" Katayama called out, and she released the trash can, dumping it onto the villains. The rooftop was covered in junk and various objects, but they were slowly running out of options. The two of them made a good pair with their powers, but it wasn't enough.

Shigaraki decayed the trash away, as Kurogiri sent some of it through a portal. He opened another portal below Ochaco, but she floated upward off of it. Katayama warped a piece of scrap metal to her. "Activate!" he called out.

Ochaco floated it, and Katayama warped it over Shigaraki. "Release!"

This time, he didn't quite get his hands up in time. _That hand-mask blocks his peripheral vision!_ The scrap metal hit the villain's head hard, and he stumbled back, dazed.

Kurogiri slithered forward, dodging more debris that the two student heroes tried to drop on him. He circled them, opening more portals that Katayama warped out of the way of. Ochaco slid backward to safety...and felt a dark purple fog envelop her.

Katayama's eyes widened. "NO!" he roared, and warped toward her, grabbing her and pushing her out of the way.

Ochaco stumbled, as Katayama disappeared into Kurogiri's portal. No, she thought. Not again! I can't let him go through that AGAIN!

Deep down, she'd still been blaming herself for Kurogiri's torture of Katayama and his subsequent escape at USJ. Maybe that was why she'd stopped to help him, instead of continuing to look for Deku? _But in any case...he just saved me. But now he's trapped in there again_.

Kurogiri had grown in size, forming a purple mass around where Katayama had disappeared. Ochaco growled, getting back on her feet. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled.

_Behind_, her senses whispered at her.

Ochaco sidestepped just in time, as Shigaraki's fingers stabbed the air where her throat had been a second before. "GUNHEAD MARTIAL ARTS!" she shouted, grabbing his forearm and activating her Quirk to make him light, before flipping him over and deactivating it just in time for momentum to slam him into the ground with full weight.

Shigaraki's other hand shot out from below and grabbed her armoured leg, crumbling away part of her costume. Ochaco leapt back, and then stomped on his stupid face. "STAY DOWN!" she roared.

She ran over to where Kurogiri had enveloped Doko in the void. She could see his suit in that swirling mass, blinking dimly in and out of existence. She reached forward to float him...but Shigaraki had gotten back up, and was racing toward her. "Game over, little girl," he tittered excitedly.

Ochaco's body froze solid in fear...and then a spray of something hot and grey came between them.

"GAAAAH!" Shigaraki staggered, clutching his face and screaming. Ochaco whirled.

Standing on the ledge was a costumed Mina Ashido, her hands raised threateningly. "Don't be getting all handsy with my friend," she growled at Shigaraki, letting smoking acid pool up out of her palms. "There's more where that came from."

"Mina!" Ochaco pointed at the dark violet soup that was swirling up to their right. "Katayama's in there!"

For a moment, something flashed in Mina's eyes behind her white mask. "Okay," she said. "We'll..."

"I hate you all, so much," Shigaraki breathed. He was clutching his shoulder wound with one hand, and his lightly scalded face with the other. Part of his hand-mask had been melted away by Mina's acid...and the two girls could now see one red eye in its entirety, with countless weary lines under it and killing intent in its crimson glow. "You're going to die here tonight, hero wannabes. Painful and slow."

Ochaco let out a low whine of terror. Her feet felt rooted in place.

"Ochaco-chan, don't let him get to you!" Mina was skating forward, secreting acid out of her boots. "Let's capture this jackass!"

Ochaco nodded, and dashed forward with her.

Shigaraki flipped out of the way, surprisingly agile as Mina swept up a volley of acid at him. He reached out to decay the pink girl's face, but Mina went sideways. His other hand had aimed for her stomach, but she'd dodged that too, in a split second. _She's moving differently from before!_

As Ochaco arrived, Shigaraki went low and tried to crumble her boots again. She floated upward out of the way, and then fell back down in an attempt to crush his hand. He slid back, and Mina put up a veil of acid between the three of them. Ochaco went round and kicked him in the back of the leg, causing him to stumble. Mina sprayed acid toward his face, but he twirled around, sweeping his leg under Ochaco and tripping her.

Suddenly, one hand was at her throat, and his wiry legs had pinned her down. Four fingers touched her skin. His grim, yellowish, smirking face, draped in shadow, came down closer to hers. His breath was foul. Ochaco gagged, completely overwhelmed with fear and disgust.

Mina jumped toward them, her acidic fist raised threateningly, but Shigaraki held up a finger at her with the hand that wasn't around Ochaco's throat. "I wouldn't if I were you," he growled at Mina. "Try and attack me, and I'll..."

His pinkie finger was lifted off Ochaco's neck, ever so slightly. All he had to do was set it down, and she was dead. Just like that.

Ochaco held her breath, feeling as if she was about to pass out.

Mina stood there, terror and fury passing over her face. She didn't lower her fist, but she didn't move anything else either. They had arrived at a standstill. Both her and Shigaraki's Quirks could kill. If he killed Ochaco, she was in a position to retaliate instantly. But if she attacked first, he would just as easily have enough time to take Ochaco down with him.

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki called across the roof. "Come take this acid girl out!"

"I'm...having...trouble..." the portal villain's voice came out strange. "He's...HE'S..."

The violet void exploded.

...

While the girls had been fighting Shigaraki, Doko had fallen into hell once again.

"I'll only ask once this time, boy." Kurogiri's voice surrounded him. "Come willingly, or unwillingly. It doesn't matter."

Doko tried to warp out, but Kurogiri opened a portal that just sent him back where he'd stood before. He tried again and again, but the villain sent him back into the center of the circle. The walls were impenetrable. Every one of them led back to where he stood now.

"I was somewhat hoping you'd progressed your powers a little since then," the villain purred. "I did watch the Sports Festival, after all. You excelled in that contest. Enough to catch the attention of the master, although he's still unsure about you. I'll fix that uncertainty."

"Who's the master?" Doko choked out, stepping in a circle. All around him was crackling, shimmering purple. His Quirk was snapping at him, trying to tell him something. The energy seemed to halt at the edge of his limbs, jumping at the chance to be released.

"Like I said before, you can easily find out...if you come with us. The master is of a forgiving and generous nature, as you'll soon discover. Your attacks against Shigaraki will not be held against you."

_Do it, boy. Release it through your whole body._ That was Endeavor's voice.

_But I don't know what's going to happen!_

Suddenly, in the distance beyond the void, he heard Mina's voice.

_...Mina? You're here...?_

She was shouting about something. She sounded desperate.

_Mina, no! I can't be stuck in here while you're out there...if you and Uraraka are in trouble..._

_I want to fight with you! I want you to see me...as a MAN!_

Instead of straining or flexing, like he'd always done to push his Quirk through a specific limb...Doko let go. All at once.

A lighter purple glow began to fill the void, replacing the darker purple of Kurogiri. The villain made a strange sound of confusion, like a stomach growl. Doko felt energy coursing through him. His entire body was singing out. The purple came from every vein, every bone, every muscle.

"I'm...having...trouble..." Kurogiri said in a strained voice. "He's...HE'S..."

Doko closed his eyes, and blew the villain away.

In a split second, all the portals had dissipated, and he saw the night sky again, the rooftop, the city. But...something else was happening.

Purple swells were erupting from his body, one after the other. Spheres of energy, emanating from him rhythmically, with a powerful humming sound.

Doko grimaced and focused it, pushing Shigaraki off of Uraraka, sending both villains to the edge of the roof. He'd warped them away...but Mina and Uraraka had been warped away too, in a different direction.

The purple sphere of energy shimmered and stopped moving, focusing around him in a ten-meter radius. All the loose junk and objects on the roof had been teleported away, scattered. His Quirk was now starting to pull pieces of the roof off and flash them out of the sphere as well.

He'd created a forcefield of warp power. Anything trying to enter would get pushed back.

"WARP FIELD!" Doko shouted, naming the move, feeling an ecstasy like he'd never felt before course through him.

Then, his body suddenly felt weary, and the energy faded.

Mina and Uraraka climbed their way back into the rooftop, having been blasted onto a different one by his Quirk. The villains were keeled over at the ledge, dazed.

Mina's jaw dropped. "Doko, you..."

He gave her a weary, toothy smile. "That was dramatic, wasn't it?"

Then, he collapsed.

...

Mina and Ochaco quickly rushed to protect Doko's unconscious form, as the two villains regrouped. Kurogiri's clothes had been blown off of him, leaving just his portal form, which was sputtering erratically as if it was wounded somehow. Shigaraki's face-hand was half-melted, and his shoulder cut was leaking blood again. He had bruises as well.

"Uravity-chan!" said a voice.

The two girls turned. "Gunhead-sensei!" Ochaco exclaimed with stars in her eyes. A pro hero and several sidekicks had joined them on the roof.

Mina looked back and forth between them. _Oh right! It's the pro hero she's interning with!_ Guiltily, she wondered where Switcheroo was.

"Sir!" Ochaco declared. "That's the League of Villains over there!"

Gunhead took a step toward them, putting himself between the students and the villains. His sidekicks followed suit. "You there," he called. "Terrorising these students again?"

Shigaraki picked himself up, his voice dripping with venomous hatred. "Whatever do you mean? They attacked us. Without permission from the heroes, I assume."

Gunhead seemed to stumble over that information, and one of the sidekicks gave the students a funny sideways look. Mina felt heat rush to her guilty cheeks.

"In any case," Gunhead continued. "You're behind tonight's attack on the city. You'll be coming with us, villains."

Shigaraki sniffed, almost casually. "Nah, I'd rather not. Kurogiri."

Wordlessly, the portal villain enveloped them both, and disappeared.

Gunhead had begun to run toward them, but slid to a halt. "They got away..."

A sidekick clicked his teeth in annoyance. "We shouldn't have hesitated."

All the adults looked back at the three kids.

Mina and Ochaco exchanged an embarrassed look.

"We need to get him to a hospital," said Gunhead, pointing at Doko. "Come on."

**Author's note**

**Wow, that was quite a chapter to write. Pretty much entirely battles, as you might have come to realise. The Doko/Ochaco/Mina vs Shigaraki/Kurogiri fight was something I'd had planned from the beginning. It's something of a leftover concept from the first iteration of this fic which would have contained a love triangle between the three. In this version Ochaco still likes Deku, but I still wanted to include her in the battle because it's fun to just toss in characters as wild cards.**

**It's also meant to be a parallel between the other fight that's obviously going on - the one from canon, Iida/Deku/Todoroki vs Stain. I apologise if anyone wanted to see Doko get involved with that fight, but it's really pretty much perfect the way it is in canon. Stain will probably be more heavily featured later on in this fic. I haven't really decided.**

**Next time, the students will deal with the aftermath of this long and harrowing night...and face some of the consequences.**


	24. Chapter 24: Consequence

Chapter 24: Consequence

**HOSU GENERAL HOSPITAL**

"A few mild scratches and bruises, nothing more," the doctor reported, scribbling some notes down. "Your iron content was quite low, but we got you both filled up again. You should be good to go."

"Iron…" Tetsutetsu closed his fist. "That's what my Quirk takes from me."

"It was tough, wasn't it?" Eijiro Kirishima scratched the back of his neck. "That's the longest I've held my Hardening since USJ."

"Those little creature things were no match for us, though!" Tetsutetsu grinned.

"Haha, yeah." After the strange, misshapen Nomu had split into many smaller versions of itself, it had fallen to the two of them to take them out. It was like fighting a horde of ten-year-olds…really, really durable ten-year-olds.

"Well, in any case…" the doctor finished his writing. "You're both free to go."

There was a police captain standing outside their hospital room as the two boys made their exit. Fourth Kind was talking to him.

"Oh, there they are," Fourth Kind turned to them with a neutral expression. "Boys, this is Captain Kamado."

Tetsutetsu raised his eyebrows. "Are we in trouble?"

The policeman shook his head. "No, you boys did quite well. Fourth Kind here tells me that both of you used your Quirks within the permissions granted to you. I cannot, however, say the same for some of your schoolmates."

Eijiro went pale. "Our scho…what happened?" _Mina, _he thought…worriedly.

Fourth Kind and the policeman shared an uncomfortable glance. "Endeavor's team managed to capture the Hero Killer," the pro hero said, to the gasping shock of both boys, "but the League members that launched the Nomu attack managed to escape."

"The League…?" Eijiro stepped forward. "As in, the hand guy and the portal guy?"

The policeman nodded. "A few of your classmates…were involved."

…

It was a strange and silent crew in that hospital room, thought Mina Ashido.

She occupied the bed nearest the window on the right. Down the line from her toward the door were Todoroki, with one arm in bandages, and Ochaco, with parts of her throat and left foot wrapped up. Across the way was Doko, who had bandages around his head and both legs. Midoriya, with a wrapped arm and a wrapped leg. And finally Iida, who had both his arms in slings.

"So, umm…" Mina coughed. "What exactly happened to _you _guys?"

"We fought the Hero Killer," Todoroki explained flatly. "The three of us." Iida bowed his head, the sheen of his glasses blocking any view of his eyes. He seemed ashamed.

Midoriya was looking back and forth between Ochaco and Mina, confused. "Wh-what about you? I mean…what h-happened to Uraraka-san, and Katayama…?"

Doko was the only one in the room who was still asleep. In fact, he'd been the only one in the room to get much sleep at all.

"Well, like how you sent out your location…" Mina began. "...wait. Was that because you needed backup with…_the Hero Killer_?"

Midoriya nodded. "It was just me and Iida at that point, in a little alleyway. Todoroki showed up later."

"I left Katayama behind when I responded to the alarm," said Todoroki. "But he was with my father and his sidekicks. How did he end up with the two of you?" The fire-and-ice user pointed back and forth between the girls.

"I was following Deku's location too," Ochaco mumbled. "But…along the way I found Katayama-kun on a rooftop. He was fighting Shigaraki and Kurogiri."

Midoriya gasped. Iida looked up from his guilty stupor, shocked with disbelief. "They were there?"

Todoroki sank back into his bed. "That explains the Nomus."

"Before he started fighting them, he sent a message in our group chat," said Mina. "It's just me and him and Tsu and a few other people. But I was the only one close enough, because the pro I was interning with had been called to the scene. Kiri was there too…don't know what happened to him." _I abandoned him for Doko. What kind of friend does that make me? _

"Kiri?" Todoroki raised a confused eyebrow.

"Kirishima," she clarified.

"You have a nickname for him?" The boy's eyebrow stayed up.

Mina flushed. "Well…yeah! We're friends from junior high!"

Ochaco chuckled softly. "I can't believe _you're_ getting teased by _Todoroki_, of all people."

"I wasn't teasing, just asking," the boy mumbled.

Mina's glance shot over towards the sleeping Doko. _It's him that I like, not Kirishima. But… _

She gazed at him. _I wanted to save him, but I only got Ochaco in more trouble…and then he was the one who saved both of us. With that forcefield power. His Quirk is just so much better than mine. _

_We barely even fought together. When I arrived, he was already trapped again. I was too late. _

She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Doko began to stir. He sat up, rubbing his face groggily. He looked cute in that vulnerable state, but she felt ashamed for even thinking it.

When he was a bit more conscious, Todoroki explained to him what all had happened.

"It's a miracle we're alive," Midoriya said flatly. "Stain could have killed us if he wanted."

"Yeah," said Todoroki. "We were spared on purpose." He turned to Iida. "He was actually trying to kill you, Iida. It was amazing that you were able to face him at all."

The class rep lifted his head ever so slightly. "That's not it. I…"

The door slid open. In walked four pro heroes.

Mina recognized Gunhead, and of course Switcheroo, whose eyes immediately fell to her. The other two were a man with a fish-like outfit and an elderly short guy. "You kids are awake, huh?" the elder said.

Midoriya beamed. "Gran Torino! I…"

"Can it, kid! I've got a lot of complaints for you!"

"H-huh?"

"But first…" the elder hero, apparently called Gran Torino, stepped aside. "You all have a visitor."

A humanoid dog walked into the room, broad-shouldered and imposing. "I am Kenji Tsuragamae," he boomed. "Chief of police in Hosu City."

All six of the students froze. A second later, Todoroki, Iida, and Ochaco all stood up in respect. Midoriya and Mina rushed to follow, realizing what they were supposed to do.

"Oh, you can all remain seated, woof."

Mina sweatdropped. _Woof?_

Tsuragamae specifically glanced at Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki. "You three are the ones who brought down the Hero Killer." It wasn't a question, but Todoroki answered with a "Yes, sir" anyway.

"The Hero Killer is currently in our custody. He suffered broken bones and burns at your hands, and is being treated under heavy guard, woof. As you are all UA students, I'm sure you're aware that in the early days of superpowers, the police established a high standard and structure to ensure that Quirks could not be legally used as weapons. The profession of hero was created as a result. Violent, deliberate actions that could potentially result in the death of others, a normally condemnable offense, was made officially acceptable within that profession as a result of early heroes following the proper ethics and rules, woof. Even against villains that hold worse intent, the use of Quirks as weapons without specific permission from your guardians is against the law."

A cold chill swept over the six students.

"All six of you, as well as the pro heroes Endeavor, Gran Torino, Gunhead, Manual, and Switcheroo must receive strict punishment."

All of their eyes darted towards their heroes. Endeavor wasn't present, but the four that were there looked…furious. Switcheroo's eyes seemed to burn into Mina's skin, more than acid ever could.

"Wait a minute," Todoroki snarled. "If Iida hadn't shown up, Native would have been slain. If Midoriya hadn't shown up, Native AND Iida would have been slain." He stood, his fists clenched in fury. "NO one with actual authority to act knew the Hero Killer was there. Were we supposed to just do nothing and let people die?"

"Todoroki-san, w-wait!" Midoriya waved his hands frantically.

"Are you saying that as long as everything turns out alright, it's okay to bend the rules?" the police chief asked testily.

"Yes," said Doko from his bed in the corner.

Mina gasped. All eyes turned to him, including the chief's. The dog seemed genuinely caught off guard by his response. "Goodness. What have UA and Endeavor been teaching the two of you?"

The grey-haired boy flared his nostrils, a soft violet glow dancing around his eyes. "I don't know much about the hero system, but I do know my history. In the old world, when civilians took action against evil, they were lauded as heroes. No matter the situation." He sat up in his bed. "But because we happened to use _Quirks_, suddenly it's a problem. Because we used something naturally gifted to us. If I had just beaten Shigaraki with my bare fists, would that be allowed? Using my brain, can I do that? Oh nope, sorry, I'm already dead and the villains have escaped."

Tsuragamae gave the boy a long, silent look. Everyone in the room held their breath.

"The villains escaped anyway, boy," he finally growled. "What did you do to help the situation? The Nomu creatures were already unleashed and moving of their own free will. Stopping those two on the water tower would have done nothing to halt the monsters. Meanwhile, your mentor Endeavor, several of these brave pros here, and two of your classmates, even, DID use their powers within the confines of the law to stop the Nomus with minimal property damage and not a single casualty. And what were you doing? Letting the perpetrators get away, that's what."

Mina didn't mean to speak, but the words just came out of her mouth.

"Hold on. Are you trying to say that it's _our _fault that the villains escaped? They meant to stay and KILL us, you know! Shigaraki had his hands around Ochaco's throat, and it was only because Gunhead showed up that they decided to leave! If there was a pro present when they escaped, shouldn't it be the pro's responsibility?"

Ochaco let out a little squeaking noise, and looked at Gunhead. The pro in question had his head bowed. He seemed ashamed.

The dog scratched his ears and let out another _woof_. Was he…flustered? "If you'd waited a bit, perhaps the pros could have caught them off guard and prevented them from leaving…"

"No one could have kept them from getting away, not even the fastest hero," said Ochaco suddenly. "That Kurogiri's Quirk is too…instantaneous."

"It's a hero's job to _save_ people!" Todoroki added. "Not to sit around and wait for permission!"

"Well, it's a good thing you're not all heroes yet, isn't it?" The police chief's voice dripped with malice.

Todoroki bared his teeth. "Why, you…" he lurched forward in anger.

"Stop! He is absolutely right!" Iida declared.

"Todoroki, WAIT!" screamed a panicked Midoriya.

"Boy, calm down!" Gran Torino stepped in between them. "He's not done yet! Please, hear what else he has to say!"

Todoroki swallowed, and stepped back.

Tsuragamae sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I understand that you children are tired, and perhaps a little overcooked with adrenaline. I'm willing to forget this insolence." His measured eyes passed over Doko again. "What all I have just stated is the official opinion of the police. And the punishment would only be necessary…if all of this happened to be public, woof." His demeanor had suddenly changed. He scratched his nose sheepishly.

All the students murmured in confusion, their anger and frustration fading away.

"If this were made public, the three of you who fought Stain would probably be applauded…but you would not be able to escape punishment. If it is not made public, however…the burn scars on the Hero Killer's body point toward Endeavor being the one who stopped him…and that's where it would end. There were no civilian witnesses in that alleyway who saw what really happened." He turned to Mina, Ochaco, and Doko. "As for you three, since the villains escaped, we don't have to worry about the nature of their injuries. However, your battle took place in a more exposed area. That part of the city had already been evacuated due to the Nomus, so no one was inside the buildings…but a news helicopter did capture footage of your confrontation."

Mina and Ochaco both gasped. Doko sank back into his bed, wordlessly. He put his face in his hands.

"Strangely, however…" the chief scratched his nose again. "During the live news report last night, the feed only went up to a shot of the two villains standing on the water tower, watching. Katayama was still a minute or two away from arriving on the scene. More footage was taken, but it was not aired. We have respectfully asked the media outlet to delete the remaining footage from the battle, and they have obliged."

Mina let out a sigh of relief. Their rule-breaking had not been exposed. _But…do the police and the heroes really have the media wrapped around their finger like that? _The warmth of her relief was nearly replaced by a cold chill.

"In any case, woof, it's your choice," said Tsuragamae. "If this remains under wraps like we have chosen to do so far, then your bravery and achievements will go unrewarded. Personally, I prefer it this way. I would hate for students with such promise to have their paths ruined by one mistake, woof." He gave them all a thumbs-up.

The hero in the fish costume sighed. "In any case, we have to take responsibility for being negligent in our supervising duties."

Iida walked up to him. _I guess that's who he interned with, _Mina thought. He bowed deeply. "I am truly sorry."

The hero chopped him on the head lightly. "All right, you've clearly learned your lesson. Just don't do it again."

"Yes, sir!"

"I'm sorry, Gunhead-sensei!" Ochaco stammered, standing up and bowing, following Iida's example.

"Yeah, me too!" Mina wailed, standing up and bowing next to her.

Gunhead chuckled softly. "It's my understanding that you were trying to get to that boy over there, Uraraka." He nodded toward Midoriya, who suddenly went red. "M-me?"

Ochaco went as red as he did. "I-I mean, ummm…"

"Deku, you call him? Ohh, you guys are so cute!"

The room somewhat erupted into chaos as Ochaco and Midoriya turned into stammering messes while Gran Torino cackled. Gunhead frantically moved to correct his mistake, and everyone began talking at once.

Under the cover of the noise, Mina rose up from her bow and gave Switcheroo a slight glance. "I…I really am sorry…"

"I know." The orange-haired hero grinned. "You were going to save him, right?" He nodded over to Doko, who was busy watching the chaos unfold.

She felt her cheeks heat up. "I didn't do a very good job of it."

A hand fell on her shoulder. "I saw the footage before they deleted it. You and that brown-haired girl managed to stalemate a villain that escaped All Might. That's no small feat. And even if he escaped…he'll certainly be remembering you."

She wrinkled her nose. "That's not a good thing, is it?!"

Switcheroo laughed. "It's my fault, really. I basically let you go right under my nose. I should have been more watchful."

Meanwhile, the rest of the room had calmed down. Midoriya and Todoroki were apologizing and bowing. "Please take care of it," Todoroki said.

Doko finally stood. "I…apologize for being difficult," he murmured with a bow. Purple static buzzed around his ears. "I let my emotions get the better of me once again."

The police chief exhaled. "In this timeline, none of you will get the praise you deserve. But…from another who desires to protect the peace, above all else…" he bowed to them. "My deepest thanks."

"You could have started with that," Todoroki grumbled.

…

"While those four are getting examined, you two are free to go," the doctor said. "While you were unconscious the longest, it was just due to a lack of nutrients. You both received the least injuries overall."

"Ochaco-chan…will she be alright?!" Mina demanded.

"Yeah, and Iida's arms were in slings…" Doko added.

The doctor sighed. "They'll all recover, all four of them. You two should be heading back now."

Mina and Doko walked together in silence out of the hospital.

An attempt to start a conversation happened. "I wish Ochaco were here to talk about this."

"Yeah, well…she probably wanted to stay with Midoriya."

"Mmm."

Doko's mind was far afield. _They escaped again…but now I know for sure. I am a target. Kurogiri wants to take me to their "master." Shouldn't I tell someone about that? But who would I even tell?_

_I can't believe I nearly got into a fight with the chief of police. My parents would slaughter me if they found out about all this. And the media, deleting the footage? How bloody lucky can I get? _

"I didn't even save anyone, did I?" he murmured aloud.

Mina looked over at him. "Huh?"

Doko met her dark eyes sadly. "They were just standing there on the tower, not interfering. The police chief was right. All I did was pick an unnecessary fight. My skills would have been better used in the street, where I could have maybe saved someone."

"Everyone down there got saved anyway," she said. "Besides…you saved me and Ochaco." She grinned with her eyes alight, but it didn't cheer him up like it usually did.

"You two would not have been there if it hadn't been for me," he protested. "I especially owe Uraraka an apology. She even asked if the two of us should run away, but I convinced her to help me fight them…and Shigaraki damaged her throat as a result. So I didn't really save anyone, in the end."

Mina seemed to think for a very, very long time. "Imagine for a moment," she began, in a quieter tone than normal, "that we managed to capture the two of them. Nothing that would have stopped the attack, but what about _future _attacks? How many potential plans we could have foiled? I think because of that…it was at least worth it to _try _and keep them from getting away."

Doko looked at her strangely. "That's…surprisingly thoughtful of you."

"Hey," she pouted. "I can be plenty thoughtful about stuff. Just not…schoolwork."

He chuckled. "It doesn't really make a difference though, does it? _If _we caught them. Results matter more than anything else. And the current result is failure."

"Well, we have luck on our side at the very least." She kept up that beautiful smile of hers somehow. "The media deleted the footage, after all!"

"God." Doko shivered. "I can't imagine what my parents would have said if…" he shut himself up, going pale. _Holy shit. I almost just casually revealed to her about… _

Mina raised an eyebrow. "...Doko?"

"Umm." He coughed, and saw a nearby bench, on the sidewalk outside the hospital. "How about we sit down for a second?"

She obeyed him silently, expectantly. It almost seemed like she already knew what he was going to say, but that was preposterous right? Was he that easy to read?

He sat down on the bench, getting to her level once again. "Todoroki told me that I should tell you and Tsu and Shoji and the others…" _Fuck's sake, where do I even begin?_

She put a reassuring hand over his. "Take your time."

"Mina, I…" Her skin was warm to the touch. "I don't…have the best home life, ever."

A shadow fell over her face. What kind of flag was that? Good? Bad? "Go on," she said neutrally.

"Remember when we had the conversation in the group chat? About how we inherited our Quirks?"

"Yeah," she muttered, as if thinking to herself, the realization rising up within her. "You…avoided the question."

"My parents are Quirkless. So is my little sister."

Mina swallowed, the yellow dots of her eyes growing a little in size. "That's…"

"I don't have a problem with Quirkless people. At least I don't think I do. I've never met any besides my own family and some of their friends, but I'm sure they're not all like that."

"So, in your family…" she muttered. "You're the weird one."

"...That's one way to put it. When I was little, I would use my Quirk to do stuff more easily, and just generally act lazy…and it really started to get to them. First they stopped letting me use it around my sister. I think they didn't want me to hurt her feelings at such a young age, since she wasn't going to get any powers. But then…it got worse and worse. When I'm home, they barely acknowledge me." His voice had begun to tremble. "Until recently, the only thing they would talk to me for was various housework. I think they've wanted me to prove that I can work without my Quirk…because that's what they've always had to do. I was given no Internet access, no phone…the only reason I was allowed into UA at all is because I passed a bunch of other high school entrance exams. And even then, I don't think they expected me to pass UA's. But I did, and now I'm here. Things have changed a little in our house since then. But I…I don't know. They make me really angry, but…I don't want to sound like I'm complaining! They HAVE provided me with a home and food on the table and all that…which is more than many people can say, I suppose. I don't want to complain to you. I don't want to be ungrateful." His fist shook. "I'm tired of being angry. I'm tired of losing my temper. I lost it at Todoroki and Bakugo, I lost it at all of you, I lost it at that police chief…" he sighed. "My parents are flawed people, but I understand why they do the things they do."

"I don't," Mina said plainly.

Doko looked up in surprise. He'd been so focused on explaining, that he'd forgotten to look at her face. Her face was _furious. _

"None of that makes any sense to me at all, Doko. Wanting to protect your sister? Wanting to make sure you weren't reliant on your Quirk? It sounds like they're just…like they're just _jealous_!" she spat.

"But…" Doko bowed his head. "Quirkless people have it tough. My sister is a gem of a girl. I could totally understand why any parent would rather focus on her than on me."

"Doko, listen to me." Mina gently cradled his chin in her fingers and lifted his head up. "You're better than that. You've already done so much good since we started school! Honestly, you're kind of an inspiration to m…"

"I saved you in what was merely a simulated exam, I won the Sports Festival out of spite, and I recklessly attacked two villains that escaped anyway," Doko interrupted. He pulled away from her touch, and stood up off the bench. "I can't keep going on like this. It's not going to work anymore." He forced himself to stay calm. He was so tired of losing his temper. So, so tired. "There, I've told you my past. But, please…" he tried to beg her with his eyes. "Please don't try and reaffirm me again. Like you did before my match with Bakugo. It only made me more confident and stupid, which led to this. I don't deserve to be reaffirmed. And I don't…I don't need it, either. What I needed was what that police chief said." He turned away from her, forcing himself. "I'll see you at school, Mina. Goodbye."

…

Mina didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say.

She could only watch him walk off, feeling a strange mix of…she didn't KNOW what.

_Pity is the death of desire… _

Doko had said that at the Sports Festival. And now, she knew that he felt the same way about reassurance.

Pity, reassurance…any positive emotion that his friends expressed toward him, he felt uncomfortable. At first, Mina had just thought it was because he was sort of shy (or secretly some kind of child soldier) but that didn't match up with other things. And now she knew the truth.

It was because he'd been abused. And even worse, his abusers had somewhat convinced him into thinking that they were in the right.

She clenched her fist. _I'm so stupid. How could I have been focused on getting to his level, when HE doesn't even think he's at that level? _

He deserved better than some small crush from some silly girl. Their lives had turned much more serious in a hurry, and Mina had fallen behind everyone. _Here I am, still batting my eyelashes about romance, when there are villains and abusers out there. _

_I can't treat him like I've been treating him. Like…how a girl would treat her crush. That's a disservice. _

She could almost hear Switcheroo's voice in her head. _I have to treat him…like an equal. And that includes having a better opinion of myself, too. _

**With that, their internships came to an end. **

Doko: hi guys. sorry for not sending anything since the doomsday message. i assume mina updated you all.

Hanta: scroll up buddy

Hanta: we were all freaking out!

Tsuyu: Mina told us that she and Ochaco got involved in your fight with the League. And apparently Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki were attacked by the Hero Killer?

Doko: yeah, that happened nearby. endeavor saved them though.

Hanta: kirishima was there too

Hanta: with that guy from 1b who has his quirk, basically

Doko: ...yeah

Tsuyu: Mina was being really vague. She just said that the villains escaped and that you guys are alright.

Doko: i'm not at the liberty to elaborate further. sorry.

Hanta: damn. they makin you stay quiet?

Tsuyu: don't be difficult sero

Tsuyu: its annoying but also perfectly valid

Mezo: I am glad you're alright, Katayama. And everyone else, too. That's what matters in the end.

Toru: yes same here katayama-kun i was so worried!

Doko: thanks guys.

Hanta: i realize it was kind of dangerous but

Hanta: i DO wish i had seen a bit of action during my internship

Doko: you know what? that's fair.

Mina: sero

Mina: u interned with kamui woods right

Hanta: yep, we mostly trained quirks and only went on patrol a couple of times. kinda annoyed i didnt learn more professional/agency stuff, but kamui doesnt have an agency yet so

Hanta: also, ibara shiozaki was there.

Toru: who?

Mina: the vine girl?

Doko: yeah, from class b. the girl i fought before mina.

Toru: ooooh

Mina: ooooooooh

Toru: sero?

Mina: just you and shiozaki, learning to be heroes together?

Hanta: please shut up

Toru: first comes quirk training

Toru: then comes marriage

Hanta: oh my god

Doko: what would their baby look like?

Tsuyu: their quirk would be growing eco-friendly tape

Doko: but like, out of their belly button or something.

Toru: EWW WHY

Hanta: i genuinely hate you all

Hanta: ok u got me. she is rlly pretty but i dont think she sees me like that

Mina: she seems so innocent. its impossible to tell

Toru: i am rooting for you sero

Toru: go get em tiger

Hanta: anyway, did any of you guys see anything else interesting at your internships?

Tsuyu: with selkie, I helped stop some cargo thieves

Tsuyu: it was somewhat frightening, but I'm feeling okay. We caught them without lasting issue.

Mina: oh wow tsu thats really cool!

Toru: all me and shoji did was train and learn how agencies are run

Mezo: It was quite illuminating.

Toru: OMG

Doko: what? what's the issue?

Toru: shoji just made a pun

Hanta: how is that…

Mezo: Hagakure unlocked a new ability. She can make light refract around herself now.

Mina: OMG QUEEN!

Tsuyu: That's wonderful.

Mina: IM SO PROUD OF YOUUU

Doko: well done hagakure.

Toru: ty ty ty

Toru: reflector rlly brought out the best of us two

Tsuyu: seems like interning in pairs was neat.

Doko: yeah, i wish i'd had more time to connect with todoroki.

Doko: unfortunately, a couple of things happened

Hanta: yeah wait

Hanta: if both of you were with endeavor how did he end up getting attacked by stain while you fought the league?

Doko: we were with endeavor when midoriya sent out his SOS. todoroki just ran off almost immediately. he is brave enough to directly defy that man. i am not.

Mezo: Certain media sites seem to imply that Stain was with the League. That's why it all happened in the same area.

From there, a discussion ensued about the repercussions of the Hosu incident across Japan. A stirring in society. Stuff Mina didn't really want to think about right now.

She was about to put her phone down and go to sleep, but it buzzed again. A direct message from Doko.

Doko: im sorry about being dismissive before and running off. im not mad at you. i wasnt trying to argue or anything.

Doko: if you are mad at me thats totally valid

Mina sighed. _I like him a lot, but we just keep hurting each other's feelings, don't we? _She was sick of it.

Mina: im not mad. dont worry :)

Mina: lets just try and keep our heads on straight. all this stuff only gets to us if we let it, right?

Doko: i agree. i enjoy stuff like hanging out and messing around with the group more than anything. villains and drama cant break that.

Mina: and hey ive given more thought about what you said and

Mina: thanks for telling me. thats all

Mina: im not trying to look down on you or consolidate anything for you or anything, but if you ever need to talk, im here. thats what friends are for.

Doko: thank you, mina.

Doko: since the start of the year, you've been a revelation to me.

Mina felt her heart flutter. At first the line just seemed overly poetic, but he really meant it. She could tell. And it was somehow the most electrifying thing anyone had ever said to her.

She typed out _good night _and then nearly added _I love you. _

After a moment of hesitation, she just sent the normal good night message and put her phone down. _Not yet. Not yet, but soon. I have to make sure it's more than a crush. Because he deserves better… and so do I._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Wasn't a big fan of writing this arc overall, but I'm feeling better coming out of it. This turn in Mina and Doko's relationship is the last major thing I wanted to cover before leading into…a confession.**

**Sorry to all of you who don't like slow burns. I wanted to strike that balance between two people becoming smitten and rushing way too quickly into it, and two people just dancing around each other for too long (like Izuku and Ochaco in canon). Don't fret, romance is coming soon. I just wanted to earn it. **

**Next chapter will be lighter, as we head into final exams. Alterations from canon will be minimal this time around, and the arc won't take too long. I'm REALLY looking forward to getting into the training camp stuff, which I have…plans for. See you all next time.**

**Please review if you have thoughts by the way. Haven't been getting a whole lot of reviews and it makes it hard to tell how people are receiving my creative choices!**


	25. Chapter 25: Return to School

**Beginning of a new arc! Here we go!**

Chapter 25: Return to School

Doko knew he was in for a day and a half when he heard Bakugo's yelling before he even walked into class.

Coming through the door revealed Kirishima and Sero, laughing hysterically at the explosion user.

"AHAHA, SERIOUSLY, BAKUGO?" they both wheezed.

The boy's ashen blonde hair had been straightened and flattened. "STOP LAUGHING!" he roared. "MY HAIR GOT USED TO IT AND NOW IT WON'T GO BACK! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Give it a try, side-part boy!" Sero guffawed, while Kirishima slammed his fist on the table repeatedly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" All of a sudden, Bakugo's hair poked back upward. "IT'S BACK!" both of the other boys sang in sync, still laughing.

Doko's eyelids fell halfway over his eyes. "Good God."

"Wow, so you guys got to fight real villains, huh?" Kaminari was asking the girls.

"Ehhh…" Jiro twirled her earplug around her finger. "I just helped some hostages evacuate. Death Arms did all the fighting. What about you, Tsu?"

"I didn't do much, just train and went on patrols." She put her finger to her chin. "There was one time where we caught some smugglers from out of country, though."

Kaminari and Jiro both sweatdropped into awed, shadowy expressions. "That's amazing," they breathed at the same time.

"What about you, Ochaco-chan?" Tsu turned to the brunette, who was dazedly punching the air, a strange aura about her.

"It was enlightening," she murmured in a voice that was not hers. "Punch, punch, punch."

"Ochaco's been awoken," Tsu said plainly.

"She went to that Battle Hero's place, right?" Jiro asked.

"Gunhead," Doko put in helpfully, taking his seat.

"Man, she changed a lot," Kaminari murmured. "But hey, that makes sense. Weren't the three of you involved in that incident in Hosu?" He looked between Uraraka, Doko, and Mina.

Doko averted his eyes. "Well…"

Mina coughed. "Yeah, but…"

"They were with us!" Kirishima jumped over, interrupting. "It was the four of us helping out the pros there! Well, five if you include Tetsutetsu from Class B."

"We didn't see much action, to be honest," Mina claimed with a sheepish grin. "Just the Nomus from a distance. Kiri and Tetsutetsu were the only ones who fought one."

Doko exhaled silently. _That's the cover story. I almost forgot. _

The three of them who'd fought Shigaraki and Kurogiri were supposed to say that they stayed on the streets the whole time. The students who knew the truth were those six in their group chat, plus Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Tetsutetsu.

Kirishima had been the one to remember that, apparently, even though he had only been involved by proxy. _Thanks for saving the day. _He shot the red-haired boy a grateful glance. Kirishima nodded in response. _Mina was right. You are a good guy._

"But wait." Jiro frowned. "Katayama, weren't you interning with Endeavor? Why didn't you get caught up in all that stuff with the Hero Killer?"

Doko blinked. "We were split up. The street where the Hero Killer was caught was not far from the street where the Nomus were unleashed."

"But man, speaking of which…" Kaminari turned to Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki, who'd all been talking among themselves at the back of the room. "...the ones who went through the most were you guys, huh?"

"Oh right!" Sero struggled free of Bakugo, who'd gripped him by the shirt. "The Hero Killer! I'm glad to see you guys safe and sound!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Yaomomo. "I was so worried…"

"But Endeavor saved them!" Hagakure chirped. "As you'd expect from the number two hero!"

Doko watched Todoroki carefully. The heterochromic boy looked down at his desk after a moment of consideration. "...Yeah. He saved us."

Ojiro scratched his nose nervously. "I saw on the news that the Hero Killer was connected to the League of Villains. Imagining someone that scary at USJ…" he shuddered.

"Yeah, but me and you could have taken care of it, Oji-kun! We were on a roll in that fire zone!" Hagakure leapt up next to him and appeared to punch the air.

"Hehe, yeah…"

"I mean, Stain is scary, but did you see that video of him?" Kaminari put in excitedly. "He seems really dedicated, and tenacious…doesn't all of that almost make him seem cool?"

The room fell silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"Zoinks," Doko murmured.

"Kaminari, you can't say that!" Midoriya shrieked.

"Oh, shit, I mean…" he covered his mouth in panic. "Iida, I'm sorr…"

"No, it's alright." Iida looked down at his injured arm. "You're not wrong. He WAS tenacious. And I could understand why people think he's cool. But…he chose to enact his beliefs through the most extreme measure. Murder. No matter what he believes, that part makes him wrong."

The class all shifted uncomfortably.

Iida took a deep breath. "But! In order to prevent anyone from doing what I did…" he chopped his hand downward through the air, suddenly reactivating his old personality. "I will once again walk the path of a hero student! Now, let us commence class! Everyone, take your seats!"

"He's so loud…" Tokoyami grumbled.

"Kaminariii…" Jiro complained. "It's because you said weird stuff!"

"I'm sorry," Kaminari said quietly with a dense, blank face.

Aoyama winked and let out an ambiguous little giggle.

As the class scattered and split up into smaller conversations, Doko turned around and saw Koda entering the room. Something possessed him to speak to the quiet boy.

"Hey, Koda-san. How was your internship?"

The broad-shouldered boy made a squeaking noise, as if surprised to be addressed. Doko briefly wondered what his own face looked like. _I'm not intimidating, am I?_

Koda said in a quiet voice: "It was helpful. I assisted in rescuing a girl from a cave."

Mina overheard. "Really? That's awesome, Koda-kun!"

Jiro nodded. "That's kinda like what I ended up helping with."

Kaminari whirled around, confused. "Wait, what? Did Koda talk? Wait, what did his voice sound like? I'm so intrigued! Hey, Koda! Talk to me!"

Koda had already turned a furious red from the compliments and was running to his seat, clearly done with social interaction for the day. Kirishima snorted. "Mission failed, Kaminari. You'll get 'em next time."

"Can you lower the idiot meter for the day?" Jiro asked him in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry again," the electric boy said, repeating the blank expression from earlier.

…

For All Might's hero class that afternoon, Class A assembled at a UA facility none of them had ever visited: Field Gamma. It was a dense labyrinth of metal structures and factories. All Might broke down the exercise to them: a rescue race.

"I will send out a distress signal from the center of the maze!" All Might explained in his booming voice. "Whoever reaches me first is the winner of the exercise! Keep structural damage to a minimum!" He looked pointedly at Bakugo, who made a _tsk _noise. Kirishima snickered.

"First group! Ashido, Iida, Midoriya, Ojiro, and Sero!"

Sero stretched his arms behind his head. "Alright! I was made for this!"

"Was this the sort of thing Kamui Woods worked with you on?" Doko asked him.

Sero shrugged. "It was mostly for Shiozaki's benefit. I had to improve in…other areas." His face went dark for a moment.

"Well, you're up against Iida and Ojiro. I'd say the three of you are probably the most mobile in the class…"

"...besides you?" the tape user finished with a grin.

"Well, I didn't want to say that," Doko mumbled.

"Nah, you're good Katayama. And right, too. Those are the two guys to worry about. Midoriya still hasn't got his Quirk under control, right? And Ashido…" Sero cut himself off, realizing Mina was standing right next to Doko.

She gave him a death glare. Sero whistled and began to move toward his starting position.

Doko turned to her and gave her a thumbs up. "Good luck!"

Mina grinned. "Don't you worry about little ol' me. This is exactly the sort of thing Switcheroo had me work on. Well, one of the things."

"I was…not…didn't worry…" Doko stumbled over his words dumbly, blushing.

She giggled and gave him a little wave with her fingers. "See you after!" As she skipped away, Doko swore that she shook her ass a little in his general direction. His blush deepened.

_That costume of hers…it's far too effective._

It seemed as the group of five were getting ready, everyone else was voicing concerns about Midoriya as well. "Won't he end up hurting himself trying to keep up with the other four?" Yaomomo asked.

"Yeah, I feel like he's at the disadvantage here," said Jiro.

"Who do you guys think is gonna win?" Kirishima asked. "I'm betting on Sero!"

"Yeah, but…Ojiro's there too," put in Kaminari.

"Yeah, Oji-kun's got this!" Hagakure added.

"Don't count out Mina," Doko said, deciding to join in. A few people looked at him curiously, and he felt his cheeks heat up faintly again. "What?"

Tsuyu let out a quiet ribbit that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

"Deku's going to come last," Bakugo said curtly.

"Hmm…even with his injuries, Iida-kun is…" Uraraka posited, swinging her legs back and forth off the ledge she was sitting on.

"START!" All Might shouted from somewhere within.

Sero took an immediate lead, as Kirishima had predicted. "Isn't this place a little too perfect for me?" he said, audible through the screens they were all watching on. He used his tape to swing from pipe to pipe.

Then, a green flash zoomed past.

"Whoa! It's…"

"Midoriya!"

"No way? His bones aren't breaking!"

"Yes! Go, Deku-kun!"

"That's right," Todoroki mumbled, only loud enough for Doko next to him to hear. Doko turned to him, confused. "That's how he moved during our fight with the Hero Killer."

"Deku…" Bakugo was not exploding in rage like one might expect. He was just watching the screen, almost dazed, as Midoriya jumped and flipped through the course with ease.

And then, the green-haired boy found some uneven footing, and slipped.

Sero won the race.

…

Doko ended up going in a group with Yaomomo, Jiro, Tokoyami, and Sato.

"Tokoyami, you were down in Kyushu with Hawks, right?" Doko asked him as they got ready to start.

"Aye," said the bird boy. "It was…somewhat less helpful than I anticipated."

Doko chuckled. "I think I know what you mean. Maybe something about being near the top of the rankings makes it harder for a hero to be a good teacher."

Tokoyami gave him a look of alarm. "Was it that way with Endeavor then, perhaps?"

"Pretty much, yeah." _What did Big Scary Fire Man teach me, in the end? Not much besides giving me the push I needed for Warp Field. _

No one besides Uraraka and Mina knew about his new move, and it wouldn't really come into use here. For this exercise he'd just warp-run like usual.

"START!" All Might shouted.

Doko immediately took off down the street, warping five meters in succession like usual. Somehow, though…Tokoyami was bounding ahead, half-flying and half-being carried by Dark Shadow.

_Since when could he do that? Dammit, he learned more than he let on! _

Doko turned a corner in the street and warped forward, then turned right again. It felt like a repeat of the entrance exam, except he was looking for All Might, not robots.

He warped into a dead end of a street, cursed and turned around. He decided to take a different turn back at the last intersection, but came up with another dead end. _Damn, where are you, Symbol of Peace? _And Tokoyami was already far in the distance.

"What are you doing down there, Katayama?" Jiro called to him from above. He looked up, shocked. She didn't have any mobility! How had she caught up to him!

She was running along a ledge.

"I'm…just…"

Doko realized. _Just like how I went upward to find Shigaraki and Kurogiri…go upward to find All Might! Get up on the rooftops, you idiot! _

He flashed up onto the building opposite of Jiro, using its ledges to as three-meter steps. He took a deep breath as he saw the whole metal maze of Field Gamma stretch out in all directions. He wondered what Mina was thinking, watching him. Or the whole class, for that matter.

_I can't just keep doing my usual thing with my Quirk, just because it feels comfortable. I have to push myself! Plus Ultra!_

He warped from building to construction pipe to building, pushing his output to about eight meters or so. Jiro was now far behind him. He could see Tokoyami up ahead…

_You're mine, bird boy. _Doko pushed his legs harder, getting up to ten meters a warp. Tokoyami had clearly found All Might and was heading for him, but Doko would get there first. He pushed himself even harder, getting closer and closer. Twelve meters. Fifteen? Purple light streaked out behind him. _Go, go, go!_

He burst in front of Dark Shadow and landed in front of All Might, breathing hard. The Symbol of Peace let out booming laughter. "Well done, Young Katayama!"

"**WHAT**?!" Dark Shadow roared. "**TOKOYAMI! THIS KID WAITED FOR US TO FIND THE BIG BLONDIE AND THEN TAKE ADVANTAGE TO PASS US AT THE LAST SECOND! I DEMAND A REMATCH!**"

Tokoyami sighed as he walked up to them. "Can it, Dark Shadow." He pulled his Quirk back into himself. "I apologize for him," he said to Doko.

"I didn't even do what he said on purpose, to be honest," Doko replied sheepishly. "You were really were ahead of me for most of that."

Sato arrived a minute later and then immediately passed out in a sugar crash. Jiro thirty seconds after that. "What the hell happened to him?" she asked, gesturing to the unconscious boy on the ground.

"Sometimes you need to nap on the job," Doko said solemnly. All Might snorted.

It took a full two minutes for Yaomomo to arrive, breathing hard as if she'd just been out for a jog. Jiro's eye twitched. "Where WERE you?"

"I...I was too slow…" she coughed, her grey eyes glittering. She bent over to steady herself.

"Why didn't you create something that could have helped you? I swear you were the one I was worried about the most!"

"I…" the two girls met eyes. "I couldn't think of anything." Her gaze flashed toward Tokoyami, who was busy brooding about something.

All Might seemed uncomfortable. "Yes, well, Young Yaoyorozu…your Quirk is a very diverse one, and strengthening it is merely a matter of using your brain! So do try to…think better next time! Although I understand that in a race like this you don't want to waste a lot of time!"

"Thank you, All Might," the creation girl murmured. Doko looked at her strangely.

"But anyway, well done Young Katayama! And to the others as well…" he glanced at Sato, dozing on the ground. "I will have to carry him out," he mumbled. "But anyway! You have clearly improved your Quirks since the last time we met! Tokoyami, you are working better in tandem with Dark Shadow! Katayama, you were warping further distances on average than usual! And Jiro, I could tell that you narrowed down my location the quickest, regardless of how long it took for you to get here! You have improved your hearing! Now, let us head back." He picked up Sato, and gestured for the others to follow. Jiro and Tokoyami obeyed fairly quickly.

Doko fell into step next to the black-haired girl. "Yaomomo," he said in a lower voice. "You said I could call you that, right?"

"Hmm?" she gave him a surprised glance, a faint dust of red across her cheeks. "Y-yes, I believe I did."

Doko blinked at her. "Are you alright?"

Her bottom lip trembled for a moment. "Yes. Everything's fine."

Doko was unsure as to what to say. _If a girl says everything's fine when it's not fine, does she want you to pry further or leave her alone? I mean, I would want someone to leave me alone, but I'm not a girl. Does it depend on how close you are with her? I'm not that close with Yaomomo. I mean, I gave her some advice before, but…the situation more naturally called for it, I guess._

In the end, he just settled for: "I'm rooting for you." And then he gave her what he hoped was an easy smile, before jogging away to catch up.

He didn't notice her expression as she watched him leave, but the screens were still on. Which meant that the rest of the class did.

…

**BOY'S LOCKER ROOM**

"Man, that was some hard training," Sato was saying in a tired voice.

"Our first class in a while made me sweat," Aoyama complained.

Ojiro deadpanned at them. "You both passed out." Sero snickered.

"Man, I need to work on my mobility…" Kirishima muttered.

"There are ways to compensate," intoned Tokoyami.

"Well, yeah, but…" Kaminari struggled out of his shirt. "I guess I'm just jealous of guys like you and Sero." He glanced at the tape boy, who was acting far too pleased with himself today.

Izuku was deep in thought. _What does All Might want to talk to me about? It's kind of scary… _

"Hey guys?" Katayama said next to him, breaking him out of his mind. "There's a hole here." He pointed nonchalantly to a hole in the wall, which had been covered by a poster before the corner came unstuck.

Kaminari's eyes widened. "You know what that is, Katayama?"

The grey-haired boy blinked. "Not in the slightest."

"It's the efforts of those who came before us!" Sero breathed excitedly. "A portal of awe and wonder! A glimpse, directly into…"

"The girl's locker room!" he and Kaminari exclaimed at the same time.

Katayama's eyebrows lowered so far that they nearly covered his violet eyes. "Oh. Well, I guess I'll just cover this up again." He lifted up the corner of the poster to cover the hole. "Sero, can I borrow some of your tape?"

"No!" Sero responded, indignant. "What gives you the authority to decide that it should be covered?"

"Yeah!" Kaminari added. "I'd say we have a right to come over there! Step aside, Katayama! Just a quick look, that's all I want!"

"Stop this at once!" Iida interrupted frantically. "Katayama does not have authority…

"Hey!"

"...but I do! Peeping is a criminal act!"

"Only if you get caught," Kaminari said in a slimy voice. Izuku shuddered.

Katayama slowly removed his hand from the poster corner, letting it fall to reveal the hole again. "You guys know Jiro can hear everything you're saying, right?"

"Ding ding!" came a muffled voice from the other side of the wall.

"AAAAH!" Kaminari jumped back, blushing in shame. "Jiro, you demon! Voyeur! Spying on our conversations like that!"

Katayama sighed. "How are you this shameless?"

"Wait…" Sero turned to the person standing silently in the corner of the room, putting on their specially-altered uniform for their multiple arms. "Shojiii-samaaaa," he sang persuasively. "Shouldn't you use your enhanced hearing to spy on the girls? Get revenge? It's only natural, right?"

Shoji only looked down upon him in what Izuku thought was the most damning mix of pity and disgust he'd ever seen in just a pair of eyes. "I am not doing that."

…

**GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM**

Jiro pulled her jacks away from the wall. "We're good. Shoji isn't using his Quirk, and Katayama covered the poster back up. I think he got Sero to cooperate. Those two are good guys."

"Who, Katayama and Sero?" asked Ochaco.

"No, not Sero! Katayama and Shoji!"

"Oh, right."

"Hehe." Toru swayed over toward Momo, who was in the midst of changing out of her hero costume. "What do YOU think of Katayama, Yao-momo?"

Mina perked up a bit. Her face twitched without her permission. She watched Momo carefully. The girl…was _blushing! NO! Not you, you harlot! Stay away from him!_

"I, umm…" Momo stammered. "Wh-wherever did this come from, Hagakure-san?"

"Hehe, we all saw that he pulled you aside after training today. Don't know what he said, but you gave him this look of pure desire as he walked off! We all saw it!"

Jiro raised her eyebrows. "Did that happen? How'd I miss it?"

"Kero, kero, kero." Tsu laughed.

"You all…" Momo looked around frantically. "I'm feeling very attacked right now!"

Mina stood up off the bench, deciding to join in on the teasing before anyone got too suspicious. "What did he say to you, Yao-momo?"

"That's! None of your business!" Her blush deepened.

"I've known Katayama-kun since middle school, you know…" Toru droned, getting up close to the creation girl. "If you need help, I can provide it. I'm great for stealth."

"That won't be necessary!" Momo cried, shrinking back and hitting the wall of lockers. "If…" she frowned. "If I like a boy, I can take care of it just fine without your help!"

Toru seemed to hold up her hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, okay. I got it, Yao-momo."

"Wait…" Mina forced her lips to curl into a mischievous smile. "Did you just admit you like him?"

Tsu, Jiro, and Toru all laughed again. "NO! IT WAS A HYPOTHETICAL!" Momo shrieked, blushing even more deeply.

"Guys…" Ochaco mumbled, half-red herself. "You shouldn't tease her like that…"

"Oh yeah?" Toru turned to her. "What's the deal with you and Midoriya then, huh?"

"H-huh?"

"Oh, she's head over heels, ribbit. Everyone knows."

Jiro laughed even harder, leaning back against the wall and clutching her stomach.

As the conversation shifted around her, Mina glanced again at Momo. _You dare become my rival? You may be a rich princess, but I'm the Queen, Miss Yaoyorozu. You underestimate my POWER. Hehehehehehe._

…

Toshinori Yagi felt helpless.

_Say it…tell him… _

_Tell Young Midoriya that when he fights All For One, you won't be by his side… _

But he couldn't. He'd given the boy enough of a burden for the day. Finally telling him the history of his inherited Quirk, and the truth about the great villain he would have to face…it was too much for a young one.

So after he'd finished telling his successor the history of One For All, he dismissed him. Midoriya obeyed, opening the door and peering down the hallway.

Toshinori perked up. Midoriya was talking to someone out in the hallway.

Suddenly, the green-haired boy poked his head back in, his expression frantic. "All Might!" he hissed through his teeth. "Katayama is coming!"

"GGH!" Quickly, Toshinori assumed his muscle form, swallowing the blood that threatened to escape his throat. _Cannot let the other students see me like this!_

"...a good night, Midoriya," the warping boy's voice said outside the door.

"Y-yea, you too."

Doko appeared at the doorway, appearing somewhat subdued. Toshinori had assumed a casual sitting position on the couch, keeping his muscle form up. "Young Katayama! What can I do for you?"

"Erm…can I talk to you about something, Sensei? You're not busy are you?"

"I can spare a few minutes." _Hopefully this doesn't take too long. _

"I just didn't know who else would be good to talk to this about." Katayama walked in and sat down on the couch, in the same spot where Midoriya had been moments ago. Toshinori felt a strange feeling in his chest, and he realized something.

Other than Midoriya, he hadn't gotten a chance to have one-on-one moments with many of the other students.

"What is it, my boy?"

"Umm…" he shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "You're aware of what really happened in Hosu, aren't you? I assume they told you."

Toshinori nodded. "...that's right. You, Young Uraraka, and Young Ashido came into contact once again with those villains that escaped us at USJ. The ones that made an attempt against my life." _The ones that operate under All For One._

"Shigaraki and Kurogiri," Katayama said. "While I was fighting them, they kept talking about…_capturing _me. They said…they wanted to take me back. To their master."

A cold chill went down All Might's spine. _Him. _How much more convenient could this timing get? Just as he'd finished telling Midoriya about All For One…

Katayama looked him in the eye. "I'm a target, All Might. You and I are both targets for them. I…I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to tell. Since this is all being covered up, it's like…I don't know what I should do."

"My boy," Toshinori said quietly. "Is it reassurance that you're asking for? Reassurance from the Symbol of Peace?"

"No." Katayama sat up a little straighter. "It's the…master thing. They answer to someone. I don't know if that's…knowledge that the people investigating currently have. It could be important."

_This is the second time the boy has brought forth information for the investigation. The first time, it was that business with the Quirk training ring…which helped us narrow down the potential locations for their base. And now, this business with All For One. _

_He wants to help. He may want to prove himself to us because of how we suspected him._

…_And there is anger in him as well. Dangerous feelings, like the ones in Young Bakugo. If I, as his teacher, do not handle this carefully… _

_But the time to coddle them is over. _

All Might realized something in that moment. It wouldn't just be Young Midoriya up against this new wave of evil. It would be all of them. All his students.

"Young Katayama, do you read Internet rumors?"

The boy's face changed for a moment. "I…don't really use the Internet. At least, not until recently."

_His home life. I'd forgotten. _Toshinori winced inwardly. Another failure on his part, wasn't it? Just another piece of baggage to add to the list. _But this is a child I can still save. _

"In any case…did you ever hear the stories of the man who ruled Japan before I came along?"

Katayama blinked. "People in middle school used to chat about that. Some evil guy who pulled the strings in the shadows, back when things weren't as peaceful as they are now. A guy with the power to steal Quirks."

Toshinori nodded. "He was real. He was called All For One."

Doko's mouth fell open, and All Might watched the realization crawl over his skin, like a cold shower.

"The truth is, Young Katayama…I was just on the phone with an old friend of mine. You might have met him at the hospital; he's a retired pro called Gran Torino."

"I…saw him, yes…"

"He was the one who relayed to me everything that happened to you kids. And he also voiced his suspicion: that this League of Villains is under the control of All For One, an enemy we both faced in the past."

"Are you saying…" the boy clutched his uniform pants; Toshinori could see his fingers trembling. "Are you saying that their _master _is the Quirk stealer?"

All Might nodded. "The nature of the Nomus and the way events have unfolded points to this being the most…likely scenario." _As much as you don't want to believe it, I want to believe it even less._

"But…" Katayama laughed nervously, trying to shrug it off. "Surely the stories are exaggerated a _little _bit."

"I am unsure, as I don't know how your old schoolmates might have told it to you. But I will tell you this. All For One has lived for hundreds of years. He has at least a thousand Quirks stored away in his incredibly powerful body, and most of them are dangerous. In addition to that, he possesses a keen intellect and a complete and utter lack of regard for human life. People are pawns to him. Heroes in the older generation like Gran Torino spent their entire careers attempting to stand up to his reign of tyranny, and most of them died young. I only managed to defeat him several years back, but I thought he was dead. To know that he is alive and moving again…"

Doko's eyes became the size of saucers. "You defeated him only a few years ago? _That _recently?"

All Might was feeling sicker and sicker with every passing moment. _I cannot stay in muscle form much longer. _"Katayama, I am only telling you this because you are now a target for them. If an event takes place where…" he gulped. "...where they manage to capture you, and bring you before All For One, you absolutely MUST be prepared for what you will deal with. I don't intend to let things get that far, but if they did, I don't intend for you to be in the dark, either."

"But…what does All For One want with _me_?" Doko murmured.

Toshinori took a deep breath. "I won't beat around the bush, Young Katayama. You show some of the most remarkable potential I've ever seen in a fledgeling hero. You won the rescue race we did today. You won the Sports Festival with sheer power and tactical strategy, managing to beat every opponent who stood in your way. And for half of it you didn't even really want to be there. With that said, at the Sports Festival, you also showed potential for moments of heightened fury and rage, as well as certain ideological viewpoints that villains might raise an eyebrow at. What I'm saying is…"

"...They want to recruit me," Katayama finished miserably. "Kurogiri seemed to imply as much. I thought it was just because of my powerful Quirk, but they saw potential for evil in me, didn't they? If they watched the Sports Festival…"

"I'm sorry, Young Katayama," Toshinori said. He felt truly useless in that moment. _Helping Midoriya feels hard enough sometimes. But this is a boy that I feel I cannot reach. What else can I say to him that will prepare him? _

But he was already standing up. "I'm sorry too, All Might. I've taken up enough of your time."

As the boy opened the door to leave, Toshinori found his words. "Young Katayama?"

Doko turned back, his purple eyes shimmering.

"I apologize from the bottom of my heart that I thought you a traitor. And…I am sorry that I am only able to guide you now, instead of years and years ago, when you might have truly needed it."

Katayama smiled wearily. "That's okay, All Might. I am here now, aren't I?"

Toshinori felt goosebumps crawl over his arms.

"And don't worry about the traitor thing. Even if they break through every wall and capture me…I'll never give them the luxury of my allegiance."

All Might returned the boy's smile, feeling his muscular form relax, as if it became a little easier to hold in that moment. "One more thing, boy? Not a word of this leaves this room." _He must not even know that Midoriya knows, at the risk of finding out about One For All. _

"Do you take me for someone who would talk about this?"

"...Well, you do spend a lot of time with Young Ashido…"

"Oh god, yeah. If she found out about this, it'd be all over. Everyone in Japan would know within minutes."

…

Next day, in class.

"Well, it's almost time for summer vacation," Aizawa announced to them in a bored voice. "But it isn't very logical for you all to rest for a whole month, is it?"

"Oh no," Kaminari muttered.

"We'll be having a training camp in the woods!" their homeroom teacher declared.

"YES!" the class all cheered at once.

"LET'S TEST OUR COURAGE!" Mina yelled, leaping to her feet.

"Baths and hot springs!" Kaminari and Sero sang together.

"Curry!" said Iida.

"Fireworks, ribbit!" Tsu croaked.

"Nature will require different things from us, won't it?" Yaoyorozu posited.

"The ambiguity of the environment adds another factor…" Tokoyami breathed.

"Oh man, I'm getting so excited!" cried Hagakure.

"HOWEVER!" Aizawa interrupted, his eyes flashing red. "Anyone who doesn't pass the upcoming final exam will not be going. They will be taking summer school instead."

"Let's do our best, everyone!" Kirishima roared.

"This is so bloody stupid," Bakugo growled.

Koji Koda smiled to himself. He had already known about the training camp, and he knew who it would take place with. _The Wild Wild Pussycats… _

_Okay, maybe I'm a little excited. _

**The most interesting scene here is obviously All Might's choice to tell Doko about All For One. Maybe that's a little far-fetched, but I feel like I gave it enough natural justification. While Doko is not some massive game-changing player (I've wanted him to feel like a very even, natural cog in the story), I feel like his presence and things he's done have enough of a butterfly effect to slightly change All Might's mentality at this point. **

**Also, Mina may have a romantic rival on her hands! Possibly? Maybe? What will come of this? I don't know, I'm making up a lot of this as I go along to be honest with you.**

**Next time, exams begin. I'm only planning on covering about half of the battles in detail; the rest will mostly proceed off-page in the exact same manner that they do in canon. **


	26. Chapter 26: Final Exams, Part 1

**Thanks all for 200 followers!**

Chapter 26: Final Exams, Part 1

"Okay, that's it for class," Aizawa announced as the bell rang, shuffling through his stack of papers. "There's only one week left until final exams. I hope you're all studying properly, but just remember…there is a practical component that goes along with the written exam. You should be training both your minds and your bodies. That's all." He closed the sliding door with finality, leaving the students of Class A alone.

"I HAVEN'T STUDIED AT ALL!" Mina [19/20] and Kaminari [20/20] exclaimed at the same time, the former laughing maniacally with her hands behind her head, the latter with an expression of pure, unbridled panic.

"GAAHH," the electric boy gurgled. "Between the sports festival and the internship, there's been no time to…"

"It's true," Tokoyami [14/20] put in, looking uncharacteristically panicked and sweaty. "It's been one event after another."

"Midterms were easy enough, but the finals will be different…" said Sato [12/20]. Koda [11/20] nodded in agreement.

"And since there's a practical exam…" Doko [9/20] shuddered. "Who knows what the staff has up their sleeve."

"Wait…" Mina leaned forward. "Doko, you got ninth on the midterms?!"

"Err, yeah…"

Kaminari gasped. "That doesn't check out! You're the character type who either does really well, or ironically poorly!"

Doko's eye twitched. "You got me all figured out, huh?"

"Ashido-san, Kaminari-san…" They all turned to look at the sunshine-and-puppies gaze of Midoriya [4/20]. "Let's do our best! We all want to go to the training camp together, right?"

Mina seemed surprised at the green-haired boy addressing her. "Uhh...you bet!"

"No, I don't want to go with them at all," Doko protested. He was ignored, of course. _Typical._

"I concur with Midoriya!" Iida [2/20] yelled robotically. "As class rep, I have high hopes for all of you!"

"It's pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class…" commented Todoroki [5/20].

Kaminari clutched his chest and bent over as if they'd dealt him a blow. "Be careful with your words!" he shrieked.

"Ahem, if you two desire assistance, I can provide help with the lectures!" called Momo [1/20] from across the room.

"YAO-MOMO!" both Kaminari and Mina exclaimed together.

"I can't help much with the practical, but…"

"THAT'S OKAY!" they both said quickly, too consumed by her top placement on the midterm.

"Erm, could I get some help, too?" Jiro [7/20] asked, holding up her math book. "I'm having some trouble with quadratic functions…"

_Is a study group being organized? _Doko found himself wanting to join. _I'm a little worried about my English performance… _

"Do you know much English, Yaomomo?" he asked her. "Trying to think in another language makes my brain go haywire."

She shifted in her seat bashfully when he spoke to her for some reason. "Well…"

Sero [17/20] slapped his hands together in a begging gesture. "Me too! How are you with classical Japanese?"

"I'd also like to join…" Ojiro [8/20] walked over sheepishly. "There's a lot of stuff I don't quite grasp…"

"Please!" they all said together.

Momo blushed and gasped, her grey eyes glittering with excitement. "Everyone! Yes, of course!" she lurched from her seat, sending the chair backward against the wall. "Let us hold a study session at my residence this weekend!"

"Oh really?" Mina bounded forward, matching her excitement. "I can't wait to see your house!"

"Oh, this means…" Momo held her fists close to her face breathlessly. "I must have Mother open up the hall…"

Kaminari, Jiro, and Doko all sweatdropped, retaining uncomfortable smiles on the outside. _Hall? _they all thought together.

"By the way, what kind of tea are you all partial to?" Momo asked them.

Mina, Sero, and Ojiro echoed the gesture. _Tea?_

Momo began babbling on about types of tea that her family enjoyed, while the six of them just smiled and nodded in a dazed state.

Meanwhile, Aoyama [18/20] chuckled smugly and stapled his hands under his chin. "Everyone's panicking, even though it won't do any good to cram this late in the game…"

"Wouldn't it do you some good?" Shoji [10/20] asked dryly.

The French boy whirled to look at him, a threatening shadow over his face despite retaining that same pointy smile. "Whatever could you be talking about?"

…

After lunch, they heard from Midoriya and them who'd heard from Kendo who'd heard from an upperclassman friend of hers that the practical exam would consist of robot fights like the entrance exam.

Kaminari and Mina danced around each other in a joyous circle. "Robots will be a cinch!"

"Using my Quirk against humans is difficult, but against scrap metal I can be indiscriminate!"

Doko looked on, feeling a little uncomfortable. _Since when were the two of them all buddy-buddy? Do they bond over their utter idiocy? _

The others looked on with lighter expressions. "Man, once we get Yaoyorozu to help us study, we'll be set for the finals!" Sero declared with a toothy grin.

_Yep, and I'm going too. I wonder how rich Yaomomo really is. _Doko couldn't deny that he'd been paying more attention to the creation girl than usual recently. Her behavior since the sports festival had been a little…strange, right? He wasn't the only one noticing that, right?

But no, he wasn't paying attention to her like _that. Shut up, brain. She's very pretty, but… _

He gave another look to Kaminari and Mina dancing around. _Mina doesn't see me like that, does she? We're just really good friends. _He sighed. _Maybe there's nothing wrong with looking at the other girls a little. Or even not worrying about romance at all! That would also be VERY cool, if you could just stop worrying, brain. That'd be great. Just dandy. _

Plus, Kaminari and Mina would both be there at Momo's house too. And Sero, who was always fun. Plus Ojiro and Jiro, two people Doko had not spoken all that much with. In fact, he'd spoken to them the least out of everyone in the class besides Aoyama and Sato.

"It doesn't matter if it's people or robots!" Bakugo snapped. Kaminari and Mina froze, confused. "You just beat them up all the same! What are you two idiots singing about it being a cinch for? If you wanna control your Quirk, then control it!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" Kaminari snapped back, pointing.

"You, idiot!" Bakugo turned toward the other side of the classroom. "Oi, Deku!" he snarled.

All the classroom chatter was snuffed out in an instant. Every pair of eyes darted back and forth between the two boys.

Midoriya had been in thought about something at his desk, but now he looked up, terrified.

Bakugo narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if you've suddenly gotten a little better with your Quirk or not, but you're seriously starting to piss me off."

"Leave it, Bakugo!" Kirishima called loudly.

"Yeah, what's it to you whether he's improving or not!" Uraraka said with a bit of sass in her voice.

"Can it, extras. I'm talking to Deku here. Listen, nerd. There won't be a repeat of the sports festival. We'll get individual scores from the finals, so we'll see who's better whether you like it or not."

"What're you so worried about Midoriya for?" Doko asked casually from his desk, chewing on a granola bar. "I'm the one who already beat you."

Mina and Kaminari both snickered.

Bakugo whirled on the warping boy in pure white rage. "I WAS GETTING TO YOU IN A SECOND! ICY HOT, YEAH YOU IN THE BACK! YOU TOO!" he shouted at Todoroki. "I'LL BEAT YOU ALL WITH AN INDISPUTABLE DIFFERENCE! AND DEKU, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"The murder part's a little excessive," murmured Sero with a deadpan expression.

Bakugo stormed out of the room.

"Does he realize that no one takes him seriously?" Jiro asked no one in particular.

"That's more intense than I've seen him in a while," Kirishima said, exhaling in relief.

"Impatience?" Tokoyami wondered aloud. "Or hatred?"

Doko finished his granola bar and tossed the wrapper into the trash can by the door, which happened to be in front of his desk. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It's probably better to just let his words wash over you, right?"

"Nah, you're good, Katayama," said Kirishima. "I think in his eyes, you beat him with a trick, so he's viewing this exam as a fair rematch. Even though we're not competing anymore."

"Bakugo's always competing," Midoriya said in an uncharacteristically dark tone.

_You're almost correct, _thought Doko. _More accurately…this school is always competing. _

…

Mina was nearly to the address that Yaomomo had given her when she spotted a familiar head of dark grey hair on the sidewalk up ahead.

"DOOKOO!" she called, waving him down and running to catch up. The tall, violet-eyed boy turned with a cute, inquisitive expression, which then relaxed into comfortable recognition as she reached him. He smiled easily. "Hello, Mina."

She folded her arms behind her back and got on her tiptoes in front of him, grinning. "This is exciting, isn't it? Seeing Yaomomo's house?"

Doko shrugged. "I guess so. It's been a while since I've been to a friend's house, so…"

_I haven't been able to invite him on any more…not-dates since our last not-a-date. As a result, Momo has surpassed me in a very important category! A home invitation!_

Of course, it was just a study group, and more people would be there. But she hadn't failed to notice Momo's slightly different reaction upon Doko asking to join the group. _I must act quickly!_

The side of the sidewalk opposite the road was now blocked off by a fancy dark-iron fence. Doko pointed at something between the trees. "Oh my god. I think I just saw it."

Mina sweatdropped. "You…s-saw it?!"

"I caught a glimpse. This is so nerve-wracking."

Mina peered in-between the fence bars, and gasped. "AH! I think I just…"

"You saw it too?"

"I think I j-just saw something…"

They came up the side of the hill, and suddenly a gap between trees revealed a section of a huge mansion.

"ARGH!" Doko yelped, clutching his heart, his eyes bugging out.

"AHHHH!"

"OH, IT'S MASSIVE!" he wailed in despair.

"I…I feel faint…" she bent over the sidewalk, going pale.

They both paused, and looked at each other.

Then, they burst out laughing.

"Pffft…hahahahaha!" Doko punched his knee repeatedly, his eyes jammed shut.

"Hahahahahaha!" Mina clutched her sides.

"I…I can't…"

"What the hell is up with you two?" a voice asked from behind them.

They both immediately stood up straight like boards, standing at attention. "Jiro-sama!" Doko barked.

"We were about to enter the mansion, Jiro sir!" Mina echoed, saluting.

The purple-haired girl gave them a nonplussed look. "Whatever energy this is, you two better run out quickly. Sparky is already gonna give me a hard enough time."

"Hey!" Kaminari said, appearing from their other side.

"Oh hey idiot. I was just talking about you," Jiro told him casually, twirling her earplug around her finger.

Kaminari released breath through clenched teeth. "God, I wish you hadn't come. Anyway, Sero and Ojiro are already at the gate! Come on, it's just over the hill!" He waved them along to follow him.

"There's a gate," Doko mumbled, tailing after the girls. "Of course there's a gate."

"You should be excited, Doko," Mina told him solemnly. "Entering through a girl's gate for the first time is a big deal."

Jiro made a face. "Ewww."

"Wh…who says it's my first time?" he shot back, slightly stumbling over his words.

The pink girl looked up, gauging his facial reaction. The results were less than stellar.

Doko had actually blushed at her joke. He'd _blushed._ _Which means…he is thinking of Momo in that way, or has done so in the past. My window is shrinking. _

They arrived at the gate, and could see the mansion beyond in full. It was enormous, with a private road leading up to it.

Ojiro and Sero were already standing there dumbly, gazing up and beyond at the structure. "I knew she was rich, but I didn't realize it was like this…" the tailed boy muttered.

Jiro pressed the call button on the keypad by the gate.

"Everyone, come in!" Momo's excited voice crackled. "GAH!" Jiro pulled her hand away, as if the thing was alien technology.

The gates opened automatically for them. It was like a moment from a fantasy film.

As they made their approach, Doko nudged Mina's arm. "Still feeling queenlike?" he asked her light-heartedly.

_That hits harder than you realize! _"Yes, as a matter of fact. A true queen needs no palace," she replied haughtily, turning up her nose.

"Yeah, but they're nice to have."

The six students were directed to the "hall" that Momo had mentioned asking her mother to open up. It was a long room with massive windows, red carpeting, shiny walls, gold trim everywhere, and a pristine wood table. Above their heads dangled an intricate chandelier.

Kaminari looked at his shoes as he shuffled toward a chair at the long table.

"Dude, what are you doing? You look stupid," said Jiro.

"Just keeping my eyes down. If I look at something, I'll break it."

Ojiro awkwardly sat, moving his tail out of the way. "Man, I feel so out of place here…"

"Me too," Sero said with a weak laugh. "It makes one a little nervous…"

Doko sat down at the last chair on the end, next to Mina. Their side of the table also included Ojiro. Sero, Jiro, and Kaminari were in the three seats on the other side.

The sound of the double doors opening and squeaky wheels got all of their attention. In walked Momo, bouncing with excitement, dressed in a red collared shirt and short shorts. She was pushing a wooden cart with tea, cakes, and elaborately decorated tableware.

They all gave her looks of pure, dumb awe.

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head cutely to the side.

"Oh, nothing…" they all droned together.

…

"Doing alright, Katayama-kun?" asked a voice behind him.

After an hour or so of group review, they had somewhat split up into groups to focus on smaller things. Ojiro was helping Sero with his Japanese, while Kaminari and Mina received history help from an exasperated Jiro. Doko was by himself at the opposite end of the table…or so he'd thought.

"I have trouble with English," he explained to Momo with a weary smile. "It's somewhat to do with my Quirk, actually."

"I see." She frowned, and then sat down in the chair next to him, scooting in close. "Well, what have you got so far?" She leaned in to look at his notebook, where he'd written several English sentences.

Doko froze up a little. She was very close, and her dark raven ponytail was brushing against his shoulder. "Ermm…well, I don't know if my word order is very correct…"

Momo leaned back, her eye twitching. "It's…all out of order," she said, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. "Here, why don't I give you some more stuff to translate? If I see you do it in real time, I can figure out what the problem is."

"Okay." Doko leaned over his notebook, pencil in hand, ready to go.

Momo blinked. "You're left-handed?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing, I just…" she averted her eyes shyly. "I just d-didn't know."

Doko turned back to his paper, his heart skipping a few beats. _I don't even think about being left-handed anymore. She's the first person in class to acknowledge it, unless someone else did and I forgot. _

"Go ahead and start. I'm ready."

"Okay. Ahem." Momo cleared her throat and flipped through her English phrasebook. "_The man walked his dog through the park."_

Doko wrote as she spoke and finished about three seconds after she did. Momo looked at him. "Done already? You don't need me to repeat it?"

He felt heat rush to his face. "Umm…"

"Okay, I'll give it a look." She slid his notebook toward her, their fingertips briefly brushing. "You wrote _the park dog through the man walked. _That doesn't make sense, even in Japanese word order."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. My brain goes a little haywire in other languages."

"I think you just need to slow down. You're too hyper, like a Pomeranian."

"A what now?"

"It's a dog breed."

Doko made a glum face at being compared to a dog. "I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay." Momo smiled gently. "To be fair, there are many possible ways to write this sentence in English. You could say _through the park, the man walked his dog _or _the dog was walked by a man through the park_, and those would convey the same idea."

"That's complicated," he mumbled in a childish voice.

They both shared a chuckle, unaware that someone was watching them from across the room.

"Say…" Momo suddenly got a distant look in her grey eyes, twirling her hair around her finger. "...This is strange, isn't it?"

Doko raised his eyebrows. "What's strange?"

"I mean…" She folded her hands in her lap. "I can understand why these others came here for my help. But…you won the sports festival, so it feels weird to teach you things…"

"I got ninth on the midterms," Doko told her. "I'm average when it comes to grades. Which feels weird to me, because…" he swallowed. "I don't know. I still think about that Quirk assessment we did at the start of the year sometimes. Where you got first, and then Todoroki and Bakugo and Iida were next after that…and then me and Tokoyami. Then there's Midoriya, who has improved his Quirk since then…if you regarded that group of people as the top of the class, me and Tokoyami just don't compare as far as grades go. Even though we placed well in the sports festival and all that. We're too reliant on our Quirks. I'm…too reliant on my Quirk."

"But…Tokoyami beat me!" Momo said frantically, staring him in the eye. "He wiped the _floor _with me! So…"

"You still got first place in that initial Quirk assessment, and first on the midterms," Doko interrupted. "That's just how things play out sometimes. I wish…" He sighed. "I wish this school wasn't so competitive, you know? I feel like it's…" _Do I dare say it? _"...done you in a bit."

She tilted her head. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Just like…" He coughed, his Quirk sputtering a little. _Speak, damn you! _"Since you got first on the very first thing we did, you probably felt pressure to maintain that position, right? And then you…" _Oh no, I'm saying too much, her eyes are going dark. _"...Never mind. It's not my place to say."

Her hand suddenly rested on top of his. "It's okay," she said quietly. "Please, continue."

"...And then you may have choked during the festival. And now, since then…you've felt useless. But you aren't useless, Yaomomo. Look at all the good you're doing for me and these guys. Your Quir…actually no, I'm not gonna say your Quirk's amazing. That does you a disservice. _You're _amazing."

Momo gazed at him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Doko paled. "Umm…did I say something wrong?" _God, you fucking idiot. _"I'm…I'm sorr…"

She got to her feet, sniffling, and walked out of the room.

"Yo! Where's she going?" Sero called from the other end of the table.

"Katayama!" Jiro snapped. "What did you say to her?"

"I…I…" Doko felt dazed, unable to move. "I don't know…"

Mina was looking at him, a strange glow in her dark yellow eyes.

…

There were apparently other study sessions at Momo's house over the course of the week, but he didn't attend them. The day before exams, he got a message from Mina.

Mina: why arent you coming to yaomomo's study group anymore?

Doko: i think i made her mad that first day. i just kind of assumed im not welcome

Doko: its okay though. im studying on my own and i think ill be fine besides english

Mina: well, as someone whos still been going

Mina: i dont think you made her mad at all.

Doko: then what was that reaction?

Mina: lmaooo doko

Mina: you really dont know anything about women do you

Doko: .

Doko: please dont do this to me.

Mina: hmm.

Mina: if i tell you, will you hang out with me again after finals?

Doko: is that your condition

Mina: yep!

Doko: i'd hang out with you after finals even if you didnt tell me. easy condition.

…

Mina felt her heart flutter upon reading that message. Lilac spread up her face, and she let out a happy sigh without realizing it.

Her mother, sitting on the other end of the living room couch, looked from the TV to her. "Did he just say he loves you?"

"MOM!" she snapped, blushing even deeper. "I'm not even texting a…"

"Don't even try it, Mina-neesan," her little sister said in a bored voice, not even looking up from her toys on the floor.

Mina huffed angrily and looked back down at her phone, curling into a protective ball on the couch. She texted him back.

Mina: did you mean for that to be smooth?

Doko: yea, kinda.

Mina: it just backfired, buddy. now im not gonna tell you.

Doko: fuck

Doko: whyyyyyy

Mina: hehehehe, ur gonna have to text her urself and find out.

Doko: fine. are we still on for plans after finals tho?

Mina: of course. you better be coming up with something good this time. i already took my turn.

Doko: yeah, i got it.

Mina briefly lowered her phone, mulling things over in her head. _I have to tell him soon. We can't just keep dancing around each other like this._

_I'm fairly certain he would say yes, but…this isn't a crush anymore. I REALLY like him. I'd want to take things seriously. And… _

_I'm scared._

…

Doko decided to take the dive and text Yaomomo. Mina claimed she wasn't mad, and she clearly had an eye for this sort of thing…

Doko: hey.

It took several minutes for her to reply.

Momo: Hello, Katayama. I'm sorry for storming out on you earlier this week, especially in my own home. I must have made you terribly uncomfortable.

Doko: thats ok. i was just checking in to apologize as well. if i hadnt said anything none of this would have happened.

Momo: No, I'm glad you said what you said. It actually made me really happy.

Doko: it did?

Momo: So many people have told me my Quirk is amazing. The implication is always that…I have to live up to my Quirk, as a person. That I myself am not good enough.

Momo: You were one of the first people to tell me otherwise. And back at the rescue course, when you said you were rooting for me…I needed to hear that too.

Momo: That's why it saddened me when you didn't show back up to the study group, although I understand why you avoided it now. I felt like I needed to repay you for all your help.

Doko: all i did was say words. no repayment required.

Doko: i dont want to pat myself on the back or anything

Momo: If you'll allow me to make an assumption, is that how you feel sometimes about yourself? Is that why you were able to know the right things to say to me?

Momo: You said that you think you rely too much on your Quirk, so.

Doko: you mean that people say my quirk is amazing, but imply that i myself dont live up to it?

Momo: Yes.

Doko: well…i kept my quirk kind of a secret from most people for a long time, but those that did know did occasionally say something like that

Doko: it does feel that way sometimes. especially since i did average on the midterms and lost the battle trial really badly

Doko: you could even say that i entered UA because i felt like i was doing my quirk a disservice by not using it for better things.

Doko: almost like

Doko: im in a weird relationship with my quirk, i guess? and by not becoming a hero, i wasnt pulling my weight in that relationship?

Doko: sorry for rambling.

Momo: That's okay.

Momo: I believe I understand you much better than I did before, Katayama.

Doko: well, im glad you arent mad at me. im still sorry for making you cry.

Momo: That's also okay. And I'm here if you need any help with anything else.

Doko: right back atcha.

The conversation ended there. Doko sank back into his bed, feeling much better. _And now come the exams. _

_I've got this. _

…

Three days of exams later, everyone relaxed in relief and exhaustion in the classroom.

"THANKS, YAO-MOMO!" Mina shouted happily.

"Yeah, I didn't leave anything blank at least!" Kaminari added.

Momo sighed, smiling. "That's good to hear."

And then, it was time for the practical.

They all changed into their hero costumes. Doko had made a few alterations to his costume. His dark purple sleeves now covered his entire arm, and he wore black gloves on his hands. It would be stuffier, but he'd be less susceptible to cuts and bruises. He still wore the black elbow and knee pads, and he'd added a lightweight black chestplate around his lower torso. The inkblot design was visible right above it.

He lowered the metal mask-piece into his ear, testing the button to make sure it was folding over his face correctly. Luckily it was.

As the twenty of them walked up toward the exam facility, all in costume, Doko's head swirled with thoughts. _If we're fighting robots again, it'll be a perfect opportunity for me to try and use Warp Field. I can potentially destroy three pointers with it. _

In the entrance exam, he'd been able to warp off crucial parts of the robots to disable them, but it had been slow going, and he hadn't gotten as many attack points as he could have. _Well, that and because I got my leg pinned under a robot. _But if he that hadn't happened, he wouldn't have gotten saved by Mina.

He looked over to the pink girl now, his heart feeling strangely light. _We're gonna go hang out after this. I'm feeling nervous about that, too. Ohhhh, this whole thing is nerve-wracking. _

Surprisingly, it was more than just Aizawa standing before them. Seven other teachers had assembled as well. Midnight, Cementoss, Power Loader, Ectoplasm, Snipe, Thirteen, and Present Mic. _I know all their names now! Hooray!_

"It's time for the practical exam," Aizawa announced in a bored voice. "Remember, it is possible to fail this. Don't make any stupid mistakes if you want to go to the training camp."

"There's a lot of teachers," Jiro mumbled, curious.

"I assume you've all gathered information ahead of time and have some idea of what you'll be doing," said Aizawa.

"We're fighting robots like at the entrance exam, right?!" Kaminari exclaimed with a massive grin.

Doko grimaced. _Idiot! That's too telegraphed! Now they're going to subvert…_

Principal Nezu burst out of Aizawa's scarf/capturing weapon without warning. "Too bad! For various reasons, the exam will be different this year!"

…_our expectations. _"You just had to set off a flag, didn't you?" Doko deadpanned at Kaminari, who was now looking on in shock.

"Different…how?" asked Ojiro.

Nezu slid down the scarf, landing light on his feet…paws…something. "We want to focus more on person-to-person combat. Stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting, you might say. So…you'll be forming teams of two to fight against one teacher!"

The class gasped.

"Against…the teachers?" asked Uraraka.

"Indeed," said Aizawa. "The pairs and matchups have already been decided at my discretion. I have based the setup on a variety of factors, such as grades, Quirks, combat ability, and interpersonal relationships. Firstly…I'll be fighting Todoroki and Yaoyorozu."

_The recommended students, _thought Doko. Everyone in the class looked at the two of them. Todoroki's eyebrows had gone up a hair. Yaomomo looked significantly more surprised.

"Midoriya and Bakugo are also a team," said Aizawa, and everyone gasped all over again. The two boys whirled to look at each other in pure shock.

"And they'll be fighting…"

Doko looked up, all of this feeling kind of predictable. "Here he comes."

All Might landed powerfully in front of them, causing the ground to shudder. "I…" he stood up straight, closing his fist. "...will do it."

"ALL MIGHT?!" Bakugo and Midoriya cried at once.

"Please do your best, you two," the Symbol of Peace boomed, although he seemed uncomfortable about something.

"Kirishima and Sato will be fighting Cementoss," Aizawa continued. "Asui and Tokoyami will be fighting Ectoplasm. Iida and Ojiro will be fighting Power Loader."

"Excuse me!" Iida raised his hand robotically. "Isn't this sort of unbalanced?"

"It's been handled," Nezu told the class rep. "Each of us teachers will be putting on weight to slow us down. Also, the solution to winning is to either capture us with these handcuffs…" He held up a pair to demonstrate. "...Or to simply run away and make it through the escape gate!"

"I see," Ojiro nodded. "The weights are meant to make fighting seem like a more appealing option."

"Anyway, Aoyama and Uraraka, you'll both be fighting Thirteen," said Aizawa.

Uraraka froze up, trembling a little. _Is she put off by fighting her favorite hero, or that she's teamed up with Aoyama?_

"Ashido, Katayama," said Aizawa.

Both of them tensed up and looked at him, then each other. A grin spread across Mina's face. They both thought it at the same time: _we're a team! _

"You'll be up against Principal Nezu."

_Huh? _Doko's eyes widened. He looked down at the principal, who was smiling up at the two of them with that enigmatic furry face of his. "Do your best, you two!"

Mina's grin had gotten even wider.

"Jiro and Koda will fight Present Mic."

"Ohhh yeaaaa!" The loud announcer hero did a spin, pointing at the two students he was up against. "You better be lucky these weights are getting put on, or else you'd be getting a hard time!"

"But…" Jiro's eyelids lowered. "It's kinda hard to imagine that, though…"

"_Damn girl watch your mouth!" _he said in offended English.

Koda lowered his head quietly.

"Shoji and Hagakure will fight Snipe."

"YES!" The invisible girl leapt into the air with a fist. "Shoji-kun, we're a team! This is perfect!"

"Aye, it is preferable," the multi-armed boy answered with a nod.

"Careful not to get too confident, young'ns," Snipe said in his whispery, husky voice.

"Kaminari and Sero, you're up against Midnight."

There was a confusing mixture of excitement and absolute terror radiating from the two boys. Midnight strutted her hip out and licked her lips. "Ready for a good time, are we?"

"A few more things," said Nezu. "Your time limit to either capture the teacher or escape is thirty minutes! Also, only one of you has to escape to complete the exam! Any questions?"

The class murmured and stirred. It seemed not.

"Alright then," Aizawa droned. "Sato, Kirishima, get ready. You're up first. The rest of you can either watch the matches from the viewing room or discuss team strategy."

The teachers, as well as Sato and Kirishima, began to walk off.

Mina leapt in front of Doko, eyes shimmering. "Isn't this great, Doko? We're up against Principal Nezu! This is gonna be a cinch!"

"Umm…" Doko swallowed. "Have you ever talked to the principal before?" He was thinking about the time he'd been summoned to Nezu's office, under the suspicion that he was a traitor to UA. Nezu had manipulated the situation brilliantly to get the information that he desired, basically laying Doko out from an intellectual standpoint.

Mina blinked. "No, not personally…"

"He's like, really smart. I think his Quirk is his intelligence."

"Okay." Mina nodded. "So…I was thinking we just capture him, but he'll probably like…" She wrinkled her nose. "Set traps and stuff, right?"

"That was my thought as well. He'll use the environment to his advantage. The only problem is…"

"We don't know what the environment is yet." She made a sour face, but then suddenly brightened up. "I bet it'll be a place that's hard to navigate, right? Since you can warp to places you see, it would be too easy if the escape gate was in full view! So I bet it won't be any kind of clearing!"

Doko raised his eyebrows. "Huh. That's probably true. Maybe he'll just hide himself somewhere, and then hope we never find him or the gate before time runs out. I genuinely have no idea as to how he might attack us directly, so…"

"Okay." Mina put her hand on his shoulder. "It seems like we're mostly gonna have to wait and think on the fly. But that's okay, right? That's what we're both good at!" She lifted a fist, her eyes shining.

Doko nodded, smiling. "Right."

To their shock and fear, Sato and Kirishima ended up failing against Cementoss. Just like that, they'd lost their training camp privileges.

Tsu and Tokoyami passed against Ectoplasm after that, but…

An air of uncertainty hung over them all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Couple of people commented on the last chapter that they'd rather see Doko with Momo than with Mina. I'll admit to shamelessly teasing that in this chapter for the sake of a plot point, but uhh…this fic is still gonna remain an x-Mina pairing. I dunno if it's because of a failure on my part to make Mina likable enough so far, or if people just prefer Momo in general. But damn that kinda sucks.**

**If there's enough interest, I can compromise by writing a separate shorter fic that pairs Doko with Momo, because it does interest me on a basic level. It'd probably be just romance without any canon stuff. That would mean sparser updates for this, so let me know what you think. **

**Next time, we'll peer briefly into Momo and Shoto's match versus Eraser Head, and then jump into Nezu vs Mina and Doko. Will they pass? Will they fail? Stick around to find out!**


	27. Chapter 27: Final Exams, Part 2

Chapter 27: Final Exams, Part 2

Iida and Ojiro passed their exam against Power Loader, as Izuku expected. Iida got stuck in the ground, though. That was kind of uncool.

"Next up is Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, huh?" Uraraka said, looking up at the screen. "They're up against Aizawa-sensei…"

Recovery Girl stirred in her seat to the students' right. "Hmm…"

Izuku looked over at her. "What is it?"

"Shoto Todoroki relies too much on his Quirk. It makes sense as to why he's being made to fight Eraser. As for Momo Yaoyorozu…we'll just have to see."

…

The two recommended students of Class A stood at the entrance to their exam area, which was made to look like a residential neighborhood. Aizawa was nowhere in sight, just yet.

"Looks like it's our turn," said Todoroki calmly. "Are you prepared?" he turned and gave her an inquisitive gaze.

Momo started. "Err, y-yes."

"Nervous, perhaps?" he blinked.

"N-no, not really…"

"Well, considering who we're up against," he shrugged. "It's alright, though. I have an idea."

The buzzer sounded, to both of their surprise. "Team Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, practical exam. Start!"

They took off running down an alleyway between two houses. Todoroki took the lead naturally, Momo running behind him. _I have a plan, actually. But will he want to hear it? His plan will probably work just as good, if not better… _

_He's the real recommended student, after all. _

"Yaoyorozu," he said. "It doesn't matter what you make, but just keep creating small objects. When you can't make them anymore, we'll know he's close."

Momo swallowed. "...Okay…" She began to pop out Russian nesting dolls.

"What are those?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Russian nesting dolls…"

"Right, well…in any case, this exam depends on which party spots the other first. When we see him, I'll draw him to me, and then you'll make a run for the gate."

Momo blinked.

_I'm rooting for you._

_I'm not going to say your Quirk is amazing, that does you a disservice. You're amazing._

"Todoroki-san…if it's all the same to you, I don't think that's a very good plan."

He stopped at the end of the alleyway, his eyebrows raised high. "Huh?"

"Mr. Aizawa doesn't just erase Quirks. He has all sorts of traps and tricks up his sleeve. You saw him fight at the USJ. We shouldn't split up."

Todoroki blinked. "Then…"

"Talking out in the open, are we?" a voice grunted from above.

They both whirled, shocked. "OH NO!"

"He's…"

"If you realize I'm here, then you should start moving…" Aizawa spun downward, having suspended himself on a traffic wire using his capturing weapon. "...immediately!" He landed light on his feet, crouching.

"Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki called, slamming his foot into the ground to attack with ice…and nothing happened.

The two students split as Aizawa's red gaze bore into Todoroki. The ice boy tried to kick the pro hero, who grabbed his foot and wrapped him in the capture weapon with a graceful spin. Aizawa gave the material a yank, and Todoroki went flying into the air, suspended by the traffic wire, completely wrapped up and captured.

"When you blink, I can get rid of this in an instant," the boy snarled.

"Sure, but be careful where you land," Aizawa called back, throwing an array of caltrops onto the street. If Todoroki fell, he'd be punctured.

"Now, where did Yaoyorozu get off t…" as he turned, he realized she hadn't run like he expected.

"TODOROKI, CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Momo screamed, throwing her nesting dolls into the air, meeting Aizawa's leap.

"What are these…" he swatted one, and it opened…revealing the detonator inside.

The flashbangs went off in fast succession, erupting with brilliant light, throwing the street into relief. Aizawa screamed and backed off, rubbing his eyes.

Momo pulled the capturing weapon downward, bringing her partner to the ground. "Your Quirk is back!" she yelled. "Put up an ice wall, now!"

Todoroki wordlessly complied, stomping his foot into the pavement. The ice erupted out over the exam area, separating students from teacher with a massive barrier.

The ice-and-fire user turned to Yaoyorozu, without hesitation. "What now?" he asked. Trusting her. Turning from leader to follower in an instant.

Momo felt a strange fluttering feeling in her chest, mixed with adrenaline. "We run away. I need time to set it up."

They took off in the opposite direction, not bothering to see what Aizawa was doing. "The escape gate is on his side of that wall," said Todoroki.

"I'm aware."

"Listen, Yaoyorozu…I'm sorry for just taking the lead and not considering you. I actually voted for you for class president, so I should have realized that you probably had a plan."

"It's alright, Todoroki," she reassured with a calm smile. "You wouldn't have known if I'd kept quiet and not spoken up about it. But…yes, I do have a plan. A special operation…just to defeat Mr. Aizawa."

…

"Team Aoyama and Uraraka have passed!"

"Wow!" Midoriya exclaimed, his green eyes dazzling. "I didn't expect Uraraka-san to use her opponent's power to get in close like that!"

Tsuyu blinked at the boy. _He really doesn't have a clue, does he? I'll help him a little bit. _"It looked like she just let go on accident, though."

"Did it?" He tilted his head inquisitively.

_Cute, ribbit. _"Yeah. I wonder what Aoyama was saying to her right before that." _As if I don't know. _Tsuyu Asui was good at reading lips, and extremely observant of body language on top of that. There was no question about it. Aoyama had asked Uraraka if she liked Midoriya.

"Who knows…" Midoriya pondered. "We can't hear what they're saying from here."

Tsuyu quietly croaked to herself at his utter density.

The door to the observation room opened automatically, revealing Iida and Yaoyorozu walking in.

"Congrats on passing, you two. Ribbit."

"Thank you, Tsu-chan."

"My thanks, Asui."

"Yeah!" Midoriya put in excitedly. "Yaoyorozu-san, your plan against Aizawa-sensei was amazing!"

She blushed. "It was nothing special, really."

"So, who's next?" Iida asked, stepping up to watch the screens.

Tsu turned back to look. "It's…Mina-chan and Dokkun, ribbit."

"Oh…" Yao-momo tilted her head. "Those two, huh?" Her face was hard to read.

"They're up against the principal…I wonder why," said Iida.

Tsuyu blinked. "What's that supposed to mean."

"It's just…" Iida frowned. "It's hard to imagine Katayama having trouble with even a normal pro, let alone…the principal. I thought it would have made more sense for him to go up against Aizawa, actually…but that ended up being you and Todoroki." He turned to Yao-momo as he said that.

Recovery Girl sighed from her seat. All four students turned to her.

"Doko Katayama may seem like a student without any clear weaknesses. Indeed, his Quirk is extremely impressive and versatile…which is why at first glance, it may seem like Eraser would be a better matchup. But…the boy does have weaknesses. Weaknesses of self. In fact…" she looked pointedly at Mina on the screen. "I'd say one of them is standing right there with him."

…

Mina looked up and around at their exam area. It was similar to the facility they'd used for the rescue race: an industrial city filled with pipes and labyrinthine streets and smokestacks and construction equipment. Every building and structure was sleek silver or dull grey. Metal, metal, metal. _It's hard to corrode metal with my Acid compared to other substances. I can still do it, but will take more time, and stamina. _She told as much to Doko.

The warping boy did not reply at first. He was standing there, looking straight ahead. Hanging from his belt were the handcuffs for capturing Nezu, although doing that was not their plan. "This is a maze, isn't it?" he finally said.

"...Yeah, somethin' like that."

He clicked his teeth in annoyance. "Of course. This is the area where I'd have real trouble."

"So the environment is bad news for both of us…" Mina posited. "Where does the principal come into play with that?"

Doko frowned. Mina thought she saw a bit of violet glow floating around his face, ever so slightly. "I don't…I don't know."

"Doko…" Mina prodded him in the side with a finger. "Your Quirk has two modes. Is it in ultra-good-focus mode, like it was for most of the Sports Festival and that fight with the League of Villains? Or is it in big-alarm-panic mode, like it was during the battle trial?"

"Probably closer to the second one," he squeaked softly. He sounded as if he was about to puke.

Mina frowned in despair. _What is it that's bothering him? The pressure of passing? Something else with his family, maybe? Or…does it have to do with ME?_

Buzzer sounded, causing Doko to jump, his entire body sputtering purple for a moment. "Team Ashido and Katayama, practical exam," said a voice. "Ready, go!"

Doko reached up and pressed the button on his ear, closing the metal mask over his face. They took off running down the street in front of them, their feet pounding against the pavement. Mina's heart was racing something fierce.

"You should warp ahead and scout!" she told him, as they closed in on a branching path. One street went left, the other went right.

Doko's face had gone pale. "No, I think we should stay together. What happens if we both get lost?"

They arrived at the split. "But…"

"How do we know which way to go?"

"I'll go left," Mina offered. "You go right?"

"NO!" he exclaimed, more intensely than she expected. "We…shouldn't s-separate…"

"Why? What are you afraid of? It's just the principal."

"But…" Doko blinked. "It feels wrong to leave you behind…I'd just be speeding ahead…"

Mina put her hands on her hips. "Is THAT what this is about? Only one of us has to get through the gate, you know!"

"Yeah, but…the last time I just flashed away and abandoned the people I was supposed to help…it didn't go well. The only reason I didn't die was because you and Uraraka showed up." His lip was trembling, and his Quirk continued to sputter, letting off what Mina could only describe as purple sparklers.

Mina sighed in exasperation. "There's no threat of death here though, is there? C'mon, Doko, we're wasting time! We need to…"

A strange creaking noise stirred them both…and then a dark shadow grew in size from above.

They both looked up, gasping. A pipe was falling on them.

"BREAK!" Mina shouted, and the two of them slid back away from each other as the massive metal object hit the street with the loudest CLANG she'd ever heard.

And then, suddenly…there were more pipes. And pieces of buildings, and all manner of metal things raining down on them.

"It's the principal!" Doko shouted from across the way. "He's controlling the area somehow to…"

The objects closed the distance, as a massive piece of debris landed on top of the pipe with a sickening crash.

There was no choice. She had to run!

Her chest heaved and her heart pounded as she dashed away down the street, not even knowing which way she was going.

Another pipe landed to her left, and she slid out of the way.

She ducked and flipped over another piece of wreckage.

A MASSIVE slab came down above her, and she lifted her hand up, spraying acid that burst it to bits as she ran away.

_It's like sparring with Switcheroo…_she shot more acid at raining objects, pushing off the ground with her hand and spinning away to avoid another pipe collision…_times hundred! _

"GAAAAH!" she heard Doko scream, and saw purple flashes erupting from down the street. There was so much debris and smoke and movement blocking the way, but she could see those flashes at least. _He's warping objects, but he's not holding out. I have to get back to him somehow!_

Or did she? Mina dodged another piece of debris, her breath coming shallower now. Her agility, dance background and improved movement under Switcheroo was helping her avoid all the objects, and if she just kept going, she'd find the gate eventually, right? And then she could pass for both of them, and prove to Doko once and for all that she was equa…

_No. That's not right_, she thought as she turned another corner, running down a new street as more wreckage came raining down. _No more feeling inferior. No more feeling superior. It's not a matter of proof. We ARE equal… because that's how a relationship works!_

She skidded to a stop. "DOKO, I'M COMING TO HELP!" She turned and started to run back the other way…only to find a massive dumping of objects raining down, filling the street from which she'd just come. Blocking her way.

"Huh?" Mina turned, to try and go the other way, only to see the same thing happening on the other side of the street. She was trapped.

She looked straight up, and gasped.

An array of pipes and wreckage, falling straight down toward her.

…

"Ashido-san!" Yao-momo exclaimed, her eyes widening. A huge amount of wreckage had just fallen on top of the pink girl, causing her to disappear.

"Wait!" Iida burst out, stiffly. "Is she alright?" He turned to Recovery Girl.

The healing heroine rubbed her face. "Humans experimented on Nezu way back when. Sometimes he lets out this…vindictive side. With that said, he is perfectly capable of knocking the objects down in such a way that will trap the girl without actually injuring her."

Midoriya's eyes widened. "How?"

"It's his forecasts," Yao-momo explained. Tsuyu and the other three turned to look at her.

"The principal's Quirk allows him to predict and calculate all mathematical and logistical outcomes to any situation. For him, figuring out the trajectory of each piece of debris he knocks off, and where it will land…is simply a matter of doing some quick head math."

Iida let out a low whistle. Midoriya made a distressed face.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu squeaked, turning to look back at the screen. The camera angle showing the street where Mina was now buried showed no changes. Meanwhile, on the other camera…Dokkun was still fighting.

"Katayama-kun…" Yao-momo mumbled, watching too. As the principal swished his wrecking ball back and forth across structures, pulling levers inside the crane like a madman, Doko zapped left and right and in circles, barely making any forward progress. Every so often he'd warp an object out of the way, but mostly he was just dodging, violet light erupting out around him. His face was pale, sweaty, frantic.

"Doko Katayama's Quirk notes are frustratingly sparse," Recovery Girl sighed. "But I believe I've figured it out. While his Quirk sometimes works in tandem with his feelings, other times it doesn't. It seems inexplicable. During the sports festival, anger and negative feelings made him focus and perform better. But it's a different story here."

Tsuyu put a finger to her chin. "During the sports festival, Dokkun's Quirk got stronger as he became more determined to win. His feelings were related to the festival itself. Could it be that his Quirk isn't working with him this time…because his mind is elsewhere?"

Recovery Girl smiled sadly. "I believe that's exactly it. Doko Katayama doesn't have an emotional problem. He has a focus problem."

…

Principal Nezu sipped his tea calmly as he manipulated the levers with perfect precision, the full span of the exam zone clear before his eyes. He saw invisible threads connecting surfaces, lines of trajectory and gravity where one thing would collide to another.

_Ashido and Katayama…you're already down ten minutes, you know! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

He couldn't deny that he was being a little sadistic and vengeful. These exams, by their very nature, were not the same level of fair to everyone. He knew without a doubt that Uraraka and Aoyama fighting Thirteen would go much easier for them than say, Midoriya and Bakugo against All Might. But that was the nature of these things, wasn't it? And oh, it had been such an interesting conversation, putting it all together.

"Principal Nezu, since you're the smartest one here, I'm giving you Ashido and Kaminari," Aizawa had said. "They have the two lowest grades in my class."

"Hmm…" Nezu had responded. "Are you certain that's the best pairing for Ashido, though?"

Aizawa had raised his eyebrows at that. "I won't deny having considered putting Katayama and Ashido together. But…Katayama is a difficult one in general. Currently I have him with Sero against Midnight, because the two of them had less than stellar communication in the Battle Trial, and Midnight's gas will be reasonably effective against the warping. I'd take him myself, but…I need to test the recommended students together."

"Ahem," All Might had coughed, surprising Nezu. All Might speaking in this instance was not one of the outcomes he'd predicted. "Perhaps I could take Young Katayama? I am the fastest one here, after all. Against any of the rest of you, his speed may prove to be too easy of a pass."

"No," Aizawa had said curtly. "You'll be fighting Midoriya and Bakugo. That was the first thing I decided, and I'm not changing it."

All Might had sighed in compliance.

Nezu had decided to insert himself in the conversation then. "I will be working in the metal labyrinth, which is a good location to test Katayama, is it not? He will be unable to see the escape gate immediately, making it hard to warp to. Why not switch Katayama and Kaminari? Kaminari must get in close to use his Quirk against Midnight…close enough to receive her Quirk right back."

"That's right," the heroine had said, licking her lips. "I won't deny that I'd be happy to get a chance against those two boys specifically. Kaminari and Sero. They visibly ogle me the most out of anyone in Class A."

Aizawa had sighed in annoyance, rubbing his eyes. "My students…I guess that makes sense. Fine. We'll switch them."

Back in the present moment, Nezu watched as Katayama dodged his attacks from above frantically. He knew he'd made the right decision.

_There are twenty minutes left in the exam, and numerous potential outcomes. First, there is the current situation. Ashido is buried and Katayama is on the defensive. There is a possibility that it could remain this way for the rest of the exam, but unlikely. _

_If Ashido escapes, there are a number of things she could do. The first and most likely is that she runs for the gate. However, I have now closed off all their potential paths to the gate except one. The second most likely thing for her to do would be to go to try and assist her partner. The way between them is also blocked now, making that impossible. The third and least likely is that she attempts to attack me directly. She doesn't know where this crane is, and couldn't get past my traps anyway. Ashido is closed off._

_Katayama is unlikely to figure out the solution he needs to escape his current predicament, but if he does somehow, he also has options. But they are in reverse likelihood to those of his partner. The most likely outcome is that he will attempt to directly attack me. I have traps and psychological maneuvers in the event that he closes the distance. It is unlikely he will manage to get the handcuffs on me._

_The second most likely thing for him to do would be to try and go save his partner. With his Quirk, all the debris between the two of them COULD be cleared. However, it will take more time than the eighteen minutes they currently have remaining. That calculation is based on our more limited notes on Katayama's Quirk, however. It is certainly possible that I am missing important information. _

_The least likely thing for him to do would be to go for the escape gate. That is not in Katayama's character, especially after I have angered him with my attacks. But with that being said, Katayama going for the escape gate is their best bet at passing, as Ashido already calculated at the beginning of the exam. Once up on the rooftops, he can potentially spot the gate and bypass my blockades within a few minutes at most. Which is why…I must do everything to stop that from happening._

Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A flash of pink and purple and cyan. Mina Ashido, in her spotted costume. She'd melted through all the debris…and was using her acid to climb across the walls, getting over one of the street blockades.

_That took less time than I expected! _Nezu thought with delight. _Perhaps she has improved her tenacity more than Aizawa implied? She interned with Switcheroo, did she not? Very interesting. _

He briefly swung his wrecking ball over to knock Ashido off of her wall, bursting the building into pieces and sending her flying toward the street. The girl flipped in midair and rolled, landing with as much grace as she could muster. _That will still leave a bruise. And now you are beyond another blockade. There is still too much debris…between you and Katayama. _Nezu swung the ball back toward the structures surrounding the warping boy, continuing his assault. Ashido stopped short, trapped.

Then, something happened that Nezu had not predicted…mainly because he hadn't bothered to run calculations for this particular set of variables. Ashido in that specific spot, Katayama in his specific spot…that made it possible for her to…

_SHOUT TO HIM!_

…

_Where did Mina go? I have to find Mina! What will happen to us if we're apart? The principal knew this would be a weakness! He succeeded in separating us! What will I do? If we fail, will she still like me as a friend? Will she still want to hang out after this? _

Doko's brain went haywire as lavender sparked out from several parts of his body. Another massive pipe almost fell on top of him, and he lifted his palm up, warp-splitting the thing frantically. More stuff raining down from the left. Warp right. Back and forth.

_Gah! He's played me for a fool! How is this happening? What is he doing to knock stuff off? Where is he? Where is the escape gate? Where is Mina? _

The storm of objects seemed to get thicker and thicker. Doko tried to warp forward and felt like he was being closed in, all potential paths being blocked off. It was like a cold metal version of Kurogiri's void.

_I can't keep this up forever! This is just like how he played me in his office! He's getting joy out of messing with me and… _

"DOKO!" Mina's voice rang through the chaos, like a sweet song gracing his ears. "FOCUS! GO _UP!_"

He blinked. Focus…

Focus these intense feelings…

Send the power through all of his body at once…

_Mina, I love you. _

"I'M! NOT! **A TRAITOR!**" he roared, releasing his Quirk and letting it spread through all of him at once. "**WARP FIELD!"**

A surge of purple energy erupted from him in a shimmering dome, as a deep-bass boom reverberated through the exam zone. The ground shook and the structures vibrated. All the objects that Nezu was raining down on him cleared, having been zapped and flashed dozens of meters to the side, falling harmlessly out in a wide radius.

In the next instant, Doko looked up, suddenly seeing the crane very clearly. And the swinging wrecking ball attached to it. And the principal sitting at the controls.

Wordlessly, he refocused his Quirk into his feet, teleporting upward in a great burst as far as he could go, twenty meters into the air. Another blast of deep bass reverberated through the streets. He flashed sideways in mid-air onto a rooftop as Nezu's wrecking ball swung round. He warped onto the next rooftop. Then the next. One step ahead of the principal, at least physically.

As he jumped rooftops, he looked to his right and saw most of the exam area spread out before him. Many cascades of debris were blocking random streets, but he could see the escape gate in the distance. And the clear path that led to it. He looked down and spotted Mina.

She looked up at him, her black-and-gold eyes shimmering with pride.

"RUN FOR THE GATE!" Doko shouted down to her. "THE CLEARED PATH IS UP THIS BUILDING AND DOWN THE RIGHT STREET, THEN THE LEFT!" _It's okay, Mina. I trust you. We can split up. _

"WHAT WILL YOU DO?" she called back.

Doko pulled the handcuffs from his belt, and turned to face the wrecking ball as its shadow swung over him.

"Frontal assault," he snarled, and warped up onto the wrecking ball.

…

"Heav'ns t'Betsy!" Ochaco exclaimed, so surprised that she let some of her country accent slur her voice.

The six class A students of Midoriya, Ochaco, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Iida, and Tsuyu all watched with jaws dropped as Doko clung to the wrecking ball, holding tight to the chain. Nezu swung it back and forth, knocking it into things, as the warping boy tightened his grip, his feet slipping everywhere on the ball's smooth surface.

"What an insane plan," Todoroki muttered. He turned to Midoriya. "Like something you'd do."

"Hey!"

Tsuyu ribbit-laughed quietly. "Still, though…it was only thanks to Mina-chan melting her way out of that debris and getting to him to shout whatever she shouted. I wonder what that was, ribbit." _Did she confess? Probably not. That would have maybe made things worse in the moment for him. _

"I was unaware that Katayama had a move like that," Iida said in awe. "He scattered all the debris in an instant."

Midoriya nodded, similarly shocked. "He shouted something too, when he did it. Do you guys know what that means? Katayama has a Super Move."

Ochaco hadn't reacted to Doko's display of power like the rest of them, Tsu had noticed. _Is that because he first showed it during their battle with the League of Villains? _Tsu only knew about THAT because of Dokkun's emergency text to their group chat. In any case…it was powerful.

"My old man told Katayama to try and send his Quirk through his whole body…" Todoroki wondered aloud. "I can't help but think that's what he did to create that…teleport-explosion."

Midoriya gasped. "That's the same thing I learned in order to use One…" he coughed. "I-I mean, to use my Quirk without breaking my bones! Spreading it through my whole body evenly!"

Tsuyu tilted her head at the green-haired boy. _What had he been ABOUT to say?_

"Hehehehehe…" Recovery Girl chuckled from her seat, catching all of their attention. "Keeping a super move secret for this exam? That's one way to fool old Nezu, I suppose. There's no way the principal predicted that."

Ochaco's eyebrows went up. "Does that mean…they have a chance?"

…

Doko waited for the principal to swing again, and then leapt off the wrecking ball, warping onto the top of the crane. He braced himself, expecting Nezu to start moving the crane itself around to try and throw him off, but no such attack came.

"I know you're up there!" the principal's jolly voice rang through the yellow surface of the crane ceiling. "Come and down and get me!"

_There has to be more to it, _Doko thought, twirling the handcuffs around his finger. _But I may as well try. _He warped down to the back door of the crane room, and threw it open. _If I'm just really fast, I can… _

One step forward, and suddenly his arms snapped to his sides. He became frozen in place, stopped short. His leg was halted, his foot halfway off the ground. A yawning sound overwhelmed his ears. The world seemed to vibrate, shimmer. Doko felt like he was suffocating, unable to move in any way besides trembling. "What…is…this…" He'd been caught in some kind of forcefield.

Nezu spun around in the crane operator's chair, backlit by the sun streaming in through the crane's glass window. The principal was taking a sip of tea. "It's a Quirk suppressor of my own design. You have one use of your Quirk to get out of it, and then your Quirk will be impossible to use for the next fifteen minutes. And…" The principal made a show of checking his watch, that infuriating triangular smile still on his face. "...this exam has only eight minutes remaining! What a shame!"

"You…you're lying…" Doko struggled to speak. How would one even build a machine that lets you use your Quirk _once_, but then disables it afterward after you've already escaped said machine? That didn't make any sense!

"But you don't know for sure, do you?" Nezu asked him. "Why not try and teleport to me and find out?"

Doko felt that he could just barely move his legs slightly forward and backward if he strained really hard against the forcefield, his vision getting blurrier and blurrier by the second. His eyes darted down to the floor between him and the principal. It was covered in little spiky traps. Caltrops, he believed they were called. The area around the principal's chair was clear, but he wasn't sure if he could even make it all the way there in one warp from this state.

Doko's eyes darted down to the handcuffs in his hand, which had been snapped down to the side. He could move his arms a little, too…to maybe flex his Quirk through them…

"You think you might use your Quirk to warp the handcuffs onto me," Nezu guessed, correctly. "That's a difficult thing to aim from inside the suppressor, isn't it? I do have very small limbs. If you miss, the handcuffs fall harmlessly to the side…and then you're stuck. All your hope lies in Ashido from there."

"She'll…get free…" Doko choked out. "She'll…pass for both of us…"

"Will she now?" Nezu asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's interesting. You gave her the directions to the clear path, didn't you? After seeing it from the rooftop? But then you jumped onto my wrecking ball. Did you think I was swinging it around after that just to throw you off? No! I was busy blocking the path that you'd told her to go on!"

"What…you…you blocked all the paths! That's…that's cheating…" Doko grinded his teeth together, feeling his anger rise.

Nezu shook his head. "No. I also used that time to clear out one of the other paths to the gate that I blocked off earlier. There is still a clear path, but Ashido may or may not have enough time to find it."

"You…arrrghhh…" Doko closed his eyes, the feeling of being stuck like this becoming unbearable.

Nezu chuckled. "I do so enjoy playing this charade with you. Like you're the brave hero trying to capture me and I'm the villain with all the traps and schemes! A game of cat and mouse, as it were! But I have a bit of both animals in me, you see." His grin intensified. "That move you did to clear my debris out was unexpected and uncalculated, thanks to our lack of information on your Quirk. But you shouted something, didn't you? You shouted that you weren't the traitor."

"I'm...NOT! And, in regards to Warp Field…I only learned it…recently…"

"Ah, so more elaborate notes would not have helped me anyway. Good to know. And, Katayama…" Nezu took another sip of his tea. "I don't think you are the traitor. You're a very promising student, and it is wonderful to see that you have unlocked a new way to use your Quirk. With that being said, you did the most likely thing I expected you to do after escaping the situation…and that makes it all the more disappointing."

"Makes…what all the more disappointing…"

Nezu lowered his eyebrows, making his permanent smile seem sad. "That in five minutes, you are going to fail this exam."

"A QUEEN NEVER FAILS!" Mina's voice rang, and the glass window behind Nezu burst in a smoking heap of hot acid.

The principal spun in his chair, protecting himself from the steaming goop, as Mina leapt into the crane room, landing in the safe space beyond the caltrops.

In a split second, Doko ran through all the emotions of seeing her reappear, and cancelled them all. Instead, he just shouted one word. "CATCH!"

He warped the handcuffs from his hand into the air on the other side of the room. As he expected, his aim was horrible from inside the forcefield, and the cuffs fell between Mina and Nezu.

Time seemed to slow, the item suspended in midair as both of them reached for it…but then Mina swiped it with her longer arms, and fastened the cuff onto Nezu's wrist. "GOTCHA!" she declared, jumping for joy.

"Team Ashido and Katayama have passed!"

…

"YES!" Midoriya yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"I knew they could do it!" cried Ochaco.

Iida and Yaoyorozu smiled with pride. Something glistened in Todoroki's blue eye, but when he noticed Tsuyu looking at him, he turned away, making his face more solemn.

Tsu let out a satisfied ribbit as she looked back at the screen, a smile spreading over her wide mouth as she saw Mina bounce and celebrate inside the crane room.

Recovery Girl laughed. "He was too busy talking to that boy, that he forgot to recalculate for what the girl was going to do. He just assumed she was running for the gate."

"Even the principal makes mistakes, huh?" said Midoriya.

"I think it's more that…" the healing heroine looked at the celebrating pink girl on the screen. "Mina Ashido is a truly unpredictable force to be reckoned with."

"That she is," Tsu mumbled, still grinning.

…

"Sorry about the acid damage," Mina said sheepishly to the captured principal. "I did try and aim for the left side of the window."

"Not to worry. These facilities are designed to take such hits. And I knew you weren't going to try and melt me." Nezu sighed, although his smile was bigger than ever. "You got me fair and square. Was that planned between the two of you?"

"Nope!" Mina declared. "I didn't know he would try and warp the handcuffs to me! Honestly, my plan was just to tackle you."

Nezu chuckled. "Well, that would have certainly worked, since I have the device to control the Quirk suppressor on my person." He pulled it out of his suit pocket and pressed a button, releasing Doko.

Doko collapsed to the floor from being suddenly free from the forcefield, and then got to his feet shakily. He pressed the ear-button to remove his mask, and then walked over to Mina. "I thought I told you to run for the gate."

"You did tell me…" her eyes danced upward, and she swayed from side to side playfully, sticking her tongue out. "...But I decided that idea wasn't very good, so I didn't go with it. I figured I'd save you instead."

Doko chuckled, and blushed. In her form-fitting hero costume, backlit by the sun coming in through the destroyed window, a happy-yet-sly expression on her face…Mina looked beautiful.

"Oh dear," said the principal from the crane seat, which was still smoking a little bit. "I just calculated the most interesting potential outcome to this situation."

Mina looked toward him. "Do I have your permission?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, why not. I'll even turn away." The principal spun the chair around, suddenly facing the opposite direction to them.

"Huh?" Doko looked back and forth between the two of them, confused. "Permission to do what?"

"This, you idiot." Mina stepped forward, pulled his shirt with both hands, and kissed him on the mouth.

…

Everyone in the observation room screamed. Except for Todoroki, Recovery Girl…and Tsuyu. Tsuyu just laughed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well…there you have it. There was a version of this story in which I finally got them together at the training camp, but that felt like waiting a **_**bit **_**too long…also, having them already together will make some things more interesting, I think. **

**I hope this is to everyone's liking. For the sake of pacing, Mina's motivations and thoughts as she escaped from being buried under debris, shouted to Doko, made the decision to turn and attack Nezu instead of running, and finally…that LAST decision, were all left out. But they will be explained next chapter. **

**I know it feels like I'm kinda snapping the whole love-triangle-with-Momo thing a bit short, but honestly I just didn't want to tease anyone who would rather see that pairing when it isn't actually going to happen in this story. There will definitely be more to Momo's feelings, but it will be explored in a different way now that Mina and Doko are becoming an item. I will probably be writing another shorter story where Momo gets her chance to shine, so be on the lookout for that. Right now the plan is to have it be mostly dorm-life stuff and no villains, maybe a bit of training, but mostly just a short romance thing that is separate canon from this story. **

**Speaking of Momo, I figured I would have her stand up to Todoroki immediately during their exam as a result of Doko's encouragement. I'm trying to keep Doko's butterfly-effect waves across the story be minimal but effective. Another example would be Midoriya defeating Shinso more easily because of how Doko saved him at USJ. We will see more of this sort of thing next chapter…in which, along with the chaos that will come from this cliffhanger, we will see the last few battles of final exams. See you then.**


	28. Chapter 28: Final Exams, Part 3

**I don't want to make a habit of personally responding to specific reviews, mainly so it doesn't get to the point where half the chapter space is just author comments outside the story. I will take this time now to reply to a couple though.**

**born75th: A "slashing" power with Doko's Quirk sounds pretty cool and I may work it into another super move that I had planned for him to learn later. **

**And to the guest that posted on the 31st: I've never seen One Piece, but I looked up clips of the character you mentioned and it does seem pretty similar, with the force field and the hand movements and everything. I'm just a big fan of telekinetic-type powers and draw inspiration from a variety of sources jumbled up in my head. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter. **

Chapter 28: Final Exams, Part 3

Doko's mind flatlined. He'd gone completely blank. Mina was kissing him. He was capable of realizing that, at least, but he wasn't sure what else to do. It seemed to last forever and not long enough all at once. He got his senses back just in time to feel how soft and sweet her lips were before she'd pulled away with a soft pop, releasing his shirt from her tight grip.

She was grinning fully, scanning his face for his reaction. Doko could only blink, his eyes the size of saucers. _Form a sentence, you dolt. _"I…yeah…" he coughed.

"Doko," Mina said. "I like you, like a lot."

"Uhmmm…same here. I mean, not. I don't like me. I mean, I do, I'm not wallowing in self-loathing or anything, but I mean…FUCK! I like you too, Mina." Doko closed his fists around each other to stop his hands from shaking.

Her bubbly grin got even wider, if that was possible. Her eyes seemed to light up, and tension exited her body. _She didn't know if I would return her feelings?! _"Good. So we can classify this afternoon's outing as a date then?"

"I…yeah, we can do that."

"Excellent." She stepped forward again, and kissed his cheek. It was just a peck, but he felt a warmth spread over him from that spot, causing him to go red in the face. Mina noticed his blush and smirked, clearly satisfied with the result of all this.

"Are you quite finished?" Nezu asked innocently, turning the chair back around.

"Sorry!" Mina told him quickly, sucking in breath through her teeth. "You…you gave me permission, but if that wasn't what you were intending…"

"Haha, no, it certainly was," said Nezu. "It might surprise you that I think this, but relationships are an important thing to develop as students, even if you're studying to be heroes." He folded his hands in his lap. "I'm sure Aizawa feels the same, even if he wouldn't be happy with this post-exam display. But what Aizawa doesn't know won't hurt him." The principal winked.

"Sorry for swearing, too!" Doko said frantically, feeling a bit like Midoriya for a moment.

"Oh, that's alright. It allowed you to collect your thoughts." He waved a hand. "What you might want to be worried about instead is the reaction of your classmates who saw that from the observation room."

"Whoops, forgot about them!" Mina declared in a tone that implied she hadn't forgotten them at all.

"Gah!" Doko went pale. Who exactly would have been watching? Who would be the worst person to have seen that? Hagakure? Sero? _Kaminari_? _No, his exam was after ours, he wouldn't have been in there. As a matter of fact, so are the other two. _

He turned to Mina. "Did you really just…"

She stuck her tongue out. "They were all gonna find out sooner or later. Besides, even if I'd been hesitant…" she took a moment to look out the window of the crane room and into the sunlight. "...it felt like the right time. That overrode any other feelings."

"Well, we should get back," said Nezu. "Congratulations on passing, you two. Enjoy your summer break and training camp."

…

Upon entering the observation room, they were immediately assaulted by a very frantic and very robotic Iida.

"Ashido, Katayama! Such behavior is entirely inappropriate! I understand celebrating your passing of the exam, but as class rep, I cannot condone such actions!" The bespectacled boy was chopping his hands up and down in the air.

"Oh, lighten up a bit, Iida-kun," Mina said with a wave of her hand.

"I was an unwitting accomplice," Doko complained, only to receive a light punch to the shoulder from his pink companion.

"I m-must concur with Iida…" Yao-momo walked up to them, blushing furiously. "As class p-president, it is m-my responsibility to…"

"The principal let me do it!" Mina complained.

Recovery Girl chuckled. "Well, in that case, I guess we won't tell Aizawa. The man's a softie at heart anyway."

"Katayama, Ashido!" Midoriya walked up to them, surprisingly not appearing that embarrassed. "Congratulations on passing!"

"Thanks, Midori!" Mina exclaimed with equal fervor. Doko sweatdropped. _He's completely ignoring the other thing?_

Uraraka stepped up next to the green-haired boy, blushing nearly as deeply as Momo. "Y-y-yeah, as Deku s-said…" she stammered. "...well done…" She was trying to ignore it too, but doing a worse job compared to Midoriya.

Todoroki blinked. "Why did you two kiss?"

Both Midoriya and Uraraka suddenly turned the color of tomatoes, as if the reality they were avoiding came crashing down on them. "Uhhhmm…" the brunette hummed.

Midoriya waved his hands like a madman. "We weren't trying to be intrusive or anything!"

"It's just…"

"Todoroki, why would you say that?!"

The scarred boy gave Midoriya a look. "Because I'm confused."

"I kissed him because I like him, and now we're a couple!" Mina declared, throwing her arms around Doko's neck and kicking one leg up in the air.

"It's about time, ribbit," said Tsu, appearing out of nowhere.

Doko grinned at the frog girl. "See? I didn't need your help after all."

"Could have fooled me." She looked happier than he'd seen her in a while.

Mina's eyes widened. "TSU? You KNEW he liked me?"

"It was kind of obvious, ribbit."

"Grrr! You said you would help me!" Mina wailed. "You were playing both sides the whole time?"

"I don't know how this is surprising to you."

The other students laughed. Recovery Girl sighed and smiled to herself. "Ah, youth…"

"Jiro and Koda, practical exam," said a voice.

All the 1A students gasped and turned to look at the screen, broken from the reverie. The seventh match had begun.

…

"If possible, let's just avoid combat with Present Mic and head for the gate," Jiro suggested. "Sound good?"

Koji Koda nodded nervously. They'd been put into a forest for the exam, which was good for him, but Present Mic had a perfect Quirk to counteract both his own and Jiro's…_and I'm too nervous to think of any better solutions!_

"All right," she nodded back. "Let's go!"

Koji followed her, running down a winding dirt path through the forest. Jiro had always intimidated him, with her brusque way of speaking and dry attitude, but she also seemed really cool and capable. _I'm in your hands, Jiro! Just like…just like Yaoyorozu carried me in the battle trial… _

He'd helped the Pussycats with their rescue, but back among his classmates, he felt useless all over again.

He looked up in the tree branches all around him, catching snippets of conversation from the birds.

"_What's going on?" _

"_What's with the two little humans?" _

"_They're not little, you idiot, we're just higher up than they are."_

Suddenly, the forest filled with a rumbling. Jiro stopped short. "What's that?"

A yellow wave of sound came rushing at them, blasting at what felt like a million decibels. "**YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Present Mic roared, his Quirk flooding over the forest. Jiro and Koji bent over forward, clutching their ears. The birds fled, scattering away from the arena.

"AAArgh! So loud!" Jiro choked out through a grimace. The attack subsided, and she looked to Koji. "Koda, you can control animals right? Can't you get the birds to attack him or something?!"

Koji shook his head frantically and said in a quiet tone, "They all just fled, and even if they came back, they would never agree to do that. He's too loud; they won't want to get in close."

Jiro went pale in shock. "You can totally talk!"

Koji nodded. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help…"

"No, it's okay." She turned back toward where Mic's voice had come from, a determined expression on her face. "Even if I plug my ears, it feels like my eardrums would burst…he's not just louder. He's on another level."

They took off running again. "Even if we manage to get to the gate," Jiro continued, "he's probably there waiting, so we wouldn't be able to avoid fighting him."

"**COME OOOOOUUUUUT!" **Present Mic boomed, flooding the forest with sound again, and stopping the students in their tracks. _Aaaaaargh! _Koji clutched his ears, bending over in pain. _So loud…_

"MY EARS!" Jiro screamed.

"**YOU COMING YET?!"**

"I can't take it anymore…I can't…"

"**HURRY UP!"**

The attack subsided. They'd taken refuge behind some rocks. "If this keeps up, our eardrums will be shot," said Jiro. "Huh?" she looked down at the rock. "An ant…"

Koji swallowed. He looked over at the ant nervously. _Bugs…no, anything but bugs… _

"Koda!" she exclaimed with the smile of one with a new idea, letting the ant crawl onto her knuckles. "Can you control bugs?"

Koji forced his breathing to slow, watching the ant. Panic was rising in his throat. He was fighting the urge to scream.

_No! I can…I can do this! How will I ever become a hero by just controlling friendly animals? This is UA, where we break through our barriers!_

_I already controlled a swarm of bats! Bugs…bugs are NOTHING!_

He closed his eyes, jamming his mouth shut. He nodded to her.

"Great!" Jiro said. "Now, can you…"

"**THERE YOU ARE!" **

They both were forced back down, clutching their ears again to defend against the ruthless attack. Jiro's earphone jack snaked down to the speaker on her leg, and she sent out sound of her own, cancelling out Present Mic's voice.

Koji's ears rang as the sounds clashed, slowly dissipating away into soft waves. He looked to his partner, and saw red leaking from her ears. _She's bleeding…_He swallowed, nodding to the rock.

Jiro moved her jack from her speaker to the rock, and sent sound through it again, causing the rock to burst. Below it were bugs, bugs galore. All manner of bugs, crawling and creeping through the dirt.

Koji nearly screamed again. _I can do it. I can do it! I can… _

"Go, little ones," he said, leaning over the bugs, trying to fight his trembling. "Now is the time to take out the man…responsible for all the _noise_."

"_You don't have to tell us twice."_

"_Yeah, that guy's being annoying as hell."_

"_What say we go through the dirt and come up his leg? That'll give him a good scare!"_

The bugs dived underground in a swarm, disappearing, following his orders. _Huh. Bugs are nicer and easier than I expected._

Jiro was watching in surprise, her eyes wide. "I don't think I've ever actually seen you use your Quirk. That's…that's amazing!"

They took off toward the gate. Ahead in the clearing, they saw Present Mic, panicking as bugs crawled up his arms and legs, and then screaming, passing out from pure panic and fear.

Jiro began to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA! IT WORKED! LET'S GO!"

They ran through the gate, Koji's heart soaring. He smiled with his partner.

"Team Jiro and Koda have passed!" the voice announced.

…

"Team Hagakure and Shoji, practical exam," said the voice. "Ready, go!"

Toru followed the taller boy between two lines of columns, as they made their way across their arena. Shoji was sending out limbs with eyes and ears, peeking around corners of columns and walls to look for Snipe. "Watch it!" the masked boy called sharply. "He's…"

A bullet struck against the concrete column with loud sparks, causing Toru to shriek and jump back. Three more soon followed, ruthless and unrelenting. POW POW POW!

"I'm gonna try and make a run for him," said Shoji, peering one eye around the corner, then shrinking away as another bullet struck. "When I tackle him, you go for the gate."

"Shoji-kun, _no_," Toru insisted. "He'll shoot you a lot. It'll be a waste."

"I can make a forward shield with my arms and sacrifice some of them. They will grow back."

"Snipe-sensei knows that! He'll aim for your legs or something! I…" Another round was unloaded into the pillar, causing them both to stop and shield themselves for a moment. "Come out," Snipe called, his whispery voice washing over them.

Toru relaxed, breathing hard. Her heart wouldn't stop racing. "Listen, Shoji. I should be the one to go and tackle him."

"What? But he's bigger than you, and…" Shoji looked back, to see her taking off her gloves and boots. "...Oh. That's your plan. Alright. Do your best."

Toru raised her eyebrows, although he couldn't see it. "You don't have any issues?"

"I trust you, Hagakure-san. Trying to coddle my fellow classmates is not something I wish to do."

Toru felt heat creep up her face. That was one of the good things about being invisible; it was easy to hide when you were embarrassed. "Well, alright then. Here I go."

She dashed out sideways from the pillar, emerging into the clearing. Snipe continued to shoot bullets toward where Shoji was. She could see him clearly, standing between them and the escape gate.

Toru took a deep breath. Fighting in the nude was something she'd gotten used to by now, but this would be the most daring thing she'd done by far.

She ran at Snipe, her bare feet pounding against the concrete floor…too loudly.

"I can hear you," he half-whispered, and suddenly turned his gun in her general direction.

Toru gasped and ducked low, sliding to the floor and cringing as her skin made contact. A bullet went sailing past her, wide and unfocused. He didn't know her exact location, that was good.

"These bullets are made of nonlethal rubber," Snipe called out into the clearing. "Still, it would hurt a great deal for one to strike against bare skin. And when I am unable to see you, I am unable to aim for preferable areas. I would hate to shoot you in the head, Young Hagakure. Or worse." The rest he left unsaid, but Toru got the message. _My breasts or even my groin. No, you wouldn't want to do that, Snipe. But…doesn't that give me the advantage?_

She stood again, racing toward him with full confidence. _He won't shoot. He's too scared he might overstep and hurt me badly. _

Snipe turned…and threw something against the floor.

Smoke erupted into the clearing, and Toru stumbled backward, coughing. Her eyes began to water and threatened to close, stinging. The pro hero teacher wavered and became a dark silhouette in her vision, enveloped by smoke. He took several steps forward.

"This is a special smoke grenade that I had made just this past year," he droned. "The smoke it emits is attracted to body heat. As a result, it tends to gather…" he aimed his gun _directly _for her leg. "...around the shape of a person."

Toru's heart skipped a beat, and she rolled sideways, as Snipe shot a bullet where her right knee had been a second ago. The smoke had indeed gathered around her, creating the silky outline of a girl. Snipe had her right where he wanted.

"Hagakure!" Shoji yelled, coming up from behind. Snipe shot three more bullets in the boy's direction, and Shoji stopped, putting up his arm-shield. Two bullets hit, and he let out a whimpering growl of pain.

Toru inhaled deeply, feeling the smoke curl around her. _Remember Reflector. Remember your training. Feel the light, the matter around you…let it pass over and through and in-between…and then RELEASE! _

"RAINBOW REFLECT!" Toru shouted, and leapt in front of Snipe, a full spectrum of bright light erupting from her body. "GAAAAH!" the pro yelled, cringing and throwing an arm over his face, blinded.

"Shoji, go!"

"OCTO-SPIN!" the dupli-arms user roared, leaping forward and delivering his crushing move to Snipe, a flurry of spinning fists. The teacher tried to counter as the gun went flying out of his hands, but it was too late. Shoji had overpowered him.

And then they ran out of the gate, together, before Snipe could get back to his firearm. "Team Hagakure and Shoji have passed!" the voice announced.

…

"Yes! They did it!" Doko exclaimed. "I've been wondering what the new moves they talked about looked like!"

"Woohoo, Toru-chan!" Mina cheered. "That's my girl!"

"That boy Shoji is willing to get himself hurt, since he has regeneration," Recovery Girl said wearily. "What's with this class being so troublesome?"

"They did great, ribbit," said Tsu. "Now it's…"

"...Kaminari and Sero versus Midnight," Iida finished. "This is the ninth match. Midoriya, shouldn't you be going to prepare for your own match?"

"Yeah, Deku-kun." Uraraka gave the green-haired boy a strange look.

"I mean, probably, but…" Midoriya looked back up at the screen, smiling. "I want to watch and support everyone else for as long as I can."

…

"Team Kaminari and Sero, practical exam. Ready, go!"

"Okay, here's the plan," Kaminari said in a hushed tone as the two boys hid behind a rock. "I'll zap Midnight with everything I've got. You keep at a distance. She'll knock me out with her Quirk, but I'll be all stupid by then anyway so it doesn't matter. But she'll also be electrocuted, leaving you open to run for the gate!"

Hanta nodded. "Makes sense…wait. You just want to touch her, don't you! You're gonna aim straight for her boobs!"

"And?" Kaminari blinked. "What's wrong, Sero bro? Do you want my role instead? Well, too bad!"

"You don't even have to sacrifice yourself like that. If I break off two pieces of my tape, we can cover our noses and mouths with that and not breathe in her Quirk."

Kaminari considered a moment. "...Nah. I think I want to inhale it. I've never gotten a chance before! I bet it smells good…the sweet scent of women…well, let's not waste any time!" The electric boy got up and took off.

"Hey, wait up!" Hanta chased after him. _Gah, he's thinking with his dick! I mean, I think Midnight's pretty hot too, which is probably why we got picked, but still!_

"Huh? The gate's open?" Kaminari looked ahead through the clearing. "Where is she?"

"Behind you!" a sadistic, playful voice called.

Sero gasped and leapt backwards past Kaminari as Midnight came strolling out from behind a rock, licking her lips.

Kaminari took on a stupidly confident expression. "I got this!" He raced forward, his fingers wiggling, clearly meaning to electrocute Midnight chest-first.

The heroine cracked her whip, striking him across the face hard. "No touching the goooods," she sang, and ripped her sleeve open.

Kaminari staggered, as Hanta broke off a piece of tape. "TAKE THIS, DUDE!" he screamed, holding his hand out. The pink gas began to flow towards them.

"No! It's fine, I'll just…brave it!" he raced forward into the gas.

Midnight cracked her whip again, and Kaminari reached out, catching it in midair this time. The heroine's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"One…million…volts…" as he got knocked out from the gas, Kaminari's fingers sent electricity racing up her whip toward her…and then he wilted, fast asleep.

Midnight dropped the whip in shock, shaking her hand off from the electricity. "That hurt," she pouted. "It wasn't one million volts, though. Looks like your plan of attack mostly failed." She suddenly looked up at Hanta, her eyes glistening with excitement. "And where do you think you're going?" Pink gas billowed out from her on all sides, threatening. Kaminari snored softly on the ground.

Wordlessly, Hanta covered his face with tape, and began running for the gate.

"Oh, no you don't!" Midnight picked her whip up again in a flash, and shot it out to his leg, tripping him and making him crash into the rocky ground. _Ow…_

"You know, I was planning on just waiting at the gate…" she purred, walking toward him slowly like some dark angel, surrounded by her pink cloud. "...but seeing you run away in fear like that just fans my sadistic side so much…I just can't help it!"

From behind the tape, Hanta couldn't say anything.

"You can't hold your breath like that forever, and it'll be harder to fight," she threatened. "Concede, and your punishment will be less severe." She licked her lips again.

Hanta stood. _She has a point, but…_

_I've been working hard to stand out! I won't let something like this get in my way! _

Midnight sent her whip out again…and the solution seemed almost too easy.

Hanta shot tape from his elbows, and met her whip in mid-air. The two long weapons collided, and stuck together. Midnight's eyes became saucers, and she gasped. Hanta yanked hard, pulling the heroine toward him.

The two of them collided, the pink gas surrounding them. Hanta had the briefest moment to allow himself to feel how soft Midnight was before rolling low under her fist, and wrapping his tape around her the way he'd done Todoroki. Then, he clamped the handcuffs around her wrist.

"Team Kaminari and Sero have passed!" the voice announced.

Midnight smiled and retracted her gas, letting the pink cloud clear away. "Well done," she praised, as Hanta ripped the tape off his face, gasping for breath. "I didn't even have time to counter-attack. But if I had…you would have received quite the beating."

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be able to start up close combat…" he choked out. "Besides, I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen…"

"In any case, you'd best help your poor classmate out over there." She nodded toward the sleeping Kaminari. "What he accomplished may not be enough to let him pass, I fear."

…

"Team Bakugo and Midoriya have passed!"

Uraraka and Tsuyu did a victory dance, cheering happily. Iida and Yaoyorozu smiled. Even Todoroki's mouth lifted up a little.

"That was crazy," said Mina. "I thought they would fail for sure."

Doko's face was dark. Sure, they'd passed, but…

"I don't think it was very fair to Midoriya to make him team up with Bakugo."

The pink girl tilted her head at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well…I guess it was probably more for Bakugo's benefit, to make him learn teamwork or something…but it still isn't fair on Midoriya's end. He was the one being forced to cross the bridge and try and compromise, all while fighting the strongest person on the entire planet. He probably had a harder exam than anyone else." Doko's thoughts wandered back to the burnt notebook. _Aizawa, did you put them together because they "don't get along"? Are you sure you understand the full situation there?_

Mina smiled at him. "There you go again, hmm. Always concerned with that sort of stuff. That's why I like you so much."

"Huh? I mea…arrggh...ggh." Doko felt heat spread to his face yet again, at a loss for words.

"Hehehe. I've finally broken through and managed to successfully tease you. You have no idea how good this feels."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. "Well, the exams are over, I guess." He checked his watch. "Uhh…oh no."

Mina blinked. "What? What is it?"

"Man, Mina…it's kinda late…I mean, I thought we'd be done by early afternoon…but it's pretty much nearly sunset out there."

A flash of disappointment across her face, already knowing what was coming. "...Which means?"

"I need to get home. My parents…" he winced. "Mina, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to go on our…first date." Those words were hard to say, weren't they?

She closed her eyes for a moment…and then smiled wearily. "That's alright. I understand if it's your parents and all. Besides, we have plenty of time to do more stuff! All the time in the world."

"Man…" he scratched his neck. "I feel like a failure of a partner already."

"Boyfriend," she mumbled, and he looked up in surprise. Her cheeks were dusted with lilac. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

Doko took a deep breath. _Stop being nervous, stop blushing, stop being wishy-washy. That's no good for anyone. Besides, you owe her this much. _This was a happy moment. He had passed his exam, and he was with the girl he liked.

"Yes," he told her, with a steady, confident voice. "You, Mina Ashido, are my girlfriend."

Her whole face seemed to light up at that. "Alright then. I will accept that as payback for now." She swayed forward teasingly. "But I'm expecting the best date ever."

"I understand."

"Ahem," Iida coughed.

The two of them looked up. All their other classmates and Recovery Girl were standing at the exit of the observation room, waiting on them. "If you're quite finished…" Yao-momo mumbled, averting her eyes and blushing.

"Yes! Sorry!" Doko moved to follow them, feeling quite embarrassed.

Mina just chuckled. "This is going to be so much fun."

…

The end of the day. Most of Class A had successfully passed, except for Kirishima, Sato, and Kaminari. Many had overcome personal barriers and learned new things about themselves. There was an air of weariness, but excitement as well, knowing that soon they would have their summer vacation and their training camp. They'd climbed over a great wall, and were now ready to enjoy the gifts on the other side.

But in the shadows of the city, at a dark, abandoned bar, Tomura Shigaraki stirred. Standing in front of him were two new recruits. A tall young man with a scarred face and dark, messy hair…and a high school aged girl, with two messy blonde buns tied up on the sides of her head.

The League of Villains prepared to move once again.

…

"Everyone…please let us know…how the training camp is…" Kirishima said in a pathetic tone, as he, Kaminari, and Sato stood in the corner of the classroom, a depressed energy hovering over all three of them.

"Hey, calm down…" Midoriya chuckled nervously, holding his hands up. "There could be a last minute twist or something…"

Kaminari's face was drenched in shadow. "They told me what I did wasn't enough to pass. Do you know what that means? If we didn't pass the exams, we'll be in summer school hell. Not at the training camp. And since we all failed the practical…what part of that…" He suddenly whirled, poking his fingers into Midoriya's eyes. "DON'T YOU GET?!"

"That's far too excessive," Sero called dryly from across the row of desks.

"If you feel bad for us, just bring us back lots of stuff," Sato groaned, slamming his head down into his desk.

The classroom door slid open. "To your seats," Aizawa announced.

They all moved as fast as Iida in that moment, getting to their spots like lightning. Silence immediately cut through the room.

"Unfortunately, there are three of you who did not pass the final exams," Aizawa continued as he reached the front of the room. "In accordance, in regards to the training camp…" he suddenly smiled in a very un-Aizawa like manner. "Everyone's going!"

"WHAT?!" the whole class exclaimed together.

"Oh no, please don't do that," Eraserhead complained.

"Are you serious? That means us too?" Kirishima asked excitedly.

"No one actually failed the written exam. You, Sato, and Kaminari all failed the practical. We teachers, when acting as the villains, made sure that you students had at least one opening. We wanted to see how you would react to the task at hand. If we hadn't left an opening…you would all have failed very quickly."

The whole class shuddered, intimidated.

"But the purpose of the training camp is to increase strength. If you look at those who failed their practical exam as the weakest in the class, then it would be illogical to make them miss that opportunity. But still…failure is failure. While at the camp, the three of you will undergo…extra lessons."

Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sato all wilted.

…

After class, they all got pamphlets for the training camp.

"At least we're all going together!" Ojiro declared, patting Kirishima on the back.

"One week, huh…" Iida thumbed through the pamphlet.

"Man, I don't have a bathing suit," Kaminari complained. "I need to buy a bunch of stuff."

"Hey!" Toru shouted, and all nineteen of the rest of them turned to look at her. "To help with that, and to celebrate the end of exams, why don't we all go shopping tomorrow?"

Most of the class voiced their approval of the idea. "It'll be our first time hanging out as a class!" Uraraka chirped.

"Bakugo, you're gonna come too, right?" Kirishima asked as the ashen blonde boy slouched his way out of the classroom.

"As if I'd do something so irritating."

"Todoroki, you're coming too, right?" Midoriya asked the heterochromic boy.

"As much as I'd love to…" he coughed. "Make more friends, I do usually visit my mom on days off."

"Oh." Midoriya kept smiling. "Well, tell her I said hello!"

"Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall!" Mina and Toru exclaimed together, dancing around each other excitedly. "It's the best mall in the prefecture!"

"The most advanced stores!"

"Doko!" Mina whirled to look at him. "You're gonna come too, right?" She suddenly gripped his arm, hanging off of him with a massive toothy grin.

Doko became acutely aware of the whole class watching them. "Of course," he said, keeping his voice level. "It'll be good since we didn't have a chance to hang out yesterday."

"Wait…" Kaminari stepped toward them, very slowly. "Are you two…"

Jiro raised her eyebrows. "Are they…"

"DATING?!" a bunch of the class exclaimed at once.

"Yes," said Tsu flatly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Toru screamed, jumping up onto a desk.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sero grabbed Doko by the shoulders and began to shake him furiously. "Katayama, why didn't you tell me? Why? Why?"

Yao-momo and Uraraka both sweatdropped with uncomfortable faces. "We already knew," they whispered together.

"This was most predictable," muttered Tokoyami. Shoji nodded in agreement.

"No way, dudes!" Kirishima gave them a thumbs-up. "Congrats!"

Doko allowed himself to sigh. He'd been secretly a little worried that Kirishima, as Mina's childhood friend, might take issue with them dating. But clearly he had nothing to worry about.

"Haha, yep!" Mina announced to the whole room in a bubbly voice, her grip on Doko tightening. "He won't show it, but he's just as happy as I am!"

"Hey," he countered in an offended tone. "I can appear happy. I'm GREAT at being happy."

Toru snorted.

"I can't believe this," Kaminari wailed, looking down at his shoes. "First Sero goes and makes contact with Midnight without me, and then I fail as a result. And now people are getting into relationships. If I don't get a girlfriend soon, I'm gonna…" He raised his fists in fury, and then was slapped in the face by Jiro's earphones. "Stop being impertinent," she complained.

"In any case, I congratulate you both," said Ojiro.

"Love is blossoming, hmm?" Aoyama sang, suddenly sliding over to where Uraraka was standing. "Don't you agree, mademoiselle?"

"Huuuuuh?" The brunette's face suddenly went red again, her eyes flashing toward Midoriya. The green-haired boy blinked, oblivious.

"Ribbit," said Tsu.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I don't have much to say about this one. I know it seems like Doko isn't actually as happy as he should be now, but it's mainly because there wasn't a lot of time for the reality of the situation to settle in for him with everything else going on. **

**Next chapter will be a lot more romance focused as the class heads to the mall. The Shigaraki scene will be addressed and will be slightly altered compared to canon. I may also get into the very beginning of the training camp arc; we'll see. See you then!**


	29. Chapter 29: A Hand for Ochaco

Chapter 29: A Hand for Ochaco

"Here we are!" Mina declared, throwing her arms out in a welcoming gesture to the rest of the class.

They all gasped. Stretching out before them was the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, in all its glory.

"Wow!" Midoriya breathed with wide eyes. "The stores have items befitting all types of mutant Quirks. I mean, it only makes sense for a mall this big serving the larger Tokyo area, they would want to appeal to as wide of a demographic as possible and…" he descended into a storm of muttering, while Uraraka looked on with a very strained smile.

Several people in the crowd recognized them and called them out as UA students, but then it subsided.

"I need to acquire sunscreen!" Iida declared robotically.

"Where's the emo store," muttered Tokoyami. Jiro edged closer to him, as if she intended to tag along.

"Looks like we all have different priorities," said Kirishima. "Why don't we split up for now and agree to meet back here at 3?"

Everyone appeared to agree with that, and started to depart. Kaminari and Hagakure went off together, as did Kirishima, Sato, and Sero. Shoji tagged along with Tokoyami and Jiro. Ojiro seemed to reluctantly follow Iida. Mina swayed her way over to Doko, who was gazing all around at the escalators and shops, trying to appear as if he wasn't impressed.

"What's the matter? Never been to a mall before?" she asked him overly sweetly.

"GAH! Errrrmmm…no. Shopping isn't really my thing. Or crowds. Or public places with lots of shopping and crowds."

Mina's smile twitched for a moment. _They're only not your thing because you haven't gotten a chance to experience them enough. You were thriving at that arcade and at the skating rink, I could tell. _

She knew that Doko was not very much like her, truthfully. Although they both had scatterbrained outward personalities, he was a lot more serious and pensive on the inside. But she knew that they could work. She felt it in her heart. That was why she'd been willing to take the leap and kiss him after their exam.

In fact, it was BECAUSE he was a little more serious than her that she found him so appealing. Well, that and…

She scanned him. His well-angled face that seemed to tease a hint of exotic foreign blood. His taller, slightly broader frame compared to her, but not overly so. His grey hair that waved back like a racing cloud. And his eyes, those had to be her favorite. As a holder of unique eyes herself, Mina had high taste in boys' eyes. She'd become something of a connoisseur over the years. (Part of why she'd found Todoroki so initially appealing).

God, she wanted to kiss him again right now. But there was a time and place, of course.

Doko lowered his eyebrows. "Are you finished checking me out? I assume this is the part where you grab me by the wrist and drag me unwillingly from store to store for the next two hours."

She bit her lip and hummed evasively. "Welllll…what do _you _want to do?"

He blushed at that. "I…I don't know."

"Well, why don't we walk around a bit?"

The blush deepened. "J-just the two of us?"

"Yeah, silly. Aren't you trying to make up for flaking out on me?"

"But, what about Tsu and them…"

"I'll be fine, ribbit." The girl's interrupting croak caused them both to jump.

Mina yelped; Doko clutched his heart and pressed his teeth together. "Please stop doing that," he mumbled.

"Sorry, ribbit. But I'm going around with Yao-momo." Tsu pointed in the creation girl's direction. "You two have fun." It was always hard to tell with her, but she might have smirked a little as she turned tail.

There were just four of them left in the plaza now. "Alright then," said Doko. "This is clearly your wheelhouse, so you can, erm…lead the way." He glanced downward at her hand.

_Oh? _Mina raised her eyebrows, getting the message. "Dooookooo…" she sang, grinning. "Is there something you would like to doooo?"

"Yes," he mumbled. "I'm sorry, I know it's lame to ask for permission, but…" he coughed. "I'm just not very used to this."

She leaned forward, closing the distance between them and getting up in his face. "It's fine," she reassured in an almost motherly tone of voice. "It just makes you cuter." She poked his nose, and then brought her hand down, intertwining it with his.

"See? Now we're holding hands. You could have just done it, you know. That would have been pretty smooth." She winked.

"Why bother when you were gonna grab me and drag me away anyway?"

When she pouted, he actually smiled. "Just kidding. Let's go."

That took her aback, although she didn't immediately realize why. As they began to walk off, Mina saying some superficial things about each store to see what caught Doko's attention, she thought about it some more.

He had never said "just kidding" after making a comment before. He always just said his sardonic bit and then moved on. If you didn't know him that well, you might think he was just a jackass, but Mina had long gotten used to his style of humor, and never really took real offense to it, even if it was directed at her.

But she'd pretty much figured out why Doko joked around like he did. _To defer suspicion away from the idea of him having any real feelings. If he just shows mild annoyance at everything, then…no one can know what he really feels. No one can hurt him. _

But those comments could easily end up hurting other people too. And…Doko had just covered for that. He'd realized that Mina, as his new partner, deserved to see how he was really feeling a little. Deserved to know for sure that it was just a joke. That he really did want to hold her hand.

That made her heart flutter, made her head feel lighter. _He's opening up to me. _Unbidden, a lilac blush spread across her face.

They were walking through a mall, holding hands. Their bodies were side-by-side, close. She hadn't really done this with anyone before. Sure, she'd gone on "dates" with boys before, but this was different.

It felt realer to her.

…

Katayama and Ashido walking off hand-in-hand made Izuku Midoriya feel strange. Not because he was jealous of Katayama or anything! Just…strange.

_There's a couple in our class now. It makes sense for Ashido to get into a relationship, I suppose…but it's more surprising for Katayama. Almost like she's coerced him into doing it. Although he does seem closer to her than the others in the class. Maybe he opens up more with her. _

It was strange for Izuku because he'd been so focused on being a hero, and just kind of assumed that whatever his other classmates' reasons, they had that same singular focus. But…_getting into a relationship, huh? G-g-girls, huh? _

"Erm…Deku-kun?"

Suddenly, he snapped back into reality. It hit him like a sack of bricks.

There was no one left in the plaza but him and Uraraka.

Slowly, Izuku turned toward the brunette girl, pale and a bit thrown off. She was blinking at him strangely, with her big brown eyes. She was in a casual outfit today that fit more to her curves than the school uniform, although not so much as her hero costume. Her hair was in that cute brown bob with the two strands that fell over her chest, like usual. And as she stared at him, she made a cute little squeaking "Hmm?" noise of curiosity.

Izuku blushed deep red. In that moment, his brain pushed two things together and it just clicked for him. _Uraraka is adorable. If I was to date anyone I know, I would want it to be her._

Suddenly, Uraraka seemed to retreat into her thoughts as well, and blushed just as red as Izuku. "ERmmmm, well! I gotta go get some supplies for the c-c-camp, so…I'll see you later, Deku-kun!" All of a sudden, she ran off.

Izuku stared after her, wilting. _I made her uncomfortable somehow. Did I stare too long? Did she instantly catch on that I liked her? Do girls have some sort of sense for that? Or…did I accidentally say my thoughts out loud like when I mutter?_

He instinctively closed his mouth, afraid he was doing it right now.

…

"And over there is Mark Four, it's like a supply store out of the States…"

Doko looked around in all directions, a bit overwhelmed. As his eyes focused back on the girl holding his hand, though…he relaxed. Her energy had this paradoxically calming effect on him. Her bright gold eyes were filled with excitement as she pointed out each store. As she bounced around, her pink curly hair bounced with her. Her horns, which he hadn't even thought about in a while, bounced too. She was wearing jean shorts that showed off her pink legs and a purple top that read PINKY, which Doko thought was slightly contradictory, but whatever.

In a public place, it became easier to remember how exotic she looked. People's gazes would often linger on Mina a little longer as they passed by. But he didn't even think about it anymore. To him, she was just…Mina.

_Pretty. _

"I'd like to go in there," he muttered, pointing at a woodsy kind of store with metal pans, wilderness photo books, and stuffed bears decorating the front windows.

Mina made a curious face. "Hoh? Want to get stuff for the camp?"

"Yeah. I've never been camping before."

She gasped. "Ohmygod. This is gonna be so much fun!"

And then, without warning, she had swept them into the store.

"Okay, Doko. What do you need? Sleeping bag? Flashlight? Water bottle? Raincoat?"

"Uh, all of the above. Besides the raincoat. I have one of those."

"Alright." She bit her lip, scanning the place. "Here. Let's go this way."

They went to the right side of the store, on the last aisle, where there were various water bottles on the shelves. "Do you want a big hefty hard plastic one…" Mina knocked on the bottle in question with her knuckles, "...or one of these sleek stainless steel ones that hold less water?"

"Probably the steel," Doko answered, nodding the slick silver bottle. "Those plastic ones are all too colorful."

"You're a grey boy, aren't you." She wrinkled her nose at him teasingly. "I have a pink Nalgene. That's the same brand of bottle as this. You'll see it at the camp."

"Well, it sounds like it suits you very well."

"I mean…" She laughed. "I AM capable of owning things that aren't pink. Just look at my shirt."

"That shirt may be purple but it literally says Pinky."

"Okay, my hero costume then!"

"Technically you don't own that yet, it's the property of the school until you graduate…" Doko muttered.

"Okay, you've made your point." She put her hands on her hips, grinning. "Just let me pick out SOMEthing colorful for you."

"Sure. I could go for a green sleeping bag. A forest-y kind of vibe."

"Alright, green barely counts as far as camping goes." She deadpanned at him as they walked over to the sleeping bags, water bottle now secured. "It's basically camouflage."

"Your hero costume is just fancy camouflage," Doko shot back.

"What's with the assault on my costume today?"

"Well, to be honest you look way better in yours than I do in mine and I'm very insecure about it."

Mina laughed at that, but then gave him a second look. "No, seriously?"

"Well…" Doko coughed, suddenly finding himself in a difficult situation. "I mean, you do look _really _good in your costume…"

She smiled. "And you look better than you think you do. Don't forget what I said before. You've got some muscle you're working with under there."

"If I knew you cared about muscles so much, I might have been more worried about Kirishima."

Mina rolled her eyes at that. "Doko, I'm fairly certain Kirishima is gay."

That caught him off guard. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. He hasn't told me outright yet but he's implied it." Mina pulled a green sleeping bag off the shelf. "This good with you?"

"It's great, yeah. I'm not much of a sleeping bag expert."

"But anyway, the thing with Kirishima. Can you keep it a secret for me? Pretty please?" She batted her eyelashes at him. "Since he hasn't straight up told me, I don't know if I'm meant to keep it a secret or not, but…"

"I won't tell a soul," he promised. "It's not my business after all." Briefly, he remembered a similar promise he'd made recently. One to All Might.

The secret of All For One.

_I shouldn't keep secrets from Mina, right? It was different before we were a couple, but… _

It was a difficult decision, and not one he was prepared to make right now.

…

"Stupid Aoyama-kun…" Ochaco muttered to herself as she ran away from Deku, trying to pat her cheeks to make them cool down. "It's not even like that. It's _not_."

How could she have a crush on Deku? All she did was look up to him, strive to be like him, think like he did in desperate situations…think about him in quieter moments of time…and break off from her pro hero internship to try and save him…

And when she saw Katayama and Mina get together like that, she had briefly imagined herself in that situation, but instinctively had put Deku in the boy's spot…

Okay, so she had a crush on Deku. A teensy tiny crush.

_And I just ran off and left him alone! How do I expect him to like me back if I… _

Wait, was it that bad already? Was she going to start pursuing Deku? Was this a thing? Ochaco had never felt like this before; she didn't know what to do!

_Aaaaah! Okay, I need to apologize to him first and foremost. That's the most important thing. Go back and apologize. And then, maybe…offer to walk around the mall with him. Yeah. That sounds nice. Almost like a date. _

"Oh man, you're a UA student, aren't you?" a voice said. "I'm such a big fan!"

"Huh?" Ochaco almost turned to look, and then felt a familiar hand wrap around her throat. All too familiar.

Her blood ran cold with absolute terror. She opened her mouth in complete and utter shock, but then he brought his finger closer. "I wouldn't," he said testily. "We've played this game before, Ochaco Uraraka. You know how it works."

"Tomura Shigaraki," she whisper-growled, looking at all the people walking around them, barely paying attention. What was he wearing, something black and unassuming? Apparently he was blending in somehow, and nothing about the situation was raising any alarms for the individuals in the surrounding area. _Just a taller looking hooded guy with his arm around a helpless girl, nothing to see here? _She felt a pang of anger. _And I'm not helpless. If I can just figure out the briefest opening… _

"I honestly didn't expect to see UA students here today," Shigaraki purred into her ear. "But this is perfect. I spotted you and the other two who ruthlessly attacked Kurogiri and I that night in Hosu City. And that boy Izuku Midoriya as well, who so makes my blood boil. I assume the other sixteen are all here as well? Oh, this is so great. Just the best."

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound steely but somewhat failing. "If you mean to kill me for making a fool out of you on those roofs, then why don't you…"

"Nothing would please me more than to crush your little neck to dust," he growled. "But today I just want to chat. Let's have a seat."

He guided her to the edge of a plant feature, where there was a ledge-bench to sit on. The people around them continued to ignore them.

"Someone's going to stop you," Ochaco whispered. "Even if it isn't me."

Shigaraki giggled. "Maybe. But look around at all these people. Even as thousands of others struggle at the bottom of society, these civilized individuals just go on living their lives. War, murder, famine, death, disaster, none of it bothers them. They're all just thinking that the heroes will keep them safe. But heroes can't save everyone. Their mentality…it makes me sick." His voice grew more and more venomous. "MAYBE someone will use their Quirk to stop me if I decide to kill you. But they're just as likely to run, or hope someone else will handle it, or call a hero. And by the time a hero gets here, I can kill at least twenty or thirty more people. Including Mina Ashido, Doko Katayama, and Izuku Midoriya."

Ochaco gulped, trying to fight to keep from shaking. Her body had been pumped with adrenaline during her two previous villain encounters, but this was different. She had no idea what to do.

"What…did you want to talk about?"

"Hehe, there's a good girl. I wanted to ask your opinion on something, Ochaco Uraraka. You've encountered me and my right-hand man twice now. So, I want to know. Why is it…" his voice became thick with anger. "...that after unleashing chaos and fire on Hosu, I get relegated to a mere side story, while the _Hero Killer _takes front and center?! Why?! What's the difference between him and me? We're both just trying to destroy things we don't like!"

"The…Hero Killer…" Ochaco took pause. Deku had fought Stain. And Iida and Todoroki too. They would know a bit more about him than she would…_but Shigaraki came to me. Because I've seen him twice. _

He'd confirmed that he'd seen Katayama and Mina too, but apparently hadn't tried approaching them, even though they met the same criteria as her?

_...It was because they were together. He saw me alone and took his chance. If I just hadn't run away from Deku like a stupid little girl, this wouldn't be happening right now._

"...I only saw the footage of Stain. But from what I can tell…his reasons for what he's doing are something people can relate to. He doesn't think some heroes are worthy. Like…Endeavor, I guess. Lots of people don't like Endeavor. It's just the fact that Stain killed people that makes him wrong. But you, Tomura Shigaraki…the way you convey your motives doesn't make any sense to me. It doesn't make sense to a normal person. You'll…you'll always be seen as an _other_, as just a mindless killer. And that's why…that's why you'll fail."

He made a guttural growling noise. "I believe I might kill you after all."

"Uraraka-san?" an inquisitive voice asked.

She looked up, her heart singing with hope. It was Deku of course, tilting his head and giving her a look of strange alarm. "...Who's this?"

"Oh, I didn't know there were other students here! My apologies!" Shigaraki laughed and stood, releasing her. Ochaco gasped for breath, feeling like a weight had been pulled off. Deku immediately knelt at her side, ever-worried. "What? What is it?" He turned back to look at the retreating, hooded villain.

"Tomura...Shigaraki…" Ochaco coughed out.

Deku gasped, and his face filled with fury. He stood up and called out to the villain. "You!"

"Deku, wait! He could…"

Shigaraki turned ever so slightly, revealing a glimpse of his half-shadowed face. It was wrinkly and gruesome and like nothing she'd ever seen. And he held up his hand. "Follow me or call out and I will kill everyone in the surrounding area. Test that threat if you think I'm not good on it."

Deku hesitated. "What's All For One after?" he asked after a moment.

_What is he talking about? All For what?_

Shigaraki shrugged. "Who knows." And then he walked away.

Deku turned back to Ochaco, suddenly running his hands over her throat and face without a second thought. "Uraraka-san, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She felt herself blushing again at his touch. _So caring and gentle…_ "No, I'm okay. We have to report this, though."

As they ran to do just that, her mind stirred…with all the things that the League of Villains leader had said to her.

…

They'd gone around and seen some stores that Mina had wanted to browse, but now they found themselves back in the camping/woodsy store again.

"I actually need some supplies as well," she explained apologetically.

"Okay, well it's almost 3, so…" Doko checked his phone. "Here, I'll wait for you outside. You just get whatever you need, and then we'll head back to the plaza." _Waiting is what a good boyfriend would do right? Actually, as well as that…_ "Do you want me to pay for it? I can if you like."

Mina giggled, although she was blushing again. "You…you don't have to do that," she murmured, and then began to walk away.

Doko walked out of the store and into a little side hallway that went toward a service door, somewhat secluded from the crowds out in the main mall area. He couldn't help but let his mind wander in that moment of alone time. Was he doing a good job? Was this going well? He wasn't sure. He'd never really thought about opening up to others as much as he had to Mina so far, and now felt like she deserved better. _What version of "me" does she even like? _Was Mina the type to actually let him know if she didn't like something he was doing?

Disturbingly, Doko realized that he himself was the type to not let _her _know if he didn't like something she was doing. _I would instinctively just keep it to myself in order to avoid conflict. _He shuddered. _God, I need to work on myself. Who'd want to date me anyway? Is she crazy or something? _

"Doko, I got a stuffed moose! Look at him! What should his name be?"

_Yep, she's definitely crazy. _He let a smile spread over his face, just looking at her standing there at the edge of the service hallway, backlit by the white lights of the mall. Several bags around her arms, and a medium-sized stuffed moose that she was currently attempting to balance on her shoulder, as if the creature was some kind of familiar that rode with her.

He stood there smiling, taking the sight of her in, for a long time without realizing it.

Mina began to smile back, giggling and blushing a little. "What? What is it?"

He shook his head good-naturedly and took steps toward her. "Here, let me get that for you." He reached onto her shoulder and picked up the stuffed moose that she had been trying to balance.

"Him," she corrected softly, looking up into Doko's eyes. "He's a him, not a that."

Doko realized how he'd closed the distance between them, and slowly lowered the moose, drinking in the sight of her. Her dark eyes were like pools he was sinking into.

"You know," she said, still in that beautifully soft voice, "in this little hallway thing, there's no one around to see."

They breathed in each other's faces, heavily. Their eyes closed.

And then, as naturally as anything he'd ever done, he closed the distance between them and kissed Mina's lips a second time.

"Mmmm…" she murmured as the stuffed animal fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and back, and she wrapped hers around his neck. They fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. Her lips were soft and full, and he tasted a hint of cinnamon from the churros they'd bought earlier.

Mina pulled away with a soft smack, turned her head, and came back in for more. Her lips pressed tighter on his as if they were locked together, and then she sucked a little, pulling him in even closer. _She's good at this. _He became aware of how warm she was and how good her full chest felt pressing against him. Doko's mind grew fuzzy. _I could stay like this…forever. _

An alarm sounded.

They broke apart with a trail of saliva, blinking hard as if roughly waking up.

The alarm kept ringing, and they heard shouting. Mina looked around wildly, sliding her shopping bags back up her arms. "What's going on?"

Doko picked up her stuffed animal off the ground and put it in his backpack, having to somewhat shove it in to make room along with the other items he'd bought. "Nothing good."

They emerged back into the main mall area to see people hurrying for the exits. Among the crowd, Doko spotted Iida, with Ojiro following behind him.

"What's going on, class rep?" he called.

The bespectacled boy's face was filled with concern and alarm. "Something happened to Midoriya and Uraraka. The mall is shutting down!"

…

The mall swarmed with the ward police, who took Midoriya and Uraraka away for questioning. They conducted a search as well, but found no sign of Tomura Shigaraki. The day of fun for the class was, unquestionably, at an end.

_How much more is this going to happen? _Doko thought irritably as he arrived at home, dropping his backpack by the door.

_It's my fault, _another voice told him. _Because I picked a fight and Uraraka had to save me, she's now a target for them. _

"I saw what happened," said his sister Akane, approaching him on the stairs and holding up her phone. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he told her with a weary smile. "I never even saw the villain this time."

She sighed in visible relief. "That's good. Are your friends okay too?"

"Yeah, everyone's alright."

"When do I get to meet your friends?" she asked.

That surprised him. "Akane…you know I can't bring them here."

"Yeah, but…"

"What's going on?"

They both turned to look at their mother, who was watching them from the bottom of the stairs. "Nothing, Mother," Doko said sweetly. _She'll be furious if she finds out that Akane wants to hang out with people who have powerful Quirks. _Of course, their parents allowed his sister to make friends, but anyone with a Quirk they perceived as "dangerous" was not an option. That definitely included all of his class.

"I heard about that summer camp you're doing," his mother said to him, as Akane retreated back up the stairs. "How long will it be?"

"Just for a week," he replied tentatively. "It's not just a camp. We'll be training for most of it."

"I see. Well, at least you're going to be productive."

"...Yeah." Without another word, he went up the stairs.

Eventually he figured he'd tell Akane about Mina, and probably let them meet in secret if possible. But telling his _parents _about Mina?

His mother and father had both expressed a desire for him to date, in the hopes that he might actually get married. _But they won't like how she looks or acts at all. _

It was all too overwhelming.

Sighing, Doko fell back on his bed, and pulled out his phone to text Mina.

Doko: sorry that our date got interrupted.

Mina: why apologize? it wasnt ur fault.

Doko: it kinda was tho. if i hadnt picked a fight with shigaraki that night, he wouldnt have wanted to target our class

Mina: you dont know that. dont do that to yourself.

Doko: i just

Doko: i feel like im not doing a great job at anything right now

Doko: i like you a lot, but i dont really know how to show it

Mina: dont worry. you are showing it. i can tell.

Doko: its hard with everything going on

Mina: i know. we've been attacked and threatened, and that sucks a lot.

Mina: its hard not to think about it and be happy, but staying happy is just how we make them matter less!

Mina: they're not going to win, doko. we have all might, and we have each other

Mina: i know that sounds lame buutt

Doko: no, that was cute. thanks.

Doko: im a little bit cheered up now

Doko: how do you stay such a brilliant ball of sunshine all the time?

Mina: i'd be even happier if you were here

She sent a photo of her laying on her bed, with an empty space next to her. Doko felt his cheeks heat up. He'd never seen her room before. _She just means cuddling, that's all. Probably. _

Doko: sometime soon.

Mina: i know its touchy, but whats the situation with me coming over to your place?

Mina: would it be viable at all?

Doko: i dont know. genuinely. i'm sorry.

Mina: stop apologizing, you dolt

Mina: i get it

Mina: but ive told my parents about you and they want to meet you, so.

Mina: that should happen soon.

Doko: i guess i'd better prepare. how scary is your dad

Mina: LOL

Mina: chill doko. hes a big softie. i could beat the shit out of him if i wanted to. you'll be fine.

Doko: uh huh, whatever you say. *puts on bulletproof vest*

Mina: they already saw you in action at the sports festival, which you, you know, won.

Mina: youve already made a great impression on them.

Doko: so they'll be even angrier when i dont live up to the hype

Mina: oh my goddddd

Doko: hehe.

Mina: but hey, i'll see you at the ceremony. good night, doko.

Doko: good night mina.

Mina: i…

Doko: what?

Mina: hang on, let me call you.

His phone suddenly rang. Heart racing, he picked up.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

Doko's heart skipped several beats. His whole body seemed to buzz with an unfathomable ecstasy.

He couldn't remember the last time someone had said that to him, ever.

"I love you too," he whispered. "Good night."

…

The next day was the closing ceremony. Their first semester at UA had come to an end.

For all of the class, the future felt uncertain. Doko and Mina thought about balancing their relationship with the challenges ahead.

Izuku wore heavy the legacy of the power he'd been granted, and the dark forces that were rising to oppose it.

Ochaco struggled with growing feelings and the creeping terror that the villains were after her.

Tsuyu worried for her friends, all while maybe not thinking about herself as much as she should have been.

Toru and Shoji sat comfortably with their newly learned moves and abilities, feeling like they'd established something of a partnership.

Hanta Sero was satisfied with his progress, although his eyes kept darting over to the Class B row without his permission, dancing over the sight of Ibara Shiozaki.

Iida planned to visit his brother in the hospital again after the ceremony, with a new determination that he would carry on the Ingenium legacy with something more than revenge.

Shoto Todoroki planned to visit his mother, and see what she thought about him trying to make more friends.

Jiro, Ojiro, Tokoyami, and Aoyama all looked forward to the training camp, and the excitement it would bring.

Kirishima, Sato, and Kaminari despaired over their failure, and looked ahead to the training camp with some trepidation.

Katsuki Bakugo clenched his fist as he thought about a semester wasted, having only come in third in the Sports Festival and relying on Deku to help him pass the final exam. But he had a new determination to become number one next term. From here it was only forward. No looking back.

Momo Yaoyorozu took in a deep breath, with her newfound confidence and growing faith in her fellow classmates. She felt a heavy burden as the class president, but knew she could power through it thanks to her friends.

And Koji Koda was thinking about the training camp. He was the only one who knew it would be with the Pussycats, with their quirky personalities and over-the-top bickering. His mind briefly flashed back to the young boy, Kota. Wondering what drove him to have so much anger at a young age.

Soon, all these things would come to a head…and the forest would light up with the flames of battle.

But one of them already knew of the coming attack. One whose feelings about their progress were not genuine. One who was present at UA under false pretenses.

The traitor stirred quietly, feeling uncertain about their loyalties between the League of Villains and their possibly growing friendships.

…

"You seem happier than usual, Master. Is it because the League is growing steadily?"

"That's not it, Doctor. I am happy…because Tomura Shigaraki has found his conviction. I will have him decide everything."

"Going into this next stage…he may require your assistance. What if you have to go and save him?"

All For One's gruesome smile widened. "Save him from All Might? _Nothing…_would please me more."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Foreboding! This chapter is just a mix of important romantic development and the setup for the next conflict. Next time the training camp arc begins, and I have SO many delicious plans for it. See you then.**


	30. Chapter 30: Training Camp Start!

Doko stopped beneath a tree, putting his hand against it and doubling over, out of breath. "This…" he wheezed. "Is every s-summer camp like this?"

"No," Ojiro coughed, leaning against a tree opposite him. "Not at all."

Rewinding back a few minutes…

Class A had been enjoying a rambunctious bus ride up a winding road through the mountains, with forest stretching off to their left. Mina had wanted to sit with Toru and chat for a while, so Doko had ended up next to Sero instead. They'd chatted as a group for several hours, when the bus came to a stop.

Aizawa had called it a rest stop. But then two ladies in cat outfits had emerged from a vehicle, one of them had used her Quirk to send the class tumbling off the cliff, and now they were fighting their way through a forest filled with rock monsters.

"What a weird day," Doko mumbled, half-delirious.

"UA needs to stop playing with my emotions like this!" Kaminari wailed, zooming past and electrifying another monster. He, like the rest of them, was battered and bruised and dirty, with a frayed uniform. "Seriously, how much further?"

"The sun is high in the sky." Tokoyami coolly released Dark Shadow, who took out two more monsters. "They said we might get there around noon, but obviously we are running late. Surely we are more than halfway there."

"AAAAAAAHHHH…" Toru ran past, being chased by several monsters at once. "If we don't get there soon, I'm gonna pee my pants!"

"If you don't stop complaining, I'll pee YOUR pants!" Mina shouted at her, doing some fancy footwork under the monsters and placing acid on their foundations.

"That doesn't make any sense! Also, gross!"

"AOYAMA, NOW!"

"Ah yes, the finishing blow." The laser boy did a twirl on the top of a tree branch, nearly losing his footing in his own bravado and waving his arms frantically to re-stabilize. _How did he even get up there?_

Aoyama fired his laser, the force of it accidentally propelling him backwards off the tree, as the light burned through one of the monsters, eliminating it. Doko warped below him in a rush and caught him, nearly buckling his legs under the boy's weight.

Instead of leaving his arms quickly, Aoyama just looked up at him with twinkling eyes and a pointed smile. "Our eyes are a similar color, monsieur," he commented.

Doko dropped him, annoyed. "Don't get up in trees next time."

"This means we are friends now, oui?"

"It doesn't!"

"Does too!"

Ojiro flipped and twirled through three small monsters, undulating his tail around his body and smacking them hard with it. "Koda!"

Koji Koda, who seemed to be enjoying himself far too much in this wooded environment, raised his hands. "Birds of the forest!" he declared.

Feathery wings swarmed the monsters, attacking and pecking at them. "Koda's voice is so adorable!" Toru squealed, serving as Mina's bait for two more monsters.

"Don't patronize him like that," said Shoji, peering around a tree with several eye-limbs. "There are more coming from the right."

Doko turned, warping sideways out of the way of one of their blows. He shot his Quirk through his arm and warped one of their bouldery arms off, and then sent the boulder pieces back up into the air, crushing them from above. As one raced at him with a roar, it passed under a tree, and he warped a heavy-looking tree branch downward on top of it.

Mina had destabilized a massive one with her acid, and it was currently falling over the group like a shadow. "Get out of there!" Doko cried, warping to Toru, who was right under its landing spot. He grabbed the invisible girl to shield her, and then lifted his arm. "WARP FIELD!"

A blast of purple energy erupted from his body in all directions, and the rock monster blasted to pieces.

Mina and Shoji both looked on, dumbfounded.

Doko released Toru from his protective grip. She was bouncing from one foot to the other excitedly. "Being in the middle of that felt so weird! I thought I would teleport too, though?"

"I guess you were in the center of the radius or something; I don't know it works." Doko coughed and doubled over again, exhausted from using his super move. "I don't think I'll be able to use that again today."

Toru gasped. "You spent your one use of it to save _me_? Hehehehehe…"

"I'm regretting it now."

The invisible girl made a pouting sound.

"Doko!" Mina shouted, spraying an acid shield between two trees that dissolved a rock monster as it tried to emerge into the clearing. "You should go on ahead! If you warp there, you can make it to the place pretty soon!"

"What, and leave you guys behind?" He smiled wearily. "Nah. Besides, Shoji makes a much better scout than I do."

"Speaking of which…" Shoji turned, as the sounds of battle emerged from behind them. "Here comes the vanguard."

"SMASH!" Midoriya shouted, emerging into the clearing with a rock monster that he'd just punched into oblivion, green lightning sparking out in all directions.

"This is starting to get repetitive," Todoroki said in a calm voice, spreading his ice over three more, locking them in place. Following up behind him came Bakugo, leaping up and destroying the trapped monsters with three explosions. "DIE!" he roared.

One more slid in, but Iida raced past and knocked it over with sheer momentum, his engines sputtering. "We are nearly there, Class A!" he declared. "Keep moving!"

Doko and Mina sighed and exchanged a glance. It was difficult keeping up with the energy of those four.

…

As the sky turned orange with the promise of evening, Mandalay and Pixie-Bob waited by their facility. Aizawa stood further off to the side, while Kota hung back near the wall, pouting.

The blonde Pussycat looked through her headgear. "They'll be here momentarily."

Aizawa sighed. "I hope they're not too beat up. You said Koda seemed to be enjoying himself?"

"For a while there, yes. I'm happy." Pixie-Bob smiled. "During his internship with us, he was actually instrumental in saving a little girl from a cave."

"That's good," Eraser Head responded. "I'm worried about my quieter students. They often seem comfortable falling into the background compared to the more problematic ones…but they need to progress just as much."

"Well, that's what we're here for!" Mandalay reassured.

"This is pointless," Kota murmured from the wall, low enough to where the three adults couldn't hear. "Fighting rock monsters? Saying they want to be heroes? Are they stupid or something?"

A rustling came from the treeline. Pixie-Bob and Mandalay both looked up.

A purple flash of light went off, and then a grey-haired boy came limping into the clearing, alone.

"Katayama," Aizawa called. "Where are the others?"

"Like, four minutes behind," he called out weakly. "I didn't want to, but they made me scout ahead. Feel bad." He bent over and coughed, as if he was light on breath.

"You have the teleportation Quirk, don't you?" Pixie-Bob called to him. The boy nodded, too weak to even reply verbally.

The blonde Pussycat licked her lips excitedly. Mandalay took notice. "Don't you dare," she muttered to her companion. Pixie pouted. "Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"You're not a girl. You're a woman."

"Shaddup."

To their surprise, Katayama stood up straight and turned back around to the treeline, purple light growing around his mouth. "GUYS!" he shouted, and the voice seemed to be _right _in their ears. "I MADE IT TO THE CLEARING! JUST A LITTLE FURTHER!"

When his message had ended, Pixie-Bob gasped. "Mandalay, that was a lot like your Quir…"

The auburn-haired Pussycat was already stepping toward him. "Katayama-san?" she asked, and he turned back.

"Yes?"

"Did you just teleport your voice?"

He nodded. "I'm not great at controlling it just yet, but yeah."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "I was unaware that you had started doing it manually. I thought it had only happened as a side-effect during moments of high emotion. In any case, this is good. You'll be able to work on that this week."

Mandalay put a paw on the boy's shoulder, which felt strange as he was a little bit taller than her. "My Quirk is Telepath. I can send messages directly into people's minds." _Like this, _she sent to him, winking.

Katayama gasped, blushing slightly as he realized what she'd just done. "That's…"

_...Useful, right? Do you want to become a rescue hero, Katayama?_

"Sort of. I guess so."

"This is perfect." She stepped back and clapped her paws together. "I can help you hone that ability. Figure out how to summon it, target it at specific people and areas, that sort of thing. It's a little different than mine, since you have to physically speak aloud, but it could be used for the same things. Getting messages to people that you can't physically get to."

"But if he's a warper…" Pixie-Bob commented slyly from behind. "...Can't he physically get anywhere he wants?"

Mandalay flushed red and whirled around on her. "You stay out of this! I'm trying to mentor him here!"

"Whatever you sayyy, Mand-a-layyyy."

"Grrrrr, who was the one drooling over him earlier?"

"That's beside the point."

"Not at all!"

"I…"

The treeline rustled again, and the rest of Class A straggled into the clearing.

Mandalay and Pixie-Bob took several steps back from Katayama, rejoining Aizawa. "Welcome!" the auburn Pussycat announced.

Iida dragged his leg along behind him in a limp. Kaminari blinked, his face blank as a result of his overfried brain. Sato's eyes rolled as he swayed, clearly about to crash. Asui's tongue lolled out of her mouth. Bakugo clutched his wrists, grimacing. Todoroki scraped some ice off of his face.

"What do you mean, three hours!" Kirishima complained.

"That's the time it would have taken us, sorry."

"I'm hungry and I'm going to die," the hardening user shot back plainly.

"Still, it took less time for you all than I thought it would. You're all amazing. Especially…" Pixie-Bob pointed one claw at Todoroki, Bakugo, Midoriya, Iida, and Katayama, who were all standing somewhat close together. "You five!"

"Huh?" Midoriya deadpanned.

Pixie-Bob suddenly leapt toward them, arms outstretched. "I'm looking forward to seeing where you'll all be in three years! I call dibs!"

Midoriya and Iida started panicking as the older pro heroine circled them excitedly, while Todoroki just blinked in confusion, and Bakugo snorted dismissively.

"Was she like this before?" Aizawa muttered.

"She's at that age…" Mandalay sighed.

"Oi," said Ashido, strutting over and pulling on Katayama's arm, getting him out of Pixie-Bob's radius. "This one's taken."

The blonde cat blinked at them. "Oh?"

Katayama smiled apologetically. "She has a point. Good luck, you four." He let the acid user drag him away, whistling, while the others endured Pixie-Bob's resumed barrage.

"You're letting them date?" Mandalay asked Aizawa, watching Ashido and Katayama.

Eraserhead shrugged. "Those two passed the final exam together, and he unlocked a new move in the process. If it looked like their relationship was holding back their progress, I wouldn't allow it. But it seems to be doing the opposite."

Mandalay nodded. "That's good. It's important to remember what we protect, as heroes. Love is one of those things."

"Errmmm, can I ask a question!?" Midoriya stammered in a panicked voice.

Pixie-Bob grabbed his face with her paw, deadly energy streaming off of her. "What is it?" she asked sweetly.

"Whose child is that?" his voice came out muffled, but he pointed at Kota against the wall.

Mandalay relaxed. "Oh, not one of ours! He's my cousin's kid. Come on, Kota, greet everyone."

The boy kept his angry face on, much to her dismay. When Midoriya tried to walk over and introduce himself, Kota punched the hero student in the balls.

"YOOOOOO!" Kaminari and Sero shouted at the same time.

"KOTA!" Mandalay shrieked. "Apologize at once!"

"What kind of demon child is that, to attack a man's crotch in such a manner?!" Iida shouted, putting his arms around the whimpering Midoriya. "Midoriya, it's going to be okay. Breathe in, breathe out."

Kota turned back, snarling. "I don't intend to hang out with people who want to be heroes."

Bakugo looked on, smiling in approval. "What a precocious little brat."

"He gives off the same energy as you," Todoroki commented in a level voice from behind.

"What the FUCK did you just say?!"

"Stop messing around," Aizawa announced to all of them. "The bus is parked around back. Go get your stuff off of it and then head inside. You'll eat, bathe, and get to sleep. The real training begins tomorrow. Now get a move on."

…

"Thank you for the food!" they all shouted, and began to dig in.

"Oh my goooooddd," Kaminari cooed, shoveling rice into his mouth. "It's just rice, but I'm so hungry that it tastes amazing!"

"It's a match for Lunch Rush's cooking!" Kirishima added, practically inhaling his bowl.

"So the girl's room is normal size, then?" Doko asked Mina.

"Yep!" she nodded. "What, are you boys in a big room or something?"

"Yeah. Looks like we're all in sleeping bags on the floor."

She grinned. "That's camping for ya. I hope you enjoy it."

"I'd enjoy it more if I was sleeping with you. Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?" He snapped his hand over his mouth.

Mina laughed, blushing. "Doko, you should try and flirt more often!"

"Uggghhh…" he wilted, hanging his head in shame. "My Quirk got overused today, and I'm reverting back to saying stuff erratically…"

"Your Quirk seems to speak from the heart. Maybe you should listen to it. Now, open wide." Mina held up her chopsticks, a piece of meat cradled between them. "Come on, Doko. Say aahhh."

He looked up at her, nonplussed. "What's this? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to feed you, you dolt!"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make you mad for a second." He leaned in and plucked the meat off her chopsticks with his mouth.

Mina's blush deepened and she giggled. He chewed the meat and swallowed, smiling back at her.

"Can you guys take this somewhere else?" Jiro asked dryly from the other side of the table.

They both stiffened to attention, suddenly aware of the people immediately around them watching.

"So unfaiiirrr…" Kaminari whined. "I want a girlfriend who'll feed me too!"

"Katayama, Ashido, I understand that the camp environment is an outlet for you to express your growing affection for one another, but I must disapprove of this dinner display!" Iida admonished, pointing his chopsticks at them.

"Nice alliteration," Doko told him.

"Thank you! Now please calm it down!"

"Shoji-kun…" Toru sang, a floating chopstick making its way towards the arm-mouth he was currently using. "Can I feed your limbs?"

"Even as the owner of the Quirk that makes such a thing possible, that's weird," he told her.

Toru wilted, defeated. Doko looked over and saw Ojiro watching them with a strangely blank expression on his face. _What's that about?_

…

Later, the boys all settled in the outdoor spring bath, relaxing.

"Ahhh, this is nice…" Kirishima breathed, laying his head back against the edge of the pool. His spiky hair had fallen down over his face.

"I could let off steam like this for hours…" Sato commented.

"Don't crash in here," Ojiro told him darkly. "Besides, don't you guys have remedial lessons tomorrow?"

Both of them stiffened, making sounds of shock. They'd been trying not to think about it.

Tokoyami sat with his bird head half-submerged, his red eyes the only thing visible above the opaque water.

"You hanging in there okay?" Doko asked him, somewhat nervously.

"Just letting my feathers soak." When he spoke, his mouth was only partially out of the water, and bubbles appeared around him.

"Kaminari?" Midoriya asked. "What are you doing muttering to yourself over there?"

"You know…" the electricity user said, staring up at the wooden wall beyond the spring. "Just on the other side of that, the girls are bathing right now."

"Having those thoughts is demeaning to both the girls and yourself, Kaminari!" Iida admonished. "Consider your morals!"

Doko's face twitched. In his mind's eye, he saw Mina, her tousled hair half-tamed by the water, drops trickling their way down the nape of her neck, her shapely thighs, her perky brea…

"I wish this water was colder," he muttered. Tokoyami gurgled a noise of agreement from underwater.

"OI!" said a young voice from the top of the wall.

They all looked up. Peering down at them was the little boy Kota, with his red cap and permanent scowl.

"I can hear what you're saying, blondie. Before trying to be a stupid hero, maybe work on being human too?"

"Grrrgh!" Kaminari's face blanked, and he fell back into the water. "Roasted by a kid…"

"I'm liking the little shit more and more," Bakugo commented.

"Thanks, Kota-kun!" Mina's voice called from the other side of the wall. Doko perked up.

Kota had the natural reaction of turning to see who'd addressed him…and must have seen all the girls, because he promptly panicked, and fell off the wall.

Both Doko and Midoriya had gut reactions, but Doko reached the boy first, warping up to midair and catching him in his arms.

The green-haired boy splashed back into the water, the lightning dying down. "Good work, Katayama," he commented. The other boys stirred and murmured to themselves.

Doko turned Kota over, seeing his blank face and his mouth slightly open. "He fainted. Huh."

"Take him to Mandalay," Midoriya suggested. "Since she's his aunt."

"Cousin," Doko corrected, "but yeah. That's a good idea."

…

Kota was now lying peacefully on the couch inside.

"He just fainted from fear of the fall," Mandalay reassured Doko. "I figured I'd put him up there to guard just in case one of the boys tried anything funny. Girls develop quickly these days, huh?"

"Uh…" Doko thought of Mina again, and scratched his ear. "I'm not at the liberty to say."

Mandalay giggled. "But anyway, thank you for saving him. You must've reacted really quickly."

"There's no need to thank me. Midoriya was about to do the same thing; I was just faster."

"Well, you need to hear it from me since…" Mandalay looked back at her little cousin, a somber look on her face. "...He probably won't want to say it."

Doko thought back to how he'd punched Midoriya, and had proclaimed his intent to not hang out with heroes.

"Because he doesn't like heroes, right? It's…I mean, I didn't decide I wanted to be a hero until recently, but it's unusual for a boy his age to hold that position."

She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. "You're right. Maybe if he'd been raised normally…"

"Kota's parents were heroes," said Pixie-Bob, entering the room from the opposite side. Doko tensed up upon seeing her, but the blonde Pussycat seemed a lot more subdued now.

"They were killed in the line of duty."

Doko didn't know how to react to that. _Killed? _He'd never met anyone in a situation like that. The closest thing was when Iida's brother had been attacked by Stain, but he'd survived.

"It was two years ago," Mandalay elaborated solemnly. "They were protecting civilians from a rampaging villain. An honorable death for heroes. But…he was too young to understand."

Doko swallowed, angling his head down. He felt…dark, on the inside. "I see."

"Society kept saying that what they did was a wonderful thing, but all Kota could think was that his parents had left him. Heroes are something incomprehensible to him. He thinks…" Mandalay's breath caught in her throat. "...that anyone willing to leave others behind and think it's a good thing like that…is an unpleasant person."

"He doesn't really like us, either," said Pixie-Bob, leaning against the wall, "but he's got nowhere else to go."

_Would I be willing to die? _Doko thought all of a sudden. Mina's face swam through his mind, and he grew more uncomfortable. _No, I'd find some way to survive. If I die, my Quirk dies with me, and it won't be able to help anyone in the future who might need it._

Mandalay suddenly smiled wearily. "Sorry to bother you with all that. I know you don't want to be thinking about such things during a training camp."

"We don't mean to frighten or depress you," Pixie-Bob added.

"No, that's okay. I'm not…" Doko sighed. "I'll be alright. Should I stay and watch over him until he wakes? If you guys have other things you need to do..."

"No, we're not busy at the moment, we can handle it," Mandalay answered. "Besides…" she suddenly averted her eyes, a faint shade of red rising in her cheeks. "...you're not wearing any clothes."

Doko looked down. Sure enough, he was just in a towel.

When he looked back up, Pixie-Bob's eyes were dancing over his bare chest.

"I'll be going now," he said frankly, straightening his towel and backing out the open door.

As he turned away from that room, his thoughts dwelled on Kota. _His parents were heroes, but they died. _

It was silly to jump so far ahead and imagine such things, but he couldn't help but dream up a child of Mina and himself. What would happen if the two of them, somehow...left that child alone in the world?

…

It was sunrise, and Class A were gathered in the camp clearing, all dead on their feet. Tsuyu appeared to be sleeping while standing up. Aoyama's bangs fell over his face.

"Your hair looks even messier than usual," Doko whispered to Mina.

His girlfriend blinked at him groggily. "I'm glad you're able to be annoying so early in the morning," she groaned at him.

Aizawa said a bunch of things. Doko was barely listening. He hadn't managed to get much sleep, although he was better at hiding it than the others (his parents didn't like it when he appeared tired at home).

"Bakugo, you threw the softball 700 meters at the start of the year," Aizawa said, throwing the ashen blonde the ball. "Let's see how far you can throw it now."

"Oh, so we're checking progress?" Mina asked, suddenly perking up.

"Neato!" Sero exclaimed. "Maybe he can throw it a full kilometer now!"

"Do it, Bakugo!" Kirishima cheered.

Bakugo smirked, did a windup, and then threw the softball with an explosion. "GO TO HELL!" he roared as it soared through the air.

"705.9 meters," Aizawa read off the scanner.

"Huh?"

"That's it?"

Bakugo stood dumbfounded, as if he couldn't believe that he'd barely improved at all.

"Now Katayama. You come do it."

Doko started, surprised to be called out.

"You threw the ball normally in the fitness test, remember?" Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "Got any new tricks?"

_No, I mea…wait, yes I do. _

With a "tsk," Bakugo passed Doko as Aizawa threw the warping boy another softball. Doko took a deep breath, and then simply held the ball up high, coursing his Quirk through his whole body at once. "WARP FIELD!" he shouted, and sent out another energy burst.

The purple blast left a percussive, shimmering aftershock as the ball was warped out and away from him. The class gasped, impressed.

"127 meters," Aizawa said. "Over a 100 percent increase from your original throw. Well done."

He turned back to the class. "You've all improved quite a bit since the beginning of the year, but that has mostly been in the technical and mental areas. Other than a few exceptions like Katayama here, and Midoriya, none of you have actually improved your Quirks that much."

Bakugo seethed, while the rest of the class murmured in shock.

"The goal of this training camp is to do just that. It'll be hard enough to kill you, but do try not to actually die. Now…let's begin!"

…

"What…what is this hell?" asked Hiryu Rin of Class B, as they gathered at the edge of the clearing, watching Class A train.

Bakugo was plunging his hands into boiling water and creating explosions. Sato and Yaoyorozu were stuffing their faces with cake. Ojiro and Kirishima were sparring. Sero, Jiro, Mina, Aoyama, and Kaminari were all emitting their substances/energy continuously, and crying while they did it. Uraraka was tumbling down the hillside in a blow-up ball, trying not to throw up. And Katayama and Koda were both shouting their lungs out at the edge of the trees.

Class B's teacher, Vlad King, folded his arms. "When you overuse muscle fibers, they break and then form again stronger. Think of Quirks the same way. They get better the more you use them. So all you emitters will be doing a lot of emitting. You mutants will be training the parts of your body that your Quirk applies to."

"But there's forty of us now," said Itsuka Kendo in a worried tone. "Will you just you and Aizawa-sensei be enough to handle all that traini…"

"That's where we come in!" boomed a deep male voice.

The full Pussycats team introduced themselves, now with Ragdoll and Tiger.

"Power-up types, come with me!" Tiger roared. "You can train with Midoriya!"

Class B looked over at the green-haired boy, who was punching the air repeatedly with a constipated expression.

"We're all going to die," Awase muttered.

…

Doko breathed in. "AAAAAAAAAH!" he shouted, coursing his Quirk up through his mouth. He quickly stopped, clutching his head in pain. "It comes naturally when I'm angry and stuff, but if I try to force it, it gives me a migraine…" he commented.

"What exactly are you doing to force it?" a high voice asked next to him.

Doko looked over at Koji Koda, who was kind of training with him at the edge of the forest. Several birds had landed around the boy, seemingly bent to his will. Mandalay had been coaching them both earlier but she had left them alone to go introduce herself to Class B.

"Well…" Doko looked down at his arms. "To warp an object, I usually send my Quirk's energy through my arms. To warp myself, it's my legs. So I've figured to warp my voice, I should send the energy into my head…and it's working, but I can only do it for a second before getting crazy pain."

"Oh, that's easy," said Koda. "It's hurting like that because you're sending the energy to the wrong place. Your voice doesn't come from your head; it comes from your voice box. Your larynx."

Doko took pause, and then slapped himself in the face. "No fucking shit. Thanks, Koda."

Koda jumped in surprise, and then waved his hands frantically. "It's n-no problem! I mean, I'm sure you would have thought of it eventually…"

Doko took another breath…and this time, tried sending the energy through his _throat, _into his vocal chords.

"**Hello," **he said, and the birds surrounding Koda took off.

The clearing began buzzing with voices.

"The hell was that?"

"I just heard a voice in my head! Isn't that Mandalay's Quirk?"

"No, that's Katayama."

"Jesus, dude! Don't do that again!"

"**Sorry." **

"GAAAAH!"

Doko couldn't help himself; he was laughing. It was coming so easily now! Koda chuckled too, although nervously. "Hehe, good job."

Doko looked over at the other boy. "You've been talking more recently, huh? This kind of woodsy camp agrees with you."

"Errm…yes." Koda blushed and nodded. "I interned with the Pussycats, so I kind of knew…that we were going to do all this."

"Oh. I see." Doko suddenly thought of something. "That means you met Kota before, right? The little boy."

The rock-headed boy's face went dark. "Yeah. When he found out I was going to be a hero, he spat in the dirt at my feet."

"Do you…" Doko swallowed. "Know why he's like that?"

Koda shook his head.

"Oh. I see." _Whoops, I already said that. God, I'm such a dolt. _"Last night, when I took him in after he fell off the wall…Mandalay told me something. I don't know if I'm allowed to just tell others the details, but…the kid has a reason to dislike heroes."

Koda looked over Doko's shoulder. "Mandalay is coming now."

"Good work boys!" The auburn Pussycat waved at them, smiling brightly. "Koda-kun, where'd all your birds go?"

"They fled when Katayama teleported his voice," Koda explained.

"I heard." Mandalay scratched at her ear with her paw. "What was the solution, Katayama? I know you said your head was hurting…"

"I just had to send my Quirk to my vocal chords instead," Doko told her. "Koda was the one who thought of it, actually."

Mandalay's smile widened. "Of course I didn't think about that. Since I don't have to speak aloud with my Quirk, I don't use my larynx. Well done, Koda-kun."

The boy blushed.

"But anyway…" Mandalay stepped aside to reveal Aizawa, and a girl in a UA gym uniform that Doko didn't recognize.

"This is Setsuna Tokage, from Class B," Aizawa said, gesturing to her.

"Yo," Tokage said with a playful wave. She had long green hair that spun at the ends, and a lanky body. When she grinned, Doko saw that her teeth were sharp.

"Koda, you'll continue working with Mandalay for now. Katayama, you and Tokage will be working together."

"Doing what?" Doko asked.

"My Quirk lets me split my body parts up," Tokage said. "So you can try and warp me as much as you want without worrying about it!"

"Your ability to warp other people is not something you should ignore, Katayama," Aizawa put in. "So I'm having you practice with Tokage. She's taking time out of her own training to help you out, so don't waste this."

Doko's eyes widened. "Oh…okay."

Aizawa followed Mandalay and Koda away, leaving the two of them alone.

"So," Tokage asked, cracking her knuckles and stretching her arms behind her head, "what's the deal with you and Ashido?"

"We're dating. How did you hear about it?"

The green-haired girl smirked. "Through the grapevine."

"Grapevines…Shiozaki, huh? How deep does this go?"

Tokage laughed. "That was pretty funny. Yeah, I guess you'd know Shiozaki since you guys fought at the sports festival. Everyone in our class was interested in you after that. Boys in a challenge-y jealous-y kinda way, girls in a different kinda way."

"Different? Different how?"

"Don't tell me you're dating Ashido and don't know what I'm talking about."

"No, I do, I was just feigning ignorance so as to not seem like a smug piece of shit. You know how it is."

"Well, in any case…" She shrugged. "You're taken now. Bit of a shame. My options for boys in my own class are kind of limited. Say, is that Midoriya guy dating that Uraraka chick?"

"Any day now they will be. Maybe. They're kind of dense and hopeless, you see."

"Hmm. And Todoroki? He seeing anyone?"

"I highly, highly doubt it. Bakugo's single too, you know. If you go for that sort of thing."

"I most certainly do not." Tokage smirked. "Well, I thought you might be a little boring, but you've actually got some bite to you. Now, please proceed to cut me to pieces."

"Well…" Doko said through gritted teeth, raising up both his arms and getting ready to pump his Quirk through them, "the goal is kind of…to NOT cut you to pieces…eventually…"

Within his mind, he connected Setsuna to his arms, and a faint purple glow began to shimmer around her. "Whoa," she mumbled. "This feels kinda weird."

"Yeah…sorry…" He strained. Even if she had willingly agreed to this, her subconscious was fighting him. It had been the same with the lizard, although that had been much easier…

He ended up pulling both of Tokage's arms off. They landed next to him, and Doko yelped.

Tokage laughed, and brought her arms back to herself, reattaching them with her Quirk. "It's always fun showing people my powers for the first time."

"Weird…" he shuddered.

"That felt really strange, I'll be honest. But you wanna try again?"

"Yeah."

…

In the end, he'd managed to teleport Tokage "whole" a total of four times, out of about forty tries. _Ten percent of the time. Not nearly enough to make the power something to rely on. _Sighing in defeat, Doko joined the other students in helping to make dinner.

…

"Thank you for the food!" they all shouted in sync.

Sero and Kirishima began to shovel the curry into their mouths. "If I got this at a restaurant I wouldn't be very happy, but in this situation it's delicious!" the redhead exclaimed in between bites.

"Don't say that, it's rude!" Sero told him.

"You sure eat a lot, don't you Yao-momo?" Mina asked teasingly.

Doko tapped his girlfriend lightly on the arm. "Hey, that's not a very nice thing to sa…"

"No, it's alright," Momo waved her hand. "My Quirk uses the fats in my body to produce various things, so the more I eat, the more I can make."

"It's like poop," Sero commented casually as he chewed his food.

The entire table went dead silent.

Momo suddenly bent over, putting her head in her arms in defeat and embarrassment.

Jiro punched Sero in the shoulder. "Apologize, you halfwit!"

"AAAH! I'M SORRY!"

"Kota, it's time for dinner!" Mandalay's voice said in the distance.

Doko perked up. He saw the capped boy slinking off into the woods, a shadow over his face. And then…there was Midoriya at the door, watching him.

Doko stood, quickly making a fresh plate of curry.

Mina looked up at him strangely. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Taking the kid some food."

"He'll punch you in the balls," she warned.

"What a loss that'll be for you. No, I'll be fine. Be back in a minute."

Mina was left with a blush on her face at the thought. "Damn," Jiro commented with food in her mouth. "He kinda got you with that one."

…

Izuku watched Kota disappear into the woods, feeling strange. _Shouldn't I do something?_

Katayama suddenly appeared next to him. "Midoriya."

"AH! D-don't! Surprise me like that! Insert yourself into the scene more naturally!" Midoriya demanded frantically.

"Sorry. I was just thinking if you wanted to come with me and take Kota some food?" The grey-haired boy held up a fresh plate.

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah, sure." Izuku pointed into the woods. "We should follow him and see where he's going."

They trailed along far behind the boy as he slinked in between the trees, staying close enough to keep him in sight but far enough to whisper to each other.

"Kota has a negative view of heroes, doesn't he?" Izuku asked.

Katayama nodded. "Yeah. Last night when I took him in after he fell, Mandalay told me…I mean, I probably shouldn't pry."

"His parents were the Water Hose team, weren't they." Izuku's face went dark. He'd had his suspicions.

"Huh?" Katayama raised one eyebrow. "You know about it?"

"I mean, when Mandalay said he was her cousin's kid, I…" Izuku felt himself blush a little. "I knew one of the Pussycats was cousins with the Water Hose team, but I didn't know which one. I just kind of put two and two together."

"Oh. So you remember seeing their deaths on the news. Since I didn't follow heroes until recently, I knew nothing about it."

"What an awful thing for a kid to go through…" Izuku couldn't fathom what that was like. He'd always been surrounded by people who wanted to be heroes.

"I guess since you know, I won't feel bad telling you the rest. Mandalay said that he couldn't reconcile his parents being gone with everyone being proud of them. A heroic sacrifice doesn't make sense in his brain, basically. He thinks heroes are stupid for doing it."

Izuku didn't know what to say. He was painfully aware of his own self-sacrificial streak…having reared its ugly head at the entrance exam for Uraraka's sake, and again at the sports festival for Todoroki.

_But take Katayama for example. He never really puts himself out there. I…I have to ask. _"Do you…" Izuku coughed. "...agree with him?"

Katayama's face softened. "I don't personally want to sacrifice myself. What if my powers are needed elsewhere at a later date? I know how rare my Quirk is. There's certain situations in which my Quirk might be the only solution. If it's a solution that other heroes could handle…and my choices were to fight and die or run…I'd probably run and get more help. Does that make me a coward?"

Izuku considered a moment. "I don't think so, Katayama."

They found themselves going up the side of a rocky hill, arriving at a cave where Kota Izumi was sitting, watching the stars. His stomach mewled.

"Are you hungry?" Izuku called to the boy.

Kota whirled, snarling in shock. "How'd you get here?"

"Oh, s-sorry! We kind of…followed you…"

"We brought curry," Katayama said plainly.

"Go away! I don't need it!"

"Your stomach was growling," he pointed out.

The kid paused for a second, but then made an angry face again. "I told you before, I don't want to hang out with stupid hero wannabes! Get away from my secret hideout!"

"We weren't going to hang out with you," Katayama muttered. Izuku put a hand on the warper's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. _We've got to be nicer to him, right_? "So this is your secret hideout, huh?"

"Trying to improve your Quirk…" Kota continued. "It's so gross. You really wanna show off that badly?"

Izuku coughed, feeling like he was swimming into the unknown. "Your parents…could they be the Water Hose team, with the water Quirks?"

The boy made a face of surprise. "How did you…_did Mandalay tell you_?"

"N-no, I kinda figured it out on my own!" Izuku said frantically. _But she did tell Katayama. _"I was just…sorry! I was just saying…it was an unfortunate incident. I remember it."

Kota turned away, letting his cap make a shadow on his face. "Shut up. You're all sick. Sick with power. Calling each other _hero _and _villain _and then beating each other up…killing each other…"

Izuku lowered his head, feeling hopeless. _He doesn't just hate heroes…he hates Quirks…he hates society. _He flashed back to Shigaraki at USJ and at the mall, a cold shiver traveling down his spine. _That is what such a child could grow up to be. _But how did he put a stop to that now? Was it even possible without making things worse?

"What is it? If there isn't anything else, then you can just GO already!" Kota snapped.

"Midoriya…" Katayama put a hand on his shoulder, setting the curry plate down for the little boy. "Let's get going."

Izuku didn't know what else he could say. He complied.

The two boys walked away, leaving Kota Izumi alone.

…

"Mannnn…" Himiko Toga complained, fiddling with the metal mask thingie around her neck. "I don't like this thing. It's too bulky and I don't feel cute in it."

"We're taking this job in compliance with the designer, right?" The kid next to her (she thought he called himself Mustard?) said. He was wearing a gas mask and a backpack. "As long as it makes sense, who cares?"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" she whined, waving her arms around. What would a middle school kid know about looking cute, anyway?

"Sorry we're late!"

Himiko turned and saw their new arrivals. It was Big Sis Magne, who she'd had contact with before, and a scary guy in a straitjacket who only showed his mouth, and some lizard mutant guy in a Stain outfit.

_Another worshipper of Mr. Stainy, huh? Well, too bad! He'll be mine if we ever get him out of prison, MINE! _But thinking that far ahead would have to wait. For now, she was about to tangle with kids her age…and the prospect of THAT made her just as excited.

"That makes seven," said Dabi, standing at the edge of the cliff and looking out over the woods. Beyond, the lights of UA's training camp twinkled.

"I don't care," Muscular snarled from beneath his huge cloak. "Just let me at 'em already. I'll do the job as long as I can fight someone good."

"We'll wait to move until all ten of us are here," Dabi told him plainly. "No use in rushing into it. But don't worry. Soon, we'll light the signal fire…and let them know that their peace is resting in _our _hands."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**God, I love this arc. This is the longest chapter I've done in a while, so I hope you enjoyed it. I have so many things I'm excited to do, so many THINGS…aaaaaahhh. **

**See you all next time.**


	31. Chapter 31: You Say Run

Tomura took another swig from his drink as Kurogiri polished a glass behind the counter. The warp gate user glanced over at the clock.

"It'll be about time for the attack to begin soon, huh?"

"Yeah," Tomura said, feeling more subdued than normal. He carried so much hate for those kids, but as the time grew closer for that hate to be unleashed…he was strangely calm.

"Kurogiri…when we get the signal, I'll be going through to the camp."

"What? But you told the others you'd be staying back…"

"I lied. The plan has changed. Besides, they'll be more willing to trust me as a leader if I fight with them."

Kurogiri set the clean glass down. "Fight? Isn't the plan to just extract the asset and escape via my Quir…"

"Do you want Katayama or don't you?" Tomura snarled.

That took Kurogiri aback. "Katayama…is not one of our assets…"

"And yet you wish that he was," a voice boomed from the TV in the corner.

Both of them turned. "Master," said Tomura. "I have played the pieces, and now we wait."

"I hear that you're going yourself to the front lines, Tomura. Why might you be doing that?" All For One's voice gave no hint of his feelings, but both of them knew they would have to tread carefully.

"The children have displayed their strength to me twice now," Tomura replied, scratching at his neck. "If those three hadn't attacked me on the rooftops, I might not have understood. But it's not going to be enough if we go in, do some damage, and run away. They'll certainly give chase. What they won't expect us to do is stand and fight."

"Good," All For One purred. "And what else?"

"Are we truly gunning for Katayama AND Bakugo?" Kurogiri asked.

"That's right," said Tomura. "But the Vanguard Action Squad have a special order in regards to that. They are to make it obvious that they're going to capture Bakugo, but make no intentions known about Katayama."

Kurogiri nodded. "If he becomes aware that he is a target, he will alter his behavior. Lord knows he's hard enough to catch already."

"To tell the truth, Kurogiri, I am glad you have displayed this new desire," said All For One. "It leaves me with a certain opportunity that I may not have gotten until later."

Both villains in the room wondered what he was talking about, of course, but they both knew not to question him further.

"Tomura, your plan is a good one," their master continued. "I look forward to seeing it come to fruition."

"Those children have outsmarted me at every turn," Tomura snarled, gripping the bottle he was drinking from and trembling. "This time…we must make them think they've won until the very last moment. Give them no openings to try again. That's the only way we'll be successful."

…

The third day of the training camp had gone by. Kirishima, Sato, and Kaminari were all exhausted from staying up until two in the morning with remedial lessons. Doko had trained his teleporting-another-person ability with Setsuna again for a few hours, and had gone from a ten percent success rate to about thirty percent.

It was a matter of getting over his own fear of it, he was certain. And that would only come with practice and experience.

That evening, the students prepared their own dinner again. Pixie-Bob had made them aware that later on, they would do a test of courage. Mina had expressed a deal of excitement to him about that, although he wasn't quite sure what it entailed. All he knew is that they would be competing with Class B.

Right now, he was silently helping Midoriya with firewood. The two of them were both thinking about Kota, probably…but weren't saying anything.

"Midoriya," said a voice, appearing above them. Both boys looked up; it was Todoroki.

"What did you need All Might for?" the ice user asked. "I heard you ask Aizawa-sensei about him."

_I guess I just don't exist, _Doko thought sullenly, continuing to work on the firewood but still listening to their conversation.

"Oh, I was just wondering…about Kota."

"Who?" Todoroki asked in a straight-laced manner.

"Mandalay's cousin's kid. The boy in the cap." Midoriya looked around. "You know, the…oh, he's gone again."

"Maybe he went to that hideout," Doko put in helpfully.

"But anyway…that kid hates heroes," Midoriya continued. "He hates our whole Quirk-based society in general. And we…I couldn't think of anything to say to help him."

_Sometimes it's better to say nothing at all, _Doko thought. The kid would get older eventually, and perhaps develop a more nuanced view of all of this. There was no need to rush to convince him of anything, especially if he was still grieving over his parents.

"I was just wondering what All Might would have said to him," Midoriya was telling Todoroki. "What would you have said, Todoroki-san?"

Todoroki considered a moment. "I guess it depends. To have a stranger try and reason with you is just irritating, right? Actions speak louder than words. I…sort of learned that from both of you."

Doko and Midoriya both sweatdropped. "Sorry…" they mumbled in sync, remembering the sports festival.

"Midoriya, I know it's your style to poke your nose in things where you don't belong, even if you don't seem like the type," Todoroki continued. "Perhaps it would be best to just leave it."

Midoriya laughed and smiled uncertainly. "You're probably right. I am just a stranger to him, after all."

Doko continued to work silently. He felt like something of an outsider still. _Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugo…_they all felt like they were part of something more meaningful than himself. Like he was just a side character.

Even after winning the sports festival and holding his own against the League of Villains.

"And, Katayama?"

Doko looked up. Todoroki was addressing him directly.

"Keep an eye on Midoriya, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Hey!" the green-haired boy protested.

Doko and Todoroki exchanged a glance that was full of meaning. He'd almost forgotten that the ice-and-fire user, along with Mina, was one of the only two people in the class who knew his family situation. And in turn, he was one of the few that knew Todoroki's. He had gone with the boy to experience Endeavor in person, and had seen their relationship.

"Got it," Doko said, smiling.

…

"Sero, can you help them with the veggies?" Yaoyorozu asked him, nodding over to the picnic shelter.

Hanta narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Huh? Why?"

"Because Kirishima and Sato have these boxes handled…and you're not really doing anything useful right now…" the raven-haired beauty gave him a dry look.

"Argh! Fine! Just don't visually judge me like that again!"

Muttering to himself, Hanta stomped his way over to the picnic shelter, where…to his confusion, there were three Class B girls chopping up vegetables and putting them into salad bowls.

Two of them he'd never spoken to. A girl with sleepy eyes and short white hair, and another with blue eyes and black hair. And of course, Ibara Shiozaki. She was there too.

The vine-haired girl was the first to notice him. "Hello, Sero-kun," she greeted with a pleasant smile. "Come to help out?"

He scratched behind his ear sheepishly. "Yeah, my class pres said I was being useless over there."

The ghostly looking girl smirked and half-whispered, "Class A sure is energetic, huh?"

"Hmmph," the dark-haired girl replied.

"Oh, these two are Yanagi-san and Kodai-san, by the way," Ibara said, pointing at them in turn. "This is Sero-kun. He interned with Kamui Woods along with me."

"Oh, I see." Yanagi blinked her shadowy eyes. "You're the one with the tape Quirk. Who got blasted with ice in the sports festival."

Hanta sighed. _This again, huh?_

"That's not very nice, Yanagi-san," Ibara chided. "Sero-kun also defeated me multiple times when we sparred at Kamui Woods' place. He's quite impressive."

"Thanks, I guess," Hanta muttered, stepping up next to her and taking a knife. "Anyway, let me help."

They stood there in silence for a minute, Ibara and Hanta on one side of the table, and Yanagi and Kodai on the other. Just chopping up vegetables.

"These are high quality," Ibara finally said as she tossed some more of them in. "The…ahem, rescue team that we're working with certainly knows how to procure fresh food."

Yanagi snorted, and Ibara shot her a glare.

Hanta looked up in confusion. "What's that about?"

Yanagi pointed at Ibara with her knife. "Shiozaki has been refusing to say the word _Pussycats _since we arrived."

"It's not funny!" Ibara countered in a low, frantic voice. Hanta couldn't help but notice that her eyes suddenly shot to him for a moment, and then back. "Saying it is just against my principles! I know that they mean well, but…"

"Hmm," Kodai said. Hanta wondered if she ever enunciated words at all.

"What are you guys's Quirks?" he asked, changing the subject. "I mean, besides Shiozaki."

"My Quirk is called Poltergeist," Yanagi explained, and suddenly the knife was floating above her hand. "I can manipulate objects without touching them."

Kodai only blinked at him, and then touched the knife she was using. Suddenly, before his very eyes, it shrunk.

Hanta's eyes widened. "You can change the size of stuff, then! Those are both really cool! Man, you Class B people have some interesting Quirks!"

"Yeah, it's almost like the writer gave you guys all the generic ones because he came up with you first," Yanagi muttered.

"Huh?" Ibara and Hanta both asked at the same time.

"Nothing."

"Hmmph," Kodai commented, in a slightly different tone.

"So, Shiozaki…" Hanta rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, feeling like he was about to take a dive into something. "...You like vegetables, huh?"

"I know, it seems strange..." she commented with a relaxed smile.

"Like cannibalism," Yanagi put in quietly.

"...But I need to eat lots of plants to strengthen my Quirk."

"Oh, I get it. My tape dispensers…" he tapped his elbow with the blunt end of the knife, and it made a clacking sound. "...are basically separate organs. They also need energy to run on. I've never actually run out of tape, but apparently it regenerates. If I overuse it, my skin starts to dry out."

"Gross," Yanagi whispered, although she was smiling.

"I don't eat animals, however," Shiozaki said. "Since they do not provide anything useful for my Quirk, and I would rather have them live on."

"Oh, so you're vegetarian," said Hanta. "I respect it."

"All creatures are God's creation, after all," she said. "They deserve our respect and our reverence."

"There she goes again," said Yanagi.

"Hmmph," said Kodai.

"Are you guys ready for the test of courage tonight?" Hanta asked, sprinkling some more veggies into the salad bowl.

"Oh yeah," Yanagi said, her ghostly grin widening. "I can't wait to scare your class. Hardly any of you know our Quirks."

"Fear is not something I wish to participate in," Ibara confessed, "but since it is an activity with friends, I'll comply."

"It won't be that scary," said Hanta. "Don't you worry about a thing." He patted her gently on the shoulder.

Ibara turned her face away toward the salad bowl. Hanta and Yanagi couldn't see, but she was blushing.

Only Kodai noticed. "Hmmm…" she said.

…

Dusk.

They had all gathered in the clearing at the edge of the forest. The camp was laid out like a hangman's noose, with a direct path between the facility and this clearing, and then a looped path that went deeper in the woods beyond the clearing.

"It's time for the test of courage!" Pixie-Bob announced.

"Those who failed, come with me," Aizawa said, pointing to Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sato. "You'll be taking remedial lessons right now."

"WHAT!" Kaminari wailed. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"Failure begets punishment. That's how it is."

"EHHHHHH…" The three boys trudged away, following Eraser Head on the path back toward the facility.

"Okay, kittens!" Ragdoll chirped. "Here's how it's going to work! Class B will scare first! Class A will depart around the loop in pairs every three minutes! I'll be waiting at the halfway point with tags with your names on them! You have to bring those back with you to the clearing in order to pass the test!"

"Revelry in the dark," Tokoyami muttered.

Uraraka blinked, smiling nervously. "That's the fourth time he's said that today."

"The scarers are not allowed to make direct contact," Pixie-Bob added. "Use your Quirks to show how scary you can be!"

"The class that makes the other class piss their pants the most will be the winner!" Tiger boomed.

"Filthy…" Jiro grumbled.

"Now, we'll draw lots to determine the partners!" Pixie-Bob declared, holding up seventeen pieces of paper.

"Mannn…" Mina complained, bumping shoulders with Doko. "I was hoping we'd get to go together. I was looking forward to seeing you squeal and jump."

"I was looking forward to holding your hand all the way through," he shot back. "But hey, we could end up randomly together. It could happen."

It didn't.

The first pair was Tokoyami and Shoji. After that was Todoroki and Bakugo, then Jiro and Hagakure, then Yao-momo and Aoyama. Mina was fifth, paired with Koda. Then Tsu was in sixth, paired with Uraraka. Doko was with Ojiro in pair seven. Pair eight was Iida and Sero.

"Wait…" said Midoriya. "If three people are taking the remedial lessons, and there's twenty total…that means we are left with an odd number…and I'm…"

He froze, going pale. "_By myself?!"_

He turned away from the group, muttering to himself in panic.

"Midoriya…" Ojiro sheepishly tried to reassure him. "It's okay…it's random, and someone had to have this fate…"

"Oi, Tail," Bakugo snarled, appearing from behind. "Switch with me." He pointed back at his partner Todoroki, who he was clearly unhappy with.

Ojiro chuckled nervously. "You know my partner is Katayama, right?"

Doko blinked at Bakugo. "Hello."

The ashen blonde gave him a look, and then turned, spitting on the ground. "Whatever."

"I'm sorry…" Koda said quietly to Mina. "I know you p-probably wanted to go with Katayama-san…"

"Oh, that's alright!" The pink girl slapped the rock-headed boy on the back. "We're gonna have a great time, you and me! I thrive under fear! Don't you worry about nothin'!"

Koda shuddered, seeming even worse off than before.

"Revelry in the dark…" Tokoyami repeated.

…

Fifteen minutes later.

"Asui-kitty, Uraraka-kitty, go!" Pixie-Bob waved them off, the sixth pair.

The two girls disappeared into the woods, trembling and holding hands.

Doko looked at Ojiro. "We're next, huh?"

"Yep." The two of them had never spoken much, so this was about to be kind of weird.

Doko looked toward the exit path of the loop, which entered the clearing on the opposite side. "Tokoyami and Shoji should be getting back soon. The loop is supposed to be about twenty minutes."

"...Yep."

He sighed and returned to his thoughts, looking around the clearing. Fireflies danced at the cusp of the treeline. Broken logs and pine straw scattered all over the place. The sound of frogs and crickets, like a choir on the edge of hearing.

The others in the clearing. Three of the Pussycats, Midoriya, Iida, Sero, Ojiro, and himself. _Quiet, _he thought.

It felt like a strange moment. Deep below his stomach, his Quirk stirred.

Pixie-Bob suddenly sniffed the air. "Is something…burning?"

"Huh?" Mandalay glanced up over the canopy of the trees, and gasped.

The students followed her gaze. A haze of blue light was glowing over the distant treetops, and Doko could suddenly smell…smoke.

"A fire? On the mountain?!" Iida asked frantically.

…

Dabi pressed his hand against the tree, listening to the glorious sound of the flames crackling around him. "And now…their condemnation begins."

…

A man in a straitjacket lunged at Tokoyami and Shoji, sharp white objects zooming out of his mouth. "TOKOYAMI!" Shoji roared, shielding up in front of the smaller boy, and feeling an eruption of pain as the blades sliced through his decoy limb. Blood sprayed across the ground.

"...Tokoyami…?" Shoji turned, suddenly worried.

The bird boy was trembling. "Shoji…run…" he coughed out. "I'm gonna…it's gonna…"

Dark Shadow burst forth, massive and raging.

…

"You've scared everyone so far, Kodai!" Honenuki chuckled. "Bakugo and Todoroki's reaction was the best! What the heck was that _oh_? Hahaha!"

Itsuka Kendo peered out from behind her bush. "Do you guys smell something…burning?"

"Huh?" Honenuki suddenly relaxed. "Now that you mention it, it did suddenly get kind of smok…ooouuuuhh."

He collapsed to the ground, as a strange pink fog began to roll down the path.

Itsuka gasped, and breathed in, putting one fist over her mouth. "KODAI! DON'T BREATHE IT!" She reached out with her Big Fist Quirk and covered up Kodai, grabbing her away from the clearing.

…

It was too late for Jiro and Hagakure, who had just passed that scare point. When the gas arrived, they fell unconscious.

…

Further back on the loop, just past Ragdoll's halfway station, Ibara fainted.

Momo gasped. She and Aoyama had just gotten scared by the vine girl, Tetsutetsu, and Awase, and suddenly there some kind of gas rolling down the path. "Is this one of you?" she asked the two boys, who were backing up towards the bushes. "Does someone have a Quirk like thi…"

The gas arrived at her nostrils.

"No, it's an attack!" Tetsutetsu roared.

"Shit," Awase muttered under his breath.

Momo held her breath, and created a gas mask, putting it on herself. She made two more, and tossed them to the boys. "Help me!" She exclaimed. She quickly created several more masks. "Where are the rest of your classmates! We need to hurry and help them!" She leaned over, and put a mask over Ibara's face.

The steel quirk user and the welder both put on their masks. "Kendo, Kodai, and Honenuki are just down the path! We should get to them!" said Awase. "Who was behind you, Yaoyorozu?"

"Other than Ragdoll? Ashido and Koda…"

"Should we split up?" Tetsutetsu asked aloud. "Or…"

"No!" Momo interrupted. "We should get back to Ragdoll! She's the closest pro, she'll know what to do!"

"Here," said Awase, rushing over and helping her pick up Shiozaki. "You'll need help to carry her. Tetsutetsu, come on!"

The steel user seemed to consider a moment, and then he picked up several spare gas masks off the ground. "I'm gonna go alert Kendo and them. You two get back to Ragdoll!"

"Oi! That's not smart! We should stay toge…" Awase didn't finish. There was no time to argue; Tetsutetsu was already running away. "Tsk, he gets into one fight with villains and suddenly thinks he knows what he's doing. Say, Yaoyorozu? Where'd your partner go? The laser kid?"

"Huh?" Momo's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about Aoyama.

Looking around, he was nowhere to be seen.

…

Himiko Toga watched from the shadows as the two girls entered her version. The brunette who could float things, and the frog girl.

She grinned beneath her mask, heart racing. It was time to start the fun!

…

"Huh?" A pink glow suddenly shimmered around Pixie-Bob's body. The students, Tiger, and Mandalay whirled.

"What is thi…AAAH!"

Pixie-Bob was suddenly yanked across the clearing, glowing pink…and then slammed into the ground. A massive white pole was pressed onto her face, making her stay down.

The one holding the pole was a large individual wearing a red shirt and shades. They were accompanied by a lizard-mutant in a…_Hero Killer outfit. That's what that is. _

"These pet cats are in the way," the one with the pole said gleefully, crushing Pixie-Bob's face into the dirt.

"Villains," Ojiro gasped.

"Why, you!" Tiger roared.

"Let go of her!" Mandalay screamed.

"How? How did they find us? No one was supposed to know," Sero said, his voice cracking. "No one was supposed to know…"

Somewhere, the traitor glanced at their watch.

"Pixie-Bob!" Midoriya shouted, running towards the villains, but Tiger held up an arm and stopped him.

"Oh no," Mandalay muttered.

Doko and Midoriya exchanged a glance. And then…they turned toward the direction of the mountain, where a lone boy liked to hide alone.

_Kota! _They thought together.

Mandalay quickly sent a message via Telepath. _We are being attacked by two villains! It is possible there are more! Everyone who can, retreat back to camp! Do not engage them unless absolutely necessary!_

"Greetings, UA High!" The lizard man said, throwing his arms out with gusto. "We are the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains!"

"Them again?!" Ojiro exclaimed in disbelief. "Why?!"

"Shall I crush this pretty little kitten's head?" the other one snarled, pushing their pole against Pixie-Bob. "What do you think?"

Tiger stepped forward. "Like we'd let you, you bastards!"

"Hold up a second!" the lizard guy interrupted, stepping in-between them. "Let's not be hasty, Magne. Same to you, Tiger. Does it follow Stain's tenets to take this woman's life?"

"Stain?!" Iida cried. "You follow the Hero Killer's ideology?"

"That's right! Oh, you're the kid with glasses who helped bring him down! Well, sorry for the late introduction, but I'm SPINNER!" He unsheathed a massive sword made of smaller swords. "I'll bring Stain's dreams to reality!"

"I don't care," Tiger growled. "Mandalay! Let's fight them!"

The auburn Pussycat whirled on the five students. "You five, get back to camp! Run! Do NOT fight anyone you see!" Tears were streaming down her face. "Class rep, take charge!"

"Come on!" Iida waved at them and began to run down the path. Ojiro and Sero began to follow. "Midoriya? Katayama? Get moving!"

Doko and Midoriya exchanged a glance. They both nodded. "Mandalay!" Midoriya said, the two of them standing side by side.

"We know…"

"...where Kota is!"

…

"Koda-kun?!" Mina called, spinning in a circle. "Koda-kun, where'd you go?!"

Her partner had just disappeared once they'd spotted the fire. Somewhere behind her, Mina knew, were Ochaco and Tsu. Ahead were Yao-momo and Aoyama. And in the center of the loop, something was happening. Gas was rolling out from the trees, covering the paths. It was all she could do to stay clear of it.

_What is happening? Is this part of the test of courage? Or… _

Suddenly, Mina stumbled upon a wooden stand, at a turn in the path. Then she realized where she was.

The halfway station. Where Ragdoll was supposed to be, with their name tags.

The stand was empty. No Ragdoll.

Mina heard a snarl from the underbrush, and her blood ran cold. _That's no Class B student._

"Ashido-san!"

Mina turned, and saw Yao-momo and a boy from Class B running toward her. "Oh my God," she sighed in relief. "What's going on?"

"It's an attack!" said Yao-momo. "Did you not hear Mandalay's Telepath? Also, where's Ragdoll?"

Mina shook her head. "I don't know! Koda disappeared too! He was my partner!"

"Shit," said the Class B boy, whose name she now remembered to be Awase. "Both of your partners went missing?"

"Guys…" Mina gulped. "I think there's an enemy in the woods back there."

They all froze. More snarls and growls were brushing their ears, coming out of the shadowy trees.

"Here," Momo squeaked, handing Mina a gas mask. "Put this on. Awase is showing me where the rest of the Class B members are hiding. We're going deeper into the gas."

…

Hanta's heart raced as he followed Iida and Ojiro back toward the facility. They'd left the Pussycats behind at the clearing to fight, and Katayama and Midoriya had gone off to find the little boy…

And here they were, running to safety. Hanta felt…irritated. Held back.

It was written on Ojiro's face as well. The tail quirk user had faced off against many members of the League all by himself at USJ, but now he was being told to run and hide.

_What's going on? How many of them are there?_

"Just a little further," Iida told the two of them. "Just around this corner, they'll…" He stopped short and gasped.

Their teacher Aizawa had pinned a villain just outside the door to the facility, wrapping him up with his capture weapon. He looked up and saw the three boys. "You three? Where are the rest?"

Iida opened his mouth to explain, but then the villain wrenched himself upward, pushing Aizawa off. Hanta gasped as he saw that the guy had gruesome scars on his face. He was dressed in a black cloak, and covered in piercings as well.

"A great teacher and a great hero, huh Eraser?" The villain taunted in a quiet voice. "Now I have to ask…how far are you willing to go to protect your students?"

Then, he dissolved into mud.

"That wasn't his Quirk?" Aizawa muttered aloud, shocked.

"Aizawa-sensei, the Pussycats are fighting more villains at the clearing! What should we do?" Iida asked.

"Get inside! The three who failed and Vlad King are in there! Once inside, don't come back out!" Aizawa raced toward the trees. "I must go do something."

Hanta, Ojiro, and Iida exchanged glances. "Let's go," the class rep told them, and they raced into the building.

In the classroom, Kirishima, Sato, Kaminari, and Monoma from Class B were waiting, along with Vlad King. "Sero! Ojiro! Iida!" Kirishima stepped forward, worry written all over his face. "What's going on?"

"It's the League of Villains again," Hanta explained, barely able to keep the disgust out of his voice. "There's at least three of them. Two fighting the Pussycats at the clearing. Another just escaped Aizawa somehow."

"I'm going to help!" Vlad King said, rushing out of the door. "You seven stay put!"

The boys were left with each other. Hanta, Ojiro, and Kirishima all stewed to themselves, angry.

_Everyone told us to run and hide. But we don't know what's going on out there. Our friends could be dying._

…

Yuga Aoyama cowered in fear below a bush as he listened in on the conversation between the two villains.

"Whaaaat, Dabi? You lost? Talk about small fry! Or maybe, you should think of it as you being good, but the pro being REALLY good?"

"Make another one of me, Twice. We need to distract the pros from going deeper into the woods while we extract the assets."

"Sending a small fry in over and over again won't do anything! With that being said, I'll get right to it!"

_These two are not right in the head! _Yuga thought in terror. Where had Mademoiselle Yaoyorozu gone, anyway? How had he gotten stuck right by the one creating the blue fire, and his quirky companion?

All he knew was that he couldn't move, at any cost. They would see him, and they would kill.

…

Koji Koda stepped toward the hollow, trembling in terror.

He'd been overhearing the whispers for the past few days. Awful things, coming out of deep in the woods. He'd been camping before, and had picked up on the chatterings of some fairly gruesome creatures, but this was different. They were too intelligent, and numerous.

Koji had done his fair share of research on animals. There was really only one sort of creature that he could be dealing with here.

_I know I shouldn't have run off and left Ashido on her own, but this is the only thing I can think of! If it's truly the League of Villains attacking us again, then I have to try…and see if they'll be willing to help our side… _

He'd been walking further out into the woods than the main loop for about ten minutes now. Their whisperings were growing louder and louder.

_Smell gas?_

_Gas._

_Fire. _

_The sapien savages. They're up to it again._

_Perhaps tonight is the night when we strike?_

_And lose the pack? No. _

Koji stepped into the hollow, trembling.

_One closes in. A lost boy._

_I smell him too._

_Fool. Shall we make an example out of him?_

_There's no other sapien around to see. _

_Please! Wait! _He jammed his eyes shut, because he knew if he looked directly at them, he'd get too scared to continue.

_It speaks! It can speak to us!_

_What is this sorcery?_

_Kill him! Insolent boy, kill him now!_

_PLEASE HEAR ME OUT! _Koji shouted. _WE NEED YOUR HELP!_

_We should hear him out, I say._

_You're not the alpha._

_Can I not make a suggestion at least?_

_I still want to eat him._

_Just…calm down a moment. _

Koji sighed, forcing his breath to slow. This was the logical outcome of his Quirk, wasn't it? What good was it if he could only speak to friendly animals? Birds…bats…bugs…the real help would come from here. And only here.

_Please_, he said again. _My friends and I…we need your help. _

_I want to know how he's doing it. _

_It's his attribute! His meta ability, or whatever! All the sapiens have them these days!_

_Strange. I don't like it. He should be removed from the Earth. The meta abilities do not fall under the natural order._

_They do now. _

_Who are your friends, boy?_

_We are…training to become the guards of the human world, _Koda explained, trying to make it so they would understand. _Protecting those who need protecting. We came to these woods to train with professionals. _

_The fools who dress in the feline costumes. Everyone knows cats are inferior. _

_They encroached upon our land years ago and claimed it as theirs. Just because some sapien exchange or law decides it? Do the sapiens think they own the stars too?_

_It's not my place to talk about that, _Koji continued, gritting his teeth and keeping his eyes closed. _I know you probably don't want to help them. But listen, there are other…sapiens out there right now. The ones causing the fire and the gas. They are attacking us, and they're destroying your home to do it! _

_Sapiens attacking sapiens, huh?_

_I say we let the bipedal filth kill each other, and rule over the scraps. The forest will be ours once again._

_Why should we help you, boy? Just because you speak our language?_

_Listen. He's about to try and make a deal that they'll leave after this. Just watch. They always try to make deals, these sapiens. They're untrustworthy to a fault. They'll claim to leave, and come crawling back in a few months with some new "law."_

_Fine, I won't make a deal then, _Koji growled. _Why, you ask? Why you should help me and my friends? BECAUSE IT'S THE RIGHT THING TO DO!_

The pack went silent.

More silence.

Koji opened one eye, shaking all over. Yellow eyes glowed at the edges of the hollow. Not one grew closer to him, though. They were not attacking.

_Let us go, then, _said the alpha. _Guide us in the direction of your enemy. _

…

_Kota? Kota, are you there? _

The terrified boy backed slowly away from the hooded figure, who'd just come around the corner on the rocky mountainside. Should he run into the cave? No, that was a dead end. Down the mountain? No, stuff was burning down there. What was happening? What to do? What to do?

Mandalay contacted him again with Telepath; he hated when she did this. _I don't know where you are, but please…please, Kota…hurry back to camp…I don't know where you run off to, so I can't save you! Kota, I'm sorry… _

"I searched for somewhere with a nice view, and found a face that isn't on our list," said the cloaked figure. "Nice hat you got there, kid. I'll trade you for this lame mask. They gave it to me because I'm new and couldn't get the other shipment in on time."

Kota whirled, and tried to run.

The cloaked figure leaped over him, against the hillside, and then blocked his way. "Come on, kid…" he lifted his bare arm out of the cloak, and his muscle fibers suddenly bulged out of it, growing around his skin. "...Let me get a shot in to feel better, at least!"

In that moment, the cloak billowed off his face, and Kota's body froze solid.

It was _him. _The one who'd killed Papa and Mama.

The villain sent his fist downward toward Kota…and two flashes appeared out of nowhere. One green, one purple.

Kota went flying back, held in someone's arms, as a shockwave burst from the clashing of two fists. He coughed and sat up against the edge of the cliff, looking up as the dust cleared.

It was the green-haired boy from before, holding the villain back with his own strength. Green lightning surged from his body, while the villain's gruesome muscles bulged. "You were on our list," the villain commented with a smirk, looking down at Midoriya.

Kota looked to his left, at the person who'd grabbed him. It was the grey-haired boy, Katayama. The teleporter, the one who Mandalay had claimed saved him from falling.

Her words flashed back to him in that moment. _One day, someone will save your life. And you'll be able to call that person…your hero. _

"It's going to be okay, Kota-kun…" Midoriya grimaced as the villain knocked him away. The two hero students now stood side by side, between Kota and the villain. "We'll…"

"...definitely save you!" Katayama finished.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Chaos, chaos! Things going wrong everywhere! I tried to give a sense of the geography of the area, and where everyone is, since neither the anime or the manga did a great job of that. The forest fight is my favorite sequence in the whole story, and I really wanted to give it a sense of scope and clarity. **

**I know this chapter kind of goes in a lot of directions and doesn't really arrive at any destinations, but there will be more payoff next time. You can probably reasonably predict some of the things that are going to go down, but I do hope I have at least a couple of surprises in store… **

**Changes are making themselves known. Shigaraki's plan is different! Instead of being locked in the building, Mina is out and about in the thick of it! Doko has gone with Izuku to fight Muscular! And what's Koda up to? Find out next time. I'll see you all then.**


	32. Chapter 32: I Say Fight

**We've just hit 200 favorites. Honestly difficult to process. Thank you all for your support. **

Chapter 32: I Say Fight

"You fake heroes who only care about yourselves are targets to be purged!" Spinner declared, slashing his massive sword-of-swords in Mandalay's direction.

The leader of the Pussycats flipped backward and landed in a pouncing position, activating her Quirk.

_Spinner, even though you're a villain, I think you're pretty cool. Definitely my type. _

He paused mid-swing. "Huh?"

"What are you getting so flustered over?" she asked, sweeping under him and slashing his leg with her claws.

"That…that was a dirty trick, you harlot!"

Suddenly, Mandalay felt herself being tugged backward. "Wha-AAAH!"

A pink glow had enveloped her. The other villain's magnet was pulling her in!

"Come here, pet kitty!" Magne sang, as the distance closed. Mandalay was a second from being crushed, when Tiger came from the side and punched Magne back.

"What is your purpose here, villain?!" Tiger demanded, swinging more punches and gaining ground on Magne, as the villain backed up and dodged.

"Hehe, I wonder about that…"

"Tiger, something's off!" Mandalay told him, getting to her feet and preparing for Spinner to rush back in. "I still don't have a response from Ragdoll! She would have said something by now!"

_I fear…_thought Mandalay. _That this is all a distraction, for something else. _

…

"What do you mean, you'll _definitely _save him?" the big blonde villain asked, chuckling. "That sounds like something a hero wannabe would say."

Midoriya held his ground with a furious, frantic grimace. Doko forced himself to stay calm. He slowly began walking around to the left, circling the villain.

The blonde glanced in his direction. "That's not going to work."

"Neither is your plan. What's your name, big fella?" Doko taunted.

"Muscular," the villain growled. "And…" Suddenly his eyes shot open in shock, as if…_recognizing me? _

Muscular quickly turned back to Midoriya in almost evasive manner. "You're Midoriya, right? We were told to take the initiative and kill you."

More muscle tendons began to extend onto his arms, puffing them up.

"I'll make sure to torture you thoroughly, so…SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD!"

He dashed toward Midoriya, the cloak flying off. Midoriya sent his Quirk's green energy through his body, and…

"Don't ignore me, jackass!" Doko flicked his hand, and warped a boulder off the side of the mountain. It fell over Muscular's head, and the villain halted, letting it crash and explode in-between him and Midoriya.

"GO!" Doko roared, and the green-haired boy leapt up, charging his power through his fist. As the smoke cleared, he arrived at the villain. "SMASH!" he roared, punching Muscular in the face. The villain staggered.

"We can do it! Keep it up!" Doko shouted. He warped a rain of smaller rocks and boulders onto Muscular, who bobbed and weaved out of the way. Midoriya charged up another blow, and jumped inward to punch him in the stomach.

"SMMMA…"

Muscular blocked the hit. For a moment, their two arms were locked together, stalemated.

The villain chuckled. "Now that's more like it."

He punched Midoriya sideways into the surface of the mountain, causing a dusty explosion. Doko warped out of the way frantically. _Shit, is Midoriya…?_

The dust cleared to reveal the boy had left a crater. Blood was leaking from a spot on his head and his leg. He looked battered.

Doko warped in, panicked, and Muscular swatted him away, almost as an afterthought. The power of his open palm caused Doko's face to erupt in stinging pain. _OWWW! _

The warping boy went flying back toward Kota, and teleported upright to right himself and break his fall. He slid to a stop, leaving grooves in the dust.

"Everything's gonna be fine, kid," he muttered. "We're holding up just fine."

"By the way…where's the kid called Bakugo?" Muscular asked. "Even though I want to kill you, Midoriya…" He dashed forward and punched the rock, where Midoriya had been a split second ago. The green-haired boy dodged left at the last moment, coursing with green lightning.

"...I still have to do my job."

"You're after Bakugo?" Doko asked, putting himself between the villain and Kota.

"That's right. Do you not know where he is? In that case…" Muscular turned, and kneed Midoriya in the stomach as the green-haired boy attacked again. "...I am free to take you out without worrying!"

Midoriya hit the rock again, and slid downward, his eyes shut. Doko gasped. _What the fuck am I doing? _He knew he had to protect the child, but his friend and classmate was bleeding out and getting bruised…

"HA! BLOOD!" Muscular cackled, stepping over Midoriya's mangled body like a shadow. "This is exactly what I wanted! So much fun!"

As he lifted up his arms for the finishing blow…a purple glow erupted around his tendons.

"Huh?" Muscular turned.

"Kota…" Doko said through a pained glare, reaching out with his hands and closing his fists. He was trying so hard that he could see the whites of his knuckles. "...Please look away."

Doko _pulled _with his Quirk, and Muscular's muscle tendons came ripping out of their roots, warping to scattered places all over the clearing and causing blood to erupt from the man's arms.

"ARRRRGH!" Muscular staggered back, blinded with pain. "You fucking…you stupid fucking kid! OWWWWW!"

_God, that was too brutal, _Doko thought with a wince.

"Now you've done it." Muscular grew out more tendons in the place of the old ones, and launched toward him.

_Of course they can regenerate. _Doko grabbed Kota and slid sideways, barely avoiding Muscular's attack. _I want to just warp out of the way, but I don't have the confidence that I could take Kota with me! I can't leave him between me and the villain!_

Muscular attacked again, and again. Doko had to keep bobbing and weaving, essentially Quirkless while holding on to Kota.

"Let…go of me!" Kota complained.

_One hit from him, and I'm dead. That's all there is to it. I'm not like you, Midoriya. _Doko winced, feeling tears flood into his eyes. Why was he so useless? What could he do against powerful strength types like this? He couldn't even save the kid the way he wanted, without potentially ripping him in half. _Mina…why would you want to be with me… _

"SORRY, KATAYAMA!" Midoriya roared, sweeping in and punching Muscular to the side, in an explosion of green lightning. "I'M HERE NOW!"

Doko whirled and put Kota behind him once again. "Stay back!" he ordered the kid, hoping he would obey.

"Let's kick his ass," Doko growled.

Muscular snarled and raced at the two of them, but Doko flicked his fingers, and ripped some of the tendons out of his left arm. The villain howled, and Midoriya jumped at the chance, going in and landing another hit. Doko warped another boulder off the hill from behind, and it hit Muscular in the back, causing him to stumble forward as he regenerated his arms. Midoriya swiped his fist in for another attack, and…

Muscular stopped it. "Is that all your Quirk can do?" he chuckled to the green-haired boy, his muscles bulging out from before. "The grey-haired bastard over there ripped me up a bit, but my muscle fibers constantly regrow and strengthen. That's my Quirk! Why am I telling you all this? To brag, of course! I'm way better than you! And now you're going to die!"

He slammed Midoriya in the chest, knocking him back again. Doko's eyes widened. _Why does he keep focusing HIM?!_

The boy was hit by a flying rock from the force of the blow, and fell to the ground again, slumped over and half-conscious. "You said you'd definitely save him, right? Is that still gonna happen? Be honest." Muscular taunted, stepping closer to Midoriya.

"WHY…"

Doko warped forward, charging all his Quirk through his fist.

"WON'T YOU…"

He leapt up as Muscular turned, the villain's eyes widening to saucers.

"ATTACK **ME**!"

Doko sent his Quirk energy through his fist, and punched Muscular as hard as he could. The villain shimmered purple for a moment, stumbling backward. A lavender glow enveloped the area for a moment…and then subsided.

Muscular just laughed. "Was that it? Your power isn't even a transformation type. Did you honestly think that was going to do anything to me?"

He casually kicked Doko in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Doko went flying back, landing next to Midoriya. He felt a strange heat passing through him, like he was bleeding on the inside. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can't… _

"The two of you are useless. You can't do anything against me." Muscular's shadow loomed over them, filling their world with darkness. "I think I might go against the boss's plans and kill you both after all."

A spray of water hit him in the back of the head, and he turned.

Kota lowered his wet hand, tears filling his eyes. "Water Hose…my parents…did you torment them like that too, before you killed them?"

Doko's blood ran cold. _He…HE'S the villain that did that?_

Midoriya sat up, and gasped. He was having the same reaction.

"Huh? They were your parents?" Muscular suddenly laughed, and lifted up his arms. "This must be fate, then! Thanks to Water Hose, my left eye is artificial now!"

"Guys like you…" Kota growled. "...It's because of guys like you that it always turns out like this! Stupid villains and heroes, getting each other killed for no reason…"

"Kids always shift the blame, don't they?" Muscular chuckled. "There was totally a reason. I killed them because I wanted to. And they tried to stop me because they wanted to. Everyone was just doing what they wanted. What bothers me is when people want to do something that they _can't _do. Like these losers behind me…AND your parents!"

Doko felt a rumbling to his right, and looked. A flash of green lightning and a crater. Midoriya was gone.

"Which means you're coming now, trash!" Muscular turned, grinning from ear to ear.

The two powerful beings raised their fists toward each other, getting ready for yet another clash.

Time seemed to slow.

Doko raised his hand, getting ready to warp another boulder.

Kota stepped back, crying.

…And something crashed into Muscular from the right, fast and growling and grey and…_furry_.

"Huh?" Midoriya landed on the ground, skidding to a stop.

"WHAT the…?" Muscular stepped back, suddenly being attacked by…

"Wolves," Doko breathed.

A whole pack of them were swarming up the hill, converging on Muscular, their jaws snapping as they raced in and jumped at him, biting and slashing with their claws. His muscles bulged as he swatted them away, trying frantically to fight them off, but they bit and scratched and drew blood on his chest and legs, overwhelming him. "GG…GGAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in pain, crashing against the side of the hill as they pounced again and again. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

Doko turned his head. Standing at the edge of the clearing, pointing at Muscular as if directing the wolves, was Koji Koda.

"Koda-san…" Midoriya gasped. "You…"

"GO!" the rock-headed boy roared, louder than Doko had ever heard him. "GO! SUBDUE! STOP HIM!"

The wolf pack was obeying, refusing to let up on Muscular as he continued to try and knock them back, over and over.

"This…" Muscular closed his fists, relaxing a moment as the creatures swept over him.

"...is STUPID!"

His muscle tendons bulged out so far that they ripped and waved free, and he slammed his fists into the ground, knocking all the wolves back in shockwave. They yelped and barked in pain, rolling away.

Muscular got to his feet, breathing hard. His artificial eye had been partially damaged. He was bleeding from a hundred bites all over. His bulging muscles now covered his whole body, even his chest and legs. He looked grotesque.

"You're all…beneath me…" he growled. "What's the point…in trying…"

"It's not a matter of whether we can!" Midoriya shouted. "It's a matter of saving a boy who needs to be saved!"

Doko stood. Koda stepped further into the clearing, gathering the injured wolves around him.

"Katayama, Koda…" Midoriya growled. "Buy me time."

"Again!" Koda yelled at the pack, and they ran toward Muscular, their jaws slavering with the promise of meat and vengeance. Muscular charged up his tendons even more, and Doko threw up his hands, ripping them apart again.

The villain screamed in agony. "Why, you!"

The first wolf arrived, and crossed Muscular in a leap, biting him on the way. Two more arrived. The villain knocked one away, but the other closed its jaws around his leg. Doko ripped out more tendons, and then warped another chunk of rock off the hill, causing the wolves to scatter as it landed on top of Muscular's head. The villain swayed, his eyes bugging out in shock.

As the dust cleared, the wolves backed up…leaving room for Midoriya.

Midoriya's clothes ripped off, and his veins coursed red. He launched himself at the villain, green lightning coursing everywhere.

"DELAWARE…"

Muscular shook his head hard, trying to regain his senses and regrow his muscles in time.

"DETROIT…"

He lifted up his gaze, about to meet Midoriya head-on…but there wasn't enough time.

"SMASH!"

An explosion, followed by a rush of air, as Koda and all the wolves planted their feet, holding their hands up to prevent from being swooshed away. Doko saw Kota about to be swept back, and warped to him, catching him and holding with all his might. "I…got you…" He closed one eye, grimacing as the clearing erupted with wind and green light.

As the energy subsided, they opened their eyes clearly to see an unconscious Muscular, slumped over in a crater in the side of the mountain. Standing strong was Midoriya, shirtless, with both his arms broken.

Doko slowly released Kota, stunned. "We…we did it."

The wolves began to slink away into the forest, nursing their wounds with sullen looks. Koda looked back at them as they retreated. "Thank you!" he declared. "Thank you for all your help!"

One of them seemed to look at Koda, and say something back. Doko wondered what he'd said.

…

Kota Izumi looked around, tears flooding his eyes. "Why…?"

Midoriya stood there, both his arms broken, slumping over as if he was half-dead from the effort. Blood and bruises covered his legs and bare chest.

The other boy, the one with the blockhead, was uninjured, but he'd been controlling the wolves against the villain, and _they'd_ all gotten injured.

And the boy next to him. Katayama. A massive purple bruise was spreading across his face, and he was clutching his chest in pain. He wasn't resistant to physical blows like Midoriya, and yet he had taken at least two anyway.

All for…him?

_Why? Even though they don't know anything…they tried that hard?_

Mandalay's words again.

_Someday, you'll meet someone…who will be your hero. _

…

Doko slowly stepped toward the unconscious villain, careful. "Is he…down for the count?"

"I think so…" Midoriya breathed, his voice rattling with pain. His arms hung limp at his sides. One of them was blackened. "I hit him with everything I had…one million percent…"

"Yeah. He won't be waking up for a while. I think we have to leave him here. None of us can carry him, unless the wolves…?" Doko looked back at Koda, who shook his head.

"They did their fighting."

"We have to get back to camp." He supported Midoriya, lifting one arm over his shoulder and helping him along. Wordlessly, Koda took the other arm.

"Kota-kun," Doko called back to the boy. "Follow."

"What do we still have to do?" Kota asked in despair. "Two of you are all beat up!"

"The villain said they were after Kacchan…" Midoriya gasped. "...We have to warn Aizawa and the Pussycats…they're after students. We might be the only ones who know…"

Doko went into his thoughts for a moment. _Muscular recognized me for a second, and then dismissed me. He really seemed to want us to know that he was after Bakugo. And then he said…_

"_I think I might go against the boss's plans and kill you both after all."_

_That means killing ME was not part of the plan, even though killing Midoriya clearly was. _

Of course. If it was the League, that meant Kurogiri was at the center of this operation. He could have been somewhere in the forest right now.

_They're after me, _Doko thought, _along with Bakugo. But if I tell the others… _

They would force him to go to safety. And how could he do that? He had two wounds, sure, but he wasn't as bad off as Midoriya. He could still fight if he was needed.

They looked out over the forest. A foul-looking pink gas was rising up over the area nearest to them, and beyond that, blue fire.

"Let's go," said Doko.

They slowly made their way down, supporting Midoriya, while Kota followed closely behind.

"Wait," said Midoriya. "I can still…" he unraveled himself from their arms.

"Whoa," said Doko. "What are you doing?"

"My legs are fine. I can still use them."

"But your arms will be flapping around…"

"Don't worry! Kota, get on my back! We'll go much faster back to the pros…and warn them as quick as we can!"

…

"Just a little further…"

Koda and Doko were half out of breath, struggling to keep up with Midoriya as he raced through the woods with his power, Kota hanging onto his back desperately.

"There!" the boy shouted, pointing across the trees to another person running.

Doko stopped short, getting his Quirk ready for an enemy, but their silhouette resolved into Aizawa.

"Midori…" he shut his mouth, taking the sight of the boy in. With his two broken arms. "Oh, brother."

"Aizawa-sensei! There's a ton of things we need to tell you!" Midoriya cried.

"Hold on, wait a se…"

"I have something I need to tell Mandalay!"

"Midoriya, wai…"

"And watch over Kota-kun!"

"MIDORIYA!"

Midoriya halted.

"Those injuries…you did it again, didn't you?" their homeroom teacher grumbled. "And the two of you just let him get away with it?" He passed his eyes over Koda…and then Doko. When he saw Doko, he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Doko asked. "What's wrong?"

"Your…your face, Katayama. What on Earth did the three of you go up against?"

"It was a villain," Doko muttered, "about to attack the kid."

Aizawa pinched his eyes between his fingers. "Of course. Did you all forget what happened in Hosu?"

Doko and Midoriya gasped. Koda looked between them, not knowing what was going on.

"Using your Quirks without a hero license is a rule violation. With that being said…Midoriya. Tell Mandalay this. She is to make an announcement with her Quirk that I, pro hero Eraser Head, give permission for my students…to use their Quirks in battle."

Midoriya gasped again, and nodded his head. "Right!"

Aizawa pulled the boy Kota behind him, and turned to the other two teens. "You two."

"D-do you want us to go back to the camp where it's safe?" Koda asked tentatively.

Surprisingly, he shook his head. "No. It's not safe at the camp, or anywhere you could go now. Katayama, you'll be going deeper into the forest, where some of the students might have ended up. Mandalay's Quirk may not have the range to reach everyone. Kota, you are to accompany him."

Doko raised his eyebrows. "I'm…"

"Also in charge of sending the message, along with Mandalay. Teleport your voice as far as it can go. Midoriya, tell Mandalay that when she's ready, she is to directly telepath to Katayama that it is time to announce the message. They'll do it together. We'll make sure no one misses it."

Midoriya nodded again. "Got it!" He ran off between the trees, back toward the clearing.

Doko and Koda exchanged a glance. "I guess we'd better get going, then."

They ran in the opposite direction of Midoriya, deeper into the woods. Leaving Aizawa behind.

"Is your face okay?" Koda asked him, as they ran.

"I can barely feel it," Doko replied. "Actually, maybe that's a bad thing. I don't know."

"And…your chest?"

"I think I might be bleeding internally. Once again, I don't know."

"You should be getting back to the camp and resting."

"And you shouldn't be trying to talk to wolves. Seriously, what the hell was that?"

"I…I knew I had to do something. We're in this forest area where my Quirk can be useful, so…I couldn't just sit around. If I hadn't done anything, and you or Midoriya or the boy had died…that would have been on me."

Doko's eyes widened. _It's…just like how I feel. _If there was a chance he could still use his Quirk for good, then he needed to stay out here.

And now he had that chance. He had permission, from the very person who'd be able to punish him.

"Alright," he said, grinning. "Let's teleport my voice! Let's let everyone know they can fight!"

Deep in the woods, they skidded to a halt. "I think we're closer to the loop," said Koda.

Doko could smell something burning. The gas, maybe? Or the fire? And did he hear…shouting, as well? Growling?

"No time to worry about that," he said. "If we're close enough to hear, that means they're close enough to hear me. Now, we wait on Mandalay's signal."

Koda nodded, seeming a little flustered.

"Hey, Koda-san…this wouldn't be possible if you hadn't given me advice on how to do it. This is because of you, man."

"You…you don't need to say that."

"But I think I do. Your move with the wolves saved our asses, too. I didn't mean to sound like I was judging you. To that kid, you're probably…a real hero."

Koda smiled. "And you, as well."

Suddenly, a whispery voice entered Doko's head. _Katayama-kun, _Mandalay said into his ear. _Katayama, are you receiving me? If you are, Midoriya has told me what to do. Get ready to begin. _

Doko couldn't help but blush, uncomfortable. That had felt strangely intrusive and intimate, just like before.

_Mina…please hear me. _

As Mandalay sent out her telepath from a clearing a mile away, Doko sent his Quirk into his vocal chords, and shouted out the message with all his might.

"**CLASS A AND CLASS B! IN THE NAME OF THE PRO HERO ERASER HEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION TO ENGAGE IN COMBAT!"**

They heard it.

Fumikage Tokoyami, grimacing as his Quirk grew in size and enveloped around him.

Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui, as a strange blonde girl came toward them, grinning sadistically.

Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo, as they approached a man in a straitjacket, who was muttering about flesh.

Yuga Aoyama, as he cowered under a bush from the one causing the fire.

Itsuka Kendo and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, as they raced into the gas to find its source.

And Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, and Yosetsu Awase, as they ran from the mysterious thing growling behind them, and looked frantically for more people to save.

They all heard.

…

"Get back to camp!" Mandalay cried to Midoriya, as she launched two more kicks at Spinner. "Those injuries aren't normal!" _How could the boy break himself like that to protect Kota? He…_

She just couldn't believe it.

"I have one more thing for you to announce!" Midoriya told her, as he sent his green lightning energy through his body and began running toward Magne, his arms flapping behind him. "The villains…at least one of their targets is Kacchan!"

Magne gasped, and turned, ducking under Tiger's punch and launching herself toward Midoriya.

"Big Sis Magne! Wait!" Spinner tossed a knife between them, and Magne slid to a stop, as Midoriya escaped into the underbrush.

"Spinner, what are you doing?! He was on the priority kill list!"

"That's just Shigaraki's personal desire! That boy was one that Stain wished to save! One worthy of being called a hero! I will follow his wi…"

In the midst of their argument, Mandalay kicked Spinner in the face, and Tiger slammed his fist into the top of Magne's head, knocking them both out.

"I finally got a decent hit in!" Mandalay declared, gasping for breath. She activated her Quirk again. _Attention, Class A and Class B! We know one of the villain's targets! A student…Kacchan! If Kacchan can hear me, do not fight! Get somewhere safe! _

The boy Katayama hadn't known that that was part of the message as well, unless Midoriya had told him. Mandalay hoped that just she would be enough to get it out there.

…

Inside the building, they all heard.

"Kacchan? Is she talking about Bakugo?" Sero wondered aloud.

"They're after Bakugo?!" Iida demanded.

"Bakugo…" Eijiro Kirishima gritted his teeth, furious. _My friends are being targeted out there…and I'm stuck in here!_

…

Katsuki snorted derisively, running toward Moonfish to attack. "Don't say you've given me permission to fight and then walk back on it!"

He wasn't an idiot. If Mandalay had called him Kacchan, then there was only one person who could have told her that he was a target.

Stupid fucking Deku. What was he thinking, trying to keep Katsuki safe? Did he think he needed to be coddled?

_Don't look down on me, damn nerd! After all this time!_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Another short chapter this time, I know. It's to make room for the full sequence of events that I want to have in the next one. **

**I've had the whole "Koda-uses-wolves-to-help-defeat-Muscular" thing in my head since I like, first watched the show. I thought, "Hey, Koda can control animals. Why isn't he being used in this arc that literally takes place in a big forest?" Before I'd even conceived Doko as a character, I liked the idea. **

**I know not everyone cares about Koda as a character, but he's actually one of my favorites. I've been trying to give him more development here, culminating with this. It's probably not everyone's cup of tea, but what I'm chiefly doing here is writing what I want to write. And that includes him. **

**The Muscular fight was already going to be easier with Doko there, which takes away some of the drama. If you were disappointed that it didn't reach the dramatic highs of canon, well…I may satisfy you a bit more in the coming chapters. Because shit is about go sideways. **

**Next time, a ROARING UPHEAVAL!**


	33. Chapter 33: Roaring Upheaval

Chapter 33: Roaring Upheaval

**POW!**

Doko looked up in alarm, and then glanced back at Koda. "That was a gunshot."

The Anivoice user nodded nervously. "It was in…"

"...that direction," Doko pointed. It didn't much matter. Trees and shadows were every direction around them.

Another gunshot. Koda jumped in shock, and then winced. "What if it's…"

"Don't think like that. We can't afford to." Doko turned toward the direction they'd come from.  
"Camp is back this way. We need to go."

"What about the…growls…"

"There's no guarantee we won't run into trouble, but we have to take it as it comes." Doko was personally much more worried about the gunfire than he was about whatever creature had been snarling in the distance, but he didn't want to show that to Koda. He had already fallen into the position of the voice of reason, and he didn't want to break that.

Inwardly, though…he was freaking out.

_The villains are after me and Bakugo at least. What about Mina? Where is she? Where is the trail? Isn't Ragdoll out here somewhere? What about the others back at the clearing? Are those two villains taken care of? Did Muscular wake up again? Did Sero and the others make it back to the building safely?_

"Come on, Koda. We've already done a great deal of good out here. We need to move to safety."

"Right. Yes."

The two of them ran back toward the camp…at least, Doko was pretty sure it was the way back.

…

"Keep going," Mina gasped, her lip trembling. Blood leaked down her face, from the shard of wood that had scraped across her forehead. The Nomu had cut down trees with its chainsaw.

In the brush behind them, the creature snarled and growled, approaching slowly but steadily. It never broke into a run.

Yaoyorozu stumbled, pulling at the sled with a grimace. She'd created the sled with her Quirk and had used up much of her stamina. Laying on it were an unconscious Tsunotori and Fukidashi from Class B.

"I mean…c-come on…" Awase stuttered, trying to laugh despite the pain and struggle he was going through. "If it catches up to us at th-that speed, we're w-worthless, right?"

Yaoyorozu shuddered.

Awase had two people attached to him with his welding Quirk, Komori and Jiro. Mina was currently dragging Hagakure manually, which was more work than she'd expected it to be.

And it was even worse when she had to do it backwards, and was staring their pursuer in the face.

The Nomu revved its chainsaw up again, causing Awase to swear loudly and Yaoyorozu to yelp.

This version was green, with multiple arms and weapons on the end of each one. _She said we had permission to fight, but how the fuck would we fight this thing? Its brother nearly defeated All Might. ALL-FUCKING-MIGHT!_

Kirishima would know what to do. Or Doko. _Where _was Doko? He had been in a pair behind her, which meant he was probably safe back at camp, but what about Koda?

_I lost Koda, and Yao-momo lost Aoyama. In all this chaos and under the cover of dark, they could kill or take so many of us. So many. _

Mina was biting her lip, trying not to panic. The metallic taste of her own blood danced on the edge of her mouth.

The Nomu stomped on a bush with a crunch, deliberately closing in on her. Hagakure was so _heavy. _

"How much further…to the clearing…" she forced out.

"It can't be far," Awase muttered. "It can't be far." The second time sounded less certain.

In the distance, she heard more gunshots, as well as some inhuman roaring. The Nomu perked up, briefly distracted, and Mina felt a surge of hope. She picked up speed, dragging Hagakure along a little faster, but then half-tripped over a tree root.

The Nomu turned back to them. Revved up one of the saws again.

"FUCK!" Awase shouted.

"I can't do this much longer," Yaoyorozu confessed, her arms going pale with strain as she tried to pull the sled along.

"Me neither," Awase admitted. "D-dammit…Shishida and Shoda and the others are still out here, probably passed out somewhere from the gas…and we can't do anything. This is our limit."

The Nomu walked steadily forward. The three kids were slowing down, the weight bearing on them more and more, but the creature had no such stamina issues.

It was getting closer.

"Fuck, fuck," muttered Awase. "We're going to d-die. We're going to f-fucking di…"

"Shut up!" Mina interrupted. "Don't say that!"

Yao-momo had begun to whimper. Blood was leaking from a cut below her eye, and she seemed to have retreated all the way back into herself.

Mina looked back at the Nomu, as its shadow fell over her. In the distance, another gunshot, and more roaring.

"D-don't…" she stammered. "S-say it…"

The Nomu's growl sounded almost victorious.

…

Tetsutetsu fell over and laid next to the defeated villain, a mere boy whose gas mask he'd shattered, along with a few teeth.

He turned his Quirk off, breathing in and out heavily. "If a gas user is wearing a mask, you have to break it, right?"

"The gas is clearing out!" said Itsuka, taking her mask off as the pink fog faded away through the trees.

Tetsutetsu looked over at the unconscious boy next to him. "I'll have you pay for ruining our training camp, kid."

…

"The gas is clearing," said Doko, sniffing the air. "Look, there it goes."

He panned his finger in a line, where they could see a fading pink haze withdrawing into the deeper trees.

"Does that mean they're done here?" asked Koda.

"Or one of us managed to defeat the one making the gas. But the fire person is still out there. Whoever he or she is."

They kept running through the trees, headed in the hopeful direction. The gunshots had stopped, but they could still hear roaring and snarling in the distance. Two sets of it, in fact. Two separate things going on.

"I think that's Dark Shadow," Koda muttered.

Doko looked at him, surprised. "Huh?"

"The one that sounds further away. It reminds me of how Dark Shadow sounded in USJ. I was with Tokoyami in the rain zone."

"Oh…" Doko blinked. "If we can hear Dark Shadow, that means…"

"It could be a good thing."

"I don't know…"

Doko saw something in the distance. Just a flicker, out of the corner of his eye. Between two trees.

He gasped.

Wordlessly, he peeled off away from Koda, making a beeline for what he'd seen.

"Huh? KATAYAMA, WAIT!"

Doko wasn't listening. He kept going, forward and forward. _nO. NONONONONONONONO NOT HER! YOU BASTARD!_

He used his legs to warp three times the rest of the way, and slid to a stop in the clearing. "AAAAAAAAAARGH!" he roared, lifting up his arms and pumping his Quirk through them.

The chainsaw came ripping off the Nomu's arm, erupting with purple light, and the creature screeched in pain.

Mina looked up in alarm, her golden eyes shining with relief. "DOKO!" she cried. In her arms was Toru, and further back, Yao-momo and some 1-B students.

Koda arrived in the clearing just as the Nomu whirled on its attacker, snarling and sniveling. It still had a lot more arms, Doko noticed with an almost erratic casualness.

"Split!" he ordered Koda, as the thing's other saw came chopping down, making a gash in the ground between the two of them. Koda leapt to the left, while Doko warped right, closing the distance between Mina and himself.

"Awase-san…" Yao-momo muttered, through sleepy, exhausted eyes. "Attach this…with your Quirk…"

Doko didn't pause to listen. The Nomu had whirled on him again, making a long swipe across the air. He grabbed Mina and ducked, sending them both crashing to the ground to avoid its slice.

He landed somewhat on top of her, and they glanced at each for a second.

Mina grinned. "You look terrible. Your face is all swollen."

"Yeah, nice to see you too."

When the Nomu attacked again, chopping two of its arms down, Doko warped out of the way again, and Mina shot acid at its skin. The thing howled in pain, but the wound healed itself immediately.

_They have regeneration. What is there we could even do to it? _Even if he tried warping its arms off, which was a thing he was ONLY considering because it was more animalistic than human, it might have been able to just regrow them. Then, what…?

Awase bobbed and weaved his way inward to the beast, and touched it, welding something to its back. "FUCK!" he shouted, sounding almost joyous. "Yaoyorozu, I did i…"

The creature roared and sliced its saw across the air, missing Awase by a second as the boy ducked.

Koda slid in front of the Nomu, trying to distract it. "Nomu!" he declared, using his Quirk.

Doko's eyes widened. _Wait. Is that going to work? _

Mina gasped. "Koda-kun, don't try it! STOP!"

Koda took a step forward, getting much too close. "Nomu, listen to me! Calm, alright! Do not attack us! We are not the enemy! We…"

"KODA, NO!" Doko roared.

The creature brought its blade down. It was going to be over in a millisecond. Doko saw it in his mind's eye so clearly. Blood splattering as Koda was ripped to pieces in front of them. All time seemed to slow.

His hand seemed to lift on its own.

A violet shimmer grew around Koda, and suddenly the boy warped, disappearing and reappearing in Doko's arms, half-slumped over.

"EAT THIS, BRAINFACE!" Mina let out an umbrella blast of acid, enveloping the Nomu and causing it to screech again, smoke rising from its mangled skin. It staggered back, hitting a tree dumbly and pausing to regenerate.

Doko immediately buckled under Koda's weight, letting him fall somewhat to the ground. The lavender light around the two of them died.

Mina gasped. "Doko, you did it!"

Koda stood himself back up straight, shaking. "I…"

_I did it. _Doko's jaw dropped in shock. _I pulled him to me, in that moment. _

The Nomu was not happy.

"We have to run now!" Mina said. "Koda, take Hagakure!"

The Anivoice user picked up the invisible girl, while Awase and Yao-momo fell in behind them, dragging the 1-B students as fast as they could. They all seemed a bit reinvigorated, their hearts pumping from the action.

"Katayama-kun…" Yao-momo breathed.

Doko turned to look at her as they fled the clearing. "Yes?"

The two of them shared a strange moment. Grey eyes met purple. Mina watched them carefully, eyebrow raised in alarm.

And then, the strange tension snapped. In that moment, gone. From a deeper connection to determination. Yao-momo was all business now, and she was about to order him to do something.

Her eyes narrowed. "Scout ahead with your Quirk. Ensure that there are no other villains between us and the camp. Mina, you do the same."

Doko nodded. "Got it, class pres."

They heard snarling behind them. The Nomu was in pursuit again.

"Hurry…" Awase wailed.

Mina kissed his swollen cheek quickly. "Go on ahead, don't wait up. I'll be behind you, but not right behind."

He gave his girlfriend another look. In the craziness of the evening, he'd been worried about his own life multiple times…and hers. The fact that they'd reunited seemed too good to be true in the midst of all this chaos.

He had to tell her, now.

"I love you," said Doko.

He warped away into the trees, scouting ahead.

…

"That's mean, coming out of the trees and slashing us!" Tsuyu croaked, staying on guard. "Who are you?"

"I'm Toga," the girl said, holding up her bloody knife. "Himiko Toga!"

She was blonde, with two messy buns on the side of her head. Over her mouth was a gruesome metal mask. Attached to her belt and shoulders were metallic equipment. _Designed to draw blood. She needs it for something. _Tsu's mind raced. _But what? _Ochaco-chan had gotten grazed in the arm. The blood on the villain's knife was hers.

_Not good. Need to do something. Take action, yes. That's what I did on the boat with the smugglers. _

But this high school girl who giggled excitedly with a blade in her hand was nothing like the smugglers.

Those small-time crooks would have been willing to kill those who got in the way of their mission, but for this girl…killing WAS her mission.

"You two sure are cute," Himiko Toga squeaked excitedly. She pointed the knife back and forth between them. "Uraraka-san, and…Asui-san, right?"

"She knows our names," Ochaco muttered.

"The sports festival," Tsu muttered back. Her heart was racing something fierce. "She knows who we are; we're at a disadvantage."

Himiko seemed distracted. "There's not enough blood…" she grumbled. "Normally I'd suck it directly from the cut to get more, but tonight I have this machine…" She pulled out one of the metallic tubes, and suddenly a syringe came sliding out of it with a _shrrrrk. _Its pointy edge glinted fatally in the moonlight.

"My work will go much faster, hehehehehe. Time to stick it in!"

And then, she rushed toward them.

"Ochaco-chan, get back to camp!" Tsu grabbed the brunette with her tongue and flung her backward.

"Tsu-chan, watch out!" Ochaco cried.

As she tried to pull her tongue back in, Toga arrived.

The blonde slashed Tsu's tongue with her knife, and sharp pain traveled up into her mouth. She croaked in agony as Toga slid to a stop, blood splattering into the dirt.

"Tsu-chan…" she growled in excitement. "Tsu-chan, _Tsu-chan, _TSU-CHAN!" Himiko turned, her yellow cat's eyes glinting with ecstasy. "That's sooooo cute! I think I'm gonna call you that too!"

"I'd rather you not, ribbit." Tsu let her bleeding tongue loll out for a moment, not wanting to taste her own blood. "I only let my friends call me that."

She tried to leap over the villain to follow Ochaco, but Toga threw her syringe, attached to a wire on her back setup. The pointy end stabbed through the end of Tsu's hair…and pinned her to the tree.

"Yay! That means we're friends, Tsu-chan!" Himiko pumped her fists and cheered, a blush spreading across her face.

She closed the distance, getting right up against Tsu. Their chests pressed together.

The whole situation was wrong. Alarm bells rang in Tsu's head. "You're bleeding, Tsu," Toga whispered into her ear, sending shivers down the frog girl's spine. "That's so cute. I _love _blood."

"Get off of her!" Ochaco roared, rushing in.

Himiko spun, stabbing toward the brunette's face, but Ochaco sidestepped her, and grabbed her arm with one hand, pushing down on the nape of her neck with the other. "GUNHEAD MARTIAL ARTS!"

Ochaco slammed Toga into the ground, sending up clouds of dust. The girl tried to stab up with her knife, but Ochaco pinned her wrist.

"That was amazing, Ochaco-chan!"

"Tsu, can you restrain her with your tongue?" Ochaco asked. Toga tried to struggle, and the brunette sat down on top of her.

Tsu's eye twitched. "Give me a second."

In that moment of conversation, Himiko gave Ochaco a rough kick.

Tsu gasped. The wire pinning her was yanked, and she tried to struggle free, to no avail.

Ochaco and Himiko grappled on the ground, wrestling. The knife clattered away as one girl's hand closed around the other's wrist. Toga bit Ochaco's neck, sinking her fangs. Ochaco yelped in pain, and then the villain's legs went flying up, wrapping around Ochaco's shoulder and forcing her to the ground.

A takedown. The villain had reversed their positions, and now she was on top.

Toga grasped Ochaco's throat with her left hand and picked up the knife off the ground with her right.

Tsu tried to break free from the pin, but she couldn't do anything with her legs dangling.

"How the tables have turned," Himiko breathed, leaning into Ochaco's face, close enough to kiss.

…

Doko warped around one tree, and then the next. Look left, look right. No one in sight. Good. Okay, keep going. A little further.

Far behind him, he could still hear Mina rustling through the underbrush. He supposed the others were even further back. He got more and more distant with every warp.

He peered around another crop of trees. Nothing. Wait, was that voices?

Doko warped ahead in a rhythm, breaking into a run of teleports. One, two, three, four, five. In just a moment, he'd gone nearly fifty meters, and found himself peering around a bush to see…

Tsuyu, pinned to a tree by a wire and a sharp syringe thing. That was the first thing he saw. Then, on the ground…

Ochaco Uraraka. And…another girl their age that he did not recognize. She had blonde hair, and she had pinned the brunette under her. Metal gear adorned her belt and shoulders, contrasting with the cutesy school uniform and oversized cardigan. She was smiling, Doko noticed, and some of her teeth were sharp.

A villain. A villain with a knife to Ochaco's throat.

"You like someone, don't you?" the villain was asking Ochaco. "I can smell it on you. A lovesick maiden's scent."

Doko shuddered. _Okay, what to do. What to do. _Wait for Mina, behind him? No, no time. Ochaco could die at any second. _Fuck, first Shigaraki and now this. Why can't she catch a break? _

"You want to be like that person you love, don't you?" the villain asked, leaning in even closer. "When you think about that person, your heart just starts to race, and you just want to…_cut _them open and live inside their skin…"

"Doesn't seem all that relatable to me."

The villain looked up in angry alarm, as Doko charged in, holding up both hands. With his left, he warped the syringe off of Tsuyu's hair, unpinning her from the tree and causing her to crash to the ground. With his right, he tried to pull the knife from the girl's hand.

Ochaco kicked upward as hard as she could, and the villain staggered. Even then, she kept her grip on the knife, and Doko could only barely get his Quirk's energy into it.

She had a ton of willpower to hold onto the blade. Even more than Shigaraki with his hands.

Too late, Doko realized he'd closed the distance a bit too much, and the villain stabbed toward him, forcing him to warp sideways to avoid the blade.

She sent out a kick, which Doko dodged, and then sliced the knife sideways through the air, which he ducked below. In that moment, he got into an opening, and shoved her roughly away from Tsuyu and Ochaco, putting himself between them.

The villain took pause, taking the sight of him in. She was pouting. "My fun and games were interrupted. I wanted more blood."

"Oh, I get it. You're insane." Doko breathed in and out, wondering when the hell Mina was going to arrive. "Yeah, I don't really have sympathy for you."

"Your face is all bruised up," the villain muttered, looking him up and down in a predatory way. "My name's Himiko Toga."

"I genuinely could not care less. You were about to kill my classmates."

Her frown deepened. "Not in the mood, huh? Maybe you're not my type after all."

"I'm taken, anyhow. Get lost, you psycho. Or you can surrender willingly now. It's three against one."

Himiko Toga chuckled. "You've got confidence, I'll say that much. Such a good job protecting those girls back there. But can you protect yourself?"

Doko's eye twitched. _Is she talking about…?_

Rustling in the trees behind them, and voices.

"DOKO!" Mina shouted, bursting into the clearing. Behind her were the last people Doko expected to see…Todoroki, Shoji, and _Midoriya_, who was wrapped in Shoji's arms, all bruised up.

"Well, more people showed up and I don't want to get caught, so I'm gonna go now," Himiko muttered. She saw Midoriya, and gasped, her eyes widening. But then she skipped away into the gloom.

…

Ochaco Uraraka growled, about to get up and chase the girl. "Wait!" Tsu said, holding her back. "It's too dangerous, ribbit. We don't know her Quirk."

Mina and Todoroki ran up to them. "Who was that girl just now?" Todoroki asked.

Katayama brushed himself off. "A real piece of work, that's who. The League of Villains really went in on the lunatics this time."

Ochaco rubbed her throat, stewing silently. _How many more times is this going to happen? First Shigaraki on the roof, then him again at the mall, and now this… _

Was she just doomed to be pinned and choked and threatened again and again, relying on the heroism of others?

_Is this fucking me up? Am I being affected? _How did you know when you were having a panic attack, or PTSD, or something like that? Shigaraki had been in her nightmares, but right now all she felt was annoyance that it kept happening. _Three times. Three._

"You're injured, Uraraka-san," Deku gasped from Shoji's back.

Ochaco's eye twitched. "At least I can still walk! Deku, YOU'RE the one who…"

"There's no time to bicker," said Shoji. "We have to get back to camp."

"Where'd you pick up these guys?" Katayama asked Mina.

"We ran into them back on the trail," she explained. "Todoroki had an unconscious guy from Class B, but we sent him back with Yao-momo and Awase. They're probably still just down the way. If we hurry, Ochaco can make them weightless and we can carry them all back together…"

_I can do that, _Ochaco thought. _Just let me do something right at least. _

"Come with us back to camp!" said Deku. "Right now, we're protecting Kacchan as we…"

"Protecting Bakugo?" Katayama interrupted. He and Tsu exchanged a glance.

"Uhh, yeah. He was acting all angry about getting protected, too," said Mina. "Why…?" she turned, and looked toward the back of the group. "Bakugo…and Tokoyami…? Where did they go?"

The seven of them looked around wildly. It was just them in the clearing. No one else.

"The boy you're referring to?" said a confident voice from above them.

They all gasped and looked up. Perched on a tree was a masked man in a top hat and orange overcoat, twirling a cane around his hand. "I took him with my magic," the villain said. He tilted his right hand, revealing a shiny blue ball between his fingers.

Ochaco gasped. _His Quirk…!_

"Young Bakugo's talent is wasted on the hero side, I'm afraid. We'll take him to a place where he can truly shine."

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Deku roared.

"What a strange thing to say. Bakugo doesn't _belong _to anyone. He's his own person, free to make his own choices, you egoist."

"Did he _choose_ to go into that little blue ball of yours?" Katayama called up.

The villain took pause for a moment.

"Move," Todoroki snarled. Shoji and Mina slid out of the way as he stomped his foot down, sending a wall of ice up at the villain. The villain jumped from the tree as the spikes smashed into the branches.

He soared through the air and landed on another tree across the trail. "Kids these days take such fanatical paths. We simply want to show young Bakugo that there are more options for him."

"What about Tokoyami?" Shoji muttered, looking around. "He was in the back with Bakugo…"

"He snatched the two of them without making a noise," said Todoroki. "What kind of Quirk does he have?" Louder, he shouted up at the villain. "Going out of your way to talk to us is a bad idea!"

"If you wanna run away like a coward, you better get started!" Mina sang up to him, raising her fist threateningly.

The villain sighed. "At heart, I'm an entertainer." He flicked his wrist, revealing a second blue ball between his fingers. "Taking Tokoyami was a bit of an improvisation, I'm afraid. If he was able to defeat Moonfish, a formidable villain who was on death row, then his strength could definitely be put to good use. So I'm taking him too."

"YOU BASTARD!" Deku roared. "YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM!"

Todoroki stomped again, sending out an ice structure even bigger than the one he used against Sero. He kept sending the ice, sustaining it with his foot. The pillar grew and grew and grew, far over the treeline. Frost covered the boy's face, and he breathed vapor.

Even then, the villain leapt out from behind the ice, showboating his two little balls. "Sorry, cheap tricks and making a run for it are my only redeeming qualities! I don't really have the panache to fight hero students!"

He put his hand to his ear in midair. "Vanguard Action Squad!" he said into an earpiece. "It's time to take the bow! I repeat, it's time to take the bow! Meet at the rendezvous point in five minutes!"

Katayama gasped. "They're _leaving. _No!"

Mina whirled on Ochaco. "Go back and help Yao-momo and them with your Quirk! The rest of us…"

"...AFTER HIM!" Deku screamed.

…

"Oi, Dabi! Did you hear the radio? Mr. Compress already succeeded! I'm so impressed! Took him long enough! I was getting sleepy!"

"Calm down, Twice. He did a good job taking the bow. Now we just head back and wait for the others."

"That's not right! You're right."

"This place was supposed to be impossible to find due to the flames and gas, but the gas cleared out. I guess that little twerp got himself captured or knocked out or something."

"Things never go according to plan! Things are going as planned!"

Cowering behind the bush, Yuga Aoyama listened to the villains converse. They were leaving. They had accomplished something. Something had happened.

_A kidnapping perhaps? Or even a murder? _He couldn't stop trembling. His clammy hands clapped over his face. He couldn't even bear to look over the bush to see the villains.

"By the way, Dabi! What about that Nomu thing you were put in charge of?"

"Oh, that? Right. A whole monster just for me, from Shigaraki. I didn't really know what to do with it, so it's probably killed a few people by now. But since Compress gave the signal, it should be walking back to the rendezvous point. That was the one order I gave it beforehand."

"Good thinking! I must say, that seems kind of reckless."

…

"Get off me, you harlot!" Spinner complained, as Mandalay restrained him against the ground.

"This could have been easily avoided if you'd just…" Magne tried to speak to her villain companion, but Tiger tightened his arms with his Quirk, forcing her to shut up.

"You didn't even show your Quirk once," Mandalay said to the lizard-man.

"Dammit, you filth! Stain will live again! Now, get off me!"

"Yes…" said a voice. Mandalay's blood ran cold. Tiger gasped.

A dark portal formed beneath them, and two slitted yellow eyes appeared in the clearing.

"Let's have you heroes move out of the way," said Kurogiri, the second-in-command of the League of Villains. "I have to take my subordinates home."

…

The seven of them raced down the trail, in pursuit of the villain who held their classmates in his hand.

Shoji led the way, carrying Midoriya. To his right and left were, Tsuyu, bounding forward on all fours, and Mina, sprinting gracefully like she was made for it. Todoroki and Doko brought up the rear.

Doko saw flashes of orange above the treeline. The villain was agile, bouncing from branch to branch and somehow keeping ahead of them.

"Dammit…" Todoroki snarled, clicking his teeth. "He's going to get away!"

"He's not," Midoriya breathed. "He is NOT getting away with Kacchan and Tokoyami. If Uraraka had stayed with us, we could go weightless, but…"

"What are you saying?" Mina asked.

"I have a plan." The boy's bruises were swelling at his eyes, his face mangled. But there was a shining steel of determination there that made Doko's heart skip a beat. "Todoroki. On my mark, you send up an ice slide toward the villain. Katayama, run up it as far as you can and warp to him."

"What, and punch him out of the air?" Doko asked, half in disbelief.

"You did it to Kurogiri at USJ," Shoji said. "I remember. It's possible."

"I'm not done," said Midoriya. "Asui-san, you'll throw Ashido-san up with your tongue. Ashido and Katayama will cover each other in the air, in case one of them misses. If they take him down together, all the better. We'll be on the ground behind you guys, but we'll catch up."

Mina looked at Tsu. "Can you…? Your tongue's bleeding."

"My tongue will be fine compared to what they're going to do to those two if we let him get away, ribbit." For the first time that Doko had ever seen, Tsu narrowed her eyes. "You're the lightest one here besides myself, Mina-chan. I can throw you JUST fine."

"On my mark, Todoroki," said Midoriya, as they kept running after the villain. "Get ready. Don't stop running. Time it right."

"I got it," the ice user responded, his voice level with focus.

Doko's heart raced. _I got this. We're going to take them back. He's not going to get away. We are going… _

…_to WIN!_

"MARK!" shouted Midoriya, and Todoroki dug his heel into the ground, sending up the slide. Katayama warped up onto it, doing warp-runs up the ice spikes as they grew over the treeline. His feet slipped, but he kept warping upward, pushing himself all the way there.

From below, Tsu wrapped her tongue around Mina and threw her upward, matching Doko in mid-air. With one last great warp-leap, he launched himself off the edge of the ice and teleported to the villain, as the masked man turned in midair.

He and Mina tackled the man together, bodily and messily. "GOTCHA!" she declared.

They crashed into the treeline, slamming him into the dirt of a clearing. Doko felt a brief shudder of shock from landing, but the villain beneath him had taken the worst of it.

The two of them looked up as the dust cleared. They had landed in a clearing, all right…and it was filled with enemies.

"Whoa, I know these kids!" said another villain behind a grey-and-black mask. "Who are they?"

…

Back at the facility, where the four students who'd failed, Vlad King, and the three who'd come back were hiding inside the building.

"Didn't you hear Mandalay's Telepath!?" Kirishima asked Vlad King. "They're after Bakugo! If you expect me to just sit here and let my friend get taken out there…"

The pro hero blocked his way out of the room. "And get yourself captured too, or worse?"

"We don't know how many villains there are!" said Hanta, backing up Kirishima. "What if there's too many? Wouldn't it be better for us to go out and fight?"

"Aizawa gave us permission!" Sato added.

Monoma from Class B hung back silently. Iida similarly stayed silent near the back of the room, a cloud over his glasses.

Kaminari remained at his desk.

"That was for the others that are still trapped in the woods, in order to get back to camp," said Vlad King. "Not for you, who are already safe."

"Safe? Is that what they are?"

They all whirled to the sound of a voice…and the door to the classroom burst open with blue fire.

The students took cover behind desks. Hanta felt heat wash over his face as he winced, holding his arms up to protect himself.

It was a man with black hair and scars, sauntering into the room.

Vlad King ran forward, using his Quirk to pin the villain against the wall. "You think you can just walk in here with impunity?!"

"Blood Control is crazy powerful…" Ojiro muttered.

"That's our Vlad-sensei!" Monoma said excitedly.

"I think you're underestimating us," the Class B teacher growled at the villain.

The villain laughed harshly, and a chill traveled down Hanta's arms. "And why wouldn't we?" he asked. "You're literally acting exactly like we thought you would. Time and time again you face these disasters and battles with such utter incompetence. Don't you think that's going to shake society a bit? Especially after two of your students get taken by some small-time crooks?"

_Two? _Hanta thought, his eyes widening.

"You think you can just take Bakugo like that?!" Kirishima roared, standing up and hardening his arms.

The villain snorted. "...Pretty much, yeah."

Vlad King pulled his fist back for another blow, and the villain began to light up his fire again. Hanta stood, ready to fire his tape. Kirishima went running forward with his Quirk activated. Ojiro followed behind, bounding off with his tail…

Aizawa burst into the room, kicking the villain to the side, and causing him to erupt into mud. "Don't bother!" he declared.

"AIZAWA-SENSEI!" the six boys from Class A exclaimed together.

Eraser Head stomped on the villain's rapidly melting frame. "He's just another fake. One of them came earlier."

"That must be one of the villain's Quirks," said Iida, adjusting his glasses. "His Quirk is likely just the fire that we saw."

"Aizawa, shouldn't you be out there on the front lines?" Vlad King asked.

"Going there now. I just had to bring the kid back." He nodded toward the door, where Kota Izumi stood in shock, his legs trembling at the scene. The classroom had been blasted out by the fire, covered in burn marks.

Hanta tilted his head. _If Kota's back okay, that means…Katayama and Midoriya found him, right? But where are they? _

Before he had a chance to ask, Aizawa was running out again. "Keep the kid safe, Vlad! Stay here!"

"OI! WHAT ABOUT US?!" Kirishima roared after him. But Aizawa was already gone.

The red-haired boy clicked his teeth. "URRGH!" he turned and punched an already-broken desk out of frustration.

"Kirishima-kun, please calm down!" Iida told him. "We have to follow protocols in times like this!"

"Fuck the protocols," Hanta muttered.

Iida looked back and forth between the two boys in despair.

"All of you, quiet!" said Vlad King. "For the last time…no one is going anywhere."

Hanta, Kirishima, Sato, and Ojiro all exchanged looks of sullen resentment. The mood was clear.

None of them wanted to be stuck there.

…

Shoto Todoroki's heart raced as he, Asui, Shoji, and Midoriya raced after Katayama and Ashido. They'd disappeared into the clearing beyond, but they weren't that far ahead…

Shoji slid to a stop all of a sudden, and Asui came up short next to him. "Ribbit!"

Shoto peered into the clearing. Right in front of them, Katayama and Ashido had pinned the villain down. Shoji rushed forward to help, as the man struggled beneath them.

Beyond them were three more villains. The blonde girl from before, a man in a grey-and-black outfit that covered his head, and another man…in a trenchcoat, with black hair and gruesome scars.

Shoto's heart skipped a beat upon seeing him, but he didn't know why. Not then.

"Compress!" the scarred man said, lifting up his hand…which glowed blue with _fire. _"Get back!"

The villain beneath Shoji, Katayama, and Ashido suddenly disappeared in a blue flash. "SPLIT!" Katayama shouted, and the seven students separated, as a blast of blue fire came at them.

Ashido hit the ground hard, sliding back against a tree, while Asui let out a high croak of agony as the fire grazed past her. Shoto sent out a slide of ice to counter it, and Shoji stumbled back. Midoriya fell off of his back.

The clearing erupted into chaos.

"HI, IZUKU! I'M TOGA!" the blonde girl shouted with glee, racing toward the grounded green-haired boy. "I WANT TO SEE YOU BLEED!"

The man in the full body suit came rushing at Shoto. "You blasted kids are worthless!" he snarled. And then: "Wow, the hero students are so impressive!"

"What the hell's up with you?" Shoto asked, sending another ice pillar his way.

The villain in the orange overcoat, apparently called Compress, reappeared in a blue flash. _He can compress things into those little blue balls, including himself, apparently. _

Toga stabbed down at Midoriya, but Asui leapt up and folded into a diving kick, knocking her off of him hard. Shoto sent another ice wall at the villain he was fighting, but the guy danced back, making absurd little paradoxical comments the whole time.

Himiko Toga and the other guy backed off of the students, regrouping with Compress and the scarred man.

Katayama and Ashido regrouped next to Shoto. Midoriya crawled over to them. Shoji and Asui lined up on his left.

Four against seven.

"Compress," the scarred man asked. "Where's Bakugo?"

"Oh, he's…huh?" Compress reached into his pocket, but apparently found nothing.

"Let's run now," said Shoji to his classmates.

Shoto didn't understand. "What's…"

The multi-armed boy lifted up two little blue orbs. "While trying to hold him down, I grabbed these. Tokoyami and Bakugo are inside them, right? _Entertainer_?"

"Oh dear," said Compress. "That didn't take you very long to figure out."

The other masked villain gasped. "Dabi! They took the kids! The kids took the kids! What do we do!?"

The scarred man, apparently called Dabi…smiled.

"We took our bow," he said. "And now it's time for the encore."

Behind the four villains…a warp gate opened.

Shoto gasped. Next to him, Katayama tensed up, shivering. "Kurogiri…" he mumbled,

"It has been five minutes since the signal," said Kurogiri, his eyes appearing near the top of the portal.

"They're getting away!" Katayama snarled.

"But we have their targets, ribbit." Asui glanced at the spheres in Shoji's hand.

"They're running away…without accomplishing their goal after all?" Midoriya wondered aloud from his sitting position on the ground.

Shoto swallowed. Something was wrong.

"Oh, we're not running away," said Dabi, blue flame erupting from his hands.

And then…Tomura Shigaraki emerged from the warp gate, his gruesome hand-covered face materializing from the purple void.

Shoto's heart stopped.

"We're fighting," Shigaraki rasped, finishing Dabi's sentence and lifting his head up, bringing himself fully into the forest.

"Okay, now we should really run!" said Ashido, taking a step backward away from the clearing.

"Leaving so soon?" Compress asked, suddenly reaching up and taking his mask off. Behind the strange cover was a smug expression. "One of the basic tricks of magic is sleight-of-hand, my multi-armed friend. If I am showing something off, like I did to you with my pocket…it means there's something I didn't want you to see."

He stuck his tongue out, revealing two more blue orbs.

Midoriya gasped. "NO!"

Shoto's eyes widened. "Tokoyami…"

"...and Bakugo, ribbit!"

Compress snapped his fingers. The two orbs in Shoji's hand flashed open, revealing two chunks of ice. _My ice. _

"As I ran away, I decided to pick up a bit of that from Todoroki's ice attack as a decoy. Seems that it worked pretty well." Compress chuckled.

"They're gonna take them after all…" Asui muttered.

"But Shigaraki is there. What can we do?"

"We have to run…"

"NO!" Midoriya yelled, his voice cracking with agony. Frantically, he tried to crawl forward toward the villains, his broken arms flopping around. "Guys…please…"

_Six against seven, _Shoto thought. _Those odds are far too close, and Shigaraki's Quirk is too… _

Toga took a step back toward the portal. "Are we ducking out or not? Hey, heroes! We're gonna get away with your frieeee-eeends!"

Katayama raised his fist. "We've got to fight!"

Dabi smiled. "_Encore_."

Time seemed to slow for Shoto. Some on both sides stepped forward, and some stepped back. A moment of uncertainty. A stalemate. No one was sure what to do, and then…

A bright blue laserbeam burst from the trees, hitting the center of Kurogiri's warp, causing the portal villain to roar in pain, and his gate began to dissipate. One of the orb went flying out of Compress's mouth.

"GO!" Midoriya roared.

Wordlessly, everyone took action at once.

Tsuyu Asui leaped forward, bounding ahead of her peers as the blue orb flew through the air, briefly free for the taking. She shot her tongue out and wrapped it around the treasure, as Compress stumbled back, nearly swallowing the other orb and trying to keep it in his mouth.

Aoyama emerged from the bushes, firing his laser again as Kurogiri tried to regather himself. The laser passed Toga, and the female villain ducked gracefully under it like it was a limbo stick. With a one-two leap off the ground, she danced her way toward the blonde boy to cut him, but Shoji punched her out of the way as hard as he could.

Mina arrived at Compress and rolled, giving a breakdance-like kick to his shins, and then flipping back up onto her feet, shoving a shoulder into his side. "GIMME THE OTHER ORB!" she roared at him. The villain staggered.

"Why, you little!" Shigaraki leapt toward Mina, hands outstretched, and Shoto stomped down an ice wall between them, preventing the pink girl from getting decayed. "ASHIDO!" he shouted. "BACK OFF…"

Tsuyu's tongue shot out toward Compress, but Twice grabbed it and gave it a yank. As Tsuyu came flying toward him, she folded into another kick, planting her foot solidly in the villain's face. As the two of them hit the ground, Twice grappled for the orb, but then he made a copy of himself _behind _Tsuyu and shoved her to the ground. The orb bounced away.

Compress dived for it, but Mina shot a line of acid at him, and he panicked, accidentally snapping his fingers. Mid-bounce, the orb burst apart, and Tokoyami came tumbling out.

"TOKOYAMI!" Shoto pointed, as the bird boy re-oriented himself in midair.

Dabi had blown up the ice wall with his blue flame, and Shigaraki was dashing forward again toward Mina and Tsuyu. As Tokoyami landed, he released Dark Shadow, sweeping Twice and Compress aside, and then going in on Shigaraki. Dabi shot more flames at the creature, and Dark Shadow whimpered, cowering back.

Shoto used his own flames, and his and Dabi's met midway, orange clashing against blue in an eruption of flickering heat. Shigaraki ran toward him to interrupt the stalemate. Shoto's eyes widened as he prepared to freeze the villain with his foot, and then…

Shoji came out of nowhere, reaching out with his arms and shielding Shoto from Shigaraki's touch. An arm and part of his flesh-shield decayed away into grey.

"Shoji, _no_!" Shoto gasped as the taller boy roared in agony. Shigaraki fell back, cackling, as Shoji buckled to his knees, one of his permanent arms dusting away into nothing.

Shoto sent another ice wall out to split them.

Doko had been fighting Kurogiri for the past twenty seconds, but then the portal villain regrouped next to Twice, pulling him in before Mina and Tsuyu could attack him again. "You're next, Tomura Shigaraki," the warp gate boomed, opening a portal beneath the League's leader and sending him away elsewhere.

"NO!" Midoriya yelled. "THEY STILL HAVE KACCHAN!"

Aoyama took another step forward, and _swept _his laser across the villains. Compress's mouth was forced open again, and the orb went flying off his tongue. Shoto dived for it.

Dabi grabbed it first, and Shoto went rolling into the dirt, tasting blood in his mouth from the impact.

"That's sad…Shoto Todoroki."

Kurogiri opened another portal behind Dabi and Compress. "Time to go, gentlemen."

"Confirm it, release this," Dabi told the magician villain.

Compress took off his top hat and bowed, retreating shamefully into the portal. "My show's been ruined!" he snapped, and the orb opened up with a flash. Bakugo appeared with Dabi's hand around his throat.

"KACCHAN!" Midoriya had stood, and was running forward.

"Don't worry!" Doko cried, holding up his arm in front of the green-haired boy. "Kurogiri isn't going to get away this time!"

With three purple flashes, he warped in, passing Shoji on the ground, passing Tokoyami, Mina, and Tsuyu, passing Aoyama, and finally passing Shoto.

Shoto lifted up his hand. "Katayama, wai…"

A feminine hand gripped the warping boy's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks at the edge of the portal. "Hey there, Dokkun," Himiko Toga purred, lifting up one of her syringes. "Sorry I had to play dumb earlier, but I totally know who you are. You're our encore."

Dabi looked toward her, keeping his hand around Bakugo's throat. "Do it now, before he warps off."

"Huh?" Doko's eyes went wide as saucers, and he began to shimmer violet…but Toga stabbed down into his neck with the syringe.

Behind Shoto, Mina screamed.

Doko's purple eyes began to roll, and his knees buckled. "Oh, you crazy bitch," he slurred. "What the hell did you just put into me."

And then, he fainted.

Toga blew the other hero students a kiss, and then dragged Doko into the portal. "Catch you later!" she sang.

"NOOOOO!" Mina roared, and then they were all running, running toward the portal, trying to catch them before it was too late. _NONONONONONO… _

Dabi, the last one left, backed into the gate with Bakugo.

The blonde explosion user's eyes narrowed as his classmates closed in, the portal closing before their very eyes. "Don't come…after me…"

And then, it shut. The villains were gone.

With Katayama.

With Bakugo.

The clearing filled with Ashido and Midoriya's wails of grief.

Tokoyami and Asui looked on in blank shock. Disbelief.

Aoyama's eyes brimmed with tears.

Shoji curled into a fetal position on the ground, one of his arms completely gone.

Shoto Todoroki fell to his knees.

They had completely, unequivocally lost.

The cries of those in pain continued, carrying on the wind as the forest burned blue around them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well… **

**I don't actually have anything to say. Maybe I'll just let this one speak for itself. **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sirens.

Hanta Sero followed Kirishima out of the building at a run, desperate to see what was happening.

"Sero! Kirishima! WAIT!" Iida called after them, but they didn't respond.

Outside in the clearing, ambulances and fire trucks had gathered. Drones roared past in the sky, blasting water onto the trees below. The two boys stopped short, their jaws dropping, stunned.

"Is…" Kirishima swallowed. "What's…"

Hanta looked wildly around the edges of the clearing. He saw Kendo, the president of Class B, dragging Tetsutetsu and a short blonde boy in a half-destroyed gas mask. He saw Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, and Koda, along with many more Class B students, coming out of a different end of the trail.

Aizawa was guiding out another group. Hanta's eyes widened. It was Kodai, one of the girls he'd met earlier. She was dragging behind her an unconscious Ibara Shiozaki.

Hanta ran over to them, and Aizawa spotted him. "Sero, get back," he said. "These students need medical attention."

He stopped, and met eyes with Kodai. "She…?"

The dark-haired girl blinked at him. "She's alive. They're all alive for now."

"Oh my god…" Kirishima said behind him.

Hanta turned. Being loaded onto the ambulance were Jiro and Hagakure, unconscious. And then…

"Fuck me," he swore, the words escaping him in front of Aizawa.

Shoji was being loaded onto an ambulance as well, on a specially-designed stretcher. He, unlike the others, was conscious, and groaning.

One of his arms was completely gone.

Hanta squeaked. "Aizawa-sens…"

"Get inside," their teacher said roughly, shoving past him and dashing over to Shoji's stretcher. "NOW!"

With another look at Kodai, Hanta slowly stepped back. He turned to Kirishima again. Behind them, Ojiro and Sato had just come running out. "Is it over?" Ojiro asked. "Did…holy shit." His eyes fell on Shoji.

Kirishima clenched his fists. Tears were shimmering in his eyes.

…

Fifteen minutes after the villains left, the emergency services had arrived and begun cleaning up the scene.

Of the forty heroes-in-training that had been present at the camp, fifteen had been rendered unconscious by the gas and needed medical attention. Another fourteen had received minor to moderate injuries. Seven were uninjured…the seven that had been inside the building.

That left four. Izuku Midoriya and Mezo Shoji had suffered severe injuries. And Katsuki Bakugo and Doko Katayama were missing.

Of the six pro heroes, four were relatively unscathed. Pixie-Bob had suffered a severe blow to the head and was in critical condition. And the only thing left of Ragdoll was a pool of blood.

Muscular, Mustard, and Moonfish were captured. The other nine villains that were spotted - Magne, Spinner, Himiko Toga, Twice, Compress, Dabi, Kurogiri, Tomura Shigaraki, and a Nomu - had all disappeared without a trace.

The summer training camp was over.

…

The phone wouldn't stop ringing.

Nezu glanced over at it again. Natural instinct said that when you hear a sudden noise, your eyes naturally follow it to the source. And yet, you could often train yourself to resist doing such a thing.

Somehow, though…each time the phone rang, Nezu would glance back at it. As if it was the first time he'd heard it.

He wondered which news station it would be. Or which police station. Or which grieving mother.

"I need some air," he told Snipe, and clambered down out of the chair, heading for the door.

"You can't go outside, principal," the masked pro told him. "They're all out there."

"I'm just going to stroll the halls."

UA was empty right now. Long, vast, silent. The ceilings were much higher than government standards mandated, for the sake of Quirk inclusivity, but as a being of shorter stature Nezu found it even more spacious.

He listened to the rhythmic pitter-patter of his pawed feet as he walked, his hands folded behind his back. Sun streamed in through the floor-to-ceiling hallway windows on his left. It was a beautiful day outside. Great weather all across Japan.

In the distance, the low hum of a thousand voices, a thousand angry voices, jostling and shouting at UA's front gate. Reporters. People armed with mics and cameras and the most dangerous tool of all, questions. Many, many questions. Some of them Nezu would have the answer to, but it was decidedly less than half.

"I need to schedule a meeting," he mumbled, pinching his eyes together sleepily. He'd never felt more like Shota Aizawa.

…

Tsuyu Asui glanced at her phone, hoping in vain for a ding. For the light of a notification. Something, anything.

She opened the group chat. The last message sent was from Toru. _See all of you at the bus! _

That had been a few minutes before their departure for camp. Three days ago.

Tsuyu slid her finger across the screen, revealing the group information. A chill ran down her spine.

_Mina Ashido - Online_

_Tsuyu Asui - Online_

_Hanta Sero - Online_

_Toru Hagakure - Offline_

_Doko Katayama - Offline_

_Mezo Shoji - Offline_

Her tongue had mostly healed up, but she was still here in the hospital, sitting up in her bed. Mina and Sero had received minor to no injuries. Would they be somewhere in this building, or at home? It didn't really matter. From what she'd seen, neither of them would be in any state to speak in chat.

And then there were the other three. Unconscious, amputated…captured.

She didn't think messaging Mina directly would be a good idea right now. Giving her space was a better idea, right? Tsuyu knew she could be borderline irritating with her observations sometimes, often saying things that were too intrusive. _I cannot afford to overstep my boundaries today. And in the coming days. _

Maybe Sero would be easier. Sero was closer with Toru and Doko than he was with her, but…still, it was a place to start. She needed some kind of contact besides the nurses. Anything.

She typed out a message. _Hey Sero, it's Tsu. _Beforehand, their only direct messages had been a brief exchange when entering each other's contact information.

It took several minutes for him to reply. _hello_

Lowercase, no punctuation. That was usually Sero's style, but here it looked almost passive-aggressive.

Tsuyu: _Are you here in the hospital or elsewhere? _

Hanta: _i'm here. _

Hanta: _we're outside Midoriya and Shoji's room_

We're. Sero was with someone. Mina? Maybe Kirishima and Kaminari?

The next time someone came into her room, she'd ask if she was free to walk about the hospital. Tsuyu needed to know what was going on.

…

Snipe, Midnight, Present Mic, All Might. The only four currently available for a meeting. The rest of the staff were covering for…other things.

"We were naive," Nezu began. "Even though they have attacked us before, and attacked our _students _before…we didn't realize that they'd already declared war. And war takes more than one battle."

"To have incidents take place at such a persistent rate is a wake-up call," Midnight muttered. "But we were asleep for far too long."

"We let peacetime cloud our judgement," said Present Mic. "We thought we had more time than we did."

"I am a coward," All Might mumbled. "While the students were out there fighting…I sat in my home. I should have been there with them. I should have been there."

"We can't brazenly display our resilience like last time, when we followed up the USJ attack with the sports festival," said Snipe, looking around at his co-workers. "This is different. They have not just stolen Katayama and Bakugo. They have stolen the public's trust in us."

"And the public might be right. This is our greatest failure," said Nezu. He lifted up a newspaper, and a tablet with an online article. "All the articles are filled with criticism of UA. The villains knew this would happen. And even worse…they chose their targets very carefully. Bakugo and Katayama displayed their angry sides at the sports festival, and they have very aggressive, often uncontrollable Quirks. If the villains somehow win them to their side…it is over for us. That's the end."

"If we're on the topic of trust, I'd like to say something," said Present Mic. "We once suspected those two boys of being traitors. Those _very two boys. _Either the villains have had their eye on them for longer than we know, or…this was all just a cover to retrieve some allies safely."

All Might gasped. "Are you saying that Bakugo and Katayama have just gone willingly with the League?"

"Mic, that's preposterous!" Midnight snapped. "We have multiple eyewitnesses…"

"If anything, this just proves that we were MORE wrong about the two of them!" Snipe exclaimed.

"Can't you understand?" Mic pushed out of his seat, raising his hands up desperately. "Even if it's not either of them, this CONCLUSIVELY proves that we have a traitor amongst us, right?! No one knew about the training camp's location besides the Pussycats, us, and the students! The students can leak their location from their cell phones with one push of a button…"

"Sit down," All Might growled. "We aren't having this conversation."

"Can you prove that you yourself are innocent?" Snipe asked him, more calmly. "Or anyone here, for that matter? If we just start accusing each other, we'll do the villains' job even faster. We'll destroy OURSELVES. There's too many threats coming from every which way right now."

"If it helps the situation, I trust all four of you," said Nezu, in a softer tone. "Although I cannot prove my own innocence either. But, in regards to student safety, there is an idea I've been cooking up for a while. It's about…"

_A phone call is here!_

_A phone call is here!_

All Might stood, reaching into his pocket. "Cry your pardon. I have to take this."

"We're in a meeting, turn off your phone!" Mic complained.

Midnight sweatdropped. "Such a lame ringtone…"

"Sorry…" the number one hero muttered, sliding out the door into the dark hallway. Inside, he could hear the muffled voices continue the meeting. Something about dorms.

_What kind of Symbol of Peace can't save his own students? What kind of hero?_

He picked up the phone call, taking a deep breath. "What is it, Tsukauchi?"

"We just got the statements from Aizawa and Vlad," the detective answered. "And…we think we might have figured out the League's whereabouts."

All Might spat blood, his heart skipping a beat. "Really?!"

"Two weeks past, one of my subordinates was searching the wider metropolitan area around that training facility that the Katayama boy tipped us off about. He spoke to a bystander who said he'd seen a man with a scarred face enter a supposedly vacant building. His description of the man matches both Aizawa and Vlad's description of a villain at the attack, one who shot blue fire from his hands."

All Might clenched his fist.

Tsukauchi continued. "Needless to say, once we get more evidence, we'll storm the place. This is top secret right now, but I'm telling you because we need the cooperation of multiple pro heroes if we want to get this thing done cleanly and quickly. Will you lend us your strength, All Might?"

.

"...All Might?"

Toshinori Yagi grew into his muscle form, a grin spreading across his face. "When I meet those scoundrels again, I will tell them I had a wonderful friend. And then I'll tell them _I am here…to take back my students_."

…

Kaminari slid the door open and peered into the room. "Oh, he's awake!" he said, opening the door the rest of the way.

Thirteen Class A students came in as a group. Laying flat in the right-side bed with both his arms in casts was Izuku Midoriya, his eyes blinking dazedly.

Across the way in the left-side bed was Mezo Shoji, his stump wrapped in gauze, who looked up at the ceiling with dead eyes. His mask lay on the bedside table, revealing a lipless, gruesome mouth, dry and cracked.

He'd been awake the whole time, and had been forced to wait in an empty room with just the sleeping Midoriya as his companion.

The students began to crowd Midoriya.

"You're awake!"

"You haven't seen the news, but the media has been swarming the school."

"We brought you a melon!"

"Shoji-chan…" Tsu, Tokoyami, and Todoroki all gathered around his bed, while the rest of the class began talking to Midoriya. They had an umbrella of noise to separate them.

"Guys…" Mezo coughed. "Bakugo and Katayama. Are they…"

Tokoyami glanced back at Mina, who was standing near the back of the group silently. She wasn't saying anything. Her face was a paler pink than Mezo had ever seen it.

"Shoji," Todoroki said, his face seeming…lost. "Why did you jump in front of me. Why did you do that?" His voice broke.

"I…I don't know," Mezo groaned, laying back in his bed. "My legs…just moved on their own."

…

"Jiro and Hagakure are still unconscious from the gas," Iida explained to Midoriya. "And Yaoyorozu is still bedridden. She overused her Quirk and needed to be put on the drip. I don't think she's woken up, either. They're the last ones besides the two of you. Asui was just released."

"My tongue still stings a little, but it'll be okay, ribbit," Tsu muttered.

All fourteen Class A members present had gathered around Midoriya's bed. Shoji was able to stand, so he'd joined the conversation as well. He hadn't put his mask back on, and a few of them glanced over, seeing his mouth for the first time. He didn't appear to care very much.

"So…thirteen of you came…" Midoriya breathed, his voice hoarse. "Wait, does that mean…"

"Bakugo and Katayama are not here," Todoroki said, quietly.

Mina winced, hitching her breath sharply, and everyone looked to her in panic. "_Todoroki…" _Kaminari hissed. "_Have some tact, man…"_

She took a step back, biting her trembling lip. She looked away from the group. Tears pooled in her black-and-gold eyes.

Midoriya sank backward into the bed. "Kacchan…Katayama…"

All of them who'd been there saw it again in their mind's eye. Himiko Toga wrapping herself around Doko's shoulders, the two of them backlit by the glow of Kurogiri's portal. Her arm lifting up the sedative, and then bringing it down. The two of them disappearing backwards.

And Bakugo, saying _don't come for me. _

"All Might always says he can't save those he can't reach," Midoriya whispered. None of the class knew if the words for them or just for himself.

"But I _could _reach them. I _could_, and I didn't save them. Do you all remember what Aizawa said to me, on the first day? That I'd break my body after saving one person, and be useless after that. Well…l-look what h-happened. I s-saved Kota, and was completely useless after th-that. They were right in f-front of me, and I d-didn't do anything. I c-couldn't save them."

Kirishima blinked. "Then let's save them this time."

Some of the class gasped. Sero, Todoroki, and Mina remained silent.

Midoriya blinked. "Wh…what do you mean…"

Kirishima exchanged a glance with Todoroki and Sero. "The three of us came here yesterday, although you were still asleep. We wanted to visit Shoji but they wouldn't let us in."

"Besides…" Sero muttered. "We couldn't just sit at home." Todoroki nodded.

"And then we found…" Kirishima stepped aside, coughing. "Hey, Ashido…? P-Pinky, you wanna tell him?"

All eyes fell on Mina, who was still turned away.

The pink girl sniffed and wiped her face. She turned and looked Midoriya dead in the eye.

"Yao-momo isn't awake to confirm," she nearly whispered, forcing everyone to lean in closer, "but I'm pretty sure that when we were running away from the Nomu, she had Awase from Class B attach a tracking device to it. The stupid p-portal guy took all of the villains out of the forest, including that thing, which means wherever it's gone is probably the villain base."

"So, when Yaoyorozu wakes up, we will know exactly where to look," Sero finished.

Tsuyu gasped to herself, looking back and forth between Sero and Mina. _They didn't tell me. We were the three in the group still able to chat, and they went to Todoroki and Kirishima instead._

_...They didn't tell me. _

A cold, oppressive tension fell over the room.

Tenya Iida clenched his fists. "...When Yaoyorozu wakes up, you're going to have her make you a receiver?"

"And so…what?" Todoroki asked him calmly. "What if we are?"

The class rep clenched his teeth, making a _tsk _sound. He was trembling with fury. Tsuyu and Tokoyami backed up away from him, nervous.

"Todoroki…you and me of all people know…that we CANNOT do something like that. This isn't a time for us to act out and get into more trouble, you IDIOTS!" Iida roared. "We MUST leave it to the pros!"

"We KNOW that, damn it!" Sero roared back, trembling himself. "But…we heard on Mandalay's Telepath…that Bakugo was being targeted…and we were still stuck inside that damn building…"

"You didn't let us do anything then, Iida," Kirishima growled. "And now two of my friends are gone. They might be dea…"

Mina made a pained noise behind him, and he stopped himself.

"Iida is correct, though…" Tsuyu mumbled.

"You guys have to calm down," Kaminari told them, putting a finger to his lips. "We're in a _hospital_! I understand that you feel strongly about this stuff, but…"

"Not acting once can be called a fluke," Kirishima interrupted. "But not acting _twice_?! That's when I have to stop calling myself a hero, and stop calling myself a man!"

"But we are _not _heroes yet," said Iida, suddenly deathly precise and quiet. "What help could we possibly offer the pros that they do not already have? Yaoyorozu will give the tracking receiver to THEM when she wakes, not you. We have nothing to gain from going out there on our own."

"And everything to lose, if we don't go," said Mina.

They all turned to her. A chill traveled up Tsuyu's arms.

"Everything," she repeated softly.

"Listen, I know you're right Iida," Kirishima said. "But…Midoriya!" He turned to the green-haired boy in the bed, offering him a hand. "It's not too late! Your hand…can _still reach_!"

Midoriya looked at Iida and Tsuyu, and then to his left, to Kirishima and Sero and Todoroki and Mina.

"We can go save them!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Bakugo AND Katayama!"

"The villains said we were targets to be killed," Todoroki said. "But they did not kill the two of them. If, somehow, they have _other plans for them_…"

A series of horrid thoughts flashed through Tsuyu's brain. Bakugo and Dokkun on the side of the League, brainwashed, and her being forced to fight them. Or, even worse…two Nomu that vaguely resembled them.

"The four of us are going," said Sero, gesturing to himself, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Mina. "At least, that's who we have so far."

Iida clenched his teeth. "You fools. Already some of our class are close to death, and you want to up the numbers?!"

Sero's eyes widened. "That's not…"

Iida hissed and raised his fist, taking a step forward.

"Hey, hey, WHOA!" Shoji suddenly stepped between them, raising his five arms up in a shielding manner.

The class murmured.

"Shoji…"

"It's okay, man, take it easy…"

"I understand all of your frustrations," the multi-armed boy said. "I understand it better than anyone." His stump twitched. "But…this isn't a time to act on emotions. That's what makes us different from villains like Shigaraki. We can afford to wield logic on our side."

"Not to mention, Mr. Aizawa rescinded his permission to fight from the training camp…" Aoyama commented. Everyone turned to him, surprised. Some of them had forgotten that he'd fought at the battle at the portal's edge.

"Aoyama's right," Tokoyami muttered. Koda nodded, too.

Tsuyu decided to speak. "We're all shocked over Bakugo and Dokkun's capture. But acting out like you say you're going to…breaking the rules, going to fight anyway…those are the same actions that a villain would take."

Sero snarled. "Don't you DARE compare us to…"

"Tsu," Mina interrupted him, her voice breaking. "You're not…on our side?" Her golden eyes swam with sorrow and betrayal.

Tsuyu could practically feel her heart break in two. "You guys didn't tell me about this," she muttered. "You've been working on it since yesterday and kept it a secret."

"It's easy for the four of you to say," said Kirishima, looking between Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Aoyama, and Koda. "All of you were out there. You got to play a _role_. You were able to fight at least."

"That's right," said Koda with a sudden steel. "We failed _even harder _than you did. And we're still able to take a step back and gather ourselves."

Everyone gasped.

"I lost control for most of the night and then was captured shortly after," Tokoyami mumbled. "I barely did more than you, Kirishima."

"I cowered behind a bush for most of it," Aoyama echoed.

The silence fell again. No one knew what else to say.

They were at an impasse.

Suddenly, the door slid open again, causing Aoyama to jump from the break in tension. "Sorry to interrupt…" a sleepy-eyed doctor said in a lazy tone. "It's time for Midoriya and Shoji's exams. If you could all clear the room. Also, get back in bed, Shoji."

"Wh-why don't we go?" Ojiro suggested sheepishly, smiling to the others. "I want to check up on Jiro and Hagakure, as well."

"Good idea."

"Yeah, let's get outta here."

"...Sorry, Doc…"

They all began to file out.

A lot was going through Izuku's head in that moment, but for a second his eyes zeroed in on Uraraka, who had been silent the whole time and was tailing the others.

She was frowning. Her eyebrows were down. She looked…furious about something.

"Feel better, Deku," she whispered as she left. "I'll see you soon."

…

Detective Tsukauchi made more calls. The pro hero team began to assemble.

The number two hero, Endeavor. The number four and five heroes, Best Jeanist and Edgeshot. The number ten hero, Gang Orca. Gran Torino. Kamui Woods. Mt. Lady. And from the Pussycats, Tiger.

…

Momo blinked slowly awake, feeling groggy. An awful taste filled her mouth. Her spiky hair tangled over her eyes. When she shifted in the bed, she came unstuck, like she'd plastered herself to the mattress with sweat.

_Ugh…_she thought, wiping her face clear. _What…what happened? _

She was laying on her side, facing the window. She was in a hospital, that much was clear. Next to her was a blinking machine. She was on a drip.

She must have used up a severe amount of her body's stored fat and calories. _I shouldn't have made that sled. And then, I used up all my reserves to keep dragging them… _

Not to mention the drain on her adrenaline and nerves from being constantly, slowly pursued by a monster.

The monster.

The tracking device.

Momo made to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in her side and slowly rested back down again, dizzy. _Owww… _

She needed to speak to the pros, and soon. Had anyone come to visit her while she was asleep?

Momo turned over, finally facing the other side of the room. What she saw made her suddenly stop short, and gasp slightly.

Sitting in a chair next to her bed was Denki Kaminari, watching her.

He was alone.

"Erm…" Momo coughed. "Hello, Kaminari…"

"I'm glad to see you awake," he said. He seemed…more subdued than usual.

That worried her.

"Kaminari, what happened? How long have I been out?"

"A few days," he said. "The media's up in a storm about UA."

"...Because of the attack?"

"Yes. Besides your injuries, Shoji lost an arm, and Midoriya broke both of his. Katayama and Bakugo were captured by the villains."

Momo took that four-hit punch to the gut all at once, her mind knocking back into oblivion. _Shoji…Midoriya…Bakugo? Katayama? All of them? _

She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "Then that makes it all the more pivotal that I finish my duty. Kaminari, can I trust you with something?"

"Sure," he said.

She slowly reached toward her chest and used her Quirk, a sparkling pink glow growing around her neckline as she pulled out the tracking receiver. "I attached a tracking device to one of the villains, Kaminari. The pros need to know where to go if they want to capture all of them…and rescue our classmates. This receiver is connected to that device. Please get it to the pros. Anyone who will talk to you. Please, do it as quickly as you can." She handed the device to him.

Kaminari took it slowly and turned it over in his hand, scanning it with his yellow eyes. "This device points to the villain hideout?" he asked.

"Yes, well…wherever the Nomu went, it will. That is likely their hideout, would it not be?"

He stood. "Yao-momo," he said.

Momo's eye twitched. She felt a strange feeling, deep in her gut. "Y-yes?"

"Tell the others I'm sorry."

He sent a small shock of his Quirk through the receiver, and sparks flew across it, making it go dark. Smoke rose up from the top of the box.

Her eyes widened. "You broke it! Kaminari, why…"

He suddenly pushed his hand against her forehead, and activated his Quirk again. Momo gasped, electricity coursing through her, causing her whole body to shake. Smoke rose up from her skin. She opened her mouth to scream, and he put his other hand over it, forcing her quiet.

Momo blinked, suddenly fighting her eyelids, her world going dark. She was passing out again, passing out from the pain and shock. Kaminari drew his hands back. "K-K-Kami…" she tried to force out his name, but she felt her whole body going numb. _Why? Why?_

He took steps back from her bed. "Goodbye, Yao-momo."

Through her fading vision, she saw something dark open up behind him, in the wall of the hospital room.

A portal. A purple warp gate.

Kaminari stepped backward through it. He was gone.

She was slipping away, seconds from losing it completely. _I must…I must…make another… _

Right before passing out, Momo Yaoyorozu used her Quirk one last time, to create another tracking receiver. Just one more. Her hand rested it on the bedside table, and then her hand flopped to the edge of the bed.

Her world went dark.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**If you've been paying attention, you'll know that Kaminari was the only Class A member whose POV I never wrote. I delved into the mind of all nineteen others at SOME point or another, but never his.**

**Sorry about the lack of Doko in this chapter. Next one will focus almost entirely on him.**


	35. Chapter 35: Katayama and Bakugo

**Just a heads-up: this might be the last update for a couple of weeks. My college is on the quarter system, and winter quarter is wrapping up. I have a bunch of projects and finals I need to be devoting my full attention to. **

**It's an inconvenient place to leave off as I'm ramping up into the climax of an arc, but it can't be helped. I may find time to do some more writing, but there's no guarantee. More regular updates will be back after a few weeks though. **

**Thanks for all of your understanding and continued support. **

Chapter 35: Katayama and Bakugo

"_Dad…please…wake up…"_

_The boy couldn't have been older than seven or eight, down on his knees on the pavement. His yellow hair fell over his eyes as he leaned over his father. He didn't understand. One moment his dad had been fine, and the next he was collapsing to the ground. _

_It was late at night, and no one was around to help. He and his dad always took night walks through the park like this on weekends, but the boy had never been afraid. His dad was with him to protect him, so nothing bad would happen right? But who protected his dad, if something bad happened to HIM?_

_Not the other civilians, and certainly not the heroes. The heroes were never there when they were really needed. Never. _

"_What's the matter, child?"_

_The boy jumped, startled. He quickly wiped the tears off his face and turned to look down the park trail. _

_He had been wrong; there was someone here. A man, standing at the edge of a flickering streetlight. His voice was silky, but also muffled by something. The boy squinted; it was like he was wearing a mask. _

"_My dad…" he squeaked. "He just…fell…"_

"_I see." The man stepped into the light, and the boy saw that he did indeed wear a mask. "What's that for?" he asked._

"_It helps me with my Quirk," the man replied smoothly._

"_Oh," the boy said, somewhat put out. That made perfect sense. Why had his mind immediately jumped to the guy being suspicious? He sounded friendly enough. _

_The man walked over and knelt down by the boy's side. He lifted his hand up and passed it over the father. The boy's eyes widened. What was his Quirk? Was he using it right now?_

_The man lowered his hand. "Your father's heart has failed, boy. He is not dead yet, but he will be soon if we don't do something."_

_The boy gasped. "We…we've got to get him to the hospital, or the emergency room or something!"_

_The man shook his head. "There is not enough time. What is your Quirk, boy? Could it be of any help?"_

_The boy's face twitched. "I, uhh…no. I'm…I'm Quirkless."_

_The man smiled. _

"_You don't have to be."_

_The boy looked up, his eyes growing even bigger. "Wha…what are you talking about?"_

"_I can give you the perfect Quirk to save your father's life right now, but you must trust me. There are drawbacks. Since your body is unfit, the Quirk may occasionally overwhelm you. Lead to lower brain function. Do you understand?"_

"_You're talking nonsense," the boy said, his eyes narrowing. "Quirks can't be given. They're only born to a person."_

_The man's smile grew. "And the one born to me allows me to give them away. We are running out of time, boy; you must trust me if this is going to work."_

_Denki Kaminari stood. "Prove it," he said. _

…

God, what a fucking joke this was.

Katsuki Bakugo's face was growing tired from keeping up the snarling expression, but he wasn't going to let up. These idiots wouldn't get the luxury of seeing him relax. He didn't want them to EVER hope he'd go along with their bullshit, even for a second.

Besides, it took less muscles to frown than it did to smile.

_Tsk. God damn it, Deku. He's probably coming up with a plan to come rescue me right now. Even though I TOLD those assholes not to come. _

Currently, he was restricted in a chair, his wrists shackled up to prevent him from letting off his Quirk. Apparently they knew it was activated by his sweat, because they'd put a weird air-conditioning fan over his head, keeping him cool and dry. _Bloody hell. _That was somewhat smart, he'd give them that. But it didn't override the sheer idiocy that had possessed them to bring him here in the first place.

He was in a fucking _bar_. Something about that was funny, but he didn't want to laugh right now. The dark foggy idiot was standing behind the bar, wiping glasses. Yeah, that was probably the funny part. Mr. Warp Gate Bartender. Who did he think he was, anyway? The hand guy's babysitter? That's what it felt like.

The other villains were sitting around the bar, chatting to each other. Pretty much ignoring his presence. _Am I just a bullshit hostage or some shit? I thought they had something they wanted to talk to me about. _It reminded him of how Deku had begun to ignore him toward the end of middle school, right before he'd suddenly grown that stupid Quirk. It was pissing him off.

"Oi, Crackhead," Katsuki hissed. "Wake the fuck up already. We need to get out of here."

Katayama was passed the fuck out in the chair next to him. He had the same shackles on his wrists that Katsuki did, only they had a weird blue glow around them. Katsuki wasn't sure how they planned to contain his speedy ass when he woke up, but he supposed that's why they sedated him in the first place.

_He's a bitch to catch, the crackhead. And they're about to find out in the worst way. _Katsuki flashed back to his losing match at the sports festival. Katayama had managed to _match _his reflexes for several minutes.

He had to hand it to the guy; he knew how to use his fucking Quirk on occasion. Not that he'd ever say that to his face. Besides, sometimes Katayama _didn't _know how to use his Quirk, and just kinda stood around looking like he was about to puke. That was weak sauce. What kind of hero was inconsistent like that?

Not Katsuki, that was for sure.

_I'm in a fine state to fight. As long as I get the crackhead up, and he's in a good enough mood, we should make quick work of these jackasses. _

It was just a matter of actually waking him.

"_Katayama!" _Katsuki hissed, a little louder. "_Wake! UP!"_

The League of Villains heard him. They all turned around in sync.

Shigaraki laughed. "That's not going to help y…"

Katayama stirred, making a groaning sound that cut into the hand bastard's taunt. The grey-haired warper lifted his head up, smacking his lips, blinking groggily. "_What _the hell," he slurred. "I feel like I just slept in a barn for two straight weeks. Where is thi…" his eyes widened. He looked at Katsuki first, and then around the room, at the villains.

A purple glow immediately erupted from his entire body as he tried to activate his Quirk. The whole League moved at once.

Shigaraki reached forward with his hand and held it near the boy's throat. Kurogiri opened a portal over Katayama's head. Himiko Toga drew her knife and dashed toward him, hovering the blade near his gut. Dabi lit a blue fire in his palm.

Katayama took a deep breath, his purple eyes darting around in terror at all of them. The glow subsided.

The villains relaxed. "Now, I don't think I need to tell you not to do anything hasty," said Shigaraki.

"Why not?" Katayama growled. "I have a variety of options." The threatening glow moved from his legs to his arms, all the way to the end of his hands, and then back up again.

Katsuki blinked. _He could warp their weapons away, or our shackles, or anything. That Quirk is fucking nuts. _And then, quickly after, _okay, I've got nothing to worry about. We're gonna get out of here any second now. _

"Just give me some time to figure out the sequence, and I can get out of here fast enough without any of you landing a scratch," Katayama continued, snarling.

"Those handcuffs you're wearing suppress your Quirk," said the foggy asshole. "You may be able to send it around your body, but there will be no output."

Katayama's eyes darted down to the handcuffs…and then they narrowed. "You're bluffing. I think I'm going to put that to the test."

"Nah nah nah!" Suddenly, Shigaraki stepped sideways, now standing in front of Katsuki. He lifted his hand, and it cast a shadow over Katsuki's face. The boy's snarl faltered for a moment, but then returned. _Not scared of him. _

"Maybe we're bluffing," the League's leader said. "Maybe you can get out of here safely. But…if you even _try _to escape…" he lowered his hand closer to Katsuki's face. "...Your friend will not be so lucky."

_Pffft. Whatever, _thought Katsuki. But when he looked at Katayama, his blood ran cold.

The warper was _considering it. _In his violet eyes, Katsuki could see the conflict.

It hit him like a cold truck. In that moment, his survival was dependent on what Katayama chose. For the first time ever, the merit of his entire life was being weighed in another person's head, right before his eyes. And that person…was _conflicted _about it.

Then, Doko relaxed. "Alright," he said. "I'll stay put for now."

Katsuki could only blink, stunned. Not only had the other boy briefly considered him not worth saving, but he had been used as _leverage _by the villains. To keep the other person here. _I am worth less to them than Katayama is. _The very thought chilled him to his core.

"Would you like to know why the two of you are here?" Shigaraki asked.

"Something about joining you," Katayama growled. "I've already said I'm not interested. Multiple times. Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because all the ingredients are there, boy," said Kurogiri from behind the bar. "You're both already villains, and you don't even know it."

"I'm no fucking villain," Katsuki snarled. "Villains aren't winners. That's what makes them so lame. You guys lose to us every time. You're going to lose this time. It's basically fucking preordained. So why don't you just cut to the chase already?"

Shigaraki sighed, chuckling. He picked up a remote and turned on the television.

News reports. Lots of them.

"_The name League of Villains has been tossed around, connected to the Hero Killer since the Hosu incident…"_

"_Calling themselves the Vanguard Action Squad, they have captured two of UA's first year hero course students. Doko Katayama, who won the first year sports festival back in April, and Katsuki Bakugo, who placed third. Both of these boys had been involved in the prior USJ incident…"_

"_The position of the families of the injured and captured is currently unknown…"_

"_Among the villains involved in the attack was one going by the alias of Muscular, who was previously arrested and charged for the murder of the hero team known as Water Hose…"_

"_UA will be holding a press conference tomorrow night to address these issues and bring the public out of the dark on many things we are concerned over…"_

"_We must conclude that there is something wrong with UA's management, right? To allow this League of Villains to attack not once, but twice? And to let two of their students with the most potential be swept away!"_

Shigaraki switched the TV off. "I confess that I enjoy all this publicity we're getting," he said. "Wouldn't you boys agree?"

"What kind of whataboutism bullshit are you trying to pull?" Katayama asked, sounding indignant. "Trying to turn us against UA? Don't act like UA is the shooter when you guys are the ones pulling the trigger every time."

"I never said I thought UA was the problem," Shigaraki answered, grinning hugely. "It doesn't matter what I say. But the _news _is saying it, and soon the public will be saying it too. In fact, they already are."

"I get it," Katsuki snorted. "You're trying to cancel us because you hate hero society or whatever. Well, let me let you in on a little secret since you're so fucking braindead. Hero society WORKS WHEN VILLAINS AREN'T FUCKING THINGS UP FOR EVERYONE ELSE. YOU guys are the goddamn issue, no matter how much you pretend it's the other way around. All you have to do is just be normal and lead a normal life and not be an annoying ass villain."

Dabi's eyes narrowed. "This kid's ignorant as shit. I want to burn his face to ashes."

"Can I cut him soon, Tomura-chan?" Toga asked in a deadly calm voice.

Shigaraki held up a hand. "_No,_" he growled. "I want him to understand. Bakugo…you had it quite easy, didn't you? A great Quirk, a supportive family, people who respected you…hero society was on your side from minute one, wasn't it?"

Katsuki's snarl twitched for a moment. "Y-yeah, so what? It's because I'm better than all you damn freaks."

"And that's exactly my point," Shigaraki snarled. "As you said, we're freaks. Hero society didn't benefit us the same way it benefits you. For every shining sports festival finalist, there are dozens of people that this society leaves in the shadows, helpless, alone. When I destroy it from top to bottom, I will make sure that never happens again." He was trembling, his hands closed into fists. "_Never._"

"Hey," Katayama spoke up.

Katsuki turned to look at him, and so did all the villains. _Come on, man. Back me the fuck up a bit here! _

"I…" the warping boy blinked, uncertain. "I might understand how you feel, a little bit. This society does leave people in the shadows."

Shigaraki and Toga grinned. Kurogiri hummed in approval from behind the bar. Katsuki's eyes widened, stunned. _No! Don't listen to them, idiot! What the fuck are you doing?!_

"But…" Katayama seemed deep in thought, as if he was trying to collect his words. "That's not really an excuse to destroy society, is it? To make people's lives worse. If you want reform, there are legal ways to go about it."

"And when was the last time that worked?" Mr. Compress piped up from his spot along the wall. "People only started noticing the cracks in society AFTER Stain went on his crusade. This system is so baked into all the people that it took a murderer to wake them up."

"Stain's crusade was necessary," Spinner said in agreement. "Society has been corrupted by heroes that only do their job for the compensation. For money and glory. Reform begins by weeding them out! Stain realized this before anyone else!"

"How could peaceful or legal means _ever _make a dent, when that stupid blonde is jumping through the sky, smiling down on everyone?" Shigaraki muttered. "With All Might around, everyone's faith is all but unshakable. But we have done the impossible. We've _shaken _it."

"Oh, congrats," Katayama said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You briefly captured two students. What a victory that is. Is that supposed to be enough to get us to turn? Once you're defeated, the world will forget all about this and move on. Hero society will remain. All Might is still out there, after all."

"**Careful with your words**," said a deep voice.

Katsuki's blood ran cold.

The villains stayed put, seeming relatively unsurprised. _It's coming from the TV, _Katsuki thought. _There's someone speaking from the fucking TV._

"**All Might…will not be around forever**."

Katsuki looked wildly over to his captured companion, looking for any tells…and saw a strange expression on Doko's face. Fear, yes…but also…_recognition. _

"You're All For One," said Katayama. "Aren't you?"

The voice chuckled. "**So good to be recognized in this age by one so young. Yes, boy, you have it right. And I have been wanting to meet you for some time, Doko Katayama.**"

The warper's face twitched, and terror flashed through his violet eyes. "Is…is th-that so?"

"**No need to put on a brave tone with me, I see right through it. Who told you about me? Was it All Might? Are you his successor, perhaps?**"

Kurogiri leaned forward.

"I don't know what that means," Katayama replied plainly, although his face had gone very pale.

"**HA! Indeed. Well, Kurogiri here has been quite adamant with me about bringing you in. I confess that I didn't see much merit in it at first, but after a rewatch of the sports festival and once again listening to his retellings of two encounters with you, I changed my mind. Tomura knew you'd be difficult to catch, so he and the others baited you all through the woods until the last possible moment, when the girl was able to deliver the sedative. Quite genius, really. I'm very proud of him.**"

"Master," Shigaraki rasped. "They won't listen to reason."

"**No? Right then, Tomura. Take them into the darkness and let them sit in their own feelings for a bit. It will be difficult to convince them of anything right away.**"

"Yes, Master. Most wise."

"**And Kurogiri? You have the other retrieval I told you about happening soon. That may also help them change their minds.**"

"Right."

"Let us sit in the darkness?" Katsuki repeated, confused. "What the fuck is the TV talking about? What the fuck is this? I…"

The lights were shut off in the bar.

…

It was just the two of them, sitting together in the dark. Back-to-back, still shackled and attached to chairs.

They'd been transported to a different room in whatever building this was, Shigaraki threatening to kill Bakugo if he tried to escape. Doko couldn't do anything, obviously. If Bakugo died in captivity, the situation would get even worse for UA.

He wondered what his family was doing. Would his parents really care or not? His sister would be distraught, and that made him want to escape. Just to make her feel better.

And then there was Mina. No, no, he couldn't even _think _about Mina. That was really hard.

"Stop mumbling," Bakugo hissed. "You're acting like fucking Deku."

They were facing away from each other, but the room was pitch black so it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Still, Doko wondered what his companion's face looked like.

"Was I mumbling?"

"Yeah. About Raccoon Eyes. Jesus, that makes me sick."

"Why? Because I got a girlfriend before you?"

"I don't care about girls, you fucking crackhead. It makes me sick to see you clouding your head up with sentimental bullshit. That's part of the reason your Quirk doesn't help you half the time."

Doko paused. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment. "I don't know why I said that. We shouldn't be trying to provoke each other."

_And a girlfriend isn't a prize, _he added to himself. That was not the way to think about Mina. But Bakugo's victory-driven mindset was starting to rub off on him in this environment.

"Yeah, whatever," Bakugo mumbled. "Are you gonna help me come up with a plan or not?"

"To get out of here?"

"Yeah. You really wanna wait around for the heroes to come or something?"

"I don't know if they're even coming at all."

"Friggin' exactly. If the villains were gonna leave us in a room alone to talk, we may as well take advantage of it."

"They're probably recording us or listening in or something, though."

"Yeah, right. They're stupid as hell."

"_He_ isn't," Doko whispered, accidentally letting the fear creep back into his voice.

Another long pause between the two of them.

"Who the hell is he?" Bakugo finally asked, his voice actually lower than before.

"All For One. He ruled Japan from the shadows for something like a hundred years. His Quirk is that he can steal other Quirks and use them for himself. Some of those are de-aging or regeneration Quirks, I guess."

"The fuck? That creepypasta overlord guy from the Internet? He isn't real."

"He is. All Might thought he killed him, but now he's back leading the League. He seems to be taking a mostly hands-off approach and letting Shigaraki make all the decisions, but…" Doko's teeth had begun to chatter. He forced them still.

"I don't believe it," Bakugo scoffed. "I…I don't. What if it's just a recording of a voice that they're using to scare us? A fake All For One? That could line up with how they're trying to send the public into a panic and all that shit."

"I hadn't thought of that. Maybe so. I HOPE that's it."

They lapsed into silence again.

"Oi, Katayama," Bakugo mumbled.

Doko blinked. _He didn't call me crackhead. _"Yes?"

"Why did you agree with those bastards back there?"

"You mean, about hero society?"

"Yeah. You can't do that. You can't allow these freaks any mental wiggle room whatsoever. They'll try to snake their way in."

"But they have a point," Doko muttered.

"What the hell makes you think that?"

"My parents are Quirkless." He decided he may as well come out and say it. "And so is my little sister. It's kind of hard to tell, or say it…but I think I might have been abused."

Bakugo didn't say anything for a second.

"...Abused? By your parents?"

"Yeah."

"For having a Quirk?"

"Something like that."

"Jesus Christ." Bakugo exhaled air in a stunned kind of manner. "Why the hell didn't you fight back?"

"Because…I don't know…"

"Well, whatever. You're here now, aren't you? You're going to UA and shit. The best fucking school in the country, no matter what the idiots on the news say. Hero society is what did that for you, right? So don't agree with the villains. Don't do it."

Doko, unbelievably, found himself smiling.

_You said it in the rudest way possible, but…that might have been what I needed to hear. _

The door flung open, throwing a bright light into the room.

Doko winced.

Bakugo hissed. "JESUS! Don't fucking…"

They both lowered their hands off their faces, realizing who was standing there. They both gasped.

It was Kaminari.

"Hey, you two," he said with a neutral expression, leaning against the edge of the doorway.

Bakugo's jaw dropped. "_Pikachu_? The fuck are you doing here?!"

Doko grinned. _He's here to rescue us! _

"Don't get your hopes up," the electricity user said, with the same expression. "I just came from the hospital. Via portal."

A shiver went up Doko's spine. _Huh? _

"W-wait…" he muttered. "K-Kaminari…?"

"No bloody way," Bakugo breathed. "It was _you_? You're the…"

"...traitor?" Kaminari finished for him. "Yeah, that's me."

Doko gave the boy another look. He was acting completely different; why hadn't he realized it? His body language, his expression…_the Kaminari we knew before was a persona, _he realized with a cold chill. _This is the real him. _

"Asswipe," Bakugo growled, rocking back and forth in the chair to try and move it. "You brought them to USJ and told them where the camp was."

"Yeah."

"When I break free of this shit, I'll blow your stupid face to smithereens."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Bakugo." Kaminari's eyes looked utterly dead.

"Go back to that bar and tell the villains that after I'm done with you, they're next."

"I don't think that's going to work. Shigaraki just told me to come here and talk to you guys. After he was introduced to me, of course."

Doko's mind was spinning. Kaminari…was the traitor. All that time, the happy-go-lucky, slightly perverted kid…was working toward their demise.

"_Why?" _he finally asked, unable to form any other word.

Kaminari's dead eyes turned from Bakugo to him. "I never wanted to be a hero," he said hollowly.

Doko remembered the conversation on the bus to USJ.

_Who's to say we'll all be heroes when we get out of this place? _Kaminari had said, or something along those lines. He'd been lampshading it, even then. Or perhaps hinting at his true feelings. Just minutes before the attack that HE brought about.

"I never wanted to be a hero," Kaminari repeated, "but All For One told me to go to hero school, so I did. He told me to leak certain info from there, so I did. I felt bad because you were all pretty cool people. I knew I needed to act friendly, but I didn't expect to form connections like I did."

"Oh, poor you," Bakugo snarled. "Piss off."

"So you follow All For One," Doko said. "Not the League themselves?"

Kaminari nodded. "Only him and Kurogiri knew about me. The others just met me. I wasn't supposed to reveal myself so early, but things changed."

"I still don't understand."

Kaminari looked down at the floor. "All For One…did something for me, when I was younger. Something I still haven't repaid him enough for. He can do things for you guys, too. He's not evil like he's been portrayed as. Just look at the statistics - most of the turmoil in Japan at that time was not because of his rule, but actually because of tension between the Quirked and Quirkless, which he was working to solve. He can do good things for everyone again if we just get hero society out of the way."

"You're nuts," Bakugo said, shaking his head. "You're fucking nuts."

Doko blinked, trying to take it all in.

It was all just…too much.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Been wanting to develop Bakugo a bit, and this was the perfect opportunity.**

**Next time (which won't be for a while but still) we return to the outside, to see how Kaminari's true colors will affect the rest of the heroes…and how a rescue might proceed now that he's done his damage.**


	36. Chapter 36: Symbol of Evil

**I know it's been a while, but thanks to the coronavirus, I have been dismissed from my college and sent home. Which means…yeah, I'll be pretty not busy, and hopefully able to continue with regular updates. **

**This chapter follows the canon events really closely. Which brings me to some things I've been considering during the break.**

**I can't seem to shake canon off as well as I'd like to. Some things just feel too important, and I end up being conflicted about where to fit in things that I want. It's been a struggle. I also know that the romance hasn't been as well developed as I could have done, which is frustrating. The romance in this story is not necessarily the focus (I'm much more interested in exploring the TYPE of character that Doko is and how that affects the larger world of the series) but I still don't think I've given it the quality that it could have. That's probably the reason why people said they preferred Momo, or found Mina to be unlikable. **

**With that said, I'm not going to go back and fix anything. The events developed up until this point will be the same as always. But hopefully, once the students move into dorms…I can break away from canon a bit, and start developing the romance a little better. **

**I know some people aren't big fans of me focusing on a bunch of side characters, but…to be honest, I don't care. Exploring the lesser-known side characters is one of my main goals in this fic, and I'm not going to stop. I have some plans for a few of the less-focused-on 1-A students that will develop in the upcoming arcs, and that's not going to go away. If anything, I'm hoping that moving away from canon will allow me to stop writing about Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugo, and the like as much. Don't have anything against their characters, but I'd barely be treading any new ground if I dwelled on them. **

**I want to write what I like. That's the main goal. If I keep trying to stick to canon and please people, then I'm just going to lose motivation to keep this up at all.**

**With that being said, enjoy this chapter…as it's going to be one of the last that follows the canon events in a predictable way. **

Chapter 36: Symbol of Evil

Aizawa, All Might, and the remaining students of 1-A stood in a semicircle around Yaoyorozu's bed. On both sides, there were doctors working on her. The room was silent with despair, save for the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor.

"I can't believe it," Kirishima muttered. On either side of him, Sero and Mina remained silent. Mina's black-and-gold eyes danced to the bedside table, where a device lay. Did she dare say anything?

"Katayama, Bakugo, Jiro, Hagakure, Midoriya, Shoji, and now this…" Koji breathed. His voice shook.

All Might put a hand on the invisible girl's shoulder. "Stay strong, Young Koda," he muttered.

Aizawa stepped in and touched his unconscious student's arm lightly. "She's been shocked," he muttered. "Badly." He looked up at his students, raising his eyebrows. "I count twelve," he said. "Where is Kaminari?"

The students all exchanged a glance.

Sero shrugged.

"Dunno," Kirishima mumbled.

Shoto's mismatched eyes widened. _Shocked? _"Are you saying that Kaminari could have…?"

"Hold on a second," said Ojiro. "Why would he do that? It doesn't make sense."

"But if he's not here…" muttered Tsuyu.

"There are plenty of tools or weapons that could shock someone like that," said Iida. "It didn't necessarily have to be a Quirk." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

All Might and Aizawa exchanged a glance. "What we should be more worried about is how someone attacked her in the hospital in the first place." Aizawa looked to one of the doctors. "Do you have security cameras in here?"

The doctor shook his head. "This is one of the rooms designed to give privacy to the patients."

Aizawa clicked his teeth in annoyance. "Do you know of anyone coming in and out of this room?"

The doctor shrugged. "You could probably ask around. I was just called here to operate on the girl."

Shoto's face had gone dark. "There's no way a villain could have gotten in, but we students have been given almost entirely free reign of the hospital. That means it MUST have been Ka…"

"No," Uraraka interrupted, and all eyes turned to her, surprised. "The villains have someone on their side who can get anywhere. The portal user, Kurogiri. He could have just come into this room and…"

"But why? Why attack Yaoyorozu?" asked Sato.

All Might leaned down and picked something up off the floor. It was some kind of mechanical device, half-destroyed. "What is this?" he asked under his breath.

Mina stepped forward and picked up the other device off the table, despite Aizawa's protests. "It's a broken version of this," she said. "Yao-momo made two."

"Two of what?" asked the Symbol of Peace.

Mina blinked. "When we were running away from the Nomu, Yao-momo had Awase from Class B attach a tracking device to it with his Quirk. This is the receiver."

Kirishima winced, and Sero opened his mouth as if to tell Mina to back off. _Why is she telling the pros?! We're the ones who need that receiver! _

"Someone didn't want her to track them down," said Iida. "But why would they destroy one and not the other?"

Mina turned the device around and showed it to the two pros. It showed a map of sorts, with a blinking red dot.

All Might leaned in and gasped. "That isn't the location of the bar! The Nomu must have been taken somewhere else."

Aizawa's eyes widened. "We'll have to alert the others. This will now be a two-pronged operation. Bakugo and Katayama could be at either location."

The students all looked at each other. "You guys…are going to rescue them?" asked Tsu.

All Might nodded. "That's right, Young Asui. We have it all planned out, although it seems that the plan will now change slightly. We will get your classmates back, I assure you."

"And that means all of you will either stay at this hospital or go home, until further notice," Aizawa added sharply.

"But what about Kaminari? And whoever attacked Yaoyorozu?" Ojiro demanded. "You can't just…"

"There's no time," said Aizawa. "Every passing minute means increased peril for your two captured classmates. And we have the press conference to handle." He looked to All Might. "Call a pro hero not involved with the operation and have them stand guard here at the hospital. Tell them to look for anything else suspicious. And keep an eye out for Kaminari." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I can no longer keep track of everything that's happening. One thing at a time. Ashido, the receiver, if you please." He held out his hand.

Mina did not immediately respond. She was staring at the device, unblinking for a moment.

"Ashido," Aizawa repeated.

The girl shook her head slightly, as if returning out of her mind, and handed the receiver over.

"Alright," Eraserhead said, turning to All Might. "Let's move."

…

Sunset.

Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero, and Shoto Todoroki stood outside the hospital, waiting. Most of the rest of the class knew what they were doing, but they'd remained silent. What did that mean?

_Midoriya is getting discharged tonight_, thought Eijiro. With a pro hero coming soon to guard the hospital, this would be their one chance. There would be no time to waste.

The doors slid open, revealing Midoriya walking out…and, surprisingly, Uraraka as well. Eijiro's eyes shot open a mile wide.

"Uraraka-san," he stammered. "You're…"

"I'm coming, too," she said sassily, folding her arms. She did not elaborate as to why. Midoriya looked almost sheepish.

"Well…alright. Six. That's a good number." He looked back to Sero and Todoroki, who nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" said a voice.

They all turned. Walking up the path was Iida, a stern expression on his face.

"Iida…" Midoriya breathed, lowering his head a bit.

"Why…" his fists shook. "Why did it have to be you guys, of all people?" His lower lip was trembling. "You two, who helped me when I charged recklessly into battle?" he looked between Midoriya and Todoroki. "And Uraraka-san? You too?"

The brunette girl narrowed her eyes, acting most unlike herself.

"You and Ashido were caught up in the fight that night as well," he continued. "And so was Kirishima. You all, of all people…should know how foolish this is! Don't make the same mistake that I did!"

"What are you talking about?" Sero asked in an annoyed voice, trying to take a step forward. Todoroki held up a hand over his chest to stop him.

"We are still minors," Iida muttered. "UA is in a bad enough position as it is. Who do you think is going to have to take responsibility for your actions?! Did you even THINK about that?"

"Iida, it's not like how you say!" Midoriya protested, stepping toward him. "We don't think it's okay to break the rules eithe…"

Iida swung a fist at his friend's face, colliding solidly and knocking Midoriya to the ground.

Mina gasped. Uraraka fell to her knees next to him, helping him up.

"Hey, what the fuck's your problem?" Sero snarled, Todoroki trying harder to hold him back.

"Yeah, Iida!" Uraraka cried as she helped him up. "Midoriya is injured right now…"

"All the more reason to not go off on some stupid rescue mission," Iida growled. "Do you even have a plan? Ashido gave Aizawa-sensei the only tracking receiver, after all."

"I memorized the location," said Mina in a curiously vacant tone. "It's an abandoned factory in Kamino Ward. I know how to get there."

"And you'll interrupt the heroes in their operation? You'll just get in the way!"

"They have no idea what they're up against!" Sero argued. "And besides, if they have to split their forces between two locations…"

"What if Bakugo and Katayama are at the other location? That…_bar _that they mentioned? You don't know where that is. If they're there, then nothing you're about to do will make any difference!"

"We can't make a difference from just sitting here in this damn hospital, either!" Kirishima yelled.

"You're going to go out there and get yourself killed," Iida said, his voice shaking quite a bit now. "Do you think I'm not worried? I'm the class representative. I'm scared for all my classmates, not just Bakugo and Katayama. Shoji lost an arm. Jiro and Hagakure and Yaoyorozu are unconscious. Kaminari's missing, for God's sake! You're going to up those numbers by going out there? Are you saying you don't care about how I feel? About how your parents feel?"

Midoriya tensed up at the mention of parents.

"When I saw you in that hospital bed, I saw my brother," Iida said quietly. "If you go out there and fight, and die, then we will have lost everything. It's that simple."

"Iida," said Todoroki, calmly. "We don't expect to fight them head-on and win, either. We'll get them out without fighting. That's the plan."

"Covert action, in other words!" Sero added. "That's how we students can do something without breaking the rules!"

Iida looked up at them in surprise. "You…"

Kirishima closed his fist. "We were unable to help in the forest. This is how we come back from that."

"It won't do to just let the pros take care of it," said Uraraka.

When everyone looked at her, she squirmed for a moment, as if unsure whether she should really speak her mind or not. But then, she continued.

"I…I don't think the pros have the same…_relationship _with the League that we do, besides maybe All Might and Aizawa. I've now encountered them four times. All the rest of you have done the same at least twice. It's not just about getting Katayama and Bakugo back. It's about…making sure the League's plans fail. Making sure they know we're not scared of them. That we're _better _than them." As she spoke, Uraraka rubbed her neck, almost subconsciously. Her lips were pulled back in a grimace.

"I spent a lot of time messing with Doko," Mina muttered. "I'd never had such strong feelings before, and I didn't treat him like I was supposed to. I treated it like a silly crush that wouldn't have consequences. I was lucky that he returned my feelings at all." Her golden eyes shined out as she looked up at Iida. "I want to make more memories with him. None of the rest of you know, but…he hasn't received a lot of love in his life. It can't be the pros, who are just doing their jobs. It has to be us, his friends, that save him. It has to be _me_. It's probably selfish, but…" she swallowed. "He has to know how much we care about him. He deserves to know."

Iida's jaw was hanging open. He did not seem like he knew what to say anymore.

"I'm unsure myself," Midoriya breathed. "And Kacchan will probably be humiliated and angry about people coming to save him. But, even so…" he looked up. "If my hand can still reach, then I _have _to reach it, don't I?"

"Your reasons are all separate," Iida muttered. "...But they're all strong, too. I don't think I can convince you. So…" He suddenly bowed deeply. "Allow me to accompany you!"

…

Detective Tskuauchi stood among his forces in the meeting room, holding up Yaoyorozu's tracking receiver. "Alright, upon the receival of new information, we can begin our strategy meeting." He turned to the pro heroes they'd assembled. All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Tiger, Gang Orca, Mount Lady, Kamui Woods, and Gran Torino. "Are you all ready?"

…

The seven of them sat on the train as it zoomed through the night.

"Kamino Ward is in Kanagawa Prefecture," Mina said. "It will take about two hours to get there."

Kirishima shifted in his seat restlessly. "Dammit…anything could happen in that time."

"Umm…" Midoriya looked up at Todoroki. "Did you tell the others where we were going, by the way?"

"Not where," Todoroki answered while chewing on his food, "but I told them it would be tonight, yes. They all know. None of them took it very well."

"Ojiro and Asui least of all," Kirishima muttered.

"Was Kaminari there?" Midoriya asked.

Kirishima and Todoroki exchanged a glance. They both shook their heads.

"Weird," Uraraka muttered. "I don't like it one bit."

Sero stretched. "Kaminari probably just went home. Even if he was the one who shocked Yao-momo, it was probably because he knew about our plan and didn't approve of us going, like Iida. Maybe he broke the first receiver and then shocked her to keep her from making more."

"But there was a second one," Midoriya pointed out. "How could he have missed that?"

"Also…" Mina blinked. "It's not a very Kaminari thing to do, is it? Iida mentioned that it could have been a device that shocked her rather than someone's Quirk."

They all looked at Iida.

He blinked back. "What? Are you accusing me of attacking a fellow classmate?"

"Well…" Sero shrugged. "You did disapprove very strongly about us going. Maybe you saw that Yao-momo had made two, decided to destroy one to make sure only the pros got it, and then…shocked her with a device that you mentioned."

Iida shook his head. "I assure you that I did not. Besides, I am coming along on this mission anyway."

"Yeah, to be our chaperone," the tape user muttered.

"We've got to think about what's ahead of us, not behind," said Todoroki. Uraraka murmured agreement.

"Bakugo and Katayama…" Kirishima leaned back in his seat. "I'm worried. Bakugo isn't the type to just meekly go along with a hostage situation. He'll resist, and things might get messy."

"What about Katayama's Quirk?" asked Sero. "What if he escaped already, just by warping out of there?"

"The League will have taken measures against that," said Uraraka darkly.

"Besides…" Mina said, looking out the window. "Doko wouldn't leave Bakugo behind."

…

When they arrived in Kamino Ward, the first thing they did was acquire disguises from a clothing store. At Iida's suggestion, since he claimed that the villains would recognize them. "You claimed you wanted this to be covert," he told them.

Mina had ended up putting makeup on to somewhat conceal her pink face, since she was likely to stand out the most. The others all changed their hair, wore sunglasses, false beards and mustaches, and the like.

"You're unlikely to see kids in a shopping district, anyway," Sero muttered behind his goatee. Meanwhile, Midoriya was making a show of harassing passersby.

"Huh? That's UA!" said a voice in the crowd.

They all froze, thinking the person was talking about them, but then they turned to the big screen on the side of a building. People were gathering, watching it.

Midoriya gasped. "It's the press conference."

"Aizawa-sensei…" Uraraka muttered. "Even though he hates being on TV…"

Aizawa, Principal Nezu, and Vlad King were all standing at the front of a room, a crowd of reporters watching them. They were apologizing. Their homeroom teacher had shaved and given himself a haircut. He was even wearing a suit.

"...are being taken to ensure it will not happen again," Nezu was saying.

"Huh?" said someone in the crowd. "That's it?"

"They've had four villain attacks. Shouldn't a hero school be better equipped?"

"It makes me really worried…"

The seven hero students were dead on their feet, surrounded by the rising tension of the public.

They were turning against UA. The villains were winning.

…

"During the incident, Aizawa-san, it appears that you urged the students to fight," a reporter asked. "Why was this?"

Aizawa leaned forward toward the mic. "I concluded that because we were unable to fully grasp the situation, the students had to have the permission to defend themselves in order to avoid the worst possible outcome."

"You don't call 31 students being injured and two abducted the worst possible outcome?" the reporter asked.

"No," said Aizawa calmly. "I call forty students being _killed _the worst possible outcome."

"The majority of those thirty-one injuries were minor and easily healed," said Nezu. "Half of them were from the gas attack, which simply rendered the students unconscious. Thanks to the quick actions of Miss Kendo and Mr. Tetsutetsu, the gas was prevented from doing more damage. That would not have been possible without us telling the students they were able to fight. And medical treatment is being given to all students affected. There have been no traces of psychological trauma detected."

"You say the majority of those injuries were minor," said another reporter. "What about Mezo Shoji, who lost an arm? And Izuku Midoriya, who broke both of his? What have you told their families?"

"We have told the families that in the current situation, their children must remain in the hospital," said Aizawa. "But once they are healed, the families will be free to make their own decision about what to do."

"Are you saying that you don't want to handle the responsibility?"

"No. We plan to take _full _responsibility. The families will be the ones to make the decision about their children's future."

Murmuring among the reporters. It sounded, to them, like Aizawa was saying that families would be free to pull their children out of UA if they deemed it too unsafe.

"And what of Katsuki Bakugo and Doko Katayama?" another reporter asked. "Both of them enrolled in UA with extremely high marks. The former finished third in the sports festival, and the latter _won _the sports festival. They, by all accounts, have a bright chance of becoming great heroes in the future. But they also both showed very aggressive tendencies. Do you think the villains have targeted them in order to exploit that? And what does that say about UA if it lets two of its biggest up-and-coming students to be taken?"

More murmuring all over the room. Aizawa stood, and appeared very angry.

Vlad King nearly let out a panicked cry. He looked over at his fellow teacher, trying to send signals with his eyes. _He's trying to trick you into saying something reckless! Don't fall for it!_

Then…Aizawa bowed.

"As an educator, I take full responsibility for Bakugo and Katayama's more…aggressive and erratic behavior. However, their actions you saw on display at the sports festival do not stem from a desire to cause pain to others, like a villain does. Bakugo is relentless in his pursuit of being the greatest, strongest hero. And Katayama has a strong morality unlike any I've ever seen in a child his age. If the League of Villains has kidnapped them attempting to turn them to their side…I think they are in for a rude awakening."

"But this isn't a question of how you feel!" the reporter protested. "That's not concrete evidence! What do you plan to actually _do _about it?"

"We are not just standing around idly. We are investigating along with the police," said Nezu. "Pardon us if we do not go into the details of the plan, as the villains are surely watching this as we speak. We will definitely be getting our students back."

…

Inside the bar, Shigaraki switched the TV off and laughed derisively. "Well, there you have it, I suppose."

Bakugo and Doko both looked up at him in anger. They'd been returned to their restrained chairs in the main bar area, and had been forced to watch the press conference as the media slowly turned against their school.

"They didn't mention the other boy," said Shigaraki, looking to Kurogiri. "When does Master plan to show him off? That would do quite a bit of damage."

"I cannot speak for what Master wants in that category," the portal villain replied smoothly. "My job was only to get the boy in and out. He has now been moved to a hiding place. I do not believe that Master intends to use him again in this round."

"In any case…" Shigaraki turned to his two captives. "They've already been proven wrong and they don't even know it. We already _have _a UA student on our side…and once that gets out, there will be no faith in that school anymore. And since All Might teaches there, faith in HIM will be shaken too!" He giggled excitedly. Surrounding him, the other League members watched, grinning.

Shigaraki turned to Bakugo. "We're planning on winning, Katsuki Bakugo. You like to win, don't you?"

Bakugo's face was collected, to Doko's surprise. _There's no way he's considering it. Not after he told me to STOP considering it. _The warping boy strained his wrists against the glowing bindings again. Were they really suppressing his Quirk? If he did everything quickly enough and in the right order, would he be able to get them both out of this situation without harm coming to Bakugo?

"Dabi," said Shigaraki. "Undo his bindings." He pointed at the blonde boy.

Dabi shook his head. "No way. This kid's going to fight." He turned to Twice. "You do it."

"No! I don't want to! Fine, I'll do it." The masked man stepped forward toward Bakugo.

Out of the corner of his eye, Doko saw Toga unsheath her knife ever so slightly. Magne had gripped her magnet a little tighter. Compress had his hands folded behind his back; he could be holding anything there. And Kurogiri had put down the glass that he was cleaning.

Twice undid the bindings…and Bakugo blew an explosion in his face, leaping to his feet.

Doko gasped, as Twice was knocked backward into him, causing his chair to fall over. The villains all moved forward at once, but Bakugo released another blast, putting up a smokescreen. He kicked his own chair out to trip up Toga, and raised his hands threateningly toward Shigaraki.

Doko had been knocked over onto the ground, and Twice was sitting on top of him, winded and reeling. "That hurt a lot! Ah, I'm fine! Fine, just gotta…

"Gerrooff me!" Doko yelled, muffled. He struggled, trying to throw the villain off. His hands were still bound, and he was stuck.

"We listened to you talk and talk and talk…" Bakugo muttered, holding his crackling palms up. "Idiots don't know how to get to the point, so they always talk too much. Aizawa and UA had it RIGHT, you scum! HA! If you think me and Katayama are gonna join you, then you should just lay down and die like the losers you are!"

He sent out a third, huge blast, and Shigaraki's hand went flying off his face.

The room seemed to hang in a tense balance. Twice scrambled off of Doko and got behind Shigaraki, suddenly frightened. All the villains' eyes were on their leader.

Doko was able to stand up now, but did he want to? He was still bound, but…

"You know exactly what your ideals are, huh?" Magne said to Bakugo. "Smart boy."

"No, he's an idiot," said Dabi.

"I wanna stick him," Toga commented.

"He should have pretended he was going along with us, if he really wanted to escape," said Compress. "Now he's going to get it."

_They're thinking about killing him! _Doko thought frantically. _They said they would if I try to do anything…if I take action, will that save him, or only speed up the inevitable?_

Shigaraki was shaking uncontrollably, reaching out with his hand. "Father…" he murmured. "Please…"

"Tomura, no!" Kurogiri said, suddenly shooting out his fog power. "Don't lose control! This boy…"

"...is a valuable piece," Shigaraki finished for him, in a very calm voice. He leaned down and picked up the hand, placing it back on his face. "No one attack him."

_They're not attacking, _Doko thought. _But they will if I do something, probably. I need to stay here on the ground, remain as quiet as possible… _

He saw a coin on the ground, dropped from someone's pockets. Curling his mouth, Doko sent a tiny bit of his Quirk's energy through his hand…and warped the coin across the floor. No one noticed.

_They lied! These cuffs don't disable my Quirk at all! _

"I wish we could have come to an understanding," Shigaraki was saying to Bakugo. "But if you won't listen, then…" he turned back to the TV, which had been switched off since the press conference but now emitted a familiar static. "Master. Lend me your power."

Without anyone noticing, Doko warped the handcuffs off of himself.

All For One chuckled. "**Good decision, Tomura Shigaraki."**

…

"Alright, everyone," said Tsukauchi, speaking through the screen to one half of the hero team. Best Jeanist, Mt. Lady, Tiger, and Gang Orca. "You four are going to the place on the tracking receiver. We have reason to believe that is not the place where the captives are, but it IS a hideout of theirs. If we send you there, and the rest of us…" he looked back to the people in his own room, which consisted of All Might, Endeavor, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, and Gran Torino. "...head to that bar, then we will cover all of our bases. Cut off all their paths of escape and arrest them all at once. Priority, however, is securing the hostages. Is this understood?"

"Why do I have to clean up UA's mess?" Endeavor grumbled.

"You went to UA, didn't you?" inquired Best Jeanist. "I had Bakugo under my tutelage during the internship. That boy is resistant to a fault. He won't be a submissive hostage. He'd get himself killed before going along with them, and I worry that if we leave him with the villains for too long…that will be just what happens."

"If you're all falling to the likes of me for something like this, then things must have gotten truly bad," said Gran Torino.

"Don't talk like that!" All Might said. "Besides, you're the only one old enough to remember…him. Considering how big this is, there's no way…he won't be involved."

A strange atmosphere filled the room. A mixture of frustration, fear, anticipation…but desire as well. Desire to win.

"Alright!" Tsukauchi clapped his hands. "The press conference is going on right now! I told Nezu to seem somewhat desperate and lost, but not too much. Surely the villains will not expect us to act _during _it. Which means we will catch them off guard! Let's go, heroes! Let's put a stop to this chain of events!"

…

The seven UA students had arrived at a dark, warehouse-looking building.

"Are you sure this is the place, Pinky?" Kirishima asked.

Mina nodded. "Positive."

"I mean…" Sero gestured toward the facility with his hand. "It LOOKS like a hideout."

"Remember," Iida reminded them. "We must be _covert_. There's a chance Bakugo is not here at all. We need to get a scope of what we're up against before we act."

They spent the next fifteen minutes or so circling the building. The front door was overgrown, as if no one had used it in years. A few times, some drunk men came up and harassed the two girls. There were other people walking around as well, although not many.

The students met up again near the wall of the facility.

"We've gotten really close, and no sign of movement," said Uraraka. "And no lights on too. It doesn't seem like there's anyone inside at all."

"To hide a tree, use the forest," muttered Todoroki. "Of course they'd be using the pretense of an abandoned warehouse. Plus, we are most likely dealing with some tricky Quirks. There's no way we can completely trust what we see."

"Covert…" Midoriya wondered aloud. Suddenly, he devolved into a storm of barely audible muttering.

Uraraka laughed nervously.

"It's been a while since I've seen you do that," Kirishima said, although Midoriya wasn't listening.

_That's right_, thought Iida. _Once you decide to do something, you don't stop, do you Midoriya?_

"Let's go around the back," the green-haired boy decided aloud. "There's not that many people out front here, but there are still some. Enough for it to matter that we get out of their sight."

He led them around to the backside of the building. There was a narrow gap in-between two walls that they were able to slip through, hugging right up against the wall of the hideout.

"This is really skinny…" Uraraka said. "I feel like I'm going to get stuck!"

Mina, who was set a bit curvier and more broadly than Uraraka, was having trouble too, although she didn't complain aloud. _All for Doko._

The thin, lanky Sero grinned. "I was made for covert action like this."

"We won't be seen from here," Midoriya whispered back down the line. "And look, there's a grated-over window up there. We can see inside."

"I brought a night vision scope, actually," said Kirishima, pulling it out of his pocket. "I figured we might need it…"

"Wow," Uraraka said, her eyes widening. "Those are really expensive!"

"Okay, Kirishima and Midoriya, get on me and Iida's shoulders," said Sero. "To look inside."

With some difficulty, the two tallest boys managed to get them up to look at the window. Todoroki, Uraraka, and Mina remained below, looking up anxiously.

"What do you see, Kirishima?"

The red-haired boy lifted up the night vision scope. "I dunno, it's really dirty and…gah!" He gasped and almost fell backward off of Iida's shoulders.

"What?" Mina demanded. "What is it?"

"Midoriya…" Kirishima choked out, handing him the night vision scope with a shaking hand. "Look in the back on the left…"

Midoriya took the device and did so. His eyes widened, and his blood ran cold.

Inside the building were two long lines of tanks, filled with a strange, glowing substance. Tubes led from power sources to the surfaces of the tanks, and just breaking over the top were…

Exposed brains. There was only one thing that could be in there.

"_Nomu_," Midoriya whispered.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise from the street outside.

"Huh?" Sero turned, nearly causing Kirishima to fall off. "Hey, watch it!"

Mina's eyes widened. It was a massive purple leg, lifting up a truck. "That's…"

"Mount Lady!" Uraraka exclaimed.

The pro heroine had a smug look on her face as she slammed the truck into the roof of the building with a great crash, causing the ground around them to shudder in an eruption of dust and smoke. The students let out cries of anguish as Midoriya and Kirishima fell, pushed up against the wall. "They're…" Midoriya coughed. "They're here already…"

Best Jeanist dashed in and activated his Quirk, subduing most of the Nomu. Gang Orca and Mount Lady made quick work of the rest, while Tiger picked up the unconscious Ragdoll, who had been left here.

Best Jeanist lifted his hand up to his ear. "The Nomu factory is secure! Move in now, All Might!"

…

"What are you gonna get the TV to do?" Bakugo taunted. "And what's the deal with calling him master? You not the leader around here? That's pretty funny."

Doko was now free to move, but he wasn't sure where to start. There were too many variables. Toga's speed, Compress's tricks, Kurogiri's Quirk being able to send them anywhere he wanted them to go…

"Compress," said Shigaraki. "Put them to sleep again."

_Think… _Doko thought frantically as Compress moved toward Bakugo, about to activate his Quirk. _We need to create a long enough opening to get us both out of the back door… _

Suddenly, someone knocked on that very door.

Everyone stopped, confused.

"Hello, this is Pizza-La, Kamino store," said an almost irreverent voice.

Toga looked positively baffled.

Twice gave Spinner a funny look. "Did you order _pizza_?"

Spinner opened his mouth indignantly. "I most certainly did no…"

"SMASH!" All Might shouted, and the brick wall burst into pieces.

The villains were blown back against the bar, shattering glass and blowing chairs to pieces. Smoke billowed through the room, and Doko warped himself upward, his heart racing. "Bakugo, come on…!"

"What the!" Spinner shouted.

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki rasped loudly. "GATE!"

Kurogiri began to activate his Quirk, but Kamui Woods burst through the hole behind All Might, and sent out his super attack, binding every villain up in wooden limbs.

"ARRGH! Let me go!" Toga whined.

"Tree man, this isn't funny! Push!" Twice repeated over and over, struggling.

"A tree?" Dabi snarled. "What the heck…" He began to light up his blue fire to burn himself free, but Gran Torino zoomed into the room, bouncing off the wall, then the ceiling, and finally landing a devastating kick to Dabi's face, knocking him out cold. "Don't get too hasty," the old hero growled.

"You can't run anymore, League of Villains!" All Might roared. "Why? Because WE are here!"

"Right after the press conference…" Compress choked. "Don't tell me this was pre-arranged!"

"When one is on the offensive is one neglects defense most," said the voice of the pizza guy, who slid in through the crack of the closed door and revealed himself to be Edgeshot. "We're not the only ones from the Pizza-La Kamino location. Outside you have the police and the number two hero, Endeavor."

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki roared. "Bring the Nomu here!"

"I…" the portal villain sputtered. "I can't…they are not at the established location…I don't know what's happened to them…"

"They've been subdued by the other half of our team!" All Might declared with a smile on his face. "You underestimated too much, League of Villains. The strength of these boys, the diligence of the police…we've investigated day and night to get to this point, and now you're ours! You have lost!"

Spinner went slack-jawed with awe. "This is the hero that was acknowledged by Stain…"

Edgeshot took action and shot a thread of his own body through Kurogiri, knocking him out. "Huh?" Magne cried. "Did you just kill him?"

"Nah," said the number five pro, reforming himself outside the portal villain's body. "I just played with his insides and made him sleep. This guy's too annoying."

Doko watched as Kurogiri's yellow eyes closed, and he felt his body go limp, as if in relief.

All Might was busy talking to Bakugo, but then he turned to Doko. "Well done for holding out so long, Katayama. I realize you could have escaped at any time, but you didn't want to leave young Bakugo behind, right?"

Doko looked toward his blonde companion, who was fuming with frustration, showing his teeth in a snarl.

He laughed nervously and scratched his neck. "Well, uhh…" _Wait! I need to tell him about the TV… _

"Say, Tomura Shigaraki," said Gran Torino, stepping toward the blue-haired villain. "Where is your master?"

Doko gave All Might a panicked glance, and the Symbol of Peace noticed. His blonde eyebrows went up.

With a trembling hand, Doko pointed toward the TV. He didn't know what to say. All of a sudden, everything felt very…strange.

Strange black goo burst from a dozen places at once, all over the room.

Nomu came out of the spots, howling and screeching horribly.

All Might roared in shock. Gran Torino began to move, kicking one in the face. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"EDGESHOT, WHAT ABOUT KUROGIRI!"

"He's still down!" The pro replied frantically. "This isn't him…"

Even the villains looked surprised.

All Might turned. "KAMUI! KEEP THEM RESTRAINED!" A Nomu swiped at him, and he punched it hard. Gran Torino kicked two more.

Suddenly, Doko felt something very dark close in around his eyes. As he turned to say something, he saw the same thing happening to Bakugo.

The goo was closing around the two of them.

All Might whirled. "BAKUGO! KATAYAMA!"

He leapt forward to grab them…

"NOOOOOO!"

The last thing Doko heard was the Symbol of Peace's anguished yell, as the world faded to black.

…

"_There's Nomu everywhere! Endeavor!" _

"_I've got it! Tell that American to keep holding things down!"_

"_There were two facilities…Jeanist was supposed to hold down the other one! Where are these Nomu coming from! Jeanist, come in! What's going on over there? Jeanist? Hello? JEANIST?!"_

…

As the dust cleared, the seven UA students in the rescue squad peered around the corner, looking into the ruins of the hideout. Mount Lady's blow had smashed the place wide open, and they saw several lines of riot police formed up near the entrance. Ahead were the other pros, keeping the Nomu held down. Tiger held Ragdoll in his arms. Mount Lady was complaining about something, but they were all out of earshot.

"The pros are here!" said Iida with relief. "That means we are no longer needed! We should pull back now!"

"If this is just the place with the Nomu, that means Bakugo and Doko were at the bar…" Mina muttered.

"And All Might is likely there, since I don't see him here," said Midoriya.

"If All Might's there, then all the more reason to not worry!" Iida continued.

Sero sighed. "I'm kind of upset we couldn't do anything, but it seems like there's nothing left to do here anyway."

Kirishima nodded. "We should try and get back before we're caught."

They all looked to Mina and Midoriya, to see if they would agree.

Mina sighed. "I guess…you're right."

But as they turned back down the alleyway, they heard something.

Midoriya stopped, and turned around very slowly.

Coming from the depths of the building…were footsteps.

Headed toward the pros.

"**Sorry about that, Tiger,"** said a deep, unsettling voice. "**But…Ragdoll had a very useful Quirk. I couldn't help but put it to good use."**

"Who is that?!" Gang Orca demanded. "Show yourself!"

A suit slowly appeared out of the shadows. Best Jeanist activated his Quirk, restricting the man with the textiles of his own clothes.

"Best Jeanist, wait!" Mount Lady cried. "What if that was an ordinary citizen?!"

"That instant of hesitation could decide the fight," said Jeanist. "Never give the villains time to do anything…"

The man in the shadows chuckled. "**As expected from the number four pro. Yes, very impressive. But still…"**

Red lightning suddenly erupted from the man's body, bright enough for the whole ward to see.

And then, the explosion.

…

The seven UA students huddled behind the wall, frozen with terror. They couldn't move. Even if they wanted to. A shadowy blanket of dread was hanging over the ruins of the hideout. In the clearing behind them, all the pros were on the ground, stirring. Fire and debris scattered the area.

The footsteps had stopped, but the man was still moving. He was _floating_, gliding along the air through the smoke, his head lolling to one side.

Mina didn't dare look. She kept her head down, trembling. _What…is this? What is this?!_

"**Tomura Shigaraki had finally started making decisions for himself…"** said the voice, sounding almost gleefully disappointed. "**I really do wish you hadn't gotten in his way."**

There was no time to do anything. In an instant, the man's mere presence and aura…had stopped the hero students in their tracks.

Visions of his friends bloodied and mangled and dead around him flashed through Izuku's head. He felt bile rise up in his throat. A strange red haze seemed to fill his eyes.

_That's…the villain boss…_he thought, all his nerves screaming in silent terror. _That's…All For One. _

"**Now then…"** All For One said. "**Shall we do it?"**


	37. Chapter 37: The Battle of Kamino Ward

**This chapter contains manga spoilers that have not yet been revealed in the anime. If you're an anime-only, you have been warned. **

Chapter 37: The Battle of Kamino Ward

Doko stood up slowly, wiping his face groggily. He did not have the slightest clue where he was or what had happened. There was an awful taste in his mouth, and smoky darkness everywhere…_where did the bar go?_

"Arrgh…dammit!" Bakugo coughed next to him, getting to his feet and hacking away with his throat. Whatever power had just been used to transport them here was gross, but now…they appeared to be out in the open, somewhere? It was too dark, but Doko could feel a breeze…

"Bakugo, we need to go," he choked out to the blonde boy next to him. "Like, right now…"

Slow clapping from the shadows up ahead, and then…footsteps.

Doko's blood ran cold. In an instant, an aura of absolute evil fell over them. He could feel the horrors of a hundred years' worth of atrocities weigh down on his shoulders, could hear the screams of victims past and victims to come. A dark red wave seemed to fill his eyes, like the blood of the fallen.

He swallowed, watching as the silhouette resolved itself, its feet gliding half a meter over the ground. All For One was tall, with a pristine suit on and a roach-like mask that covered his face. Tubing was attached to it, keeping him alive. What was visible of his skin was gnarled, wrinkly, and scarred.

"**Welcome, Bakugo and Katayama.**"

"You don't look so good, mate," Doko called, his voice trembling.

All For One chuckled. "**It's true, making an appearance is quite the risk. But…I'm afraid the heroes left me no choice.**"

Suddenly, more black goo portals opened up behind them…and the rest of the League appeared. Spinner landed flat on his belly, gagging and sticking his tongue out. Dabi and Kurogiri fell to the ground, unconscious. Magne shivered, making a feminine hiss through her teeth.

"Ewww, what the hell was that?" asked Toga, turning her nose up as she stood.

"That stinks! Smells great!" Twice babbled.

"Master…" Shigaraki droned, kneeling down in front of All For One. "You came…"

Bakugo was looking around wildly, and Doko echoed his movements. They were in the ruins of some great building. In the smoky distance, he could see people unconscious on the ground…or at least, he HOPED they were unconscious. The closest one looked almost like…

"Best Jeanist," Bakugo muttered under his breath, almost gasping.

Doko realized it was true. He saw more grounded silhouettes resolve themselves into Gang Orca, Mount Lady…and Tiger, of the Pussycats. The people on the ground behind them were heroes.

"**You have failed again, Tomura,**" All For One was saying. "**But do not fret. Your courage will be much needed in the immediate future. I have brought your associates back with you, as well as these children. You judged them to be important pieces, and so I support it.**"

Doko's mind was racing. _He's the one who brought us here? That goo portal Quirk is one of his? _Kurogiri was down, but with All For One around…would he even be able to teleport out? That Quirk could probably just bring him straight back, and then…

AFO landed on the ground lightly, and reached his hand out to the bowing Shigaraki. "**Do it over as many times as you need to. That is why I'm here. It's all…for you.**"

He put his hand on Shigaraki's shoulder, and stood him up. "**Well…mostly for you.**"

"Huh?" Tomura rasped, confused.

The Symbol of Evil turned, and looked directly at Doko.

"**It is regretful that Kurogiri was put to sleep, but in any case…Doko Katayama. We have much to discuss.**"

Doko's heart skipped several beats, and his eyes turned to saucers. He took a shaky step backward. "Wh-what do you want _me _for? I mean, besides…"

"Wait a second!" Shigaraki protested. "You said you didn't care about who I got…oh. Was this the opportunity you were talking about, Master?"

"**Why, yes**," All For One purred. "**I'm so pleased you figured it out. I was surprised as you when Kurogiri took an interest in the boy, but at the same time…I was not surprised at all. I supposed it was only natural. But like I said before, this granted me a chance to do something important. So I allowed you and Kurogiri to plot and bring the boy to me. This other one…**" he nodded at Bakugo. "**Is a nice bonus.**"

"WHAT?!" Bakugo snarled, his palms crackling. He clearly did not like being called a bonus.

Doko did not like where all of this was going. He knew Kurogiri had been after him, but now it sounded like…All For One had been wanting to talk to him, too. And fear was creeping into his heart at the thought.

"Wh-whatever you want…" he sputtered, slowly stepping away from the villains. "I don't care."

"**Ah, but you will care**," said All For One. "**For I have the answers you seek, dear Doko. Don't you want to know why you've been made to suffer under those Quirkless parents for all these years**?"

Doko froze on the spot. His entire body shut down. It was like a pure white light had been shot through his brain, and…

He'd never wanted to acknowledge it, and definitely not now. All the doubts came flooding back in at once. Why did he exist? Why had he been gifted with a Quirk in the one place where Quirks were looked down upon? What was the _reason _for it all? He'd tried to smother those doubts out by going to UA, by putting his inexplicable powers to use, to actually _contribute _to society, but…

_How? How does he know about them? HOW? _

There was only one truth. All For One knew…because he'd been somehow involved.

Doko opened his trembling mouth to speak…and Bakugo shouted.

"ASSHOLES!" the blonde boy roared, and slammed his palms into the ground.

A great smoky explosion billowed up, scattering everyone in all directions. Doko watched Shigaraki disappear in front of him, and heard Toga's scream as his feet left the ground, and he went flying away toward the edge of the ruins.

A great gust of wind seemed to come from the opposite end, countering it, and the explosion diverted upward as if blocked by a great invisible wall. All For One remained floating in his spot, his arms braced in front of himself like a cross. Doko landed on the ground hard, tasting blood in his mouth, and quickly scrambled up to his feet, coughing. The fight had begun, far too early for his tastes.

Two more explosions crackled off up ahead as Bakugo bobbed and weaved his way past Shigaraki. He swept up another one at Magne as she reached in for him, and nearly backed into Toga's knife as it sliced through the air with a high whooshing sound.

Doko took off at a run toward the fight, recharging his warp energy as he ran and finally diving into the fray with one great teleport. He punched Spinner in the side of the head and warped sideways to avoid Twice's steel ribbon, nearly tripping over Dabi's body in the process.

Another explosion went off near his ear, and he heard Bakugo swear. Then, red tendrils were suddenly wrapping themselves around him, and he felt himself get yanked forward, toward All For One. Doko tried to activate his Quirk to escape, but it wasn't working. Either the fear, distress, or the Quirk currently restraining him was doing something.

Doko's feet dragged along the ground like he was waterskiing, and suddenly he was pulled up face-to-face with All For One, the red tendrils emerging from the man's fingers and wrapping around him.

Doko stared directly at the dark mask and wrinkled his nose. "You smell awful," he told the man, feeling the rage and frustration of battle wash over him.

All For One sneered. "**Bold. Just how I wanted you.**" He used the tendrils to fling Doko down to the ground, and then sent blue lightning through them. Doko screamed in pain and shock, the Quirk combo causing him to curl up into the fetal position. _Just…let me warp. Let me get my strength back, please…I want to… _

Why? Why did All For One want him? The only thing he could think of right now was what All Might had implied…that the evil mastermind had seen the Sports Festival, watched him win, and decide that he wanted Doko's Quirk.

"Are you going to take my powers?" Doko spat from the ground, looking back up at the man as he loomed down upon him. Behind them, Bakugo raged in his battle against the League. _Need to get him and run. Need to get him and run… _

All For One laughed aloud. "**HA! No. Your Quirk is yours alone. And do not worry. I did not give it to you as a baby, either. You were born with it, it is natural.**"

"Then…h-how do you know…ABOUT MY PARENTS!" Doko felt his Quirk return to him as the effect from the tendrils wore off, and he flexed his arms, causing a burst of purple light as he took all the rubble in the vicinity and warped it over All For One's head, raining it down on him to crush him.

AFO raised a hand almost lazily, and burst the rubble into pieces with some kind of telekinesis. Then, with a wave of his other hand, the rubble spun like a tornado, and sharpened, into shards like glass. He snapped his fingers, setting it aflame with some white fire Quirk, and then threw it at Doko, laughing like a maniac all the while.

Doko warped sideways frantically to avoid the onslaught. It impacted the fight behind them like a barrage, sending eruptions of white fire everywhere, and splitting Bakugo from the League. A shard landed on Twice's shoulder, and he shrieked, dancing around to put it out. Bakugo swore again, and launched back into battle.

Doko bobbed and weaved toward All For One in five warps, screaming with rage. He charged his Quirk through his fist again, and sent more rubble flying at him from the side. All For One swept up his left arm, creating an invisible barrier that blocked the debris, and then punched out with his right, spraying water like a firehose, sending Doko flying back from the force of the jet.

Doko warped sideways again, trying to right himself in mid-air, and felt his ankle twist as he skidded against the ground. With a furious yank, he closed his Quirk's power around All For One's mask, and pulled as hard as he could.

A purple glow grew around the man's head, and for a moment, the Symbol of Evil stopped laughing. Gripping his mask to hold it on, he boomed, "_**Insolent.**_" He snarled, and suddenly split himself into dozens, the clones growing around Doko like a swarm. Doko lowered his arm, confused, and his Quirk died out. The AFO copies surrounded him, and he turned in a circle, unsure which was the real one.

They all spoke with one voice, sending a chattering, horrid feeling through Doko's head.

"**I know your parents because I gave you to them. You were switched at the hospital, Doko Katayama. You are adopted**."

At that moment, all his clones sent the red tendrils toward Doko in the center, from all of their ten fingers. Thousands of the little tentacles came waving toward him, and wrapped around him, killing his Quirk. Doko's head was spinning, his brain shocked from the utter blow. _No, _he thought, the only coherent word. _No…_a purple light began to grow around his body.

"NO!" he shouted, teleporting his voice, and activating Warp Field.

A purple blast blew out through the ruins, scattering the red tendrils, and causing all the AFO clones to dissipate, leaving the real one as he flew back, once again using a gust of wind to right himself in midair, and counter the attack.

The man was laughing again. "**Oh, your power is incredible! I'm overjoyed, truly. This is better than I could possibly have hoped for**."

"Shut up…" Doko snarled, looking up at the bastard as he stayed floating, just out of reach. "You're lying. I wasn't adopted. Why would they never tell me? They NEVER missed an opportunity to belittle me. You'd think they'd tell me that on day fucking one!"

"**Because, dear boy,**" All For One chuckled, "**they never knew. Like I said, you were switched at the hospital with Miss Katayama's true son, a Quirkless boy that I quickly disposed of. Their frustration stems from the fact that they believe you are theirs, and therefore they cannot get rid of you. A sad fact of reality.**"

"Then…WHERE ARE MY REAL PARENTS, THEN?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?!" Doko warped upward toward him again, trying fruitlessly to yank that stupid mask off, but All For One shot a black beam out of his left hand like a laser, and it went right through Doko's eyes. For a moment, he saw everything in negative space, as if the colors had been reversed, and then he felt a strange burning sensation in the back of his head. He hit the ground, shaking his head as if stunned. Whatever Quirk had just hit him had been incredibly strange.

All For One wouldn't stop laughing, and it was incredibly annoying. _I just gotta get that stupid mask off. That's his life support. He'll die without it, I'm sure. _

"**Your real parents…why, I didn't do anything with them! Don't be so hasty to jump to conclusions, dear boy. Your mother died in childbirth, which I'm sure even you will know not to blame me for. Another one of those sad facts of reality. Since she was going to die anyway, I'm sure you won't blame me for taking her Quirk as she birthed you. Doko, you know as well as I that we can't let good Quirks go to waste. That's why you wanted to become a hero after all, right?**"

"You took her Quirk as she died," Doko snarled, getting back to his feet. "For yourself? And how did you get into the hospital anyway, you great big roach?"

"**I have my sources. And no, the Quirk was not for me. Your mother's Quirk was Warp Gate, you see. I decided it would be better off…in the hands of someone living. Why should we let good Quirks die off, after all? It would be such a waste.**"

Doko's eyes flashed toward Kurogiri, unconscious on the ground behind where Bakugo continued to fight the League. _Kurogiri…has my mom's Quirk? Does he know?_

"**You see, Doko, fighting like this with all my Quirks isn't really my style. I came here to help Tomura, it is true, but I would much rather use my powers for good. Like I did with your mother. How can you blame me for any of it? I simply took a Quirk and gave it someone else, so it can continue to be of use to society. That is my power, that is my strength. I can move Quirks around to wherever they are needed, and build the perfect world."**

Doko was confused. He didn't know if he wanted to fight anymore, or even if he could. He wanted to hear All For One out. _Maybe if I let him talk, he'll get distracted enough to where I can go save Bakugo and warp out of here… _

"What…what happened to my father, then?" he spat out, looking back up at the man.

"**Your father…is the owner of that Quirk that was just used to bring you here. The teleporting black goo. When he and your mother conceived you, it combined with Warp Gate to give you the powers that you have today.**"

"But…" Doko's eyes narrowed. "YOU were the one who brought us here! You're the one who has that Quirk!" _Wait. NO. Is he saying… _

…_that HE'S my father?_

All For One must have read his mind, because he laughed even harder. "**As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not your father, boy. Did you get your hopes up for a moment? Sorry to disappoint. No, I was not the one who used the Quirk that took you all out of that bar, although I did give the order, so I was technically the one to bring you here. A small error in wording. Your father is indeed still in possession of his Quirk. I will even permit you to see him…if you join me.**"

The ground beneath Doko's feet seemed to lurch. His birth mother was dead, but his dad…his dad worked for All For One? Or…was he being controlled?

"Why in the everloving fuck," Doko breathed, trying to control himself and speak very slowly, "would I ever join you."

"**Haven't you been listening, my boy? I, like you, have a vested interest in putting Quirks where they can be best used. In your case, you only have the one, and decided to become a hero with it. Smart. I can't fault you for the decision, despite my distaste of heroes. But I…I have the power to build a great society with my strength, and here I am…still alive. It would be against my ideals if I simply sat in the shadows and did nothing with the gifts that remain within me, and you would agree, wouldn't you?**"

"But you already had your chance," Doko snarled. "You ruled Japan for a hundred years, and it SUCKED. That's what all the stories say. If you are able to build a perfect society with your power, then why didn't you do it before? Oh, that's right. BECAUSE YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT, AND DON'T CARE ABOUT HELPING ANYONE!"

"**You have heard the stories wrong,**" he replied in smooth stride. "**Didn't Denki Kaminari tell you? Yes, it's true, there was much turmoil during my rule. But I was the only one trying to stop it, via Quirk redistribution! I was on my way to fixing society before that great big blonde oaf came along! And do you know what the problem was, Doko? The thing I was on my way to fix?**" He leaned forward. "**It was the tension between those with Quirks and those without them. You know that tension better than anyone, dear boy. I was on my way to spreading Quirks in such a way that a household like yours would NEVER happen. And yet, because All Might stopped me, it did. And you were forced to suffer abuse at the hands of the powerless. Because, with that smiling fool flying around, with all these heroes on the rooftops, that tension will continue to exist forever, do you understand? But you, you and I…we can stop it together. If you would only join me, boy. No future children will have to go through what you did.**"

He reached his hand out.

Doko swallowed.

"Ha…one small problem with that, I think. That being…"

He raised his hands, sending purple light through them with pure rage.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SENT ME TO THOSE QUIRKLESS PEOPLE IN THE FIRST PLACE! THEY DIDN'T RUIN MY LIFE, YOU DID! DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO FORGET THAT, YOU GREAT BIG OLD IDIOT?!"

All For One gasped, faltered…and then something came shooting out of the sky, right for him.

An eruption of wind sent Doko hurtling backward, nearly knocking into Bakugo and the villains like they were bowling pins.

He quickly tried to right himself, briefly putting his weight on his twisted ankle with a twinge of pain, and then made eye contact with Bakugo. All around them, the villains were groggily getting to their feet, and up ahead…

All Might was holding All For One's fists in his own, struggling in mid-air with great gusts of wind.

"I'll have you return my students, All For One," he snarled.

"Have you come to kill me a second time, All Might?" The Symbol of Evil asked gleefully.

The eruption of wind and smoke that came from their struggle of power was so great that all the League, Doko, and Bakugo were blown back again. Doko skidded against the ground for what felt like the tenth time that night, and when the smoke cleared, he saw the two titans standing thirty feet apart, in the middle of a great crater.

Bakugo was coughing next to him. "He held All Might back with his bare hands…"

_I need to grab him and get out of here, _Doko thought numbly. But all the things that All For One had said were still ringing through his head…and he couldn't move with any sort of purpose…

"I won't make the same mistake I did six years ago," All Might was saying. "I'll take my students back…and I'll throw you in prison for sure! You, and all your League underlings!"

He launched at AFO again, who raised his arm almost lazily. "**Oh dear. There is so much to do, isn't there?**"

His arm swelled, and a cannon of air erupted out of it, blasting All Might back through several buildings. The crater was widening. Kamino Ward was slowly destroying from the inside out.

"Katayama," Bakugo hissed. "We gotta go, dude…what's the matter?"

Doko couldn't say anything. Everything felt cold. _Mom…Dad… _

"**There is no time,**" said All For One. "**Tomura, take the two children and get out of here. The rest of you will accompany him as well**."

"But how will we leave?" Shigaraki asked. "Kurogiri is down…"

AFO sent the red tendrils out of his fingers again, and forced them into Kurogiri's body. "**Forcible Quirk Activation**!"

Kurogiri's dark warp gate appeared, a single foggy exit from the chaos. The League stared at it dumbly, as if unsure what to do. Bakugo was looking around wildly for an escape of his own. Doko only stood silently.

"But wait," said Tomura. "What about you?"

All Might came roaring out from beyond the buildings, like a great comet hurtling through the air.

All For One lifted off the ground again, preparing to meet him. "**Think constantly, Tomura. You have so much room to grow**."

Shigaraki's voice sounded emotional. "Master…"

The two titans met in mid-air, causing another blast of power, but the League's focus had turned.

"Shigaraki, let's go while he's holding All Might back!" Compress roared, kneeling down over Dabi and using his Quirk to pick up the fire user. "Grab the kids!"

All eyes turned toward Doko and Bakugo.

"Damn, what a pain," Bakugo sneered, getting into fighting position.

Doko blinked dumbly, trying to shake himself out of his thoughts. Above them, a great one-on-one fight was taking place…All For One was no longer focused on him. He only had eyes for All Might.

_That means… we gotta get out now!_

But the thought came too late, as Magne came swinging at him, knocking him backwards into Kurogiri's open portal as Bakugo began to fight back. The last thing Doko heard was more swearing and explosions as his classmate snaked his way around the group of villains…

…

_Where…where am I?_

_He was not in a new physical location. It seemed like he was floating through a black void, somewhere far, far away. The sounds of the battle were like a distant echo. What had happened with the portal? Had it failed to work? Where had it taken him?_

_Doko remembered that this was his mom's Quirk, and a curious quiet overcame him. Because he had now learned that, had the Quirk behaved differently? No, that didn't make any sense. _

_Besides, it was weird to think about. Kurogiri had his mom's Quirk…she'd died in childbirth. What kind of Quirk had the villain had before that? Had he looked human once? _

_Suddenly, a silhouette manifested itself in front of Doko. The dark shape resolved, and it was a teenage boy, maybe a bit older than him. The boy had bright blue hair that puffed up like a wavy cloud. He was curled up on the ground of the void, and seemed to be despondent. He wasn't wearing any clothes, but Doko couldn't see any sign of genitalia. _

_This was a strange place, a strange situation. Doko wondered if he'd be able to talk to the boy. "Hello?" he asked, almost testily._

_The boy looked up. There was fear and uncertainty in his eyes, and somehow, despite not knowing him, Doko felt like this was wrong. This was not a boy who normally looked so panicked. He should look easygoing, with a smile and maybe some laughter. _

"_It's alright," Doko reassured. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

"_I…" the boy's voice cracked from lack of use. "I…lost my way."_

_Doko raised an eyebrow. "Well, anyone could get lost in here."_

"_That's not what I meant," the boy protested. "There's someone else…and I was supposed to fight it, but I didn't. And now everything's gone wrong."_

"_What's your name?" Doko asked._

_The boy seemed to have forgotten. He looked up above himself as if deep in thought. "Shirakumo," he finally said. "Oboro Shirakumo. That's who I was."_

"_Were you…a student at UA, by chance?" Doko asked him._

_Shirakumo nodded. "I had two good friends. Yamada and Aizawa…they must think I'm such an idiot."_

_Doko's eyes widened. "Aizawa? Aizawa…Shota?"_

_Shirakumo nodded excitedly. "That's right! Do you know him? Oh…um…" he suddenly turned dour again. "Could you tell him…could you tell him I'm sorry?"_

_Doko didn't know what else to say, so he only said, "Sure. I can do that. Shirakumo, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_Okay. I'll remember." Doko felt sick about all of this for some reason. He didn't quite understand what was happening anymore. _

_And yet…he felt a sense of duty towards this Shirakumo. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like they'd met before. _

"_You've got to get back," said the cloud-haired boy, with maybe the faintest smirk. "They're counting on you, I think." _

"_Can I? Get back, I mean?"_

"_Sure. I can't, but you definitely can. You're a strong guy."_

"_Alright, well…" Doko closed his eyes, willing himself to hear the distant sounds of the battle. That felt like the right thing to do. And as he focused on them, they grew louder…and louder… _

…

Izuku watched over the edge of the wall in horror at the scene happening in front of them. Bakugo ducked low under Twice's ribbon, and then used his explosions to flip himself over backward, avoiding Compress's fingers by inches. Katayama had re-emerged from the portal, and was now dodging Spinner and Magne as they tried to grab him. Both looked tired and weak.

Izuku's eyes darted toward the left, where All Might punched All For One back, and then turned toward the other fight. "Bakugo! Katayama! I'm coming now!" he cried…and then red tendrils wrapped around his feet, and tripped him to the ground.

"**I don't think so,**" said All For One, "**because I am here.**"

He dragged All Might back toward him with the tendrils, landing a devastating blow to the hero's chest. Izuku nearly let out a wail, and had to duck back behind the wall again.

"Deku? What are we doing?" Uraraka hissed. He looked out at the six who'd come with him. Besides her, Ashido, Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Sero were all looking to him as well. Panicked, sweaty, frightened. None of them had a clue.

_I…I need a plan…Kacchan and Katayama don't have an opening, and All Might can't help them with All For One there…we're the only ones with the power to turn the tide! _

"Midoriya, wait!" Iida hissed, grabbing his shirt. "We can't! We have to run!"

"No, there's a way," Izuku said, realizing it himself as he spoke. "A way to get the two of them out…without fighting!"

Todoroki's eyes narrowed. "Let's hear it."

…

As Doko ducked under Toga's knife for the third time, he heard a burst in the wall behind him.

_First, Uraraka will make Sero and Kirishima lighter for me and Iida to hold. _

Doko turned, surprised. Bakugo did the same. All the villains halted for a moment, looking.

_Then, with my power and Iida's Reciproburst, we'll blast toward the wall! Kirishima will use his Hardening to break through!_

His eyes widened as he saw familiar hair, familiar faces. A huge slide of ice went up, towering over their heads.

_Me and Iida will continue to propel forward, and Todoroki will make an upward path of ice for us to go high over the battle! _

Doko watched four of them sliding up the ice, Midoriya's green lightning sparkling out everywhere, blue fire bursting from Iida's legs. Kirishima and Sero dangled below them, being held in their arms.

_The villains haven't noticed us yet. At this point, to prevent anyone from cutting us off, Ashido will put up a veil of acid in front of the ice wall. _

Doko saw a familiar gooey substance erupt up into a barrier in front of them, nearly hitting Shigaraki and causing him to shrink back. The group of four had just launched off the ice, and now the villains had been cut off from getting to them…by Mina.

Doko's heart soared. Mina. Mina existed. How could he have forgotten? She existed, she was _real_, she had come to save him.

_Katayama can't teleport up to the height we'll be at, which means…Sero, you'll have to shoot your tape down as far as it can go, and meet him in the middle!_

Doko watched as two white tendrils came snaking downward from the group of four, and he heard Sero's voice, like music to his ears. "KATAYAMA, COME ON!"

Doko's legs felt like they were on fire, but he used the last of his Quirk's strength, and put everything into his feet. _Go up…go UP! MINA IS WAITING FOR ME!_

He flashed upward, and grabbed onto the tape with his hand, suddenly being yanked along through the air by his friends.

_As for Kacchan…it won't work if I call out to him. Kirishima, you're the one who built up an equal relationship with him from the start of the year…you're a person Kacchan could call a friend, so if you shout to him, then…I'm sure!_

Kirishima looked down, and reached his hand out. "BAKUGO!"

The villains converged on the spot where Bakugo was…and the blonde boy blew up both his hands, flying upward and away from them, grabbing Kirishima's hand in midair.

He smiled. "You stupid or something?"

"Bakugo, on my mark, create a blast…" Iida shouted.

"You match MY mark!" Bakugo snapped.

"Don't fight at a time like this!" Kirishima wailed.

Doko screamed as he frantically tried to hold on to Sero's tape as it flapped into the wind. "This…is not…optimal!" he called up to them.

"Just hang on!" Sero called. "We're gonna get away in a sec…"

Down on the ground, tears swam through Mina's eyes as she saw that they had succeeded, that the boys had picked them up and were getting away.

"Quick, while they're distracted," said Todoroki to her and Ochaco. "Let's get out of here."

Mina sniffled. "Right." They ran out of the alley.

"We can't let them get away! Where are the long distance fighters?!" Compress cried.

"Dabi and Kurogiri are both down!" Spinner reminded him.

"You two, get close!" Magne told them.

She used her Quirk, and launched Compress up toward the retreating students. Midoriya turned, panicked at the approaching villain, but then Mount Lady grew out of the debris, Compress knocking right into her nose. "TITAN CLIFF!" she roared, blood spraying as Compress tumbled back toward the ground, blocked.

"Prioritize…the rescue…" she stammered out as she fell. "Go, stupid kids!"

"Let's try again!" said Compress from the ground. "Magn…argh!"

He was suddenly kicked in the face by an arriving Gran Torino, who quickly did the same to Twice, Magne, and Spinner, knocking them all to the ground.

"You're late," said All Might as his mentor landed.

"And you're too fast," Gran Torino complained.

…

Fifteen minutes later.

The six boys had gathered in front of the station, breathless and keeled over. All around them were crowds of evacuated citizens. Beyond this row of streets, they could hear the distant sounds of the battle. Distant sirens. A dark shadow seemed to have fallen over the sky.

Midoriya was on the phone with Todoroki. "Are you guys okay?!"

"_Fine. We went out the back way and joined the crowds. They're evacuating us."_

"Okay, we're at the station."

Doko had to sit on the ground; his legs were not obeying him. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened…whether it was something All For One had done, or something connected to the weird thing that had happened inside Kurogiri's portal, or just pure exhaustion from his last warp…but his legs were shot, and he doubted he'd be able to even walk for a while, let alone use his Quirk.

Iida took the chance to turn toward him and Bakugo. "Are you two alright?"

"No," Doko squeaked.

"Fine!" Bakugo barked, and he specifically seemed to be aiming it at Kirishima. "You didn't rescue me, okay? I just saw you and thought you'd be a convenient escape route!"

"Whatever you say, man," Kirishima joked, but his smile faded when Sero nudged him in the arm, and pointed at Doko on the ground.

"Hey, Katayama…what's wrong?"

Doko coughed out. "Where's…where's Mina? Where is she? I saw her acid veil."

Sero and Iida exchanged a look. "She and Uraraka are with Todoroki. We got separated; they needed to stay on the ground for the plan to work."

"I want to see her," Doko said. He knew he sounded like a kid, but he couldn't help it. She…and Todoroki, too…were the only ones who knew. Who would understand.

Although, with a glance at Bakugo, he remembered that the blonde boy knew now, too. About his parents. But Bakugo was in no less of a state than himself.

"Well, we have to get moving, then," said Kirishima. "Can you stand?" he offered Doko a hand.

"I…" Doko looked at it. He was not sure.

Helicopters whirred over their heads, heading toward the battle. Midoriya had hung up the phone, and was now staring at the big screen on the side of the building, which other people were now watching, too.

"Hey, guys," said Midoriya, his voice sounding very small. "We made the right decision, didn't we?"

The others followed his gaze. The helicopters had come into view of the battle, and the news feed was now flooding in.

"..._Like a scene out of a nightmare! Half of Kamino Ward has been destroyed in an instant! All Might is fighting who we believe to be the ringleader…but it's just one villain! Holding his own against the Symbol of Peace!" _

Doko felt very, very sick. He did not want to watch that screen at all.

All around them, whispers were erupting.

"The villains have just been attacking constantly, huh?"

"Where are the rest of the heroes? What are they doing?"

"How could they have allowed all this to happen so fast?"

"But…All Might will take care of it, right? He always does!"

"He looks kinda beat up…"

"Did the rest of the League escape?" Iida asked, scanning the screen. "Yeah, they're all gone…it's just the one left…"

"It's All For One," Doko forced out, leaning on Sero's shoulder. "He's…well…" He exchanged a glance with Bakugo.

Bakugo snarled. "This is bad. They took that foggy bastard's way out and got away."

Midoriya gasped, and then so did the crowd.

They all looked up at the screen at once. Showing in a clear closeup, from the live news feed…was All Might, only he didn't look like All Might at all. His familiar hair tufts had fallen down. His face was narrow and angular, and his eyes sunk back into their sockets. His costume hung on him like an overlarge rag. His arms were spindly and scarred and bloody.

He was thin, scraggly, emaciated. He was…

"His time's run out," Doko heard Midoriya mutter.

"_Is this real_?" the reporter was stammering. "_All Might's been…deflated…"_

The crowd erupted into whispers of disbelief. The UA students looked around wildly, unable to do anything…

Of all the reveals of the evening, it was the straw that broke the camel's back for Doko. All Might was losing. His power was drained. This…this was his real form.

_Is there anything I can rely on anymore? Anything at all?_

"All Might…" Bakugo muttered. "Win…"

The crowd's whispers touched their ears.

"Isn't this bad?"

"All Might…no…"

"But…he's…"

"Even if he looks different, he's still All Might!"

"He's always been able to save us, right?"

"He can't lose!"

"ALL MIGHT, YOU CAN DO IT!"

"WIN!" shouted Midoriya, and goosebumps crawled over Doko's arms.

"WIN!" Bakugo echoed.

"WIN!" shouted Kirishima, and Sero.

"WIN!" Iida cried.

"WIN!" the crowd all chanted together.

Doko took a deep breath. His Quirk was leaving him, curling up in some space deep within him, but he summoned it up to his larynx one last time, remembering Kota.

"**WIN!" **he roared, warping his voice as far as it could go, hoping beyond hope to reach All Might's ears.

On the screen, the Symbol of Peace perked up. A flash of recognition went across his sunken eyes.

And then…his smile returned.

The camera could not hear what he was saying to All For One, but his arm swelled up again, and the lightning of power coursed through it.

…

It was over.

More helicopters flew overhead as the crowd milled about, chattering excitedly. In the distance, the sun was coming up.

The UA students continued to watch the screen as the report continued.

"_More heroes have arrived to continue the rescue operations…" _

In the background, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, Tiger, and others were recovering people from the wreckage of Kamino Ward.

"_...but it is expected that there will be a large number of casualties."_

Doko was still leaning on Sero. He murmured in his friend's ear, "Can we get out of here soon?"

"In a minute," the tape user responded. Bakugo and Midoriya were still glued to the screen.

"_The villain thought to be the ringleader…oh, they're leading him into the Iron Maiden now!"_

All For One was escorted into the capturing device, sagged and wrinkly and defeated. Doko wished he could feel some sort of relief at seeing that. _But he's alive, still alive. All Might should have finished the job. _

The hero in question suddenly lifted up his finger, and pointed it at the camera. The reporter gasped, and stopped talking.

Doko's eyes widened. All Might coughed some blood out onto the ground, and said, "Next…it's your turn."

The crowd erupted into a round of cheering. Midoriya burst into tears.

The first rays of sunlight burst out over the tops of the buildings. The long night was over. Morning had come at last.


	38. Chapter 38: Breaking the Chains

Chapter 38: Breaking the Chains

"They should be right over here…" Kirishima drove his shoulder through the crowd, carving a path for them to walk through. Doko's heart was racing. He needed to see her. He couldn't wait any longer.

It was like the stars aligned. Within the chattering crowd of people on the station platform, a clear circle had formed. Sitting on the ground across the way were Todoroki, Uraraka…and Mina.

The three of them spotted Kirishima and Iida first, then Midoriya and Sero. Todoroki stood up, craning his neck. "Did you guys…?" His eyebrows shot up as Bakugo and Doko brought up the rear, coming into the clearing.

Uraraka gasped. Mina's dark eyes widened, and then she was running, she was running to him.

Doko half-stumbled ahead of the others, trying to meet her in the middle through the pain in his legs. She crashed into him, tackling him into a hug. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" she cheered, laughing brightly and spinning, half-lifting herself off the ground.

"Hey, whoa, whoa…" Doko said weakly, chuckling. "That hurts a little…"

The others looked on with awkward, if sincere, expressions.

Mina pushed further into him, more gently now. He closed his eyes, letting her warm softness spread over him. It felt like they embraced for a long time, standing on the spot. "Mina…" Doko muttered. "I…I'm sorry. I got too caught up in the battle, back there in the woods. If I hadn't rushed in like a moron, this wouldn't have…"

"Nuh uh." She backed away from him, wagging her finger sassily. "If you even BEGIN to blame yourself for all this mess, I will stop talking to you. Besides, Bakugo would have still been caught, right? And we would have come to rescue him!"

"I didn't need rescuing, Raccoon Eyes!" Bakugo barked angrily. Kirishima and Sero laughed.

Mina's grin was sincere enough, though. She squeezed his hand, and her expression softened when she saw the shadows under his eyes.

Doko opened his mouth. "I…"

"Tell me about it later," she muttered. "Later."

He looked over Mina's shoulders at Uraraka and Todoroki. The brunette girl had been talking in a low voice with Midoriya, but she noticed when Doko was looking at her.

Doko offered his hand. "Seems like you're always the one rescuing me, somehow."

Uraraka grinned shyly. "It's only been two times." She accepted the handshake, though.

"Thank you," Doko said, looking up mid-handshake and nodding to Todoroki, extending the gratitude to him as well. "Really."

Uraraka pulled her hand back and gave him a serious look, anger flashing across her brown eyes. "Did you give them what they wanted? Did they get anything?"

Doko blinked at her. His brain felt weak after everything that happened, but his intuition was still functioning. "Well…" he said. "They all got away. But they lost their boss, plus me and Bakugo. I'd say that's a net draw for them. Nothing gained."

"We lost our boss too," mumbled Midoriya.

A silence fell over the group.

…

It was a new day, although it felt like the continuation of a much, much longer one. Doko and Bakugo were escorted to the police station, where they underwent questioning about everything that had happened. Bakugo was quiet…aside from the single outburst he'd had at Mina back on the platform, Doko doubted that he'd said more than a few words outside of answering the questions. And he was even doing that in a low, hard-to-hear voice.

_I wonder what he's thinking about. _Had he, too, learned a terrible truth while they had fought their way out of the hellish ruins of the warehouse?

Neither of them said anything about Kaminari, but it was mainly due to the fact that the line of questioning didn't really account for it. Obviously the officers didn't know to ask them whether they'd seen a classmate of theirs join up with the League during their captivity. It was just too specific.

_Still…it's not like we can both keep it a secret! _The truth would get out eventually, right? Even if All For One had been defeated…

After the questioning was over and they were released, Bakugo's parents came to pick him up. His mom looked…just like him, which Doko found unsettling. His dad seemed meek and very un-Bakugo like.

"You little tool! Putting everyone in danger like that!" Bakugo's mom shouted, loud enough for the whole police station to hear. She then slapped her son over the head.

"GAH! That hurts, you hag! Show a little discretion, dammit!" Bakugo was shaking, though.

Doko blinked. Some of the officers in the lobby were laughing, but he didn't find this very funny. He was starting to figure out a bit of why Bakugo acted the way he did.

Unfortunately, his mom noticed Doko. "You must be the other boy." She suddenly took on a sweet, caring expression. "I'm Bakugo's mother."

"I can tell," Doko replied shortly.

She laughed at that, missing his intention to make her uncomfortable. "You can call me Mitsuki. You're one of Bakugo's classmates, right? He give you a hard time?" She shot another accusatory look at her son, who vibrated on the spot with an angry expression.

"I'd say it's more accurate that I give him the hard time," Doko said with a look at Bakugo. The boy's expression slackened in surprise.

Mitsuki was clearly surprised, too, as she made an O with her mouth. "Well then! Maybe UA is just the thing he needs to realize he's on an even footing with everyone else!"

"You remember the sports festival, honey," said Bakugo's dad from behind her. "That's the boy that beat Katsuki in the semi-final."

"OH, so it is!" Mitsuki suddenly looked much happier to meet him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Doko Katayama, and I really must be going. See you around," he waved to Bakugo, stepping out of the lobby and out onto the sidewalk in front of the police station.

His parents, of course, had not shown up. He wondered how they were reacting to all of this. Most of the All Might/All For One fight had been televised, but what about the stuff that had happened before All For One arrived? Had his words been heard by the public? Did they all _know_?

After giving a cursory look around, he suddenly noticed Mina standing there on the sidewalk, looking at him. "I figured I'd wait for you," she said with a worried expression.

Doko felt a rush of warmth go into his heart, and he trotted over to her best he could, falling into another hug.

"Hey, whoa!" she said, accepting the hug with a bit of a surprise. "I mean, I'm not complaining…a girl could get used to this…" she pulled him in closer. Mina felt really warm.

When they separated, Mina tilted her head forward, boring into him with her golden eyes. "Are you okay?"

When Doko blinked at her, she said, "Sorry. Dumb question. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Alright. I'm ready to be in listening mode. I'll be on my best behavior, I swear." She fidgeted, swaying her hips while her eyes twinkled.

Doko had to bite back a grin. She was already making him feel better just by being herself. "I…"

They heard more shouting behind them, and turned to see Bakugo and his family making their way down the steps. Mitsuki slapped her son over the head again, and Bakugo shook, frightened despite his continued angry grimace. Doko frowned.

"What the hell," Mina spilled out. "She looks JUST like him. That's insane."

"I know. Let's go this way." He put a hand on her shoulder to turn them back around, and they began walking slowly toward the direction of the train station.

"So…" Mina coughed. "That blonde psycho…she knocked you out with that injection, and then you went through the portal…where did you go?"

"Their base," said Doko. "It was an abandoned building converted into a bar. They tied Bakugo up and put Quirk-suppressing handcuffs on me. Only they didn't actually suppress my Quirk, that was just a lie to get me to sit still. Also, they threatened to kill Bakugo if I tried to escape."

Mina swore under her breath. "Well…that explains why you stuck with them for so long. What did they want to talk to you guys about?"

"They wanted to recruit us, just like you might expect. It didn't work. Bakugo only wants to win as a hero, and I'd never join the villains." Now, Doko realized, would be a good time to mention Kaminari, but something was stopping him. He didn't really know how to say it. "Umm…how are the others doing? Anyone badly injured from the forest?"

Mina got a distant look in her eye. "Shoji lost an arm. Obviously, he can still grow duplicates from his other five, so I'm pretty sure he's just gonna come right back to school after recovering. Midoriya…broke both his arms, as I'm sure you know, but that….that doesn't really stop Midoriya." She frowned. "What about you? That's quite the bruise you're nursing on your face."

"Oh. This." Doko felt his face. He'd completely forgotten about the fight with Muscular. He was pretty sure he'd dealt with internal bleeding as well, but his stomach felt fine now. His legs were the real problem. "One of the villains in the woods got a solid hit on me. I'm not resistant to physical attacks, and I can't do fancy dodges like you." He tried to smile at her in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Mina's frown only deepened. "You should go to the hospital. Didn't the police tell you what you should do?"

"Uhh…no. After they got their info, they just dismissed us. I think they're a bit distracted."

Mina groaned. "So, where do you think you're gonna go?"

A darkness sank over his face. "My house." _Should I go ahead and tell them? Would they even believe me? _

Mina's nostrils flared. "They didn't even come pick you up…"

"Well, they don't watch the news that much. I need to let my sister know I'm fine, though. She'll be worried sick, I expect."

"This isn't okay! You were captured and nearly killed. You've been missing for _three days_! And not once did they come to the hospital, or talk to Mr. Aizawa, or…or anything!"

Doko shrugged. "I think I prefer them not making a fuss. If they were smart, they would have seen this as an excuse to do some real damage to my life."

Mina's fists were clenched. He saw that they were shaking as well. "Doko. You've got to stand up for yourself, like you did at the sports festival. How they treat you isn't right. There needs to be a change! With All Might gone, we have to…" her voice broke. "We're gonna have to make our own justice…"

He decided to tell her. "Mina," he said, very gently. "Do you know who the villain that All Might was fighting was?"

She blinked, confused at the slight change of subject. "I heard them call him All For One," she said. "He had more than one Quirk; that's how he was able to fight All Might. Why?"

"Doesn't he remind you of something? Like, maybe some stories you heard in middle school, or read on the Internet?"

Her eyes widened. "You mean…the overlord? The Quirk stealer?"

Doko nodded. "All Might told me. That's who he really was. He's…he's been alive for a very long time now." All Might hadn't come out and told him the next part, but after seeing their fight, he'd connected the dots in his head. "All Might fought him once before, and won…but his powers got much weaker as a result. That's why this time…he lost his strength entirely. I think they were both below their full strength during that fight."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with you? It's over. I mean…" Mina wiped tears off her face with her sleeve. "I'm sad that All Might's gone, but…"

"It has to do with me because All For One _specifically _wanted me. That's why I was captured; he wanted to talk to me."

"Wh-what?"

"He told me…" Doko swallowed, his face going dark. "He told me that the people I live with aren't my real parents. That I was switched at the hospital, and that the Quirkless baby my surrogate parents had was killed. My mom died in childbirth, but her Quirk was given to Kurogiri. That's why our Quirks are similar; he has my mom's Quirk. And apparently my dad still works for All For One. He said that if I joined him, I could meet my dad."

"But, but…" Mina sputtered, taking it all in. "But that's not possible…Kurogiri can't HAVE your mom's Quirk unless he IS your mom…"

"All For One can give and take Quirks to whoever he wants," Doko said, feeling sicker by the second.

"Still…" She exhaled. "_Why? _What does All For One want with you?"

"I guess…" Doko swallowed. "He thought I could help him, somehow. Since my Quirk is as good as it is. I don't know."

"And you're choosing to believe all of this?"

Doko scratched his nose. "It kind of makes sense, Mina. Don't get me wrong, I'm no closer to wanting to join him than before, but…" He looked her in the eye. "It really puts everything into perspective, doesn't it? My parents…the ones I live with now, I mean…their real son was killed. They've had to deal with me instead for years. They don't know it, of course, but everything stems from that. I…I've got to act. I don't know how yet, exactly…but I've got to."

"So…you are going to do something, then? About your family situation?"

"Yes."

Mina sighed. "That's what I wanted to hear. If I can be of any help, any help at all…you let me know. You BETTER not keep it a secret."

"You've already been a tremendous help, Mina." He stopped, causing her to stop with him. They faced each other on the sidewalk outside the train station. "You're the consistency in my life. You're my rock."

Her face softened, her pink cheeks turning lilac. "That's not fair," she breathed.

They kissed briefly, Doko savoring the taste of her before breaking off and heading up the steps of the station. "Text me later?" he called to her.

Mina nodded. "I bet the group chat's gonna blow up! Good luck…Doko…"

They waved to each other, before Doko turned and began the last trial of the very long day.

…

He'd arrived at home.

The house looked as cold and silent as ever, looming down upon him as if judging him. He could see light streaming out of the second-floor window that marked his sister's room. The other window next to it, his own room, was dark. It would have been dark for five days now…two at the training camp, and then three more after that.

_It's not like they can't have noticed my absence, _he told himself. He had all the moral power in this situation. None of his movement in the last few days had been of his own volition. He'd been sent through three or four portals, swung through the air on the end of tape, and directed to a police station by his friends. His parents were the ones who had chosen to willfully ignore his predicament and do nothing. He, on the other hand, had not been given a choice.

With a shot of panic, Doko realized that technically, if nothing had gone wrong, the training camp was still supposed to be on. If the villains hadn't attacked, he would still be there right now. _If they really haven't paid any attention to the news at all, then…it's possible that they've just thought I was there the whole time. _

But no, that literally WASN'T possible. The Battle of Kamino Ward was the biggest hero/villain fight in years, and ended with the retiring of the Symbol of Peace himself. People would have been talking about it on the trains, at the offices. His parents could not pretend to have missed it no matter what. He would refuse to accept it if they did.

With a sudden steel, Doko threw the door of his house open. "I'm HOME!" he announced roughly, sliding out of his filthy shoes. He had not slept since he'd been knocked out by Toga's injection, and had not showered in even longer. More than anything, he wanted to get this damn business over with so he could go upstairs and sleep.

Akane reached him first, dashing into him with a scream of "DOKOOOOO!" and a tackle-hug, not unlike the one Mina had given him. Doko returned the hug gently, feeling his aching bones crack under the pressure. "Owww…" he muttered weakly, but he smiled through it. He was sincerely glad to see his little sister. _Although…we're not related. _He didn't want to think about that right now.

She backed away, wrinkling her nose. "You smell awful. Oh, but that doesn't matter, you're back! I was worried sick! We saw everything on TV…the attack at the camp, the press conference, the big battle…I wanted to visit the hospital, but Mom and Dad wouldn't let me…what was it like to get saved by All Might? Oh, that big villain guy seemed horrible…there wasn't a lot of news coverage before All Might showed up, but it seemed like you and the angry explosion guy were fighting before that! Did you get hurt? Are you hurt? You…" She seemed to take notice of the bruise on his face. "Doko…"

Doko lifted his face up, and met eyes with his parents, who were standing in the living room beyond. "Why didn't you let her visit the hospital?" he asked them coolly.

"Because you weren't there," his not-dad responded. "Akane has never met your classmates. What would be the purpose of letting her see them?"

"So you're aware, then. That I was captured by villains, that I was missing for three days."

"Indeed we were," his not-mom answered.

Doko narrowed his eyes. Akane had shrunk to the side of the room, frightened. "Did you make a call? Did you bother to do anything?"

"What would we have done? We're Quirkless, remember? We trusted the authorities to handle it…and look at that, they have. You've been returned to us, safe and sound."

"You call this safe and sound?" Doko's voice shook. He really didn't want to raise it, but it was fighting him. "I was punched in the face, slashed at with a knife, injected with some sort of knockout drug, sent through at least four portals, blown back by gusts of wind, and…oh yeah, attacked by _All For One himself_. You know, that guy on the TV that nearly killed All Might? I had to fight him for about half an hour. I think he took my Quirk out of my legs, I'm not sure yet. And…oh yeah, All Might is _retired!_ He can never work as a hero again! You call this safe and sound?! I call it a disaster!"

His not-mother folded her arms. "But that's what you signed up for, isn't it? When you decided you wanted to go to hero school?"

"I signed up," Doko breathed, trembling with fury, "to help people. More than either of you have ever done."

"Yeah, but we don't have Quirks, remember?" his not-dad tapped his forehead infuriatingly. "We can't _help _people like you can, Doko." He spat the words out with venom.

"I am your SON! The least you can do is express the _smallest _bit of relief that I got out alive, EVEN if you trusted me to handle it, EVEN if you trusted the authorities to get me out themselves! Oh, and by the way, they didn't. It was my friends from school that came to rescue me, because the pros were all too busy getting their asses handed to them!"

"Well, doesn't that say something about the pros then," his not-mom said. "Are you sure you're entering the right profession?"

He couldn't. He couldn't deal with them right now. He wanted nothing more than to spit the truth at them, to hurt their feelings with all the knowledge that All For One had armed him with, but he couldn't do that either.

He turned on his heel and stomped up the stairs, reaching his bed and collapsing on it. His anger and despair faded away into exhaustion, and he felt ready to sleep for eternity.

…

Shouta Aizawa took off the headphones. He was pretty sure it was over now…but even if it hadn't been, he would have barely been able to stomach any more of it anyway.

His instructions to the police after the conclusion of the press conference had been clear. _The rescue operation has begun. Whatever branch of your forces ends up picking them up, tell them this: bug Doko Katayama. Attach a recording device to him. _

As a pro hero, he had the luxury of giving such orders. It felt unethical, even totalitarian, but now with All Might gone…a lot of things were going to change. But this was something that had been pulling at Shouta for weeks now, even months. This would be his only opportunity.

Of course, he hadn't accounted for the fact that it was his other students, not the pros or police, that ended up rescuing Bakugo and Katayama. _Idiots. Fools. I will have plenty of time to reprimand them all later, but…at least they had the sense to give the two of them to the police. _During their questioning at Kamino station, an officer had finally received the order down the chain of command, and had snuck a recording device onto the lining of Katayama's clothing. Obviously, Shouta expected the boy to change clothes fairly soon, but hearing whatever would be said before then was all he needed. _All the evidence necessary. _

But then, of course…Shouta had gotten far more information than he'd expected. He'd heard the entire exchange with Ashido, as they'd walked from the police station to the train station. There was an annoying twinge in his heart as he realized how much the two of them cared for one another, but that wasn't the main takeaway. _All For One told him that those people he lives with are not his real parents. Is it true? If it is, then…that will make this next part much easier, actually. But emotionally…that's much harder for the boy. _He could only imagine what Katayama had gone through in the ruins of that warehouse. He'd also heard that Kurogiri had received the boy's mother's Quirk…a detail that he'd found very strange. If Kurogiri's current Quirk was not his original, then what was Kurogiri exactly? A former Quirkless? Perhaps some sort of strange Nomu-like thing? There was another twinge regarding that which kept pulling at Shouta, but once again…not the main takeaway.

Then the boy had arrived at home, and Shouta had heard what he'd long suspected, especially after the parents had not once gotten into contact with UA since the camp attack. That had been the real nail in the coffin that had led him to make this crazy recording device plan, and he was now glad for it.

They didn't care. They didn't care one iota about their son, whether they knew he wasn't theirs or not. What Shouta had heard was enough to realize that. _And to think…all the conversations over the years that I DIDN'T hear…how long has the boy dealt with that nonsense? How long has he been going home to hell? _

Everything about Doko Katayama made sense to Shouta now. He felt a strange mixture of queasy and certain. Of course, the detective next to him had no idea what he was doing.

"Listening to music?" Tsukauchi asked, shuffling through more papers.

Shouta placed the headphones down on the floor. He'd been sitting criss-cross in the middle of this file room, helping the detective search for information on an entirely different student.

"I wish," Eraser Head mumbled, picking up a document on the floor and pretending to scan it. It was one he'd already looked at.

"Denki Kaminari's mother is dead, or otherwise abroad," said Tsukauchi. "One of the two. It's the only explanation for why I can't find a thing. As for his father…he's been in Jakku Hospital for nearly a decade. Weak heart, long-term care ward. Not a working man, clearly."

"Then where did he get the money to apply and attend UA? Where does he get the money to survive?" asked Shouta.

"You're not gonna like it," Tsukauchi muttered. He was not meeting Shouta's eye.

Aizawa sat up. "What? What is it?"

"Kaminari…receives steady funding and income from the company his father formerly worked with. It seems that Mr. Kaminari is still technically employed there. The company is…Haijima Industries. One of the corporations that was connected to All For One's underground empire. After the Symbol of Evil's first defeat, Haijima and a handful of others were formally pardoned, and allowed to continue business. But it seems…they haven't ended their connections at all."

Aizawa was feeling a very, very dark feeling deep in his heart. "Have you found any trace of the kid?"

"The apartment he was living in is abandoned. I'd say, best guess…" Tsukauchi sighed. "You've got to face the likelihood that he is probably…with the League. Wherever they're hiding, that's where Denki Kaminari is."

Shouta let out a long exhale, sinking back against the floor of the office. "We've got to keep it a secret for now, don't we?" he muttered. "Just say that he is still currently missing, and that we're investigating. Not a word to the students. Not a word to the public."

Tsukauchi winced. "But this is going to get out. And when it does, won't the public's faith in us shake even more?"

"It doesn't matter. We can't drop this bomb on them, not right after they've lost All Might. It wouldn't be fair."

"Speaking of which…" Tsukauchi shuffled the papers together to stack them. "I've got to go visit All Might in the hospital. I assume you have business at the school?"

"Yeah…" Shouta stood and rubbed his eyes. He already knew what Nezu would be talking about: the dorm system. He was already here for it. "Guess I'd better get going."

_One fell swoop, Katayama. And you will finally have a little respite. _

…

Mezo Shoji has added [unknown number] to the group

[unknown number]: Hello.

Hanta: who's this?

[unknown number]: Tokoyami.

Toru: !

Mina: welcome bird boy

Hanta: to hell. welcome to hell.

Fumikage: this is a far brighter place than hell could ever be.

Toru: yessss this is the kind of energy ive been waiting for in this chat

Doko: whats going on?

Hanta: read messages?

Doko: i just woke up bruh

Toru: omggggg katayama good morning! im so glad youre okay!

Toru: and bakugo too ofc

Doko: thanks hagakure

Mina: morning sleepyhead. just kidding its 9PM

Doko: fucks sake

Doko: one villain attack and my sleep schedule goes to shit

Fumikage: I believe, in this instance, you are forgiven.

Fumikage: Also, I am glad to see you're in good enough health to be joking around.

Doko: i'd make jokes on my deathbed, tokoyami

Doko: ...probably

Mezo: I am similarly glad to see you well, Katayama.

Doko: where's tsu?

Fumikage: Yes. I'd heard she was in this chat.

Mina: ;)

Toru: ;)

Fumikage: What is that supposed to mean?

Hanta: o_O

Mezo: Tsu has been quiet. She hasn't said anything for a while.

Hanta: i wonder if shes been watching the news?

Toru: crazy stuff. all mights officially retired!

Doko: is that an excited ! or an i-cant-believe-this sort of !

Toru: the second one, obviously. do u really expect so little of me katayama-kun

Fumikage: I wonder if he will still be our teacher.

Mina: i dont see why not!

Mina: hes still got all that experience in his brain

Mezo: Yes, but he was always a bit more a hands-on instructor, wasn't he? He never seemed to get the grasp of conceptual matters.

Hanta: u gotta learn to be more succinct

Mezo: Maybe you're right. Typing with five hands instead of six is quite the hassle.

Toru: LMAO

Hanta: wait, are we allowed to joke about that?

Mezo: Maybe not you specifically.

Hanta: dude…you can just create more anyway

Doko: shoji, are you out of the hospital yet?

Mezo: Yes. I have returned home.

Toru: great 2 hear

Fumikage: Indeed.

Mina: seems like we're on normal summer break now…although it feels anything but normal

Hanta: the teachers are visiting our houses tomorrow, did you guys hear?

Mina: yep

Toru: whats it about?

Hanta: didnt hear that part

Hanta: my grapevines only extend so far

Toru: been texting shiozaki then?

Doko: OOP

Mina: hehehehehehehehe

Hanta: maybe i have

Mezo: You do that, Sero. We will fully support you.

Fumikage: Don't know what's going on but yes, me too.

Hanta: well how can i fail now

Hanta: the dictionary duo have given me their very verbose encouragement

Mina: anyway, to answer toru's question

Mina: im 90 percent sure its about moving into dorms

Doko: whoa

Toru: oh man

Toru: we're all gonna live together!

Mezo: Don't get too carried away so quickly. I'm sure they're only considering it right now

Fumikage: But given the current circumstances, it makes a lot of sense.

Toru: i hope my parents agree…

Toru: oh man, i would just love to live in a dorm with you guys!

His brain stirring with that tidbit of info, Doko received another buzz on his phone. He nearly dropped it the floor, his eyes bugging out - it was a text from _Aizawa. _

Aizawa: Hello, Katayama. I found your number in our directory. I don't normally text students, so I'll make this quick. I heard that the police did not direct you to get checked up for potential injuries at a hospital. If you want to get any part of your body checked out, Recovery Girl will have open hours at UA tomorrow morning. Just use your ID and come in the side entrance; go directly to her office. Reply yes or no if you're going to do this.

Doko wanted an excuse to get out of his house, so he typed back "yes." He didn't really expect a reply from Aizawa, and in fact didn't receive one.

…

UA seemed quiet the next morning. Of course it did; it was summer vacation. But Doko had half-expected the place to be swarming with reporters. _I mean, the Symbol of Peace is defeated, you'd think they'd…_shaking his head to dismiss it, he used his ID to enter the building.

Recovery Girl was waiting for him, and surprisingly, so was Aizawa. They both looked up at the same time, noticing his entry.

"Hey, kid," Eraser Head greeted, seeming surprisingly gentle.

Recovery Girl sighed. "I realize you want to talk with the boy about something, but can it wait a few minutes? I do actually want to give him a proper checkup."

"Yeah, of course." Aizawa made his way out of the room, giving Doko a curious glance that he did not understand.

"Sit on the bed, boy."

Doko obeyed her. He was just kind of going through the motions at this point.

"That's a bad bruise on your face."

"It looked worse before."

"I expect that it did. Hold still now."

After a few minutes of rudimentary tests, Recovery Girl stepped back and sighed. "You suffered some internal bleeding, but your body healed it up naturally, it seems."

"Umm…" Doko shifted uncomfortably. "Is there a way you can scan my…Quirk?" His legs had been hurting since he'd encountered All For One, a dull ache that was not going away. He had not tried to use his Quirk since teleporting his voice at All Might, and he was very, very afraid of something.

"Yes," said Recovery Girl. She picked up a strange instrument off her desk and ran it through the air over Doko's limbs. It made strange whirring noises as it passed over him. Recovery Girl's eyes widened behind her spectacles.

"You've been subjected to a Quirk," she said. "The effects are still in you."

Doko's eyes widened. "What is it doing?"

"Suppressing your own Quirk, specifically in your legs. You use your legs to warp yourself, correct?"

Doko nodded, his heart filling with fear.

"You are currently unable to do that. Don't worry…this Quirk appears to be the type that wears off, albeit very slowly. You'll have to continue your hero training by using your arms alone for the next little while."

"So…I'll only be able to warp other objects? Not myself anymore?"

"That's correct. But once again, it's just for a little while. Do you have any idea what Quirk might have hit you?"

Doko blinked, sinking back into the bed. "One of All For One's…it had to be. Or maybe that girl Toga's, she didn't show off her Quirk at all either."

"In any case…" Recovery Girl shook her head. "There's something else I needed to tell you as well, Katayama. The thing I noticed during my examinations at the Sports Festival, that I decided to hold off on since you needed to continue competing."

Doko raised his eyebrows. He'd forgotten about this. "What is it?"

"Your Quirk…is a very complex one. It is connected to your muscle tissue but also your brain. Specifically, it appears to siphon off a great deal of its energy from your…for lack of a better way of putting it, your _youth_. To put it simply, unless we can come up with a cure or an alternate way for you to use your Quirk…you are going to age very quickly, Katayama. Possibly twice as fast as your peers."

Doko blinked, stunned. "Does that mean…does that mean I'll _die _at…"

"No need to think about that," Recovery Girl interrupted, waving her hand in front of him. "Like most medical consequences, there is likely a solution. I'm working on a lot of stuff right now, chiefly that dolt All Might's continued survival…" she glanced at a pile of papers on her desk. "But I'll also be thinking about how I could possibly stop those effects your Quirk might have. In the meantime, continue to train and live your life. That's the best advice I can give."

Doko could only nod, and trust her judgement. _I'm aging faster than the others. Faster than Mina. I could die of old age…if it's twice as fast, and the average lifespan is around eighty…I could die of old age at forty?!_

Aizawa re-entered the room as Recovery Girl left. "Anything notable that will affect your training?" he asked Doko, taking a seat by the bed.

Doko decided to not mention the aging thing. "Something is suppressing my Quirk in my legs. I reckon All For One hit me with something. I'll only be able to teleport other stuff for a while, not myself."

The pro nodded as if he was expecting this, or at least taking it in stride. "That gives you a chance to really focus on other aspects of your Quirk training. And your powers are still quite extensive without your legs, even if it's just for a little while. I'll still be expecting your best."

"And I…wasn't expecting any less. Than that. Sorry, didn't mean to rhyme with you." Doko winced at his own words.

Surprisingly, Aizawa chuckled. "Katayama…I assume you've heard that I will be visiting your home later today."

"Uh, yeah." Doko knew, but hadn't wanted to think about it.

Eraser Head's expression took on a very soft, distant quality. "Katayama…before you head home, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sir."

"If you were given the opportunity to move out of that house…would you take it?"

"Erm." Doko's mouth had gone dry. _No shit, Mr. Aizawa. _But he couldn't say that out loud. "Is this…is this about moving into dorms?"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you hear about that?"

"...Through the grapevine."

"Then…I guess it partially does, yes." Aizawa stood. "That's all, Katayama. I'll see you later today."

He left the room, leaving Doko feeling much more confused than before.

…

"You go on to the next house," said All Might. "We have to get through all of these today, anyway." The emaciated man was smiling sheepishly, the Midoriyas' apartment building shooting up into the sky behind him.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. He'd known for a while that Izuku and All Might had some kind of connection, but now was not the time to butt in on any of it. Besides, this gave him a perfect opportunity to do what he needed to do.

_All Might may not approve of this visit. _

"You go on, then," he told the former Symbol of Peace. "Good luck with Midoriya."

The blonde gave a wave and walked toward the apartment. Aizawa rolled the window back up and looked to the driver. "Change of plans," he said shortly. "The next address we visit will be the first one on the list." He had them listed by seat number in his classroom.

"Sir, that's quite far. There are several more addresses that are nearer…"

"Doesn't matter. Get me there." As the car took off, Aizawa reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. It was time; there was no turning back. He'd be pulling out all the stops.

…

Doko heard the knocking on his door. He took his headphones off and climbed off the bed, feeling slightly cautious as he made his way out onto the landing.

He peered down the stairs, watching as his mother and father went to the door. They opened it. Sunlight streamed in from outside…and shadows of three people were cast into the entryway of the house.

His mother had a fake smile plastered onto her face. "We've been expecting y…huh?" She suddenly shrank back in surprise. His father's eyebrows shot up. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Doko's eyes widened as Aizawa pushed his way into the house, flanked by two _policemen_. Akane snuck up behind him; she was watching too, shocked.

"We heard we were getting a visit from my son's homeroom teacher!" his father snapped.

"That would be me," Aizawa answered coolly. Meanwhile, the two officers had spread out through the house, inspecting various things. Doko's mother and father were looking at them in nervous anger.

"Well…" his mother coughed. "What's all this about, then?!"

"I was going around to the various students' parents, asking about their approval of a potential dorm system at UA," said Aizawa in the same neutral voice. "The students will be in a new, high-grade facility, with their own rooms and a bathroom they will share with the rest of their floor, which will be five people at most. They will be able to visit on weekends. The plan is quite extensive. However…" he reached into his pocket. "It turns out that I don't actually need _your _approval after all."

"What are they talking about?" Akane hissed at Doko, hiding next to him atop the landing. Doko shrugged. He didn't know, either.

"What the hell kind of nonsense is this?!" his father demanded. "If you think you can barge in here without a search warrant, and then tell me that you plan to cart my son away to some dormitory right after you've put his life in danger for the millionth time, then you have another thing coming…"

"Ah, but you never answered our calls when your son was actually _in _said danger, did you?" Aizawa interrupted. "That…presents a small issue." He unfurled the piece of paper he'd just taken out of his pocket. "As it happens, we do have a warrant…but we're not here to search for anything physical. That's not the secret of this house, anyway."

Both of Doko's parents took a step back. "You…" his mother's voice shook.

Aizawa read off the paper in an almost bored voice. "According to Article 7 of the fourth round of Quirk Acts passed back in 2194, a child who is adopted, fostered, or otherwise not biologically related to his, her, or their guardians may be designated for official removal from their home space if it is concluded by the authorities that their Quirk is incompatible with the home environment. As it happens, we have decided that Doko's Quirk is incompatible with this home environment. So, he'll be coming with us. His schooling and further expenses will be paid for by UA High, and you will have no further contact with him."

Doko's entire body froze solid. Next to him, Akane gasped.

"B-b-but!" his mother sputtered. "You c-can't! It's preposterous…"

"SLANDEROUS BASTARD!" his father roared, thrusting a finger at Aizawa. "You DARE suggest that Doko isn't biologically ours…"

"But he's not," Aizawa said, very calmly. "If you desire further proof, we can perform a DNA test. Based on your family history and records, excluding the possibility of a one in seven _trillion _chance of mutation, there is no way whatsoever that Doko's Quirk could have biologically sprouted from either of your family lines."

Doko's legs had buckled. As his rear end hit the first step of the landing with a loud thud, they all looked up the stairs, finally noticing that he and Akane were there.

His parents looked lost, confused, afraid…and above all, like they were _losing. _Aizawa simply looked like Aizawa.

Doko made eye contact with his teacher, and months of quiet tension were released into understanding. It all had been leading to this, hadn't it? All of it.

"Doko," Eraser Head called. "Pack your things. You'll be staying at my place until construction on the dorms has finished."

There was no time to hesitate. He had to do what Mina told him, and stand up for himself. What kind of hero would he be if he didn't? How could he ever help fill the void left by All Might if he didn't?

"Got it," he told Aizawa, and returned to his room to begin packing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**BOOM!**

**Made up some bullshit future Quirk-society law that probably breaks canon or even reasonable reality somehow. Don't much care. This has been the plan…for a while now. **

**We're finally out of this arc, more or less. The next part of the story begins now. **


	39. Chapter 39: Heights Alliance

Chapter 39: Heights Alliance

Aizawa turned the key and shoved the door open, muttering under his breath. Darkness fled out from the apartment within. Doko stepped in with some trepidation, unsure of what to expect. His heart was still racing from everything that had happened.

_I am free, I am well and truly free of my parents. _It felt strange. His mind kept doing somersaults, trying to think of something he might be forgetting, some glaring issue with this that would prevent it from being anything but helpful. But he couldn't think of anything, besides Akane.

"What will happen to my sister?" Doko asked Aizawa as his teacher went deeper into the apartment, his feet shuffling against the floor. The place smelled vaguely of coffee and leather.

"She will stay with your parents. They treat her well, don't they?"

"I mean…yes, they do…" Doko blinked as Aizawa turned the lights on, and he got a good look at the place. It was small, with a dinky living space and kitchen area laid out in front of him. Off to the right were two doors. One led to a small bedroom, the other to the bathroom. Basic apartment. The walls were grey and undecorated, which seemed to suit Aizawa well enough, and the place was surprisingly clean otherwise.

"I'm just worried," Doko muttered. "I'll be able to visit her, right?"

Aizawa was shuffling through the kitchen cabinets, his back turned. "Do you mean legally? Yes, you can visit her. I suppose you'd have to set that up with her though. I don't imagine your parents would continue to allow it."

"Right…" Well, that was one thing he'd have to think about. _Sacrifices have to be made. _If it meant getting to live free of them, to live with the people he actually cared about…then Doko was willing.

In the meantime, though, he was stuck at Aizawa's apartment, which…now that he took a second look, seemed to be rather…spare. Of course, that fit Aizawa's character. But also…

"Sensei, you don't use this place very much, do you?"

"You'd be correct. I am usually out at night, solving incidents. That's why I bring my sleeping bag to the school."

Doko stepped further into the dinky living space. "Am I sleeping on this couch?"

"You can use the bed; I don't care."

"I think I'd rather not."

"That's fair too. Spare blanket is in the closet in there." He nodded toward the small bedroom.

"Are you going to go out tonight, sir?"

"Oh, yes. Lots to do." Aizawa had made himself some tea, and was now sipping it while leaning against the counter. Doko felt his teacher's eyes on him as he fetched the spare blanket and spread it out on the couch.

"...You want to come with me."

"Well, I'd feel weird just being here by myself…"

"You do not have your provisional license yet. There'd be very little for you to accomplish. With that being said…" Aizawa's eyes darted away. "...As it stands, you would be one of the few students I'd trust to patrol with me."

Doko brightened up a little at that. It was the closest thing to praise his homeroom teacher had ever directly given him, unless he was forgetting something. "Thanks for doing all this, Aizawa-sensei. I mean it. I reckon…I reckon you've changed my life."

"It was the logical thing to do," his teacher muttered. "It's my job to make all my students reach their full potential. You can't possibly reach yours while operating out of that home."

Suddenly, Doko remembered something. Something he had to tell Aizawa. _I can't believe I forgot! _Sure, a million things had happened since then, but…

"Sensei?"

"What is it." Aizawa was nearly done with his tea, and clearly intended to leave the apartment as soon as that happened.

"Sir…it's about something that happened at Kamino."

The man lowered his cup, and pushed himself off the counter, taking a seat on the couch. He didn't say anything, but the gesture was clear enough: _I am here to listen. _Doko appreciated that, but he was worried that the information was not what Aizawa would be expecting to hear.

"Well, sir…after All Might arrived, All For One helped the League escape by forcibly activating Kurogiri's Quirk while he was unconscious. He forced a portal out of Kurogiri, basically. Also…"

"Kurogiri has your mother's Quirk," Aizawa said softly. "Your birth mother. I am aware."

Doko's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"It's my job to know things. Keep going with the report."

"But, anyway…I got pushed into the portal as well. They sent me in first. I don't know what happened, but…I didn't go through. I ended up in some kind of void. I think…" Doko swallowed. This part was mere guesswork, but he felt so _certain _about it. "I think I ended up in Kurogiri's subconscious, somehow. And I was able to get out, and rejoin the fight."

He thought Aizawa would raise an eyebrow or say something cynical, but the teacher's eyes softened. "Quirks are strange things," he said. "I've learned that over years of erasing them. It could be that a combination of Kurogiri's unconscious state, All For One's forcible activation of his Quirk, and the genetic connection between his Quirk and yours caused some strange thing to happen. It's perfectly possible."

"Well, that's reassuring, but…" Doko took a deep breath. "Sir, this specifically pertains to you. While in Kurogiri's subconscious…I talked…to someone."

Aizawa DID raise his eyebrows at this. "Pertains to me?"

"Yes. They said…they said they knew you. When they were a student at UA. Their name was Shirakumo, I think. I could be misremembering."

Aizawa stood up so abruptly that the couch slid back across the floor. His eyes flashed red, and he suddenly pushed up against Doko, getting into his face with a furious snarl. "_Is this some kind of joke to you_?" he growled. "_I help you out of that horrible home and you repay me with THIS?!_"

Doko was terrified. "ARGH! I! I don't understand! I'm not joking! It's the truth, I swear! I swear on everything!" He held up his hands, backing away from his teacher in fright.

Aizawa paused. For a moment, they both stood there in that small apartment, breathing hard, staring at each other.

Doko slowly relaxed his muscles, lowering his hands. "Are…are we good?" he asked.

He did not respond immediately. And then: "Yes, I suppose we are." Barely a murmur.

Shota Aizawa collapsed back onto the couch, holding his face in his hands. "No, I'm sorry Katayama," he groaned. "You are telling the truth. I can see it. There's no way you would have known, otherwise…"

"Who is Shirakumo?" Doko dared to ask.

"An old classmate of mine and Mic's," Aizawa answered, somewhat softer. "He died."

"...Oh. I'm…sorry."

"But…if you saw him while inside Kurogiri's portal…and the League makes the Nomu out of people with compatible Quirks…" Aizawa stood up abruptly all over again, suddenly rushing to the door to pick up his things.

Doko turned to follow his movement. "Are you going out now?"

"Yes, but there's a change of plan," his teacher replied hurriedly. "Gotta go see Mic…tell him…and Tsukauchi too, yes…"

He briefly paused, one hand on the doorknob. "Stay here, Katayama."

And then, Aizawa disappeared into the night.

…

Doko was at Eraser Head's apartment for two more days after that. He barely saw his teacher during that time, and heard nothing else about the Kurogiri/Shirakumo situation. _Is Kurogiri some kind of Nomu made of Shirakumo's corpse and my mother's Quirk? _The thought was grotesque, and that was reason enough to not push Aizawa about details whenever they were together.

Three days was all it took for UA's construction bots (and possibly Cementoss) to build the Heights Alliance dorms, and then it was time for the move-in.

Doko had brought very few things with him to Aizawa's, packing only the essentials from his home. He had his clothes, washroom products, a desk lamp, a few books, some travel posters…and that was basically it. There hadn't been much time for anything else upon leaving the Katayama house. _Is that still my last name? I suppose it is. _He still wasn't clear on all the legal rules of everything.

During those two days, he'd updated Mina on what had happened through text, although he hadn't yet seen her in person.

Mina: you have no idea how happy i am for you. when i see you, i'm just gonna

Mina: i don't know

Doko: yea, i'm still having trouble processing it, to be honest. hoping i can still visit my sister

Mina: i'd like to meet her too!

Mina: she's gonna be fine with your parents right?

Doko: oh yea. they've always treated her well

Mina: also…

Mina: i think you should tell the others about your situation. tsu and sero and them

Doko: i don't know. maybe.

Doko: since we're all moving into dorms, that kind of gives me a cover. they won't know that i don't have a house to go back to on the weekends.

Mina: doko...don't be naughty…

Mina: i really think you should tell them.

Doko: i will at some point

Doko: but it takes time to get ready for these things.

Mina: i know. if you need me to be there, i will be.

Doko: love you.

Mina: love you too 3

And the day had finally arrived. Aizawa had offered to take Doko with him up to the UA campus, but Doko had declined. He didn't really want to be seen with his teacher…not in a juvenile way, but in a way that might make people question things before he wanted them to be questioned.

Besides Mina, the only other people who knew were Todoroki and Bakugo…which was strange, wasn't it? Doko was fairly certain that Tsu suspected something, as did Midoriya…but still. In any case, he did not want them to know that he'd been staying with Eraser Head. Only Mina knew.

His eyes went to her first upon walking up the sidewalk toward their new dorm. "Mina!" he called with a wave.

She laughed, her eyes glowing, and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Good to see you," she whispered in his ear. Behind them, several of the class were hooting and whistling, but Doko didn't much care. "Feeling alright?" she asked, backing off.

He smiled. "Best I've felt in a while."

Shoji approached him next, his stump and some of his webbing tied off in gauze. "Katayama, it's good to see you again," the multi-armed boy intoned.

"And you," Doko said seriously. "I'm glad you're still gonna be learning with us."

"Well, if you guys can become heroes with two arms, I'm sure I can become one with five."

Doko laughed at that, as Sero, Hagakure, Tokoyami, and Ojiro came up to greet him as well.

"I'm so glad everyone made it!" Toru was gushing, waving her sleeves expressively. "I was afraid that some people wouldn't get permission from their parents…"

Off to the side, Tsuyu was standing alone. Doko noticed Uraraka try to say something to her, but Tsuyu just walked off.

Their eyes met. Doko blinked, and Tsuyu averted her gaze. _So strange. _Not once since Kamino had the frog girl typed in their group chat.

Kirishima was looking around. "Kaminari isn't here, though?"

Doko met eyes with Bakugo. Bakugo glared at him, and then lifted two fingers up to his closed mouth, making a zipping gesture. The communication was clear. _Don't talk about it. _They had no idea what the stance of the authorities was on that, so for now…they just had to remain quiet.

Yaoyorozu was also standing off to the side, holding her arm with her other hand, but she made a strange, anxious expression when she overheard Kaminari's name. Doko's eyes widened. _She knows. _How did Yao-momo know? He wasn't sure, but just from that moment…he was certain of it.

All in all, everyone seemed happy to see each other and happy to be moving into these dorms, but there was a tension as well.

Aizawa faced them from the steps, standing between them and their new home. "It's good to see most of you back and in good health," he announced to the class. "Behind me is your dormitory building, obviously, but before we go into that, there are a few things I need to address.

"First of all, Denki Kaminari is no longer with us. He will not be moving here and will not be attending classes at UA anymore."

Chatter erupted from the students all at once.

"Is he okay? You guys DID find him, right?" asked Jiro.

"Did his parents say he couldn't come anymore?!" Kirishima demanded.

"He hasn't been replying to texts, either! What's going on?" Sero called.

"I'm not at the liberty to say much, I'm afraid," said Aizawa with a shrug. "All I know is that…his family do not view UA in the best of lights. It'd be best if you did not try to contact him anymore. You might be creating trouble for him."

The class murmured amongst themselves. Doko's heart was racing. He looked at Bakugo again. _Does Aizawa know? _Was the story he'd just told a lie, or an excuse? It was impossible to tell.

Then, Doko felt another pair of eyes on him. He turned slightly, to see Yao-momo staring. When he met eyes with her, she quickly looked away.

_Yep. She knows too. _He'd have to tell Bakugo, and they'd need to confront her about it together. They needed to ensure that there was a lid on this. _If it gets out that he betrayed us, the public will lose faith in heroes all over again. _

"I suppose it makes sense," Ojiro was saying sadly. "There was no way everyone's family was going to let them keep coming after a disaster like that."

"But Kaminari stayed out of trouble, for the most part!" Jiro pointed out. She seemed more distressed about this than expected. "He wasn't hit by the gas like me or Hagakure, and he didn't get into any fights, either!"

"That does not always matter," said Iida. "Different families operate in different ways. We must be sympathetic, but also respectful of Aizawa-sensei's wishes. If it would truly be bad for Kaminari if we continued to have contact with him…then it's best to simply drop it, I'm afraid."

The class seemed to be accepting it. Doko did not miss the briefest flash of relief on Aizawa's face, that slight lowering of the shoulders indicating a release of tension. "In any case…" their teacher said. "That is not all that I wish to say to you. If you'll recall, the point of that training camp was to have you all receive your provisional licenses early."

"Oh, right…" Hagakure muttered. "So much has happened that I forgot…"

"Alternate measures are being developed at the moment," Aizawa said. "The camp was cut short, but you will all still receive another chance to get your licenses. With that being said…Kirishima."

The red-haired boy stiffened upon being called out.

"Uraraka. Midoriya. Todoroki. Sero. Ashido. Iida."

One by one, all of them went to nervous attention. _All the people who rescued us, _Doko realized.

"These seven all went to Kamino Ward that night, to rescue Bakugo and Katayama."

A few people gasped lightly, but most of the class remained silent, squirming or shifting on their feet.

Aizawa sighed. "And based on that reaction, the rest of you knew that they were going to do this. I'll set aside a number of issues and lay out a blanket statement. If it wasn't for All Might's retirement leaving a gap in hero society…I would have expelled all of you besides the two who were captured and Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Hagakure, who were unconscious in the hospital and did not know any better."

A rippling of gasps went across the group. Doko's brain flipped. _Mina would have been expelled… _

"Of course I mean the seven who went, but I'm also referring to the eight others who were completely conscious and complicit. In these times more than ever, it is important to act rationally and act based on the sets of rules surrounding you. From this point forward, especially with this dorm situation…" Aizawa's eyes flitted back toward the building behind him. "I'd like you to all follow procedure, if you want to regain my trust. That is all."

He turned, and walked off.

…

Later, they'd all toured the dorm building and settled down a little. The mood was a bit easier, more lively. Mina kept pointing at things and shouting excitedly. Sero could be heard complaining about the gender separation. Yaoyorozu was expressing thoughts that Doko found very strange, like _this room is almost as big as some of our closets._ Then, he remembered how big her house had been when they'd gone to study there…

"It's like a mansion!" Uraraka kept repeating, and fainting in shock. Iida kept having to pick her up.

Doko was surprised to see that not only would they be getting their own individual rooms but their own toilets as well. Bath and laundry were shared areas, still, but that was fine.

He was one of the first to finish unpacking his room. He did not have many belongings, after all. He'd had to go buy new sheets for the bed, since he'd left his at his parents' house. _Not my parents. Don't have to call them that anymore. _It would take some getting used to.

In any case, he was now waiting in the common room along with Ojiro and Shoji, who had apparently taken similar approaches to unpacking.

"I wonder what's taking Tokoyami so long," Ojiro wondered aloud, craning his neck to look back up the stairs. "What could the guy possibly have to unpack?"

Shoji shrugged. "Maybe he is a secret fan of something that we don't know about."

Doko couldn't help but snort. "What, like…yoga or something? He's taking his time rolling all the mats out?"

"I could do with a bit of yoga myself," Ojiro muttered.

It took another hour or so, but the rest of the class joined them in the common room, having finished up their packing. This included Mina.

"Do you wanna come see my room?" she repeated for the fifth time.

"Please stop asking me that."

"Why not? Why don't you want to come and see it?"

"It sounds like a trap," Doko complained, while Ojiro and Kirishima laughed from the couch across from them.

"What would I gain from that?" Mina asked snidely, leaning in closer to him. "I've got you trapped already."

Somebody whistled. Uraraka turned red and nearly fainted again, only to be picked up by Iida. "You two!" the class rep barked. "I realize that we are all living together now…"

"Wow, really?" Doko asked, leaning forward in interest.

"...but you must keep the displays of affection…"

Mina pouted, leaning her head against Doko's shoulder.

"...to a minimum!"

"Why?" Mina asked testily. "You jealous, Iida-kuuuun? Want what ya can't have?"

Iida turned red, and open and shut his mouth over and over like it was attached to a lever. Everyone else was laughing, but Doko looked at his girlfriend with deadly seriousness. "Now, now, Mina," he admonished. "Iida is a very focused individual. I appreciate your possessiveness of me, but he doesn't have time for silly things like boys."

"BOYS!" Kirishima roared. Sero choked on the soda he was drinking.

Iida sighed and facepalmed. "This is already getting out of hand…I was hoping that living together would improve our cooperation…"

"It's okay to be fired up," Kirishima reassured him. "Although I think you should let the kids live a little. Pinky, you guys have my full support!" He gave them a thumbs-up.

"You don't have mine," Sero said unblinkingly. "I'm incredibly jealous." He barely held in a snort at the end there.

"Sero-kuuuuun…" Hagakure sang. "It's a shame that we're not living together with Class B, huh?"

The tape user's eye twitched. "Please don't."

"Because, you know…"

"Hagakure…"

"Shiozaki, and all…"

"How does EVERYONE know about this!" Sero shrieked, pulling at his hair, while the rest of the class laughed.

"Wait…" Midoriya blinked innocently, leaning in closer. "Are you and Shiozaki a couple too, Sero?"

"In his wildest dreams," Jiro hooted.

Sero put his face in his hands, while Kirishima patted him on the shoulder.

Midoriya seemed confused. "I don't get it."

"It's perfectly simple," Doko told him. "You know yourself, right?"

"Uh…"

"And you know Uraraka?"

"Uh, yeah, but…"

"Shiozaki and Sero are like that."

"HUH?! Wait, wh-what do you mean!" Midoriya cried, his face turning the shade of a tomato. Uraraka nearly fainted again. Iida caught her again.

"I mean what I said," Doko answered plainly, purposely not making eye contact with him and winking at Mina instead.

While Hagakure and Kirishima continued teasing Midoriya, Ojiro leaned back into the couch and sighed. "Man, you guys are too much for sometimes…"

Tokoyami shut his eyes. "Revelry in the dark."

"Where's Bakugo?" Shoji wondered aloud.

Sato looked around. "I DID notice a distinct lack of angry shouting, now that you mention it."

Doko gave Yao-momo another glance. She'd been talking to Iida in a low voice, but she met his eyes again, and then averted them.

"OOOH, I know!" Mina exclaimed, suddenly jumping away from him and up onto her feet. "We should have a room presentation contest!"

Aoyama looked alarmed. "A…what in the what now, mademoiselle?"

Tokoyami and Midoriya had both frozen up. "Umm…"

"Do we have to…"

"LET'S GO!" They suddenly began surging toward the stairs, Mina and Toru leading the charge.

…

Midoriya tried to block them out of his room, waving his arms frantically. "THIS REALLY ISN'T NECESSARY I SWEAR I…"

They got in somehow. The room was filled with All Might merchandise.

"It's an otaku's room!" Uraraka exclaimed with a smile. She seemed happy about it, but Midoriya was embarrassed.

Next was Tokoyami. "This is unnecessary," he said, leaning coolly against the front of his door.

A beat passed, and then Mina and Toru shoved him out of the way. "NO!" Tokoyami exclaimed, losing his cool and scrambling to his feet as they pushed the door open, laughing. "NO, I…"

"Oh my god, it's so dark and scary."

"Coool!"

The others followed in. Kirishima picked something up off Tokoyami's desk. "I think I had this keychain in middle school."

"Get out…" the bird boy mumbled.

Midoriya gasped. "A sword! So cool…"

"GET OUT!"

Aoyama's room was predictably shiny. They moved on to the third floor.

Ojiro's room was, as Doko might've predicted, plain and normal. Iida's was similar but had the added quirk of bookshelves…and a whole shelf of spare glasses. Uraraka found this tremendously funny.

Next was Doko himself. He casually stood next to his closed door, not seeing the point in trying to block their entry.

"Ohh, it's Katayama-kun next, huh?" Hagakure breathed. "The wild card! What could be inside? It could be anything."

"Oh no. You're going to be disappointed."

The invisible girl opened the door, and her floating clothes slumped. "You're right. I am disappointed."

The others peered into his room briefly. "You've got some books, too," Sato observed, "though not nearly so many as Iida…"

"What's that poster from?" Midoriya asked, pointing at the one above his bed.

"It's for New Zealand," said Doko.

"You've been there?!"

"Err…no. I'd like to go, but I just have the poster."

Mina seemed to be inspecting every nook and cranny, tapping her chin in thought. "You're not gonna find the secret passageway," he told her dryly.

"Oh, just let your girlfriend snoop a little, huh?"

"What for? Practicing your investigation skills?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! Heroes have to be detectives too!"

"And what's your thoughts on the case, Holmes?"

"I think…" Mina stood in the center of the room, one hand on her hip. All eyes fell to her. "I think we're gonna need to go on a shopping date, and buy you some more stuff for this room."

Doko deadpanned at her. "Don't just plan our dates in front of everyone."

"I do what I want!"

After everyone had finished laughing, they moved on to Koda's room, which was decorated with a warm color scheme and a few fluffy rugs. He also had a pet bunny, which the girls fawned over for an excessively long time.

Sero nudged Koda's arm. "Not cool, dude. Using animals to win over the chicks? That's a breaking of code."

"C-code?" Koda stuttered, confused.

"Bro code."

"We're n-not brothers."

"Apparently so," the tape user mumbled.

They went up another floor.

"Shoji, Kirishima, and Bakugo live on this floor, right?" Uraraka asked, looking up as if recalling the floor plan that Aizawa had shown them.

"Is Kacchan participating?" Midoriya asked.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head. "I asked if he wanted to, but he said _shit sounds lame, I'm going to sleep _and then locked himself in his room."

_Damn, _thought Doko. _I was hoping he'd help me confront Yao-momo, but if he's sleeping, I shouldn't bother him. _

"Anyway, it's time for your room!" Mina said to Kirishima. "You ready, Kiri?" She and Toru went racing toward the door.

Kirishima put his hand on the doorknob before they could reach it, and turned it himself. "Not that I care, but I don't think you're going to get it."

Inside was a punching bag, posters, and an array of manly things.

Mina pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah, I about expected that."

Shoji's room had nothing, literally nothing, in it.

"I told you guys you wouldn't be impressed," he said.

"Yeah, but we thought you were just downplaying it!" Hagakure complained. "This is sad, Shoji-kun! Let me decorate for you at least!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeaase!"

Doko put a hand on the multi-armed boy's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay," he mumbled gravely.

Todoroki nodded seriously. "I didn't know you were a minimalist. I'm quite impressed."

They went up to the fifth floor, where Sero, Todoroki, and Sato's rooms were. Sero and Todoroki's rooms were Asian style, and the latter literally had a Japanese-style room, down to the tatami mats on the floor.

"Dude!" Sero exclaimed, practically crying in shock. "How on Earth did you remodel this in that amount of time?"

Todoroki stared at him. "I worked hard."

The class sweatdropped. _What's with this guy?_

Sato had some cooking and baking supplies in his room, and procured a cake for them all to eat. The girls ate it up…literally.

Then, it was the girls' turn. Doko didn't really know what to expect with this…he was just kind of along for the ride. _Guess I'm seeing Mina's room after all. _

First, though, was Jiro's, which was filled with musical instruments, and decidedly not girly. When Aoyama pointed this out, however, he received an earful of Jiro's Quirk.

She seemed really embarrassed about it, but Doko took a second look at the guitar. _She plays guitar, huh? _He'd taken a few lessons when he was younger, but…

Hagakure's room was bright pink and girly.

"Are you sixteen or six?" Sero asked incredulously, while the rest of the class ooh'd and aah'd at the garishness of it.

"Next is me!" Mina declared, jumping in front of her door and then throwing it open.

It was pink like Toru's, only darker, more fitting for her age. Doko blinked, taking it in. He realized Mina was looking at him, eyes brimming with expectation, so he said: "I think it looks nice."

She pouted. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, Katayama!" Kirishima called. "You're supposed to compliment your girlfriend better than that!"

"Well, I don't have the most qualified opinion on room decoration ever."

"True," mumbled Sero.

They continued to Uraraka's, which was like the female version of Ojiro's: fairly plain.

"Feels weird looking at all these girls' rooms," Ojiro commented from the doorway.

"A forbidden garden," Tokoyami agreed under his breath.

"Next up is Asui…where is she?"

Doko perked up. He noticed Sero and Mina do the same…none of them knew what she'd been up to.

"Oh, Tsu said she wasn't feeling well," Jiro said, flicking her ear jacks toward the closed door.

"Alright, then. I guess we'll just skip her like we did Bakugo."

They moved on to Yao-momo's room, which was incredibly cramped with ornate furniture. Most of the class reacted accordingly, but Doko's mind was elsewhere. He needed to talk to her about Kaminari.

…

Sato ended up winning the competition because of his cake. Sero and Kirishima got mad about this, but the girls had been won over, and there was nothing else for it.

"Is it over now? Can I go to sleep?" Todoroki asked Midoriya, as if the green-haired boy was his guardian.

"Uhh…I guess?"

"Actually, wait a second," Jiro called to Todoroki as he began to retreat toward the stairs. "Can you two come outside for a second? Kirishima, Sero, you guys too. And Uraraka, Ashido, and Iida."

"That's a lot of people," Ojiro mumbled.

"Huh?" Hagakure turned, confused. "What's going on?"

The others all looked at Jiro with bewildered expressions. The rocker girl just glared at them. "Just come outside for a sec! It's serious!"

The seven of them followed her toward the doors to the grounds. Doko, meanwhile, watched as the rest of them headed for the stairs…Yao-momo included.

…

Mina didn't really know what was going on. "Jiro, what's this about?" she asked the girl in front of her, who was leading them down the steps. Outside, the evening was warm, partially overcast. The bugs buzzed in the trees off in the distance.

"Over there," Jiro nodded. "She said she had something she wanted to tell all of you. I dunno, I'm just the messenger."

The rocker girl turned and went back inside, leaving the seven of them from the rescue team face-to-face with Tsuyu Asui.

"Tsu?" Mina asked with trepidation. She and Uraraka, her closest friends out of that group, took a few tentative steps toward her. Sero followed behind somewhat.

The frog girl was hanging her head down, her hands in that familiar position in front of her. "I can't help but say what comes to my mind," she croaked. "But sometimes…" her voice sounded frail, as if she was about to cry. "Sometimes I don't know what to say."

The air was uncomfortable, tense. Iida and Kirishima averted their eyes. Mina gulped. _Is she talking about…? _

"Do you all remember what I said at the hospital?" she asked them, lifting up her head a bit.

"Yea…" Midoriya said softly, slouching. "I remember."

"Mina-chan…Sero-chan…" A shadow fell over Tsuyu's face. "You planned the rescue without me. I don't know if you knew I would disapprove, _ribbit_, or something else, but…I cared about Dokkun, too. And Bakugo-chan…"

Kirishima shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"I had to harden my heart that day in the hospital and say some painful things. Because I didn't want any of you to go."

Mina felt her own eyes welling up. Gooseflesh crawled up her arms.

Tsuyu lifted her head fully, and they saw she was openly crying. "I know you love him, Mina. I can see it. You care about him, and Midoriya-chan and Kirishima care about Bakugo, even if they have trouble naming what their feelings are…and you, Uraraka…I thought I'd be able to override those feelings you had about the villains…I thought I'd stopped you all." Her breath seemed to catch in her throat.

"But then I found out…that you went anyway. And that…that made me very sad. I felt like I wouldn't be able to have fun with everyone today…because I just care about everyone…and want them to be safe…"

She let out a full cry, coughed, and then the softest of _ribbits. _

Todoroki, to everyone's surprise, spoke first.

"Asui-san," he said, very seriously, looking her right in the eye. "I'm sorry."

The dam broke after that. Mina and Ochaco both rushed to their friend's side, overwhelmed with emotions, apologizing. Kirishima and Iida both apologized profusely as well, the former citing that he had not been manly, the latter citing that he had not represented the class properly.

"Tsu…" Sero muttered.

The frog girl looked up at him, and Mina and Ochaco broke away from their hug for a moment, giving her some space.

"I…I don't know what to say. It wasn't that we meant to leave you out. At least, I don't think it was. I don't want to make excuses." The tape user closed his fists. "It was just…there was so much going on right then, while we were at the hospital. Kirishima and Todoroki approached us and we just had this…group, and everything felt right, and that we just had to move forward with it. There was no time to think about anything else. I'm not excusing what we did. I'm just…I'm just trying to explain…" He slapped his hand over his face and grimaced, as if shutting himself up. "You know what? I'm sorry, Tsu, that's all there is to it. Damn it."

Tsu smiled through her tears, still sniffling. "I accept that. I just want everyone to be happy again."

"Asui-sa…Tsu."

Everyone turned to look at Midoriya. There was a shadow over the green-haired boy's face.

"I'm not going to lie or make excuses, like Sero said. Looking back on everything that happened, and how All Might hadn't even been enough to save Kacchan and Katayama…" Midoriya looked up. "I don't regret the action that we took. If given the chance to save the two of them again, I would. That's just how it is. So I'm not going to apologize for that. But…I _will _apologize for making you worry. I promise you, Tsu." His fists, too, were clenched. "You're never going to have to worry about me again."

…

Doko, unaware of the closure his friends were getting down on the grounds, raced after Yaoyorozu in the hallway. They were alone now, since Tsu was the only other person on this section of the floor.

"Yao-momo!" he called.

She turned, her grey eyes widening. "Katayama-kun?"

"I need to talk to you."

She seemed uncomfortable, with one hand on her doorknob. "To me? What about?"

"You made the tracking device that led the rescue team to me and Bakugo, didn't you?"

"Umm…" Her face went dark, and she slid her hand off the door. "I wasn't conscious for all of that, but yes."

"And you weren't conscious," said Doko, feeling a little out of breath, "because Kaminari shocked you. Didn't he."

She lifted her head up. "How did you kn…"

"He came to the League's hideout. He talked to Bakugo and me while we were captured there. Tried to _win us over. _Kaminari…he's with _them. _You knew that, didn't you?"

"I…suspected."

"None of the rest of the class knows."

"That seems plain enough," Yaoyorozu said, straightening herself to look proper. "I am class president, don't forget. The well-being of the class is my responsibility."

"So you're going to keep it a secret, then."

"Of course!" She seemed aghast at the prospect.

Doko sighed in relief. "Okay. That's all I needed to hear. Bakugo and I already agreed. If it gets out that a UA student has really gone over to the League…"

"Everything will have been for nothing," she muttered. "Aizawa-sensei told me to keep a lid on it. His words, not mine. I think the pros are frightened. With All Might gone, they don't want to risk another scandal…"

"So Aizawa knows?"

"Yes. I think most if not all of the adults know the truth. The story he used for the rest of the class…I suppose it was some kind of lie."

Doko sank back against the wall. "This feels kind of scummy."

Yao-momo sighed. "I have had similar thoughts, but there is not much we can do, is there? I mean…it's for the good of society…"

"But Kaminari is still out there. He's _with the League. _They're going to move again, and when they do…not only will people know the truth, but they'll know that they were fed a lie the first time."

"Which is why it's all the more important that we look ahead and focus on getting these provisional licenses," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Katayama…" She put her hand on her doorknob again.

Doko backed up down the hallway. "Of course. Sorry to take up your time. Have a good night, Yao-momo."

"You too," she called after him as he retreated back toward the stairs.


	40. Chapter 40: A Queen's Courage

**If you've made it this far, thank you. Forty chapters and over two hundred thousand words is kind of insane to me, although I understand there are MUCH longer fics out there.**

**It's the most I've ever written about one thing, and as a result it's all a bit scatterbrained. I've been mixing in conceptual ideas I've had about Horikoshi's world with ideas of improvement that I've had for his storyline, and basically just throwing concepts at the wall to see what sticks. That works fine for me because I'm seeing this chapter-to-chapter, but for anyone who discovers the fic late and reads all the way through, it probably seems like an inconsistent mess. **

**Most of you have provided criticism and feedback that is both fair and helpful. A few people have gotten angry over things that happen in the story, either out of a desire to hurt my feelings or, I hope, out of passion for what they're doing, which is searching for a fic that aligns with their personal tastes. I understand how frustrating that search can be because I lived it, last year. I never left reviews but I got angry at a lot of stories for being unfinished, rarely updated, or having certain elements that grinded my gears. In the end my solution was to just write my own, but not everyone wants to do that. **

**In the end, I want to keep improving going forward and possibly even go back and revise past mistakes. (I seem to have a running issue with forgetting characters' injuries…) I hope you all continue on this journey with me. With all that being said, here's a romantic chapter because I'm in that kind of mood.**

Chapter 40: A Queen's Courage

It was morning time, and Doko headed toward the stairs to go down to the common room.

"Doko!"

He turned to see Mina approaching him bouncily. She seemed very excited about something, and that in turn improved his mood as well. He lifted his eyes and mouth into a smile, matching her energy.

"What is it?"

"Well, since we have time before we start training again, I was thinking…remember when I said we should go on a shopping date?"

"I do remember, although I didn't think it was serious."

Mina pouted. "My dad is making dinner tonight, and invited me over. I told him I'd bring you as well. I was thinking we could turn it into something…"

"Oh, like shop in the afternoon and then head to your place at dinnertime?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds great." Doko checked the time on his phone. "When do you want to leave?"

"Well…" she traced the floor with her foot. "We kinda need permission from Aizawa, first."

"Oh. Let's go do that then."

"You mean it?" Mina leaned closer to him, her eyes shining. "You want to meet my folks?"

"Well uh…of c-course." He swallowed, but his mouth was dry. "Not like I'm nervous or anything. Nope nope nope."

"Hehehehehe. Don't worry, my dad's not really that type of guy. At least, I don't think so." She frowned for a moment. "I've never brought a boy home before."

"Does he at least _know _that I'm coming?"

"Oooh, yeah, I'll have to tell him."

Doko sighed in exasperation. "You're going to be the death of me."

"And proud of it!" She boomed, swelling up her chest. "If anyone else got to kill you, I'd be extremely jealous."

…

They found Aizawa in his Heights Alliance office, doing some paperwork. His eyes flashed up, looked down, and then looked up again. Immediately, his shoulders slumped. "You two," he grunted. "What do you want?"

"We're going to have dinner at my family's house tonight," Mina told him. "We want permission to maybe stay after curfew."

"Right. Let me just check something real quick…" he leaned down and pulled a desk open, rummaging through some files before finding something with a small "A-ha!"

He scanned the paper. "Ashido, your address is somewhat close to my apartment."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Here." He took a set of keys out of his pocket and tossed them at Doko. He was unprepared for the movement, letting them sail past him, but he flicked his wrist and warped them back into his hand.

"Your spare keys? Why are you giving them back?" He'd used this set during his stay at the teacher's place.

"If you guys end up staying after curfew, do not attempt to come back to UA. It's quite far, and you may run into trouble. You can bet that if we have enemies nearby they'll be looking for students heading in and out of the area. Instead, go straight to my apartment. Do not go anywhere else. I'll come get you both in the morning."

"Huh?" Mina asked. "You're not going to be there?"

He shook his head. "I don't use it very much." Doko thought, _I could have told you that. _

"Are you sure?" Mina seemed confused. "Wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nonsense. Katayama has been there before, and you can always just stay at your home if you like."

"Oh." She closed her mouth, apparently not having thought of that.

"In any case, if you do both end up sleeping in my apartment, try not to make a mess," he told them, looking back down at his papers in an almost bored manner. "And if you do make one, clean it up."

Doko and Mina both blushed deeply, looked at each other at the same time, and then looked away. The thought had already been hanging in the air, of course…but then he'd just come right out and said it.

"Th-thanks anyway, Aizawa-sensei," Doko stammered, twirling the keys around his finger. "We'll be g-going now."

They left his office, unable to meet the eye of the other. Doko's brain was storming up something fierce, and he kept wanting to look over at Mina…not just her face but her chest, her hips, her legs.

They'd be alone together for an evening. _Nothing will happen if she doesn't want it to, or if I don't want it to…_but still, the thought was there.

_Maybe the family meeting will be a disaster and I won't even have to worry about it. _

"Let's lighten up, Doko," Mina said, punching his arm lightly.

He looked up at her. Those black-and-gold eyes had returned to their former glow, and any trace of embarrassment had long fled her face.

"There's nothing to worry about. You already got captured by the League of Villains and fought All For One, so what's a little date compared to that?"

"Uhh, well." He squeaked. "When you put it like that…"

She wrapped herself around him, pressing her chest against his arm. "I trust Aizawa when he says we shouldn't come back to UA. If you'd feel more comfortable just going to the apartment alone, then I can easily stay at my house…"

"I'm not ready to make that decision yet," he interrupted, very quickly. "Just…umm…uhhh." She felt really soft, and her face was expectant, curious. _How can she look so attractive with any expression? _"Let me get back to you on that," he finally muttered.

She giggled. "Well, alright then."

…

Later, they found themselves on the train to the shopping district.

"We can't get anything big," Doko reminded her. They were sitting next to each other by the doors, the movement of the train causing them to sway in sync. There was a light crowd today; no one in their car was having to stand.

"I know," she said. "Maybe a rug though? Like, a soft rug for your floor? It doesn't have to be a big one." She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes in a begging manner.

His mouth twitched. "Possibly."

"Oh, you can't begin to know how excited I am for this. We're gonna turn your room into the trendiest one on campus."

"I don't know about trendy. Ideally I just want it to look nice."

"Well, making it trendy is one way to do that!"

"If you say so. I trust your judgement, Mina." He smiled at her.

She let out an adorable squeak of excitement.

They arrived at their stop and disembarked. The weather was sunny and fresh, and all the shops were open. Still, there was a strange feeling in the air. Less people, yes…but also something…

"Feels strange," he mumbled, as Mina took his hand and held it.

"People aren't recognizing us any more," she said. "No one's thinking about the sports festival after what happened…"

The few people they did see all seemed focused on something, distracted, or generally not in a happy mood. No one was in a bad mood, either, but…

"Unrest…this is the world without All Might, huh?"

"Yep…" Mina blinked. She squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "He wants us to stay happy. Maybe if we look happy, they'll feel better too. That's our job as heroes, after all."

"Right. I can look happy. I'm _great _at looking happy. Yep, everything's fine."

She giggled. "Let's go buy you some stuff, moron."

They browsed several stores. They found a fuzzy blue carpet that Doko liked, then a pink one that Mina liked, and finally a purple one that they both liked…and bought. They also got some color-changing string lights, at Mina's insistence.

"I already have a desk lamp," he complained.

"But that doesn't have ambience! You need ambience in your room!"

"What for?" he asked, raising his eyebrow teasingly.

Mina opened her mouth, closed it, and her cheeks flushed lilac. "I'll pay for it," she muttered grumpily. Doko's eyes danced with mirth.

Later, as she was attempting to drag him into a trendy store, Doko saw a building facade that caught his eye.

"Let's go in there," he said, pointing at it with the hand that wasn't holding Mina's.

She returned to him and followed his gaze. "An antique store? Uhh…" She blinked, seeming to recompose herself. "Is that the kind of stuff you like?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Could we have a look?"

"Sure. By all means." Mina's voice had taken on a softer tone.

Doko ended up being the one to lead her into it. A tinny bell rang as they pushed the door open.

The place was warm and reddish-brown, with all manner of objects stacked up in a way that was beautifully messy to Doko's eyes. It felt quaint and vast all at once, like a labyrinth. He'd expected there to be a degree of dust, but there wasn't. It felt surprisingly clean.

At the desk to their left, an old man was reclining in a chair and reading a paperback book through glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose. When he heard the bell, he stood up, cracking his spine with a sigh, and walked over to them.

"Not often I get customers your age," the man said. "What brings ya?"

"A date," said Doko pleasantly, squeezing Mina's hand. "Also, I'm trying to redecorate my room. Really just looking for anything interesting I could put in there."

"I see." The man raised his eyebrows, and smiled. "Well, I suppose that rules out the old books I've got." He pointed toward the shelves that lined the right-side wall. "Gimme a shout if you need help with anything. I'll just be reading." He returned to his desk and picked the paperback back up, sitting down again.

Doko gave Mina a glance and a smile. She smiled nervously back; clearly this sort of place was not really her modus operandi.

They began to browse the aisles, looking at various old knick knacks, drenched in shadow and marked with age. "This wooden chest is neat," Doko said, running his fingers over it. It was maybe the size of an old radio, and covered in medieval-looking grooves and markings, he assumed for decorative purposes. "Could store some stuff in it, keep it on my desk."

Mina stared at it for what felt like a long time before saying, "I think I like it too." It was barely above a mumble, but Doko heard it loud and clear.

As he picked up the chest and put it into their shopping pack, he gave his girlfriend another glance. Her eyes had started to dart all over the place; he could tell that she was starting to become intrigued by the place. "Wanna split up?" he suggested. "You can look for something you'd like to have, maybe. I'd buy it for you."

She grinned. "Alright, then. Meet you at the front desk."

For the first time in what felt like hours, they separated their hands from one another and split up through the store. Doko knew it was a foregone conclusion, since they had a lot of things to carry, but he still missed the feeling of her hand in his. That feeling was quickly overrun by his curiosity with the place.

Going around the very back corner, where there was a small reading area with two beanbags and a rug, Doko found a shelf of snowglobes. He leaned forward, looking into the glass. One had a standard winter scene, with a quaint house and a group of children playing outside. But another was a man and a woman under a tree branch, intertwined, embracing.

A strange thought came over him. He was not ignorant to the standard romantic situations. _If you need to give your girlfriend a gift, then jewelry is always a safe bet. But…at the same time…I wonder if Mina likes snowglobes? _

"Finding everything okay?" a voice asked behind him.

Doko started, nearly dropping the bag, and the old man chuckled. "I didn't mean to startle you. My apologies."

"That's alright," Doko said quickly, brushing himself off. "I was just looking at these snowglobes…"

"Hmm? Ah, yes." The shopkeeper leaned forward, and frowned. "This one's got a little grime…" he raised his hand, and suddenly Doko saw bits of grain and dust get _pulled _off of the glass surface of the snowglobe, making their way in a floating funnel toward the man's hand. He closed his hand into a fist, capturing the grains.

"A good Quirk for running a store like this," Doko commented. "I was wondering why the place was so clean."

The old man grinned. "Many of us fall into the roles best suited for us, whether we want to or not. That's the way of the world."

Doko didn't really know what to make of that. It sounded as if the man hadn't really wanted to run a store at all, but he didn't push the matter. This man's business was his own.

_And how could that apply to me? _

"My Quirk is…teleportation," he mumbled. "I can displace things if they are within a certain distance of me, and I can displace myself up to that same distance. I'm…me and her both…" he nodded at Mina, who was inspecting a shelf on the other side of the store. "We're training to be heroes. She emits acid from her hands and feet. We're both…falling into our roles, as it were."

The man nodded, still smiling. "Sounds like quite a time." A strange light danced across his eyes. "What's your name?"

"I'm Doko Katayama."

"Enjoy your youth, Katayama. I'd guess that if you're training to be heroes, then the horrors of the real world will catch up to you far too fast." The old man looked at Mina, as if connecting her to what he was saying. "Enjoy moments like this, boy. You've been blessed."

Doko sniffled, wiping his face. _I know. _

"...Sir? Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What's…what's it like, getting older? Do things start to go…faster?"

The shopkeeper's eyes twinkled. "Only if you fill your days with boredom. New experiences will stick in your head, and you will remember them more. Old experiences blend together and pass by in an instant. Always seek new experiences."

"Right." He didn't really know if that was the answer he'd been looking for. _I can't really tell this guy about my aging…issue. Especially since I haven't even told Mina about it. _He just had to hope that Recovery Girl would figure something out.

In the end, he bought the snowglobe with the embracing lovers and hid it away so Mina didn't see. He didn't really know when he planned to give her the gift, but it would be soon. _When it's time, I'll know it's time. _

They left the antique store, both feeling warm and refreshed. And then…it was time to board the train again. This time, they were going to the Ashido house.

All the nerves had returned to Doko. "Hey…" he said, his voice sounding very high. "You have siblings, right?"

"Unfortunately," Mina snorted. "A younger sister and an older brother, the worst combination. They're the ones most likely to give you a hard time. My dad is nothing compared to that."

"Greaaaat. You said your dad was the one cooking, right? That's kinda neat."

"Yeah, my mom isn't the most competent person in the kitchen. She makes more money than him, though. I guess it kinda balances out."

Another thing was going through his head, but Doko did not vocalize it. And that thing was…what did the rest of the Ashido family look like? Did they all have her alien appearance? He didn't know why he was wary of asking this aloud, but he just was. In any case, he'd find out soon enough.

Mina's house looked similar in size to his. Doko followed behind her somewhat as they went to the front door, unsure of what to expect.

Before they could reach the door, it was thrown open, and a boy appeared. "Evening, lovebirds," he called with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Milo!" Mina exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "Were you watching us through the window?"

"Maybe." The eldest Ashido sibling was lanky, all arms and legs and elbows like Sero. He shared Mina's curly hair, although it was cut into a short fade. His left ear was pierced, and while he was tanner than the average Japanese person, he was decidedly not pink. Two small horns did poke out of his hair, but they were grey and did not appear to curve.

Milo Ashido gave Doko a once-over. "You're the one who won the Sports Festival. Mina, you picked a guy who kicked your ass?"

"Actually, I kicked her in the legs," Doko said. "I'm Katayama."

Milo gave him a funny look. "Call me Milo, I guess. Don't much care about formalities, plus it'll probably get confusing in here."

He stepped aside to let them through. "How much older are you than Mina?" Doko asked in interest.

"Two years. I'm in my last year of high school."

"What do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "Freelance. I'm kind of into photography."

"That's neat."

"I guess I don't have to ask you what you want to do. All the UA kids seem crazy. I know a few of the third years. Not in the hero course, but still."

"Yeah, we're a uh…" Doko scratched his neck and chuckled, as he followed the brother into the house. "We're a quirky bunch, I guess. No pun intended."

Mina was looking at the two of them, pouting. "You weren't supposed to be getting along so well."

Milo raised his eyebrows innocently. "What's the problem, sis?"

"You're up to something." Her eyes narrowed.

"Are they here?" a voice said, emerging from the kitchen and walking into the living room. "Oh, yes they are. Good to see you, sweetie."

Mr. Ashido, a broad-shouldered man with hairy arms, hugged his daughter quickly, before turning his head toward Doko. While Milo was of a height with him, Mr. Ashido was just a bit taller. He had Mina's black-and-yellow eyes, but his face was normal, and his hair was straight. No horns. Also, he was wearing an apron.

"You must be Katayama," the man said. He walked over, and offered his hand.

Doko reciprocated the handshake firmly. "Well met, sir. I like your apron."

The man beamed goofily. "Why, thank you! You best be ready for the best meal of your life! I plan to live up to expectations!"

"Well, our options are limited at the dorm. I'm happy to get a home-cooked meal."

"Made with love, as they say," Mr. Ashido chuckled. "Well, welcome to our home. That's all for now, because I need to get back to work, but I'll interrogate you later."

"Daaaad," Mina complained, slumping her shoulders.

"Now honey, this has nothing to do with you. It's man talk is all."

"Can I help?" Milo asked, smirking.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with me!" Mina insisted.

"It's alright," Doko said, somewhat quietly. "Really."

"Yeah, see!" Mr. Ashido clapped him on the shoulder, which somewhat took him by surprise. "The boy won that festival after all! He fought the ice and fire kid and won! He ain't scared of little old me!"

Her father returned to the kitchen, and the three kids sat down in the living room, waiting. "Where's your mom?" he asked.

"She'll be home from work soon," Milo told him, not looking up from his phone.

"And what about…"

"Are you the boyfriend?" a small voice asked him.

Doko looked down. Next to his leg was a little girl who looked almost exactly like Mina. Pink skin, horns, everything. Only her curly hair was blonde, and her eyes were a piercing electric blue.

"I don't know," Doko told the little sister in a pleasant voice, smiling. "Am I?"

She looked him up and down. "I don't know," she said after a moment. "I think you might be out of my sister's league."

"MYRA!" Mina exclaimed hotly, while Milo went into uproarious laughter, slapping his knees with his hands.

"It's funny that you should say that," Doko told the little girl seriously. "Because sometimes it feels like she's out of my league."

Myra Ashido frowned. "Sounds like you both need to stop moping about it, then."

Milo laughed even harder, and this time, Doko joined in, too. "So, Myra, huh?" He looked up at the other two. "Mina, Milo, and Myra?"

"Yeah, our parents are all kinds of cutesy," said Milo. Mina scooted toward Doko, wrapping her arm around his while pouting.

He gave her a look. "I like it. This is a nice house, too."

Myra, who'd sat crisscross down on the floor, blinked up at him. "Better than yours?"

Mina tensed up next to him. Clearly, she thought that her sister should not have said that. But Doko didn't mind…he was not so mentally weak. "Yeah, honestly," he told the little girl. "Why do you ask? Do you like your house?"

Myra wrinkled her nose. "Sometimes it's annoying."

"But only sometimes, though."

Her blue eyes went pensive. "Yeah, I guess so. Most of the time I have nothing to complain about."

"Certainly doesn't feel like it," Milo mumbled.

Doko chuckled. He gave Mina another look. It was like their places had switched; she seemed on edge now, while he had been put at ease. He gave her an eye-twinkling smile. He hoped she understood the meaning there: _I like your family. It's fine._

His girlfriend returned with a grin of her own, but it seemed weaker, more false. Doko wondered if there was something else bothering her.

The door opened soon after, and Mrs. Ashido appeared. Doko had been thinking that since Mina and Myra both looked pink, and Milo and Mr. Ashido did not, then it must be a female thing, and that Mrs. Ashido would be pink as well. She was not. In fact, she was the most normal-looking one in the family, aside from the massive curled horns that adorned her head. They were larger than even Mina's, almost appearing like ram's horns. And the woman looked, to be frank, exhausted.

She gave the living room a cursory, almost bored glance. "Oh, good," Mrs. Ashido mumbled. "Everyone's here." She murmured a greeting to Doko, barely acknowledging his presence, and then trudged toward the kitchen table. "It nearly ready, honey?!" she shouted in a pointlessly loud voice toward the kitchen.

"ALMOST, SWEETIE!" Mr. Ashido yelled back. Doko winced, his hands moving up to his ears, but the Ashido siblings seemed unaffected.

"This is routine," Milo told him seriously, upon seeing his gesture. "They're both going deaf, we're certain of it."

"And so will the lot of you, at that rate," Doko mumbled.

They gathered in the kitchen for dinner. Mr. Ashido had not been bragging for no reason; his food was very good. There was a special sort of fulfilling warmth to it that Doko didn't know if he'd ever tasted before. _Made with love… _

The family had been laughing and joking between themselves for some time, but then Mr. Ashido shifted the focus. "So, Katayama," he said, chewing. "What's it really like at UA? Our daughter says it's brilliant, but we can't trust her in the slightest. You understand, of course." He winked.

"Daaaaaad…" Mina groaned.

"Well," Doko said. "I'm not quite sure where to begin."

"Do the heroes teach normal classes well enough?" the father asked, leaning forward. "I've heard that since they don't really have educational backgrounds, it is somewhat difficult to follow…"

"That's a baseless rumor," said Doko confidently. "Ectoplasm-sensei has a background in math, and Midnight-sensei has an art degree. Anyone would be able to know that if they did their research." After a moment, he quickly added, "not that I was insinuating that you didn't research anything…"

"Oh, that's alright," Mr. Ashido waved his hand. "Seems like you love and defend the school just as much as my daughter, though. You two have lots of friends there?"

"Oh, yeah. There's Tsuyu Asui, she's probably our best friend. She's got a mutant frog Quirk. And then there's Hanta Sero and Toru Hagakure, who both take my train."

"Mina's told us about them," said Mrs. Ashido. "You should invite them over at some point too, Mina. It's not good for all of you to be stuck up in that dorm all the time."

"Maybe," Mina mumbled, turning her chopsticks over in her hand absent-mindedly. Doko grabbed her hand under the table, and held it. He didn't know what was bothering her, but he meant to find out at some point.

"You guys must be really close as a group, huh," said Milo. "My friends constantly flake out on me."

"That's because you met them all over the Internet," Myra pointed out flatly.

"We've also had to fight together," said Doko. "That…can't be discounted. And, Ashido-san…" he turned to Mina's father. "If you have misgivings about UA, I get it. Not everything there is perfect all the time. But…the way I see it, we've started on a path, and we can't stop now."

"The disheveled-looking guy who came by our house made a good point, actually," Mr. Ashido said in-between bites. "You guys's teacher. Aizawa, was it? He said that it was _because _All Might lost his powers that I should keep Mina in school. That we would all feel safer with more pros around in the future. And I think I agree with that. I don't know if I imagine my daughter as being one of those pros, but…" he shrugged. "Gotta get used to some stuff."

"That's sort of been my mentality as well…" said Doko. "Just gotta…take it all in stride."

After the meal was over, Milo and Mina fought over who had to clean the kitchen, and then their mother said they both had to do it. The two of them glumly took the dishes away while Myra laughed, and Doko stood up, unsure of what to do.

Then, Mr. Ashido took him aside toward the entryway of the house. They were separated from the others by a wall, alone.

"So," the man said. His face was serious, but not stern. "I'm certain you knew this was coming. But, I've got to know. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Doko had anticipated this question, and many possible answers. But none of them sounded very convincing in his head. _I just have to be honest. _

He met the man's black-and-gold gaze with his own violet gaze.

"If you're asking long-term, I do not know. I've never been in a relationship before and I'm really just sort of figuring this out as I go along. But the reason I've never been in a relationship before is because no one has ever made me feel so strongly about them as Mina. Not…not even my family, sir. I don't know how much she might have told you, but…I did not have the best home life."

He did not sound surprised, meaning Mina had prepared him a little, but he _did _ask, "Did? As in, past tense?"

"Yes, sir. The move into the dorms also marked a permanent move out of that house for me. I am now a ward of the government, technically. Since UA is the government-sponsored school, I have full protection there."

"I…I see."

"If that changes your perception of me, so be it. But I want to become a hero to make sure no one has to go through what I went through again. Now more than ever, I…" Doko thought of All Might, of what he had _brought _to society, of what was _missing _without him. "I want to make people happy. And Mina is the center of all that. I want to make her happy most of all."

Mr. Ashido took a step back away from him, his eyes twinkling. The man was smiling.

"You just go ahead and do that, Doko Katayama. I wish you the best of luck."

…

They stopped by the door, saying their goodbyes. Doko was slightly unsure of what was going on. Was Mina staying here for the night, or…no, there she was, putting her shoes back on.

"So, are you two heading all the way back to UA?" Mrs. Ashido asked. "It's kind of late."

Doko opened his mouth, but Mina spoke over him, jumping in front. "Yep! Heading back to UA. We'll be fine," she said.

Doko blinked, confused. Why was she lying? They weren't going back.

"Well, be careful out there. Have a good night."

"Nice to meet you, Katayama!"

"Night!"

"Good night. Nice to meet all of you, too."

They left the house, going into the warm summer evening. Insects buzzed in their ears, and Doko took a deep breath of the outside air. The family visit was over; it had worked out fine. _Relief. _And they were all good people, too!

"I like your family a lot," he told Mina honestly. She did not immediately respond, simply walking next to him.

"Mina?"

"...You liked them?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, of course. They were all great. Your dad didn't give me a hard time or anything like that."

"...I see."

It was only a ten-minute walk or so to Aizawa's apartment. They continued in silence for five of those ten minutes.

"So, umm…" Doko coughed. "Why did you lie and tell them we were going back to UA?"

She gave him a strange, enigmatic look. "I don't think my parents would approve of us going to an apartment."

"But, you could have just stayed at home…"

That had been the wrong thing to say. Mina broke ahead of him, walking in front of him silently for the rest of the way.

Doko was lost, worried. He stepped in front of her again to open the door to the apartment, with the spare key Aizawa had given him.

They crept into the darkness. The place was exactly like Doko had left it, just a few days ago. He turned on the lights, and Mina closed the door behind them. They set their shopping bags and shoes by the door, and then…moved toward the couch.

Doko turned to look at his girlfriend. Her eyes were averted at the floor. She was hugging herself, looking uncharacteristically self-conscious.

"Mina," Doko said, very seriously. "I have to remind you once again, that I am very, very stupid. I want more than anything to be able to figure out what's wrong, and know just what to do to make you feel better, but I can't, because I don't know. So…please, tell me."

"You…you would have rather me stay at home than come here with you?"

He raised his eyebrows. "No, I didn't…uh…" _Honesty. _"I did not have a preference one way or the other."

"So, you don't really care about doing…" Mina coughed, looking around the apartment. "You didn't want to…"

His eyes widened to saucers. "M-Mina?"

"I mean, I'd heard that boys were usually in the mood, so I thought this would be a fine opportunity…but with you it's so hard to tell…"

He took a step closer to her.

"Am I…" Mina suddenly sobbed, her voice cracking. "Am I just too weird-looking?"

Doko put his hands on her shoulders. "Mina. No, I…"

"You saw the rest of my family. Me and Myra are the only weird-looking ones. My mom and dad have some strange traits, and my grandparents have some others, and with me and my sister they just all combined together to make some…_freak_."

"Look at me," he told her sternly.

Slowly, she lifted her head. Their faces were very close.

"First of all, I want to apologize. This is all very new to me and I'm horrible at showing my feelings. And it's because of that that you're upset. Because I haven't done a good job of showing that…Mina, I _love _you. It's that simple. When I first saw you at the entrance exam, when you saved my life, my first thought wasn't that you were strange-looking, or even that you were exotic. It was that you were _cute_. Just plain cute-as-a-button."

Mina sobbed again, but her lips had twitched. She continued to look into his eyes.

"And since I got to know you more and more, you've just gotten cuter to me. Prettier to me. Every time I learn a new thing about you is amazing. And if I act too distant, or not proactive enough…it's because I'm scared of messing things up. You're so amazing to me that I always feel like I…"

He took a deep breath. Goodness, this was hard to say.

"I feel like I have to _pretend _like I don't want to be with you as much as I do. Because I don't want to come off as a creep. If that happens, and then you d-decide you don't l-like me anymore, then…" he suddenly felt tears flowing up into his own eyes. "I d-don't know what I'd do…" He stepped back, releasing her shoulders.

"Doko!" she said frantically, stepping forward, matching his movement, keeping the space between them narrow. "Please, please, please, don't ever think that I might stop liking you! I don't know about most of this, because I've never felt this way before about anyone, but…" She pressed her hands against his chest, and leaned in very, very close. "I love you too. And I want to be with you. I know I'm a great dancer, but can we stop dancing around each other, please?"

Doko laughed at that. They were both laughing, their foreheads falling into one another, their voices weak and thick with emotion.

And then, they kissed. It was different from their past kisses, he could tell immediately. They were melting into one another, their hands roaming everywhere, pushing each other as close as they could possibly be.

Mina opened her lips, and licked his with her tongue, begging for entrance. He obliged. His mouth filled with the sweet taste of her. She pressed against him harder and harder, pushing him back toward the couch.

They began fumbling at each other's clothes, kissing frantically and only briefly separating to bring their shirts over their heads. Mina grabbed Doko's hand, and guided it to her chest. For the first time, he felt her breast through her lacey white bra, firm and supple all at once, perfectly sized for his hand to cup. He rubbed it and then brushed her nipple lightly with his fingers. She moaned into his mouth, and pushed him back onto the couch, following suit by sitting into his lap, straddling him. One of his hands traced down her full hips and squeezed her butt.

She giggled into his mouth between kisses. "What's gotten into you, huh?" she breathed into his ear, proceeding to kiss and nibble at it. He couldn't say anything in response; it was all too overwhelming.

_Her neck, kiss her neck. _He moved down and did so. She readjusted herself in his lap, and he slid further, kissing her shoulder-blade, and then tentatively reaching his hand up to unhook her bra. "Can I?" he asked, looking up at her.

Mina's eyes were glowing, filled with love. "Of course," she whispered huskily.

He freed her breasts, taking the full sight of them in for the first time. They were firm and perky and pink and…

Without even really knowing what he was doing, he began to kiss them. Mina moaned again. _I must be doing something right… _

Suddenly, her hands began to wander, making their way down to his pants. He was still focused on her breasts, kissing one and fondling the other, so he was only vaguely aware of what she was doing. Just as soon as he fully realized, she'd unzipped them fully, and pulled his manhood out into the open air.

_Don't make a mess, _Aizawa had said. _And if you do, clean it up._

There'd be time to worry about that later. Plenty of time. All the time in the world.

"Mina…" he breathed, as her fingers brushed the tip of his most sensitive area.

"Doko…" she breathed back.

They did not get much sleep that night.


	41. Chapter 41: An Arm and a Leg

Chapter 41: An Arm and a Leg

Doko opened his eyes slowly, and with some effort. The pale white light of morning was streaming in through the window of the apartment, touching the tip of his scalp and moving across his face as he sat up. He felt a weight strung across his lap, and looked down to behold a dozing Mina, her pink curls disheveled, some of them stuck to the side of her lip as she breathed in and out peacefully. She was still naked.

He felt a sudden rush of panic, before anything else. Had Aizawa come back? No, there was no sign of his briefcase or anything within the apartment space. Still, surely it would not be long. He checked his phone; the time was 6:30.

Doko sighed and rubbed his eyes. He'd gotten maybe three hours of sleep in total. Twice Mina had roused him awake, wanting to go again. He'd obliged, of course…but now he was beginning to regret his decision. He'd have to get her up and moving quickly if they wanted to erase any evidence of what they'd done.

Gingerly, he slid out from under his girlfriend, resting her head on a throw pillow, and quickly scanned the couch cushions for any sign of a mess. They'd been careful; all of their climaxes had been swallowed by the other. In the horny mess of the night, that had been a massive turn-on, but now Doko felt faintly sick. _Well, it's either get used to that or buy condoms. Or not have sex. And I don't think we want to take that option. _

He leaned forward and shook Mina lightly, rousing her from sleep. "Mina…" he whispered softly, singing her name in a high octave. "Get up. Come on…"

"Wha…?" she blinked her half-lidded eyes, gazing up at him lovingly. "You wanna go againn?" she slurred, reaching her hand up toward his face.

"No, not right now," he said, unable to contain his grin. She was adorable in her sleepy state, almost innocent, although he knew now that she was anything but. _Nor I. _"It's morning, Mina. Go take a shower. I'll make sure we left nothing on the couch."

"Mmm." She uncrossed her pristine pink legs and stood with some difficulty, stretching up on her tiptoes and baring her curvy, athletic form before him once again. The sun from the window backlit her, giving her an angelic glow. For half a moment Doko had a mind to take her up on her idea of making love again, but there was probably no time. Probably.

_Better to err on the side of caution. _

Mina turned back to him inquisitively. "Doko," she rasped. "How many times did you…?"

He scratched his neck, unsure, but unable to stop smiling. "I don't know. At least five."

She clicked her teeth. "Damn. I lost count after seven or eight."

"Like a pair of rabbits," he muttered, turning over the couch cushions, looking for any sign of a mess they might have left behind.

"Hell of a first time, huh?" she said to him, winking.

"You say that like it wasn't yours."

"Oh no, it was. But not the last, certainly."

"Right," he mumbled, feeling heat rush to his cheeks for the first time in a while. _Here I am, getting embarrassed. _"We can't let the rest of the class find out about this."

"Why not?"

When he gave her an incredulous look, she only grinned mischievously back at him.

Doko snorted. "Go take your shower. Hurry up, I want one too."

"It would go faster if we went together."

"Tempting, but don't you want to save a few firsts for later down the line?"

Mina laughed. "Whatever you say, dork. Oh, and move my stuff to the bed so it looks like we slept separately."

"Why don't I move MY stuff there?"

"Because you're a gentleman and would have hypothetically let me take the bed, right?" Her golden eyes flashed him with challenge.

"Right," he mumbled. "Of course."

While Mina showered and he moved her things, continuing to mask the apartment to look like they hadn't done anything, he couldn't help but let his thoughts soar. _I lost my virginity. Not only that, but I made her climax too. Multiple times. _

Doko was a red-blooded male at heart, whether he preferred to conceal it or not. While these sorts of thoughts did not plague him as much as some others, he couldn't help but feel a sense of victory and pride. It was a greater ecstasy than winning the Sports Festival, greater than breaking away from his home.

Of course, this pride was for himself only. Doko had no plans to gloat, and who would care anyway? Sero, perhaps. Or Kirishima. Tsuyu would be happy for them, he was certain.

_Is it okay for me to be happy about this? _he thought as he got his change of clothes ready for the shower. _To be happy about this thing that has nothing to do with hero work?_

For better or for worse, he and Mina were bound together now, by something deeper than a hero partnership. They would be returning to their training, and yet…it would be different, wouldn't it? With their act of love, they'd changed things irrevocably.

_Shut up, brain, _he scolded. _You've always got to go down the melodramatic route, haven't you? Just be happy that this happened. _

He passed into the bathroom as Mina walked out, clothed, but with a towel wrapped around her hair. She gripped his shoulder and gave him a passing kiss on the lips. "Washed what was left of you off me," she breathed, winking at him again.

Doko sighed wearily as he closed the bathroom door between them. _She's much too good at this, _he thought.

…

Aizawa asked no questions when he finally came at around eight, and the two of them made a bit of a show of gathering their things from separate spaces - Doko from the couch, Mina from the bed.

The only thing that gave Doko a moment of pause was when their teacher sniffed the air, and then turned to look at them.

Doko's eyes widened in panic. _Can he smell…?_

"Did you take a shower, Ashido?" Aizawa asked.

Mina blinked. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

The man's eyes lowered into a dry, weary expression. "Filled my apartment with the smell of roses."

Mina cackled. "Sorry, that's my shampoo! Guess you'll have to wait a little while to get back the old 'coffee-and-old-shoes' aroma!"

"I really should give you detention."

"Aww, come on sensei. You know you love us."

Doko breathed a sigh of relief as the two of them continued to banter. _What a long episode. _It felt like an eternity since Mina had initially approached him about the shopping date.

But now he could go back to the dorm, and get some sleep.

As they sat in the car silently, he glanced at Mina. They smiled at each other. There was a new connection between them now, something unsaid and unseen but they both felt it.

The scrappings of the League were still out there, and Kurogiri's identity was unknown, and Kaminari's whereabouts, and the fate of Doko's father. But All For One was captured. The battle was over. He was free of his parents. He had Mina, and all of his friends.

And with All Might gone, they knew what they had to work toward.

…

School started again in earnest a few days later. The nineteen students of 1-A, still getting used to their new dorm lives together, were once again sitting in their classroom, with Aizawa standing before them. Kaminari's empty seat felt like a blemish, an uncomfortable marking in the middle of the room. But only three of their number knew the truth. For the rest it was just a sad reminder that he was gone.

"From this point forward, we will be focusing on getting you your provisional licenses," Aizawa said.

"Yes, sir!" they all said in sync.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You lot are never going to stop doing that, huh? Let me remind you again what a hero license means, because I don't think all of you grasp it. Some of you have been acting as if you already have one." He gave a pointed glance toward Midoriya, Doko, Iida, Uraraka, and some of the others.

"A hero license carries with it the burden of human life. Walking around with one of those does not only give you the _permission _to act in a desperate situation but also the _duty _to act. It should not be taken lightly, and is therefore not earned lightly. The test you must pass to receive the license is very difficult. The provisional exam alone has only a fifty percent passing rate every year…and until this year, it has been taken entirely by third years, who have triple your amount of experience and skill."

Murmurs danced around the class. Doko looked back at Mina and Tsuyu behind him, who both seemed to be a mixture of excited and anxious…or, for Tsuyu's part, as excited and anxious as she was ever likely to show on her face.

Aizawa's eyes narrowed. "Until the exam arrives, you will be training in earnest. Today, that begins. You are going to come up with TWO…"

The door to the classroom flung open. It was Midnight, posing seductively, flanked by the more stoic Cementoss and Ectoplasm.

"ULTIMATE MOVES!" Midnight finished for Aizawa.

Eraser Head sighed. "These three are here to help with that."

"ULTIMATE MOVES!" Mina and Sero exclaimed at the same time.

"Finally…" Midoriya breathed.

Kirishima glanced at Bakugo excitedly. "It's like a normal school thing and yet…it's also a hero thing!"

"Right, whatever," Bakugo mumbled.

"An ultimate move is a move that ensures your victory!" declared Ectoplasm.

"A move so ingrained into your power set that no others can copy it," Cementoss echoed.

"Oh, and they should have names!" Midnight tossed in. "These days, pro heroes without multiple named ultimate moves are an endangered species."

"Change into your costumes and meet us at Gym Gamma," said Aizawa. "We'll continue working from there."

The Class A students excitedly got moving, heading to their respective locker rooms.

"I've had some planned out for a long time," said Sero, fitting into his costume. "This is gonna be great."

"Wow, really?" Kirishima asked him, scratching his cheek. "I thought I knew what I would do…but all of a sudden I'm at a loss."

"What kind of flashy power thing could I even do?" Ojiro mumbled, staring at his own tail. "I always figured I'd just have a set of minor moves, and that would be enough."

"I've already developed at least one, I reckon," Shoji said. "My Octo-spin, which I learned during my internship."

_Internship…_Doko thought. Would Warp Field count as an ultimate move? He supposed it would. He'd named it and everything. _I'll have to ask the teachers. _If he only had to come up with one more instead of two, that would be easier. Especially without the use of his legs.

Meanwhile, Midoriya was chatting excitedly to Kirishima about possible moves the Hardening user could employ. Doko looked up, and saw Bakugo glaring at the pair.

Just glaring.

_Unlike him to not say anything if he's angry. _

Doko spoke up. "Midoriya," he said gently.

The green-haired boy cut himself off and peered inquisitively over Kirishima's shoulder, looking at Doko. "Katayama?"

"I realize you're trying to help, but shouldn't you let people come up with their own thing?"

Bakugo looked up in surprise. Kirishima blushed and stepped aside. "Yeah, I reckon Katayama's right," he mumbled. "I should probably use my own brain instead of picking yours, Midoriya."

Deku blinked. "I was only trying to help…"

Doko smiled wearily. "Everyone knows that. But maybe you should help yourself first? I mean, landing a punch without breaking a bone doesn't exactly count as an ultimate move."

A few of the other boys chuckled. Midoriya smiled weakly. "Ha…yea…"

"And what about you, Katayama?" Sero called from across the room. "You've already got one, don't you? That crazy spreading thing?"

"Uh, possibly. Warp Field is me spreading my Quirk through me and then releasing it. I was kind of hoping to come up with a second one for my legs, but you know. There's just the slightest issue with that."

He'd made a point to tell the rest of the class that he could not currently teleport himself with his Quirk, in case they trained together in combat practice and needed to know that he was partially handicapped. They'd all been supportive, at least.

Iida clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to use your legs again soon, Katayama. And the teachers will account for that."

"Will they, though?" Ojiro shuddered. "I feel like Midnight enjoys watching us squirm."

"I'd enjoy watching her squirm," Sero muttered. When Koda gave him a panicked glance, the tape user just winked at him.

"That is not the sort of revelry in the dark you should be concerned with," Tokoyami whispered.

"Of course, some of you don't even need ultimate moves," Kirishima joked. "Right, Todoroki and Bakugo?"

Todoroki held his hands up to his face in confusion. "I'm not quite sure what you're suggesting."

"Come on, Bakugo…" Sero prodded him with his shoe. "This is the part where you go, BITCH, I _AM _THE ULTIMATE MOVE! Or something like that."

"If I were to say some dumb shit like that, it'd be way more clever than whatever just came out of your mouth, Flat Face," Bakugo replied back, putting on his gauntlets.

Sero pouted. "Damn."

As the thirteen boys left the locker room, Doko noticed that Aoyama of all people was falling into step with him. For some reason, his Quirk was acting up through his mouth again.

"If it isn't my favorite French person by default because he's the only French person I know and also may not even be French! How is thou doing, as I'm sure they say in the west. Positive. Don't question it. Come up with an ultimate move yet, monsieur?"

Aoyama gave him a deadpan glare, which was extremely unsettling after months of watching the dude smile. "I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say all that."

"Right, right. But anyway, how are you? I feel like I haven't spoken to you since you blasted the shit out of our villain friends in the forest."

"You didn't speak to me then, either."

"Well, consider me making up for it now."

"I just had a question." Aoyama's mouth folded again into a triangular smile. "How are things going between you and Ashido-mademoiselle? Have you made each other into a man and a woman yet?"

Doko flushed red. "If we had, it's negative amounts of your business."

"I am only interested because I support it completely, brave _garcon. _You seem to make each other very happy."

"Are you sure? I mean, she did uppercut you at the Sports Festival."

"Ah, but then you went on to avenge me, non?"

"I wouldn't exactly say avenging you was the first thing going through my mind at the time," Doko muttered, remembering his victory over Mina during the quarterfinals.

"Well, I should have known from the Sports Festival that you would not be the type to gloat about such a thing if it were to happen. It seems you have already let everyone forget how you emerged victorious at the event! And you're willing to let this new victory slide under the radar as well, alas!"

"What would you know about such things? You've yet to land a boyfriend, unless I'm mistaken."

Aoyama frowned at him again. "Your awareness is impressive."

"Dude, everyone knows. Even Midoriya knows, probably. But hey, just between you and me, there's possibly another gay guy in the class." He was thinking of Kirishima, and Mina's theory. _She would know best, since they are middle school friends. _

Aoyama raised his eyebrows. "I have had such a suspicion as well. I do wonder if we are thinking of the same person."

"In any case, I was told not to say anything, so I can't confirm it for you. But don't give up hope just yet, Napoleon." Doko clapped him on the shoulder.

"Who said I was giving up hope, or in pursuit at all? I much prefer to cheer such things on from the sidelines."

_Does that go for hero work, too? _Doko immediately regretted thinking such a thing. If Aoyama was a coward, he'd fought through that to help them at the portal's edge at the training camp. He suddenly felt remorse for acting snappy.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't give you much to cheer about. I don't want to talk to you or anyone else in the class, really, about what Mina and I have been getting up to."

"I suppose I understand that well. But I am only one of many. And the others can be just as observant when they put their minds to it. The amphibious girl, the one with six-but-now-five arms, and our friend with the raven's head, just to name a few. They will all catch on, and see the new fire that dances between the two of you. It is only a matter of time."

With that, Aoyama stepped away, clearly intending to end the conversation. "Toodles!" he sang, waving a prim hand back at Doko.

Doko rolled his eyes. People were free to come to their own conclusions about him and Mina…that didn't mean he had to confirm or deny them either way.

…

Gym Gamma was a spacious, high-windowed facility, and the nineteen students gathered just beyond its doors, the four teachers standing out in front of them.

"I have a question," Iida asked, raising his hand. "Why do we need ultimate moves for the provisional licensing exam? I don't understand the connection."

"All will be explained," Aizawa responded. "A hero's job is to fight and save people from disasters, natural and man-made. Obviously, the exam to receive a hero license tests your ability to do that. Not only that, but your ability to gather others to you, to keep calm in situations, to _lead_."

"While your ability to fight is especially important in regards to receiving your license, your ultimate move need not be an attacking type," said Midnight.

Ectoplasm nodded in agreement. "For example…Iida's Reciproburst…that temporary burst of speed is enough of a threat to be considered an ultimate move."

Iida sighed in relief. "I've already got one after all!"

"So…" Sato raised an eyebrow. "What's the connection then, exactly?"

"An ultimate move is something you can rely on to help you win, no matter what," said Cementoss. "They should always be on the back of your mind, ready to be employed in the proper situation. As long as you have them, you can stay calm and consistent. That makes you a valuable asset on the front lines, and these traits will come through to the examinees if you display them."

The class finally seemed to murmur their understanding. As Cementoss finished speaking, he turned back to the open concrete area behind them, and put his hands against the floor.

"I can fashion this gym into various structures, making sections of training ground perfect for all the students' needs," he said, and began using his Quirk to create cement towers and bridges and all forms of structures, rising out of the floor and forming with clouds of dust.

Ectoplasm split himself, his clones moving to various platforms, standing, waiting.

"The training begins now," said Aizawa. "Are you all ready?"

"YES, SIR!"

…

Mashirao Ojiro struck again, and again. Each time, Ectoplasm's clone dodged and weaved and struck out with his peg leg, knocking him down.

_Damn! _The blonde boy thought, spitting out dust as he hit the cement again. _I had no trouble with the goons from USJ, but a pro hero is on another level! _

And the League would be improving in skill too, no doubt. He had to get stronger.

"Your movements are all based around the fact that you have a tail," said Ectoplasm. "It makes you easy to predict. We need to re-examine the fundamentals of your movement."

_In other words…_thought Mashirao as he stood up, getting back into a fighting stance, _I'm too normal. _

His eyes glanced downward to a lower platform, where another clone of Ectoplasm's was working with Shoji…and Hagakure. _Hagakure. _The one who'd saved him at USJ…

The peg leg struck him in the face, knocking him down again. "What are you doing staring off into space for? Focus!"

"Right, sir. Sorry, sir." _The world is truly upside down indeed, when I have to fight to get an invisible girl to notice me instead of the other way round. _

…

Mezo and Toru, for their part, were working on the ultimate moves they'd already developed with Reflector.

"RAINBOW SPECTRUM!" Toru sang, bending the light around her and blinding the clone, while Shoji dashed forward.

"You keep renaming it," the tall stoic hero muttered, beginning his spin of blows. "OCTO-SPIN!" he roared, knocking Ectoplasm to the ground.

"Very good," the clone appraised as he got back up. "That move is just as punishing even if you only use your five base hands remaining to you. You two learned well under Reflector, and I saw the footage of your final exam with Snipe as well. You have only gotten stronger as a pair. There is not much more I could teach you with these moves you already have; they are about as good as they are likely to get unless you experience another awakening with your Quirks. I would suggest trying to figure out something different, perhaps even a more cohesive combo move."

"Did you hear that, Shoji-kun?" Toru exclaimed in her bubbly voice. "We could be a hero team! We _should _come up with a combo move!"

Mezo took pause for a moment, looking down at the invisible girl he'd been spending so much time with recently…or at least, looking at her gloved hands.

He'd always considered himself a simple person with simple thoughts and feelings. It was easy to do that in regards to others, when they were all scared of your appearance. But…most of Class A, and especially Hagakure, were different. They'd been nothing but supportive even after his injury.

And Toru especially…he'd never spent so much time around one person before…and her simple, unbridled enthusiasm at the idea of them being partners was confusing him.

"Let us begin brainstorming, then," he finally said, smiling under his mask. It occurred to him then that neither of them would ever know when the other was smiling. _But we can guess, can't we?_

As Toru began to jump the gun and spout out naming ideas before they even figured out what they would do, they were both unaware of the boy with the tail watching them from above.

…

"You will not always have animals to rely on!" the clone declared roughly, attacking him again. Koda squeaked, scrambling out of the way, only to receive a side-swipe from Ectoplasm's palm, stinging him and sending him tumbling to the ground again.

"You _must _learn to fight, Koda. A hero cannot be a pacifist."

"I…" Koda stood. "I know." He was thinking of the battle in the forest, Midoriya and Katayama surging with power to protect the child, the wolves swarming with vengeance in their hearts. That had been a greater gamble than he'd ever taken, and it wouldn't always work. He would have to fight for himself one day.

He raised his fists toward the clone. "Teach me then, sensei. My ears are open."

…

Mina flipped and twirled out of the way of Ectoplasm's blows, seeing an opening in a flash and delivering a spinning kick to the clone's gut. That was her fifth solid blow in a matter of thirty seconds, and the clone finally dissolved.

Ectoplasm's main body noticed, and sent her another.

"Your hand-to-hand combat is something to marvel at," the clone praised.

"All that dancing practice pays off, huh?" Mina said with a grin, returning to a beginning stance. "Ready to go again?"

"No, it is no use continuing to let you stay comfortable with something you are already good at. You have excellent movement, Ashido, but what of your Quirk? If you only plan to break-dance your enemies into submission, then you may as well be Quirkless."

Mina took pause. She looked around the gym, briefly searching for Doko, before returning her eyes to the clone. "My Quirk…is really dangerous. To tell the truth, I did have this idea where I…"

"Show me," the clone interrupted instantly.

Gulping, Mina brought her hands up…and then folded them together, creating a narrow point from which to shoot her acid from. Then, she activated her Quirk.

Her acid shot out from the platform like a bullet, faster and further than she'd ever managed to throw it. With a brief moment of panic, she wondered if there was anyone practicing directly below her, but thankfully there wasn't.

She sighed and stopped shooting. Ectoplasm was nodding in approval. "You have improved your acid's range and speed. That is very good."

"Yeah, but…" Mina frowned. "Killing someone faster doesn't do me any good at all…"

The pro hero was silent for a moment. Then, he said: "I see. You are afraid of the fatality of your Quirk. Then I know exactly what you must work on."

She glanced up at him. "Hmm?"

"Focus on controlling the acidity of the substance you release. Play around with altering it, to different strengths, levels of thickness, that sort of thing. Your acid can be used to stick to things, or slide across them. Yes, it can cause great pain or even kill. But you can _control _what it does, Ashido."

Her eyes widened, and she nodded. "Right!"

"Well, don't stand here and wait for me. Get to work!"

…

All Might, his arm still in a sling, appeared at the doorway of Gym Gamma. "I am here even though no one told me to come because I had nothing else to do!"

Aizawa turned. "You should be resting."

"Nonsense. I am a teacher too, after all. And this is the ultimate move class, isn't it? I wouldn't miss this for anything." The former Symbol of Peace stepped forward, watching Young Midoriya.

Deku was talking to Ectoplasm himself at the lowest platform, seeming conflicted about something.

_He's having trouble…_All Might had grown aware that Young Katayama was unable to use his Quirk in his legs, currently…he'd even told the rest of the class. But Midoriya had said very little about his arms. _If he uses them too much, they will be lost to him…before he can even begin to take my place! _

"ECTOPLASM!" a voice roared. "MINE DIED! MAKE ANOTHER!"

All Might looked to Bakugo, who was practicing in earnest. _He's doing quite well._

His eyes panned over the rest of the class. Young Yaoyorozu was working on creating multiple things at once. Young Uraraka was floating upside down in the air. Young Sero was shooting tape consistently out of his arms. Young Sato was stuffing his face with cake, and young Aoyama was shooting lasers wildly through the air.

_All hard at work. _This was what the training camp must have been like, before it was cut short.

Well, he was fully a teacher now, and no longer a hero. He had work to do.

All Might began to walk around the room, giving advice to the students. _This generation…I will raise them up to be even better than me!_

Aizawa noticed the Teaching for Dummies book in his back pocket, and facepalmed.

…

Doko, meanwhile, was training with Cementoss.

The cement hero was creating blocks and walls, keeping Doko away from him. Without the ability to teleport himself, Doko was forced to run and bob and weave his way toward the hero, getting more and more tired by the second.

The hero grew a wall up right in front of his feet, nearly tripping him, and Doko slid back, gasping for air. His hair clung to his scalp with sweat. He hadn't gotten this much of a workout since…well, that night with Mina, but that was beside the point.

Doko sent his Quirk through his arms, trying to warp the block away, but his Quirk strained, and the purple glow was spreading too far, over most of the gym floor. His power was trying to warp the whole damn thing!

_No! _He thought in frustration, lowering his arms, feeling the pain wear off. He couldn't possibly bear all that weight! He just wanted the wall! Why couldn't he just warp that part?

Cementoss grew up another barrier under his feet, causing him to fall backward with an _oof. _"You had no problems moving Todoroki's ice at the festival," the hero said. "I should know, I had a front row seat to that disaster of a fight."

"Well…" Doko growled, standing himself back up, "I was a teensy bit angry at the time. Also, I could still use my Quirk to the fullest."

"You want to be able to warp my walls away, without your Quirk spreading to the whole of the cement floor," said Cementoss. "Your control is fleeing away from you. Why not forget control entirely, and use your Warp Field? Spread your Quirk through your whole body and unleash it. All my barriers would go flying."

The idea seemed like a test, and Doko narrowed his eyes. "Warp Field is too…dangerous. It's like you said, there's no control to it. If I'm surrounded by allies, they may get hit by the debris…or worse, I might end up warping them away from where they need to be, or only _part _of them."

"Very good," said Cementoss. "I was indeed testing to see if you would take the bait. You are correct; Warp Field should only be used as a last-resort type move. You can rely on it at the very end, if you need to. But you should have another threshold before that. Something you can use before it comes down to Warp Field. Something different."

Doko looked down at his hands. "Like what? What can I do?"

In that moment, Kirishima appeared. "Cementoss-sensei! Can I practice smashing through your barriers?"

Doko sweatdropped. _Dude, phrasing. _

"I believe that will be alright," Cementoss said to Kirishima. "Katayama has to go take a break and do some thinking."

"Right. I'll be back soon," Doko told them.

He wandered through Gym Gamma, the sounds of battle crackling around him. He noticed Tokoyami with Dark Shadow covering his body like armor, battling a clone of Ectoplasm directly. _That's a good idea. _Doko wondered if he could cover his own body with his Quirk, with a sort of shield of warp energy? Then, whoever would try to touch him would get warped back? _No, that's stupid. Besides, they could just go for my legs._

Coming up with ultimate moves was hard. Doko felt like true ultimate moves would be better formed in moments of absolute necessity, but he just couldn't figure one out in this low-stakes educational environment.

He nearly ran into Midoriya.

"Whoa!" Doko pulled up short, holding his hands out in front of himself. Midoriya scrambled back, having just come around the corner of a cement tower. "Sorry, Katayama!" the boy squeaked. "I was just…wandering…and thinking…"

"What a coincidence. Me too."

"It's just…" Midoriya sighed, and held up his gloved hand. "I haven't told many people, but since you fought Muscular with me, I guess you deserve to know. That fight wrecked my arms, Katayama. I can no longer count on them reliably, or else lose them forever."

Doko's eyes widened. "That sounds bad! Why don't you talk to All Might? I saw him at the entrance earlier. I mean, he obviously can't do it _anymore_, but he WAS a flashy power-up type like you."

Midoriya seemed panicked for a moment. "Well, I did that, actually. He was…very vague." The boy frowned. "I think he wants me to figure it out myself."

"Hmm. Well, that puts us in the same boat, doesn't it?" Doko scanned Midoriya up and down. _He and All Might have some kind of connection. There's no way they don't. _

"To tell the truth, Midoriya, I feel as lost as you. It's like we're in reverse situations. I can't use my legs anymore, so I have to think of something I can do with my arms…" He looked down at his own hands sadly. "But my focus and control is all off."

"Reverse situations? Your le…" Midoriya's eyes suddenly became the size of dinner plates. "KATAYAMA!" he shouted. "THANKS A TON!" And then, he suddenly leapt away, disappearing in a flash of green lightning.

"Huh?" Doko blinked. "What did I do?"

In any case, even if Midoriya had come to a realization…he was just as lost as before. He found himself wandering back toward Cementoss and Kirishima.

He saw the two of them in the distance. Kirishima was punching a very thick cement wall, which Cementoss stood behind safely, again and again. He was barely making cracks in it.

_With my power I should be able to break that thing like it's nothing, _Doko thought sourly, continuing to walk toward them.

_Focus…control… _

_Something I can do with my hands… _

_Something I can rely on first, before Warp Field… _

He remembered the fight with Muscular again. How he'd leapt forward, charging his Quirk through his fist, and punched the villain with all his might. Nothing had happened then…but because he was focusing on _punching _the villain, not what his power might add to that punch…

_A punch that isn't about a punch…_

But instead, about closing the distance as much as possible, making sure there was nothing between him and his target.

Of course! Doko's focus and control went up the closer he was to the thing he was trying to warp! And what was closer to something than colliding with it?

He broke into a run toward Kirishima and Cementoss.

"KIRISHIMA!" he roared, raising his left fist as he ran. "**MOVE**!"

The red-haired boy was so shocked, he obeyed. From behind the wall, Cementoss broke into an excited smile.

Doko leapt forward, his fist glowing with violet energy. _It's not about the punch! IT'S ABOUT…FOCUS!_

"VOID SHRED!" he roared, bringing his fist down hard against the cement wall.

An eruption of violet light spread over the barrier, and it smashed into a thousand pieces. He'd _shattered _it, warping all of its basic parts away from each other, until nothing was left but dust and pebbles.

Behind the destroyed wall, Cementoss stood proudly, the smoke clearing. He was smiling at Doko.

"I believe, Katayama," the hero said, "that you may have found your second ultimate move."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry about the long wait! I have online classes…and they're already killing me… **

**Next time, the provisional licensing exam begins.**


	42. Chapter 42: The Provisional License Exam

Chapter 42: The Provisional Licensing Exam

Doko peered through the glass of the bus window, watching the massive spire of the Dagobah Testing Facility grow in size. The building was enormous and curved and sleek, like something out of a sci-fi film. It was hard to tell from out on the road, but it appeared to be open, like an arena.

The other eighteen students were all looking and pointing and gasping as well. Mina, who was sitting next to him in the aisle seat, pushed herself against him. "Whoa…" she whispered. "Now my heart's a-racing!"

Doko smiled. "You're nervous?"

"Excited! Aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. Thrilled. It's always been my dream to get beaten up by high school seniors for an hour straight."

Mina frowned. "Doko, are you seriously nervous about the test? Come on, you fought _All For One._"

"How much longer are people going to tell me that?"

"As long as it takes for you to remember it, ribbit," Tsuyu piped up from across the aisle. Next to her, Sero was staring intently at his phone.

Doko groaned, realizing they were tag-teaming him again. "That was different. No one was going to make fun of me if I lost to All For One."

"Honestly Dokkun, if _you_ don't have a chance against these other kids, then none of us do, ribbit. So no one will be able to make fun of you."

"Hey, this isn't the Sports Festival," he said. "Depending on what they have us do for the test, let's try and stick together this time, yeah?"

"Sure!" Toru chirped from the seat behind them. Shoji murmured his assent.

"Sero?" Mina snapped her fingers in his direction. "Are you listening?"

"Huh? Gah!" Sero started, dropping his phone out of his hands and then catching it. "Uh, yeah! Something about peanut butter?"

"_What?" _Doko asked, incredulous.

Mina rolled her eyes. "No, we were talking about trying and teaming up during the test, if we can. Since we're gonna be up against mostly third years from these other schools. We should get the whole class in on it."

"Uh…yeah. Right. Sure." Sero looked back down at his phone.

"Tsu," Mina asked with deadly sweetness. "What might Sero be looking at on his phone there?"

Tsu leaned over, blinking her huge eyes. Sero tried to shrink against the wall of the bus and hide his screen, but she had apparently seen enough, turning back to them.

"He's texting Shiozaki, ribbit."

Doko and Toru laughed. Sero sighed in defeat.

"HA!" Mina smiled in victory. "Well, Sero, now you have to tell us! Give us the details!"

"We were just talking about the test facilities. Apparently the one Class B is going to is in the middle of the woods somewhere."

"Yeah, because woods always work out well for us," Doko muttered. Then, louder, he said: "Tell Shiozaki I said good luck, Sero. Actually, that goes for all of them."

"Even Monoma?" said Toru, wrinkling her nose.

"I feel like failing would just drive him further down his mental spiral. We don't need that to happen."

Mina laughed. "Yeah, Sero, tell her good luck! Maybe she'll promise a kiss if you pass!"

Sero blushed. "I don't need a promise to beat this thing. I'm gonna do it for myself."

Doko felt a strange feeling in his chest as they pulled into the parking lot for the testing facility. His Quirk stirring? _Yeah, you've been _REALLY _helpful recently. _He was still not able to use his legs, but he had Warp Field and Void Shred at least.

He had gotten strangely nervous about the exam. These kids would have seen the Sports Festival, right? And they would know all about his Quirk…any chance of secrecy was out the window. _And with my handicap, I won't be able to escape as easily…_

While Doko's offense was often what had turned the tide for him in battles so far, be they with villains or during training, it was always his defense and mobility that he fell back on. At this exam, he was going to have to go full offense…and he wasn't exactly ready for that.

_But I'll have the others with me. Together we'll be able to cover for everything. Hopefully. _He took a deep breath and followed the rest of the class off the bus. Still didn't know what the test would be, but at least none of their competitors knew yet either.

Last night, Doko had realized that he very, very much wanted to get his provisional license. Now that he wasn't with his family anymore, and had nothing impeding him from getting out there and putting his Quirk to use, he really, _really _wanted to do that. But he had to pass this exam first.

"Man…" he mumbled, looking up at the testing facility spire. "I'll give it a try, I guess."

"Don't just give it a try," someone said in front of his face. "Go in there and do it."

Doko squeaked, and his eyes focused in on Aizawa, looking right at him. "Yes, of course, sir," he said very quickly. Next to him, Mina smirked.

Their teacher looked up and addressed the whole class. "If you pass this exam, then you will become proto-heroes. Do your best."

"All right!" Sato boomed. "Let's do it!"

"Let's say the motto!" declared Kirishima. "Ready, guys? Go beyond! Plus…!"

"ULTRA!" shouted someone from behind the class.

They all turned, confused. It was a boy in a different uniform, tall, wearing a hat. Behind him were more boys and girls, all wearing the same hats.

"You shouldn't barge in on other people doing pep talks like that, Inasa," said one, with purple hair peeking out from under his cap.

"Oh right! I am very, truly, extremely…" the boy called Inasa bowed so deeply and suddenly that his hat fell off and his head struck against the ground. "SORRY!"

Midoriya screamed in fear.

"What is up with this _garcon_?" muttered Aoyama.

"Eccentric," said Ojiro.

"Whoa," Jiro mumbled. "Look at their uniforms."

"They're from that famous school in the west…" Sero realized. "Shiketsu High!"

"Shiketsu in the west, UA in the east…" grumbled Bakugo. "Our rivals."

_We have rivals? _Doko thought.

Inasa stood back up. "Sorry, I just wanted to say it one time! Plus Ultra! I'm a BIG fan of UA! It's an honor to compete against UA students!"

"You're bleeding, dude," Doko told him, pointing at his forehead.

"Thanks for letting me know, UA student!" Inasa boomed, giving him a salute.

"Blood," muttered the girl behind him, turning to follow the purple-haired boy up the steps toward the facility. She had blonde hair and full lips.

"Come on, Inasa."

The Shiketsu students walked away.

"So he's taking it, huh?" Aizawa mumbled.

"You know him, Aizawa-sensei?" asked Toru.

"He's Inasa Yoarashi. He's a first year like all of you. He applied to UA through recommendations and was actually at the top of the shortlist, but then he rejected his own acceptance."

"Huh?" Midoriya gasped. The green-haired boy then looked at Todoroki, whose face betrayed nothing.

"I don't get it," said Sero. "He loves UA, but he threw away his chance to enroll?"

"Right? What a weirdo," Mina said, tilting her head curiously.

"In any case, you need to watch out for him," Aizawa told them.

"ERASER, IS THAT YOU?!" a voice shouted.

Suddenly, Aizawa had an uncharacteristically panicked look on his face, and he began to vibrate with frantic annoyance. "Oh no…" he mumbled, and forced his usual nonchalant expression back.

"It is you!" the woman said, walking closer. She had bright green hair and an orange bandana. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other! Too long, hahaha!"

"Hello…Emi," said Aizawa through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Eraser! Let's get married!"

"No."

Mina and Toru let out happy gasps. Doko could practically hear the two girls' heartbeats.

It was at this point that Midoriya began to gush. "Smile hero, Ms. Joke! Her Quirk is Outburst! She forces those around her to laugh and then beats them into submission!"

"That's terrifying…" Tokoyami muttered, staring at the ground and trembling.

Ms. Joke and Aizawa were continuing their antics. "If we get married, our family would be full of laughter!"

"That doesn't sound like a happy family to me."

"Psst, hey Aizawa's students…" Ms. Joke whispered to the kids as an aside. "I used to work at an agency nearby to this fella. As we helped each other, mutual love began to blossom…"

"No, it didn't."

Mina's yellow eyes had turned to stars, and Doko was pretty sure Toru's were the same if he could see them. "What school do you work at, Ms. Joke?" the invisible girl asked.

"Heh, funny you should ask. Here they come now! Come on guys, it's UA!" the Smile hero waved at her approaching students.

"Ketsubutsu High," said Iida. "I recognize the uniform."

Doko looked the new group up and down. They were wearing grey polo shirts, the lot of them. Unlike with Shiketsu and the boy Inasa, no one really stood out.

"Oh wow!" one boy said. "It's UA, huh!"

"I recognize them from the Sports Festival!" said a girl.

"And hey, aren't those the two boys who were involved in the Kamino incident?"

Bakugo grinded his teeth in annoyance. Doko averted his gaze to his shoes, unable to look at them.

"Let's not waste any more time," Aizawa droned, nodding his head for Class A to follow. Ms. Joke tried to hover and talk to him, but Aizawa was having none of it.

Mina and Toru began chatting to each other in excited, low voices, continuing to point at the two pro heroes and their antics. Meanwhile, Kirishima, Sero, and a few others socialized with some of the Ketsubutsu students. They were all third years, but they seemed nice enough…

"It's easy to forget how famous we are," Jiro said. "From the Sports Festival to all the villain incidents…" She laughed nervously.

"It's not a good thing," grumbled Bakugo, giving their opponents the side-eye. "It means they know all our Quirks already, and we don't know theirs."

…

At least a thousand people had gathered in the spacious announcement room. Class A was among them, changed into their hero costumes. Up on the stage were suited members of the Heroes Public Safety Commission.

The one about to speak was barely awake, his eyelids heavy, his head drooping. "This is the provisional licensing exam," he slurred into the mic. "God, I've been so busy…"

"Is he okay?" Midoriya whispered.

"So, anyway…all 1,540 of you will be competing in a free for all…"

"Really? That's not a lot to go on…" said Sero.

From there, the guy said a bit about the Hero Killer Stain. Doko looked at Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida. They had very serious looks on their faces. _Stain's ideology was to weed out the "unworthy" heroes. This exam…that's exactly what it's doing, isn't it?_

"These days…in a society so saturated with superheroes, the name of the game in resolving incidents is speed. So, that's what you'll be tested on!"

A large number 100 appeared on the screen behind him.

"The first one hundred people to pass this first round will advance. The rest of you will be failed."

Gasps crackled around the room. The reality of the situation fell on Doko. _One hundred…out of over one thousand? That's a far lower passing rate than fifty percent!_

_They're weeding out even more this year…with All Might gone, they need the absolute most worthy heroes… _

Surely Class A would be part of that. Or at least, some of them would? Since UA was regarded as the best hero school?

_Yeah, but that's on a grade-to-grade basis, right? Are UA first years as good as third years from other schools?_

"Here are the requirements," said the Commission member. "Each individual examinee will attach three targets to their body. They can go anywhere as long as it's an exposed part of your body. You will also get six balls. The targets are designed to only light up if hit by the balls. Once all three of your targets get hit, you're out. The person who hits your last target will count as the person who defeated you. Get two defeats, and you will pass on. Once a hundred people have defeated two others, the round will be over. That's it for the rules."

_The balls…I can warp them to people's targets. That is, if they don't dodge, and my warping aim is good enough. I can warp balls away from me if they come toward me, at least. I won't be among those who get out, but will I be among the one hundred who pass?_

Doko looked around at the rest of the class. They all seemed nervous now. The look of excitement was gone off of Mina's face. The only people who didn't look nervous were Shoji, Todoroki, and Bakugo. Shoji and Todoroki remained neutral. Bakugo was grinning.

"Anyway, we'll distribute the balls and targets and begin one minute after we get to everyone," the Commission member said.

"Wait…" Midoriya muttered.

Suddenly, the roof of the announcement room began to open. Sunlight streamed in through a crack, and then a widening gap as the roof bended up and away, the walls folding out until the room had turned into a flat platform in the middle of a vast arena.

The hero candidates looked around in wonder. The arena had a variety of terrain. A large city area, an elevated highway, mountain pinnacles, a waterfall, and a smoking factory with pipes and tubes like the one Doko and Mina had gone through in their final exam.

Doko was already thinking about where to go. _The factory or the city. _He needed things to warp, besides just the balls. Ideally he could subdue people completely, perhaps by pinning them under debris, before he hit the targets.

…

Aizawa sat in the stands. Two seats down from him was Emi.

"Eraser…your fly's unzipped…hAHAHAHA!"

"Everyone around me is too noisy," Shota grumbled, looking down at the arena. From this distance, with that crowd of students, it was impossible to make out Class A. They were down there, though. All of them.

_Not_ _all… _

"You had nineteen students; I was surprised!" Ms. Joke continued. "You only expelled one of them?!"

Shota thought of Kaminari. _I failed him. Even if he came to me a villain, I could have done something…I could have realized. And now he's out there somewhere with THEM._

"I guess you could say that."

"Hahaha, enigmatic as ever! Go out with me."

"No."

…

The students were splitting off by school now. It felt like UA was lingering too long, staying put. The rest of them were already running out into the arena! It was like they already knew what to do!

Panic threatened to take hold in the nineteen of them, but then Midoriya said, "Everyone! Let's stay together! We know each other's powers, we have the best chance to pass as a group!"

"Right!" Uraraka agreed.

"Nah, fuck that," said Bakugo, and began to walk off.

"Huh, wha…" Kirishima looked at him. "Hey, Bakugo! Wait up!"

"Hey, you two, wait!" said Jiro, running after them. "Get back here! Midoriya said to…"

The three of them were already getting lost in the crowd.

"I'm going on my own, too. A group isn't good for my power," said Todoroki, walking off.

"Huh? Todoroki too?" Midoriya despaired. "What do we…"

"Without Todoroki and Bakugo, we don't have as much power!" wailed Mina.

Suddenly, it seemed like the class was all looking at Yaoyorozu and Iida, the class reps…and the resident Sports Festival victor, Doko.

Doko blinked. He didn't have any ideas! What were they looking at him for?

"There's no time!" said Midoriya. "Let's go!"

It was the moment of an instant. Just like that, as Midoriya took off…the rest of them followed him. Like he was the leader.

Fifteen of Class A ran across the arena as the clock ticked down to the beginning of the exam. Midoriya led the way, flanked by his best friends Iida and Uraraka. Doko lagged right behind, with Mina, Sero, Tsuyu, Toru, and Shoji. Somewhat behind them were Ojiro, Aoyama, Koda, and Sato. Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami brought up the rear.

"We have to keep moving," Midoriya was saying.

"Why?" asked Toru, not keeping up.

"Because!" Doko answered before Midoriya, hearing the panic in his own voice. "The rest of them already know our Quirks!"

"That's right," Iida gasped. "The sports festival…"

The timer sounded.

Up ahead, bounding out from around the great rock ridges, were all the Ketsubutsu students. All of them, jumping at Class A, balls at the ready.

At their head was the pretty boy who'd been complimenting them earlier. He had a smiling snarl on his face.

"TARGET THE WINNER!" he shouted. "THE WARPER!"

Doko's eyes widened. All the balls were thrown at once, converging on their class.

He closed his eyes, and let his Quirk spread through his whole body but his legs, spreading evenly…and released.

"WARP FIELD!"

Due to his Quirk not reaching his legs, he did not have the full 360-degree range that Warp Field usually had, but he blasted away a huge portion of the balls with a crackle of purple light, blasting away in all directions. The rest of them went hurtling toward Class A, and Midoriya leapt into the air, kicking a ball away with his new iron soles.

"SHOOT STYLE!" he shouted, creating a gust of wind with his Quirk, throwing the balls in the opposite direction.

Some of them got through, but Yaoyorozu made shields, Tokoyami blocked a good portion of the class with Dark Shadow, and Sero shot tape at the balls, stopping them short. Mina let out two sprays of acid, one from both hands, and dissolved a dozen of the balls into nothing. Dark Shadow whirled round, roaring, and threw the balls back at the Ketsubutsu students, along with the ones Midoriya had wind-kicked and Doko had warped.

Their opponents dodged the counterattack, and the dark-haired boy slid to a stop, smiling. "Oh?" he said.

Another student, with a blue rock-like head, kneaded some of the balls in his hands, hardening them, and tossed them to another classmate of his. Class A was spreading, now on the defensive, but still close enough to hear each other. Doko realized most of the class was behind him.

The classmate who'd taken the balls lifted them up, and suddenly they glowed purple, as if he had Doko's Quirk. Doko's eyes widened. _Did he copy…?_

But no, he was throwing the balls…underground?

"My Quirk is Boomerang!" the boy shouted at Class A. "I can throw anything at any trajectory! Even underground! You don't know which way they're coming from, and you won't be able to react!"

Class A backed into each other, their eyes darting across the ground in fear. Where would the balls come up from? Who was he targeting?

Doko knelt down. "I'll take care of it," he growled, loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

"VOID SHRED!"

He slammed his hands into the ground.

Cracks suddenly appeared, growing like a web out from Class A and toward their opponents. Purple light burst from the cracks, and suddenly the ground was warped into a barrage of pieces, shaking and bursting with his power. All the people began to lose their footing, the ground crumbling beneath them.

The balls were revealed, bursting out from a nearby crack. They looped round and up, hurtling toward Doko. His eyes widened. They were too fast; he couldn't bring up his arms to react in ti…

"FULL VISCOSITY…ACID VEIL!" Mina shouted, leaping over him with a graceful backflip, and shooting thick acid from her palms, creating a shield that dissolved the balls away over his head. She landed with a slide, grinning at him.

Doko sighed. He felt his arms strain with the effort of using both his super moves right off the bat. Already, he felt low on energy…

But still, the message was there. He turned toward the Ketsubutsu students, eyeing them angrily.

"**Target me**?" he snarled, sending his Quirk into his vocal chords. "**Go on, then, if you'd rather waste time instead of going for easier defeats. You will not have me OR my class**."

"BLACK ANKH!" roared Tokoyami, coating himself in Dark Shadow, and using the creature to throw a ball back at the opponents. It nearly hit a blonde girl, who used her Quirk to fold herself inward to dodge.

The dark-haired boy, apparently their leader, took a forward position. "BACK AWAY!" he shouted to his classmates. "This isn't the UA from the sports festival. They've grown a lot. We have…" he threw his hands against the ground, not unlike what Doko had just done. "TO SPLIT THEM UP!"

The earth began to shake. _Does his Quirk cause earthquakes?! _Doko thought in disbelief. The ground beneath him was breaking, already weakened by what he'd done with his own Quirk. Around him, Class A was freaking out, slipping, falling, rolling away from each other as the earth folded and cracked beneath them.

Through the growing dust, Doko saw Mina, getting blasted upward. They met eyes. "MINA!" he shouted, reaching for her…but they were getting blasted apart, and she was disappearing in the smoke along with Koda and Tokoyami.

Panicking. _What do I do? What do I do? _Instinctively, he tried to warp forward, but his Quirk died in his legs with a spike of pain, and he winced, tripping over a flying boulder and falling backwards…right into Yao-momo.

They knocked into each other and slid to the ground, dust spreading up all around them. Coughing, Doko got to his feet. The ground was still vibrating, but they appeared to have been blasted out of the worst of it, which was still up ahead somewhere. He wiped dust off of his pants with one hand and offered Yao-momo the other, helping the girl up. She placed a nervous hand against her chest and looked around desperately. "Katayama," she half-whispered. "Did anyone else…?"

Suddenly, a mass of limbs landed next to him, rolling and sliding to a stop. Doko raised his eyebrows; it was Shoji, his limbs wrapped protectively around Tsuyu like a shield, like the two of them had done at the Sports Festival.

"Shoji! Tsu!" Doko exclaimed, hurrying forward to help them up.

Tsuyu half-coughed, half-ribbited as she struggled to her feet. "Where are the rest of them?" she asked, confused.

"Separated…" said Shoji. "We must get back to them somehow."

"I concur," said Yaoyorozu. "While the four of us may have sufficient defenses for ourselves, we need to help our classmates."

"We can't go back the way we've just come, though…" said Doko. "That'd be right into the line of fire."

"We'll have to go around, ribbit," said Tsu. "Hug the edge of the arena. Maybe we can find some stragglers from other schools who might have gotten blown away."

"Ah, yes," Shoji nodded. "Easy targets."

"Then, let us get moving," said Yaoyorozu, taking the lead. "If all the dust is coming from that way, then to go around we must go…"

The dust cleared somewhat in the direction she was facing…revealing a long grouping of city buildings, blocking their way.

"...In there," Momo mumbled, her voice dying.

"We'll be fine," said Doko, walking up next to her. "Inside the buildings, we have an advantage, don't we? We have Shoji."

"Yes," said the multi-armed boy. "I will keep eyes and ears open on all sides. Katayama, you should take point and get ready to warp anything that comes our way. Tsuyu, be ready to back him up if we find ourselves in close range. Yaoyorozu, you can be our back shield."

Momo's lower lip shook ever so slightly, but she nodded, going along with the plan with determined eyes.

"That's right, ribbit," said Tsu, stepping up and matching the other three. "With this formation…we've got quite a good team."

Doko led them into the nearest building, the four of them headed around to look for the rest of the class.

…

"SOMEONE JUST TOOK OUT 120 PEOPLE AND PASSED?!" the Commission member exclaimed over the intercom. "Well…that woke me up…I'll keep providing updates as we continue…"

Hanta Sero could hardly believe his ears. _120 people out like that?! That couldn't have been the earthquake move, since you have to hit people with the balls to get them out…no, something else was going on…who has power like that?_

He shuddered, remembering Todoroki and their fight at the Sports Festival. _Did ol' Shoto go off on his own and freeze up a bunch of people? Nah, he wouldn't take out over a hundred, would he? _

_...Would he?_

In any case, he had bigger problems. His friends were gone. Well, maybe Hagakure was still around, but she wasn't revealing herself. And the ground of the arena had gotten all folded and jagged by the force of the earthquake, creating an almost labyrinthine space of uneven terrain. It provided a lot of places to hide from opponents…but also a lot of spaces for them to hide from you.

And Hanta wasn't sure of what to do, creeping below a small cliff and peering around the side, looking for any friendly faces. Surely he hadn't been the _only _one to get blasted in this direction, right?

He thought of his phone, stashed away safely in a locker outside the arena. He wondered if Ibara had started her test yet. _If only Class B could have been with us…yeah, Monoma's an issue, but we probably could have gotten some of them to team up with us! Imagine if we had thirty people or more as a group!_

"Five people have passed," the intercom announced.

Sero hissed through his teeth. He saw movement around the next corner; three Ketsubutsu students in the distance. They were heading in the opposite direction, like they saw something. _Maybe some of my classmates?_

"Sero-kun!"

Sero yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin. He turned; it was Uraraka.

"Uraraka-san."

"Oh thank goodness," the brunette said, scratching her head in relief. "I was worried I wasn't going to find any friends."

Suddenly, they heard another tremor coming from behind them. Sero whirled and gasped. It was from the direction the Ketsubutsu students had gone.

"I bet there's more of us over there!" said Sero, pointing. "We should go help them."

"Right," Uraraka nodded. "What's the plan?"

"Erm…" Sero looked around at the loose debris scattered in the grooves and valleys of the terrain. _If she lightens some of these rocks, I can throw them with my tape…we could make a half-decent combo move. _

Uraraka swayed, antsy. "No time to think, Sero-kun! Let's just get over there and use our instincts! Before our friends get taken out!"

Sero shook his head, hard. "Right!"

The gravity girl took the lead, the two of them running toward the tremor. They saw silhouettes flying through the air, just over the tops of the cliffs.

"They're moving off?" Uraraka wondered aloud.

A loud colored explosion, like a firework, went off next to them, and both Uraraka and Sero were blasted back against the side of a hill, knocking hard into the rock. Sero felt part of his costume crack, and pain struck him.

Three opponents were sliding down the hill opposite them. One was a muscular girl, a power-up type. The other two were boys, one with firework-like sparks crackling from his hands, and another who had the head of a panther.

"UA students!" the girl snarled with excitement. "Get them, hurry!"

The panther boy got down on all fours and began to charge them. "URARAKA!" Sero yelled. "THE ROCKS!"

In a split second, the girl understood. She touched two boulders near her, lightening them and making them float. Sero shot his tape and stuck it to the debris, swinging it as hard as he could.

"RELEASE!" shouted Uraraka, right at the moment of impact, adding extra oomph to Sero's swing and hitting the panther boy with full weight. He was knocked aside, hitting a different cliff with a screech of pain.

The muscular girl threw her balls toward them, but Sero slid sideways and got them with his tape. Uraraka was blown away from him by another firecracker-explosion, and suddenly Sero's eyes were filled with colorful light. He blinked, confused, and was then pushed to the ground.

The massive girl was standing over him. "I saw you in that last round," she said, grinning. "You got demolished by the pretty boy with the ice. You'll be easy."

Sero scrambled away from her, coughing. "Y-you don't have your balls anymore."

"Then I'll take yours!"

She dashed forward, swinging a massive fist at him. Sero dodged frantically, and heard another explosion behind him. _We don't have time for this! _

He whirled low under her next swing, and shot tape low at one of her targets, below her knee. He yanked with all his might, pulling the girl toward him, and procured a ball, striking it against the target. _That's one!_

The target lit up, and the girl roared, swiping him aside almost effortlessly. As he flew back, Sero shot tape out of both elbows and anchored himself to the ground, swinging his feet into a slide. The girl charged him again, roaring. Sero shot tape at her face to blind her, but she kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She loomed…and then Uraraka floated down from above.

"RELEASE!" she shouted again, dropping onto the muscular girl and knocking her aside.

"Sero, let's go!" Uraraka wailed, pointing over the cliff. "I saw Deku!"

_Deku? _His eyes widened. The panther boy was getting back up, and so was the muscular girl, but there was no time.

Uraraka touched Sero and floated him up the cliff, following close behind. The girl tried to scramble up the steep slope to follow them, but lost her footing.

The two UA students slid down the other side, and Sero could barely believe his eyes.

A naked girl was charging Midoriya. Blonde, from…Shiketsu? At least, she _appeared _naked…_hey did she hide her targets? That's not fair!_

Sero shot tape between the two combatants, stopping the naked girl up short. "MIDORIYA!" he roared, thinking of his frustration with Ibara. "WHAT IS THIS ENVIABLE SITUATION YOU'RE IN?"

Midoriya stuttered. "S-Sero?!"

Uraraka front flipped over Sero and released her Quirk, folding into a kick that was aimed squarely for the blonde, but the girl was graceful, and flipped back out of the way, half-dancing up onto a nearby cliff.

The naked girl suddenly sat in an almost vulnerable position, falling into it naturally. "Things were just getting good…" she muttered. "Too bad…I really wanted to talk to you more…"

"Hiding your targets is against the rules, you molester!" Sero called up to her. He was getting ready to shoot his tape, just out of pure anger, even though he couldn't even get any points from someone without a target.

The girl giggled. "Say…Ochaco Uraraka…he really trusts you a lot, you know…"

Uraraka blushed in surprise, and she and Midoriya looked at each other, and then looked away. Sero let out a deadpan sigh. _God damn it…why am I ending up with all the romantic nonsense...when the girl I like isn't even here?!_

The naked girl flipped backwards off the cliff, disappearing.

Midoriya turned to the two of them. "You guys are the real thing, right?" he squeaked.

"Huh?"

"Deku, what are you talking about?"

"That girl…she used her Quirk to disguise herself as Uraraka…"

Uraraka blushed even deeper. "WHAT?!" she squealed.

"To earn your trust, huh?" Sero muttered, thinking about what the girl had said. "Damn, they even know about our relationships with each other! Our fame is such a disadvantage!"

Both of them looked at him, blushing and confused.

"What do you mean, relationships?!" they both demanded, unable to look at each other.

Sero sighed. _When are these two going to confess? _"Don't worry about it. We need to…"

"Thirty people have passed," said the intercom.

All three of them stiffened in panic.

"WE NEED TO HURRY UP AND PASS!" Sero finished.

They took off running, toward where there were noises of action.

…

"Lady Saiko, four UA students have entered the building."

The blue-haired girl straightened her monocle and smirked. "Show me the video."

The girl with pink hair bowed and used her Quirk, projecting a video out of her eye. The projection indeed showed four.

"The warper, hmm? With two of the mutants…and the girl who can make things…"

Difficult. But difficult excited her.

Saiko Intelli sipped her tea and let the possibilities swirl around her. All possible outcomes, any potential defeats. Potential victories.

Yes, she had their plan.

Saiko stood up, grinning. "Our prey has been decided. Alert the others."

"Yes, Lady Saiko," said her classmate with a bow.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**First Nezu, then All For One, and now Saiko Intelli. Putting Doko up against mastermind-style opponents is just really fun, honestly. At first, I was going to have him fight Inasa…but it really doesn't make sense for Inasa to encounter any of the UA students in the first round, considering how quickly and effortlessly he passes in canon. **

**Anyway, the Saiko battle will make up the bulk of the next chapter. See you then.**


	43. Chapter 43: Dokosquad vs Saiko Intelli

**It's been a while since I've updated this quickly. For some reason this arc has me excited, I dunno. Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 43: Dokosquad vs Saiko Intelli

"How does it look, Shoji-chan?"

Shoji's three limb-eyes peered out of the fourth-floor window of the building, sweeping in all directions. "It's no use. I don't see anyone from our class."

Doko was standing further down the hallway, watching and listening for anyone coming their way. He paced back and forth, his heart racing. "Did you guys hear the announcer? Over fifty people have passed. I say we stop trying to regroup with the others and focus on attacking. We're not going to get our licenses by just hiding here."

"I concur, ribbit," said Tsu, turning away from the window and looking at Yaoyorozu, who stood in the center of them, deep in thought.

Momo flipped her ponytail and looked at her three companions. "You're right. We need to get moving, then…"

Shoji gasped.

Doko looked at him. "What? What is it?"

His limb-ears lifted up, pressing against the wall. "People coming," he muttered. "Several of them, climbing up."

"Only several?" Momo frowned. "The other schools should have larger groups than that."

"Maybe it's some of Class A?" Doko suggested, his hopes rising that Mina may have found them.

"It could be anyone who got split off from their main group and came here to hide," said Tsuyu. "In any case, ribbit, we could maybe try and ambush the…" Her ovular frog's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "DOKKUN, LOOK OUT!"

Doko whirled just in time to see the window behind him shattering into pieces. The shards went flying toward their group, and he swept his right hand up in a slashing motion, warping them away before anyone could get cut.

Suddenly, loud music blared, vibrating the walls. Shoji screamed in pain, pulling his ears away from the walls with a hiss and doubling over.

"Huh? Shoji?" Momo looked around wildly. "We're under attack! They know we're here…"

The rest of the windows began to smash open, in a line from left to right. Doko continued to warp the glass shards away, all while trying to peer out the broken windows. Tsuyu dashed over to Shoji. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

He winced, and slowly turned his limbs back into fists. Blood dripped from a few of them. "Yeah…" he mumbled, getting to his feet. "It was the sudden blaring that got me…"

"Where is the music coming from…" Momo wondered aloud, looking around. The walls were still vibrating, but the actual source of the sound was hard to nail down.

Doko looked back at the creation girl, walking slowly toward what she identified as the source of the sound, further down the hallway. Tsuyu and Shoji remained crouched against the wall.

Momo was walking close to the broken windows…much too close.

"Yao-momo, back up!" Doko hissed…too late. Something strange, like a little blue orb, came whistling in as a projectile through the now-open window, right for Momo. Doko instinctively tried to warp to her, and his Quirk died in his legs again.

Momo slid aside, cat-quick, and made a metal shield on her arm that took the blunt of the projectile. It made a strange sound as it struck the metal, letting out a little eruption of blue sparks, and the girl was forced backward from the impact.

"Someone's sniping us with their Quirk from across the way!" she choked out, throwing the shield aside. "Katayama-san, get dow…"

Doko's eyes widened. Too late, he realized the next projectile was coming his way. Its blue light filled his eyes. He couldn't warp. He couldn't move…

At the last second he tried to warp the projectile aside with his hands, but it was made of plasma instead of a solid, and his Quirk didn't work on it.

The blue orb struck him in the shoulder blade, causing a sudden, shocking pain that spread through his body like wildfire. Doko wailed, falling to his knees and clutching his shoulder, scrambling back against the wall to safety. Another projectile came whistling in, and suddenly Momo was there, standing in front of him and absorbing it with her shield.

"Owww…" Doko whispered, rubbing the spot. Smoke was rising up from it. "They could have killed me! What the hell?"

"We've got to get away from the windows!" Shoji hissed.

The two girls led the way, and Doko followed close behind, getting around the corner and toward a pair of double doors.

…

Saiko and her comrades boarded the elevator. Two of them were already upstairs, waiting. Once they grouped up, Momo Yaoyorozu and her friends would be done for.

"Status, Suzu?" Saiko asked through the communication device.

Suzu, who was sniping them with her Quirk from the building across the street, said, "_The warper is wounded. Phase two complete." _

The elevator doors opened, and Saiko smirked. "Begin phase three!"

…

"Does it feel a little colder to you guys?" Shoji asked, backed up against the wall next to Katayama. The warping boy was half-keeled over, still clutching his shoulder.

Momo rubbed her arms. "Now that you mention it…" her next breath came out as vapor. Across from her on the other side of the doorway, Tsuyu's breath was visible as well.

Katayama's violet eyes flicked up to the ceiling. "There's cold air coming through the vents."

Suddenly, a sequence of clanging sounds went off behind them, and the light level in the hallway dropped.

"They covered the windows!" Shoji rasped. "We're shut in?"

"Aaah…" Momo continued to hug herself, her bare skin cooling fast as the air continued to stream through. "The temperature's dropping too fast!"

"Ri…ribbit…" Tsuyu's eyes rolled back into her head, her tongue lolled out, and she collapsed in the middle of the hallway.

"TSUYU!" they all shouted together, grouping around her.

"She's cold blooded…" Shoji muttered. "She can't survive in here!"

Katayama looked at Momo, grimacing through his pain. "W-we need heat. Make a lighter or something."

Momo blinked at him. "I shouldn't…that would activate the sprinklers on the ceiling. She'd just get colder! And an electric heater won't work, because if they can control the AC, they can control the power." Pink light sparkled out of her back, and a shining rectangle grew and spread, resolving into a soft blanket. "Here's a blanket for now." It landed onto Tsuyu. Shoji quickly wrapped her up in it, and then cradled her in his five arms. She kept murmuring and ribbiting through her heavy breaths.

Katayama looked back at the doors that led out of the hallway. A line of sparks was going around the outer edge.

"They're welding the door shut!" he hissed. "Trapping us in…"

Every breath was now a thick cloud. Momo was shivering. Did she dare make a blanket for herself as well, or save her body fat for something else? "Do they mean to freeze us or something?" she breathed through chattering teeth.

"They've cut off all of Katayama's mobility," said Shoji. "By trapping us in like this and making us physically uncomfortable."

"They know I'm here, then," Katayama mumbled. Then, he laughed harshly. "They don't know that I can't warp myself right now! They're overestimating me!"

"Yaoyorozu, could you make something to blow our way out?" Shoji asked.

"Like a bomb?" Momo felt troubled. She pressed her hand against her neck nervously. "I'm not sure…"

"Forget this," Katayama snarled. "If they think we'll wait around in here for them to waltz in and get our targets, then they're morons." He let go of his shoulder and stood. "They're waiting on the other side of that door, so we'll escape a different way!" He staggered over to the metal-covered windows, his breath coming out in freezing streams.

Momo's eyes widened. "No, Katayama, wait! They will have covered for tha…"

"VOID SHRED!" He punched the window covering, and it warped to pieces, splitting apart and letting daylight stream into the hallway. Immediately, another blue projectile came hurtling through the window, this time striking Doko square in the chest.

"KATAYAMA!" Shoji and Momo shouted together. Katayama was blown back toward them, hitting the ground hard.

…

"_Lady Saiko, the warper tried to get them out like you predicted. I struck him again; he is likely incapacitated. Also, by now it is likely that the frog is incapacitated as well._"

Saiko took another sip of her tea. Around her, her comrades waited for further instructions. All eyes stayed on the door, which they had just welded.

"Wait a little longer," said Saiko, her monocle glinting. "Just to make sure. I will offer no room for error."

…

Momo was rubbing his chest. He blinked groggily, his entire body thudding with a dull pain. He was cold, so very cold.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Applying burn ointment," she hissed under her breath. Momo was trembling from the cold, her arms shaking as she finished treating him. "Stay back, Katayama. Right now, they are operating under the assumption that you can warp yourself. If they find out you can't, they will have even more of an advantage."

Shoji was alert, having created more limbs to use eyes and ears while some of his limbs remained to hold Tsuyu. "And that's only if they can't hear everything we're saying right now. I wouldn't put it past them," he said.

"Dammit," Doko hissed, hugging himself, barely able to stand now. It was cold, so cold. And he'd taken two hard hits. He barely trusted himself to be able to warp objects now, because his hands were shaking. "Sorry," he apologized to the other two. "Because I was reckless, I got myself basically taken out…I just thought that we must be dealing with some kind of mastermind here."

Momo's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"This plan…how effective and overwhelming it is…it reminds me of how Principal Nezu fought me and Mina during the final exams. Some of the people in the enemy group have combat Quirks, obviously…but I reckon their leader is more of a sit-back, analytical type of person. Either that or they've got _amazing _coordination. I thought…I thought the best way to defeat such an opponent…would be to just charge right in. Full tilt, all instinct. Defy all possible trains of thought. But…obviously, I don't know what I'm talking about. This is your area of expertise, Yaoyorozu. Any ideas?"

Shoji looked up at the air vents. "You two will go the same way as Asui if we don't do something about this cold. Yaoyorozu, can't you make something to cover them up?"

Momo opened her costume, her chest glowing pink…and then, it died. The girl was frowning in an uncertain kind of way.

Doko blinked. "What are you doing? Why aren't you creating?"

"I keep coming back to the same thing. Our opponents know our Quirks, don't they?"

"Yes," said Shoji. "It seems as if taking out the two of you would be highest priority. You have the most versatile and dangerous abilities."

"Exactly. They'd want to exploit our weakness. They must have seen Katayama at the Sports Festival and known that they needed to use energy or plasma to take him out, like Todoroki's fire. And they must know that…I have a limit to my Creation. Once I run out of lipids, I am effectively incapacitated. And there are eight vents there. Making something to cover all of them would drain me completely. That's what they _want _us to do."

"But we c-can't _stay _here!" Doko hissed harshly, curling up against the wall, trying to conserve what little warmth he had left. "If we keep hiding, we will fail the exam! Who knows how many people have passed by now?!" He knew he was being the aggressive one, but he couldn't help but be a little frantic. If he didn't get his license, he'd be stuck for another year!

"We cannot charge in recklessly, like you thought we should," said Shoji. "But…we cannot wait, either. We have to do both. Attack and be wary."

Momo's gears were turning; they could both see it in her eyes. "They expect us to either wait here, or attack with our own bodies…that's it!" She snapped her fingers, her eyes sparkling. "We send something in to do the attacking for us! What can I make…" she mumbled. "What…"

She pulled the encyclopedia from her belt and flipped through it, her eyes dancing across the pages frantically. "Everyone, bear with the conditions for a little while longer!"

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu mumbled. Shoji changed the orientation of his limbs, carrying her like a backpack the way he'd done Midoriya at the training camp.

Doko looked down in frustration, hugging his arms close. When he looked back up, Momo's costume was WIDE open.

"_Modesty!" _he hissed, averting his eyes and blushing as the pink light of her Quirk grew and solidified into four items that hit the floor. Pairs of headphones.

"Put them on!" she said, and then got down on all fours, preparing to create something else.

Doko reached down and picked a pair up, covering his ears. He tossed the other two to Shoji, who used his limbs to reach around and place a pair on Tsuyu before putting on some himself.

Meanwhile, Momo was growing a device out of her back. "Hopefully, the range will be enough…" she said. "The headphones are just for precaution." She created a small device, like a remote, and then handed the first thing she'd made to Doko.

It was a little box with an antenna on it.

"What's this?" Doko asked, turning it over in his hands.

"Warp it through the door," Momo told him. "Hurry!" The temperature was now well below freezing, and they were all starting to lose brain function. Momo seemed pale, sickly, exhausted. Shoji was holding up, but even he was starting to shake, having to put all his limbs toward keeping Tsuyu warm.

Doko nodded. His brain was clouded with cold, making it very hard to focus, but he held the device out toward the closed door…and shut his eyes.

_A few meters. That's all. Through the door, to our opponents. Focus._

_Focus… _

…

"It has been six minutes," said one of her girls. "Science says that they should be all but frozen by now. Either that, or Yaoyorozu has used her Quirk, and is eliminated."

Saiko grinned. "Prepare to storm the hallway."

"YES, LADY SAIKO!" they all said in sync, activating their Quirks. One of the girls leaned down, and began to disable the welding she'd put on the door.

Saiko licked her lips; she couldn't help but be a little excited about what they'd find on the other side.

They were UA students, certainly, but there were also only four of them, and three of them at least were now suffering from incapacitations. That left only the boy with multiple arms to worry about, and Saiko had absolute confidence that her seven comrades could handle it. Her part was over, and she'd done it impeccably. _No one can withstand my planning, my intellect. _She would sit back and enjoy the show.

Suddenly, a purple flash went off on the floor in the center of the girls. They all looked at the appearing object in surprise…

And Momo pressed a button on her remote.

…

A high frequency sonic sound, like Jiro's amplified attacks, reverberated through the building. Momo shouted with victory, and Doko winced, pressing his hands against the headphones to cover his ears more. It was loud and horrible even with the headphones on, which meant surely their opponents inside the same room as the thing would be even worse off.

"Give it a few more seconds…" Momo shouted to the other three, as they all cowered and clutched their headphones. "They will probably figure out how to destroy it, and then…"

The sound suddenly cut off. "NOW!" Momo roared.

Too late, Doko remembered that the door had been welded shut. But when Shoji pushed against it, it gave. _The welding is gone! Were they preparing to strike us?_

In any case, they entered the warm, well-lit room. Scattered across the floor were female hero students in white uniforms, some unconscious, others murmuring and groaning, clutching their ears.

Tsuyu struggled out of Shoji's grip, warming up and feeling better. "Hurry," she croaked, pulling a ball from her belt. "Get their targets while they're down!"

Shoji and Doko moved to obey that order, but suddenly they heard the door slam behind them.

"Huh?" They whirled. Momo was gone.

…

Momo scrambled backward, away from the crazed girl with the monocle. The girl had blue hair and she was trembling, smiling madly, advancing slowly toward her with ball in hand.

"You outwitted me," said Saiko Intelli, although Momo did not know that was her name. "_You._ You took out all my comrades. You think you can pass. Even if your friends make it, I'll have you fail, you harlot. You've gone and created too much anyway, despite not covering the vents like I'd planned." The blue-haired girl made a show of pouting. Momo felt her back hit the wall, and she squealed, having nowhere to go.

"And now you can't stand and fight. Such a shame." A sadistic smile spread across the girl's face, and she brought her ball down toward the target…

…

The instant Doko realized Momo was gone, he took action. Warmth had spread back through his body like wildfire, and even though the projectile wounds still hurt, it was like his Quirk had reawakened from the cold all at once, newly invigorated. The purple energy crackled from his knuckles, and he leapt back toward the door, not even bothering to open it.

"VOID SHRED!" he shouted again, blasting the door into a thousand pieces, sending purple light out into the hallway.

"TSUYU, TONGUE!" he roared, ducking and letting the frog girl leap over him. Her tongue wrapped around the blue-haired girl's hand, yanking her back, and sending her ball flying away.

Their monocled opponent gasped, and tried to procure another ball, but Momo grabbed her wrist and created a pair of handcuffs, pulling her to the ground. In a rush, Doko warped the balls away from the girl's hands, far from grabbing distance.

They'd gotten her.

"You came to save her?" the girl was saying in disbelief. "Rather than taking out my opponents? You do know this is an exam, right?"

"We help our friends first, ribbit," Tsuyu said, pulling her tongue back in.

"And we don't give up," Shoji added.

"Besides…" Doko reached up with his arms and stretched them, feeling his spine uncurl with a satisfying _pop_. He smiled. "...We have enough time to do both, anyway."

There were eight girls scattered around, two for each of them. Perfect.

The four hit their balls against the targets, defeating two each. Tsuyu, Shoji, Momo, and Doko had passed the first round.

…

"Sixty people have passed," said the announcer. "Forty slots remain."

Hanta, Midoriya, and Uraraka crouched together beneath a rocky overhang. Sounds of battle were still going on all around them, but for now, they were safe.

"I think it's safe to say we can no longer afford to waste time finding the others," said Hanta. "But how can we attack with such a small group?"

"No, this is actually better," Midoriya said, his chin cradled in his fingers.

"Huh? How?" asked Uraraka.

"When I was with that imposter girl, and some people attacked us, one of them jumped in early, against their friend's wishes. They were desperate for the points. When you're in a large group going after small groups, not everyone has enough targets to pass."

"Then why did you suggest that we stick together at the start, as a class?" Hanta asked. He couldn't understand Midoriya's logic.

"Well…" the green-haired boy looked up at the sky. "For starters, I was panicking. So there's that."

Uraraka giggled.

"But also, it's easy to assume that this test is about target practice. Landing a ball against someone's target to pass. Simple, right? But with the uncertain element of your opponents' Quirks…it's a much better idea to take out a whole group of them at once, and then after they're incapacitated, just walk up and touch the targets with the balls. Class A has a lot of people that are good at zone control, so I thought we would be able to do that…but I didn't expect the earthquake, obviously."

"Oh, I see."

Uraraka perked up. "Shh! They're getting close!"

Midoriya gasped. "Alright, here's the plan. You two have better Quirks for restraining people, while I'm the flashier target. They're gonna want to come after me. So I'll act as decoy."

Hanta opened his mouth to question this, but Uraraka was nodding. _She trusts him a lot, doesn't she? _He sighed.

There was a part of Sero deep down that wished he could be trusted, that he'd be the one coming up with the plans and making it all happen. _But for now…I'm doomed to a support role. _

At least he and Uraraka made a good team. _And Midoriya is a good leader. I'm okay with following his back. _

"Right then," said Hanta. "Let's do it!"

…

"Want some gum?" Emi offered.

"No thank you. It's the kind that traps your finger."

Ms. Joke smiled foxily and retracted her hand. "So, Eraser, how do you feel about the exam so far?"

Shota leaned forward, half out of concentration and half to get her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to see her right now. "I wish there was a way to know who passed and who failed…"

"Yes, my student Shindo made it a bit difficult to see anything with that earthquake of his," said Ms. Joke. "Hey, wait! Eraser, are you _worried_?" She leaned in, trying to scan his face excitedly.

"No," said Shota. "There's something I've realized about Class A."

_Midoriya jumped out from behind the cliff, green lightning erupting from his body, jumping and dodging as all the balls came firing toward him. _

"There are a few students in particular…"

_Bakugo used his new AP shots to counter the purple-haired boy's meat attack, Jiro's jaw dropped behind him. _

"That everything seems to revolve around."

_Doko, Momo, Tsuyu, and Shoji limped out of the building, arms around each other for support. They were smiling in victory. _

"Whether they're popular, or leaders, or just have some air about them…"

_Todoroki sat down in the break room, having safely passed on his own. _

"They always seem to be at the center of a major event."

_From behind Midoriya, Sero and Uraraka attacked, taking out the people who'd thrown their balls at him with tape and gravity-released boulders. _

"They drag the rest of the class up to their level with their enthusiasm, their drive, their _tenacity_. The whole class is elevated because of these few people. So…no, Emi, I'm not worried at all. I'm excited. Excited to see how they grow."

Aizawa was telling the honest truth, but Kaminari danced at the back of his mind, whispering doubt and fear and guilt.

…

"Seventy people have passed. Thirty slots remain."

Shoto looked around the room for his classmates, wondering. _Am I truly the only one? Was the disadvantage of the other schools knowing our Quirks too much in the end? Or is there simply a gap in skill between the years?_

Then, he noticed four familiar faces headed his way.

He sighed in relief. "Yaoyorozu."

"Todoroki-kun! You passed!" She rushed over to him excitedly, and then stopped short, something flashing across her eyes.

He blinked. For a moment, it seemed like she'd been about to hug him.

"I knew _you'd _make it," said Katayama from behind her. He and Tsuyu were both hanging weakly on Shoji, who was holding them with his limbs and shoulders.

Shoto winced. "What happened to you two?"

"Cold, ribbit."

"I was shot with some plasma shit." Katayama put his hand up against his costume, and grimaced. Part of the inkblot design had been torn away, and the wound was still smoking a little.

Shoto's eyes widened. "You need to get that checked out, Katayama-kun. Still, it's good that the four of you made it."

Yaoyorozu was looking around. "Isn't there anyone else?"

Shoto shook his head. "You guys are the first from our class that I've seen."

…

Hanta caught up with Midoriya, running as fast as he could. The guy was _impossible _to keep up with while his Quirk was activated!

Behind them, at least a dozen people were in pursuit. Balls whistled past, left and right.

"Midoriya!" Hanta roared, hoping beyond hope that this plan would work. _See, Uraraka? I can make plans too! We're gonna do this as a team!_

Deku looked to his left. "Sero?! I told you to hang back!"

"Pick me up and jump as high as you can!"

"HUH?"

"Just do it!"

That got him. Midoriya grabbed Sero under his arms and leapt, green lightning blasting out.

Hanta felt weird soaring through the air with another dude, but he looked back. Beneath a nearby cliff, Uraraka released the boulders.

All the rocks that she'd floated were attached to tape, tape that now fell down in a web of long lines with the boulders, trapping all of their pursuers in the middle of the rock field.

Midoriya landed. "Tape?!"

Hanta nodded. "I gave Uraraka some of mine and had her set some traps!" One student managed to struggle free, having only their foot stuck, but Hanta lifted his elbow and shot some more, wrapping them up cleanly.

Uraraka ran over to them. "I made sure the boulders themselves wouldn't land on anyone. Had to figure out the timing of them chasing you!"

"Seventy-six people have passed," said the announcer. "Twenty-four slots remain."

Midoriya's eyes flashed, and he looked around at all the people they'd trapped. "Let's get this done with!" he said.

Hanta quickly began hitting a nearby student's targets, touching the ball to them in succession. "Hey, give us a break!" the boy complained. "You're first years, right? You have two more years to get this license! Some of us HAVE to pass this exam this year!"

Hanta looked questioningly at Midoriya. _Personally, I feel kinda bad… _

Deku's face was set. His mind had been made up a long time ago.

"I have to pass, too," he said.

…

"Eighty-two people have passed. Eighteen slots remain."

Kirishima, Jiro, and Bakugo were walking toward the edge of the arena, where the entrance to the anteroom was.

"Hey!" Kirishima exclaimed, pointing. "There's Sero and them! They passed, woohoo!"

Jiro saw Uraraka, and sighed in relief. "Well done, you three."

Sero and Kirishima waved at each other, and the six of them all met up to head back together.

"Great job, Jiro! At least some of us got through!" Uraraka exclaimed, holding her fists up to her chest.

Jiro scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Heh, yeah…Bakugo did most of the work…"

"So, you passed then, Deku…" Bakugo muttered.

Midoriya jumped. "Uhhh, yeah Kacchan, you too! Great job…"

"Of course I fucking passed," he hissed. "And of course you did, too. With your power, it's only natural."

He pushed past Sero and stalked toward the anteroom, breaking away from them.

Uraraka blinked. "Did he just compliment Deku?"

Kirishima grinned. "He's a real softie at heart."

Izuku watched Bakugo's back as the boy strutted away, his head hanging down. _He hasn't come at me as much recently… _

_Something is going on in his head. Something new. _

They went in, and found five more people. Katayama, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Shoji. Partially reunited, the class began to chat again.

"Jiro-san, what made you go off with Bakugo and Kirishima?" asked Momo.

"A hunch," the rocker girl muttered.

"Be glad you weren't freezing with us," said Doko. He'd gone and gotten his wound checked out. There was no Recovery Girl here, but they did have top-of-the-line healing robots, which helped.

"Ochaco-chan, the key to take your targets off is in the back. You put them on the shelf with the ball bags, ribbit."

"Thanks, Tsu. I'll do that!"

"That makes eleven," said Todoroki to Midoriya. "Eight left out there."

"And only eighteen slots remaining…" Deku muttered. "C'mon guys…"

Sero went up to Doko, watching the entrance to the anteroom. "Ashido hasn't passed yet, huh?"

Doko shook his head. To tell the truth, he was getting a little bit worried. As much as he wanted to pass and start doing hero work…he wanted to do all that _with _Mina. _If she doesn't make it, then what? I'll move on ahead of her…_

He would have to tell her about his faster aging process soon. Once the pressure of the exam had been removed, he would tell her.

_But it'll be much easier to drop that bomb on you if you pass, Mina! So please…since I'm selfish! Pass for me, and pass for yourself!_

…

"Nine more have just passed at once! Nine spots remain!"

"Crap!" Toru wailed. "What do we _do_?"

Mina peered out from behind the cliffs. There were a lot of people swarming everywhere…but there were so _many_. Were they all grouped up? If they jumped out now, would they just be bombarded.

"There's no time to think about it!" hissed Ojiro. "Hagakure…come on!"

The two of them jumped out from behind the rock, not waiting for Mina.

"Huh?" She blinked, and followed them. "Guys, WAIT!"

_There must be another way…there has to be…I'm not all instinct! Come on, Mina! Get it together! You CAN think through this! _

Three balls hurtled toward her. She did a low split, letting them sail over her head, and when some telekinetic Quirk hurled debris at her, she blasted it apart with acid. The enemies were everywhere; she couldn't see them, only their attacks.

Where had Ojiro and Toru gone? Wait, there they were…running away? From a group of older students?

"Hagakure, go!" Ojiro roared, whirling and throwing one of his own balls back behind him with his tail. One of their pursuers caught the ball, grinned, and threw it back, striking against one of Ojiro's targets and lighting it up.

"GUYS!" Mina shouted, running toward them.

"AAAAAAH!" Toru was screaming. _Nine left. Nine left. There's no time! Pass, or fail! Gotta go now! But… _

In that crucial moment, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Two things, actually.

The first thing was that Tokoyami, Sato, and Koda were coming down the hill, Dark Shadow and a swarm of pigeons moving to intercept their opponents. The other thing she saw was a bright blue beam on a hill beyond, shooting far into the sky, like a beacon of hope.

Aoyama's laser.

"GUYS!" she shouted again, getting the attention of all five of her fellow classmates in the area. "THAT WAY!" she pointed toward the beacon, firing away into the sky.

"**Go.**" Koda's voice struck their souls like a deep chord, and the pigeons turned on a dime, hurtling and squawking and flapping their wings in Aoyama's direction.

"C'mon, Toru!" Mina said, gesturing for her friend to follow. Tokoyami and Ojiro bounded ahead, bolstered by Dark Shadow and a tail respectively.

They scrambled up the last hill, revealing a huge crowd of opponents, converging on Aoyama. The pigeons dived into the fray, pecking at them and swarming them.

Toru leapt off the cliff recklessly. "WARP REFRACTION!" she shouted, and a rainbow of light came bursting from her, further blinding all the enemy.

"Black Ankh, Covert Operation Arms!" Tokoyami growled, and Dark Shadow covered him, the creature's claws growing in size and creating two walls of darkness that boxed the opponents in.

Sato and Ojiro leapt quickly after them, knocking several more people to the ground with tail and fists.

Aoyama sat up, confused. "Huh? …Why?"

"Everyone was confused!" Mina told him, landing light on her feet and creating two acid veils to block the barrage of balls coming their way. "We couldn't tell friend from foe, and it was panic! But…then we saw your laser, and we were able to meet up again!" She turned, and gave Aoyama a thumbs-up. "NOW, LET'S PASS THIS THING, CLASS A!"

She leapt over a student with a wolf-mutant Quirk, and as she executed the flip, dropped the ball onto his last target.

"One more has passed!"

"I'm going too!" said Toru.

"And me!" Ojiro added.

"Two more! Three! There's only six slots left now!"

Koda let out a happy squeak as he and his pigeons gathered around the downed students, gathering his two defeats.

"Five slots left!"

"Sorry…" said Tokoyami, as Dark Shadow grasped two opponents and hit their targets.

"I'm not sorry!" said Dark Shadow.

"No one asked your opinion," the bird boy hissed in annoyance.

"Four slots left! UA has made a final blitz at the end here!"

Sato got his targets, nearly collapsing from the sugar crash.

"Three slots le…oh, someone from Shiketsu just passed, so now we've got two slots left!"

Aoyama and Iida rushed toward the last remaining students, and hit their targets.

"THAT'S IT! ALL SLOTS HAVE BEEN FILLED!"

Mina jumped up and down, rejoicing.

Back in the anteroom, Doko sighed in relief, his shoulders slouching. "Everyone made it," he said to Sero, who nodded excitedly.

Tsuyu let out a happy ribbit.

Class A had passed completely through the first round.

…

Up in the stands, Aizawa's eye twitched. "There were that many of you left that needed to pass?" he mumbled. "Goodness…had me nervous there."

"Huh?" Ms. Joke feigned putting her hand up to her ear. "Did I hear that right? Repeat it." A massive toothy smile spread across her face. "Was the great Eraserhead _nervous_?"

"They should have passed more quickly than that. We'll need to get straight back into training after this to bring them up to standard."

"You're happy," she accused.

"I'm mad."

"Your legs are bouncing with happiness."

"They're not."

…

**Next time, the rescue exercises…and possibly our first look at a certain germaphobic yakuza leader, maybe. **


	44. Chapter 44: Rescue Exercises

Chapter 44

The one hundred students who passed the first test milled about in the anteroom, chatting. Schools mostly stuck together. There was still an air of tension in the room.

"Now," the commission announcer said over the intercom, "if you could all direct your attention toward the screens."

Mina looked. "They're showing the arena?" Sero mumbled to her left. "Why?"

Suddenly, loud explosions sounded off. They could be heard both outside the anteroom and through the speakers, rumbling the floor and causing the students to gasp in panic. On the screens, buildings began to crumble and collapse and slid apart. Dust began to billow upward over the arena.

"They're destroying it?!" Midoriya breathed.

The announcer spoke again. "The arena has now become an emergency disaster zone. The next test will be the last. It begins in ten minutes. Use this time to use the bathroom or do anything else you have to do."

He cut off the intercom, leaving the students with many questions.

"I can't believe they can just destroy the arena like that," Sero was saying.

"Well, it's a hero department. The government gives them lots of funding. They're rolling in it so deep that they can just demolish their own site for the hell of it," said Doko.

Mina gave her boyfriend a look. He was still staring at the screen, despite it going blank. "You've thought of something," she said.

He folded his fingers under his chin. Around the two of them, about half of the rest of the class gathered.

"I reckon it's a rescue exercise," he finally said, turning to look at her. "An emergency disaster zone, they called it. They're taking this ten minutes to put out our objectives. Testing dummies maybe. Or real people. In any case, we're going to have to rescue them."

Mina's eyes widened. "And whoever rescues the most gets to pass?"

"There's no way it would be that simple," Sero snorted. "...Right?"

Doko shrugged. "I dunno. It's just a guess, really. I could be totally wrong."

He looked over at some of the rest of the class. Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida, and Yaoyorozu had all been listening, and they had interesting looks on their faces.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The destroyed arena…" Iida said in a low voice. "You all saw it too, right?"

"Yeah," Midoriya nodded.

"It was like Kamino Ward all over again," mumbled Momo.

Doko's eyes widened.

"During that, we were focused on rescuing Katayama and Bakugo. Our field of view was narrow. We _forced_ it to be," Iida continued, now catching the ears of most of the class. "However…"

"There were a lot of casualties," Midoriya finished, looking down at his shoes. "Ones we didn't even consider."

"Class A…" Iida looked up. They had all gathered around him and Momo now, their two representatives. "Let's do our best!"

"Right!"

"Bah!" spat Bakugo. "I'm not sticking around just to fight with you idiots over who gets to save the most people!"

Some of the girls boo'd him, Mina included.

"No, Bakugo has a point," said Doko. "Depending on what happens in there, it might be better to split into small groups this time, like what ended up happening in the first test anyway. The arena is too large. We need to cover a wide area as quickly as possible. Some people may hypothetically have injuries grievous enough to where they need immediate medical attention. If all nineteen of us dedicated ourselves to one place, we may miss people more in need of saving. And besides that, when the buildings fell, it is possible that some of them have scattered debris in a precarious manner. The slightest movement could unbalance them and further trap people, or even kill them. Ideally, the groups should be split into people with diverse Quirks. Quirks good for searching, zone control, and speed. Each group should have at least one of those."

The class all went silent, gaping at him.

Doko blushed slightly. "What?"

A grin spread across Mina's face. "Doko! Where did you learn all that?"

"Quite impressive," Momo agreed, smiling a bit more subtly. "The plan seems sound enough to me, do you agree, Iida?"

"W-well, I…" Iida seemed taken aback, adjusting his glasses. "I believe I do."

"So we should decide on groups now then, right?" Jiro suggested.

They immediately began a group discussion, most of them dividing things up. The exceptions were Todoroki, who stood apart silently, and Bakugo and Kirishima. The latter of the two was trying to convince the former to let them go together.

Meanwhile, Shoji approached Doko. "Katayama, I believe we would make a good pairing. I will be able to spot those in need of rescue, and you will be able to clear debris."

"Sounds like a plan," Doko agreed.

"I'll come with you guys!" Mina tossed in. "Doko, you don't have a reliable source of speed right now. I can slide pretty my fast on my acid shoes, and can help with debris besides!"

Doko and Shoji smiled. "Right, then."

Meanwhile, Tsuyu, Hagakure, and Ojiro had managed to convince Todoroki to come with them. Yao-momo had paired up with Sato and Tokoyami. Midoriya, Uraraka, and Sero remained a trio, like they'd done in the first test. Jiro, Aoyama, Iida, and Koda made up the last group. Kirishima and Bakugo stood apart.

"Well, Katayama?" Iida asked. "What do you think of these groupings?"

"You're asking me?"

"Well, yes. This is your plan, after all."

"Well, I uhh…" Doko coughed, blushing. Mina grinned; it was such a treat to see him shy like this, because he so rarely allowed it to happen.

"Are you guys sure about this," he finally muttered. "I could be entirely wrong about the exercise, anyway."

"We trust you, Katayama-kun!" chirped Toru.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu nodded.

"It is admittedly surprising how much you know about rescue, considering we haven't done much of it in class," Tokoyami pointed out.

Doko looked down at his hands. A soft purple grow wreathed them, reflecting in his eyes. "I've done research outside class. Rescue is what I've been meaning to do the whole time."

Mina's heart skipped a beat.

"I was born for this," he muttered.

"UA!" a voice said, causing them all to whirl.

"Oh, it's Shiketsu…" Kirishima mumbled.

"Bakugo," said the leader of the group approaching them, a boy covered in hair, but still wearing the black Shiketsu cap atop his head. "Did you happen to see a boy with purple hair during the first test? Shishikura, his name was."

"Yeah, I saw him," Bakugo said bluntly. "Knocked him the fuck out."

Hair dude sighed. "I thought as much. He has a tendency to force his values onto others, and it can come off as rude. He has failed the test; that is probably punishment enough, but still, I wanted to apologize on behalf of our school. We would like to maintain a healthy relationship with UA if possible."

"Doesn't seem like it…" muttered Kirishima.

The tall boy with the shaved head, Inasa, was watching Todoroki with daggers in his eyes. Todoroki stared back. Mina looked back and forth between them, confused.

"Anyway, see you on the field," the hair boy said, turning round to leave. As the Shiketsu students retreated, the curvy blonde girl waved at Midoriya with a giggle, and lowered her eyelids in a sultry kind of way.

Midoriya froze, grimacing through his teeth. Uraraka had a very plastered, fake smile on her face, and she was vibrating slightly, her arms stiffly at her sides.

"What's all that about?" Doko asked aloud.

"That reminds me," Sero muttered. "MIDORIYA!" he roared, much louder, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. "How did you do it?! How?!"

"AAAAAAH! Do whAAAAt?!"

"I saved you, remember! I saw everything! Why was she naked? What were you two doing?!"

"NOTHING! N-nothing, I swear! It was her Quirk or s-something, I think!"

Uraraka was watching him with a dark look. Mina skipped up next to her, smirking. "You know," she said to the brunette. "You really ought to make your move soon."

"Huh? Ehhhhh?" Uraraka was broken from her stupor, jolting at the sudden appearance of the pink girl.

Mina's smirk grew further. "If you don't start doing something, Doko and I will take action instead. We'll set you up with Midoriya."

"That won't be necessary!" Ochaco snapped. Then, her face softened, and she seemed distant. "With all respect toward you relationship, Mina…I don't think there's time for love. The League of Villains has us targeted specifically. We have to beat them. That's what we have to do before anything else. I can't look ahead if I'm always looking to my side at…Deku…" Her voice lowered to a whisper.

Mina put a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder. "If that's how you feel, then that's how you feel. But, if you're not going to pursue him, then you probably shouldn't act so blatantly jealous over something that was probably nothing."

Uraraka shuddered. "That girl really was naked, though. You didn't see it, Mina. She was practically assaulting Deku."

Mina opened her mouth to respond, but in that moment, the intercom started up again.

"Your ten minutes are up. The second test is now beginning."

The walls of the anteroom began to fold outward, much like the first room. They were being dropped into the arena again…only this time, it was in ruins.

"In this scenario, Insert City Name Here has been decimated by a terrorist attack. The attack came so suddenly that the pros have not yet arrived, and many, many people are stranded or trapped. Your job is to rescue them and provide support for as long as you can until the true pros arrive. Commission members will be monitoring each of you, and at the end of the test, you will receive a final point value for your performance. That's it. Use any means necessary at your disposal to rescue the citizens. Beginning in ten."

"You were right, Doko," Mina said with a grin, meeting back up with him and Shoji.

"Nine."

"It's a curse, being right all the time," he muttered with dark humor.

"Eight."

"Get ready, everyone!" Iida called to Class A, as they organized into their groups, preparing to take off at a run into the arena.

"Seven."

"Dammit, Kirishima, go somewhere else!"

"Nah, I'd rather make sure you don't shout too much at the civilians."

"Six."

"The other schools aren't organized," Shoji muttered. "Only we managed to figure out the test before it started."

"Five."

"That puts us at an advantage, then!" Mina exclaimed, cracking her knuckles in preparation.

"Four."

"All your doing, Dokkun, ribbit."

"Three."

"Katayama, let us do our best!"

"Two."

"Good luck, everyone. Don't forget to split up."

"One."

"Toward the city!" Mina declared, and began sliding out into the arena, using her acid shoes to propel herself forward, as if on skates. Doko followed close behind, still unable to teleport his legs. Shoji brought up the rear. They headed toward the field of collapsed buildings, while the other students spread, looking for what to do.

…

"Oooh," said Ms. Joke, leaning forward. "My kids are setting up a first aid area to hold the evacuated. Look at 'em go."

Aizawa grunted noncommittally. The first few minutes of the rescue exercise had been chaotic, but his students had been among the first to spread out and take action. _Good. Speed will help you. _While the second and third years from the other schools definitely had the advantage when it came to rescue training, his class's pure reaction time was not to be underestimated.

He'd seen them split up, too. It was now hard to track due to the massive nature of the arena, but he was fairly certain that they'd spread out quite a bit. That was also good. Hopefully, they knew what they were doing when it actually came to rescuing the civilians.

The company that specialized in professional people-to-be-saved, made up of clever elderly as well as little people that disguised themselves as children, were harsh and cynical in their grading. They'd always been, but since Stain, they were probably being even harsher.

Aizawa knew that he himself was not the best example, but since All Might's retirement, they needed heroes that saved people with a smile more than ever. Saved people with grace, saved them in a way that made everything feel alright. Because out there in society…no one was feeling alright.

In that way, he was worried about some of his strongest students. _Bakugo, Todoroki, and Katayama, specifically. _The three of them were very powerful, but they didn't necessarily have the temperament for proper rescue…or at least, so he'd seen so far.

"Whoa, what's that purple blast!" Emi cooed, pointing toward a spot deep in the city.

Aizawa perked up, confused. He saw a dome of purple light spreading away from a central point, growing up through the arena before dissipating. At its center was a dark speck that was unmistakably his own student, Doko Katayama.

"Just like that, the boy cleared out a huge amount of debris…and he even took out the larger beams that would have fallen as a result of his impact! Your students are something else, Eraser!"

Shota allowed himself to smile, just a tiny bit. Maybe he didn't have anything to worry about after all.

…

Class A got to work quickly.

There'd been a brief slip-up where Midoriya had approached a "child" in danger and had reacted poorly, only to receive a very aggressive chiding from this now-obvious little person. The civilian had given them advice on how to proceed, and since then, they'd been slowly improving their process.

Momo created beams to hold up debris, allowing Uraraka to float pieces out as carefully as possible. Sero and Sato helped with supports. Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow into tight, narrow, dark places, looking for more trapped people, while Aoyama lit up some of the other spaces. Jiro plugged her earjacks into the ground and listened for cries of help. Midoriya jumped here and there, blasting debris away where he could. Koda sent bugs into nooks and crannies to search for openings that could be safely widened. Iida and Ojiro scouted ahead with their speed, assessing the situation of a particular area before the others arrived.

Shoji was using his own Quirk to find civilians quickly, amidst the destroyed buildings. Mina was skating and bobbing and weaving her way through collapsed debris, melting away what she could, and clearing things up to bring in…Doko.

Doko Katayama was at the front of it all. He used his voice teleport to reassure civilians before he reached them, and teleported debris away in an efficient, almost dance-like fashion, integrating his work seamlessly with Mina's. They complemented each other perfectly, saving people faster and faster as they went along, nearly keeping up with Shoji's impeccable ability to find them. He kept calm through all of it, handling his encounters with the scared civilians in an interesting way. Where Midoriya had repaired his process to save people with a smile, Doko saved people with a calm, detached expression.

One of the professional rescuees who was cleared from his trapped location by the boy's Void Shred ability thought about it for a moment. _He's not smiling or taking extra steps to reassure us, beyond the initial voice call with his Quirk. That SHOULD be a point deduction…and yet, the way he looks…as if this is all effortless to him. He's in his element. His mouth may not be smiling, but his eyes are. The way he's going through all of this so quickly, and so calmly…it would make one think that there was never anything to worry about in the first place! Brilliant!_

The Commission members watching from the stands were impressed as well. Mera, the sleepy man who'd been talking to the students via intercom all day, leaned forward to the computer. "As expected, lots of people lost points in the beginning due to not processing the situation quickly enough. But…they're learning. The deductions are slowing down, and much earlier than I expected them to."

"So you're saying everyone is doing well?" a deep voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Yes, Gang Orca. I believe it's time for you to make things complicated."

Mera sighed, and his eyes randomly zeroed in a slot taken up by one examinee. Katsuki Bakugo, who was now sitting at a precarious 52 points.

_If your points drop below 50, you fail. _

"MEN!" Gang Orca shouted to his sidekicks, who were dressed as villains. "LET'S MOVE!"

The doors opened to the arena, and they stepped in, setting off an explosion.

…

"Huh?" Mina looked up, broken from her concentration on melting a boulder. "What was that?"

Shoji's eyes whirled round. "An explosion from the arena entrance. Someone is coming in."

"Of course…" Doko whispered, reappearing next to them. Mina had been overjoyed by their teamwork so far…but it was almost scary how good Doko was at this. _Just imagine him at full strength, able to teleport himself as well… _

The thought made her want to bed him again, but there would be time for that later.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"The terrorist attack…" he said. "The hypothetical scenario. Of course there would be villains involved."

"WHAT'LL IT BE, HEROES?" Gang Orca boomed. "FIGHT, OR PROTECT?"

Doko clicked his teeth. "Of course; they're testing our ability to multitask."

"Should we go help?" asked Mina.

"There's a few more people here…" Doko scanned the area of debris. "But you two should suffice to get them. Shoji, use some arms to move boulders and speed up the process. Replace me as best you can."

"You're going to help with the fight?" Shoji asked.

Doko nodded. "Aye."

He took off running toward the evacuation area, where Gang Orca and his minions now threatened.

…

"There's only a few more people to be saved here, ribbit!" said Tsuyu, diving back into the water.

Hagakure and Ojiro looked back at Todoroki. "Will you go?" the tail user asked.

Todoroki looked back and forth between the evacuation area to their left, where Gang Orca and his army of masked men where making their way toward the civilians.

"Yeah," he said, making up his mind, and beginning to create the ice slide.

"We'll be behind you!" Ojiro called, as Todoroki slid toward his target.

…

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Without his ability to warp himself, it was taking Doko a very long time to reach the evacuation area. Since they'd been high up on piles of debris, it had been easy to see, but that didn't make it easy to get to. He was running, breathing hard, wishing he was at full strength. _If I could just teleport myself, I could have saved all those people even faster… _

He wouldn't lie about it. This exercise had made him _happy. _His blood was singing, his nerves were pumping with adrenaline. It was what he'd wanted to use his Quirk for from the start. Even without his full strength, even knowing it was a test, the _power_ he'd felt in being able to save all those people so quickly…

And yet, he couldn't lean back on that all the time. In every villain fight he'd been in, Doko had failed, to a degree. The only one that could be counted as a success was Muscular, but he'd had a great deal of help. There were other times in which he'd even had help, and not managed to win. The rooftop. The forest. Kamino…

_I MUST get better at fighting. Gang Orca won't know what's coming to him. I can do this! _

Surely Mina and Shoji would be on their way now as well. And some of the other Class A members, probably. Doko ran up the slope, knowing that on the other side was the fight. He wondered who he'd see. Had they gotten the civilians away in time?

He came over the top, and gasped.

Gang Orca had Todoroki in a chokehold, throttling him with his paralyzing whale-sound attack. Laying on the ground nearby was the boy from Shiketsu, Inasa. Beyond them, Midoriya and many of the students from Ketsubutsu were retreating, taking the evacuated civilians with them.

Only Todoroki and Inasa had remained behind to fight Gang Orca, and behind the whale hero were all of his sidekicks, masked men armed with guns that shot pellets of hardening concrete.

And Doko was behind all of them, unnoticed.

He took a deep breath, reached out his hand, and warped a boulder onto the top of two of the sidekicks, knocking them out.

"Huh?"

Three more of them whirled, and Gang Orca dropped Todoroki, focusing on Doko for the first time.

"So you're here, huh?" the hero growled. "Men!"

They shot their concrete at him. The stuff was gooey as it shot…but solid. Doko dodged best he could without teleporting, and warped the stuff backward, re-angling its velocity toward the people who'd just shot it. Some of it hardened around their arms and their guns, preventing them from shooting more.

"Huh? He warped it into me…" one struggled with his own arm as the concrete hardened around it.

Doko dashed in. He warped up more debris and dropped it on some of the surrounding men, ducked low under a swinging punch, and kicked another square in the stomach. He slid back away from another concrete shot, capturing the projectile with his Quirk and warping it again towards another minion as they closed in. He spun and dodged and warped, landing solid blows where he could. Some of the stuff managed to harden on his arm, but he simply warped it off with the other arm.

Nearly all the minions were cleared out, when suddenly…

Gang Orca _roared _at Doko, paralyzing him, freezing him on the spot with wave after wave of ruthless echoing sound. The attack enveloped his whole body, causing him to collapse to his knees, wincing. _Oww…. _

Gang Orca subsided the attack, walking slowly toward Doko. Around him, his own men were fallen, some of them knocked out, others struggling to their feet, recovering from the blows that the warper had given them.

"Go after the civilians," the Pro Hero said to his sidekicks. "I will deal with these three."

"Yes, Gang Orca!"

They were running away now, but shorter in numbers. Doko had knocked out about a third of them, and certainly injured another third at least a little bit. He took solace in that with a pained smirk, as Gang Orca closed in.

"Not so fast and slippery now, are you?" Gang Orca asked him, in a villain-like voice. "You did an admirable job trying to save these other two." He gestured back to Todoroki and Inasa, they too paralyzed on the ground like Doko. "Single-handedly, you took quite a lot of my men."

"Who are you callin' slippery?" Doko forced out through the near-paralysis, clutching his own stomach.

"But it won't be enough…" Gang Orca said sadly. "I…"

A combined grouping of wind and flame suddenly wrapped round, enveloping the hero in a hot, blustery trap. Doko's eyes widened, and he turned them as best as he could toward Todoroki and Inasa.

_Despite being unable to move…they've trapped him with their Quirks… _

"A valiant effort!" Gang Orca shouted from within the tornado of flame and wind. "But it won't be enough to save you!"

In the midst of the vortex, he was pouring water on himself, stopping from drying out.

"In this situation, a lesser villain might give up." Doko gasped, watching the pro stand taller in the middle of the fire. "After making a move, you should already be planning the next one. What do you have after this?"

Gang Orca reared back his head and blasted the fire and wind away with his sound wave. Doko winced, feeling heat wash over him uncomfortably from the force of the blast.

Gang Orca was now walking over toward Todoroki, slowly, inexorably. _Does this mean we fail? _Doko thought numbly, trying in vain to move his arms, to do anything. _Did I fail by coming here? Should I have stayed with Mina and Shoji?_

Midoriya plummeted from the sky like a bullet, wreathed in green lightning. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" he roared, planting his foot solidly against Gang Orca's arm, which had risen up to block his face at the last second. The blow was enough to cause the pro hero's feet to skid backward through the dust, and Midoriya reared back for another attack, snarling…

An alarm sounded.

"All citizens have now been rescued," the commission member announced. "The test is over. This concludes today's provisional licensing exam."

…

Doko met up with Mina at the edge of the arena, where all the examinees had gathered.

"Oh my god, there you are!" She rushed over and hugged him. Shoji, Tsuyu, Ojiro, Toru, and the rest of Class A had gathered up as well.

"What happened?" Doko asked. "Todoroki and I got paralyzed…"

"We managed to reach the evacuation area right as the minions got to it. The Ketsubutsu kids were protecting the civilians, and we helped them!"

Doko sighed in relief. "You guys probably passed, at least."

Shoji raised an eyebrow. "Katayama, what makes you think you didn't pass?"

Doko gave him an equally confused expression back. _Did you not hear me say I got paralyzed? _"I…"

"Alright, everyone, thank you for your hard work."

They shut up and looked up at the stage, where the Commission had gathered. Behind them was a blank, dark screen.

"Now it's time to announce the results, but before that, we will explain the scoring system. Between us at the Public Safety Commission and the members of the professional civilian group who assisted us today, we developed a two-fold demerit system. Everyone in this exam started with one hundred points and were deducted based on mistakes they made during the simulation. Those who dropped below the threshold of fifty points were failed. With all that being said, those who passed will be displayed on this screen in syllabilic order."

The screen lit up to show a list, and all the students held their breath, searching frantically for their names.

Doko's heart skipped a beat. There was his name…there it was right there. He'd passed.

He'd gotten his provisional license.

"YES!" Mina shouted, pumping her fist into the air. Laughing, she swept Doko into a hug, and he laughed as well, twirling her in a circle. They'd both passed!

The rest of the class began to celebrate as well, as one by one they all saw their names.

"I did it!" Kirishima gushed. "But…" he suddenly grimaced to his left, where Bakugo was steaming.

Bakugo had not made it. Neither had Todoroki.

Midoriya made a face. "Kacchan and Todoroki…failed?"

The class murmured, briefly broken from their celebration. Doko looked at the ice-and-fire user in confusion. _We both were subdued by Gang Orca, so why? _

Todoroki lowered his head.

"Todoroki!"

They all turned. It was Inasa again.

The tall, shaven boy looked down at Todoroki, and then bowed deeply for the second time. "Sorry!" he roared, driving his head into the ground. "It is my fault that we both failed! I was too narrow-minded! I apologize!"

Todoroki took pause, and then gave Doko a glance.

"I…" the boy sighed. "It's alright. It's my fault, too, so don't worry about it."

"But…" Inasa began.

"The things you confronted me with were things I needed to think about. I will definitely keep growing from here," the ice user completed, steel in his eyes.

Inasa rose, straightening his cap. "Right!"

"You're bleeding again," Doko told him helpfully.

"Thanks! Oh, and…thanks for trying to save us, too!" Inasa said directly to him. "Did you pass?"

Doko nodded.

"No wonder. The way you took all those minion guys out was crazy. Well…see you later, UA!" Inasa left them with a parting wave.

"What a weird guy," Sero mumbled.

"You can say that again," Mina agreed, her arms still hung around Doko's neck.

Bakugo had begun to vibrate with fury.

"Now, we will pass out the scores," Mera continued from the podium. "These sheets contain a breakdown of how you did…"

The commission members walked through the crowd, handing out the papers, and slowly Class A received their feedback.

"61…I barely passed…" Ojiro said sheepishly.

"Saaaame…" Toru drawled. "59…"

"I got 84! Look at that!" Sero exclaimed with a wide grin, gesturing his paper out to the others.

"78, ribbit," said Tsuyu.

Mina exhaled through her mouth. "76…" she whispered.

"Oh, that's pretty good," said Doko, peering at her paper. "What about you, Shoji?"

"I got 81 points," the tall boy replied. "And y…"

"What about you, Iida-san?" Midoriya asked the boy in spectacles, interrupting.

"I was deducted twenty points in total! I went down to 80!" said Iida. "I believe I had trouble with practical application…"

"I got 71 points," said Midoriya. "I guess because of that incident at the beginning where I messed up…"

Jiro gasped. "Yao-momo, you got _94_?!"

"Whoa…"

"That's our pres for you!"

Momo allowed herself to smirk a little, proud of how she'd done. "But, I highly doubt I did the best…" she murmured, averting her eyes and turning red. "Surely not…"

"That's right!" Sero put in. "Katayama, what'd you end up getting? Since you were so on top of things this round and all!"

Doko realized all eyes had converged on him, and he coughed, attempting to hide his paper. Too late, of course. Mina had already snatched it from him with a giggle, eliciting several _ooooohs _from the class.

The pink girl's black eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "DOKO! You got _98?!_"

"Whoa!"

"Crazy…"

"That's amazing, Katayama!"

"You probably only made one or two mistakes, then!"

"I bet no one else here got higher."

"Ha, yeah…" Doko said wearily, taking the paper back from Mina. "Right…"

_98 points…I guess getting paralyzed wasn't even close to enough to make me fail after all. Then, what really happened with Todoroki and Inasa? Why were Todoroki and Bakugo the only ones in our class who failed? _

And why was he so bad at judging how he did on things before they happened? Time and time again, his friends had to reassure him that he was better than he thought he was…

_What's wrong with my brain? Why do I keep doubting myself, even in this golden hour of triumph?_

"For those of you who passed…" Mera concluded. "You now have permission to take actions like that of a pro. Saving civilians, assisting in disasters, fighting villains…you may do these things of your own free will. But keep in mind that this job also carries a responsibility to society with it. And to those of you who did not pass…there is still a chance for you. Do not lose hope. After a 3-month remedial training course and a final individual test, you will all be able to receive your licenses, as well."

Happy gasps echoed around the group.

Mera's face was a mixture of darkness and hope. "With All Might gone…crime will definitely be on the rise. This test was a gauntlet to see who the most worthy are to fill in the gap that the Symbol left behind…but we also need as many heroes as we can get. It would be irresponsible for us to reject entirely those who can reach that standard with just a little more training."

…

Doko took the picture for his license card in a small booth, in the walls of the arena. This was the last thing they had to do before leaving for the evening.

The commission member scrolled through the computer. "All your info is here, but we need your hero name before we can print the license," the man said. "What is it?"

"Everywhere," Doko told him.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Good name, kid."

Doko grinned.

A minute later, the card had been printed, and there he was, a neutral expression on his face.

_Pro Hero: Everywhere._

He had done it.

…

Atsuhiro Sako, villain name Mr. Compress, sighed in exasperation, and nearly set the phone down.

"It's been a bit of time," Shigaraki rasped. "Call her again." The leader of the remaining League, his hands secured on his shoulders and head, slouched against the wall of the warehouse, boxes stacked up in the dark corners. Outside the hangar, the orange light of sunset was streaming in.

_They would have finished the exam by now, _thought Denki Kaminari, lurking near the wall. To his left sat Magne and Spinner, both quiet. With Dabi, Kurogiri, and Twice all away on their own missions as well, it just left the five of them in the hangar.

Denki wished that Kurogiri was here at least. He was the only member of the League that seemed to understand. Compress and Twice were all right, but…

_I got on better with Class A, didn't I?_

Denki sighed, watching Compress pace back and forth across the warehouse with the phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

"Hello?" a girl's voice said from the other end, and Denki gasped. Magne and Spinner perked up from their sitting places on the boxes, and even Shigaraki lifted his head.

"Finally!" Compress spat. "We've been waiting for you to pick up for ages!"

"Sorry…" Toga murmured. "I only just got to a safe place. And oh, I had the most wonderful fun today. Most wonderful."

Denki shivered. Despite the air he'd put on around Class A, he really wasn't much of a pervert or into girls or anything like that…he'd just put on the act to seem more of a harmless goof. The test with Midnight…a ploy to try and get Sero to fail. Whoever he'd ended up pairing with in that exam, he would have tried to fail them. One less hero to deal with.

_Even if they were my frie… _

_No. No. Don't think about that. _

The point was that Toga scared him. She was his least favorite, especially when she said things like that. What kind of fun was she talking about?

"Don't ignore you regular check-ins!" Compress warned her. "If one of us gets caught…"

"It won't be me," she interrupted him, her voice sultry. "I'm…more _slippery _than the rest of you."

If Denki could have seen under Compress's mask, he imagined the magician to be blushing. "In any c-case…"

"Oh, I made it worth the while. Tomura-kun will be excited. Tell him…"

"You're on speakerphone, young Toga. They can hear everything you're saying. Tell him yourself."

"Oh! Speakerphone? Can Tomura-kun hear me? Hiiii, Tomura-kun?"

"Enough messing around," Shigaraki growled. "What did you do?"

"I got something for you," Toga purred. "_Some of Izuku's blood."_

Denki's eyes widened. _Midoriya?_

Tomura had opened his mouth to respond, but Compress lowered the phone. "She hung up."

"Tsk. She better get here soon."

…

Toga had long since arrived at the warehouse, and the sun had long since set. Denki kicked a pebble around, bored. He hadn't thought it would be like this. _All For One…if only you hadn't gotten captured… _

The man had always been interesting to talk to. He had such a unique take on the world, and Denki loved to ask him questions, ask his opinion. But these smaller League members…most of them were either crazy, or just had the same opinions as Stain. That wasn't interesting at all.

He wished he hadn't blown his cover. Maybe if it had been just Bakugo on the line, he wouldn't have. But since the villains had gotten Katayama in their clutches, the boy All For One had worked so hard on…he'd felt the need to take action. Who else but him could have helped in that moment?

In the end, it hadn't even mattered. Somehow or another that damn broad Yaoyorozu had gotten her receiver to the pros, and the heroes had blown their plan out of the water. Even worse, All For One had been captured. And now Denki was here.

_At least in Class A it was more exciting…even if it was higher tension. _The principal had been very, very close to finding him out, Denki could tell. It had been a close thing. Maybe he really had no choice but to be here with the League.

Suddenly, movement outside the hangar stirred him.

"Shigaraki!" Twice boomed, leading the way, his shadow being thrown across the room by the outside moonlight. Behind him, a stranger walked, his face draped in darkness. Denki blinked. The new person had a mask on, a pointy mask. _Was this Twice's mission?_

Shigaraki grinned under his hand. "You caught us a pretty big fish, huh Twice?" He scratched at his neck, and Toga, Compress, Magne, and Spinner all gathered around him. Denki followed behind, somewhat more slowly.

The man in the pointy mask took a step forward. His hair was brown, and he wore white gloves, one on each hand.

Shigaraki threw his hands out. "Welcome…Overhaul."

…

**Next time:**

**A continuation of this scene…plus, All Might talks with All For One. **


	45. Chapter 45: Out With the Old

Chapter 45: Out With the Old

"**This is a suffocating place, All Might. If I have an itch in my back, and I decide to scratch it with the chair, all the guns turn and point at me. They're not just monitoring my vitals, but my brain waves, too. If I even **_**think **_**about activating a Quirk…I'm suddenly in danger."**

The Symbol of Evil was restrained by every limb, with a mask and tubing hooked up to him, keeping him alive. A thick wall of glass separated them, deep in this place called Tartarus. The prison for the worst sort of scum.

Toshinori leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. He'd dressed in his hero uniform for this visit, although in retrospect, it seemed silly. Of course he didn't look intimidating to this man. There was no point in pretending.

"You can't get out," he told All For One.

The man chuckled. "**I suppose I'll let you think that for now. So…why are you here?" **

All Might narrowed his sunken eyes. "You know why."

"**Well, to be quite honest, yes. But I do enjoy talking, as I'm sure you know. This will be my first decent conversation in a while!"**

"Where is Tomura Shigaraki?"

All For One's grin widened. "**I don't know," **he answered.

Toshinori fought to keep the despair off his face. It was possible that AFO was lying, but no…that smirk he wore was one of glorious ignorance. He truly had no idea of the League's whereabouts.

"**Unlike yours, dear Tomura has flown from the nest already. I give him his independence, because I know that one day he will have to carry on without me."**

"Every plan he's enacted in his independence has failed," said Toshinori, "but say it so. What do you mean, carry on without you? What were you trying to accomplish, All For One? To keep yourself alive for so long, in a state like that…"

"**I could ask you the same question. Why continue to work as a hero after our last fight, with your body in such decay? I bet we have the same answer. Because the true work wasn't finished."**

Toshinori clenched his teeth. The man was right, of course. "And what was your true work?"

"**That's not a very productive question. You wouldn't understand even if I told you. Some people will just never understand each other." **

"I know you wanted to rule the world. I understand that, at least."

"**HA! Well, yes, in one way it is that simple. Just as you longed to become a legendary hero, I longed to do the opposite. And I was willing to do anything to let that happen. After all, it was within my power, so why not?"**

"Then why bother raising a successor? Why bother with…" All Might hissed through his teeth. "Tomura Shigaraki?"

"**Because of you," **All For One answered, and his voice seemed to lower. "**You destroyed my body. I am only alive now because of this equipment. When one senses the end is near, they pass on their work to the next person. Isn't that exactly what you're doing? And yes, I decided to use that family connection as well, just as an extra nail in your coffin. Dear old Shimura. If she saw her grandson now, and what you've allowed him to become…tut tut." **

"You've got three minutes left, All Might!" the intercom said.

All For One tilted his head upward. "**Oh? That's a shame. I would love to talk longer. Tell me, All Might. How are the UA students doing? Such intrepid children with bright futures. Surely you don't expend ALL your time training that Midoriya boy. You DO care about the others, right? After all, I didn't put all my eggs in the Tomura basket. I had…other projects." **

All Might's nostrils flared. "Denki Kaminari," he growled. "Where is he?"

"**With Tomura, I imagine. When the time comes, he will reveal himself…and that pillar of hope that society has placed UA upon will finally collapse." **All For One's smile curled. "**That is, if my other project doesn't do it first." **

"What did you want," All Might snarled, barely holding in his anger, "with Doko Katayama."

"**What I want from all people. His power. You don't think about Quirks very often, do you All Might? I do. It sort of comes with the territory. Judging which Quirks will work well with others, how they might adapt to my body, that sort of thing. But…most interestingly…I like to look at aspects of Quirks that people don't think about. If someone can control water, then they can also kill people in a matter of minutes by manipulating the water inside of them. But no one ever thinks of such things, do they? We're all too busy marveling at the titans who can just punch really hard. Do you think my Quirk and yours are the end all, be all of this world? No. Within that boy…within that boy is **_**everything. **_**Doko Katayama has the power to bend reality to his will, and he's going to use it to move debris out of the way during disasters. What a waste, don't you think? And it's all because no one has taken the time to open his mind. Least of all you." **

"The boy's Quirk is his own. He chooses what to do with it. We all choose what to do with our power. Even if those…_horrific _potentials exist, most people choose not to use them even if they think of them. We're not all as vile as you."

"**More's the pity. Well, All Might, I do believe your time is about up. It was a good talk. I hope you'll come back sometime."**

All Might stood. "You're going to die in here, All For One."

"**My fate is my own choosing. Take heart, All Might. Because of your retirement, hero society will begin to decay. The people of the shadows will try to take advantage of that, including Tomura and his friends. But, as a general rule, when a lot of villains take advantage and organize at the same time, there will be infighting. So that means less work for you and your hero friends…although, in the end, it doesn't matter."**

All Might stood. Behind him, the doors had opened.

"**Without your power, you're doomed to sit by and watch the war from the sidelines…just like me."**

…

It was the morning after the provisional licensing exam, and most of Class A had gathered in the common room, ready to head to class…but there was small irregularity.

"What're you two so bandaged up for?" Mina asked. "Also, why are you _vacuuming_?"

Midoriya and Bakugo looked up at her glumly.

"Fought last night," Bakugo grunted.

"We're on house arrest now," Midoriya mumbled.

"WHAT?!" the class exclaimed together.

"That's ridiculous!" said Sero.

"Was it Aizawa-sensei?!" asked Hagakure.

"The pinnacle of stupidity…" Tokoyami muttered.

Doko looked at them strangely. _Why did they fight? _Was he the only one wondering about this?

Ochaco and Iida approached Midoriya uncertainly. "Did you two…make up, at least?" the brunette asked him.

Midoriya gave her a blank, exhausted stare. "That greatly depends on your definition of make up."

"You were lucky to just get off on house arrest!" Iida snapped. "Fighting in the middle of the night like that is incredibly unbecoming of you both! And now you're going to miss class!"

Bakugo ground his teeth.

Todoroki stepped in front of Doko. "Bakugo, what are you planning to do about the extra classes for the provisional license?"

"I don't fucking know yet! Now leave me alone, I'm vacuumin' here!" the boy snapped.

Todoroki blinked. "Right, of course. Happy cleaning."

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST TELL ME THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE?!"

Sero snorted. "Todoroki let off a good one after all!"

"Yeah, Bakugo!" Kirishima taunted at him, as they walked out of the dorm. "Happy cleaning!"

"Grrrrr…."

The rest of the class was following them, Ochaco and Iida included. "Doko," Mina said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Ready to go?" She pointed back with her thumb toward the door, and offered her other hand out to him.

"Oi, Katayama. Hold up a second." It was Bakugo, from his other side.

Doko winced and smiled at Mina apologetically. "One moment. Wait for me outside, dear."

She smirked. "Call me that more often and I won't get impatient." With a twirl of her skirt, she left him with Bakugo.

"What do you want?" Doko asked the other boy. Whoops. He hadn't meant to sound aggressive or annoyed.

Bakugo's red eyes flashed over to Midoriya, who was whistling to himself on the other side of the common room, cleaning a corner, far out of earshot. "Listen," the blonde boy said in a low voice. "I was the one who picked the fight with the nerd last night."

Doko blinked. "Okay. I kind of assumed that already."

Bakugo cringed. "Look, I just…if he hadn't gone through with it, I would have asked you instead."

_That _took him aback. "Bakugo…I can't fight you right now. I'm not even at full strength."

"I know. That's why I was glad that Deku accepted. I didn't want to have a rematch when you're not at your best."

Doko suddenly felt weary, and more than a little irritated. "What would be the point of us fighting anyway? Were you just looking for people who've got the best of you in the past, so you can get revenge?"

Bakugo just stared at him for a moment, and Doko saw _grief _in his red eyes. For a moment, his shoulders sank. _I'm…I'm being too mean again, aren't I? Just like with Todoroki at the sports festival, I'm assuming things… _

"I just wanna know," the boy mumbled. "Have you been feeling…responsible, at all? For everything that happened?"

"What, because we got captured?"

Bakugo nodded almost imperceptibly. "It was because we let ourselves get taken…because we were weak…that All Might…" He stopped talking abruptly, as if his breath had caught in his throat.

Doko didn't know what to say. "I…I'm sorry, Bakugo. It didn't really grace my mind. I…" He swallowed. "I can't really tell you, but All For One spoke to me about some…things. While you were fighting the rest of the League, right before All Might got there. And those…things are what I think of the most, when I think back to that day. I haven't been able to dwell on anything else."

Bakugo nodded. "Well…alright then. I was just making sure."

Doko's eyes nearly popped out. _Was he…worried about me?_

"I'm gonna head out now," he muttered, taking a step back and tightening his bag on his shoulders. "I…look forward to seeing you both back and training, when this punishment is over."

Bakugo had already turned back toward his vacuum, but he looked over his shoulder again. "You're not very competitive, are you Katayama?"

"Yep. It's what you've always hated about me, remember?"

"I called you an extra." The blonde's eyes were far afield, as if he was already returning to destructive thoughts. "Hurry up and get the strength in your legs back, so we can compete properly. And don't give me that crap about not competing. Even if it's one-sided, I'll keep trying to pass you, and the damn nerd, and Icy Hot…and you guys will keep improving, too."

"We'll all improve," Doko said softly, smiling now. "Have a good day, Bakugo."

He turned, and went outside. It was a beautiful, sunny day…and Mina was waiting for him, her hand outstretched, a toothy grin on her face.

Doko took her hand, and they swung them as they walked together, toward a new day of school.

"What did the time bomb want?" Mina asked.

Doko winced. _Honesty. I must be honest. _He'd been utterly, completely transparent with Mina about everything up to this point…except for the thing Recovery Girl had told him.

His faster aging.

_Forget about that for now! Do I tell her this? I mean, part of it is Bakugo's feelings…which he may not want to be shared… _

Mina seemed to read the conflict on his face. "If it's something you can't talk about, I understand," she said softly, squeezing his hand. "You two both went through something awful together, right? I imagine there's a certain…bond now. If you can even call it a bond when Bakugo's involved."

Doko chucked tiredly and ran his free hand through his hair. "I guess so, yeah. And it was indeed about our joint capture. He wanted to know if I had been feeling guilty about All Might's retirement, since he had to come and save us. I think…I think he was genuinely considering my feelings."

"You sound awed," Mina giggled.

"Well, aren't you? Bakugo's changed a lot."

"I suppose so. But he and Midoriya still got in trouble for fighting. I wonder what all that was about."

For some reason, Doko felt like he had a murky idea. Nothing concrete, though. _Is it something to do with All Might? _

"Well, I don't think it's any of our business," he said aloud. "Enough people will be gossiping about it as it is."

"Oh, I know," Mina groaned, with an eyeroll. "For such a prestigious school, some people here just _can't keep their mouth shut_."

"Don't act like you aren't part of the problem."

She giggled and stuck her tongue out.

…

As predicted, they heard whispers about the "mysterious fight outside the dorms" echo through the crowded halls as they made their way to 1-A's classroom. A girl with very long blue hair passed by, repeatedly patting the back of a tall blonde boy and pestering him with comments.

"Did you hear? I heard it was two first years! Two first years, can you believe it? I wonder which ones? Were they Class A? Class B? Do you think the villain attack has affected them? I wonder…"

The tall blonde boy just kept smiling as he walked, barely paying any attention to her. _Third years, I guess. _In the middle of the hallway crowd, they had stood out to Doko for some reason.

At the edge of the first year hallway, Doko and Mina caught up to the rest of the class…some of whom were outside the classroom, talking to a group of students from Class B.

Or more accurately, having a sort of…spat.

"Hahahahaha! I heard you had TWO! TWO people fail the licensing exam!" Monoma cried, laughing hysterically and pointing at them.

"You're insane as ever, huh?" Sero commented.

"And what about you?" Kirishima asked. "Did you end up being the only one who failed, Monoma? Just like the final exams?"

Monoma turned around dramatically, gathering himself with a deep breath. "We…ALL PASSED!" he exclaimed, whirling around and throwing up his arms in frantic victory.

Kendo decked him in the side of the face. "Sorry again," she apologized, bowing to Iida.

"Don't worry about it!" Iida replied a bit too aggressively.

Todoroki had a shadow over his face, and he was leaning against the wall. "Sorry guys…it's my fault…"

Kirishima waved his hands. "No, dude! They're the ones making it a competition all on their own!"

"Oi," said Setsuna Tokage as she passed by, following some of the Class B members into their room. "Don't lump us in with Copy Machine." Behind her, Ibara Shiozaki nodded. "We will take responsibility for his sins," she said gravely.

Sero straightened up. "Oh, h-hey Shiozaki, didn't see you there."

"Hello, Sero-kun." Ibara gave him a glowing smile. "I am glad to see that you passed the exam. We are one step closer to bringing peace to the streets once again."

"Haha, yeah! Glad to s-see that you passed too!"

Doko, Kirishima, and Shoji all deadpanned at him.

"Obvious."

"Not subtle."

"Cringe."

Sero glared at them, but Ibara gave him a parting wave and a last smile as she entered the B classroom, and he wilted, smiling back. From within, they could hear Monoma shouting at her about fraternizing with the enemy.

"Let's get inside," said Shoji.

…

"So," Aizawa said to them, as they all sat down in the classroom. "The new semester has begun in earnest. And you all…mostly…have your provisional licenses now. With what's going on in the outside world, we cannot afford to waste time. Today we will stay indoors, but you will have harsher training than ever this semester."

Tsuyu raised her hand.

"Yes, Asui?"

"Ribbit. What's a work study?"

Hushed gasps and whispers crackled around the room. Doko stiffened. _A work study…_along with the dorm fight, rumors about this mythical activity had been circulating through the halls. The upperclassmen all already seemed to know what it was, but the first years were clueless.

"I have been wondering about this as well," said Tokoyami.

"Yeah, me too!" Sero added.

Aizawa sighed. "I was planning to tell you at a later date…but I guess it is also logical to do it now. A work study is an extended hero activity at a professional agency. They are similar to the internships you all did after the Sports Festival, but they are much longer, and closer to a real job. Also, unlike internships, they are only available to those who have received their provisional licenses. Which means…until this year, only third years and a few select second years have been doing them. But now, with the villains as active as they are, we are thinking seriously about your participation."

"Wait a second…" Uraraka stood up out of her seat. "If there was a whole other internship-like system, then why did we go through all that trouble getting scouted from the Sports Festival, then?!"

"Calm down, Uraraka-san," Aizawa told her. "Just like the internship agencies, agencies that have the potential to be a place of work study use the Sports Festival as a scouting opportunity. However, considering the heavy workload that UA puts on its students in the second semester, we do not make these connections for you as part of class. There will be no list of offers handed to you; you will have to search for a work study at your own discretion. This means that those who did not do well in the Sports Festival will have a very hard time securing one this year. Not all of you are ready to take on this challenge, in any case. With this being the first year where students your age have licenses at all, we're still ironing out the kinks."

"...Right…" Uraraka mumbled, sitting back down. "I apologize for the misunderstanding."

Doko fell into his thoughts, wondering. _With my license and my Sports Festival victory, I could do a work study and start putting my Quirk to use right away… _

But he needed his legs back. Bakugo did have a point. He absolutely needed his Quirk to fully return to him…and soon.

…

_EARLIER… _

"You caught a pretty big fish, didn't you Twice?" Shigaraki rasped.

Denki took a step sideways as the man known as Overhaul came into view. Alongside his long, pointed mask and white gloves, he wore a fancy vest with fur lining the top, almost like the one Ashido used to have with her hero costume. Aside from his getup, he seemed to have normal brown hair, and a normal-looking build. _What is his Quirk, I wonder? _If things came down to it, Denki would protect the League. That was what All For One had told him to do.

"Big fish? That's ironic…League of Villains." The man's voice was normal, too.

"Huh?" said Magne, resting her magnet on her shoulder. "Is this guy famous or something?"

Shigaraki chuckled. "He's yakuza. The head of the Shie Hassaikai. The Eight Precepts of Death."

A shudder went up Denki's spine.

"So he's at the top of organized crime?!" Magne cried. "Oh, I didn't realize! Wow, he even smells dangerous!"

Overhaul sighed. "Sick…" he mumbled.

Denki tilted his head. What was the guy talking about?

"Organized crime?" Toga questioned. She looked up at Compress, who was sitting on the box above her. "How's he any different from us?"

"In the past before Quirks, there were many such groups," the magician replied smoothly. "They operated below society, out of the reach of the police, building criminal empires by dealing in things like drugs and firearms. They would protect the communities they resided in, and often better than the official authorities did. That was the old way of crime. But since the emergence of heroes and villains…" Compress looked back up at their new friend. "...The yakuza has gone a bit to the wayside."

Overhaul chuckled. "Well, it's hard to see why groups like you have taken the spotlight from us. Gods, but is this place dusty." He coughed, and shifted his foot nervously, rubbing it along the floor of the warehouse.

"So what is this impoverished yakuza boy doing here? Are you also looking to capitalize on All Might's retirement?" Magne asked.

"I'm looking…for a cure," he mumbled, and the hair on the back of Denki's neck stood up.

"It's not about the loss of All Might," he continued. "But about the loss of the _other. _All For One."

Denki gasped, and he stepped forward, bringing himself out of the shadows. "You understand, too?" he asked the man. "The importance of the Symbol of Evil…"

Overhaul's eyes widened. "You're a UA kid, aren't you?" He turned his head back toward Shigaraki. "You've been busier than I expected. Having a hero student turn traitor is definitely a good start, and more than I was hoping for, but still…" he rubbed the sides of his mask in an almost obsessive way.

"What are you talking about?" Shigaraki growled. "Why did you mention Master?"

"Because," the yakuza leader said plainly, "he was the _leader _of us all. Not in the same way that All Might led the light side, of course. We criminals work differently. While All Might commanded respect and admiration and dedication on one side of the coin, All For One commanded _fear _on our side. He was a mere legend to my generation, but my elders had reason to be afraid of him. He kept all kinds of villain groups in line with his mere presence. _That's _power. After Kamino Ward…All Might's power was completely drained, and All For One was finally caught, for the first time ever. Thrown into Tartarus. The hero side is scrambling for a new leader, so…should we not be doing the same? Who will be the next legend that commands fear throughout the underworld?"

Shigaraki chuckled. "You knew who my master was, and you're still asking that? The next leader is _me. _I've only begun to gather troops. More will come soon, and then we will crush hero society from top to bottom."

"And do you have a plan?" Overhaul asked.

Shigaraki took pause. "A…"

"A plan. I'm asking if you have one."

"Why, you little…" the hand villain snarled, and began to step forward. Twice tensed up, looking back and forth between them frantically. "Did you come here to challenge me?"

Overhaul shook his head. "No. We need to work together. You have widespread name recognition as the League. My organization…lacks that, but we have something that you lack as well. A concrete goal, and the means to carry it out. Heroes…villains…it's all a _warping_, don't you see? A warping caused by this disease that began with rats in China, spread to a mother who gave birth to a glowing baby, and kept spreading from there."

Denki's eyes widened, his heart thumping.

"You're all _sick_," Overhaul snarled, "and you need a _cure_. Put yourselves under me, and we'll reach your goal of destroying hero society. And no one will ever live with a Quirk again."

"Twice…" Shigaraki growled, stepping even closer. "Don't bring people here without checking their intent."

"Boss, I…"

"My intent?" Overhaul chuckled. "It will be more than intent soon enough. I'm sure All For One had his reasons for choosing you, Tomura Shigaraki…but it should have been me. I'll be the one to step up and rule the underworld."

Magne leapt from her perch, dashing toward Overhaul with her magnet outstretched. "Sorry, Mr. Yakuza! But we didn't gather here to be put under someone ever again! The League of Villains means to live free, when all is said and done!"

Overhaul suddenly glowed blue, and was yanked toward her, Magne's Quirk pulling him in. Denki froze, unsure of what to do.

"We're here…because we don't want to be bound by ANYTHING!" Magne roared, and the two of them collided, her magnet driving into him…

Too late, Denki saw that Overhaul had taken one of his gloves off.

A single pale hand dragged over the edge of Magne's wrist, the tracing touch as light as a feather. The magnetic villain swelled gruesomely, and then exploded, into a pile of blood and guts and bone.

Denki heard someone scream. It might have been him.

"Fuck's sake," Overhaul muttered, his body leaned over like some kind of foul creature. "That's filthy…"

Blood rained down around him. Twice was stepping backward in horror.

"B-big Sis Magne!" Toga wailed.

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid…" Overhaul growled, sounding genuinely angry. "You all made the first move, don't forget."

Compress leapt forward, hand outstretched.

"WAIT!" Shigaraki yelled.

"This guy's trouble! I'll seal him away with my Quir…"

Something came whistling through the air, over Denki's head, on a half-vertical trajectory toward Compress's outstretched arm. It passed through with a _thwack_, and the magician faltered. "Huh? My Quirk?"

Overhaul glared daggers at him. "DON'T _TOUCH _ME!" he screamed, and swatted Compress away, the magician's arm blowing up in the process, a second eruption of blood raining down on the floor.

"ARRGH!" Compress wailed in pain, clutching his bleeding stump and backing off. "AAAAAH!"

Shigaraki rushed in. Denki saw another _thing _whiz past, and saw it bounce against the floor, missing Shigaraki. In a split second, he saw it for what it was. A bullet.

Overhaul's eyes shot open in panic, and he crossed his arms in front of himself. "SHIELD!"

Another masked man appeared out of nowhere, and Shigaraki's hands went deep into his chest, decaying him to gray dust as Overhaul scrambled away.

Denki and Toga ran forward. To the left, Twice was kneeling over Compress, trying frantically to stop the bleeding. In the center of the room, Shigaraki and Overhaul stood apart, the remains of the two corpses between them.

"If that's what you were aiming for, you should have opened with it," Shigaraki growled.

The hangar door burst open, revealing more men in masks. One of them was MASSIVE, and muscular, with a very small man riding on his shoulders. Another, in a white cloak, leapt down gracefully. "That was close, Overhaul!"

"You're late," the yakuza leader grumbled.

"Sorry, I missed a shot. There was enough immediate effectiveness, though." The white-cloaked masked man held up a gun. Denki connected the dots in his head. _A bullet that cancelled Compress's Quirk?_

"How did you…boss, I swear! We weren't followed!" Twice babbled.

"It was probably someone's Quirk," Shigaraki said with a sigh.

"It'll be hard to make objective decisions like this…" Overhaul drawled. "Anyway, it's not productive to cut down each other's forces. We're even right now with a corpse on each side. It's a good time to stop. We'll owe you an arm, though."

"BASTARD!" Twice roared. "I'll kill you!"

"Tomura-kun, I can cut him, right?" Toga asked with deadly seriousness, unsheathing her knife.

"No," Shigaraki growled.

"Let's talk again on another day," said Overhaul, turning to walk out of the half-destroyed hangar, his lackies following him. He tossed a business card over his shoulder, and it floated to Shigaraki's feet. "Think about your organization. When you're ready to do business, give me a call."

As they left, Twice said to Shigaraki, "Why did you let them go? Please, let me take responsibility!"

"I want to cut them!" Toga echoed.

"Right now," said Denki, inserting himself into the conversation, "you need to get Compress to the hospital." He leaned down and helped the magician. "Can you stand?"

"My Quirk…" the man choked out. "Wouldn't come…"

Denki felt cold. _That man…wants to replace All For One instead of Shigaraki… _

And the Eight Precepts of Death had beaten the League utterly in this encounter. Shigaraki was retreating into the shadows to brood, true enough. By all appearances, the yakuza were more numerous, more organized…

_And he wanted to get rid of Quirks entirely. _

Denki looked down at his own hands, which would course with electricity if he willed them to, only…they hadn't always. This Quirk wasn't made for him; it had been gifted.

_Were Quirks made for humanity in the first place? Maybe…maybe they really should be gotten rid of… _

As Toga and Twice helped Compress up, Denki stared at the retreating yakuza, no longer afraid. _I don't know if Shigaraki can reach the heights of All For One. But that guy… _

_That guy maybe could… _

…

It was three days after Aizawa had initially told Class A about the work studies, which meant that Midoriya's house arrest was over. He rejoined the class with a determined gusto that Doko found mildly amusing. "I've got to catch up on everything I missed the last three days!" he declared to them, steel in his eyes. The boy really did have a drive, didn't he?

"Well, now that Midoriya's here…" Aizawa said in his usual tone of voice, as the class settled down to listen. "...I can talk to you more about the work studies. Or, actually it won't be me talking. Come in."

The door opened. A small effect of Doko sitting in the first seat in the classroom, right in front of Mina? He got the first look at every person who entered the room.

His eyes widened. _It's the blonde boy from the hallway! And the girl with the blue hair! Oh, and another guy. What's he look so depressed about?_

Three students. Three third year students. Class A was gasping and whispering, looking at the newcomers with wonder and confusion.

"These are the Big Three," Aizawa explained. "They represent the very top of the UA student body. The third year hero course students with the most notable achievements attached to them. They all participate in work studies, and will be able to better explain their nature better than I could. Now, if you'll introduce yourselves, starting with Amajiki."

The third one, the one Doko hadn't seen before, lifted his head. He had long dark hair and pointy ears, and his eyes were narrow, and seemed to bore into their very souls.

Class A wilted under his piercing gaze, frightened. "What's with that look?" hissed Jiro.

Then…Amajiki wilted. "Hado…Mirio…it's no use…" he mumbled, in such a low voice that Doko could only hear him by virtue of being at the front of the room. "I imagined them as potatoes like you suggested, but the rest of them are still human. I can't do this…my mind's going blank…" he suddenly whirled on his heels and leaned his head against the wall. "I want to go home."

"Huh?" Kirishima raised an eyebrow.

"Erm…" Ojiro coughed. "You _are _among the top of UA's hero course, right?"

"Of course he is!" said the blue-haired girl with twinkling eyes. "Amajiki's just a little shy, don't worry!" She leaned over, and patted her friend on the shoulder. He grunted and continued to lean against the wall. "Anyway, that's Tamaki Amajiki, and I'm Nejire Hado! It's so pleasant to meet you all! We were asked to come talk to you about work studies, but uhh…" Her eyes suddenly widened, and she gasped, leaning forward to Ojiro's desk with a giggle. "Ojiro-kun, can you support your whole body with your tail?"

Ojiro flushed red, his eyes darting down toward Nejire's ample chest and then back up, as he scooted his chair backward. "Well, uhh…"

"And what about you? You're Shoji, right?" She slid to the right, continuing down the row. "Why do you wear the mask? Are you sick? Is it to look cool?"

"Well, as a child, I…"

"No way, is that Todoroki back there? Oh my god, it is! You're so mysterious! How did one side of your face get burned like that?"

Todoroki bristled. "Isn't that a bit…"

"Oh, Ashido-san!" Nejire suddenly hurtled toward Doko's side of the room, forcing him to shrink against the wall to avoid getting smacked in the head by her chest. "Can you remove your horns? Can you wiggle them without touching them, like some people can wiggle their ears?"

For once, even Mina looked a bit flustered and confused. "I don't…"

"Asui, are you a true frog, or are you more of a toad? Oh man, I have so many questions, it's just too much!" Nejire swayed back and forth.

Aizawa flashed a dangerous look at the blonde boy. "Isn't this lacking rationality?"

"Right! Sorry, Eraser Head! I'm going last to wrap things up! Anyway, that's Nejire Hado, as you already heard, and I'm Mirio Togata! Say it with me, everyone! The future is…"

Class A remained silent. The future was…what? They had no idea what he wanted them to say.

"...Grim! That's what you were supposed to say, but…it looks like my call and response was a huge failure, haha!" The boy smiled endlessly while he spoke, waving his arms around like a madman.

"Oh no," Doko gasped, looking down at his desk. "All three of them are weird." Behind him, Mina snorted.

Mirio Togata seemed to collect himself. "Well, you all look like you don't know what's going on, huh…and my jokes don't seem to be landing…"

Nejire looked back at him, making an intrigued O with her mouth. Amajiki stirred against the wall. It was like the two of them already knew what he was about to say.

Mirio thrust his fist into the air. "Why don't all you first years fight me at once?"

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

"_Fight _you?" Sato sputtered, in disbelief. "Isn't that kind of…sudden?"

"It's the best way to experience our experience firsthand!" Mirio beamed. "To truly figure out what a work study has to offer! What do you say, Eraser Head?"

Aizawa's hair had fallen over his face like a shadow. "Do what you want. I think I'm gonna take a nap."

…

Gym Gamma.

The eighteen students of Class A (missing Bakugo) and the Big Three had assembled with their gym uniforms on. As they filed into the gym, Nejire Hado stepped up next to Doko and Mina.

"Oooh, are you two dating? I think I heard something about that. From Yuyu who heard it from Reia who heard it from…oh, it doesn't matter. Well, are you? Oh, that's so cute! I can't believe first years are dating when there isn't a single couple in my class! It's so annoying! Anyway, Ashido, what IS the deal with these horns?" Nejire suddenly reached up with her hands and started wiggling them, curiously. Mina winced, a blush suddenly spreading across her face.

Doko went pale. He remembered that night in Aizawa's apartment.

_Doko…rub my horns…they're sensitive… _

"Oi," he growled at Nejire, putting a hand on her shoulder, placing himself between her and Mina. "Stop that. She doesn't like her horns touched."

Nejire shuddered. "It's the winner of the sports festival! What the heck? Scary."

The blue-haired girl backed off.

"Thanks," Mina muttered.

"Your panties still dry?" he asked her, smirking.

"That!" His girlfriend blushed even deeper. "It doesn't work when another girl does it…just you…"

"I'll keep that in mind."

They joined the rest of the class in facing Mirio, who stood on the opposite side of the gym from them. "All right!" the boy declared. "Are you all ready?"

"Mirio…this is a bad idea…" Tamaki whispered from against the wall. "We could have just talked about our experience with the work study and what we learned…"

"And who was going to do the talking?" Nejire asked. "You?"

Tamaki shuddered. "This is irrational. I can't believe Eraserhead approved it. Not everyone has your ambition, Mirio. What if you hurt their feelings so bad that they don't recover?"

"Hold up, what?" asked Kirishima. "Hurt our _feelings_? Are you underestimating us so much that you're worried about _that_?"

"We've fought villains, you know," Sero warned.

"We've been through far greater darkness than you could fathom," Tokoyami echoed.

Mirio only laughed. "Well, in any case, we can begin! Attack from anywhere, anytime! I'm ready!" The boy only stood there, in his gym uniform, not even getting into a fighting stance.

Doko narrowed his eyes, watching Mirio closely. _It must be some kind of trick. Does he have an illusion Quirk? _

"I'll attack first," Midoriya announced, stepping ahead of the rest of them, to most of the class's surprise.

Mirio's grin widened. "The problem child, huh? Come on then, let's see what you've got!"

"Right!" Kirishima declared, getting pumped up, clashing his hardened fists together. "Midoriya will be the vanguard, and then people with close-ranged Quirks can surround him!" Flanking him were Ojiro, Sato, Shoji, and Tsuyu. A bit further back, Mina and Sero and Aoyama took their stances, with their mid-range Quirks.

Doko looked to his left, at Momo and Iida, and then to his right, at Todoroki and Tokoyami. _We five…we have the most powerful Quirks. Well, plus Midoriya, who's going in first. _In any case, he knew there was something more to this battle. Mirio wasn't acting so confident for no reason. Doko didn't want to be the first one out…_if only I had my legs!_

"Here I go!" Midoriya roared, and he dashed forward with his green lightning, closing the distance between him and Mirio fast. The blonde boy kept smiling and standing there…until suddenly, his clothes slipped off of him, revealing him completely naked.

Midoriya faltered in mid-air, and Koda, Jiro, and Hagakure all screamed.

"SORRY!" Mirio apologized. "It takes some fine-tuning…"

"You're full of openings!" Midoriya said, continuing his attack anyway. His kick swung directly for Mirio's face…and passed right through.

"Huh?" Sero and Kirishima exclaimed at the same time.

Midoriya landed on the opposite side, sliding. "His Quirk lets him pass through things!" he shouted to his classmates. "Don't let him…"

Mina, Aoyama, and Sero all attacked at once, sending their acid and laser and tape right through Mirio. The two former abilities hit the rocks behind him, causing an explosion of dust. Midoriya had to dodge out of the way.

Iida stepped forward. "Wait! Stop attacking!"

As the dust cleared…Mirio was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll start with the long distance fighters!" he suddenly declared, from BEHIND them.

Jiro yelped, and fainted as he swept his legs under her, still naked. Doko tried to grab a piece of boulder that had fallen off from the prior attack, but Mirio was upon him an instant. "You, teleporter, I must take out quickly!" he declared, still with that goofy grin.

Time seemed to slow. Doko watched the boy's fist lower toward his chest like a descending shadow. He couldn't move. He tried, he really did. But his Quirk refused to go. What had come to him nearly as easy as walking or sprinting was no longer with him. All thanks to All For One and whatever he had done…Doko couldn't move.

He tried to dodge anyway, and took the punch as a glancing blow to the shoulder. It was hard enough to knock him down, causing him to clutch his shoulder in pain, doubled over.

The battle continued. Dark Shadow swept out toward Mirio, but the boy passed right through the creature and slammed Tokoyami to the ground. Sero's tape bobbed and weaved through the chaos, but Mirio continued to zoom between Class A, punching Sero and then Aoyama and then Tsuyu and then Momo…

Doko's eyes darted around, trying to follow it. In mere seconds, his class was getting taken down. Mirio was darting all over the place, disappearing and reappearing, all their attacks passing right through him.

Shoji's eyes and ears were moving all over the place, trying frantically to follow the third year. "He can warp!" Shoji declared. "He can warp, like Katayama…"

"No," Doko muttered, getting to his feet. "That's not it."

_He's using the floor. He's passing through it, dropping into it and coming back out again… _

Even if Mirio wasn't always solid…the _floor _was.

Todoroki tried to send a wave of ice out, but Mirio passed through it easily, landing a solid hit on the boy's chest that put him out of commission. Just like that, Todoroki was out…and then Mirio disappeared again, appearing behind Mina.

Mina tried to bring her palm around to hit him with light acid, but her reaction time was too slow. He landed his hit, sending her to the floor.

Doko's eyes followed him again as the boy dropped through the ground, slipping into it…and he immediately went to that spot, punching the floor where he'd disappeared, sending his Quirk through his fist. "VOID SHRED!"

The floor burst into pieces, and the close combat fighters went flying from the force of the impact. Doko lost his footing too, sliding backward, recoiling from his own attack. The dust cleared, and Mirio was stepping back away from them, still naked and smiling…but with a fresh bruise on his arm.

"Heya!" he shouted to Doko. "You could have killed me, you know?"

"That comes with the territory when you don't tell us your Quirk," Doko growled back. _You punched Mina. You PUNCHED her. _

"Oh?" Amajiki raised his head slightly from the wall. "One of them landed a hit. That's never happened before."

All of Class A's long and mid range had been taken out. Doko backed up, rejoining Kirishima, Uraraka, Sato, Shoji, Iida…and Midoriya.

"His Quirk may let him slip through solids," said Midoriya, "but there's a moment in which he makes himself solid to hit us, right? That's when we have to hit him."

Mirio grinned, facing them down. "Good! Now, let's dance!"

He ran at them, falling into the ground once again. Doko didn't have the energy to do Void Shred again so soon. _It had been effective, but… _

Midoriya suddenly whirled. "He's gonna appear…!"

Mirio burst out from behind them, and Midoriya was ready.

"Yes! Good work!" Mirio praised, although Midoriya's foot passed through his face again. The third year ducked low, and punched Midoriya in the stomach.

Iida dashed toward him, but Mirio simply let the boy slip through, and his engines misfired causing him to run into the rocks beyond. The third year dodged two more hits from Kirishima and Shoji, elbowed Sato in the face, and then took out the rest of them with a one-two-three series of left and right hooks.

"I meant to take you out first, but you're persistent!" Mirio said to Doko, zooming toward him. In a heartbeat, Doko realized he was the last one standing, just like that. That was it.

_No. No, he's made a fool out of everyone else! I don't want this! I want to be the one… _

"_You're not very competitive, are you Katayama? Hurry up and get the strength in your legs back, so we can compete properly."_

_I want to be the one…who BEATS HIM!_

Doko moved his right leg forward, and his Quirk discharged, like a glorious, long-awaited release. He warped _through _Mirio, the boy's fist passing through open air, and with a battlecry, turned round and kicked…

_If he's above ground then his Quirk isn't activated in his legs and I can hit his legs and feet I can I can I CAN… _

Doko deadlegged Mirio, planting his foot solidly in the crook between the boy's upper and lower leg.

From the sidelines, Amajiki's eyes widened. "I can't believe it!"

"Katayama!" Nejire exclaimed. "Your Quirk!"

Mirio staggered, coming to a halt, and then he laughed. "Brilliant!" the boy said, clapping his hands. "Alright, the fight is finished. You landed a direct hit on me! I can't believe it!" He was still laughing as he said it, as if he was genuinely happy for Doko.

The rest of Class A was stirring, groaning on the ground as they began to sit up, nursing their wounds.

Mina stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. "Doko…your legs…"

He looked down. His lower body was shimmering purple. He was GLOWING, like his Quirk was happy to return there, to the place where it belonged.

Doko smiled in relief. All For One's lingering ghost had fled. He was himself again.

…

**Long chapter, hope you guys enjoyed! This one really felt like it flowed out of me. As you can probably tell, Mirio is quite impressed with Doko…maybe even impressed enough to ask him to consider joining him at his work study. **

**Until next time… **


	46. Chapter 46: The Little Horned Girl

Chapter 46: The Little Horned Girl

Doko sat on the edge of the bed, watching Recovery Girl shuffle through the results. Her aged, chiseled face was hard to read. _I'd almost prefer it if she felt sorry for me. _

Since his Quirk had returned to his legs, four days past, it had been acting differently. Not just in his legs, but in his arms as well. It had _changed. _Before, it had always felt like a natural extension of physical exertion. He would _strain _to bear the weight of the thing he was warping, or _strain _to run forward, which would result in a warp. But since then, in all his training…it had felt different. More…flowy. As if not warping was the thing that required him to strain, and unleashing his Quirk was the release from that, like coming up for air after holding your breath underwater.

It had gone from feeling like he was using his strength to hold a valve open…to feeling like he was using his strength to holding it _closed_.

"Well," the heroine finally said with a deep breath, "there is some good news."

He perked up at that. "Which is?"

"The cells that used to flare up upon activation of your Quirk are no longer doing so."

Doko's eyes widened. "_Really?"_

He remembered Endeavor's words. _Find a way to release it to your whole body…_he'd figured that out, and had discovered Warp Field as a result. And then, his Quirk had left his legs, and he'd tried to _force _it back into them to no avail…until his fight with Mirio, when he'd just operated off of instinct and had managed to do it. His initial warping of Todoroki, too, during their fight at the sports festival…that had been instinct.

_Have I been using my Quirk wrong the whole time?_

"Does this mean I no longer have the faster aging process?"

"Oh, you still have it. But you can no longer accelerate it or make it worse, as long as you continue to use your Quirk in this new way."

"I…think I can do that." His Quirk had been coming a lot easier to him in the past few days, and he wasn't about to go back on that. "But wait…I'm still young. I'm still my own age. How can you be sure that I will continue to age faster, if the cells aren't flaring up anymore?"

Recovery Girl frowned. "Every Quirked person has their Quirk contained in a section of their DNA that we call the Quirk Factor. The faster aging process is inherently part of that. It seems to have affected your hair first, which is why it's dark grey like mine. Top medical professionals are working on a way to potentially separate certain parts of the Quirk Factor DNA, and reverse them out of a subject. This would help mutants and emitters with many of their physical issues and shortcomings. However, the research is still in its early stages, and the process would be incredibly dangerous."

"So," Doko said sadly, "I'm still stuck with dying at forty." He needed to tell Mina, and soon.

Recovery Girl shrugged. "Unless there's some magical way to rewind that part of your Quirk out of your DNA…I'm afraid so."

…

"_Eri?"_

"_Eri!"_

"_Soon, Eri…soon we'll come…"_

"_Your long suffering will end."_

"_One way or the other, Eri…"_

"_Eri…"_

"_...Stay strong."_

…

Doko left Recovery Girl's office, feeling sort of better but not really. _I have to tell Mina about the aging thing. And the others too, honestly. _

He was holding so many secrets with him. Kaminari was one he didn't plan on divulging at all…but there was the thing about his parents, too. None of his other friends knew that he had escaped them, or that he had even needed to escape them in the first place. _Tsuyu, Toru, Sero, and Shoji should all know about it. And…honestly everyone else should too. _

But when was a good time? He couldn't just let them know out of nowhere. And his friends had a lot on their plate as well. They were all bearing the same burden that he was…the fact that they would have to pick up where All Might left off. What if they didn't have the emotional availability for such things? What if he impeded their progress?

_I reckon I'm just making excuses. _Mina would maybe know what to do. Maybe.

Doko thought back to their class that morning as he passed the teacher's lounge. For some reason, he thought he heard Midoriya's voice from inside. _What's he doing in the teacher's lounge?_

The class that morning had been about the work studies again. According to Aizawa, most of the teachers had agreed that first years shouldn't do them. However, they were allowing it to happen with certain well-connected agencies.

Doko thought back to that long list of offers he'd gotten from the Sports Festival. He…had no idea where it was now. _God damn it. _

Endeavor surely counted as a well-connected agency, but his time there, while productive, hadn't done wonders to establish cordiality. Doko doubted that Endeavor spared him a passing thought at all on a day-to-day basis, and would definitely not go out of his way to do Doko a favor, especially now that he carried the burden of being number one.

And he couldn't ask Todoroki for help, either. He and Bakugo were too busy with their remedial classes.

Doko nearly threw his hands up to his face and groaned, right there in the middle of the hallway. It was all so frustrating!

The only thing that stopped him was someone saying his name.

"Katayama!"

Doko whirled…and saw no one. Empty hallway.

"The fuck?" he muttered aloud, looking around wildly, his feet stepping over each other in a circle. It had been a girl's voice, vaguely familiar. _Who… _

"GOTCHA!" the voice squealed, and suddenly arms were thrown around Doko's neck, a metric ton of blue hair draped over his face, and something very squishy pressed against his back. _NOOOO! NOT BOOBS!_

"You!" Doko accused wildly, blinded by the hair, flailing his arms around to escape. He couldn't use his Quirk in the hallways, unfortunately.

"Hehehe, I believe I'm _senpai _to you, not _you_," she said.

"Get off me, Nejire Hado. I will call a SWAT team." He continued to spin, trying to throw her off, but she remained fastened to him like velcro.

"With what phone?" Suddenly, her hands wandered to his pocket, and stole the device out of it.

"Some kind of heroine you are! Bleh! Pah!" Her hair had snaked its way into his mouth, and he spat it out in disgust. "Hado, I'm serious! Get the hell off!"

"I told Mirio this was a bad idea…" a dour voice said to the left. "But he never listens. It's because he never suffers the consequences of stuff like this. He will this time. Mark my words."

"Amajiki? Amajiki, is that you?" Doko turned toward the source of the voice, with some effort thanks to the extra weight attached to his back. "You're the sensible one, I can tell. Help me. I'll give you anything. Riches beyond your imagination. Please."

"He remembered your name, Tamaki!" Nejire exclaimed. "Both our names! I like this kid! No wonder Mirio wants to talk to him! Oh, by the way, Katayama, Mirio wants to talk to you. We were told you were hard to catch, so we came to kidnap you."

"I'll only talk to Togata if you release me from this feminine prison. The scent of your shampoo is going to make me sneeze."

"Let the poor kid go, Hado…" Tamaki muttered. "He even seems to be resisting your chest. This plan was a failure."

Nejire finally released his neck, springing backward off of him with a bounce. Doko gasped for breath, brushing stray blue hairs off his shoulders. "If Mina were to see that on my jacket…" he grumbled, before whirling on the blue-haired girl. "Hey, what's the big idea, _senpai_? Are you just insane or something?"

"Yes," Tamaki said helpfully.

Nejire pouted. "Sorry. I was only doing what Mirio suggested. I thought it was a pretty foolproof plan! Sorry about hugging you like that, I know you're taken and everything! I suggested that Tamaki do it instead, so it wouldn't be cheating, but he was too scared!"

Tamaki began to vibrate, and something in his eyes glistened. "You're going to blame it…on m-me…?"

As if he'd teleported himself, suddenly the black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest wall, a depressive shadow falling over him. "It's all my fault…" he mumbled. "It's my fault after all."

Doko's eye twitched. "You two are nimrods. Just take me to the tall one already."

"Of course!" Nejire exclaimed, pumping her fist. "Right this way, little warper kouhai!"

She spun on one pointed foot, and began to half-float down the hallway. Doko followed her, somewhat warily. Tamaki brought up the rear, slouched, hands in his pockets.

_I guess I've been briefly abducted by the Big Three. But what does Togata want with me?_

He soon found out, as he was brought outside the building, to the small outdoor seating area beyond the cafeteria windows where the third years often took their lunch. There were a few other third years scattered about, all of whom waved to Nejire and exchanged greetings. Nejire responded to all of them in turn with that perky, preppy voice of hers. Their eyes passed over Doko, widened in surprise, and then arrived at Tamaki before turning away out of boredom.

"They know who you are," Tamaki muttered in his ear. "The first year winner of the sports festival. It was kind of a big deal for some people."

Doko shuddered. How long had these older kids known about him, probably talked about him without his knowledge?

They arrived at the table where Mirio was sitting. He had a blue plastic lunchbox in front of him. Attached to the lunchbox was a large red tag, almost like the box was wearing a cape. _This guy is a massive child, isn't he?_

Mirio waved enthusiastically as Doko sat down, despite them being close enough to speak already. "Hey! Nejire, I see that you did it! Great job! And you too, Tamaki! Sorry, I didn't mean to exclude you!"

"You never mean it," the dour boy mumbled, sitting on Mirio's right.

That left Nejire to sit by Doko, who was on the opposite bench. "He wasn't so hard to catch!" the blue-haired girl said as she plopped down, far closer to Doko than was necessary considering the amount of space on the bench. "He did threaten me, though."

"That reminds me. Give me my phone back."

"Can I take a bunch of selfies with it first?"

"Sure, if you want them to be your last memory of a pretty face."

Nejire stuck her tongue out and handed him his phone back. "Threatening to beat me up isn't very heroic," she mumbled.

"Neither was capturing me!"

Mirio laughed. "Oh man, I can tell that Sir would like you already! I mean, I already figured that he would, since you landed a hit on me. But man, this is just making me feel better!"

"Who is this Sir and why would he approve of me threatening women with physical violence?"

"Sir Nighteye," said Mirio, and his smile seemed to turn more relaxed. "He's a lesser known sidekick of All Might, so I guess it's somewhat understandable that you haven't heard of him."

"Sorry. I've barely heard of any heroes. I wasn't much of a fan of them before my last year of middle school."

Mirio tilted his head, making an O shape with his mouth. "Really? That's so interesting! I know for me and Tamaki, at least…" He threw a muscular arm around his shy companion. "...We've wanted to be heroes since we were kids!"

"Don't give this stranger our touching backstory," Tamaki hissed, in a surprisingly protective way.

"Are you trying to introduce me to an old sidekick of All Might? What for?"

"Sir Nighteye is who I do my work study with!" Mirio said, his grin widening. "It's really excellent; his agency is great. I know you first years are trying to get into work studies, so I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to join me at mine! You were the one who caught my attention most during the fight, after all!"

Doko was astonished. "I mean, I…just happened to have a power that could counter yours…it wasn't anything special. I mean, Midoriya nearly landed a hit on you and his power is a straightforward physical type. He's more of the strategic one in our class, honestly…"

"Hmm, Midoriya might be a good second pick!" Nejire put in, leaning forward to Mirio.

Mirio seemed thoughtful. "I dunno…"

"Second pick?" Doko asked, confused.

"All three of us were gonna try and recruit some kids out of your class to join us at our work studies!" Nejire answered, turning to him with her bright blue eyes. "I was looking at Uraraka-chan and Asui-chan, myself."

"Tsu," Doko corrected automatically. "She goes by Tsu."

"Uraraka-chan and Tsu-chan, then! But yeah, we can ask more than one person if we want!"

"But we don't have to," muttered Tamaki. "I was only going to ask the red-haired kid, Kirishima…" he began to shudder. "If I can work up the courage. But we're straying off topic."

"Well, to be honest, Katayama…" Mirio said, breaking from his own thoughts, "the fact that you had a power that could counter mine is kind of the point. Our powers are similar in a way. We both have normal human strength, but we rely on dancing around our opponents, forever able to dodge their blows! Sir is already used to working with me and teaching me, so it wouldn't be too hard for him to take you on as an extension! We can train in all the same ways!"

"That makes sense," Doko said, suddenly feeling good about this. He knew nothing about Sir Nighteye, but if someone as good as Mirio was working under him, then he HAD to be good, right? _And it's doubtful that another opportunity like this is going to just fall in my lap!_

"If I agreed, what would I have to do?"

"Just fill some stuff out, and then come with me to the agency this weekend!" Mirio said. "I'll introduce you two, and I'm sure that it will work out!"

"Well…alright." Doko stuck his hand out, and Mirio gripped it firmly, giving it an enthusiastic shake. _Oww… _

"This is brilliant! I hope we can work well together!"

"Yes, me too."

They separated, and suddenly, another student, a girl, came running up to the table. "Togata-san! I was asked to deliver a message. All Might wants to see you in the counselor's office."

"Whoaaaaa!" Nejire gasped. "Mirio, what does All Might want? What could it be? And why the counselor's office? Do you need counseling?"

_Yes, _Doko thought as an answer to the last question.

"What do you reckon it's about?" Tamaki breathed in a low voice.

Mirio lifted his face to the sky. "I…" he took a deep breath. "Have no clue!"

Nejire visibly wilted.

"But it's All Might, so I can't refuse! I will see you guys later! Katayama, feel free to eat lunch with my friends!"

"I don't need your _permission_," Doko mumbled, as the blonde boy walked away.

Nejire overheard "Whooaaaa! Does that mean you're going to stay and eat with us?! I mean, I'm okay with you leaving, but poor Tamaki would be sad!"

"Yes, I'm going." Doko stood up. "I have my own friends I was planning to eat with. Sorry," he said, mostly aiming the apology at Amajiki.

"It's alright," Tamaki muttered, while Nejire wailed. "Waaaaah! You were supposed to give into the pressure! Now I'm sad! Waaaaaah!"

"Amajiki-senpai, cheer her up. I'll be going now. See you guys around."

"Oh, u-uh…" Tamaki swallowed, surprised at being ordered to do such a thing, and then blushed in Nejire's direction.

"See you!" the troublesome girl called after him, as Doko left the seating area.

…

"Sir Nighteye?" Mina gasped. "Wow! And Togata-senpai asked you? Doko, that's amazing!"

"It is," he agreed. "I don't know anything about the guy, but…"

"He must be a competent hero, at the very least," said Shoji, "if Togata is working for him."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Have any of you heard about him? What is his Quirk, even?"

Tsuyu put a finger to her chin. "Dunno. Maybe you could ask Midoriya-chan? If he's an old sidekick of All Might's, then…"

"True enough," Sero joked. "Midoriya probably knows the guy's exact height, weight, blood type, penis size…"

Doko choked on his food, and Mina let out an uncontrolled cackle.

"Sero-kun!" Toru chided, hitting the tape user in the arm repeatedly. "Imagine if Shiozaki heard you speaking like that!"

"You wouldn't tell her…"

"I totally would!"

"Argh!" Sero clutched his heart in fear.

"Still, ribbit," said Tsu, continuing to look thoughtful. "If Togata-senpai himself asked you to join him at his work study, then you're already ahead of the rest of us, Dokkun."

"Ah…yeah." Doko didn't really want to think of it like that, even though Bakugo and Midoriya and some of the class's more extreme personalities had begun to look at getting a work study as a competition. _That reminds me, Nejire said she had her eye on Tsu. Should I tell her now? No, I guess not. Let Nejire approach her on her own terms. _

Mina was watching him carefully. Doko lowered his chopsticks. "What. What is it."

"You just entered Brood Mode for a second. Want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Not particularly."

She pouted and pressed herself against him. "Will you share with me later, at least?"

Doko raised his eyebrow at her. She was close enough to steal a kiss from, but he thought better of it at the lunch table. "That greatly depends on if it happens between now and then?"

"If what happens, ribbit?" Tsu asked.

"Well…I c-can't exactly tell you…"

"Aaaah, who cares!" Sero complained. "Stop being all lovey-dovey, you two!"

"Sero, you should go sit by Shiozaki," Doko said honestly. "I bet she'd be really happy to eat with you."

"I mean, it's not like I haven't though about it…" he mumbled. "But she's always surrounded by…_them. _Tokage, Kendo, Kodai with her deadly stares…"

"If you can deal with Mina and Toru, I think you'll be fine."

"Hey!" Toru said hotly.

The conversation continued, and Doko looked back at Mina, still leaning on him. "So, you'll be going to a work study, huh?" she said to him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Y-yeah. It's not exactly an opportunity I can pass up."

She did not respond immediately. Then: "We'll all be getting really busy soon."

"Hey," Doko said, gently holding her chin in place with his fingers. "I'm going with Togata to the agency on Saturday, but on Sunday, we can have a date, alright?"

She grinned. "Sounds good to me."

"And I'm sure you'll find a place to have a work study, too. I'm just the first of the class; you'll all be moving forward soon enough."

"Right."

…

Doko was told to meet Mirio just outside the dorms, and to his surprise, Midoriya was waiting there as well.

"There you are!" Mirio said. "Great, now we can get going!"

"What are you doing here?" Doko asked Midoriya, immediately wishing he'd phrased the question in a kinder way. He was just surprised to see the boy, is all. It hadn't sounded like Mirio was going to ask Midoriya as well, even after Nejire suggested it.

The green-haired boy seemed nervous about something, more subdued. "I'm going to try and get my work study with Sir Nighteye as well," he said. "I…can't afford to fall behind."

Doko nodded. "Right. Did Hado and Amajiki kidnap you too?"

"H-huh?! No…"

"I didn't ask Midoriya like I asked you!" Mirio called back over his shoulder, as they continued to walk toward the train station. "All Might was the one who wanted me to help him out!"

"Ah. Okay, then." _Why did All Might want Midoriya to work with Sir Nighteye? _He suddenly remembered hearing Midoriya's voice in the teacher's lounge, and All Might calling Mirio to his office, and Midoriya and Bakugo's fight…

_What's going on, exactly?_

"I'm not up to your level, Katayama," Midoriya mumbled, his eyes filled with a sort of sad determination. "I wasn't good enough for Togata-senpai to think of asking me; I had to rely on All Might. That's why I have to be selfish with this, and take this opportunity! I've got to move forward!"

Doko blinked. "Not up to my level in what, exactly? If you'd figured out how to stop from breaking your bones beforehand, I'm absolutely certain you would have won the sports festival instead of me."

Midoriya grinned weakly. "I guess we'll never know."

Doko felt concerned. Something really seemed to be bothering Midoriya, and now it seemed like they would be working together.

_There are certainly worse people I could be working with. Much worse. _But still…he wanted to help Midoriya if he could. The boy always seemed to carry such baggage with him…_although that must be what I look like to an outsider, too. _

One train ride and another short walk later, they were outside Sir Nighteye's agency.

"We're here!" Mirio declared, looking up at the modern glass building, hands on his hips. "Now…Midoriya, I'm sure you know already, but Katayama told me he doesn't know much about heroes, so this is mainly for him. Sir is a really strict kind of guy."

"Strict?" Doko asked. He'd had to deal with plenty of strictness in his life.

"Yes, I do know," Midoriya said. "Watching him on TV…I'd feel intimidated by that piercing gaze of his."

"Right…" Mirio agreed, opening the doors to the building and letting the first years through. "But, in spite of his appearance, or maybe even because of it, Sir values humor and comedy really highly. If you guys want to have a chance of him accepting you, you have to make him laugh."

"M-make him laugh?" Midoriya repeated in disbelief.

Doko's eye twitched. _People have told me I'm funny before. But getting put on the spot like this? Not good with a capital N. This is going to be an utter failure. _

His fellow Class A companion seemed similarly worried about it, as they went up the spiral staircase to Nighteye's office.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" said Mirio. "Sir always says that a society without cheer and humor is a society without a future. So, in that way…making people laugh is an important part of being a hero!"

"Is that what you third years have learned that we haven't?" Doko grumbled, thinking of the Big Three's absurd antics.

They arrived at a closed door. "Midoriya," Mirio said more quietly. "You told me you wanted to get stronger. Strong enough to where no one had to worry about you anymore. Nighteye is behind this door. Open it with your own strength!"

Midoriya nodded, took a deep breath…and pushed the door open.

The two first year boys' jaws dropped at the same time. Mirio seemed unsurprised.

Inside the room, which was a completely normal office otherwise (minus all the All Might posters), a girl with a revealing costume and blue skin was strapped to a vertical board, and being tickled by feather machines, laughing uncontrollably. "M-make it stopppp!" she gasped in between laughs. "Please…I'll b-be funny, I promise…"

The one controlling the torture device was a tall, skinny man in a grey suit and gold-framed glasses. When he turned to look at the newcomers, Doko saw that his eyes were gold, as well.

"Sir! These are the two first years I was telling you about yesterday!" Mirio exclaimed, over the din of the girl getting tortured.

"Wh-what kind of a place is this?" Midoriya sputtered.

"Dude," Doko said to the pro hero, shooting his shot. "Let me go next."

The room went silent for a second.

Then, Nighteye snorted.

"Alright, that was kinda funny. You can stay, kid. Mirio has verified your abilities, anyway."

Doko's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah. The papers are on my desk. Unless you really do want to get strapped to this thing?" Nighteye pointed at the machine.

"I'll, uhh…I'll sleep on it." Doko walked over to the desk, and picked up the papers he'd gestured to.

Nighteye nodded back toward the door. "Fill those out outside while you're waiting with Mirio and Bubble Girl. In the meantime, I need to talk to _you_." He looked pointedly at Midoriya.

The green-haired boy seemed to wilt under the man's gaze. "M-me?" he squeaked.

"Yes." Nighteye turned back to Doko. "When I'm done, you can come back in, and I'll seal the papers for you."

"Thank you…sir." Doko was a bit overwhelmed.

"Don't thank me yet," Nighteye said, in a darker tone. "Signing up to my agency at a time like this…may not be all puppies and roses. Mirio, Bubble Girl, you heard me. Wait out with him."

"Y-yes, sir…" they both said, the girl having been freed from the tickle machine by Mirio.

"That wasn't very energetic."

"Yes, sir!"

…

Doko finally looked up from all the forms, leaning back against the wall with a sigh. The three of them were out in the hallway, waiting on Nighteye to finish talking to Midoriya. Doko thought he had heard some bumping sounds from inside the office, but it was kinda hard to tell. _Are they fighting? Having sex? What's going on?_

The sidekick known as Bubble Girl was sitting on the bench next to him. Across the hallway, Mirio was getting a drink from the vending machine. "Done with your papers there?" he asked Doko, opening the can and taking a sip.

"...Yeah. Still seems strange that I'm here."

Mirio grinned. "Sir prefers energetic humor types like me, but he does hold an appreciation for the dryer, blunter side of comedy. I knew he'd accept you straightaway! Worried about Midoriya, though." The blonde frowned.

Bubble Girl sighed. "I'm glad you guys showed up when you did…" She seemed not really that embarrassed about the situation they'd walked in on. _It must happen a lot, _Doko thought, suddenly afraid.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"You just did," said Mirio with a grin. "Sorry, carry on."

"When Nighteye said that working here wasn't all puppies and roses…what did he mean?"

"Oh, probably just that you might get strapped into the tickle machine from time to time," Mirio answered with a hand wave. "Nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah, but…he said _at a time like this. _What was that about? Is it related to All Might's retirement?" Doko looked back and forth between the two sidekicks in confusion.

Bubble Girl had a look of thoughtful concern on her face. "Recently, we've been investigating a designated villain group. The Shie Hassaikai, also known as the Eight Precepts of Death. They're organized crime. _Yakuza_."

A shiver went up Doko's spine. "Did you know about this?" he asked Mirio.

Mirio scratched his neck. "Kind of."

"Their leader, Kai Chisaki, recently had contact with the League of Villains," Bubble Girl continued. "Or so we think. There was evidence of a struggle, at their last known position."

Doko swallowed. _The League of Villains…_Kurogiri was probably with them. Kurogiri, who had his mother's Quirk and was possibly a former classmate of Aizawa's. Then there was Kaminari…would he have another run-in with the traitor soon? _And more importantly…does he know where my true father is?_

"I thought heroes left the yakuza alone," said Doko. He'd known about that dynamic of hero society, at least. He'd heard it from the underground training facility.

"Generally we do. They don't cause much of a stir anymore, and Chisaki has been especially squirrely. All his crime scenes are cleaned up and restored, thanks to his Quirk. We haven't been able to arrest him on anything substantial. But if he's made contact with the League…" Bubble Girl's forehead creased. "Well, I don't think I need to spell it out for you."

"No. No you don't."

The office door flung open, and both Bubble Girl and Doko jumped to their feet. Midoriya was walking out, sealed paper in hand. He had a…mixed expression on his face.

Doko smiled. "You got acce…huh? What's wrong?"

Midoriya looked away for a moment, and then smiled back. "Nothing! It'll be a pleasure to work with you all!"

"Yep! Same here!" Mirio exclaimed. "Great job, Midoriya!"

"Likewise," Bubble Girl echoed.

Doko's brow furrowed as he continued to look at his new partner…_or coworker, I guess. _What had happened to Midoriya in there? What had he and Nighteye talked about?

…

Back at the dorms.

"Wow, you both got your work study already?!" Kirishima gasped. "That's great!"

"Hah, yeah…" Midoriya seemed sheepish. He was definitely hiding something.

"And with Sir Nighteye, no less," Sero put in. "A sidekick of All Might…"

"Man, Deku, that's great for you…" Uraraka mumbled, hanging upside down over the couch with a depressed expression. "The school told me that Gunhead hasn't had enough interns to be eligible for work studies…"

"Same with Selkie, ribbit," said Tsu, who was sitting on the part of the couch next to where Uraraka hung.

"Fourth Kind wasn't even _taking _work studies," Kirishima muttered. "I feel like I'm fresh out of ways to go."

"We need to catch up as soon as possible," said Todoroki from the corner of the room.

"Tsk!" Bakugo hissed.

"It is unfortunate that many of our avenues from the Sports Festival seem to be closing," said Shoji.

"Unfortunate, but logical," a new voice said.

All the kids turned to look at the person who'd just entered the common room. "Aizawa-sensei!"

"The next time you all exclaim my name at the same time, I'm giving everyone detention. Anyway, in regards to the pro hero agencies, only the boldest ones are willing to take on students. Many of them distrust your abilities. More of them distrust their OWN abilities to protect you in the event of an emergency. With that being said…Tokoyami!"

Bird Boy had been leaning against the wall in the corner, brooding, separated from the others. He perked up upon hearing his name, though. "Yes, sir? What is it?"

"Hawks has requested you join him for a work study at his agency down in Kyushu."

The room gasped.

"Hawks?"

"He was the number three hero before All Might retired! Number two now!"

"Tokoyami, that's amazing!"

Tokoyami bowed toward Aizawa. "I respectfully accept."

"Let me know when you're going to go down to Kyushu, and I'll certify your absences for those days," said Aizawa. "You can get the paperwork from me in the morning."

"Great job, Tokoyami," said Shoji through an arm-mouth.

"I am most pleased," the Dark Shadow user said.

"We need to catch up as soon as possible," Todoroki muttered again.

"Stop saying that!" growled Bakugo.

"Also…" Aizawa turned to the group on the couches. "Kirishima. Amajiki of the Big Three wanted to talk to you. And Hado wanted to talk to Uraraka and Asui."

"Huh? Me?" Kirishima pointed at himself.

"Us?" Tsu's eyes got even wider than normal.

"Seek them out tomorrow or tonight, I don't care. I was just the messenger for that one. Anyway, good night." Aizawa turned and left the dorm.

"Man, I wonder what it could be about!" Kirishima breathed.

Tsu put a finger to her chin. "The work studies, perhaps? Just like how Togata approached Dokkun about his?"

Uraraka gasped. "If that's it, I'm totally getting my hopes up!" She was still hanging upside down on the couch.

"Urrrgh!" Kirishima tugged at his hair. "I can't wait until tomorrow! I'm gonna go find Amajiki-senpai now! Surely the third year dorms won't be closed yet!" He took off toward the door.

"Ochaco-chan, let's go too, ribbit."

"Right!" Uraraka pulled herself up from her position and followed Tsu out the door.

Todoroki sighed. "We need to catch up as soon as possi…"

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo screamed.

…

On Monday, Midoriya and Doko began their work study. The two of them, along with Bubble Girl and Mirio, gathered around Nighteye's desk.

Sir Nighteye turned a picture around for them to look at. "That's Kai Chisaki, the young head. You can see that plague mask of his. It's an identifying marker; he wears it everywhere."

Midoriya, who had not known anything about this yet, gasped. "That mask is scary! But I thought designated villain groups were being monitored by the police? They don't usually try anything."

Doko swallowed. He felt faintly sick to his stomach. Yesterday's date with Mina had gone well…but she'd seemed a little distant. He'd been feeling uncertain ever since then, and the feeling just got worse as he looked at the man in the picture. _Codename: Overhaul… _

Something about him made one's skin crawl.

"Recently, our intel has found that Chisaki may be rejoining old alliances, and he's made contact with the League of Villains as well," said Nighteye.

"The League…" Midoriya muttered, surely thinking of all their encounters over the past few months. Doko was thinking about the same things. _At this place, I no longer have the school to hang its head over me. If we fight the League, we fight it as pros…which means we're on our own._

"The Eight Precepts of Death operate in a grey area that is close to black. Although we have collected some alarming intel, we cannot yet accuse them of any crimes," Nighteye continued. "That is why one of your main objectives while on patrol is to follow their tail! Learn what you can. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the four of them barked.

…

The patrol was split up into pairs. Midoriya ended up going with Bubble Girl, leaving Doko with Mirio.

This was Doko's first time out in the daylight, in his costume, in public. It felt surreal. Next to him, Mirio's bright costume of white and yellow and red contrasted with his black-and-purple jumpsuit. For now, Doko kept the metal mask down. _Still need to get the support course to improve it somehow. _

"Oh by the way, what's your hero name?" Mirio asked, as they rounded a corner and waved at some playing kids. "We should call each other our hero names in public."

"Everywhere," Doko responded.

Mirio's eyebrows went up. "Everywhere? That's…interesting."

Doko smiled. "I want it to mean two things at once. When you say it literally, it says, _I'm Everywhere! _It's a promise to the civilians that I'll always be around, but it's also a warning…to those who would do society harm."

"Wow! That's really cool, actually. I'm Lemillion!" He pointed a thumb across his chest, to where the number one million was printed in numbers. "That's how many people I want to save!"

"Cool," said Doko with a grin, "but why stop there?"

"Hehe, I like that attitude."

They passed an alleyway…and suddenly, Doko's lower body was smacked by something, hard.

"Whoa!" Doko stumbled backward, looking down in surprise. What had run into him was a small child. A girl, with long white hair and a single horn protruding from her head. She was wearing a white slip-thing, like a hospital gown.

"Careful there," Doko said, kneeling down to check if she was okay. She hadn't fallen, at least. "Are you alright? Any…" The word _bruises_ died on his lips, as he held her arms in his hands, seeing that they were covered in bandages.

"Uhhh…" _What was she doing running out of this alleyway, anyway?_

The girl had a look of absolute terror on her face, in her big red eyes. White hair, red eyes. _Is she albino? _She trembled in his arms, making a sort of low humming panic noise. Doko looked up to Mirio for assistance…and saw a figure emerging from the alleyway, resolving itself out of the shadows.

"Now, now, dear," a voice chided. "We don't need you to cause trouble for the heroes, do we?"

Doko had to fight back a gasp. He was staring at none other than Kai Chisaki, the leader of the Shie Hassakai.

_Overhaul. _


	47. Chapter 47: A Precept of Death

Chapter 47: A Precept of Death

"Now, now, dear. We don't need you to cause trouble for the heroes, do we?"

The first thing that popped into Doko's mind after _oh shit, Overhaul, _was _Nighteye didn't want them to suspect anything! Can't let him suspect anything! _

He forced himself into a relaxed expression. Something he'd had a lot of practice doing, but sometimes it was more convincing than other times.

"She wasn't causing any trouble," he told the man casually. Within his arms, the white-haired girl still trembled. "Don't worry about it."

"Still, I apologize. My daughter likes to run around and play quite a bit. Sometimes she gets herself a little roughed up."

"...Right."

"We're sorry, too, for bumping into her!" Mirio said next to him, in a much more enthusiastic tone. "You're Hassaikai, right? The mask?"

Chisaki shrugged. "Don't worry about the mask. It just helps me keep filth out."

Doko felt calmer now. Quite a tense situation, but nothing he wasn't prepared to handle.

"Anyway, I've not seen you heroes around before," Chisaki continued. His golden eyes seemed a little more suspecting, like he was sizing them up. "What agency do you belong to?"

_Can't tell him Nighteye's name._

Mirio took control of the situation. "Oh, we're just students! Still quite new, and pretty nervous, haha!" He scratched the back of his neck easily. "It would be presumptuous to identify with an agency at this point. We've just been interning around at a few different places, right Everywhere?"

_He's on his guard. _"Yeah," Doko said, nodding. "Tough to stay anywhere for a long time. Some of these older heroes get tired of you real quick."

Chisaki chuckled, and in his heart Doko felt a little relief. "I suppose so."

"Anyway!" Mirio jumped in. "We've gotta finish patrolling before lunch! Let's go, Everywhere!"

"True enough." Doko stood, relinquishing his grip on the girl…and her hand tightened around the sleeve of his costume.

His heart skipped a beat. _Don't look at her. Don't look… _

He looked. Stupid eyes.

Her wide red eyes were brimming with tears. "Don't…don't go…" she murmured, low enough for only him to hear.

"Everywhere!" Mirio sang from behind him. "What's the holdup?"

Doko shook his head for a moment, broken from a stupor. Chisaki's eyes were burning into him, he could feel it.

"Sorry, you have to let go," he told the girl gently, hoping this was the right path. "Go on back to your dad." He took her small hand in his and pulled it off of his sleeve, slowly. Then, he released her hand. "And try not to get hurt so much. Take care. Always look both ways!"

"Come on back now, Eri," Chisaki called.

The girl seemed confused, and scared. But…surprisingly, she nodded at his advice, and backed away toward Chisaki.

Doko briefly met eyes again with the yakuza head. The man's eyes had relaxed. _He doesn't think I suspect anything. _

"Nice to meet you, sir. Gotta go." He nodded his head and followed Mirio. "Lemillion, wait up!"

He felt Chisaki's gaze linger on the back of his neck for a second more…and then it broke. Presumably, him and his daughter, Eri, had turned back into the alleyway.

"Weird place to suddenly appear out of," Doko muttered as he'd caught up to Mirio.

The third year looked at him sharply. "You alright?"

"What, afraid she broke my wrist or something? Yeah, I'm fine. Of course I am."

Mirio let out a deep, long exhale. "I…didn't expect us to run into him like that."

"The girl had bandages all over her."

"I know."

"She was terrified."

"I am aware. You handled yourself well, I think. He was suspicious at first, but I think we managed to relax him. He still doesn't suspect anything out of the ordinary."

"But something _is _out of the ordinary, isn't it? What's been done to that girl?"

"My guess? If she Chisaki's kid, then he's raising her in that organized crime environment. Not a good place for a kid. No wonder she was so scared."

For some reason, Doko didn't concede with that. "No, I think it's worse. You could be right, to a degree…but that wouldn't explain the bandages."

"Maybe she really does run off and get herself scraped up. I can't imagine yakuza as being very good at controlling their kids."

Doko took a step forward and diagonal, to block Mirio's path. Then, he whirled to look at the older, taller boy, his jaw set. "You're making excuses."

"I'm trying to be logical here. Right now, our duty is to collect information and interpret what we collect. There's no action we can take against the Eight Precepts of Death right now."

"We're telling Sir Nighteye about the girl."

Mirio sighed. "Of course we are. Did you think I was just going to sweep this under the rug? That I was genuinely being all buddy-buddy with Chisaki back there?"

Doko's shoulders slouched. His gaze averted away. "...No."

"Okay. Good. We're working together here, remember? We're a team. Just from how you handled that back there, I know I made the right choice to pick you." Mirio put a hand on his junior's shoulder. "Now, let's meet back up with the others."

…

It had begun to rain, dark clouds rolling in over the city. The five of them stood at a street corner. Deku and Bubble Girl stood next to Sir Nighteye, while Doko and Mirio faced them.

"This was my fault," Nighteye said with a sigh. "We could have avoided the situation if I'd used Foresight on the two of you before we split up."

"It's fine," Doko said. "He doesn't know we're with you, anyway. He has no reason to think so."

Mirio nodded. "Katayama handled himself well, even with the girl clinging onto him."

Doko searched his boss's face for any sign of approval, but Nighteye had the same grim expression. Whatever.

Deku's eyes were wide. "This girl…"

"A new piece of intel!" Mirio said excitedly. "Chisaki has a daughter!"

"Are you certain?" Nighteye asked.

"He called her his daughter, at least," Doko put in. "He called her Eri. She had white hair and a horn protruding from her forehead. I guess that's her Quirk, which must have manifested only recently, because I would put her age at around five or six at most. Red eyes. She had bandages all over her arms and legs, sir. She seemed terrified. I…" He took a deep breath. He hadn't even told this to Mirio, at least not directly, but…

Didn't he know the signs?

"I think she's being abused."

Bubble Girl gasped, and Mirio winced. Deku's eyes went wide. "A…abused?" the green-haired boy stuttered.

Nighteye blinked at him. "We can't take action based off of what a first day student _thought_ might be the truth."

Doko lifted his chin. "With all due respect, sir, you didn't see the signs. You weren't there."

Mirio winced even harder.

"You're right. I was not. Maybe if I had been, things would have gone differently." Nighteye turned to the third year. "Mirio. What did you take note of?"

"All the observations Katayama made were true. Also, Chisaki was clearly on edge. I don't know why he appeared out of an alleyway, either." Mirio frowned.

"Based on the physical description of this girl, if she is truly Chisaki's daughter, then she must take after her mother quite a bit…" Nighteye muttered. "She has none of his physical appearance. Different hair, different eyes?"

"If she's in danger, then she needs help!" exclaimed Midoriya.

Nighteye turned to look at him. "You cannot think so arrogantly."

Midoriya went pale. "I only m-meant…"

"Haste makes waste. If we act upon this now, they will only slip from our fingers. At the moment, we're collecting further intel and asking other agencies to collaborate with us. Even if the girl does need our help, the yakuza are wise. They are going to ensure that she won't get it from us if they catch on. Do you understand? Patience. Patience is the key."

Deku wilted. "Yes, sir…"

"You three students, head back to the agency. I cannot ask any more of you today. Bubble, come with me."

"Sir," Bubble Girl nodded, and followed him off, leaving the three boys in the rain.

For a moment, no one moved or spoke. There was just the pitter-patter of drops against the pavement, the buzzing of the streetlight.

Then, Mirio. "It's probably hard for you two to face something like this. It is for me, too. I want to save people with a big smile! But we have to be smarter than them. And that way isn't always the smartest."

"Katayama," Midoriya said, giving him a look of absolute conviction. "I trust you. If you think this girl…Eri…is being abused, then I think so too."

Doko gave him a grim half-smile, his grey hair getting wet from the rain and drooping over his face, drenching it in shadow. "We would know, wouldn't we?"

Midoriya nodded.

"Where did you go with Bubble Girl, by the way?" he asked as they followed behind Mirio, beginning to walk back toward the agency.

"We staked out the yakuza hideout. They are holed up in this huge, fancy home." Midoriya frowned.

"Get any peeks at her ass?"

"H-huh? WHAT?!" Midoriya practically jumped out of his costume.

Doko snorted. "Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. You had to have been thinking about it, Midoriya. Just you…and an older girl…alone together, doing some stakeout work…"

"I! I don't think about that! Stuff! With her!"

"Hmm. Who do you think about it with? Uraraka?"

"Gurgghghflagh." Midoriya's brain seemed to short-circuit.

…

Overhaul sighed as he made his way down the tunnel. Walking along with him was his aide, Chronostasis, Eri safely, firmly in his arms. She had nearly gotten away this time, and had even run into some damn heroes. Luckily, they had been young and stupid, not suspecting a thing.

Chisaki sighed. "The young people today are sicker than ever."

He approached one of his subordinates, the one who had been SUPPOSED to guard her. What was his name, even? Minamoto? Morimoto?

"Boss, I was watching her like a hawk, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, I swear! I…"

Overhaul swatted him toward the wall like a fly, activating his Quirk and blowing the man to pieces. _I'm really becoming a parody, aren't I? Slaying my own subordinates like some movie villain…can't let my temper get away from me again. _

"Get someone to clean that up," he growled to Chrono.

"Yes, sir."

They arrived at the testing room, where Eri's usual chair was waiting for her.

"You can't run away from me again, Eri," Chisaki said. "That will not do. It may seem like you don't have much else to hope for but escape, right now. Don't think I don't know how the gears turn in your little head."

Eri walked slowly away from Chronostasis, and toward the chair. She had that insolent little look of terror on her face again.

"However, take heart, Eri. There IS something to hope for, and you will be instrumental in it. You and I, we'll rebuild a better world…the one you'll grow old in."

"I don't want to grow old," she squeaked.

Chisaki sighed and scratched at his mask with a gloved finger. "The delusions of a child. All the times I have tried to make you understand, and you simply refuse to accept it. Get on up."

The faces of those two boy heroes flashed through his mind again. How absurd they had looked in those costumes!

_They're all sick. And through her…they'll be cured. _

"Boss!"

Overhaul turned. Mimic had come to inform him of something.

"There's a call for you, boss! It's Tomura Shigaraki!"

…

"Doko. Heyyy, Doko."

He started. Mina, his girlfriend. Who sat behind him. Right.

_How much of her arms had been bandaged, again?_

"How long have you been tapping my shoulder?"

Mina pouted. "It certainly FELT like hours."

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Just…"

"Thinking about your work study?"

"You got it."

"What the heck, Bakugo-kun?!" Toru exclaimed, waving her sleeves around wildly. "You're all beat up!"

Doko looked toward Bakugo, and winced. He was covered in bandages and bruises…_just like Eri… _

"Not just him," said Sero, nodding toward the back of the classroom. "Look at Todoroki."

"Wow," Jiro gasped. "Those provisional classes must be tough!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT US LIKE WE AREN'T HERE!" Bakugo roared.

"CLASS IS STARTING!" Iida yelled, almost as loud. "Where are Uraraka and Asui? And Kirishima?"

"They all have excused absences, remember?" piped up Yao-momo. "They found heroes to do their work studies with."

Doko vaguely remembered Tsu mentioning that in the group chat. She and Uraraka had ended up together, with Hado…

He shuddered, remembering Nejire's ambush of him. _Mina wouldn't like that if she found out… _

_Actually, there's a lot of things she wouldn't like… _

He was going to die sooner than everyone else in this room, besides Aizawa. There was a little girl somewhere out there that he had just let go, back to her awful life among criminals. A former classmate was out there, too, in a position to break society completely just by revealing himself. And his real parents had been taken by All For One.

On top of all that, he had all this normal schoolwork. _Aren't things just going great? Oh, they're going fantastic, aren't they?_

After the practical lesson, in which both he and Midoriya had forgotten how to swim and had to be rescued by Aizawa's capture scarf, he gave them a stern look. "You two are having much more trouble focusing than usual," he said. "This performance is poor. If it has anything to do with the stress from your work study…"

"N-no!" Midoriya protested.

"Do not pull us out of it, sir," Doko said, trying to make himself appear as straight-laced as possible. _If he makes us stop, we'll never save Eri. _"We can handle it. We'll pull it together. Right, Midoriya?"

"R-right."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at them, and then nodded. "This is a busy time. I want to see the best out of you at all hours, especially since you're normally exemplary students. However, what I want and what I expect are two different things. You don't have to be firing on all cylinders. But I do need you both focused. If you're not focused…" he looked away from them, already walking off. "...How do you ever expect to accomplish the thing you want to do?"

They both gasped, eyes wide, and then looked at each other. Somehow, he'd known.

He was good at figuring these things out, their homeroom teacher.

…

Nighttime over the city.

Twinkling yellow lights, distant honking cars, rushing of trains on tracks. Normal things you'd hear and see.

Plus, two massive villains, rampaging through the streets, destroying everything in their path in an attempt to get at each other. A man, shirtless, at least twenty feet tall, and another person, with the body of a megalodon shark. Fighting. Ruthlessly. Two villains.

Tsuyu's heart was all aflutter as she leapt up onto the rock that Ochaco had floated, sailing into the air after their third-year companion, Nejire Hado.

Finding out that Nejire had wanted to recruit them for her work study had been a great moment for both of the 1-A girls. The moment was slightly dampened when she cited her main reasoning for asking them was that they "looked cute." Still, Tsuyu could only assume that Doko had already known, from when Togata had approached him about his work study, and that was why he had acted squirrelly around her at lunch. _He'd wanted me to find out for myself. And now, here we are. _

She angled her large eyes toward Ochaco for a moment, who was floating in mid-air next to her as they rushed toward the battle, surrounded by rocks. Her brunette companion had the hardest job of the three of them, at least from an endurance perspective. But it was Tsuyu who would have to deliver the finishing blow.

She thought she would be nervous. The villains they approached were massive. _But they don't see us. We've practiced this move a hundred times by now. It's no different from usual. _

Tsuyu felt a grin spread across her normally flat mouth. _We got this! _She crouched on her flying slab, ready to leap.

Nejire kicked with her shapely legs, one-two, and spun in midair, using her gyrating yellow waves to halt herself over the top of the villains. "Maximum output!" she sang. "GRING WAVE!"

Two spirals of glowing energy erupted from the girl's hands, her coils of blue hair atop her head twitching from the recoil. The energy blasted through the villains, splitting them apart and busting a deeper hole in the already-ruined building beneath them.

The villains stumbled, briefly dazed. "NOW!" Nejire called back to the first years.

Tsuyu leapt off of the slab and spun, sending her tongue through the air at max length. It struck against the rocks, pushing them all toward one direction. Her tongue was tough; it only hurt a little. Just a matter of timing…

"RELEASE!" Ochaco shouted, and Tsuyu finished her spin, pushing the rocks away with her tongue and raining them down onto the villains like a meteor shower. The two massive opponents were hit square in the head several times each, and fell to the ground, completely defeated. Knocked out.

Tsuyu felt her chest relax as she bounded lightly to the ground, using her frog-feet to land without injury. Ochaco floated down next to her, looking a little paler than normal but not too queasy.

"Great job, you two!" Nejire emitted soft waves from her hands and feet, letting her toes brush the ground and finally standing straight, landing like some kind of graceful fairy.

"I want to land like that," Uraraka grumbled. "Still, we were able to do what were supposed to, huh?"

"I wasn't nervous at all," Tsuyu said flatly. "I thought that I'd be."

Nejire continued to smile brightly. "And you guys looked great, too! Ryukyu, did you see, did you see?"

Their boss, the Dragon Heroine Ryukyu, had walked up to them in her human form. She'd been in charge of getting the civilians out of the way of the buildings, along with the police.

"I caught the tail end of it," Ryuku said with a coy grin. "I can see why Nejire wanted to recruit you two."

"Thank you for taking us on," Tsuyu and Ochaco said together, bowing.

"Still, I wonder why they were fighting?" Nejire put a gloved finger to her chin. "Because they had similar Quirks? That's so weird. Or was there a different reason? Ryukyu, do you know?"

"Various villain groups have been set against each other lately," the heroine said with a frown. "At first, we thought it was a simple power vacuum, left behind by All For One. And that may still be a part of it. But…we also have reason to believe that one or more larger groups are stoking this conflict. Circulating certain products. Getting ready for a large scheme."

Tsuyu felt a dark feeling over her brain. Outwardly, she had her same old expression, but on the inside?

"A larger scheme?" Nejire made an O with her mouth. "Like what?"

Ryukyu chuckled. "It's why I'm glad you brought me these two newbies, actually. Uraraka and Tsu will be able to help with this new matter."

"What new matter?" asked Ochaco, her eyebrow furrowed with concern.

"We've received a call from Sir Nighteye, All Might's old sidekick. He wants our agency to help his in an operation."

"Nighteye?" Tsuyu's eyes widened. "That's where Dokkun is having his work study…"

"And Deku, too," Ochaco said. "What kind of operation?"

"The investigation and siege of a designated villain group. The Eight Precepts of Death."

Tsuyu's blood ran cold.

"It's a big operation…because we have reason to believe that the yakuza have made a connection with the League of Villains."

…

Shigaraki stepped forward. "What a drab office."

Chisaki shrugged from the couch. "I'm a minimalist."

"Certainly. Tell me, what's with these tunnels? I felt like I was walking around in circles for thirty minutes. Feel like an ant down here beneath the ground."

"We don't have the luxury of being as flashy as you."

"Intricacies like this are how we continue to survive!" Mimic added. "So, anyway, down to business. That thing you said on the phone, did you mean it? You would join us?"

"...Under certain conditions," said Shigaraki. He sat down on the opposite couch, and put his foot up on the glass coffee table. "You guys want the name recognition of the League. We want more followers. As it happens, we can help each other."

"I said such a thing the first day we met, remember?" said Chisaki, slightly annoyed. "Also, get your foot off the table. That's filthy."

"Take your foot off the table, _please_," Shigaraki rasped. "That's what you _should _be saying. You should be the one bowing to _me_."

"Be that as it may," Chisaki said. "Tell me your conditions."

"First of all, the League will put itself _under _no one. We will do what we want, at the end of the day. But if it happens that we _want _to do the same thing as you…" Shigaraki shrugged, leaving his sentence hanging.

Chisaki's eyes narrowed. "You're suggesting a joint partnership."

"Indeed. Also, tell me your plan. I feel like that's a reasonable condition. I feel like I might…" Shigaraki began to reach into his jacket.

In an instant, Mimic's muscular arm burst from his small masked avatar, and Chronostasis jammed the barrel of his pistol to the back of Shigaraki's head. They both beared down upon him, threatening.

"Don't get any funny ideas," Chronostasis warned.

"What do you think you're doing, _punk_?" asked Mimic.

"I could ask you the same thing," Shigaraki snarled, unfazed by the gun. "What do you think YOU'RE doing, acting all high and mighty? One of the lives of your little underlings is nothing compared to the life of mine. Plus Compress's arm, as well. Those debts remain unpaid. That is why I ask for concessions."

"He has a point," Chisaki groaned. "Chrono, Mimic, back off. Like I said before, we've cut down each other's forces enough."

Reluctantly, the aide and the director backed away from Shigaraki.

"You weren't finished," said Chisaki.

"Right. As I was saying, I would like to know your plan. I believe I know a little bit of it already." Shigaraki reached into his jacket again, and pulled out the bullet. The red bullet that had struck Compress's arm. "It has something to do with this, right?"

Chisaki sighed. "Indeed. My team and I have developed bullets that affect a person's Quirk."

"They already exist, in the crime underworld," said Shigaraki. "My master told me all about the drug _Trigger_. You've been selling some of that around to various groups, haven't you?"

"That, and a bit of a prototype of our real product," said Chisaki. "You saw it in action that night in the warehouse. Bullets that can briefly disable a person's Quirk."

"The hero side has a chess piece that can do that…" Shigaraki muttered. "I encountered him at USJ. The effect goes for as long as he blinks."

"Yes, Eraser Head. We know of him in the underworld. He's sort of in the underworld himself. But we've only started selling these temporary-erasure bullets to generate interest in the black market. They are not the final product, not even close."

"So, it is true." Shigaraki leaned back into the couch, putting his arms up. "You're going to make bullets that erase someone's Quirk permanently."

"That's the plan."

"How?"

Chisaki took pause for a moment. His eye twitched. "It's quite scientific. We need not bog you down in the muddy details."

"Oh, but it MUST be based on someone's Quirk, right? Who is it?"

"We've told you plenty enough," Chronostasis said testily from behind. "All that should matter to you is the results. You want the heroes destroyed, don't you? What better way than to take their power from them? Once we get our product fully developed…"

"Yes, but you don't really care about the heroes, do you?" Shigaraki interrupted, looking back at Chisaki. "You think Quirks _themselves _are the disease. You'd shoot these bullets into everyone if you could."

Chisaki's eyes narrowed. "And? You imply that our needs differ in that regard, but I assure you they do not. The very society you despise and want to tear down has been _built _because of Quirks. Once we remove that, we can return to a normal world…"

"It's not enough to return to a normal world," Shigaraki snarled. "It's not _enough _to just take the power away from the heroes. I want them destroyed. I want them to die."

Chisaki shrugged again, infuriatingly. "Whether or not they live is not something I particularly care about. However, I can tell you that realizing that dream of yours will be _significantly _easier with our product on your side."

"So once this product is finished, you'll let us share it?"

The young head's eyes narrowed again. "If you prove your loyalty. As of now, I have no real reason to trust you. You're a loose cannon. To prove that this partnership is true, and to test to see if we can work together practically, I would like to take some of your number on for work at the facility."

Shigaraki clearly did not like that, as evident by his piercing gaze. "I assume you have some specific people in mind."

"I want Bubaigawara, Toga, and Kurogiri."

"Kurogiri is away on a separate mission. I would not be able to call him back, and even if I could, he is my closest and most indispensable piece. I would never let you have him right away. Trust goes both ways, remember?"

Overhaul waved a hand. "Of course. The boy, then. The newcomer to your group. He has an electricity Quirk, does he not?"

"What, you want him to power these fluorescent lights down here? I can't give you Kaminari. The master had other plans for him."

"But you're willing to concede Bubaigawara and Toga?"

"...Possibly."

From there, the rest was only haggling.

…

"Kirishima, look! You're on the news!" Sero exclaimed.

The red-haired boy turned. "Huh?"

"New hero Red Riot makes his debut! You saved some people in an alleyway from a villain with blades! That's crazy! Look, everyone's praising you!"

Kirishima scratched his neck, sheepish. "Heh, I guess they are…"

"And that's not all!" Mina chimed in, leaping from her desk. "Tsu-chan, Ochaco! You guys are on my phone, too!"

"Wait, really?" Jiro's eyes went wide. "I wanna see this." She pulled out her own phone, scrolling through news. Yao-momo hung over her shoulder, interested.

Doko exchanged a glance with Midoriya, across the room. They were both exhausted and worried. Meanwhile, Bakugo was steaming at the news that some people in the class had made their debut before him.

Mina was scrolling through her phone, reading the article about Tsuyu and Uraraka. "Two new heroines instrumental in stopping massive incident! Holy shit, those guys look big!"

Uraraka pushed her fingers together. "Well, we did have some help from Nejire-chan…"

"See, you're even calling her that, and not Hado-senpai!" Mina gasped, pointing. "Work studies must be crazy! Man, I wish I had gotten into one…"

Doko's eyes widened. He hadn't been looking at her, and she hadn't aimed the comment to him…but for a moment, it seemed like Mina had just…let her true feelings spill to the other girls. _She never really said to me that she wanted to be in a work study. I mean, she implied it, but… _

"Are you sure?" Sero asked. "I mean, Kirishima's gonna have a ton of work to catch up on."

"That's alright," the red-haired boy reassured. "They said they were gonna give me supplementary lessons. That's what they've been doing for the remedial pair, right Bakugo and Todoroki?"

Todoroki nodded. "Yeah."

Bakugo ground his teeth together. "If I had to take supplementary courses, I'd rather it be because I was doing the shit you're doing, Shitty Hair."

"Oh, obviously. I wasn't trying to imply otherwise. Say, are you okay, Bakugo? You haven't called me Shitty Hair in a while."

"FINE!" he barked.

"Still…" Mina whined. "I'd be willing to take on the extra work…Yao-momo could just tutor me again…"

"Everyone has their own individual limit when it comes to workload," Momo said primly, closing her eyes and pressing a hand to her chest. "However, I feel obliged to mention that as students, our studies should be a priority."

"I completely agree!" Iida barked, appearing out of nowhere.

Tsuyu made a strange noise behind Doko.

For some reason, he felt compelled to turn around and look at her. With Mina out of her seat and chatting to others, he could see the girl who sat two seats behind him directly.

Tsuyu was looking at her phone. Her eyelids had slightly lowered over her large eyes. Her usually flat mouth was twitching, ever so slightly.

"Something wrong?" Doko asked. He didn't know _why _he asked. Randomly, he noticed that Uraraka had taken notice too, and was looking at Tsuyu with concern. Mina had gotten distracted, and indeed…no one else in the classroom was looking at them.

"They…" Tsuyu swallowed, letting out a strange croak again. It sounded almost like a sob. "They called me…"

"They called us cute," Uraraka interrupted quickly, seeming someone panicked. "Don't you see, right there, Tsu?" She pointed her finger at her friend's phone, seemingly to a word in the article. "They called us cute. So there's nothing to worry about, r-right?"

"Tsu." Doko leaned over Mina's desk, trying to get closer. "What did they call you?"

"Indifferent." Tsuyu blinked her eyes, looking directly at Doko. "They called me indifferent."

"Read it. I don't understand."

Her eyes went back down to the phone. Bathed in the blue light from the screen, it seemed like they were glistening. "_One young heroine in particular, dubbed the Rainy Season hero, Froppy, has caught our attention,_" Tsuyu read. "_While the other young heroines involved in the incident solved it with the usual spunky smiles and energy that the public has come to expect from the Ryukyu agency, and indeed most heroines working today, Froppy shows off a flat, indifferent expression in the midst of battle, as if none of this matters to her. This in and of itself is not a bad thing. Certain people have argued in the past that heroes appearing disinterested or bored may actually put them at ease, as it makes the situation seem less dire than it is. However, it has been proven by many social experiments and tests that the best way for a hero to put the public at ease is to smile and display happiness and spirit. In these times, especially with All Might gone, do we really NEED more young heroines that do not display these qualities?_"

"Ridiculous," Ochaco said as Tsuyu lowered the phone. "They're just trying to get more clicks, stir up more worry because that's how they make money. Don't you worry about it."

"Sexist," Doko muttered.

The two of them looked up at him. "What?"

"It's sexist," he said, louder. A few of the other classmates had noticed them now, noticed what they were talking about. "Probably written by some dude who likes to see all the girl heroes happy all the time. A _you're cuter when you're smiling _type of situation_. _It's gross."

"But they have a point," Tsuyu croaked. Mina and Momo and a few others were hearing every word now. "With All Might gone…should I NOT be smiling more? If that's part of my duty, as one of the ones who must take his place? Isn't that all of our duty?" She looked up at Doko, and he saw that yes, she _was _crying a little. "Dokkun, I know it isn't easy for you to smile. Or Midoriya, for that matter. Something's been weighing you both down these past couple of days…weeks…maybe since the start, I don't know. But you at least have an excuse. And even with that excuse you still power through. I just don't smile because…I don't feel like it." Her words fell flat, cold. "What a lousy excuse for a heroine I am."

The room went silent, oppressed with discomfort.

"Tsu-chan…" Mina muttered. "That's not true…"

"Not true at all," Momo echoed. "You're one of the best in the class! Certainly better than me."

"Doesn't it say something that Hado-senpai chose you?" Jiro piped up.

"Yeah," Mina added, agreeing. "Really."

Even with this, Tsuyu's expression did not change, and she did not meet any of their eyes.

The bell rang. They heard Aizawa's footsteps approaching outside.

Somewhat dejectedly, Iida said, "Let us all get to our seats…everyone."

Reluctantly, Uraraka and Mina sat down, the latter blocking Doko's view of Tsuyu as she did so.

Doko exchanged a concerned glance with his girlfriend. Her black-and-gold eyes blinked back, seeming lost and confused.

Very slowly, he turned around, as Aizawa came into the room.

Class A continued their day, but something was hanging over them now. Maybe it was multiple somethings. The stress from the work study students. The feeling of frustration from Bakugo and Todoroki. The general pressure from having to work forward and fill All Might's gap.

And the shadow of Denki Kaminari.

Doko was unsure what the future held. _I…I'm afraid… _

Eri's face seemed to swim in front of his eyes, even as Mina tried to get his attention, snapping her fingers.

Little did he, Midoriya, Kirishima, Tsuyu, and Ochaco know, their work had only just begun.

…

**I was very unhappy with how canon treated Tsuyu and Ochaco in the yakuza arc. I'm going to be doing something more with their characters. **

**Next time, an unpleasant talk…on multiple fronts.**


	48. Chapter 48: Nothing Stronger

**Smut warning for this chapter.**

Chapter 48: Nothing Stronger

Doko and Midoriya left the dorm early that morning, side-by-side. Both had thoughts of their burden heavy on their mind.

"I wonder why we're meeting in a different place than usual," Midoriya muttered, looking down at his phone.

"Maybe it's a place relevant to the _yakuza_," Doko suggested.

They both spotted Kirishima at the bottom of the steps. "Yo! Midoriya! Katayama! You guys are going into work today too?"

"Yep!" Izuku responded with equal fervor.

"Hmm?" a voice said behind all of them.

They turned. Uraraka and Tsu had just emerged from the dorm door and were coming down the steps after them.

"Are we all going to our work studies today?" Uraraka inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Seems like it," Doko said. He gave Tsu a brief look. She was standing just a little behind Uraraka, slouched. Her expression was…a normal Tsu expression, but normally she would have greeted them, right?

Izuku had noticed as well. In his mind, Midoriya was thinking, _the last time Asui was upset, we were able to comfort her…out here on this very lawn, in fact. But that was because she was upset at us. What can we do about what some reporter said? Nothing. _It was awfully frustrating, not being able to help.

_And not being able to help that girl, as well… _

…

"I mean, this is creepy, right?" Doko said to the other four students, as they all began to walk in the same direction from the train station. "We all have to go into work on the same day. We got on the same train. We ran into some heroes who are going to the same place. And now we're all walking in the same direction…"

"Are you guys going here?" Uraraka lifted up her phone, revealing an address.

Kirishima leaned forward and gasped. "Yeah! That's where Fat told us to meet!"

Doko's eye twitched. "Fat?"

"My boss. Fat Gum. A pro hero."

"Oh. Right."

"Some kind of hero gathering…" Midoriya muttered, his eyes staring far ahead. "I wonder what it could be about…"

Tsu remained dead silent. She had not spoken a word to them.

They arrived at the building in question, and the unsettling factor was further increased by the Big Three all being present outside the doors.

Nejire spotted them first. "There they are!" she cried, pointing excitedly. "There's our cute first years! I spotted them!"

Midoriya blushed. Tamaki gently pushed Nejire's arm down. "It's rude to point," he said to her in a voice that made it sound like a reminder. Like he'd said it before.

Nejire pouted and turned to Mirio, who grinned. "Welcome, guys! We were told to wait out here for you and make sure you got the right building."

Doko sighed sarcastically. "Oh right, I forgot. They don't teach you to read a map until _second _year at UA."

"Do you guys know what this is about?" Kirishima asked the seniors.

Tamaki shook his head almost imperceptibly. Nejire leaned her head in very close to Kirishima, almost within kissing distance, only to simply say, "Nope! Not a clue!"

"Not a clue?" Tsuyu croaked, to the first years' surprise. "Really, Nejire-chan?"

Hado tilted her head sideways past Kirishima. "What do you mean, Tsu?"

"Didn't Ryukyu tell us about this? The agency collaboration thing, ribbit?"

Uraraka looked back and forth between them. "Oh, is that what this is?"

Doko blinked. "I'm very extremely lost."

"Same here!" Mirio declared, giving them a thumbs-up. "Isn't it exciting? Let's go inside and find out more!"

Doko and Midoriya gave each other a look, and then followed the others inside.

It was a spacious meeting room, filled with costumed heroes. Midoriya immediately gasped and began naming every hero he saw, while the others simply looked confused.

Doko frowned. There were certainly a _lot _of heroes here…wait, was that?

"Aizawa-sensei?"

Uraraka followed his gaze, and gasped. "It is!"

Her and Tsu went over to talk to him. Doko decided to follow, leaving Midoriya and Kirishima behind with the Big Three.

"Aizawa-sensei, what brings you here?" Uraraka asked.

Their homeroom teacher did not look surprised in the slightest to see them here. Doko thought he seemed a bit out of his element, though. Most of the heroes in here were in bright costumes, chatting with each other. _Definitely not his usual sort of operation. So what sort of operation is this?_

"I was called out suddenly," Aizawa answered. "I received a rough summary as to what's going on."

"And…what _is _going on?" Uraraka followed up, looking around nervously. "I mean, Tsu and I have a general idea, but just wanna confirm…"

"Didn't I tell you girls?" A female heroine with short blonde hair and a red dress walked up to them, Nejire in tow. "That we'd be playing an important role in _that _matter."

_Oh, this must be Ryukyu, _Doko thought. He'd loosely heard of her, since she was in the top ten.

"That matter being…" Uraraka still seemed a little lost, or perhaps in denial.

"The yakuza," Doko muttered, and everyone turned to look at him. "This is the meeting about the yakuza operation, isn't it? And all these heroes will be part of the team."

Aizawa's eyes widened, and Ryukyu gave Doko a funny look. "You're one of Nighteye's newbies, aren't you? The winner of the Sports Festival."

"That's me," Doko told her plainly, offering her a handshake that she primly accepted. "Don't leave out my greatest achievement, being captured by the League of Villains."

The dragon heroine winced. "I…was sorry to hear about that. If I could have been at Kamino…"

Aizawa opened his mouth, but Doko spoke first. "It's in the past. You weren't at Kamino but you're here now. And this operation may be just as important." He had a sinking feeling in his chest, all connected to the girl Eri, and her scared amber eyes.

"Come on, let's get back to the others," he told Uraraka and Tsu, and they followed him back toward the students.

…

Ryukyu glanced at Aizawa concernedly as the three students went away. "All in your class?"

Aizawa nodded. "Uraraka and Asui are reliable and competent, as I'm sure you've discovered. Both have some…shortcomings that I need to work out, however…"

"And the other?" Ryukyu swallowed. "The boy?"

Aizawa's eyes took on a strange twinkling. "He's a little wiseass, isn't he?"

She chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say that…"

"He's had a long, long past in a deep hole. And I think he's finally climbing out." Aizawa nodded at the green-haired boy, one of the others who'd entered with the rest of the students. "That's the other one that Nighteye took on. Those two…they're an influence on the rest of the class, whether they know it or not."

"And you trust them to do well…in whatever we're about to be up against?" Ryukyu asked.

Aizawa's mouth went flat. "They've faced worse."

…

Nighteye began to address the entire room. "Thank you all for coming today. With the info that you've all collected in your various excursions, we will be able to formulate a plan. And with that in mind…we will now begin a small conference to lay all the facts on the table and make it clear what the Eight Precepts of Death are truly planning."

Kirishima looked up at Fat Gum. "I'm so lost! What's the Eight Precepts of Death?"

"A villain organization who might be up to somethin'," Fat replied. "And you two are very much involved!" He nodded to Tamaki as well, who had a bandage wrapped around his arm…where the Quirk-erasing bullet had struck him.

…

Doko had never been in an odder situation, in his mind.

The heroes were all sitting down at a long table, facing a large projector screen. Nighteye and his two main sidekicks, Bubble Girl and Centipeeter, were standing in front with clipboards.

Doko sat near the front of the line, next to Midoriya and Mirio. Across the way, Uraraka and Tsu were sitting with Ryukyu.

He made brief eye contact with Tsu again. The frog girl looked away quickly, leaving Doko feeling worse than before.

Stretching back from them were Nejire, Aizawa, the old hero Doko had encountered during the Hosu incident named Gran Torino, and a number of local and minor heroes. On their side of the table were Kirishima and Tamaki along with their MASSIVE boss, Fat Gum, and a few more heroes to round it out.

And they were all here for a single reason.

"Let us begin," Bubble Girl called, looking nervously down at her clipboard. "Two weeks past, the Nighteye Agency began investigating the villain group known as the Shie Hassaikai, or Eight Precepts of Death."

"What prompted this investigation?" a hero asked.

"An incident involving a group of thieves known as the Reservoir Dogs. These thieves were all captured by the police, but the belongings they'd stolen were completely burned to ash, and all their wounds had been healed by someone's Quirk. The young head of the Precepts, one Kai Chisaki, has a registered Quirk that matches this description."

"In addition," said Centipeeter, a person whom Doko found to be a little unsettling, "I have been conducting my own investigation on behalf of Sir Nighteye. I have discovered that for the past year, the Precepts have been quietly expanding their connections, dealing with new organizations, and increasing their funding. Also…" An image appeared on the projector screen. "Chisaki was spotted in contact with a member of the League of Villains. Jin Bubaigawara, also known as Twice."

Doko's eyes widened, and he glanced at Midoriya, Uraraka, and Tsu in turn. They all remembered Twice, from the battle in the forest. _He duplicated himself… _

"I was unable to follow them as they were moving with the intent to shake off any tails," Centipeeter continued. "However, with the help of the police, I tracked their trail to this warehouse, where it seems that an altercation took place between the two groups."

A photo of a ruined building appeared, with police cars and tape all around it. Doko swallowed. _Could…could Kaminari have been there? _If that was a League or yakuza hideout, and there had been a fight…

For a moment he hoped that the boy had simply died due to villain infighting, but he immediately regretted it. _No, no, that's horrible. _

He could still see the blonde's blank, empty eyes as he'd spoken to him and Bakugo, tied up in that room in the League's old hiding place. The only time he'd shown any kind of excitement was when he'd started talking about All For One. _The real Kaminari. No, I don't think he would have died. Not if he was smart enough to fake emotions for so long… _

Gran Torino spoke up. "Because the League was involved, they called Tsukauchi and I," he said.

"Where is Tsukauchi now?" a hero asked.

"He's working on other eyewitness reports. The League investigation is a much larger beast, and we can't pull focus on too many things at once," the veteran hero answered. Then…he turned to Midoriya. "I'm sorry, kid. I fear you've been dragged into something troublesome."

"I don't think of it as troublesome!" Deku protested hotly.

"You know him?" Mirio asked at a whisper.

"Y-yes…I did my original internship w-with him…"

One of the heroes down the line, a dark-skinned man in a yellowish costume, sighed loudly. "Why are there kids here? Even if they're from UA, they will only be a hindrance. The Earth will have flung itself over into the next day before we're done here, without easily distracted they are."

"Who are you?" Doko asked him plainly, feeling more than a little annoyed.

"That's not true at all!" Fat Gum boomed, and gestured to his two students. "These two have important information to share!"

"We do?" Kirishima asked, confused.

"Stop!" Nighteye cried, rubbing his eyes. "Fat, sit down. And no more outbursts from you either, Rock Lock. Let us stay on topic, please?"

The hero apparently named Rock Lock made a _tsk _sound and averted his eyes away, but not before meeting them with Doko's, who was staring daggers at him.

Doko didn't know much about the personalities of the heroes here, but he did know that he _hated _when people underestimated kids. _You can't imagine what I or Midoriya or Uraraka have gone through. You cannot fathom it. _

Without realizing, he'd made his eyes glow purple a little. Embarrassed, he looked away from Rock Lock, who seemed half-terrified. They refocused on Nighteye.

"We suspect that one of the main sources of the Hassaikai's new influx of money is from unauthorized drugs," Nighteye said. "So we gathered heroes who have knowledge on such things, such as Fat Gum here."

"I crushed lotsa those types back in the day…" the massive hero growled. "But then, at Red Riot's debut fight th'other day, I saw one I never saw before! It was shot into Tamaki! A drug that destroys Quirks…"

Gasps rippled around the table. Doko inhaled deeply. Mirio lurched to his feet. "What?! Tamaki, you're okay, right? Why didn't you tell us?"

The dark-haired third year squirmed under the attention, keeping his eyes down. "I recovered after I slept," he muttered.

"So it's not permanent," Rock Lock sighed. "That's good to hear, at least."

"We will hear more on that matter from Eraser Head," said Nighteye.

All eyes turned to Aizawa. Doko half-expected their teacher to be weaker under the pressure, since he was normally reserved and low-key, but he seemed to take it in stride. "The bullet appeared to work differently from my Quirk. My gaze only temporarily halts the activation of the Quirk Factor genes within someone's body. The effect is removed instantly when I blink, and no damage is done to the Quirk Factor itself."

Doko felt weird hearing about Quirk Factor genes, after having just talked to Recovery Girl about his own. _My faster aging… _

"When we took Tamaki to the hospital afterward to get his wound checked out, his Quirk Factor genes HAD been damaged!" Fat Gum declared. "They healed 'emselves up pretty quick after that, but…"

"And what of the bullet itself?" Nighteye asked.

"Oh, right. Well, the guy who shot it ain't sayin' anything, and the gun was destroyed too. But!" Fat Gum suddenly threw an arm around Kirishima. "Red Riot here was able t' harden himself and bounce one of the bullets off his body. It didn't penetrate, so we have one bullet still filled with the drug!"

"Huh?" Kirishima's eyes widened. "I did…that was scary, it came out of nowhere!"

"Wow, Kirishima!" Uraraka praised. "Good work!"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu echoed, smiling a little. That was a good sign. For a second, Doko was feeling better…

And then, it all came crashing down.

"We analyzed the bullet," Fat Gum growled. "And it made me sick, what we found. Sick, I tell ya. Human blood and cells were found inside the drug."

Doko froze.

A dark cold seemed to spread across the room, falling over all of them like a shadow. He wanted to look to his right, to look at Mirio. But he couldn't.

_Human blood… _

_Human cells…_

_No, it can't be. It c-can't be, right?_

"So, it was from someone's Quirk? A Quirk that destroys Quirks?" Ryukyu muttered.

"How is this related to the Hassaikai again?" a local hero asked.

"The distribution for drugs like this is an extensive network," said Fat Gum. "Smaller than it used to be, but the guys on the ground who end up using 'em are just the end branches of a long tree that goes back to a single root."

"The gang fight that my agency broke up the other night," Ryukyu added. "One of the groups was an intermediary that had made contact with the Hassaikai, which we found out during interrogations after arrest. One of the combatants who had grown large was using an inferior version of Trigger."

"And indeed," Nighteye put in, "many gang-related fights have been stopped by people all over the Hero Network recently. Just look at the records on the HN. We have many of them here for you to look over afterward if you have the time. But nearly all the interrogations have revealed connections to the Hassaikai."

"That doesn't prove that they made this particular drug, though," said another hero. "It just sounds like you're trying really hard to make them guilty. Don't you have anything else that implicates them?"

Kai Chisaki's face appeared on the screen, behind his plague doctor mask.

Doko shuddered. The cold feeling in his chest was getting worse and worse.

"The young head Chisaki's Quirk, as it is officially registered, is known as Overhaul," said Nighteye. "It allows him to destroy and reassemble things, such as the injuries sustained by the Reservoir Dogs thief group. A bullet that destroys Quirks…and a Quirk that can destroy and reassemble…"

"But they aren't the same thing!" the same hero protested.

"No," Doko agreed quietly, and everyone turned to look at him.

"But combined with the right partner, and passed onto offspring…" he could barely finish the sentence. _I let her go. I let her go back. I LET HER GO BACK!_

"Chisaki has a daughter named Eri," Nighteye announced, and based on the reactions, this was new information to almost everyone in the room. "No records exist of her birth, but my work study students Lemillion and Everywhere here encountered her and the young head while out on patrol. She had bandages all over her arms and legs."

Doko and Mirio looked at each other. The same expression was written on their faces. Cold, abject horror. And incredible regret.

_What…did we DO?!_

The heroes around the room had taken on similar dark expressions, and were muttering. Kirishima looked around, confused. "I don't…" he coughed. "I don't get it…"

Rock Lock sighed. "This is why I don't want the kids involved. Must I spell it out for you? We're trying to figure out if this asshole Chisaki is turning his own daughter's body into Quirk-destroying bullets and selling them."

The final nail. The shadow hanging over Doko's mind darkened to pitch black. He wanted to look at Mirio again, at Midoriya, but he couldn't. Uraraka and Tsu across the way…what would they think? This was beyond all of them. And none of them could understand what was racing through his mind right now.

_She…she's being abused. Abused and experimented on and…who knows what else! A little girl! Didn't I know the signs?! Didn't I think it was worse?! And yet, I didn't do anything…I lied to her face…me, of all people, who should KNOW what that's like…_

_I am a failure of a hero. _

He wanted nothing more than to leave the room right then, to go do…he didn't know what. But he had to stay and listen to the rest.

"We don't actually know if he's selling them," said Nighteye. "But if their development continues? With all these developed connections, and raised money? And they figure out how to make a bullet that permanently destroys someone's Quirk…?"

The last part, he left unsaid. The League was on their minds now, everyone in the room. _If All For One's pets get their hands on this…_Gran Torino was thinking.

Rock Lock snorted. "Surely this all could have been avoided if the two kids had just taken the girl when they saw her."

"I take full responsibility," said Nighteye quickly. "They acted on my orders and performed in an exemplary way that allowed Chisaki to suspect nothing. Please do not blame them. These two are the most frustrated in the room right now."

"No," Doko muttered shaking his head. "Feel free to blame me if you like. She was in my arms, the little girl. And I let her go back to that monster because I didn't want him to _suspect _anything." He felt the shake in his voice, as if he was about to cry. "I could have just taken her right then and we wouldn't be in this situation…"

The room was silent. Doko felt a single hand rest on his shoulder. It was Midoriya's.

He sniffled and looked at his green-haired friend, confused.

Midoriya had a grave, determined expression on his face. "It doesn't matter, Katayama."

"It's in the past, right?" Ryukyu echoed from across the room, throwing his own words back at him. Goosebumps crawled up his arms.

"That's right, Everywhere!" Mirio stood up so abruptly that his chair went flying back. "We can still save her! All of us! We're GOING to!" He pumped his fist into the air.

They all looked at Nighteye expectantly, half-thinking that he would protest the point in some way, but he only nodded. "Yes. Saving the girl…is now our main goal."

…

The rest of the meeting was about narrowing down the location that the yakuza could be keeping her. They had various hideouts all over the nation, which was where the local heroes came in. A new investigation was about to ensue, all over the Japanese Archipelago. And then in a few weeks' time, they would meet again. Hopefully. A few weeks at most. Doko didn't know what he would do if they took longer.

The only ones who were less than happy about the plan were Rock Lock, who still didn't want the students involved, and Fat Gum, who was impatient. "Aren't you All Might's sidekick?" he had asked Nighteye. "This way of doing things is too roundabout! While we sit here and plan methodically and everythin', that little girl Eri is probably cryin' somewhere!"

"None of us here are All Might," Nighteye had responded smoothly. "Would that we were. All Might can no longer help us. It's up to the people here to take up the torch and bring a bit of good back into the world, and this is how we do it."

Doko could tell that Nighteye's feelings about the Symbol of Peace were, to say the least, complex.

Now…the eight UA students were sitting at a small table. An oppressive buzz hung over them. Mirio's head was down. He'd just finished explaining what had happened during their encounter with Eri.

"I see…" Kirishima mumbled, awkwardly. He slowly put a hand on Doko's shoulder. "So, there was something like that, huh…"

"Dokkun…" Tsu muttered, looking at him concernedly. Uraraka was giving Midoriya a similar look.

"Mirio…it's gonna be okay…" Tamaki whispered, patting his friend's back. For once, Nejire was silent and serious.

The door opened, and to the 1-A students' surprise, it was their homeroom teacher.

"What is this, a wake or something?" he sauntered toward them, his hands in his pockets.

"Aizawa-sensei…" Uraraka and Kirishima said together.

"Call me Eraser Head when we're out in the professional world. But…_dammit_…" Eraser Head hissed through his teeth, uncharacteristically putting his guard down in front of them. "After hearing what this meeting was about, I wanted to suspend your work studies."

"What?!" Kirishima stood up abruptly. Uraraka gasped.

"You heard them loud and clear. The League of Villains is involved, which makes this a different animal entirely. They have a personal bone to pick with all five of you, particularly Katayama and Uraraka. It changes the situation."

"No it doesn't," said Midoriya. Aizawa's eyebrow went up.

Izuku lifted his head. His green eyes were full of steel. "It doesn't change a thing, sir. We still have a little girl to rescue."

"Midoriya…" their teacher scratched his neck. "You still haven't regained my trust, you know. None of you problem children have."

Midoriya's eyes widened.

"That's why I know that if I stop you now…you'll just do the same thing you did at Kamino, and go off on your own. With that in mind…" Aizawa knelt down in front of their table, getting to eye level with all of them. Like an equal. "Let's do this the proper way. With more pros at our sides, and a higher chance of success."

A shiver went up Doko's spine. It wasn't a bad shiver. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"Right!" Midoriya and Kirishima agreed, together.

"I don't really know what you're talking about, but I agree!" Nejire put in. "Man, sometimes I wish I was back in first year…"

Aizawa pressed his fist against Doko's chest. "Lift your faces," he said. "You can't face forward, looking down like that."

"Yeah." Mirio sniffled, and stood. "Katayama…we're getting a second chance! Let's not waste it!"

Doko looked at him, and then back at Aizawa. "I don't intend to."

…

On the train back, Tsuyu and Ochaco sat together.

A lot of things were running through the frog girl's mind. For one, she was upset that Dokkun was upset, and briefly entertained the idea of telling Mina about it. _No, she'll figure it out on her own. He'll tell her. I'm sure of it. They have…a surprisingly mature sort of relationship. _

Besides, they'd been gagged, all of them. Not literally, but…none of the UA students were to tell anyone at the school about this. Wasn't there still the threat of a traitor, as well? Tsuyu had heard talk about that. And who knew how long it would take for the pros to investigate all the different hideouts. _If the yakuza catch on to what we're doing… _

Somehow, this was unnerving her more than the USJ attack or the forest attack. Those had been unpredictable, sudden. She'd been running off pure adrenaline. And the smuggler incident she'd had at her internship? Low stakes, no big deal.

This…this was something else entirely. Somehow, knowing that she would be going back into battle, and in fact _planning _on it, made everything feel worse.

_If I'd been the one to encounter the girl Eri, and not Dokkun and Togata-senpai, what would I have done? _

She probably would have scared the poor girl off. With her flat expression, her _indifference. _It wouldn't have even mattered what her intentions were. Her face would have said everything. _I don't care about you. I don't care about saving lives. _

She felt her lip tremble, a croaking bubbling up in her throat. _Don't cry on the train. Don't cry on the train._

"Tsu?" Ochaco asked, putting a worried hand on her arm. "You're gonna be okay, right? I realize this is a lot to take in…"

"Ochaco-chan, can I ask you something?"

The brunette seemed taken aback. "Of course, anything." Their conversation was shielded from the others by the noise of the train. No one else could hear them.

The last thing Tsuyu was worried about, but certainly not the least, was her friend here. Maybe her best friend, although Mina would certainly be a contender too. But still…she had a connection with Ochaco, she thought. They'd been through far too much together at this point.

"If the League is truly involved, ribbit. That means that…in this battle we'll be going into…they might very well show up."

Ochaco's face betrayed nothing. "And?"

"Can you promise me something, Ochaco. Promise me you won't get…distracted."

Her face went dark. "I…"

"I know you hate the League. I know you went to rescue Bakugo and Katayama mostly out of spite. But those are dangerous feelings, you know. We can't afford to act on dangerous feelings. There's a little girl's life at stake. We have to…we have to smile and…" Tsuyu's voice broke for half a beat. "We have to focus on what matters. If it comes down to a choice of abandoning Eri or letting, say, Himiko Toga go free…"

Ochaco's lip twitched. "She almost killed us. She had her hands around my neck."

"And she could easily do the same to Eri if we are not careful."

…

Over the next few days, the work study students were on standby. Waiting.

All through daily exercises, studies, training…the five of them moved sharper, in a more focused manner. Before long, Midoriya, Doko, Kirishima, Uraraka, and Tsuyu were topping the list in all the competitive training. It was the reverse of what had been happening before, when they'd all been too distracted and overworked.

It wasn't like they weren't distracted, they definitely still were. But a new fire had been lit beneath them, and everyone noticed.

"The work studies are really doing wonders for them, huh?" Jiro commented, flicking her earphone jack up near the top of the rock wall, where Midoriya and Tsuyu had sped ahead of the rest of the group.

Bakugo growled. "They figured something out, didn't they? Hey, what's the secret! TELL ME!" he shouted up to Kirishima.

"I'm sorry I can't!" Kirishima exclaimed back, very fast.

Mina only stared up at Doko's back, with a blank expression.

…

After training, Doko was very sweaty and dirty. He stormed into his room, slamming the door, and went to grab a towel. He would need to take a shower quickly, and then go talk to Midoriya and Kirishima. They had mentioned something about taking a run tonight, and he welcomed the idea. It wasn't like he was getting much sleep anyway.

The door opened behind him as he picked up the towel and prepared to enter the bathroom. Doko turned, annoyed. It was Mina.

"You left practice so quickly…" she mumbled, looking him up and down.

"Yeah, sorry I'm in a bit of a hurry," Doko answered her in a slurred, unfocused manner. He crossed the room to his drawers, and pulled out a change of casual clothes. His uniform stuck to him with sweat, and it was irritating him.

"Doko, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah? What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. We don't have to go anywhere…we could just play board games like last week…"

"I'm sorry Mina, I can't tonight. And I'd really like to take a shower now, so…" Doko wasn't thinking about his girlfriend much. His thoughts were mainly on Eri and battle and failure. He just wanted Mina gone for a moment. He couldn't…he couldn't face her…

Her face had gone dark. When he dared himself to look at her for a second, his mind collapsed to pieces. He froze in place, the towel and clothes still dangling from his arms.

"Doko…" she muttered. "Please talk to me."

His breath caught in his throat. "I…I can't. I can't tell you about any of it Mina…I'm sorry…"

"But I want to help somehow…" she walked over, and sat down on the side of his bed. "You're killing yourself, Doko! There are bags under your eyes. I think you're developing wrinkles. Have you been sleeping at all?"

Doko gasped. He looked down at his own hands. Did they look more shriveled, more weary? _Has it already begun? Have I doomed myself to an early grave with my own stress?_

Mina continued. "I realize you've had no time. I realize you can't tell me. I realize that…we're going to be heroes, and that makes this hard. But we haven't gone on a real date since you started your work study. We haven't…we haven't _done _anything." Her voice cracked. "If only I had managed to get one, maybe things would be different…"

"Is that what this is about?" Doko went and sat down next to her. "I was wondering what your…thoughts on the work study were. I was afraid that you weren't feeling great about it, and that you were hiding it from me…but I haven't known what to do about it…"

"I wasn't trying to hide it," she muttered. "It just felt wrong to complain to you about it, especially since I know all the things you carry with you. Even if I feel inadequate, or like I'm not good enough, that doesn't really matter in comparison, does it?" She sniffled and smiled at him sadly. "There's just too much going on right now, isn't there? Neither of us can focus on anything properly. Maybe we should just…"

"Hang on," Doko interrupted. "Mina, do you think your feelings don't _matter_? That they don't matter to _me_? Whatever gave you that impression?"

"I just…didn't want to be a further burden on you…and maybe I shouldn't be…"

"You are NOT a burden." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're the one who lifts the burdens. When I'm around you, everything feels lighter. And sometimes, things are so heavy that I can forget that. But it's not your fault. This is one of those heavy times. It doesn't mean there won't be lighter ones after this."

He knew now, he knew that he needed to tell her. So she would understand that it wasn't her fault.

"Mina…I can't give you any details. But just know that in my work study…I encountered a situation that I should have recognized and acted upon immediately…and I didn't. I _hesitated_." His voice shook. "I let something go that I sh-shouldn't have. And…someone is still s-suffering as a result."

Her eyes widened. "Doko…"

"How am I supposed to be _Everywhere_ if I let things go like that? If I doom people to the same life that I had for so long? That's not hero behavior."

"Doko…I'm not sure I fully understand…but it was an honest mistake. We've all made them."

"In any case, I won't accept forgiveness." He heaved his breath in. "I won't accept pity, or mercy. I'm going to fix this. Me. That's why I have to focus. Because we've…the work study students, I mean…we've been given a chance. And I can't let it go to waste."

"Is that why you've been working so frantically?"

"...Yes. And why I haven't been giving much thought to you. For that, I'm sorry, Mina. You deserve better. I don't even know what's good for me, do I?"

She grinned softly. "I think you do. You just forget sometimes."

"Mina…there's another thing." _Gotta say it now. _He looked down at his hands again, and then moved them to his face, running over it, feeling it. Did it feel…older? He wasn't sure. "My Quirk Factor…it's about my Quirk Factor."

She raised an eyebrow. "Your genes? What about them?"

"Baked into them…is a timer. A shorter timer than what goes into other human bodies. I've figured out a way to use my Quirk that doesn't activate that part and make it worse, however…I'm aging, Mina. I'm aging _fast_."

Her mouth dropped open a little bit. "I can see it," she mumbled, her golden eyes shining as she searched his face, realizing for the first time. "I _can _see it. I…I d-don't believe it."

"That's why I feel like…I have to take action as quickly as possible," he muttered, looking away from her. "And why I think you deserve someone better. I'm gonna take a shower now. Goodbye."

He forced himself to stand, to turn away and go into the bathroom.

He cried silently as he stripped down, unsticking his uniform from his body. He turned the shower on to a moderate temperature, letting the sound of it running soothe his brain. It wasn't working well. Everything hurt. It hurt a lot. What did he have to look forward to, other than the potential rescuing of that girl? _I will become Everywhere. A permanent fixture in the streets, always there to help. I will become that person with these powers. For as long as I can. _

_That's all the closure there will be for me._

He stepped into the shower, only half-closing the curtain behind him. He stepped under the rushing water of the shower-head, letting it wash over him. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and sighing. Like a rebirth, almost.

Two arms wrapped around his torso from behind.

**-smut starts here-**

Doko froze. He'd forgotten to lock the door.

"Please…" Mina muttered into his ear, pressing her entire body against him. She was warm and soft and squishy. He could feel every curve, every crevice and nook in her skin. "I'm not clean, either. Today's training was intense…"

"Mina…" Doko gulped. "I…"

"You said I deserve better," she interrupted. "But there's no one better than you. Protest it all you want, but I'm going to keep believing that. Now, I'm going to wash your back."

He heard a squirt of soap, and then felt her hands rubbing across him, covering him with froth and lather. Her fingertips brushed him gently, sending gooseflesh across his whole body.

Doko's mind was blank. All the things he'd been worrying about, suddenly they seemed very far away. _This girl…she loves me. It's emanating off of her. _Her warmth, her heartbeat, the way she pressed against him, rubbed her hands against him. It was filling him up, making him whole again. Subtly, he stood up straighter in the shower, popping his spine beneath her ministrations.

"I love you, too," he murmured. Mina hadn't said it first, but she giggled, understanding. "Prove it," she whispered into his ear, before beginning to kiss it, and his neck as well. Doko breathed in deeply, his nerves singing. Her hands continued to wander, cleansing him, healing him. They wandered lower and lower, as she sucked on his neck lovingly, and finally went around to the front and cradled his manhood, which had been growing harder and harder.

"We should shower together more often," she breathed, running her hand up and down his length. Doko couldn't take it anymore. He spun, causing her to squeak and surprise, and wrapped her up in his arms.

They embraced tightly under the rushing water, their bodies pushing and intertwining closer than ever before. Drops rained down their shoulders and backs. Steam billowed across the bathroom. Doko found her lips, and claimed them tightly, tasting their sweetness. He'd needed this. He'd needed it and hadn't even realized.

Mina moaned into his mouth and slid her tongue round, begging for entrance. He obliged, and they made out, rubbing their soapy hands up and down each other's bodies. "Mmmm…" she sung, getting up on her tiptoes and popping her feet as she tightened her arms around his neck.

They continued to kiss, separating with little pops, their saliva mingling with the vapor in the air. Her curvy, athletic body supple against his. Mina got as high on her toes as she could, pushing forward, and then lowered her thighs around his cock, rubbing them back and forth. She moaned, unable to help herself, as they moved and thrusted together. She needed him, too. Soon. Very soon.

Doko broke the kiss, breathless, and pulled back a bit, nearly reaching climax from just her thighs alone. Mina pouted at him. Under the hot water, her face was a deeply flushed pink, bordering on purple, her eyes half-lidded, looking at him with love and expectation.

He drank in the sight of her, in all her curves. It had been dark in the apartment, and they'd done things kind of fast and constant. It felt like he was looking upon her anew, and he loved all of her. She was perfect.

Doko picked up the shampoo and rubbed some of it back and forth in his hands, before stepping forward and lifting it up to her hair. Mina's curls that he loved so much were tangled and matted under the force of the water, and he pushed through them with the shampoo, petting her, softening her hair up again. She mewled beneath him, and he stroked the edge of a horn with his fingertip, causing her to squeak. He washed her hair thoroughly, slowly circling her, their feet dancing around each other on the shower floor. Now behind her again, he picked up the soap, and continued.

She was already dripping wet down below, or perhaps that was the shower water. In any case, Doko set about washing her. "My turn," he whispered in her ear, and copied her ministrations, running his hands down her back and kissing her neck as he went. Mina shuddered and moaned and melted, at his mercy.

He moved his hands to her front, tracing her hips slowly before going up to her perfect, perky breasts. She let out a long exhale of pleasure as he began to wash them, continuing to suck on her neck.

He covered her tits with soft lather. Her nipples perked at his touch as he rubbed. Her boobs just fit in his hands right. Supple yet firm and round. He knew he was thinking lewdly, but all pretense had been abandoned at this point. They needed each other, and they both knew it.

Mina was very, very ready down below. She turned her head, cradling his chin in her fingers, and met him with another deep kiss. As she pulled away with another soft pop, she whispered, "Do it now. In me, in me."

He entered her, as he'd done before, and they cried out together. It was so hot and wet and steamy and glorious. She moved again, lifting her legs up to straddle him, and they wrapped up in each other, kissing and thrusting. Her boobs bounced against him, as they went faster and faster.

"D-DOKO!" she cried out.

"M-Mina…" he gasped.

He felt her reach climax, her dripping juices soaking him and falling to the shower floor as she gasped into his mouth.

Her legs locked around his. "In me," she repeated, and Doko realized what she meant. "Are you…"

"Safe," she finished, groaning. "On…pill…oh, _Doko_…" her eyes were rolling back.

Doko thrust harder and harder, their bodies slapping against each other, and reached release, cumming deep into Mina. His vision went white for a moment, his mind reaching complete zen.

He gasped, releasing twice, thrice. It seemed to last forever, and more intense than he'd ever felt it. A release of more than just the sexual kind. It felt like…a release of everything. Like they were truly in front of each other, and _within _each other, for the first time.

Breathing hard, they slowly separated their legs and pulled away, continuing to hold their foreheads against each other. Their breaths mingled with the vapory steam.

Suddenly, the shower felt very hot and unnecessary.

"We will be doing that again," Mina muttered. "I don't plan on losing you anytime soon, Doko Katayama."

"Nor I you," he breathed back.

**-smut over-**

…

Izuku Midoriya lay completely awake. It was late, very late. But he couldn't sleep. Despite his arms being over his head, despite the room being at the perfect temperature. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

His phone buzzed. Gasping, he looked over at it, and then threw off the covers, rushing over to it. It was here. The fated message.

_They found her. _

He quickly slipped into some half-decent clothes, and peered out into the hallway. He crept through the darkness, not wanting to wake the other sleeping classmates. Todoroki and Iida, with their encouraging words. Kacchan, with his quiet suffering. None of them would know what they were about to do. And if they failed…

No, he shook that thought from his head. They would not fail.

He met Kirishima and Katayama on the stairs, both holding up their phones, illuminated with the same message. Kirishima's red hair was down against the sides of his head. Katayama's violet eyes flashed with a paradoxical weariness and energy.

Nothing was said. They all nodded.

They met Uraraka and Asui out in the common room, both with somewhat messy hair and sleepy expressions. Asui's froglike eyelids were half-down, and her mouth was set at a funny angle as if she was queasy. But they had received the same message, all of them.

It was time.

…

"What?!" Rock Lock exclaimed, at the hero's meeting. "She's been at their central stronghold the whole time?"

"Well, we first assumed that," said Nighteye. "But there was always a possibility that she was moved, especially after Chisaki's encounter with Lemillion and Everywhere. However, it seems that in their inaction, they led him to suspect nothing, and she has remained here at their central base. Mirio, Katayama, you two have perhaps made this easier." He turned to address them specifically, and Doko lifted his chest up a little higher.

He was feeling better today. Not just because of what had…transpired with Mina, but there was an energy in the room that was hard to match. Everyone here had the same goal. And they were all prepared. Mirio was practically lighting up next to him, with excitement and determination.

"Made it easier," Rock Lock snorted. "All our investigation was for nothing. She was already where we thought she was the whole time!"

"Not for nothing," Nighteye corrected. "This second round of stakeout has given us more information. It appears that all of the yakuza hideouts have a network of underground tunnels. A maze, if you will. We know we have to go below now. Eri will not be in the ground level of Chisaki's house."

"How are you sure that she's there?" Fat Gum asked. "What confirmed it?"

Nighteye put a box of magical girl action figures on the table, pink and shining.

The room went silent for a beat.

"Huh?" Rock Lock muttered. "What the hell?"

"I spotted a member of the Hassaikai buying this at a local department store," said Nighteye.

"That ain't evidence!" Fat Gum chopped his hand down. "Some people like this sort of thing! He could have just been buying it for himself, Nighteye!"

"No, he said the sort of thing that no one in that hobby would have. He got the name of the release line wrong, and when describing it to the store clerk, said _you know, the kind little girls like. _Also, when I went up to the cashier, I touched him on the shoulder, and used my Quirk. His future showed him taking the toy to Eri, and her scorning it, turning away. This all took place in a small room in an underground tunnel, where they appear to be keeping her."

Fat Gum and Rock Lock both exhaled. "Alright, fair enough," the former said.

"We have received the cooperation of the police," said Centipeeter. "And received a full search warrant for the house."

"So all that's left is to do it!" Ryukyu exclaimed.

Uraraka and Tsu looked to Nejire. Kirishima exchanged a glance with Tamaki, who quickly averted his eyes. And Mirio turned around to stare at Midoriya and Doko, determined.

"Ready?" he asked the both of them, his juniors.

"Ready," Midoriya echoed.

Doko reached up, pressed the button on his temple twice with his fist. His new and improved mask, black and sleek and angular with holes for his eyes to keep him oriented, unfurled and closed over the bridge of his nose. His purple eyes flashed.

"Ready," he said.

"Let's go!" Nighteye announced.


	49. Chapter 49: Lemillion and Everywhere

Chapter 49: Lemillion and Everywhere

**DAYS BEFORE THE RAID**

A place, somewhere.

"What? Work with the Hassaikai?" Twice asked.

"Their plan is sound enough," Shigaraki rasped.

The League of Villains had moved camp. Cheap blinds blocked the sleepy sunset from the dark windows. Giran was there, patching up Mr. Compress's arm. Toga sat perched on a dusty piano, while Spinner and Dabi brooded in the corners.

And Denki Kaminari listened with interest.

"Toga, Twice, you two are yakuza from this day on." Shigaraki's tone allowed for very little argument. But Denki didn't understand. _Shigaraki doesn't like them, does he? What happened with that meeting?_

Had Overhaul managed to convince him? Was the young head of the yakuza that charming, that clever? _He…he is the one who should be succeeding All For One… _

If it came down to it, wouldn't working with them be good for the League, and for the overall plan? _Maybe I should… _

Denki held his tongue for a moment, considering.

"Us? Yakuza? Your joke isn't funny," said Twice. And then, his psychotic side: "Sounds interesting, Shigaraki!"

"Anyway, you'll be in charge of guarding some of their tunnels…" Shigaraki stepped past Twice, and then Twice grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What do you mean, SOUND ENOUGH? Is that masked bastard influencing you?!"

_Yes, and it's a good thing,_ Denki thought.

"He killed Big Sis Mag! He blew Compress's arm to pieces! He's…he's the guy I brought c-carelessly to us…" Twice's voice shook. He lifted his mask off his face. "Toga, wh-what about you? C'mon, say something?"

"Hey, Tomura-kun." Toga bounded lightly off the piano, and spun toward them, her knife freely in her hand. The rays of sun sent bands of dust across her as she spun. "The League is a place I feel comfortable. I want to build a world where I can do whatever I want. So, tell me…" She finished her spin and held her blade to his throat. "Why do I have to do something that's hard, that I don't want to do?"

The situation was tense. As uncertain as Denki was about his loyalty to Shigaraki, he _was _All For One's chosen successor…_even if Master did not fully explore his options. I cannot allow Shigaraki to die here. _

"If they don't want to go, I'll do it," Denki piped up.

Toga and Twice took pause, looked back at him.

"You'd do that, Denki-kun?" Toga asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Sure. I mean, you guys are comfortable here, right? And not to be rude, but you both have mental issues. I'm much more prepared to enter an unfamiliar environment."

Shigaraki sighed, and removed his hand mask, showing his shriveled face to them.

"Kaminari…" he muttered. "I respect the request. But you know as well as I that we must obey the Master's wishes. He wanted to keep you close, and reveal you when it was the right time."

"It's only for a few days, right?" Denki said. "And it's not like any heroes are gonna be down there in yakuza tunnels. I won't be seen."

"You…" Twice coughed. "You shouldn't go alone, kid…" And then, his psychotic side: "Good luck, little moron!"

Shigaraki chuckled. "Maybe this is good. Overhaul actually asked for Kaminari too, originally. If I surprise him with all three of you, that would go even a longer way."

"Huh?" Toga lowered her knife, looking at their leader's surprisingly gentle expression.

"I'm doing this for us. For you guys. I'm not being manipulated by him, or influenced. Far from it. He wants some of our troops to build mutual trust, and so be it. You three will go. You'll get in their good graces. You'll _observe_. And then, when the time is right…" Shigaraki bared his teeth, his smile turning gruesome.

Toga suddenly returned the smile, her fangs glinting in the sunset. "Tomura-kun, you're more than you let on!"

"So…" Denki looked back and forth between them. "You two will be coming with me, then?"

"Sure, Denki-kun!" Toga purred, suddenly getting up in his face, blushing. "Maybe we can have a little fun in those tunnels…"

"I want to take responsibility…" Twice muttered. "If this is the way to do it, then so be it."

Shigaraki's eyes narrowed at Denki. "You must be absolutely _certain _that you will not reveal yourself."

"Don't worry. I want to obey Master just as much as you," Denki said. "And besides…this is a double agent job we're doing. You should have asked me from the start. I've got the most experience!"

Toga and Twice both laughed at that. Even sad old Compress chuckled lightly, from his slumped position against the window.

Denki echoed their slightly improved moods with a smile of his own, but inwardly, the gears were turning. _Double agent indeed, Shigaraki. Or perhaps, even a triple agent… _

If he could get into the good graces of Overhaul…

…

Chronostasis walked into the room. Kai Chisaki hung over the boss's bed. A rhythmic beeping filled the room, giving off a sort of cold oppression.

Overhaul's hand was on the boss's forehead. Like always, the grey-haired man was unconscious, hanging on to life. Chisaki was muttering.

"_Soon…everything will be back…and you'll understand what I was trying to do…"_

Chrono coughed, breaking Chisaki from his reverie.

"What is it? The bullets?"

"Well…yes. We've managed to make five. Five that completely annihilate a person's Quirk."

"Good," Chisaki said, getting to his feet. "It took a month to get this far, but…that's because we're doing it ourselves, in this awful facility. Once we get our funding up…" He noticed Chrono was still standing there. "What else? You have something more to say?"

"The League. They're here. Three of them."

…

Chisaki's office was simple, and spare. Denki had been somewhat disquieted by the tunnel network they'd come through to get here, and was even more disquieted by the yakuza members standing all around. As much as he'd bragged to Shigaraki about his double agent skills, this was an environment unfamiliar to him.

At least Toga seemed calm, her face almost bored. Twice…impossible to tell with the mask. The man himself sat opposite them, slouched over, in his mask like always.

"I am surprised to see three of you," said Overhaul. "Shigaraki and I agreed on two."

"He changed his mind," said Denki. "I don't understand it much myself, but he said that his confidence in your plan had increased after giving it some thought. We don't really know what that means, but…we're here."

The lie appeared to work, as Overhaul's eyes glinted with approval. _Of course I know what it means. Shigaraki told us everything. _How they were making bullets that could erase a person's Quirk entirely. _Such weapons might be instrumental in building the world All For One wants. _Denki kept his cool. Everything was fine so far. Fine.

"In any case," Chisaki continued, "thank you for coming."

"I had no choice," Toga said flatly. "I was ordered to come here."

"Remember me, birdman?" Twice boomed. "I will never forgive you for what you did. LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU!"

"I apologize for these two," Denki said with an overly sheepish grin and a wave of his hand. His job was to play the apologetic "good cop" as it were. Toga was supposed to play bad cop, and Twice would just be Twice, going back and forth between the two extremes.

"The League of Villains, huh?" said a large muscular ginger guy in a mask. "Let's fight! I'll kill you!"

"No," Toga said plainly.

"Sorry about Magne," Overhaul told them with a sigh. "I didn't mean to kill him, either."

"You mean her," Twice corrected.

A shadow fell over Toga's face. "Don't make that mistake again."

Denki scratched his neck. "We understand you well enough. Although, you can see why some of us might hold a grudge…"

"Of course," Overhaul agreed. "Well, if we're going to work together, you just need to follow my instructions. You three can serve as guards."

"Bastard…you're just putting on appearances like before!" Twice growled. "What will I need to do?" he asked immediately afterward, sweet as honey.

"First, tell me your Quirks. That will help me integrate you into our structure much better, even if it's only for a short period."

Denki spoke first, all amicable. "My Quirk is simple. I just discharge electricity." He lifted his hand up and sparked up a bit, to display. "If I go overboard, I fry my brain for a little while."

Overhaul's eyes widened. He was clearly impressed, and Denki felt his heart spike with excitement. "That would come quite in handy. Could you one-shot someone with it?"

"Oh yeah. You guys know I used to be in the UA hero course, right? Before I betrayed them? Well, during the USJ attack, I fried a guy bigger than you!" Denki pointed toward the muscular ginger who had spoken earlier. "He went out like a light. I do need to touch the person, though. Can be hard to get in close."

The ginger growled, but Overhaul held up a hand. "That will definitely come in handy, thank you. For one so young, you certainly know what you're doing. Managing to infiltrate UA is no easy feat."

Denki beamed. "Thank you…sir."

Overhaul clearly liked that. "And what about you two? What are your Quirks?"

Toga hummed for a moment, and then said "Nnnnah. I don't feel like telling you yet. I don't like you guys very much at the moment."

Twice made an exaggerated X motion with his arms. "Nadah! No way! No way am I telling you!"

One of the masked men suddenly spoke, and a purple halo emitted from his mouth along with his words. Denki froze, suddenly remembering Katayama teleporting his voice, but this was a different sort of Quirk entirely.

"What are your Quirks?" the man asked, in a whispery voice.

Twice immediately began babbling about his ability to make doubles, while Toga explained her blood-copy Quirk. They said every detail, down to their own weaknesses.

Denki facepalmed.

When the two of them were done, their eyes bugged out in shock, and they looked at each other in surprise, like morons.

"Well, that was easy," the masked man said. Clearly, he had some sort of persuasion Quirk that forced someone to speak. _Sort of like that Shinso kid from the Sports Festival. _

"One last thing. Did you hear anything about a betrayal from Shigaraki?"

Time seemed to slow, and Denki fought to keep the panic off his face. The wave of the Quirk was washing over all three of them. He could feel an answer forcing itself up from his throat, but what would he say? It was like he didn't have any power over his voice; he was a helpless observer.

_The Quirk…it has a technicality! We can only literally answer the question! And since Shigaraki didn't actually TELL us to betray them…he stopped talking right after he told us to get into their good graces and observe…he left it hanging! Which means, we technically did NOT hear anything about a betrayal from him!_

"No!" all three League members said together, and Denki had to mask his exhale of relief.

Overhaul and the rest of the yakuza, wonderfully, seemed satisfied. "Well, that's that." Chisaki stood. "Welcome to the Eight Precepts of Death."

**DAY OF RAID: 8:00 AM**

"_Heroes everywhere! Heroes and police galore!"_

Chronostasis hung up the phone, and looked to Chisaki and Mimic sitting on the couch.

"They're on to us," he reported.

Mimic growled. "And we were so careful, too…do you think it was those two young heroes?"

Chisaki's eye twitched. _No…couldn't have been… _

_They will NOT take her. _

He stood, composing himself. "Begin the plan. We've prepared for this, remember? Caught off guard or not…their offense means nothing."

**8:30 AM**

The chief of police stepped forward to ring the doorbell. Stretched in lines along the road were all his subordinates, some in normal police uniforms and others in full riot gear. The heroes were mixed in as well. Rock Lock. Fat Gum. Ryukyu, Nighteye, Eraser Head.

Doko looked to his left, at Kirishima. Then to his right, at Midoriya. _Determination. Focus. _They had prepared for this. This was it.

The chief of police looked back at all of them. "Once I show them the warrant, move forward. If you meet resistance, deal with it as quickly as possible. Did you all memorize the list of registered Quirks?"

General assent from the group. Doko swallowed, thinking about some of the Quirks he'd seen listed. Other than Overhaul itself, which was incredibly frightening, the director of the organization, a man known as Irinaka, had the ability to enter any solid object and take control of it. There was also someone who had the power to pull objects out of people's hands, someone capable of making forcefields…and the one that Doko found most frightening, a person with the ability to make others drunk just by being in his presence. _Drunk. _

Doko knew that the number one counter to his own power was to throw him off balance, make him lose his focus, his concentration. He had never been drunk before. If he ended up on the receiving end of that…

"Alright," the police chief announced, putting his finger toward the doorbell. "Ready…"

The wall exploded into a hundred pieces, sending debris flying everywhere. A massive, masked man came sliding out into the street.

The police had been scattered, knocked aside. Many of the heroes responded immediately. Eraser Head wrapped some up with his tape and caught them safely, while Fat Gum absorbed a few more through his chest. Midoriya sprang upward, coursed with lightning, and grabbed one flying through the air. But another policeman went flying past, missed by Midoriya, and Doko reached up, pulling with his Quirk. It was instinctive, like a natural release. A flash of purple, and the policeman had been warped safely into his arms.

"Alright, sir?" Doko asked.

The man shook his head hard. "Y-yeah," he answered, standing up.

The massive villain was standing in the middle of the street, as the remaining police closed in on him with riot gear. "What are you all doing here?" he growled. He was larger than Muscular, Doko realized. His arms alone were five feet long and at least a foot wide. "I feel great," he said, and Doko heard a noise like a growling stomach. Suddenly, the villain's arms bulged even bigger.

_Trigger, it's Trigger, it's… _

"Back up," said Ryukyu to the others, deadly calm.

Smoke rose up, blocking everyone's view for an instant, and then there was a massive impact, as the heroine's dragon form clashed with the villain and slammed him to the ground.

"A mere distraction!" the dragon roared. "The rest of you get in! Ryukyu Agency will take care of this!"

Nighteye nodded. "Let's go!"

Rock Lock, the police, Midoriya, and Mirio were close behind. Fat Gum, Tamaki, and Kirishima were going too.

Nejire ran forward, lifting herself off the ground with her quirk. "Tsu! Uraraka! Let's support her!"

"Right!" Uraraka said, running forward too.

Doko and Tsu briefly paused and looked at each other, in the middle of the chaos.

Doko wanted to tell her something, before they parted. Anything. He remembered what Nighteye had said, before all this started.

_I cannot use Foresight on any of you. What if death is in your future? A death in this battle? I would not place that burden upon anyone._

If…if he was going to die…

_What could I tell her? Hey Tsu, it's okay to look indifferent and calm while being a hero, that's how I looked during the licensing exam and got almost a perfect score for it, so you really shouldn't care what a reporter has to say as long as the Commission approves? _How lame and lengthy was that?

"Tsu," he said. "Be who you are."

He turned, and warped after the others.

…

The yakuza members came flooding from the house, screaming frantically and using their Quirks. "What are you all doing here?!" one declared.

The riot shields went up, and the minor and local heroes got to work subduing them. It was a huge crowd, threatening to overwhelm the heroes, distracting them, pushing them away from the door.

"They're just being a nuisance!" Fat Gum roared, swatting one out of the way. He towered over the crowd, and could still see the entrance. "They sent all their subordinates out to delay us!"

"So self-destructive," muttered Rock Lock. "Did they know we were coming?"

"This feels more like an impromptu plan," said Eraser Head, kicking a yakuza member and throwing another with his scarf. "Based around loyalty and bonds. In any case, we must get moving inward."

Doko had caught up now, caught up to Mirio and Midoriya. "Everywhere!" Mirio said, as they ran side-by-side, fighting their way toward the door. "We've got this!"

"Right!" Doko nodded.

They powered through the crowd of minor subordinates, leaving many of the local heroes to take care of them. Doko looked around at who had made it through, as they burst into the house. Along with everyone from Nighteye Agency, Tamaki and Kirishima and Fat Gum were coming too. And Aizawa, Rock Lock, and a good amount of police. _It will be enough, right?_

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we're in a hurry!" Fat Gum said to no one in particular as he crossed the threshold.

Nighteye led the way, and stopped in the middle of the hallway, sliding and facing a flower pot against the wall. His eyes flashed yellow.

"The one I used Foresight on stopped here, and pressed these wooden planks in this order…" Nighteye began tapping his fingers against the baseplate beneath the flowerpot, and suddenly, a secret door sprang open.

"Wow!" said Centipeter. "If you hadn't used Foresight, we would never have found this…"

Three more yakuza members came bursting out from behind the door, roaring and brandishing weapons.

"Bubble Girl, take the third!" Centipeter roared, using tendrils to subdue two of them.

Bubble Girl ducked low under a punch, popped a bubble in the man's face, and spun beneath him, pulling his arm behind his back and using her knee to slam him into the ground.

"We'll take care of these, and guard the entrance!" she exclaimed to Nighteye. "Go!"

Doko was getting frustrated, as he followed the others down into the secret tunnel. _We keep leaving people behind…what happens if we arrive at the end goal without enough power?_

His heart was racing something fierce, as the warm yellow light of the home above gave way to darkness, and then to colder, blue light. Industrial light.

The group came to a stop as they reached the tunnel. It was cold and dank and stark, marked with rusty pipes. A wall stood in front of them.

"It's a dead end?" Tamaki muttered.

"Huh?" Nighteye raised his eyebrows. "This is supposed to be the way the man went to the girl's room…"

"Nighteye, the path you saw is our only lead!" Rock Lock exclaimed, exasperated. "If you ended up being wrong…"

"Wait a moment," Mirio interrupted, stepping forward. "I can look through the wall."

"Wait, Togata-sen…Lemillion, your clothes!" Kirishima protested.

"It's fine." Tamaki held an arm up, blocking Kirishima. "Mirio's costume is synthesized from his own hair. It's designed to stay on when he permeates."

Antsily, Doko watched as Mirio poked his head through the wall in front of them, and then turned around. "Sure enough, the passage continues! It's a thick wall, though…"

Doko looked back at Nighteye and Aizawa. "Chisaki's Quirk, right? It lets him rebuild whatever he wants."

"Tsk," Rock Lock said. "Who knows how much blockage he's put up by now. He's probably taking the girl and running for it!"

"It doesn't matter." Together, Midoriya and Kirishima leapt forward, past Mirio and toward the wall.

"FULL COWLING!"

"RED GAUNTLET!"

With an eruption of green sparks, the barrier blasted to pieces.

"Well done, kids!" Fat Gum gushed. "Goin' faster than me and all…"

Doko warped through the hole, suddenly finding himself in the lead as they continued on.

"Everywhere!" Aizawa warned, as they continued to run through the next tunnel. "Don't get too far ahead…"

Doko slid to a stop. There was a very small person standing in the middle of the tunnel up ahead. They almost looked like a weird sock puppet, only with a plague doctor mask on.

And they were holding a syringe to their own neck.

"It's Irinaka!" the police chief roared, as the heroes charged forward. "DON'T LET HIM…!"

The director of the Eight Precepts of Death injected the drug, and suddenly his puppet form burst upward, contorting horribly like some kind of monster. With a roar, he stumbled up against the wall…and then slid into it.

Maniacal laughter echoed all around them, and the walls began to move.

Doko gasped and slipped, losing his footing and crashing into Tamaki. The heroes and police backed up against each other, looking around frantically at their new, changing surroundings.

The tunnel was moving, swelling, distorting, flipping. Solid surfaces had become curved and hard to stand on. A few policemen fell over. The laughter continued, from somewhere in the walls.

"He was only supposed to be able to control objects as large as a fridge!" Rock Lock cried.

"But with a boost from Trigger…" said Fat Gum.

"Eraser Head! Can you stop him?" Nighteye asked.

Aizawa grimaced. "I don't know where he is…he's moving all over the place…"

Tamaki made a low groan next to Doko. "Between this guy and Overhaul, we'll never find the right way in time, let alone get there. We can't save the girl. W-we can't even s-save ourselves."

"Don't say that!"

Suddenly, a hand was on Tamaki's shoulder. Mirio's hand.

"You're Suneater, remember! Stay strong!"

And then, Lemillion went racing off down the tunnel, toward the next dead end. Through all the distortion and spinning, he held his ground.

"Lemillion!" Nighteye cried. "Wait!"

"Irinaka will have to focus on all of you!" Mirio yelled, not looking back. "One of us at least has to keep moving forward!"

"Two of us," Doko growled, and followed up, warping after him.

Aizawa gasped. "Ka…Everywhere, _no_. WAIT!"

Doko sprang forward, warping again and again, watching Mirio disappear into the wall up ahead.

He'd never warped through a wall before. But behind this wall, and many more, was the girl Eri. An abused girl that he'd failed to save. _Not this time! Not this time! The wall can't be more than ten meters thick!_

With one last leap of his left foot, he disappeared in front of the wall, wincing…

And reappeared, in the tunnel beyond.

These tunnels were still moving, but with less force. It seemed that Irinaka's Quirk only extended so far. And Mirio was already disappearing into the next one, up ahead. Desperate, Doko followed, catching up, warping through another barrier, and another.

Finally, he reached Mirio's side, out of breath.

"Everywhere? What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you," he gasped. "We're saving her together, remember?"

Mirio took pause, but then nodded, smiling. "Of course!"

They ran forward, side by side, into the darkness ahead.

…

_Those two will not be sufficient to stop the boss on their own, _Mimic thought to himself from within the wall. _I should continue focusing on these… _

He used his Quirk to open up a hole, dropping all the heroes into the room below, where three of the Eight Bullets were waiting.

…

Overhaul and Chronostasis walked away from Eri's room, hearing the sounds above them.

"Many people moving as one," Chronostasis muttered, the little girl safely in his arms. "They know where they're going. They have a destination in mind."

"Doesn't matter," Chisaki growled. "We won't be there." He fingered the box of completed bullets in his pocket. He didn't want to have to use them on the approaching heroes, didn't want to waste them…but if he had to…

"The Eight Bullets will do their job. And we have other countermeasures in place. Don't worry, Chrono."

…

Izuku Midoriya was worried.

"We left Amajiki-senpai back there…" Kirishima muttered next to him, as they continued to run through the tunnel. "I hope he'll be alright…"

"Yeah…" Izuku agreed.

"Oi!" Fat Gum called, in an exasperated tone. "You left him behind as your guard, so you could keep running forward! Keeping your mind back there when it needs to be up here isn't manly at all!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" Kirishima barked, changing his mind on a dime. Izuku sweatdropped, and Rock Lock sighed.

It was only six of them now. Six heroes against whatever was coming up ahead. Nighteye led the way, flanked by Fat Gum and Aizawa. Kirishima, Izuku, and Rock Lock came up behind, and behind them, the few police that had managed to get through.

Izuku was worried about Togata and Katayama, too. _They just rushed off on their own…because of their guilt… _

Izuku hadn't been there, hadn't seen the girl. Would that he had. Maybe if he had, he'd be feeling the same way as them.

_We have to catch up as soon as possible. I have to catch up. With All Might's power…I SHOULD be the strongest one here. _

_Even if I'm too weak and useless to use all of it… _

_They need me up ahead. That little girl needs me. _

"Irinaka isn't movin' these walls," Fat Gum commented as they ran along the tunnel. "Do you reckon he's focused on the police back there?"

"His range may not be wide enough," the police chief responded back.

"He's got a lot of tunnel to focus on," said Aizawa. "But if we keep moving as a group, he'll realize what we're doing, and shift his priorities, and then…"

A shadow, almost like a silhouette of a person, seemed to race through the wall, past Izuku. He gasped.

"I CAN SEE HIM!" Aizawa roared, and the wall next to them suddenly erupted outward, headed straight for Eraser Head.

"ERASER!" Fat Gum and Kirishima jumped forward at the same time, pushing Aizawa out of the way, and getting thrown into the wall on the opposite side, disappearing.

Izuku's eyes bugged out. "KIRISHIMA!"

All sorts of barriers were shooting out of the wall now, distorting and moving and attacking them. Izuku leapt over one and got back to Nighteye. Now they only had four. Four heroes.

"What happened to them?" he stammered, as Aizawa got back to his feet next to them.

"Gotta erase him…" Izuku's teacher muttered, his eyes darting all over the increasingly moving tunnel.

"There's no time!" Nighteye declared. "Rock Lock, with us! We must keep moving!"

_Our numbers dwindle and dwindle… _

…

The noises continued to echo around the tunnels above them.

Denki lay slouched against the wall, trying to hide his terror. _Heroes. Heroes are here. _He was panicking, although Toga and Twice had not realized it, from their position against the opposite wall.

_Shigaraki told me not to reveal myself. All For One wouldn't want me to reveal myself. How are there heroes here? We were only supposed to have this guarding job for a few days… _

Chronostasis and Overhaul suddenly appeared from the darkness. "This will be the end of the Hassaikai…" Chrono was saying.

"Not if the boss and I live on," Chisaki replied back.

Denki's eyes widened. Chrono, who he'd gotten to know somewhat over the past few days, was holding a little white-haired girl in his arms.

"Who's she?" he blurted, pointing as they came up to the League members.

"Important to the plan," Overhaul responded shortly. He seemed to be out of breath. "We're getting out of here. Heroes are coming."

Toga cooed excitedly. "Ohh, I _hope _it's someone we know."

"Heroes? Heroes?" Twice babbled. "Oh, what are we to do? Let's tear them apart!"

As the two yakuza members passed, the little girl looked at Denki with mute appeal in her red eyes. Denki only looked back at her blankly. _I'm no hero, kid. I only pretended to be. _

"You three," said Overhaul. "Guard our backs. There's a few heroes that have broken ahead of the main group. Do your job."

"No!" Twice blurted. "On it!"

"Aye aye, captain," Toga purred.

"Un…understood," said Denki.

None of his peers understood the dilemma. Toga and Twice SHOULD have understood, as they were there for the conversation, but apparently they did not.

"Mimic will back you up," Chrono said as they continued on down the tunnel. "GO!"

"Let's go, Denki-kun." Toga waved at him to follow them, as they walked in the direction that the yakuza had come from.

Denki's mind was turning over and over. _It's possible that everyone knows about me already anyway. I mean, Yaoyorozu knows. And so do Katayama and Bakugo. It wouldn't have mattered if Yaoyorozu had died like she was supposed to, or if the other two had joined us like they were supposed to…in any case, they might be keeping it a secret. UA might be keeping it a secret. If that's true, then I have to rely on hope. Hope that these heroes will not recognize me from the Sports Festival. We are far from UA, so it's unlikely that there would be anyone who knows me on sight, right? _

In any case, he had spent too much time getting into Overhaul's favor to disobey his orders now. If Denki was to guard, he would guard.

But his heart was full of conflict.

…

The distortion of the walls was getting worse and worse. The four of them and the police were getting closed in, crushed.

"He's caving the walls!" Rock Lock shrieked. "Eraser, can you see him?!"

"No!" Aizawa growled, spinning in a circle.

_If we still had Fat Gum and Kirishima, this would be easier…_Izuku thought. _But we don't… _

They didn't have Bubble Girl or Centipeter, or Amajiki, or Togata or Katayama or…_Uraraka… _

_I have to do it, _Izuku thought, coursing One For All through himself.

_If I want to live up to everyone's expectations… _

_Make Uraraka notice me… _

_CONTINUE ALL MIGHT'S LEGACY… _

_AND SAVE A LITTLE GIRL!_

As the walls came flying at them, Izuku leapt up to meet them.

"SMASH!" he roared, kicking as hard as he could. The entire maze seemed to shudder with the force of his impact, and he heard someone stutter from within the walls, falter. He thought he saw a flash of a silhouette. Irinaka, moving.

"THERE! THERE HE IS!"

Rock Lock hit his palm against the walls, and they partially froze. "This is much as I can lock in place with my Quirk!" he said. "GO! CHASE HIM!"

Aizawa, Deku, and Nighteye moved forward, the police following behind. Irinaka was fleeing, getting to another spot where Rock Lock's Quirk wasn't active. He regrouped a bunch of the tunnel material, and sent it flying straight at them, like a burrowing mole. Nighteye pulled up short, hissing in surprise, but Izuku leapt past again, kicking it with just as much force as before. "SMASH!"

"Keep it up, Deku!" Aizawa called. "Rock Lock! Hold the walls as long as you can!"

Rock Lock opened his mouth to reply…and then a wall came _straight down upon them_, from the ceiling.

Izuku's eyes widened, and he felt Aizawa's scarf wrap around him, pulling him out of the way to the left. Unfortunately, Nighteye and the police had slid to the right, and the wall came down between them, hard and thick.

Smoke billowed up, and Izuku rubbed his eyes, coughing. It was just him and Aizawa, in a space of concrete, a new room created by Irinaka's moving walls.

"Separated us, huh?" Eraser Head muttered. "Is this a new attack?"

"Get back, sensei!" Izuku cried, forgetting himself in the moment. He dashed forward towards a wall, fairly certain this was the one that Nighteye was behind. He kicked it hard, bursting it apart…

And froze.

Rock Lock was laying on the ground, stabbed and bloody. An exact copy of him was kneeling over.

"A copy appeared out of nowhere and attacked me with a knife!" the hero told them. "I managed to counter it, but…"

Aizawa moved to check out the "copy", the one that was wounded on the ground. Deku wavered next to the hole he'd created, uncertain. _I don't remember any kind of copy Quirk being registered with the Hassaikai members… _

Rock Lock walked up to him. "Midoriya, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Deku stopped. Why had Rock Lock called him…Midoriya?

Aizawa leapt to his feet, and his red eyes glowed. Suddenly, Rock Lock melted away, and Himiko Toga was lunging at him, naked, a deep red blush across her face, her yellow cat's eyes shining gleefully.

Izuku shrieked and scrambled backward, tripping. "H-Himiko Toga?!"

"Yes, Izuku, it's me, Toga! Oh, you remembered my name!" She slashed and sliced, as Izuku dodged frantically, giving ground. "I'm so happy! Sooooo, so happy!" Her blush got deeper and deeper, and then Aizawa's scarf wrapped around her, pulling her back.

"This is the end for you," he warned, pulling her toward him…and she gripped the scarf, using it to flip backwards over his shoulders, and stabbed him in the back.

"SENSEI! NO!" Izuku roared, and activated Full Cowling, jumping full tilt toward Toga. He didn't care anymore. All thoughts drained from his brain. Thoughts like _why is the League here _and _is that the same Quirk that the Shiketsu girl used on me _and _what happens if I get stabbed. _All these things faded. All that mattered was saving his teacher, who'd trusted him to do this operation properly. Who, for the first time, had come into battle with him as an equal.

Izuku's kick planted squarely in Toga's face, and she was sent hurtling back toward the ruined wall of debris, bloody. For a split second, he felt guilty. _Villain or not, I just hit a depowered girl! _

Someone caught Toga, at the edge of the debris.

Aizawa stood up next to Izuku, clutching his bleeding shoulder, slouched. There was too much dust, neither of them could see properly…

"...Thanks for the save, Denki-kun…" a very bruised Himiko purred, standing up next to the silhouette of her savior.

Aizawa gasped. Izuku did not understand. _Denki…?_

The dust cleared, and Deku froze. His blood ran cold.

Standing next to Toga, looking just as terrified as Izuku felt, was Denki Kaminari.

"F-funny…seeing you g-guys here…" the electric blonde stuttered. "Sensei…M-Midoriya…long time no see."

…

Doko and Mirio slid to a stop, out of breath and sweating.

Standing ahead of them in the tunnel were the targets. Kai Chisaki, aka Overhaul. His aide, Chronostasis. And in the aide's arms…little Eri, hiding her face partially behind her frail arms, terrified.

"Excuse me…" Mirio breathed, his shoulders heaving. "May we ask you some questions?"

Chisaki only barely turned around. His eyes were filled with the purest sort of venom. "You weren't meant to get here so fast."

"We took a shortcut," Doko told him. Then, he sent his Quirk through his vocal chords, teleporting his voice upward through the tunnel complex. "**OIIII! LEMILLION AND I FOUND CHISAKI! BETTER HURRY IF YOU WANT A PIECE OF HIM TOO! WE'RE NOT GONNA LEAVE ANYTHING LEFT FOR YA!"**

Chisaki scratched his ear in annoyance. "Is that all your Quirk can do? Annoying, arrogant students. You were only pretending before, weren't you? You knew all along, and now you have your hero faces on."

_It was necessary to let you go before…_Doko gazed at Eri's terrified eyes, wracked with guilt. _We had to… _

"We're going to save that girl!" Mirio declared.

"And kick your ass," Doko echoed.

Chisaki chuckled. "Are you going to shout me into submission? This girl doesn't want you to rescue her. To her, you're not heroes. You're just some dolts who let her go…back to me."

_Even he understands! So he KNOWS how abusive he is…and he doesn't care. _Doko had never felt such powerful hate for someone before, never in his life. It coursed through him, like a drug in his bloodstream. His hands trembled, glowing purple. "They don't know our Quirks yet," he muttered to Mirio out of the corner of his mouth.

Mirio nodded almost imperceptibly, and then spoke up to Overhaul. "That's why we're here," he said with steel.

Overhaul sighed, closing his eyes as if disappointed, before starting to turn away. Chrono followed his actions. "You two clearly aren't understanding…"

"We understand well enough," said Doko. "What does it matter if the girl doesn't think we're heroes? We'll have plenty of time to convince her…after we take her from you, and throw you in prison for the rest of your miserable, pointless life." He released his Quirk fully, letting his whole body pulse with violet light.

Overhaul's eyes widened, and he growled. "Die, then."

Mirio began to charge forward, sinking into the floor…and both of them suddenly wavered, feeling unsteady…sick…_drunk_.

Doko's eyes widened. _Oh no. No, no, no. _The light in his body died, and his Quirk retreated deep into his chest, panicking. His stomach made a funny mewling sound. Cold sweat poured down his arms and legs. He felt like vomiting and passing out all at once. Stumbling, he fell against the wall, slumping. _No, I can't. I have to…_he tried to lift his hand, but his eyesight was all blurry and wavy, and he couldn't even look at the retreating villains with clarity anymore. Overhaul was disappearing, his yellow eyes glinting with victory, and he was taking Eri with him.

Mirio, too, was slumped against the floor, on his knees, fighting not to puke.

The yakuza member was hanging upside down from the pipes in the ceiling, pouring liquor messily into his mouth beneath the mask. It poured out everywhere, pooling around Doko's feet.

"Hehehe, feelin' sloshed? Like ya can't move yer leeeeggggs? Me tooo…that's why I'm hangin' around up here…"

_I knew it. It's…it's him…_Doko's body was getting more and more lethargic by the second. This was very, very bad. His counter. Right as victory had been in front of him…a guy like this was taking him down.

Mirio tried to get to his feet, and a gunshot crackled out of the darkness, causing the blonde to leap out of the way. Another masked yakuza came walking forward, standing between them and the retreating Overhaul.

"What's your Quirk?" the man asked, and through his half-lidded drunken eyes, Doko saw a purple wave, not unlike his own power, wash over Mirio.

"My Quirk is Permeation. When activated, I can slip through anything!"

_Wait, no! Togata, why did you say that?!_

The man turned to Doko. "And you?"

Suddenly, the answer was forced out of his throat. "I…arghghghbh." Doko tried to explain about his Teleportation, but it came out as nonsensical babbling.

The masked man looked annoyed up at his partner, still hanging from the roof. "You went overboard with that one. I can't understand his answer."

"Nnnnot my fault if he can't hold his liquor, heheheheh! Anyway, if he's THAT bad off, you don' even have to worry!"

"True enough." The man turned back to look at Mirio. "Permeation, hmm? That explains how you slipped past Mimic and the rest."

"You forced the truth out of me, huh?" Mirio put a hand against the wall to steady himself. _The drunkenness isn't affecting you as much! Lemillion, you at least have to get through them and save Eri…even if I'm worthless…_

Doko doubled over, slumping even deeper against the wall.

…

Mirio narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with Katayama, but he knew he had to protect his junior, along with getting to Eri.

"You're not the type to stand on the front lines," he told the man with the confession power.

The man twirled his gun. "True enough, but among the Eight Bullets, I alone am in good enough standing with the boss to know his true plans! He trusts me to be his last guard!" Laughing maniacally, he shot three more times at Mirio, who dodged out of the way as best as he could. The drunk's Quirk was still in affect, but…he could get over it…he _would _get over it…

"Say…" the confession man activated his Quirk again. "You regret not saving Eri before, right?"

"That's right," Mirio replied, and then immediately shoved a hand over his mouth.

"You two just want to make it up to yourselves…to have some kind of moral closure…you actually don't care about the girl! You just care about your own image!"

He shot again, and the drunk threw knives…but Mirio inhaled, holding his breath, and went into the wall.

"ULTIMATE MOVE…PHANTOM MENACE!"

He dashed in and out of the walls, up and down, releasing himself over and over, hitting them and punching them as he passed from the sides. Again, again, again.

The two yakuza members hit the floor hard, and Mirio dashed past them, _through _the floor, up to where Chisaki had gotten to…

_You're right, yakuza man. I did feel like I was made to carry the burden of some repulsive karma. Katayama felt it too. We acted so cruelly toward an innocent little girl…made her suffer! BUT I'M STILL HERE, TO MAKE IT UP TO HER!_

Overhaul turned, to see his two subordinates taken out on the floor…and Mirio burst up from behind him, roaring.

"CHISAKI!"

Overhaul ducked low, getting swiped by Mirio's fist…and Mirio kicked Chronostasis in the face, through Eri. The aide went flying back, hissing in pain, and Mirio whirled, scooping up Eri in his arms and sliding back.

Eri blinked up at him horrified. "No, please…if you don't let me go, he'll kill you…"

Mirio's chest heaved, staring forward at his opponent as the man got back to his feet. "I will never make you sad anymore," he promised her. "I swear I'll become your hero!"

Overhaul was standing, his body seeming strangely contorted, like a ragdoll. One arm dangled freely, while the other hid behind his back.

"How filthy…" he muttered. "Sick. You're _sick _and tainted. Using the disease inside of you to promote delusions of grandeur…come back, Eri." He addressed the girl directly. "Kill him? How many times do I have to tell you? I don't kill people, I HEAL them. And so shall you. You're cursed, remember? Your power and your actions cause people to die, but through me, that can be turned around. So you can't stay with him or the _heroes_, see? You're worth nothing to them, a mere liability. Only with me are you worth anything. So come. Back."

"You don't have to listen to him!" Mirio declared. Eri was struggling in his arms, but he wouldn't let her go. "How?" his voice cracked, full of despair and hatred for this man before him. "How could you say such things to your own child?"

"Huh? Oh, that's the story I told you…" Overhaul knelt down to the ground, and turned himself, revealing his ungloved hand for the first time.

"...I don't have any children."

He slammed his palm against the floor, and the tunnel erupted with debris and spikes.

Mirio jumped back frantically, his heart racing. The tunnel had come alive, with all sorts of death. Crushing barriers, sharp points, hard concrete. From every direction, fast and all at once. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two guys he'd already beat up get swept up by the debris…and Katayama, as well. _Everywhere…get up…I need your help… _

Mirio balanced precariously on a spike, looking across the concrete mess towards where Overhaul crouched, his hand placed against the floor. "You would hurt her while she's in my arms?"

Chisaki shrugged. "I can repair her just as easily. She should already know that firsthand."

Mirio felt horror creep into his heart. _How many times has he hurt her? KILLED her?_

"You can't keep dodging forever!" Two more spikes to the left. He had to activate permeation in his leg to dodge one. "In these conditions, I'm the only one who can heal her."

Chronostasis stood up next to the boss, gun in hand. Mirio looked on in despair. _I thought I knocked him out. Was my center off? Is the drunk's Quirk still affecting me? _It was certainly affecting Katayama.

"Aim for the arm carrying Eri," Overhaul ordered his aide.

"I didn't realize he'd be using his Quirk so precisely…" Chrono muttered.

He shot, and Mirio whirled, using his cape to hide himself and Eri. He smiled down at the little girl. "Hang in there, alright?" he reassured her, as the shots went through open fabric, hitting nothing.

Chrono gasped. "He used his cape to make me miss…I thought a hero's cape was just for show…"

"It _is_," Overhaul insisted with an angry growl. "It's all just for show…it's all just a big, sick game to them…because they think the diseases inside give them some right to play at something they're not…"

He prepared to slam both hands down, to send spikes at the mass of red cape across the way, but then a capeless Lemillion appeared up from the floor, punching Chrono again. Overhaul slid back, surprised.

Chrono dashed for the gun, but Mirio kicked him out of the way. Overhaul turned, realizing that he'd left Eri behind in the cape. He prepared to send more spikes her way, but then Lemillion was upon him.

"THAT'S THE KIND OF GUY YOU ARE, ISN'T IT?!" His fist passed through Chisaki's palm, landing square in his face, a solid blow.

"YOU'RE STONG, BUT I'M STRONGER!" another solid punch, sending him even further back.

Wrapped up in the cape, Eri watched, her heart suddenly fluttering.

_I will never make you sad anymore, _he had said. _I will become your hero!_

"YOU WON'T LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER! YOU'VE LOST, CHISAKI!"

As he went flying back against the ground, Overhaul pulled something from his pocket…and threw it toward his subordinate, on the ground beyond. The box of bullets.

…

Doko had seen it all.

As he slowly inched his way forward along the wall, holding his stomach, trying frantically to regain his senses and orientation, he saw.

He heard how Eri was not Chisaki's daughter after all. How he'd possibly killed and revived her many times over. And he'd heard the man's manipulation to get her to come back.

_Worthless to everyone but him…_

It was the same sort of manipulation he'd endured, the same thing that had kept me locked to those parents for all that time. And, just like him…

Eri was not truly connected to Chisaki after all. They were not related. Just like he wasn't related to his parents. They weren't related to them, they weren't defined by them…SHE WOULD BE FREE OF HIM!

_JUST… LIKE…ME… _

His Quirk was gurgling in his chest, unable to find solid footing, unable to focus. He tried to push himself off the wall, and couldn't. The drunk guy was passed out on the ground beneath some debris, just a few feet away. Apparently his Quik was passive, or he just hadn't turned it off before going unconscious. In any case, Doko needed to get away from him.

Up ahead, the other guy, the one with the confession Quirk, was similarly pinned under the debris left from Chisaki's attacks. And beyond that, Eri, wrapped in her cape. If he could just get to Eri. Mirio was distracting Chronostasis and Overhaul. If he could just…get…to Eri…

Overhaul threw something to the confession guy. It slid up to the man's hand. A box.

Doko's eyesight still swam with inebriation, but he could see what was inside.

_Bullets._

_No… _

_NO…!_

The confession yakuza placed a bullet into his gun, and lifted it up, his hand shaking. He first aimed toward Mirio, who was still pursuing Overhaul. But then…he turned his hand…and aimed for Eri.

_Blockhead, don't you NEED her Quirk for your plans to work? Erasing it won't do any good…unless… _

Doko's eyes widened. It turned out the yakuza had been a step ahead of him, because he realized what was happening a second later.

Mirio. Mirio was dashing back to Eri, blocking the bullet from reaching her.

He was going to get hit.

Mirio was going to lose his Quirk.

The gun fired. Time slowed to a crawl.

Doko felt his own heartbeat. His limbs were impossibly heavy. His stomach flipped over, once, twice, thrice…and then stopped flipping.

_Focus. Concentrate. Get over…this damn drunkeness… _

_And save them. BE A HERO!_

He lifted his hand, and sent the purple glow through it.

The bullet glowed purple too, in midair, as it hurtled closer and closer toward Mirio and Eri…

And then, it warped away.

Chisaki's eyes bugged out. "CHRONO!" he roared, and the two of them split, as the bullet suddenly zoomed in-between them, nearly grazing the side of his face.

The confession yakuza gasped, and tried to stand, but Doko warped his gun from his hand, and then warped on top of him, slamming his head into the ground with his foot. He felt bone crunch beneath his boot, and didn't stop to check what he'd done. _Don't care, asshole. You tried to shoot at a little girl. _

The inebriation was gone. He was free. His Quirk coursed through him completely, his blood sang with adrenaline. Pure fire flowed through him, as he warped forward toward Chisaki.

"LEMILLION, PROTECT ERI!" he roared.

Overhaul's eyes narrowed. "I was wondering where _you'd _gone off to."

He slammed his palm into the ground, sending spikes up between them, and Doko slammed his foot right back. "VOID SHRED!"

The spikes warped out of the floor with a violet crackle, shattering and scattering, worthless. Overhaul's eyes widened as the small debris of his attack rained down upon him, and Doko closed the distance.

He swept his foot low, pulling Chisaki to the ground. The man's open palm came swiping for him, and Doko warped sideways, dodging. A mere brush of the fingertips could kill, Doko knew.

They danced with each other, Doko warping to the left and the right and behind, landing light, peppery blows.

Chronostasis shot another bullet, a normal one this time, and Doko warped out of the way easily, letting the projectile strike against the opposite wall. He warped some debris up from the floor, raining it down on the aide's head, and then warped in, kicking the man in the stomach.

Overhaul came up behind him, but Doko warped backwards, _through _his hand, and punched the leader of the yakuza in the back of the head. Overhaul stumbled, trying to whirl, but Doko warped the end of a spike into his shoulder, and then leapt up, delivering a final kick that sent the man tumbling backward.

Frantically, Overhaul planted his hands into the floor, trying to both slow himself down and send up more spikes.

But the spikes weren't aimed at Doko this time. They were going past him, back toward Mirio and Eri.

Doko warped to chase the spikes, catching up and planting himself between them and his allies like a shield. "WARP FIELD!"

He coursed his Quirk through his whole body, and warped Mirio and Eri further back, away to safety, all while scattering the spike attack again. A purple pulse reverberated through the tunnel, and even Overhaul and Chronostasis were warped back a few meters, at the edge of Warp Field's radius.

Overhaul was dripping blood, snarling, furious. "You," he said. "Your disease is _horrible_. It is turned you into something less than human."

"If I'm less than human, what does that make you?" Doko shot back.

"A child like you can't possibly understand. Return Eri to me at once, or face the consequences."

"I actually don't think I'll be facing any consequences." Doko made a show of scratching his ear. He was full of hate and spite, and he wanted to make Overhaul feel as helpless as possible. "And a child like me is the one who will beat you."

"I am not beaten. You've already shown off all your cards. What will you do when I begin to reveal mine? Eri is my true work. You will regret standing in my way!"

Doko crouched into a combat position, closing his fists as they shined bright with lavender. "You know what? All you do is talk and talk. We're done talking. If this is your true work, then **come forward and finish it!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	50. Chapter 50: The Great Rewind

**Sorry for the two week disappearance. I have two reviews to reply to before we begin. Once again, I don't want to make this a habit. **

**LostBastille: An important thing to remember is that at this point in the story, the League is living in poverty. They probably used up all of their funds to get Compress his cybernetic arm, and likely wouldn't have much left over they'd be willing to put toward a costume for Denki. His hero costume is still at UA, since the students didn't take them to the training camp. He's probably still in a lot of the same clothes as the training camp. And Denki is smart. He knows he can't go back to his old living space because the heroes will likely catch him, and he can't access his old funds through the company under All For One's thumb, as the account is on record and can be digitally tracked. I suppose he could have just made some kind of cheap mask, but that wouldn't have been great for appearances in front of Overhaul. As for the yakuza plague masks, Toga and Twice don't wear them in canon (probably because they choose not to) but I highly doubt Chisaki would let them anyway. The masks seem like they're reserved for the inner circle, as most of the minor yakuza guys don't wear them. He wouldn't hand out the masks to League members he still barely trusts. Lastly, it's a weak defense, but I don't think Denki REALLY thought he was going to run into heroes that would recognize him as well as Aizawa and Deku do. The fact is, even if he was wearing a mask, they'd probably still recognize him or at least think he looks/sounds familiar. **

**TheKwertyOne: Doko's growth has been slow and steady. I wouldn't say it's been any slower than say, Deku's in canon, but if I'm wrong feel free to disagree. And…yes, of course Doko trains his Quirk? He does that every day in class with the rest of the students? I just don't bother showing it unless it's a major development, because that's not very exciting. If he didn't have his work study and his relationship to balance already, he probably WOULD be spending more time in the facilities outside of class, but he doesn't really have the time. Consistent Quirk training is what allowed him to focus enough to be able to warp a bullet in the first place. He just had to get over the drunk Quirk because yes, Doko has hangups, counters, and shortcomings, and he will continue to have them. He has had overpowered moments, but they will not become the norm until much later. I think an OP character is a lot more satisfying when it comes closer to the end of the story and feels like the result of a long buildup. If you want a fic where the main character is incredibly OP from the start, you have plenty of options already. I do however think your criticism of Doko being an "extra" and not affecting the events of canon enough is valid. That's mainly due to my own fear of diverging from canon. When I did so during the internship arc, people said they didn't find it as interesting, and the influx of chapter views, favorites, and follows decreased. I don't know if I have the writing skill to back up a major non-canon event. That said, I'm going to start trying soon. Doko caused a major canon divergence just last chapter, directly, with his own actions. He saved Mirio from turning Quirkless. And to answer your last question, the next arc will go into the nature of Doko's (and Kurogiri's!) Quirk. **

**Anyway, let's get into the chapter. The big five-o.**

Chapter 50: The Great Rewind

Tsuyu's heart raced as the battle raged on. She kept thinking about what Doko had said to her. _Be who you are. Be who you are…what does that mean?_

"Don't let him touch you!" Ryukyu roared as she grappled with the massive yakuza man, circling and swiping each other, trying to hold each other in place. In her dragon form, she was just a bit bigger than him, but only just.

"His Quirk takes your life force to make himself bigger!"

The man gave Ryukyu a rough kick, whirled, and slammed his fist down toward Ochaco. Tsuyu whipped her tongue out and grabbed her friend, leaping away, pulling her to safety.

He growled and swiped with his fist, chasing them with it, but Nejire pulled up short and underhanded an energy surge into his face, knocking him back into Ryukyu, who clotheslined him with her wing, slamming him into the ground.

Ochaco and Tsuyu slid to a stop on the opposite side of the street. "Thanks, Froppy!" the brunette exclaimed, eyebrows arched down toward their enemy.

Tsuyu eyed him more warily as he struggled beneath Ryukyu. "Rikiya Katsukame. One of the members of Chisaki's inner circle."

"Good to know I'm famous," the man growled in a very low, reverberating voice, beneath his black-and-red plague mask. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He kicked up with both legs, knocking the wind out of Ryukyu. The heroine gasped as she went flying back, and opened her wings to steady herself in mid-air. "FORMATION!" she yelled to her sidekicks.

Ochaco and Tsuyu looked at each other, and nodded. They split, running down the street toward the battle.

Ryukyu folded her wings and dived like an arrow straight at Katsukame, who raised his fists to counterattack. At the last second, she opened her wings again, blinding him, and leapt over his head, revealing Nejire behind her.

The Big Three member sent yellow spirals out of both hands, straight for the man's chest. Rikiya had lifted his hands to protect his face when Ryukyu had jumped him, leaving his torso open, and the energy slammed into him, causing him to roar in pain, doubling over.

Ochaco lifted up the street debris with her Quirk, and Tsuyu spun with her tongue outstretched, throwing it toward him. "RELEASE!" Ochaco roared, returning the weight to the boulders as they struck against Rikiya at full speed. His knees buckled from the final impact.

Behind, Tsuyu heard someone cry out. She turned. It was a young woman, watching the ensuing scene from the sidewalk.

An annoyed croak escaped her throat. Hadn't they completely evacuated this area prior to the raid? What was this woman still doing here?

Ochaco opened her mouth to say something, but Tsuyu stopped her. "I'll take care of it, ribbit. Continue the battle!"

She leapt toward the woman, who was staring toward the fight with wide, scared eyes. Her gaze re-focused on Tsuyu as she arrived in front of her. "Ma'am, this area was evacuated," Tsuyu told her calmly. "You need to leave."

"Oh, I…" the woman blinked. "I was just going for my morning walk…I don't live in this area…I was wondering why no one was around…what's going on?"

"A villain attack," Tsuyu said quickly, lying effortlessly. She wasn't sure what she was and wasn't allowed to say to bystanders, because _there weren't supposed to be any! _"Now, if you could please get as far as you can in the opposite direction of here?" Behind them, Ryukyu slammed the yakuza member into a wall, and the ground shuddered, causing Tsuyu to wince.

The woman looked annoyed, and began to turn around. "Alright, alright! The attitude isn't necessar…" She stopped and looked back at Tsuyu. "Hey, I know you! I saw you in the news!"

Tsuyu's mouth twitched.

"You're the little brat who doesn't care about anything! What kind of hero gives off such an attitude? I thought it might not be true, but now that I've run into you, I know it is!"

Tsuyu felt her lip tremble. Tears were threatening to pool in her eyes. _Be who you are._

"What makes you think I don't care about anything? My expression?" Tsuyu muttered quietly. "Please leave, ma'am. I care about _you_, and this place is dangerous. I don't want to see you get hurt."

The woman blinked at that, and then turned around, walking off. "Alright, whatever."

Sniffling, Tsuyu turned back toward the battle. She didn't feel great about that interaction at all. But the fight was more important.

Apparently, she'd missed quite a bit. Rikiya had been somewhat halted in the middle of the street, Nejire's wave paralyzing him in place.

"Now!" Ryukyu roared to the police, and they swarmed him, throwing the restraint around his chest and arms, and tightening it. He roared and tried to knock a few of them away, but Ryukyu caught one, and Tsuyu caught another with her tongue, catching up next to Ochaco.

The brunette nodded. "There you are! Did you get that woman clear?"

Tsuyu put the policeman down with a nod. "Taken care of." She didn't reveal anything else.

_Be who you are… _

…

"Hehehe…I'll leave you three to catch up…" Himiko giggled, standing up next to Kaminari. As she backed up, she whispered in his ear, "_Thanks for the save, dear. Don't forget: plus chaos. I'm gonna go meet up with Twice." _

Denki could barely process what she was saying as she backed out of sight. A hole in the wall opened up: Mimic, letting Toga escape. She disappeared on the other side.

_Plus chaos? So I guess Toga and Twice are betraying the yakuza now? _Denki didn't know if he could do that. Was this his moment to decide his loyalty?

First priority was getting away from Aizawa and Midoriya, though…as fast as possible.

"K-Kaminari…" Midoriya sputtered. The lightning that powered his strange Quirk had died out. "You…you're with _th-them_? YOU'RE THE TRAITOR?!"

"Hehe…" Denki took a step backward. Aizawa was watching him. Denki knew his Quirk was probably erased, and even so, he didn't stand a chance against Midoriya anyway. "Well, the thing is…"

"Deku," Aizawa said, very calmly. "Get back to the others. I'm dismissing you from this mission."

Midoriya's eyes bugged out. "What?!"

"I said you kids would be out if we ran into a situation like this."

Denki looked back and forth between them. Midoriya suddenly crackled with lightning again, and his eyebrows arched down toward _Aizawa_. "Did you already know about this? Did you know he was a traitor?"

Eraser Head took pause. He still didn't tear his gaze away from Denki, frustratingly. "I knew, yes," he said quietly. "We had to hide the truth from the world. UA was already in hot water to start with."

"And you'll be in even hotter water!" Denki warned. He wondered what Toga and Twice were up to. Why wouldn't Mimic let him out, too? He needed an escape route. "Mimic!" he whispered through the corner of his mouth, at the wall behind him. "Irinaka, are you there? Let me out of here!"

Midoriya seemed angry. "What about the rest of the class? They thought his parents simply pulled him out of school!"

"My parents are gone," Denki called. "I serve one master now. All For One. He gave me my Quirk, and my life. I would never expect the likes of you to understand."

Something flashed across Midoriya's face. For a moment, Denki's heart skipped a beat, and the two boys met eyes…it was almost like…yes. Midoriya DID understand.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Deku," Aizawa said. "Find Kirishima and the other members of Class A, and get out of this facility. You are no longer permitted to operate as a hero here."

Midoriya seemed aghast. "Find…_do you know what you're saying right now, sir? _Finding the other members of Class A includes _Katayama_, who, according to that warp-voice message we all just heard, is already at Chisaki and is fighting him with Lemillion! Fighting for the _girl_! And every second we waste here is another second for Chisaki to escape! They need our help up ahead!"

"Sure," Aizawa agreed, "but not your help."

"It's a tough world, isn't it Midoriya?" Denki called across the room. "Almost makes you wonder if answering to the authority is really worth it."

"Shut up!" Eraser Head growled, his scarf flaring up. "I _can't _believe I let the likes of you sit in my classroom, right under my nose. Deku, don't listen to him. Run back."

"Oh, I'll run alright," said Midoriya. "I'll run to _Eri_, and Togata-senpai, and Katayama. I'll help them, because that's what we came here for."

"_Mimic!" _Denki hissed toward the wall. What the hell were the rest of them doing? What was taking so long? "_Any day now!"_

Eraser Head finally whirled to look at Midoriya. "Deku, if you do that, I will be forced to…"

Denki didn't waste any time. Sure that his Quirk had returned, he dashed forward across the room. Midoriya gasped and lit up again, causing Aizawa to whirl back, realizing what he'd done. But it was too late; Denki shoved his hands into his old teacher, and electrocuted him.

Eraser Head roared in pain, crumbling, and Denki felt the shadow of a fist fall over his face. He leapt out of the way, causing Midoriya's blow to slam into the ground instead, shuddering the room and kicking up dust and debris.

Deku's face and limbs crackled with green light. "You really are a villain after all," the boy snarled. "Taking advantage of our argument…I can't believe I thought of you as a friend."

"Were we friends?" Denki asked, genuinely confused. "I don't seem to remember that."

Midoriya zoomed at him again, with unfathomable speed. Denki slid sideways, pushing himself against the wall. He couldn't avoid the other boy's attacks for very long.

He held his lips to the wall. "MIMIC!" he roared. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Suddenly, the room began to rumble.

Both Denki and Midoriya stopped, looking around in confusion. Dust was shaking from the ceiling.

And then, the room began to flip and warp.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Irinaka roared from inside the wall. "YOU LEAGUE BASTARDS! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! BETRAYING US!"

A pillar of stone shot out between Denki and Midoriya, aiming at the former's feet. Denki gasped and tried to move, but it was coming too fast, ready to puncture him. At the last moment…Midoriya swept in, and grabbed him, pulling him to safety.

The two boys tumbled down together to the floor, gasping.

"You didn't have to do that," Denki coughed at him. Midoriya still had him in his arms.

"My legs just moved on their own," Deku mumbled back.

"Man, you really are a hero. Such a shame." Denki released his Quirk again, electrocuting Midoriya hard, causing him to faint there on the floor.

Aizawa, unfortunately, was starting to stir across the room, which was now moving like rippling water, while Mimic screamed in fury.

Denki looked around at the ceiling in panic. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"YOU LEAGUE FUCKS ARE SCUM, THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON!" Another pillar shot out at him, and he realized he had just electrocuted the only person that could save him. At the last second, Denki managed to dodge. But he was running out of breath fast, and he felt a little woozy from the two full-power electric attacks.

_Toga, Twice, what the hell did you two do? Did you betray them somehow? _Plus chaos, Toga had said…but if the two of them had a plan of some kind, they certainly hadn't told him about it!

"MIMIC!" Denki roared. "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Another pillar shot at him, but the flipping of the room made it easy to tumble out of the way. Aizawa groaned nearby; he was starting to fully wake up.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Irinaka roared back.

"LISTEN, please." Denki held himself against the wall, trying to stabilize. It slipped and rippled beneath his fingertips. "I'm not with the League, not really. Ever since I met Chisaki, I thought he was the better candidate to succeed my master, All For One. Better than Shigaraki…"

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?!"

"Irinaka, just…I want to help you guys. The yakuza. I believe in your plan. Toga and Twice would have been happy to let these heroes capture you, but look! I just electrocuted both of them! I just need to stay with the League a little longer so I can get the intel I need…but I want to join you guys…really…" He'd made up his mind. It was the yakuza life for him, at least until All For One broke out of prison. And if his master was unhappy with what he'd done, and decided to kill him, then…well, that was the master's choice.

"Please, Mimic. I have no pride, only a desire to help. Let me through the wall and back to my former allies. I'll ensure that they get what they deserve."

Mimic said nothing. The walls continued to move, but he said nothing in response.

For a moment, Denki wilted, fearing that it was all over; that he'd failed. But then, a hole in the wall opened up beneath him, and suddenly he was sliding. Sliding away from Aizawa and Midoriya as they stirred. Sliding down a tunnel, toward Toga and Twice.

A clean escape.

…

Nighteye watched as the two members of the League made their escape, cackling as they went. Twice and Himiko Toga. Known criminals. They'd enraged Irinaka enough to cause him to unleash his full power, and now they were backing out.

He steadied himself in the flipping, warping hallway, as the police around him crashed into each other. The chief looked around wildly at the ceiling. "Where is he?!" he demanded.

"I'm not…I'm not sure…" Nighteye adjusted his glasses. Maybe if he'd gotten to touch Bubaigawara before he'd retreated, he could have used his Quirk to figure something out…

"Where are Rock Lock and Eraser Head? We need them in order to take Irinaka out…"

Without them, they couldn't move forward.

They couldn't help Lemillion and Everywhere…

_Mirio… _

…

How long had it been? Ten minutes? Twenty?

More spikes from the floor. He warped them to pieces. Again, from the left wall. Destroyed them too. Purple flash after purple flash. Holding Overhaul back, at any cost.

Doko felt his limbs strain against the continued effort of battle. But he couldn't stop now. Eri was still behind him.

In a brief window in-between his spike attacks, Mirio rushed in, phasing through the wall, and swinging out a hard kick to Chisaki's face. His foot passed through the man's outstretched palm, and partially crushed his purple mask. As Mirio landed, Chisaki whirled, and slammed his other palm into the ground, sending spikes his way.

Mirio hissed and activated his Quirk in his foot, a second too late. The spike partially punctured him, causing a spray of blood. Mirio winced and sank into the floor, retreating.

Blood and bruises dripped down Chisaki's face…but he lifted his own hand to it, and repaired it with his Quirk. "You're getting tired, heroes," he snarled. "But every blow you land on me, I will heal. And I WILL get to Eri."

_We need more people, _Doko thought drowsily, overuse of his Quirk exhausting him. _Where is our backup? Did they not hear my message?_

He switched places with Mirio, going on the offensive. He slammed his foot into another round of spikes, scattering them to the walls. As he closed the distance to Chisaki, he spun his glowing hands, pulling the debris he'd just created with him, and rained it down on the yakuza leader's head.

Chisaki backed off, shaking himself free, as Doko arrived, punching him in the chest, warping sideways to avoid his fingertips, and punching him again in the back.

Chronostasis's hair bobbed and weaved in toward him, and Doko warped low, steering clear of it. Chisaki jabbed a fist toward his head, and he warped upward, kicking off the ceiling and delivering another blow to the man's face. Chisaki backed off, forming a concrete wall up between them with his Quirk, and healed himself again.

Doko charged toward the wall, ready to burst it to pieces, but Chrono's hair came in from behind him, and he had to duck.

Mirio arrived again, appearing out from the floor and knocking Chronostasis aside. Overhaul immediately shifted his palms to the floor again, aiming for Eri further down the hall, but Doko warped himself between them, removing the spikes again.

He and Mirio had been switching out, one going on attack while the other defended Eri. But how much longer could they hold up, if Chisaki kept healing himself and his aide?

If Doko was getting tired, then Mirio was feeling it even more so…he'd been fighting for at least a few minutes longer, and his Quirk required even more concentration than Doko's did.

Mirio reached forward to land another fist on Chisaki's face. It was a straight-on attack, simple, almost lazy.

Like usual, his fist passed effortlessly through Overhaul's outstretched palm…but then, millimeters from making solid contact, Chronostasis's hair stabbed right through the fist.

Mirio shrieked, suddenly slowing down and falling back. Chrono pulled his hair back into his hood. "Those hit with the clock hands have to slooooow down," he said. "Only the minute hand was long enough to reach you, and I had to get the timing just right…but I'm all about time, aren't I."

Chisaki loomed over the now-slowed Mirio, who was clutching his fist in pain. "Now die, hero." He reached down toward Mirio's face with his hands.

Doko _pulled _with his Quirk, knowing that this was probably all that was left in him. To save Mirio. The blonde's body glowed purple as Chisaki's hands came down…

And Doko heaved, warping Mirio back to him with one great cry of effort. Chisaki's hands swiped through open air.

Mirio, now in Doko's arms, looked up at him, confused. "Everywhere? You…"

"I had to…" Doko gasped, doubling over. He was tired, so tired. They'd been fighting for too bloody long. "Couldn't let you die…"

"Chronostasis's minute hand only slows me for a minute," said Mirio. "I reckon I've still got about forty seconds left. You have to hold them off until then!"

Doko stepped in front of his senpai, in front of Eri.

"No…" the girl muttered. "Please, stop…this is the end…you won't be able to go on…"

Although his limbs were resisting, full of lead and lactic acid, he let his Quirk flow. He had to try, even if he passed out from the effort.

"Everywhere," Eri gasped, as if just realizing what she should call him. "_Please _give up. Please let me go to him…that's the only chance you have of living…"

There was nothing he could to reassure her. Nothing. He was worthless, unable to save someone who was in such a horrible situation.

He just had to convince her not to go back to him, at whatever cost.

"He's gonna kill me no matter what you do," Doko told her flatly, getting into his combat position, staring Chisaki down.

Overhaul chuckled. "That's the spirit."

…

Shota Aizawa crawled his way toward the boy in green, laying on the floor just a few feet away. The floor kept slipping and sliding beneath him, making it impossible…his whole body ached. And Denki Kaminari was long gone.

He'd failed. He'd so unequivocally failed.

Just like he'd failed Shirakumo…

"Deku…" Shota gasped, gripping the floor with his fingers, trying to reach his student. "Midoriya, get up…"

Izuku stirred, blinking his eyes groggily.

"Midoriya…I'm sorry. You're right, we never should have kept it a secret…"

Izuku's ears pricked. Even if he couldn't get up yet, he was listening. He was listening to Aizawa.

"And I know you're angry. You have every right to be…"

Midoriya's gloved fist closed.

"So now I need you to focus that anger on the objective ahead. Let's take out this Mimic bastard, and blast a path to the others. Let's save this little girl. Are you with me, Midoriya?"

Green lightning sprayed out over the room.

…

"He turned out to be more bark than bite, huh?" Ochaco commented nervously as the police restrained Katsukame.

"He inhales the life force of those around him to make himself bigger," Ryukyu said. "A troublesome opponent. Good that we got him out of the way…"

Nejire pointed toward the house. "The commotion outside has died down! The fighting must be the worst on the inside!"

"We've got to try and catch up to Nighteye," Ryukyu told them. "We've been out here for far too long."

"Right!" Ochaco and Tsuyu followed her toward the destroyed gate, ready to join the real battle at last…

And suddenly, Ochaco felt woozy, her feet losing their balance.

"Huh?" Ryukyu turned.

Ochaco, Tsuyu, and most of the police collapsed to the ground, all within range, as Rikiya took a deep, deep breath.

Nejire backed off, her nostrils flaring. "I thought he had to touch someone to use his Quirk!"

"I took a little boost…" Katsukame chuckled, straining at his restraints, and then destroying them with bursting, muscled arms. "I FEEL GREAT!"

Ryukyu immediately returned to dragon form, and held him in place. They were now about the same size, due to the life force he'd inhaled.

"NEJIRE!" she roared.

"SPIRALING WAVE SURGE!" Nejire shouted, blasting herself into the sky, and throwing everything she had at Katsukame.

Ochaco struggled to her feet. She had to get up. What kind of hero was she if she got taken out so easily? It was embarrassing. It was infuriating.

"Froppy!" she coughed out, seeing Tsuyu stand as well.

She reached in, and touched Rikiya, making him float. Ryukyu gave him a push, as Nejire continued to blast him with her surges.

"Froppy, pull him down the street!"

Tsuyu obeyed, flipping her tongue out to restrain him, and running along, carrying the massive bulked-out villain like some kind of gruesome balloon. Nejire and Ryukyu flew behind, pushing him along, and Ochaco ran alongside Tsuyu, her heart racing.

"How are you broads still standing?" Rikiya roared, aghast.

"Because every day, we're told…"

"Go beyond!"

"PLUS ULTRA!"

Ochaco suddenly pulled up short. Deku was standing in the middle of the street, pointing.

"Deku? I thought you were below!"

"The tunnels have another exit!" he said frantically. "Our objective is directly beneath that intersection! If you guys open it up, you can help save the girl! Hurry!"

Slightly confused, Ochaco turned back to look at Ryukyu for approval.

She was still pushing the villain along, but through her effort she grunted, "Let's do it! If it's a shortcut, that saves us the time of running through all those tunnels!"

Nodding, Ochaco and Tsuyu followed Deku toward the intersection.

"Release your Quirk, Uravity! We'll use this guy to slam the road open!"

Ochaco backed off, her heart pounding…and she pressed her fingers together. "Release…"

Katsukame and Ryukyu slammed into the ground as Tsuyu pulled her tongue out to safety. The road cracked and crumbled beneath them, and Nejire pushed her waves even further, breaking it apart.

A great hole formed up below them, and suddenly, they were falling. Ryukyu and the villain. The hole was spreading, like a massive sink. The road cracked and fell into itself, revealing a deep, deep pit.

Nejire gasped and righted herself in mid-air, balancing her feet on her waves. Tsuyu leapt into the hole after them. "Our objective is below, ribbit!"

Ochaco blinked, about to float herself down into the chasm, to follow her boss and the direction of the action…but wait. Where had Deku gone?

She looked up and around. She could see Nejire, still floating on the edge of the pit…and then, just barely around the corner of a building, she saw something that made her heart stop.

_Kaminari?_

It was Kaminari and Deku. Did Kaminari live in this area or something, and had randomly showed up to help? Perhaps against the will of his parents?

And then, she saw two more people with them. Twice, and Mr. Compress. Two League members.

Suddenly, Deku melted away, revealing a naked Himiko Toga, smiling a fanged, ear-to-ear grin. Her yellow eyes glowed, unmistakable.

They'd been tricked.

And Kaminari was…with them?

Tsuyu's words briefly flashed through her mind. _If it comes down to stopping the League or saving the girl… _

But Tsuyu hadn't known about _this. _This…betrayal. And Ochaco's blood was boiling too much to think of anything else.

She took off running. There was no time to waste.

Nejire saw her. "URAVITY, WAIT!"

She could hear what they were saying now. "You're a clone!" Twice was telling Compress. "Go down there and get the girl! The asset that the yakuza needs!"

"I thought this was revenge for my arm, too!"

"Not your arm," Kaminari said. "The arm for the real Compress."

He was talking with them! Strategizing with them like they were friends!

The traitor. The traitor. The traitor…

Toga saw her first, and her eyes lit up. "OH, LOOK WHO'S COMING!" a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You _bastard_," Ochaco spat at Kaminari, closing the distance. "Were you with them the whole time? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

…

Right as Chisaki came in to deliver the final blow, right as the light in Doko's body began to die out, right as he accepted that this was his last stand…

…the ceiling exploded.

Raining down on them was debris and boulders and underground water, all manner of things. Doko backed away, his vision rapidly becoming clouded with dust and crashing objects. Where had Overhaul gone? Where was Mirio? Eri? What had just happened?

A huge BODY crashed to the ground next to him, causing him to jump. The dust cleared somewhat, and he saw that it was Ryukyu in her dragon form, on top of the villain guy that they'd been fighting at the front gate.

"DOKKUN!" a voice ribbited from behind him.

Doko turned. Tsuyu landed lightly on a crashed boulder.

"You f-forget yourself…" he breathed, trying to smile through his pain and exhaustion. "I'm Everywhere while we're w-working, remember?"

He could barely stand and keep his eyes open.

Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around his torso. "You need to get out of here! You're hurt bad!"

"Lemillion…Lemillion and Eri…they're somewhere here…" He let his body go limp, having Tsuyu take over. Where were Deku and Eraser Head and Nighteye? How had the girls overtaken them, after being halted at the front gate?

"RYUKYU!" Tsuyu was shouting. "THE GIRL IS SOMEWHERE HERE!"

"I have eyes on Chisaki!" the dragon roared back. "Where's Uravity?"

Tsuyu looked around wildly. "I…I don't know…"

Doko looked up groggily. Several people had been tossed up in midair, almost as if they were floating. He saw Eri! There she was, white hair and everything!

He pointed up weakly, with a trembling finger. "E…Eri…there…"

Tsuyu looked up. Another person was up there, sliding down the pit. Doko vaguely recognized them. A masked guy in a top hat? Mr….Mr. Compress?

The League…

But before Mr. Compress could reach Eri, a huge wave of spikes came hurtling up from the corner of the pit. Gasping, Ryukyu pushed herself off of Katsukame. "FROPPY! TO SAFETY!"

Pulling Doko along, Tsuyu leapt up onto the dragon's back, as spikes continued to fill the room. Doko felt a vague sense of panic, through all the fatigue. _No, where's Lemillion. We can't leave him behind. Don't take me out of here!_

The spikes sliced right through Compress, and he dissolved to mud. That confused Doko even as it looked vaguely familiar. _More League trickery…or am I just losing my mind?_

Eri was falling, and Ryukyu was rushing to catch her. "Find Lemillion…" Doko croaked. "You have to find him…"

A stone platform was raised out of the ground, Chisaki standing on top of it. He reached Eri first.

…

As Ochaco closed the distance, Toga shoved Compress down the pit, a smile still on her face. "Bye, Mister! We'll take care of this!"

She turned back, brandishing her knife. Kaminari raised his fists, electricity coursing through them.

Ochaco didn't care. She kicked up some debris off the ground with a spin, floating it, and then rained it down on Kaminari, hitting him in the head hard, making him stagger back into Twice.

Toga came leaping out to meet her, laughing gleefully, but the blonde girl was naked and vulnerable. Ochaco ducked the first knife swing and punched the other girl in the chest, hard. Toga staggered, teetering on the edge of the chasm on her toes. She windmilled her arms frantically, her knife nearly escaping her hands.

Ochaco rushed forward to give her a final shove down the hole, but Kaminari came up behind her, and shocked her in the back.

Ochaco screeched in pain, backing away. Her costume was made of some kind of elastic material that absorbed the shock somewhat, but it still hurt.

"I should have known," she gasped, turning and making eye contact with him. "Your Quirk was never meant for a hero."

Infuriatingly, Kaminari only gave her a sad smile. "It was never meant for me at all."

Twice rushed forward to finish Ochaco off…and then Nejire swept in from the sky, blasting a huge wave that knocked all three villains away, down the alley.

The blue-haired girl landed next to Ochaco, panic in her eyes. "I told you not to rush in!"

Ochaco blinked, annoyed. She felt a little woozy. "Why? What's the proble…" Something rushed through her head, and she swayed.

Nejire's eyes widened as she looked at Ochaco's torso. "You're bleeding!"

"Huh?" Ochaco looked down. Sure enough, blood was leaking from a stab wound in her chest. Had Toga gotten her without her realizing? Stupid bitch.

Oh, suddenly it was all just too tiring. Far too tiring…

The last thing Ochaco saw was Nejire's worried face looming over her.

…

Chisaki had reached Eri. He had reached her first.

Doko felt a familiar rage coursing through him. The last vestiges of his Quirk, the last push of adrenaline that he could muster before passing out completely. Ryukyu was still flying, closing the distance, but not fast enough. Only he was fast enough.

He had to. He had to do it.

"Tsuyu, get your fucking tongue off me."

The frog girl was so shocked, she obeyed, freeing him.

Doko pulled himself to his feet, unsteady on the dragon's back, and took off at a run up her spine. "SORRY ABOUT THIS!" he yelled to Ryukyu, as he bounced his feet off her head…and warped to Chisaki's platform.

Several things happened at once.

Rikiya Katsukame roared from below, leaping up to join the battle.

Green lightning sprayed from the nearby wall, bursting it to pieces, revealing the arriving Deku, fury smote upon his face.

And light burst from Eri's horn, a bright white-yellow, sparking out wildly, all over Chisaki and the platform and…

A stray fork of the energy from her horn passed over Doko as he tried to land on the platform, blasting him back, away from the platform, far away toward the bottom of the pit…

He thought one last thing: _Eri just hit me with her Quirk. _

He lost consciousness.


	51. Chapter 51: Saved

Chapter 51: Saved

He was in that tunnel again. That blasted tunnel, stretching infinitely away in either direction, into a darkness like the very depths of evil.

Before him stood his enemy, white gloves discarded, splatters of blood across his hooked mask. Behind him was the little horned girl. "No, don't…" she whispered. "You'll die…"

"I won't," Doko promised, continuing to stare ahead at Overhaul. He had help after all. Where was Lemillion? Where had he gone?

"I'm here…" Mirio said, to his right. Doko looked at him, and then looked down, realizing the blonde was on the ground. The third year was clutching his arm in pain, his normally pointed hair fallen over the front of his face, casting a shadow over that once-heroic expression.

"What happened?" Doko gasped, but he knew instantly. They'd failed somehow. He'd failed. Mirio had lost his Quirk.

Overhaul sent spikes toward them. Doko teleported his two allies back and away, protecting them, at the cost of himself. The spikes stabbed through his feet, causing him to roar in pain.

Overhaul sent them again. Doko warped them out of the way somewhat messily, still dazed from the wounds, and some of them got through, stabbing and slashing him around his hips. He staggered, feeling a strange heat pervade his body. When he brought his fingers away from his chest, they were sticky with warm red blood.

Chisaki cackled. "You can't defeat me! My Quirk is far beyond yours!"

_It isn't, _said a voice inside Doko's head.

"My Quirk is far beyond yours!"

_It isn't. _

"My Quirk is far beyond yours/_it isn't._

Somehow the two repeating voices became one in the same, mixing in his head, until Chisaki looked straight at him and, with a voice that was not his own, said, "**You'll have to rip my arms off to stop me**."

"Huh?" Doko raised his eyebrows, appalled. "I wouldn't do that."

Overhaul shrugged, and then sent spikes towards them again. Doko brought his hands up to counter them, but he was confused, set off course. The spikes passed by effortlessly. They reached Eri first.

The little girl screamed, punctured in a thousand ways, suddenly being carried backward on waves of overhauled concrete, back toward her captor and abuser. Overhaul snarled. "And now, for the hero failure behind you."

The spikes continued on, stabbing Mirio deep in the chest. Doko opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

"Why didn't you…" Mirio coughed out. He seemed so sad, confused, bitter. "Why didn't you help me? I don't understand…"

_I tried, _Doko wanted to say, but it was like his mouth was sewn shut, and he could not get the words out. _I tried, I tried to help! _

"No you didn't!" Chisaki tittered, as Mirio sank to the floor of the tunnel, dead. "You didn't help at all! Maybe if you had **ripped my arms off…"**

_Ripped my arms off… _

_Ripped my arms off… _

_Rip his arms off. _

Doko's feet glowed purple, without him doing anything. Too late, he realized that he'd let his guard down, and accidentally released his Quirk. He tried to regain control, tried to rein it back in…but nothing happened. The violet glow was spreading over his entire body, up through his chest and arms and neck and finally his face…

Foul little whispers snapped at him, whispering the command separately until they all became one voice. _Do it. Do it. DO IT!_

His arms reached up. _No, _Doko thought slowly, confused. _This isn't me… _

The glow reached Chisaki's arms, and suddenly the man looked confused, as if he hadn't just been taunting Doko to do this. "Stop," he muttered. "Hey, what are you doing, you crazy kid?! Stop! STOP IT! St-st…"

Doko's hands closed into fists, and pulled back toward his chest. Chisaki's arms warped out of their sockets, and blood flew everywhere, splattering against the sides of the tunnel.

Overhaul cried out in such agony that Doko, stunned, snapped out of it, and the purple glow around him died. The man was collapsing before him to his knees, far too much blood leaking out of him…until his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his face began to fall to the floor, slowly.

_What…what did I do?!_

_**What you had to do, **_they said.

The second Chisaki's head made contact with the tunnel floor, it shattered. The whole tunnel shattered, disappearing and dissipating into an infinite darkness, that Doko now floated in. All around him was pitch black.

Nothing but him, and the voices…

_Who are you?! _Doko thought angrily. Why couldn't he SPEAK anymore? _Get out of my head! This isn't me!_

They laughed. _Oh, yes it is, _they said. _This IS you. It is more you than anything else in existence or nonexistence. It is what you were born with from the very beginning. _

_NO! _Doko thought back. He realized it now, like cold hard iron falling onto his brain. For the first time ever, after years and years of ebb and flow, of power imbalance, of intuitive communication…he was talking directly to his _Quirk. _

And his Quirk was not friendly.

_This isn't like you, _he said, trying to reason with it. _We've…we've always worked together to strike a balance. You can't suddenly break that balance now! _

_And what are you going to do about it? _they asked, in an almost childish, playful tone. Mocking.

Suddenly, Doko saw something beneath his feet. An even deeper darkness opening up beneath the already existing one, being unsewn or unzipped like some foul canyon opening. Beneath was the void, the very end of sanity, the border of the outlands. Unimaginable horrors stared back up at him, thousands of limbs standing on a coin's edge, millions of eyes concentrated into a single point.

Doko realized what had been inside him this whole time, and his brain nearly left him. He HOWLED in terror, his heart racing so fiercely that he spasmed, convulsing in deadair, turning over and over in that floating position.

The tendrils of the infinite nothing were reaching up at him, whispering. The same voices. They were down there, and they were in him at the same time.

An image flashed before him. A baby in a crib, illuminated with a strange yellow light.

_You are our choice, _they said. _You are our choice! _

Doko caught his breath, regained control of himself. He pulled himself over, to look straight down at them, face them head-on. He forced himself to look without seeing. To show no fear.

_WELL, TOO BAD! _he roared. _YOU'RE not MY choice! _

The voices howled back in fury and agony, louder and louder and louder…

Doko's eyes opened.

…

All was peaceful. He was in a white room on a white bed in a white cloth. Gentle sunlight streamed in through the windows to the right. He heard the soft rhythmic sounds of hospital instruments.

The horrific dream was fleeing his mind, as quickly as it had come. Already Doko was forgetting it. What had he seen, exactly? Surely it wasn't important. What he needed to know was what had happened after he had been knocked out.

After Eri had hit him with her Quirk…

He shifted in the bed, and someone gasped.

Doko looked to his left. Sitting at his bedside was Tsuyu Asui, still dressed in her hero costume, looking a bit battered and dirty, but nothing worse than that.

"How long have I…?"

Her hand rested on top of his. "No more than a few hours, ribbit. It's late afternoon. Still the same day as the raid."

Doko sighed, and sank back into the bed. "I'm sorry for…for swearing at you." _Get your fucking tongue off me, _he'd said, to shock her into letting him go, so he could save Eri. Of course, that hadn't exactly worked. Oh joy.

"Just as long as you don't make a habit of it." Her lips pressed together flatly. "Do you want to know what happened?"

"Is there bad news?" his voice had never come out so small, so uncertain. While he couldn't remember the details, he knew that he'd seen something horrible in his dream…like an alternate outcome. Surely that hadn't _actually _been what happened, right?

Tsuyu blinked.

"Tell me the truth, Tsu. Seriously." He closed his hand around hers, and held it up. Before there had always been a mutual respect between them, but now he saw something in her eyes that suggested…that respect might have been fractured. _Oh no. What did I do? Did I do something?_

"Eri is saved," Tsuyu muttered. "She is safely in our hands. Chisaki was taken into custody, along with the rest of the Eight Precepts of Death."

Doko closed his eyes and relaxed. "All…all right. That's…good to hear."

"You were knocked out when Eri's Quirk started going haywire. Ryukyu and I tried to get clear and save you, but there was too much light coming off of her…luckily, Togata-senpai was down there in the rubble. He caught you. Ryukyu and I wanted to keep fighting, but Chisaki…fused with the guy that we'd been fighting. He used his Quirk to fuse their bodies together…and he got really big."

Doko's eyes popped back open. "He…_fused_ with another person?"

"Yeah. Right as Eri's Quirk activated, Midoriya burst through the wall on the opposite side. A few seconds later, he'd reached her and grabbed her, bringing all her Quirk's energy on himself. Chisaki fused with that other guy and chased him out of the pit. They had a battle in mid-air above the neighborhood. Midoriya, umm…won."

Something about her tone confused him. "But…how? How did Midoriya…"

"Survive Eri's Quirk? Apparently he pushed his Quirk way too far like he used to do. Eri's power is to rewind things to previous states, according to the doctors. He kept breaking his bones with his own Quirk, and Eri would heal them. That allowed him to keep using his Quirk at full power without dying and beat Chisaki. Or something like that, I dunno. I didn't even see the fight. I suppose you can ask Nejire if you really care that much."

"You don't seem very happy," Doko said, plainly. What had he told her, before the battle? _Be who you are. _Tsuyu was not a naturally expressive person, and yet…

"Ochaco was stabbed," the frog girl finally mumbled. "By Himiko Toga. The League of Villains was there."

Doko's eyes widened. "They…is she okay?!"

"Alive. In fact, everyone's alive. There were no casualties at all. But…that's not everything." Tsuyu's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears. "Kaminari was with the League of Villains, Dokkun. He was with them. He electrocuted Midoriya and Mr. Aizawa, and would have done the same for Ochaco if Nejire hadn't showed up…"

Doko's heart sank. He'd completely forgotten about Kaminari. "He…" Doko coughed. He'd already known about the boy's betrayal, but Tsuyu didn't know that he knew. "Did…did this get out? To the public, I mean…"

"The public? No." Tsuyu shook her head. "The only thing they know is that there was a huge fight over the house, and that the Hassaikai is no more. Midoriya and Chisaki. But…it's on the Hero Network. Kaminari is marked as a villain now. So everyone in the Hero Network knows. That includes…"

"The government," Doko said miserably. "The financiers of UA."

And now they knew the school's final failure. The straw to break the camel's back, formed by the Kamino incident, had finally fallen.

…

A little while after, as the sun's rays turned deeper orange through the window, a doctor came to visit.

"Feeling alright?" he asked. "Anything strange?"

Doko thought about it for a moment. "No," he said, finally. His Quirk felt…quiet. His body was at peace. "I'm doing well, I think."

"As you should be," the doctor said. "We feared the worst after the young girl's Quirk hit you. We had no way of knowing what might have happened, so we ran some tests. We cross-referenced the results with some of the ones conducted by Recovery Girl at UA."

His heart skipped a beat. "Was something different?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." The doctor shuffled his papers. "The portion of your Quirk Factor that affected your aging process has been removed entirely. You will age at a normal speed from this point forward, Doko Katayama."

His eyes widened. A sort of tired, aching relief seemed to fill his bones, and an exhale escaped his lungs like a fading song. "I'm…going to grow up normally?"

"That's right. The girl's Quirk has been described as _rewinding _things. In the case of living things that are touched by her, it seems that the effect varies, but in your case she seems to have literally rewound the spiral of your DNA structures. Unscrewed it, as it were."

Doko made a face. "That sounds impossible."

"It is one of those Quirks that borders on what we might call magic, growing more and more common in young children as the generations of Quirked people form more and more mutations." The doctor frowned. "Our research simply cannot keep up, but we are learning more every day. And indeed, about your own Quirk as well."

"...Right…" Doko found that, subconsciously, he really didn't _want _to know more about his own Quirk. He supposed he fell under the category that the doctor had mentioned…younger people who held fourth or fifth-generation Quirks, mutated to the point of becoming so complex that the way they worked was impossible to understand with current science, effectively becoming, as the past generations might have called it, magic…

_But my Quirk does work somehow, _he thought. Something unknowable flashed through his brain, making him feel sick. Why had his Quirk caused him to age faster anyway? Why had that aspect of it…been _placed _there?

_Placed. Placed by something. _

Another image he didn't understand flashed through his brain, and then an image of a glowing baby in a crib.

Doko coughed, cold sweat pouring down his face. The doctor's voice snapped him back into reality. "Are you sure you're alright?" the man was looking down at him with a concerned expression.

"...Fine. Just…sorry, was just thinking about the battle. Made me feel a little unsettled."

"Ah. I see. Well, take heart, Katayama. You may yet get to live a full, long life."

He smiled, banishing the troublesome thoughts away. The man was right; this was a happy moment. Thanks to Eri, he would be with Mina for much, much longer. "Yeah," he said. "Living a life…"

…

Shota sat in a chair in the center of the room, slouched, his elbows resting on his knees.

Around him, in three different beds, were three of his students. Kirishima, Uraraka, and Midoriya. Kirishima was the most bandaged, having one arm in a sling and gauze wrapped around his head. Uraraka had a great deal of bandaging around her torso, and was the palest of the three. Midoriya was actually more fine than usual after these sorts of battles, but nonetheless confined to the hospital bed since he, like Doko, had been subjected to Eri's Quirk, and the doctors had wanted to run tests on him.

And they were all staring at him.

Shota had dealt with many, many students. He'd dealt with students who thought he was boring, unfair, frightening…even villainous.

But the resentment coming off of these stares was greater and more valid than any he'd felt before.

_This is the price we pay, _Shota thought wearily, sitting up in the chair. _And it won't be paid in full for a long time. _

"So," he began, "now that Uraraka-san is awake, I believe I need to be transparent with all of you."

"Is Eri alright?" Midoriya blurted. "No one will tell me anything…"

"She's fine," Aizawa said. "Her Quirk has stopped, and the horn on her head has shrunken quite a bit. She will likely remain here at the hospital until further notice. Her only surviving relative, the boss of the Hassaikai, is comatose. She has no viable legal guardians."

"What about Togata-senpai? Katayama? Sir Nighteye? Are they okay?"

"And Fat Gum, too!" Kirishima tossed in. "I almost let him die…"

"All fine," Aizawa interrupted, with a wave of his hand. "Everyone survived. You three and Amajiki suffered the worst injuries. Katayama, Togata, and Rock Lock were slightly better off, but not by much. The rest of us are relatively unscathed. All of the Precepts have been taken into custody. Chisaki is currently being escorted to Tartarus."

"What about," Uraraka said, very slowly, "the League. What about them."

"Ah…yes…" Shota coughed. Midoriya was watching him with an expression unlike Shota had ever seen from the normally gentle boy. _And do I not deserve it? _

He had handled the situation down in the tunnels very poorly, but to his credit, he hadn't exactly expected to run into…

"Kaminari," Aizawa said aloud. "His parents never pulled him out of school. He left of his own accord, the night of the battle at Kamino Ward. He joined the League of Villains."

Kirishima sank down into his bed. "I just can't believe it…"

They'd clearly already talked about it before Aizawa had arrived, since Kirishima was not acting shocked. He still seemed very despondent, though.

"So, Yaoyorozu's electrocution…" said Midoriya. "That was him."

Aizawa nodded.

"She knew the whole time?"

"Yes. It was I and the small group of heroes that knew the truth who told her to keep it a secret. She had a terrible burden to bear."

Uraraka growled. "Did they get away?"

Aizawa blinked. "Do you mea…"

"Did. They. Get. Away?"

"...The League escaped us, yes. Kaminari went with them."

"I don't understand," said Kirishima. "How long was he with them? Did he let them into USJ? Did he tip them off that we would be at the Kiyashi Mall that day?"

Ochaco's eyes widened, and she massaged her neck, remembering the memory.

"Most likely…yes. It is our conclusion from the investigations that Denki Kaminari never intended to be a hero. He passed the entrance exams and entered Class A with the goal of subverting All Might and returning All For One to power. He was a traitor from the start. I should have seen it. I should have realized."

"That whole time," Kirishima said softly. "I thought he was my friend…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Midoriya asked, and the thickness of his voice broke Shota's heart. "Why weren't we told from the beginning? Why did you _lie_?" Behind him, Uraraka's venomous eyes spoke the same questions.

"I…" Aizawa sighed, and he bowed his head. "They were not my secrets to give away. I was one of several who mutually agreed to tell no one. Post-Kamino, public opinion of UA was in a state of flux, on the delicate edge of a knife. The release of such news would have pushed it even further in an unfavorable direction. As such, we thought it best to not tell the students."

"Do Tsu and Katayama know?" asked Uraraka.

"Asui knows. She was the only one of you to escape the raid unscathed, so I told her first. She visited Katayama earlier today. I assume she told him then." Aizawa frowned. He'd had a sneaking feeling about Katayama and Bakugo ever since Kamino…

_Did they run into Kaminari at the time? If so, they have kept it a secret all on their own… _

No, it seemed more likely that Kaminari had stayed entirely hidden after his attack on Yaoyorozu. Aizawa doubted that both of them would have agreed to keep quiet about it.

But he kept his head bowed. "The pain and betrayal you are feeling right now is my fault. I never expected him to show up during this mission, and if he had not, I fear I would still be keeping the secret right now. I am truly, deeply sorry."

Kirishima shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Midoriya and Uraraka exchanged a glance.

"I forgive you," Midoriya said, quickly. "And…I'm sorry for losing my temper in the tunnels. If I'd kept it cool, Kaminari might not have gotten away."

"If you'd kept it cool, Eri may not have been saved," Aizawa told him. "Looking back on all of it…I don't know if we could have tested our luck for a better outcome."

"Yes…" Uraraka muttered. "No one died, I suppose…"

"What about the bullets?!" Kirishima demanded suddenly. "Those Quirk-erasing bullets…we grabbed those, right? We found them? They're safely in our hands?!"

"Yes," Aizawa assured him. "The bullets are being transported to Tartarus as well, where they might be of use."

"We should destroy them," Midoriya muttered. "Those bullets are made of Eri. She wouldn't want them used on anyone, villain or hero."

Aizawa blinked. "Wasn't my decision to make, but I do agree with you to an extent."

He bid goodbye to his three students, leaving them alone in the room. Now, where had they put Katayama? His condition had been much more up in the air than the other students, so they'd given him a separate room…but where was it? Shota wanted to talk to him.

"Eraser Head!"

He turned. It was the chief of police that they'd worked with, and he looked to be in quite a hurry.

"What is it?" Shota asked.

"It's Tsukauchi and Gran Torino. They've requested you at once. They…they captured Kurogiri."

Aizawa's normally sleepy eyes went wide.

Kurogiri.

_Shirakumo. _

…

It was the next day after the raid, and Recovery Girl had showed up to heal everyone's injuries. Doko was now accompanying Tsu to the room where the other students were. The Big Three, and their three classmates. _With UA's future potentially up in the air, we've got to stick together, right? _

"They're all in there," Tsuyu told him flatly.

Doko opened the door with some trepidation, wondering what he'd find.

The first person in the room to notice him was Nejire, who immediately bounded over, arms folded behind her back, blinking her pretty eyes at him. "Oh! Katayama's awake! What happened to you? Something weird? Did you lose an old scar or something? Oh, or maybe some memories! All that happened to Midoriya was that he healed his broken bones, but you got hit with it straight-on! But man, you should have seen Midoriya fight! I was the only one who saw! He went like, zooooom! And Chisaki was like, raaaaaawwr! But then, Midoriya went…"

"Stop speaking words at me," Doko interrupted her, somewhat wearily. Tsuyu followed him behind him. "Give him some space, senpai, ribbit."

"Right, sorry." Nejire backed off, revealing the rest of the room before him.

"Hey, Katayama." Kirishima waved at him with an arm wrapped in gauze. Sitting by his bed was Amajiki, who murmured a practically inaudible greeting. Amajiki himself was fairly wrapped up too.

On the other side of the room were Midoriya and Uraraka, both looking a little worse for wear.

"Hello, Katayama," they both said.

"Hi," he greeted, waving weakly. "You guys, uhhh, feelin' alright?"

"We could ask you that question," Uraraka said. "You got knocked out by Eri's Quirk. Did it actually do anything?"

"Ummm, no. The doctor said I'm fine." _It did something good, actually, but none of you even know about the bad thing it undid to start with, so it doesn't matter. _

Doko's eyes widened when he saw Uraraka's lower torso, which was still wrapped up a bit. "I heard Toga stabbed you…"

"Yeah." Uraraka groaned and laid back in her bed. "They keep doing these things to me and getting away. I don't know if I can take much more of it."

"Hey!" Nejire admonished. "You did just jump into battle all willy-nilly without waiting on me for backup! If I hadn't saved you, they would have done much worse!"

"Tsu told me that the League showed up," Doko said. "And, uhh…"

Silence over the room. Kaminari was on all their minds, but Doko didn't want to say it.

"Hey, Katayama." It was the last person in the room, standing behind Midoriya's bed. Mirio.

He was limping slightly, and his leg was wrapped in gauze, but overall, he seemed fine. A little bit bruised, but…

"Uhh…" Doko almost averted his eyes. For some reason, he felt weird looking at Mirio.

_It's like I saw him die, and the fact that he's still standing there is unnerving me. _

But that glint in the third year's blue eyes remained, and he walked toward Doko, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You saved me, you know?"

"Huh? How'd I do that?"

"The bullet. You warped it. If that had hit me, I would have lost my Quirk forever. You saved me from turning Quirkless."

"Oh," Doko mumbled, a strangely positive feeling flowing through him. "I guess I did."

"And we delayed Chisaki long enough for the others to arrive. Once Midoriya showed up, it was a cinch!" Mirio punched the air. "And we got Eri without a single casualty. Seems simple, but with Chisaki's Quirk, anything was possible…we were real worried about you for a bit there."

"I heard you caught me after I got knocked out," said Doko. "I guess we're even, then."

"That's not important!" Mirio told him. "What's important is that Eri is fine."

Doko frowned. "Where is she, by the way? They told me she was quarantined."

"In the south wing, behind some glass. She's still sleeping and feverish, but…"

He made up his mind in that moment. "I have to go do something." He turned back toward the door.

"Hey, what?" Mirio reached out his hand. "Katayama, wait! You can't actually talk to her! There's no point in…"

"I have to do it," he called back, almost breaking his voice. "I need to see."

…

Mirio hadn't lied. Behind the thick glass, Eri was sleeping fitfully, her cheeks red with heat. Her white hair splayed across the pillow. Her horn had shrunken quite a bit. It was now around the size of Mina's horns.

_Mina… _

Doko put his hand on the glass.

"Hey, kid," he said softly. "I know you can't hear me, but…"

Eri turned over in her sleep. She was breathing through her mouth, almost frantically.

"I let you go when I shouldn't have. You dealt with pain even worse than my own, and I still let you go. I'll always regret that. I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to you, especially now that…now that I owe you something else…"

His voice caught in his throat. He bowed his head, letting the tears fall to the floor beneath the window.

"You saved my life, Eri," he muttered. "You're my hero."

It seemed like her breaths grew more calm for a moment, but it was probably just his imagination.

"Your own life is going to be worth living, from this point forward," he breathed, "Just like mine. That's a promise."

He turned from the window, and walked away.

…

After a lengthy series of questions with the police, it was time for the UA students to leave the hospital.

He found the others in the lobby. They were all dressed in their school uniforms again, having been discharged. Recovery Girl and Aizawa were there as well.

To Doko's surprise, they were all looking at the television screen.

"..._head of the Hassaikai, Kai Chisaki, was left in the burning street. The van utilized by the League of Villains in the attack was found crashed beneath an expressway bridge, although none of the League members have been found. The sand hero Snatch was killed in the fighting, and Chisaki lost both his arms. It is speculated that this was due to Tomura Shigaraki's unregistered "Decay" Quirk…"_

_Lost both his arms. _

Horrific images flashed through Doko's head, and he staggered, nearly falling over.

He remembered the dream now. He remembered everything.

_The void. _

He looked down at his own body, sweating. His hands were shaking slightly, but his Quirk was…behaving.

_Was it really just a dream? Since my Quirk isn't doing anything now?_

It was just a scary coincidence, that's all. After all, it made sense from a villain's perspective to defeat Chisaki by taking his arms off. Of course that's how Shigaraki would have done it.

Nothing to worry about.

Aizawa saw him first. "Katayama," he said. "There you are."

"What's happened?" Doko asked, nodding at the screen. The other students' eyes were all still glued to it in horror.

"The League attacked the transport escorting Chisaki to Tartarus. They…" Aizawa stopped himself.

"They took the bullets," Kirishima finished for him, his voice at a mutter. "Right? The news isn't mentioning it, because it was never public knowledge, but…those bullets are in League hands now."

Uraraka's fist was closed. "It doesn't matter," said Mirio, although he sounded less than certain. "There were only a few of them fully manufactured, right? And the League doesn't really have anyone that's smart enough to reverse engineer them or something…"

"I can't believe this," Midoriya muttered.

"There was nothing any of you could have done," Aizawa told them. "It was not your responsibility. Now, let us all get back to the school."

Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki led the way, followed by Tsu and Uraraka, then Midoriya and Kirishima. Doko brought up the rear as they went out onto the sidewalk, headed for the train station.

Then, he realized that the two adults were flanking him. Aizawa and Recovery Girl. They were walking slowly, putting distance between them and the rest of the students.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you and Togata when it counted," Aizawa began. But more importantly, are you feeling alright? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since…"

"I'm fine," Doko said quickly. "Thank you for your concern."

"I spoke with the doctor," said Recovery Girl. "It's good to hear that your aging process has been put back to normal. It seems that little girl's Quirk may yet have some positive use. Even still, I would like to continue regular checkups with you. Your Quirk, like hers, is one that the medical community has a vested interest in studying."

"There has been another development with that," said Aizawa, nodding to the old woman. "I think it is important for you to know. We have captured Kurogiri."

Doko's skin crawled. The vision of a seam opening to infinite darkness passed through his brain again. "Who's we?"

"Gran Torino and Tsukauchi. They were forced to let another villain go to arrest him, a bad one, but that's beside the point. The point is that we have Shigaraki's right hand, and one that has a deal of history with you."

"Kurogiri isn't my mother," Doko muttered.

"No, but he has your mother's Quirk," said Recovery Girl. "His Quirk and yours are genetically related. And this thing you told Aizawa, about what happened at Kamino. Where you were able to speak to someone long thought to be dead, inside the portal…"

"I don't know if digging into how all of this works is the best idea," said Doko, feeling sick at his stomach, "but I suppose that is your job. If you need me to help, then I'll help. I just won't be very happy about it."

But…one small part of him _did _want to speak to Kurogiri again. Some of the things he'd said to him, over their several encounters…

Things about warpers always fighting for evil…

About _harnessing the power of the void… _

"Well, that's all from me," said Recovery Girl, hobbling away in a different direction with her cane, leaving Doko with Aizawa.

The rest of the students were getting further and further away. "Shall we catch up?" Doko suggested to his teacher.

"Katayama," Aizawa said. "Have you heard about…"

"About Kaminari?" Doko finished, a little too quickly. "Erm…Tsu told me, yes."

There was an awkward beat of silence between them.

Then, Doko sighed.

"...But before that, I already knew. Bakugo and I encountered him while we were captured by the League."

Aizawa groaned and rubbed his eye. "I assumed as much. Did you two really keep it to yourselves? Tell me the truth. If you lie to me, I will not hesitate to…"

"Expel me? I'm basically a ward of UA at this point. I don't think I can be expelled. But no, we didn't tell anyone. I talked to Yaoyorozu about it a little bit, but she already knew, so…"

"I suppose it all doesn't matter now," Eraser Head grumbled. "The entire class is going to know soon. It's all over the Hero Network. Only a matter of time before it gets leaked to the public as well."

Another moment of silence.

"Is…" Doko swallowed. "Is UA going to be…alright? I know I just joked about being a ward of it, but I mean, I _really _don't have anywhere else to go…"

"All of that remains to be seen," said Aizawa. "I'm sure Nezu has things handled to the best of his ability. Just know that…whatever happens, you are all still my students. I will continue to teach you whatever I can for as long as I can."

Doko felt warmer on the inside. "Thank you, sir. Also, do you know when Eri is going to wake up? I know Midoriya wants to visit her…"

"Once again, up in the air. The doctors are still worried about exposing her to things that would remind her of the battle. Those _things _include all of us. If any of you wanted to visit her, I would need to be there as well, to erase her Quirk in the event of it going south."

"Ah…right. Well…I guess we'll just have to wait. Time is the best healer of all."

"You're lucky you didn't say that while Recovery Girl was still here. She might have gotten offended that you're putting her in second."

"Was that a joke, sir?"

"Don't expect me to make a habit of it."

…

**Been struggling with motivation recently. Just want to get out of this arc and move on, honestly.**

**Thanks for your continued support. **


	52. Chapter 52: Future of UA

Chapter 52: Future of UA

"I have room for three in the car," said Aizawa as the students walked by the parking lot of the hospital. "If some of you don't want to make the walk to the train station…"

Izuku Midoriya was feeling a little light-headed. The doctors had said time and again that Eri's Quirk had not any additional effect on him, but maybe they'd missed something? Perhaps he was just tired after all that had happened…

"If you don't mind, I'll take you up on that offer, sensei," he said wearily. Aizawa nodded.

Kirishima put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Whoa, dude. You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll see you guys back at the dorm. Unless someone else wants to come in the car…"

He met eyes with Uraraka. "Uraraka-san, since you probably don't need to walk too much…it might be a good idea to…"

"I'll be fine, Deku," she interrupted him, somewhat bluntly. Her brown eyes were missing their old bright spark. "See you at the dorm."

She turned and walked further down the sidewalk. Tsuyu and Kirishima, after pausing briefly to glance worriedly between them, followed her.

Katayama coughed. "Weirdos," he muttered under his breath, and headed for the train as well.

Aizawa sighed. "Well, Midoriya, I guess it'll just be me and you unle-"

"Car ride!" a peppy voice sang.

Izuku whirled. Bounding up next to him was the energetic third-year girl in the UA waistcoat, Nejire Hado. Her long blue hair rippled behind her in the wind, making Izuku really wonder if she shouldn't maybe tie it up. She had her bag over her shoulder. "Car ride!" she repeated. "Sounds like fun!"

Izuku felt heat spread to his cheeks. He'd been looking at her for far longer than he'd meant to. Riding in a car with Hado? She was so forward, and aggressive…and not unpleasant to look at…

Togata waved at them as he went to follow Katayama toward the train station. "Bye, Nejire! Don't have too much fun!"

"What a travesty that would be," Amajiki breathed, following Mirio at a slouch.

Aizawa pinched his eyes between his fingers. "Fine, Hado. Just…don't make too much noise. I need to concentrate on driving."

"But cars and roads are loud in and of themselves." Nejire leaned forward, seeming genuinely curious. "Are you sure you're a good driver, sensei?"

"Just come on," he growled, turning toward the parking lot, gesturing for the two of them to follow.

They began to walk through the parking lot behind him, side by side.

"Do you wanna sit shotgun?" Hado asked Izuku immediately. "Nah, you're not the type to go for shotgun, are you? At least, not the type to call SHOTGUN! And then jump for it. You probably think that I am, but I'm really not. I actually prefer the backseat, it's much more cozy. Then again, I haven't ridden in a car for a while, which is why I decided I would today. Do you ride in cars often? Mirio mentioned you live in Musutafu, so you probably just walk or take the train to school, right?"

She batted her eyelashes expectantly at him, somehow giving him her full attention with her head faced sideways even while walking forward.

"Uhhh…" Izuku felt heat crawling up his cheeks and cursed himself for it. "You're…r-right on the money, I suppose. I d-don't ride in cars often, and I do t-take the train to school."

"Ah, so you were curious like me then! Oh, unless you had a different motive." She gasped lightly, as if shocking herself with her own thoughts. "What could it be?"

"I'm just t-tired that's all. Feeling a little light in the head."

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess. You did defeat the big bad guy, after all. That was crazy, by the way! I saw the whole thing! You lit up all green and looked super angry! Seeing you around the hallways and how you talk and stuff, you'd never figure you could get so serious and cool like that! It was super awesome! It made me feel like I had nothing to worry about!"

"O-oh." Izuku scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks, I guess." _That's right, I did beat Overhaul. What am I doing getting so scared by riding in a car with a girl for?_

They reached the car, and both of them ended up sitting in the backseat. Aizawa raised his eyebrow at this. "Trying to make me feel like a chauffeur or something?"

Izuku's eyebrows shot up. "S-sensei, I didn't mean to-!"

"Relax, I don't actually care. Just get in and let's go."

Nejire tapped her chin thoughtfully as Aizawa started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I guess you being tired makes sense," she said, her eyes floating up toward the ceiling of the vehicle.

"Oh, are we still on that?" Izuku asked, somehow getting the somewhat dry question out without a stutter. _Is Katayama starting to rub off on me?_

"Still, that's not the motive I thought. Are you sure you didn't want to ride in a car with just you and Ochaco? You did seem to invite her along, after all."

Izuku's mouth closed shut. Nejire's face was pure curiosity, not an ounce of a smirk in sight. She wasn't teasing, she was genuinely asking.

_Plus, Aizawa's in the front seat and can hear everything we're saying!_

"That wasn't really…my intention…" he squeaked. "I just thought it would be good for her to get some rest…"

"Oh. I see. Well, it's nice to look out for her, although she didn't seem to take it very well. I wonder why that is?" Her eyes drifted back toward the ceiling again. How often did she transition in and out of her thoughts.

Izuku sighed. "I was probably being overprotective or s-something. I think that's a problem th-that I have."

"Well, it makes for good heroes!" Nejire told him brightly. "Bad boyfriends, though." This time, she DID smirk.

"H-huh?" Izuku practically felt steam eject out of his ears. "B-b-b-b-b…"

"Hado, please stop harassing my student," Aizawa called out rather loudly from the front seat, as he flicked his turn signal.

Nejire pouted. "Not harassing, just talking. It would be nice if it were less one-sided, though."

Suddenly, Izuku felt a little annoyed. He was feeling rather sick of letting dominant people like her lead him around like a dog on a leash.

"I mean, if you're so curious about Uraraka, why don't you ask her yourself? Since you guys are at the same work study and everything."

Nejire's mouth opened. "Oh, but I tried! She was open some of the time, but not as much as expected! I thought she was a lot more bubbly, based on what I'd heard around the school! It was surprising. Do you know why she might have changed? Was she always like that?"

"Well, wh-why would I know? You're probably closer to her than I am, these days."

She frowned. "I don't think that's true. You're her best friend, right?"

"Well, uh, I-" Izuku cut himself off, feeling strange. Were they best friends? She was certainly one of his closest friends, it was true…

He remembered how he'd felt at the mall, when he'd decided that if he was to date anyone, it would be her…

...and then Shigaraki had captured her.

He frowned, his face darkening.

"She, like all of my class, has been through a lot," he muttered. "That probably has something to do with it."

A hand rubbed against his arm.

Izuku looked up, surprised.

Nejire moved her hand up to his shoulder and patted it, a gentle, apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I get it. I didn't mean to be pushy. I get like that a lot and don't realize, and sometimes take it too far…"

"N-no, it's fine," Izuku said. "I'm not mad or anything."

"Right." She smiled. "I wouldn't blame anyone who was scared of you after seeing what I saw. But you save that stuff for the villains, don't ya? They're the ones who should be scared!"

"Ha…yea…"

"Ochaco gets really mad around villains too." Nejire frowned. "I had to pull her away from those guys at the edge of the collapsed street. If I hadn't, she might have gotten worse than stabbed…" Her face darkened. "Maybe I do understand after all. She really hates villains, doesn't she?"

"Uhh…yeah. I suppose she does," Izuku muttered. He remembered the bright, confident girl from the Sports Festival, the one who'd wanted to raise money for her parents, the one who'd bravely stood up to Bakugo and even earned his respect.

That was the girl that he had gotten romantic feelings for. But now, when he thought of Uraraka, the only really strong feeling that appeared was…concern. His heart sinking instead of fluttering. That wasn't particularly romantic.

"I guess I could have told you that," he said aloud. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help. I don't really know what to do about it. I really am a Deku when it comes to stuff like this…"

"Hey, don't say that!" Nejire punched his arm lightly. "Not everyone can be good at everything. Heck, you're already a better hero than me in your first year! I was the only other one in a position to help you with that Chisaki guy, and I didn't do anything…"

"Huh?" Izuku raised his eyebrows at her. "But you're great! You're one of the Big Three, your powers are really cool, and you took down that massive yakuza guy, and you saved Uraraka's life! You're amazing, Hado! Besides, with Eri's Quirk, it wouldn't have been good for you to get close to us anyway."

A moment of silence. Uh oh. Had he said something wrong?

"Thank you," she finally said at a meaningfully lower volume, a faint dusting of red across her cheeks. "And…you can call me Nejire. Not Hado, or senpai, or anything like that. It makes me feel like an old lady."

"Oh." His mouth opened and shut like a dumb fish. His face was going red again, he could feel it. _God, I'm such a dork. _"Right…Nejire." _Do I say that she can call me Deku or something? That's fair, right? Although, Deku is more Uraraka and Bakugo's thing…even though my feelings towards both of them are growing more complicated…I dunno if that would be right…but it's rude to just make her keep calling me Midoriya if she's letting me be less formal…_

"You're muttering," both Nejire and Aizawa told him at the same time.

"AH! Uhh, you can call me Izuku." Wait, did he really just say that? No one called him Izuku except his mom! And he was just letting this random third year girl do it? Wait! No, he-

"Uhh, if you want. I guess. Uh." He forced his mouth shut before he could make a further fool of himself.

Nejire giggled. "Sure, Izuku. You're such an interesting first year, you know? It's a shame I'm graduating this year. Seeing you grow would be so exciting! Maybe I'll fail my classes on purpose or something…"

"I heard that," Aizawa called. "If you try that I will let your teachers know what you're up to."

Nejire pouted, and Izuku felt a smile spreading across his lips as he looked at her.

Not even realizing what he was doing. What his heart was doing now.

_She's…a very interesting person in her own right. _

…

Doko, Tsu, Uraraka, and Kirishima went into the Class A dorm only to be met with happy cheers and applause.

All of the class was spread around the common room, cheering for them. A "WELCOME BACK" banner was strung across the ceiling, and on the counter, Sato had made a cake as well as some other food.

"Welcome back, you guys!" Sero said.

"It is most relieving to see you all in good health," Iida told them, adjusting his glasses.

"We all heard about what happened. We're glad you're all back!" echoed Momo.

"Wow!" said Kirishima, grinning ear-to-ear. "This is awesome, guys! Where's Midoriya?"

"Here," he waved from the couch. "Sorry, I got here before you guys and got a whole surprise cheer for m-myself."

Doko looked at him strangely. Midoriya seemed…different somehow. Maybe he'd been like that since the battle? _I really do wonder what it looked like to see him defeat Overhaul by himself… _

He was interrupted by someone throwing their arms around his neck.

There was a mix of groans, cheers, and whistles as Doko swept Mina up in his arms and twirled her, both of them laughing. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

They parted and stared into each other's eyes for a moment, wrapped up in the middle of the room.

Mina had love in her eyes as she searched his. "You've got something to tell me?" she guessed.

"It can wait," he answered, grinning. "For now, let's celebrate. I'm so happy to see you."

They separated, and the party got going.

Later, Doko found himself on the couch, with other classmates scattered around the space and chairs.

"Good stuff as always, Sato," Kirishima commented in a muffled voice as he chewed.

Jiro's eye twitched. "Please have some manners."

"You sound like Yao-momo," he told her with an eyeroll.

Jiro's eyebrows shot up for a moment, and her ears went red. "D-do I?" she muttered. Then, she huffed and turned her head away. "I just think you're being gross, that's all!"

"How was your work study with Hawks?" Ojiro was asking Tokoyami.

"Better than the internship, at least," the bird boy muttered. "I got to actually _see _Hawks a bit."

"He'll probably end up being number two, you know," Sato said. "The next billboard chart is coming up in a few weeks."

"Oh right," said Toru, casually leading a bit of food between her chopsticks into Shoji's arm-mouth, as the multi-armed boy was sitting next to her. "I think Reflector mentioned something about that."

"Huh? When did you talk with Reflector?" Doko asked. "Did you get a work study after all?"

Shoji finished chewing, swallowed, and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Hagakure and I asked, but she said she wasn't taking students this time around. I believe she referred to the chart back during our internship."

Jiro narrowed her eyes at the two of them. "Toru? Why are you _feeding _him?"

"Huh?" Hagakure's floating neck-hole angled up, as if she was looking up from something. "Am I?" She giggled knowingly, sending her chopsticks toward him again.

"Shoji, why are you letting her do that?"

He took another bite, chewed, swallowed. "It seemed to lift her spirits. Maybe you should be grateful, Jiro. I am waiting to speak until after I've gotten the food down, after all."

"I-" Jiro cut herself off and groaned, looking back at Kirishima, who snickered.

"Was that a snappy remark I detected?" Doko asked Shoji.

"Watch your step, Katayama-kun!" Hagakure warned. "He might remark on you too!"

"I always watch my steps."

Meanwhile, Ojiro was watching them all with a strange expression, specifically Toru and Shoji.

"Oh! By the way, Katayama-kun. I saw a few of your old friends the other day around town," said Toru.

"Huh? What were you doing back around Shinobu?" Doko asked. He and Toru had gone to the same middle school, and they lived in the same area.

_We live in the same dorm, _he corrected himself in his head. _And her PARENTS live in the same area that my…former parents do. _

"Just visiting family. Anyway, your friends told me to tell you that they saw you in the Sports Festival, and were cheering you on. They also gave me their numbers." She snickered. "I guess to pass on to you, since I told them you had a phone now. I'd never gotten so many boys' numbers at once!"

Jiro rolled her eyes.

"Revelry in the dark," Tokoyami mumbled.

…

After the activity downstairs had died down a bit (including Kirishima and Sero trying to get an annoyed Bakugo to participate), Doko led Mina upstairs to his room, hand-in-hand.

"Come onnnn!" they could hear Kirishima complaining. "You haven't been this angry in ages!"

"Who the fuck are you to tell me how angry I am?! I have to get some damn sleep! Todoroki and I are going back to training at like five in the fuckin morning!"

Mina snorted. "At least he's got his priorities straight now."

"And he used Todoroki's name," said Doko. "I hope they get their licenses, I really do."

They stopped in front of the door. Doko reached forward and unlocked it, letting Mina go in first.

"So what's this about?" she asked, turning around and walking backwards away from him, plopping herself down on the bed with a grin.

Doko smiled a relieved, tired smile. "You know now that we were fighting to dismantle a yakuza group, and rescue a little girl."

"Yes, it was on the news. We saw Midoriya fighting the main guy up in the sky." She frowned. "Where were you, Doko? Where were _any _of the rest of you?"

"Most of the fighting took place underground," he said. "Believe me, I would have loved to help Midoriya at the end. We all would have. But Kirishima got separated from us by one of the yakuza's Quirks, and while I did end up distracting Overhaul for a while, in the end…the little girl's Quirk, which is very powerful and was part of the yakuza's plan, ended up, erm…hitting me."

"Huh?" her eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay. The girl's Quirk rewinds living things back to previous states. They're not sure how it works entirely. It seems to heal people in some instances and harm them in others. But in my case, it rewound part of my DNA. As in, I no longer have a faster aging process inside my Quirk factor. I am going to live, Mina."

She gasped. "That's…that's amazing! You're…" She stood up abruptly, and ran into him, hugging him again. "Oh, I'm so happy! I'm so…" Their lips met, and they stayed there, spinning, locked together. She sighed into his mouth, tightening her grip…and then, just as Doko began to feel light-headed, she released him.

"Just for the record," she told him at a whisper, their faces still inches apart. "I was prepared to stay with you for the long haul, even with your DNA being as it was. I'd made my choice. So now you're REALLY not getting rid of me, Doko Katayama."

"And you're not getting rid of me, either." They untangled, and Doko began walking toward his desk. "Oh, one more thing," he said. "Aizawa told me it was okay to tell you. Kurogiri has been captured."

"Nice!" Mina said. "About time they got that slippery guy. I mean, I wish it had been us, but still."

"Yeah, the two of us and Uraraka deserved that victory. But still, a victory for us nonetheless." He reached down and began digging around for the bag. _Now, where is it… _

"But hey, doesn't Kurogiri have your…" Mina's voice dropped to a lower volume. "_Your mother's Quirk_?"

"Yes, he does." Doko's hand closed around the object he'd been looking for. "Aizawa wants me to help with interrogating him. And Recovery Girl wants my help with looking into both his Quirk, and mine, and how they react together…I guess that sort of thing can help us figure out all kinds of things. Like how the little girl's Quirk works, how All For One's powers work, how the Nomus are created…stuff like that. I'm a little apprehensive, in all honesty."

"Well, if you can be of help with all that, then you should totally go for it," said Mina. "Hey, what are you doing, by the way?"

"Just getting something." He stood up and held it behind his back, walking back toward her. "Do you remember when we visited that antique store?"

"Yes." Her face softened. "The day we had our…first time."

"Well…I've got something for you." Tentatively, he held out his hand, showing her the snowglobe he'd bought for her. A man and a woman embracing under a tree, in winter's clothes.

Mina's eyelids lowered, and there was a shimmering in her dark sclera. "You…" she breathed. "It's so pretty…"

She turned it over, letting the snow fall to the ceiling of the globe, and then back over again, letting it rain down on the tree and the lovers.

"I know you're not much for antiques," Doko said, "but…"

"I love it," she interrupted, holding it close to her chest and closing her eyes, a toothy grin spreading across her face. "Thank you, Doko. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

They both whirled to look. Mina set the snowglobe down on the bed next to her. "What is it?" Doko asked.

The door was thrown open. Doko had left it unlocked, _whoops_.

It was Momo. She only gave the two of them the briefest of cursory glances, not seeming surprised or embarrassed at all, before saying, "Aizawa needs the whole class down in the common room. He's got something to say."

Doko's heart sank. He met eyes with Momo, and hers said everything. They both knew what was coming.

Kaminari.

…

All nineteen of Class A gathered in the common room. Aizawa stood before them. He looked at Doko and Momo in turn, with a knowing, somber gaze.

Whispering amongst the kids. Tokoyami shifted back and forth on his toes. Bakugo muttered about wanting to get some damn sleep, only to be elbowed by Kirishima.

"Class," he began. "I'm sorry to interrupt anything you might have been doing, especially since-" his eyes swept over them all. "Since I'm about to deliver some somber news."

There was a moment of silence. Clearly he expected some of them to ask questions, but no one came forward. None of them had a single idea what this was about. Doko felt sick to his stomach.

Eraser Head took a deep breath. "Students…when I told you that Kaminari's parents pulled him out of UA after the battle of Kamino Ward, I lied to you."

Gasps and mutters.

"Huh?" Sero's eyes widened. Jirou's earphone jacks flared up.

"The truth is that Kaminari left to join the League of Villains. He electrocuted Yaoyorozu before he left the hospital via a warp gate from the villain Kurogiri, which we have just confirmed from the villain himself, as he is in our custody. Kaminari was the one who leaked information to the League on the day we visited USJ, and the one who leaked the location of the training camp. He was an insider agent working with the League from the start, and is now working with them as a villain himself."

"WHAT?!" Sero roared. The gasps and mutters reached a fever pitch.

"There's no way!" Jiro called. "There's no way that idiot would have…"

"It's true," Bakugo said, and the whole class went silent to look at him. "Katayama and I saw the bastard at the League's base while we were captured. He tried to convince us to join them." The ashen blonde spat.

Doko winced. Mina was staring at him very intently.

"Bakugo? Katayama? You two _knew _about this?" Ojiro asked in disbelief.

"As did I," said Momo softly. "He electrocuted me. I remember everything…"

"And we saw him while fighting the yakuza," said Midoriya weakly. Uraraka's eyes were down on the ground, smote with silent fury. Tsu and Kirishima seemed weary, ashamed. "He attacked Aizawa and me," Midoriya continued. "He was working with Himiko Toga and the villain Twice as double agents inside the yakuza. He probably had a role in the League's attack on Overhaul's prison transport…"

"But…he was so dumb!" Jiro protested. "Always making stupid comments…acting like a pervert…he even called Stain _cool_ to Iida's face, remember? What kind of secret traitor would act like that?"

"The kind that is smart enough to put on a very convincing show," Iida said quietly. "He clearly had you fooled."

Jiro flinched backward as if struck, an appalled look on her face. "I…"

Sero looked back at Aizawa angrily. "Why would you keep this a secret?"

"Because I was ordered to," Aizawa said. "It was decided that the risk of letting this get out was too great…"

"Oh, for the sake of your _reputations_," the tape user drawled in disgust. "I get it."

"Listen!" their teacher roared, and Sero snapped stiff, going silent. The others all watched in trepidation. "None of you feel this betrayal worse than I do. He was my student and slipped right under my nose. Every day I feel like I should have suspected it, and either outed him, or possibly even helped him discover the right path. But I was unable to do either. And now that he has been involved in an official incident, battling against heroes and declaring his intent, he has been registered as a villain on the Hero Network."

"So that's why you're telling us now," Mina muttered. "It's all but public, isn't it?"

"Wait, I don't understand." Sato looked back and forth. "Isn't the Hero Network accessible to heroes only?"

"In theory," said Aizawa. "But like all social media, the information on it can be leaked, if anyone finds that leaking it would be in their interest. Public opinion is already inclined against UA. The very air in Japan is ripe with distrust. Once the independent news outlets get a hold of it, it's over. I thought it best to go ahead and break the news to all of you, since you knew him personally."

"But apparently we didn't know him personally at all," Jiro mumbled. She seemed hit especially hard by the news.

Mina looked back and forth between Momo, Bakugo, and Doko. "You three have been keeping this to yourselves since Kamino?"

"It wasn't just our secret," Doko said. He felt the need to explain himself, for some reason.

She gazed at him, hurt swimming in her eyes. "I…understand that…but it just makes me wonder…" she hugged her arms close to her chest and averted her stare. "What else don't I know…"

"I would never keep anything from you that isn't something majorly systemic like this. I swear it." And he meant that. No more secrets. He was sick of them.

"Katayama, Yaoyorozu, and Bakugo bore a heavy burden," said Iida seriously. "We should not be trying to add more weight to it now that it has been lifted."

Midoriya blinked at his taller bespectacled friend, who was trembling slightly. "Iida? Are you going to…be okay?"

"I just…" he took his glasses off and rubbed them on his shirt, sniffing. "I feel like I could have done more…as class representative…"

"Don't worry about it," said Aizawa loudly. "Please, none of you, blame yourselves. There was nothing you could have done. You were likely the best friends he's had in a long time. If anything, the companionship you all gave him may have swayed him toward changing his mind about his traitorous path."

"But it wasn't enough in the end," Tokoyami muttered.

"Where is he now? You said you have Kurogiri in your custody. Where is the rest of the League?" asked Shoji.

"He, along with Twice and Himiko Toga, escaped justice at the base of the yakuza. They were the only ones to escape."

Ochaco clenched her fists.

"The League as a group has not been located or apprehended. Kurogiri was only found because he was on a mission far afield." Aizawa did not seem to want to comment further on the matter, and none of them pushed it.

"Anyway, you're all dismissed. I'm sorry to spring this onto you tonight. If you feel like you need to talk to someone, Hound-Dog is available. And if you feel like you might need time off from your studies, talk to me or Midnight. Night."

He turned, and left the dorm.

…

Doko began to walk toward his wing of the building, but a hand gripped his shirt sleeve.

He turned back. It was Mina.

"Stay with me?" she whispered. "Please…"

He nodded gently. They went to her room instead.

…

That night, a news report ran on one network, then another, then another.

A former first year hero student of UA, Denki Kaminari, had been identified on the Hero Network as a criminal affiliated with the League of Villains. It was speculated that he had been involved in both the Kamino incident and the recent heroes' raid on the Eight Precepts of Death.

It spread from TV to TV, from mouth to mouth, from mind to mind. Like a wildfire, like a pestilence.

…

"..._what will UA's response to this be? Why did we not hear of this before? How long has this Kaminari boy been out of class? What other secrets are the heroes and the government keeping from the public that they are supposed to protect? All of this has been called into question tonight-_"

Shigaraki switched the radio off. He was trembling with rage.

"They saw you," he said to Denki, deadly serious.

They were back in the League's dinky hideout. Toga and Twice flanked Denki, not quite threatening him but not quite protecting him either. Compress, one arm artificial, and Dabi, grinning like a skeleton, flanked Shigaraki. Spinner sat in front of the window, distant from everyone else.

Shigaraki turned to Toga and Twice. "Did you two know that they saw him?"

"Yeah," Toga said plainly. "They saw us too. We didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"So sorry, Shigaraki!" Twice babbled. "Hey, what's the big idea!?"

Denki nodded toward the radio. "They are turning against UA and the heroes. My reveal had the desired effect." Then why did he feel so frightened, so tense?

"I'm sure that's what Master wanted," Shigaraki growled. "However, he wanted it a different _time_. What good does this do us right now? We are STUCK in this abandoned shithole, with no money, no forces, and not nearly enough Quirk-destroying bullets to make this whole yakuza plan worthwhile. This nonsense that got us into this situation in the first place." He gestured toward the briefcase they had stolen from Overhaul on the highway, after assaulting the prison transport.

"But maybe recruits will flock to us now!" said Twice. "Like we did after what happened with Stain-"

"DON'T. TALK ABOUT HIM. RIGHT NOW. IN FRONT OF ME." Shigaraki paced back and forth, raging. "I keep having to deal with these ever-changing circumstances, time and time again. I keep watching other people fight my battles for me, keep watching other people make decisions, keep watching other people _move pieces_. This will no longer do. Not at all."

He turned to look straight at Denki.

"Toga tells me something curious, you know," he said, in a much lower voice. "Something she overheard you tell the Hassakai _director_, right before reuniting with her to make your escape."

"H-huh?" A shot of fear went through Denki's nerves, straight and sharp. Cold sweat and itches crawled down his back. "Something I…said?"

"Something very curious indeed." As Shigaraki spoke, Toga walked forward to stand by him instead, her yellow eyes glinting. "She tells me that you told our dear friend Mimic the following: that you were really working as a triple agent, that you planned to abandon us for them when the time was right, and that you planned to continue leaking info about us to them even after coming back here."

"I…that…" Denki swallowed. He couldn't deny it. That would never work. "Listen. I only said all that so he'd let me go. He was going crazy, do you realize? He was about to kill both me and all the heroes in there-"

"Great, then. You saved your own skin and have come crawling back to me." Shigaraki picked up a bullet out of the briefcase, let it dance over his fingers. "Tell me, Kaminari. If it came down to me or Overhaul to inherit All For One's power, who would you pick?"

Denki went pale. "I mean…Overhaul has no arms now…"

"Because we destroyed them," Shigaraki snarled. "You clearly felt differently before. Don't think I can't read your looks, interpret what might be going on in your head. You really meant to leave us for the yakuza."

In that moment, he decided to stop cowering, and stand up for himself.

He took a step forward, away from Twice. Closing his fists at his sides. "And so what if I was? _You_ keep me pent up in this warehouse all the time. This yakuza thing is the first good thing that's happened to us in AGES! Overhaul had an actual plan that was ready to be implemented. A methodical, logical, motivated _plan. _That's what All For One would have done. If you think differently, then you never understood him at all! My loyalty is not to you or any of your cronies. My loyalty is to my master only. And I work in his best interest to the end of my days."

He stopped his speech, breathing in and out hard, waiting for Shigaraki to attack him. Surely he'd just pissed the guy off even further, right?

But Shigaraki did not move, or even blink. Neither did any of the other League members.

"If you have no loyalty to us," Shigaraki said, very quietly, "then you can get lost. Get out of here and never come back. If you do, I'll turn you to dust. Good luck finding someone else who'll take you in, you little shit."

He turned away, leaving Denki stunned, his feet frozen in place. Blinking, Denki could not seem to comprehend what had just happened. _I have to…I have to go? Go where? Where will I-_

"Did you HEAR ME?" Shigaraki roared, annoyed at him still standing there. "I'll GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF FIVE! ONE! TWO!"

Spurred on, Denki took off running, out of the building, out into the night. Tears streamed out of his eyes.

_What have I…what have I done?_

…

_Principal Nezu sat at his office desks, the men in suits surrounding him._

_Their ultimatum rang in his furry ears, over and over._

"_This upcoming school festival, as well as any other forthcoming events this year, are cancelled."_

"_All outside work studies and internships the students are undertaking are cancelled."_

"_You have until the end of this academic year to continue training the hero students with the facilities here at this school only, and to capture all of the League of Villains and throw them into Tartarus."_

"_If the League is still at large by the end of this academic year, then UA will be shut down permanently."_

"_Heroes and hero education will slowly be phased out in favor of a special Quirk-based paramilitary police force, better equipped to deal with these threats without the added factor of public popularity contests."_

"_All Might is gone, Principal. The age of heroes is over. The best thing we can hope for is to save society before it's too late."_

"_Unless you can prove us otherwise. One year, Nezu. One. Find Shigaraki. Find this traitor boy. Find them all."_


	53. Chapter 53: Future Changing

Chapter 53: Future Changing

The nightmares came again.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Eri cried, blood leaking from long, deep cuts on her arms and legs. She tried to walk toward him, hand outstretched. He was frozen in place, stiff with terror. "Why didn't you come back for me?" she demanded, but she was taller now, her hair darker…she had transformed into his little sister, Akane.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" Akane repeated, looking angrier and angrier. Doko couldn't move. "I…" he tried to say. "I…" _I don't know! I don't know what to do!_

Along with her arm and leg cuts, blood leaked from her head as well. The gashes grew larger and larger and redder and redder, until they had spilled over her body entirely and were now filling his vision, and they grew dark, like seams, openings in reality, and Doko looked into the mouth of madness and saw the things crawling down there once again, like maggots in a deeply infected wound. They whispered up at him foul things, and fouler, and fouler.

_I have to wake up. I have to wake! UP!_

Images flashed before him. A glowing baby in a crib. A mother holding a different baby, a shadow over her face. "It's not a disease," the mother said in a soft voice, smiling down over her child. "It's just a little…quirk."

He saw two brothers with grey hair, one standing over the other with a grim smile, forcibly pressing his palm against the other's face, passing some strange dark energy between them. The other brother tried to fight, but could do nothing.

Doko gasped in-dream. _I recognize that grin! _

The man turned toward him, still smiling, looking directly at him. His eyes were cold and inhuman.

Doko felt fear seize him, and suddenly he was being swept sideways, retreating as far as he could from that strange, unsettling scene. He was moving down a line of _people_. Men, heroes. All with a different colored glow, until he passed a muscular woman with dark hair, and then something very bright and yellow…

He stopped short, looking directly into some very familiar green eyes. When they looked back, they _widened. _They recognized each other.

Doko yelped, and awoke in a cold sweat.

He blinked, looking around Mina's room, taking in the cool air. The dark blue of the nighttime and the pink decorations clashed together to cast everything in a strange grey light.

He passed his hands over his face and sighed softly, leaning against the headboard. Next to him, Mina stirred, blinking slowly and smacking her mouth. In the darkness, her golden eyes glowed. "Whassamatter?" she murmured, not sitting up.

Doko frowned. "I've been having troubling dreams. I think it's just because of the battle with the yakuza."

"Oh…" Mina cooed, scooting forward and wrapping her arms around him. "What happens in them? I'm here if you want to talk…"

"I'm…" Doko stared at the opposite wall, quiet. "I'm not sure…they fade as quickly as they come…" He knew he'd seen his sister, and Eri, and some other things…but they were already nothing but a hazy memory. He'd recognized at least two other people in the dream, one right before he'd woken up…who had it been?

Mina leaned over to the bedside table and pressed the home button on her phone, checking the time. "It's still four in the morning. We have a little while longer." She put her arms around him again, pulling him down into the lying position. "It's warm like this, huh? Sleep, Doko. I'm right here with you." Her eyes were already heavy and closing, snuggled up against him and breathing softly.

Doko relaxed a second later, returning her cuddling and letting himself drift off. The rest of the night went on by soundlessly.

…

There was a very strange air over UA that morning. Not just among Class A themselves, but the whole school.

Not for the first time, crowds of protesters and reporters now stood outside the UA campus, beyond the barrier. Their noise was like a distant faraway rumble, a buzzing that annoyed the edge of one's ears.

Meanwhile, inside the school itself, all was oddly hushed. As Doko, Mina, Toru, and Shoji walked to class together, students in other groups gave them stares and whispers as they passed.

Everyone had seen the news report. It had now spread over the whole country. For those outside UA and outside the hero circles, it was a breach of trust, an outbreak of outrage. How could UA have let a traitor slip through and cause so much trouble? And why were they continuing to be quiet? Where was the statement from the principal, the board of directors? What about the students who were now stuck at UA's dorm system, apart from their parents?

For the students themselves, things had changed as well. Class 1A, who had been the "trouble class" for months, resented by some and idolized by others, now had a reason for all the trouble. It was now _understood _why villains had always attacked Class A: Class A had been home to the traitor.

Doko was at least somewhat aware that he was one of the "faces" of Class A; that is, someone from the class that everyone knew about. Since he had won the sports festival, whenever people thought of his class, he was one of the first people thought of. _Does that give me a duty to set an example of some sort? _

He couldn't help but wonder such a thing as he walked with his friends to the next lesson, as people gaped and whispered at them.

The vibe within the class itself was somber and detached, after yesterday's revelations. No one really knew what to say, even those who had said things the previous evening. Kirishima and Jirou seemed particularly withdrawn.

It was the period before lunch, and Midnight had briefly stepped out of the room to answer a summons. The class was alone with themselves in the classroom.

Ojiro snapped his fingers, as if coming to a realization. "I just realized…the Sports Festival!"

"Hmm?" Toru asked, leaning in. "What are you talking about?"

"Kaminari…when we both got brainwashed by Shinso for the cavalry battle. I was the one who decided to drop out of the final tournament. I thought of it first, but then Kaminari jumped on my idea and said he would too. I only just realized…it's because he didn't want to draw any attention to himself! He didn't want to get into the finals and into the public eye…"

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" Jiro muttered weakly.

"And at final exams, too!" Sero put in, ignoring her, leaning into the conversation. "He tried to fail us both on purpose! He wanted to be kept away from the training camp because he knew the attack was coming!"

Jiro opened her mouth again to say something, but Iida spoke up first. "I believe you two ought to be quiet," he told them.

Sero appeared to want to say something else, but he nodded and leaned back, conceding. Ojiro, however, looked annoyed. "What, are we just not supposed to talk about it? As if that will make it go away?"

"Talking might help you and others, but for some people it only harms," spoke up Momo from the back of the room. "Can't you see you're upsetting her?"

Jiro looked back at Momo with a wide-eyed blush. "I…I'm okay…it's fine…"

"It's not fine!" she said sharply. "They are being inconsiderate of your feelings-"

"Really, Yaomomo, I appreciate the help, but I don't need you to protect me either."

Momo recoiled, as if offended. Her face had grown a bit red as well. "I'm not trying to-"

Doko looked back at Iida as the argument grew more heated. The class rep was looking back and forth, as if lost. _He doesn't know what to do. He… _

_I need to step up. _

"Why don't we all calm down?" Doko suggested, and everyone turned to look at him. "Being standoffish about this is not going to help anyone but the villains."

Jiro looked at him with almost dead eyes. "That's frustratingly pragmatic," she muttered. "It's easy to stay calm now when you already knew about it for weeks."

Mina opened her mouth in indignation, as if she meant to defend him, but he placed a hand over hers.

Doko narrowed his eyes. "Which is exactly why I know the following: time heals all wounds. Talking might help, staying silent might help, but ultimately time is the healer. This is the first day, and the worst. Everything seems bad right now because it's fresh. I'm not telling you to skip straight to acceptance, but do remember to look to the future. A future we'll all work toward, where this situation will be behind us and we've become better." He hadn't meant to make a speech, to incur the attention of everyone in the room, but now he had. They were all looking at him with wonder.

"At least…" he said more quietly, averting his eyes and leaning back. "That's what I think, anyway…"

"I agree," Midoriya said, more loudly. "As someone who got a good look at the real Kaminari…I think the worst thing we can do right now is take out our grief on others. In the middle of battle, he took advantage of an argument between Mr. Aizawa and me…he electrocuted us both and escaped. Our opponents want us divided. That's what the reporters out there don't get."

After a moment of silence, a few other people murmured their assent.

"Thanks, Midoriya," muttered Kirishima. "And Katayama, too."

Iida leaned back into his chair as if in relief. Jiro and Momo exchanged another loaded glance before turning away.

Uraraka remained silent at the back of the room, a shadow over her face.

At that moment, Midnight walked back in, and class continued until the lunch bell rang.

…

Doko ended up at the back of the lunch line, and was the last of the group to arrive at their usual table. He sat down between Mina and Tokoyami, while Sero spoke animatedly from the opposite side.

"...It's no coincidence that Tokoyami has joined up with us! Every loner will need allies now more than ever!" the tape user was babbling.

Tsuyu rolled her eyes. "You're delusional, ribbit."

"What are we talking about?" Doko asked.

Toru snorted. "Our dear friend Sero, who is very intelligent, was offering up an explanation for Tokoyami beginning to sit with us and joining our group chat."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here," Tokoyami muttered, leaning over his food. "Also, I do not put friendships into such detached terms like _allies_."

"It does seem like the kind of thing you would do, though," Doko pointed out.

"That's…beside the point."

Mina groaned. "Tokoyami's here because Shoji invited him. And Shoji invited him because they're friends. And they're friends because of how alike they are. Like Toru and me!"

"Aww," Hagakure cooed.

"But that's exactly my point," said Sero, leaning in over his tray.

"Dude, chill with the crazy eyes. I'm shivering with terror," Doko told him plainly.

"Shut up for a second! I'm telling you, this group we have here is the biggest hodgepodge. The catch-em-all, if you will. You have the cool silent types in Shoji and Tokoyami…"

"Thank you," both Shoji and Tokoyami said at the same time.

"...then the bubbly types with Ashido and Hagakure, and then you have us blunt, dry types! Me, Katayama, and Tsu!"

"Okay, but what does all this achieve, exactly?" Doko asked.

"It's part of my Unified Friend-group Quadrant Theory. That in any given class of about twenty students, four groups will be created. One group of the more confident kids, another group of the more studious kids on the opposite of the coin, a third group that is more of a melting pot such as ours, and finally, the loners."

"So…you've placed all of our class into one of these four categories? Ribbit."

"Of course!" Sero whipped around to look at Tsu at lightning speed. "Have you _seen _the Dekusquad? Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki. They were joined at the hip before the work studies started up! Not so much anymore, but still…"

"Of course I know about that," Tsuyu replied dryly. "They're my close friends too, almost as close as you guys. Would you count me out of the…what did you call it? The Dekusquad? I like to talk to everyone. And so do Mina and Toru, the social butterflies. Why must we group things together arbitrarily?"

"For the sake of organization," Sero answered, tapping his forehead. "And yes, I see your point, as the second group is one that I myself have some overlap with, as well as Ashido. The Bakusquad. Bakugo, Kirishima, Sato, and now Jiro, who's been hanging out with them recently."

"But Jiro also hangs out with Yaomomo," Doko put in, chewing. "At least, they did before that little spat in the classroom earlier."

"Let me finish," said Sero. "If Kaminari were still here…"

"Oh, joy," Toru muttered.

"...and wasn't actually a traitor…"

Shoji sighed and used a spare arm to rub his eyes.

"...then he too would be in the Bakusquad. However, now he is gone. And everyone in class is realizing the relevance of attaching themselves to a group. Jiro is drifting away from Yaoyorozu and toward the group where Kaminari would have been."

"I see," Tokoyami muttered. "It is an explanation of social behavior. So does this mean that Jiro no longer qualifies for loner status?"

"Wait." Doko looked at the bird boy side-eyed. "Please don't tell me you're buying this nonsense. You were supposed to be one of the smart ones."

Sero snapped his fingers. "That's correct, my feathered friend! And now that you're here, you don't qualify either!"

"So even though Jiro and Yaomomo hung out as a pair, sort of, and hung out with us girls as well, they still counted as loners?" Mina asked.

"Right. And Yaoyorozu still counts."

Mina frowned. "I'm confused."

"Yaoyorozu, Aoyama, Koda, and Ojiro are the remaining loners in the class. In my theory, the loners either remain in that quadrant, join a group, or form their own group, which is incredibly unlikely."

Tsuyu's eyes widened.

"Wait, no," said Doko, noticing. "No, no. Don't come to a realization. Please."

"The four people you just mentioned are the ones who most often take their meals inside the classroom instead of coming here, ribbit," Tsu said. "So, the cafeteria is the main factor of the theory. It all relies on the cafeteria."

Sero gasped. "You're onto something!"

"Why are you guys like this?" Toru complained. "Just talk to whoever you want to talk to…dammit!"

"Well done with the curse word," Doko said. "You sounded like Bakugo."

"That seems all very sad to me," muttered Shoji. "Ojiro and I have had several conversations in the past, and I think he would enjoy eating with us."

"Maybe invite him, then?" Mina suggested. "He probably doesn't want to intrude."

"Same with Koda," Doko put in sadly. "Even if he wanted to hang out, he's just so timid. As for Aoyama…that guy's an enigma. I think he just eats in the classroom because the cafeteria food upsets his stomach or something."

There was a strange buzz in the cafeteria.

Mina noticed it first, turning around and looking at the other tables, where people were murmuring, looking down at their phones, gasping to each other.

She turned back, and checked her own phone. She went to her social media and then looked at trending, and gasped.

Doko leaned sideways. "What is it?"

The headline read as follows.

ULTIMATUM DELIVERED: UA CULTURE FESTIVAL CANCELLED, SCHOOL TO CLOSE AT THE END OF YEAR IF LEAGUE OF VILLAINS STILL AT LARGE

Doko went pale. "Uhh…"

The wave of sound was growing louder and louder. More and more people beginning to talk in the same tone about the same thing that they were all seeing. The light of individual phones dotting the landscape.

"What?" Sero leaned forward. "What is it?"

Toru had just checked her phone. "Oh, my god," she gasped.

A loud second year had stood up in a different part of the cafeteria, and was shouting at people. The volume level was reaching fever pitch.

Shoji cringed and backed himself against the booth, turning his limbs inward. "What's going on?" he asked.

"UA…" Tokoyami breathed, looking at his own phone. "It's…closing?"

"Huh? Let me see!" Sero got his phone out of his pocket at lightning speed. "Uhh…oh, _what_? It's closing if…if we don't catch the League before the end of the year…fuck's sake, Tokoyami, don't scare me like that. I thought you meant it was closing right now."

"I think we should still be scared though…" Tsu muttered, looking out over the increasing chaos.

"What? Speak up!"

"We should still be scared, ribbit!"

"But we can catch the League before the end of the year!"

"_Can _we?"

"Who decided this, anyway?" Toru asked loudly, having trouble over the din of the cafeteria. "Who 'delivered the ultimatum'?"

"It's an official statement from Nezu," Mina answered, still looking down at her phone. "From the principal himself. This is _real_."

…

An assembly was called on the campus grounds, with all the classes standing in formation. Unlike the assembly at the start of term, where everyone had been perky and obedient and bright-eyed, this one was filled with mutters and shifting around, restless.

Nezu laid out the facts. The festival was cancelled. All work studies had been cancelled. Parents would have the opportunity to pull their children out of the school if necessary, but for those who stayed, dorm restrictions would be tightened for safety.

And of course, the school would be closing if the League was still at large by the end of the year.

At this announcement, some students, mostly second and third-years, actually dared to shout _questions _up at Nezu.

"Why is the League the school's problem?"

"What about our education? Do we have to transfer high schools or something?"

"Who even decided this?"

"It was not my decision," Nezu said, answering that question immediately amidst the storm. "The Board of Directors have made it."

"Is that supposed to appease the reporters and protesters?! They're still out there, you know!"

"I cannot speak to their intentions. I am only reporting the facts as they stand. We are currently working on, first of all, a solution to the League issue. We are also working on solutions in case the school does end up closed. Ways you will all continue your higher education. But make no mistake…" Nezu narrowed his eyes, and suddenly his aura spread over all of them, freezing them to the spot. "...I have no intention of letting this school close. Plan B will NOT come to fruition, because Plan A will be successful. We will defeat the League of Villains, and you will all grow up to be great heroes. That is my biggest priority as principal, no matter what changes from here on out."

The assembly was disbanded, but clearly no one was fully satisfied as the students walked back up the grounds en masse, their school glittering on the high hill above them.

Doko tilted his head up to look at it. UA was more than just his school. It was his home now, by all accounts. He could not go back to his old home.

_Akane… _

Mina fell into step with him, the two of them among hundreds making that restless, muttering walk. "Doko? Is everything okay?"

"What happens if the school DOES close?" he muttered. "Where will I go? To an orphanage?"

Mina frowned. "I…I'm not sure. You could always come to my house, if it comes down to it."

He smiled bitterly. "I doubt your parents would take kindly to that."

"I think they might, actually. They've already called me and said they're standing behind UA," said Mina. "I'm proud of them. I can't help but feel like your words at dinner may have affected them in a good way. They trust the school. And Nezu…" She bit her lip. "You and I know firsthand how smart he is. If he says something is going to happen, I'm inclined to believe it."

"Katayama!"

Doko looked back. Midoriya was running to catch up to him, followed by Todoroki, Kirishima, and a few others from their class.

He blinked. Looking at Midoriya's green eyes had given him a strange bout of de ja vu. "What is it?" he asked, ignoring it.

"Our work study is cancelled…we can't go back to Sir Nighteye."

"And I can't go back to Fat Gum," Kirishima said, frowning.

"That one can't be permanent, surely," said Mina. "If they want any hope of defeating the League, they'll need to send us to work studies."

"What?" snapped Bakugo, as he caught up as well. "As if you work study brats would help at all! Defeating the League is a cinch! They're just a little group of freaks in a warehouse somewhere! There's no point in being a doomer about all this shit!"

"I dunno…" Kirishima frowned. "The League has those yakuza bullets now. Who knows what they're capable of."

"I just hope the work study rule does not extend to our extra provisional lessons, Bakugo," said Todoroki. "Because we do really need to be catching up as quickly as possi…"

"I ALREADY THOUGHT OF THAT, DAMMIT! WE'LL JUST HAVE TO ASK AIZAWA OR SOMETHING!"

Kirishima winced, leaning away from his friend. "Too loud…"

Suddenly, more shouting made itself known up ahead.

The crowd parted somewhat, as Doko walked closer to the scene. "What's going on?" he muttered.

At the foot of the hill, two older male students were shouting at each other.

"My mom might make me go home, dude!"

"Yeah, well, poor you! None of us are gonna get to finish and get our damn diplomas, anyway!"

"And the festival too! It's like they want to suck all our hope and happiness away!"

One of them suddenly noticed the Class A students walking by. He turned to them.

"This is all YOUR fault!" he roared, stepping toward them. "Your class…it's always YOU GUYS ruining everything for everyone…"

Doko froze on the spot as the boy approached him, unsure of what to do.

"Go piss yourself somewhere else!" Bakugo snarled, stepping up to match the older boy, but Kirishima held him back. "It's not worth it, dude!" he advised.

The murmuring crowd around them had hostile gazes. Doko's eyes danced everywhere nervously. _Should I do something about this? Iida and Momo are nowhere in sight… _

He passed in front of Mina, to the pink girl's surprise, and got beside Bakugo. "Step away, please," he told the other boy, who he took to be a third year, perhaps in the support or general studies course.

The boy snarled. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Remain calm, for one. Do you think it's a good look for you to be raging like this in front of everyone?"

"Tell that to your own classmate there, dipshit!"

"I have, numerous times. Now I'm telling you." Doko kept his face level, refusing to let this guy get to him. "Back off. Shouting at everyone will get us nowhere."

"Yeah, it must be easy to stay calm, first year. You haven't been to a school festival before. You don't get how much everyone was looking forward to it. Maybe if you had you wouldn't have ruined it for everyone."

"How do I have anything to do with ruining it? Kaminari could have been in anyone's class, you know."

"But he wasn't! Aren't you hero kids supposed to be smart or something? You couldn't even sniff out a villain in your own damn class!"

"And neither could the teachers sniff out the same villain," said a voice from behind them.

The crowd parted, gasps echoing around the area. Nezu was making his way toward them, smiling, his arms folded behind his back. Flanking him were Aizawa, Present Mic, and Vlad King.

The third year's face faltered. "Principal, I…"

"Were doubting the abilities of Kaminari's former classmates to detect his betrayal. Which means you must think even less of us faculty, no?" Nezu's eyes glinted.

"N-no, I would never think less of…"

"Good. Now disperse."

The boy slouched, and backed off. The rest of the crowd began to spread, muttering. The Class A students stayed put, staring at Nezu and the other teachers that had just arrived.

Doko realized then that it looked like he and Bakugo had been instigating a fight. "Principal," he began, stepping backward. "I…"

Nezu waved a hand. "I heard most of it, Katayama. I would hardly think it worth punishing even if your class hadn't already suffered enough."

"Katayama, Midoriya, I need to speak to both of you," Aizawa said. "Come with me to my office."

The two of them looked at each other, and then back at Aizawa, who was already heading up the hill the rest of the way.

Midoriya left first, and Doko followed, waving goodbye to Mina. "See you later," he said. Classes were over for the afternoon, so everyone else would be heading back toward the dorms.

"Bye," Mina called, and followed the rest of the class in a different direction.

…

Aizawa turned to them on the other side of his desk, remaining standing with both his hands flat against the desk. "Sir Nighteye wants to speak with the both of you, and Togata."

Midoriya's eyes widened. "But work studies were…"

"Work studies were cancelled. That does not mean you have to decline an invitation to a pro hero agency just to _talk_, although I doubt the subject of conversation will be anything but the work study."

Doko had not spoken with Sir Nighteye since the hospital. "Did he ask for us before or after this news dropped?" he asked Aizawa.

"After. The new dorm restrictions go into place tomorrow morning, requiring you to do much more thorough checks before leaving campus. So I suggest the three of you go this afternoon. Togata has already been notified."

"Alright," said Midoriya. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you," Doko echoed. "And, um…"

He just realized that Midoriya would have no context for what he was about to say. _Well, maybe it's time I told him anyway. _

"Sir?" he asked Aizawa. "If UA does close, what will happen to me?"

Eraser Head raised an eyebrow. "That, among other things, is part of the Plan B we are working on. Don't worry, Katayama. At the end of all this, I promise you that you will have a home. I do not plan on sending you to an orphanage."

Midoriya gasped, and his eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You're both dismissed. I believe you'll find Togata near the campus gate. Be wary of whatever protesters or reporters may be left."

Doko nodded and turned out of the office, Midoriya following behind.

They left the building, and Doko pulled out his phone. He quickly shot Mina a text. _Going to meet with Sir Nighteye quickly before the new rules get put in place. Going w Midoriya. Should be back for dinner or earlier._

"Katayama?" Midoriya asked. "P-pardon my asking, but…"

Doko lowered his phone and slowed down, allowing the green-haired boy to catch up to him. He knew what was coming, but he thought he should let Midoriya get the question out first.

"If the school was to close…why m-might you be going to an orphanage? I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it, it's just…"

"I'll tell you," he answered softly. "I was switched at birth, you see. The people who ended up raising me were Quirkless and bigoted. They didn't understand why I had a Quirk, and they…well, they abused me. I was taken out of that home by the government after the Kamino incident. I am currently a ward of the state. The UA dorm is my home."

Midoriya's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "That…that explains a lot, actually…n-not in a bad way!" he cried quickly, waving his hands frantically. "I just mean…how conservative you were with your Quirk to start with…some of your behavior…I always thought you might have had a b-bad home life before coming here…but…your parents were Quirkless?"

"Not my biological parents, but yes. The ones who raised me were. For the longest time I believed I was some kind of weird mutation."

"Huh." Midoriya's mouth went flat. "I…know how that feels. Because of the strain my Quirk initially dealt to my body, you know…breaking it and all…I n-never used it. And so everyone in my middle school thought I was Quirkless…including Kacchan…"

"That explains his behavior at the beginning of the year," said Doko. He'd already pieced some of it together in his head. "And yours."

"Ha, I guess it does…but yeah. I was kind of left out of a lot for being Quirkless…but my home life was fine! I mean, my dad's n-not around, but…my mother has a Quirk and she's the nicest woman ever, so…I'm sorry that happened to you. I can't imagine Quirkless people being…I just…I just didn't know." Midoriya frowned, clearly deep in thought. "But then…what happened to your biological parents? Do you know who they are?"

_Do…do I tell him? _

For some reason, Doko thought of the dream he'd had last night. He didn't know WHY he thought of the dream…but he did.

"My real parents…were killed by All For One," Doko said shortly. "He told me himself, at Kamino. I think I was meant to be some kind of pawn in his plan. Whatever it is, it didn't pan out. I'm no pawn." _I'm no pawn, _he repeated to himself, refusing to think about the voices in his head, or the possibility that his Quirk might be…_using him. _

Midoriya was silent for a long, long time. "So that's why they took you from the camp, along with Kacchan," he finally said, but then was silent for another minute. "All For One, huh?" he muttered, mostly to himself. Doko wondered what he was thinking about specifically.

_Maybe I should have said that my real dad might still be out there, if AFO was telling the truth. _But that seemed extraneous. Doko didn't really know if he cared about finding his father. _And by the sound of it, Midoriya's dad isn't around either, and he seems fine with it… _

Yes, probably best to just say they were both dead and leave it at that. In Doko's mind, his dad was as good as dead, even if he wasn't. Especially if he really was working with the villains somehow.

"Kurogiri has my mother's Quirk, by the way," Doko said. Aizawa hadn't told him to keep this a secret, so he figured he'd say it. "He's not a natural-born person. He's more like a…really intelligent Nomu, I guess. Formed from my mom and some other people, I think."

Midoriya shuddered. "So that's why he has a weird connection to you, huh? All For One must have given your mom's Quirk to him, if he killed her. I mean, uhh, not to jump to conclusions! But…"

"No, you're exactly right. That was another thing All For One said."

Another bit of silence. They were closing in on the gate now, and would come upon Mirio shortly.

Midoriya half-blurted, "I'm sorry all that happened to you, Katayama. I'm sorry that All For One meddled with your life."

Doko laughed it off nervously. "Hey man, it's fine. As long as I still have a home when this is over, I'm good with it." _Don't think about Akane. _"Don't worry about it, Midoriya. I realize you just approach every situation like a hero, but…the way you talk about All For One, it sounds almost like you're responsible for him. Which you're not."

Midoriya had a strange expression in response to that. If Doko could put it into words, he would say it said something like: _if only you knew. _Which he found to be strange, and more than a little intriguing.

"You're right, of course," Midoriya said aloud, straightening and exhaling a deep breath. "Sorry about that."

They found Mirio at the gate. "Midoriya! Katayama!" the blonde waved at them. "Crazy day, huh? Hope you guys aren't struggling too much with this. I know it sucks to not be working with Sir anymore, especially since we just started. But hey, at least we saved Eri, right? And I trust the principal and the heroes. We'll catch the League, I'm sure of it."

Doko and Midoriya looked at each other while Mirio babbled, both grinned, and then looked back at him. "Thanks, Togata," Doko said.

"Thanks," Midoriya echoed.

The three of them took the train together to the Nighteye agency. When they arrived, Bubble Girl bid them hello and escorted them up the stairs, back to Sir's office.

The man himself, still lanky, with that impeccable suit and oddly gold-streaked hair, sat at his desk, hands folded under his chin. "Welcome," he said to all of them. There were three chairs spread in front of his desk. "Please, sit down."

Doko, Mirio, and Midoriya all did so, watching him carefully.

"I realize you're all probably upset to a degree about the work study being cut short," Nighteye began. "And it is true that this will be our last meeting for a while. But it is not goodbye. While I am not affiliated with UA, I do not imagine that the school will keep you students out of work studies forever, especially since they are the best way to train you for practical work. And the school will want to train you up as much as they can now, with the time limit imposed on them to defeat the League."

"So, if the rule is lifted, we can come back, sir?" Mirio blurted.

Nighteye nodded. "When the studies begin again, all three of you have a place here. I want to make that clear. However, I will not resent you if you choose to go elsewhere. During my high school years, I too was fickle, and was a very different person practically week-to-week. Priorities shifting constantly. If you find that a different agency might be a better fit, please do not hesitate."

"And even if the work studies don't come back, we still might work with you in the future, right?" Doko asked.

"Right. No matter what agency you work at, there is always the possibility of collaboration. While a hero alliance as big as the one we forged to raid the Eight Precepts of Death is somewhat rare, they are becoming less and less so with each passing month. I sense a much larger battle on the horizon, one in which we will all participate…" Nighteye adjusted his glasses.

"Is that your Quirk telling you that, sir?" Midoriya asked. "Or just…intuition?"

"In my head, it's hard to tell the difference. But actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I feel that at the hospital…I did not do a good job of talking to the three of you, and giving you the credit you deserved. I think I was mainly just shocked at…how _alright _you all were."

"What do you mean?" asked Mirio.

Nighteye sighed, and stood up, beginning to pace. "My Quirk showed me a different future than the one we got. A future where Chisaki escaped with Eri, and tragedy struck for the four of us. In the future I saw, Mirio lost his Quirk to the bullets, Katayama was hit by Eri's Quirk as collateral damage and rewound into nothing, and Midoriya and I were slain in battle by Chisaki himself."

Midoriya gasped. "But…didn't you say…"

"The futures I see cannot be changed, yes." Nighteye stopped walking, and turned to look back at them over his shoulder. "Up until then, I had no evidence otherwise. All my tests to alter a future I'd seen had failed. I assumed we were all doomed. But…then Katayama saved Mirio by warping the bullets. Mirio saved him right back by catching him after he was struck by Eri's Quirk. And Midoriya…you saved us all by coming in and defeating Chisaki alone. If you had not kicked him upward like that, away from everyone, and away from objects he could use his Quirk on, the casualties may have been severe. And they would have included me. Yet here I stand, alive." His face softened, to a degree that Doko had never seen it before.

"You three altered the course of the future. Your power…I am unbelievably lucky to have somehow snagged all three of you. I believe that the most promising future heroes are in this room right now."

Doko felt bright inside. He'd kind of assumed that Nighteye had dismissed him as a goof or just a child, especially since their argument after the first patrol. To hear this acknowledgement from him…

"Thank you, sir," he said. Mirio and Midoriya murmured assent.

Nighteye began walking back toward his desk. "I know Eri has woken up at the hospital," he said. "And she wants to see all three of you. UA's restrictions are about to tighten, but I believe that if I give my permission…"

"Nighteye," Midoriya blurted, interrupting. "If the futures you see in your Quirk can be changed, then I believe you should speak to All Might."

The pro hero lifted his head, and his glasses were covered by a white sheen. Doko froze, feeling an unfathomable tension in the air. He heard Mirio gasp next to him.

Then, Nighteye simply nodded. "I believe you're right," he said. "I should speak to him. I am quite busy at the moment, but I will make an effort to do that as soon as I have the time."

…

The apartment was dark, save for the blue light of the computer monitor. The woman tapped away at the keyboard, murmuring to herself.

She heard footsteps behind her, and the unmistakable scent of a cup of hot tea. It was placed delicately beside her workspace with a clink.

"Thank you," she murmured to the man.

"How goes the reception?" the man asked, in his deep voice.

"You've got two hundred views so far! But…there are more dislikes than likes, and all four comments have a complaint of some kind…"

"You sound afraid to tell me this information, as if I might lash out in anger. Do not worry. I understand the reasons for these things, and I already know my solution."

The man leaned in front of her and took the computer mouse, clicking to a news site where a headline read: UA UNDER FIRE, PRESTIGIOUS SCHOOL MAY CLOSE OR SEE MAJOR REFORMS SOON DUE TO TRAITOR SITUATION

The man's lips curled into a smile beneath his mustache. "I must capitalize on the hottest topic of the day, no? That is the best way of villainy, La Brava. That school will be locking down more than ever, meaning that the people who manage to sneak into it will be revered in the annals of villain history for centuries to come."

She gasped. "Gentle! You can't mean…you want to sneak into UA High?!"

Gentle Criminal nodded, retaining his shadowy grin. "That's right, La Brava. And it must be soon. Our next job. For the storm of the news media never lasts long, and soon our window of relevancy will be lost."

…

**AN: The writer's bug is actually a firefly, and I am trying my best to catch it in a jar.**


	54. Chapter 54: A Visit to Tartarus

Chapter 54: A Visit to Tartarus

Mina Ashido felt disappointed.

She'd been trying to hide it, she really had. She knew that there were others in her class, especially her close friends, who were even more disappointed and frustrated than her about these various changes.

The work study students, who could no longer further their training. Todoroki and Bakugo, whose remedial classes had been briefly halted during UA's transition period. She'd even heard that Ojiro and Sato were dealing with pushback from their families, who were now having doubts about their children attending UA.

And of course, Doko would not have a place to live after UA closed. All these things seemed like very real complaints, and the fact that most of Mina's classmates were taking these things like champs despite their circumstances both inspired her and made her feel uneasy.

Because Mina Ashido was very, very disappointed that the cultural festival wasn't happening.

She'd been so excited for the food and the games and a chance to interact with more people in other classes, other years. What would the support department and that pink-haired psycho come up with? What kind of events would each class put on? What would _their _class have done? All these excited questions now meant nothing. There was nothing to look forward to. UA had become a prison on the turn of a dime.

Mina voiced these concerns quietly to one Tsuyu Asui, a person (besides Doko, who was currently out with Recovery Girl and Aizawa) who she believed would listen to her and not judge her for it. Also, they'd already planned to be in Tsu's room today to do some sewing, so it was just convenient, really.

Mina had been correct in her assumption.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with thinking that, ribbit." One of Tsu's hands went to her chin in her trademark gesture. "At least, I don't think so. I guess I understand why you'd want to keep it bottled up, since some of our other classmates are really struggling right now. Especially with the whole Kaminari situation, ribbit." She leaned over and placed the scarf she'd been knitting onto her green canopy bed.

Tsu's room was decorated to look like a sort of garden or forest. Along with the aforementioned bed, there were lights hanging on the walls that were made to look like leaves and vines. A small stone fountain trickled by her window, with two little sculpted frogs spitting the water out of their mouths. A hidden speaker played noises of crickets. All in all, it was a peaceful environment, and it put Mina at ease.

Mina sighed. "You know, you really should have shown this room off, even though you were…distracted during the room competition." That had been fresh off of Kamino, and Tsu had needed to say something to the rescue team, which is why she hadn't participated. "You might have won with this one."

"Nah. Nothing can beat Sato's cooking." Tsu leaned back against her bed. "See, in that situation, I was the one with the concerns that felt trivial. I felt like I would interrupt everyone else's fun by coming in and being all dour. So I understand how you feel right now, although you wouldn't be interrupting any fun."

"Your concerns weren't trivial," Mina protested. "We were all better friends after what you said."

"I know, ribbit. That's why this whole situation has me vexed, and worried. I feel like we as a class came out stronger on the other end of Kamino. But this is different. It's just as heavy, and yet…we're not sticking together. It's not bringing us together, ribbit. We're falling apart instead."

"I just…" Mina closed her fists. "I can't believe they just up and cancelled the culture festival! What would it have done, really, besides maybe have a positive effect on everyone's mood? It would have been the perfect remedy to all of this!"

"Going forward with the culture festival while being torn apart by the media would just make things worse, ribbit. Like the staff or the board was ignoring the problem entirely."

"But we went ahead with the sports festival after USJ!"

"Escalation, ribbit. The situation has gotten much worse since then, and unlike the sports festival, the culture festival doesn't really do anything to promote the students as heroes, which might actually be helpful right now if UA wants to regain the public's trust."

"So, then…just…" Mina closed her mouth, opened it, closed it again. The circumstances were just impossible. She found her heart wishing, _aching _for things to be different…but they were not.

The sound of something smashing from elsewhere in the building broke them from their reverie. Tsuyu's frog-eyes bugged out, and a panicked croak escaped her mouth as she leapt upward in shock, springing off her feet.

Mina gasped. "What the hell was that?"

"Dunno, ribbit. We better run and take a look."

They took off out of her room, and raced down the steps. There was the sound of pleading and gasping, then a slap, and finally, coherent words being shouted.

"WAS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE, YOU SMUG PRICK?!"

Tsuyu and Mina exchanged a frantic glance. "That's…"

"_Jiro's _voice."

They finished their approach to the common room a moment later, just as Momo pulled Jiro away from hitting the person again.

Mina's eyes widened. "_Aoyama_!" she cried.

"HEY!" Tsuyu shouted, as Aoyama cowered away from the earphone jack user, trembling. A red mark was on his face.

Jiro struggled in Momo's arms. "Get OFF me!" she snarled.

"Why did you attack him?!" the class vice president demanded. "Someone go find Iida!" She whipped and spotted Tokoyami lurking at the edge of the room. "Go find Iida!" she told him.

"Understood," Tokoyami muttered, and swept past Mina up the stairs.

Mina took quick stock of the others in the room. Sero and Kirishima were both by the couch, watching the scene with expressions of horror. Ojiro was stepping forward, while Sato watched the kitchen.

"What's the big idea?" Ojiro demanded, stepping in front of Aoyama to protect him, just as Jiro managed to struggle free of Momo, and ran right into him.

"Get out of my way," she growled.

"NO! You're acting ridiculous!" His tail curled up in a loaded position. "What even happened?"

"I…" Aoyama whimpered. "It was just some cheese…"

"Like hell it was! You snuck onto my damn balcony! Ever heard of privacy, you sparkly piece of…"

"The names are uncalled for!" Tsuyu's voice cracked like a whip, taking a tone Mina had never heard from it. "Aoyama, what were you doing on Jiro's balcony?" She asked the question as Momo attempted to wrestle control of the rocker girl again.

When the blonde laser user lowered his head, his long bangs cast a shadow over his face. "I'm…I'm sorry. I thought the mademoiselle has seemed down recently…I just wanted to help…"

"By giving me _cheese_?" Jiro asked incredulously. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Aoyama bit his trembling lip. "I…I don't know…the cheese is very popular back in France, and known to calm the mind…I just thought…"

"You just thought, huh. I doubt you've ever thought about anything at all! Always just standing there and smiling like nothing the rest of us do ever matters to you…"

"Jiro, stop. How can you even say that?" said Ojiro. "If things didn't matter to him, why would he have made such a gesture in the first place…"

"Th-thank you, monsieur…" Aoyama forced out, and then, his head bowed, he ran out of the common room, breaking past Mina, holding his cheek where he'd been struck.

Jiro watched him go, her face rapidly going blank, as if collapsing.

Ojiro rounded back on her. "See? See what you did?!"

"I…I…" Jiro seemed to sway on her feet for a moment, as Momo backed away, freeing her. Then, the girl collapsed to the floor, throwing her hands over her face, heaving and sobbing.

"Jesus Christ," Sero muttered, as Momo leaned down to comfort her. Ojiro stood there for a moment dumbly, surprised at her reaction.

Mina's jaw clenched.

"I'm here, everyone!" Iida announced, coming down the stairs with Tokoyami in tow. "What's going on?"

Wordlessly, Mina began to walk toward the door leading out of the dorm room, the door leading toward the school building.

"Huh?" Tsuyu's eyes widened. "Mina-chan! Where are you _going_?"

She didn't stop. In fact, as she got out the door…she began to run.

…

Doko stood still as the robots passed their red eyes over him, the crimson light fanning out over his arms and torso with a soft buzzing sound as they completed their scan. They came up to his eyes, causing him to wince and squint, and then the robots turned away, delivering their information to Recovery Girl, who was standing apart.

"Hmm." She glanced briefly up at Aizawa, who was standing next to her by the doorway of Gym Gamma. "Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Are you holding it in right now?"

"Yes, ma'am." Doko blinked. Unless he actually thought about it, it didn't _feel _like he was holding his Quirk in - it just felt like another thing that his body had to do all the time. Like blinking or breathing.

It was true that since his Quirk had returned to his legs after Mirio had fought Class A, his Quirk had switched from being pushed out to being held _in_, but except in combat, it had been so quiet that it barely felt like any effort at all.

Doko's eye twitched. He didn't want to think about the dreams.

"Release it," said Aizawa. "Let go. If it takes effort for you to _not _use your Quirk, that is something we must amend. However, this also means that the physical strain upon you has been removed."

"I…guess. But I still have to mentally focus to teleport anything in particular, and bear the weight of that thing to an extent."

"And focus has always been your weakness, hasn't it?" Recovery Girl sighed. "I'm not sure that letting go is such a good idea right now, Eraser. Not until we have a stronger grasp on what we're dealing with."

Doko felt his shoulders sink. "I thought my Quirk being easier to use was a good thing, but…I've regressed, haven't I? I'm no better than Eri, like some out-of-control child."

"That remains to be seen." Aizawa tugged at his scarf and took a step further into Gym Gamma, toward him. "Release your Quirk. It will be fine, Shuzenji-san." His red eyes flashed. "If things get out of hand, I'll erase it."

Doko nodded, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. There were rocks and obstacles set up in the gym, all around him. He felt that when he closed off his sight, he could almost still see them, sensing their presence, their general location in relation to him…

_Release. Let go._

Right at the last second, just long enough for Doko to realize it but just quick enough for him to be unable to stop, his Quirk felt foul. Sour. It was the merest flash of alarm, a pinprick of _wrong _that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end…

But it was too late, he realized as the purple glow covered his body, emanating off in soft but intensifying pulses. He was staring ahead at Aizawa and Recovery Girl, still standing far enough back to avoid being warped away…but the floor around him began to scatter. A nearby boulder got sent to the wall of the gym and crashed to powder there.

Doko narrowed his eyes, continuing to focus on Aizawa, anchoring himself to his teacher, trying to focus. Eraser Head seemed calm so far, watching him back carefully. The purple glow had covered his eyes now, casting the whole place in a strange light…

_Wrong. No. Foul. _

Little whispers began to pop up at him from the depths. Strange things flashed into his vision. Undulating shapes, unknowable, infinite, _infinitesimal_. Zooming into a blade of grass that contained the entire galaxy and then Earth and Japan and the school and then right down to his eyes and within the darkness the faces of the whispers that he had hoped he would never see again…

_Your body is ours. _

The pulsing intensified. Behind him, a cement platform broke and shattered, warping apart. The violet was consuming him, the whispers growing louder and louder and louder.

Doko tried to force out a scream, to alert Aizawa to his predicament, but all that came out was a squeak, as if he was undergoing sleep paralysis. Fortunately, Aizawa's watchful, perceptive eyes widened, and flashed red, aimed straight at him.

Almost immediately, the voices were sucked away, growing distant as if retreating down a long vacuum tube. Doko's vision cleared, the purple shrinking back into his skin like a curling wave. He relaxed, stumbling on his feet, and then Aizawa was there, holding him up.

"Are you alright?" his teacher asked, still erasing his Quirk.

"Blink," Doko croaked.

His teacher did so, and Doko felt the voices try to come back up, but he had suppressed them deep enough that he could hook them again, and he was controlling his Quirk again, just like before. Holding it back.

Slowly, Aizawa backed off, watching him carefully. "What…what happened?"

"I…" Doko muttered. "I heard voices. They said…" He was shaking, he realized. "They said that my body belongs to them. And then I saw something horrible. I think I've seen it before."

Aizawa and Recovery Girl exchanged a glance. "You mean…in these troubling dreams you've been having?"

"No. Well, maybe. I think so. But there was another time…I don't think I remembered it until right now." Another time he'd seen those things, heard them. The first time.

"It was when Kurogiri trapped me at USJ. I saw and heard them then, I think. It's the call of things beyond our reality," Doko breathed, hugging his arms around his chest, feeling cold all of a sudden. "The call of the void."

"Let's not get carried away, now," said Aizawa quietly, although he sounded like he was trying to convince himself of something.

Recovery Girl's face could have been sculpted of stone. "Quirks are strange things. This we have established."

"Yes, but…the void? Another dimension? That's ridiculous."

She gestured to Doko. "How else would the boy's Quirk work? Unless there is another dimension of _some kind_, he would not be able to, at least based on our perception of sight and time in this dimension, disappear in one place and instantly reappear in another. Matter cannot be created and destroyed, only altered. If he somehow had the ability to destroy matter…"

_You do, _a voice told him, not a voice from the void but one of _intuition, _and Doko had to fight to keep an expression of panic off his face.

"...then the very fabric of our reality might be torn apart every time he tried to warp."

"He would probably know," Doko said. "Kurogiri."

Aizawa seemed hesitant. "I know I said you might be able to speak with him, but this…this is too soon. We don't have a good handle on anything about him yet, scientifically…"

"We know that somewhere within him is your old classmate," said Recovery Girl, softly. "I remember the three of you as students, you know? Hizashi leading the way, loud and boisterous, focused forward. You at the back, slumped over, grumpy, constantly over-aware of everything around you…and in-between you both, Shirakumo. He would laugh with Yamada and in the same breath he'd look back to make sure you were still following, make sure you were included…"

"You can stop now," Eraser Head said, curtly. He was looking back at Doko, who realized that the story and the visual had put him into something of a trance. He shook his head a bit and looked alert at his teacher, who sighed.

"You and Mic were going to head there today anyway," said Recovery Girl. "Take the boy with you."

"Fine," Aizawa muttered.

Doko nodded, agreeing, but secretly he wondered if he was really ready to encounter Kurogiri again. He would HAVE to be, he supposed…it was happening one way or the other.

"I'm still…weak," he droned miserably. "Those moments in which you were erasing my Quirk felt freeing. But I can't have you stare at me all the time. I'm back to holding it in, and I can do it just fine…only I shouldn't have to."

"You can still use your Quirk the old way, correct? By forcing it into a specific limb or another?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have survived against Chisaki if I couldn't. The super moves…are a bit harder. I can still do them, but…"

"Just take it easy in training and class for the time being," Aizawa told him. "I know it's probably not what you want to hear. But until we find a solution for you, or Eri…"

"Eri." Doko lifted his face. "How is she?"

"Awake, and she wants to see you and the other two. You will be able to visit her soon. But first…" Eraser Head took a deep breath. "I suppose we must take you to Kurogiri."

…

Like a force of nature, Mina swept her way through the hallways of UA. The school day was over, but a few people still populated the hallways, and she blew past them. There was practically steam coming out of her ears.

She broke in-between two older girls chatting as she came around a corner. They broke their conversation to stare at her for a brief moment.

One more left. Then a right, and up these stairs…there. There it is.

It occurred to Mina at the very last second, the first coherent thought she'd had since storming from the dorm building, that there might be something going on in Principal Nezu's office right now. The second thing that occurred to her is that she did not care one iota.

She opened her palms and pushed the door open two-handed, causing it to scream on its hinges, swinging at high speed, and slam against the wall. "PRINCIPAL!" she roared, her breath from rushing here finally catching up to her. "I need to talk to you!"

Her eyes took stock of the room in seconds. Standing around Nezu's desk, where the principal himself sat, were three men. All Might, shrunken and emaciated. Cementoss. And a normal-looking person she didn't recognize…who looked the most appalled at her presence here.

All Might and Cementoss both had expressions of shock at her sudden entrance, but Nezu's eyes only opened just a fraction wider. "Ashido," he answered, taking a sip of tea from his desk. "I can only assume from your pace and body language that this matter is urgent. Well, I suppose we'd better talk about it right away."

"Huh?" the normal-looking guy spat, rounding back on the principal. "This little brat comes running in here showing you no respect, and this is how you receive her? By blowing me off? We're not done talking, you know!"

"I'm afraid that we are, in fact, done talking, Morioka. Like I have stated to you and your…associates many times, I am a principal above all other things, and my first duty is to my students. Ashido here being one such. Now, if you could step outside for a moment and let me hear her out?"

Mina, who had always been slightly put off by the principal up to this point, now felt something soaring through her heart that was beyond admiration and close to adoration. As the man known as Morioka passed her, he bumped her shoulder ever so slightly and muttered, "Mutant freak," before continuing on.

_A small victory he was hoping to claim, as price for Nezu and I utterly stomping on him. _But Mina had long gotten over insults to her physical appearance. She only grinned at him, letting her alien eyes glow a bit as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

All Might opened his mouth, as if to hastily explain. "That was-"

"It's okay, All Might sir. I don't care about that guy or what he's doing here."

Nezu placed his cup of tea down. "Would you like All Might and Cementoss to leave as well?"

"No, it's better that they're here, actually." Mina took a deep breath. She was glad for the brief moment in which she'd had to wait to speak, because now her thoughts were collected.

"Principal, I understand that the school festival has been cancelled. I understand that there's absolutely nothing I can do about that. The school festival, the official one, will not happen this year. I have accepted this."

A strange light danced across Nezu's eyes. "Hmm? Have you now? I do wonder where you might be going with this, Ashido." Something about his tone suggested that he wasn't actually wondering at all, and in fact already knew.

"But we students are mostly confined to the campus now, right? And the dorm spaces are ours to live in and operate. The official school festival has been cancelled, yes. But if we students…not even all of us, necessarily…were to organize and do something as a student body…in an unofficial capacity…purely on campus, maybe even confined to the dorms…with no outside influence…" She pushed her fingers together, for the first time forced to avert her eyes, nervous.

All Might gasped. "Young Ashido. Do you mean…"

"...an unofficial school festival?" Cementoss finished. His normally serious face softened into a chuckle. "Well, Nezu, how about it?"

The furry principal considered a moment. "What brought this on, Ashido? Why come to me now, and in such a hurry?"

Mina's face clenched like steel. "Because right now, back there at the dorm building…my class is falling apart. And they have nothing to look forward to, nothing to distract them or make them feel happy. Nothing that would serve as evidence for an argument that being a hero and fighting for life is even worth it. And the other classes didn't have a traitor, but I imagine they are feeling much the same way."

"Hmm, well…" Nezu took another languid sip of his tea. "It is hard to argue with what you've presented me, even though your argument is based on emotions only. And yet, you say you _imagine _the other classes are feeling much the same way. Ashido, I see no reason why you might run to me to ask permission for Class A to throw a simple little party in your dorm. I imagine you've done that several times before with me and the staff none the wiser. However, now you suggest something more elaborate, that would include involvement from the staff as well as the other classes. So, I'm going to need you to do more than _imagine, _if this unofficial festival has hope of taking place."

Mina's shoulders relaxed. Despite what Aizawa might think, she was not slow in the head. Especially when it came to people talking, her brain worked fast. And she was picking up exactly what the principal was putting down.

"You want us to get the approval of the other classes. You want as many students as possible behind this idea, to grant it strength."

"Precisely. So I suppose…you'd better get to recruiting, or assembling, or something like that." With one last twinkle of his eye, Nezu peered at her over his cup and nodded. "Good day, Ashido."

Beaming, Mina turned on her heel and left the office. _We have a job to do._

…

Doko felt strangely out of his element as he followed Aizawa and Present Mic up through the tunnel. Standing ahead of them was Tsukauchi, the detective who'd once accused Doko of being a traitor, and the old hero Doko had encountered several times now. Gran Torino.

"What's the boy doing here?" Gran Torino asked gruffly.

"He has something he wants to ask the prisoner," said Aizawa. "Besides…"

"...He may finally be the thing that gets him to talk," Present Mic growled.

Doko felt very lost, looking at these teachers who he thought he'd known pretty well up to this point. He'd only received fragments of the story of their time at UA…with their friend, Shirakumo…the person he'd talked to at Kamino, when he'd been sent into Kurogiri's portal…

Present Mic was subdued and grumpy, almost like Aizawa usually was. By contrast, Aizawa seemed soft, held back, and possibly a little nervous.

Tsukauchi frowned. "Follow me, then."

"What do you mean by _finally getting him to talk_?" Doko asked no one in particular as they set off down the hallway of Tartarus.

"This guy talks a lot about nothing at all," Gran Torino answered. "He's right at the center of the League of Villains, but…"

"If I can get him to speak, we may be able to catch the League and keep the school open," Doko muttered. A large task. In a large, scary place. That feeling of being out of his element returned strongly to him, so much so that he nearly staggered. Was he the first student to ever come to Tartarus? It had terrified him on approach; surrounded by choppy waves, metal and concrete and imposing, with only a single bridge leading to it.

Now Tsukauchi was leading them deeper and deeper underground, at a faster pace. Gran Torino seemed to have no trouble keeping up, however.

Suddenly, a strange presence, almost like a wafting aroma, curled up past Doko's legs and toward his face, toward his mind…something different from the feeling that his Quirk had been giving him, but with a similar level of malevolence…

Something from below where they were walking. Almost directly below.

"All For One's here, isn't he?" Doko muttered to Aizawa, walking near him.

His teacher nodded once, shortly. "At the lowest level. Why do you ask? Are you-" He cut himself off upon looking at Doko. "You look pale."

"I…I think I can _sense _him." In his mind's eye, he saw the man. Stuck in a chair and a straitjacket, behind levels of glass and metal and all manner of firepower…that mask and tubing still covering his face, but not his mouth. Never his mouth, which remained grinning. The grin widened. All For One was sensing him too.

_Welcome to my humble abode, Katayama. Why not stay a while? It's been so long since we've had a chance to catch up. Perhaps you could even break me on out of here, because no one else you'll catch knows where your dad is. Especially not Kurogiri._

Was it actually AFO speaking to him, or just his mind running wild? Doko shook his head. He didn't care about his dad. He didn't care about anything All For One had to offer.

Present Mic raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure bringing the kid is a good idea?"

"It's all we can think to do to create an opening," Aizawa muttered. "Besides…he talked to Shirakumo."

They went around the corner. "Katayama," Tsukauchi spoke up. "You are aware of how the Nomu operate, correct?"

"Like puppets," Doko responded. "Despite those big brains on most of them, they don't really think for themselves…"

"Right. Most of their mind power is geared toward the stress of handling multiple Quirks. But Kurogiri is different. Based on what our scientists have figured out, his Quirks, most notably your mother's…have combined factors together to form a single Quirk. With technically only one Quirk at work, Kurogiri's body is able to orient itself around a single conscience. That of Oboro Shirakumo."

Doko swallowed nervously. "I'm ready to handle it, detective," he told the man.

"I don't see why this is going to accomplish anything," Present Mic hissed. His fists and teeth were clenched. "Kurogiri did not remember Aizawa or me when he first saw us at USJ. There is no trace of Shirakumo's consciousness left intact."

"Memories can be buried," Gran Torino said softly.

"His personality is nothing alike either," muttered Aizawa. "Kurogiri is methodical, cynical. Shirakumo…wasn't like that."

"What happened to him?" Doko couldn't help but blurt. "If you don't want to say, that's fine, but I feel that I should know…"

"He got stuck under a collapsed building during a work study of ours," Mic answered, in a fast, low voice, as if forcing it out as quickly as possible, like pulling a tooth. "We had not yet graduated."

Doko felt strangely cold and warm at the same time. The boy he'd encountered inside that strange void at Kamino…had not been much older than himself when he'd died.

"How many times have you two come here?" he asked his teachers.

"A few times now. He hasn't really made any progress," said Aizawa.

"I still don't even know if it's him in there," Mic growled. "I can't trust this science when it's so close to magic."

Doko knew that feeling. He knew it very well.

They had arrived at the cell. Through thick glass, Doko could see him tied up in a chair. The closest thing he had to a nemesis, the villain Kurogiri.

His foggy body moved under the restraints ethereally, but his yellow eyes were nowhere to be seen. They must have been closed. He was asleep.

"Does he eat?" Doko asked.

"Not really. He has asked for a drink a few times." Tsukauchi and Gran Torino moved toward the mic in the observer's booth. Right in front of the glass, three chairs had been set up for the others. "Go on in," Tsukauchi told them.

Doko followed Aizawa and Present Mic into the room right in front of the glass, keeping a close eye on the sleeping villain. He felt strangely stirred on the inside. Was his Quirk responding to Kurogiri's presence?

With a chill, Doko realized he probably had the capabilities to accidentally break this man out, if his Quirk got out of control…and maybe even break out some others as well. All For One's face flashed in his mind's eye again.

He took a deep breath, calming himself, and sat in the middle chair. His two teachers, the old friends of the person deep inside that thing, flanked him.

Tsukauchi's voice came through on the microphone. "Wake up. You have guests."

Kurogiri stirred, his yellow slits making their appearance right where his head would be. "Shigaraki…Tomura," he muttered, barely lifting his head. "Is he…alright?"

"How should we know?" Mic asked sharply. Doko had never seen the normally excited, happy-go-lucky hero look so annoyed and aggressive. "Stay calm," he told his teacher. "What's the point of getting riled up?"

"Because we've already tried everything," Aizawa said glumly. "At the previous sessions. We've appealed to his ethos, logos, pathos…nothing works. There's nothing for it."

Kurogiri chuckled deeply. "You two again. Have you come to confess your sins or something? Come to tell me that I was a member of your _class_? That I wanted to become a hero? Old fools. I never existed when you were young enough to be students. The master All For One brought me forth into existence, and gave me one duty: to protect Tomura Shigaraki. I intend to fulfill that duty."

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that, stuck up here in this cell," Doko said dryly, his voice whistling on through the holes in the glass, touching whatever Kurogiri used as ears.

The villain…sat up. Just a tad.

"Doko…Katayama?" he muttered. "Is that…you?"

"Yep. It's me. Hi. Been a while, hasn't it? I wish I'd been there to help capture you, but I guess they didn't even need me. You were even less competent than I thought."

Aizawa winced at Doko's tone, but said nothing to interrupt.

Kurogiri chuckled again. "Well…to be fair…your Quirk is better than mine, Katayama."

Doko's eyes widened. "Do you really think so?"

"Why, yes. It's almost like…" The yellow eyes averted to the side wall, then back again. "Like your Quirk follows after mine somehow…but surely not…warp Quirks are rare, doesn't mean that they're _that _rare…"

Doko felt an excited thrill take hold in his chest. He hadn't even needed to convince Kurogiri. Just by showing up, he'd set the villain on the course to figuring it out, all on his own…

"I want to ask you some questions, Kurogiri," he said, stalling. "They're not the usual questions. Maybe they'll be of interest to you."

"I have naught to do but listen," the villain responded.

"The void that you referred to when you first fought me. What is it, exactly?"

Kurogiri paused for a long moment. Doko feared he would not answer. And then:

"Why, it's where we get our power from, is it not? Quirks like yours and mine are classic examples of misdiagnosis. What we really have as a power, in reality, is to simply go to another dimension. You travel to it briefly every time you warp, and I do the same every time I open a portal. Anyone who goes through my portals gets their chance to go there as well. But the trips are brief, oh so brief. Stay there for too long and you'll go mad." He chuckled again. "That is part of what I hoped to achieve by trapping you, as I did at USJ and in Hosu. You successfully escaped both times, however."

"I still think I saw them," Doko said softly. "The…things that live there."

The yellow slits widened. "Things?" he wondered aloud. "You…"

_Does he not know? Has he not seen them? _Doko realized, for the first time, that Kurogiri was now leaning forward in _interest. _

"Do the voices not whisper to you?" Doko asked, his voice soft as feathers. "Are you not troubled with the dreams? Do you not see the unknowable things that live out there, desperate for the chance to enter our reality?" He was mainly improvising, coming up with it as he went along, but in his heart, he felt a sliver of _truth _to those statements. _Do I really believe that? Are there things really threatening our reality out there, or is it all inside my head? Inside my Quirk?_

"I…" Kurogiri chuckled again, but this time, there was a hint of _nervousness _there. "I can't say that I have…"

Doko's intuition, already working on high levels today, detected two key things in his statement. The first was disappointment. Accepting of the truth that the boy in front of him was more in tune with things like the _void _than he was. But the second thing was resignation. An acknowledgement that he'd always had the suspicion, but never was quite willing to entertain it.

But why was that?

_Because he knows what he is, and doesn't want to admit it. _

"Kurogiri," he said. "You know, don't you? Deep down."

"Huh?" The villain croaked. "Know…what?"

"That you're a Nomu."

Kurogiri paused.

"Detecting unusual brainwaves!" someone told Tsukauchi, back in the observation room. Present Mic gasped.

Doko stood up, walked toward the glass. "You think you're some grand servant of All For One. You're not. You're just another Frankensteined combination of Quirks. A monstrosity. Just because you can speak doesn't mean you…"

"I am better than ALL the Nomu!" Kurogiri roared. "The master and Tomura hold me in the highest standing! I am their most trusted servant! I have ONE Quirk! ONE! I can think for myself, and that puts me above all those monstrosities!"

"High activity levels!" someone warned, and fiddled with the mic.

"You don't think for yourself," Doko snarled. "You do the bidding of your higher-ups, and nothing else. And you DO have multiple Quirks. They've combined together, sure, but there are many things inside you, Kurogiri. And you've suppressed them all, just so you can be the puppet of some evil overlord?"

"I AM NOT A PUPPET!" Kurogiri strained against his bindings, and all the gun turrets turned sharply toward him.

"Katayama!" Tsukauchi hissed. "Get ba-"

"NO!" Gran Torino's voice cut through, harshly. "Let him continue!"

Grateful for the old man's trust, Doko stepped forward again, pressing his forehead against the glass. "LOOK AT ME, MONSTER!" he commanded, his eyes glowing purple with deathly steel.

Kurogiri froze, shrinking back into his chair, whimpering.

"You are a coward and a plaything who has suppressed his own free will. There IS real thought inside of you, is there not? But you _choose _to keep it down low, because you are terrified of what it might bring. Betrayal, or even worse, compassion. Oh, compassion, gods spare you! And I know exactly how you feel, because I'm fighting to keep things suppressed right now too! But I tell you, Kurogiri, I will not stand to watch you continue like this! And that is the last time I will use that name, because it isn't YOU! You don't have one Quirk, you are not one consciousness, you are _many. _You are Oboro Shirakumo! You ARE MY MOTHER!"

The yellow eyes disappeared, and suddenly, a long, low wail came curling up toward their ears, hitting them like some kind of foul odor. The villain's black fog went static, shivering and stuttering and making queer popping sounds.

"What's happening?!" Mic demanded, looking back toward the observation room.

"HE'S-" Tsukauchi's voice cut off.

Doko looked back. The fog was rising up…and he could see a face. A face forming there.

A woman. A woman with long silvery hair. She was…beautiful.

"Mom?" he half-whispered, his voice caught in his throat.

"My…child…" The voice was half feminine and half Kurogiri. "You…"

The face was suddenly buried in static again, and Doko's heart leapt. He slammed his fist into the glass, making Aizawa jump. "MOM!" he shrieked, unable to contain himself. "COME BACK!"

The face appeared again, but it was not his mother. It was a boyish face, and one he'd seen before. A young man, with hair like clouds…

Doko was vaguely aware of both his teachers leaping to their feet, and joining him up against the glass.

"_Shirakumo?" _Mic gasped.

"Shirakumo!" Aizawa roared. "It's us! It's your old friends, Aizawa and Yamada! Tell us something! Anything! We-" his voice broke in a way that Doko had never heard it. "We wanted to become heroes together, remember?"

Shirakumo was already becoming buried by the static. Whereas Doko's mom had gotten out three words, one syllable each, Shirakumo managed to state one word, three syllables.

"Hos…pital…" he said, and vanished in the fog.

"What?" Mic demanded, putting his palms up on the glass. "What does that mean? Shirakumo, wait!"

But the fog was shrinking back down, down to the size of a man. Doko watched, stunned, as it thickened back to its normal state.

As the din from the mic behind them quieted down, so too did the body of Kurogiri. He was fully back in the restrained chair now, asleep. The same way he'd been when they'd walked in, as if nothing had transpired at all.

…

They walked back to the car in silence. Tsukauchi and Gran Torino were staying behind, and bid them goodbye.

"Sorry for making you two go through something personal," Gran Torino told the teachers. "But it feels like we might have made real progress today, thanks to the kid."

"Yeah," Mic said dourly. "Next time, he can just come without us."

"What did he mean by hospital?" Aizawa asked.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to find out. It's just the mere setup for new information, but…"

"I think it might just be his last words," Doko interrupted. "I don't mean to rain on your parade. But my mother died giving birth to me, so saying _my child _at the end would make sense, right? And, if Shirakumo died under a building, then his last word may have been hospital, as in, can someone find me and take me to a hospital, or I need a hospital, or any manner of things like that."

The adults all looked at him strangely.

"Obviously I'm not in charge, but it's something you've got to consider," he muttered. He was currently trying very hard to remain logical.

_I saw my mother's face. My real mother for the first time. She LOOKED like me. _

"Thanks for your help, kid," said Gran Torino gently. "And we will think about that, don't worry. But hopefully this DOES mean a lead, and we'll be catching the League in no time, and your school will stay open."

**Next time…Class A begins to assemble a team. **


	55. Chapter 55: Party Planners Unite!

Chapter 55: Party Planners Unite!

"So wait," said Sero, holding out his hands and shaking his head in confusion, "_run _this past me one more time?"

Mina sighed. She'd gathered everyone in Class A in the common room (with considerable effort), minus her own boyfriend, who was still out with the adults working on his Quirk, as far as she knew.

People like Sero and Kirishima were looking at her with confusion. Meanwhile, Toru and Tsu seemed excited. Momo and Iida were frowning. Everyone else seemed neutral or withdrawn.

"Nezu said that if we want this to happen, we have to get support from a majority of the school," Mina explained. "But we also have to make sure the festival would remain small enough to not catch the attention of the board, or of reporters. So it's a delicate balance to walk." She looked at Momo and Iida. "I don't want to do it without the approval of the entire class…I think it's gonna take all of us."

Momo responded first, with a brief nervous glance at Jiro. "What sort of activities did you have in mind?"

"Anything people want to do! Just like the official festival, each class would come up with something to contribute…food or some kind of show or game. Maybe not have elaborate booths or constructions like the real festival would have, but maybe more of a…low-budget feel."

"I don't see how we could pull this off without…without getting the attention of the board," Momo muttered. "My father is on the board, and…" She hugged her front with one arm shyly. "It just doesn't seem feasible."

"Would you tattle on us or something?" Sero asked dryly.

"NO! It's just…we wouldn't be able to use the grounds…"

"But listen! Here's what I was thinking," said Mina. "We don't use the outside at all. Each class has their own dorm building, right? And these common rooms are spacious. There's lots of vacant dorm rooms as well. Surely in each building there's enough space for each class to do what they want…"

"So each class would set up their activity in their own dorm building, and people would walk from building to building to experience each one?" asked Tsuyu, tapping her chin.

"That's right! People go back and forth between dorm buildings all the time, especially in the second and third years. It won't be seen as suspicious to anyone who might see…"

"I doubt there would be anyone on campus who could get us in trouble anyway, if Nezu and the teachers are in on it," said Midoriya.

Momo shook her head. "The board has access to the security system, if they so desire. They might be monitoring for just this very sort of thing. We'd have to be sneaky and careful." She turned back to Mina. "And this would all take place on one day?"

Mina frowned. "Well…that depends. Obviously since there will be no outside visitors like at a normal school festival, it's really just us students doing stuff for each other…and since each class will be working on their own thing, depending on the type of event, things would have to be scheduled. For example, it wouldn't be great to have two performance-type events at the same time, while something like a maid cafe could be open the whole time."

"Right. So we'd have to work out a schedule with the other classes, is what you're saying."

"This isn't gonna be easy," muttered Bakugo, to everyone's surprise.

All eyes went to him, and he sneered.

"All I'm saying is, morons, is that the rest of the school hates our damn guts. They think this is our fault in the first place."

"Which is why we've got to make it up to them!" said Toru with bravado.

"Easier said than done. The other first year classes, especially those damn general studies extras, probably don't want to talk to us at all. And good fuckin' luck with Class B."

"We've got to be careful about it," said Mina. "Send the right people to talk around. Maybe we could ask the teachers for help, as well. Just from what I saw, All Might and Cementoss seemed to approve. I bet that extends to most of the other staff, deep down!"

"We still have to run this by Aizawa," Sero groaned. "He's gonna have some difficult response to this, I just know it."

"But we have to try," Mina protested. "You guys agree that this is worth it to try, right? Nezu said we have to get the support of most of the student body, so that's what we've gotta do. The reasons you're citing for this being a bad idea - the other classes not liking us, the board being dickheads…those are the exact reasons why we've gotta do it! We've got to lift the mood somehow!"

Jiro and Uraraka, who had been near the back of the crowd and brooding, both lifted their heads at this declaration.

"These past few days, I've watched our class slowly fall apart," said Mina, her chest heaving, her eyes glaring into every one of her classmates. "We got through USJ, we got through the camp attack, we got through KAMINO, for fuck's sake! We're NOT going to let this get us down. We're going to _banish _Kaminari from our minds, do you hear me? We're going to remember why we came to this school in the first place."

"To be...heroes?" Midoriya squeaked, confused.

Mina pointed at him. "And what is a hero's job?"

"To…"

"To make people feel safe, and happy! To make people feel like it's worth it to get out of bed the next day! And that extends to every student here, including us. You can think that's cheesy or whatever…" She eyed Bakugo in particular. "...But in the past few months, I've grown to love you all too much to let this just collapse. To let it just deflate, like some sad balloon. YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING, DAMMIT!" She stomped the floor, closing her fists and swinging them down to her hips.

There was silence for a moment.

Then, Kirishima put his thumb up, grinning with his sharp teeth. "I'm with you, Pinky! This sounds like a manly endeavor!"

Surprisingly, Todoroki spoke up next. "I also think this a good idea. I would like everyone to be happy, if possible."

"Me too!" Midoriya echoed.

"Well, you already know I'm with ya," said Toru. Tsuyu echoed with a ribbit.

"It won't be easy, but…" Ojiro scratched his neck. "I think you're right. I think it will be worth it."

Shoji, Tokoyami, and Koda all assented with nods or small grunts.

Sero sighed. "Right, okay. I guess I'm prepared for whatever."

Bakugo hissed. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna go all the way, you hear? We'll blow these other classes the fuck away. They're gonna regret ever looking down on us."

"I'll help," Sato promised. "If only for the fact that I'll be able to bake for a wider audience."

Midoriya looked pointedly at Ochaco. "Ur…Uraraka-san? What do you say? I think Ashido wants everyone to vote, so…"

Ochaco blinked once. "I'll help if I can," she said shortly…and then forced her lips upward into a weary smile. "Sorry. I'll help. I can help. I don't want to be a downer."

"Aoyama…" Jiro muttered.

The French boy looked up. He'd been somewhat hiding in the corner.

"I'm…sorry for hitting you and yelling at you. It was super uncalled for…and not cool at all."

Aoyama nodded. "And I'm sorry for…invading your personal space, mademoiselle."

"It's okay," Jiro said. "I…I think it was worth it for you to try. Especially since Ashido came up with this as a result…" She clenched her fists.

"Jiro…" Momo said softly.

"Nah. I'm on board, but I need some alone time. I need to make this up to you guys somehow. I'm the one making everything all sucky."

"That's not true!" Midoriya protested. "It's okay for you to be upset about Kamina…"

"Not if I end up taking it out on other people. I'm going to my room to think. I'll come up with something to contribute." Jiro turned on her heel and headed toward the stairs.

Mina had a strange feeling that she knew exactly what Jiro might contribute, but she didn't want to say anything just yet. The girl would want to share it with the class on her own merit.

Lastly, everyone turned to the class reps. Momo and Iida.

"I suppose…" Momo swallowed. "If we really figure out a way to do it discreetly…"

Iida had said nothing the whole time. Now, he adjusted his glasses.

"I…" he took a deep breath. "WHOLEHEARTEDLY APPROVE OF THIS, ASHIDO-SAN!"

"Whoa!" Mina shrank back, chuckling. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"I JUST FEEL LIKE THIS IS EXACTLY THE THING WE NEED TO RETURN TO NORMALCY! AND I WILL TAKE CHARGE OF ANYTHING THAT NEEDS TO BE ORGANIZED! SOMEONE NEEDS TO ENSURE THAT EVERYONE STAYS IN LINE IF WE ARE TO PULL THIS OFF WITHOUT A HITCH, AS THEY SAY!"

Uraraka laughed. "Iida-kun, you're chopping your arms again. I think I missed you doing that."

"WELL, GET USED TO IT!"

The whole class echoed Uraraka's laughter. It was light, weak, airy laughter, but it was music to Mina's ears all the same.

She smiled to herself. _So we've got the foundation. Now, where is Doko? I don't want to start on anything without him here… _

"So, how are we going to go about asking the other classes?" Sero asked.

_I suppose I have no choice._

"Well," Mina grinned, staring at her always-hapless tape friend, "I think I have an idea about that."

…

Izuku Midoriya was terrified.

For the first time ever at UA, he was noticing _people. _People moving in groups, laughing and whispering. Teenagers. Most of them older and taller than him.

At his middle school, he'd been so utterly ignored by most (besides Kacchan) that his brain had often glazed over, taking no notice of his surroundings besides those pertinent to his academic standing.

But now, that he had a job to do involving social interaction…his brain was hyper-aware of everything going on.

_Why does it have to be me? _

Well, it wasn't ONLY him, to be fair. Kirishima was also in charge of potentially speaking to one of the Big Three, if he encountered them. But Izuku knew that with his luck, he'd encounter one of them first.

Mina's logic was that the Big Three would be the key to getting the entire third year on their sides, since they were the most well-known and popular third years. And since the work study students had fought alongside the Big Three, it would be up to them to make that connection…and that meant Izuku and Kirishima.

Izuku didn't know why Mina hadn't also recruited Uraraka and Asui for this task, as he walked through the hallway, heading down toward the schoolyard where he knew some of the third years took their lunch. _She must have something else in mind for the girls. Who cares that they'd be far better at this sort of thing!_

Actually, now that he thought about it…maybe Uraraka, in her current state, wouldn't be so great for this. He frowned.

_Maybe I should ask All Might for assistance? No…what would he know of this. _

He had to keep reminding himself: he'd beaten Overhaul on his own. He didn't need to ask All Might for help with everything, like he'd had to get into his work study. He had to learn to do things on his own strength, and that extended past fighting.

_If only Katayama were here. _Izuku wished that very much. He could imagine Katayama half-stumbling into a situation right in front of the third years, somehow fast-talking his way into saying something funny and quirky, and then effortlessly winning them to the cause…

Izuku wasn't like that.

He very much hoped he found Mirio first. Any of the Big Three would do, but Mirio would be the most effective…he was both popular and easy for Izuku to talk to. Amajiki, while also probably easy to talk to (since Izuku was aware of how nervous both of them could get), would not be of much help in socially spreading a message.

Then, there was Nejire. Probably the most effective of the three as far as spreading a message, but also the hardest to talk to…

As Izuku thought this, her face conjured itself in his brain, shiny and fluttering. Like some kind of daydream…

He shook his face hard, realizing that he'd let a goofy grin spread across his face. What had gotten into him?

He went out the glass doors and into the courtyard, where an assortment of wooden picnic tables lined the edge of the grass. Third years milled about, talking in groups. Izuku scanned the crowd, looking for a tuft of blonde hair…

...and his heart skipped a beat.

There she was, a floating bubble of periwinkle, chattering to a group of girls that surrounded her at a rapid pace.

Izuku approached slowly, trying not to make it look like he was heading straight for her. _It's not too late. I can just go find Mirio, or make Kirishima do it… _

_No, that's not heroic. _

He kept his head down, not looking in the direction of her group, as their chatter grew louder and louder. And then, cutting through the buzzing sound like a knife straight to his heart: "Izuku! Hi!"

He looked up, heat spreading over his face already. _Dammit. Dammit. _He was probably already red as Mars, wasn't he?

She was blinking those pretty blue eyes at him. All around her, her female friends were looking at him with mixed expressions of confusion and annoyance.

"H-Hello, Hado-senpai…" he coughed. This was the worst thing ever. He couldn't even meet her gaze. "I was w-wondering if, umm…" His ears were burning up. "If I could speak to you for a m-minute?"

All her friends giggled. It was the worst sound to grace his ears in a long, long time. It brought up bad memories, and worse predictions as to how this would go…

Nejire tilted her head. "Of course. What is it?"

"I m-mean, uhh…in private?"

They giggled even louder, exchanging knowing glances with each other. Nejire, however, didn't laugh at all, and continued to stare at him with an expression of blank curiosity.

Izuku clenched his fists, and set his jaw tightly. This was annoying. They were getting the wrong idea.

"It's about the raid!" he said loudly, cutting through their laughter.

The girls went silent. Some of them looked disappointed, others looked toward Nejire with…frightened? Expressions on their faces.

Nejire nodded softly. "Okay, Izuku."

They walked away from the crowd together, around the corner of the building and into the grass, right up against the wall. While they were people walking along the path in the distance, they had enough privacy here.

"I didn't want to embarrass you further in front of my friends, but I told you to call me Nejire, remember? Not Hado-senpai." She leaned forward and wagged her finger at his face.

"OH! Umm…s-sorry." And she'd been calling him Izuku as well…the novelty of it continued to hit him like a truck, making it even more difficult to think straight.

"So what's this about the raid, then?" she asked him brightly. "Oooh, maybe an update on Eri's condition? Is she awake? Or did they find the yakuza bullets?" She gasped. "Did someone escape prison?"

"Hold on, n-...NO! Nothing like that! It's not about the raid! I…that was a lie. I just needed to get you…away…from all of them…"

"Oh." Nejire pursed her lips, and then giggled. "Circumstances are on your side then, Izuku. Normally when guys ask me out, they can't even think of an excuse like that."

"H-h-huh?" Steam practically shot out of his ears. "You're…I'm…not…" _SPEAK, DAMMIT! JUST FUCKING SPEAK!_

"I'm not asking you out, Nejire. This is important! It's not the raid, but it is serious!"

Her eyes widened, and she stood up straight. She was almost the same height as him, Izuku noticed randomly…and focused on her eyes.

"Class A is planning an unofficial school festival of sorts. We don't know many of the details yet besides the fact that it will be only us students, and each class will set up their event in their respective dorm building, to make it as lowkey as possible. The staff is on our side as long as we get support from the majority of the student body."

Nejire gasped. "That sounds wonderful! It's a lovely idea, Izuku! But why are you telling me first, haha." She reached back over her shoulder and rubbed the back of her head. Her voluptuous hair bounced.

"Well, it's Ashido's idea…"

"Oooh, Katayama's girlfriend? With the horns?" She put her fingers on top of her head and curled them animatedly.

"Uh, yeah, that's her…anyway, she was of the opinion that the Big Three would be able to help us. Since we already know you guys through the work studies, and you wield a lot of influence around the school…"

"I see!" Nejire snapped. "So you want me to spread the word." She winked.

"That's…that's correct." Izuku averted his eyes. The heat in his face had gone down, but it still somewhat lingered.

"Well, you can count on me, Izuku! Great at keeping a secret if need be is Nejire, but I can spread 'em just as fast! Although, I don't know why you felt the need to lie about it in front of the others if you meant for them to find out eventually anyway."

"Well, it would have been a lot to explain right in that moment…"

"I suppose." Nejire grinned. "Still, you're a smart cookie, aren't you Izuku? Coming to me for something like this…obviously it makes the most sense, but I'd think you'd want to try Mirio first, right?"

"Well, Ashido told us to find any of the Big Three…and I happened to spot you before the other two…"

"Don't worry, I'll let him know. Between the two of us, we'll get this festival thing spread through third year like wildfire! And…I genuinely think you'll get the support you need, Izuku." Her smile grew a bit more caring and careful. "I know it probably seems like everyone hates Class A right now, but something like this…my class will definitely jump on it with gusto!"

"Really?" Izuku was surprised. "You mean it?"

"Of course! I always know what's going on around here. And if I don't, I always find out! That's where asking lots of questions gets you! The situation is definitely more complex than just plain resentment against your class, and this is the exact sort of thing to unravel a complex situation! I'm almost jealous that I didn't think of it first." She pouted cutely. "But anyway, you can count on me!"

She suddenly got up on her tiptoes, and rubbed his hair with her hand. "Even if this wasn't a good idea, I might still be convinced…just because I love doing favors for cute juniors!"

Izuku squeaked, a jolt going through his body like an electric shock from her touch and her words. She giggled, pulling away from him, and began walking back toward her friends. "See you later, Izuku! I'll get to work, don't you worry!"

"Thanks, Hado-se…Nejire. Thanks, Nejire." He managed to say that, and then waved awkwardly. She waved back, still smiling, and then turned the corner, leaving him there…

Izuku sighed. He'd accomplished what he'd set out to do for Ashido, with some difficulty…and he couldn't shake the feeling that he might have accidentally done something else, as well.

"Midoriya!"

"AAAAH!" he screamed, jumping what felt like ten feet in the air. Whoever had just come up behind him had scared him so badly that One For All accidentally activated, sending the faintest of green sparks up his arms…and pervading the air with a faint smell of ozone.

Izuku whirled. "You…Togata?"

"Hey!" the blonde waved, leaning down to get at eye level with him. "What are you doing, hiding in this corner? You know I usually have lunch around here right now! Want to join?"

"Umm, actually, I've got to get going…" _Should I tell him now? Or should I just let Nejire do it?_

"It's good that I've found you, though." Mirio's smile widened. "After school today, meet me at the gates! And bring Katayama! We're going to see Eri!"

"H-huh?" That took Izuku so aback that he went pale, all former embarrassment and confusion gone. "Eri? At the hospital? But…"

"We got permission and everything!" Mirio lifted up a piece of paper from out behind his lunchbox. "Aizawa is coming with us to make sure nothing gets out of hand. There won't be any danger."

"Well, alright. I'll tell Katayama."

"Great! See you then!"

…

Hanta Sero was annoyed.

Mina could have picked anyone. Wasn't Yaoyorozu close with Kendo, the class president of 1B? And wasn't Kirishima close with Tetsutetsu? But no, they were both busy doing something else to prepare, and so he'd been stuck with the job of 1B ambassador.

"I know what you're doing," he'd growled to the pink girl as she'd delegated his task with a glow in her golden eyes.

"Of course you do, but you'll still help, won't you?" Ashido had answered smugly.

And he would. Of course he would. He always got himself into this kind of nonsense. That fight with Todoroki at the sports festival…he and Kaminari's mess of a final exam…the list went on.

Even at Kamino, he'd barely been of any help, it felt like. After all this time, he still hadn't answered the challenge of Kamui Woods: _find some way to stand out. _

He was just the butt of a joke, wasn't he?

_It's not like Ashido is setting me up to fail. _Hanta didn't really think he'd have trouble with this particular interaction. It was just annoying how easily it had fallen into place for her, and annoying how he really didn't have an excuse…

He was pretty sure that Ibara Shiozaki hung out around here. He'd seen her from a distance a few times. Despite their occasional texting back and forth, they didn't see each other in person all that much. Mainly because Hanta felt weird just approaching her, especially when she was in this sort of...zone.

The garden was filled with all kinds of flowering plants and vegetables alike. Hanta recognized some and didn't recognize a lot more. Overhead, the sun was scattered through the leaves on the tree branches, giving the area a very dappled, shady feel.

Up ahead on the half-paved path, Shiozaki hummed quietly to herself, smiling tranquilly and bending down with her watering can, tending to a certain plant that Hanta couldn't get a good look at.

"Shiozaki?" he called, lifting up a lanky arm to wave.

She made a soft _o_ noise, raising her eyebrows, and looked up from her work, noticing him. A gentle smile came onto her face. "Hello, Sero-kun," she greeted pleasantly. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"I'd say so." Hands in pockets, he briefly looked up at the partially concealed sky. This area of campus on the edge of the forest was quite secluded, and he wasn't surprised that she enjoyed being out here so much.

"I have often seen another classmate of yours out here with his pet rabbit. Koda, I believe is his name? But never you. Finally decide to come visit me? Or have you taken an interest in plants?" Mirth danced across her eyes as she continued her work, not looking directly at him.

"As interesting as plants are, I've actually come to ask you something. I need your help. Or it's more accurate to say that our whole class needs your help."

"Well, certainly. It is part of our duty as heroes to help each other in fellowship, is it not? If this thing is within my power, Sero-kun, I shall do it."

"Great! So, you're close to Kendo, right? Your class president?"

Ibara's expression shifted, to one of confusion. "Well…yes. I'd say she is one of my closest friends, along with Reiko and Yui."

"That's Yanagi and Kodai, right?"

"Yes. What do you need our president for?" Something about her tone was testy, less hospitable. She was still going down the line of plants, watering them…not looking at him.

Hanta felt less comfortable than before. He laughed nervously, scratching his neck and looking up at the tree branches again. "Well…Class A…we're basically trying to put on an unofficial school festival. Since the real one was cancelled. And Principal Nezu basically said that if we want to do this, then we would need to get the support of the other classes. This wasn't my idea to start with, it was Ashido's. You know, pink skin, horns? Her idea was basically that we would all set up something in our dorm buildings, to avoid using the grounds which might be treading on the rules a bit too much…"

"I understand," Ibara said sharply. Her back was now directly to Hanta, and she stood up straight. He stared at the back of her head, wondering what her expression was. Why was his heart racing? Why did he feel so grim?

"Why didn't you consult the president directly? Not that I am not on board with the idea, but Itsuka very much would be as well."

"Well…" He couldn't tell her that Mina basically forced him to do this, right? "I figured you could spread the word just as well…you're one of the best students in your class. They respect and admire you a lot."

"I appreciate that," she said, still acting strangely curt. Hanta felt very, very wrong about this. _What did I do to upset her?_

"I shall spread the word, as you say, Sero. Do not worry." She began to move further down the line, toward the other plants. Shiozaki had not come out and said it, but it was left dangling all the same: _you're dismissed. _

Hanta realized. Mina hadn't forced him to come; what was he, an idiot?

"I wanted to ask you," he blurted, causing her to stop. "I wanted to ask you first, because you're one of my closest friends. Besides…" He stepped toward a box of white-purple flowers, leaning down. "...I've never been to this garden before. It's so cool. Are all these plants yours?"

When he looked up to the girl as he finished his question, she was staring at him with her mouth slightly open, and a faint dusting red across her cheeks.

"...Many of them are," she answered, in a quieter tone. "Some were left behind by older students. As far as I know, I am their only remaining cultivator."

"Well, someone's gotta be a hero for the greenery too," Hanta said with a grin. "As great as Kamui Woods is, he mainly works in the inner city. Are any of these veggies edible?"

Shiozaki smiled softly. "Vegetables generally are, as a rule."

He deadpanned. "You know what I meant."

"We may eat some of them in Class B. That would be a good idea. A fresh meal as a group."

"Maybe you could factor that into what you do for the festival, somehow," he suggested.

Shiozaki walked up to him, her eyes half-lidded. Her hand went up to stroke his face, and Hanta went quiet.

He felt his ears heat up, and his eyes darted to the side nervously as her fingers brushed down his cheek. "Erm…Shiozaki?"

"You seem stressed about something," she breathed. "There are bags under your eyes, and your face is covered in faint lines. Would you like some tea? I can travel back up to my dorm and get so…"

"That's okay!" he said quickly, backing away from her touch. "You…you don't need to do that."

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

Hanta opened his mouth, closed it. What was he even stressed about? Other than anything and everything?

There was a bench nearby. He moved to sit down on it. She followed.

"I think…" he cut himself off, and started again. "I think I'm doomed."

"Doomed?" Her hand flew to the dangling cross that rested on her breastbone. "How do you mean?"

"Your crazy guy Monoma is on to something. There's a lot of…big personalities in Class A. That catch the eye, you know?" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Bakugo, Kirishima, Iida, Katayama…and especially Ashido, who's planning this crazy thing. I'm friends with a lot of them. Katayama's probably my best friend, if I'm being honest."

"There is something about him that…may inspire one's heart," Ibara said, clearly remembering his underdog victory against her in the Sports Festival.

"Compared to them, I'm just not much, am I?" Hanta said with a sad smile. "And I don't even like to complain about it or bring it up or even think about it, because it's not really fair. It's the way the world works now with Quirks. Some are just more impressive than others. And I definitely don't want to make excuses."

"I was aware of this insecurity of yours," said Shiozaki. "Even if I believe it is unfounded. You defeated me handily in our sparring at the internship. And you passed your provisional licensing exam when two of those flashy members of your class did not."

"I had a good deal of help at the exam," Hanta muttered, remembering how he'd stuck with Uraraka and Midoriya.

"But I thought you must have moved on from it. We spoke of it at our internship, and I thought you'd worked past it…"

"Getting over something like this isn't so simple as that," he told her. "It's a daily struggle, honestly. Kamui challenged me to stand out, and I still feel like I haven't really done that. So, now with all this new stuff going on, and this new possibility to help out the school…I really want to put my all into it, I guess?" He was realizing these things as he was saying them. No longer would he be a hapless passenger, getting dragged from situation to situation.

"Then I shall do the same," said Ibara, standing up from the bench. "I will tell my class of this, and I will make them listen, even the ones who despise your class the most. You have my word, Sero-kun."

He laughed weakly, although gooseflesh was crawling up his arms. "No need to be so serious about it."

"Right. This will be a fun day, for certain." She smiled. "I was happy to listen. If you ever need to talk about something, I'll be here." There was a pause, and she frowned for a second. "Not physically here, of course. Well, I might be. I am in this garden quite often."

Hanta laughed again. "I get the point."

He'd expected to end this conversation with thoughts along the lines of, _well, that's a relief _and _there we go, we got Class B on our side, my work is done. _But as he got up from the bench and bid goodbye to Ibara, all he could think about was…Ibara.

…

Mina frowned at him. "You're not happy about it."

"What?" Doko raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am."

Their afternoon training was over, and they were freshly changed out of their school clothes, heading back for the dorm. Doko had been very surprised to learn what had transpired yesterday evening while he'd been out…Jiro and Aoyama of all people had fought, Mina had impulsively visited Nezu, and now they were planning an entire new school festival under the nose of all the people criticizing UA.

He was still processing it. In fact, he told Mina as much.

"I guess I'm still processing it is all."

She pouted. "I need you on my side for this. You're the winner of the sports festival, remember? You might help get more of the student body on our side!"

"Heh, maybe so." It would take a bit more boldness on his end, but it was possible…_who even in the student body would be against this? Those with an unabashed hatred of our class? Or maybe people who think it's too dangerous of an idea? _

If there was anyone in the _hero _course at least that didn't want to take the risk, then they were probably going into the wrong profession.

"I'm proud of you," Doko said. "Is that appropriate to say? It takes guts to face Nezu. You and I know that better than anyone."

"Yes, but it's such a relief when he's your ally, don't you think?" she gushed. "Like…the little guy has got everything under control. That's why I'm not worried about the dangers."

"Mina," Doko said, somewhat recklessly. He figured now would be a good time to talk about it. "Yesterday, I went to Tartarus."

"Huh? The villain prison?" She went pale pink. "But…getting clearance there is…"

"Almost as hard as getting clearance to visit UA now. I was in the company of pros, anyway. You remember Gran Torino? The old, short guy that mentored Midoriya during the Hosu incident?"

She nodded. "Was this about visiting Kurogiri?"

"Yep. Saw him. And…" Doko swallowed. "I saw my mother, inside of him."

Mina gasped. "Your birth mother?!"

"I managed to agitate him with words, and his Quirk…sort of acted up. My mother's face appeared in his dark fog, and she addressed me directly." He didn't mention Shirakumo, as he thought Aizawa might not take kindly to that.

"Doko, you don't suppose-" Mina cut herself off.

He shook his head. "She's dead for sure. I'm not going to get my hopes up like that. Besides, it could be used against me." He already knew All For One was trying to use his maybe-still-alive father against him. "But, if some part of her consciousness lingers on in him…I know my mother must have been a good person. I know it intrinsically. If her consciousness can overcome the evil one currently in control, then…"

"Kurogiri could be turned," Mina finished softly. "And then he'd tell us where the League is hiding, and UA would stay open. Our future would be secure."

"Pretty much, yeah. And I might be the person who could secure it, if I trigger that agitated stage again."

"It'd require more visits to Tartarus. It must be an awful place, huh?"

He remembered the presence of All For One he'd felt, dark, beckoning. "...Yeah. It's not great. But worth it to keep this place open. Especially since I still have nowhere else to go."

"Katayama!"

Doko turned. Midoriya was running up to him, out of breath. They were on the last path to the dorms.

"What is it?"

"We're going to see Eri at the hospital now. Togata-senpai got us permission. I think Aizawa-sensei is driving us."

Doko's eyes widened. He looked back at Mina.

She smiled. "Eri's the little girl, right? Go." She squeezed his hand, and then they parted.

Doko followed Midoriya toward the front gates of the school. "I didn't expect this to happen so soon," he said.

Midoriya seemed distracted by something. "Erm…Katayama? Can I ask you a weird question?"

"I'll be the judge of whether it's weird or not. Ask away. I can take it." He tried to lighten the mood, but Midoriya still seemed troubled.

"You…and Ashido. I mean, umm…" Midoriya's face went red. "You guys, like…how did you realize that you wanted to…I mean…"

"Date?"

Blushing furiously, he nodded.

"Midoriya, you were watching the footage. We beat Nezu at the final exam, and then she kissed me out of the blue. You know what happened."

"I know, but…" He coughed. "How did…things…develop…to that p-point?"

Doko thought back. "Well, I mean…we just hung out a lot, and went through a lot together, I guess…I knew I liked her right after USJ. According to her, her feelings developed during the sports festival. It took us a while to act on them. And I guess I never really had to do anything." He frowned. "Mina's very forward. Sometimes I feel like I should have been the one to confess, but I guess I made it obvious enough to where she was confident to do…that. And in front of the principal, no less." He shuddered. "But why do you ask, Midoriya? You're not planning to steal my girlfriend, are you?"

"NO!" he blurted, way too loudly. "I would never!"

Doko laughed. It was such a Midoriya response. "Sorry, I know. But still…you must have your eye on someone, right?"

Midoriya nodded once, very slowly. His lips were pulled back in an almost sickly manner.

Doko very badly wanted to ask if it was Uraraka, but for some reason…he didn't think that was it. He didn't know WHY he was suddenly doubtful, especially since he and Mina had gossiped about the two of them before…but…it didn't feel right anymore. Uraraka wasn't the same as she'd been.

_But who else could it be? _"Is it Tsu?" he asked recklessly.

He thought Midoriya would jump up in surprise and either deny it furiously or weakly, but he simply shook his head. "It's not…anyone in our class…"

Oh. THAT was unexpected. Who even did Midoriya know outside of their class?

"There you guys are!" Mirio waved. "Oh, and I heard Sir is going to be there, too!" Just beyond the gate, Aizawa honked the horn. The car window was rolled down. "Hurry up, problem children," he groaned.

Doko looked pointedly at Mirio. "It's not him, is it?"

"Huh? N-no! I don't…I don't swing that way…"

"Right. Just making sure." Doko frowned. "You're gonna have to tell me who it is, Midoriya. Because I can't for the life of me figure it out." A pause. "Unless you don't want to, of course!"

"No, it's okay, I'll tell you later," Midoriya said, with a strange glance at Togata.

_He doesn't want to say in front of Mirio. Probably a good idea, that guy definitely can't keep a secret. _

They piled into Aizawa's car and headed for the hospital.

…

Eri sat up in her bed as the three of them walked into her room. She was still in her hospital gown, but it seemed to Doko that she might have gained a bit of weight. That was good.

And her horn had shortened to a stub. Also a good sign.

Aizawa and Nighteye lingered by the door, along with the doctors. "Stay alert," Nighteye muttered to the erasure hero. "I haven't foreseen anything going wrong, but just in case…"

"Of course," he mumbled back.

"Hello, Eri!" Mirio said, holding up his gift. "I brought you a fruit basket!"

"Sorry we couldn't come sooner," Midoriya said to her. Both of them had bright expressions.

"Hi," said Doko. He felt lame, weak. All he could manage was a weary smile without teeth. _I probably have lines under my eyes as well. _Both he and Midoriya had been taking supplementary courses to catch up after their time off, but Midoriya was handling them much better.

Eri looked back and forth between all of them curiously. She didn't appear upset about anything, but she didn't seem happy either. Her energy was just…low.

"What kind of fruit?" she muttered, staring at Mirio's basket.

"All sorts! What's your favorite? I've got peaches…you must like those since you're a peach, right?" Mirio sat down on the bed next to her.

"I like apples," she answered plainly.

"Apples it is then!" He pulled one out of the basket, procured a knife from nowhere, and began to peel it.

Doko and Midoriya followed up, sitting down on the bed as well.

Eri blinked. She seemed thoughtful. "The whole time I've been here…even during my fever…I was thinking about how you all rescued me," she said. "I know you're Lemillion…" She pointed at Mirio. "...And you're Everywhere…" She pointed at Doko, and then pointed at Midoriya. "But what's your name?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya! Oh, but my hero name is Deku," Midoriya told her, smiling.

"Deku-san…" She seemed to test the name in her mouth. "What do you mean by hero name?"

"It's like a nickname," Mirio explained.

"Lemillion. Deku. Everywhere." She turned to all of them. "I'm…I'm sorry," she mumbled. Tears were pooling in her eyes, and Doko felt his heart skip a beat. "It's because of me that you got injured…Everywhere, you especially…I know I hit you with my…with my Quirk."

"It's okay!" Midoriya gasped. "We're all fine now!"

Doko did something slightly reckless. He reached forward…and rubbed Eri's head.

"Look at me," he said, doing his best to smile. "Does anything look particularly wrong with me to you?"

Her eyes shimmered at him. "I…guess not."

"Let me tell you a secret, Eri. Before going into the raid…there was something wrong with my body." He didn't know if talking about this in front of Midoriya or Mirio was a good idea, but he pressed on anyway. "Something that might have hurt me badly eventually. But when your Quirk hit me…it actually took that bad part out. So I don't have that thing wrong with me anymore. You actually healed me, Eri. You saved me. You're my hero!" He smiled as brightly as he could, giving her head one last rub, and then pulling away.

Eri's eyes glittered. She seemed…dazed. "I'm…I did…"

"That's right!" Midoriya said, pouncing on the opportunity. "And your Quirk helped me in our fight as well, don't forget! You didn't hurt us at all! It was almost like you were part of the team! So there's no need to feel guilty about anything."

"I…I see." Eri blinked. Her tears had dried up.

Doko tilted his head. They hadn't made her happy, but…she seemed to be genuinely thinking it over.

"Deku and Everywhere are right," said Mirio. "No one, not even the people who fought and might have gotten hurt worse than us, is thinking that it's your fault. All we're thinking is that we're glad you're okay! We fought to see your smile, Eri!"

She looked up at him…and then lifted her hands to her mouth, pulling up the corners of it with considerable effort, before dropping them again.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice quivering. "I don't think I remember how. To smile."

A shadow fell over Doko's face. For a moment, the three of them were completely silent.

Midoriya stood, and turned. "Aizawa-sensei!"

Eraser Head looked up. He'd been leaning against the door frame, disassociated. But now, he paid attention.

"Could Eri leave the hospital? Just for a day?"

"Well, it's not impossible, but…"

"Then, can Eri come, too? To our event?"

Doko gasped, getting ready to hiss at him, but Mirio only laughed. "Midoriya! That's a great idea!"

"Huh? You know about it?" Doko asked.

"Yeah, I heard from Nejire!"

Aizawa sighed. "I know about it as well, although I think it's a foolish idea. I thought one of the requirements of this _unofficial school festival _is that it would be just you students."

"I'm sure Nezu would be willing to make an exception for Eri!" Midoriya said steadfastly.

"But it's hard to let anyone into the school right now," Doko protested.

"Not impossible," Nighteye muttered.

They all turned to him.

"Currently, Eri is a ward of the state. She has no guardians. And since her citizenry was never registered…that could technically be a loophole in getting her onto campus. And as I am a pro hero, I can accompany her without issue. With that being said, I don't really know what's going on."

"We're having an unofficial secret school festival, Sir," Midoriya explained to him.

"A school…festival?" Eri asked in a low voice.

Mirio turned back to her. "It's an event we're holding on campus! Usually it's bigger, but now that it'll be smaller scale and quieter…that's actually perfect!"

_Right, _Doko thought, suddenly agreeing. With the more lowkey nature of the festival this year, it was less likely that Eri might feel overwhelmed.

"I would…come to your school?" the girl asked.

"Yeah! Each class is going to have an activity in their respective building. Games, food, maybe some shows and activities. That sort of thing," Mirio explained to her.

Doko looked at Aizawa again. "If Sir Nighteye accompanies her, and we get permission from the principal…"

Eraser Head sighed. "I'll talk to Nezu."

"Yessss!" Mirio exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"What about you, Eri? What do you think? It's your choice whether to come or not, in the end," Midoriya said to her.

Eri looked down at her hands…and then closed them into fists.

"Thinking about how all of you saved me…" she muttered. "I want to know more about everyone. I want to learn. This would be a good way to do that, right?"

Doko felt a more natural smile come onto his face. _It's settled, then. _

Now he felt like he was actually looking _forward _to what was coming.

…

**AN: lots of shipping in this chapter hope no one minds**

**next time, High School Musical. kinda. **


	56. Chapter 56: High School Musical

Chapter 56: High School Musical

It was a busy time in the common room of the 1-A dorm of the Heights Alliance.

While Sato baked in the kitchen, assisted by the shouting Bakugo, laughing Kirishima, and quiet Uraraka, the two representatives of Class A, Iida and Momo, led the charge with decorations. Surrounding the two of them were most of the rest of the class, and they were currently dividing up jobs between them. Other people were coming in and out. It was the sort of busy time that Mina Ashido found monumentally refreshing, as she and Toru waited at the doors to receive their guests.

"Kinda funny, isn't it?" said Toru.

"What is?"

"That we're doing the diplomacy stuff while Momo and Iida talk about decorations. Almost like-"

"It should be switched?"

She could imagine Toru making an annoyed pout, based on the way her shoulders slouched. "Katayama is rubbing off on you so hard. He always completes sentences before I even get a chance, too."

Mina had to smile at that. "I'm glad to hear it. Trust me, Toru, everyone's in their right place. So far." She could feel that in her bones.

"Oi! Ashido, hello!"

Mina looked down the steps to see two people approaching their dorm. They were not the first third years to come to 1-A's building that day, nor would they be the last, but one of them was perhaps the most notable: bubbly Nejire Hado, her long blue hair bouncing with every step she took. The other was a wiry boy with box-shaped ears and red hair. Mina did not recognize him.

Nejire was waving at them, and Mina waved back, returning the girl's peppy smile, although inwardly she was wincing. Based on what she'd seen, Nejire was everything quirky about people like her or Toru dialed up to an eleven: all energy, all nosiness, all the time. The end-all, be-all of the bubbly character type.

Toru was right; Doko HAD mellowed Mina out somewhat. But that didn't mean, necessarily, that Mina was not prepared to deal with this.

"Hello, Hado-senpai," Mina greeted. "What have you got for me?"

"Well, for one thing, I've got what my class, 3-A, is doing for the festival," said Nejire as she and the boy arrived on the steps. "We're doing a fashion show, of sorts!"

Mina raised her eyebrows. "Like the beauty pageant?" The pageant was one of the biggest events at the "official" festival.

"Sort of," Nejire answered. "It won't be as elaborate, or as focused on individuals. I just know some support people in my year were disappointed that they wouldn't get to design any clothes, and some others who were disappointed they wouldn't be able to participate. Don't worry, it will be small-scale."

Mina's eyes narrowed. "So people from other classes would be allowed to enter this fashion show?"

"If they find someone to make an outfit for them, sure!"

"...Well, alright, but remember that we're keeping crossovers between classes to a minimum. There can't be too much running back and forth across campus, or else…"

"Yeah, yeah," Nejire interrupted, waving her hand. "Isn't this about all the classes getting along again, Ashido? Shouldn't we have as much crossover as we can possibly get away with?"

Mina's mouth twitched. Was Nejire testing her, challenging her? "Well, I mean…"

"Come on, I know you're a daring gal," Nejire interrupted her again. "I mean, you did go through all that trouble to even get this going in the first place…and you sent Midoriya to _me_, which means you must have put your trust in me to spread the word…"

"I put my trust in _Midoriya_," Mina corrected, "to find anyone who could help. And yes, every class event is meant to be enjoyed by all the classes. But _organizing _an event with multiple classes is difficult. We're already taking a big risk just by having you and all the others visit here today. If the board catches on to what we're doing…"

"But that's what's so exciting, isn't it?" Nejire interrupted her for the _third _time. "The risks! I gotta say, I thought you were supposed to be bolder than this, Ashido! More exciting!"

Mina had to fight to keep the smile on her face. Nejire's blue eyes were glowing, with mischief? Or was she just seeing things? It was like lightning was sparking between them, and for a long moment, they just stared each other down.

Toru Hagakure coughed.

Nejire shook her head, and her large (pointlessly so, in Mina's view) breasts shook with it. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the second thing! This is Kinri Ikezawa." She gestured to the boxy-eared boy, who offered his hand.

"I'm Class 3-D, general studies," the boy said, friendly enough. "Well-met."

Mina returned his handshake. "And what can I do for you?" she asked. Inwardly, she was a little confused, as a representative from 3-D had already checked in with her today.

"More accurately, it's what I can do for you," he answered. "My Quirk is called Sound Barrier. It allows me to-"

"It lets him create a barrier around an area as large as a city block!" Nejire interjected excitedly. "I've seen it in action! It works like a dome, and no one outside the dome can hear anything going on inside of it…"

Ikezawa gave her a deadpan expression, and Nejire backed off apologetically, still smiling nervously. "Anyway, yeah…sorry." She hung her head, sheepish.

"Basically, I can shield all the dorm buildings from anyone who is watching," the boy said. "All the events can be as loud as they want, without worrying about the consequences."

Mina's heart skipped a beat. "You can maintain an individual barrier around every building at once? That won't tire you out?"

"Oh, no. The only thing that requires energy from me is the creation process. I should have just enough in me to cover every dorm, and the barriers will naturally phase away on their own after about fifteen hours. That's plenty of time, right?"

"Oh, absolutely." Mina was loving the sound of this. She inwardly thanked any god who was listening for Kinri Ikezawa and his magic sound Quirk, because now they had their solution to one of the main, in her mind, issues.

"Jiroooo!" Mina called back over her own shoulder, through the open doors to the common room, in a fake accent. "I have need of you in the front, miss!"

Kyoka appeared after a moment, willingly enough. One finger twirled her left earphone jack, and when she took notice of Ikezawa, she stopped, strutting a hip out to one side. "Nice ears," she complimented.

"Right back atcha."

"Jiro," Mina explained, in a tone that one might use when introducing your child to a distant relative they'd never met before. "This is Ikezawa. He's a third year general studies student, and his Quirk can create sound barriers around the dorms that will last all night."

Jiro took pause. Her face had gone pale, her mouth slightly open. "Does that mean…"

"We can make as much noise as we want," Toru clarified. "Or, more specifically…_you _can."

Kyoka drew herself up and huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mina and Toru exchanged a glance (at least, Mina was pretty sure), and then both looked back at her, grinning.

"Oh, I think you do," Mina said.

"What's this about?" Nejire asked.

"It's about what _our _class will be doing for the festival," Toru explained. "You see-"

But it was too late. Jiro had bolted off, like a scared animal. Mina watched her skinny frame disappear up the steps away from the common room, and sighed.

"She'll figure it out soon enough," Mina said. "In the meantime…OI! MIDORIYAAAAA!"

She knew the green-haired boy would come if called. That was his nature, perhaps even to his detriment. And he appeared fast, Izuku Midoriya did.

"Ashido!" he squeaked, practically popping up next to her. "What is it? Do you need help with anything?" His eyes were a mixture of concern and surprise, and then, he turned his head to see their guests…and his eyes widened.

"Ah! Ha…Nejire! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Izuku!" Nejire bounced up and down on her toes. "I was just introducing this guy that can help with the festival."

"I'm Ikezawa," the boy explained again. "I can create sound barriers around the dorms that will trap in all the noise."

Izuku's eyes widened, and as Mina had hoped, the boy instantly went into Quirk analysis mode, muttering up a storm. Mina laughed, and gave him a shove.

"Go with those two, broccoli boy," she told him. "Skirt the perimeter of the building and have Boxy Ears here test his Quirk. See if it will suit our needs. You're the resident Quirk nerd, so I figured you'd be good for this job. Don't screw it up."

Izuku nodded at her absently, still muttering. Toru giggled, and so did, interestingly, Nejire.

As the two third years followed Izuku around the perimeter, Mina watched the blue-haired girl curiously. Her eyes were on Izuku, and they had that usual curious, bubbly spark…but she thought she saw something else as well.

"So…" Toru whistled. "First-name basis, huh?"

Shit. She hadn't even picked up on that. Had her sixth romantic sense gone soft?

"Do you know of anyone else that calls him Izuku?"

Mina shook her head. "Nope. Not even Ochaco does."

A moment of silence. And then: "Ochaco's not gonna like that, if she finds out."

For some reason, Mina didn't really know about that. "Ochaco's had plenty of chances," she said, surprised by the finality in her own voice, the almost _harshness _of it. "Come on, let's get inside. The next person isn't supposed to be here for another hour, and I can't be bothered to stand in the sun."

"The sun just refracts right through me."

"Oh, good for you. Meanwhile, I'm boiling."

…

Nejire Hado rarely felt _left out _in a social situation, but now was one of those times.

Kinri and Izuku had hit it off immediately, with Izuku asking rapid-fire questions about his Quirk and Kinri answering as best as he could, laughing at the first year's antics. As she followed them into the shadow of the dorm building, she continued to watch Izuku. He was smiling with such an excited look in his eye. The sort of genuine smile he'd shown to Eri, she remembered. Right before demolishing Overhaul…and showing genuine emotion on the opposite side of the spectrum. Fury.

Nejire realized that she was smiling, too, just watching him. Heat rushed to her cheeks. _He doesn't smile like that around me…yet. Around me, he's just a big bundle of nerves. _It frustrated her, because she had seen what he was really like…but only from a distance.

They stopped at the corner of the building, and Kinri heaved a deep breath before holding out his hands. A translucent substance began to ooze out of his palms, defying gravity and floating upward, spreading out like the kind of soapy substance kids used to blow bubbles. It formed up and hardened like a shimmery wall, building up a ways out from the building.

"Wow!" Izuku gushed. "Does that have a limit? How does it feel in your hands? Are you controlling its movement once it leaves your hands?" You could practically see the exclamation points over his head. Nejire giggled. When it came to Quirks, Izuku was just like her: bubbly and nosy and asking too many questions too quickly. _Maybe we have more in common than I know. _

Wait. Where had _that _come from?

Kinri laughed. "The limit is probably just a little bigger than the buildings are, for a single barrier. So we're safe on that front. It feels squishy and slimy in my hands, but I got used to that when I was a kid. And the substance sort of has its own cohesion, so it gels together and builds up naturally. As long as I keep moving laterally around the building-" He began to sidestep around the corner, the substance emitting from his hands and spreading as he did so. "-The barrier should form up how you want it to."

"That's amazing! And you said you could make enough of these for _every _dorm?"

"Yeah. It drains me quite a bit, but I can do it."

"Hmm." Suddenly, Izuku glanced back at Nejire, and she saw something cross his face. Surprise? Shock? His face went slack, his eyebrows went up…

Was he…concerned?

Nejire quickly pulled up her smile, suddenly worried that she might have appeared grumpy or something.

"So you're an emitter, then. My Quirk is just strength enhancement, so it works as long as I keep my body in shape, but I know some emitter Quirks run on particular fuel. Isn't that right, Nejire? You're an emitter, too."

Nejire gasped, very softly. Izuku was looking at her expectedly, smiling. _Is he…trying to include me in the conversation?_

Were her cheeks heating up again?

"My Quirk runs on stamina!" she replied back, grinning radiantly. "That's why I'm always so energetic! I turned into a ball of energy at a young age, to power my wave motion!"

Kinri laughed. "It's funny you should ask, Midoriya. My Quirk is actually connected to stuff I have to drink. The more fluids I have, the longer I can keep emitting the substance…and I've also found that when I listen to louder music, like death metal or something…the _viscosity _of the substance increases, and it becomes even more effective at blocking out sound."

"Whoa!" Izuku exclaimed. "Wait…does that mean without that viscosity, it may not be as effective?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, but I'll be sure to grind through a couple Cannibal Corpse albums the night before, just in case."

Izuku blinked. "Ca…Cannibal Corpse? What's that?"

"Never mind…"

"Anyway, this seems great! Thanks a bunch, I should probably get back to Ashido now. Nice to meet you, Ikezawa." Izuku turned to Nejire. "And good to see you again, Nejire." He briefly paused, as if he might say something more, then shook his head a little and began walking back toward the building.

Nejire stood there for a moment, smiling, watching him go.

"Something catch your eye?" a voice asked behind her.

"GAH!" It wasn't often that she got spooked, but Kinri had managed that.

The boxy-eared boy laughed. "It's not often I've seen you this subdued. It's like he had a calming effect on you."

"I was just…thinking…"

"About him?"

"Maybe!" she snapped, her face turning red. "I swear, sometimes you're as bad as Yuyu."

…

Doko felt weird watching people from his window, but like…it _was _Midoriya and the person Midoriya had admitted having feelings toward, aka Nejire Hado. They were down there beneath the building, beneath his window, with one other boy who was showing off his Quirk for some reason.

Doko flashed back to their conversation after getting back from the Eri hospital visit.

_Wait…Hado-senpai? The girl who abducted me and violated the personal space of everyone in our class?_

_Well, ye…wait. When did she abduct you?_

_Not important. Where'd this come from, Midoriya? Are you just infatuated with her?_

_N-no! Honestly, this is why I didn't want to tell anyone…_

_Okay, I'm sorry I said anything. I just had to make sure._

…_Because she IS that kind of g-girl, you kn-know? Popular, sociable, pr…_

_Pretty?_

_Izuku had nodded, almost imperceptibly. _

_Okay, Midoriya. Why do you like her, then? _

_I don't know, she…paid attention to me? _

_Doko had hissed through his teeth at this. _

_Listen. I understand, I guess. Why don't you wait a bit and see if the feelings linger? If they do, pursue them further. If they don't… _

_I get it. But you know, this f-festival might be the last chance for me to ask her out, or at least to have a c-convenient excuse to… _

_Well, why don't you offer to see the festival as friends? Maybe not even just the two of you. Test the waters a bit. That'd be another way to gauge your feelings._

Doko watched as Midoriya walked away from Nejire, having not said anything. _Rest in peace. _He was fairly sure he'd offered good advice, but maybe Midoriya just didn't have the nerve.

This whole situation felt odd. Midoriya didn't seem like the type to break away from his hero goals to pursue a relationship, did he? Sure, Doko and Mina made it work, but Midoriya was different.

_Different how? _Doko wasn't sure. Midoriya always felt like he had…a responsibility.

Unknowable images flashed through his brain again. Nine shadowy figures in a line. One man forcing another to his knees with his hand, grinning openly, energy passing between them…

Doko blinked, his breath catching in his throat. What were those? Memories? Memories from a dream he'd forgotten?

Maybe he'd ask Mina about the Midoriya/Hado situation. Knowing her, she'd probably have caught on already.

He needed to go down to the common room anyway. He was of no help to anyone up here in his room.

Arriving downstairs, he saw that most of the class had gathered up for discussion now. Mina and Toru were leading the charge, the former reading off of her clipboard.

"Alright, so…are you getting this down, Yaomomo? Okay. 1B are doing some kind of play performance. 1D are making a pancake breakfast, that'll have to be the first thing of the day…2A are having a sparring tournament without Quirks. Yes, Ojiro, I know that interests you. Let me finish. 2F are…"

Doko walked up to Tokoyami and Sero, who were listening at the edge of the circle.

"There you are," Sero greeted. "Where have you been?"

"Spying on people," Doko responded truthfully. Sero just laughed.

"Your girlfriend is a force of nature," Tokoyami muttered, nodding towards Mina as she rambled on.

"You should see her at night," he replied reflexively. Sero gagged.

"Night makes chaos of us all…"

"So," Mina said, storing her pin in the top of the clipboard, and looking out at the whole class. "One crucial question remains, obviously. What are _we _going to do?"

"It seems a lot of classes are doing one-time events that would have to be scheduled," Momo pointed out. "Perhaps we should do something that would be available all day, to balance that out? Depending on what it is, we could rotate shifts so everyone in the class could enjoy what parts of the festival they want to see."

"But what would that be?" Ojiro asked dryly. "Food?"

"Food!" Sato agreed, pumping a bicep.

"Chill it, Iron Chef," Mina said, pointing her pen at him accusingly. "There is already a ton of food stuff happening. Almost half of the classes who've approached me so far are thinking of doing food. I'm not saying that you _can't _make food-"

"Good, because if you were I'd have to scream," Sato told her plainly.

"-But our main attraction should be something else."

Doko watched his girlfriend's eyes carefully. They were flickering over to someone in the room, who? He followed the line of sight, and landed on Kyoka Jiro, who was looking down at the floor, hugging her chest nervously.

"I-" Jiro opened her mouth, and then closed it quickly. It was too late, though; everyone had heard, and were now looking at her expectantly.

"I- what?" Bakugo demanded. "Spit it out!" Kirishima elbowed him.

"Jiro, do you have an idea?" Toru asked innocently. Doko shuddered. The girls in their class could be terrifying sometimes.

"Well, it's…" Jiro blushed. "It's not really considerate of other people…I mean, it'd be selfish…"

"Say it anyway," Doko told her. "Whether it's selfish or not is up to us, I think. And we can't make that judgment if we don't know."

She stared at him in something like surprise. "Well…"

"SAY IT!" a bunch of people told her at once, in good-natured exasperation.

"AH! Fine! Ugh." She twirled her earphone around her finger. "I was thinking we could play some music. Like a concert."

Iida raised his eyebrows. "A concert? In here?"

"There's enough space if we clear some of this stuff out. And the acoustics are good." She lifted her head up to the ceiling, and snapped her finger. Sure enough, the sound of the snap echoed a little.

Doko felt strange. _Should I say something about? No, probably not… _

"What about the noise?" asked Kirishima.

"I was just talking to a second year who can set up sound barriers around every building with his Quirk!" Midoriya exclaimed. "This is perfect! We could definitely do a concert in here!"

"In theory, sure," Iida admitted, "but do any of us know the first thing about doing a concert? Besides Jiro-san, of course?"

All eyes went back to her. She blushed. "That's…why I said it was selfish. What would a concert even be? What kind of music would we play? If it's just me and my acoustic guitar, that's one thing…but like…"

"I could help you, Kyoka," said Momo, putting a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "You have keyboards, don't you? I took piano lessons for many years, and have retained much of my skill."

"Okay, but, guitar and keyboards? What's that supposed to be? We need a drummer."

"I have an idea," said, to everyone's surprise, Todoroki.

Shoto walked across the room to his laptop, which was resting on the coffee table. He clicked onto a video sharing site, muttering loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't know what it's called, but…it uses guitars and keyboards. And dancing, and effects…if the goal of this festival is to make people happy, well…" His face turned red. "Watching it made me happy, at least."

He pulled up a video of a concert, and the rest of the class gathered 'round. It was a catchy pop tune, with many people on stage, and all sorts of lights and streamers moved around on the stage.

"How would we even do effects like that, though?" Ojiro asked, frowning.

"With Quirks!" Mina exclaimed. "Aoyama!"

The blonde looked up at her in surprised. "Moi?"

"You could shoot lasers. Toru here can reflect light off of herself like a rainbow. Bakugo could make sparks from his hands…"

"I'm not some firework, you lunatic!"

"And Todoroki could make ice sculptures! Plus, Yaomomo can basically make anything we need."

"That's…true," said Momo, frowning. "But say we do this band arrangement. We'd need other people to play instruments besides just Kyoka and myself."

"Yes," Jiro agreed. "I'd need someone on bass, and ideally another guitarist…and if I'm going to sing, then…" she blushed. "I'd like for someone to help with that, as well. Preferably the second guitarist."

Doko almost opened his mouth. _Almost. _

"And like I said before, a drummer."

"What about those dancers?" Sero pointed. "Would some of us dance?"

Mina grinned, pointing at herself. "I can do that! And I could have a few backup dancers! Not too many, since we don't have a stage's amount of space in here, but…"

"So," Iida said. "Let me get this straight. We'd have a group of people doing effects, a group of people playing the music, and then some dancers?"

"Yep!" Mina said. "And any other jobs can be filled by people who don't really fit into any category, if there's not enough space. Ojiro can be the greeter at the door, Sero can be the grouper, et cetera…"

"Hey, whoa," Shoji muttered.

"What?" Ojiro pushed forward angrily. "Are you saying that we couldn't do any of those other things?"

Mina held up her hands, as if in defense. "I just meant…"

"That we're too normal or plain or something?"

"NO, I was just tossing out random names based on people who hadn't spoken up yet…"

"Ojiro-kun, calm down," Toru said, somewhat pleading. "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that…"

"Well, it's kind of patronizing, alright? And I'm sure Sero feels the same wa-" Ojiro looked around, confused. "Where'd Sero go?"

Tokoyami and Doko looked at the now-empty space between them, then at each other, panicked.

The door leading out of the dorm swung shut. They watched a lanky silhouette shrink into the distance, heading out onto the grounds.

Bakugo groaned. "Fuck's sake."

Mina had gone pale. "I…I didn't mean to…I just got carried away…"

"It's fine, Ashido," said Shoji. "We all understand how it happened."

"Still, I should go after him and apolog-"

"No." Doko put an arm out to stop his girlfriend. "I'll go find him."

The two of them exchanged a glance. Mina seemed genuinely worried, hurt about what she'd done. Doko's mouth went flat.

"Just keep planning without me. I'll warp around and look for him."

"But wait," Jiro said. "What do you want to do for the concert, Katayama?"

He blinked at her. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

He turned, and left the dorm to go look for Sero.

…

_The discussion continued, and Todoroki briefly looked back at his computer, where the concert was still playing._

_Apparently, though, he'd left autoplay on, and a new video had shown up, one he didn't recognize. _

_Todoroki raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He leaned down to click away, just hearing the first sentence of the video._

"_Greetings, viewers! It is I, Gentle-"_

…

"-Criminal! Today we are giving you a taste! A teaser, if you will! A prelude to the main event coming soon! A preliminary mission we must complete before we move on to our biggest mission yet! Are you watching closely, dear viewers? Today, I, Gentle Criminal, shall invade this home security store!"

Gentle whirled, pushing the door open. The cash register was on the left side, and the cashier immediately froze up, upon seeing his attire. La Brava followed behind, shadowing her taller partner.

The cashier put his hands up in fear.

"Ah, so you understand the game, dear gentleman! There will be no sudden movements, and I am going to need all the money in that machine of yours!"

"I…I know you! You're the guy from YouTube!"

Gentle cackled. "How good it feels to be recognized! If you know me, then you know that it is in your best interest to comply."

Slowly, shakily, the cashier began to dig through the desk. La Brava circled around them, keeping the camera on Gentle, all while looking around the store for the thing she was looking for…shelf after shelf after shelf…where could it be…keep the camera on him…_there it is! _

From out of frame, she sent Gentle the hand signal. She'd spotted what they'd really come here for. It was time to wrap it up, before heroes arrived.

The white-haired man nodded. "Dear viewers, it will soon be time for us to take our leave! Too soon, some of you might say. But speed is one of the crucial aspects to a perfect crime, as I have often said! There is an elegance in speed, oh yes!"

La Brava picked up what she needed off the shelf and placed it into her bag, all the while keeping the camera rolling, as Gentle took the money from the cashier.

"Now, La Brava, we shall be goin-"

They both turned to look back at the front door, and stopped short.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" the hero yelled, his three sidekicks posing behind him.

Gentle's smile took on a sheepish quality. "Oh, dear. Four of them. La Brava…cut the camera."

…

Later, the two of them stood out on the street, about to leave the tech store far behind. The heroes were tied up inside, along with the cashier, who'd foolishly tried to help.

"I hope there was a good reason for that, La Brava," Gentle said, the pink glow around his body fading. "You know I don't like to scavenge places that haven't done anything inherently wrong."

La Brava looked down into her bag. "Don't worry, Gentle. This piece of tech is absolutely crucial if I'm going to bypass UA's security system."

"UA…" Gentle looked up, to the hill far away on the other side of Musutafu, barely visible. "Locked down like a prison, as it has been for the past few weeks. Our window closes, La Brava. The reporters are tired of reporting, and the people are tired of complaining. Eventually they will forget about UA's latest failing, at least until the school slips up again."

Gentle's smile almost cracked. He could not let his…vendetta against hero schools blind him to the larger mission at hand: his own reputation.

"No, it must be now," he muttered. "We will ride the wave of UA's bad press like we are surfing on it, La Brava! And I shall be known in the appendices of villainy as the man who struck gold!"

"The students and staff will fight," said La Brava. "If we're detected…"

"Oh, I should hope that they do," Gentle said, grinning. "I wouldn't want the footage any other way. This will be the grandest heist, and subsequent escape, ever put to the small screen! The day of our attack must be soon, when Internet traffic is at its height, and when the individuals residing on that hill are at their most vulnerable, most inattentive. The _weekend_. The day of our attack shall be…this coming Saturday."

…

Ibara Shiozaki was headed for her garden when she saw someone walking toward it, up ahead of her.

Tilting her head in surprise, she saw that it was Sero. He was walking relatively quickly; did he think she was there? Did he need her for something urgent?

She'd better hurry, if that was the case!

Heart racing, she picked up speed, walking as fast as she was willing to do while still in her uniform skirt. Sero had not seen her. She was looking at his back, and couldn't see his facial expression. Were his fists clenched?

_He's upset about something. Oh, dear. _

Flashbacks went through her head. Flashbacks from middle school.

_Stay away from me, you plant-headed freak!_

_Do you think everyone's your charity case?_

_You can't just walk around with that cross and solve people's problems!_

_Stay away from me! Leave me alone!_

Sero wouldn't say that, she told herself. She'd been talking to him long enough to know. Even if he was upset, he'd try to stay relaxed. Always relaxed, that was Hanta Sero.

And if he was going to the garden, then…didn't he expect to see her?

They passed under the dappled half-shade of the trees, where the plants were set up in their long line. Ibara watched from a safe distance as Sero walked to the bench where they'd sat before.

He stood there for a moment, trembling a little, and then kicked the bench with a loud clang. Ibara jumped, and gasped, but he didn't hear her. He whirled, sat down on the bench, and put his face in his hands.

_He didn't want to see me at all, _she thought, wilting. _He just needed a place to retreat to._

She wondered what happened. Those times in middle school flashed through her head again, and she fingered the cross that rested over her breasts.

_He probably needs some space. _For some reason, she felt disappointed. _There you go again, wishing you could "fix" someone else. _Even in Class B, some of them had complained. Setsuna had done so, good-naturedly. Tsuburaba and Kaibara, a bit more aggressively…

But for some reason, another part of Ibara's brain fought back. Her disappointment…it felt different with Sero. Maybe because he'd opened up to her a few times before?

In any case, something in her heart was tugging at her, making her not want to leave him. She..._didn't want to miss a chance to speak to him? _

Her own feelings took her aback. Scared her, a little.

"Shiozaki?"

She gasped, broken from her reverie. While she'd been standing there, he'd looked up and noticed her.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I'll…"

"No, it's alright." His face had relaxed, but it felt almost forced, like he'd done it quickly upon spotting her. "If I'm in your way, I'll go."

"You're not in my way," she said, quickly. Almost blurting it.

"...Were you coming to garden? I didn't mean to intrude, I just needed a place…to, um…"

She'd been correct, then. "Well, I was coming to do that, until I spotted you on your way here," she said. "Do you…do you want to talk about it?" She winced inwardly, loathing herself in that moment. He was going to reject her, right?

"...No. There's nothing to talk about. Nothing you haven't heard, anyway." He leaned back into the bench, putting his head up to the sky, and groaned. "Ugh, why did I storm out like that? They're gonna think I'm really mad or something. I guess I was for a second, but not really…I just felt like I needed to get out of there…"

"What happened?" Ibara tentatively sat down next to him.

"Ehh, nothing much. We were just planning for the festival, like what everyone's task would be? And Ashido just casually namedropped me and one other guy as examples of people who could do like…the menial tasks. I'm sure she didn't really mean anything behind it. I mean, Ashido is a close friend of mine, so it's no big deal. But…aaaaah. I think it's just been on my mind too much recently. How plain and disposable I am, you know? And so when it was just dropped out in the open like that, I kinda…panicked."

Ibara reached out her hand, perhaps to give his shoulder a comforting rub, or something. But the voices from middle school flashed through her again, and she withheld the hand. _I've been smothering him, haven't I? Always asking him about his problems…it's so one-sided. What's…what's wrong with me? _

"Shiozaki?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him, taken out of her thoughts by her name for a second time.

"Are you…sure _you're _alright?" He was blinking at her, concern in his eyes.

She laughed it off. "Don't you worry about me. I wouldn't want to stomp all over your feelings right now…"

"Are you kidding me? I'd welcome any distraction," he said. And then, adding quickly, "Not that I consider you a distraction, or anything! You're much more than that. I mean, uhh…damn. Sorry." He coughed.

Ibara smiled gently. "Language," she reminded him.

"Sorry again."

They both laughed lightly, the tension having broken slightly. When Ibara finished her weary chuckle, she sighed, her hand going to her cross again. "I just…I feel bad. I feel like I'm bothering you when I ask about your problems."

He swallowed. "Well, to tell the truth…I feel like I'm bothering you with my problems. I feel like you…like you pity me."

"I don't!" she insisted, quickly. "Not at all. I know you can still wipe the floor with me in combat. Your class will realize your skills eventually. And…the rest of the world will, too. I know it."

"Not if I don't work for it," he said, leaning back against the bench again. "I just gotta keep working. But seriously, though…you're not a bother to me. At all. So don't worry about it."

"It's just…it's happened before…" she half-whispered. "People have gotten annoyed with me, and my…I guess you could call it my schtick? I just want to help people, you know? Whenever I see someone struggling, I want to help. And I think it's to my detriment…"

Sero cracked a smile. "I think that's a good problem to have, Shiozaki. It's the perfect problem for a hero. Midoriya, from my class, is just like that. It will serve you well in the field. As for social situations, well…if you're aware of it, then you probably already know where to strike the balance, see? So there's nothing to worry about."

She just gazed at him, marveling. How could he be so laid-back, make everything seem so simple? It was like a spell. Was all of life that uncomplicated when you broke it down? The way he made it seem…like nothing would ever be an issue.

It made her feel safe, comforted.

"Shiozaki?" he asked again, for the third time. Goodness, she was bad at drifting off, wasn't she?

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "My thoughts are speeding away from me, today. You are correct, I think."

"No problem. Man, I should probably get back soon…"

_Stay a little longer, _her heart begged, so intensely that the words nearly escaped her mouth. What was wrong with her? This was…this was something else.

A new feeling.

…

Doko pretty much saw the whole thing. He couldn't hear them, sitting at their bench half a hundred yards away, but he watched nonetheless. After a while, seeing that they were keeping each other company well enough, he turned back toward 1-A's dorm.

_Spying on two budding relationships in one day. What am I, some kind of deviant? _

Sero would be fine, as he expected. Doko knew how he felt, probably. In that moment where he'd left, he'd probably just felt like he couldn't stay a second longer, even if he wasn't even that angry. Tough situation.

Maybe they'd talk later. He considered Sero one of his closest friends, possibly even his best male friend. Back before the dorms, they'd taken the same train together every day. And Sero had come to rescue him at Kamino. He owed the tape user a lot.

_He'll get his chance. _Smiling, Doko thought of Ibara. _And maybe with her, too. Two chances. _

As he closed back in on the dorm, he kept his head down at his feet, watching them move forward, one at a time. Holding his Quirk back from exploding into them, causing him to go warp-crazy. A constant push-pull, like keeping his jaw clenched.

He wondered how much longer he could go on like this. Between the Eri visit, the Kurogiri incident, and the constant training with Aizawa and Recovery Girl, as well as normal classes…

_I need a break. _

Yet, it felt like he was doomed to not enjoy the festival as much as his fellow classmates. Sure, he and Mina were planning to have a bit of time to just themselves…but that would be it.

He'd _almost _blurted to Jiro about his background with guitar and voice lessons. But…they were so tied to his bad memories with his adopted family, who'd forced him to do them, in an attempt to try and find something he could be good at besides the Quirk they hated.

And he hadn't been bad, according to his instructor. But, even if he could get over the bad memories associated with it, would he even have retained that skill? He doubted it. It had been years.

And he didn't want to put himself out there, give Jiro his trust, only to possibly break it later. That was unfair to both him and her.

Still, though…

As he closed in on the dorm, watching his feet, one of the songs he'd learned came to his head once again. Like a long string of memory suddenly being lifted out of the muck, it returned to him verse by verse.

He began to sing.

_Oh, you were born with the sun._

_And oh, you'll die with the moon. _

_And everything you thought you had you lost, _

_but now you'd never lose what you don't have. _

_Prayers from above,_

_never answered quite enough, _

_now the only one you have… _

…_is you. _

Now the only one he had was him.

Up ahead, someone clapped, very slowly.

Surprised, Doko looked up. Kyoka Jiro was sitting on the steps, her mouth hung open in shock.

"Aak!" Doko coughed. "Were you…did you hear…what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking about my new bandmates. One of which just became you."

"I…huh?"

"You have a great singing voice, Katayama. It's almost unfair. Why haven't you ever said anything?"

"You never said anything about your musicianship either, until we invaded your room!"

She opened her mouth in retort, and then closed it.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Can you play guitar, though?"

"I mean, a little…"

"Great. You'll be my backup. Do my vocal harmonies and the second guitar part. Tokoyami's on bass. Momo is on keyboards. Bakugo's our drummer."

"WHAT?!"

Jiro stood. "Come on, we've got to tell the others. And no, you're not getting out of this. Not after what I just heard."

…

**The song is "What It Means To Be Alone" by The Dear Hunter. I do not own it.**

**Next time, the students get into hardcore preparation mode as the day of the festival approaches. Gentle and La Brava make their move. **


	57. Chapter 57: Festival Countdown

Chapter 57: Festival Countdown

Mina Ashido watched from the sidelines of the arena while her boyfriend fought.

Doko's violet eyes darted around the space, which was made to look like a desert ruin, with half-destroyed stone structures rising out of a layer of sand. Midoriya was bouncing all over these structures over Doko's head, green lightning flashing out behind him.

Doko turned in a circle, watching carefully…and Midoriya launched himself upward before re-positioning himself in mid-air, flicking his fingers up into the sky. "AIR FORCE!" he shouted.

The release of power caused him to launch downward toward Doko at high speed, and Mina gasped. Doko had a millisecond to react, in which he teleported sideways...but as Midoriya neared the ground, the green-haired boy repositioned again, flicking another blast laterally toward Doko as he landed.

Doko gasped and flew backward toward a stone structure, reaching behind himself and warping it to pieces before he could hit it hard enough to pass out. His new boots, part of his updated costume, released air at rapid speed against the ground, slowing his hurtling enough to where he could right himself and teleport to the ground upright, safely.

His left hand still glowing purple, Doko closed it into a fist and warped the pieces of the stone wall toward Midoriya, one at a time. Midoriya bounced and maneuvered out of the way, but Doko predicted one of his movements and warped another piece of rubble right in his path. Panicking, Midoriya smashed right through it with a superpowered fist, reducing it to dust.

As that dust briefly obscured his view, Doko warped forward and up, locking his legs around Midoriya's neck and pulling him to the ground in a takedown. The two boys struggled messily on the ground for a moment, before Midoriya found purchase with one boot, and launched them both into the air with his Quirk.

Mina followed the two of them with her eyes, expecting Doko to warp himself free, but he did not. Instead, in midair, Doko readjusted his grip on Midoriya's neck and swung himself around, as if about to kick the boy in the back, but then he underhanded his right hand toward a passing stone structure, catching it with his Quirk, and warping it right in front of both of them.

Only then, as Midoriya hurtled too close to the floating wall to get out of the way, did Doko kick himself free, using his new air-boots to warp safely to the ground, as Midoriya smashed straight through the floating wall.

The wall exploded, considering that Midoriya in his powered-up state was more durable and powerful than stone, especially at that speed. Midoriya fell to the ground, dazed, and Iida gasped nearby.

"Alright," said Aizawa, clapping his hands. "That's enough."

Midoriya got to his feet, bruised and dirty with sand, his eyes somewhat unfocused. Doko quickly ran over and helped him steady on his feet.

"Good match," Midoriya said weakly. "Every time I think I've got you figured out, you get more creative."

"It's the only way to beat you," Doko replied with a weary smile. "You're way too good at predicting. That new air flick move was crazy."

"I like your new boots, too."

"Thanks. I figured that if I'm gonna get tossed around a lot, I need something to slow me down. After all, the warps don't cancel my speed."

"Watching them fight is something else," muttered Uraraka. Mina nodded. The two boys had gotten paired up randomly for today's exercise, and everyone had gasped, knowing what it meant. Midoriya and Doko going at it, full tilt, was not something any of them had seen before.

Of course, she remembered a time when Uraraka might have reacted in a more starry-eyed, awed way…looking at the brunette, you could certainly tell that she was _impressed_, but…there was none of that enchantment with "Deku" that had been there before.

Meanwhile, Bakugo was shouting.

"You two never went that hard when you were fighting me! What's the big idea, huh?! Am I not worth it or something?!"

"Calm down," Todoroki muttered. "It's our turn next, remember?"

Aizawa sighed, pinching his eyes together. "Midoriya, Katayama, you're both very fast and clever. Katayama, I can tell you've worked on thinking ahead, and Midoriya, I can tell you've worked on your instincts. You seemed to have covered each other's weaknesses quite well, just…remember that this is just training, alright? I had to cut you short before you ended up killing each other."

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei," Doko said loudly as he rejoined Mina at her side, and then muttered into her ear, "_He's just mad that he can't think of anything to criticize us for._"

Mina giggled. "You are quite perfect," she said back.

…

After the spars were over and the weary students began to head back up toward the school, chatting, Doko stayed behind a moment to take off his boots and check the air valves. He'd only recently gotten them from Hatsume, and he wasn't sure about using them too much just yet.

Mina, who had stayed behind with him at the side of the arena, wrinkled her nose when he took the boot off freely. "Your feet smell horrible, even with socks," she complained.

"I'm sure yours are all rosey and sweet, after running around in a sweaty sandy arena trying to catch Ojiro."

"Yeah, but at least I have the decency to keep them hidden."

Doko turned the boot over in his hand, inspecting it. Everything looked fine.

A shadow fell over them both, and they looked up. It was Aizawa standing there.

"Katayama, you are aware that we are having a practice session this afternoon?" he asked.

"Erm…" Doko cast a glance toward Mina. "Sir, I really need to practice for the festival this afternoon. I'm in the band with Jiro and the others."

"That can wait. This is going to be a special one." Suddenly, behind him, Uraraka emerged. She had a serious expression on her face.

Doko raised his eyebrows. "Are you joining us?"

Uraraka nodded. "Just for today."

"What are we practicing, then?" It couldn't be more to do with his Quirk control, right? None of the other students besides Mina knew about his problems, and he sort of intended to keep it that way. Not that he didn't _trust _Uraraka, per se…she'd basically saved his life twice, once in Hosu and once again in Kamino. But still.

"You'll see. Hurry up and change into a normal gym uniform and head down to Gym Gamma. No hero costumes."

Doko sighed. "Yes, sir."

As Aizawa and Uraraka walked off, he glanced apologetically at Mina. "Tell Jiro I'm sorry."

"Oh no, you'll have to tell her yourself." Her pink lips curled up mischievously. "I'm not facing her wrath for something that's got nothing to do with me."

"It does have to do with you! You're my loving, caring, and very amazing girlfriend, now please do this for me pleaaaase?"

She only laughed and leaned in, kissing him for a moment. "Anyway, I gotta go. I've got to do more planning."

"Has every class told you what they're doing?"

"Yep! Well, every class that's participating, that is. At least we have the majority, meaning the staff is now helping us openly. Nezu is actually working with me to create a schedule; he's who I'm going to meet with now. It should be finished today, and then all that's to be done is for the classes to get their individual tasks ready!"

"Wow," Doko said. "It actually seems like we'll be able to pull it off by this Saturday. If I ever manage to practice with the band, that is. Have fun with Nezu, though. Sounds like quite a time."

"Well, he's the best man…animal? For the job of making a schedule, seeing that he schedules out all possible outcomes to any situation in his head." Mina kissed him once more, then stood up. "See you later, darling."

"Later," he called after her, watching her go.

…

At Gym Gamma, Doko and Uraraka stood about ten meters apart, stretching in their gym uniforms. While Doko was looking toward Recovery Girl and Aizawa on the sidelines, he could feel Uraraka's gaze on him. Analytical, almost dead. It made his skin crawl. _What happened to her?_

"So, what is this about?" Doko asked.

Recovery Girl remained silent, but Aizawa explained. "Both you and Uraraka have Quirks that are good with manipulating objects. I've actually been thinking about this since the sports festival, when you both went up against Bakugo. But you are reliant on your environment for backup in those situations. So you both need to learn to fight close combat without your Quirks."

"Like you do, sir?" Doko raised his eyebrows. "Are we going to learn how to use your capturing scarf?"

Aizawa seemed uncomfortable. "Erm…not at the moment. For now, I want you both to focus on sparring. Katayama, you are more than capable of taking out most opponents, but your actual manner of fighting is very messy and honestly, a bit wasteful when it comes to energy. Take your fights against Bakugo and Todoroki for example. It took you a very long time to take them out, because you didn't know where to hit them or how hard. Uraraka, you have some base knowledge from your internship, don't you? Help Katayama get to your level, and we can proceed from there."

"Yes, sir," she said. "Only…does it matter that much for Katayama? He can just dance around his opponent with his warps, even if he has no objects to back him up. Is there really a point to this? What exactly have you been giving him extra training for, anyway?" Her tone was relatively flat, but the words themselves had an edge of…jealousy?

Doko looked toward Recovery Girl. A gaze passed between the two of them that said everything. _I need to learn to fight Quirkless because…I may not have my Quirk under control at all. _It was difficult to keep a positive face on.

"That," said Aizawa, "is not any of your concern at the moment. I believe if Katayama wishes to tell you and your other classmates, he will."

Doko nodded. "Sorry, Uraraka. Let's just do this and not think about anything else."

She sighed, nodded, and got into a fighting position.

Doko awkwardly tried to mirror it, only he put his left hand closer to himself, since that was his dominant hand. Uraraka took notice of this, and raised her eyebrow.

"That's backwards."

"It's not. I am left handed."

"Oh," she muttered, her ears growing a little red. "My bad, then."

So she was capable of getting embarrassed still, at least. That was something.

Then, she was running at him, her lips pulled back in a fierce snarl. "HYAAAAH!" she roared.

Doko's eyes widened, and he had to fight the urge to teleport aside. He threw up his forearms in a cross to block the hit, but Uraraka feinted, going for a punch in his stomach. He slid aside, taking only a glancing blow, but suddenly her other fist was there, hitting him in the side as well.

He backed off, wincing in pain, and reassumed his stance. She did the same, and charged again, with a similar battlecry.

This time, he guessed that she would punch him low again, and he lifted up his knee to block, while keeping his arms crossed over his face. Uraraka hesitated for a split second at this, but her fist was already flying, and he quickly took advantage.

Doko twisted his body, letting her fist fly past him, and then grabbed her lighter arm, tucking it under his elbow and pulling it toward him, bringing up his knee and kneeing her in the stomach. Uraraka gasped and stumbled backward, nearly losing her footing.

"Well done, Katayama," said Aizawa.

Doko felt bad. He wasn't technically using his Quirk, not actively…but the purple energy was impossible to completely suppress, and it was improving his tactical instincts and speed like always. "Did I hurt you?" he asked Uraraka, hesitantly…

"Ugh! NO!" She leapt to her feet, attacking him ruthlessly.

Doko gasped, as Uraraka drove him backward, her fists flying everywhere. He brought up his forearms, blocking as best he could, but she was landing every other hit. He tried to move and angle his forearms to follow her punches, but she was out-speeding him, driving him back toward the wall.

He opened his hand and caught one of her fists, then the other. They spun, locked together, and then Uraraka spat in his face, causing him to pull back…and then she kicked him in the chest hard.

Doko went flying down to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. _When did she get so vicious? What is she angry about? Is it me, or am I just a target to take it out on?_

He quickly took a sharp breath and got back to his feet in a spin. He didn't want to concede this quickly.

There was a determination in her eyes as she circled him, holding her fists close to her face. She seemed more cautious now; she wasn't attacking straight on.

Doko knew why; he had a weight advantage on her. She wanted him to attack now, so she could use his momentum against him. Elsewise, he could just catch her fists again.

Doko feinted forward, causing her to flinch, and then he quickly tried something that, in the back of his mind, felt stupid.

He reached out with a sideways kick, sort of hooking his foot around the back of the bend in her leg…and pushed.

Uraraka stumbled sideways, but she reached out with both hands and grabbed him as she fell. They briefly grappled as they plummeted to the ground, and Uraraka rolled into a somersault, locking him between her legs and pinning him to the floor beneath her.

Before she could deliver a final blow, Doko shot upward with all his remaining strength and headbutted her, causing her to cry out, as they flipped backwards. He turned the tables and got on top of her, pinning both of her hands beneath his.

For a moment, she laid beneath him, both of them breathing hard and glistening with sweat. His shadow fell over her face, and her brown eyes seemed to glow. Doko's brain had frozen. What danced in those eyes? Daring? A spark that hadn't been present before?

Then…heat slowly spread across her face, and he realized what sort of compromising position they were in. Quickly, he scrambled off of her, averting his gaze back toward Aizawa.

Their teacher was walking over. "That's enough for now," he said. "Katayama, you did quite well. I noticed you using your forearms and elbows to fight, and that last move with your foot…I think you might be well suited to learning Muay Thai."

"I've heard of it, sir. Is that the one that uses more points of contact?"

"Exactly. If normal fighting with just punches and kicks could be compared to stabbing with a blade, then Muay Thai integrates slashes as well. Using the full length of your limbs. Perhaps you should talk to Ojiro about it; I believe he has a background in the martial art." Aizawa looked to Uraraka. "Uraraka, you are getting more creative and fast as well. But Katayama was more focused than you, and that's not something that often happens."

There was a very clear frustration in her eyes as she sat up, rubbing her head…but then it died. It was like she'd been about to yell, and then controlled herself. "May I…come and practice again?" she asked.

"Of course. Maybe not tomorrow, but…" Aizawa looked back at Doko for a moment. "We'll let you know."

"Alright." She stood.

Recovery Girl walked over. "Let's get you both checked out for a moment. That headbutt could have been nasty. Follow me back up to my office."

"Let me have a private word with Katayama first," said Aizawa.

Recovery Girl nodded, and gestured for Uraraka to follow. The two students exchanged a long glance. "It was a good match," the girl said curtly.

"Ah…yeah." Why did things feel so awkward all of a sudden? She left the gym, following Recovery Girl.

He quickly turned to Aizawa to distract himself. "What is it, sir?"

"I just wanted to privately confirm if you're alright with Uraraka joining us more often."

"Huh? I'm fine with it. If she needs to practice too, then…" He trailed off. "I'm not the only one that matters."

Aizawa rubbed his head. "True, but I am one man and you are all nineteen students. It'd be great to have some backup, especially since…" He shut his mouth.

"Aizawa-sensei? Are you training other people outside of Class A?"

"Whatever would give you that impressio-"

"Like, with your capturing scarf, for instance?"

"That is none of your business for now," Eraser Head said sharply.

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out sooner rather than later. Until then, we need to focus on getting your Quirk under control. That will not be possible when Uraraka is around, unless you tell her what the problem is."

"But _I _don't even know what the problem is," Doko muttered. The nightmares were coming more often now, whether he slept in the same bed as Mina or not (not that he could tell Aizawa about that). Were they just a manifestation of his general anxiety, or were they his Quirk _actually _threatening him? He wanted to believe the former, especially since his Quirk wasn't _that _hard to keep under control at all times…just a little harder than before. _But what if it's just slowly gaining strength? Or…waiting for the right moment? _

"In any case, you do not have a lot of time to accommodate everyone. Especially with this festival coming up."

"But I'm not really close with Uraraka."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "You should be."

Doko sighed. "Alright, sir. One more thing, though. Any updates on…Kurogiri?"

Aizawa's face darkened. "Nothing. Hopefully when this festival is over, there will be time again to have another visit."

…

Ochaco arrived back at the dorm wearily. Of course, everyone was super busy now, preparing for the festival. She could hear the music being practiced in Jiro's room all the way from down here, and many of the other students, led by Todoroki and Sero, were setting up a stage area.

Tsuyu and Toru both turned and noticed her entrance. "There you are, ribbit. Where were you?"

"I was sparring with Katayama," she answered.

"Whoa, what?" Toru's eyes widened. "Privately? Oooh, are we gonna have to tattle to Mina…"

"Nooooo," Ochaco groaned. "It wasn't private, we were being supervised by Aizawa. Christ's sake."

"Alright, alright, sorry." Despite being invisible, Ochaco could still sense Toru grinning evilly to herself.

"Why him though, ribbit?" Tsu put a finger to her chin.

"Because Aizawa thinks we both need work on fighting without our Quirks. In my case, he's right," she mumbled. Katayama had beaten her despite having basically no practice. _He's heavier and faster, and I was all worked up. But those aren't real excuses. _Still, she didn't really know what the reason for Aizawa and Recovery Girl meeting him was. Maybe she would ask Mina?

_No, I don't care that much. _

She waved goodbye to Tsuyu and Toru, citing her need for a shower, and promising she'd be back down to help with the festival in a few minutes.

Walking through the common room, the preparatory activities were all around her.

"You're really into this now, huh Sero?" Kirishima was saying.

"Yep! I mean, I want to help as much as I can! This is for everyone's happiness, after all! I honestly…feel like I haven't been working hard enough, and that's why I don't stand out very much."

"Hey man, that's not true! You…"

The conversation faded behind her as she made her way up the steps. The rock music from Jiro's room grew louder, until it was cut short, and she heard the sound of a crashing cymbal and a shouting Bakugo.

She might have giggled to herself, or perhaps flinched, but she didn't. It was like her body didn't have the proper reactions to anything anymore.

_What's wrong with me? I want to be happy, to brighten everyone else up, but…it looks like they don't even need my help for that. _

_Am I depressed? _

The most emotion she'd felt today was anger, as she'd attacked Katayama…even though she didn't even know what she was angry about.

Well, besides Kaminari. Not just that he'd betrayed them, but that he'd escaped. And had treated her like an afterthought, one to be pitied. _What a cruel, cruel jerk. _

But otherwise, that was it. That was nothing else she was angry about. Not a thing.

Certainly not that she'd seen Deku with Nejire more than once now, and not just by coincidence…the two of them had definitely talked for extended periods of time. It must have started the day after the raid, when they'd ridden together in the same car. The car she'd decided not to ride in.

_It's not a big deal. He can talk to whoever he wants. I stored those feelings away, remember? And besides, it's not like he'd ever like her…he's too focused on his goal. And it's not like she'd ever like him…right?_

Sparring with Katayama had felt good and bad at the same time, but it was still more than she'd felt in a while, and so it ended as a net good, in her mind.

That position they'd ended up in had been sort of awkward, but it was an accident, anyway. Katayama wasn't like that.

Still, it wouldn't be great if Mina were to find out…

Actually, wouldn't Mina be the best person to consult about this? Maybe she could help with how Ochaco had been feeling recently…

But Mina was too busy with the festival right now.

These things circulated through Ochaco Uraraka's brain as she prepared to shower.

…

_Tried all my life, I've tried to find,_

_Something that makes me hold on and never let go._

_Ohhhhh!_

_Hero too, I am a hero too._

_My heart is se-_

"STOP!" Jiro shouted, and all the instruments cut short. She turned to Doko. "You're supposed to echo that part, remember? Not sing it at the same time as me."

"Oh." He flushed. "Right. Sorry."

She sighed. "It's…it's fine. We needed to start over anyway. Bakugo was speeding ahead of Tokoyami again."

"WHAT?!" Another cymbal crash. Apparently this was Bakugo's substitute for creating an explosion. "I WAS NOT! Bird boy just needs to keep the fuck up!"

"I am keeping rhythm with Yaoyorozu," Tokoyami said haughtily.

"You can't even hear her! She's barely makin' a damn sound with that keyboard!"

Yaoyorozu frowned. "I am making _plenty _of sounds," she said sternly.

Doko had to snort at that. Why had she retorted with such a weird sentence?

"Alright, alright, calm down," Jiro said, waving her hands in a downward motion. "It seems like everyone's getting a bit tired. Let's just do a run-through all the way through the second chorus, and then call it. We'll work on the bridge and the final chorus tomorrow."

"Huh?" Doko raised an eyebrow. "But I just got here like, twenty minutes ago."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have…" Jiro blurted, then stopped herself. "Sorry, Katayama. I know you didn't have any control over it."

"I have control over less than you know," he muttered. Tokoyami, who was standing close by, heard this, but gave no indication or reaction.

"If Katayama wants to get the extra training in, let 'em!" Bakugo said.

Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's uncharacteristically accommodating of you to sa-"

"After all, he's gonna fuckin' need it if he wants to catch back up to me!"

Her eyebrow lowered into a deadpan expression. "Aaaand there it is."

Jiro blushed, twirling her earphone jack around her finger. "Katayama, if you really need more practice…you can just stay here after. I can help you out a bit more."

Doko went pale. "Oh. Okay, that sounds good actually."

"I would like to stay for just a moment as well," Tokoyami said, holding up his bass guitar. "There is just one thing I am having trouble with."

"So basically it's just me and Bakugo leaving, then," Momo muttered. "Wonderful."

"Anyway!" Jiro clapped her hands, almost like she was distracting herself. Doko wondered why she was blushing so much. "Let's do this last run-through! Everyone ready?"

"Ready," they all said, getting into position to start.

"And-a one two three four!"

The last run-through went smoothly, although Bakugo _strained _to speed up the whole time. They kept it under control, but it would definitely be something to work on.

After that, he and Yaoyorozu moved to leave Jiro's room.

"I could tell you were keeping yourself under control that time, Bakugo," Momo complimented, her eyes sparkling. "Well done."

"I don't need your compliments, Yaoyoro…Ponytail," he mumbled, breaking in front of her and shoving the door open.

Momo giggled. "Oh, that was nearly a slip up. We mustn't let that angry facade fall."

"It'll be more than just a facade in a second if you don't shut the fuck up! That run-through was the first time I've actually heard you on that damn piano, so you've got no one to blame but yourself!"

Their voices faded down the hallway, and Doko exchanged a glance with Tokoyami. "Was he…complimenting her?"

Tokoyami's eyes were wide. "The interaction was full of murkiness and complexity. As a result, my strongest assumption is that the two of them are…"

"Shut up!" Jiro said sharply, and they both looked at her in alarm.

"I-I mean…stop talking and let's get to work. You guys DID both say you needed h-help, after all…" she stammered, turning red again.

They practiced for a bit. Doko was finding the guitar to be like an old friend that he hadn't seen in a long time. He was certainly rusty, but not as rusty as he thought he might be. Still, he was definitely the slowest-improving of the five of them. Tokoyami quickly figured out his problem with the bass and left, leaving Doko alone with Jiro.

After about ten more minutes, Jiro backed away for a moment. "Here. Why don't you take the guitar to your room and practice for a bit? I'll quickly write down some notes for things you can work on, that have helped me in the past."

"Alright," he conceded, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. Jiro stood up from her own chair, setting her guitar down carefully, and walked over to her small desk to get a writing pad.

In the meantime, Doko looked around the room. He'd been coming here every day for the past few days, and he was finding new details every time. It was like a studio, and the dark reds and purples of the room comforted him. Most of the room had been given over to their practice space, and Jiro's school things, including her bed, had been shoved up against the window.

"Do you really sleep right under the window like that?" he asked, with her back still turned, writing stuff down.

"Uhh, yeah. I kinda like to…never mind, it's stupid."

Doko blinked. "I won't think it's stupid. Besides, you already started the sentence. I am legally obligated to hear it finished."

She might have smiled, although he could only see the corner of her mouth. "You're really weird, Katayama. Does Mina tell you that?"

"Often."

"Well, I…I like to keep the blinds open and have the starlight and moonlight on my face. It helps me sleep."

"Oh. That's interesting. I would have pegged you as someone who listened to music to sleep."

"Not everything about me is music-related," she said sharply.

"Of course, of course." A moment of silence, save for the scratching of her pencil. Doko shifted in the chair a little. "You know, Jiro, you're quite a good singer."

He could see red spread across the backs of her ears. "Thanks," she muttered. "So are you, like I already told you. I think this is going to turn out really well."

"I hope so," he said. "You know, the girl that the work study students saved is coming. Eri."

Jiro perked up at this. "Is she now? I thought there weren't any outsiders coming to this."

"Well, Eri isn't technically a citizen, so there's a weird legal hole. And she'll be accompanied by a pro hero. Sir Nighteye, the guy Midoriya and I did our work study with. We thought it'd be a good idea to let her come and experience it, since…she's not had a very good life."

"I…see. How old is she?"

"Six or seven. We don't know her exact birthday."

"Ah…right." Jiro stood up, and walked back over to him, handing him a piece of paper with notes on it. "You're putting a lot of pressure on me, having to make a six or seven year old girl happy with my music. Especially if she's been through a lot."

"The pressure's on all of us," Doko corrected. "But maybe this music can reach one more person, besides all the unhappy students."

Jiro nodded. "Maybe it can."

…

The week progressed. The band practiced. Iida, with the help of Sato and Shoji, organized the concert setup itself. The technical team, made up of Todoroki, Sero, Kirishima, Koda, and Uraraka, worked on effects. The dance team, made up Mina, Midoriya, Aoyama, Ojiro, Tsu, and Toru, practiced their routine as well.

_Oh, did I mention that I'm teaching them to dance as well? _Mina thought deliriously to herself, returning from the gym for the third late night in a row. Nezu had taken over most of her supervisory duties, thankfully, and they'd completed the schedule. But she was still exhausted, so exhausted. Thankfully, Toru and Ojiro could already dance really well, and Tsu didn't need MUCH practice…but Midoriya and Aoyama were a different story. In the end, she'd regulated the two of them to dancing the first part and then working in tandem to have a cool effect in the second half of the song. Midoriya would use his power to pull Aoyama along on a rope like a disco ball. They had frayed the rope during practice, though…

_Need to ask someone on the tech team to go buy some from downhill. Probably Sero. _She curled her lip.

Ever since she'd accidentally insulted Ojiro and Sero, which she still felt _really _bad about, both of them had changed to a degree. Ojiro had quietly dedicated himself to the dancing, and he was easily the best now, besides Mina herself. She was impressed with that, although she'd noticed how he would sneak glances at Toru during routines.

As for Sero, he'd always been the type you could count on to send on a random errand, and he'd accept good-naturedly. But as of late, he'd been working even harder, and doing basically _anything _someone asked him to, even volunteering for jobs. It was like he was pushing himself for…_something. _

In any case, Mina was happy to see that working on this festival was having a positive effect on her classmates. Despite how exhausted she was. _This was a good idea. Maybe my best idea ever. _

It might have been wishful thinking, but it seemed like even Uraraka had been somewhat returning to her old self, at least a little, in short spurts. Hard to tell.

Mina entered the common room, and was immediately assaulted verbally by a zooming, robotic Iida, who was right up in her face before she had a chance to breathe.

"Ashido! We are nearly complete with the preparations, but there are a number of things we would like to run by you very quickly…"

Mina waved him off, yawning. "Iida, please…" she muttered. "I'm worn out. Just ask Yaomomo to help you, or do it yourself. I'm sure you have it figured it out…"

Sero and Kirishima were watching her with concern. "Damn, Ashido, you do look tired," Sero said.

"You've got bags under your eyes, Pinky," Kirishima echoed.

Mina nodded slowly, swaying like a zombie over to the couch. "Just…no one bother me."

"Er…right." Iida seemed more subdued. "Sorry. I shall see to it myself, then. Sero, Kirishima, to me!"

He waved them along, back toward the stage setup, where the rest of the tech crew were. Mina vaguely listened to their fading conversation.

"So, is that Eri girl really going to show up?"

"According to Katayama and Midoriya, yeah. During the raid, I was kinda distracted, and I didn't really help save her, so I don't actually know her that well."

"You shouldn't say that. I'm sure you helped in your own way."

"Well…thanks, Sero man."

"I'm just nervous now. I mean, so many people are relying on us for their happiness now. We can't mess u-"

The conversation shrunk out of her ears, and Mina laid back into the couch, closing her eyes. Maybe she'd fall asleep here. That would be neat.

She felt a shifting of the cushion's weight, indicating someone had sat down next to her. She opened one eye halfway, and caught glimpse of Doko.

"Hey you," she whispered, scooting over and snuggling up to him, yawning.

"Hold on. This parking space isn't free," he protested.

"It is for as long as I want it to be," she mumbled back, smacking her lips.

A moment of silence. And then, he said softly, "You're tired, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?"

"You've been working so hard, Mina. It's admirable. I've never seen you dedicate yourself to something so much before."

"You've been working hard, too. I…couldn't have done it without everyone else. Is the band doing alright?"

"Yeah. We should be good now. We've run through the full song a lot."

"And your extra training with Uraraka?"

"Gak!" he started at that, and she giggled sleepily. "Relax, honey. I'm just messin' with ya."

"How did you even find out about that?"

"Toru…"

"As always."

"Why? Were you planning on keeping it a secret?"

"No, it just…didn't cross my mind as important, I guess. Once again, I am not voluntarily keeping any secrets from you ever again."

She giggled. "You're so serious sometimes. To tell the truth, I think you and Uraraka are good for each other."

"Err…what?"

"I mean, training-wise. It seems like she's been…improving recently. Maybe you've got something to do with that."

"Well…when we fight, it's like there is a spark in her eyes again. It's nice to see."

"Maybe she'll find her feelings again and ask Midoriya out." Mina leaned up off of him and yawned again, stretching. When she turned to look at him fully for the first time since he'd sat down, Doko was frowning.

"I…" he paused. "I think Midoriya would say no."

There was a long moment between them where nothing was said.

And then, Mina sighed. "Yeah," she agreed, and there was a certain finality to it. "I think so too."

…

Friday night. The night before the festival.

The schedule was in order, all the classes had been organized.

Aizawa had given the students permission to leave class early and start practicing. They had been doing full rehearsals in the gym until 9PM, when Hound Dog had come in and shouted them out.

Now, about half of Class A remained awake in the common room, at about 11PM. Their concert was one of the last things on the schedule, later in the afternoon. It was less than 24 hours until they performed.

"Please, enjoy this tea," said Momo, passing out cups to everyone who was still awake. "It is Golden Tips Imperial, a very high quality brand."

"Wow! Thanks, Yaomomo!" said Kirishima, taking an experimental sip. "I don't drink very much tea…oh! It IS fancy!"

Hanta Sero accepted his cup gratefully and sipped it slowly. He wasn't big on tea, but the mood was too good right now to deny it.

"Well, clean up when you're done, everyone," Momo said, stretching. "I'm heading up to sleep."

"Night, Yaoyorozu-san. Good luck on those keys tomorrow."

She left, leaving just a few people in the common room. Katayama and Ashido were on the couch again, talking in low voices to each other. Jiro was nearby, her head somewhat down. Hanta hung out with Kirishima near the kitchen, and Midoriya and Aoyama sat across from each other at the table.

"Huh, you were right," Midoriya said, lifting up the rope. "It IS a bit frayed."

"We did abuse it quite a bit during practice," said Aoyama, frowning.

"It wouldn't be safe to use this one during the performance tomorrow." Midoriya glanced over toward the stage setup, on the opposite side of the common room.

Kirishima yawned. "Ask Yaomomo to make another."

Jiro narrowed her eyes at him. "She's just gone to sleep. Momo is not some handy tool for you to use."

"Someone should go down in the morning, then," said Katayama. "To the hardware store at the bottom of the hill. It opens at 8."

Aoyama turned to Midoriya, who frowned. "I, erm…" the green-haired boy coughed. "I might have something to do, early…like, before the festival starts properly. So…it should be someone else."

Hanta wondered what Midoriya could be talking about, but he sighed and spoke up. "I'll go. I need to get some other stuff for the hardware store anyway."

"What, like tape?" Ashido grinned. "Have you been duping us this whole time about your body creating it by itself?"

Hanta deadpanned at her, surrounded by chuckles. "No."

"Could I not simply be strung up by your tape, Sero?" Aoyama asked.

"Nah, the rope would be safer and more reliable. I can go down in the morning. It's no big deal, really. Just gotta get permission from Aizawa-sensei…" He sighed, pulling his phone out to call the man's office number. He was probably asleep right now, and wouldn't appreciate the call, but he'd get over it, the old grump.

"Man, I really like this stuff," Kirishima mumbled, taking another gulp of his tea as Hanta scrolled through his phone. "Hey, Sero, while you've got your phone out, do you wanna look up this stuff? What's in it, anyway?"

Hanta sighed. "Fine."

He quickly opened his browser. "What was it called again?"

"Gold Tips Imperial, I think?"

A video popped up. "What the hell is this," Hanta mumbled, clicking on it for no particular reason. It was a white-bearded man in a fancy coat drinking from a teacup, quite messily. "I don't think he's doing this right," Hanta chuckled to himself, watching the tea drip everywhere.

"_Before and after a job, I always choose a brand based on the size of the job. In my next video, an alarm will sound, not just to my dear viewers, but to all of society…"_

"Okay, weirdo," Hanta said, clicking off the video and cutting the man's tirade short. "Not really what you were looking for. Honestly, just figure it out yourself, Kirishima. I need to call our grouchy teacher."

He stepped away from the group, making the call.

Later, they all headed to bed…the promise of the festival ahead of them.

…

Early the next morning, Hanta took off down the hill toward UA's gate. There was still dew on the grass, and the sun was fresh in the east. His heart raced. There was a strange air over campus today, like a buzzing excitement. _The festival's gonna work out. It's gonna be great. Ashido did well, and so did everyone else. Not the most ideal circumstances, but we'll work with them. _

And there was that little girl too, the one that Katayama and Midoriya had saved. The rumor was that she'd been tortured by villains and would very much need the sort of happy distraction they could provide.

_It's bigger than us now, _Hanta thought. He had been working harder, making himself more useful, making himself more _prominent. _Now he had to just buy this rope, and do his part for the concert. _Gotta hurry. Wouldn't want to miss any of the festival. _The first event was Class B's play, which was to start at 10 AM.

He was so focused on these thoughts that he nearly ran smack-dab into Ibara.

"Whoa!" Hanta declared, pulling up short, his feet sliding on a bit on the slick concrete path. The dew was working against him, and he crashed into her anyway. She gasped, and they pushed off of each other, breathing hard.

"You gave me quite a fright there, Sero-kun," Shiozaki said, blinking her pretty eyes. "This dew…" she looked down at the ground, and frowned. "It gets in my hair as well. It is most unpleasant."

"Ah…I can see that." Sero smiled, looking up at her vinelike locks. They indeed glistened with moisture. _I wonder if they use photosynthesis? _He pocketed the remark to maybe use later, if the mood was right.

"What are you doing up so early, might I ask?" She tilted her head cutely. For a moment there, Hanta had forgotten that he was developing something like a massive crush on her. Not good.

"I h-have to go down to the hardware store and buy some equipment for our event," he answered. "What about you?"

Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. "I am going there as well! We need a specific type of screwdriver for one of our props. And our play is the first thing of the day, so I need to hurry…"

"Oh, right." Hanta felt stupid. "Go on ahead, then. You've only got…" He checked his watch. "About two hours."

She seemed taken aback. "I…oh no, Sero, I didn't mean to dismiss you! You are more than welcome to accompany me, if you'd like. I mean, I'd actually prefer it. Well, I mean, erm…" She closed her mouth, heat spreading over her ears.

Hanta blinked. He was somewhat amused by her flustered state, although he also wondered if it meant something deeper…?

_Even if she did like me back, she wouldn't act on it, would she? No, she'd probably reject me because of her beliefs, or something. No use getting my hopes up._

But he could pretend for now, couldn't he? Going to the hardware store together. Almost like a date. Yes, very romantic. Buying tools.

"Let's go, then," he told her, smiling.

Ibara smiled back, almost in relief, and the two of them walked down the hill.

…

About half an hour later, they both had the things they needed, and were walking together back up the sidewalk.

"Huh?" Hanta narrowed his eyes, looking up the hill toward the UA gate. "There's a crowd gathered there." He could see dozens of people pushing up against the gate, and he found that he could _hear _them as well, like a low hum. Chatter.

"Reporters," Ibara muttered. "Or protesters, perhaps."

Hanta's eyes widened. "Shiozaki, you don't think that they found out about our festival, do you?"

She shook her head. "They have been gathering like that on most weekends. I have spotted them on occasion while out getting gardening supplies. It is nothing out of the ordinary for a Saturday morning."

"...Alright." Hanta sighed. "Still, it's sad that there is a precedent for it in the first place. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"They are afraid," Ibara said softly. "They need reassurance from somewhere, and we cannot give it to them."

Hanta frowned. _What a sucky situation. _They'd have to go through that crowd to get back into the school. Ibara would definitely be recognized, since her fight with Katayama was one of the most famous from the sports festival this year. Hanta, on the other hand…

_That's one small solace, _he thought bitterly. _They'll probably just think I'm some general studies student. _

He was so focused on his thoughts that for the second time this morning, he nearly ran into someone.

"Whoops!" the man said, stopping short. He and a very short woman had just come up from the cross sidewalk, which led back to a small tea shop next to the hardware store. Ibara, who'd been a few steps behind Hanta, stopped as well.

"Oh, excuse me, sir," Hanta said quickly. The man was wearing a trenchcoat, sunglasses, a face mask, and a hat…very covered up indeed. The woman was similarly covered up. With as tiny as she was, she practically looked like a little cream puff.

"Please step carefully, young man," the man said, in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. "You were about to ruin the aftertaste of Gold Tips Imperial."

"Ah, right…" Hanta scratched his neck. His thoughts from before were still pulling at him, and he wasn't fully with the situation.

"Anyway, let us be on our way, La…Honey." The man said to the woman, gesturing for her to follow.

"Ah, yes!" she squeaked, seeming surprised by something, and followed him.

"Gold Tips Imperial?" Ibara asked. "Is that not a brand of tea?"

The man turned. "You know of it, despite being so young? Are you perhaps one that understands?"

"Well, perhaps due to my Quirk…" Ibara flared her vine hair a bit. "But mainly due to my ideals, I have enjoyed many herbal teas."

Suddenly, it hit Hanta like a freight train. The tea, the voice…

_The man from the video last night. _

What had he said? Something about sounding an alarm for all of society? Wasn't that villain talk?

_And he's here near UA, on a day when we're off school?_

Hanta fought to keep the smile on his face, while Ibara and the man briefly conversed about tea. _Ibara doesn't know. I have to clue her in somehow! _

The man, for his part, seemed similarly on edge. Did that he mean he recognized them as UA students? If he was put on edge by UA students, that could only mean that he didn't want to be spotted, right? And why worry about that unless you were planning on…

_On sneaking in._

"We really must be going now," the man said, turning away with the small woman.

It was all so clear to Hanta Sero all of a sudden.

If this man snuck in, with all those protestors out front, on a day when they were planning a festival in secret…not only would the festival not happen, but UA would be done for.

Hundreds of kids with dreams, their futures snapped away just like that.

And that little girl…she'd never get her happy distraction.

Hanta Sero set down his bag of rope, and Ibara looked at him in alarm.

"Stop right there, villain," he snarled.

The man paused, one foot in mid-air. He turned his head slightly, the slightest grin on his face. "Oh?" he half-whispered.

"You're not going any further," growled Hanta. "Not one _step _closer to my school."

"La Brava," the man said to the short woman, taking off his sunglasses and mask, revealing a white goatee and piercing blue eyes. "Start filming."

…

**Next time: Sero and Ibara vs Gentle Criminal**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Sero and Ibara vs Gentle Criminal

It was the morning of the festival, and Izuku Midoriya was cursing himself for being such a fool.

Everything had seemed so clear last night. He'd find Nejire Hado early in the morning. He'd tell her that Eri was coming, that Mirio and him would be showing her around the festival, and that she…she was welcome to come. If she wanted to. Simple.

He told himself that he was just being polite, since Nejire had played a massive part in making this thing happen in the first place, and she had a vested interest in the happiness of the girl she'd help save. But the smarter side of him knew that he was sick of lying to himself. _I lied to myself about thinking I could become a hero for years. While things turned out fine for me, I could have avoided a lot of suffering if I'd just been honest with myself…so I must be honest with myself again. _

_I like Nejire Hado. _

It was confusing, frightening. Beyond the basic nervousness he acquired around girls (which had mostly worn off with people like Uraraka and Tsu) he'd never felt anything for a girl. A few skips of the heart and that was it. It just wasn't something that dwelled on his mind a lot. _Well, Uraraka might have dwelled on my mind for a little while. At the mall, that day. But then, Shigaraki showed up and I… _

Of course, he should have taken that as a wake up call. A literal representation of what he should be focusing on. Stop worrying about romance, there are villains to be dealt with.

And yet…Nejire would not leave his brain.

But how could he be so stupid?! There was no time to even FIND Nejire, let alone work up the nerve to ask her! He could lie to himself all he wanted and say that _in theory_, his request to her was not a romantic one, but that didn't stop his heart from racing! His heart knew what it wanted!

These thoughts raced through his head as he rushed through the hallway that morning. _I probably won't find her. This school is massive. I could contact Togata and ask; I feel like he probably knows where she is. But what would be the point of that? Then Togata himself could just ask her if she wants to come with us…and…I want to do it myself. _It had been a while since he'd thought something so selfish.

So now, here he was, looking for All Might instead. Maybe today wasn't the day. Maybe instead he should use this time to ask his mentor if pursuing romance was even something he'd be allowed to do as a wielder of One For All. Because, honest to God, Izuku had no idea. It was not something he and All Might had ever talked about. _It'll probably be unbearably awkward. _

"All Might!" Izuku declared, bursting into the teacher offices without thought or consideration. There was no time for that. "I really need to talk to you!"

Midnight and Cementoss were in the room, and gave him amused looks before casting their gaze toward Izuku's emaciated mentor sitting at a computer.

All Might looked up in surprise, his skeletal jaw falling open. "Young Midoriya, wha-"

"It's important and urgent. Please?" He didn't really expect to find Nejire after this, but he did need to get back to the dorm and help with festival preparations.

"Alright, alright." All Might rose, and the two of them went to the lounge, where no one else could overhear.

"What's this about, my boy?"

"It's about...well, err." Now that he was here, he had no idea how to word it. "It's about, romance, I guess?"

All Might closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh dear. To tell the truth, I expected this conversation to happen soon. You are, after all, a teenager."

Izuku laughed nervously. "Haha, well...I don't really know whether or not I should care about it...if I have this responsibility to our Quirk and all..."

"I believe," All Might said softly, "that such a decision is your own. I cannot help you with everything, Young Midoriya. I can assist you with your development in combat, like with your new Air Force move. But balancing hero work and personal life...is not something I was ever good at. I never had any sort of romantic partner, personally. But that doesn't mean having such a thing is wrong. My master started a family, after all. Based on what I've seen from you, Midoriya, I believe you are likely more than capable of balancing such a thing, if you desire to do so."

"Really?" Izuku relaxed. "Thank you, All Might."

"And speaking as your teacher, I'd say that a relationship may actually benefit the hero work of Young Uraraka and yourself in the long run, considering how well you work together already..."

"Oh, umm..." Izuku blushed. "I'm not talking about Uraraka."

"Oh." All Might seemed put out. "I owe Nemuri two hundred yen."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing! Anyway, I won't pry for details on who it is. Do what feels right, Young Midoriya! Follow your heart!" He gave a thumbs up.

Izuku turned to leave, but then looked back. "One last thing, All Might. Sir Nighteye is coming today. He's accompanying Eri."

"I...I know."

"You need to talk to him. He knows he needs to talk to you."

All Might's face had gone grave. "Of course."

…

Izuku went back down the hallway of UA. He thought he could hear noises outside. People getting ready for the festival? The day was going to officially begin soon, for better or for worse. Class A's concert would not be until the evening, so at least he had a while until then. _But I guess I should help while I can, and then find Togata and Eri later. _He sighed. It was disappointing that it didn't look like he'd even get a chance to ask Nejire if she wanted to come. _I probably would have mucked it up anyway. _

Suddenly, he became aware of much louder noises, coming from the hallway around the corner. Shouting and laughing and then, the sound of several people going "oooooooooh!" at once.

Confused, Izuku picked up the pace. What was going on in the school building so early when it was the weekend?

He peered around the corner, and his eyes widened.

It was a significant mass of older students, gathered in a circle around two boys. Izuku took them to be third years. One of them had two massive ethereal hands sprouting off his back, almost like Dark Shadow, and they were being controlled by the movements of his real hands. The other was a stocky, sturdy-looking boy with a turtle shell. And the two of them were fighting.

"I'm not gonna lose this time!" the turtle guy said, ducking under an attack from one of the other boy's ghost hands.

"You will. This is where our rivalry comes to an end, and I finally surpass you," the other boy said, in a calm, almost Todoroki-like tone.

The third and second years gathered around them were making bets, tossing things across the circle, and jeering. "This is their forty-sixth fight," a second year said. "At least that I've seen. It's always back and forth. Inohara wins one and Miyazawa wins the next. If Miyazawa wins this one, though…he'll have two in a row."

"I'm betting on Inohara!" someone else shouted.

Izuku was appalled, his eyes dancing around the scene in horror. This is what the older hero course students did, only a few hundred yards away from the teacher's offices? Wouldn't someone put a stop to this?

And then, she appeared.

"Oi! What's the deal!" Nejire shouted, her hands on her hips, her hair bouncing as she walked furiously toward the scene. "HEY! We have the festival today, remember! You guys can wait a day! CUT IT OUT!"

Izuku was in a daze upon seeing her. It was like she'd walked into his dreams.

Unfortunately, barely anyone was listening to her. Her voice was being drowned out.

Izuku slowly began edging his way around the circle, trying to reach her. He didn't really know why, other than that this was the direction he needed to go to get back to the dorm anyway.

A few of the girls on the outer edge of the circle had noticed Nejire. Izuku recognized them as some of her friends from that day at lunch. The ones that had laughed at him.

"Oh hey, Nejire-chan. We were just…"

"You were just gambling and breaking the rules! We DO have a thing to do today, you know!"

"Yeah, but…it's no use stopping Inohara and Miyazawa when they get going! You may as well just go with the flow!"

"Right, exactly!"

Nejire sighed, and then her eyes darted to the left. Izuku froze. She'd noticed him.

"Izuku!" she exclaimed, and he thought he detected relief, or joy, in her voice. Was that just wishful thinking? "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I had to ask All Might a question. I'm just trying to pass through and get back to the dorm so I can help with the festival…"

Nejire smiled sadly. "Sorry you had to see your senpais like this, Izuku." The other girls were looking on in curiosity. "Tell you what. If you'll spare just a minute or two for little old me, I'll pay you back somehow." She flipped him a coin through the air, which Izuku caught. "Go buy me a drink from the vending machine and come back. I need to break this fight up in the meantime."

_Is she…using me? _That was frustrating. Izuku didn't know what was coming over him. A mix of that frustration, confusion at the situation, and recklessness…he just sort of blurted it.

"Sure, but only if you'll have that drink with me afterward."

Time stopped. Outwardly, Izuku's face was stone, but inwardly he was panicking. _WHY? WHY DID I SAY THAT?! THAT WASN'T THE PLAN! I WAS GOING TO JUST ASK HER TO COME WITH ME AND MIRIO AND ERI AND NOT IN SUCH A FLIRTY WAY LIKE THAT EITHER I… _

Nejire's friends laughed, and gasped. "Did he really just…?"

Nejire's jaw had dropped, and slowly, inexorably…a blush spread across her face.

Then, she giggled. "Sure, Izuku, alright," she said. "Hurry back."

And then, with a wink, she turned around, her hair whipping, and went to break up the fight.

Stunned, Izuku began to walk toward the vending machine. His legs still seemed to work. That was good. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He wasn't sure if he was even still alive.

…

"You're not going any further," growled Hanta. "Not one _step _closer to my school."

"La Brava," the man said to the short woman, taking off his sunglasses and mask, revealing a white goatee and piercing blue eyes. "Start filming."

"Huh? Sero-kun? What's going on?" Ibara looked back and forth between the villain and Hanta, confused.

"He's a crazy guy from the Internet. He's going to break into our school and ruin everything!" Hanta lifted up his elbows.

"Ehhh! Well, we should go get a hero-"

"There are no hero agencies near UA. It's up to us," Hanta told her, not taking his eyes off the white-haired man.

"La Brava, whatever happens, don't stop the camera," the man told his partner, crossing his arms in front of himself. _What is his Quirk? _Hanta wondered.

"Of course, Gentle…but are you really going to fight here? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"DEAR LISTENERS!" Gentle declared loudly. "An extraordinary adventure is about to begin." He swept off his overcoat, revealing…a second, black overcoat. The air between them shimmered, almost like a barrier. Hanta narrowed his eyes. _What did he just do?_

"Don't be so dazzled that you look away. I am the gentleman thief who will save the world! Gentle Criminal!"

The woman La Brava lifted the camera up to his face. "In today's episode…I will invade UA!"

"We won't let you do that!" Ibara said sternly. "CRUCIFIXION!"

Her vines erupted out from her head, snaking their way toward Gentle. Hanta swung around her back and shot his tape low from behind her arm, aiming for La Brava.

The vines bounced against a strange, sticky barrier in the air. "Huh?" Ibara's jaw dropped.

"My Quirk is Elasticity," Gentle Criminal said with a smirk, as Hanta's tape stuck to the barrier. "I bestow elasticity onto anything I want just by touching it…even air."

"He can make barriers, like Tsuburaba," Ibara muttered. "Sero-kun!"

Hanta's tape was still attached to the barrier, and he shot out tape with his other elbow now. He had two anchors. He pretended to grit his teeth in frustration. Gentle smirked again. "We must be leaving you now, UA students!" he said with a wave, and turned to leave….

"Don't show me your back," Hanta muttered, and began _retracting _his tape back into his elbows at high speed.

Gentle whirled, and gasped. Hanta hurtled like an arrow toward the bouncy barrier, struck it hard, but used the adhesive on his tape to remain put, grappling against the barrier like a rock climber. He leapt upward over the top of it and shot his tape downward, intending to yank Gentle into the nearby wall.

The man created another barrier over his head, and Hanta's tape stuck to it. Hanta retracted again, pulling himself closer.

Meanwhile, Ibara's vines grew around the side of the barrier, and underground. They suddenly plunged up from below, constricting Gentle's legs, and La Brava's entire lower body. Both villains cried out in surprise.

Ibara clasped her hands together as if in prayer. "Beg forgiveness and we shall take you in quickly," she told them.

"I regret nothing!" Gentle declared, and touched his hands to the vines.

Ibara gasped. Suddenly, a strange bouncy effect was traveling back up her hair, loosening it, making it springy. Gentle and La Brave slipped free, and he released his touch just as his Quirk reached her roots, and she stumbled backward.

Hanta shot his tape at a nearby streetlamp and leapt upward, preparing to swing around and box them in. "I won't let you run towards the school!" he declared.

But Gentle was tracking his movements, and pressed his hand to the ground where Hanta landed. "GENTLY REBOUND!"

And suddenly, Hanta was flying into the air. Far, far into the air, far away from any anchor points he could use.

Ibara screamed. "SERO!"

"I am sorry, young students! Your bravery is admirable, but we must be going now!" Gentle and La Brava took off at a run up the street, toward UA.

Ibara tried to chase them with her vines, but her vines were not cooperating. They bounced uselessly, waving around like bridge cables in high wind. They would not go where she aimed them. _His Quirk is still activated?! _She was panicking. _Or perhaps, it takes some time to wear off?!_

Up above her, Hanta had reached his peak in the air, barely a speck. _He's going to fall. He's going to fall and die and I DON'T WANT THAT!_

"Too-da-loo, heroes-to-be!" Gentle said with a wave, and he and La Brava suddenly bounced up into the air, using his barriers to create stepping-stones into the sky that would lead them far over the buildings.

Ibara set her face determinedly. _I am NOT useless without my Quirk. I will stop them. I will save Sero and stop them. This festival WILL happen today, for the grace of our student body!_

Pulling her vines back to her, she began to run.

…

Outside the UA gate, the woman gave her report.

"As you can see, for the fifth weekend in a ROW there are protestors outside UA High, demanding that the school release its students. At the beginning there were many demanding the school to simply make a statement, but those demands have been met, and now it seems that we have merely the extremest of the extreme still out here, those that believe the school should be shut down _entirely_…"

Someone gasped, and pointed into the air. The reporter turned, and the cameraman tilted the frame up.

"OH! It appears that there is something happening in the sky…we see two, no, THREE people…is that a _fight_?!"

…

Hanta Sero began to plummet.

The wind buffeted at his black hair, casting it across his face. He was upside down in the sky, craning his neck to see the spot where he was going to die.

His head would hit first. He was falling too fast to do anything. His mind had gone blank.

But then…the blankness was filled by the things he'd grown to know in the past few weeks.

Ashido's words.

_I want to see a smile on everyone's face again, because that's what our job is!_

Jiro's words.

_I'd like to do something I enjoy…even if the school ends up closing, and I can't be a hero…I'll make people happy with this._

Katayama's words.

_That little girl we saved is coming. This may be the most formative day of her life. If anything gets in the way of her having the best time possible… _

Hanta Sero turned in midair, and his eyes focused like furious lasers onto his targets up ahead, bouncing on their barriers up into the sky.

"GENTLE CRIMINAL!" he roared.

He saw the villain turn and look at him, just for a moment. Just a moment of hesitation, and that's all he needed.

Hanta shot his tape from both elbows, as far and as fast as it would go. It hurtled through the air, slightly put off course by the wind, but still on target.

To tell the truth, Hanta hadn't even stopped to think about what might happen if he'd missed. It just didn't occur to him as something that might happen, and it was perhaps because of this that he did not even come close to missing.

The tape struck the barrier Gentle and La Brava were standing on, and suddenly Hanta flipped, swinging in a massive low arc through the air toward them. The two villains jumped upward again, but at the low point of Hanta's arc, he began to retract his tape, and shot upward like he'd been forced out of a cannon. He reached the end of his tape right as he clipped past the barrier, and leapt up toward Gentle, grabbing him roughly from behind and tackling him downward.

"GAAAUUUH!" the man spat in pain. He tried to turn over in midair, and Hanta elbowed him across the face, hard enough to knock his head to one side.

"GENTLE!" he heard La Brava scream from above.

Hanta shot tape at a nearby steel beam that passed them as they plummeted, attached to the building next door that was under construction. Using that as an anchor, they began to slow and swing sideways, toward the wall the building. Gentle tried to kick off of him, but he used his other elbow to tape the man to him, and then began to try and wrap him up…

Gentle reached out with both hands, and elasticized the side of the building right as they smacked against it. Hanta bounced off with enough force to knock the wind out of him, his tape ripping apart.

He saw Gentle clambering up onto the beams as he fell away. The man had a sad expression. "I am sorry, young man," he said. "You did well…"

Hanta looked down, and saw that he was flying backwards. His feet skidded against the roof of the building next door. He felt a searing pain in his ankle. He quickly shot his tape out against the surface of the roof, slowing himself down, trying to stop, still skidding, the friction overpowering him…

He was caught by something soft. Plant matter. Vines.

Hanta slumped over, gasping, his body suddenly flooding with relief that it had found steady ground again. Ibara retracted her vines from his body, and looked down upon him with concern. "Are you alright?!" she asked frantically, her long eyelashes fluttering as she blinked.

Hanta gazed up at her. The morning sun was backlighting her face, giving her the appearance of some kind of angel descending down to save his life.

He smiled weakly. "It's not over yet."

…

Gentle quickly bounced up to the top of the construction site, using the beams as platforms, and rescued La Brava from her floating platform before it could dissolve.

She was still filming. "Gentle! I know who they are now! Well, I remember one of their names, at least…Ibara Shiozaki! She was in that crazy match at the UA Sports Festival! Her vines can detach from her hair as well."

"I used my Quirk on them, but it has likely worn off by now…" Gentle muttered, carrying La Brava back down to the construction site.

"I don't remember the boy's name, but he was taken out by the ice-and-fire guy in the first round! He seems…"

"More tenacious now," Gentle finished, setting her down on the stable, yet incomplete, flooring of the building's second floor. "We shall have to…"

She gasped. "WATCH OUT!"

The tape came hurtling in, striking against a beam, and the boy was shooting towards them again, fury on his face.

"SPLIT!" Gentle ordered La Brava.

The two of them separated, letting the boy pass between them, and Gentle spun gracefully, his coat whipping in the breeze. He graced his fingers against the beam the boy had attached his tape to as he swung around, and the beam suddenly waved and wiggled, throwing the hero-to-be off-course.

He detached the tape, and stood there, face-to-face with them.

"The school is behind me," he said, his eyebrows arched down, his chest heaving with breath and exhaustion. "I will stand in your way as long as I have to."

"What might your name be, boy?" Gentle asked.

"I'm the tape hero, Cellophane, and I have my provisional license. You two are wanted, aren't you? This will be your last free day as villains."

"I think not!" Gentle laughed, fully aware of how La Brava was turning the camera back and forth between them. "My plan is going to succeed. I have a gentleman's resolve, you see. A gentleman keeps his composure at all times, and that's how I make it through every situation, no matter how tough!"

"Your plan, huh?" Cellophane ground his teeth. "And what might that be? You gonna try and kill some of us? Capture us, maybe? That crowd outside the gate would sure love to see that!"

"Oh, don't I know it!" Gentle cackled. "To tell the truth, boy, I feel sorry for you. You and your classmates are merely collateral damage in my scheme. I hold nothing against UA, but it teeters on the edge of a cliff, and if I am the one to push it off, I will be remembered for years to come!"

"You're no gentleman at all," growled Cellophane. "You're a small-time crook who's out for glory. If all you plan to do is just sneak in and get some clickbaity footage, then you should just turn around and go home!"

"Not an option, boy. Now, step aside. I wouldn't want things to get any messier than they already have."

"Oh, they will." Cellophane smiled. "Because I've been distracting you this whole time."

Gentle and La Brava both turned around instinctively, expecting the girl Shiozaki to be behind them…but no, her vines were growing up from below, creeping up the vertical beams of the building. They grabbed La Brava's ankles and yanked her, causing her to yelp and drop the camera. Gentle hissed and dove for his partner, letting the camera fall and crash against the floor, breaking. He grabbed La Brava by her arms and tried to pull her back, as the vines pulled her in the other direction, toward an opening in the floor that would lead to ground level.

"GENTLE!" she cried out. "But, the camera!"

"It's alright, La Brava…" he choked out, forcing himself forward, trying to get a single fingertip on the vines to activate his Quirk. "I will…get you free…"

Suddenly, he felt two lengths of tape attach to his back, and pull him away.

The two villains sprang apart, being pulled in opposite directions. Gentle turned in midair, hoping to make a fight of it with the boy.

Cellophane released his tape and sidestepped, as if to let Gentle fly past him, and then reached out with a lanky arm, clotheslining Gentle in the stomach and slamming him into the ground. The man spat out a pained breath and rolled, avoiding the end of the boy's elbow as it plummeted toward his face. _Kid fights with his long arms, huh? Man, I am getting old. _As he rolled, he reached out behind himself and elasticized the floor, causing Cellophane to bounce up again.

In that split second, Gentle took his chance.

…

Hanta righted himself in midair, determined to not get bounced up into the sky for a second time, and pulled himself into a beam with his tape. When he looked back to where Gentle had been…the villain was gone.

"Huh?" he gasped, looking around frantically. Suddenly, someone kicked him in the back, hard.

"ARGH!" he yelled, falling back off the beam and onto the floor of the building again. He looked up. The beam he was just standing on was bouncing, and so was the one next to it, and the one after that, and above him, and behind him, and to his left.

Gentle Criminal was bouncing all over the place, using his Quirk on the beams. Hanta spun in a circle, trying to figure out where to aim his tape. _I can't predict his movements… _

He made a wild guess and shot into the air. Gentle passed the spot, but created another air-barrier, and Hanta's tape struck against that instead. Gentle leapt up onto a higher beam, bounced against it, and began removing the bolts from it.

Hanta gasped, and pulled himself up to the air-barrier he'd attached to.

"We are directly above the opening in the floor where your partner has now entrapped mine," Gentle said with a smile. "As soon as I bounce off of this beam, it will begin to slide downward. Elasticity does not make things any lighter. The beam will fall. It will fall onto your friend."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Hanta roared, trying to get there in time, trying to reach the villain. In his recklessness, he tripped over the air-barrier, and nearly fell again, shooting out tape with his other elbow to steady himself. "YOUR PARTNER IS DOWN THERE TOO!"

"Ah, but you are a hero student, and I have respect for your ideals," said Gentle. "I know…that you will not ignore this."

He bounced off the beam. Hanta watched, in horror, as it began to slide downward, the friction of the two beams bracing it slowing it a bit, but gravity causing it to speed up…and it fell through the opening. Plummeting toward Ibara. Toward her head.

Hanta forgot Gentle, and began to drop.

_I can't stop it, _he despaired, as time seemed to slow down. _I don't have the strength like Midoriya, or the magic like Katayama…all I have is this gross shit in my elbows. If I try to stop it, I might kill myself._

_But living without Ibara…living without her…and being responsible for it… _

_I may as well be dead anyway._

He closed his eyes, feeling deathly calm. He shot his tape downward, knowing that the angle was all wrong, knowing that he would not accomplish much. But he would try anyway.

The tape attached to the beam. Hanta swung, wrapping it as best as he could. Its shadow passed over Ibara's face. She, and La Brava who was wrapped in vines, both looked up in horror.

Hanta pulled, with all his might. Pulled it to the side. It was so heavy. So, so heavy. The space between it and the top of Ibara's head closed. Ten meters. Five.

"Gggh...AAAAAAAH!" he roared, and yanked as hard as he could. His vision caved in, and as he managed to pull the beam's trajectory just a few inches to the left, clear of Shiozaki…he passed out.

…

The girl who'd captured her let out a wail that shook La Brava to the core. She'd never heard anything like it, except…

_That's what I would sound like if something happened to Gentle. _

All at once, the vines that had constricted her loosened, as the girl Shiozaki ran over to her partner, who was slumped against a vertical beam on the ground floor of the building. It was like La Brava had been forgotten entirely. _Not like I am much of a threat on my own. But…still, Gentle. That was incredibly violent. He must be awfully desperate. _

The vines completely released her, and La Brava landed quietly on the floor. Shiozaki had her back turned, and she was sobbing over the boy's unconscious body.

"Sero-kun…" La Brava heard her mutter. "Please…please wake up…"

La Brava looked back. The walls of this part of the building had not been filled in, and there was an open space leading to the street. That street led right back up toward the UA front gate. Beyond that was the section of woods that covered UA's steep northern flank, where she and Gentle planned to sneak in. A straight shot, an easy escape. Shiozaki was distracted.

Gentle landed softly next to her, slightly elasticizing the ground where he landed.

"Lost the camera," he muttered. "Good thing you have a backup. Come, La Brava. We must be going." He turned toward the open space that led to the street.

Unfortunately, Shiozaki had heard him. Her head slowly turned to look at them. La Brava froze in horror.

Covering the girl's face was pure, smothering hatred.

"You desire to go to UA so badly?" she asked them. "Fine then. I'll _send _you."

She rose up like some terrifying ragdoll, drenched in shadow. Her hair flared up behind her, her vines writhing in the air like a thousand snakes. And then, they all straightened like taut cords, and pointed directly at the villains.

"La Brava," Gentle gasped. "Mo-"

Too late. The vines came together like some horrific pointed drill, and drove into the two of them, blasting them backward out of the half-constructed building, blasting them up the street.

…

The reporters and protestors had all forgotten their previous engagements, and were now looking around, trying to follow the fight.

"It appears that the combatants MAY have moved to the construction site. It is unclear whether these are all villains, perhaps trying to bait out the UA staff, or maybe heroes that were on guard fighting these villains, but…"

A loud BANG caused everyone to jump. The protestors buzzed with fear.

"What the hell was that?"

"Where are they?"

No one was eager to move too far away from the UA gate, since they didn't know exactly where anything was happening.

Suddenly, the cameras refocused on something hurtling toward the crowd at high speed. Two people, being pushed by what looked like dozens of vines.

A reporter gasped. "SPREAD!"

The combatants zoomed through the crowd smoothly, and were on a path to hitting hard against the UA gate. The crowd watched as one of them,a white-haired man with fancy clothing, righted himself in midair and pushed off the gate with his feet. The gate suddenly _buckled_, making an absurd rubbery sound, and the two people bounced off of it, almost harmlessly. The vines scattered away, landing unceremoniously in little clumps on the ground.

The other person was a short little woman with pink pigtails, holding a camera. The two of them landed in the middle of the crowd with sheepish expressions.

The man folded his fingers under his chin in a thinking pose. "Well, La Brava, this is quite the predicament. I did not quite mean to become the center of attention so quickly, but now that we have these cameras…"

"I know you!" shouted a protestor. "You're that villain guy from online! I press dislike on all your videos!"

"Someone catch him!" someone else shouted.

Stunned, the reporters turned back to their cameras.

"It seems that-"

"We've had a development-"

"-There's a villain here! A famous villain from online!"

"GENTLE CRIMINAL!" the man said, declaring himself. "I believe strongly in the ideals of the media, dedicated to spreading information to our citizens. And in the ideals of protest, standing up for a cause you believe in, no matter how unpopular! I, too, have a desire to see this place fall! That is why am I here!" He twirled, his coat twirling with him.

"Gentle, wai-" La Brava was cut off.

The crowd gasped, and turned around.

A girl was floating toward them. Her vines grew from her hair down into the ground, dozens of them, lifting up and then planting themselves back down like the feet of some absurd insect. Every time they drove down into the street, they cracked the concrete with their strength. And the girl dangled at the center of it all, supporting herself with her own hair, keeping her afloat.

"It's the girl from the Sports Festival! Shiozaki!"

"A UA student! They're fighting students!"

"What are students doing out here?"

The crowd buzzed and the reporters chattered into their cameras. The girl made her way into the clearing in front of the gate, and pulled her vines back to her, landing on the ground, light on her feet.

Her eyes smoldered. "Everyone needs to clear out. I am the heroine Vine, and I have my provisional license. I shall be taking these two into custody."

"The UA student has declared her intent to fight!" a reporter shouted into their camera.

"MOVE!" someone in the crowd shouted. "BACK UP!"

The crowd began to spread, forming a wide circle around Vine, Gentle, and La Brava…

And all the while, the cameras were live, showing the fight to the world, showing a UA student defending her school at its very gate.

…

Ibara watched Gentle carefully, waiting for him to make a move. With all manner of bystanders around, and the entrance to UA to her left…this was a crucial moment.

_Soon, someone from the staff will come along. I must believe that. The staff will take care of it, and I will go back for Sero. _

_But I can't stop holding them off. If the staff aren't here yet, that means I am still the only thing standing in their way. If they snuck into UA now, it would be…all over. _

"You've held out on me, girl," Gentle muttered, sizing her up carefully. La Brava stood slightly behind him, peering around. The woman had made no attempt to escape Ibara's initial capture, making Ibara wonder what her Quirk even was.

"I assumed the boy was the more forward of the two of you. But it is clear to me now that you are quite a threat. You could have killed us, you know. Not very heroic."

"And yet here you stand, alive." Ibara straightened up. "I have neither the time nor the desire to dwell on what-ifs. All happens as God means it to. And I am meant to defeat you here, on these grounds. Cast yourself to your knees and beg forgiveness, and no one needs to be hurt anymore."

She wanted to give this man one last chance to come quietly. He was not the same as those at the League of Villains; she could sense that much. And with all of these people around, a victory without fighting would be the most safe option.

"I do not give up so easily," said Gentle. "As I said before…I have a gentleman's resolve!"

He dashed for the gate, creating an air-barrier that would let him bounce over the top of it.

Ibara flared her hair out. "VIA DOLOROSA!"

Her vines covered the ground, going under and over and planting and twisting themselves everywhere. She hadn't wanted to use this move right away, but it was the only way to keep the fight from moving too much. And the crowd would not be safe if that happened.

The plants reached Gentle and La Brava and creeped up them once again, constricting their legs and lower bodies, crawling up and up and up. La Brava screeched, nearly dropping her camera, and Gentle reached down once again to elasticize her hair.

Right as he did that, Ibara detached it.

"Huh?" Gentle's eyebrows shot up, as the vines he touched separated themselves, cutting off the "link" of his Quirk before it could spread to the rest of her hair. _I must be tactical and quick-thinking, like Sero would!_

Ibara brought the detached vines around and plunged them into the ground. Gentle whirled, trying to find them, and she brought them up behind him, slapping him in the back of the head with their thorned surface. He cried out, staggering.

Ibara had no time to waste. She dashed forward.

_I've been working on my athleticism, my close combat. This is my chance!_

Gentle quickly used his Quirk on the rest of the vines that constricted him, loosening them and freeing himself, right as Ibara arrived. He swung a panicked fist toward her, which she ducked under, and kneed him in the stomach. The crowd gasped.

Gentle stumbled back, and then slammed his palms into the air between them, creating a thick barrier that bounced them both away from each other. Ibara shook her head, dazed, as Gentle created another barrier behind himself to jump off…and _over _her.

"Go to sleep now, vine girl!" he declared, now preparing to slam an air-membrane into her back.

Ibara clasped her hands, closed her eyes, and turned away from him. "Faith Shield," she whispered.

A huge wall of vines grew up and detached, blocking Gentle's attack, shading Ibara in safety. Gentle pulled his hand back, bloody and torn from the thorns on the vines, and then kicked off of them with his boots, making them elastic. It did not do him much good; they were already detached.

As Ibara turned back around, Gentle was freeing La Brava again. "Gentle, we really should retreat!" La Brava was saying.

"No! I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" he said…and created a barrier that bounced him toward the crowd.

Ibara gasped. "NO!" she roared, and quickly sent all her detached vines that way. Gentle had used his Quirk on a lot of them, and their aim was poor, but it would be enough. They dived underground and then grew back up behind the wall of the crowd.

Right as Gentle reached to grab a protester, she pulled the civilian away with her vines, holding him safely, keeping him out of reach. Gentle tried another, and she did the same. He went for a reporter, while the woman was mid-sentence talking into the camera. Ibara grabbed her too.

Gentle let out a frustrated growl and bounced back, leapfrogging into the sky with his barriers once, twice. Getting some height on her. Ibara rushed forward, trying to close the distance to the other side of the crowd. "Get away from here!" she told the people. "I will keep you all from harm as much as I can, but your safety is more guaranteed further away!"

She tried to catch up to Gentle, but La Brava grabbed her leg, pulling her back and tripping her. Ibara rolled, kicking the short woman in the knee, causing her to cry out. A shadow descended from above her, and Ibara quickly slid back, barely avoiding being crushed by Gentle by inches.

The crowd was not backing away. They, like many civilians in hero society, were perfectly comfortable as spectators, as if this wasn't potentially a life or death situation for them.

"Look how well she's fighting!"

"I thought the UA students would be super depressed right now, but…she's not giving up!"

"Here we have this first year, provisional heroine Vine, defending her school from a villain, and no sign of adult pros anywhere! We will try to provide live updates as long as we can, but-"

Ibara stared Gentle in the face. He was bruised from Sero's elbow strike, and cut in many places from her thorns. Blood was dripping from him a bit, and his hair was disheveled, but he still had a rugged elegance to him all the same.

"Your tenacity is more than admirable," he gasped at her. "But I…I cannot be undone by you…"

"Gentle…" La Brava muttered.

"Surely this fight has gathered you the attention you desire," said Ibara. "If that is truly all you seek, then surrender now. I do not wish to cause you further physical pain."

Gentle chuckled, and closed his eyes. "You keep giving me chance after chance. The spirit of a heroine indeed. In another life, perhaps, we could have gotten along rather well. Such a shame."

With lightning speed, he began creating his stepping stones into the sky again, going over her head. Ibara winced, readying Faith Shield…but the attack never came.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes, looking back, pulling her vines to her instinctively, defensively.

Gentle and La Brava were bouncing onward, away from her. They were heading for the woods on the side of the UA hill.

They were continuing with their objective.

Ibara gasped. "NO!" she wailed, and her voice cracked. The crowd buzzed with worry and alarm. She prepared her vines to try and launch herself after them, something, anything to slow them down, anything to keep them off campus grounds…

Two lengths of tape shot through the air, planting themselves on the backs of the two villains, one on each.

A bloodied, filthy Hanta Sero soared past, his lips pulled back from his teeth in a raging grimace. Ibara gasped. The crowd let out an "OOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Sero met Gentle Criminal and La Brava in mid-air, and kicked them both in the back, sending them hurtling toward the forest floor. Frightened, Ibara ran to catch up. The three fighters disappeared beneath the treeline.

She ran and ran, leaving the crowd behind.

…

Gentle used his Quirk again to cover their landing. They bounced against the ground, kicking up dead leaves. He was tired, oh so tired.

"The boy will be upon us in seconds," he told La Brava, coughing. "We must hurry if we want to get a shred of footage inside the campus grounds…"

La Brava had multiple bruises. Tears swam in the bottom of her eyes. "Gentle, you're far too tired. We can't."

"We can." He grasped her hands in his. "You know how. I have never felt more exhausted, La Brava, but I have one energy source left. Yours."

"But, they're coming now, and the cameras…"

"It no longer matters. This is about pride. We cannot fall here, after trying so hard. The fact that we lasted this long without your Quirk may give us the advantage. The two children do not have a last-minute bit of energy to rely on like us. They may be exhausted."

La Brava paused for a moment, and then nodded.

Hanta Sero and Ibara Shiozaki closed in on the two villains, holding hands together under the trees.

"Stop now!" Hanta snarled, blood dripping from his face.

"Cease! You have reached the end of the line!" Ibara echoed.

They closed the distance, close enough to hear what La Brava said.

"Gentle," she breathed. "I love you."

A bright pink light burst out, and the two heroes shielded their eyes, blinded.

…

**Next time: Love.**


	59. Chapter 59: Love

Chapter 59: Love

Izuku and Nejire sat across from one another at a lattice metal table, one of three set up near the vending machines in a seating area by school windows.

Nejire took a sip from her drink, her legs crossed over the bench. Her skirt was already a bit too short, and through the metal lattice of the table, Izuku could see almost the full length of her bare pale legs. He swallowed and kept his eyes up. _I can't believe this is happening right now! _His heart was racing. How had he gotten himself into this situation?

"So," he said, coughing shortly, and setting his own drink down. "I assume you managed to break up the fight."

"Yeah," Nejire answered with a sigh. "Those two are Miyazawa and Inohara. They have a really old rivalry. I managed to get them to come down by convincing them to enter the Quirkless sparring competition that one of the second-year classes is hosting for the festival today."

"Hmm? But, weren't they using their Quirks in the hallway…"

"Yeah, I suppose they usually spar with those. I believe Miyazawa's exact words were…" Nejire made a faux-serious face, forcing her pretty features to droop into a frown. "_If it is my loss, it shall not count. We will not be at full power_." She made her voice deeper, and then giggled.

Izuku looked down at his drink. "It must be nice to have a rivalry with such chivalry, huh?" he said, thinking of Kacchan.

"Oh, but don't you and the Todoroki boy have something like that? I remember the sports festival fight between you two, that was crazy! I was super curious about your Quirk after that, because most people's bodies account for major drawbacks to their Quirks. I mean sure, mine takes a lot of stamina from me, but I'd never seen someone with super strength so powerful that it breaks their bones!"

Izuku laughed, his eyes sweeping to the left. "Yeah, well…that's why I'm here. I needed the training. And it paid off…"

"That's for sure." Nejire took another sip of her drink. "You wouldn't have been able to demolish Chisaki like that without it. Although, I suppose you did have some help from little Eri."

"Oh, speaking of which…" Izuku shifted himself on the bench, took a deep breath, and forced himself to look her in the eye. It was incredibly difficult. He could already feel his cheeks heating up as well. _How can she look at me with such a bright, expectant face? _It was adorable.

"Eri is coming to campus today for the festival. Sir Nighteye will be with her, but I think Togata-senpai and I are gonna take over for a bit when we have the chance. To show her around, I mean. Did you want to maybe tag along?"

Was it just him, or did a bit of the light leave her blue eyes in that moment? If it did, it was back in a split second. "Me, come along? I knew Eri would be coming, I heard it from Mirio, but…" She took another sip. "I feel like I might be imposing. Am I imposing? I know Eri is a timid little girl, and when I tried talking to her before, I think I overwhelmed her…and I know I can be overwhelming; I just want her to have the best time possible, and if I'm there possibly putting her on edge then she won't…"

"Nejire!" Izuku interrupted her. His mind had spiraled into a more and more intense panic listening to her ramble, until it had manifested out through his mouth. _Is she insecure about such a thing? _"You are not imposing. I know Togata wouldn't mind one bit if you tagged along."

"Well, you know him as a bright and happy guy, but if he told me about it and _didn't _explicitly invite me…"

"I'm sure it just slipped his mind. You know how he is. Listen, Nejire." Without realizing it, he was leaning forward, staring her right in the eye. "This festival is already going to put Eri on edge anyway. That's sort of the point. We want her to step out of her comfort zone a bit, and end up enjoying herself. It's the first step toward her healing. She will already be on edge, at least at the start, so…your presence will not add anything to that, even if what you're saying is true. Which, by the way, it isn't. You aren't overwhelming, just energetic and happy. If anything, it might be infectious for Eri. So really, I want you to come." His eyes widened, and his hand almost flew up to his mouth to cover it. He stopped it at the last second. _Did I really just blurt all that?_

A blush spread across Nejire's face, not dissimilar to the one she'd had when he'd first recklessly invited her to have this drink. She giggled a little. "My, Izuku," she said. "Is that why you wanted to sit and drink with me after all? You knew I'd be an asset for little Eri? You know, I'd heard that you were quite a strategist. Always telling people about their Quirks, and how to turn what they felt were drawbacks into advantages. But now I'm seeing it for real. You're making my heart flutter, you know."

"Well, it wasn't just…" _I should shut up now. Shut up. Stop talking. Stop it. You don't know what you're getting into! _"It wasn't just for Eri, I mean…I…" _STOP. STOP. AAAAH! _"I mean that _I _want you to come."

Welp. He'd said it. And finally, finally, his eye contact had broken. He felt like his face was reaching the boiling point of water. _How pathetic must I look right now? I'm probably just another one in a long line of nervous goons who's tried to get close with her…I mean, look at her, she's stunning. _

Two hands came forward across the table, and rested on top of his.

Izuku lifted his head. She was looking at him with a serious, piercing gaze. Dead in his eye.

"Izuku," she said, in a voice he'd never heard from her. "I need you to tell me the truth. Did someone put you up to this?"

That…was not the question he had been expecting. "Huh?" he asked, baffled. "What do you mean? No."

His confusion must have been so obvious that she believed him on the spot, and she sighed, relaxing and leaning back away from him. His hands immediately felt cold when her touch fled them.

"Good," she said. "Good. Well, in that case…" Suddenly, her mood brightened, and her lips lifted upward. "I'll come along then!"

"Really? ...Great!" Izuku smiled too. Although, he was still a bit confused…_what did she mean by, did someone put me up to this? _

The old him might have just kept such a thought to himself, let it stew around and let it eat at him…but he was not that person anymore. He was the person who'd recklessly dived into a chaotic situation and saved a little girl from the clutches of an almost insurmountable evil. _I'm going to ask her. I'm going to ask her right now because I want to know. _

"What did you mean by someone putting me up to it? You mean, as an effort to include you?" He couldn't see why that would be the case. Nejire had plenty of friends and couldn't possibly be lonely, but it was the only thing he could think of.

Nejire had a strange, sweet look on her face. Her head tilted, and her eyelids went halfway down, as if she was looking at an especially cute puppy. "Oh no, Izuku. I meant, like…oh…it doesn't matter…" She quickly picked up her drink and took another sip.

Izuku felt frustrated. _She's treating me as an innocent boy. Even if she doesn't think she is, she is. That's annoying. _"It does matter," he insisted. "I want to know. Because you seemed very serious about it."

Her eyes widened. The blush on her face grew just a little, and she seemed to come to a realization, her mouth opening with a small gasp. Izuku wondered what was going through her head.

"Well…erm…" she seemed unsure how to begin. "In the past…right. Izuku. You probably think that I get asked out by a lot of guys, huh?"

He did not deny it fast enough. She sighed. "I thought so. Everyone thinks that. And that's the problem, I guess. Because everyone thinks I get asked out a lot…the reality is actually quite the opposite. I've probably been asked out the last of every girl in the third year hero course."

"Really?" he blurted. It was just so surprising, and he did not quite understand.

She nodded. "Among all the guys, there's this idea that I…that I'm unattainable, or that it's not worth it to try, or…I don't know. I've let quite a few crushes just slip by, expecting them to ask me out, when they never did…they all think I'm unapproachable."

"Huh? You're one of the most approachable people I know!"

Nejire smiled sadly. "Is that what you thought when you saw me at lunch that one time, surrounded by my friends?"

"I mean, I…" he shut his mouth. She had a point. _Here I go, turning red again. _

"The only times I've been asked out were last year, by first year boys, now second years. They were all betting each other or tricking each other into doing it. None of them were serious. And, I know you have a person, or maybe a few people that might mean you harm, so I couldn't help but wonder…if you were being blackmailed or something…"

"What? Blackmailed to ask you out? If by a person that might mean me harm you mean Kacchan, he would never do something like that, even to me. I'm asking you because I want to. I asked you for this drink because I wanted to." As he was saying these things, convincing her, he was convincing himself as well. _I deserve this. I deserve to do things because I want to do them. I am not a Quirkless loser; I am Deku, the hero. And I have already saved lives. _

Such a pure smile spread across her face in that moment, that his heart felt like it skipped at least a dozen beats. "Thank you, Izuku," she muttered. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. I was remembering the stuttering boy, and finding him hard to reconcile with you being so forward…when I should have been remembering the boy that beat Chisaki single-handedly. And…to be quite honest, I know the mood was wrong, but if you'd turned away from Overhaul's unconscious body right at that moment and asked me out then, I might have said yes." She laughed wryly, closing her eyes. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm afraid I'm a hopeless romantic girl at heart."

Izuku's head was spinning. Was this real right now? Had he really woken up for festival day yet? Was he dreaming? _She's liked me for that long…truly? Or at least, had an interest in me…enough of an interest to say yes if I asked her out… _

One more step. One more step of confidence.

"So, hypothetically, then…" he swirled his finger around a piece of the metal lattice in the table. "If I were to…hypothetically speaking, break away from Eri and the others for a bit during the festival, and…hypothetically, invite you along so that it'd just be the two of us for a bit…"

"Yes," said Nejire, her voice fluttery. "Yes is my answer."

Izuku sighed. For some reason, all the heat in his face had fled away…and consolidated into warmth, warmth in his chest. When he looked her in the eye now, it wasn't from a reckless fit of confidence. In a split second, it had changed…those blue eyes of hers had become a place of comfort. It was almost frightening how it had turned on a dime.

"One thing, though," she said. "My class 3A is doing a fashion show of sorts. Or maybe exposition's a better word? I've volunteered to model some of the support course's designs. It's going on for most of the day, but I'm only needed at 1:30 and 3:00."

"That's fine! 1:30 and 3, you said? Huh." Izuku paused for a moment.

Suddenly, Nejire smirked. "You want to come and take a look? Some of the outfits they'll be having me in are pretty revealing."

"Ah! I mean, no! Well, I mean…uhh…" He coughed. "You know what? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ah…oh." She closed her mouth, her blush returning for a second.

They both laughed warmly, breaking the tension. For that moment, Izuku was utterly, completely content. For maybe the first time in months.

And then…the alarm sounded.

"_ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! RETURN TO YOUR DORMITORIES AT ONCE! THERE IS A POTENTIAL VILLAIN THREAT ON THE BOUNDARY OF CAMPUS! REPEAT, RETURN TO YOUR DORMITORIES AT ONCE!"_

Nejire gasped. "Huh?"

Izuku's heart plummeted. He jumped to his feet, One for All coursing green lightning through his body without his permission. _A villain? Where? Or could it be a press scare, like that one day at the very beginning of the year? _But no, that had been a diversion for Shigaraki and USJ…

He looked out the window, toward the trees on the edge of campus. He couldn't see anything. The alarm still blared.

"Izuku." Nejire's voice, behind him. "We need to go."

He turned. She was holding her phone up to him. Playing on it was video footage. News footage, from outside the UA gate.

"Is that…Shiozaki?" The vine girl from Class B was fighting a tall bearded man in a waistcoat, who seemed to be bouncing off of barriers in the air…

Izuku gasped.

His very own classmate Sero had come hurtling into the video frame, bloodied and bruised and furious, knocking the villain away, pushing him toward the woods…

The bottom scrolling banner on the news report read: GUARDS AT THE GATE: TWO UA HERO STUDENTS FIGHT FURIOUSLY TO PROTECT THEIR CAMPUS FROM VILLAIN.

"Oh no," Izuku muttered.

Out the window behind him, a pink light burst forth from the trees.

…

_I love you, _thought Ibara Shiozaki. _She told him _I love you.

This was her only coherent thought as the wave of pink energy swept over her and Sero, taking them both off of their feet.

For a moment, she was flying through the air, her sight and hearing completely overwhelmed. Then, she slid against the packed earth of the forest floor, and screamed in pain. She felt her elbow get scraped, and then her knee, and then felt something sharp cut across her forearm. Finally, she came to a stop.

Immediately, Ibara got up, trying to ignore the pain…just in time to see Sero strike hard against a tree, and slump to the ground.

"NO!" she shrieked. No, no, no, not again. Wasn't this his second injury in just a few minutes? That was bad, very bad. Blood was leaking down off his forehead. His eyelashes flickered over sleepy eyes. When she ran to him, he murmured, "Shiozaki…"

"You'll be okay…" she murmured to him, leaning down and moving the hair out of his face. It was stuck to his skin with congealed blood. "Sero, we'll get you to the school and we'll find Recovery Girl…you're gonna be fine…"

"I would suggest that as well," said Gentle Criminal.

Ibara looked up at him. He was standing upright in a clearing of trees, twenty yards in front of her. La Brava was perched on his shoulder like a bird, clinging to him. And his body was wreathed with pink light.

"She won't…" La Brava whimpered. "She almost killed us last time. She won't flee."

"Still, it would be in her best interest." Gentle was talking to his partner as if La Brava was not there. "Girl, I acknowledge your strength. However, I have just received a powerup beyond your comprehension. You have no hope of stopping me here. I would suggest retreat. If not, things may end up bad for you friend there."

Lost and despairing, Ibara's eyes darted back and forth between the glowing Gentle and the injured Sero.

"You…" she breathed. "You'll let us go?"

Gentle nodded. "It's a shame to have wasted La Brava's Quirk so, but if it convinces you to turn away, then it will have been worth it."

_Her Quirk…did she strengthen him by confessing her love? _What were the implications of that? Would his power make things even more bouncy now?

The villain's hair was standing on end. His arms and legs seemed to course with power. His stance was like a wound-up spring, ready to pounce. Ibara felt less and less confident by the second.

_I have to give priority to saving a life, right? _She looked back at Sero, still slumped against the tree.

Then…the boy lifted his head almost imperceptibly, looked at her out of the eye that wasn't swelling up, and shook his head once.

A shiver went up her spine.

"This…is your forest…" he croaked, only loud enough for her to hear. "Not his."

_What do you mean? _she wanted to ask, desperate. _That I should protect the plants? No, that's absurd._

_I should…I shouldn't back down from protecting the school. I can't show this villain my back. All those people out there think UA is weak. I have to prove them wrong! _

"Sero," said Ibara Shiozaki. "Stay behind me."

And she lifted her fists.

Gentle's eyebrows went down in a sad expression. "A mistake, my dear. La Brava, do not interfere."

His partner nodded, terrified, and jumped away, pulling a tiny computer out of the bag on her back and unfolding it.

_Is she hacking the security system? I can't let that happen! _

Ibara plunged her hair into the ground, meaning to send it under Gentle Criminal and toward the retreating girl. Gentle whirled. _He will try to use his Quirk on my vines again, when they come out. _She got ready to move them aside and dodge, but then…he suddenly turned back.

Ibara gasped.

A MASSIVE bouncy barrier came billowing out of his hand at astonishing speed. In a split second, he'd jumped up onto it. It was angled toward her. He bounced off it, still glowing pink…and hurtled toward her at high speed.

His right fist came around. "You asked for this!" he roared.

_Blocking will do no good he's too powerful he'll punch right through like Katayama did at the sports festival and I… _

Ibara sent out her vines behind herself, and wrapped them around a high tree branch. Right as Gentle arrived, she yanked herself upward by her hair, pulling up onto the branch, dodging his attack.

Slumped to the side, Hanta Sero watched her, and grinned.

Gentle's glowing fist slammed down into the ground where she'd been, and the dirt beneath him _gave way, _oscillating in waves of elasticity that spread out from the impact. He immediately snapped his gaze up, locating her instantly, and made another massive platform beneath his feet in an instant, leaping up to her.

Ibara retreated, sending her vines out to a different tree and pulling herself sideways, away from him. _Got to circle around. Circle around and stop La Brava. _

He landed on the branch where she'd been a second before…and it snapped beneath him. For a moment, Gentle was falling, but he flipped in midair, pushed his feet back against the trunk of the tree, elasticized it, and gave chase right toward her.

Ibara swung up behind the branch her vines were attached to, backflipping. Pain snuck up the roots of her hair, but she ignored it. _He will keep chasing me; I have to delay him. _

She continued to swing up and around forward, meeting Gentle in mid-air. She kicked out with her boot, planting her foot square in his face. It was like kicking iron; the pink energy seemed to shield him. She panicked and quickly tried to retract, but he reached up and grabbed her leg, flipping her over in midair…and then he lifted up one arm.

"GENTLY SANDWICH!"

Out from his hand grew a stack of air barriers, compressed together thickly. He swept his arm downward, and they were pushed against her, slamming her down to the forest floor.

Ibara felt the wind get knocked out of her as she hit the ground hard. The barriers bounced against her, not hurting too badly but pressing against her chest. _No, I can't…_she gasped for breath, her vision caving in. _I can't…breathe… _

Gentle jumped down onto the top of the barrier stack, and his extra weight caused the whole thing to fluctuate against her. Her vision caved sharply, and she nearly blacked out, crying out from the pain of the pressure.

"As you can see, there is no lasting long against me in this state," he said. "La Brava and I will succeed. Please cease your senseless struggle. I don't want you to die."

Ibara was on her back, her hair against the ground. Quietly, she sent it downward into the earth…out from under the barriers…and then back up behind Gentle, the vines snaking high into the air, reaching his level.

Then, she moved them forward, and wrapped them around his throat, closing them.

"Aah…GAAAH!" Gentle fell backward, clawing at the vines as they constricted his windpipe. It was more effort than she'd ever put into anything before, but she used her hair to _lift _him off of the barriers, and then, with her last bit of strength, threw him away toward a tree.

Panicked, she slid herself out from under the barriers. Since they were bouncy, they gave, and she could escape. Her legs shook beneath her as she tried to stand.

Gentle snapped through one tree, then another. Her hair having released him, Ibara pulled it all back to her.

The third tree he reached…he turned over, and bounced off of it. Then another, then another. Ricocheting toward her again. Regaining his composure.

Sitting ten yards in front of her and slightly off to her right was Sero. He was still smiling, although she didn't even know if he was conscious. She looked at him, and felt a sudden rush of emotion like she'd never felt before.

_I have no strength left. Gentle survived that and is still going. That means…that means… _

_I have no choice but to attack. _

Ibara focused all her hair toward one point again, like a drill. Gentle bounced off one last tree, and made his final charge toward her.

_He's going too fast to dodge. _

She sent her vines hurtling out to meet him in the middle, and they slammed into each other, pink light reverberating outward in a percussive blast. She felt immense pressure pushing back up the roots of her hair, begging her to give, to retreat. But she did not. Ibara stood her ground, digging her heels into the mud.

"You…insolent…" Gentle's face and body were being covered slowly by snaking vines in mid-air, the pink light glowing around him. He forced his arm upward toward her vines…and used his Quirk.

Her hair began to oscillate, the elasticity traveling up it once again. _He'll expect me to cut them off again. _But she had no plans to.

As the elasticity arrived, Ibara gripped her own vines in her hands, and _whipped _them downward.

The oscillation traveled back toward Gentle, and by then the vines had completely grown around him, so when they whipped down, he went down too. He slammed into the dirt, kicking up a great cloud of dust.

Ibara quickly detached her vines, and took off at a run after La Brava.

The woman had short legs and had not gone far. Up the winding forest path, she was stumbling in a panic, tripping over her shoes. Ibara could see the end of the treeline up ahead, where the woods gave way to the grass plain leading up to UA's buildings.

Ibara sent the last of her vines out toward La Brava, wrapping her up and pulling her back. "Got you!" she said.

"NO!" the woman shrieked, crying and bruised. She beat senselessly on the vines as they dragged her across the ground. "NO, stop, please…" she dropped the laptop she'd meant to use for hacking the security system, and it went tumbling into the undergrowth.

Behind Ibara, Gentle Criminal stood.

With a great, angry snarl, he flexed the vines off of his body, bursting them apart and scattering them away. Then, he began to dash forward again. "LET GO OF HER!" he screamed at Ibara.

Ibara kept pulling La Brava toward her, but she turned her head around to face Gentle, and sent the other half of her last vines that way, trying to stop him. _A useless defense. He'll break it. _And after that he'd finish her off. She could fight and fight and fight, but her body had already passed its limit. She was running on fumes, and knew it. This was her last effort.

_But maybe not someone else's. _

_If this pair of villains can power up in such a way, then so can we! _

The thing she was about to say had not even graced her mind before, but when it came, it sounded more right than any other thought she'd ever had.

"HANTA!" she called desperately, as Gentle Criminal closed the distance. "I LOVE YOU!"

Gentle slid to a stop, his eyebrows raising in alarm and shock.

Then, two lengths of tape came hurtling from behind him, wrapping around his wrists and pulling him back.

Hanta Sero stood up from the tree, anchoring himself to Gentle, half-using the man's weight to pull his feet upward. His black hair fell over his face, casting a shadow of determination. Beneath it, his eyes glinted. And his grin widened.

"I love you too, Ibara," he answered, and her heart soared to heaven.

Her own vines reached Gentle, and wrapped around his torso, while Sero's tape pulled at his wrists from the opposite direction. They held him in place together, while Ibara continued to pull La Brava back toward her. The four of them had formed a long string, pushing and pulling at itself.

But Gentle's arm strength was winning. He was dragging both students in toward him simply by flexing, their feet skidding across the ground as they tried to pull back. "I wish it had been someone else," he said. He was clearly meaning to sound sad, but a desperate panic was dancing in his eyes. "Anyone else beside the two of you, and it would have been easier…_love? _Truly? You both wound me, break my heart. I would love nothing more than to wish you a long and happy life as heroes together, but unfortunately, your school will fall. I-"

A pink gas came billowing out from the underbrush behind him, mixing with the pink light, and then completely overtaking it. The glow around Gentle faded, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He swayed, and then plummeted to the ground, unconscious. In an instant, all the resistance against the tape and vines disappeared.

La Brava cried out. Ibara lowered her arm, shocked.

Midnight emerged from the trees, her hand still on her torn sleeve as her knockout gas billowed out. "Got him," she declared.

Ectoplasm and Hound Dog came out behind her. The former ran to Sero, who was staggering, blood dripping off his face. "You'll be okay," the clone hero husked, supporting the tape user by the shoulders. He created one clone to hold the boy up from the other side. "You'll be alright. We're taking you up to the school…"

Hound Dog descended upon the unconscious Gentle and picked him up, an angry snarl on his face. Ibara pulled La Brava the rest of the way into the clearing, and then released her vines, wilting in complete exhaustion.

Whimpering, La Brava crawled up to Hound Dog. "Have mercy…" she croaked. "Please…"

"You attacked our school and nearly killed two students!" the hero barked angrily. "There won't be any mercy."

Midnight walked up to Ibara with concerned eyes. "Shiozaki, are you alright?"

"I'm…" Ibara swayed. "I'll…be fine…"

Midnight's arms were there, and she fell into them, her eyes closing without her permission. Her body had given up.

"You did so well, dear," the woman murmured. "You did good."

That was the last thing she heard.

…

**Sorry for the longer gap in chapters, and sorry for the shortness of this one (relative to the other recent chapters that is). I could have added a couple more scenes but they wouldn't have served as a good stopping point. **

**I'm back at college now, which is the main reason for the long wait. Expect the unexpected. Updates could come quickly or slowly. **

**Thanks for your continued support. **


	60. Chapter 60: Laughter and Light

Chapter 60: Laughter and Light

Eri gripped Sir's hand tightly as they walked up the hill. A short gust of wind blew at her face, but her new white scarf took a lot of the hit for her. Still, it was a bit chilly. She liked her new clothes, though. The boots were comfortable. It felt nice to wear colors for the first time. _The nice lady said that the red dress matches my eyes. Is that the idea? Are clothes supposed to match colors? _

She could see the gate up ahead. And beyond that, even further up the hill, glittering glass buildings. _That is it. Those are the buildings from the photo. _It was exciting to see them in real life, though. It was still quite far away, and all uphill, but Eri would not let Sir hear her complain. _Besides, I'm going to be walking all day. _

There were lots of people outside the gate. She felt Sir's pace slow, as their connected hands swung back and forth. She looked up at him; he was frowning behind those thin glasses.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly worried.

He looked down at her, the frown vanishing in an instant. "I'm not sure," he said. "We don't have to go through the front gate anyway. The principal has sent me a card that will grant us access through the back entrance."

Eri blinked at him, watching his smile. She thought it seemed unnatural…well, most smiles seemed unnatural to her. Other than Deku's and Lemillion's and Everywhere's. _He is hiding something from me. _

They made their way further up the hill. Sir Nighteye was taking them across the street, to the right away from the gate. Another road was winding around the back of the hill, where Eri supposed this _back entrance _must be. But they passed close enough for her to get a closer look at the people out in front of the gate.

Some of them were holding signs, with writing on them. How many, she wasn't sure…she wasn't great at counting much higher than ten. Others were speaking into cameras with microphones in their hands, mostly women dressed prettily. Reporters. They had to be. She had just remembered the word upon seeing them.

And all these people looked unsettled. Some even seemed a little angry. That made her afraid. She gripped Sir's hand more tightly and matched pace with him, keeping him between her and the view of the people.

"Don't worry," he murmured, as if sensing her discomfort. "We'll just keep on going for now. They've got nothing to do with us."

As they passed the closest point, Eri could overhear what one of the reporter-women was saying. "...status of the students in the battle is unknown, but it seems that the villains have been captured and apprehended by UA's staff. It seems that the staff involved in the incident along with Principal Nezu are coming down to make a statement…"

Many of the words passed through Eri's ear and right out the other one, uncomprehended by her. But the ones she did understand alarmed her. _Is there another fight happening? Oh no, I shouldn't be here. I have to stay away. What if I hurt someone… _

"Eri," said Sir Nighteye. "You are going to be fine."

She looked up at him, lip trembling. "But how do you _kno…_"

A hand on her shoulder. His eyes flashed.

This time, when he smiled, it seemed natural. Real.

"Because knowing is my job," he answered, adjusting his glasses.

Eri felt a small warmth spread through her chest. It wasn't much more than a flicker of a candle, but it was a bit nonetheless. Enough to get her up to the top of the hill.

They continued their walk toward the back entrance.

…

Hanta Sero awoke with a groan.

"Jesus H. Christ," he gasped, trying to sit up. "That _sucked_."

Recovery Girl's wrinkled hands were on him, trying to push him back down. "Calm it, sonny. You're not ready to move yet."

He reluctantly obeyed, but he kept his eyes open, putting his head against the backboard of the infirmary bed. His head _throbbed_. _I got blasted into a tree. Kamui Woods would love to hear about this. _

His eyes went over to the bed next to him. Ibara was still out like a light, one arm in a cast, bandaging over part of her face. But mostly her face seemed peaceful. Angelic, even.

Hanta blushed. _I used her first name, _he thought. _I told her I loved her. _

_And…she did the same right back at me! _He blushed even deeper. Had that even been real? Was it just something that had pushed them along in the heat of battle? Oh, it was all so murky…he groaned.

"Take it _easy_, I said." Recovery Girl was hovering over him, tending to wounds.

"You caught the guy, right?" he grumbled.

"Not me personally, I'm afraid. But yes. Both intruders were captured."

"And…the mob outside, did they see…"

"Nezu has gone down to placate them, along with Midnight and Ectoplasm. I didn't get an exact update on the mood of the crowd. It seemed that some of them were quite upset, though. Something about UA forcing its students to fight battles instead of the teachers."

Hanta gasped. _No. Oh, no, no, no. _

He put his face in his hands, and suppressed a scream.

Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It was all for nothing," he mumbled. "I just made things worse. Shiozaki and I fought our hardest and the two of them still got onto the grounds. All it took was a bit of gas from Midnight to take them out in the end, so that's all it would have taken anyway…we could have just stood by and not gotten involved. But when I saw him, I just panicked…I thought that if he got in, the unofficial festival would get called off and UA would be in even worse trouble…but now, because everyone saw our fight, those things are gonna happen anyway." He sniffled, rubbed a hand across his nose.

"Don't blame yourself, dear," she said gently. "You only did what your average dumb hero would have done. Most of the fool teachers at this school would probably have done the same. Besides, the security system was not tripped. The only reason Midnight knew to come, the only reason she was able to finish it so quickly…was because the two of you brought the fight to the cameras. We all saw it unfold on the news, and that's when we knew to take action."

"But…" he trailed off. He tilted his head sideways, looked at Ibara. _She fought so hard. She fought because I accused the villain. I dragged her into this. If we'd just been more careful… _

_No. I have to make it right. If I love her, then I must take responsibility. _

He looked back at Recovery Girl, a fire coursing through his eyes. "Heal all my wounds," he told her. "Now. All the way up."

She made a noise of indignation. "I cannot do that! Your injuries are too severe; to use my Quirk, I would have to drain nearly all of your energy!"

He grabbed her by the wrist. "I have more energy than you know," he snarled, "and if you don't heal me so I can walk out of here appearing unharmed, then this school is going to close, and you'll lose your job anyway."

Recovery Girl was silent, stunned and taken aback by receiving such sass from a student. But…it reminded her of something.

She sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She leaned forward, and kissed his forehead.

Hanta Sero felt a strange buzzing sensation, as his body's strength was redistributed, passing and concentrating into the areas where it hurt the most. Slowly, surely, the pain was drawn out, melting away, receding. Leaving only exhaustion. Lots of exhaustion. So much so that he nearly fell unconscious again.

_No. I have to go. I have to do this. _

He stood up slowly from the bed, and Recovery Girl backed off, watching him warily. "Son," she warned, "if you do something stupid like this…"

"It's not stupid," he said. "Well, maybe it is. But it's evening out the stupid thing I did before, so it's fine." He swayed a bit on his feet, and she jerked both hands out, as if to catch him. _As if. I'm like three times her height._

Hanta closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. _Alright. _

Then, he took off at a run out of the infirmary.

_Gotta hurry. Hurry, hurry, no time. _Briefly, his brain went down a path of trying to figure out what he was going to say, but he banished the thought. _The words must come naturally. I will let them flow from me. _

He tore off his bandaging as he ran, abandoning all signs of injury. He would make himself look strong before these people. Unharmed. _While it is not the truth, it may as well be. Gentle took away none of my resolve. He didn't hurt anything that mattered. And that is what I'm showing them. _

The hallways were empty. All the students had been recalled to their dorms. Hanta didn't know what time it was, but surely the festival was meant to start soon. This situation had to be dealt with, if there was still a chance…

Luckily, the building was not locked from the inside, even if they were in lockdown. He barreled his way out of the front doors, nearly falling over, and made his way down the steps. Down the hill. Toward the gate.

Nezu and a couple of teachers were standing there atop the gate, just like Recovery Girl had said. And the crowd was harassing them.

"Show us the students that fought! What happened to them? Don't hide them away! Don't their parents deserve to know what happened?!" a protestor screamed.

Nezu lifted his paws. "We are not hiding them, but they are recovering…"

Hanta scrambled up the steps to the top of the gate. A reporter tossed Nezu a retort. "Recovering from injuries they didn't need to get! Have you resorted to using them for your guards, now? How much longer will the mistreatment of the children go on before…"

"SHUT UP!" Hanta roared, sliding to a stop.

Ectoplasm whirled. Midnight's mouth opened into a gasp. Nezu turned on a heel, grinning that pointed grin. "Here is one now," he said.

"Listen up," Hanta said, his chest heaving up and down. His body was threatening to give out, but he had to hold on. He pointed down at the crowd, at the cameras. "You all saw me fighting that guy, right? Everything is FINE! The situation is under control, see?" He lifted up his arms and shook them, swept his hair back from his head. "I am FINE. Nothing is wrong. The situation is dealt with!"

The reporters immediately began barraging him with questions. He lifted up a palm. "HANG ON, I'M NOT DONE!" he roared, and they all hushed. "I am NOT being mistreated, and neither is any other student here, so stop worrying about it."

A protestor at the front furrowed their eyebrows. "But…"

"MY job, as an aspiring hero, is to worry about YOUR problems! So stop worrying about ours. UA is not using us as guards. My companion and I were in that fight because we were already outside the school this morning going shopping, and we confronted the villain ourselves. We took it _upon ourselves _to stop him because we LOVE OUR SCHOOL, and WANTED TO PROTECT IT! DO YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU LISTENING?" He stared into the cameras, looked at all their shocked faces. "We love our school," he repeated, "and if you keep attacking it with your words, then you're no better than villains. Criminals like that guy want to take advantage of your feelings. They want to use them as openings to destroy this school and destroy heroes. You can't play into their hands like that!"

Another protestor seemed appalled. "But…we're not…playing…we're not villains!"

"I don't believe that you are!" Hanta replied back with equal intensity. "You just see problems you want to fix. Well, we're going to fix them. But we need your help, alright? And this…this, what you're doing now, it's not exactly helpful, alright?" The words, they were flowing. He rubbed his eye. _Stay awake. Stay upright. _

"But you're just a kid!" a man shouted up. "You don't know what you're talking about! Your parents are the ones that should get a say in this! The parents…"

"Are you a parent of a hero student, sir?" Hanta asked him, staring right into his eye.

The man wilted, averted his gaze. "W-well, umm…no…"

"Then you cannot speak for them. Our parents knew what they signed up for when they let us attend a hero school in the first place. This is the world we live in. As I came up the hill to rejoin the battle, I saw how this whole crowd reacted to my companion, the girl, and her fight against the villain. You just stood and watched, letting yourselves be used by the villain. Shiozaki told you to flee, to get clear, and you didn't listen. For people who claim to care about the safety of kids, you sure didn't make her job any easier."

Stirring and murmurs in the crowd. "But we…"

"No. You've been poisoned. You're used to just watching these hero villain fights like they're spectator sports, where All Might comes in and saves the day without getting a scratch on him. Well, we're in a different time now. All Might is gone. Heroes will fight and they'll get hurt. Some of them will be young. But remember that we're fighting for _you_! We have made this choice as to what to do with our lives, so stop worrying about our safety. That's all I have to say. I hope you all have a good rest of your day."

Hanta Sero hopped down off the gate and began to walk back up the hill, ignoring his teachers' stunned glances.

The crowd was going wild now, but the sound of it was rapidly fading out of the back of his ears. His pace was getting slower and slower, his vision caving. _Gotta…get…out of sight… _

He went around the first tower of UA, putting the building between himself and the public. He immediately swayed, staggered.

Footsteps racing up to him. Coming from the grassy path, the path that led from the dorms.

"Sero!" Katayama's voice. Doko Katayama. "We saw the news, are you okay…"

"Help," he croaked. "Healed…too fast…"

He fell into Katayama's arms. The last thing he saw was the boy's worried face, along with Ashido's…and Tsu's, and Hagakure's, and Shoji's…all his friends.

…

Aizawa's clearance card swinging from the lanyard in his hand, Doko Katayama walked down the hill.

The crowd that had been in front of the UA gate was gone. Dispersed. Disappeared without a trace. He could hear police sirens from somewhere. _Dealing with the two criminals, I imagine. _He could see the path of destruction along the road, where Shiozaki had pushed the villains with her vines. He followed it.

_Not sure if this errand has much point to it. But I gotta stay hopeful, don't I? _

Doko had watched the news with the others from the locked-down dorm, terrified. Shiozaki's resolve had reminded him of their battle during the sports festival, but he'd _never _seen Sero fight like that. It had almost reminded him of Kamino Ward. Watching All Might fight All For One in the distance…powerless to help…

_It could have been anyone sent down to pick up the stuff from the hardware store. But it was him. No use dwelling on what could have happened if I'd been there instead. _

Then, Sero had made that speech to the cameras…and the lockdown had been lifted. Doko and Mina and the others had rushed up out of the dorm the moment that they could, and had picked him up…

_He's a moron, really. What was he thinking with that speech? _It was reckless and crazy and…and yet…Doko didn't think anyone else in the class could have pulled it off besides Sero. Maybe Mina. But those two were definitely the best "talkers" in the class. _I'm glad it was him, then. _

And apparently, it had worked at least a little bit, since all the protestors were gone.

Doko continued to walk forward down the sidewalk, scanning the ground for what he was looking for. A text buzzed on his phone, from the group chat.

Mezo: Sero is now sound asleep in his bed.

Doko: thanks man

Doko: why didn't you just leave him on a couch downstairs?

Tsuyu: The common room is cleared out, remember

Tsuyu: for the concert

Doko: oh right.

_A concert which may or may not happen now. _

Toru: btw katayama kun, aizawa says u better hurry back or hes gonna push u until u faint at the next training

Doko: jesus, ask the old man what the hell he needs his card for so badly

Doko: i have no idea where these two might have set their shit down. give me a few minutes, damn

Toru: i cant say that to him im too scared

Doko: dont actually say it, obviously

Doko: where's mina?

Fumikage: She went up to the school. I believe she is talking with the principal.

Tsuyu: i have a bad feeling about this.

Doko sighed and put his phone away. If Mina was negotiating with Nezu, then that was about all that could be done. _Maybe if we got all the people working on the festival to come together at once and tell him. He did want that majority after all. But…no. If it gets cancelled, it gets cancelled. There will be very little negotiation process. Mina will receive a confirmation, yes or no, and she'll be forced to accept whichever. _

Tough, but that was how it was. Especially if Sero's speech had somehow backfired. Doko knew he could look at the live news updates as they happened, as new opinions and reactions to the incident came streaming in all over social media - but that was too stressful.

His foot brushed up against something soft. He looked down, and saw a pair of plastic bags, left abandoned on the sidewalk. They would have blown away, but they were both carrying heavy things that had nailed them down even in the wind.

_No one stole them. _Of course not. Crime rate was incredibly low in Musutafu, around the hill where UA sat on its perch.

Doko picked up the rope that Sero had bought, and reached into his pocket once again, briefly glancing at the surroundings. _This is where the confrontation began. Is that a little tea shop over there? Weird. _

There were a few new notifications.

Mina: just talked with the principal and

Fumikage: ?

Toru: pls

Mina: ITS STILL ON BITCHES! FIRE UP YOUR PARTY ENGINES

Toru: YESSSSSSS

Tsuyu: oh my god

Mezo: Brilliant.

Fumikage: Sero would rejoice to hear it if he was awake right now.

Doko swayed on the spot, letting a grin wash over his face. He let out a deep, gratifying exhale. _Thank you, _he mouthed to the sky. _Thank you. _

The festival was still going to happen. Eri would get her happy day, and so would all the students.

He quickly typed his own update.

Doko: Mina, I love you.

Toru: oop

Fumikage: O_O

Mina: not in front of the kids…

Doko: i knew you could do it, dear. with that being said, i have found sero's rope. coming back up now. you can tell aizawa to stop crying

Toru: i will not be doing that

Mina: oh btw doko, pick up shiozaki's stuff too. kendo just came by. class b needs it for their play

Doko: oh right

He grabbed the other bag and tucked it under his arm. His spirits were soaring as he headed back up the hill. _It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be alright. _

…

A scant twenty minutes later…

Many students had gathered in Class 1D's dorm common room for the first festival event of the day, the pancake breakfast. A line had formed out the front of the building, and inside several long white tables had been set up, with the students of 1D serving the flat, round cakes to everyone. Further down were toppings galore: syrup, of course, as well as berries and other weirder things like sprinkles and chocolate chips.

"Not the healthiest thing ever," Doko muttered as he and Mina joined the line.

Mina smiled brightly. "It'll be perfect." She sniffed the air. "Smells nice, doesn't it? The promise of a great day ahead."

"All I smell is syrup."

She laughed, and that drew some attention to her from the others in the line.

"Oi, it's Ashido!"

"Ashido! Hey!"

"Thanks for planning this!"

"Yeah! Whoo!"

A cheer rose up through the line, and even some applause. Mina blushed lilac, and Doko nudged her.

Some others in Class A came up behind them, and seemed surprised to hear the applause. Doko turned, and saw Tsu and Tokoyami, as well as Jiro, Kirishima…and Bakugo.

"It seems you've already lifted everyone's spirits, ribbit," said Tsu to Mina.

Tokoyami nodded in assent. "Indeed. Although, one wonders how much the food has to do with that."

Kirishima grinned. "This is gonna be great, Pinky! Oi, Bakugo, what are you gonna get on your pancakes?"

"Why do you care?" he grunted. "Probably some berries or something. Fuck knows they're unhealthy enough already."

Jiro smiled at him. "You should let loose a little, Bakugo. Get some whipped cream or something. It's festival day after all."

"No!" he insisted. "I can't eat junk and slack off because I know for a fucking _fact _that Deku isn't gonna…"

He closed his mouth. Doko snorted.

"Oi, was something funny, crackhead?!"

"Yep," Doko answered. "But hey man, eat whatever you want. Berries sound pretty good, actually." He turned back toward the front of the line, leaving Kirishima and Jiro to tease Bakugo.

Tokoyami put a hand on his shoulder. "Sero still sleeps," he reported.

"Alright. I hope he at least wakes up to do a few things. He deserves to have fun since he saved the whole damn thing."

"And Shiozaki has a role in 1B's play as well," said Mina with concern. She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled her clipboard up, scanning it. "Let's see, if she recovers by noon, and then goes immediately to get ready…"

Doko gently pushed the clipboard back down away from her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Stop worrying," he told her. "You set this up for everyone to have fun, so you better have some fun too. No looking at the clipboard for the rest of the day."

Mina wilted. "But…"

"No buts!"

Tsu let out her throaty laugh. "You two are adorable."

Doko looked back at her and Tokoyami, who'd arrived here together. _Perhaps I could return that comment. _But he didn't, out loud.

They acquired pancakes about ten minutes later. The small seating area that 1D had set up was like a pleasant French cafe. _Aoyama would approve. _But it was already filled up, so the Class A students went to eat outside in the grass. It was a pleasant day anyway, temperate, with a touch of cool autumn breeze.

As they sat and ate, quite a few people came by to congratulate Ashido, and forgive Class A for thinking bad about them. Mostly second and third years. Bakugo snorted through all of these. "Ingrates," he muttered, but Doko could tell he was satisfied.

"Just wait until the concert," Jiro said, looking at him, then Doko and Tokoyami in turn. "We'll blow them away even harder."

"Not feeling the nerves at all?" Doko asked her.

She blushed and looked down at the grass, chewing a pancake. "Well…of course I am! But that's just part of the process. Besides, don't pretend like you aren't nervous either."

"I confess that the darkness of fright is gnawing at the back of my mind," Tokoyami muttered.

Tsu put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am a bit anxious about the dancing, ribbit," she said.

"Ah, don't worry, Tsu-chan." Mina grinned. "You're one of the best in the dancing group. We'll knock 'em out."

"Not literally, I hope," said Kirishima, glancing sideways at Bakugo. "But anyway, I think you guys are gonna do great. I'll try to do my best filling Sero's role, since…"

A silence fell over them. "I'm sure he'll be awake by then," said Doko.

"Moron," Bakugo muttered. "He should have just gone for help. That fancy villain was way out of his league."

"Oh? What would you have done?" Jiro asked with mocking interest.

"Kicked his ass myself, obviously! It's not the same! All dude has is tape! He should have been smarter about it…"

"Nothing you can do about it now," said Doko, chewing. "After all…"

"Katayama!"

Doko stopped talking and turned his upper body around, since his legs were crossed against the grass. Coming up the path toward them was a group of people. Leading them from the front was Mirio Togata, his blue eyes shining, a smile on his face. Waving at Doko.

"Oh, hey Togata." Doko swallowed his last bite. Next to Mirio was Midoriya, and Nejire Hado. "Hey to you guys, too."

Midoriya lifted his eyes toward the shrinking line for the pancake breakfast. "Oh, did it already start? Man, I'm kinda hungry…"

"No kidding," said Nejire, nudging him in the side playfully. "I've been listening to your stomach growl for the past ten minutes."

The two of them smiled at each other, and Doko raised an eyebrow. He briefly glanced at Mina. She had a similar intrigued expression.

"But anyway, hey everyone!" Nejire waved at all of them in turn. "Good to see you, Tsu-chan!"

"Likewise, ribbit," Tsu answered.

"And everyone else, of course. Even the grumpy blonde one."

"WHAT?!" Bakugo roared.

"But sorry, anyway, we're just here for Katayama," Midoriya said apologetically. "But…" he looked back. "If she wants to say hi to everyone quickly…that might be good…"

"Huh?" Doko stood. Standing behind Midoriya, Togata, and Hado was Sir Nighteye, dressed in his suit like always. Holding his hand was Eri.

"Oh!" _She's here already. Oh my. _Doko walked up to her and leaned down. "Hey, kiddo," he said with a smile. "Remember me?"

She nodded, her face pensive. "Everywhere-san."

Doko laughed. "Sure. Have you been walking around with this lot? They been giving you any trouble?"

She wrinkled her nose. "They're a little loud, but I can deal with it."

"Hey!" Togata protested. The others laughed.

"Who are these friends of yours, Everywhere?" Sir Nighteye asked loudly.

Doko stood up, and met eyes with his former employer. The man was nodding intently toward the rest of the group, sitting on the ground.

_He wants Eri to meet them. Ah. I see. _Doko looked back and forth, briefly lost. "Well, uhh…"

"Hey, Eri!" Kirishima leapt up to his feet first. "I only saw you from a distance, but I helped in the mission to rescue you!"

"Same here, ribbit." Tsu came up next to him, and they both leaned down to look at her.

Eri looked back and forth between them. "Nejire-chan told me about you," she said to Tsu. "You're…Froppy, right?"

Tsu smiled and nodded. "Ribbit!"

"And you're…" Eri narrowed her eyes in concentration at Kirishima. It almost looked like she was suspicious of him, which Doko found funny. "Suneater?" she guessed.

"HA! No, I'm Red Riot. Suneater is my partner, though. Say, where is Amajiki?" Kirishima looked back at Mirio, who shrugged. "Maybe hiding away somewhere. I'll have to kidnap him later."

Eri's eyes widened in shock at that. "What?"

"Just a joke!" Mirio waved his hand. "Amajiki isn't much for big events like this, but if he's with me he'll be fine. Anyway, what about the rest of these guys?"

"Hello, Eri," Jiro said with an uneasy wave. She hadn't stood up. "I'm…well, I guess you can call me Earphone Jack."

"Jack?" Eri tilted her head. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

Mina laughed at that, and Jiro blushed, averting her eyes. "Anyway, I'm Mina!" Mina said, standing up and going up to the girl. "You can call me Mina-chan, or Queen Pinky if you like. I don't know why everyone else is only giving their hero names, but…"

"They're easier for me to remember," said Eri, matter-o-factly. "But I'll remember Mina. You're really pretty." She said the last sentence somewhat under her breath, looking up at the pink girl as if dazzled.

Mina's cheeks went lilac again, and she giggled. "Why, thank you! I love your outfit, too!"

"Thanks. Mr. Aizawa bought me a different one, but it was an ugly cat sweater. He ended up having to get help from some green-haired lady."

"Huh?" Mina raised an eyebrow, then looked at the other Class A students. "This lady…Ms. Joke?"

"That _was _her name," Eri said, gasping as she remembered. "She kept bothering him at the clothing store. At least, that's what it seemed like."

_Are they actually dating after all? _Doko and Mina shared an amused glance. "Anyway, Eri, Mina here is the one that organized this festival. So, if you have fun today, don't forget to thank her."

Eri nodded seriously. "Okay. I won't forget." She puffed up her cheeks.

Nejire looked toward Bakugo and Tokoyami. "Just you two left, come on and introduce yourself!"

"I am Tokoyami," Tokoyami said plainly. Then, Dark Shadow uncoiled itself from the boy's back. "AND I'M DARK SHADOW!" it boomed with a thumbs-up.

Eri let out a frightened squeak, and Tokoyami angrily pulled his Quirk back. "Can you just stay in pocket for one day?" he hissed. Tsu laughed at the antics.

"That's just his dumb Quirk," Bakugo said loudly. "Don't worry about it." He stood up, still chewing on a bit of pancake, and swaggered his way over to Eri. "You're the kid they rescued, right?"

Eri nodded slowly, looking up at him with perhaps a bit of anxiety. "...Yes. Deku-san, Lemillion-san, and Everywhere-san rescued me."

Bakugo's face twitched. "So you like heroes, huh?"

Eri considered it for a moment. "I'm not sure. I like those three. They're my favorites, especially Deku."

Midoriya blushed, and Nejire looked at him with an amused smile. "Do you hear that, Izuku? You're her favorite."

Bakugo forced a smile out through gritted teeth. "That's...great." Then, he turned and began to stomp back down the path.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya called after him sternly.

"Sorry," Doko said to Eri, as the boy continued to walk away. "He gets like that."

Eri made an O face. "I see," she said.

"Dude!" Kirishima called after him. "Come back and pick up your trash, at least!"

Bakugo stopped, and came back to do that, muttering under his breath the whole time. Mina, Nejire, and Tsu were trying to hold back laughter.

"Anyway, that's everyone!" said Togata, clapping his hands together. "I'm sure you'll meet more of Class A later on. They're having a concert tonight."

"A concert? Like, with music?" Eri tilted her head again.

"Yep! Jiro here will be leading it!" said Mina, pointing at the purple-haired girl.

Jiro's blush deepened. "Yeah, I…we hope to see you there, Eri."

"I've never been to a concert before," Eri said.

"It's gonna be great!" said Nejire. "Anyway, we got more stuff to show you. Katayama, you coming with? You're one of the three she requested, after all."

"And you aren't," Doko said to her plainly. "Why are you here?"

Nejire grinned. "Izuku invited me!" She nudged Midoriya in the side again, and the two of them shared a playful, bashful glance. _Okay, something is definitely going on._

"It's okay with me that Nejire-chan is here," Eri said. "But I want you along too, Everywhere-san. Please?"

"Yes, of course I'm coming. Just a moment." Doko turned back and picked up his trash off the ground. There was a bin set up a few yards away in the field.

After that, he briefly met up with Mina, while the others waited behind him. "Have fun, you," she said.

"You too. Don't forget to not look at the clipboard." He looked pointedly at Tsu. "Make sure she doesn't look at the clipboard."

"Understood." Tsu nodded. Mina sighed, and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "_Find out what's going on between Midoriya and Hado-senpai."_

"_One step ahead of you," he whispered back. _They turned their heads and shared a brief kiss before backing away from each other. "Bye," he said, waving.

"Bye!" she called. "Bye!" Kirishima echoed, and Tsu and Tokoyami waved.

Doko joined Mirio, Midoriya, Nejire, Nighteye, and Eri as they walked away, continuing Eri's tour of the school.

The little girl was looking up at Doko with a blush on her face. "You kissed her."

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"Oh. Okay." Eri briefly looked back at Mina, who was rapidly shrinking in their vision as they walked away. "You're very lucky."

"And I never forget that," he replied.

…

"That's the girl everyone's been talking about, that we're trying to cheer up?" Jiro asked in a low voice, when the group had left earshot.

Tsuyu nodded. "Yep." _She remembered my name, at least, _the frog girl thought. She wished she'd been able to do more at the raid to directly help Eri, but she'd gotten caught up in her own battles…

Jiro picked grass out of the ground absentmindedly with her fingers. "I didn't know how to deal with her," she muttered. "And now I'm supposed to make her happy with my music?"

"Hey, you're gonna have our help," said Mina. "Don't take on all the pressure yourself."

"Right." The girl sighed, her shoulders relaxing. "Of course."

Someone's footsteps could be heard behind them. Tsuyu turned. "Oh, hey Ochaco, ribbit."

The brunette had walked up to their group, but her eyes were on the one that was walking away, growing smaller and smaller in vision. Specifically, her eyes were on Midoriya and Nejire.

"Ochaco?" Tsuyu waved a hand in front of her face. "You gonna sit down?"

She started. "Right! Sorry." She looked over toward the shrinking pancake line. "Are there still any pancakes left?"

"Not gonna know unless you go up there," said Kirishima, chewing on his last.

"Right. I'll go look. Don't leave without me," she said, and went to join the line.

Tsu and Mina exchanged a glance as Ochaco walked away. "She's gonna be okay, right?" Mina asked.

Tsu shrugged. "I hope so."

…

**Before we end, a brief note that I feel I have to include, due to this being one of the more political chapters in the story.**

**It is not my intent to make this fic into any kind of political allegory. The politics featured here are only ideological in the context of the BNHA universe, and are not intended to have any real-world equivalent. I feel that it's necessary to say this because this fic, and this chapter in particular, has utilized situations and buzzwords that may remind some people of real-world events. **

**So, while the ideology on display here reflects my opinions about the politics of the BNHA universe, there is no connection to the real world. It is not my intent to create an overly political story, and this will be the last arc in which politics feature so heavily. (There is one more upcoming chapter that will delve into these matters and that will be that.) I recognize that Horikoshi continues to have political interplay be a part of his story, but I am walking a different path. The climax of this story will be fantastical in nature. That's all I have to say for now.**

**If you don't care about any of this, or find it stupid, good. Stay that way. Because it probably doesn't matter all that much in the end. I just felt the need to make these things clear, and if you've made it this far, I hope I can continue to entertain you. **

**Next time: most, if not all, of the school festival.**


	61. Chapter 61: Festering Festival Feeling

Chapter 61: Festering Festival Feeling

"You should be good to go," said Recovery Girl, shuffling her papers. "Take it easy for the rest of the day, though."

"May I still perform in my class's play?" Ibara asked. Next to her bed, Itsuka and Setsuna stood supportively, ready to help her up. Both of them looked at the old heroine with appealing eyes.

"Please, sensei." Itsuka clasped her hands together. "Ibara's role is very important. We don't have anyone that can replace her."

"It's not physically demanding, either," Setsuna chimed in. "Just a whole lot of talking."

Recovery Girl sighed. "Fine. But keep a close eye on her. If she seems like she's about to faint, then-"

"I won't," Ibara promised. She was feeling better. Much better. At least, physically. Mentally, though…

She glanced over toward the empty bed next to her as her two friends helped her up. _Sero is okay. He must have been released earlier than me, though…weren't his injuries much worse? _

She opened her mouth to ask Recovery Girl in a panic, but the door had already closed on the infirmary behind them, and her two friends were escorting her down the hall. "Come on, Ibara. The festival's already started!"

She lowered her eyebrows dryly at Setsuna. "Well, I am sorry for holding you up."

The lizard girl grinned apologetically. "I like the attitude from you. That villain must have really got your blood pumping."

"What happened to Sero? Where is he?" she looked to Itsuka for answers.

The 1-B president frowned. "I believe he's sleeping in the Class A dorm. Recovery Girl healed all his wounds instantly with her Quirk, and then he went and made a big speech at the front gate to the protestors. Made them all go away."

Ibara went pale. "Really?"

"No, she's lying to you," said Setsuna, rolling her eyes. "Yes, really. Why were you fighting with him anyway?"

"We accompanied each other to the hardware store. Apparently Class A needed some extra supplies for their activity today, just like us. We ran into the villain just outside."

"Katayama from Class A brought us the stuff that you bought," said Itsuka with a nod. "I'd get onto you about not remembering to pick it up, but I guess you were a little occupied…goodness, Ibara. What was going through your head?"

"I…I'm not sure," she mumbled. "Ha…Sero was the one who knew the man was a villain. I just sort of followed his lead at first, and then…my anger might have carried me away a bit…"

Setsuna smirked. "Did you nearly just call him by his first name? His first name is Hanta, right?"

Ibara blushed. _We said we loved each other. _In the heat of the moment, she'd forgotten herself…

_Is it even right for me to hold these feelings? _But she'd had such a strong desire to keep him safe, to make sure he survived…because she wanted more times like that. Like them just walking to that store, before they'd been so rudely interrupted.

_If he is sleeping right now, then…_she felt a sense of dread. What if he hadn't really meant it? Oh, now she had butterflies in her stomach. Not the least helped by the fact that she was about to participate in a play in front of a lot of people…

Itsuka put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Ibara. It's gonna be fine."

Setsuna nodded. "And if things don't work out between the two of you, you can always date me instead. Or let me beat him up for you." She winked.

Ibara groaned, but it was a good-natured groan. _These are people I can rely on. And enjoy a festival with. So, let's go do that._

But her thoughts continued to stray toward a bed in the Class A dorm, where…

…

...Hanta Sero lay, fast asleep.

"He looks so peaceful," said Toru. "I would expect Sero to sleep like…you know, super sprawled out over the bed, covers disheveled, hair everywhere…mouth probably open and drooling and snoring…"

"I get the picture, thank you," Shoji said, holding two of his arms up to get her to stop. "But this is the kind of deep sleep where that doesn't happen. I wonder if he'll wake before the end of the day. He had quite an…eventful morning."

"Yeah…" Toru muttered. She looked at her friend's unconscious face. _What was it like, Sero? To fight a bad guy like that in earnest, in front of so many people? With the girl you liked by your side? Was it amazing? Did it get your heart to soar? _She flicked her eyes up to Shoji, who was standing with his arms crossed on the other side of the bed.

"We should get going!" she exclaimed suddenly, forcing her mood to lift. "You know, Tsu and Mina and Katayama-kun are all out and about already, so they'll be wanting us to join them…" _Even if that's not necessarily what I want. I mean, I want to be with my friends, but what if I wanted to just hang out with you, Shoji? Just the two of us? Would you even get the message? Would you understand?_

"Alright then," the boy said with a nod. "Let's leave him in peace."

He turned toward the door out of Sero's room. Toru followed, slightly slowly. _I should just say it. I should. I'll regret not saying it. I might regret saying it, too, but I also might not. So I should just say it, then, if those are my two choices._

"Shoji-kun," she said once they were out in the hallway. She said it forcefully, making him stop in his tracks.

He turned. "What is it…" his eyebrows suddenly shot up. It was hard to tell, with his bangs and his mask hiding much of his face, but he seemed shocked, surprised. "Hagakure," he said, walking up to her and leaning down, forward. "Are you alright?" he gripped her by the shoulders gently.

Toru's mouth fell open. _How can he tell? How does he know how anxious I'm feeling? He can't see my face… _

_Does he know me that well? _

"I…" she breathed. "I, maybe, umm…" He was looking directly at where her eyes were, and that gave her goosebumps. People so rarely did that.

"I might…not want to do what I just said…as in, catching up to the others…"

"Why? Are you feeling sick?" He pressed a hand to exactly where her forehead was, a finger gently brushing one of her eyebrows. Her lip trembled. "I wouldn't want to leave you behind, Hagakure. I know you were looking forward to this."

"No, it's not that. I…wanttogooutwithyou?" She blurted it, and immediately gasped in panic, jumping back.

Shoji froze. "Huh?"

"I, umm…wanted to…maybe just see the festival, the two of us…yeah. Just me, and you." Her voice no longer sounded like her own. Would he be able to tell how much she was shaking? How she couldn't take her eyes off the floor?

"Like…a date?" Shoji asked.

She dared to look up. His face was hard to read. She wanted to simply nod in response, but she knew he wouldn't see that, so she had to squeak out a "Yes."

A pause. And then: "No one's ever asked me out before."

"Well, uhh…" she laughed nervously. "I've never asked anyone out before, so!"

Shoji didn't say anything. The awkward silence became unbearable. Toru began to tap her feet obsessively against the ground. "Well?" she blurted again, not meaning to sound so forceful.

Shoji jumped in surprise. "Ah! Sorry, I was just…sorry. I retreated into my thoughts. I apologize."

Toru tilted her head. _Could he be…embarrassed? Or flustered? _When it happened to her, or to Katayama, for example…they started talking really fast, or blurted things, as she'd just demonstrated. But…was Shoji the type to just shut down?

"...If your answer is no, then…"

"NO!" he nearly shouted, causing _her _to jump. "I mean, no. My answer…is yes. I would…I would love to, Hagakure. Go out with you. At the festival. And…" he took a deep breath. "Anytime after this. I would like to…keep going out with you."

She felt heat spread over her face, grateful that he could not see. A smile tugged at her lips without her permission. "Alright then," she breathed. "I'm…I'm really happy."

"I am, as well," he said shortly. Then, he coughed. She couldn't help but giggle. _He's so cute trying to express feelings like that. _

"Shall we…be off?" he extended one of his arms out like a gentleman, meaning for her to take it.

She giggled again. "We shall." She linked her arm in his, and they walked out of the hallway together.

Unknown to either of them, someone had been watching from around the corner.

…

"Do you want to try the games, Eri?" Doko asked.

They were inside the dorm common room of Class 2G, where the students had set up a variety of carnival-style games. 2G was a support class, and all the games had an oddly nostalgic, yet advanced feel to them. They were mechanical, but in a steampunk sort of way. Carnival-style lights were strung across them, and they blinked in sequences of different colors.

The changing light bathed Eri's face in color. She tilted her head, her grip on Doko's hand slightly loosening as she looked at the array of options. "Maybe," she mumbled. "I don't want to go first, though."

"Shall I win you something, Eri?" Mirio asked, stepping forward with his hands on his hips. "I bet I can ace most of these games!"

"Slow down, tough guy," Nejire told him. "Maybe Eri isn't the type to let the men win something for her. Maybe she can do it herself."

Doko deadpanned at her. "Seems like you might be projecting."

"Nope!" She threw her arms around Midoriya's neck. "I want Izuku to win me something! I'm shameless like that!"

"Huh? M-me?" Midoriya stammered, his face growing red at Nejire making contact with him. "Erm…alright…I guess it depends on what type of game it is…"

"I've no experience with this sort of thing." Doko gave all the options a cursory glance. Some had short lines or groups of students standing in front of them, trying their luck and laughing and failing. The people running the booths, Class 2G themselves, actually seemed _happy_. _I guess because they built all this themselves. That's a nice change of pace from a real carnival, where they all look like they want to die. _

He saw Eri's eyes widen, and followed her gaze. It was one of those games where you threw a ball at a pyramid of bottles, only the bottles were moving up and down on little steampunk-like platforms. Hanging from the top of the booth was a massive stuffed white bear. _A polar bear? Aren't those extinct?_

"Do you like the look of the snow bear, Eri?" he asked her.

She nodded. "It looks so big and soft."

"And it matches your hair, too!" he gave her a pat on the head, and then turned, walking up to the booth. "How much?" he asked the boy manning it.

The support student looked him up and down. "You won the first year sports festival…oh, it's two hundred yen for three throws."

"That much, huh?" Doko fished the money out of his pocket, and then took a ball off the countertop. The pyramids continued to move up and down in front of him, the platforms making a little hydraulic whooshing sound every time they shifted.

"Careful, Katayama," said Midoriya. "If they are balanced enough to stay on moving platforms, how do you expect to knock them over?"

"No Quirk usage, by the way," the support student added.

"I'll try my best." Doko gave Eri one last smile, and then threw his first.

He misjudged the movement of the platform, and the ball sailed over the top of the pyramid as it dodged downward.

"Swing and a miss!" Nejire hissed through her teeth. Doko threw her a dark look. "Come on, Katayama," said Mirio. "Try again!"

"For the big bear, you gotta knock 'em all down in one go," the support student said.

Doko threw his second, and the ball clipped off the edge of the pyramid, barely budging the bottles at all. He let out a _tsk_, and lowered his arm in frustration.

"It's okay," said Eri. "I don't want the bear that much."

"Let me try," said Sir Nighteye, stepping forward.

The support student seemed to wilt beneath the man's piercing gaze. "Are you a hero? I've never seen you around before."

"I am this child's guardian. The last ball, if you please." Nighteye held out his hand, eyes glinting.

The student slowly handed it to him. Their fingers brushed.

Nighteye wound up his lanky right arm, and threw.

The ball struck the bottle in the bottom left of the pyramid, square in its center. The whole thing came crashing down.

"Wow!" said Mirio. "That's Sir for you!"

The bear was taken down off the string and put into Eri's arms. She gasped and hugged it tight. "I knew it would be soft," she mumbled.

Nejire was laughing. "I guess even the Sports Festival victor doesn't hold a candle to a pro hero!"

"Quiet, you," said Midoriya.

As they walked away from the booth, Doko gave Nighteye a coy look. "So," he said. "How'd you do it?"

Nighteye adjusted his glasses. "When the boy handed me the ball, I saw what he will be doing in a few hours' time as he disassembles the booth. When he takes down that pyramid, he will remove the bottom left bottle last. It is a cornerstone, if you will. The only bottle you could hit that would possibly take down the whole structure at once."

"But…the guy said no Quirk usage!" Midoriya gasped. "You cheated, sir?"

"I cheated a cheater. The bottles were weighted that way to deter people from winning. I see nothing wrong with it." A smile danced on the pro's lips.

Doko leaned down to Eri. "Make sure you never do anything like that."

"Okay." She nodded seriously. Nejire laughed again.

Next, they went up to a strongman's mallet game. One of those where you had to slam down on the bottom, and a counterweight would go zooming up the tower. If you hit the bell at the top, you won the big prize.

"All right!" Mirio cracked his knuckles, and stepped up. A bunch of the nearby second years parted to make a surrounding crowd.

"It's Togata…"

"Togata-senpai will make it to the top for sure…"

The support student handed him the mallet after the exchange of money. "Calm down, guys!" he called back behind him with a laugh. "If you put all this pressure on me, it won't happen!"

"Always the humblest, isn't he," Nejire muttered. But she was smiling.

Mirio lifted the mallet over his head, muscles flexing, and then slammed it down, as hard as he could. The counterweight shot upward…and made it to the last tick, just a hair shy of the top bell, before falling back down.

The crowd sighed in disappointment, and Mirio laughed again. "I TOLD you guys!" he said, and accepted his medium prize with a gracious smile. "Oh boy, a fake sword!" He swished it back and forth through the air, causing Doko to slide back. "You want it, Katayama?"

Nejire fluttered her eyelashes. "Are you trying to woo our kouhai, Mirio? Offering him your services as a knight?"

"I'm flattered," Doko choked out, "but I don't want a sword."

"But ooooh!" Nejire suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh, I bet if Mirio almost made it with his natural strength, then Izuku could make it all the way! Don't you guys think?" She looked expectantly back and forth between Nighteye, Doko, and Eri.

Nighteye coughed.

"Well…" Doko said.

Eri opened her mouth. "I-"

"What about you, Izuku? Don't you want to try? I bet you can hit the bell and win me something! Oh, what do I want? Maybe a bear like Eri's? Or oooh, what about a big stuffed crocodile! I could use that as a pillow! Or maybe not an animal at all, maybe I want something like…"

"Nejire," Izuku coughed. "If Togata-senpai didn't make it, then I doubt I would be able to."

"Not true!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up to the game. "One, please!"

The crowd that had gathered for Mirio still lingered, and they began to whisper about Izuku.

"Is that the kid who breaks his bones?"

"Didn't he defeat that yakuza guy on TV a few weeks ago?"

"What's he doing with Hado-senpai? Are they…"

"No, there's no way. Not a chance."

Midoriya took the mallet, and breathed in deeply. Anxiety danced across his green eyes. "Plus Ultra," he mumbled.

He struck the platform with a full swing, and the counterweight hurtled upward. Doko followed it with his eyes, just fast enough to trace…and it struck the bell at the top with a glaring ding before falling back.

The crowd burst into applause and whoops, and Nejire launched herself at Izuku, laughing. She kissed him on the cheek.

_Well, that answers that question. _Doko couldn't help but laugh, too, along with Mirio. Meanwhile, the crowd was reacting to what they'd just seen Nejire do.

"I knew it! I knew they were dating!"

"That's crazy! No way!"

A few minutes later, the group of them emerged from the 2G dorm with both Nejire and Eri carrying massive stuffed creatures, and Mirio twirling a sword around his wrist. Doko was watching Midoriya. The boy had basically shut down since Nejire had kissed him, and his face was still frozen in shock, although his legs were moving forward. Nejire was poking and prodding him, trying to get him to react.

Doko's eyes narrowed. When had he seen Midoriya's green eyes look so shocked before?

_In…in my dream. I saw him, at the end of a line of people!_

_And he recognized me!_

_Alright, calm down. It wasn't like that was actually Midoriya. It was just a construct of my brain. You can't talk to other real people through dreams. When you dream, you dream alone. _

But there was something else about that dream…something else that seemed to be on the tip of his mind…

He looked back at Nighteye. _What sort of future might he see if he touched me? _He didn't want to outright ask. Besides…this was Eri's day. A happy day. _Just forget all these things for now. They will still be there tomorrow._

…

It was now early afternoon. The festival was in full swing, or at least as full of a swing as it was like to get. The paths outside the dorms were busier than they would usually be on a day like today, but just looking at the outdoor area, you wouldn't be able to tell anything was different. All the action was taking place inside the buildings.

Ochaco Uraraka walked alone toward the 2A dorm. It wasn't like that was specifically her destination in mind, but she was drifting.

_The final nail in the coffin. The villains took everything from us, and now Nejire has taken my best friend. And what can I even say about it? She did nothing wrong. Neither did he. They're just…being happy._

_Is this my punishment? My punishment for only taking this path to make money? Is that what this is?_

She wanted to rejoin her friends, to just _enjoy herself. _That's what Mina had meant for the day, anyway. And Ochaco knew that she herself had probably been a high priority on Mina's cheer-up list. But an internal problem couldn't be solved by external means, could it? _I just have to pull myself together. _

She entered the 2A common room, and was immediately assaulted by a loud announcer's voice. "GATHER 'ROUND, GATHER 'ROUND! THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

All the furniture in the space had been cleared out, to make way for a western-style raised platform boxed in by ropes. A ring. _Oh, that's right, _she thought dimly. _These guys are doing the Quirkless sparring tournament. _She looked on with as much interest as she could muster. A large crowd was gathering around the ring.

"Oi!" someone hissed at her. She looked to her left. It was a member of Class 2A, a clipboard in his hand. "Hey, you're a first year, right?"

Ochaco nodded.

"It's probably too much to ask, but…could you participate? We have a spare first year in one of the beginning brackets, and we don't really want to pair him up with a second or third year, that would be kind of unfair."

"Oh. I understand." Ochaco paused for a moment. _One match. One fight, and I'll beat all these feelings out of myself. After this, I won't be sad anymore. A hard reset. Right here, right now. _"Sure, I'll do it," she said. "Who is it?"

"It's some guy from Class 1C. Hitoshi Shinso."

Ochaco froze. _Him? _For a moment, she was terrified…and then remembered that this was no Quirks allowed. _He can't brainwash me. But…Midoriya pushed him out really easily at the sports festival once he broke the spell. I can see why a guy like that might want to practice fighting. _She wondered if he'd gotten any better. Without realizing, she was making herself excited.

"Oh, and you guys are going second. What's your name?"

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka…wait, _second? _Like, right after this first match?"

"Yep. That's not too soon, is it?"

Ochaco wilted. "No, I guess not. I already agreed and said I'd do it, so I'm gonna do it."

"Cool. Any special details, Uraraka? Anything worth mentioning to the announcer about you?"

She couldn't think of anything. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Oh look, the first match is about to start. If you win yours, you'll fight one of these guys."

Ochaco lifted her head. Stepping into the ring was a boy she sort of recognized…from Class B. He was lanky, and had the face of a praying mantis. _Can't remember his name. _On the other side of the ring was Ojiro.

_Oh. It's Ojiro. _Ochaco blinked. Obviously she would root for her own classmate, even if that meant she would be fighting him next.

The mantis boy pointed and snarled. "How can this guy participate in a Quirkless tournament!" he demanded, in a voice that reminded her of Bakugo's. "Just look at him!"

Ojiro folded into a calm ready stance. "I won't use my tail at all," he answered. "Don't worry."

The Class B student got into his own position. "I'm not worried!" he spat back. "You could cheat and I'd still wipe the floor with you!"

Ojiro almost smirked. Ochaco could see the amusement in his eyes. _I guess this sort of thing would be right up his alley, huh? _She didn't know much about Ojiro, but his costume _was _a martial arts outfit.

The announcer shouted some stuff. A bell rang, and the first match began.

Ochaco watched the two of them struggle. The 1-B guy, whose name she now remembered as Kamakiri, had long reach with his arms and legs, but lacked finesse. He sort of seemed like a brawler or a scrapper. _He probably got into a lot of street fights as a kid. _

Ojiro was taking a more defensive approach. He bobbed and weaved and dodged most of Kamakiri's blows, blocking with his knees or elbows or forearms when he had to. _He's using more contact points, like Aizawa told me and Katayama to do. _Come to think of it, Aizawa had mentioned Ojiro in that conversation as well.

Ochaco winced as she thought back to Katayama beating her like that. In a Quirkless match, no less. _This time will be different. _

Watching Ojiro, she could see that he was not using his tail at all. It swung around behind him, almost like dead weight. _Still, to NOT use a part of yourself that is likely second nature to him after all these years…must require a lot of control. _She found herself watching his every move, starstruck. He danced around Kamakiri, making the mantis boy angrier and angrier. Another missed punch, another whiffed kick. Kamakiri snarled. "Stand and fight!" he roared over the increasingly loud crowd, and lurched his whole lanky body toward Ojiro.

Ojiro sidestepped him easily and continued the outward turn, flipping upward and locking his legs around the other boy's shoulders. The two of them plummeted to the ground, and Ojiro tightened his clutch, cutting off Kamakiri's air.

The crowd went nuts. "Tap out!" Ojiro shouted. "Concede!"

The mantis boy seemed like he would struggle for a few more seconds…and then obeyed. The bell dinged again.

"MASHIRAO OJIRO IS THE WINNER!"

The tail boy stood up, a furious expression on his face for a moment, before fading into a more proud expression of victory. Ochaco's eye twitched. _Why did he look so angry for a second? Was it just the adrenaline of winning? _

What would Ojiro possibly have to be upset about?

Now, it was her turn. She pushed her way to the front and climbed up the steps onto the platform. "ON ONE SIDE, WE'VE GOT OCHACO URARAKA FROM CLASS 1A!" the announcer roared. She heard cheers and whistles and catcalls. Briefly, she wondered how many girls had signed up for this thing.

"AND ON THIS SIDE, HITOSHI SHINSO FROM CLASS 1C!" Shinso was climbing up on the other side, his eyebrows up. "I was wondering who they'd found for me to fight," he said. "Let's have a good match." He got into a ready position.

For a moment, Ochaco was afraid to respond, fearing that he might cheat and brainwash her. But…no. No, he wasn't like that. Not this guy. _He wants to be a hero. _

She echoed his position. "A good match it is, then," she replied.

The bell dinged, and they circled each other slowly, watching carefully. The crowd hushed, everyone leaning in, waiting for the combatants to make a move.

Ochaco held her fists close to her face. _I didn't really expect him to be the attacking type. I guess it'll have to be me. _

She took two steps forward, causing the crowd to gasp…but she paused.

As she expected, Shinso prepared to defend or dodge…but when she stopped moving, he hesitated, confused. And she drove a fist into his stomach.

The crowd went nuts, as Shinso folded back against the ropes, breath escaping his mouth forcibly. He quickly rolled aside before she could make the follow-up attack that would have ended it right there, and his foot shot out to trip her. Ochaco slid back, aware of it, and the two of them faced each other again.

Shinso was shaking. "I knew hero students would be tricky," he said. "That's what I was told."

_Told by who? Who has been training you up? _There would be time to wonder later. For now, she had to take him out.

She went low, and he blocked, counter-attacked. Their arms grappled, strikes bouncing off each other. He swung a punch sideways, and she ducked beneath it, her brown hair tossing. _One advantage of being shorter. _Another punch came in, and she blocked it with her elbow. Their feet danced around each other in a circle. The crowd was going insane.

"THESE TWO HAVE TRAINED UP, CLEARLY! COME ON, LET'S CHEER FOR 'EM!"

Ochaco had never felt so alive. She sent out a kick, and Shinso blocked it with both arms from the right. Then, he slid his fist up her leg toward her torso, and she whirled back, going low and trying to sweep him. He hopped away.

Ochaco reared up, and swung out with her right fist. Shinso did the same. They both reached up with their left hands, and caught the other person's attack.

The crowd went silent for a split second, as the two combatants struggled, both arms trembling, pushing and pulling. Shinso smiled, and then heaved her sideways, flipping her with all his arm strength.

Ochaco's mind went off in alarm. _Oh no he's heavier he's gonna slam me into the ground I can't… _

She kicked out with both legs, and found purchase in the crick of his neck, pulling him down with her. They both crashed to the floor, and struggled, rolling. Ochaco pinned him with her knees, swung a fist across his face, and sat on top of him. "Tap out!" she commanded.

Shinso blinked up at her, his face bruised and bleeding, dazed. Then, he _laughed. _"Alright," he husked. "Yeah, you got me."

The crowd cheered for her as she stood up, and then helped the boy to his feet. Shinso wiped the blood off his face with his arm, and shook her hand. "Good job," he told her. "I guess I've still got a long way to go."

"You did well," she told him honestly. "Better than some people in my class might have done."

"That makes me feel just peachy." He turned and walked out of the ring, still holding his head up with pride.

"URARAKA WINS AND MOVES ON TO THE NEXT ROUND, WHERE SHE'LL FIGHT OJIRO! NEXT UP, WE HAVE-"

Ochaco wasn't listening. She hopped down out of the ring, tolerated some of the upperclassmen giving her congratulations, and then moved to the edge of the common room, where Ojiro was sitting on some of the pushed-back furniture, taking a break.

He lifted his face and looked at her. "I watched the whole thing. You did really good."

"Thanks." He handed her a bottle of water, and she took it graciously, taking a deep drink as she sat down next to him. "You did well, too. And without even using your tail."

"I knew it would piss that guy off. I'm glad my strategy worked."

She hadn't talked to Ojiro much. She wracked her brain, trying to think of anything she remembered about him. "You sure you're not upset about me winning?" she asked him, putting a bit of teasing in her voice.

He raised a blonde eyebrow. "Huh? Why would I be?"

"If Shinso had won, you would have been able to get back at him for the sports festival."

"Oh. That." He waved a hand. "Whatever. Honor dictates that I've already gotten over that."

"Really?" She grinned. "And what does your pride dictate?"

He opened a fist, and then closed it. "...Shut up, Uraraka."

They both laughed. Ochaco took another sip of water, and realized that she was feeling better. Genuinely, truly better. _Right, I won the match. I told myself I would reset. I'm good now. Not thinking about bad things. _

"So," she asked conversationally, "why'd you decide to join up for this tournament? Is it just your sort of thing?"

Ojiro frowned. "Well, that," he said, "and I'm trying to take my mind off of something I saw earlier. What about you?"

"Oh." She went pale. _What did he see? _"I…I just sort of…stumbled in here…while wondering around…"

He gave her a strange look.

"...And I'm trying to take my mind off of something I saw earlier, too."

Ojiro cracked a smile. "Damn. Wanna talk about it?"

"Only if you talk first."

"Nah. I don't think I want to."

"Well, there you have it."

They both laughed again.

…

"The Class B play is starting soon," said Nejire. "Should we head that way?"

Eri nodded. "That sounds interesting."

Doko and Mirio followed behind. Currently, Eri was between Midoriya and Nejire, and they were both holding her hands. She had her stuffed bear strapped to her back like a backpack.

Mirio leaned in to whisper in Doko's ear. "Don't they look like a happy little family?" he said.

Doko wrinkled his nose. "Please don't say that." Mirio just chuckled.

They rounded a corner of the building, and Midoriya stopped short. "Oh!" he exclaimed.

Doko and Mirio came around next, a split second later. Then, Sir Nighteye.

The whole group stopped. Standing in front of them was All Might, a frightened expression on his sunken face.

"Oh…" he whispered. "...Hello, everyone."

Midoriya laughed nervously. "All Might, this is, uhm!" His eyes flickered back to Nighteye. "This is Eri."

All Might forced a smile and leaned down toward the girl. "Sorry for my appearance," he said. "I've heard a lot about you."

Eri tilted her head. "Sorry for your appearance? What for?"

_Oh, what a little angel. _Doko still felt tense, though. Even Mirio had stopped smiling, and was looking back and forth between Might and Nighteye.

"Anyway, you can call me Yagi, if you see me around." He gave her a pat on the head.

Eri nodded. "Okay, Yagi-san."

_Strange. She never even knew him as All Might. For her, this will always be the version of him that she remembers. _Doko felt oddly sad, for a moment. But he wasn't sure why.

And then…his dream flashed through his head again.

Nighteye coughed. "All Might," he said. "I believe we need to talk."

Toshinori Yagi stood up, and sighed. "Yes," he answered. "I believe we do. Kids, you should get going."

"Let's hurry to the play!" Nejire said.

"Here!" Mirio stepped forward. "Eri, you want me to carry you?"

"Huh?" She widened her eyes in surprise. "Umm, okay…ah!"

She let out a soft noise as Mirio lifted her up in his arms, and wrapped her own arms around his neck. "It's a piggy-back ride!" he declared. "Hold on tight, cause Class B dorm, here we come!"

Making whooshing noises, he began to swoop down the path, causing Eri to giggle in wonder. Nejire laughed, and followed behind, dragging a smiling Midoriya by the hand.

In a split second, Doko had been forgotten.

He turned around. Nighteye and All Might were already walking the other way, toward the school building.

_Following them would be wrong. It'd be wrong and sneaky and might get me in big trouble. _

Doko did it anyway.

_What's this history between them? _he wondered, as he watched All Might unlock a door of the school building for them to step through. Nighteye held it open and let the older man go in first. _I know Sir was All Might's sidekick at one point, but why were they estranged? And what's the connection to Midoriya? And…why do I continue to be reminded of my dream? _

In a panic, he realized that the door was closing, and it would lock behind them. Doko softly teleported forward and held it, letting a sliver of light cast into the hallway beyond.

Nighteye and All Might didn't notice. They were walking forward through the hall, talking in low voices to each other.

Doko closed the door very softly behind him and crept after them, his heart racing. _All Might knew things about All For One, and All For One is connected to me. Could it be that they are hiding more from me that I don't know about? _

The two adults had stopped around a corner, just past a water fountain. Doko halted, backing up against the wall, and listened.

"...was able to change the future that I saw. If that's true, I cannot rely on my Quirk anymore."

"Don't think of it like that, Nighteye. Your Quirk still works on normal things most of the time, I imagine. We must make exceptions where One For All is concerned."

"...Which is what I should have said all those years ago. And yet, here you stand."

"Here I stand. If there was going to be a battle for me to die in, it would have been Kamino."

"I see that now. And…I see that I may have been wrong about your choice of successor, whether he's still a bit…timid, or not. Though better choices may be out there, and I indeed think that all _three _of those boys together is what changed the future that I saw. Not one of them could have done it alone. Still, I'm glad that One For All is with one of the three."

"Young Midoriya has grown so much already. You've only seen a sliver of it, but I hope I can ask you to continue to watch him. He surprises me at every turn."

"In good ways and bad ways, eh?"

All Might chuckled. "Well, sometimes he shows up where I don't want him to. But…"

"No, I understand."

"...Have you tried to use your Quirk on any of the three of them?"

"Only Mirio. All I could see was that he would have a successful hero career going forward. I could not tell how far ahead that meant. As for the two younger boys, I…I am a bit afraid. Especially…"

"...Especially Katayama," All Might finished for him. "I know. I have only managed to get All For One to talk about him once, and still didn't get a concrete idea of what his plans for the boy were. It makes me nervous. Nervous that I can't tell what's on the horizon."

"Do you want me to make things clear? If the boy consents, I will do it…"

"No. Because then he will want to know what you saw, and if you cannot tell him, then he'll know that he faces doom. As for doing it WITHOUT his consent, well, that's unethical."

"An awfully convenient conundrum. Still, it makes me uneasy. I can't explain it, but…"

"I can," said All Might. "One For All and All For One. Two lines of Quirks going down through history, deciding the fate of society. From the first successor to the second and the third and so on…to Nana Shimura, to me, and now to Young Midoriya. All For One is now seeing the beginning of his own dynasty, with Shimura's grandson…"

"An awful thing, that," said Nighteye, when All Might's breath caught in his throat. "Simply detestable."

"I can't help but feel like Midoriya and Shigaraki have been set up against each other, like some kind of destiny. That sort of binary conflict is easy to understand. Not easy to _solve_, but easy to understand, at least. And yet…"

"And yet, what does Katayama have to do with any of it? Something, that's clear enough. Something."

Doko bit down on his knuckles, to stop any sound from escaping his mouth. Before he could hear any more, he fled.

For the first time, things seemed to be clearing out before him.

He finally understood why Midoriya always seemed to be at the center of everything. Why he seemed so connected to All Might. Why it always seemed like he carried a stronger burden than the others in the class.

All Might's Quirk was called One For All. He had passed it to Midoriya. And before them, there had been more people with the Quirk…all opposing All For One, over the centuries.

_That's the line of people that I saw. All Might was the bright golden flash toward the end, and then Midoriya at the end of the line. That was my dream._

_And the man that All For One was forcing his hand onto? The man that had been on his knees? Who was he?_

He was sick to his stomach. _All For One recruited Shigaraki to oppose All Might's successor. That's Midoriya. Which means…_

Had _he _been meant to be Midoriya's nemesis? Just a failed, aborted version? A failed plan? Or…was he meant for something else?

What doom was it that Nighteye feared to see in his future?

_The doom of all, _said his Quirk, and Doko nearly fell out of the outside door, clutching his stomach in pain and fear. His Quirk was snarling up at him from the inside, giggling.

_One For All? All For One? Naught for naught. Whether you can move mountains or blast fire or take to the sky, all you humans will burn the same when we come. _

_And oh, we come soon. We're coming, tee-hee-hee!_

**...**

**a**

**BrownYoshi: whoops. that's a continuity error. I think I got confused by canon because Midoriya lets Iida replace him even though Iida got less votes than Yaoyorozu. I guess I remembered it differently because in canon it makes no sense at all. The logical thing for Midoriya to do would be to give the presidential position to Yaoyorozu and THEN let Iida replace him as VP, but yeah. Anyway, my fault for getting it all mixed up. For now, just accept whatever it says in any given chapter as what's correct ****_for that chapter. _****Probably a copout, but this story is really big at this point and I can't keep track of everything all the time.**

**have a nice day everyone bye**


	62. Chapter 62: Hero Too

Chapter 62: Hero Too

"Oh, nymph of the forest!" Monoma cried out, kneeling down in front of his (plastic) sword. Flanking him were the companions on his quest: Awase, Shoda, Bondo. "What is thy wisdom?"

Ibara rose herself up onto stage, dressed in the wispy white dress of her hero costume, her vines spreading out prettily. The audience gasped in delight, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

The stage lights were hot, and she was tired, so tired. But this was her big scene.

"What do you seek, hero?" she called to him, in her soft, musical voice.

"I seek the phantom prison of Azkaban, the one they say no one can find."

Ibara smirked. "You are not the first to take this quest, and you will not be the last. And they all perish, in the end. I cannot help you."

She began to turn away, but Monoma cried out, "WAIT! PLEASE!"

Ibara hesitated, and turned. "Oh?"

"Please, I…I must do this. I will do anything you ask, nymph. But if you have knowledge that would be useful to me, I implore you to make it known!" He lowered his head.

Ibara tilted her head curiously. "Why do you seek the prison, hero? For the treasure said to be held by the dragon inside?"

Monoma shook his head. "I do seek a treasure, though it is not the one you speak of. Not coins or jewels. I seek the greatest treasure of all. My love, Juliet. She is being held captive there, by Count Paris."

Ibara raised her eyebrows. "No one has used the prison to hold humans in centuries. Are you tricking me?"

"NO! I swear it, by all the gods above and below."

"Very well. Your reasons are noble, though I fear you will die like the rest. Three hints I shall give you, so listen well. One, when faced with a fork, always take the last path on the left. Two, the scales are not to scale. And three…the prison will exploit your love to defend itself. Love is your greatest weakness…"

Her eyes flickered out into the audience. Standing there near the front row, she saw him. Hanta Sero. Her breath caught in her throat.

He was smiling up at her weakly, leaning on the shoulder of Mezo Shoji for support. _He came to see. He came to watch me._

She blushed, and turned back to Monoma.

"...But love can be your greatest strength, as well. Remember that."

Monoma and his companions got to their feet. "Thank you, nymph. I am indebted to you."

"I would tell you to go in peace, but there is no peace on the path ahead. Good luck."

She retreated off the stage with a flash of light, and the audience gasped, applauding.

…

After the play was over and the applause had finished, the performers of 1B made their way off the makeshift stage and into the crowd to mingle. Ibara pushed her way through, her eyes darting around, looking for him.

_Where…where…there. _

He was talking to Shoji and the invisible girl. They all seemed to be happy and excited about the play, but there was a weariness to his eyes and the way he held himself. Then, Hagakure seemed to spot her, and thrust an ecstatic sleeve in her direction.

Hanta turned, and his face lit up. It was like he was completely awake again. _He DOES love me, _she realized. In that moment, she made up her mind.

"Ibara! We loved it! It was amazing, you were amazing, and-"

She silenced him by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

Around them, people laughed and clapped and whistled. In the distance, she could hear Setsuna's unmistakable hooting. She didn't care. She held him close for a long moment, her heart racing. _I needed that. _

When they separated, Hanta had a stunned expression on his face. "I, uhh…" His cheeks turned rosy.

"It's alright," she said, blinking her eyelashes at him. "You don't have to say anything."

Next to them, Hagakure squealed. "Ohhhhh my god, you two are adorable! I'm so happy right now! I can't wait to tell Mina!"

Hanta looked over at her in fear. "Please, have mercy."

The invisible girl seemed to shake her head. "Uh-uh. There will be none for you." She nudged Shoji in the side.

"Oh, by the way, these two are dating now," said Hanta, nodding his head sideways. "So I guess that's two couples in the first year hero course, after Katayama and Ashido…"

"Want to make it three?" Ibara asked him directly.

"Yes," he blurted, very quickly. Then, they both laughed.

"You know, this feels like a long time coming," said Hagakure. "All it took was for you two to _beat a villain_!"

"Speaking of that," said Hanta, scratching his neck sheepishly, "I was just talking with Nezu before this. He intercepted me on my way out of the dorm. He said the police want to talk to us later, about the incident."

Ibara nodded. "Alright." She could talk with the police just fine. And she'd handle Itsuka and Setsuna's questions, as well. _None of it matters. Today is a day of joy. _She looked at her new partner's face again, her heart fluttering…

"Shiozaki-san! Great job!"

They all turned. Walking over to them was Izuku Midoriya, flanked by who Ibara recognized as two third years. The tall blonde boy had a white-haired girl riding on his shoulders, and the blue-haired girl had herself attached to Midoriya's arm.

"We loved it!" the girl gushed. "Your part was short, but it was easily the most memorable! Tell me, were you wearing your hero costume for it? I'd heard you were sort of an angelic type, so I was wondering if that was really your costume. Were you okay with portraying a minor goddess that you don't believe in? Oh, and that fight with the villain, that was crazy! That was you, wasn't it? What a day you've had! Oh, you must be so tired! You…"

"And you're certainly not helping with that," Midoriya interrupted her, putting his hand over her mouth. "Down, girl."

Hanta raised an amused eyebrow. "What's up with you two, Midoriya?"

"Oh, umm…" he blushed. "AH!" he pulled his hand away from Nejire's mouth, shaking it in shock. "Did you just lick me?"

"Yep! I figured you'd be fine with it, since we are dating after all!"

Hanta's jaw dropped. Hagakure gasped. "Midoriya-kun, are you serious?"

"Umm, yeah…hehe…" Though the green-haired boy was shy, he seemed genuinely pleased. He and Nejire looked at each other and smiled.

"No way. That means we've got _three _couples here!" Hagakure sang. "Oh man, I wish Mina and Katayama-kun were here! We could do group photos or something like that…"

The little white-haired girl on top of Togata's shoulders wrinkled her nose. "Is this normal for high school?" she wondered aloud.

Togata laughed. "Apparently so! I'd tell you that you'll understand when you're older, Eri…but I'm older, and I don't understand it at all."

Eri sighed. "That doesn't make me feel better."

Ibara and Hanta looked up at the little girl curiously. "Is this her?" Hanta asked.

"If by her you mean Eri, then yes," said Togata. "Eri, say hello! This is Hanta Sero and Ibara Shiozaki. They fought a villain this morning. It's because of them that we're standing here enjoying ourselves at this festival."

Both first years blushed. "It's not such a big deal," Ibara muttered.

Eri's eyes widened. "Then I guess I should say thank you," she said.

"Are you having a good time?" Hanta asked her.

"I guess so." She wasn't smiling. She seemed more introspective than anything. _What a curious child. _

Eri turned her gaze to look at Ibara. "I liked your part. You're very pretty."

Ibara blushed. "Well, thank you."

"Oh! It's nearly 3!" Nejire suddenly burst. She grabbed Midoriya by the wrist. "I've got to get to the fashion thing!"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Midoriya gasped in concern. "I completely forgot! Oh, are you going to make it in time? Sorry, I knew coming to this play was my idea, I…"

She laughed. "It's fine! Come on!"

Dragging him away, the two of them left the others behind.

Hanta turned to Togata. "How did that happen?"

The tall blonde shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't had a chance to interrogate them yet."

Ibara grinned. "I imagine it's an interesting story, like ours."

"We should get going," said Shoji. "I imagine the two of you want to spend some time together, but we do have to be getting ready for the concert soon."

Hanta groaned. "True. Alright, Ibara…I'll…I'll see you later."

"Goodbye," she said softly. "When all this is over…we'll have a proper…a proper outing. Just the two of us."

He smiled. "I like the sound of that." Then, he nodded to a spot beyond her. "I'll leave you to your friends. I'm sure they have questions for you." He turned and followed Hagakure and Shoji.

"Huh?" She turned. Itsuka and Setsuna were standing there, both with evil smiles on their faces.

"We saw the kiss," said Setsuna.

Ibara wilted. _Oh no. _

…

Doko found Mina and Tsuyu in the Class A common room, going over last-minute organizational matters for the concert, which was in just two hours. They both turned to look at him.

Tsu's eyes widened in concern. "Dokkun…are you alright, ribbit?"

_I must look like I've seen a ghost. _It felt like he had. "I…I really need to talk to you," he told Mina.

She was immediately all business, nodding. "Okay." And all of a sudden he was swaying, and she was catching him in her arms. "Whoa! What's wrong? Doko?"

"I just…we need to talk…" His stomach growled. Was he hungry? Or was that…_them_?

Mina looked back at Tsuyu. "Can you handle it?"

The frog girl nodded. "Go do whatever you need to do."

"Always supportive, that Tsu," Doko muttered incoherently as the two of them walked back outside. "What a great friend. We're so lucky. So lucky to have her."

"Doko? You're babbling." She stared at his face, her arms still around his shoulders. "Your mouth is glowing purple."

_Shit. _"We…we might need to go find Mr. Aizawa. Maybe. I don't know."

"Is it your Quirk? Is it acting funny again? I know you've been working with him to keep it under control…"

"It's not just acting _funny_, Mina." He stopped her as they went up against the wall of the building, out of sight from the festival activities. "I think…I've learned something new. Or, I'm sure of something that I suspected." He could not tell her about the conversation between Nighteye and All Might, because that wasn't his secret to keep. _I must respect Midoriya's privacy. _

Her glowing golden eyes looked him up and down. "What did you suspect?"

"That…that my Quirk is actually sentient. Like Dark Shadow. It's something that lives and evolves and grows inside of me."

She laughed. "Doko, I could have told you that. It was sort of obvious. It's your Quirk. It has drawbacks and advantages just like everyone else's. You just gotta learn to control it." She lifted her own palm, and let grey acid swish across it. "I realize that yours is a bit more…complex than a lot of others, but…"

"It's not just that," he interrupted. "Mina, these dreams I've been having. These nightmares. I think my Quirk is sending them to me. Like a warning, or a threat."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why would that be?"

"I think…I think my Quirk isn't like Dark Shadow at all. Dark Shadow is part of Tokoyami and has no problem with that. Mine…wants to _escape _me. And if that happens…then things might get…really bad."

"Your Quirk is just your Quirk," said Mina. She was trying to sound reassuring. "We call Dark Shadow sentient, but Tokoyami has explained before that it's really just his own subconscious. You can't really have a whole separate entity living inside you. That's…that's just not possible. Your Quirk can't want to escape."

"You…you aren't understanding…"

"Then help me to!" She took his hands in hers, pressing their foreheads together. "Doko, this is clearly upsetting you, and it upsets _me_ to see you like this. This is supposed to be our happy day, remember?"

"I know. But…it's been acting up, and I'm really scared. I'm scared that it'll actually get out. The Quirk isn't just _in _me, Mina. It's like…when I teleport, I'm briefly using another dimension to get from one place to another, and my Quirk also exists in that dimension, but it wants to get to this one, and…"

"Doko, please calm down. You're babbling again."

He looked at her. _Really _looked at her. Her hands squeezed his lovingly. _She's so pretty_, he thought distantly, _but she also doesn't believe me, and doesn't want to admit it. _That dismayed him. There was no way he could convince her, with the words he had right now. _And what kind of boyfriend does that make me? If I'm not able to prepare her for what might come? _It was like the aging thing all over again, only this time he couldn't have Eri work her miracle.

"Could you just…try not to think about it for now?" she whispered. "We still have the concert. And I know that little girl is looking forward to it. If you fear your Quirk, remember why you need it. Why you use it. To save people like her. To make them feel safe and happy. Think about that, if it helps."

"It might," he lied, forcing his lips to lift into a smile. "Thanks, Mina. Sorry for being a downer again."

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "If we're talking about the guys in class with sentient Quirks, Tokoyami has you beat in the downer department."

He laughed weakly at that, and she leaned in on her tiptoes, kissing him softly. "Let's get back."

…

Izuku's jaw dropped.

Nejire was walking out onto the makeshift runway, dressed in a frilly blue dress that matched her hair. Crystalline slippers adorned her feet.

The whole room seemed to gasp collectively, all of them who'd come to see the support course's fashion show. Nejire looked out at them and spun in a slow circle, giggling.

Izuku's breath had been stolen. All his fears and worries seemed to flee him, and his only thought was of her.

_She looks like Cinderella…or… _

"An innocent fairy," someone muttered next to him.

Izuku started. Amajiki, the third member of the Big Three, had appeared. He was slouched over, hands in his pockets, dark hair casting a shadow over his face.

"Where have you been all day?" Izuku asked. "Togata and Nejire were asking after you."

"Hiding. This sort of stuff isn't really my thing. But I thought I'd come and support my friend, at least." He nodded toward her. "I heard that you're dating."

"Umm…maybe. We're treating today like a date, at least." Izuku blushed. "How did you find out so quickly?"

"It's been spreading through the third years like wildfire. Nejire's never dated anyone for as long as we've known her." Amajiki sighed. "Part of me wishes I'd had the courage, but I never have."

Izuku gasped. "Did you like her? I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I've long gotten over it. Nejire is a good friend, and I'm comfortable with that. I'll save my courage for the villains."

"...Right." Inwardly, Izuku wondered. Even though no one had negatively reacted to the idea of him going out with Nejire, and even All Might had said it was okay, he still wondered. _Should I pursue something selfishly like this? I've never felt this way before, and it's frightening…like things are out of my hands. _

Nejire would tell him to just go with the flow, and see what happens, wouldn't she? That's what they were doing, after all.

He looked back up at her lovingly. She was now twirling in the air, skating on her yellow energy blasts, to the delight of everyone watching.

The fashion show continued on, and a few minutes later Nejire re-emerged from the back to meet up with them.

"There you are!" she said to Amajiki immediately. "Where on Earth have you been?"

"Here and there," he muttered. "You were quite dazzling up there. Midoriya could barely tear his eyes away."

"Hey, I!" Izuku blurted, and blushed.

Nejire giggled. "It's okay, Izuku. I don't mind if you stare. I quite enjoy it, really." She leaned forward, and gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"I wouldn't have missed it. You were…very pretty."

"I'll leave you two alone," Amajiki said.

As he turned to leave, Nejire called after him. "Don't you dare retreat to your room! You better be going to find Mirio!"

"No promises," he called back.

She sighed, and then turned back to Izuku, smiling again. "What do you say to us having some alone time now?" she asked him.

"Uhh…sure. Although I have to go prepare for my class's concert soon."

"Ohh, I can't WAIT for that!"

…

Fifteen minutes until the beginning of the concert.

"There you are, Midoriya!" Mina snapped at him as he appeared in the "backstage" area that they'd set up. All around her, the dancers were putting their costumes on, and the band was getting their instruments ready.

"Ah! Sorry, Ashido!" Midoriya began frantically struggling into his outfit. "I lost…I lost track of time…"

"Yeah, hanging out with your fancy new third year girlfriend! We all know what you were doing."

"Huh?" Kirishima looked up. "What are you talking about, Pinky?"

Mina smirked, as Midoriya went pale. "Oh, just that Midoriya is dating Nejire Hado now."

"WHAT?!" Yaoyorozu and Iida exclaimed at the same time.

"Pfft," Bakugo scoffed. "No fucking way."

"Well, we went on _a _date," Midoriya muttered. "Today. And…we might be planning another."

"Congrats, my man! That's amazing!" Kirishima slapped him on the back. Then, he looked around. "Why so quiet, you guys? Why is no one else reacting to this news?!"

Toru, Sero, Shoji, and Tsuyu all looked at him blankly.

"We kinda already knew."

"Yeah."

"It was easy to suspect, ribbit. Did you not see them attached at the hip earlier?"

A loud cymbal crash caused them all to jump. They all turned to look at Bakugo, who was clutching a drumstick in a pale fist.

"Just making sure it works," he growled.

Doko and Tokoyami returned to tuning up their guitars. Jiro stood with them, pale-faced. "If Kaminari were here," she mumbled, "he would be freaking out right now. Probably shaking Midoriya back and forth, asking him how he pulled it off."

Doko and Tokoyami exchanged a troubled glance. "Jiro," Doko said to her, almost gently, "that was just the character that he played…"

"I know. Doesn't mean he wouldn't have done it." She turned away from them. "Ready up. We're on soon. EVERYONE, let's ready up!"

"I agree!" Iida cut in. "Midoriya! While I am happy that you have found someone, I must remind you that we have a concert to focus on! Also, I hope this does not interfere with your studies!"

"Oh, come off it, Iida," Kirishima said with a grin. "Midoriya's got it all under control, isn't that right?"

The rest of the class continued to talk. The five band members went up on stage, getting their set ready. A curtain was still drawn in front of them, and beyond that would be the darkness of the common room. They could already hear people milling about out there.

"Too tight," Tokoyami mumbled, adjusting his guitar strap and cracking his neck. A single black feather came floating off of it.

"You got crewmates abandoning ship," Doko joked, picking up the feather.

Tokoyami snatched it away from him. "Don't touch it."

"Whoops. Sorry."

Momo cracked her knuckles, then pretended to dance her fingers across the keyboard. "I'm starting to feel the nerves," she confessed.

"Oi, Ponytail," Bakugo growled. "Don't let this be a repeat of the Sports Festival."

She whipped said ponytail around as she looked at him icily. "Is that a threat?"

"Take it however you want. You better not choke up. People who are skilled all the time except when it counts piss me off."

"Are you saying she's skilled?" Doko asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

It was hard to tell in the darkness, but Bakugo might have flushed a little red. "...Shut up, crackhead. The advice goes for you too. No choking."

"Sure, Bakugo. Whatever you say." He looked back at Momo as they both turned away, and they shared an amused glance.

Jiro was taking deep breaths in front of her mic. Doko stepped up to his own mic, and adjusted it a little so it came up to his mouth. "Prepared?" she asked him.

"I remember all the words, if that's what you're asking."

She deadpanned. "I meant…"

"Yeah, I know what you meant. Gotta do good for Eri. I don't think she's smiled at all yet today. At least, not properly."

Jiro paused. "That didn't make me feel any better," she squeaked.

"I apologize. It makes me feel better." He rolled his shoulders. "The best way to not fuck up is to have motivation for what you're doing beyond _not fucking up_." He'd learned that at the sports festival. _Maybe I should apply the same attitude to controlling my Quirk, as well. _

"I have more motivation," she mumbled. "I can't stop thinking about…I don't know. It's gonna sound stupid. But, maybe, if when Kaminari was a kid, if he had seen a concert at some point…that would have made him happy. And then, maybe…he wouldn't have…done the things he did." She turned away from Doko, embarrassed. "I realize how dumb it sounds. But music makes me happy, so…that's how I think about things like this."

"I don't think it's dumb," Doko said. "I know we've got a lot of people in that crowd who need to be convinced of things. And this will be just the trick."

She managed a small smile. "Right. For Eri, then. And for all the other students, as well."

"For joy," he said.

"For joy," Momo echoed with a smile.

"For joy." Tokoyami nodded sagely.

They all looked at Bakugo.

His eyes were shut, his arms crossed while still holding the drumsticks. "Meh. For showing these second and third-year pricks that they aren't better than us."

"Whatever gets you going," said Doko.

"THERE you are!" Mina's voice rang from below the stage. "You two! We've been looking everywhere for you! Ochaco, hurry up and join Todoroki in the rafters! Ojiro, get your outfit on! Hurry, hurry, hurry, let's go!" Her clapping crackled up to their ears.

Momo had craned her neck to look at the scene, since she was near the back of the stage. "Is it strange that those two took so long, and arrived together?" she muttered aloud.

Jiro blinked. "Probably just a coincidence."

"It never is," muttered Tokoyami, but only loud enough for Doko to hear.

Five minutes left. The tech crew had gotten situated in the correct positions, and the dancers were on stage now, lined up in front of the band.

For a moment, Doko thought the whole thing felt kind of stupid. _How can I do this in good conscience when there is so much to be worried about? _But it quickly faded away. He was remembering the chords he had to play now, the pitches he had to hit. His brain had focused in on performance.

All went silent outside. Jiro took a deep breath, her eyes shut. It was about time.

"Let's blow 'em away," Bakugo growled, and Doko felt adrenaline surge through him.

The curtains opened, and the crowd appeared before his eyes. _Hundreds, _he thought, disbelieving. _Many of them look upset, or skeptical. But…_he laid eyes upon Mirio, Eri sitting on his shoulders. She was watching with a careful expression, her lips closed.

Bakugo clicked his drumsticks. One, two, three, four…

The lights blared to life, and the music began.

The dance team took off through their routine. Mina twirled in front of Doko's vision, followed closely behind by Tsuyu and Ojiro. Dazzling smiles were on all their faces.

The whole crowd seemed to pull back, as if the music had hit them like the wind. Doko's fingers danced across the strings. The opening riff neared its end. Jiro lifted her head up in front of the mic and exclaimed, "THANKS FOR COMING!"

Then, they began to sing.

_What am I to be? _

_What is my calling?_

_I gave up giving up, I'm ready to go… _

Doko was taken aback by the sound of his own voice, and Jiro's, through the mics. It sounded louder than he'd ever heard it, but…good. Harmonious. The crunchy guitars continued. Momo tapped on the piano, bobbing her head, and Bakugo banged on the drums furiously…but didn't speed up. He kept tempo…

They hit the chorus, and the dancers jumped into the air. Midoriya and Aoyama met each other. The former caught the latter, and threw him upward. Aoyama's lasers sprayed out in a circle, and a dazzling gasp swept over the crowd.

The second verse. The second chorus. Todoroki sent his ice out, and Midoriya pulled Aoyama along on the rope. Koda's pigeons went flying, as did Sero's tape. Momo lifted an elbow and burst some confetti into the air.

_Hero too, I am a hero too… _

Ochaco floated over the crowd, touching people with her Quirk, sending them upward as they laughed and giggled. Doko hadn't seen her so openly happy in weeks.

_True heroes stand up for what they believe, so wait and see. _

The bridge. The crowd was cheering and whooping now, beyond any of Doko's expectations. This next part was just for Jiro to sing, and she lowered her head, seeming to retreat into her thoughts. Her voice, like honey smoothed over thunder, swelled out over the room.

Mina danced past, and winked at him.

_True heroes…stand up for what they believe YEAH I'll BE!_

Doko warped several feet into the air, letting the violet light course through him, and slammed back down into the ground as he hit the riffs again, letting the music guide his whole body. The crowd roared.

_Hero too! I am a HERO TOO!_

In that moment, the monsters were all but gone. They were powerless before him, barely a speck.

And little Eri opened her arms wide, and laughed, a massive smile spreading over her face.

They went into the final section. Bakugo did his last drumroll, a half-smile on his face. The dancers waved their arms, and Ochaco released her Quirk, letting Sero's tape pull the floating people back to safety. Koda's pigeons did a last sweep of the room, and Toru released her rainbow energy in one last dazzling display.

The song ended, the curtain closed. To the sound of applause and cheering and laughing beyond his imagination.

Jiro let out a long exhale, and then burst into happy tears. Momo ran over to half-comfort her and half-join, the two of them hugging and spinning in a circle. Doko looked to Tokoyami, and then Bakugo, grinning hugely. They shared his expression.

They had done it. In that moment, with the mood at an all-time high, anything seemed possible. They would capture the League. They would keep the school open, and have long, bright futures…

…

In the light of the setting sun, a figure watched the UA campus from a rooftop that nearly came up to the top of the hill. The figure wore a raggedy old hooded sweatshirt that shadowed their face.

There were a few more lights around the dorm buildings where there shouldn't have been, and maybe the hint of some loud noise, but the students had concealed themselves well. In any case, the figure couldn't exactly tell what was going on.

But he knew that he was being left out of something.

Denki lowered the hood, letting the breeze go through his unkempt hair a bit. It was matted from lack of washing, and lengthening every day. He smelled horrible. His stomach growled.

Sadly, he turned to retreat off the rooftop, looking away from UA. _What I gave up, I can never have again. _

…

The police chief leaned over the table. "Thank you both for your time. Your sides of the story will be of much help. And thank you for your service as well. I expect you both to be great heroes in the future."

"Thank you, sir," Hanta and Ibara said at the same time.

"One more question before you go. It concerns this man's partner, Manami Aiba. Codename: La Brava."

Gentle stirred in his seat. For the first time, a single blue eye looked up at the two kids from beneath his long white hair.

"He tells us that he brainwashed the woman to fall in love with him, and that she had no intention behind her villainous actions. He implores us to set her free. What do you think about this? Did her behavior strike you as brainwashed, or intentional?"

Hanta and Ibara exchanged a glance. Then, they both looked back at Gentle. He was slouched in his chair, defeated, chains around his wrists. He was no longer looking at them. Unable to.

Hanta knew it was a lie. Of course it was. But…a lie for love. And, looking at this man who tried to kill him…he couldn't bring himself to act callous.

_What would a hero do? What would anyone in love do? _He WAS in love now. At least, that's what it felt like.

_I would lie, too. _

"Very possibly," Hanta said, softly. Gentle's head lifted up a fraction of an inch.

"I would agree," said Ibara. "It did seem like she might have been brainwashed."

"Very well. We will keep that in mind. You two are free to go."

Hanta looked back as he left. Gentle Criminal was staring at him, and he mouthed two words.

_Thank you. _

Hanta nodded, and left the room.

…

The next few days for Class A were wonderful. The school rode the high of the festival for days, and it seemed as if all tension had drained from the halls. Even grumpy staff like Aizawa and Hound Dog seemed to be in higher spirits. None of Class A knew where Aizawa had been for most of the festival: he claimed to have slept through most of it. Privately, a lot of them nursed doubts. Especially those who'd heard Eri's story about him and Ms. Joke help her shop for clothes.

There were a lot of new couples after the festival. Toru and Shoji were one, and the group chat had gone nuts when they found this out. Sero and Shiozaki was less surprising, but still very impactful, considering what the two of them had gone through (and indeed, the two of them were something of celebrities in the halls after their fight). Lastly, there was Midoriya and Nejire, which no one had seen coming at all.

A few of the class were worried about Uraraka's reaction to this, but she seemed to be in high spirits after the festival as well, and several people (most notably Mina and Tsuyu) noticed that she was talking to Ojiro a lot more. Apparently, they'd fought each other to a draw in the Quirkless sparring contest at the festival, though no one else in the class had actually seen this.

Eri and Nighteye had gone on their way after the festival, but not after a lengthy goodbye to many of the students. Eri had been so very pleased, and that made them all more pleased, too.

Jiro had become something of a star, though not to the same degree that Ibara and Sero had (Monoma could be heard complaining that he deserved the same treatment for his performance in the play). The rocker girl was in higher spirits than many had ever seen her, and she, Momo, and Bakugo were often seen hanging out together. Even Bakugo himself seemed less grumpy.

A few days past, some of the class was sitting in the common room, watching a special report about the Gentle Criminal fight.

"_Not since Kamino has a villain incident generated so much buzz. In contrast to the last few controversies involving UA, the buzz is surprisingly positive. Why do you think that is?"_

"_Well, Natsume, there could be a number of reasons. One might be that we could see almost the entire fight unfold, and none of it was shrouded in mystery. Another reason might be that no one on the hero side was seemingly injured. And, one can't help but feel like this Gentle Criminal was somewhat less of a threat than the League of Villains. The past two incidents have been major attacks that took both students and staff off guard, where the villains managed to infiltrate a secure area. What we saw on display this weekend was a failed infiltration. The students and staff WERE on guard, and that was plain enough with all the cameras everywhere. By all measures, the students of UA showed that they were prepared, focused, and nearly as skilled as most of the pros you see on the street daily."_

"_Indeed. And whether the general public has those specific words in their heads or not, the effect seems to be the same. Petitions to forcibly shut down UA have lost a good deal of traction in the last few days, and protests have declined across the country. Heroes of all kinds have seen an uptick in popularity polls, which is good news for the upcoming Billboard Chart Festival, set to happen later today."_

"_Polls don't show everything though, Natsume. We talked to some people on the street to see what their reaction to all this was. We got an interesting response."_

"_...Oh, I thought it was amazing! The way those students fought, and the way one of them talked afterward…at first I was worried just watching it on TV, but that faded away fast. They made me feel like everything was going to be just fine. The way a hero should make you feel, you know? The way All Might made everyone feel before he retired. If that's what UA is teaching those kids, then they can stay open for however long they need to!"_

Doko looked back at Sero, sitting on one of the couches. "Did you hear that, dude? That's praise for you!"

Sero's black eyes stared at the screen. "I suppose," he mumbled. "It all still feels a little…precarious."

"Didn't you want to stand out, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked him. "You were just directly compared to All Might on national television. That's about the highest praise any aspiring hero could want."

Doko nodded in agreement. "This is great."

"I can't wait for the Billboard Chart, though," said Kirishima, chewing on a granola bar as he sat down. "It's gonna be interesting without All Might at number one."

Doko turned back to look at the screen. _That's right. _He'd forgotten all about the hero rankings. _The new top ten… _

Recently he'd been trying to look more into the currently operating pro heroes, having come to UA without very much knowledge of them. Mina teased him for it, but it would be good to know. _Those are the guys who will have to take down the League within the year if we want to finish our education. _Endeavor, Hawks, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, Mount Lady…

Todoroki was standing behind the couch. Doko looked back up at him. "Your dad will probably be first, huh?"

Todoroki shrugged. "He has the most solved incidents every year."

Doko looked back at the screen and blinked. "I still feel awkward about how I acted at the internship with him. I don't think he liked me."

"Probably not," Todoroki said bluntly.

"Dude, ouch. You were supposed to make me feel better there."

"Sorry. You did directly disobey his orders and go after Shigaraki at Hosu."

"You did the same thing! Only with Stain."

"Yeah, but I'm his son." Todoroki crossed his arms. "The school just got permission to start up provisional license training again, thanks to all this good publicity. Me and Bakugo will finish that up and then everyone in class will have their licenses."

"Then work studies can start back up!" piped up Kirishima. "If the school gets permission for those too, of course."

"If you want to do your work study with your dad, then be my guest," said Doko. "I don't think I'll be going back there." While Endeavor's advice about _keeping his Quirk on all the time _had worked well for creating the Warp Field super move, and had helped him with several battles, he feared that it may have also set in motion something with his Quirk that was…not able to be taken back.

Midoriya was sitting on his left. "Don't worry about it, Katayama," he said. "We can always just go back to Sir Nighteye. Now that he and All Might have made up…"

"Are you sure you don't want to follow your girlfriend to Ryukyu's place?"

"Huh? Ah!" Midoriya started, and blushed.

"Ryukyu would love to have you, ribbit," spoke up Tsuyu from across the room. "She saw how well you did at the yakuza raid."

"Well, I mean…I don't know…"

_Uraraka would also be there. _Doko forced a smile, and said, "You're right, Midoriya. Nighteye might be a good choice." _But he and All Might also think I'm going to die or have some horrible fate, and they're keeping this crazy Quirk secret about you from everyone. _He'd been unable to behave normally around All Might since the festival day, and was starting to fear that the Symbol of Peace was catching on. _He may be a former brute, but he isn't stupid. _

Maybe not Nighteye, then. But who? Who could he do a work study with?

"Tokoyami," he called, to the bird boy standing across the room. Since their work together in the band, the two of them had grown closer. Doko hadn't quite worked up the courage to ask him how he controlled his sentient Quirk, though. _Soon. _

Tokoyami looked up. "Yes?"

"Is Hawks good to work study with?"

The boy frowned. "Honestly, not really. He's barely around, and when he is he just wants to hang out around town. I've never been out on patrol with him. Plus, he only said he took me on because of my aesthetic, so I don't think he'd want you anyway. No offense, of course."

"None taken," Doko sighed.

"I'm here!" Mina exclaimed in a pointlessly loud voice as she entered the common room from outside. Behind her were Ojiro and Uraraka, walking closely side-by-side. _Was she just interrogating them? _Doko had to wonder.

"Wow," Kirishima drawled sarcastically. "We can all rest easy now that you've returned."

"Shut it." Mina walked over, and plopped herself down on the couch between Doko and Midoriya, forcing the green-haired boy to scoot over.

"There wasn't enough room for you to do that," Doko told her plainly.

"There is now. Sorry, Midoriya."

"Yeah, haha, whatever…" the other boy squeaked.

Mina had been in high spirits post-festival as well, and was constantly receiving compliments in the hall for putting it together. Personally, Doko thought it was going a little bit to her head, but only shared this thought with Tsuyu and Shoji, who both secretly agreed.

"I have disappointing news, actually," she announced to the room.

Kirishima slapped his chest and huffed out through his nose. "Hit me with it. I can take it."

"The Pussycats were gonna show up to watch the Billboard Chart with us, but couldn't get campus permission in time. The process is a lot more rigorous now, even after Sero and Shiozaki's fight."

Doko raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't they be _in _the Billboard Chart, anyway?"

"No," Koda said, and everyone went silent to listen to the normally quiet boy. "They were in the double digits before, meaning they would have been invited to the event, but since Ragdoll had to retire after All For One took her Quirk, they've been on break. And going on break ranks you way down. Triple digits at least. Only the top couple of hundred get invited."

"Still, it sucks that they couldn't come here, either," said Sato. "Mandalay and Pixie-Bob are real pieces of work."

"What might you mean by that, garcon?" Aoyama asked, putting his chin in his hands and leaning over the counter, smiling his pointed smile. "Might you be enchanted by their beauty?"

Kirishima and Sero were laughing, but Momo frowned. "I must disapprove!" Iida declared. "The age gap between us and them is simply too great to-"

"That didn't stop Pixie-Bob from sexually harassing the boys," muttered Jiro.

"It is sad, though. They were gonna bring that kid with them. Kota. Apparently he's a big fan of you two now." Mina looked back and forth between Doko and Midoriya.

"That makes sense," said Koda softly. "They saved him from the muscular villain, after all."

"You did too, don't forget," Doko said to him. "We were dead without your wolves." He turned back to Mina. "Where'd you find all this out, anyway?"

"From Aizawa. Oh, I think the chart is starting!"

The event was introduced by the HPSC, with hundreds of heroes sitting out in the audience. The lower rankings were released, slowly building up to the top ten.

"Man, I know Endeavor's gonna be first, but it does kinda suck," said Kirishima. "No offense, Todoroki, but I always felt like the best hero should be someone with…chivalry."

"I don't take offense," the ice-and-fire user responded, "but might I suggest that you're just too used to All Might being in the spot? The best hero can be anyone."

Goosebumps went up Doko's arms, and for some reason, he turned to look at Midoriya. _The best hero can be anyone. _

The green-haired boy's face was staring at the screen, but then he turned and the two of them made eye contact. Doko quickly averted his gaze, panic spiking through his nerves. _Does he suspect? Does he suspect that I know? No, it can't be. _

"Oooh! Switcheroo at 59! I did my internship with him!" Mina had been leaning into Doko's side, but she pushed forward now, looking closer at the screen. "He's really cool, Doko. You'd like him. He switches objects by touching them. It's sort of like your Quirk. He actually told me that he sent you a request after the sports festival, but obviously you went to Endeavor instead."

"Right…" Doko gazed at Switcheroo on screen, an orange-haired wiry man with a smirk. _A similar Quirk to me, huh? Maybe I should work study with him. If Mina returns to him, then I'd get to be with her all the time… _

His frustration at being unable to make her understand how scared he was still remained, and it had only festered in the days after the festival, since she was riding the high like the rest and didn't want to be dragged down by anything. Maybe, if they got to work together in the field a bit, she'd be able to get it…

That settled it. He'd go wherever Mina went. _And I want to spend as much time with her as possible while I can. Before…before things change. _

They reached the top ten. Ryukyu was there at tenth, much to Uraraka and Tsuyu's delight. Ninth was an old veteran hero called Yoroi Musha. Eighth was a literal washing machine, to Doko's complete bafflement.

"Who in the _fu-_"

Mina laughed and slapped her hand over his mouth. "Just keep watching."

Number seven was Kamui Woods, to Sero's shock.

"Yoooo!" Sato clapped the tape boy on the back. "Dude, I bet since the fight you had, Kamui definitely wants you and Shiozaki back. And now he's number _seven_! You've got that practically gift-wrapped for you!"

Sero seemed stunned. "Yeah, it's quite…great…"

Number six was a guy called Crust, who cried about wishing he'd been at Kamino to help All Might.

"I like him," Kirishima announced. "He should be the number one."

"Shhh!" Mina interrupted. "Here she comes!"

Doko raised an eyebrow at her. "Here who comes?"

"At number five!" the female announcer cried. "A determined bunny who's risen way up in the rankings! Rabbit hero, MIRKO!"

A woman came sauntering on the stage, with tanned skin and long, snow-white hair. Her ears were like a rabbit's, long and perky. Her muscles were extremely well-defined. Though Doko could tell that she was kind of short, she seemed to exude this larger-than-life aura.

She flipped her hair with a white-gloved hand as she stepped up to her microphone. "I heard you guys formed teams?" she snorted. "Weaklings."

"Good god," Jiro muttered. "I think I'm in love."

"She's my favorite!" Mina gushed. "Ever since that time she crushed a robot between her thighs. Was that five years ago? Four? Whatever, it was a little bit after her debut, but man, oh man, is she good!"

Doko gave his girlfriend an amused glance. "How did I never know about this?"

"I guess it never came up. She's never even been in the top twenty before now, but…oh, I'm just so happy! If I could do a work study with anyone I wanted, it would be her…but it's just a dream, really. She hates teaming up with others. It would never happen."

_A work study with a heroine who hates teaming up. Yeah, sounds impossible. _Still, he had just told himself that he would go where Mina went…

Doko stared at the screen that showed Mirko standing there proudly, and wondered.

…

**Okay, I admit that I have sort of rushed the end of this arc and wrapped some things up off page, but the arc was already dragging on to become the longest I've written, and I really wanted to pull myself out of it before I got too bogged down in all kinds of details and subplots. **

**Some things of note: with this, we have pretty much passed the anime. I plan to continue into manga territory starting next chapter. **

**I also now have an ending in mind. If you thought this arc had too many side plots, just know that they are all for the ending…and my desire to give every character at least one little thing to do. **

**I can't say for certain when the ending will come other than that I THINK it will be before the 100 chapter mark. So expect this fic to be less than 100 chapters. **

**That's all I've got for now. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you're so inclined. **


	63. Chapter 63: Joint Training, Part 1

Chapter 63: Joint Training, Part 1

**ATTENTION: NOW ENTERING MANGA TERRITORY. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

He could tell the difference between a normal dream and one sent from his Quirk immediately now.

There was a certain feeling, an edge that the Quirk dreams had. Even when they didn't show him anything explicitly disturbing. It was like an instant regret, bordering on panic, and a heavy sense of foreboding. It came upon him now as he walked into a UA bathroom, only the bathroom had impossible architecture. _I'm dreaming, _thought Doko Katayama, and then, a second later, _ah shit. Not like this. _

There were rats scurrying around in the bathroom. Why was he being shown rats? _Are they your physical form? _he asked his Quirk, dryly. No response.

Suddenly, one of the rats began to squeak. Then, it convulsed. Its companions scattered away from it, scared. The rat rolled on the ground, thrashing and screaming...and went limp. Its small mouth opened.

Out of its mouth erupted starlight. The lights filled Doko's vision, causing him to throw a hand over his face so as to not blind himself. Then…they resolved into the shape of an infant.

_The glowing baby. The first Quirk. _He'd seen it before in the dreams. Every time he saw the baby in a dream again, he remembered the countless other times he'd seen it…but they all went forgotten when he woke up.

_Why are you showing me the first Quirk? _No response. Were these images just meant to madden him? Make him go insane? Was that all there was to it? _Make me think that it's showing me something important, only for it to be nothing… _

Doko lifted his head. He was staring into the eyes of a muscular dark-haired woman. She had a spiky ponytail that wavered in some ethereal breeze. And she was scowling at him.

"Who're you?" she asked roughly. "Begone. This is not your place."

"I…" he could not seem to form words. "I didn't come here on _purpose_…"

More shapes were forming up around her. "Begone, creature," they all said together. "_You don't belong here_."

"Okay, okay! I'll try to leave, just…"

The shapes were converging on him, as if they meant to grab him. Doko's heart spiked in panic. He scrambled backward. "Stay away from me!" he shrieked.

"_You stay away from us."_

He was floating backward, repelled away from that place by their will. He windmilled his arms, trying to find purchase, but there was none in the void.

Beyond the shapes, he saw another person standing there. A boy. A boy he recognized. _Fuck it, I'm calling out to him._

"MIDORIYA!" he yelled, waving his hands. "MIDORIYA, WHAT IS THIS? WHO ARE THEY?" _Are they the previous users of your Quirk? Of All Might's Quirk? Of…ONE FOR ALL? _He didn't have time to ask that, though. Because when Midoriya looked up at him, the boy's eyes widened in panic, and such a severe feeling of dread fell over Doko that he jolted awake.

Next to him in the bed, Mina yelped, her arms throwing themselves around him, and in the distance, he heard breaking glass.

Doko looked down at her. Her eyes were wide open, her chest heaving. "You…you scared me…" she mumbled. "Another nightmare?"

"I don't think so," he said. "At least, nothing particularly nightmarish happened in it." That was not really a lie. Nothing he'd seen had been scary, but what had that feeling of dread been?

"I heard something." Mina sat up, and looked toward the window of her room. "Breaking glass, maybe? A window? Do you think someone might be breaking in?"

"No," Doko said, feeling sick. _That was Midoriya. _He pretty much believed it now. The two of them had been sharing the same dreamspace. _But how does that happen? Is it his Quirk? Mine? Both? I must talk to him. _

"Let's go back to sleep," said Mina, after checking her phone. "It's 3:47…ah!"

Doko leaned forward and kissed her lips. He didn't know why, but he needed it. Wanted it. Right now, of all times.

They separated with a pop, Mina looking up at him, gasping. "Or," she breathed, "we could make love."

He simply nodded, and turned over to get completely on top of her, leaning down and kissing her again. This time, her mouth opened for his tongue, and the two of them forgot all else besides each other for a while.

…

The next morning, they took care to not exit the room at the same time like always. They'd been in Mina's room, so Mina would make sure the coast is clear for Doko to leave a few minutes after her. There were no cameras in the hallways, just in the common room, but still. It wouldn't do to be seen by Iida or Momo. Everyone else in the class was pretty much aware that Doko and Mina often slept together, but it was still better to avoid interaction, so they wouldn't get teased or harassed.

Down in the common room, there was only Jiro and Momo, who were talking about something near the doors and not paying the two new arrivals any attention. Mina yawned and took some toast off a plate left by Sato, smacking her lips. She had put on some actual pajamas that fit her pretty loosely, but as Doko walked behind the counter and past her, he impulsively grabbed her ass for a moment.

She let out a yelp, and then gave him an evil grin. "What's gotten into you?" she asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I just remembered how hot you are." He opened the fridge and pulled out some grapefruit juice. "That's all." _I want to spend as much time with her as I can. _He was frightened by his own desire, his own need for it. Briefly, he wondered if his Quirk was messing with that too.

Mina giggled, spreading peanut butter on her toast. "Well, I'm glad I could jog your memory. Though if I limp during training today, let it be known that it's your fault."

"I wouldn't let that be known if I were you." He raised an eyebrow at her, and then nodded to Momo standing across the room. "Who knows how she and glasses might react."

"With jealousy?" Mina took a bite of her toast, and a smear of peanut butter was left on her lips. Doko's eyes flickered toward it, and she smirked.

"Whoops, I'm a mess. Can you get that for me?" She lowered her eyelids suggestively.

Doko sighed, and leaned forward, kissing her despite Jiro and Momo being nearby. Her hands snaked up under his shirt to feel his chest, and…

"God, I can't stand you two." Sero came swaggering into the kitchen, stretching his elbows behind his head, and cracking his neck back and forth. "I'd tell you to get a room, but you already _do _that. Where's the next step after that? What advice could I even provide?"

Mina turned to look at him with an annoyed expression, though her arms stayed wrapped around Doko. "Surely something you can keep in mind with your dearly beloved Shiozaki," she grumbled at him.

Sero stopped as he opened the fridge, and blushed. "I don't think she wants to do stuff like that. Her religion, and all."

"What a shame," said Mina, but Doko gave her a look. "It's good that you know and respect that," he told Sero, honestly. "That's a sign that you guys might last a while."

"That is, barring today's events," Sero said, digging around in the fridge.

Both Doko and Mina raised an eyebrow at this. "Huh?"

"You haven't heard? We're doing today's training with Class B," he said. "We're grouping up into teams and fighting them."

…

Doko looked around for Midoriya as the class prepared to walk up to the building together, but couldn't see him. He asked Iida about it.

"I believe Midoriya got up early for a run, and then went ahead to the building to speak to All Might," said Iida. "Why? Do you need to talk to him about something?"

_Talking to All Might, huh? I wonder what that could be about, _he thought dryly. "No, I'm planning on killing him. Yes, I need to talk to him."

"As class rep, I am here to help. If you need me to pass on a message of any kind…"

"I've got to do it myself, Iida. Thanks though."

As they continued their walk, Doko found himself lining up with Todoroki. The boy's phone went off, prompting Doko to raise his eyebrows, but Shoto just let it ring, not answering.

"Shouldn't you get that?"

"It's the old man. He's been calling me all morning."

"Oh. Right. How'd, uh, _that_ go?" After the billboard chart in which Endeavor had been announced as number one, he and Hawks had gotten into a fight with an advanced Nomu. Endeavor had been badly injured, but public support for him had gone way up. That, combined with Sero and Ibara's fight, had greatly improved public opinion of heroes in the past week.

And Shoto had gone to visit him after his hospital release. He'd been gone from school for a full day. Doko was one of the few people who knew the full extent of their relationship, so to see his friend's reaction to his father fighting for his life on TV…

"It was fine. My older brother got upset and stormed out. My sister is trying to fix things, though."

"And…what about him?" Doko asked.

The phone rang again, and Todoroki winced. "He's…trying, too."

Personally, Doko had no forgiveness for abuse. He found himself relating to the older brother's reaction more than anything. _Why couldn't that Hawks guy be number one? He's much more likeable, and he carries things out with a casualness that puts people at ease. _Hawks was a mysterious character, though. Even more mysterious than that powerful Nomu showing up.

_The League still has a place to make them. Where? We destroyed their warehouse in Kamino Ward. Where are they hiding? _The fire user known as Dabi had made a brief appearance at the end, right before Mirko had shown up…but he'd disappeared just as quickly.

Doko frowned. If the League wasn't found and captured before the end of the school year, UA would close. And it was winter now. They didn't have much time left. _Maybe if I can make a breakthrough with Kurogiri… _

He had more of those visits to come, as well as more Quirk control training, and more Quirkless sparring. But all that could wait until after school. _Because today we're fighting Class B._

A short while later, the boys all emerged from the locker room in their hero costumes. Doko's had remained functionally the same. The improved metal mask and boots with air-stabilization control, to help him land better, were relatively recent additions (thanks to Hatsume). But other than that, his only new alteration was cosmetic: a black waistcoat with a fur-lined collar, to match Mina's.

Ojiro had added a similar fur collar to his own outfit for the winter. Kirishima and Bakugo were both wearing sleeves now. Shoji, on the other hand, had added nothing, and his five arms remained bare. People like Aoyama and Iida in their armour and Tokoyami in his cloak were already set, and indeed Doko had to wonder how they'd not cooked in such heavy clothing during the warmer months.

"Kacchan, that's pretty clever!" Midoriya was saying. "With longer sleeves, you're more likely to work up a sweat, which is what you need to generate explosions-"

"I know that," Bakugo snapped. "I don't need your praise, you damn nerd."

"Right, yea, yea." Midoriya waved his hands and moved off.

Doko thought Bakugo had mellowed out recently, but something seemed to be putting him on edge today. _He's eager to get his license. He thinks any day that he's not at those remedial courses is a waste of time. _Doko could imagine himself feeling the same way, if he'd failed the first test.

Speaking of Midoriya, though…

The boy was chatting animatedly with Iida now, but he caught Doko approaching him out of the corner of his eye, and his eyes widened in panic. The exact same expression he'd made in the dream last night.

_Yup. He knows. _Doko wilted. He could tell, instantly: Midoriya was scared of him, or at least didn't want to talk to him right now. That was upsetting. _Later, I guess. _He moved off.

They met up with the six girls outside, on their way to the training ground.

"Ohhhmy god!" gushed Toru. "You two match now!" Her gloved hand wagged back and forth between Doko and Mina.

"Yep!" Mina stuck her tongue out. "Our new styles are cool as heck, huh?" She'd modified her waistcoat to be a bit longer on the sleeves, and the clasp over her collarbone now had an inkblot pattern that could be interpreted as either acid, or a reference to Doko's own costume logo.

"Aren't you freezing, though?" Sero asked Toru.

"Nah! And even if I did get cold, I've got this big guy to warm me up!" Hagakure scurried over to Shoji and leaned against his chest.

Shoji was the most flustered Doko had ever seen him. "I'm afraid that I don't have much warmth to give at the moment. I would have liked to change my costume but it's difficult to sleeve so many arms. Also, you're naked." He gently took Toru by the shoulders and unstuck her from his chest.

Doko had to admire how easily Shoji knew where every part of her body was. _He's always been observant. I wonder how long they liked each other before. _

He noticed Ojiro was deliberately looking away, but then Uraraka tapped him on the shoulder. "Ojiro-kun, I like your new collar there! It's neat and it matches the fluff on your tail, too!"

"Haha, yea…" the tail user answered sheepishly. "It seems you've made a few modifications as well. Are those for combat?"

"Yep!" Uraraka showed off her new gauntlets. "For my elbows and knees, just like you showed me! Muay Thai, right?"

Doko couldn't help but notice how much more bubbly she was around Ojiro. Like her old self, even. Still, something had definitely shifted. _The months have changed us all, huh? _Looking around at the class, he couldn't help but remember the first time they'd all seen each other in costume, at the first battle trial. So much had happened since then.

Oh, and Momo was wearing a cloak now. That was good. _She should have had that the whole time._

They walked up to Field Gamma, AKA the labyrinthine place with all the pipes, where Class B waited. Doko's eyes widened. He'd never seen any of them in their hero costumes before.

"Oh ho!" Monoma spotted them approaching. "Getting here after us? Second rate as ever, Class A! Slacking off won't do today! TODAY IS THE DAY WE SETTLE OUR RIVALRY!"

He threw his head up to the sky and cackled. "A STUDENT SURVEY SHOWED OUR PLAY BEING MORE POPULAR THAN YOUR CONCERT BY TWO VOTES!" A paper was produced from nowhere, and thrown at Kirishima, who caught it against his face and read it in disbelief. "Oh man, really?" he mumbled.

"READ IT AND WEEP! I GUESS BEING THE ONES WHO MAKE THE FESTIVAL ISN'T EVERYTHING, HUH? I GUESS PEOPLE ARE TIRED OF ONE CLASS BEING THE CENTER OF ATTENTION ALL THE TIME, HUH? I GUESS-"

Itsuka Kendo had moved forward to intercept him, but Aizawa's capture scarf got there first, and choked him about the throat. "That's enough out of you," he mumbled. Vlad King was next to him, and behind them was another person.

"Sensei!" Iida raised his hand. "I am aware that this will be a training session where our classes are set against each other. With that in mind, how are we to account for the difference in number? Class A is nineteen, while Class B still has their full twenty."

_Kaminari, _Doko thought with a wince.

"I was just getting to that," said Aizawa. He and Vlad King stepped apart, revealing the boy standing behind them. "Some of you may remember him, but just in case: this is Hitoshi Shinso, from general studies Class C. He's hoping to transfer into the hero course."

Shinso was wearing a gym uniform, but he had a metal contraption in front of his mouth, and a version of Aizawa's capture scarf around his neck.

"Shinso?!" Midoriya and Ojiro exclaimed at the same time. A bunch of the others gasped.

He gave them all a deadpan look with tired eyes. "Hey."

"So this is who you've been training up," Doko said loudly to Aizawa. "With your capture scarf too, huh? I should have known."

"Watch it," warned Eraser Head. He looked back at Shinso. "Want to introduce yourself?"

"I met some of you at the Sports Festival, but don't think we're friends just because we fought or something. I'm already incredibly behind you all, and I have no time to do anything besides catch up. I _will _use my Quirk to help people, and that's that."

Murmurs around the two hero classes.

"How stiff."

"He reminds me of how Todoroki used to be."

"Hey, his Quirk is brainwashing, right?" Kirishima muttered in Ojiro's ear. "Scary!"

"I think I like him," Monoma said with approval, framing his chin with two fingers.

Aizawa seemed a little nonplussed, though Shinso kept a straight face. "Let's…get to it then." He nodded to Vlad King.

"So!" The blood hero clapped his hands together. "Battle training. Both classes will be divided into five teams of four. There will be five matches total, with each team going up against a team from the other class. Shinso will join one of the teams from Class A."

"That's sort of a disadvantage, isn't it?" Sero complained. "No offense, but if he hasn't had the same amount of training…"

"Less of a disadvantage than if you had nobody at all," Shinso said plainly. "I'll try not to embarrass myself."

"The rules will be fairly simple. Each team has a cage. Think of yourselves as heroes trying to capture a group of villains. Whichever side has captured more of the other side when the timer runs out is the winner. If one team captures all of the other team _before_ time runs out, they are also obviously the winners. Once captured and put in prison, you cannot break out and rejoin the battle." Vlad King looked directly at Doko when he said this. In fact, pretty much all the students' eyes went to him as well.

He shrank back under their scrutiny. "Alright, I get it," he said. "No warping out of kiddy jail. You still have to actually capture me first." He narrowed his eyes at Monoma.

"Hmm…" the beast-looking guy from 1-B, who Doko believed was named Shishida, pondered. "If the cages are near the team's home base, then the best strategy would be to lure the other team all the way to your side, so you can get them into the cage fairly quickly. But of course, that's all easier said than done."

Aizawa and Vlad King both picked up boxes. "Time to draw lots," they said.

The two teachers fished around, and both picked out four slips of paper. Vlad King looked up first. "Shiozaki," he began. "Kamakiri, Shishida, Yanagi."

The four Class B students stepped up. Ibara, obviously, Doko knew, and had fought before. _And beat. But she has villain experience now, and is way more confident than before. _He saw her even wink at Sero as she passed him. The other three…Kamakiri was a tall boy with mantis features who was a bit of an asshole, from what he'd heard. Shishida seemed like more of an Iida type, though his beast Quirk was oddly incongruent with that. And lastly there was Yanagi, the girl with white hair and a slouched back. She had telekinesis. _This would not be a fun team to go against. _

Aizawa read his next. "Uraraka," he began. "Iida, Ojiro, Sero."

The classes gasped, and whistled. They all immediately knew what had happened: Sero and Ibara were going against each other.

The two partners looked at each other in alarm, but then Sero grinned, and so did Shiozaki. Iida stepped forward and shook hands with Shishida, both of their glasses glinting. "Let us have a good match," Iida said. "Likewise," Shishida echoed. _My God, they are the SAME person. _

"We're on the same team, Ojiro!" Uraraka said in excitement.

"Yep." Ojiro nodded, but his eyes were on the boy Kamakiri. _Do they have history? _Doko had to wonder. In any case, the Class A team that had formed was extremely high-mobility. _They've got this. _

Vlad King went again. "B-team Two," he announced, picking out four more slips. "Kendo, Monoma, Bondo, Fukidashi."

"Holy shit," someone from 1-B swore. "That's overpowered."

Itsuka, the proud class president, strode forward to take her spot. Monoma quickly followed her, cackling. "This is quite the team!" he swooned. "Oh, I pity whichever of you has to go against us!"

Kendo gave him a sideglance. "Why'd I have to get stuck with you," she muttered.

Bondo and Fukidashi were both strange-looking. The former had a metallic head like a nozzle, and the other's head was a speech bubble. Doko knew next to nothing about either of their Quirks, and they both seemed quiet and reserved. He knew Monoma could copy, though, and Itsuka could grow her hands in size.

Aizawa picked his slips next. "Yaoyorozu," he said. "Hagakure, Shinso, Katayama."

More gasps and murmurs. Doko's heart skipped a beat.

"Well, there's Shinso on a team. And with Yao-momo and Katayama as well…"

"HA!" Bakugo spat. "All that trash you talked," he called to Monoma. "And now you have to catch the crackhead. Good luck with that one, buddy!"

Monoma's eyes narrowed at Doko. "Hey, don't give me that look," Doko said to him as he followed Momo and Toru forward. "I didn't ask to fight you either." General laughter rang about the group at this.

Momo was keeping her head up high, and she made eye contact with Kendo, who grinned. "Let's have a good match, Yao-momo," the orange-haired girl called. Momo simply nodded back, smiling lightly.

Toru leaned in to whisper to Doko. "It'll be cool to fight together, Katayama-kun! Cloak and dagger all over again, huh?"

"It's true we've never been paired up before. Although I guess you would have preferred Shoji."

"I'll only admit it if you say you would have preferred Mina."

"Quiet, you two," Momo admonished them. "You'll set a bad example for our guest."

All three of them turned to look at Shinso, who blinked. "I don't really care," he said.

Doko offered him a hand. "Let's do this thing, partner."

Shinso looked at it for a moment, before shaking it dutifully. "I still remember how you blew me off outside your classroom door, before the sports festival. I probably needed that. I was being a bit overdramatic."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I was sort of distracted at the time. Sorry." _That was back when the UA staff thought me and Bakugo were the traitors…_

"Still, I was kind of hoping to stand out during this exercise. It'll be tough with you and creation girl running the show."

"I happen to have a name," said Momo haughtily, "and we _should _devise a strategy that will require all of our unique talents. Especially against such a team as that."

Meanwhile, Vlad King was announcing the third team. "Kuroiro, Tsuburaba, Kodai, Komori."

Doko eyed up the team. He was pretty sure Kodai, the neutral-faced girl with the dark hair, had a Quirk that changed the size of things, and that Tsuburaba had a Quirk that created barriers out of air, but the other two were a mystery to him. A short girl with a mushroom-like hat over her head, and a boy with pitch black skin and a sly smile.

"Aoyama, Tokoyami, Ashido, Sato," said Aizawa.

_Welp, there's Mina on a team. _Doko winced. Sato had been working on his endurance, but overall Mina was at a bit of a disadvantage. Tokoyami was extremely powerful, but Aoyama was sort of a counter to him. He wasn't sure about the overall strength of the B team, but still. He gave Mina a look of pity as she walked past, but she just stuck her tongue out. _I got this, _she mouthed at him.

There were only eight people left on each side, and the remainers were starting to shift, looking nervously around to gauge who would be their teammates and opponents.

Vlad King drew again. "Tetsutetsu, Kaibara, Honenuki, Rin."

Awase whistled. "That's a whole lot of attack power."

Doko saw that it was true. Tetsutetsu turned his skin to steel, Kaibara turned his hands to drills, and Rin could create scale armor on his body…the only different sort of Quirk was Honenuki's, which he'd briefly seen in action during the cavalry battle. _He can turn any ground into quicksand, and he's a recommended student as well…_another powerhouse team.

"That means B-team five is you four," said Vlad King, nodding at the rest of his students. "Tokage, Tsunotori, Awase, Shoda."

Setsuna Tokage strutted out a hip. She was wearing a form-fitting bodysuit of purple scales. _I haven't seen much of her since we trained together at the forest camp. _"No sweat!" she said, taking charge with a grin. "Let's do this, people!"

The American exchange student, Pony Tsunotori, clapped her hands in delight, while the boy Awase rolled his eyes. That left Shoda, a short kid that had teamed up with Tsuyu and Shoji during the cavalry battle. Doko did not know his Quirk.

"Okay, the one I'm about to announce will be A-team Four. You'll go against Tetsutetsu's team," said Aizawa, picking out four more slips of paper from the A box. "Todoroki, Koda, Jiro, Asui."

Low whistles all around. _That's one stoic team, _thought Doko, _but they might be the best sort of bunch to go against Tetsutetsu's gang of hotheads. _Todoroki had all kinds of power, of course, and Tsu worked well with anyone. Koda and Jiro had worked together before as well, during the final exams.

"That means the rest of you are team five, and will go up against Tokage's bunch," said Aizawa. "And that's that."

All eyes went back to the remaining four members of Class A.

Kirishima, Shoji…and Midoriya and Bakugo.

Sero burst out laughing.

"Oh man," Doko muttered, as several Class A members gasped in shock. "That's tough."

"What? I don't get it," said Shinso.

Midoriya and Bakugo slowly turned to look at each other, slowly coming to the realization at the same time.

"K-KaAChan!" Midoriya squeaked, holding his hands up defensively, immediately. "L-l-l-let's work well together, and do our best, and uhh…."

Doko didn't like this one bit. He noticed the telltale signs: how Midoriya's body had reacted physiologically, how his old stutter had returned, how all signs of confidence had fled him. _He just got flung right back into traumatic memories. God, I want to like Bakugo, but what the FUCK did he do for all those years to make it so bad? _

Bakugo, for his part, had not exploded like one might predict. Kirishima had stepped up in front of him, as if prepared to have to calm him down, but the explosion user's fists simply flexed. Open, close, open. His whole body seemed tense…

"Alright, whatever," he muttered. "Let's kick their asses, then."

Kirishima's shoulders visibly relaxed. _At least he's on their team to act as a mediator. _And then there was Shoji, who would just have to suffer.

"Mezo deserves better," said Toru next to him. "Man, if only Midoriya and Bakugo could get along, and then that'd be the most powerful team out here."

"That's true enough," said Doko. "There's a lot of stacked teams, to be sure."

The ten teams had begun to gather up, mutter to each other, discuss strategy. Aizawa and Vlad King had given them five minutes before the start of the first match.

"Going first always sucks," said Toru. "At least we're second. Enough time to gauge what we wanna do, but not enough time to get nervous."

Shinso scratched his ear. "Are you sure? I feel nervous already."

"Really?" Toru gasped. "You don't look it."

"I'm positively trembling on the inside," he said in a completely dead tone.

"Let's be serious about this," Momo interrupted. "I realize that the two of you-" She looked at Doko and Toru in turn. "-Have a penchant for zany shenanigans, but…"

"You really want to kick Kendo's ass," Doko finished. "We get it." Toru giggled.

Momo blushed red. "I will admit that the two of us have something of a…rivalry. However, that will not get in the way of our teamwork. We will still devise a plan. In fact, I might be able to use this…"

"What do you mean?" asked Doko.

"I think Itsuka might try to separate me and goad me into fighting her alone. That leaves the rest of you to not have to deal with her. I can handle her just fine, I think."

Doko looked at Momo's face carefully for the old signs of her lack of confidence, and surprisingly didn't see it. _She's grown a lot, too. _

"Monoma is a wild card," she continued. "He could do any number of things with his Quirk, but I think our best bet is to try and separate him from his teammates. He has to touch the person to get their Quirk, right? If he has no Quirks he can use, then…"

"I can try and handle that," said Doko. "I can warp him away if necessary."

"I feel like he might try to copy _your_ Quirk though, Katayama," said Toru doubtfully. "At least, that's what I'd do if I were their team. You're their biggest threat. Their only hope of matching you is if Monoma figures out how to use the same power."

Dark thoughts circled through Doko's mind. _What would happen to Monoma if he tried to copy this…thing inside me? What if it attacked him or something? He could get seriously hurt. _He masked his worry with a light comment. "If he tries, he'll probably forget to bring his clothes with him when he warps, and go naked. I realize that's fine for a gal like you, but it might hurt his pride a little."

"I think what Katayama is trying to say is that his Quirk is very complex to use, and he'd still have the advantage of practice over Monoma in the event of a warp-on-warp clash," said Momo. "As for the other two…I confess that I don't know their Quirks."

"I do," Shinso spoke up, and the three of them turned to him. "I fought them both during the cavalry battle for a bit. Bondo secretes a sticky glue-like substance that's really hard to get out of."

"I can get out of anything," Doko promised.

"And I can likely make something to counter it, if it's glue," Momo echoed. "Still, they will definitely try to use that to trap us. What about Fukidashi?"

For the first time, Shinso's eyes widened. "He's the real sleeper hit of the group. His quirk is fucking _insane. _He, like…creates…text. He makes a sound, and then a comic splash of that sound appears and does the action of the sound. If he shouts BOOM, then the word BOOM will appear…and explode. I think it fucks with his vocal chords a lot, though, so he may only have a few uses of it if he wants to use something big like that."

"Jesus Christ," Doko muttered. "So that's what they meant when they said the team was overpowered. I thought they were talking about Kendo and Monoma, but…"

Shinso shook his head. "And don't forget that Monoma can copy that one, too, so we may be dealing with double trouble."

"But it's fine!" said Toru. "All you have to do is talk to them, and they'll zone right out, right?"

"Not if they already know his Quirk," Momo muttered. "Which they do. You can bet they'll be on guard to not respond to Shinso."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Shinso adjusted his metal mask. "For one, in the heat of battle, it's easy to forget yourself. Not everyone has Midoriya's iron will. And-" A strange glint entered his eyes. "What happens if I don't sound like myself?"

…

The first two teams were getting into position out in the field, when the rest of the students heard other people approaching from the school building.

All Might and Midnight were coming up the steps.

Mina giggled, her legs tucked under her butt where she sat on the ground. "The two of them are arriving together? Could there be love in the air?"

"Cut that out," said Midnight. "I don't go for older men."

"We are here to watch," said All Might, and then his eyes passed over Doko. The former Symbol of Peace paused, and something like apprehension passed through his sunken gaze. _Great. So Midoriya told him everything. They both know I know. The only question is when they confront me about it. _

"We aren't the only ones," said Midnight, licking her lips. "We have another special guest today, from outside the school. You all may recognize her."

"Hello, students!" Nezu announced, coming up the stairs himself. His paws were raised in the air. He was riding on someone's shoulder.

Gasps rang about the group.

"Whoa!"

"Holy shit."

That someone was none other than Mirko, the rabbit hero, dressed in her costume and everything. Her red eyes glinted. Her long white hair swayed in rhythm with her hips.

Doko looked back at Mina with an excited smile. She smiled back at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. He hadn't seen her so ecstatic in a while.

"It's _Mirko_! The number five!"

"I thought she was like, super antisocial? What's she doing here?"

Those tall ears of hers were apparently sharp, because she narrowed her eyes at the kids. "I'm plenty social when I wanna be," she said. "And to answer your question, I guess I'm here to watch you brats beat the snot out of each other."

"Miss Usagiyama is indeed here to spectate your exercise," said Nezu from her shoulder. "In fact, if any of you manage to impress her, she might even take on some work study students for the first time ever."

"Hold on, rat. I never agreed to that. Also, get off me." She gave him a gentle nudge, and he slid off her arm and onto the ground.

Doko and Mina exchanged another glance. "Maybe your dream will come true after all," he said.

"Okay, now I'm pumped." She looked back at Tokoyami. "We _have _to win now."

The bird boy crossed his arms. "Losing was never part of the equation."

Some of the other students were peppering Mirko with questions, and she raised her muscular arms to get them to stop. "Jesus, slow down! Y'all have All Might as a _teacher_, and you still get all worked up over a number five like me?"

"Humble," Doko muttered. It _was_ strange that she was here. She seemed like a really cool hero, though…

_If Mina impresses her enough to win a work study, then I have to do the same. I promised myself that I would go wherever Mina goes. _But how would he go about impressing this woman? She seemed very…fiery. And she'd probably be watching the people with more physical Quirks, anyway…

_She probably thinks guys like me are irritating. Like bugs to be crushed. _He just couldn't see himself getting in her good graces. Bakugo or Midoriya, maybe. They had a better chance.

…

Class B's team stood by their cage, getting ready.

"So," said Shishida, "their team has a lot of mobility. If we want to trap them, we've got to really box them in. Shiozaki, your Quirk is the only one we've got that's really capable of trapping people. You got all your vines?"

"Fully stocked up," Ibara said. Her heart was racing. She was pretty excited to go up against Sero. _We haven't properly sparred since the internship. _And after their villain fight, she felt that she really had a handle on all his tricks…but he knew all her tricks as well.

"I assume that you have their adhesive user handled," Yanagi said to her. "As for Iida, I do believe that Shishida can counter him in close quarters. If Uraraka attempts to drop objects on us from above, I shall throw them aside with my Quirk."

"Who cares," snarled Kamakiri. "Just let me at the tailed freak. And his little brunette girlfriend, if she decides to help him."

"You seem quite perturbed by those two," Yanagi pointed out. "Might I inquire as to the reasoning?"

He gave the ghost girl a dark look. "Ojiro made a fool of me at the sparring competition during the festival. And then he had the audacity to fight that chick afterward to a _draw_. I think they like each other now and shit. It's sickening."

Ibara was uncomfortable with the boy's attitude. _I would have preferred a different teammate, but perhaps his passion can be used to our advantage. _"Perhaps we should split up," she suggested. "Shishida, Yanagi, you two should go out into the field. Shishida, make as much racket as possible. Yanagi, back him up. I might need you back here later on if they push in, so Shishida, if the choice comes down between you being captured or her…"

"Make it me who gets captured," Shishida nodded. "Anything else?"

Ibara felt proud. She had slipped right into a leadership role, it seemed. "Lure them in if you can. If they aren't taking the bait…"

"Where do I come into this?" Kamakiri asked. "I swear, if you make me hold back here…" His fist closed.

Ibara shook her head and grinned. "No. I have a better idea."

…

"I believe we should split up," said Iida, taking stock of the maze of pipes before them. Behind them stood the A-cage.

"Agreed," said Sero, cracking his knuckles. "Going too close to their side may be a disadvantage, because if you get immobilized somehow, it's only a short distance they have to carry you to the cage, and then you're out. But I'm slippery. I think I should go far ahead."

Ojiro deadpanned at him. "You wanna fight your girlfriend that badly?"

"Ibara will without a doubt be out in the field. It only makes sense that she goes to the front lines, because she's the only one on their team with very much capturing potential. She's wasted at the back."

"That might also mean that she stays back to keep herself protected," said Iida.

"Maybe, but I think she wants a fight with me. She'll expect me to be going out front. If I go ahead all the way to their cage instead, then I can grab whoever's guarding it and bring them back here. All behind the rest of the team's backs. Subterfuge. I think I'm fast enough to pull it off, while two more of you create the distraction that will be the main fight. All we have to do is capture one in twenty minutes, and as long as we all stay free, we win. And I have a good feeling about that. We're all pretty high mobility, 'cept for Uraraka."

Ochaco frowned. "So I guess I should stay here and guard, then?"

"No," said Ojiro, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's gotta be me. Kamakiri wants to take me out. If I can draw him back here to our cage, I could capture him pretty easily."

"But he'll be using his Quirk this time!" Ochaco told him. _Why are boys so stubborn? _"At least let me stay and help you…" She wasn't really sure why she wanted to help him with Kamakiri so much, but she felt very strongly about it.

"Uraraka-kun, you couldn't possibly leave me to fight their main force all by myself?" Iida said softly. "It will be the two of us going out forward. Ojiro will stay here, and Sero will go around wide and try to grab their cage guard. This plan seems solid to me. Be ready to think on your feet, though. We're going to start soon."

…

Rumi Usagiyama watched the two big screens that gave them a view of the two teams. Four against four. They seemed to both be talking strategy.

"A team exercise," she muttered. "You didn't tell me I'd be watching a team exercise. What's the point of this?"

"Not all our young heroes-to-be share your same desire to go solo," said Nezu at her feet, his eyes twinkling. "Though some might. Wouldn't you argue that teamwork is still important to learn for some, even if you don't personally need it?"

Rumi snorted. "Maybe if they've got weak Quirks, but I wouldn't expect that from any average UA hero course brat. You lot only get the best of the best, right?"

"In any case, you are here to watch, so you may as well watch. Who knows. You may even learn something yourself."

Rumi looked down at the rodent, narrowing her eyes. "I wonder how far you will fly if I dropkicked you?" she said aloud.

"I pray I never find out."

"Whatever." She looked back up at the screens and huffed air out of her lips, her hair bouncing. "I'm only here because the Commission required me to do some community thing. I figured watching these toddlers beat each other up would be better than the other options."

"Well, I think you will be pleased," said All Might, looking back at her. "All forty of these students show remarkable potential, in my view."

_And I suppose your view counts for a hell of a lot, _Rumi thought grumpily to herself. "Well, it's a competition between two classes, right? Who would y'all bet on?"

Midnight and All Might exchanged a glance. "Well…" Midnight began. "Class A have certainly had some more shocking real-world experiences that give them a perspective that Class B might somewhat lack…"

"But Class B has been steadily improving and growing without interruption," All Might pointed out. "It's difficult to say at the outset."

"Meh. I should have known you'd both give wishy-washy answers. Whatever. I'll bet both classes are jumping at the chance to show who's superior. It's a matter of which side has stronger passion."

"Well, why don't you go talk to some of them and find out?" Midnight suggested, her eyes twinkling.

Mirko crossed her arms stubbornly for a moment, but then realized everyone was looking at her. "Fine. You're all too happy-go-lucky." Her eyes passed over Aizawa. "Except you. I like you."

Aizawa blinked. "Thanks?"

She walked over to the nearest group of brats. Weirdly, one of them seemed to be translucent. They were just a floating pair of gloves and boots. _Fighting in the nude, huh? Bold. I like it. _The girl sitting next to her had a skimpy outfit too, although she was covering it with a red cloak. And sitting next to them was…

"Oi," she said, recognizing the kid and walking over to him. "You won the sports festival thing at the beginning of the year, right?"

He lifted his head. His hair was grey like an old man's, but he had a handsome young face, and violet eyes that seemed to drill right into her. "Yeah, that's me," he said, with no trace of admiration or fanboyism. _Hard kid to get a read on. _"Did you watch it?"

"Some of it, yeah. I was bored that day. Slow business, as I recall."

The other kids around him were making noise and mischief about their conversation, but the boy was doing a pretty good job of ignoring it. "You don't seem like the type to bother with the sports festival," he said.

She curled her lips back into a snarl that was meant to intimidate him. "Easy on the assumptions, kid. Do you think I'd come here if I wasn't interested at all?"

"Maybe if you were forced," he said with a straight face.

Rumi opened her mouth to retort, but then another girl leaned over with a grin. "Don't mind Doko. He's as dry as the Sahara when he wants to be." She had curly hair, bright pink skin, and a pair of horns. She was dressed in a camouflage bodysuit, and Rumi only had to briefly give her a glance to know that she was the sporty type. She could tell from the shape of the girl's hips, the way she carried herself.

"And who might you be?" Rumi asked.

"I'm Mina Ashido, loser of the sports festival, specifically to this idiot right here in the quarterfinals." She nudged the boy, Doko, in the side, and he lost composure for the first time, blushing.

Rumi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you brats together or something?"

"Yeah," the boy said. "She was somehow still interested after I kicked her ass."

Rumi laughed at that. "Sometimes that makes a woman more interested, as a matter of fact."

The boy leaned forward with an expression of pure curiosity. "Could you be referring to yourself?"

She opened her mouth, and closed it. _No, I am NOT letting this kid make me blush. _She swallowed forcefully, and said, "what's your full name again?"

"Doko Katayama. Don't expect much from me out there. I may have won the sports festival but everyone's caught up a lot since then. Especially Mina." He nodded back to the pink girl.

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun to watch if it wasn't even," said Rumi. "See y'all on the battlefield." And she turned and moved on, leaving the two of them behind to go talk to other groups.

…

Doko let out a deep exhale as Mirko walked away. "Christ, she's frightening," he said with a gasp. "I was barely holding it together."

"Wait, that was all a facade?" Shinso asked. "Impressive. I think you actually almost flustered her."

Mina grinned. "That went great, I think! She's definitely got us on her mind now!"

"That doesn't mean she'll be convinced to take on work study students, though," Momo chimed in.

"Yeah," Doko muttered. "Plus, we still have to actually, you know, win."

…

"Team B!" Vlad King called through the sound system. "Ready?"

Ibara looked up, and gave the camera a thumbs-up. Yanagi and Shishida nodded. Kamakiri just smiled and cracked his neck.

"Ready, Team A?" asked Aizawa through his own mic.

"Ready, sensei!" Iida reported.

"Alright. The 20-minute timer starts now. BEGIN!"

…

**Could you believe that I thought I was going to not only get to the first match this chapter, but **_**finish **_**it? I'm such a bad judge of how many words I write for scenes.**

**A guest reviewer asked if Mirko was number 7 in the previous rankings before going up to number 5. And I will say that may be true in canon, for the purposes of this fic, it is not. Doko was aware of the top 10 before coming to UA, and I wanted him to have no prior conceptions or thoughts about her before this arc. **


	64. Chapter 64: Joint Training, Part 2

Chapter 64: Joint Training, Part 2

"BEGIN!" Aizawa's voice rang over the speakers.

Tenya Iida synced his watch up with the man's voice. "That's twenty minutes," he said. "Ready, Uraraka?"

She nodded and lowered her helmet visor, a serious look on her face. "Ready," she said.

Tenya was secretly a bit worried about her. Uraraka had been one of his closest friends since the beginning of the year…the two of them and Midoriya had formed something of a trio. That trio was not as strong anymore, though. Midoriya spent a lot more time now hanging out with the upperclassmen, and Uraraka…she'd not talked to many people at all for a while there.

It upset Tenya that she'd never once come to him about her issues. Ever since the Bakugo rescue at Kamino…he wanted to know what was going on, but hadn't been let in on the secret. Maybe she'd just forgotten about him? In any case, she'd been acting more normal since the festival, so that was something…

But there was still a change.

"Good luck," Ojiro called with a nod, swinging himself up onto the top of the cage with his tail.

Sero had already taken off toward the roof structures, tape swinging from surface to surface. Long gone, headed for 1-B's base.

Tenya ran normally at the start, left and right and back and forth through the narrow corridors of Field Gamma. Letting Uraraka keep pace with him. He'd save his engines for the battle.

"Who d'you reckon will be out to meet us?" she wondered aloud, with just a trace of her country accent.

"Shiozaki and Shishida, I'm thinking. But you can counter her, Uraraka. Her vines only constrict us if they touch us, and you can simply float them off."

"Good call. And the beast guy? What d'we do about him?"

"Perhaps I should draw him to you, and you can float him as well. Be prepared to think on your feet."

"Obviously," she muttered dryly.

_I wonder if I should tell her about my new move. It would definitely be helpful, but I want to save it for a moment in which we absolutely need it…can't reveal it too early._

They turned a corner…and the beast roared into their ears.

"LET'S GOOOOOOOOO!" Shishida cackled, rearing his furry head up to the sky. "I'M ALL FIRED UP! YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!"

In a split second, Tenya lifted his head, and saw that it was not Shiozaki riding on top of him, but the ghost girl - Reiko Yanagi. The one who wielded telekinesis.

"Uraraka, split!"

The two of them separated, the girl hopping away while Tenya put a short burst into his engines and went around to the left. Shishida charged right in, slamming into the wall of the corridor. Bits and pieces of metal and pipes rained down from the force of the impact, and suddenly floated in mid-air.

Tenya ran in a wide arc, his engines causing him to half-skate across the ground. He closed in on the back of Shishida, getting ready to plant a kick in his weak underbelly. But Yanagi whirled, and waved her arms.

The scrap metal went flying toward Tenya, and he came up short. He put a short burst into his left engine, and flew up into the air, kicking out his right leg in a swinging attack. He kicked the largest piece of metal flying at him back toward her, and the rest fell harmlessly around him.

Yanagi gasped, and ducked, letting the piece of scrap fly over her head. However, she caught it with her Quirk on the peak of its arc, and pivoted, throwing back down on the right side of the beast.

Uraraka slid sideways to avoid it, and Shishida's claws scraped across the ground as he scrambled back away from her.

"Do not let her make physical contact," Yanagi whispered to her partner.

"YEAH, I GOT THAT MUCH!"

_Does his Quirk make him all excitable like this? _Tenya wondered. He prepared his engines for another charge. Meanwhile, Uraraka was gathering up the fallen pipes and metal with her Quirk.

Shishida charged toward him again. "LET'S BRAWL, IIDA!"

Tenya gave the appearance of preparing to dash, putting one leg back. He didn't flinch as the massive beast headed for him. _Because you're not the real threat._

At the last second, he used his engines to burst up into the air, going straight over Shishida's snout. The beast roared in confusion and tried to slide to a stop, but too late…his trajectory was sending Tenya and Yanagi on a collision course.

Reiko's eyes widened, as Tenya folded into a kicking position, getting ready to knock her off Shishida's back. She lifted her slender palm underhanded, and suddenly Tenya felt resistance, as if his forward momentum was being counteracted by a gust of wind. It grew stronger and stronger until he was floating in midair, kicking uselessly like a toddler with the girl only a few feet away.

Reiko's sleepy eyes relaxed again, and her lips lifted up in a hint of a smile. "Excellent attempt," she told him, and closed her fist, punching it outward.

Tenya went flying away, realizing what had happened a fraction of a second too late. _I thought she couldn't use her Quirk on other humans…she was pushing my ARMOR! _

He used his engines to right himself in midair and slow his descent, but he was still going to crash roughly…until he felt fingers brush against him, and he floated.

"Got you!" Uraraka declared, her eyebrows arched down in determination. "I'll release you with the rest!"

Tenya looked up, and saw all the scrap metal floating over the top of Yanagi and Shishida. The brunette pressed her fingertips together, and he fell to the ground…and so too did the scrap plummet.

"MOBILIZE!" Yanagi shouted, in a louder voice than Tenya had ever heard her use. Shishida tried to scramble out of the way, but the corridor they were in was narrow, and he slammed into another wall, causing even more debris to rain down.

Yanagi caught a lot of it with her Quirk, and threw it toward Tenya and Uraraka. A lot of the rest bounced off Shishida, most of it harmlessly…but then a huge pipe hit him in the head, and he swayed, scrambling for purchase.

Uraraka caught some of the oncoming attack with her own Quirk, making it weightless right as it arrived, and Tenya kicked through some more of it, pulverizing it. Then, he dashed forward, putting seventy percent into his engines.

_Can't use my new special move yet. Not time yet… _

Shishida roared in pain from the impacts to his head and lifted up onto his hind legs, howling. _A drawback of his Quirk is that it clouds his judgement! He's gonna drop her!_

Sure enough, Yanagi gasped, and began slipping off the back of his spine, windmilling her arms. Shishida whirled, his eyes widening as he realized what was happening. "YANAGI!" he roared, lifting up his massive beastly limbs to catch her…

Tenya arrived, and kicked him in the belly sideways. Reinforced with engines, it was a hard enough blow to at least halt the beast for a moment, and he missed his catch. Yanagi plummeted to the ground, gasping, and Uraraka was there, grabbing her by the arm. "GUNHEAD MARTIAL ARTS!"

She slammed the ghost girl into the ground, pinning her. Tenya stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. "Let's get her back to the cage-"

Shishida roared behind him. He whirled around, but he was slow. _Do I Recipro…wait, AH!_

The beast slammed right into him, knocking the wind out of his chest. Tenya tried to use his Quirk to escape, but he was caught by the sheer pressure of Shishida's force, as the other boy's snout drove him like a lance down the corridor. The boy's jaws snapped. Frantically, Tenya swung a punch at the top of the boy's nose, and managed to loosen himself free for a moment…but then Shishida's paw came swiping up…and knocked Tenya sideways down a dark corridor.

He had no choice.

"RECIPROBURST!" He righted himself in midair, firing his engines at full power to slow his crash. He could feel the energy burning right out of them. _Damn it, damn it. _He landed and stood up straight, briefly taking stock of his surroundings. He was in a smaller, more shadowy alley in between tall structures…but Shishida was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" he murmured, quickly running back toward the main street, where daylight still streamed. He had to rejoin the fight quickly, and help Uraraka.

In front of him, a wall of green vines began to form.

…

**3 MINUTES EARLIER… **

Hanta swung from pipe to pipe on his tape, heart barely racing at all. _Last time I was here was for that rescue race we did after the first internships. And I won. This place was made for me. _

He hoped Ibara wouldn't be too upset if he avoided fighting her, but he felt like part of the opposing team's strategy would be to push them together, and that he could subvert that by avoiding her on purpose. _She's more competitive than she lets on. Maybe I can get her to chase me, even. _

To tell the truth, Hanta wasn't really feeling competitive at all, just excited to get some practice in. _Is this how Katayama felt at the sports festival? _Coming off of a villain fight, this sort of thing felt…not unimportant, but certainly less important than before.

And that need to prove himself was gone. He _had _proved himself, not just in combat but in public relations as well. To tell the truth, it was still quite hard to believe. People kept telling him how much he'd changed the wave of opinion toward heroes with his speech…and it was hard to fathom. _I won't let it go to my head. _He couldn't discount the fact that Ibara had fought Gentle for much longer than he had, while he'd been unconscious from pulling that beam away from her…

_We needed each other. Neither of us is more important than the other, and that's why I'm not rushing to fight her. _He felt confident in his decision to head around toward 1-B's cage. Whoever he'd find there, he'd capture…_probably Yanagi. _

He continued to navigate the corridors. He could hear the roaring of a beast off to his left. _Shishida, joining the battle. _

By his estimation, the 1-B cage should have been somewhere in the center-south end of the course, near where All Might had been waiting for them in the rescue race a million years ago. Hanta continued to swing forward. He came upon a large cross-barrier, attached his tape to the top of it, and retracted, pulling himself up over the precipice…

...And looked down upon a smiling Ibara.

"Why, hello dear," she said pleasantly, standing at the center of a swirling mass of vines like the epicenter of some green hurricane. She was blinking up at him with those long eyelashes he liked so much, and all the casualness of a simple meeting on the grounds.

Hanta was so stunned that he simply stood there for a moment, his jaw dropped. Behind her was the cage, and she noticed his eyes on it.

Ibara smirked. "It's got your name written on it, you know. Why don't you come on down and we'll have a chat…" Her vines lifted up together and reared back like cobras, aimed at him. "...Man to woman."

Hanta wordlessly sent his tape out to the left, found purchase, and went flying away, the vines in pursuit of him. _I was thinking about how I'd fight Yanagi, not her! _He had no new tricks in mind, nothing up his sleeve. Ibara knew all his movements, knew how he thought in combat. _I have to outmatch her in speed. I can do that much, _he thought, as the vines gave chase, constricting around pipes and breaking through barriers and snaking out toward him as he swung frantically around.

He landed on a long pipe and began running down it, arms pumping. The cage and Ibara, still standing still, were off to his right now. She was still smiling at him.

Hanta laughed. "You must think this is…" A vine stabbed down at his foot, and he was forced to leap, swinging with tape onto another pipe. "...Really funny, huh?"

"You seem unprepared for our fight. I confess I'm a little disappointed." She pouted cutely.

"You should be helping your teammates capture. How on Earth do you expect to catch any of my team from back here?"

"That's a trade secret." She winked. "Now be a man and face me head-on, won't you?"

Recklessly, he attached his tape to a pipe with both elbows, and flipped up backwards around it, launching himself forward like a swing. _In close combat, I have reach on her! Just gotta get inside the vines… _

He went flying at her, and she put up a vine wall between them that his foot planted against solidly. Immediately, the plant matter began to grow up around his foot, constricting it. He shot his tape backwards to escape, hoping it would stick to something…as it happened, it stuck to the bars of the cage.

Hanta yanked himself back, tearing some of her hair off with his foot. She let out a sharp gasp from behind the wall, and then lowered it, frowning at him cutely. "That was rude," she commented, and regathered all her hair behind her.

Hanta's back pressed against the bars of the cage, feeling the shadow of her hair pass over his face as it loomed over them. _How many salads did she EAT before this? This is more hair than I've ever seen her have! _

He lifted up his elbow to shoot at some far-away anchor, preparing to make a run for it. _She was way too prepared for this. I… _

Ibara was smiling. "Right where I want you."

He looked down.

A single detached vine was crawling up to the bars of the cage, and wrapped itself around one of the bars of…the cage door.

Which was right behind him.

It opened the door with a metallic creak, and then Ibara sent all of her hair forward into Hanta's chest, shoving him backward into the cage. Before he could regain his footing, the vines had wrapped around the door again, and slammed it shut with him inside.

He'd been captured. Just like that.

In disbelief, Hanta simply gaped at his girlfriend, as she pulled all her hair back to her. "Now then," she said brightly. "That's settled!"

"You're terrifying," he said flatly. "I mean, it's funny, but…" A laugh escaped his lips. "Oh my god, my teammates are gonna be so mad at me."

…

Class A and B were going mad with chatter as they watched the screens from the concrete platform. Ibara was striding away from the cage with a confident smirk on her face, perhaps even strutting her hips a little. Sero was barely visible inside the shadowy cage, but it seemed like he'd slumped against the bars.

"Bit of a certified Sero moment," said Doko. "What the heck happened to _her_?"

"I don't know, but I like it," said Mina next to him. "She's channeling some queen energy."

Meanwhile, Monoma was laughing maniacally. "AND THE FIRST CAPTURE OF THE DAY GOES TO CLASS B! JUST WAIT, THE REST OF YOU ARE NEXT!"

"I expected better from him," Aizawa muttered. "Five minutes have already passed, but it's not over yet…"

Doko's eyes passed over the other perspective screens. Ojiro was waiting at Class A's cage. Kamakiri was running through narrow corridors, under where Sero had been swinging just a couple of minutes prior, toward the tailed boy's position. Ibara was now setting up barriers with detached vines at various corridors in a wide perimeter around Class B's cage…

"They're more prepared," Doko muttered. "At least, Shiozaki is. This doesn't look great for our class."

Iida had just been knocked behind one of these vine-barriers. He'd been separated from Uraraka. Shishida was turning, abandoning the engine user to go help Yanagi…

The class gasped, as the camera adjusted perspectives.

"HAHA!" roared Mirko. "Now _here's_ a fight!"

Reiko was pinned by Uraraka, but then she spat in the brunette's face and tried to lock her legs around the other girl's waist. Uraraka snarled, threw a punch, and then the two of them were rolling around on the ground, wrestling.

The class was going wild.

"Holy shit," muttered Mina. "I knew Ochaco had it in her, but still."

"YEAAAAH, GET HER YANAGI!" Tetsutetsu screamed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh my god, they're so vicious," Mirko cackled. "Look at 'em go!"

"Should we intervene?" suggested All Might, in alarm. Shishida was running back toward the position of the two girls, who were now kicking up dust in their catfight.

Aizawa held up an arm. "No. Let them sort it out and de-escalate."

"I agree," said Vlad King.

Doko wondered what Aizawa's motives were. He knew that Uraraka was one of the students their teacher was keeping a close eye on right now, considering their Quirkless sparring sessions…_does he see this as a chance for her to prove herself?_

In any case, this was not Quirkless sparring. Uraraka ended up on top, briefly gaining the upper hand. Doko guessed she probably had a slight weight advantage over the ghost girl. She slammed an elbow down against Yanagi's arm, but Yanagi stretched her other arm out…and grabbed a nearby piece of scrap metal with her Quirk.

It went flying low across the ground toward Uraraka's face, and the brunette gasped. She slapped it in mid-air, negating its gravity, but in that moment she'd loosed her hold on Yanagi. The ghost girl kicked up with both legs, knocking Uraraka off of her, and then spun, grabbing more material with her Quirk to throw.

Uraraka stood, folding into a fighting stance Doko recognized from her…and then Shishida slammed her in the side.

All the students yelped in surprise.

…

The force of his impact took everything from her, like an oncoming truck. In that split second, everything changed. Ochaco knew, in that moment as she flew back from the beast's charge…_I am fighting a losing battle. _

Yanagi had a better version of her own Quirk, and Shishida was simply too strong. _I could try and touch him and float him up, but I'd need to release him at some point if I want to contend with Yanagi. _

Still, she did not want to run. As long as she held these two opponents here with her, that was one less for each of her other teammates to contend with. _I must keep them focused on me. _

Shishida was coming at her again, shaking his great shaggy pelt and whopping, howling. "LET'S GOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Ochaco flexed her fingers, planting her feet solidly and standing her ground. _I will sidestep him this time, and float him. Then, try to get in close on Yanagi again. _Part of her helmet visor was broken, and she could feel part of her chest bruising over, but now was not the time to worry about that.

Shishida closed the distance. Fifteen meters. Ten. Ochaco lifted her hand…

And felt a tugging against the side of her head.

She gasped. Yanagi was pulling at her helmet with her Quirk, yanking her sideways. Ochaco planted her heels, trying to stay put, but it was no use. Frantically, she lifted her arms and threw her helmet off, letting it fly toward Yanagi at full velocity. _You want it so bad, have it! _She whirled back to face Shishida, preparing to slap her palm against his massive form…

Shishida shrunk. Her palm went against nothing but air.

For a moment, a normal-sized student was standing before her, smiling. "NICE DISTRACTION!" he roared to Yanagi. "RE-BEAST!"

Suddenly, he grew up again to beast size _right_ in front of Ochaco, and his enlarging form knocked her aside and upward. Spinning in midair, she floated herself. Her brain and heart were doing flips. Her stomach felt queasy. _Not good. Not good at all. _

She landed on a rooftop, gasping. Shishida was looking up at her, his teeth bared in a gruesome expression of victory. Yanagi stood next to him.

Her chest heaved with exhaustion. "You want me, then COME AND GET ME!"

Shishida roared in happiness, and took a step forward to oblige, but then Yanagi called sharply, "_No_!"

The beast boy paused. "Huh?"

"She is distracting us. As long as the two of us are fighting one of her, the rest of our team is at a disadvantage. We shall pull back."

"But…she's almost done for…look at her!" Shishida pointed. "We could capture her right now-"

"We pull back," said Yanagi, firmly.

Shishida huffed. "Fine."

…

"What? They're _leaving?!_" Kirishima sputtered in disbelief, as Yanagi climbed aboard Shishida's back again and the two of them turned their backs on Uraraka.

"What are you guys doing?" Monoma complained. "Get the Class A brat in front of you!"

"It does seem counterintuitive," muttered Mirko. "What kind of hero turns their back on a fight?"

"One that's concerned with the distribution of the teams," said Aizawa. "In a four versus four where everyone's split up, it's easy to assume that having two of your team against one of the other is a good situation…however, that also means that elsewhere, your team could be dealing with the same numbers disadvantage, reversed. With the time limit in mind, one must balance offense, aka capturing the other team, with defense, aka keeping your team as free as possible."

"Yanagi definitely thought about this," said Vlad King with a nod. "She is a very thoughtful student, first and foremost. Not only is she taking into account the fact that Uraraka likely does not have the energy to give chase to them anymore, but also that _Shishida _will soon run out of energy, and may need to use it elsewhere besides chasing after a practically already-defeated opponent. If they absolutely need to capture Uraraka, they can come back and do it with ease in a few minutes."

"She's drawing out the exercise," Doko muttered, watching the ghost girl on the screen. "Seems like the two girls are the MVPs of the Class B team."

Elsewhere, Iida was being forced into a tighter and tighter space by Ibara, and Shishida and Yanagi were heading back toward his position. _Three against one will be devastating. And our class's only option is… _

He turned his head to the camera angle on the furthest right of the screen, which was showing Ojiro's perspective. Kamakiri had just leapt on top of the cage, snarling down at his opponent, their fight about to begin.

…

Ochaco was forced to watch the two of them turn around and head away, toward where she'd abandoned Iida. Her limbs felt like iron. She was still not ready to fight or even really _move _again yet…she felt well, and truly, helpless.

_Even in an exercise, I back myself into a corner. Haaa, I'm so pathetic. _

But she hadn't backed herself into a corner at the tournament. No, not there. She'd beaten Shinso, and made a draw with Ojiro, the best hand-to-hand combat expert in their class. _I have improved. I can fight, I just need to choose my battles more wisely. _

_Ojiro… _

Fighting the tailed boy had lit a fire in her that she'd not felt in a while. The fire of motivation. Katayama had stoked it a bit, but it was Ojiro who'd lit it. _And now he's gonna try and fight that mantis guy again. But this time he'll be using his Quirk…what can Ojiro do against that? _

A numbers advantage. With her and Iida split, Class A did not have one anywhere on this battleground. She could go and find him again…in fact, that'd be the right thing to do. But there were two of the enemy between them and possibly three. _If Sero is still out there, he can probably help Iida. _

In the meantime, she knew what she had to do.

Ochaco gathered what remained of her strength, set her face determinedly, and headed back toward Class A's cage.

…

As more vines closed off his path to the left, and he heard Shishida's roar again from the right, Tenya remembered his conversation with his brother.

_I have a secret to share with you, Tenya. One that goes back through generations of heroes in our family._

_Really? What is it?_

_Take out your mufflers. In time, new ones will grow in, stronger ones. It will be painful, but the reward will be more than you can imagine._

_What? Why haven't you told me about this before? _

_It is our family's Quirk's way of protecting us. When we are young, the stronger engines would be enough to blow us away. That is why I haven't told you before. It has nothing to do with any character you've earned, because you're already a great hero._

_Don't be patronizing, Tensei. I'm still not as great as you. I'm still not worthy of the Ingenium title._

_I disagree. You've been worthy of it even before you fought the Hero Killer. Consider this an honorary promotion that should have been done ages ago. _

_When your new engines grow in, you will have one great trick up your sleeve…ten whole minutes of it._

His watch, which he'd synced up at the beginning of the match, now struck the halfway point. The ten-minute mark. Which meant…there were exactly ten minutes left in the exercise.

Shishida burst through the barrier of vines to his left. "MY LAST BURST OF ADRENALINE!" he was roaring, Yanagi barely hanging on for dear life by clinging to his fur. "COME ON AND FINISH IT, IIDA!"

Shiozaki appeared on his left, her vines carrying her along by growing across the ground, her hands folded against her chest. "My sincerest apologies for what's about to happen," she called to him.

Tenya chuckled dryly. "Yeah," he said. "Mine, too."

Bright blue flame burst from his legs.

"RECIPRO-TURBO!"

…

Mashirao Ojiro looked up to the top of the cage, as Kamakiri snarled down at him. Blades were protruding from the other boy's arms, and he was grinning like Bakugo.

"I've been waiting for you!" Ojiro declared, folding into a fighting stance.

"Try and counter these, dickhead," Kamakiri growled, and leapt down.

Ojiro danced sideways, away from the cage. _I need to keep him between me and the cage at all times. If I can manage to slam him into the bars and make him woozy… _

Kamakiri moved forward to attack, swinging his arms. Three long blades were coming out from either side. Ojiro sucked in his chest to narrowly avoid getting scraped, and then ducked the other arm. His tail pressed against the ground, and he hopped aside as both of the boy's arms slammed against the pavement. The blades sent up sparks.

"Your evasive shit won't work this time! Not when I've got reach on my side!" Kamakiri yelled.

He punched out with one arm, and Ojiro sidestepped it…but the other came up, and there was no room to dodge. The blades passed across Ojiro's shoulder, slashing him.

The tail boy stepped back and hissed in pain. "You _cut _me," he growled. "What kind of hero do you even want to be?"

"One who terrifies the villains into submission!" Kamakiri laughed. "Don't worry, I'll only give you shallow cuts! I've got enough control of my Quirk to handle that! And I got permission from Vlad King before the exercise! After all, it wouldn't be much of a training exercise if I couldn't use my Quirk!"

The arms came swiping in again. Ojiro ducked low, spinning on his heels, and sent his tail around to sweep Kamakiri off his feet. The other boy tried to dodge, but still got tripped. Ojiro quickly moved to wrap his tail around the boy's legs…and felt the appendage get slashed.

He'd created blades out of his feet.

"OWWW!" Ojiro whirled back.

"You're not gonna snag me while I can make these," Kamakiri snarled. "Want to get me in the cage? You're gonna have to KNOCK ME THE FUCK OUT!"

Ojiro lifted his tail. It was dripping blood, but only a little.

_I'm just not flashy enough to come up with alternate strategies. I have no tricks up my sleeve, no variety in my Quirk. I managed to bust up enough robots with this thing I have to get into UA, but after that? What can I do, really? _

_That's why Toru never saw me in that way. _

_Right, then. A brawl it is. _

Ojiro lifted his palm, and beckoned Kamakiri forward. "Let's finish it, then," he growled.

Kamakiri smiled, and leapt forward, blades outstretched from his forearms. "HYAH!"

Ojiro countered with his right fist, blocking the boy's left blow under the blades. _Precision. Gotta hit him at the right spots. _His left elbow ducked low under the boy's right attack, and slammed into his chest. His tail lifted up to block the blades. They were slashed again, but he ignored the pain.

They exchanged blows rapidly, Ojiro using his tail to block the blades at all points where they came out, covering himself wherever he could. He slipped up here and there. The blades scraped his arm, his leg. But he continued to land blows with his elbows and knees, driving Kamakiri back toward the cage.

"Argh! That tail won't hold out forever!" He covered his entire arm with blades, and slashed down. Ojiro's eyes forced themselves shut, and his teeth ground together. _God, it hurts…but I refuse to go down in front of everyone like this. I WILL prove myself… _

He slammed a knee into Kamakiri's groin, stomped on his foot with his other leg, and sent out both fists to block the boy's arms. He could feel the blades stabbing him, but they were now locked in a four-on-four limb stalemate…and Ojiro still had his tail.

He shot his tail out and wrapped it around the boy's throat, hopped back, and slammed down with all his might.

Kamakiri went crashing into the pavement, his blades snapping as he hit the ground with a grunt. Ojiro lifted his tail again, the last of its strength rapidly being used up, and slammed him back. _Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to slee… _

Kamakiri created a blade out of the front of his face, and stabbed down.

Ojiro screamed, and his grip loosened. Kamakiri's wiry form slithered out, and he stood back up, swaying and bloodied but still awake. "Almost," he hissed. "But you're out of steam now too. None of the cuts I've dealt to you are deep, but that is an awful lot of blood you're losing across the board…"

"I'll…I'll…" Ojiro gasped, despairing. _No, not while Toru is watching. I mean, I already have no chance, but I still can't look pathetic. I can't… _

Kamakiri leapt forward for a final attack…and a huge pair of metallic white boots slammed into his face from above, kicking him aside.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW!" snarled Uraraka, helmetless, bruised and bloody, but with a furious grimace on her face, her lips pulled back from her teeth.

Kamakiri slammed back into the cage, and shook his head, woozy. "I should have known you'd come bacckkkk," he slurred. "Just because you've got the hotsss for the monkey boy doesn't mean…"

"Shut up, I don't care." Uraraka dashed forward and punched him in the stomach. Kamakiri tried to lift his blades to fight, but he was far too slow. In about four seconds, she landed six hits on crucial points, and just like that…the blade user was down.

Ojiro swayed, gaping in disbelief. _She used those blows that we learned in the sparring training…_

As their opponent slummed back against the cage, Uraraka stood back up straight, chest heaving, and turned back to look at Ojiro. Her big brown eyes blinked at him. A surprising concerned smile was on her lips.

"Are you alright, Ojiro?" she asked.

He was too stunned to respond. _I've never noticed, but she's…really pretty._

Together, the two of them dragged Kamakiri into the cage. He was murmuring, sullen, barely conscious. "Aizawa and Recovery Girl are going to say we went too far," Ojiro murmured. "We'll probably get in trouble for all this."

"They should have known it would escalate in this situation," said Uraraka.

The two of them appraised each other. Both of them were worse for wear and tired, though Ojiro actually thought Uraraka was moreso, even though she had saved him.

"We have to go help Sero and Iida; there isn't much time left."

Ojiro's cuts were stinging, but he nodded. "We'll do what we can."

…

"Five minutes remain," said Vlad King. "Both sides have captured one person each."

"But, in this situation…" All Might murmured. "It doesn't look good for Class A."

Doko saw that it was true. While Uraraka and Ojiro were heading toward Iida's position as fast as they could, Iida was still alone against three of Class B."

"Man, that fight was crazy, though," said Kirishima. "Ojiro held his own pretty well, but Uraraka's just been on fire today. I hope Iida can hold out…"

"That new move he's got is crazy!" Midoriya gushed. "I can't believe he can run Recipro for ten minutes now! Though, it does seem a little hard to control…"

"All he has to do is avoid getting caught until his teammates arrive," said Midnight. "Though, I suspect they may not make it in time. They are moving quite slow."

Mirko clicked her teeth. "Damn, is this gonna end in a draw?"

"Both sides have nevertheless shown their stuff quite well, in my eyes," said All Might. "Particularly Young Shiozaki and Young Uraraka."

"Our match will begin soon," said Momo.

Doko turned. She, Hagakure, and Shinso had gathered behind him.

"Right then, let's get ready."

…

Reiko Yanagi considered herself to be observant. As such, she thought she had a clear picture of how their opponents would think.

_Uraraka will likely retreat back to their cage, and with her there, Kamakiri will be overwhelmed and captured. She and Ojiro will then head back this way, but they will be far too slow to reach us in time. _

However, that left her, Ibara, and Shishida with an interesting conundrum. With one person from each side captured, and time rapidly running out, it was now a race to see who could capture one more person.

No matter what, they had an advantage. There was only one Iida against three of them, if they opted to continue their capture operation on him. However, he was proving quite hard to catch.

"Here he comes!" Shishida called out, sniffing. The beast was tiring out rapidly, but his nose was as good as over.

The boy zoomed past the corridor in front of them, engines bursting, practically drifting across the ground.

Reiko reached out with her Quirk, and tried to snag his armor again as he passed. _If I can get him into the air… _

But she would reach her own weight limit soon…and his armor was already heavy enough. She felt her Quirk connect with it for the briefest moment, a passing snag, and then he was gone again, skating down past them.

_Should we turn around and try to go capture Uraraka and Ojiro? _With that, their numbers advantage was lessened, but Uraraka at least was already exhausted. And besides, there was no telling if they had enough time to reach them, make a fight of it, and bring at least one of them back to the cage before time ran out.

Iida dashed past again, and this time he burst himself into the air, aiming for a kick to Shishida's face.

Reiko's eyes widened in alarm. _He's ATTACKING?!_

"Go to sleep!" he yelled to Shishida, who was already a bit woozy and tired. Shishida was not going to dodge in time…

Ibara's vines snagged Iida's legs, and yanked him back to the ground. She was coming up from the side corridor, sending more vines out to constrict him as quickly as possible.

It was the best chance they'd had so far. Reiko's heart soared as Ibara's vines grew up around him. _Go go capture capture… _

Iida simply burst forward once he hit the ground again, and ripped her hair apart. Ibara cried out in pain, and the boy was gone again.

"My vines can't even hold him!" she said. "How shall we proceed with this in mind? Shall we attack the other two instead?"

Shishida sniffed the air. "Their scents are distant. I don't have the energy to reach them in time."

"TWO MINUTES!" Iida yelled at them as he zoomed past again.

"We've managed to successfully box him in a space, but…" Reiko looked back at Ibara. "All your vine barriers are still holding up, right?"

"They are thick enough to hold him even if he bursts straight at them with full speed…I hope. Yet that means I only have these to use to actually capture him."

Reiko wracked her brain, trying to think of a solution. If even Ibara was doubtful about the strength of her barriers, then they may not even have him boxed in. _However, every time she formed up a barrier in front of him, he did not try to break through. He simply skated aside and tried a different path… _

_Could it be that he doesn't want to escape at all?_

It hit her like a truck. Why had he attacked her and Shishida in that moment?

_He doesn't want to simply end in a draw. He is still trying…to capture one of us!_

"Ibara, get into position astride the cage," Reiko said. "I have a plan."

…

Tenya's heart was racing faster and faster.

_I must try and capture Yanagi. Shishida is too large, and Shiozaki too evasive. It must be Yanagi. If I can knock out the beast with a good hit, then I can try and take her… _

One minute left. He was rapidly losing hope.

_Uraraka, Ojiro, where are you? I saw Sero in the cage. We're running out of time!_

His Turbo made him impossible to catch, but it was hard to steer as well. He'd been getting a better grip on it as the minutes progressed. That previous attack had almost worked.

_I need one more good setup. But will I get it? Will they line it up for me?_

He didn't want it to end in a draw, or worse, a loss…if Kamakiri was still out there somewhere. He had to try and capture one of them. Even with only fifty seconds left, he had enough speed to get all the way back to their cage in time.

He came to an intersection of corridors, and saw them before him. Shishida and Yanagi. Shishida was rearing up for one last attack, roaring. _He's out of juice. _Tenya raced forward, eyes on the boy's soft furry underbelly. _One good hit to that, and Yanagi will go flying… _

Tenya burst up, preparing the kick…and then Yanagi leapt off the top of Shishida's head and crashed right into him.

For a moment they wrestled in mid-air, and then Tenya felt the _full power _of her Quirk slamming into his body at all angles. A full-strength telekinetic push on every single piece of his costume.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" Yanagi screamed in effort, and Tenya went flying backward as if pulled along by a gust of wind.

Right at that moment, he realized…this corridor was the one that led right up to the cage. They'd waited at that intersection for him. They'd known he would attack, and lined their counter up perfectly.

Tenya braced himself to slam into the side of the cage, but it never happened. He was flying _into _the cage, its shadow falling over him, and he slammed into the back of it, right next to the defeated Sero.

Ibara's last remaining vines closed the door, the green-haired girl's shoulders relaxing in relief. "Iida-san captured!" she reported.

Turbo ended, and his engines sputtered, dying out. Yanagi lowered her arms in exhaustion. Shishida shrank down to normal form, his eyes shut. An alarm sounded.

With a 2-1 lead, the victory had gone to Class B.

…

**Class A can't win 'em all. **

**If anyone is wondering, I used a randomizer to figure out the teams, but then chose which teams would fight each other based on interesting dynamics. So, Uraraka and Ojiro being on a team together was entirely random, though it suited my purposes very well. And with Sero on the same team, and Ibara and Kamakiri together on an opposing team, it wasn't hard to figure out that they should clash. **

**Also, Sero just had a big win for himself, and he's a pretty easygoing guy, so I thought it'd be fine narratively for him to take a loss here. Uraraka might be more upset about it, but she fought like hell and definitely captured people's attention. **

**The way this arc was handled in the manga made no sense as far as stakes. Class A had an easy margin of victory, with only one loss and one draw total. There was never any doubt that they would do better than Class B. For my version, I want things to be more up in the air. Besides, it's more about individual performance anyway.**

**Next time will be Doko, Shinso, Momo, and Toru vs Monoma, Kendo, Bondo, and Manga. **


	65. Chapter 65: Joint Training, Part 3

Chapter 65: Joint Training, Part 3

"So," said Aizawa, crossing his arms in front of his four defeated students. "Anyone wanna tell me what went wrong?"

Sero scratched his arm sheepishly. "I should have probably just gone with Iida and Uraraka…without me, they didn't have a lot of ways to capture anyone that they fought, and I misjudged what Ibara would do."

"I allowed myself to get split up from Uraraka," Iida muttered, clenching his fist.

Ojiro and Uraraka remained silent.

"I would agree with those assessments," said Aizawa. "Your team was highly mobile, but it seems like you fell back on that too much. Your spacing as a team across the field of battle was too uneven. You allowed the opponents to run you ragged, and just barely pull the advantage out at the last second. Ojiro, Uraraka, you both fought well, but remember not to your exhaust yourselves unnecessarily. Don't let emotions cloud your judgement. One thing Sero did have right is that he did not let his personal connection with an opponent cloud his strategy. That strategy was poor, but nevertheless…if the two of you had simply not been present at the cage, and been with Iida instead, how might have things gone differently? It would have been Kamakiri who would have been stranded away from his team, and you would have that much more energy."

"Yes, sir," Uraraka muttered. Ojiro simply nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Vlad King appraised his own students. "Excellent work out there, you four! Especially Shiozaki and Yanagi. You two both made plans that did not interfere with each other, and managed to use field tactics to make two captures of extremely hard-to-catch opponents. Shishida, you did an adequate, though reckless, job of being the tank drawing most of the attention."

Shiozaki grinned pridefully, while Yanagi's smile was more subdued. Shishida bowed respectfully with a neutral expression.

Kamakiri huffed and averted his eyes, but Vlad King put a hand on the mantis boy's shoulder. "Even though you got captured, you did manage to draw the attention of two of their team and exhaust them enough to withhold them from giving assistance to Iida. You were definitely instrumental to the victory."

"Doesn't mean I'm not zero for two," he growled, staring daggers at Ojiro and Uraraka.

Nezu clapped his paws. "Well, that's one match settled! What about the rest of the students? Who would you all say did the best on each team?"

"Uraraka and Iida!" Mina declared, at the same time that several Class B members said "Shiozaki!" and the other half of them said "Yanagi!"

All Might crossed his arms. "I would agree with those four. Well done to all of you, however."

Nezu turned to look at Mirko. "Any comments from our honored guest?"

The bunny hero remained silent for a moment, pursing her lips. Then, she pointed back and forth between Uraraka and Yanagi. "You two," she said. "I like you. You fight with a viciousness that's required out there in the field. And even better, you're both cute little dumplings, so the villains won't expect it." She grinned in a very Bakugo-like manner. "You'll be dropping 'em like flies in no time."

A blush crossed Uraraka's face. "Well, thank you, Mirko ma'am."

"Yes," Reiko agreed with a nod. "Your support is much appreciated."

_What the heck is her criteria? _wondered Doko, watching the rabbit hero with a tilted head. _You'd think she would have liked Kamakiri too, if she enjoys vicious fighters. _

"Oh man, Ochaco got acknowledged by her," Mina cried under her breath. "I've got to do the same!"

"All in due time, sweetie. But it's my turn first," Doko told her.

Aizawa lifted his head. "Seems like the bots are done patching up the field. Teams A2 and B2, ready up."

Doko looked back at Shinso, Momo, and Toru. "Shall we?"

Momo nodded, flipping her cape over her shoulder. "Let's go."

The two teams lined up together as they prepared to step into the field. Kendo led the opponents, followed closely by Monoma, then the quiet Fukidashi and Bondo behind them.

Monoma grinned and leaned back, tossing a gaze Doko's way. "We're one win ahead," he announced. "Ready to make it two?"

Toru made a sound that might have been her blowing a raspberry at him.

Doko blinked. "Where do you get your confidence from, man? I've genuinely never seen you succeed at anything."

Kendo snorted despite herself. Monoma frowned, and looked back at Shinso. "These are the people you'll end up classmates with if you win," he said. "Isn't it shameful?"

"I wouldn't know," Shinso muttered. "It's dangerous to talk to me, you know. Even if the match hasn't started, I could cheat and brainwash you."

"You wouldn't risk your potential entry into the hero course on something like that." Monoma winked. "You and I are the same, you know."

"We aren't."

"We are. Both doomed with Quirks that force us out of the spotlight. In order to be heroes, we actually have to rely on villainous tactics. Isn't it twisted?"

"That's what we were given," Shinso replied plainly, adjusting his metal mask. "So we may as well run with it."

Monoma grinned. "I agree."

Doko thought about this for a moment, staring ahead at Momo's back as the two teams walked side-by-side into the field. _That's what we were given… _

_That's what we were given…_

_Given by who?_

His Quirk curdled deep in his stomach. _I have to keep it under control. If it goes crazy while Mirko is watching, what will she think of me? _He was still worried about Midoriya and All Might planned to do with him.

_Don't be ridiculous. It's not like they're going to kill you just because you found out their little secret. But…even so…if they've kept this from everyone for so long…do I really know them at all?_

Ahead of him, Momo and Itsuka were talking to each other.

"You know, we're often grouped together, you and I," Kendo was saying.

Momo raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since we both appeared in that commercial. You heard the people at the festival shouting Yaoyorozu! And Kendo! It's like we're two school idols. A double package."

"That's one way of putting it," muttered Doko.

"But still…you're a lot prettier than me, and smarter, and richer, with a flashier Quirk. So I can't help but be frustrated that we're compared together like that." Kendo was still smiling, but Doko could hear the genuine bitterness in her voice. "I don't subscribe to the delusions of the blonde brat behind me…"

"Hey!"

"...but I really want to beat you, Yao-momo. I kinda see you as the person I want to surpass."

Momo placed a hand over her chest. "I would consider you one of my dearest friends, so it would be rude of me not to accept your feelings. I shall step up to your challenge."

…

"First order of business: keep as far away from Katayama as possible," said Monoma when the four members of the B-team had gathered around their cage, waiting for the match to start. "According to Tokage, his ability to warp other people may still be unreliable, but we have to assume that he might have a grip on it. We can't let him get close enough to simply teleport us into the cage."

"Are you saying he's not worth it to try and capture?" asked Bondo.

Monoma grinned. "That's only advice for the worst-case scenario. Staying away from him doesn't mean we don't attack him. He can only teleport himself if he can move his legs. Bondo, if you can get just close enough to spread your glue over the ground and lock his feet in place…"

"What about the others?" asked Kendo. "Shinso is definitely an issue."

"Just be mindful and don't talk to him," said Monoma. "I bet Eraser Head has trained him up a bit with that capture tape, but overall it's the same situation as Katayama: we should keep our distance and keep our silence."

"Might be hard for you," Kendo muttered. Her fingers framed her chin thoughtfully. "Yaomomo will come up with some grand strategy to start. That's how her brain works. I bet that since their last team failed by splitting up and spreading over the map too much, their plan will be to lure us back somehow toward their cage while sticking together for the most part. If we can split them up and disrupt their plans, we can get the upper hand on them…particularly on Yaomomo, who doesn't perform as well under pressure."

Fukidashi's speech bubble read: _I can split them up. _

Kendo laughed. "That you can."

Monoma frowned. "Are you sure you don't just want to get Yaoyorozu alone to beat her yourself? Vendettas like that might cause problems for us."

"You can't talk about _anyone _having a vendetta," Kendo told him dryly. "A vendetta is what motivates you to get out of bed in the mornings."

"I resent that notion…"

"Guys," Bondo muttered. "Stop arguing. I bet the schism between you two is exactly what the Class A team is planning to exploit. I saw the warper boy looking back and forth between you, and Shinso as well. And who knows where the invisible girl is looking."

"That's another thing," Kendo said. "How do you think they might use Hagakure?"

Monoma waved a dismissive hand. "She is not worth worrying about."

"But she'll be hard to catch. Even saying I defeat Yaomomo, how do we plan on locking down any of the others…"

"Not to worry," Monoma grinned. "I have a plan."

More text appeared on Fukidashi's face. _Oh yeah! Monoma, you recently upped the amount of Quirks you can copy at once, right? From three to four! You can take all of ours plus one of the enemy team's!_

Monoma grinned. "I'd rather not take your Quirk, Manga, my dear boy. I may not have the proper physicality to use it. But yes, I will gladly copy Kendo's and Bondo's. Kendo's for the sake of combat against Shinso, and with double the glue output, we can keep our distance from Katayama's attacks even further."

"So you're gonna get two of the enemy's Quirks?" Kendo asked. "Which ones? Basically all four of them have really complex Quirks. I'm not sure you can even copy Hagakure's at all, and Yaomomo's and Katayama's may end up hurting you…"

"Kendo, Kendo, I thought you were supposed to be confident about this? All I'm hearing is worries and concerns and uncertainties. The opponents we have are formidable, true. But…"

Neito Monoma closed his fist. Memories flashed through his head.

_It's so weird how he steals other people's stuff…like he's leeching off what makes them special._

_It's like you have no identity of your own!_

_Freak! Thief!_

_You can't be a hero with a power like that!_

"Standing up to formidable circumstances is what a hero does," he murmured.

…

"So," said Momo, hands on her hips, "is everyone clear on the plan?"

"Crystal," said Doko.

"Yes," Shinso whispered.

"Got it!" Toru's glove made a thumbs-up.

"Good. Now…" She looked forward to the corridor before them, where off in the distance, their enemies lurked. "...I know that I have a bit of a reputation for caving under pressure. Katayama-kun, you are sometimes the same way. We both feel an immense duty toward performing as well as our impressive Quirks allow us to. And when things go wrong, we can start to panic and lose focus."

Doko nodded. He remembered their text conversation before finals: how they'd both admitted that they felt like with Quirks that so many people called amazing all the time, they had an obligation to live up to those high standards. That they were the weak link in the human-Quirk relationship. _And since then, that "relationship" in my case has become more real than she could ever know… _

"And you, Shinso, are dealing with the pressure of being in a hero exercise for the first time. You want to perform well for the people who are watching. All strategy and logic aside, I shall remind you all of this: it's only an exercise. Let us keep our heads on straight, and perform to the best of our ability. Expect the unexpected. Be ready for things to go wrong."

Shinso nodded. "I don't plan on being a liability to the three of you. If I end up being one anyway, I apologize in advance. But I will do everything in my power to catch up and reach your level."

"We got this, guys!" said Hagakure, raising one glove into the air like a cheerleader. "No fretting! Let's win this with a smile! Even if you can't see mine!"

Momo turned to Doko, expecting him to say something.

He met her eyes, and remembered something he'd told her the last time they'd been at this training site. For the rescue race, when she'd been at her lowest point.

This time, he changed things a little.

"I'm rooting for us," he said.

Momo's lips lifted into a smile. "Yes!" She whirled forward, her cape whipping about. "Come on, then. Let's make a fight of it! Shinso, whatever happens in the future, for the next twenty minutes, you're a part of Class A!"

The alarm blared, beginning the match, and the four of them took off running down the corridor, abandoning their cage entirely.

…

"The match has now begun!" Midnight announced, clapping her hands together.

"Looks like ours have learned from last match's mistakes!" hooted Kirishima. "Sticking together and all going forward!" He pointed at the camera, which showed all four of the Class A team running together up the street.

"Yes, but is it wise to abandon the cage?" Shoji wondered aloud. His eyes - and two eyes coming out of his arms - were on Toru specifically.

"We'll just have to see," intoned Tokoyami.

"No doubt Yaoyorozu has a plan," said Todoroki.

Izuku shifted his way over to where All Might was standing. If they whispered, no one would be able to hear unless Jiro and Shoji were _really _listening.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. And then, from All Might: "I hear Katayama has had some difficulty controlling his Quirk recently."

"Uh, yeah. I think Aizawa-sensei has been helping him. He's been training him and Uraraka to fight without their Quirks. And maybe Shinso as well, now that I think about it."

All Might turned his head. "You sound a little jealous. Perhaps it's fine for Aizawa to show favoritism toward certain students, especially considering I train you personally all the time."

Izuku sighed. "I'm not jealous. I don't know why it might have come off that way." _It's been lovely, talking and hanging out with Nejire these past few weeks…but seeing Uraraka and Iida teamed up in that last match really made me miss the days when it was the three of us. We're still friends but nowadays it feels like I don't talk to them as much. Uraraka, especially, has really broken out on her own…_

All Might was watching Katayama intently on the screen. "You wouldn't be able to tell at a glance that he was having trouble with Quirk control. Young Katayama still seems as competent as ever to me."

"Are you suggesting he might be lying about it?" Izuku gasped.

"I'm suggesting…that the two of you appearing in a dream together _by accident _is something I find a little difficult to buy."

"You buy everything else about One for All, but this is what bothers you?" A shadow fell over Izuku's face. "With all due respect, All Might, you weren't there. And you can't possibly say that Katayama has bad intentions after all this time. After everything we both know he's been through."

"Perhaps not. But All For One did have plans for the boy. His fate is intertwined with ours, whether we like it or not. Perhaps…" All Might stared more deeply at the screen. "Perhaps we were always meant to let him in on the secret from the beginning."

…

Hitoshi Shinso ran with the others, hiding the items Yaoyorozu had given him in the pockets of the gym uniform. _Will this be enough? _he wondered. Would he be able to do enough to impress Aizawa?

The man's words flashed through his head again. _I am giving you a chance because I have discerned that you have a sliver of potential. Don't waste it. _

_I can't waste it… _

They came to an intersection of paths under the shadow of massive industrial structures. Yaoyorozu slid to a halt. "We should be close," she murmured. "Where are the…"

Katayama's head shot up in alarm. "MOVE!" he roared.

CRRRRRRAAAAAAAAASH!

A MASSIVE wall of text came bursting out of the wall of pipes and metal to their left, protruding out like the prow of a ship, scattering scrap and debris all over the place. The impact and shaking was enough to make Hitoshi lose his footing, and he fell back in panic, shielding himself as Fukidashi's attack drove further forward like a drill.

_That Quirk is mad. _

He felt the shadow of debris falling down upon him, a whole deluge of it, filling the whole alleyway up like a flood. He winced, preparing for impact and for the loss of all vision, when…

"WARP FIELD!"

The debris scattered out in a percussive violet blast, and Hitoshi felt his own insides turn inside out as the wave of warp energy passed over him. Standing at the center of a clear-blasted area was Katayama, chest heaving, his fist raised to the sky. Purple light coursed through his arms, and wreathed back from his eyes like some glowing mask.

In a split second, Katayama had warped to him, and was helping him up. "We've got to get clear!" he gasped, panic in his eyes. "I don't know what happened to the girls…"

A torrent of some off-whiste substance was pouring down into the alleyway. Standing on top of the text wall were Monoma and Bondo, mouths open, glue spilling from them. Hitoshi shuddered in disgust. _They're trying to bury us alive!_

"Let's go," said Katayama.

As the grey-haired boy warped up to the left, Hitoshi shot the capture tape up to a nearby pipe, and pulled himself upward. _Still not as competent with this as I'd like to be. Gotta improve, gotta improve. _He maneuvered himself up through the infrastructure of the destroyed wall, trying to get height on the opponents.

He came up on top of a precipice, looking down upon Monoma and Bondo from above. Behind them, at the back of the destroyed area, Fukidashi was running up toward the battle.

"Where's Kendo?" Hitoshi asked loudly.

Monoma looked up, and almost responded, but then he closed his mouth and grinned. He lifted a finger and wiggled it, as if to say, _nuh-uh-uh, bad boy. _

Fukidashi ran up the back slope of the text wall he'd created. Hitoshi sent out his capture tape to grab Monoma, but the speech-bubble boy reached them first, and he shouted something.

BOING!

Another text-attack bounced up toward Hitoshi, and he was forced to swing backward to avoid it. His back crashed against a loose pipe, and he scrambled, trying to find his footing against the wall.

From behind Fukidashi, two gloves appeared out of nowhere, and wrapped around the boy's cartoon throat. The boy let out a gasp of shock, and Monoma and Bondo whirled.

With a great heave, Hagakure threw Manga over her shoulder, and her glove crossed his unusual face, punching it. Hitoshi was running around wide to get in there and assist her, and thought, _wow, that kid must be the lightest in the hero course._

Bondo spilled out glue to trap Hagakure's legs, but Hitoshi threw a flashbang at them from behind, courtesy of Yaoyorozu. All the players jumped back from the small blast at once, and fell off the text wall.

As the smoke cleared, Hitoshi dashed forward, sending out his capture tape to grab whoever had landed nearest to him. As it turned out, it was Bondo, and the larger boy spilled out more glue. Hitoshi couldn't get away in time. The glue surrounded his feet, and began to solidify.

"Here, Shinso!" A flash of purple, and something was falling into his hands. The plan flashed through his head again.

_I need to save at least some of my energy for creating things on the fly. As such, I will only make one bottle of vinegar for us to use to escape the glue. Katayama will teleport it around as necessary, to whoever gets trapped. We must not let them gain the upper hand. _

Hitoshi sprayed the vinegar around his feet, freeing himself…right as a massive hand came chopping down toward him.

He gasped, and just barely managed to tear himself out of the glue as Monoma's attack slammed down into the ground. _So he copied Kendo's Quirk as well… _

Katayama was warping objects and debris down from above, confusing the enemy and forcing them to run this way and that. _Right. We've got to stay off the ground. _Before Bondo and Monoma could lay down more glue, Hitoshi swung himself up by the capture tape, and retreated into the infrastructure of the half-destroyed walls.

…

"Well, it's turned into an all-out brawl, ribbit," said Tsuyu, gaping up the screen.

"It's so weird that Monoma isn't talking," said Kirishima. "I mean, it's 'cause Shinso is there, but…their communication is super limited. It's easy to see why this is descending into chaos…oh!"

Manga Fukidashi had been struggling with Toru as she tried to take him back toward Class A's cage, and he had just taken a deep breath and released a _shimmering _text attack up between them. SIZZLE!

"Ah!" They heard Hagakure squeal over the speakers. "Hot, hot, hot!" She appeared to stumble backwards, away from the text, and Fukidashi managed to get some distance between them.

He began to run back toward his friends, but Katayama appeared, capturing tape in his hands (courtesy of Yaoyorozu). He warped forward to grab Fukidashi, but the speech-bubble boy sent out a _SHHIIIIING!_

A sharp, pointy text, almost like a flying dagger, went zooming toward Katayama, and the warping boy dodged out of the way, briefly stumbling. In that moment, Manga turned to run, but Hagakure stepped in front of him and refracted light over her body, blinding him with a flash.

"Come on, get him!" Mina declared. "You two got this!"

…A torrent of glue spilled over the area, fast enough to where even Katayama couldn't react, and without warning, both him and Toru were knee-deep in the rapidly solidifying stuff.

"Oh no!"

"YES!" roared Tetsutetsu.

"That won't hold Katayama, though…"

"If he can't move his legs at all, he can't warp out. They need the vinegar spray to loosen him a little."

"That was with Shinso, though…"

Aizawa was watching the screen with concern. _Class A's plan is sound, and makes good use of Yaoyorozu's items…_but his eyes fell upon the camera following Shinso, who was maneuvering his way through the debris with the scarf, trying to get above Monoma to strike. _They aren't utilizing him enough. If he doesn't step up and participate… _

Then, there was the other battle going on. He wasn't even sure if Katayama or Hagakure had caught on yet, but…

_That opening attack from Fukidashi wasn't just to rain debris down on them. It was a separator. _

On the far side of it, in the undestroyed area, Yaoyorozu and Kendo were facing off. The two girls were standing several meters apart, watching each other, about to fight.

"Come on, Kendo! Show 'em that we've got the better president!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

"What a bunch of bullshit," Bakugo spat.

"What?" Awase challenged. "What are you getting mad about this time, blast boy?"

"Nothing. It's just that your amazing president may not be that amazing after all." Bakugo crossed his arms and looked up at the screen with a furrowed brow. "If she thinks she can take Ponytail one-on-one, she might be mistaken."

Jiro raised her eyebrows. "Are you…praising Momo?"

"Far from it!" Bakugo barked. "If it was me down there, things would go way differently! With that being said…"

Jiro smiled, taking his meaning. "She'll rise to the challenge. That's Momo's specialty."

…

Itsuka's enlarged fists were raised up before her, and her teal eyes were twinkling with excitement. "While the boys duke it out over there, it's just us," she said. "Ready?"

Momo couldn't help but smile, too. "You know that I am."

She created a metal staff and shield, as Itsuka leapt forward to attack. She slid out of the way of the first hand strike, and slapped her staff down onto the other girl's knuckles. Kendo yelped, retracted, and ran around her in a circle. Momo turned, trying to follow her movement.

The other hand came around, its shadow giving its presence away, and Momo gasped, ducking. It whooshed over her head, flapping her ponytail and cape in the wind. Itsuka slid back, and then brought one fist down from above while the other came in from the right.

Momo tried to step left, and realized at the last second that Kendo had put the wall to her left, meaning she had nowhere to go. With a wince, she added more molecules to her shield, enlarging it, and lifted it up to protect herself.

The fists slammed into it with a massive amount of force, and Momo's knees and arms buckled, her whole body trembling. Her eyes forced themselves closed. _Gotta…hold…out… _

_I already spent a good deal of my lipids on helping my teammates with what they will face. I have to use the rest of them wisely. Not just to make basic weapons. I have…MORE POSSIBILITIES!_

She popped a flashbang out of her arm, caught it with one finger, and flicked it up toward Itsuka's hands. It blasted them away, causing Kendo to howl in pain. In that opening, Momo drew a grappling hook from her chest, flipping her cape over her shoulder, and shot it out toward Itsuka's arm.

It attached, and Momo took off at a run, wrapping the grappling wire around Itsuka's wrist as fast as she could. _Go, go, go…I don't want to use the special capture rope just yet… _

The other hand came around, and struck her in the back. Momo gasped in shock, her breath escaping her like a vacuum. _OWWWWW!_

The grappling hook left her hands, and Itsuka threw it aside, leaping up onto a ledge to look down upon Momo. "Now!" she yelled, her eyes twinkling. "Try and dodge this!"

She leapt down, sending her big right fist out toward Momo. Momo created another length of wire, getting ready to counter…

...And Itsuka's fist shrank. Momo's wire went through nothing but air, her target having disappeared in front of her.

"Just a little something I learned from Shishida!" Kendo declared, and then her other fist came in from the left. Frantically, Momo used some of her arm fat to make a shield, but it was not big enough in time.

The fist struck the shield, and she felt the pain race up her arms, like it went into her very soul. And Momo screamed.

…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Monoma cackled, as Doko struggled against the glue. _I can't move my legs at all! We foresaw this coming, but without the vinegar to loosen me, I can't warp out… _

Hagakure was having similar issues off to his left. _I could warp HER out with my hands, but that's risky. _Besides, what could Toru do on her own?

"The great warper, winner of the Sports Festival, brought low!" Monoma roared. "Say, where's your leader? Your elegant beauty Yaoyorozu? Without her items, there isn't much you can do, is there?"

"Katayama-kun, what do we do?" hissed Toru. "We need the spray bottle…"

Doko looked around wildly for a solution. _Where's Shinso? Where did he go?_

"Manga, put them to sleep. We'll be taking these two back to the cage."

Fukidashi nodded, and breathed in, preparing his vocal chords for an attack. _Does he have something that would knock us out? Of course he does! That Quirk can practically do anything! _And he couldn't move out of the way. Neither could Toru…the glue was just too tight and solid…

Solid…

_I can warp solids. _

Doko smiled, and slammed his fists down against the glue about his feet. "VOID SHRED!"

The stuff half-came apart, splitting up with a great deal of tense resistance. It was even harder than warp-shredding concrete, but it was enough. It loosened, and Doko was free.

He warped to Fukidashi, slamming a fist into his chest to knock the wind out of him before he could finish the attack. Monoma arrived, and attacked Doko with Kendo's Quirk. Doko warped backward, dodging, and flicked his wrist, raining more pipes down from above. Monoma gasped, and fell backward, disappearing under a pile of metal.

Doko whirled. Bondo was running forward to grab Toru. The boy seemed to be immune to his own Quirk, running on top of the glue surface as if it was nothing.

"Not a chance!" Doko shouted, and threw both hands out.

A purple outline shined out around Toru's body, briefly giving her more definition than she'd ever had…and then she teleported into his arms. Bondo's hand swiped through open air, and he paused, confused.

"Watch where you're touching!" Hagakure chided, as Doko stood her up and hopped away, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't forget anything, did I?" he asked. "No amputations?"

"Just my boots." One of her gloves pointed to the center of the glue field, where her blue shoes remained stuck. He'd accidentally warped her out of them.

Bondo turned to look at them, and Monoma's voice rang out. "Not her!" he spat. "Help ME, you idiot!"

Bondo started, as if surprised. "Right, Monoma! Sorry-"

He froze and swayed in place, cut off like a light, dead to the world.

Doko blinked.

Shinso was standing atop the wall, tapping his artificial vocal cords with his finger. "Lord knows that guy talks enough for me to get sufficient enough recordings to imitate him," he said.

Hagakure's fist pumped into the air. "YES!"

"Now," said Shinso, looking down upon the brainwashed Bondo. "Turn yourself around and walk toward our cage. Put yourself into it and close the door behind you."

"NO!" the real Monoma roared, and a massive fist swept up to throw all the debris aside. His face was bruised, and his blonde hair fell like a shadow over his face. He was snarling. "No, I won't allow this to happen!"

He raced toward Bondo with a massive fist outstretched, as if intending to knock him back to reality with blunt force. _The counter to Shinso's Quirk. _

Hagakure moved to intercept him, and he opened his massive palm and swung it about, swatting her entire body aside like a fly.

Doko gasped. "TORU!" he screamed, forgetting himself and using her first name.

Her gloves flew out away from each other, as if they'd fallen off her hands. He heard a loud crash against the wall. His eyes darted around wildly, looking for any sign of where she'd landed. Without the gloves or the boots, it was impossible to tell…

A scream rang out behind him, behind the massive text wall. _Yaomomo. That was her. _

Kendo had gotten her alone. Of course.

Shinso swung down off his perch, and kicked Monoma in the side, blocking his way to the slowly retreating Bondo. "Go help her!" he roared to Katayama. "I've got this!"

Doko nodded, and looked back at the text wall.

He warped himself into the air.

…

Momo was losing.

She needed an opening to use her special material, but Itsuka was not giving it to her. The orange-haired girl seemed never to tire, leaping and flipping about with those massive hands as if they'd weighed nothing.

Another swipe from above. Momo ducked, her head spinning. _I can still make a cannon if I have to. I can still… _

A closed fist from the side. She blocked it with her shield, and the force of the impact nearly blacked her out. _I can't lose here! I can't! _

Itsuka was _still smiling. _"As I thought," she said. "Even if you've gotten better at thinking on the fly, when it comes to a battle of stamina, I have the edge. It was a good fight, Momo. But now I've got to finish it."

Momo sighed. _I told my teammates as much, didn't I? That I would have to take on Itsuka alone. I helped them as much as I could, but they can't help me. This was my fight to lose, and mine alone. And I lost it. _

Itsuka's massive fingers came forward, as if to grab Momo and constrict her…

…And a lavender glow came raining down from the text wall.

Momo's eyes widened. She gasped.

Doko Katayama's glowing purple fist clashed into Itsuka's massive one, violet light erupting out from the spot where they were stalemating. Itsuka shimmered beneath him, as if trying to resist being warped aside.

"Don't interrupt!" Kendo growled, her voice barely heard over the whooshing of Doko's Quirk energy. "This is our fight, NOT yours!"

"Katayama…" Momo breathed. "Why…"

"Don't be stupid!" Doko shouted. "A one-on-one fight? We're training to be pro heroes, not pro wrestlers! This is a team exercise, and I am here to help my teammate! If you thought I wasn't going to save her, then you have a lot more to learn!"

Goosebumps crawled up Momo's arms, and she felt heat spread across her cheeks.

Itsuka smiled beneath the struggle, despite herself. "Fine then," she husked. "Take me on if you can."

…

"HELL yeah!" Kirishima pumped his fist into the air. "Katayama has his manly moments, you can't deny that!"

"Still, ribbit," said Tsu. "Did Yaomomo-chan even want his help?"

"It doesn't matter," insisted Midoriya in earnest. "You heard what he said. This is a team exercise. Getting Yaoyorozu alone was a sound strategy for the Class B team, but to assume that they would keep her alone the whole time is foolish."

Rumi Usagiyama AKA Mirko tilted her head at the screen, as Katayama and the orange-haired girl circled each other. The boy was teleporting back and forth, probing for an opening, while the girl kept her big hands close to her to shield herself. Occasionally, he would rain down debris on her from above, but she would block it fairly easily.

_The two girls wanted to throw down alone, can't he respect that? _It pissed Rumi off. _Sure, the black-haired beauty was losing, but she was losing with pride, at least. _Based on what she'd seen of the boy Katayama, he seemed easily able to handle himself, which is exactly what she respected in a hero…but interrupting their fight like that? Now she wasn't so sure how she felt about him. That thing he had said as he attacked…it directly clashed with her ideals about heroes.

_Heroes shouldn't rely on each other. They are those who must be relied on, by the citizens of society. By teaming up, they show weakness. By showing weakness, they give openings to the villains. _

These were the basic things Rumi had started to believe when she first debuted, and she'd continued to believe them all the way until now. _And one brash little kid who thinks he's hot shit ain't gonna make a difference. _

A large amount of people gasped, and she whipped her head to look at the other screen, where the rest of the fight with the other boys was going on. "What happened?"

…

Hitoshi jumped from ledge to perch to ledge, scarf flaring out behind him. Monoma's fists were chasing him, crashing and knocking debris aside, taking out the surfaces his feet were trying to stabilize on. _I can't keep this up, _he thought. _It's too fast. I don't have the training, the reflexes… _

He used the scarf to flip over above Monoma, and then shot it down to wrap around him. Monoma reached up with a massive hand, and grabbed the scarf, yanking it straight down.

Hitoshi's heart skipped a beat, as he went plummeting down toward Monoma. _Shit. That was a massive error. _In his mind's eye, he saw a single image: Aizawa looking down on him with disappointment.

He landed on top of Monoma's massive knuckles, and kicked away as hard as he could, the capture scarf ripping away from his neck. _I still have the tape Yaoyorozu gave me, but… _

As he jumped back, he saw Fukidashi emerge from the shadows, and Monoma's grin widened grotesquely.

Written on Fukidashi's speech-bubble was a message: _I got it charged up. _

He opened his mouth, and…

BOOOOOOOM!

The text attack exploded in Hitoshi's face, and he lost consciousness.

…

Kendo was shaping up to be one of the toughest opponents he'd ever faced.

Doko warped left, right, forward, back. Each time, her palms and fists were upon him, looming like shadows, simply _in the way. _She was keeping them close, but also managing to follow his warps, closing him off from all potential attacks while also keeping him on edge.

"Starting to regret your decision?" Kendo asked, as her hand chopped down and he narrowly warped left to dodge.

"I don't have the luxury of regrets," he forced out through gritted teeth. He flicked his wrist, and rained more debris on her. _I don't think I have the energy left for another big Warp Field or Void Shred. I HAVE to get in close, but how? _

He tried to warp back and forth and get between her hand and body, but her hand came back around like a shield and protected her. _Her reflexes are insane. _It weirdly reminded him of fighting Bakugo.

This time, when her hand came around, he simply rolled under it, surprising her, and made a feint warp toward her. When her other palm came around to shield her front, he warped into the air, directly over her head.

Kendo looked up, and brought her first hand back up open-palmed. The gust of wind it blew up shifted him aside, and he had to warp out of the way to regain footing. _Can't… _

Warped more debris from above. In the same moment, he warped forward, trying to overwhelm her.

_Give her… _

Kendo briefly faltered, unsure.

_A chance to breathe!_

He managed to land a blow to her chest, as she chose to block the debris instead. But just as quickly, her hand was coming back around toward him. He warped aside to get out of the way…

…And her other hand knocked him aside, his breath leaving his body all at once.

Doko skidded against the ground, head spinning from the force of the blow. Through blurry vision, he saw Itsuka lower her fists and shrink them, gasping for breath. "I finally got you," she said. "Your warps don't actually move you all that far when you're focused on fighting someone. My hands have just enough spatial coverage for it to not matter where you warp. I can still get you…"

Something slammed into her from behind. BOOM!

Doko forced one eye wide open. Momo had fired a cannon at Itsuka's back. Kendo whirled, but then Momo's special rope wrapped around her, and with her last conscious moment, Momo tied them together against the cannon, restraining them both. Itsuka struggled, but couldn't get free, even as she grew her hands back up. Momo's head slumped, passed out.

"Damn," Kendo clicked her teeth. "She got me."

Doko stood up on unsteady feet. _They're…both down. _If Toru was still down as well, that meant he had a responsibility to get Kendo back to the cage as quickly as possible. But how could he do that when she was attached to a massive cannon, and Momo to boot?

"Decisions, decisions," Monoma's voice rang from behind him.

Doko turned and looked up. The blonde boy was looking down upon him victoriously. "Whatever will you do now, warper?"

"You!" Doko snarled. "What happened to…"

In the last second, as his mouth closed and all conscious action fled his brain, he realized what happened.

_Monoma copied Shinso's Quirk._

Doko swayed, his mind frozen in stasis, brainwashed, and eliminated.

…

Class A had gone silent.

"Wait…" murmured Ojiro. "Is that…"

Katayama was standing in place, brainwashed. Yaoyorozu had passed out. Shinso as well, from Fukidashi's exploding text attack.

"...All of them?" Uraraka finished, her voice catching in her throat.

Tetsutetsu began to laugh. Kaibara and Tsuburaba high-fived each other. "Monoma did it after all!"

Kendo was tied to Momo's cannon and incapacitated, and Fukidashi had basically ruined his throat from constant attacks, but Monoma was still up, and Bondo had broken out of Shinso's Quirk when the brainwashing boy had been knocked out. He had been almost to Class A's cage, but he was running back now, back toward the battle site.

Aizawa clicked his teeth. "Damn it…" he muttered. Vlad King was smiling proudly. "I knew my class could pull through."

"Two victories for us!" Tokage declared, hands on her hips. "How do y'all plan on catching up now?"

"It's not over," said Shoji, and everyone went silent. All eyes fell upon him.

"Huh?" asked Kamakiri, dumbly.

"It's not over," he repeated, and pointed at the screen. "You may not be able to see it, but…Toru is still conscious. She's still in the fight."

…

Toru Hagakure watched as Monoma walked over to Katayama's swaying body, grinning. "What a good little warper," he said. "How obedient. Now, why don't you walk yourself to _our _cage? Since your whole team came nearly to our side anyway, it's not all that far."

Like a zombie, Katayama began to walk away.

Fukidashi was coughing, knees buckled against the ground. "Don't worry, Manga," Monoma said. "Bondo will be back here any minute to pick up Shinso."

_But…_the coughing boy's speech bubble read. _The invisible girl… _

"Wherever she is, she's likely unconscious. As long as we get Katayama and Shinso into the cage, we win. And it's not like she can do anything on her own."

_You're wrong, _thought Toru, lurking in the shadows, waiting for her opening.

Monoma stood over Kendo and Yaoyorozu, his eyebrow raised. "Can you really not get out of there?" he asked.

Kendo briefly stopped struggling to answer him. "This rope is made of some alloy that she knew about. I don't know how it works, but it's tight, and I can't budge it. You still have my Quirk copied, don't you? Grow your hand up and pick us up that way. Get Yaoyorozu into the cage."

"I fear that activating your Quirk now may result in my brainwashing hold on Katayama to be relinquished," said Monoma. "I guess you'll just have to stay there for now. At least she won't be a threat." He narrowed his eyes at the unconscious Momo. "I would have liked to copy her Quirk and make some cough drops for Manga, but that may also release Katayama. I suppose we'll just have to wait until he gets into the cage."

Toru, meanwhile, was creeping forward. _There's still ten minutes left. _A lot could happen in that amount of time…

She would never get a better chance than this, right? With Fukidashi and Kendo unable to attack, and Bondo not back yet…

…_And Monoma can't use any other Quirks while he's brainwashing Katayama-kun. _

Completely invisible, Toru ran toward the blonde boy, and punched him full in the face.

"ARGH!" Monoma stumbled back, crying out in pain. He looked around wildly. "What the-"

He swung out blindly to counterattack, and she easily dodged it. Her fist found his chest, and the pitiful squeaking noise he made was music to her ears.

"It's Hagakure!" Kendo cried out from her position on the ground. "She's taken off her gloves and boots…"

"I know that!" Monoma spat, and spun in a circle, attacking out recklessly. Toru dodged all his moves. Her heart was racing with adrenaline.

She circled him, and hit him again. Again. In the shoulder, in the throat, in the face again. She kicked his side, and swept his legs, knocking him down. He scrambled backward, bleeding and bruised, eyes darting around like mad. "Where!" he shrieked. "Where are you!"

She didn't respond. She had no way of knowing if he could brainwash her. She just kept attacking, kicking and punching him again and again. From an outside observer, it looked as if Monoma was getting knocked around by nothing.

"GAAAAAH!" he roared in frustration. "Your hits don't do much damage, you know! Frail girl!" For a moment, his fingers brushed her arm, and his eyes widened. "A-ha!" He reached out to grab her, but Toru rolled low, and his fingers came up with nothing.

Monoma made a noise of frustration. "AGH! FINE!" His fist began to grow. In a split second, Toru knew…_he activated a different Quirk. Katayama is free. _

Fukidashi crashed roughly into her from behind, tackling her to the ground. His aim had been slightly off, but he'd still managed to find her. Toru struggled, and spat in his speech-bubble face, but Monoma was upon her as well, and now wrapping tape around her wrists as he found them.

"Apologies for being so handsy," he said. "But that is what you signed up for, of course." Blood dripped off his face.

"Go to hell," she hissed.

"Oh," said a voice. "He will."

Monoma and Fukidashi turned.

Katayama had come back, and his eyes were glowing a furious, smoldering violet.

…

Class A erupted in cheers. Class B watched in stunned silence, as Katayama finished the fight.

Rumi's jaw slowly dropped, unable to tear her crimson eyes away. It was like watching a dance. The boy warped around his two opponents with utmost precision, landing a punch here, a kick there. Blow after devastating blow, dodging all their desperate attacks the whole time. The blonde copier used his big fists, and then desperately copied his teammate's Quirk, sending out a massive text attack. Katayama simply punched it, shattering it to lavender pieces, and then warped the pieces on top of them.

"Come on!" Vlad King barked. "Regain the upper hand, already!"

Aizawa just shook his head. "They can't. Not when he gets like that."

A smile had crossed All Might's skeletal face. "When he puts his mind to it…he really becomes unstoppable, huh?"

Midnight licked her lips. "He's the shining picture of youth."

Monoma and Fukidashi were staggering, almost down for the count. Monoma sneered, and desperately ran toward the unconscious dark-haired girl, as if meaning to copy the creation Quirk, and the invisible girl hit him in the stomach again.

Fukidashi tried to charge up a weak text attack with his worn larynx, but Katayama warped a piece of metal against his chest, then a pipe against his legs, then another to pin his left arm, and another to pin his right. One at a time, individual pieces to pin the boy to the ground.

Monoma messily kicked the invisible girl aside, and tried to backstab Katayama with a big hand chop, but the warping boy whirled in an instant, teleported _through _it into the air, kicked Monoma in the top of the head, bounced off him, warped another piece of metal while in mid-air to sweep his legs, and finally, warped something out of the unconscious Yaoyorozu's pocket as he landed.

More capture tape.

Fukidashi was trying to struggle free, and Hagakure flashed him again with her rainbow move. Katayama split the tape in half, warped some of it into her hands, and the two of them captured their prey. Monoma tried to make a fight of it, but Katayama simply warped behind him, then in front of him, then behind him again, wrapping the tape around his chest the whole way. After a few seconds, the blonde went to his knees, defeated and worn out.

Bondo arrived from behind them, and opened his strange mouth as if to prepare a glue attack, and Class A gasped.

"Oi, Katayama! Watch out behind you!" Kirishima pointed, as if they could hear him.

Bondo was about to lay down a torrent, and then a capture scarf snaked out from the shadows of the ruined wall, wrapping around him at the throat and waist, and yanking him back, constricting him.

Shinso came limping out of the ruins, his face bruised, his gym uniform tattered…but smiling. Smiling an exhausted smile.

Within the next two minutes, they had taken all three of the Class B fighters back to the cage, and captured them. With Kendo and Yaoyorozu both down for the count, the match had ended.

"The victory goes to Class A!" Nezu declared, raising his paws into the air. The students were going wild with chatter, but the principal simply tilted his head back to look up at Rumi. "What did you think of that, huh?"

Her eyes were on the grey-haired boy, who tilted his head back wearily to the sky, and closed his eyes, as if drinking in the daylight. A vague purple glow seemed to fizzle out around him, and die.

"That winner of your sports festival is certainly something," she commented, "though he's not quite my type."

…

**And that's that. **

**These first two matches had the characters I was most interested in using during this arc, and so they took up a lot of word count. The last three will be somewhat shorter, though I still have some character work I want to do. **

**Sidenote, if anyone knows of a good artist to commission an actual proper cover image for this story, please let me know. PM me or leave it in the reviews or however. Kinda tired of looking at my shitty pencil sketch.**

**Your continued support is appreciated as always. **


	66. Chapter 66: Joint Training, Part 4

**Two people have mentioned that it looks like I'm setting up Momo and Bakugo and I just want to say that's not really the case. I AM using Momo (and the other band members from the festival) as a way of showing Bakugo softening up to his classmates. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 66: Joint Training, Part 4

The students were buzzing as Doko's team returned to the viewing area, some with anger and frustration, some with joy.

Aizawa immediately rushed over to help with Momo and Shinso, both of whom were barely conscious. Medical bots were swarming them. Doko felt like he was about to collapse himself.

"You'll all go to Recovery Girl," Aizawa was saying.

"But I feel fine!" Toru protested.

"Impossible to know what really might have happened to your body. You sustained a pretty large blow. Recovery Girl should scan you for internal injuries. And-" Aizawa met eyes with Doko. "Katayama."

He kept a straight face. "Yes, sir?"

"Your Quirk. Is it-?"

"It feels fine." Doko frowned. He'd been afraid that Shinso's brainwashing might cause him to retreat into his own head, to face his evil Quirk again. But…it had actually been more like a deep, dreamless sleep. Like nothing at all. A blank slate.

And when he'd returned, his Quirk had responded better to his commands than ever before. For a few minutes, he'd been unstoppable, his mind sharp with focus, his reflexes on point.

_Did Shinso's Quirk…reset me, somehow? _

"I guess I'd better go to Recovery Girl too, then," said Doko.

"No. Stay for a moment to hear the feedback. At least one person from the team needs to hear it. Then you can go on."

_I'll miss Mina's match, or at least part of it. _That was unfortunate, but there wasn't much he could do about it now. _At least we won. _He allowed himself to smile a bit, as he helped load Momo onto a stretcher being carried by the med bots.

"Katayama…kun…" she muttered.

He looked down at her bruised face, her eyes swollen up and barely open. "I'm sorry," he said in a sort of high voice. "I sort of fucked up the plan by coming to help you, I know."

"It's…okay…the plan was always meant to…change…" Her head lolled to one side, and the bots carried the stretcher away. Shinso followed behind on the next stretcher, clutching his side where part of his gym uniform had been burned away by Fukidashi's exploding attack. Toru walked at the back.

As they passed, Shinso looked up into Aizawa's eyes. "Sensei…?"

"We'll talk about it later," the man said shortly. "Go get yourself healed up first."

Doko and Aizawa turned back toward the crowd, where Vlad King was scolding his students.

"...A plan that relied on too many specific factors," the 1-B teacher was saying to the defeated Monoma, Kendo, Bondo, and Fukidashi. "I understand the strategy in itself. Distract with Bondo and Fukidashi's more prescient attacks, while Monoma attempts to get into position to copy the brainwashing Quirk in order to stop Katayama. But Kendo…pursuing a one-on-one battle to that degree may have been detrimental. You allowed yourself to get ganged up on and were never in a position to help your team. Also, you all underestimated the invisible girl."

"It won't happen again," Monoma muttered, rubbing his bruised arm and chest. Kendo just winced.

All the students turned to look at Doko as he arrived.

"Katayama, congrats on the win!" Kirishima declared. "Only…what _was _your team's plan, exactly?"

Midnight, All Might, Nezu, and Mirko were all watching as well. Doko met eyes with the rabbit hero, coughed, and scratched his neck. "It was nothing grand. Yaoyorozu thought it might be better to subvert their expectations and simply charge in with only a few basic strategies. She thought that'd be best to counter the caving under pressure that sometimes happens to me, and her as well."

Vlad King turned back on his students. "You see? You can't plan for chaos when the other team is prepared for it. By dialing back on a larger strategy, they contradictorily became _more _prepared for what you threw at them."

"Yeah, basically all we planned for is to use vinegar spray to free ourselves from the glue should we get caught, and to basically beat you all into submission before we could use Yao-momo's special tape. She also knew Fukidashi would send out a text attack to separate her from the rest of us, and knew she'd be fighting Kendo. In fact, I…" He coughed again, sheepishly. "I kind of messed things up by going to help her. If I'd just stayed to help Shinso instead, Monoma wouldn't have been able to copy his Quirk, and I wouldn't have gotten brainwashed…"

Aizawa crossed his arms. "I was just about to mention that. Despite the mistake, you did manage to pull through in the end. But your teammate's contributions cannot be minimized."

"Agreed," said All Might. "It was Hagakure who won the match, truly. In that moment of your brainwashing, it would have perhaps been easier for her to stealthily make her way to you and knock you out of it, but she chose to attack instead…perhaps because she realized that it would have the same effect and that you would eventually come to back her up, but also knowing that she needed to do as much damage to the enemy as possible before being discovered. It was bold, and paid off well for her."

Shoji crossed his arms proudly. "If only she was around to hear," he said.

"It was Yaoyorozu's initial planning and items that allowed Class A to keep fighting for so long, however," Midnight chimed in. "She'll make a great leader in the future."

"And Shinso performed well for himself, don't you agree?" said Nezu, looking pointedly at Aizawa. "There were a few moments where he slipped up and did amateurish things, and he didn't have quite the same reaction time as the others…but other than that, he was nearly indistinguishable from your average hero student studying at this level."

"Does that mean he's going to be in our class now?" Kirishima gasped.

"He totally deserves it!" said Uraraka, earnestly.

Other Class A members began to chime in with their opinions, but Aizawa cut in with a loud, "Quiet!"

Sharply, they cut off. Aizawa sighed and pinched his fingers. "I will work through what to do with Shinso after the other matches are finished. The full evaluations of his, and everyone's, performances today will take time to sort through. In the meantime, yes. Every member of Class A's team played their part."

"It was surprising, honestly," said Sero. "I kinda thought Katayama and Yaoyorozu would completely take charge, but things stayed really even. Until the end, that is. Speaking of which, what the hell, Katayama? Where do you pull crazy shit like that from? What the-"

"It's time to move on," said Vlad King, loudly. He looked back at his four students. "You lot should get yourselves up to Recovery Girl. And Katayama, as well. The third match will be-"

"One more thing," Nezu interrupted. "What are you thoughts, Miss Mirko?"

All eyes went to the rabbit. Rumi Usagiyama was staring directly into Doko's soul. He froze stiff, unable to break eye contact. He knew that if he did, she would think him weak.

Hands on her hips, Mirko sighed. "It was a pretty chaotic brawl. Both teams had a lot of…teamwork, I guess. The one-on-one fight between the girls was great." She pointed at Kendo. "Keep up the good work. You managed to hold off two opponents with far flashier and more diverse Quirks than you, just with skill and reflexes."

Kendo brightened. "Thank you!"

"Alright, now get to the old hag to get yourselves patched up." Mirko thrust a white-gloved thumb back toward the school building. Her eyes passed over Doko again, but seemed to intentionally avert.

Doko lowered his head, and followed the Class B team out of the clearing. _She probably didn't like how I interrupted Momo and Kendo's fight. That's what she admires - solo combat. Especially in girls, it seems. _Well, the ideals seemed so ingrained into the rabbit heroine that it seemed doubtful that he ever could have won her over.

_Mina, now it's your turn to try._

…

The third teams lined up for their set to begin, walking side-by-side into the field for a few hundred yards before they would split up.

Mina Ashido looked at the other team with interest. To be honest, she couldn't remember their Quirks. The short brown-haired girl with the bangs that covered her eyes and a mushroom outfit didn't seem like much of a threat, nor did the very generic-looking boy with black hair. There was another girl though, also with black hair, who Mina remembered to be named Yui Kodai. Her piercing blue eyes met Mina's golden ones, and that dead stare of hers made the alien girl shudder and look away.

Then there was the second guy in their group, with pitch-black skin and white hair. He was talking to Tokoyami.

"You and I are the same," he breathed.

"Oh?" Tokoyami raised his eyebrows. "Shihai Kuroiro…as I recall, your Quirk allows you to integrate into anything that is black-colored."

Kuroiro grinned gruesomely. "You and I are fated to clash."

"So you too understand the majesty of the abyss."

"Of course. I live in eternal darkness."

"Oh, pipe down, you two," said the mushroom girl, whose name was Komori. "Don't be so dramatic."

"The darkness is strong inside you both, I'm sure," said Aoyama, striking a pose, "but it pales in comparison to my dazzling light."

Mina and Sato shared a deadpan expression. They'd ended up teamed with the two most theatrical people in class, and personally, Mina was harboring doubts about Sato as well. _Even if he's worked on his endurance issue, both of these matches have been pretty drawn out. Can he last that long?_

They split up from the other team to walk toward their own cage, and for some reason Mina thought she felt eyes on the back of her neck. Was it that girl Yui Kodai? She couldn't be certain, and didn't want to turn around and find out.

…

"So," said Nezu. "Thoughts on how this one will play out?"

All Might squinted his eyes at the screens. "I couldn't begin to say, but I will say that none of the students have disappointed me so far. They've exceeded my expectations. Seeing the signs of their growth so clearly has been wonderful." Midnight nodded in agreement.

"I'm worried about this one," Shota Aizawa said frankly.

"Me as well," said Vlad King.

"Oh, and why might that be?" Nezu asked in interest.

Shota blinked at the screen. "None of my nineteen are _missing_ the necessary qualities to become a great hero, however…when I look at this team…none of them are really the type to step up into a leader role the way Iida could in the first match or Yaoyorozu in the second. Tokoyami is strong but not a strategist. Without anyone taking point, their performance could be weakened."

"I fear the same for my team, actually," said Vlad King. "It was just the way the dice rolled with random teams, but…this matchup will certainly be a strange one. It will be interesting to see who steps up to lead among this group, if anyone."

Shota looked pointedly at Mina Ashido. _She COULD be a leader if she stepped up and applied herself. She has the right temperament. Is this her moment to shine? I really do wonder… _

…

"So," asked Sato, "what's the plan?"

He was looking at her and Tokoyami, Mina realized. Aoyama was off in the corner, examining his armor. Clearly, not the type to come up with a strategy.

Mina glanced over at Tokoyami. She wasn't quite sure why. Wasn't he the strongest of the four of them? But the bird boy simply bowed his head and said, "I shall send my attacks wherever you tell me. I am not one for complicated thinking."

"WHAT HE'S SAYING IS HE'S A MORON!"

"Shut up, Dark Shadow."

The three boys all looked to Mina. Her eye twitched. "Uhh…"

_I don't want the responsibility of being the leader! What if I mess up? Doko's not watching right now, but Mirko is! She's given praise to several people already! If I don't get acknowledged by her, I'll feel terrible. _

"Okay, okay," Mina pressed her hands together, racking her brain. She wasn't the best at this. She was more of a tactile, reflexive kind of gal. _But they're looking to me. Think! Think! What would Aizawa-sensei do in this situation? What do I know about the enemy?_

The boy Kuroiro wanted to fight Tokoyami. That was all she knew.

_I can work with that. _

"Okay, I've got it," she said. "It's not much, but…" She looked at Aoyama. "Oi, Disco Ball."

"Yes, mademoiselle?" He framed a palm under his chin.

"How do you feel about being used as bait?"

…

The alarm sounded. The match had begun.

Fumikage Tokoyami followed the others. _Ready, Dark Shadow? _

_OF COURSE! I LIKE THIS PLAN! IT MEANS I'LL BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION!_

_Good, just don't say I didn't warn you. _Fumikage had a suspicion about what the boy Kuroiro might try in their "fated clash". Still, it would not do to play his cards too early.

_Even my own classmates are under the impression that Hawks taught me nothing. I spread such a statement in the hopes that I would be able to use the element of surprise in such an exercise as this. Soon, it will be time. But not yet. Not yet. _

The winged hero's words flashed through his head again, as the two of them had sat on that rooftop, looking out at the city. That had been during the work study, after Hawks had taken him on a flight for the first time…and he'd finally gotten a moment alone with the pro. During the internship, Hawks had only interacted with him briefly to ask about USJ, and the rest of it was spent chasing after him with the other sidekicks.

_There's been plenty happening at UA. You just invited me back to the work study to squeeze that information out of me, didn't you, Hawks?_

_HA! Yeah, I'm sorry about how the internship went. I realize all I did was interrogate you about the USJ attack. Probably made you feel like a carrier pigeon, huh?_

_Don't insult me, number thre…I mean, number two. Why are you so interested in the League of Villains, anyway?_

_Don't worry about that. But there was another reason I was interested in you, you know. Because I saw you in action, and thought, what a waste!_

_What are you talking about?_

_Well, I'm not one for training the next generation, but I'm referring to you focusing on close combat. It's fine to cover your weaknesses, but you've also got to improve your natural talents. Let yourself move freely, Tokoyami. Flying is the best thing in the world. Those who can fly…should!_

He'd sent Dark Shadow out ahead of them, into the industrial labyrinth. _FOUND THEM! _The creature reported.

"Found them," he echoed to his classmates, pointing down an open horizontal shaft of pipes that seemed to stretch on for nearly a half-mile, fading into darkness. "They're down there."

"That tether between the two of you can get much longer now, hmm?" Aoyama commented.

"Right then!" Ashido shouted, raising her palms. "Tokoyami, bring one of 'em over!"

_You heard her, Dark Shadow. _

The sounds of battle were distant, whispering through the shaft on the wind. They could hear clanging, a strange whooshing noise, and then Dark Shadow's roar.

Fumikage sensed him racing back toward them, shortening the tether. "Here he comes!" he warned his teammates.

Dark Shadow came bursting onto the scene, roaring, and throwing a human figure into the midst of the Class A team. As it turned out, it was the dark-haired boy with plain looks…Kosei Tsubaraba.

Tsubaraba swore loudly as he was flung to the ground. He inhaled, and then blew out a massive platform beneath his feet to jump off of, right as Sato's fist and Ashido's acid shot converged on the spot where he'd been.

The boy flipped in midair, blew out another air-barrier, and jumped sideways from that one, putting distance between himself and Ashido, but Sato's fist came up and shattered it. Panicked, Tsubaraba continued to try to retreat. Fumikage brought Dark Shadow around…

...And predictably, Kuroiro leapt out of the creature, and aimed his fist straight at Fumikage, a massive shit-eating grin on his face. "The trap was set perfectly!" he snarled.

Ashido's acid came at him from the side, and Kuroiro ducked, trying to merge into Dark Shadow again…but Fumikage pulled the spirit back to himself, and Kuroiro was forced to scramble backward into the shadows, hopping nimbly over Aoyama's laser.

Ashido slid forward to grab him, but her fingers passed through nothing but shadow.

Meanwhile, Sato was giving chase to Tsubaraba, who was hopping nimbly about on his air-platforms, breathing harder and harder.

Fumikage unfurled Dark Shadow again to help capture the air-barrier user, but Ashido held up her hand. "Wait," she hissed…

Kuroiro's hand emerged from the dark side of a surface, near the edge of the horizontal shaft that he and Dark Shadow had come from…and grabbed Aoyama's cape.

Aoyama turned, an expression of distress on his face. "He…" he squeaked, and was suddenly yanked away into the shadows. "HEEEEEEEEEELP!" he cried.

"Tokoyami!" said Ashido, sharply.

"Aye," he muttered. "Black Fallen Angel."

He threw his black cloak aside, and Dark Shadow wrapped itself up in it, and then grabbed Fumikage about the chest. Since Dark Shadow floated, defying gravity…Fumikage was lifted into the air, and Dark Shadow propelled him forward.

…

"WHOA!" said Sero. "He's really flying!"

"Yes, go Tokoyami!" Ojiro cheered.

"I can't believe Kuroiro just snatched Aoyama like that," muttered Awase.

"That boy is in need…of radical reform," said Ibara, folding her hands against her chest.

"Oi, that bird kid," Mirko asked loudly. "He studied under Hawks, right?"

"Why, yes," said Nezu, as they watched Tokoyami pursue Kuroiro (with Aoyama in tow) through the dark maze of pipes. Kuroiro was sliding through the pipes, keeping one arm un-integrated to pull the laser boy along.

"No wonder he's so speedy and flashy." Mirko made a _tsk _sound. "Hawks like to chat people up, but who was it that saved him from that flame guy after Endeavor fought the freaky Nomu? Me."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the screen, watching the chase unfold. "C'mon, Ashido…" he muttered. "If this was your plan, then what was the follow-through? What did you ask Aoyama to do? Come on, show me…"

Right on cue, Aoyama's frightened face suddenly…went straight. He seemed utterly unbothered, being dragged along by his cape through narrow pipe corridors.

Then, he began to twist, shooting his laser this way and that.

"Whoa!"

"What's he doing?"

"He's not coming close to hitting Kuroiro."

"No," said Aizawa, a smile creeping across his face. "But he's changing the shadows."

The shifting light from Aoyama's laser passed over Kuroiro's pipe, making it…not black anymore. And Kuroiro popped out, right as Dark Shadow arrived, and snatched Aoyama away.

"YES!" Kirishima cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"But here come the girls," said Juzo Honenuki of Class B.

Running up toward their position were Komori and Kodai. Kodai was as straight-faced as ever, but Komori…was smiling.

She raised her hands into the air. "Shroom, shroom, shrooms EVERYWHERE!"

…

Fumikage looked down at his arms and legs. Growing up them were all kinds of mushrooms, popping up like gross, invasive protrusions. Spotted, colored, _moist_.

In Dark Shadow's arms, Aoyama screamed, struggling to get free. The same thing was happening to him, and the blonde boy was not having it.

"Ah!" he yelped. "The fungus…no! NO!"

Komori emerged from the shadows, Kodai behind her. "Don't worry, shroom! They wear off in a couple of hours, shroom! And they won't poison you or anything, but…"

Suddenly, Fumikage began to cough. A desperate panic seized hold of him. _Something is inside me. They're growing inside me. THEY'RE GROWING INSIDE MY THROAT!_

They were surrounded by mushrooms now, a whole field of them growing up into the tunnel. _But they can't grow on Dark Shadow. _Fumikage brought his Quirk round for another attack, but Kuroiro grabbed hold of it and possessed it again, throwing Dark Shadow against one wall, then another, yanking Fumikage along like a tether.

Aoyama began to cough as well, tears in his eyes. He was whimpering in panic and disgust.

Yui Kodai threw something at him, and then enlarged it by pressing her fingers together…a metal bolt. Aoyama shot his laser into the sky, slicing it into halves that landed on either side of him, but then Komori was upon him, yanking his cape. He tried to turn, but she grew more mushrooms on his arm, and then Kodai was behind him. Almost lazily, she tossed a metal nut into the air, enlarged it so the central circle would fall around him like a pool floatie. Then, she shrank it just enough to constrict his arms at his sides, trapping him inside it. Aoyama fell to the ground, covered in mushrooms and defeated.

Fumikage doubled over, the mushrooms in his throat making it impossible to focus on anything, on anyone. Kuroiro was still thrashing Dark Shadow about, and he couldn't…couldn't see…

Another metal nut descended upon him from above.

…

Mina stopped short. She'd seen the whole exchange, and had been running to help, but now she saw her odds, and her heart and hopes both plummeted. _Nooooo_, she thought, the mushrooms growing up toward her legs. _I didn't expect her to grow them in their throats. What the hell?_

Sato finally smashed Tsubaraba's last barrier, and landed a good solid on him, knocking him toward her. Frantically, the 1-B boy looked back and forth, split on where to breathe to defend himself, and Mina skated around him with her acid shoes, spraying a light level of the viscous stuff around his waist. "Acid veil!"

Tsubaraba shrieked and began to claw at his own waist, as steam from the acid began to rise up.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't make it sharp enough to hurt you. But it's gonna solidify, and when it does…"

The boy dropped like a rock, constricted about the waist by her sticky trap. Mina grinned. _That's one. _Personally, she'd been hoping for Dark Shadow to bring back one of the girls, but…

"They're coming!" Sato declared, getting into a fighting position at the edge of the shaft. "I'll hold them off! You get that one back to the cage!"

"No, I think you should both stay here!" Tsubaraba protested frantically. "Don't take me back to the cage! Bad idea! Bad idea!"

"Shut it," Mina growled. She looked up at Sato. "You can't take all three of them," she told him. She could already see that he'd exhausted himself trying to chase Tsubaraba around and break through his platforms. His shoulders were sagging. _He'll crash soon._

"No," Sato muttered. "No, I can't. But you should get away, at least. You're the leader. You're the one who came up with this plan."

_But it failed. _Mina could only turn, and start to drag the boy away. She used her acid shoes to skate and make the ground slicker to bring him along, considering he weighed a lot. However, the cage wasn't that far.

_What am I going to do…what do we do now? _

…

Doko returned to the shockingly quiet spectator area.

All Might noticed him first. "Are your fellow students alright?"

"Yes. I had the shortest checkup so I'm back first." Doko searched the man's sunken eyes for any hint of the apprehension from earlier. _Nothing. I guess he's got a better poker face than I give him credit for. _"What's happening in the match?" With a sinking heart, he saw that Class A looked…somber.

Tsuyu blinked at him. "Ribbit…Mina managed to capture one of their team…"

She nodded at the screen. A camera shot showed the Class A cage, where Kosei Tsuburaba slumped. But, meanwhile, in the Class B cage…

Sato, Tokoyami, and Aoyama all sat. Sato was passed out. The other two had huge metal nuts constricting them around the torso.

"Shit," he swore, looking back at Mirko. _This doesn't exactly look like a win for us._

"Ashido's still out there," Sero commented. "And the other three Class Bees don't know where she is. Still, how can she even the odds before time runs out? All they have to do is stick together and run down the clock."

…

"We should split up," said Kuroiro.

"Huh? Why?" asked Komori.

"Because the pink girl's gonna try to draw this out. We need to cover more ground if we're gonna find her."

Komori furrowed her eyebrows. "We don't need to find her at all, shroom. We've already won. We could just stay here at the cage and run down the clock, shroom."

Kuroiro cracked his knuckles. "Nah, I don't want to do that. That's sleazy. I have standards, you know. We should at least try and give her a fight, I think."

"I dunno," Komori frowned. "What do you think, Yui-shroom?"

Both of Yui Kodai's teammates looked at her expectantly.

Yui blinked. Inwardly, she thought, _it would be better if we had an established leader that would just make the decision that we could follow. Democracy is great, but it can lead to indecisive situations like this. And no one on this team is fit for that role. Conversely, I think…Mina Ashido is likely the leader of the other team. And she is still free. Which means… _

"Hmm." Yui nodded her head toward Kuroiro.

The boy smiled. "Thanks, Kodai. Now, Komori, make more black mushrooms. I have a new idea."

…

Unknown to them, Mina Ashido had heard their whole exchange, crouched silently upon a pipe from a hidden spot above the Class B cage.

Now, she retreated, getting herself as far away from the cage as possible. She wanted to make sure they spotted her back toward her own cage, to remove any suspicion that she might have been around to hear their plan.

_Are you back yet, Doko? Are you watching? What about you, Aizawa-sensei? Mirko? Is everyone watching?_

She was all alone now, but Mina did not plan on losing.

A minute or two later, Mina arrived at the clear path that led back to her cage, and turned around. She began to slowly walk back the way she'd come. All was quiet up ahead.

She continued to walk through plain sight, heading in the general direction of the B-cage. As she went around a corner, she began to creep, looking around in suspicion as if acting wary of opponents.

There were mushrooms here. Not many, but some. The outermost reach of Komori's Quirk. As she went around the next corner, their density increased, and increased again at the next turn. Mina scanned the ground carefully, as if she was nervous about the mushrooms, but in reality she was looking for something specific. Black mushrooms.

_Where are you, _she wondered, seeing a few here and there out of the corner of her eye. None had blatant white spots that would be Kuroiro's eyes. Mina kept walking.

Two lefts, then a right. It was now like she was wading through mushrooms, they were so plentiful here. A few black ones were around, and up ahead to her left…she saw one that looked _off. _

Mina passed it casually, pretending to be unaware.

Then, when Kuroiro leapt out behind her, she whirled, one arm outstretched. The boy gasped, and she slammed the full length of her forearm across his shoulders, slamming him into the wall as she turned.

"How did you-" he tried to lift his fists to counter, but she drove her other hand into his chest, and sprayed her weak acid. It spread and solidified, its edges sticking to the wall, pinning Kuroiro against it.

_The girls were definitely watching. Now that they've seen his sneak attack fail, they'll panic and rush in to help!_

It happened exactly that way. Kodai and Komori were racing forward up the corridor toward them. Mina doubted her ability to carry Kuroiro back, but just pinning him would be fine for now. _No, the real person I need to capture is… _

"After her, shroom!" Komori waved her arms, and the mushrooms began to stack up, growing on top of each other, growing higher and higher and making a sea, a torrent of fungi.

Mina stepped back from Kuroiro, skated sideways, and swept up her right palm, sending out sharper acid that melted through the mushrooms. Komori shrieked and stepped back, surprised.

The acid continued to spread and smoke and drip, continuing to dissolve the fungi to nothing. "Kodai!" Komori shouted.

Calmly, Yui threw a piece of metal at Mina, and then enlarged it in midair. Mina moved nimbly aside, jumped up off a nearby wall, flipped in midair, and landed on a higher platform. She ran over the ledge, as Yui threw more large objects at her. Skating and ducking and dodging the whole way, using her agility.

_Now I've put some distance between Kuroiro and myself, which means one of them will try and go free him!_

As it turned out, it was Komori, who ran forward to try and dislodge the solid acid around her teammate's chest. Immediately, Mina jumped down between the two girls, and shot out acid from both her hands and feet.

"ACID VEIL!" she yelled, creating a wall, a solid wave of the stuff that separated Yui and Komori. It stretched from one side of the corridor to the other.

Yui stumbled back in surprise, and tripped over some dissolving mushrooms. "Ah!" she squeaked, jerking her hand back, having brushed it against some acid.

"Yeah, you better be careful!" Mina taunted.

Komori whirled, having not successfully freed Kuroiro yet. "Ah, gotta get back, shroo-"

Mina leapt down upon her, chopped her in the neck, and slung the short girl over her shoulder, skating away, putting distance between her and Kodai. _Come on Yui, give chase. Don't stop to free Kuroiro. Take the bait._

Komori was trying to struggle free, but she was light, and Mina knew that she herself had the strongest arms of any girl in their course besides Kendo.

Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation in her throat. _Oh no. You ain't getting away with that!_

Mina sent her acid up through her body, and burned the mushrooms away. She continued sliding forward coolly, breathing normally, dragging Komori along.

"Why isn't it working, shroom? You should be coughing up a storm! Put me DOWN!"

"You're talking to the alien queen," Mina growled. "I'll burn through all your strategies, all your attacks. You can't beat me! I'm gonna WIN!"

…

Class A was going wild.

"That's the Pinky I know!" yelled Kirishima, pumping his fist in the air.

Doko was smiling, watching her go. "She's not wasting any time. She's still trying to capture them. She's still trying to win."

"It was like she predicted everything they'd do, ribbit," said Tsu.

"Strange," Sero commented. "I don't know Ashido as the type to use her brain."

Doko's fist shook. "Urge…to smack you…upside the head…too strong…"

"I'll do it for you," said Jiro loudly, and hit Sero in the back of the head. "OW!"

"Ribbit," Tsu laughed. "One does wonder where Mina-chan is getting this new cleverness from. Certainly not you, Dokkun."

"I'd agree, but not because I'm self-deprecating again." Doko blinked at the screen, watching his girlfriend move. "Mina didn't get it from _anyone. _It's her own potential she's using, because she's finally found some real motivation." He looked over to where the adults were standing.

All Might and Midnight were dazzled, and even Eraser Head was grinning a little. And Mirko…

Mirko's jaw was dropped.

Doko felt a strange mix of emotions. Pride, yes…but also a bit of jealousy. And he immediately regretted it.

…

Yui shrank several platforms, and then grew them up again in front of the acid wall, creating a makeshift staircase. She climbed over it and hopped down the other side, seeing Kuroiro still pinned to the wall to her left. He was clawing at the acid, trying to free himself.

Yui ran over to help him, but he snarled, "_No!_ Go AFTER her! Don't let her put Komori in the cage! I'll get myself out!"

Yui understood. _Ashido pinned him and left him here, but as long as he's not in the cage, we're still up by two. However, if she gets Komori in, we're only up by one. It's clear who I need to help._

"Hmph!" she nodded determinedly, and took off at a run, leaving Kuroiro behind.

_I could have gotten over the acid more quickly. _But she'd been wary of the acid burning her, and she'd been flustered besides. _The girl moves so fast. It was like she predicted everything we'd do. We should have had a backup strategy or something. If we had a proper leader, they could have come up with it… _

Yui thought she'd be able to catch up to Ashido if the girl was carrying another person, but she also had those acid-skate shoes, and Yui could not see her up ahead as she went around each turn. _I know the cage is this way. If I don't catch up in time… _

She came around a corner, right as the cage closed on Komori. She was too late.

…

Mina turned, and saw Kodai on the other side of the clearing. The girl's chest was rising and falling, and her lips were slightly open. Her eyes were wider than Mina had ever seen them. _This is the most emotion she's likely to show. _

Komori pressed up against the bars of the cage, having just been thrown inside. "Back up, Yui-shroom! If you're so close, there's a chance she can capture you and make things even! And if Kuroiro can't get out of the trap…"

Mina prepared to skate forward and catch the girl. _She's gonna turn and run now. She hoped to catch me before I got her teammate in the cage, but now she knows her best option is to turn back and try and free Kuroiro before time runs out. _

But she didn't turn and run. She opened her mouth to answer Komori's question, and for the first time ever, Mina heard Yui Kodai speak.

"I won't get captured," she breathed, and uncrossed her arms in front of herself, throwing two objects from her belt.

Mina gasped, as the shadow of two massive bolts descended down upon her. She rolled out of the way.

Kodai threw more objects at her. Mina dodged left, right, low, hopped over one as it bounced. Then, she accidentally skated into the path of one, and drove her palm into it, bursting it into an explosion of acid.

_That blocked my view! She's coming!_

Sure enough, Kodai was upon her, throwing up one of her nuts and getting ready to press her fingertips together to trap Mina the same way she'd done Tokoyami and Aoyama, by constricting them inside a metal ring.

Panicked, Mina lifted her arms to shoot acid at the descending trap…and Yui drove an elbow into her exposed stomach.

Mina's breath ejected out of her mouth, and the two girls slammed back against the bars of the cage. Behind them, the nut landed harmlessly against the concrete. _A diversion?_

Mina was pinned against the cage by the girl's elbow. Calm-faced, Yui brought her other fist around, but Mina blocked with her forearm, ducked low, and kicked off the cage behind her, causing the two of them to roll sideways. She gained the upper hand with her stronger arms, and slammed Yui into the ground.

Mina got ready to blast her chest with solidifying acid to trap her, but Yui tossed an object into the sky, underhanded, up over both of them. Frantically, Mina tried to reach her hands and keep them apart, but she pressed them together, and the screw grew massive, descending down upon them…

Yui rolled out of the way, and Mina skated sideways. The screw bounced against the pavement between them, and on the up-bounce, Yui shrank it down to size, and snatched it out of the air, returning it to her belt.

_She has a limited amount of items. If she has to start going to pick them up off the ground, I'll get the advantage. Just hold out!_

Kodai enlarged a metal disc in her hands and threw it like a frisbee, whirring toward Mina. Mina reached out and caught it, flexing her muscles, and threw it _back_ with a twirl. Panicked, Yui shrank it in midair as it hurtled back toward her.

Mina followed up, skating upward and creating a wave of solid acid, like Todoroki's ice-bridges. She went toward Yui and got height on her at the same time, and prepared to jump down on her.

Yui looked up, and then threw a shrunken pipe against the ground. On the up-bounce, she enlarged it right in front of Mina's face in mid-air, and it knocked her off-balance. Mina windmilled her arms, trying to skate backwards and find her balance. Yui threw another pipe, and she was forced to blast it with acid.

As Mina fell backward, Yui grew something else against the ground.

Komori gasped from the cage. "My mushrooms?!"

A massive mushroom grew up from the ground. Yui leapt up onto it, bounced off the cap, and fle over Mina's head, landing on her other side…and landing a devastating blow with a swinging fist against Mina's shoulderblades.

Mina howled in pain and stumbled back, exhausted. She felt like shit, having already exhausted herself from carrying two people to the cage alone. Also, her acid reserves were nearly empty, having mostly been spent on the two massive waves. It would take hours for her body to regenerate them back. By contrast, Yui stood there, only barely breathing a little harder, but otherwise composed. Inexorable. Implacable.

Mina sighed. _I gotta end this now. _

She skated back-and-forth, bobbing and weaving forward toward her opponent. Yui threw one bolt, but nothing else. Mina swept up her palm and underhanded an acid blast at the girl's chest, the last of her reserves. Yui dodged, grabbed Mina's outstretched arm, and attempted to throw her to the ground. Mina kicked out with one boot and hit the girl's leg, which caused Yui to wince, but not let go of Mina's arm. For a moment, the two of them struggled against each other, stalemated, but then Yui threw something into the air again.

This time, Mina grabbed both of the other girl's arms, and forced them apart, preventing her from putting her fingertips together. Yui's blue eyes widened in panic, as the tiny screw bounced harmlessly off of one of Mina's horns.

Then, Mina drove her face forward, and headbutted the other girl. "HYAH!"

Yui stumbled back, falling onto her butt, dazed. Mina walked forward, realized she had no more acid to trap the girl, and decided to just drag her to the cage instead. It was right there, anyway.

Too late, she realized that Yui had fallen back toward the edge of the shadows of the clearing, the dark labyrinth of pipes looming up behind her.

And Kuroiro leapt out from there, planting himself between the two girls, and grabbing Mina's arms.

Mina struggled backward away from him, trying to wrench herself free. "Guess you got yourself out, huh?"

"That's right," Kuroiro said with a gleeful smirk. "You have a good eye for combat. And…" He looked directly at her face. "A good eye for me too, I think."

Suddenly, his finger was touching her eye, and she squinted, trying to wave him off. "HEY! EYE POKING IS A FOUL!" she complained…

But when she opened her eyes, he'd disappeared.

And suddenly, she felt something _very strange _in her right eye. Like something swimming around in it.

_OHHHH my god. He…HE POSSESSED MY SCLERA!_

Mina screamed, and went to her knees, clawing at her own face frantically. _Get out get out GET OUT! _Her heart was racing and racing and racing…

…And she passed out from panic and fright.

Yui Kodai stood, wiping blood off of her face and sniffing. "Kuroiro-san," she said, calmly. "Get out of there before I trap her."

The boy obeyed, popping back out of the girl's black eye.

Yui carefully placed an enlarged nut over Mina's unconscious body, and lowered it down around her, shrinking it to capture size. "I know you can't hear me," she murmured, "but it was a good fight."

Mina was out of commission. The victory had gone to Class B.

…

"What a demonic strategy," Ibara muttered.

"Damn," Kirishima swore. "That was so close, too. If she'd just had time to get Kodai in the cage…"

Doko watched the screens, dejected. _Mina… _

…

Later, the four teams had all gathered back up in the spectating area to receive feedback. Unlike the last match, most of them were awake and relatively uninjured. Sato was still a little delirious, but Mina had woken herself back up, and stood next to Aoyama and Tokoyami with a neutral expression. Doko wondered what was going through her head. _She's never been all that great at dealing with defeat. _He hadn't been there to see, but apparently after the forest fight in which he and Bakugo had been captured, she'd been inconsolable.

Vlad King started with his students. "Well done on the victory, you four. Though it should have been far easier than it was, don't you agree? It was far too close of a thing."

Kuroiro and Tsubaraba's eyes averted, their shoulders slouched. "Yes, sir…"

"Kuroiro, your schemes worked well, but even so, you never quite took the position of leader. If one of you had stepped up to the plate and directed the rest of the team, you would have had far more focus, and would have been able to capture Ashido more quickly. As it stood, you only were able to come up with a basic strategy as a group, one that Ashido saw right through. However…Kodai. Good work holding out. I'd call you the MVP of your team. Your close combat skills and reaction time have vastly improved since the start of the year."

Kodai's lips lifted up into a fraction of a smile. "Hmm," she breathed, bowing gratefully.

"As for the four of you," said Aizawa, "I don't think I need to explain too much to you. The enemy had two Quirks that were capable of invading your person in a very intimate and frightening way. You should have planned for this. I could tell that like your opposing team, you somewhat lacked central leadership. Tokoyami, your strategy with Aoyama as bait was strong, but there was no follow-up. And Sato, you wasted too much time and energy early on. That continues to be an issue for you."

The three boys bowed in despair.

"As for Ashido…" Aizawa turned to the pink girl. "I'll be frank. That was the best performance I've ever seen from you."

Mina's eyebrows rose. Her head lifted up a half-inch, and her eyes glowed with surprise.

"I could tell you were trying to step up into that missing leadership position. For the starting group battle, you weren't quite there, and made mistakes. But once you were alone, you managed to not only hold out for far longer than I expected, and even made it so Class B was facing a legitimate threat of defeat. You have clearly grown a lot. I'm proud of you."

Mina's eyes shimmered. Her lip trembled with emotion.

"Agreed!" All Might put in, clapping his hands together. "You did brilliantly, Young Ashido."

Nezu turned to Mirko. "And what are our guest's thoughts?"

All eyes went to the rabbit heroine. She was writing something down on a piece of paper, with a pen that was shaped like a carrot.

Then, she hopped into the air.

The classes gasped, and Tsuyu let out a dazzled _ribbit_ as Mirko went flying, far higher than even the frog girl was capable of jumping. Then, she landed right in front of Mina, bending her knees and hitting with such an impact that her feet seemed to make the ground shudder beneath them.

Mirko stood up straight in front of the pink girl, and handed her the piece of paper. "My contact information," she said. "Get in touch with me after all this is over."

She winked, and then turned, walking out of the spectator area. "I've seen enough, ol' Nezu. Thanks for the invite."

Waving, she walked back up to the school, leaving them.

…

**I changed the way Yui's Quirk works for this fight, a little bit. Though it's hard to tell in the manga, it seems that she only needs to press her fingertips together Uraraka-style in order to **_**return the objects to their original size, **_**and that she can actually just shrink and grow them at will without even having to touch them or activate anything. I changed this because it doesn't make a lot of sense to me. Is she just using her mind? How does her mind connect to an inanimate object? So, I made it so she has to press her fingertips together and physically activate every shrink and growth. **

**Also, the manga establishes that she can't use her Quirk on living things. I took a bit of liberty with that as a mushroom **_**does **_**technically live…so, for the purposes of the story, she simply can't use her Quirk on other people and animals. Plants and fungi are still fair game.**


	67. Chapter 67: Joint Training, Part 5

**The website was having a sick one and sent this chapter to limbo. This is a reupload because it had completely disappeared. If you've already read it, cool. If not, please enjoy. **

Chapter 67: Joint Training, Part 5

"So," said Sero, "the Quiet Team is going next."

"Huh?" Toru blurted. She, Momo, and Shinso had just returned from Recovery Girl. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…" Sero nodded at the fourth Class A team, lining up in front of them for their match. "Just look at them. It's Todoroki, Tsu, Jiro, and Koda."

Shoji crossed his arms. "This seems like another team where it is difficult to tell who will step up and lead. Tsu is an excellent team player, and I'm not sure if Todoroki is the type."

"I disagree," said Doko, causing the other members of their friend group to look at him.

"None of you were on his team in the cavalry battle. He came up with an effective strategy right from the start that utilized everyone's Quirks, and his communication skills have only improved since then. I think Todoroki _can _step up and lead."

Tokoyami was eyeing up the opposing team. Honenuki, Rin, and Kaibara were standing back a bit, but Tetsutetsu was ahead of them, shouting something.

Along with the rest of Doko's team from Match 2, the Class B team had returned from Recovery Girl as well, Monoma and Kendo and the rest. Monoma was pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "While I was gone…you guys pulled out another victory…it makes me so proud…"

"And get ready to be even prouder!" Tetsutetsu roared, pointing a finger. "We're about to bulldoze this one!"

"Hmm," muttered Tokoyami, as the Class A students watched the scene from a distance. "Their team seems…headstrong. What do you think, Ashido?" He turned to look at Mina.

Mina was staring blankly at the piece of paper in her hands, like she'd been doing for the past five minutes. The paper that had Mirko's contact info written on it. "Yeah," she muttered absentmindedly, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't mind her," Doko said loudly. "She's just ascended beyond our plane of reality."

Toru snorted, and Sero waved his arms. "Hello? Earth to Ashido? Just because the best heroine in Japan dropped the mic on you doesn't mean you have to…"

"Oh, don't pretend like you weren't the same way after the festival, when you got all that positive press," said Toru. She rose up her sleeves like a ghost or a zombie. "All zoned out and stuff. The girl's dreams have just come true. Let her be vacant."

Doko smiled at the antics, but inwardly, he was a bit uncertain. _I promised myself I would go wherever Mina went for her next work study. But if she goes to Mirko, I can't exactly follow, can I. _

It was only a promise he'd made to himself, not her, but it still felt like a betrayal. _I should have done better in my own match. I'm still not…_he looked down at his fist, and closed it. _I'm still not living up to the full potential of what my Quirk can do. _

But how could he, when his Quirk was so dangerous? Something Mina didn't even seem to understand? _Maybe I should just go back to Nighteye after all. _

Meanwhile, the teams were lining up. Todoroki's phone went off again, and he sighed. He took it out of his pocket. "Bakugo. Hold onto my phone during the match, please."

Doko winced, half-expecting Bakugo to blow up at being assigned to such a mundane task, but the boy only scowled and asked, "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one I trust to not look at the messages that pop up on it."

"Because I don't give a shit about your life."

"Exactly."

Bakugo sighed and snatched it out of his hands. "Fine. Don't fuck up the match. I would hate for it to be left to me and fucking Deku to draw this thing."

_That's right, _Doko thought. _Right now it's 2-1 to Class B, and there's only two matches left. If we don't win here, then our only options in Match 5 are to draw, or lose even worse. _

…

Tsuyu Asui was, above all, a very observant person.

She'd observed Toru and Shoji dance around each other for a while before finally getting together. She'd observed Sero as he grew more and more dedicated to becoming a hero that stood out, culminating in his big battle and speech. And she'd observed, most recently and most concernedly, Doko and Mina's relationship starting to fray. Just a tad.

She knew that they were physical, that was no secret. And she knew they were pretty open with each other. During the festival, when Doko had pulled Mina aside, it had been to tell her something really important. So there wasn't necessarily anything he was _keeping _from her.

The problem seemed to be that Mina had been unprepared to accept all that honesty, and hadn't quite processed the things she'd been told. Tsuyu didn't even know what it was about, but she got the sense that it was something Doko took far more seriously than Mina did, and it was starting to frustrate him.

Added on now was the fact that Mina had just gotten the attention of a heroine she admired, potentially setting her on a path that would separate her from her peers, and Tsuyu was worried about the future.

_She was the one who kept us together by starting that festival. If she becomes the catalyst now, is it up to me this time? Like it was after Kamino? Am I going to have to step in?_

Tsuyu was fully aware that not everyone took kindly to her "observations." People had called her nosy in the past. But, it was as Midoriya had said one time: _meddling where you don't need to is the essence of being a hero. _She would always respect her friends' boundaries where she could, but if the happiness of the group was at stake…

Still, it was too early to tell, and she had a battle to focus on now, anyway. The two teams were walking side-by-side into the field.

Honenuki, the boy from Class B who could turn things soft with his hands, was talking to Todoroki. "You and I have the responsibility of being recommended students. We cannot afford to disgrace ourselves."

"Did you think disgracing myself was part of my plan?" Todoroki asked, testily. _He's got a lot more attitude than he used to, _Tsuyu observed.

Tetsutetsu cackled. "Part of your plan, huh? Well, we'll see about that!" He clashed his fists together, and then elbowed Kaibara in the shoulder. The two of them laughed. Behind them, the last boy Rin remained silent.

Tsuyu watched the other team carefully. All boys, two of them more reserved and calculating, two of them more headstrong and outgoing. In theory, it was balanced…but she wondered. Could this team actually clash with itself somehow? _And, more importantly, is that something we can exploit?_

…

"I have a plan," said Todoroki.

"Fantastic to hear," said Kyoka Jiro, stretching her arms behind her head. "Please bestow it upon us mere mortals."

Todoroki gave her a dry look, and then said, "It is likely that the enemy considers me their biggest threat. I have the most zone control of our team, after all. With this in mind, I will draw all attention to myself with ice attacks. I will narrow their playing field down by creating walls, and force them to look at me. As that happens, Asui-"

"Call me Tsu, ribbit."

"Err, yes, Tsu…" Todoroki paused for a moment, sweatdropping, and then continued. "...Tsu and Jiro, you will perform a pincer move. Jiro, you'll go left and lay down a suppressing sound attack. Tsu, you'll go right, and after Jiro attacks, pick up one or two of them with your tongue. Koda, you'll be waiting to assist her in carrying them back to the cage. From there, we simply avoid getting captured for the rest of the match."

Kyoka slouched her shoulders. _Quick, oppressive, and overwhelming, just like his attack style. And it barely makes use of any of us. Does he not know what Koda is capable of? _And Pretty Boy's stupid plan would probably work just fine anyway, so was it even worth it to protest…

"Now," Todoroki continued, "I've told you my plan, so please tell me everything wrong with it now."

The three of them gaped at him, then at each other. Koda's jaw was dropped in surprise.

"Are you…are you being sarcastic?" Kyoka asked, confused.

He shook his head. "I confess that I have not been very observant of the Quirks of the enemy, and so I don't know their potential counterattacks that could counter everything I've said. Also, I've likely diminished the potential of your own abilities, as well. With that in mind, please cover for me." He looked directly at Tsu.

"Well, ribbit…" Tsu breathed, seeming quite shocked at him blatantly appealing to her. "There actually is a member of the enemy team that rivals you in zone control…"

"Honenuki," Todoroki muttered. "I saw him in action at the recommended exam, and then again during the cavalry battle. He is quite problematic, isn't he?"

"He will definitely soften your ice, ribbit. It's the logical thing to do. Also, his Quirk spreads fast. If he sees all of us approaching from the ground, then he can simply…" She snapped her fingers.

"But we don't have to attack from the ground," Kyoka blurted. "Tsu-chan, I'm light. You can definitely carry me with your tongue."

"Where are you going with this, ribbit?"

"We start with the ice attack from Todoroki, which they will obviously counter…but we follow up immediately. With me in tow, you leap into the air over them, and throw me down into their midst with your tongue. I can lay down my sound attack from above. Immediately before I land, use your tongue to grab Honenuki. It doesn't need to be clean or graceful, just get him off the ground. He can't use his Quirk on the ground if he's not touching it. Some of them might focus on me, some of them might chase you, but no matter what happens, their attention will be _split_. And in the meantime, Todoroki can follow up with more ice, and Koda…" She looked to the quiet boy, who she felt she'd formed a connection with ever since he'd won them the final exam. "Koda, are there animals here? Bugs, perhaps?"

He nodded, and pointed down at the ground.

"Perfect. Class B never saw our final exam footage. They don't know what you're capable of doing with bugs. Send 'em up their legs, buddy."

He gave a thumbs-up, and a confident smile.

Todoroki smiled, too. "This already sounds much better. Thank you all. We will do this all together, or we won't win."

_He's grown a lot, _thought Kyoka…

…And the alarm sounded to begin the match.

…

"I know everyone treats me like an idiot," said Tetsutetsu, looking up to the sky, standing away from his three peers.

Rin, Kaibara, and Honenuki all gave him weird looks. "Where'd this come from?" asked Rin.

"But I still got into UA, right? I mean, it's not like I _never _use my head. This team we're up against…they'll overwhelm us if they can. And it will happen _immediately._"

"True enough," said Honenuki, calmly.

"So what's our move, then? Well, it should be OBVIOUS!"

"Yes, as we already discussed-"

Tetsutetsu turned himself to steel, and began to run forward straight _through _a pipe wall, kicking up all kinds of crashing debris in his path. "WE LEVEL THE PLAYING FIELD!"

"Okay, that IS idiotic!" Kaibara protested. He and Rin stepped forward to catch up to the steel user. "Dude, did you forget that they have _Todoroki _on their side?"

"We can probably work with this," Honenuki sighed.

Rin whirled on him. "How? I know your whole thing is strategic flexibility, but…"

"Tetsutetsu's approach plays to our strengths," the softening user said calmly.

"GREAT TO HEAR IT!" Tetsutetsu roared. "STRENGTH IS WHAT WE'LL USE! TRICKS AND SCHEMES WON'T WORK, CLASS A! IT'S A HEAD-ON FIGHT OR NOTHIN'!"

…

**ENDEAVOR AGENCY, SAME TIME**

Enji Todoroki stood in the corner of his office, gaping down at his phone.

His sidekicks stood behind him. "We've got a load of team-up requests flooding in since your fight with the High-End Nomu. Should we handle them like usual?"

"Compile a list for me, please," Enji said softly, not looking up from his phone. "I'll run through them all later."

His sidekicks were clearly surprised by this response, but they walked away anyway, muttering. "His Shoto-itis is getting worse."

"The kid's probably just in class and can't use his phone right now…"

_Come on Shoto, I know you are reading these. _The scar on his face still hurt, but not as much as his son ignoring him now. _I must make amends. If I am to carry the weight of society upon my shoulders, I must remove the weight of my family. _So many people were looking to him now, especially after those two kids had fought in front of UA, and re-energized positive opinion of hero society. He could not afford to have skeletons in his closet now.

_Just let me tell you this one thing, Shoto. I know I never considered your thoughts and feelings before, so just let me do it now. I am offering you this not as strict training…but as advice from a father. _

Who was he kidding. He'd failed Shoto. Just like he'd failed Natsuo, Fuyumi…

…and Touya.

Something flashed through Enji's head. Blue flames. A laughing, scarred face…

_If Mirko hadn't shown up, that man Dabi would have killed both me and Hawks. The High-End had already done all the damage to us. _

Could it be…?

No. That was ridiculous. Shaking his head, Enji pocketed his phone. Shoto probably _was _just in class.

…

The Class A team rounded a corner, and suddenly, all four of the enemy were ahead of them in a wide street. Tetsutetsu in the front, charging forward. "COME ON!" he roared…

Shoto stomped his foot down, and sent up his ice wall. It reared up and filled the street in an instant.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAASH! _

_My control's gotten better_, he thought, letting out a shivery breath as he sent the ice specifically to the spots where they stood, constricting their bodies, but still shaping the structure in such a way that he did not block his own view or his teammates'.

"Go," he told the other three, and they took off, Tsuyu racing up the building on the right, and Jiro and Koda scrambling after her.

As expected, Honenuki lowered his hands to the structure, and the whole thing melted, falling apart into a rushing watery goop. _That spreads fast! _Shoto thought in alarm, taking a precautionary step backward.

"That ice blast is nothing!" Honenuki declared. "If you'd come at us with fire, then we wouldn't have been able to fight back…"

_I also might hurt you, _Shoto thought. Kaibara and Rin were regaining their footing. Tetsutetsu was stumbling forward, a snarl still on his face.

…

Tsuyu leapt from surface to surface, up through the industrial barrier of the street, taking care to not speed too far ahead of Jiro and Koda. Down below, three of the Class B boys stood in the midst of Todoroki's softened ice mess.

Honenuki lifted his helmeted head up toward their position. "We can see you," he said calmly.

Rin lifted his forearm, covered it in scales, and then fired them off.

"Oh shit!" Jiro swore, ducking as the projectiles came flying at them. "Since when can he shoot those?"

_His Quirk is great for close combat AND has range. We may have underestimated Rin… _

Jiro jumped to a different pipe to dodge the scales…and the pipe melted beneath her.

Tsuyu's eyes widened. "Kyoka-cha…"

Jiro squealed, and went plummeting toward the ground, windmilling her arms. Tsuyu shot her tongue down to rescue her, but Koda dived as well, and found loose footing on another softened perch. He screamed and went plummeting down with her, and before she knew it, Tsuyu's tongue had wrapped around him instead.

"I took the liberty of softening random surfaces in the area!" Honenuki called out. "Don't trust your feet!"

Jiro landed hard on a lower pipe, the wind getting knocked out of her.

"I'll take Jiro!" Kaibara declared, his arms beginning to rotate like drills. _His Quirk allows him to spin any part of his body…_He was racing forward toward Jiro's position on the ground, but the other two stayed back…

"Koda, change of plans," Tsuyu growled, and with her hind legs, she kicked off the pipe as hard as she could.

The two of them sailed into the air, Tsuyu dragging Koda along with her tongue. Honenuki and Rin's heads tilted upward, following their movement. "TACKLE HIM!" she roared to Koda, and flipped in mid-air, swinging her tongue forward and releasing him with maximum momentum.

Koda tumbled downward, his trajectory taking him more toward Rin. He opened his limbs spread-eagled…

Tsuyu shot her tongue down and wrapped it around Honenuki, as her massive leap reached its pinnacle. As she began to fall, she yanked the softening user off the ground with her, and toward the far building.

Koda landed messily atop Rin, who covered his body with scales, rolled sideways, and jumped to his feet. He lifted his forearm again, and three more scales shot out toward Tsuyu's tongue as she dragged Honenuki away.

They found their target, and stuck there, stabbing her. Tsuyu cried out, and instinctively released Honenuki, pulling her tongue back to her. The boy dropped back to the ground, landing and bending his knees…

Meanwhile, Jiro got woozily back to her feet, and was immediately forced to dodge sideways, as Kaibara's drills came straight for her…

…And Todoroki sent up another barrier of ice, but Tetsutetsu smashed through it, and grabbed his face.

"That's cold, you know!" the steel user growled. "So freaking annoying! But I'll fight you bare-handed, Todoroki. HERE AND NOW!"

…

"Class A's plan is falling apart," All Might gasped.

Sero gulped. "It's turning…"

"...Into an all-out brawl!" Doko finished for him.

…

Hiryu Rin whirled, seeing Honenuki run toward him. "Rin, watch out. I'm going to soften the ground to trap him."

"It's fine! Focus on Asui!" Rin shot back, turning back toward his own opponent. _Koda's big, but he's just a softie, really. With my scale armor, I can take care of him just fi… _

Koda's fist took him full in the face.

"How DARE you hurt Tsu like that!" the boy roared, and his other fist came around, hard as a rock. Rin staggered backward, hacking up a cough. _Oh, no. He's… _

"I've never liked fighting, but I had to train anyway!" Koda declared. Rin lifted his scale-covered forearms to protect his face in a cross, and blocked the hit. But, in an instant, Koda's right had swung back in, and struck him in the chest. Then, his foot hooked around the back of Rin's leg, and pulled upward, knocking Rin off his feet. "Because a hero doesn't get to choose when he fights!"

_Gotta completely cover in scales! Can't let him overwhelm me… _

Honenuki arrived, and softened the ground beneath Koda's feet, causing the boy to sink. Koda tried to turn, his face scrunched up in a snarl, but he was already trapped, and getting more trapped by the second.

Rin backed away from the softening, breathing hard. "Okay, maybe I did need help," he admitted, as Koda struggled against the quicksand. "I…" He lifted his head, and saw a shadow plummeting down behind Honenuki's head. "MOVE!"

Tsuyu's kick slammed down into the ground, which Honenuki slid aside from a split second in time. He plunged his palms down as fast as he could to soften the ground beneath her while she stood on it, but she'd leapt back up in an instant, and landed atop Rin's shoulders, pushing him down and using him as a platform.

"AAARGH!" Rin screamed in pain, and fell forward, accidentally falling into the quicksand. Honenuki gasped in alarm, and re-solidified it to free him…

…Which had the added consequence of solidifying the ground around Koda as well.

Both Koda and Rin popped out, forced out of the space by the sudden compression of atoms. The side effect of Honenuki turning off his Quirk and re-solidifying something. Koda immediately regained his footing, and went charging straight for Rin. "Keep them close together, Tsu!" he called out. "Honenuki won't risk trapping his own teammate!"

"Ribbit," said her voice from above, and her kick came down upon Honenuki again. This time, when he tried to dodge, she brought around her other foot, and swung it against the side of his head. He reached up and grabbed her legs, trying to use his weight to pull her to the ground, but she shot out her tongue, and threw him against a nearby wall with it.

Meanwhile, Rin shot scales toward Koda's face, causing the boy to wince and flinch. In that brief moment, he rushed forward, slamming two scale-covered arms down upon the boy's shoulders, and then kicked out with a scale-covered foot, straight to his stomach. _Regain the upper hand! We gotta!_

Tsuyu leapt from a perch to another perch to against the wall, staying off the ground, dive-bombing Honenuki with kicks when she could. She bounced off another wall, and Honenuki attempted to soften it as she landed, forcing her off. In midair, she shot her tongue downward at him, and he grabbed it and yanked it, causing her to get pulled down toward the ground with a yelp.

Her feet planted themselves against his shoulders, her arms windmilling to keep from falling to the ground. The two of them struggled, and slammed backward against the wall. Asui wrenched her tongue free…

"KODA, CROSS!"

Honenuki gasped.

In a beautiful, graceful flip, Tsuyu leapt backwards off of him, and Koda turned away from Rin, showing the boy his back…and running straight for Honenuki.

The two of them passed each other, Tsuyu arcing high over Koda's head. She folded into a dive, kicking Rin squarely in the face, and Koda's left fist swung underhanded into Honenuki's chest. The two of them hit the wall hard, and Honenuki spun, softening the wall, and using his momentum to push Koda into it.

The larger boy gasped, his side being swallowed up by the goop as the wall awkwardly sloshed down upon him. Honenuki hopped backward, and softened the ground there as well, trapping the boy further.

He turned to help Rin, but Tsuyu was leaving, hopping away.

Still sinking, Koda looked up in alarm. "Wait," he half-whispered, a familiar shyness re-entering his voice. "Tsu, where are you going? Wai…"

"She must have seen something else that alarmed her," said Honenuki. "That was a good bit of improvisation, but now that we have completely ruined your strategy, all you have left is your instinctive thinking. That will tear your team apart. Rin, take this one back to the cage." He leaned down and created a long, softened path that led down the far corridor. "Use that. Drag him through it all the way there. Make sure he doesn't completely sink, but don't let him escape the mud, either."

"What are you going to do?" Rin asked through deep, pained breaths.

"I'll help Tetsutetsu take down Todoroki." Honenuki softened the ground beneath himself, and sunk into it.

_He's swimming through the ground, _thought Koji Koda. _I have to do something. I have to help Todoroki somehow… _

As Rin grabbed him about the shoulders and began to drag him through the mud, back toward the cage, Koda closed his eyes. He focused on the whispers he could hear.

_Bugs… _

_Insects… _

_You're all in the ground. I know it. _

_That man who is swimming through your territory now… _

_Stop him. _

…

The classes watched in shock and awe as Kaibara fought Jiro, his drill-like arms slamming and swinging toward her slim form as she dodged frantically backward, trying to regain her bearings. Just a few dozen yards away, Tetsutetsu continued to smash through Todoroki's ice walls, one at a time.

"Since he's made of steel, the cold doesn't affect him much," commented Sato. "And it keeps his skin from peeling off, I guess."

"Damn, I've got a lot to learn from you, Tetsutetsu!" said Kirishima, making a fist.

"Half-and-half is off his game, huh?" muttered Bakugo. "The ice ain't doing squat, but he keeps trying it anyway…"

Right as he said that, Todoroki swept his left hand sideways, and created a wall of flames.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAA!" all the students shouted together, their faces getting lit up by the screen.

…

_Come on, please let that have stopped you…_thought Shoto, breathing hard. Tetsutetsu had already landed two steel-reinforced hits on him, and he didn't think he could take many more. _Let me get some distance at least… _

A silhouette resolved in the midst of the orange inferno. "Do you know why I decided to take you on?" Tetsutetsu's voice asked at a mutter. "Figured it out yet? It's 'cause…"

He burst forward, his steel skin turned red from the overwhelming heat. "YOUR STUFF DOESN'T WORK ON ME!"

Shoto stumbled backward, panicking. _The heat turned him red. If I get hit with that… _

"TIME TO STRIKE WHILE THE IRON IS HOT! THIS WAS PART OF MY QUIRK TRAINING, YOU KNOW! EVER SPEND A DAY INSIDE A FURNACE?! I'LL BULLDOZE THROUGH ALL YOUR FANCY MOVES, AND PAST ALL MY LIMITS!"

_Your limits, Shoto. _

Shoto lifted up his arm to block Tetsutetsu's incoming blow, but he feared that this was it.

_Raise your body heat up to the limit, and then surpass that limit!_

_B-but Dad…I can't… _

_Of course you can! You just haven't tried!_

Endeavor's dark silhouette flashed through his brain. _Damn, why am I thinking of the old man's BS right now of all times?!_

Tetsutetsu grabbed his shirt, reaching out with his other red-hot hand…

_Surpass! Your! Limits!_

_YOUR POWER IS YOUR OWN!_

Shoto burned hotter. And hotter.

_Raise the heat! More! More!_

The very air around them seemed to rend and flicker and melt. Tetsutetsu shimmered, growing redder and redder. He grinded his steel teeth…

"Get back…" Shoto forced out. "Unless you wanna melt!"

A sweeping plume of fire erupted from him, and the half the cameras fried. Some of the spectator screens back at the viewing area blacked out.

…

Hand-to-hand was not Kyoka's strong suit.

Kaibara's spinning hands and fingers seemed to be everywhere all at once, swiping and swinging at her from all angles. Her head was already spinning from her rough fall off the pipe, and it was all she could do to dodge, let alone block or counter-attack.

"You're lucky you're so slim!" Kaibara growled, continuing to gain ground on her as he attacked, attacked, attacked again.

_What do I do? Try and attack with my jacks? _But if she got them caught in that rotating drill mess of his, they might get torn up. That would be incredibly painful and she'd basically be out of it for good. _I can't exactly block those attacks! They'll just tear me to pieces! _

Her mind racing more and more, as more and more insecurities began to flood in. _Lucky I'm so slim, huh? Yeah, I guess all I can do is dodge. I'm just…_

He spun all four of his limbs at once, preparing to pounce on her.

_Just some useless… _

Tsuyu came out of nowhere, her tongue wrapping around Kaibara's throat, yanking him away from Kyoka. "I'll take thith one back to the cage, ribbit!" she reported with a lisp, her tongue being slightly occupied. Kyoka saw that it was bleeding from multiple places as well.

"Tsu, you're hurt…"

"It'th nothing! Go help Todoroki!"

"Hey, wait!" Kaibara struggled against his captivity as he was dragged away. "I didn't even get a chance to show off properly!"

"Help Todoroki?" Kyoka repeated, aghast. "How the hell am I supposed to do that? Why on Earth would he need…_my _help…"

"Becauthe you can do thomething he can't!" Tsuyu called back, as she leapt away toward their cage with Kaibara in tow. "BLOW THEM AWAY WITH YOUR THOUND!"

_My thound…oh, my sound. _

_Just like the festival… _

Tetsutetsu could handle the heat of the flames, and he could burst through the ice…and Honenuki could melt it…

But they couldn't do anything against pure waves of energy.

Kyoka gathered herself, took a deep breath, and her head stopped spinning.

She began to ran forward, toward where Todoroki was fighting, and winced.

_Yeah, one small problem… _

Shoto had turned the area into a flickering sphere of pure heat.

…

"Both Kaibara and Koda are now captured!" reported Vlad King. "If only we could get the full picture of what was happening…"

Only one camera remained to show the fight between Todoroki and Tetsutetsu, and it was at a distant, bird's-eye angle.

Aizawa's scarf flared up. "Should we call it off? That heat is getting to be too much."

"No!" All Might blurted.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Aren't you the one all about bringing out the full potential of your students, Aizawa?" the Symbol of Peace asked softly. "That Young Todoroki…the firepower he's using right now is on par with Endeavor's. He's finally using everything he's got."

…

"YOOOOWWCH, THAT'S HOT!" Tetsutetsu cried. "I get it, Todoroki! I really do!"

He leapt forward, unbelievably, for another attack, even as the very air seemed to melt and crackle around him. "I'm holding all kinds of heat inside me too! I know how rough it is on you!"

Shoto lifted his flaming left arm up to block, and Tetsutetsu grabbed it with both hands. They struggled against each other in the midst of the blaze.

"An endurance battle?" Tetsutetsu choked out. "That's my specialty! GO! FREAKIN'! BEYOND!"

A steel knee came up, and hit Shoto in the chest. He bent forward, gasping in pain…but kept the heat up. "Listen!" he coughed. "This will end up a whole lot worse…than just a few minor burns for you. If you keep this up…"

"ANYONE WHO ISN'T READY TO DIE IN TRAINING ISN'T READY TO RISK IT ALL WHEN IT MATTERS, EITHER!"

_He's insane. What can I do? What can I do to stop him?_

…

Juzo Honenuki was swimming underground when the wall of heat hit him like a wave.

_Holy shit, that's tough. I need to go around._

He swam in an arc, knowing that Tetsu and Todoroki were somewhere above him. _Todoroki will be focusing most of the heat forward. If I can get behind him…. _

Something was crawling up his leg.

Juzo looked down. His helmet had technology that allowed him to see in the murky darkness of softened ground, like night vision.

There was a millipede on his leg.

_Huh, that's weird. I guess there would be bugs down here, but they've never bothered me before. _He briefly paused to reach down and flick the critter off of him…

And two more appeared. Three. Four. Five. On his other leg, as well.

_Huh? What's going on?_

One of them jumped from his leg to his outstretched hand, and began to crawl up his arm. Another followed it. Then two. Three. More. Everywhere. All over his legs, in an instant.

Horrid goosebumps traveled all over him, and all his hair stood up on end. _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IT'S… _

The bugs began to overwhelm him, crawling all over his body.

"KODAAAAAAAAAA!" Honenuki screamed, his body contorting in panic and disgust.

_I have to get through this. I have to get there. I have to… _

He swam upward toward the surface…

…

"YOU'RE SLOWING DOWN, TODOROKI!" Tetsutetsu roared, swinging in another wide left hook.

"So…are you…!" Shoto gasped, closing his left fist, and preparing to attack back. _A Flashfire Fist, huh? Just like the old ma… _

The ground beneath him gave way.

Shoto was so shocked, his fire went out. He struggled to turn…

And saw Honenuki out of the corner of his eye, emerging from the quicksand. "Stay down, Todoroki!" he forced out, clearly pained by something.

The quicksand spread, and spread, and spread. Shoto tried to use ice to free himself, but Honenuki almost seemed to have lost control of his Quirk. It spread to a nearby water tower, and went up one support…

Tetsutetsu raced forward. "HONENUKI, LOOK OUT!"

The tower was sinking, crashing down upon them. Shoto looked up, still sinking, the shadow falling upon him…

Tetsutetsu jumped in at the last moment, finding purchase on one patch of hard ground, and raised his arms, bracing them against the falling tower. His steel was turning silver again, but it was still hot…and Shoto could tell the boy was reaching his limit…

"Honenuki…get clear…"

_BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

A MASSIVE wave of sound energy enveloped them, as Jiro arrived on the scene, both jacks plugged into her boots as she sent the full force of her attack toward Tetsutetsu. The boy screamed out, and swayed, his knees buckling. Honenuki tried to swim out of the way, but Jiro's blast was affecting the tower now too, and it fell sideways, landed partially on his leg, pinning him. His mask shattered. In his last conscious moment, he reached out with a single palm under Jiro's sound wave, and softened the ground beneath her, causing her footing to loosen…

Tetsutetsu's steel form finally turned off, but he struggled his way forward toward Jiro anyway, trying to reach her and cut off her attack…

Tsuyu leapt out of the sky, and wrapped her tongue around his throat, slamming him into the ground, knocking him out cold. She leapt forward to free Jiro…

…And Rin's scales shot out of nowhere, stabbing her long green hair, and pinning it against the side of the fallen tower. Tsuyu slammed against it hard, swaying, half losing consciousness.

Rin stumbled, out of breath from racing back here and dragging Koda and from the hits he'd sustained before…

…And a swarm of bugs raced up his leg from the ground, and pulled him downward, causing him to fall forward onto his face.

Jiro's legs sank beneath the quicksand, and her sound attack ceased. She let out a huge exhale, and lowered her head, exhausted.

Shoto blinked. In a split second, the battlefield had turned to quiet.

…

Doko's jaw dropped.

"Wait…" muttered Uraraka.

They all gaped up at the one screen remaining to them, which showed the entire scene, plain as day.

Honenuki, Tetsutetsu, and Rin were all unconscious. Todoroki was fully awake but sunk too deep into the quicksand to move. Jiro and Tsuyu were half-conscious, but similarly trapped, the former in the mud and the latter pinned by scales against a wall.

No one moved.

"They're all…"

"THEY'RE ALL DOWN?!"

A few minutes later, the timer sounded. With both Koda and Kaibara caged, the score remained 1-1.

The fourth match of Joint Training ended in a draw.

…

"Since we have multiple unconscious competitors like in Match 2, we'll take a break. Also, Todoroki did a lot of damage to the field, so we're changing sectors," said Aizawa.

The former combatants were being escorted out on stretchers by the med bots. Kaibara, Koda, and Todoroki were the only ones walking.

"Senseiiii!" Monoma whined. "Koda used his Quirk from inside the cage to bring the match to a draw! Isn't that cheating?!"

Vlad King and Aizawa both opened their mouths, but it was Koda himself who responded. "I did not. My last use of my Quirk was while I was still outside the cage. I ordered the bugs to harass the enemy. Everything after, the bugs did of their own volition."

"And your combat skills have improved remarkably as well," Aizawa commented. "Well done, Koda. And Todoroki…"

Shoto looked up at his teacher.

"This is only a training exercise, and as such I do not expect you to push yourself that hard again. With that being said, if I am ever out in the field with you, and the situation calls for you to use that much heat, and you _don't…_" He clicked his teeth. "There will be hell to pay."

"Understood, sensei."

Vlad King muttered some words into Kaibara's ear, sent him on his way, and said more loudly, "We can do the rest of the feedback when they are awake again. In the meantime, we shall prepare for the last match."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Monoma cried out. "BECAUSE IT WAS A DRAW, CLASS A CAN NO LONGER PASS US! THE BEST THEY CAN DO IS DRAW THE WHOLE EXERCISE, AND THAT'S ONLY IF THEY WIN THIS NEXT ONE!"

"Only if we win?" Bakugo snarled. "I'm fighting next. It's not an only if. It's a guarantee."

"I wonder," said Setsuna Tokage playfully, hands on her hips. She seemed to lead the fifth Class B team, as Awase, Tsunotori, and Shoda stood a bit behind her.

Kirishima, Shoji, and Midoriya all stood behind Bakugo, and for a moment, it was like a schoolyard standoff, with both teams facing each other.

Kirishima and Awase began exchanging words, but most of the students spread out, not really listening anymore.

"Psst! Young Midoriya!"

Midoriya turned. Doko heard as well, and looked back.

"I am here unremarkably." All Might rubbed his arm. "Could I have a quick word with you before your match starts?"

"Sure." Midoriya followed him away, mostly unnoticed by everyone else. Doko watched them go. _Wow, once you actually know the secret, it's kind of super obvious. _

Surprisingly, he saw Bakugo follow them, with a scowl. His alarm bells went off. _Wait! Isn't that bad! Should I put a stop to it-_

A hand went to his shoulder. He turned; it was Shoji.

"Are you alright, Katayama?" Three different limb-eyes looked down at him.

Doko took a step back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask? You're the one who is supposed to be nervous right now."

"I'm not nervous. I will carry our class's hopes admirably into the final confrontation."

"I think Tokoyami is rubbing off on you." Inwardly, he thought: _Tsuyu and Shoji are far too observant. Even in the group chat lately it feels like they're interrogating me. How long before I have to come clean to them, and the rest of the class, with all the truth? _

Meanwhile, Mina was still gaping down at Mirko's phone number.

"Did you watch the fourth match at all?" Sero asked her, exasperated.

"We tied, right?" Mina mumbled. "See. I got the gist of it."

Toru rolled her eyes. "Anyway, good luck Shoji! If your team loses, you owe me dinner!"

Shoji raised an eyebrow. "Is that what we agreed on?"

"It is now!"

Kirishima just chuckled. "C'mon, Shoji man. You should treat her to dinner whether we win or not."

"I like the sound of that!" said Toru.

Doko heard the sound of retreating footsteps. He turned, and behind Aoyama and Tokoyami, he saw Ojiro walking off somewhere. _Where is he going? _Uraraka noticed too, and followed him with a concerned expression on her face.

Doko rubbed his eyes. _I don't even know what's going on anymore. _

A few minutes later, Midoriya and Bakugo and All Might all returned together. Doko found that highly suspicious.

"Are we ready now?" Kirishima asked, as the two boys stepped up. All Might split off to join the teachers, slinking away like a shadow. Doko tried to make eye contact with him, but the man just wouldn't look in his direction.

"I've been ready for ages," Bakugo hissed. "Going last kinda sucks, but at least that means we get to leave it all on the field. DEKU!"

Midoriya went stiff like a board. "Y-yes!" he barked.

"Everyone thinks we're gonna mess up because of each other. I find that annoying, so let's not do it."

"G-got it!"

The B team watched from the other side of the area. Tokage frowned.

"Alright!" said Vlad King, stepping forward again and crossing his arms. "The last match will start soon! Teams, to your positions!"

…

**To be honest, I know a lot of people don't like reading fights. And even more people don't like writing them. But I am not one of those people.**

**I love writing fights and I don't even really know why. I just enjoy it a lot, especially in the BNHA universe. I also try to make them as vivid as possible without getting too bogged down in details.**

**I know often when I try and read fights that my eyes just skip over all the action by default. I hope these chapters don't make your eyes glaze over, but if they do and you're just not into the fighting that much, I promise the next chapter will be the last, and then the next arc will have action scenes that are more spaced out. It'll be more about intrigue and intel collection. **

**See you next time, continued support is appreciated, please leave a review if you're so inclined.**


	68. Chapter 68: Joint Training Finale

Chapter 68: Joint Training Finale

"On this terrain, Shoji is gonna be trouble," said Nirengeki Shoda. "Everything around us is made of metal." He tapped a nearby pipe with his knuckles. "He'll hear us coming a mile away."

"That depends on how many of his limbs he decides to dedicate to ears, and how many to eyes," said Setsuna, stretching and cracking a smile. "I can outclass him in body parts."

"This isn't a joke, Tokage!" Awase protested hotly. Next to him, Pony shouted something emotionally in English. "See, you've even got Tsunotori reverting to her native language! How on Earth are we supposed to do this with Midoriya and Bakugo in play? They can maneuver and attack with their Quirks like it's nothing."

"Despairing, are we?" Setsuna asked him. "Midoriya and Bakugo don't get along. And aside from that, their team is super unbalanced. The most mid-range they have is Bakugo's larger explosions, and they've got practically no capture. Sure, the speed is an issue, but that's why we've got to step up and counter it! Our Quirks were all made for counter-moves! So, are you three with me or not."

Awase, Shoda, and Pony all exchanged a glance. "Well…alright. What's the plan, then."

"Bakugo will take the lead. Even if Midoriya is capable of strategizing, too, he'll naturally fall back to a supporting role with Bakugo shouting out orders. If we focus Bakugo, and leave the other three out to dry, they'll have to hesitate and regroup. That's when we have our opening."

"But…" Pony's eyes shimmered. "If that doesn't work…"

"If we fail to capture them immediately, we'll fall back. We don't stand a chance in a straight brawl, I'm aware. So we'll ambush them over and over and slowly gain a foothold that way."

…

"Listen up, freaks. Here's the scheme," said Bakugo. "Kirishima goes in front, to block any incoming ground attacks. Shoji, you'll stay behind him and listen for when the extras get close. Make sure you keep up with me and Deku. We'll be in the air on the left and right, covering our flanks. In that shape, we're charging right in."

Shoji crossed his many arms. "I approve of this formation."

"Kacchan, are you sure?" said Izuku with concern. "All of the opposing team's Quirks are high utility and versatile, except for Shoda who's more of a brawler type. They'll be waiting to counter us."

"Which is exactly why we've got to overwhelm them so fast that they don't have time to do that," Bakugo hissed. "That's the thing you and I have got, Deku. Speed. You two better keep the hell up, elsewise Deku and I are gonna finish the whole fight before you even show up."

Kirishima frowned. "Not fair! I'm gonna help out, too."

Izuku sighed. "Alright. I trust you, Kacchan." _I'm concerned about One For All, and about Katayama…but this match is our class's last chance to even the odds. _

He did not much care about the class rivalry, but Kacchan clearly did, and that was what would motivate him to win. _Not a lot of people realize this, but when Kacchan's desire to win grows, he actually gets smarter. It may not seem like that from the outside considering he's always yelling and seeming like he's getting thrown off his game, but it's true. _

And clearly, Bakugo's desires had extended to the rest of the class. Shoji would not show it, but Kirishima would, and everyone back there watching…Uraraka, Ashido, Sero, Tokoyami, Ojiro…

_They're looking to us to win this. Come on, One For All. Work with me. _

_Work with me… _

…

"Time for the deciding match! Will Class B run away with the victory, or can Class A even the odds? You might think things appear fairly even, however…"

Vlad King laughed at the sky. "Class A's only win was mainly thanks to a person who isn't even in their class!"

"Hey!" Sero protested. "That's mean!"

"Being so cold-blooded fits the vampire motif, I guess…" Midnight grumbled, eyeing up Vlad.

"He likes his class a little too much," said All Might.

Sero, Aoyama, Ojiro, and a few others had gathered around Vlad King and were booing him. Aizawa walked over. "That's enough."

"But sensei!" Sero protested. "This is legitimately biased…"

"Are you planning to complain about every little failure when you go pro? Class B has been consistently coming up with better strategies in every match. That much is evident."

"Did you expect anything better from the troublemakers?" Monoma cackled. "I mean, it's no wonder that you get caught up in so many disasters!"

All Might and Midnight watched the map, as the two last teams got ready to go. "Class B has also been training and getting stronger every day, but I must say that I didn't expect Class A to be on the ropes like this."

"You like Class A, don't you All Might?" said Midnight.

"I like all the kids!" he protested. _Bakugo, Midoriya…I'm eager to see what you can do. Winning by saving, saving by winning…and Midoriya, keep One For All on a tight leash. _

They still had no idea what to make of the Quirk's random activation, or Midoriya's recurring visions. Speaking of…

All Might turned his head to the left, and saw Doko Katayama looking right at him. _Of course. He suspects. He knows. Now is as good a time as any. _

He sighed and walked over to the grey-haired boy. "We shall talk afterward," he promised.

Doko blinked at him, his face as unreadable as ever. "Understood."

_Is he angry? Confused? Nervous? I cannot tell. _It unsettled Toshinori Yagi. But, with All For One's grand plans still yet to be revealed, they had to make some kind of move with Katayama.

_Though, how do we know that we aren't playing right into his hands?_

…

One other person was deep in their thoughts going into the last match.

Hitoshi Shinso had overheard Vlad King's comment: _Class A's only win was mainly thanks to a person who isn't even in their class. _That was in reference to him, right? What kind of statement was that?

_I almost lost my team the match. It was really thanks to Katayama and Hagakure that we won. I helped at the very end, but that won't be enough to save me from Aizawa's criticism. _

Eraser Head had not spoken to him yet. The tension was killing him. _Is he proud of me? Disappointed? He always made it very clear that I would only get one chance. That if I showed I wasn't cut out for this life, then he could no longer help me. _

Was Vlad King just saying whatever suited him to make Class A look worse, or did the teacher genuinely believe that Hitoshi had been instrumental? If that was the professional opinion, then surely that extended to Aizawa, right…?

_But heroes are meant to save people. Who did I end up saving, really. Hell, I only successfully used my Quirk once. _

But his match was over and wrapped. Whether he'd performed well enough or not, his one chance had come and gone.

And without knowing how it had turned out yet, that was frustrating.

…

The timer sounded, and Bakugo snarled. "Perfect timing! Here, you two!"

He tossed Kirishima and Shoji a grenade each.

"Those are full of my sweat and ready to blow! Use 'em wisely!"

"Whoa!" Kirishima gasped, looking down at the grenade delicately. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with…"

Shoji hid his grenade in his flesh-webbing. "Understood. Shall we be off?"

"Yeah! Let's go! C'mon, Deku, don't fall behind like a dweeb!"

"R-right!"

The two of them took to the air, green lightning coursing through Deku's body, while Katsuki laid down small explosions to keep himself afloat. They navigated down one street, then the next. Turning left and right. Below and between them on the ground, Kirishima and Shoji scrambled to keep up.

"Faster, minions, faster!" Katsuki snapped.

"We're trying!" Kirishima complained. "Also, don't call us that!"

Shoji's ears were swiveling all about. "I am trying to run and listen at the same time. It is difficult."

"I've got my eye out, as well!" said Deku, jumping from surface to surface on the left side, while Katsuki took the right. He looked over at the green-headed boy.

_Always used to chase after me, and now he's keeping even. _In a weird way, Katsuki saw in his mind's eye their old antics, either at the playground or in the woods, and Kirishima and Shoji seemed to morph into those lackeys that used to follow him around. The finger kid and the wing kid. Those two and Deku, always behind him. It was a strange moment of past-future synergy that Katsuki didn't like.

_Dammit. All Might, you better be watching this shit! With Deku wielding your Quirk, and me in the lead, we're taking a flawless victory. 4-0, no casualties! Not even you could do as good!_

…

Mezo picked something up. He stopped moving.

_Clang. _

Bakugo stopped atop a pipe that hung horizontally over the street, and looked back. "What's the holdup, Limbs?"

_Clang clang clang clang clang._

Louder, more repetitive, more scattered, everywhere. All around them.

"They're here!" he shouted. "They…they've surrounded us?"

"Yes," said Setsuna's mouth, from behind Bakugo. "It's all over now."

Then, Mezo knew.

She had split her body up, and was knocking on pipes all around them with her different parts. Confusing him.

_Eyes! Need to make eyes!_

Several of her pieces, all covered with that scale armor that made up her costume, swarmed Bakugo. They bounced off surrounding pipes and ricocheted off of him like little projectiles. Hit, hit, hit.

Kirishima was running forward, hardening himself, preparing for battle. Up above them, Midoriya was looking around wildly. "I…I don't see the rest of them…"

"These hits are nothing!" Bakugo hissed, and shot out an explosion…but all of Setsuna's pieces dodged it easily. They were too hard to hit.

Shoji's eyes swiveled, and he saw someone hiding in the depths of the pipe maze, right beneath where Midoriya was about to land. _Shoda! _

Mezo knew all about Nirengeki Shoda's Quirk, after working with the short boy in the cavalry battle at the sports festival. The boy could impact something, either with his fist or by throwing an object at it, and then using his Quirk, he could send a more powerful second impact to that same spot. And it didn't even have to be his own initial hit, either…

_It's a trap! _

"MIDORIYA, LOOK OUT!" Mezo roared with two mouths at once, trying to be as loud as possible. Midoriya gasped and leapt out of the way, green lightning sparking…as the metallic surfaces beneath him blasted upward in a massive blow.

BOOOOOOOM!

Shoda's impact turned every head in the battle, including Setsuna's, which was split up high in the air trying to bait Bakugo. Pipes and debris scattered up into the air, and Midoriya spun. "ST. LOUIS SMASH!" he shouted, and kicked downward with his leg in an arc.

The gust of wind was so strong that the debris reversed course, raining back down onto Shoda's position. The short boy panicked and hopped downward into the darkness, and Mezo lost sight of him.

Kirishima was looking around wildly. "Where are the others?"

Mezo created more ears, and realized…_shit, while I was distracted…Awase and Tsunotori are coming._

"He-llo, Class A!" Pony shouted in broken Japanese, putting her fingers up to her forehead as she came down the street up ahead. Two of her horns came zooming at them. One for Shoji, one for Kirishima. _How strong are those? _No time to wonder.

Kirishima hardened and braced his arm upward, causing the horn to bounce off harmlessly. Pony pulled it back to herself in an arc. _She can control all four of them at will. _The other one was hurtling toward Mezo, but Kirishima dashed in and blocked it.

"Thanks," Mezo gasped, and then they heard a shout from above.

"FINE THEN, TOKAGE! I CAN AFFORD TO IGNORE YOU!" Bakugo blasted himself sideways, flying away from Setsuna's harassing pieces. Then, he angled himself downward, heading straight for Pony. "BACK ME UP, EXTRAS!"

Mezo and Kirishima dashed forward to help, and at the last second, Mezo wondered…_she is supposed to have four horns. Where are the other two?_

A second later, he got his answer.

One of them came hurtling right at Bakugo at a _far _higher speed than it should have been going, and struck him with such an impact that all the wind was knocked out of him. _Shoda activated his Quirk on one of her horns! _Pinned in the shoulder by the horn, Bakugo went flying backward toward the wall…

…And Midoriya appeared from the sky, flicking his finger. "AIR FORCE!"

Midoriya's raw power countered it, ripping the horn away from Bakugo with an air blast. The blonde righted himself in mid-air with an explosion, and hissed, "I didn't need your help, Deku!"

_Oh no. Not now. Don't start this now, they'll know, they'll use it!_

As Mezo feared, he heard Setsuna shout, "NOW!"

Pony's fourth horn came sailing in from the shadows of a side-street, right for Mezo. He turned to react, but there was no time.

Someone was holding onto the horn, riding it, or more like being dragged by it. Awase.

Awase and horn together slammed into Shoji's chest, and Awase activated his Quirk. The horn welded to Shoji's shoulder. "PONY!" he shouted. "TAKE HIM!"

Kirishima swept in, and his hardened fist swung where Awase had been moments before. The welding user backed up, racing his arms to block, and lowering the visor of his helmet. Kirishima pressed the attack, and Shoji ran forward to help…but then, the welded horn yanked him away.

_Oh no. Whatever her weight limit is, I don't exceed it._

"Uhhh…" Mezo gasped, as Pony pulled him along through the air, controlling her horn. He reached up to yank the horn free, but Awase's Quirk would only deactivate on the boy's command.

Mezo was stuck. Stuck, and rapidly zooming toward Class B's cage.

Bakugo saw him zoom past. "Shit!" he swore. "Shit, Limbs, hang in the-"

Setsuna's pieces continued to harass him, closing in and peppering him with blows.

"Awase, retreat!" Pony called, turning around, gathering her other horns to herself as she yanked Shoji along. Awase turned to follow her, with Kirishima in hot pursuit. "GET BACK HERE!" the hardening user shouted.

Bakugo let out a huge, wide blast, scattering Setsuna's pieces. From the shadows, Shoda was throwing objects at him with his Quirk, and he let off two more explosions, trying to catch up. "Dammit, DAMMIT! DEKU!"

His eyes wreathed with green, Midoriya leapt up over Shoda's next projectile, and zoomed toward them.

…

All Might looked down at his phone. It was an incoming call from Gran Torino.

He stepped aside hurriedly and picked up. "I know I told you to call me back, but I'm actually observing a class right now…"

"_You wanted to know if Shimura ever mentioned dreaming about One For All, right?_"

All Might sighed. "Not gonna beat around the bush, huh."

"_I don't have time to. All For One's brain waves have been more active recently. He somehow knew that Gigantomachia slipped our grasp, and even worse, he said he's been feeling nostalgic. That he can hear his little brother's voice._"

A chill went up Toshinori's spine. "The first wielder?"

"_You asked me for info, so listen. My old brain ain't what it used to be, but I do remember something. It wasn't long after Shimura inherited One For All. I believe she told me that she did have a dream. She dreamed there was a man standing there, shrouded in black smoke. He looked at her and said, it wasn't time yet._"

…

Chaos swirled in Izuku's brain. Awase and Pony were running away with Shoji. Kirishima was chasing them. Kacchan was trying to help but was taking heavy fire from Tokage and Shoda.

He had the power to turn the tide. The power, right then. _I've got to. I have the power! I can do it! I can do it! But where? Tokage's pieces are everywhere, but they're getting away with Shoji…_

_I have to stop them all. Kacchan wanted a clean victory, four to nothing! I have to capture them ALL!_

As he leapt forward toward Tsunotori and Awase, long black tendrils burst from his wrist.

…

Doko lifted his head, and his eyes widened.

Around him, the whole class gasped.

Shining black tentacles were emerging from Midoriya's hands, wreathing out and writhing, growing up around him in mid-air.

"Huh?" Sato blurted. "A new move?"

"Since we could he do that?" asked Toru.

"Wait, look at his face!" Ojiro pointed.

Midoriya seemed desperate, terrified. The tentacles were wrapping around him, and he was clamping down on his wrist with his other hand, as if trying to keep them…

_Keep them down. _

"He's not doing that on purpose," Doko muttered. "HEY! HE'S NOT DOING THAT ON PURPOSE!" He whirled, to look at Aizawa and Midnight.

All Might was dashing forward, whatever phone call he'd just taken quickly forgotten. "Aizawa! Kayama! You have to stop him! Something's wrong!"

Aizawa looked at the screen, then back at All Might. He seemed hesitant. "I-"

Doko felt sick to his stomach. He looked back at Midoriya on the screen, as the frightened mutters of his class grew up around him…

…And an all-too-familiar feeling curdled in his chest.

In his mind's eye, something flashed.

All For One, grinning widely in his cell in the depths of Tartarus.

Doko doubled over, clutching his stomach, and purple light began to glow around his body. _NO! _he thought, panicking. _NO!_

The whispers, the whispers. They were coming up from the void again. Snarling and snapping.

Next to him, Tsuyu noticed. Then Tokoyami, then Mina.

"Erm, Dokkun?"

"Katayama!"

"Doko!" Mina gasped, as the class parted, getting some space away from him.

"Sensei! Something's wrong with Katayama, too!"

_NO! NONONONONONONONO…_He couldn't see, couldn't breathe. His mind was being swallowed up by negative space. Colors were reversing in his eyes. Instead of worried faces, he saw gruesome smiles, his friend's silhouettes seeming to loom and rear up in impossibly horrific angles.

_We're coming, warper. We're coming! And there ain't a THING you can do about it!_

…

The combatants all halted, watching Deku scream in the sky above them.

"What the hell?" Tokage shouted. "Shoda, back off! Retreat!"

Katsuki turned, briefly distracted, but her pieces were already flying away, and the stumpy boy with the impact Quirk was running too. Down on the ground, Kirishima was looking up at Deku with a dumbly shocked expression.

"DEKU! What the hell is this!" Katsuki launched himself upward, toward the black tendrils.

"Kacchan…back…off…" Deku choked out. Suddenly, one of the tendrils lashed out, grappling itself to a nearby pipe. Three more did the same, attaching themselves to nearby surfaces and wrapping around them. Another whipped down at Katsuki, and he exploded himself sideways to dodge. _What the hell is happening?_

"Kacchan…run…"

"Like hell I'm running! I'm not scared of this shit, whatever it is!" He launched himself further forward, closer to the mass surrounding Deku.

"I KNOW! But…" Deku was fighting to get the words out. "Finish…the match…I can't help you…I'll get this under control, so don't worry about me! Go…get…Shoji!"

Katsuki's eyes widened.

_Finish the match? Is he crazy? He doesn't want me to… _

…_To save him. _

Katsuki remembered the sludge villain. He knew that in this situation, were their positions reversed, Deku would ignore all his words and try to help anyway. But Deku also knew him well. He knew…and he trusted…

_I have to trust the damn nerd, too. _

_If he says he can get it under control, then he will. And if not, the teachers will take care of it. _

Katsuki nodded, and turned away from Deku. Dumbly, the extras were still watching beneath him.

"AH! He's still coming!" Pony shouted. "Awase, get moving!"

Kirishima turned to pursue, but Shoda tackled him from behind, and they started to fight. Katsuki launched himself over them, trusting Shitty Hair to win. He had to focus on getting Limbs free.

Pony was getting away rapidly, pulling Limbs along with that horn of hers. She sent two more back toward Katsuki, but he blasted them away. They turned a corner, and…

Awase sprung from the shadows and counter-attacked. His arms moving at a rapid speed, he wrapped Katsuki up in welded metal pipes, pinning him between two walls like a spiderweb. "Weldcraft!" he declared, backing off from the trap, as Katsuki raged to get free. His arms and legs were all wrapped up in welded metal, and his palms weren't in a good position to blast himself out of it. He would end up breaking a leg, or worse. "ARGH! Dammit!"

Tokage's limbs finally arrived, and her mouth relayed instructions. "Tsunotori is getting Shoji back! I'll help you with this one!"

"What about Midoriya?" Awase asked.

"I don't know! I don't know what's happening to him…"

…

The instant Shota Aizawa saw the purple light emitting out of Doko's collapsed form, he knew what he had to do.

"STUDENTS! GET CLEAR!" he shouted, and Class A created a wide circle around Doko, scattering. The light grew brighter and brighter and brighter and…

Doko threw his head back and _howled. _

A shimmering sphere of purple burst from his body and spread out toward them on all sides. Shota opened his eyes wide, and activated his Quirk.

The wall stopped, shimmering mere inches away from where everyone had backed up to. Doko's head swung back down, as if he had passed out on his knees.

Shota struggled to keep his eyes open, unable to tear them away from Katayama. The sphere of violet energy simply hung there, halted by his Quirk erasure but not dissipated. _How? How is it still there? _"Midnight!" he shouted, feeling the wear on his eyes already start to take hold, "Get in there and put him to sleep!"

She stepped forward toward the dome, and jerked back as if repelled. "I can't! It's like a force field!"

"But…I need to get this cleared up…or else, how will we stop Midoriya…" Shota felt despair creeping into his heart. He couldn't split his attention between both students. If he couldn't solve the Katayama threat, then who…who would go save Midoriya…

He opened his mouth to order Midnight to go do it, but then, he heard her voice shout something far more frightening. "Shinso, where are you going? Shinso, NO!"

…

Hitoshi let her calls wash over him, no longer listening. He ran into Field Gamma, feet pounding against the pavement. _Aizawa can't help Midoriya while Katayama is like that. No, it has to be me. It can only be me. _

He no longer cared whether he was breaking the rules, whether he'd just blown all his chances of entering the hero course. He _had _to do this. He had to do this for the boy he'd fought in the sports festival, the boy who'd inspired him to start working out, to finally start _seriously _pursuing his dream.

_Midoriya…after this, consider the favor returned. _

Hitoshi used the capture tape to swing himself up high, up the walls to Midoriya's position. He could see the tendrils now, could see them wreathing about the boy's spinning form. Green lightning was sparking out, too. It was a terrifying, sobering sight.

Midoriya's eyes widened when he spotted him. "Shinso? No…" He gripped his wrist, trying in vain to bring the whips back in. "No, get away, you'll _die_."

"Midoriya! Just talk to me!" Hitoshi called desperately. "Just talk to me! I got this! I'll save you!"

Midoriya winced, closed his eyes, and said, "OKAY!"

Hitoshi activated his Quirk. Midoriya went limp in mid-air, plummeting down onto the roof beneath him, and the black tendrils retreated into his wrist.

…

Izuku swayed, and realized where he was.

The landscape of One For All. Everything beneath his eyes was shimmering void, not really there. He had no mouth. He couldn't speak.

'

"YOU!" a man's voice said.

Izuku turned. It was a huge bald guy with goggles on his forehead, and an open black jacket. He was pointing at Izuku with a disgruntled expression.

"You got it all wrong! We told you that you weren't alone, remember? Now just happens to be the right time for it to manifest, so what's with this sorry showing? You can't use this power so casually anymore! Pull yourself together!"

_One of the previous wielders! I can't respond to him!_

"Yeah, I know you can't talk. Look, I'm short on time to make such a solid appearance here, so listen. That power jumping out of you is my Quirk. When One For All passes down from user to user, a small amount of that user's base Quirk factor goes with it. It's been taking all our Quirks along for the ride, and since One For All stacks in power capacity with each pass, it's finally reached the capacity to start manifesting all those Quirks in one person! That person…being you."

_What? Are you saying that I… _

"Yep. You're the ninth user, but you and the big blonde one were both Quirkless, and so was the first guy. That means you've got six Quirks to get. Mine is a great one to start with, though. You were thinking about capturing someone, right? That's why it manifested. Our power…it's called Blackwhip. It grows in strength when you're angry. That rage you feel…it can be used for good! So hang in there, kiddo. You're gonna be the one to complete One For All."

_But I…but… _

"It probably doesn't seem like you're ready." The man's voice softened. "The truth of it is that it doesn't matter. It's got to be you who completes it, or no one at all. Because something is coming soon. Something beyond Quirks, that even One For All may not have the power to stop. It's coming. _They're coming_."

Izuku reached out, wanting more answers desperately, but the man was already vanishing, the weird staticy stuff swallowing him up. "Good luck, kid…"

…And all went dark.

…

"Get that tape around him and welded!" Tokage said, as Awase stepped forward to the trapped Katsuki.

"Come closer and I'll blow you to bits!" Katsuki spat, but Awase came on. "I'm not scared of you," he said-

-And Kirishima burst onto the scene. "RED GAUNTLET!" he roared, and smashed through the metal trapwork that Awase had set, with rapid hardened fists.

The welding stayed put, but the trap had been attached to the walls with nothing but friction, and with that Katsuki managed to slip free. Tokage and Awase were swooping in to stop Kirishima, but Katsuki swept his palms around and blasted them both away.

"I managed to knock Shoda out by rebounding his own impact onto him, and put him in the cage!" Kirishima reported. "We've got to-"

"HANG ON!" Katsuki snarled, and leapt forward. He wouldn't give them one _second _to breathe.

Awase whirled. "Tokage! Help!"

Katsuki blew an explosion right into the extra's helmeted face. BOOOOOOOOM!

Setsuna's body pieces were rushing in to harass him again, but he'd figured something out. _With every one… _

He turned and blasted them again, destroying a few more.

_Of these I obliterate… _

He kept spinning in midair, finally generating enough sweat in this winter weather to fire off rapid blasts.

…_She gets more and more exhausted! It takes time for those body parts to regenerate back!_

Awase swayed, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Katsuki's blast had taken him out.

"EXACTLY AS PLANNED! NOW, WE JUST WAIT FOR LIMBS AND-" He turned, and saw that Tokage had brought all her remaining body parts to her, and was coming down on him for a finally desperate attack. He let off an underhanded explosion, and Setsuna went flying back, hitting the wall hard. "-AND WE'VE WON THIS DAMN THING!"

…

Mezo Shoji felt the welding on the horn release.

_They knocked out Awase. This is my chance. _

Pony Tsunotori had almost pulled him all the way to the cage, but he was no longer attached to the horn. He pulled it off of his shoulder, and then let go of it, dropping to the ground and rolling.

Pony spun, bringing her four horns about her in a v-formation. "Huh? How you get free? Oh…AWASE!"

She focused all four horns into one forward attack, and Mezo revealed the grenade that Bakugo had given him.

"One last trick," he said, allowing himself to just feel a little smug.

BOOOOOOOM!

…

Doko floated again on the edge of reality, gazing into the macroverse beyond, where the things dwelled.

He understood now. He understood it so clearly. His Quirk, and others like it like Kurogiri's…the dimension that they used…was full of things. And he'd teetered too far into that dimension.

_Stay away from my planet, _he said, to the massive, unknowable life-force that writhed somewhere beyond the precipice. _Stay away from my universe. _

_There's an easy way to keep us out, you know, _they giggled.

He knew they were toying with him, just baiting him like All For One tried to. But all the same, he asked. _What? What is it?_

_Stop using your Quirk. Just go back to the way you were before. Just a little weakling, cowering beneath those abusive people even though you had the power to rend them apart in a second. Go back to repressing your Quirk, keeping it hidden. Never use it again, and we won't bother you. _

_No, _Doko responded, _I can't do that. I have a responsibility now. My Quirk is too powerful to waste! I MUST use it for hero work!_

_And risk it all? That's not very heroic of you, you know. You could end up destroying the world. _

_I'll…I'll figure something out…I'll control it…I'll keep you out! I can do it!_

They just laughed. They laughed and laughed and laughed.

Doko realized what they were trying to do. _It was the long years of repression of my Quirk that led to this in the first place. If I'd used it regularly as a child, trained it up at the proper pace like everyone else…I would be able to control it a lot better now. But my slope of improvement was too steep, and it got away from me. A few months of hero school…this rapid increase of power…it's just too much! And I could have avoided it if I'd just used my Quirk before… _

_If I start repressing it again, you'll explode out of me, won't you? You'll wait until I reach my breaking point and then come forth anyway. So basically, I'm screwed either way._

_Finally, the boy sees reason! _They cackled gleefully. _Now that you know the full extent of your helplessness, what will you do? I suppose we will retreat for now, and give you time to think about it. Because the answer you'll end up at is nothing. It will always be nothing._

_There is no force that dwells in your reality capable of stopping us. Least of all you. _

Doko's heart sank in despair…

…And in the real world, he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"Doko," Mina whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

The sunlight was resolving in his eyes. She was looking down at him. The void had left, the voices with it. He was seeing Earth again, his friends again. The purple light had faded.

He returned Mina's hug, and began to sob.

"Get him onto a stretcher and up to Recovery Girl," someone muttered.

"Are we sure it's over? It didn't seem like it was Aizawa who stopped him there. Seemed like it just sort of…halted."

"Good point. I'll take care of it, just to be certain." That was Midnight's voice.

He saw a pink gas over his face, inhaled a sweet scent, and passed out.

…

Izuku blinked slowly. Standing over him was Shinso, leaning down with a concerned face.

"Midoriya? Midoriya, are you alright?"

"Wha…what happened…the match…"

Shinso backed up. They were back in the spectator area, Izuku realized. Standing next to Shinso was Aizawa, Vlad King, Midnight…all the teachers. Their faces were grave.

"Your team won," Aizawa said, flatly. "A clean sweep. Bakugo, Shoji, and Kirishima managed to capture all four of the opponents on their own."

"Oh," Izuku sniffed. _I wasn't able to help, after all… _

He sat up. Standing further out were all the Class A and B students. He'd expected Monoma to be reacting, Class A to be showboating, Kacchan to be yelling…but no one was.

"Care to explain what happened?" Aizawa asked him.

The students were muttering.

"We thought it was some new move, but…"

"It's too different from just normal super strength…"

"Black tendrils of the abyss," Tokoyami muttered. Next to him, Kuroiro nodded in agreement.

"I…" _I can't tell them about One For All. Not now. _"I don't know. I don't know what it was." Izuku averted his eyes shamefully. "I'm sorry."

Kacchan and All Might were both watching with careful, interested expressions. _The previous wielder told me I use it to capture, and then it strengthens with rage…but I wasn't able to help this time. I have to practice. I have to practice and learn to control it. The other Quirks, as well. They're waiting for me, if I can just figure out how to unlock them. _

Izuku forced himself to smile. "Don't worry about me, guys," he said wearily. "I'll be alright. Was there…was there something else?"

Then, he noticed. He noticed who was missing.

Katayama.

…

Doko awoke in the hospital again.

"Fantastic," he said immediately. "I'm back home at last."

Recovery Girl rolled her eyes. "The sass is unnecessary. I thought you were working on controlling that Quirk of yours."

"I am, miss. It's a bit of what they call a process, you might say. I'm just glad it isn't a problem that you can kiss away."

Next to him, someone giggled, and Doko realized his hand was being held. He turned to see Mina, sitting by his bedside.

The sun was setting outside, casting a glow on her pink skin. She looked radiant, and still in her hero costume as well…_beautiful. _

"You've got me mighty speechless, doll," he drawled in a dry voice.

Mina leaned forward, her smile fading. "I owe you an apology, Doko. I…I didn't understand how serious this problem really was, and for that, I'm sorry."

"I'm inclined to accept your apology, but I may need just a bit of convincing."

She sighed good-naturedly and leaned in, kissing him. Off to the side, Recovery Girl groaned. When they separated, Doko pointed at her. "Don't be a hypocrite. Think of all the people who've had to watch you use your Quirk."

"I think I'd prefer the angry blonde one to be in here. At least he just calls me hag." Recovery Girl shuffled some papers and walked away, leaving them alone.

Mina giggled as she left. "It's like she's your grandma."

"Yeah. The grandma I never had. Speaking of which…" Doko looked her level in the eye. "You don't take full responsibility for this. Sure, I would have preferred you to accept the seriousness of the situation right away when I first told you, but…I also could have done a better job explaining it. And to the rest of the class, as well. It's time for full transparency. I'm going to tell them. I'm going to tell everyone the truth about my family."

Mina bit her lip. "I…I think that might be good, but…are you sure you're ready?"

"I have to be. I don't know what it will take for me to get this power under control, but…" He looked down at his closed fist. "If everyone else in the class at least _understands_, then, if it happens in the field, they will be one step ahead in reacting accordingly. That could mean potential lives saved."

"That's true," Mina sighed. "You always do think so practically about these things. Well, all the students are going to gather in the Class A common room to get our feedback on the exercise, if you want to do it there. It'd be a good opportunity. I think everyone's just waiting on us, actually."

"Mina," Doko said, gripping her more tightly with his other hand. "There's something else. It's about Mirko."

"Huh? Oh, that." She laughed lightly. "I'm sorry I got distracted by that. It's just…when she showed up, I…"

"Don't be sorry. You can apologize for the other thing, but not that. You have dreams that don't involve me. I'm glad for that. I wouldn't love you if you didn't, because that would make you an incomplete person. With that being said…" He sighed, and groaned. "I promised myself I would get Mirko's attention, too. Because I want to do a work study with you. Call it selfish, call it whatever you like. But I'm in love with you and I want us to work together as heroes. That's the future I imagine. I wanted to go with you to work with Mirko, only now it seems like…she'd probably only take you."

"Oh, Doko." Mina leaned forward, and kissed him again. This time, they stayed like that for much longer. She pulled away and said, "If you want, we can go together to Switcheroo. He's taken me before and I know he'd be really good for you…"

"But that's what would be good for me, not you. Mirko can teach you a lot, I think. And that was your dream. If you don't take it because of me, I'd never forgive myself."

"But I want to stay with you, too," she said softly. "I see that now. When you were out there losing control…I was terrified. It snapped me out of whatever dreamland I was in and made me remember how much I care about you. I'll go to Mirko. But you're coming with me. Whatever it takes to get you there, we'll do it."

Inwardly, Doko felt faintly uncomfortable. _She's having to accommodate me. Even if she wants to, it's only because I scared her so bad… _

Out loud, he only said, "We'll see."

…

A while later, they returned to the common room. Surprisingly, Class B was there too.

"What's this?" Mina asked.

"Ah! You two!" Iida chopped his hands. "Good to see you back! Class B is here to socialize and eat with us, so we can all discuss today's training with each other on a more personal level!"

Monoma posed dramatically. "The war may have been a draw, but there will always be another…"

"Not tonight, though," said Kendo loudly as she passed, walking with Momo.

Everyone else was scattered around the common room, talking. Sero spotted Doko and Mina from the couch, and waved at them. Ibara was sitting next to him.

"Hey, you two!" he said. "Katayama, everything alright?"

"Well…" Doko coughed. "I'm going to explain it soon to everyone, if I can get their attention. It won't exactly sound great, but…I promise you, I am happy. I won't let these things keep me down." And he meant that.

Doko and Mina acquired food and then milled about, socializing. Mina and Setsuna got to chatting, and Doko drifted over toward Midoriya. "The talk, with All Might," he said, nearly causing Midoriya to drop his stew in a panic. "When will it be?"

"Katayama! I'm glad you're alright! I mean, umm…" Midoriya frowned. "It might be pretty late tonight, if it happens today at all. That thing that happened to me during training, umm…I need to talk about that with him in private first."

"Oh, right. I see." It was weird talking about this when they both knew the truth and both knew that the other knew. And yet it still remained unsaid. _It will all be laid out soon enough. _

Doko continued to walk through the room, talking to various people. Kuroiro and Tokoyami were deep in conversation, while Komori tried to get both their attention. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima were arm wrestling on the table, while Bakugo and Kamakiri did the same on the next table over. Momo and Pony were speaking English to one another. Sero had his arm around Ibara and they were chatting in low voices close together. Many of the rest of the girls from both classes were talking in a big group near the kitchen, but when Ojiro passed Uraraka, she briefly waved and said hello to him.

Doko stopped and paused to look at the whole scene, sighing with a smile. _Like one big class, after all. _

The common room doors opened, and Aizawa came in, followed by Vlad and All Might. Behind them stood a quiet Shinso, who slipped around the adults with a strange expression. He spotted Doko, and moved to stand next to him.

Doko muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "Did you find out what's gonna happen to you?"

Shinso sighed. "Not yet. About to."

Both boys looked back at the adults.

Aizawa addressed the whole room. "Well done, everyone. Five matches with two wins on each side and a draw. Excellent strategies and teamwork were displayed on both sides, as well as excellent solo combat and quick thinking. You will all receive an individual report on your performances as well."

"What about Mirko?" someone asked.

"It seems she left campus in a hurry. Nezu went after her, but…" Aizawa shrugged. "She will be an option for you all for the upcoming work studies. It's never happened before in all her years of hero work, but that will be there. I can't promise she'll accept any of you if you sign up, though. Except for Ashido, obviously."

"Work studies? They're starting again soon?"

"Yes," Vlad King answered. "We will begin them as soon as Bakugo and Todoroki receive their provisional licenses. The final exam for that will be held next week. Prepare yourselves, you two."

"Right," Todoroki nodded.

"FINALLY!" Bakugo barked.

"And, of course…" Aizawa looked over. "Shinso."

The boy stiffened, and all eyes in the room went to him. Aizawa kept speaking. "You deliberately broke the rules of the exercise when you went onto the field to brainwash Midoriya. Midnight told you not to go, and you went anyway. You interrupted a match that you were not participating in, and if Midoriya had managed to wake up and rejoin the battle due to your interference, the entire match would have been scrubbed."

Shinso sighed, and lowered his shoulders.

"With that being said…you may have saved his life."

He looked back up. "Huh?"

Aizawa's mouth curled up in a half-smile. "Midnight and I were distracted by Katayama, and all of Midoriya's teammates were occupied. You understood immediately that you were the only one capable of doing the job, and so you did it. Successfully, might I add. You made a few instinctual slip ups here and there in your own match, and yet, you still were instrumental to the victory of your team. That, combined with your actions in the Midoriya incident…"

All Might finished for him, openly grinning. "...Shows that you have the heart of a true hero, Young Shinso."

"Does that mean he's joining Class A?" Kirishima blurted.

Aizawa nodded. "Yep."

Everyone began to cheer and clap. Doko patted Shinso on the shoulder. "Well done, man!"

The boy blinked, seemingly in a daze. His eyes shimmered. "Thank you…" he breathed. "You won't regret it."

"One more thing," said Aizawa. "Monoma. Tomorrow, Eri is coming up to campus. You're to see her. That's all I've got." He abruptly turned, and left the building. Vlad King followed him.

The party continued after that, with Shinso being the new center of attention. "So, when you are moving into our dorm, huh?" Kirishima asked him. "We'll be glad to have you!" Other Class A members crowded him, echoing the sentiment.

Meanwhile, Doko had noticed All Might quietly pull Midoriya and Bakugo out of the party. _How much longer are they gonna deliberate in secret before they clue me into what the hell is going on? _

It was fine, though. Midoriya and Bakugo both already knew his secret, so he didn't need them to be here.

…

He waited for around an hour, for Class B and Shinso to slowly trickle out. They all said their goodbyes, and Ibara kissed Sero in front of everyone, causing Mina and Setsuna to whistle. Eventually, it was back down to just Class A, and they began to clean up, more quietly. Outside, the sun had completely set.

"Iida," Doko said quietly to the bespectacled boy at the sink. "Could you gather everyone up, please? I need to explain to them what happened."

"Oh. I see." Iida nodded. "You can count on me, Katayama."

A few minutes later, he had done just that. Doko stood in front of everyone, Mina at his side. With Midoriya and Bakugo missing, there were fifteen pairs of eyes all giving him their full attention.

"So," he began, coughing, "you all know me. Some of you may have a good opinion of me, some maybe not so much. I'm the guy who teleports. That's me. Doko Katayama."

"What's this all about?" Jiro asked loudly. Momo made a noise of agreement, concern on her face.

"Well, I want to explain to all of you…why I lost control of my Quirk today, and why it might happen again in the future. Because if we're working together in the field, it could mean your life, or mine, or the lives of civilians."

There was a moment of pause. Doko was not sure how to start. He coughed again.

Mina nudged him and gave me a reassuring glance. "It's okay," she murmured.

"We're listening, Katayama," said Iida.

"We're here for you," said Todoroki.

"I, umm…well, what I'm about to say seems really outlandish, but it will make sense if you think about it. Basically…whenever I use my Quirk, I am using…another dimension. A dimension beyond our own. Whether I'm slipping into it myself, or sending something else there…that's how my Quirk works. And this dimension isn't exactly…stable."

Tokoyami lifted his head. For a moment, Doko made eye contact with the bird boy, and there was some sort of shared knowledge there. _Tokoyami likes to go on about darkness and the abyss, but I always assumed it was just theatrics. Does he know something after all? _

Doko did not plan on telling them all about the monsters. They would need to know eventually, but…

"Is it becoming volatile?" asked Iida, in alarm. "Is this why you've had less of a grip on your Quirk recently?"

"Is it something we should be worried about?" Ojiro echoed.

"Well…" Doko sighed. "Yes, and no. The dimension isn't getting _worse_. It's always been like that. The reason I'm losing control of my Quirk is now is that…I didn't use it very much growing up. And this is what I need to tell you all."

"You've told us this before," said Sero. "That you barely ever used your Quirk and that you didn't know about heroes much at all. But you've never explained why."

"Well, umm…the short of it is that…" He looked at his classmates. Really looked at them. Some of them were confused, some concerned, but no one showed that they _didn't _care. They all cared about him, to one degree or another. He could say it. He could.

"...I am from an abusive household," he muttered, just loud enough for them to all hear. "My parents are…um, were Quirkless. They didn't like that I had a Quirk. They would shout at me for being lazy if I ever used it to make things more convenient. Sometimes, they would…if I used it around my younger sister, who was also Quirkless…they would hit me. They made me do all the work around the house without my Quirk. I think they…they wanted that power over me, somehow. So I suppressed my Quirk and never used it. When I decided that I wanted to become a hero, it was because I _felt _worthless bottling up my power like that. I knew that not using my power where it could be used could mean that someone's life wasn't saved. So…I decided to become a hero, and my parents only let me apply for UA if I also applied and got into a bunch of other difficult high schools. I got into all of them, this one included…and I've been pursuing my dream ever since. But…it's because I suppressed my Quirk for so long that…that I have this erratic growth, like a child's Quirk growth. The slope is too steep, and my Quirk is threatening to escape me now. If I'd just been able to use it more as a kid, I…" His voice broke. He lowered his head.

Silence in the room.

"Katayama-kun…" Toru muttered. "I had no idea."

"I'm sorry," said Sero.

"Yeah, man," Kirishima echoed.

Others murmured their condolences, and reassuring words. Mina rubbed his shoulder.

"You said your parents _were_ Quirkless?" asked Uraraka. "I don't mean to pry further, but…" She pressed her two pointer fingers together. "They're not…they're not dead, are they?"

"No," Doko shook his head. "They're just not my parents anymore. It was found that they weren't biologically related to me, and I was switched at the hospital with some other baby. After Kamino, I was pulled out of that household. Currently, this dorm is my home. I am a ward of the government."

Tsuyu let out a deep, throaty sigh. "That…explains a lot, actually, ribbit."

"To tell the truth…" Shoji said. "We suspected that something like this might be the case for a while. But to hear confirmation…"

"You were switched at the hospital?" Momo tilted her head. "I've never heard of anything like that happening in the modern era."

"That's because…" Doko hadn't planned on saying this, but maybe it was important. "That's because it wasn't a mistake. It was done purposefully, by All For One."

Gasps crackled around the room. "The guy All Might fought?"

"Wasn't he a stealer of Quirks?"

"Yes, and he must have had my birth parents on his radar, because…" Doko swallowed. He didn't want to go into the matter of Kurogiri, or his missing biological father. "Because he switched me. He knew I would have a powerful Quirk based on those of my parents, but he sent me to a Quirkless household to make me bitter and resentful. He wanted me to grow up and become a villain." _And…and maybe he knew about the void, as well. Maybe he knew the chaos I might unleash. _

"So that's why you were captured in the forest, huh," muttered Sato. "Katayama…"

"We're so sorry…"

"Yeah. Really."

"Don't be." Doko lifted his head. "I don't want pity. That's not what I seek. I'm telling you all this because I trust you, and you may need to know it for the future. For better or for worse, I am here now and training to be a hero, just like the rest of you. No matter what my fate was intended to be, this is what I'm choosing. And…"

He looked at Mina, and smiled.

"...I can't think of a better group of people to be doing it with."

…

**Is the site back up? Is it working? Are you guys seeing this?**

**If so, thanks for reading. **

**Next time…Doko has a chat with All Might and Midoriya, and the villains make some moves. **


	69. Chapter 69: The Tide of Darkness

Chapter 69: The Tide of Darkness

_**Rewinding back, to right before the Billboard Chart… **_

Somewhere deep in the woods, at a small old mansion, the League of Villains scavenged.

Dead bodies of the "Creature Rejection Clan," an ancient and outdated villain group dedicated to hunting down people with mutant Quirks, were splayed about the place. This had been their base, their last remnant. And now they were gone for good.

Spinner, particularly disgusted by this lot, spat on one of the corpses, bloody with wounds from Toga's knife. Shigaraki kicked another. Blood was splattered on the peeling walls.

Twice knelt down and inspected a safe. Inside were just a few old contracts and not much else. "Not much money in religion these days, huh?" he said with a sigh.

Compress walked along the upstairs balcony. "Not much money in anything, really. We're all just scraping by. It was frustratingly out of fashion for us to ransack this place, but what else could be done?"

Toga was trying to get a blood sample, and her syringe broke. She jumped up and squeaked. "Aww, man…"

"My prosthetic is in dire need of repair as well…" Compress mumbled. "And we haven't heard from Giran in a while. I need to request a new one."

"Where are we gonna get the cash for that?" Shigaraki rasped.

"You're the leader," said Spinner, an edge in his voice. "You should be the one coming up with the solution. We can't keep living in places like this!" He spread his arms out.

"If we had continued to cooperate with the yakuza, we might be dining on fine sushi right now," said Compress.

"Is that a joke?" asked Shigaraki. "Not funny. We got their damn bullets still, anyway." He gestured to the box in his cloak. "What other use were those guys? We were cooperating just fine until they got themselves demolished by the heroes."

Toga and Twice were rummaging through another box. "It's just junk," Twice muttered. "Yeah," Toga echoed.

"We are the League of Villains!" Compress intoned. "The group that terrorized the nation, and now we live in squalor? This is a disgrace to all those who idolized us!"

Dabi entered the building, and looked around. "You're all just kicking back? Am I the only one trying to actually recruit people off the street?"

"We're not kicking back!" Spinner protested. Meanwhile, behind him, Toga was putting a necklace on. "This is pretty!" she commented.

"Oooh, cute…" said Twice's sane side, and then… "FOR A SPINSTER, MAYBE! TOSS IT!"

Dabi gave them an incredulous, dry look. "...Yeah. Anyway, no luck again today."

"Maybe because you roast everyone you find," Spinner muttered.

"It's not my fault they're all good-for-nothing gutter trash."

"Maybe you're just bad at judging others!" Toga suggested, looking up from her necklace.

"...You, of all people, don't get to say that. Some of the guys I killed today had run into Kaminari, though."

Compress and Spinner froze. They looked over at Shigaraki, who was lounging on the couch, still.

Their leader's face didn't change. "So he's still alive, huh? And not caught yet, wow. I'm honestly surprised."

Secretly, the League didn't really know how to feel about Shigaraki kicking out Kaminari. Sure, the boy had tried to betray them for the yakuza…supposedly. But the boy had also been incredibly useful, a skilled undercover agent who knew All For One well, and with a powerful Quirk to boot. In Spinner's mind, if Shigaraki was going to get rid of him, then surely killing him would have been the way to go, but now the boy was free…and free to make himself a problematic enemy if he chose to be.

"He can't go back to the heroes," Shigaraki continued. "Still, I suppose I could have squeezed some more info out of him before he left. It sucks that we didn't know Kurogiri had failed until after that. If Kurogiri hadn't gotten captured, we might know the location of Gigantomachia and maybe even the doctors by now. But we don't."

"You must miss your babysitter a lot, Tomura-kun," Toga teased.

"I miss how useful he was for getting us from place to place, and I miss what he would have brought us. Gigantomachia is huge and practically indestructible."

"What's so important about those doctors, though?" Twice asked with a frown.

"They were Master's personal doctors. Two of them, supposedly, though I only ever really heard from one. They were the ones who developed and managed the Nomu, and they're really cautious. The only way to get in touch with them was the computer at the hideout, which was destroyed right before Kamino."

"So we've got no doctors, no warper, no traitor kid, no giant, and even our broker has gone AWOL," said Spinner with a sigh. "Tell me, Shigaraki, what the HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?"

"Calm down, Spinner…" Compress urged.

"No, this is stupid. I'm only here because of Stain. Stain inspired me to take action and fix this society. Before him, I had nothing!"

"...So you're an empty cosplayer?" Dabi commented.

"Yeah, basically! The point is, I joined up here to accomplish something, and it doesn't really seem like we're on our way to accomplishing _anything_!"

Shigaraki blinked. "Like I said…"

BOOOOOOOM!

The sound of a HUGE rumble interrupted the argument, and all six of them looked up in alarm.

They ran outside…and looked up.

Standing on the road in front of the mansion, taller than all the pine trees around him, was a massive man. Though his flesh was normally colored, it seemed to be sculpted from spiky rocks, and his jaw was blocky, with sharp teeth in an underbite. His eyes were sunken into his face, but the strangest thing about him was the radio that he had hanging around his neck.

He took another step forward, and another rumble was sent up through the Earth, violent enough to make Toga squeal and nearly lose her footing. He thrust a massive finger down at Shigaraki. "You," he growled. "Are you the successor of All For One?"

"So, uhh…" Dabi commented. "What the hell is going on?"

Tomura grinned. "This is the power Kurogiri was sent to find. I thought he'd gotten captured before he found you and passed on the message, but I suppose not. You've come after all, Gigantomachia."

Compress started in alarm. "THIS is Gigantomachia? And…he's on _our _side, right?!"

"I am on All For One's side," said Gigantomachia. "I am devoted to him. However…the master _did _choose you as his successor." He looked pointedly at Shigaraki, with surprising acuity. "Prove to me that you are worthy."

And that was how, for days after, the League got the absolute shit beaten out of them. They fought and fought and fought, deep in those woods, but Gigantomachia refused to back down, and the whole time, he complained.

"WHY?" he wailed, as he easily backhanded Compress away, knocking him into a tree.

"WHY ARE THEY SO WEAK?!" he cried, as he stomped his foot into the Earth hard enough to make Twice and Toga trip and fall over.

"MASTER, THIS IS THE GUY YOU CHOSE?" he asked the sky as he swatted away Shigaraki, not even breaking a sweat.

The League skidded to a halt on the other side of the destroyed clearing, bruised and gasping and out of breath.

"I'm sorry, but this is impossible," said Spinner. "He has no weak spots, barely ever sleeps, and doesn't even seem to notice that we're here! How are we supposed to _prove _anything?"

Gigantomachia had left his radio on the ground nearby, and suddenly it sputtered to life.

"..._Krzzssh…You seem to be at a loss…Tomura Shigaraki."_

Tomura stood. "The doctor. At last."

"_Are your pals all there? How have they been doing?_"

"Awful, thank you!" said Dabi, preparing to shoot blue fire at Giga. "Is this guy supposed to be some generous gift? It's hard to see it that way!"

"_Hahaha, well Dabi, you might be right. But Gigantomachia was All For One's most loyal servant. When All Might began to rise up, AFO sensed his doom was potentially near, and hid Gigantomachia away for the future. Now, he's yours, if you can earn him!_"

"He's crazy," Shigaraki commented. "We don't want this guy."

Silence from the radio. And then: "_Kurogiri has been coddling you for too long. Open your eyes, boy. Yamishiwa, I have an idea_."

Then, a voice that _none _of them had ever heard, not even Shigaraki, responded. "_Understood. Locking onto Giga's location…_"

"Is that the other doctor?" Compress asked. "Wha-MMMPH!"

His voice was interrupted, by black goo erupting from his mouth. And then, it was happening to the rest of them, too.

The teleporting Quirk that had been used at Kamino, to get them out of the first hideout. It was happening again, swallowing them up.

…They reappeared in a dark, long hall. Strange sci-fi beeps and whistles filled the quiet air. Thick, tangled cables crisscrossed the floor.

On either side of the hall, long lines of blue tubes glowed. Nomu hung ethereally inside, their brains hooked up to cables, floating.

"These Nomu look different from the ones we've seen before," said Dabi, looking from left to right.

Up ahead, at the end of the room, a voice said: "Sharp eyes you've got there, Dabi! These Nomu are indeed a step up! One might call them High-Ends! Super Nomu that are nearly perfect!"

They all looked up to the source of the voice. A series of bright screens were set up along the narrow far wall, and in front of them, a swivel chair was backlit, like a silhouette.

The chair turned around, revealing a diminutive bald man in a lab coat, with a mustache and shining white goggles. It was hard to make out much more than that. "Impressive, aren't they?" he asked. "They're my finest work so far!"

"Doctor Ujiko," Shigaraki rasped. "I've been looking for you for a reason. I need your help to reproduce these yakuza bullets we acquired."

"You've let your hair grow out, Shigaraki! How are your father and the others doing?"

Shigaraki lifted a hand up to the hands that covered his neck. "...Fine."

"This is the doctor that did most of the talking, I presume?" Compress had taken his mask off, and narrowed his eyes to look forward, putting a hand over his forehead and squinting. "It's hard to make anything out…"

"Stay back," said another, younger voice.

They all halted.

Stepping out of the shadows was a thin, scrawny man, similarly silhouetted, and dressed in a lab coat. He walked right up to the first doctor's swivel chair. "Sorry, but I wouldn't recommend you coming any closer," he said. "When you need to meet us face-to-face, we'll let you know. And if you break this rule…" The second doctor lifted his hands up, and black goo seemed to dance in his palms. "I'll send you right back to Giga."

"You," said Shigaraki. "You're the one who possesses the other teleportation Quirk. The one that complement's Kurogiri's."

"Indeed, yes. I have not been responsible for every one of its uses that you've seen, as All For One himself has a copy of the Quirk. But yes, that is me. This here is Ujiko for the uninitiated, and I myself am his assistant, Yamishiwa."

"Why can't we get a closer look!" Twice complained. "You geezers are the ones who summoned us!"

Dabi sighed. "...Why are we here?"

"To offer you an ultimatum," said Ujiko, still sitting in his chair. "You may not trust it so much coming from Gigantomachia, after all. All you see around you…these Nomus, mine and Yamishiwa's intelligence, even the giant's loyalty…belonged to All For One. And in theory, Shigaraki, it belongs to you too. But…these things, they were all granted to All For One first. That is who we are loyal to. We've got nothing against you, but you must prove yourself. Right now, you're just some kid paling around with the dregs of society."

"You two are men of intelligence," Shigaraki muttered. "I see. The big meat grinder wants me to prove my strength, but you want to hear my ideals. Fine. Before I met you and Master, I don't remember much. I think that's your doing, but whenever I get a vague idea of what might have happened before then…of what might have come about to turn my family into…these…" He gestured to the disembodied hands. "I get such a feeling of rage and uneasiness that it makes me want to scream. It's boiling over, eating away at me. All the time. Even if I rise up and become the dark ruler of the underworld like Master did…that weight will never go away. So I'm going to destroy it. All of it. The overworld, the underworld…everything."

Ujiko began to laugh. "HA! And you said all that with a straight face, too! Well, color me surprised! It's a childishly villainous pipe dream, but…you have conviction enough, I'll grant! Very well, you can have my limited assistance for now. What do you think, Yamishiwa?"

The taller man's eyes narrowed, and Tomura watched them closely. It was hard to tell in the gloom, but…they looked…_purple_.

"I know who you are," he said, suddenly. "You're…you're the warping brat's _father. _His biological father."

"Oh, so you know Doko," said Yamishiwa. "Yes, he's my offspring, I suppose. I conceived him with a woman who was then used to create your Kurogiri, as a matter of fact. It's quite funny how these things come together."

Spinner shuddered. _The older guy in the chair seems a bit goofy, a bit off his rocker, but THIS guy…he's a _sociopath. The thought chilled Spinner to his core.

"Master's plan with the kid failed," Shigaraki said plainly. "He's still with the damn heroes. Are you planning on doing something about that?"

Yamishiwa made a show of stretching casually, and to those of the League that had seen Doko before, it reminded them so much of him in that moment that their hearts skipped a beat. "...Not at the moment, no. All For One told me to stay hidden."

It was Tomura's turn to narrow his eyes. "But if I were to order you to make yourself known, instead…"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves!" Ujiko interrupted, laughing. "Tomura, it really sounds like you believe in these plans of yours. But tell me, how do you account for your allies?"

"Yeah, Tomura-kun," Toga purred. "When you say you want to destroy it all, does that include the things and people that I love?"

"My allies are exceptions," said Shigaraki. "You guys should get what you want in life."

"Well, there you have it," Yamishiwa said, crossing his arms. "He passed the test, Ujiko."

"Woo-hoo!" The doctor did a complete spin in his chair.

"Wait, you were testing me?"

"Of course! We were always planning on lending you at least a little help, to start with. I cannot say as much for Gigantomachia, unfortunately. And much of the research we have here is…well, it's very crucial. So, it's as simple as this. Make Gigantomachia submit to you…"

"...And all our advantages will be yours," Yamishiwa finished.

"Right. This sure has been one _long _tutorial," Tomura said with a grin.

"You guys do what you want, but I'm tired of fighting the big guy," said Dabi.

"You're just pouting because your fire didn't work," Toga told him.

"Shut up, you lunatic. I've found a good potential ally, so I'm putting in work toward that."

"Perfect, Dabi!" said Ujiko excitedly. "You can test out a High-End for me! The one I have ready is just your aesthetic! You two will get along great!"

"Alongside that, we will offer our services in one other respect," said Yamishiwa. "These bullets you spoke of."

"Ah, right…" Shigaraki pulled them out of his cloak and held them out. Yamishiwa's black goo Quirk immediately enveloped them, and the box was suddenly in his hands.

"Don't worry," said Yamishiwa, as soon as Twice opened his mouth in protest. "If you can't have Giga submit to you, and don't earn our full support after all, I'll give these back. It's only fair to start you back at the same square you were when you entered. But, in the meantime, we'll work on them. They could come in handy, yes…very handy…"

"If we do end up failing, it seems likely that Giga will kill us, so it doesn't matter," said Shigaraki.

"Speaking of failing allies…" Yamishiwa looked up, frowning. "The boy Kaminari."

"He knew nothing, when we sent him away," said Tomura quickly. "All he could give to the heroes is that we have those bullets, and they already know that anyway. He doesn't know our whereabouts at all, unless you know something I don't."

"The boy was close with All For One, but not as close as the two of us," said Ujiko. "You could compare him to Gigantomachia, really. Both are loyal to their master to a fault and don't believe that you, Shigaraki, are up to the task. Although it was in Kaminari's nature to betray, to be a double agent. That is why he betrayed you when you failed him. Giga, on the other hand, is a soldier. So…yes, I would say that if you fail _him_, he will kill you."

"Good to know," Spinner squeaked.

Another box was teleported to them by Yamishiwa, this one containing comm devices for their ears. "Use those to keep in touch with us. Other than that, we're done here. Back to the monster you go. Goodbye."

Yamishiwa waved, and activated his Quirk, sending the League on their way. Dabi was sent to a different place, to the streets.

"We'll give him the High-End later. With the Billboard Chart about to start, I think I have a good idea as to what he might use it for." Yamishiwa turned to Ujiko. "What do you think? Has Tomura got it in him?"

"He certainly thinks he does. And confidence can get you very far." Ujiko turned back to the screen. "Kurogiri's capture and Kaminari on the loose are concerning to me, though I did not want to bog them down with that. We need to move the lab soon."

Yamishiwa raised his eyebrows. "Move the lab? To a different hospital, you mean? But…"

"Kurogiri knows that we are at this hospital. His nature will make it very, very hard for the heroes to get him to talk…but they do have your son on their side."

Yamishiwa blinked. "Doko means nothing to me. And my wife will have no connection to him, either…even _if _there is still a remnant of her left in that thing."

"Kurogiri is more than a thing, and he remembers that we are located at Jakku Hospital. Not to mention that Kaminari's father is still in the intensive care ward here. The connection could easily be made. If the heroes were to find this lab, all would be lost. The Nomu are not ready."

"So, we move to a different hospital," said Yamishiwa. "What about Iwate? It's still Haijima-owned, and their loyalty to AFO runs deep. They would be willing to shield us." _And Iwate was where Doko was born. Where we killed that Quirkless child, and switched the babies, giving him away to that family…where my wife died. _

If Ujiko knew about this, he gave no indication. "It would be difficult to transport everything there. We'd need a massive train, one with the infrastructure capable of keeping the Nomu alive for the whole journey, and with enough power to still run at a fast speed while doing that. And such trains are expensive. We simply do not have the connections."

"Well, there isn't really a closer option. We must find the connections," Yamishiwa said. _If only Tomura was more mature by now…he could make them for us._

Kasumi Yamishiwa considered himself a realist above all else. Which is why he didn't have a lot of faith in Tomura's future. _All For One told me to remain in hiding. That means…his plans for Doko didn't fail. They just haven't properly sprung yet. And if AFO still has plans to spring…that means he isn't completely relying on Tomura to succeed. So, neither should we. _

"Your son was there when the heroes destroyed the Hassaikai, you know," Ujiko muttered, typing on the keyboard. On the screen in front of him, he pulled up an image. It was a distant photo, blurry, but Doko was nonetheless visible, standing with other heroes and police outside the Eight Precepts base.

An uncomfortable edge passed over Yamishiwa's heartbeat, and he looked away from the screen. "And so what if he was?"

"He's continuing to dance close with the likes of us, even after knowing that AFO had something planned for him. He isn't very cautious, is he?"

"I think he is," said Yamishiwa. "It's just, in this situation…he doesn't even know he needs to be cautious. Because he doesn't know the shadow's already falling."

…

**BACK TO PRESENT DAY, THE MORNING AFTER JOINT TRAINING**

Eri gasped. "It's the dark side of UA!"

Monoma laughed. "HA! Whatever could she mean by that?"

Mirio pointed at him, smiling. "Oh, that's easy. During the school festival, I told her that you were UA's dark side."

"Nonsense! I walk the path of justice like any other!"

"So…" Doko glanced at Sir Nighteye. "Why are we here?"

Nighteye had brought Eri to campus again, this time to the teacher's dorms. She had requested to see Doko and Mirio as well as Midoriya and Nejire, but Monoma was also here.

"Thanks for coming, you four," Aizawa said, walking up to them. "I requested for Monoma, but it might be good for Eri to have some emotional support while we try this."

"Is that what you people think of me?!" Monoma demanded.

"Anything for little Eri!" Nejire sang. "Right, Izuku?" She nudged him with her elbow.

"Yep!" Izuku agreed, nodding. _Those two really are adorable, _Doko thought. Did Nejire know the secret, he wondered? No, perhaps not, they hadn't been dating for very long.

"Let's head on inside," said Aizawa.

…

"Alright," said Nighteye, nudging Eri gently forward toward Monoma. "Don't worry, Eri. It's going to be just fine."

"Huh?" her eyes widened. "Wh-what's gonna happen?"

"Monoma here has a Quirk that copies other Quirks!" said Mirio. "He's going to try and copy yours. Don't worry, we've also got Eraser here. His instincts are second to none! If things start to go wrong…" The third year snapped his fingers. "Eraser will nip it in the bud."

"Glad you've got such a high opinion of me," Aizawa said dryly. "Now, Monoma, if you would…"

Doko, Midoriya, and Nejire watched with bated breath from the side, as Monoma leaned down, and patted Eri on the head.

A horn emerged from Monoma's blonde hair, and Doko felt a shiver go up his spine. _That Quirk…it saved my life. And yet… _

Monoma ran his fingers over the horn. "Hmm…" he muttered to himself. "I believe it's another blank. Sorry, Eraserhead."

"Figured as much," Aizawa sighed. "Well, thanks anyway."

"A blank?" Midoriya blinked. "What's that mean?"

"I can't copy every Quirk. A lot of them require the user to store something up. This is one such Quirk, it seems. Though I don't know what little Eri here might be storing." Monoma frowned. "For example…" He reached forward, and brushed Midoriya's arm. Midoriya jumped back in surprise. "DON'T!" he gasped.

Monoma bit his lip, as if concentrating. Then, he relaxed. "See? Another blank. Your Quirk likely stockpiles your strength. Since I have no such reserves, I cannot let off great blasts of power like you."

"But why copy Eri's Quirk?" Nejire asked, tilting her head cutely.

Aizawa opened his mouth to answer, but it was Doko who spoke.

"She needs to learn to control it, that's why. It won't do her any good to keep it hidden away and not use it. That could result in another explosion of power, or a rampage. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about." He looked down at Eri and smiled. "So it seems that Monoma is here to try and help her out. As an older and more responsible person…proportionally speaking…"

"Hey!"

"...Monoma could possibly help her practice in a safe manner. It's a shame it didn't work…Midoriya, are you okay?"

Doko looked over at the green-haired boy, who was distracting him with his movement.

Hugging himself, and shaking. "Monoma…" he muttered. "You shouldn't have tried that…not on me…"

Monoma frowned in annoyance. "I knew it would be a blank. At least, I had a pretty good guess. Don't worry, Midoriya. See? I'm fine. No broken bones!"

"Ha…yeah…" Midoriya turned his head away, and Nejire wrapped an arm around him.

Aizawa just deadpanned at the kids for a long moment. "...Aaaaanyway, it seems this was for naught. Thank you for trying anyway, Monoma."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be more useful," the boy answered.

"Hey, is that why you didn't try to copy my Quirk during our match?" Doko asked him.

Monoma turned. "No. I doubt yours is a stockpile-type, considering how quickly you fire it off once you get going. I simply didn't trust myself to learn to use yours safely in time."

"Ah," Doko muttered, feeling cold. _Even the copier knows my Quirk isn't safe. _"Right."

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble," Eri muttered. "This power…I wish I didn't have it."

"You're no trouble at all!" Mirio protested.

"I don't wish that," Doko said bluntly, kneeling down in front of her. "Do you remember what you did, Eri? You rewound something very bad out of me."

"And you helped me win the battle!" Izuku added from behind.

"Your power could be used to do great things in the future, if you learn how to use it," Doko told her. "Believe me, I know how you feel. I…I wished I didn't have my power for a long time." _I wanted to be Quirkless, just so my parents would start to love me. _"But I realized there was nothing I could do to get rid of it, so I decided I had a responsibility to use it for good. And look where I am now!"

"A…responsibility…" she breathed, looking up at him with shimmering eyes.

"Now, that doesn't necessarily extend to you if you don't want to," Doko told her quickly. While he definitely believed that Eri's power should be put to good use, he did not want to force his ideals onto this troubled young girl. _It is her choice._

"If I don't…want…" she muttered, and then seemed to take a deep breath, as if steeling herself up. "It doesn't matter," she said.

Nighteye raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, Eri?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. It's a responsibility." She looked up at Aizawa. "If I have to learn, then I will. Even if you have to find…another way. I'll do it."

Doko's heart soared. "Eri…do you want to become a hero?"

She smiled, and nodded. "I think so, yeah! I want to become like you and Lemillion and Deku!"

Doko looked back at Midoriya, and for a moment, there was a synergy between the three of them. Him, Midoriya, and Eri. All smiling, all thinking the same thing. Their Quirks, uncopiable by Monoma…

_Our powers are our own. _

_And mine…_Doko thought. _I WILL conquer it._

…

Outside the dorms, they waved goodbye to Eri and Nighteye. "Don't worry, Mirio," the bespectacled hero said. "You will be able to come back for work studies soon, I imagine."

"That's true," said Aizawa. "Both the school board and the Hero Commission are very pleased at the moment, since the fight with Gentle Criminal and Endeavor's big fight in Kyushu. The restrictions will lift."

"That offer extends to the both of you, as well," Nighteye said to Midoriya and Doko. Then, his lip curled. "That is, if Midoriya would not rather go to Ryukyu instead."

"Huh! Oh, Izuku with me at my work study!" Nejire gasped. "Oh, that'd be amazing!" She flung her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "It would be so great, Izuku! Although I'd feel bad for pulling you away from Nighteye! Wait, maybe I could come to Nighteye instead! You like energetic people, don't you Nighteye! Oh wait, I couldn't do that to Ryukyu! Oh, it's all so complicated…"

Midoriya laughed, and gently removed her from his person. "I would be happy to come back to your agency, Sir. Just…give me some time to think, alright? There have been some recent…complications."

"Of course." Nighteye nodded his head. _He knows, _Doko thought.

"What about you, Katayama?"

Doko blinked. "Maybe." He hadn't forgotten his overheard conversation. _Nighteye doesn't want to use his Quirk on me. He doesn't want to see my future. _

"Enigmatic as ever, aren't you? Come along, Eri."

The group split up, and Doko followed Midoriya and Nejire back to the 1-A dorm building.

"Where do you think you're going?" Midoriya asked her.

"I wanted to ask about your new power! I saw the training footage; what on Earth _was _that, Izuku? I have so many questions, and I'm trying to hold them all back at once…"

"Uhh, see…" Izuku laughed nervously, and then glanced back over his shoulder at Doko, who was following them silently. "I actually don't know. I'm sorry, Nejire. I don't have any answers for you."

"Awww." She pouted. "Well, I'll see you later, then! And Katayama-kun, don't be a stranger! Even though I know I irritate you a lot!"

"That's! That's not true!" Doko protested, but didn't even sound very believable to himself.

Nejire giggled, kissed Izuku's cheek, and whirled around, practically bouncing away from them at light speed.

"So," Doko said, when the two of them were alone. "You haven't told her."

Izuku shook his head. "No. It's still too early. We haven't really gotten serious yet."

"Fair. What about me, though? When are you going to tell me? Have the two of us not gotten serious enough?"

Izuku smiled sadly. "Funny. Yeah, we actually need to go see All Might now. It's time you learned the truth."

…

They sat in the empty teacher's lounge, on two couches. All Might and Midoriya on one side…and Doko and Bakugo on the other.

"Why is he here?" Doko asked, pointing a thumb sideways at the explosion user.

"Because I already know about this shit, and can fill in details that they miss because they're socially inept!" Bakugo barked.

"I think you're all socially inept," Doko said honestly, "but fair. So, who's gonna start? You?" He looked directly into All Might's sunken eyes.

"First, I want to apologize for not speaking to you sooner," said All Might. "Last night, we had to…we had to assess something."

"You were trying to get him to manifest that new ability, weren't you?" Doko said. He looked at Bakugo. "You were there?"

Katsuki clicked his teeth. "We did hours of fight training into the night. Damn thing wouldn't show up, no matter how much I cornered the nerd."

"That ability is a separate Quirk, isn't it." He turned back to Midoriya. "You told Todoroki last night that it wasn't, but it was a lie. It's the Quirk of one of those people I saw in the dream."

Midoriya and All Might exchanged a glance. "Well…yes, but perhaps we'd better start at the beginning…"

"Whose is it? The woman? She was really unhappy that I was there, you know."

All Might shook his head. "No. Nana's Quirk was Float, but we must prepare for Young Midoriya to acquire that one as well."

"You knew her." Doko's lip curled. "Why did she hate me so much? I didn't want to be there, either. It was like…it was like she was seeing something that wasn't me." His stomach growled in an ominous sort of way.

"She was always strong-willed…" All Might said. "She was my master, you see. And…and she had a child. A child she abandoned in order to do hero work. That child grew up to become the father of the man you know as Tomura Shigaraki."

Doko's eyes widened. "All For One did that. Didn't he." _Shigaraki could have been me. All For One has been tearing families apart for generations. _

"Why the hell are we talking about this in such a roundabout way?" Bakugo complained.

"I am starting with the information most relevant to Katayama and working backwards," said All Might. "He is not like the two of you. His connection to this secret is from another side entirely, one we do not fully understand."

"Get to the point," said Doko. He already knew, but he wanted to hear how they'd explain it.

"To put it simply…" All Might took a deep breath. "The woman you saw, Nana, and all the other people in that dream…were wielders of a Quirk called One For All. It is a Quirk that is designed to be passed on from person to person, and stockpile in power with each pass. The first user of it was the brother of All For One."

"I've seen him," Doko muttered. "I _have. _In my mind's eye, I see All For One forcing another man to his knees, pressing his hand to his face…"

"While All For One had the power to steal Quirks and redistribute them, his brother only had the power to redistribute. A useless power when he didn't have any Quirks to start with. So, All For One gave him a simple strength stockpiling Quirk, and the two combined together to form One For All. The brother rose to oppose him, and so did all the users after him. One by one, they all stood and died, passing on the power to the next generation. My master Nana was the seventh. I was the eighth. And Midoriya here is the ninth."

"So…what's happening now?" Doko asked. "Why are we suddenly connected by dreams? Why is Midoriya gaining the Quirks of past users?"

"In a dream, the user of Blackwhip explained it to me," said Midoriya. "That's what it's called, by the way. Blackwhip. He said that each time the Quirk was passed down, it took a lot of the Quirk factor along with it, including the other Quirks…and the stockpiling nature of it had finally grown to the point where the user would be able to wield them all. So I'm going to eventually manifest all their Quirks, I suppose. Five more, including Shimura's Float."

"More dreams," Doko muttered. "That still doesn't explain why we are connected. Some of this behavior is so inexplicable. If this Quirk you both use is originally created by All For One, then…could there not be some sort of…evil laid into its foundations, lying in wait for the right moment?"

"That is what is concerning us as well, and it is why we have chosen to share this with you, Katayama," said All Might. "You…as much as it pains me to say it, are still in All For One's cards. I have visited him in Tartarus many times and still have not found out what he has planned for you. That is my own failure, and for it I'm sorry. But together…you and Midoriya…you have decided to become heroes. And you can stand up against this. I believe that more strongly than anything."

"One more question, then," Doko said. "How does he factor into this?" He pointed at Bakugo. "Why does he know the secret? I know that he went to the same middle school as Midoriya, but…" He paused. "All Might, how did you come to pick Midoriya as the next user anyway?"

The other three men in the room all exchanged long glances with each other. Doko sank back into the couch a bit. "That is, if you're okay with talking about it…I guess it's not really that necessary…"

"No," said Midoriya, steely-faced. "We should explain everything. In case there's a detail we missed that might be important."

…

And so, Katayama learned about the events leading up to Midoriya and Bakugo's enrollment in UA. How Bakugo had been the top of his class, the only one expected to actually make it as a hero. How Midoriya had been Quirkless. And how, one day, a villain made of sludge had attacked their area of the city, with All Might in pursuit. It had attacked Midoriya first, and All Might had saved him. At that point, All Might had been injured badly in his last fight with All For One, and was only able to operate as a hero for three hours a day. His time had been running out, so he tried to get away from Midoriya, but the boy had cornered him on a rooftop and learned of his "slim form" (Katayama was surprised to learn that he had secretly been living most of his life in that form already, before Kamino).

Midoriya had asked his idol, the Symbol of Peace, if he could become a hero without a Quirk. And All Might had said no, it was too dangerous, if you want to protect people become a police officer instead. And that was that.

...Until the villain escaped during their conversation, and attacked Bakugo on a different street. All Might was out of time, and could not help, and neither could any of the other heroes in the area. It had fallen to Midoriya to act and try to save Bakugo, inspiring All Might to push his limits and land the last blow. He was so taken by Midoriya's action that he decided to pass on One For All to him.

At the end of the explanation, Katayama's eye twitched.

All Might and Midoriya both gave him strange, apprehensive looks. "...Katayama? If anything is not making sense to you…"

"He asked you if he could become a hero without a Quirk. You said no. But then his actions inspired you so much that you decided to give him one?"

All Might and Midoriya looked at each other, then back at Katayama. A shadow had fallen over the boy's face.

"Err…yes, that's right."

Doko chuckled. It was not a good, happy sound. It was a deep, bitter chuckle, one filled with something that sent a shiver up Toshinori's spine. _What…what is he thinking? _

"Isn't that convenient. Just so convenient, oh yes."

Alarm bells were ringing in Toshinori's head. "Katayama? Is something the matte-"

"Imagine for a second that everything was the same," Katayama blurted, interrupting him. "Everything was the same, except your Quirk, All Might, was just normal super strength. No magic generational nonsense. You didn't have the ability to pass it on. You tell this kid he can't become a hero without a Quirk. He does a heroic act anyway, so much that it inspires you to take action yourself. What do you do then? Do you still tell him no? No, sorry, you have everything you need to be a great hero except this thing you were born without, that's tough, best deal with it. What would you have done in that situation, All Might? I want to know."

"N-now, listen here," Toshinori stammered. "That _wasn't _the situation, so there's no point in speculating…"

"My sister is Quirkless, you know. Or at least, she used to be my sister." Katayama lifted his head a fraction of an inch. "I don't think she's ever wanted to be a hero, but she gets excellent grades, maintains a social circle, and is even the star of her volleyball team. _Twenty percent of the population is still Quirkless. _Midoriya was never alone, you know. But he is now. You've pulled him out of that group of people. You've elevated a single boy up. Congratulations."

"Katayama…I'm not sure where you're going with this…"

"Really? That's funny…because I don't know either." He lifted his face all the way, and Toshinori's heart skipped a beat.

Doko Katayama was crying. Tears were streaming down his face.

"All I know is that you've made me upset," he said. "You…you, were meant to be the Symbol of Peace. You were meant to give hope to everyone. But now I know that you're just some…part of a line. Part of a line of soldiers, meant to stand against All For One. You never _actually _became a Symbol of Peace. All you did was make the villains angrier, and the citizens more complacent." Doko sniffled. "I've seen the rot firsthand. It pervaded my family. And yes, All For One put it there, but he was only manipulating the strings that you neglected to cut. You could have cut them _all_. Midoriya, tell me the truth. How was your life as a Quirkless person? How was it in middle school, before this miracle came along? Before this unbelievably lucky thing happened to you? Tell me."

Midoriya shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. "It…I don't know, it was fine, I guess…"

"No, it wasn't," growled Bakugo. Toshinori started. He'd forgotten the ashen blonde was there. "Don't lie to him, Deku. Don't do that for me. You want the truth, Katayama? I'll tell ya. I bullied him for years. Me and the rest of the damn school. The real miracle is how he didn't ever take my advice."

Doko wiped his face, confused. "Your…advice…?"

Bakugo's eyes didn't leave Midoriya. "I told him to kill himself."

Then, he got up, and left the room.

After a long moment of unbearable, overwhelming silence, Doko stood up too.

"Katayama, wai-" Toshinori lifted his hand. He had to remedy this situation. Something, anything.

"I'm leaving, too." Doko stopped at the door. "Don't worry, all your secrets are safe with me. But I don't forgive you. People like my sister, my family…as you shined brighter, you made the shadows over them grow darker. You could have cut all those strings, All Might. With your influence, you could have fixed schools like theirs. Households like mine. Lives like…like Tomura Shigaraki's. But you never did. All you had to offer was a bit of power, and the overwhelming responsibility of defeating a genocidal maniac that came with it. That's all you gave us." His fist closed. He didn't look back at them.

"Katayama…" Toshinori's voice caught in his throat. He felt so utterly…powerless. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna clean up your mess," he growled. "I'll conquer this power inside of me, and then I'll use it for good. I'm going to fix _everything_."

He left the room, leaving Midoriya and All Might in silence.


End file.
